


Harry Potter and the Princess of Liechtenstein

by Animefan78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 341,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan78/pseuds/Animefan78
Summary: A unique take on the Hermione is sorted into Slytherin story, along with some world building tweaks I have always wanted to try. Will Hermione survive in the den of serpents, surely a mask is needed, but what kind of mask. And what happens when the mask takes on a life of its own. Action, adventure, and mystery await, the world will never be the same.
Relationships: Astoria greengrass/marcus flint, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Millicent Bulstrode/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 114
Kudos: 41





	1. Fated Meeting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How do I sort students? Easy I talk to them and I put them where they can reach their full potential, even if some don't see it at the time," Hogwarts' sorting hat.

The BBC Presents  
Harry Potter and The Princess of Liechtenstein

Much is known about the life of Harry Potter, from losing his mother and his tragic childhood to his rise to greatness as the one who vanquished Lord Voldemort as he threatened to engulf all of Europe in darkness. However, much less is known about his long-time friend, confidant, trainer, and eventual love of his life Johanna Grunberg, the Princess of Liechtenstein. She was many things, a daughter, a friend, a figure skater, a trainer, a leader of her country, and a lover. But the question still remains, just who was Johanna Grunberg, where did she come from, and what drove her to greatness.

Our tale begins not in the mountains of Liechtenstein, or in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, but with a simple girl British girl by the name of Hermione Granger. Why Hermione Granger, you ask, well for decades some have said that Hermione Granger and Johanna Grunberg were one in the same. Several British families have gone so far to say that Johanna Grunberg has committed the When asked all the royal family had to say was that Hermione Granger was a close friend of the family and that anything else can be considered lies and slander, especially anything coming from the Greengrass, Davis, and Parkinson families. However recently discovered documents along with a copy of Johanna’s and others diaries may prove otherwise. So is Johanna Grunberg truly the Princess of Liechtenstein and one who helped merge the magical and mundane worlds together or is she the world’s greatest fraud in this new documentary as we follow her life month by month from her earliest days at Hogwarts to her ascension to the throne. Discover and decide for yourself if she is a fraud or a regal princess worthy of praise.

September 1991

“This is going to be so awesome,” a young 11-year-old girl squealed as the Hogwarts express slowly began to roll down the track towards Scotland. “I’m going to learn magic,” she exclaimed waving to her parents before the train left the station her bushy brown hair bouncing along with her. “I wonder if magic can do anything about my braces,” the girl thought running her tongue over the metal attached to her teeth.

“Hi, can I sit here,” a blond-haired girl asked as the cabin door opened.  
“Sure,” the brown-haired girl stammered her eyes going wide at the girl’s clothes.  
“My names Millicent Blustrode,” the blond-haired girl said holding out a hand.  
“Hermione Granger,” she replied shaking the hand. “Is there something wrong,” Hermione stammered as Millicent stared at her.  
“Are you a muggle-born,” Millicent asked.

“What’s a muggle-born,” Hermione said.  
“A muggle-born is someone who doesn’t have magical parents?” Millicent asked.  
“Oh,” Hermione said.  
“And what are those things on your teeth,” Millicent asked pointing towards Hermione’s mouth.  
Hermione slowly turned red turning away covering her mouth. “Braces.”  
“What are they for?” Millicent asked.  
“Straightening my teeth,” Hermione said softly.  
“Cool,” Millicent said.  
“You don’t think it’s weird,” Hermione said softly.  
“I don’t know you probably think wearing robes is weird,” Millicent said pointing to the bright multicolored robe she was wearing.  
“So, we’re even,” Hermione said softly a hint of hope in her eyes.  
“Well we are both wearing something weird,” Millicent said as someone knocked on the door.

“Um excuse me,” round blond-haired boy said opening the door. “But have you seen a toad?”  
“A toad,” Hermione said looking at Millicent.  
“It’s my pet, and he got out of his case,” the boy said.  
“Magic,” Millicent said with a shrug.  
“Ok,” Hermione said before turning to the boy. “No, I haven’t seen a toad.”  
“Thanks,” the boy said sadly turning away.  
“But I can help you look for him,” Hermione said hopping up.  
“Yeah, I’ll help to,” Millicent added.  
“Thank you……….” the boy exclaimed.  
“Hermione, Millicent,” the girls said introducing themselves.  
“Neville Longbottom,” Neville replied.  
“Neville what species is your toad,” Hermione asked.  
“I don’t know,” Neville replied. “Oh, I hope Trevor didn’t jump out of the train.

“Neville, do you live near the beach,” Hermione asked.  
“No……” Neville replied.  
“That means it’s probably a common toad then,” Hermione said.  
“Like the ones I find under trees in my backyard,” Millicent said. “They are really tasty if you prepare them right,” Millicent added. Neville palled his jaw dropping as he looked at Millicent.  
“Don’t worry, I promise I won’t eat Trevor,” Millicent said quickly. “It just means that you might find him in a damp dark place,” Millicent added waving his arms.  
“Really,” Neville said.  
“Yes,” Millicent said.  
“Neville why don’t you check the boy’s bathroom, while Millicent and I check the girls,” Hermione said.

“Do you see him Hermione,” Millicent called out.  
“No,” Hermione said ducking to see behind the toilet. “Do you?”  
“No ... wait...” Millicent called out. “Hermione check the sink.”  
“Ok, wait I see him,” Hermione said spotting Trevor as he hopped onto the top of the sink behind her.  
“Gotcha,” both girls said staring at the toad. With a croak the toad leap first landing in Millicent’s hair before bouncing off Hermione’s face landing in the toilet with a large splash soaking both girls before jumping out and resting on the toilet. Not to be denied Millicent’s hands shot out capturing the toad.  
“Trevor,” Neville exclaimed as the dripping girls excited the bathroom. “How can I thank you.”  
The smiling Hermione and Millicent shared a look. “Nothing, that’s what friends are for.”

Break

"Wow," Hermione and Millicent gasped looking up at Hogwarts as they floated across the lake, the massive castle outlined by the light of the rising moon.  
"Scary," Neville gulped as the boats floated through the wall looking up at the sharp spikes of the raised metal gate.  
"Cool," Millicent gasped. "It's like a secret entrance."  
"It was probably added as a secondary entrance, to bring in supplied across the lake during sieges," Hermione said.

"Nerd, stupid muggle, know it all," a trio of black, blond, and red-haired girls sneered strutting past them.  
Hermione sighed dropping her head glancing at Millicent and Neville.  
"Meh, what do they know," Millicent said smiling at Hermione.  
"What house are you looking to be sorted into," Neville asked.  
"I don’t know, Hufflepuff would be nice," Millicent said with a shrug.  
"Hogwarts a History said that a lot of great witches and wizards came from Gryffindor," Hermione said.  
"What about you Neville?" Millicent asked.  
"I want to be in Gryffindor like my dad, but I'm not very brave," Neville said.  
"Neville, we're 11 we are allowed to be scared," Hermione said.  
"Ok," Neville said. "But I still want to be in Gryffindor," Neville said.  
"And that is called being brave," Millicent added as they marched up the stairs deeper into the castle.

Break

"Millicent Blustrode," Professor McGonagall called out.  
"You can do it Millicent," Hermione said softly watching her friend walk to the front of the Great Hall.  
"Hufflepuff," Millicent whispered.  
"Hufflepuff you say," the hat said.  
"I want to make friends," Millicent replied.  
"Friends you say, but you already have friends," the hat said causing Millicent to glance at Hermione and Neville.  
"I do…. But we just met…." Millicent whispered.  
"Better be Slytherin," the hat bellowed.  
"Hey wait…." Millicent protested as the hat was removed and McGonagall pointed to the Slytherin table.

“Hermione Granger,” Professor McGonagall called out as the sorting of the first-year students continued.  
"Good luck," Neville said.  
"Thanks," Hermione replied.  
"Hurry up you useless puff," a blond girl said shoving Hermione forward.  
"Hey!" Hermione squeaked before slamming face first into the cold hard stone. The hall erupted in laughter

"That is enough," McGonagall roared silencing the great hall in an instant a steely eyed glare roaming across the hall before settling on Hermione. “I do not take kindly to funny business, Miss Granger," McGonagall hissed.  
"I… um…. It…." Hermione squeaked fidgeting nervously.  
"Today Miss Granger," McGonagall snapped.  
"Yes," Hermione squeaked rushing to the front of the Great Hall arms flailing as she nearly fell a second time tripping over her robe.

“Don’t be afraid young one,” a voice said as the hat was lowered onto her head.  
“You’re the hat!” Hermione gasped in surprise.  
“Yes, and I am going to sort you,” the hat replied.  
“Can you put me in Gryffindor,” Hermione said softly.  
“You want to be in Gryffindor because many famous wizards have come from Gryffindor,” the hat replied.  
“Yes,” Hermione said perking up a bit.  
“It’s true that you could become great in Gryffindor, but you are no stranger to adversity and perseverance,” the hat said viewing images of Hermione's time studying, doing well in school and dealing with bullies.  
“Yes,” Hermione replied sadly. "I don't like bullies," she muttered.  
“Then it’s time to set you on a path to true greatness,” the hat said head. “Better be Slytherin,” the hat exclaimed to the great hall much to Hermione’s dismay.  
“But, that’s not what I wanted,” Hermione stammered.  
“No, it is not, but your true destiny lies elsewhere,” the hat said as it was removed from her head.

A dejected Hermione slowly made her way to the green and silver colored tables filled with more glares, and looks of abject surprise than welcoming smiles. "At least, Millicent will be with me," Hermione said softly spotting Millicent at the end of the table.  
“It’s bad enough we have to take in half-bloods," an older student groaned pointing at Millicent. "But a stinking mud blood, just what is that hat thinking,” the student added as Hermione walked by.

“She’s not even that good looking either,” his friend added.  
“Well she is only 11,” another student said.  
“Um, I’m actually almost 12,” Hermione said.  
“Did we ask you girl,” a boy at the head of the table snapped as Hermione quickly shuffled to the far end of the table anything to get away from the older students.  
"Hermione," Millicent called out waving to her friend as the sorting continued.  
"Millicent," Hermione said taking a seat at the very end of the table next to her. "Looks like neither one of us got what we wanted," Hermione said softly.

"The feeling is mutual, dork face," a girl with flaming red hair said sneering at Hermione.  
"Ugh, the least you could do is keep your uninformed muggle opinion to yourself, like a good little monkey," a girl with brilliant blond hair added with a haughty laugh.  
"That wasn't…." Millicent said.  
"Did I ask for your opinion, loser," the blond said her blue eyes glaring daggers at Millicent.  
Millicent scooted back from the pair. "No," Millicent stammered.

“Hello Tracy, Daphne” a sweet-sounding girl with dark raven black hair said to the red haired and Blond-haired girl respectively causing Hermione to look up.  
“Hello Pansy,” Tracy said.  
“Mind if I join you,” Pansy said.  
“Sure, just let me make room,” Daphne said. “I just need to move the heifers out of the way,” Tracy said shoving Hermione and Millicent off the end of the long bench.

“Hey,” Hermione protested as she fell off the end of the bench as Millicent teetered on the edge of the bench.  
"What are you doing," Millicent cried out.  
"Moving your fat but out of the way so the rest of us have some room to sit," Daphne said forcing Millicent off sending her crashing on top of Hermione.  
"Hey!" Hermione protested.

“Lose some weight and Daphne wouldn’t have to push you,” Tracy said as Pansy daintily sat down next to her.  
"Why thank you Tracy, and I'm afraid the help will have to do more than just lose some weight.  
"I'm not fat," Hermione said.  
"And what help?" Millicent added  
"Oh muggles, always so poor and deluded, it's a miracle then can accomplish anything," Pansy laughed.

"We're not fat, right," Millicent and Hermione said to eat other before chowing down on the feast hidden underneath the table.  
"No, my mom said I was healthy for my age," Hermione replied taking a big bite out of the roast.  
"Mine to," Millicent said digging into the feast.

Break

Albus Dumbledore slowly rose to his feet the students slowly stopping and turning towards the headmaster of Hogwarts. "Student's before we end the feast and begin another year at Hogwarts, I wish to remind all of you of the changes that are coming to Hogwarts' this year."  
"What changes," a number of the older students grumbled.  
"It was in the letter moron," another said as several rolled their eyes.

"First and foremost, is that Hogwarts' is now 9 years instead of seven to add advanced classes for students," Dumbledore explained.  
"Oh, come on," was the collective groan from the students.  
"Seriously, more school!" multiple students across all the houses groaned.

Hermione had no warning before several feet slammed into her smashing her forward into her dinner. Millicent wasn't much better as her drink spilled all over her clothes. "Argh, I was supposed to graduate this year and now I have to stick around for another 2 years. I don't need any extra schooling. It must be those dam inferior mudbloods, always stinking up the place. Why do we need to be pulled down by the rest of them?" the older Slytherins grumbled.

"They're just surprised by the change," Hermione said looking at Millicent. "They'll calm down eventually, they always do," Hermione added squeezing Millicent’s limp hand as she stared at the ground her eyes frozen in shock.


	2. What is Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is magic energy, is magic matter, is magic aether, is magic, that is a question for the ages, all that matters is that we can manipulate it, and I will teach you how," Lord Melloi Professor of Magic Theory Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

October 1991

"Out of the way fatty," Daphne said showing Hermione aside as they moved between classes.  
"I'm not," Hermione began to say before tripping and slamming into the floor.  
"Fat and clumsy," Tracy said stepping on Hermione.  
"Really Millicent you could do so much better than this," Pansy said knocking her aside as Millicent tried to help her friend.  
"But," Millicent stammered looking between Pansy and Hermione.

Break

"Do you think we'll finally learn magic today," Hermione asked Millicent as they ate lunch.  
"But we have been learning magic," Millicent replied staring at her friend.  
"No, I mean yes, what I meant was……." Hermione babbled.

"Yes, what did you mean," Daphne said.  
"Please grace us with your wisdom," Pansy said.  
"I for one would love to know what a simple muggle girl could possibly hope to know about magic," Tracy said.

"I just meant," Hermione stuttered.  
"Meant what," Daphne said. "That learning how to properly care for a wand is worthless, who are you a Weasley."  
"Or how to properly channel magic, unlike that Longbottom boy," Tracy said. "So sad to see an ancient family fall so far."  
"That is important," Hermione said shrinking down in her seat.  
"So, the dummy can learn something after all," Pansy laughed.  
"I was just wondering what magic was," Hermione whispered.  
"Magic is magic, you stupid muggle," Daphne said.  
"But it is like energy, because in science class the teacher said you can't make energy only change it from one type to another," Hermione said softly looking up at the now silent table with a small glimmer of hope in her eyes.  
"Of course, you can't get something from nothing, that's one of the first rules of transfiguration," Pansy scoffed.  
"Yes, but that doesn't actually explain what magic is, I mean what type of energy it is. Is magic like electricity, no maybe chemical, but that….  
"........" Millicent opened her mouth as if to speak before an older student chimed in.

"Hermione," the older student said as all eyes turned towards her some more hopeful than others.  
"Yes…." Hermione gulped.  
"Liz Tuttle," the girl said with a flip of her dark blond hair. "And I highly suggest you forget all of those silly things, the Muggles taught you. As if they could ever hope to comprehend the true majesty of the world, and the wondrous gift of magic that has been bestowed upon the true chosen of humanity."  
A speechless Hermione slowly returned to her lunch a lone tear forming in the corner of her eye as she quickly finished her lunch before reaching for a cookie.  
"What does Millicent see in that girl," Tracy said softly.  
"She could do so much better than that stupid girl," Daphne added as Millicent looked between Hermione and the rest of the table.

Break

"Professor Melloi," Hermione said walking up to the aged professor as the class left.  
"Yes, Hermione," the old man said his old eyes bearing down on Hermione.  
"I um, well……" Hermione stammered.  
"Relax and ask your question," Professor Melloi said.  
Hermione took a deep calming breath a slight smile on her face. "Professor, we've been learning about magic, but you never actually told us what magic is."  
Slowly the Professor began to tremble a slight chuckle emanating from his lips. "If I had a galleon," the Professor chuckled.  
"Professor?" Hermione asked.  
"It's fine, you're not the first to ask me what magic is," Professor Melloi replied.  
"I'm not," Hermione asked.  
"No, there is usually at least one each year. I thought the Potter boy would ask after what he was muttering about but I guess…..." Melloi sighed looking at Hermione as he cleaned up the room. "Oh yes, your question," He said holding out his wand a small fountain of magic erupting from it. "What is magic? Magic is magic, it is life, nature, the universe. Some muggleborns might think that magic is dark energy or dark matter, invisible things that some scientists theorize might exist."  
"Dark energy, dark matter," Hermione muttered.  
"That's the last time I hang out with Sinistra's friends," he muttered before continuing.  
"What is dark…." Hermione asked.  
"Topics far too complex to even begin to dive into at this time, but long story short they are devices used to explain inconsistencies in muggle theories about astronomy," Professor Melloi said.  
"Ok, but what is magical energy is it…." Hermione asked.  
"Hahaha," Melloi chuckled. "Hermione my dear, no one knows, magic is many things to many people. That flash of inspiration, magic, a burst of strength while playing quidditch, magic, our spirit, magic, nature magic. Magic is in and around everything, it is life itself. Would you try and cram all of nature into a tiny box," Melloi said?  
"Well no, but it still doesn't make any sense," Hermione said her eyes beginning to spin.

"Come on Hermione we're going to be late," Millicent said rushing in and dragging Hermione out.  
"What……." Hermione squeaked.

Break

"Sorry I'm late Professor….." Hermione said as she ran in with Millie.  
"Class is already in session Miss Granger and your empty seat already tells me you are late. There is no need to announce it to the world," Professor Snape said not even turning to look at them as he wrote something on the board. "Now that will be 1 point from Slytherin for each of you and additional 2 points for your disruption, Miss Granger.  
"I am sorry Professor," Hermione said.  
"Do not be sorry, Miss Granger, simply never do that again," Snape said turning to look the girl in the eye, his dark orbs cutting into her very soul her knees growing weak as she fell into her seat.  
"Nice going Granger," Daphne whispered as Snape turned to write on the board.  
"You better not cost us the cup Millicent," Pansy said.

"Now as I was saying today you will be making a simple tonic," Professor Snape explained revealing a list of ingredients. "Yes, Miss Granger," Snape sighed.  
"Is this the Pepper up Potion," Hermione asked.  
"Miss Bulstrode does this say Pepper up potion," Snape said.  
"No……." Millicent said as all eyes turned towards them.  
"1 point from Slytherin, and I suggest you clean your glasses Miss Granger," Snape said as Hermione slowly turned red and tried to sink into the floor. "Now unless there are any further interruptions," he said looking over the class. "The tonic is a forgiving potion which means even the talentless should be able to manage it. First you need to grind the Cinchona bark into a fine powder before adding it to distilled water. Boil the mixture stirring counterclockwise until the solution turns clear. Then add 1 cube of solidum caeli stirring gently until it begins to fizz slightly. Add 1 cup of crushed Juniper berries, and half a lemon all while stirring gently 6 times before pouring into the bottles." Snape explained.

"This is just like cooking," Hermione said.  
"Sort of, do you use magic while cooking," Millicent said.  
"Well no," Hermione replied as Millicent pulled out a caldron.  
"Can you get the ingredients, while I set up," Millicent said.  
"Sure," Hermione said walking over to the long table lined with ingredients.

Tracy leaned over the table towards Millicent as the others gathered ingredients. "Well at least your partner is a competent gopher,” Tracy said pointing towards Hermione. "Mine is completely useless," Tracy groaned before walking over to Vincent Crabbe grabbing him just before he crashed into the wall. "Ugh over here you big lug."

"What did Tracy want," Hermione asked dumping her load of ingredients on the table.  
"Nothing," Millicent said frowning at the ingredients strewn about their work area.

"Hermione can you stir, while I crush the juniper berries," Millicent said.  
"You're really good at this," Hermione said taking over the caldron. "Did your mom teach you how to make potions?"  
"No just how to cook, and bake" Millicent replied.  
"Is your mom a chef," Hermione asked.  
"Mom's a sou chef, and dad's a sommelier," Millicent replied.  
"Sommelier what?" Hermione said as Millicent dumped in the berries and took over once more.  
"He basically recommends the best drink to have with a particular meal, and sometimes makes drinks," Millicent replied as they poured the potion into the bottles.

"Hhhhhmmmmmm," Snape said lifting the bottle examining the clear liquid with a few bubbles as he swirled the potion before wafting the scent of the potion towards his nose. "Not bad Miss Bulstrode, easily exceeds expectations, and 1 point for Slytherin," Snape said before turning to Hermione. "However, 1 point from Slytherin for your messy station Miss Granger," Snape sneered glaring at Hermione.  
"Nice going Millicent you kept us from losing any more points today," Pansy said.

"Outstanding potion Miss Greengrass, 5 points for Slytherin for your excellent work," Professor said holding up Daphne's potion.  
"Thank you, Professor," Daphne replied as the period ended.  
"Good job Daphne," Hermione called out.  
"No thanks to you mudblood, since I had to make up for your lost points," Daphne hissed turning sharply her bag swinging wide knocking Hermione over.  
"They'll stop, they're just hazing the new girl," Hermione muttered slowly picking herself off the ground.


	3. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fly without a broom, I never thought I would see the day that it was possible," Madame Hood Hogwarts' flying instructor.

Episode 3- Flying  
November 1991

"Hermione what are you eating?" Millicent asked.  
"Sugar free candy, my parents sent me some for Halloween," Hermione replied. "You want some?" She asked holding the bag out.  
"Really, four eyes, sugar free candy, where is the fun in that," Tracy said taking a closer look. "Then again, you maybe it's for the best……" She said leaning closer. "Your cheeks are getting fat, like the rest of you."  
"........." Hermione nervously took a step back. "I'm not fat…."  
"Be careful Millicent you never know what muggles put in their candy you don't want to end up like Hermione," Tracy said before walking away.  
"It's just hazing the new girl," Hermione said softly. "Do you want some?"  
Millicent looked at the bag and the brightly colored candy sitting inside while running a hand over her stomach. "......" She stood silent looking between her friend and the bag. "No thanks," Millicent said before walking away.  
"Ok," Hermione said frowning as she watched Millicent walk away.

Break

"It's about time they let us fly solo," Pansy said as the girls changed for flying class.  
"I do realise the need for proper instruction, but really 12 weeks of instruction and paired flying," Daphne said.  
"Sure the mudblood needs it, but for purebloods such as ourselves hardly need such simplistic instruction," Tracy said.  
"They are just trying to be safe," Millicent said. "I mean the brooms are old."  
"It wouldn't have broken if you weren't so big," Pansy said poking Millicent in the posterior.  
"Relax Pansy, Millicent might be a bit fluffy," Daphne said placing a hand on Millicent's shoulder. "But it wouldn't have broken if fat ass hadn't fractured the broom shaft before hand."  
"Yeah, who knows how many damaged brooms there are after Hermione's used them," Tracy added.  
"I'm not fat," Hermione growled tugging on her jeans struggling to button them, sucking in her breath before buttoning them a ring of fat poking out over the waistband.  
"Yes, you are," Daphne said poking Hermione in the stomach smiling as the tip of her finger sunk into the soft flesh. "And what are you wearing, are you secretly a boy," Daphne added.  
"No I am not and these are Jeans, and what's wrong with them," Hermione snapped slapping Daphne's hand away her body turning red with anger.  
"Nothing if you are a boy," Daphne scoffed as Hermione continued to glare at her. "You really know nothing of fashion do you," she said spinning around showing off the long light blue sweater dress lined with white fur. "I'd offer to help, but I doubt your poor family could really afford anything, anyway." Daphne scoffed waving Hermione off.  
"I'm not a boy, and I'm not fat," Hermione whimpered looking at her reflection in the mirror. "I'm just waiting for a growth spurt," she said pinching her nascent love handles.

Break

"Now summon your brooms everyone," Professor Hooch ordered before cries of up echoed over the quidditch pitch.  
"Up," Hermione said holding her hand out as the broom barely moved.  
"I'm beginning to think Hermione doesn't have any magic," Daphne said already sitting daintily on her broom as it floated several feet in the air.  
"I do to have magic," Hermione shot back. "Up," she growled only for the broom to rattle a bit in response.  
"Are you a snake or a mouse," Pansy said.  
"I'm going with mouse," Tracy added.  
"Nah more like a hippo, I doubt her fat ass will ever get off the ground," Daphne said.  
"You can do it Hermione," Millicent called out from above her classmate.  
"Not a Hippo," Hermione muttered clenching her eyes shut frustration and anger written on her face. Focusing on her magic Hermione pulled on it as hard as she could before shouting. "Up!" her shrill voice screamed cracking a bit as the broom flared to life. Overflowing with magic the broom shot upward blowing past her weak grip her arm thrown into the air as she fell over from the force of the blow. A girl's cry rang out followed by a crashing sound.

"Merlin Millie are you alright," Pansy said rushing over to the fallen Millie groaning and holding her arm where she fell.  
"It hurts," Millicent muttered cradling her wrist.  
"See this is why we don't like your kind you are a menace," Tracy hissed glaring at Hermione.  
"But…… I……… Was….." Hermione whimpered looking on in shock at the teary eyed Millicent. "Millicent I'm sorry," Hermione cried looking at her friend.

"Now, now stand aside," Professor Hooch said rushing over casting a quick spell on Millie. "It's just a broken wrist nothing serious, but let's get you to Madame Pomfrey," Professor Hooch said healing Millicent to her feet. "Practice laps in the training circle until I return."  
"Nice going you clumsy oaf," Tracy said as they began to circle the pitch only a few feet off the ground over a padded area.  
"I'm not," Hermione began before tripping and planting her face right into the ground. Slowly Hermione drug herself off the ground, finally mounting her broom flying in a low wobbly circle her toes scraping along the ground missing the excitement going on above her as the Syltherin bullying turned outward, as Draco picked up a rememberball that belonged to Neville Longbottom. An event that should have ended in tears and a shattered gift, instead saw the beginnings of one of the best seekers Hogwarts had ever seen.

"Really Longbottom a rememberball," Draco sneered. "Are you really so fat and stupid you need a rememberball."  
"Give that back," Neville protested.  
"What was it you forgot," Draco asked holding the ball just out of reach.  
"I don't know," Neville cried out.  
"Merlin you are worse than Vicent and Greggory," Draco said.  
"Give it back," a black haired boy said coming to Neville's defense.  
"Why should I Potter," Draco snapped.  
"Because it isn't yours," Harry said.  
"Well if you want it so bad," Draco said pulling arm back. "Go and get it," he yelled launching the ball at the side of the pitch.  
Not saying a word Harry reacted mounting his broom in a flash, a black haired blur as he raced across the pitch weaving past several students. Arm outstretched, his fingers snatched the ball out of the air.  
"He's going to crash," Hermione gasped watching the scene unfold as Harry meer feet from the wall, Harry flipped his broom over reversing directions, as he came to a screeching halt bristles just barely scraping the wall. Everyone's jaws dropped including Hermione's as Harry lazily flew back over to Neville.  
"Here you go Neville," Harry said placing the ball in his hand.  
"Thanks," Neville said as the ball glowed red.  
"What is is reminding you about," Harry asked as Draco left in a huff.  
"That I have friends," Neville said with a smile.  
"Lucky," Hermione whispered looking up at the castle. "Millicent is still my friend right?" she muttered her feet touching the ground as she lost focus.

Break

"Millicent are you alright," a breathless Hermione exclaimed rushing to the infirmary after class was over.  
"Not to worry dear it's nothing that won't heal by tomorrow," Madame Pomfrey said gently patting Hermione on the head.  
"I'll be fine Hermione," Millicent said. "You need to be more careful next time, why would you funnel so much magic into the broom. You could have taken my arm off," Millicent sighed.  
"Sorry," Hermone said dropping her head a faint double chin starting to form.  
"Just try not to be so clumsy next time," Millicent added.  
"Ok, I'll try to not be a clutz," Hemerione said sadly.


	4. Remedial Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Extra help or institutionalized bullying under the disguise of education."

December 1991

Even with heating charms the old castle was still cold as winter took hold in the Scottish Highlands. Talk of the winter holiday soon took over the castle as the end of the semester approached. "It will be nice to see mother and father again, but Astoria can be such a pain sometimes," Daphne said.  
"Still it must be nice to have a little sister," Pansy said.  
"Astoria little, hahaha," Daphne chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder if that little butterball is even my sister." Daphne said.  
"And just what do you think you are doing dorkface," Tracy said as Hermione tried and failed to sneak past them.  
"Sending a letter home," Hermione stammered.  
"No you're not," Liz said harshly. "First year girls in the dorms now," Liz ordered.  
"What's wrong," Hermione asked.  
"Hehehe, For me nothing," Daphne said with a haughty laugh.  
"For you, who knows," Tracy snickered.  
"What do you mean…... " Hermione said as they walked into the dorms.

"Line up," Liz barked sharply.  
A confused Hermione slowly raised her hand. "Excuse me but what is going on?"  
"Did I say you could ask a question," Liz snapped.  
"No," Hermione said slowly lowering her hand. "Where are Pansy and Millie?"  
"Sorry we were in the bathroom," Pansy said walking out of the bathroom with Millicent who was looking, well great, Pansy had cleared helped style Millicent's dark blond hair into graceful curls/ringlets, going a long way to control her slightly frizzy hair. Her uniform was freshly cleaned and pressed, with dark tights, and newly polished shoes.  
Hermione could only look on in surprise as Millicent nervously played with her hair mouthing what looked like I'm sorry before taking her place at the far end of the line.  
"Fine, get in line, it is time for inspection" Liz said as the pair quickly lined up opposite Hermione. “Now as you all know Slytherins are cunning, ambitious, and the last bastion of grace and nobility in the wizarding world. While many do not care about our rich and storied culture these days we must serve as the bastion of grace and nobility so that the wizarding world is lost as we move into the future.” Liz Tuttle the 4th year put incharge of the 1st year girls explained as she walked up and down the line.  
“Excuse me, but what is inspection” Hermione said raising her hand.  
“Did I say you could ask questions,” Liz snapped.  
“No,” Hermione whimpered lowering her hand as the other girls glared at her.

“See this is what I am talking about,” Liz said pointing towards Hermione. “But all of you already knew all that, as all of you grew up in the Wizarding world,” Liz explained. “As much as some of you would like to send the muggle packing, we cannot," she said looking at Daphne, Tracy, and Pansy.

"As the noble inheritors of the wizarding world we must do our best to preserve our traditions, lest we fall and become the uncultured masses, no better than muggles," Liz explained walking up and down the line. "In order to do that we need to lead by example. Syltherin girls must be smart, elegant, beautiful in all things, and above all else ambitious and cunning. As your big sister I am incharge of making sure you are all those things and more," Liz said.

"Daphne," Liz said stopping in front of the slim cute girl with long silky blond hair that hung down to the small of her back like a golden waterfall. "A testament to the grace and nobility of pureblood witches," she said circling Daphne. "And your grades are top notch, O's across the board, keep up the good work."  
"Tracy," Liz said moving on. "A bit tomboyish, but you do make it work for you, and I hope you will consider joining the cheerleading team," Liz said running her fingers through thick wavy red hair that ran down to her shoulders.  
"Pansy," Liz said walking behind Pansy playing with her long braids. "Keep up the good work and have you thought about trying out for the choir your voice is lovely." Liz said standing before the group. "Daphne, Tracy, Pansy, please step forward," Liz said as the trio took a step forward. "This is what your should aspire to be ladies," Liz said motioning to the smiling trio.

"As for you Millie," Liz said stepping in front of the nervous Millicent who played with the hem of her skirt. "I do like what Pansy did with your hair, and uniform," Liz said playing with the large curls as she examined Millie's uniform. "However To be honest I was a bit worried about you at first. It looked like we were going to have 2 in need of remedial lessons. But you have improved lately so you are in the clear for now," Liz said before turning towards Hermione as Millie let out a sigh of relief.

"Hermione," Liz said leveling a glare at her. "While Millicent is passable, you on the other hand……." Liz said standing in front of her. "Are a complete mess," Liz said as Hermione looked at the floor. "What is this a rats nest," she said tugging at Hermione's frizzy mess of brown hair. "A proper witch should be slim and delicate not a fat slob," she added poking Hermione's belly. "And I don't care if you grew up in the muggle world, you are in the wizarding world now, so you need to dress appropriately," she added poking at her pants. "I had hoped that at least your grades would be satisfactory, but you failed Magic Theory and Flying, those are the easiest first year classes. You need to learn how magic truly works and not just wrote knowledge," Liz hissed. "Merin, you are like an ugly tourist, who didn't even bother to read the hand book, or even try and behave like a proper witch," Liz said pulling out a rulebook.  
"I but I um, does this mean I'm being kicked out," Hermione stammered.

Liz groaned running a hand through her hair. "No, what it means is that we are going to teach you how the Wizarding World really works."  
"Thank you," Hermione whispered looking up at Liz.  
"Don't thank me yet," Liz said. "You will be taking remedial classes over the winter break, and will be serving as a maid to the girls in this house until such time that, you can be a proper member of wizarding society,” Liz stated waving her wand opening a trunk at the foot of Hermione’s bed to reveal a maid’s uniform.  
“You can’t do this,” Hermione yelled her voice cracking in frustration.  
“Actually, I can,” Liz said pulling out the Hogwarts rule book. “There is an old law still on the books that allows for this to be used as a form of constructive punishment when a student does not exhibit proper behavior,” Liz said showing Hermione the rules.  
“But what about the remedial classes,” Hermione said.  
"The classes will be teaching you how to be a proper maid, which at this point is your best hope for the future as a muggleborn," Liz said.  
"I'll……." Hermione began to say.  
"Do nothing and tell no one, as this all falls under the rules and purview of your head of house. Do you understand?" Liz pressed.  
“Yes,” Hermione nodded.  
“Good,” Liz said. “Now please take this as an opportunity to learn,” Liz said as she left the room. “Oh, and girls, Hermione is limited to being your maid while inside the common room and dorms. Plus if I catch wind of any bullying, you might just end up joining her,” Liz said with a sickenly sweet smile before leaving with a wave of her hand.

Break

Dear Mom and Dad,

I know we were looking forward to spending the Christmas Holiday together, but the school is offering some extra classes that I would like to take. Magic is amazing, like nothing I've ever seen or felt before, and I just want to learn more about it.

Love,

Hermione

Dear Hermione,

Congratulations on straight A's and passing flying. Have fun with your bonus classes, and I hope you like the cookies.

Love,

Mom and Dad


	5. Dorm Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just because it is tradition, doesn't make it right. Something I wish I could have learned much sooner," Liz Tuttle.

January 1992

"How was your break Daphne," Pansy asked as they entered the Syltherin dorm.  
"Delightful," Daphne replied. "Even if Astoria is a bit of a pain."  
"Oh the joys of having a little sister,' Tracy chimed in wrapping her arms around their shoulders.  
Daphne rolled her eyes. "Yes, a real joy," she sighed. "But she is family."  
"True and it could be worse," Pansy said.  
"Oh….." Daphne said.  
"Just imagine when she starts at Hogwarts," Tracy said.  
"Ugh don't remind me," Daphne groaned.  
"Hahahaha, I aim to please," Tracy chuckled. "Anyway I got new boots for the snow," she added, holding up her foot to show off white boots lined with fur.  
"Are those Celtic's new winter line," Daphne gasped.  
"Yup," Tracy grinned as the girls looked at them. "My family has a connection there, I can hook you up if you'd like," Tracy said.  
"Yes," Daphne and Pansy replied immediately.

"Friends……." Hermione sighed softly looking up over the edge of her book at the laughing trio. "Those would be nice……." she thought sadly looking at the trio.  
"What are you looking at, brace face," Daphne sneered glaring in her direction.  
"Nothing," Hermione squeaked, ducking behind her book.  
"Oh how rude of us, we forgot to ask how your holiday was," Tracy said. Silence settled over the room as the trio turned towards Hermione. Their steps echoing across the room as they slowly approached.  
"It.. was…... ok….." Hermione stammered softly, still hiding behind a large book.  
"Speak up, we can't hear you," Pansy said, pulling the book away.  
"Eep!" Hermione squeaked, scrambling backward, rolling off the opposite end of the bed.  
"Really mudblood," Daphne sighed leaning over Hermione.  
"You startled me," Hermione squeaked.  
Tracy blinked a few times shaking her head at Hermione. "Startled you, we addressed you from across the room and walked over. Real you are…..." she said as a squishing sound cut her off. Slowly Tracy's eyes panned from Hermione to her foot as she heard the squishing sound for a second time. Her brilliant white boots were stained with a blue jam or jelly. "What is this," Tracy hissed glaring daggers at Hermione, as she slowly lifted her boot up watching the sloppy mess fall off her boot. A partially smooshed roll of dough and jam where her foot used to be.  
"A blueberry jam Roly-Poly," Hermione said softly looking away.  
"And what is it doing on my boots," Tracy hissed. "And you better have a good answer."  
"I was snacking on one earlier, and I must have accidentally knocked it on the floor when you stepped on it," Hermione blurted out. "Here let me," the brown haired girl said frantically grabbing a dirty shirt scrubbing away at Tracy's boots, which only succeeded in spreading the dark blue jam across the boots and into the white fur.  
"Argh! what are you doing you idiot," Tracy screamed kicking Hermione away.  
"I'm sorry….." Hermione said.  
Tracy growled turning red as she glared at Hermione. "Sorry," she hissed pulling her foot back. "Will not," she added twisting slightly. "Clean my boots," she roared, slamming her foot into Hermione's face.  
"I'm….. sorry…." a teary eyed Hermione coughed holding her stomach.  
"You're sorry!" Tracy roared, kicking Hermione in the face. "Do you have any idea how much these cost!"  
Eyes filled with tears Hermione could barely see Tracy's boots as she struggled to breathe. "No….. but, I can….." Hermione cried mucus running from her nose.  
"They cost over 200 galleons," Tracy hissed. "Can you afford something like that," Tracy growled.  
"I um, what is that in pounds," Hermione coughed.  
"1,000 you stupid mudblood," Daphne chimed in.  
"Which I doubt you can pay back given how poor you are," Pansy said.

"Is there a problem ladies, I can hear you from the common room," Liz said sticking her head into the large communal dorm room.  
"This dumb mu…… muggleborn left her……. Well I can't imagine what it was that she was stuffing into her fat face, but it fell on my boots," Tracy said pointing to her boots.  
Liz glanced at the stained boots nodding her head. "Yes, that is a problem," Liz said. "Not to worry, some of the older girls know a spell that should fix things right up," Liz explained walking over.  
"Thank you," Tracy said.  
"No need to thank me," Liz said with a wave of her hand before turning towards Hermione.. "Now Hermione, I do realize that accidents happen, but perhaps if you weren't such a slob and kept the place clean like you were trained to do….." Liz said her dark eyes boring into Hermione.  
"But I thought……………." Hermione stammered.  
"That the elves would be cleaning the dorm," Liz said. "Perhaps you haven't noticed, because we were away on break, but they are not cleaning the dorm anymore you are," Liz said. "That is part of your role as the dorm maid. You are responsible for cleaning the 1st year female dorms, and serving your fellow housemates," Liz said.  
"But……….." Hermione said softly looking down at the cold stone floor. "That's……"  
"It's tradition and perfectly acceptable according to the rules," Liz said with a flick of her wand making Hermione stand up. "Now are you going to comply or do I need to force you," Liz said tilting her head to the side with a smile.

"Can the fatty really fit in it," Daphne said, holding up the uniform.  
"Clearly someone indulged a little too much over the break," Pansy chuckled, kicking several wrappers.  
"I did not," Hermione squeaked.  
"Oh please, we can all see that your cheeks are fuller from stuffing your fat face," Pansy said smacking Hermione's cheeks.  
"Hey," Hermione squeaked, pushing Pansy's hands away. "And the stupid uniform still fits," Hermione growled stomping her foot.  
"Then prove it," Daphne said, pushing the uniform into Hermione's hands.  
"No, it's degrading and wrong," Hermione shot back.

"Wrong answer," Liz snapped, blowing Hermione's cloak off with a flick of her wand. Hermione's brown eyes widened in shock as her body froze out of fear and magic binding her. Even as a first year only a few months into her magical schooling, she knew magic was powerful, but having it used against you was another thing entirely. "Don't bother my binding is far too much for a first year let alone a muggleborn to break," Liz said. "Ladies if you would do the honors," Liz instructed.

With a grin on their faces and a sparkle in their eyes, the trio quickly went to work, giggling with delight as they roughly pulled off Hermione's clothes. Tracy didn't even bother unbuttoning Hermione's shirt. "This is for my boots," Tracy said, cutting Hermione's shirt off with her wand.  
"I was right, and you have been a little glutton over the break," Pansy said, patting Hermione's protuberant belly.  
"Am not," Hermione said, trying to suck in her stomach, but even then it still stuck out over the band of her skirt.  
"Did I say you could speak fatty," Liz said using her magic to raise Hermione's arms so Daphne could slam the dress down over her head. "Much better," Liz said as Hermione gasped for air as the dress was laced up tightly.  
"Tight," Hermione gasped.  
"Well, it wouldn't be if you weren't so fat," Daphne said, patting Hermione's belly which the dress did little to hide.  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but could only look down in silence at her soft stomach, not like the skinny girls standing around her. With a sigh she slowly put on the dark stockings and clunky black shoes sitting on her bed. Cheeks flushed with embarrassment Hermione could barely look the others in the eye as she stood in front of the girls.  
"Much better," Liz said with a smile. "Now clean up this mess," she ordered.  
"Yes Liz," Hermione said softly slowly getting to work to the trio's delight.


	6. Mythology or Magical History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Myths are not stories that are untrue, they just do not fit neatly into the historical record" a Muggle phrase.

February 1992

"Now I know what Cinderella feels like," Hermione sighed as mopped the dorm room floor.  
"Wow, nice work, it almost looks clean," Tracy said, stomping into the dorms snow and mud falling off her boots.  
"Well it was," Hermione groaned before Tracy fired a stinging hex at her posterior. "Ouch!" Hermione yelped, slipping and falling face first onto the wet floor.  
"Oh sorry did you say something Hermione," Tracy said looking down at Hermione.  
"No," Hermione mumbled.  
"Merlin you are a mess," Tracy sighed. "I can't decide what's worse for you, or this room?" she added looking at the still damp floor of the dorms.  
"At this rate you can sit down and use your big but as a mop," Pansy added, smacking Hermione's posterior.  
"Can you be any slower, Hermione?" Daphne piled on.  
"It is a big dorm you know," Millicent chimed in. "Plus she had homework like the rest of us."  
Daphne, Tracy, and Pansy turned towards Millie. "It's not that big, but if you wish to join Hermione you are more than welcome to," Daphne said.  
"Yes, a second maid would make things go much faster," Tracy added.  
"And we do have a spare uniform," giggled waving her wand pulling another maid outfit out of the closet.  
"So what do you say, Millie? Do you really want to help Hermione, scrubbing away like some common muggle," the girls said as Hermione looked up a small smile on her face.  
Millie stared at the black and white maid outfit, her smile faltering the longer she looked at it. "I….. um……" she stammered slowly turning to look at Hermione as she looked up hopefully from her spot on the floor.  
"So what will it be," the trio asked as the outfit floated towards her.  
"Sorry gotta study, maybe later, bye," Millicient said, racing out of the dorm sparing a sideways glance at Hermione as she flew by.  
"O...k….." Hermione whispered to herself as Millie passed her as she did her best not to frown as she returned to her scrubbing.

Break

Professor Cuthbert Bins was a bit of an oddball even by Hogwarts standards which was saying a lot. Hermione still shuddered when he would float through the wall into the classroom as the period began. His monotone voice droning on about the history of the magical world, as his incorporeal body floated about the room. Any student unlucky enough to be caught sleeping was granted the unique experience of death walking over them as the ghostly professor ran his ghostly hands through the students body waking them with an icy chill. Thankfully it was an experience Hermione had yet to experience as she had experience dealing with long lectures as a result of her parents taking her to more than one dental conference, when they couldn't find a sitter.  
"At least this is more interesting than dental conferences," Hermione muttered softly as she wrote down notes on the Bronze age.  
"Despite what the muggles say the Bronze age, was in fact a magical golden age written about by the ancient Greeks, with such magical places like the underwater city of Atlantis, the Caves of Agartha, the floating city in the sky, Asgard, and the mystical realm known as the island of shadows, to name a few," Binns drone on showing a picture of each one. "The magic seen during this time was said by some to be bordering on the divine with some going so far as to say that they were sharing their bodies with gods and goddesses."  
"If they were so powerful, why did they dissapear," a student asked.  
"Good question and perhaps Sir John Dalberg-Acton said it the best, Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. The people of the time blinded by their power and hubris sought to use their magic to create a perfect being the Nephilim, to serve them," Binns droned on pulling up a picture of the Nephilim, a tall majestic looking human that despite their perfect features had twisted otherworldly look to them. "Stronger, faster, more intelligent than even a pureblood witch or wizard, they did not take kindly to working under the Tuatha De Danann. Thus after many years, they revolted and unlike Sparticus who never assaulted Rome, the Nephilim laid siege to Atlantis sacking the great city before spreading out to eliminate every last trace of their former masters. In their rage they were unable to distinguish friend from foe, ravaging the muggle civilizations of the mediteranean."  
"Crap is she going to ask something weird again," Daphne whispered as Hermione's hand went up.  
"It's not weird," Hermione replied.  
"Do you have a question, Miss Granger," Binns said, turning towards her.  
"Professor Binns, I thought Atlantis was a myth, as there is no concrete evidence of it existing, and it is thought that it was used as an allegory by Plato on the hubris of nations," Hermione asked.  
"Nerd," Draco and several of the boys hissed.  
"Absence of evidence is not evidence of absence, Miss Granger," Binns replied.  
"But……" Hermione stammered.  
"5 points from Syltherin Miss Granger the Nephilim raised the city to the ground before turning their anger on the muggle civilizations in the region. There wouldn't be much left after that, not to mention that they raised the city to the ground," Binns explained.  
"Professor Binns, if the Nephilim could bring an ancient and powerful magical civilization to the ground, ending a golden age, how could defenseless muggles stop them," Daphne asked.  
"Excellent question Miss Greengrass 10 points for Syltherin. The remaining Atlantians lured the Nephilim into a trap on the island of Santorini, releasing their ultimate weapon, the Typhon. The resulting battle resulted in the eruption of the Islands Volcano destroying the kingdom of Mycenae. A small price to pay to stop the Nephilim. The few remaining Nephilim were defeated by Ramses the third and his army of Sphinx, at great cost, and not before the Hittite empire collapsed," Binns explained.  
"Professor Binns you are telling me that myths from at least 4 different cultures are real, and that wizards are responsible for the volcanic eruption, and the seas people which caused Bronze age collapse. This makes no sense," Hermione groaned.  
"10 points from Slytherin, Miss Granger," Binns said.  
"Great going Granger," Tracy hissed.  
"As I said Miss Granger, Absence of evidence is not evidence of absence, and the remains of the once great cities of the magical golden age are true treasures that wizards and witches seek out to this day," Binns stated.  
"Why would they search for long destroyed ruins," Millie asked.  
"Simple Miss Blustrode," Binns said. "Those ruins contain magic we can only dream of, untold riches, and the power to change the world."  
"I know that magic is powerful, but can it really change the world?" Marcus Flint one of the first year Syltherin boys asked as the bell rang.  
"A question for another day perhaps," Binns replied as the class ended.  
"Ugh stupid Hermione nearly cost us the lead again," several of the slytherins grumbled as they left class.  
"True, but thanks to Daphne we didn't," Pansy said as Hermione tried to slink away avoiding her classmates glares.


	7. Helping a friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Classical or modern elements are the fundamental building blocks of the world; it is just a matter of how you look at them," nobel prize winning wizard chemist Van Hohenheim.

March 1992

"Ugh, why are the classes so far apart," Hermione groaned trudging up the stairs.  
"Come on fatty get the lead out," Tracy called out as she breezed by.  
"I'm not fat," Hermione snapped.  
"Then why are you going to be late," Tracy said as the warning bell rang.  
"Crap baskets," Hermione hissed racing after Tracy. The long stone hallways were little comfort as she plodded along as the warning bell sounded. "Made……. Eek!" Hermione squeaked tripping over an uneven stone sliding into class just as the bell rang. "It," she muttered softly.  
"We can see that Miss Granger," Professor McGonagal said, her stern face looking down on Hermione. "Now if you could please take your seat so that I can start class."  
"Yes, Professor," Hermione squeaked, jumping up only to trip again as she scrambled to her desk.  
"Could she be anymore of a clodhopper," Daphne whispered to Tracy as Hermione stumbled by plopping into a seat next to Millie.

"What is transfiguration?" McGonagal asked, pausing as a number of hands shot into the air. "Draco."  
"Transfiguration is the art of changing one object into another," Draco replied.  
"Excellent," McGonagall replied. "And what are the two limitations of Transfiguration?....... Pansy."  
"Gamp's Law," Pansy replied.  
"Excellent, that is one limitation, what is the other," McGonagall asked looking around the room. "Millicent."  
"You can not transfigure food," Millicent stated.  
"True, but that is related to Gamp's law," McGonagal replied. "The other limitation of transfiguration is your imagination," McGonagall said, flicking her wand towards her desk. In what seemed like an instant a stack of perfectly balanced balls sprouted wings each flying to a pair of students.

"Wow," Hermione gasped, awed by the display of magic.  
"It kinda looks like a fat flying kitty," Millie giggled as the ball landed between them.  
"Now I want you to practice basic transfiguration by changing the shape of the ball. 5 points to the student with the most interesting transfiguration," McGonagall said.  
"Got any ideas," Millicent asked.  
"It's a ball, but we don't know what it's made of," Hermione asked.  
"Why does that matter?" Millicent asked.  
"Because if we don't know what it is made of, we don't know what we can turn it into," Hermione said, poking the ball with her wand.  
"And that matters because……." Millicient asked.  
"Because I can't turn rubber into anything that isn't made of carbon hydrogen," Hermione said.  
"Why?" Millicent asked.  
"Because the law of conservation of matter says that you can't turn one element into another just change its shape," Hermione said, pointing her wand at the ball. "Transfiguratione." Eyes focused on the ball Hermione held out her wand as the ball began to change. Slowly the small ball began to morph growing larger as a protrusion appeared on the ball. Scrunching her eyes in concentration, Hermione continued to focus on the ball, the protrusion growing a beak as the mass of rubber became a small rubber duck.  
"A rubber duck," McGonagall said looking at the rubber bone. "Not the most imaginative, but acceptable nonetheless." She said, making a mark on her clipboard.  
"And an ugly one just like Hermione," a voice whispered before McGonagall's head snapped in the voices direction. "I will have none of that in my class Mr. Malfoy," she snapped before turning back to Millicent. "Miss Bulstrode?"  
"Transfiguratione," Millie said pointing her wand at the rubber chew toy. Hermione watched as the bone changed shape slowly shifting into a rubber spatula.  
"Interesting," McGonagall said.  
"My dad's a chef and my mom's a baker," Millicent shrugged. "And it was the only thing I could think of that was made out of rubber."  
"Again not the most imaginative but acceptable," McGonagall said. "If you wish to succeed in transfiguration you need to broaden your horizons ladies.  
"Yes, Professor," the pair said.

"May we try a dual transformation professor," Daphne and Pansy asked.  
"A dual transformation that is advanced for first years," McGonagall replied as all eyes focused on the girls.  
"Transfiguratione," the pair said in unison pointing their wands at the ball. Cuts ran up the sides of the ball, peeling it open like a fruit, the skin laying on the desk as the center mass of the fruit elongated. The skin of the ball began growing hairs that soon turned into blades of greengrass, that spread across the desk. As that happened a stem sprouted, the tip slowly blossoming into a large yellow pansy.  
"Oh my," McGonagall gasped, reaching a hand out to feel the grass. "Impressive, it feels almost like the real thing," she said plucking the flower. "And the flower is perfect," she said examining the flower. "Outstanding, 10 points to slytherin for each of you," she said as the class clapped.

"Focus class," McGonagall said, returning order to the room. "Focus and creativity are key to transfiguration, if you can not clearly picture in your mind what you are making then your spell will fail. If you can imagine it you can create it," McGonagall said with a wave of her wand all of the transformed rubber balls became wisps of smoke that coalesced over McGonagall's desk. With a second flick sheets of parchment began falling out of the smoke creating a neat pile on the desk. A wave of her wand sent a sheet of the newly formed paper towards each student.  
"That sheet of paper is all the space you have to write an essay on the role of focus and creativity in transformation. It is also the only material you can use to demonstrate the topics you write about," McGonagall said as the bell rang. "Class dismissed."

Break

"What are you going to make for your transfiguration homework," Hermione asked sitting down next to Millicent in the library.  
"I don't know," Millicent sighed. "I don't have much to work with," she added pointing to the few inches of paper that wasn't written on.  
"And it's paper, so we only have carbon, hydrogen, and oxygen to work with," Hermione added, looking at the even smaller amount of paper she left herself to work with.  
"Carbon, hydrogen, and oxygen, what are those," Tracy said walking by.  
"The elements that make up paper," Hermione replied.  
"Blah, blah, blah, paper is made up of earth, but that doesn't matter," Tracy said pointing her wand at Hermione's paper. "Transfiguratione," Tracy said, turning half of the paper into water pooling on the table.  
"Hey," Hermione squeaked.  
"It's nothing a finite can't fix," Tracy said.  
"Finite Incantatem," Hermione hissed flicking her wand at the water which immediately turned into scraps of paper. "Hey," Hermione protested glaring at Tracy.  
"You should have been more careful, and gathered all the water together before canceling the transfiguration," Tracy said.  
"But….." Hermione protested.  
"She does have a point," Millicent said. "Professor Fitwick did say that the finite charm works best if you gather all of the pieces together if you are canceling a botched transfiguration."  
"Right," Hermione groaned, flopping down on the table bit of paper scattering to the wind.  
"Millicent, I can help you with your transfiguration if you'd like," Tracy said.  
"Really," Millicent perked up.  
"Of course, anything for a friend," Tracy said with a smile.  
"Thanks," Millicent beamed walking off with Tracy, but not before sparing a glance at Hermione.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure she will come up with something," Tracy remarked.


	8. Do I have friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Magical or mundane, plants are plants, magical plants just have a habit of biting back on occasion," Professor Sprout.

April 1992

"So what did you end up making for transfiguration," Hermione asked as they headed towards herbology.  
Millicent's face lit up as she began digging through her bag. "Tracy helped me make a really nice serving platter," she said, pulling out a large ornate plate.  
"Is that porcelain," Hermione gasped.  
"No, but it sure does look like it," Millicent said.  
"I'll say, this is amazing," Hermione said.  
"Yes, I based it off a design I saw in a book, and Daphne said that her family knows a spell that can lock the transfiguration so I can give it to my parents as a gift," Millicent said.  
"I bet they will love it," Hermione said.  
"I hope so," Millicent said, putting the plate back in her bag.

"It seems she still has a friend," Pansy said observing the pair.  
"Perhaps, but I would say they are close acquaintances at best," Daphne said.  
"True, but Millicent still hangs out with the mudblood, despite Tracy helping her out," Pansy said.  
"I never expected that to do the trick," Tracy said. "I have something a bit more dramatic in mind," Tracy said with a smirk as they entered the green house.  
"Tracy……." Pansy said, spotting several plants seemining turning to look in their direction. "I like the way you think.

"Good afternoon class," Professor Sprout called out.  
"Good afternoon Professor Sprout," the class replied.  
"Excellent," she said, clapping her hands with a bright smile on her face. "Now who can tell me about the Yateveo plant," Sprout asked. "Hermione," she said as the bushy haired girl's hand shot into the air.  
"The Yateveo plant appeared in J. W. Buel's Sea and Land, and it produces a hissing sound and tries to capture people that get to close with snake-like vines with sharp spines," Hermione replied.  
"Yes, that is what the muggles have written about it, however that is not entirely accurate," Sprout said as a number students giggled. "Quiet," Sprout snapped. "Yes, the Yateveo plant has spines that make a hissing sound, but it does not actively capture anyone," Sprout said walking past what looked like a small tree stump. "It instead waits for the animal to sit on the stump," she explained, placing a toad on the stump. The confused toad croaked a few times before small spines shot out of the stump impaling the toad causing several students to squeak. "Calm down," Sprout said. "The Yateveo won't kill the toad just take a little blood," she explained as a bit of green blood flowed down the outside of one of the needles. "The Yateveo will draw a small amount of blood before letting the toad go," Sprout explained. "You still need to be careful because the needles are proportional to the size of the animal sitting on it," she said moving a box onto another stump only for a needle to shoot straight through it. "But for today you will just be using toads to feed the Yateveo but do be careful."

"Magical plants are really different," Hermione said staring at the stump.  
"Plants are plants," Neville shrugged as the students paired off.  
"Millie how about you work with me," Pansy called out.  
"Really," Millicent said a slight smile on her face.  
"Sure," Pansy said, pulling her along.  
"Millicent….." Hermione said watching as Pansy pulled Millicent away.  
"Hermione, You can work with me if you want," Neville said.  
"Neville," Hermione squeaked. "You want to work with me….," she said pointing to herself. "No one ever wants to work with me."  
"But you're really smart, and nice," Neville said.  
"At least someone thinks so," Hermione said softly as she looked towards Millicent, Pansy, and the other slytherin girls.

"So what is your plan," Daphne whispered as she levitated a toad onto a Yateveo stump.  
"Did you see those open pipes," Tracy replied, nodding her head to a series of green pipes open on one end.  
"Those are too big to be for irrigation," Daphne said.  
"Exactly," Tracy said. "And the only reason you would have a pipe like that?"  
"Do tell," Daphne said.  
"Piranha plants," Tracy said as they noticed something squirming inside.  
"Excellent," Daphne said.  
"All we need to do is move the bags a little closer, and add a little blood and they will come out and rip whatever they find to shreds," Tracy explained.  
"I think I can manage the first part," Daphne smirked, picking up a container of needles to show Professor Sprout. "Draco dear, I could use a distraction for a moment," she whispered.  
"To earn a favor from the future lady Greengrass, it would be my pleasure," Draco replied without missing a beat.

"Vincent this is going to be a little messy," Draco said.  
"No problem," Vincent said, picking up a large toad in each hand.  
"Good now I need you to hold it as high as you can for as long as you can, atque ingentis pondere testae," Draco said making a few small wand movements.  
"They're getting heavier," Vicent groaned.  
"It's the heavyweight charm, it will make things heavier the longer I hold the spell," Draco stated.  
"Ok, but I'm at my limit," Vincent replied.  
"Drop them," Draco said as the toads smashed into the stump. Such a large weight crashing to it's stump, caused a rather large and predictable response. Numerous large needles shot out of the stump tearing into the toads blood and tissue flying across the greenhouse.

Screams echoes of shocked and horrified students echoed across the greenhouse. "Everyone calm down," Sprout called out.  
"Disgusting there are toad guts everywhere," Tracy exclaimed, stepping back towards the pile of school bags.  
"Millie turn this way I think you got some toad guts in your hair," Pansy said.  
"Eek," Millie squeaked.  
"Don't worry I'll wash it out," Pansy said, turning Millicent away from the bags.  
Tracy smirked gently pushing the mass of bags closer to the pipe, and making sure to place Hermione's and Millie's at the end of the pile. "And just to make sure," Tracy muttered, slipping a bloody handkerchief halfway into Hermione's bag before moving away.

"What happened," Sprout said, leveling a stern look at Draco and Vincent.  
"Well I told Draco that we could harvest twice the needles if we doubled up on the toads," Vincent said.  
"It seemed like a good idea and my father always said work smarter not harder," Draco added. "We're sorry for the trouble, I didn't think that the Yateveo would react like that."  
Sprout looked at the pair for a second before letting out a long sigh. "This is why I tell you to be careful when working with magical plants. While most plants are rather harmless a good number of them can over react when not handled properly."

"Wait for it," Tracy whispered to Daphne as the red and white plant emerged from the pipe.  
"Millie your bag," Daphne cried out as the red and white plant with large teeth viciously tore into Millie's and to a lesser extent Hermione's bag sitting beneath it.  
"No!" Millicent cried out watching as her bag and more importantly her transfiguration project were torn to shreds the fake porcelain reverting back into paper.  
A small fireball flew across the room impacting the side of the feeding plant making it squeal and quickly retreat back into it's pipe before the pipe was sealed off by Professor sprout. "Children, calmly get your things and wait outside."  
"Yes, Professor,'' the students said as they slowly made their way outside keeping a close eye on any empty pots or pipes.  
"Millicent, I'm so sorry," Hermione said walking over to her friend.  
"It's ok, you……" Millicent said.  
"No wonder the Piranha plant came out, it smelled your bloody snot rag," Daphne said pointing to the bloody handkerchief.  
"You know if you weren't such a slob, I bet the Piranha plant wouldn't have come out of it's pipe," Pansy added.  
"But, I um….." Hermione stammered as the girls circled around her.  
"Or maybe you were jealous of Millie's project and purposely placed your bag below Millie's to draw it out," Tracy said.  
"But I um….. That's not…… Millie…." Hermione pleaded with the teary eyed girl holding the remains of her bag.  
"My name is Millicent, and you knew how much this meant to me. I was planning on giving this to my mom for her birthday. This is your fault." Millie said before storming off tears streaming from her eyes.  
"Millicent….." Hermione whimpered softly as the blond haired girl walked away.


	9. A real friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Jaun Arc.

May 1992

"Stupid school, stupid magic, stupid maid punishment," Hermione grumbled as she struggled to pull the sheets off of the beds in the dorms. After the piranha plant incident, Liz added cleaning the bedding just to make sure that Hermione knew how to do laundry. "Stupid Liz, I know how to do laundry," Hermione grumbled. "Come on….." Hermione groaned tugging at the sheets. "Ooofff," Hermione groaned, stumbling backward as the sheet gave way flying up into the air.  
"Can't you do anything right," Daphne said looking down at Hermione wrapped in the bed sheets.  
"Ugh such a slob," Pansy groaned, brushing the crumbs off her clothes.  
"Not a slob," Hermione mumbled.  
"Doesn't look like it," Tracy said.  
"Well maybe if you did……." Hermione snapped.  
"Did what," Daphne hissed bending over her blue eyes glaring at Hermione.  
"Your own work," Hermione huffed, dragging herself out of the sheets.  
"Are you accusing Daphne of cheating," Tracy chimed in.  
"No, but she can clean her own crap," Hermione yelled, throwing the ball of bedding at Daphne.

No one said a word as the sheets slowly draped over Daphne. Millicent took a step back as Daphne raised a sheet covered wand. "Diffindo," she said softly as the sheet split into several pieces revealing her sneering face. "It seems that the mudblood does not understand her place," Daphne said, leveling her wand at Hermione.  
"I do not," Hermione stammered. "I am a student not your bloody maid."  
"And that is where you are wrong," Daphne said, twisting her wand. "Sermo."  
"Ouch!" Hermione hissed grimacing as a red welt appeared on her arm. "What did you do to me."  
"A pinching hex is commonly used to discipline the help, and you are the help," Daphne replied, making a twisting motion with her wand. "Sermo, sermo, sermo"  
"Stop it," Hermione cried, racing for the door to the common room as Daphne continued to pelt her with hexes.  
"Inoffensum rettuleritque," Pansy said, slashing her wand at Hermione causing her to trip and stumble across the floor a loud crack echoing across the room as Hermione crashed into the stone.

"Why?" Hermione cried blood pouring from her nose and mouth.  
"Because you need to learn your place," Daphne said.  
"I know my place," Hermione whimpered.  
"And what place is that," Tracy said looming over her.  
"A first-year student in Slytherin," Hermione replied.  
"Wrong answer, Sermo," Daphne said, continuing to pelt Hermione.  
"Stop it," Hermione cried.  
"Then what is your place," Daphne asked.  
"A first-year student," Hermione repeated.  
"No, Sermo," Daphne said, firing off the spell again.

Hermione's cries slowly turned into whimpers as Pansy stepped forward. "What you fail to understand is that we are akin to royalty in the magical world, and you are just a stupid muggle girl who doesn't even belong in our world," Pansy said stepping on Hermione's stomach. "However, you do have magic which puts you a small step above the common muggle, and as such your only place is beneath our feet," she added her gaze making Hermione flinch and turn her head. "Now we are not unkind to people in your situation, and if you work hard you might, and I mean might move beyond being a mere scullery maid."  
Hermione remained frozen, her eyes blank, as her mind raced. "I'm……." she finally began to say as the trio glared at her. Shuddering she closed her eyes trying to stop the tears from flowing. "A maid," she finally said softly.  
"Excellent, the mudblood can learn," Daphne said happily, clapping her hands.  
"Now back to work," Tracy said, kicking Hermione in the side.  
"Yes," was all a teary-eyed Hermione could say as she stumbled away.

Break

"Hermione," Liz barked, stepping into the common room.  
"Yes," Hermione gulped as all eyes focused on her.  
"What is this," Liz growled, shoving a letter in her face.  
"A letter I sent to Professor Snape," Hermione muttered.  
"Yes, a letter you sent to Professor Snape; the question is why?" Liz pressed.  
"It's private," Hermione stammered looking away.  
"That was before it got me chewed out for not doing my job, Professor Snape preferes we handle things internally," Liz stated.  
"But…….." Hermione stammered taking a step back.  
"I am very upset that after almost a year you still haven't learned how we do things in Slytherin," Liz said, stepping forward as Hermione backed up against the wall. "Now you better shape up or I will be adding common room duties to your schedule."  
"Yes, Liz," Hermione said looking down at her feet.  
"Good, and lose some weight piggie," Liz said, poking Hermione's bulging belly before leaving.

Break

"Stupid school, stupid dorm mates, stupid magic, stupid Greengrass," Hermione cried pounding her fists into the grass in frustration as tears trickled down her face. "Hogwarts was supposed to be different, this was supposed to be the place where I would finally fit in," Hermione yelled in frustration.

"Neville isn't that the Slytherin girl you know," a black-haired boy said looking at Hermione pounding her fists into the grass along the side of the lake.  
"You know one of those slimy snakes," their red-haired companion blurted out.  
"I'm not a snake," Hermione spat.  
"You're a Slytherin of course you are," the red-haired boy said.  
"Ron………." Neville said.  
"Look if you want to hang out with a snake that's your business not ours," Ron said pulling a black-haired boy along, whose gaze lingered on Hermione.

"Why does everyone hate me," Hermione muttered looking out across the lake.  
"I don't hate you," Neville stammered.  
"Neville," Hermione squeaked. "What are you doing here."  
"Just taking a walk," Neville replied.  
"It's nice and quiet out here," Hermione said hugging her knees.  
"It is a nice spot away from the castle," Neville said.  
"Yeah," Hermione muttered.  
"Just don't forget you have friends in the castle," Neville said.  
"I do….." Hermione stammered.  
"Yes, you helped me find Trevor, and stuff, so why wouldn't we be friends," Neville replied.  
"What about Ron?" Hermione asked.  
"Doesn't know what he is talking about unless it's chess or quidditch," Neville said. "And as Lavender says he is a boy, and boys are stupid," Neville replied.  
"Hehehehe," Hermione giggled. "Present company excluded."  
"Not according to the Gryffindor girls," Neville said.  
"Nobody is perfect," Hermione said.  
"So, what did you think about that charms test," Neville asked as the pair enjoyed the tranquility of the lake water gently lapping against the shore.

Break

"Neville, I want to apologize," Harry said approaching him in the common room.  
"Apologize for what?" Neville asked.  
"I should have stayed like you did," Harry said softly watching Ron out of the corner of his eye. "It's just well…."  
"You didn't want to upset Ron," Neville said.  
"Yeah," Harry replied.  
"You could just talk to her," Neville said.  
"But she is like um………" Harry stammered.  
"What did you do Harry," Lavender said.  
"Nothing," Harry blurted out.  
"It's his first crush," Lavender giggled.  
"Is not," Harry shot back.  
"You should get her flowers," Parvati chimed in.  
"That's why I was talking to Neville," Harry muttered looking at the ground.  
"Oooohhhhhh," the girls giggled.  
"So um, can you help me, since you're better at Herbology than me," Harry asked softly.

"Harry why are you……" Ron began to ask.  
"Go away Ron," Lavender yelled.  
The red-haired boy froze in his tracks, turning on his heel, quickly walking in the other direction suppressing a shudder.  
"I've only ever seen McGonagall have that effect on Ron," Harry said.  
"Maybe you sound like his mother," Parvati added.  
"I do not," Lavender huffed.  
"Yes, you do, and that was awesome," the Weasley twins said, popping up behind the group.  
"I do not," Lavender hissed taking a swipe at the boys who dodged out of the way.


	10. Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Every flower must grow through dirt.” Laurie Jean Sennott

June 1992

"It's just a few more days, you can do this," Hermione muttered as she slowly got dressed in her ill-fitting uniform.  
"Hermione," Pansy called out.  
"Yes," Hermione said softly, turning to face Pansy and her perfectly coiffed blond hair. "Do you need something because I…….."  
"No, but your hairstyle is so ugly, my cat has coughed up better looking ones. Ohohohoho," Pansy laughed holding a hand to her mouth as her haughty voice echoed through the room as the others turned to look.  
"You know, your Pansy, it does look worse than that hairball, your cat coughed up the other day," Tracy added.  
"My hair is not a hairball," Hermione protested trying to pat down her hair.  
"True, and that is rude to hairballs, her hair is more like a porcupine but," Daphne chimed.  
"Is not," Hermione muttered, forcing back tears.  
"But it's so pointy and spikey," Daphne said carefully pushing her finger against a lock of hair that was sticking up.  
"Is not," Hermione protested trying to push their hands away.  
"Just keep telling yourself that," Millie said softly standing behind the others.  
Hermione let out a long sigh patting down her hair a few more times before leaving trailing behind the others on the way to breakfast. A breakfast that she just wanted to go by quietly and without incident hoping to enjoy her fry up before another grueling day of dealing with classes, and the trio.

"Hoot, hoot," a large snow-white owl cried out before landing in front of Hermione.  
"Go away," Hermione hissed trying to push the bird away only for it to jump over her hands.  
"Hermione got a package," Pansy said. "Are you sure you got the right person. I mean who would send the hairball a package," Pansy added.  
"Hoot," the owl said, raising its beak and turning away from Pansy.  
"Hermione just take the package so the rest of us can get back to breakfast," Liz called out from the far end of the table.  
"Ok," Hermione said softly, reaching out for the small box the owl was carrying. "I don't know who would send me anything?"  
"What cha get?" Millie asked.  
Hermione's hands fumbled with the box before opening it, her eye's widening in surprise. "A flower……."  
"Someone sent the hairball a flower," Daphne gasped.  
"It's gorgeous," Millie said as Hermione lifted a single red lily in full bloom out of the box.  
"Well someone thinks, hairball is going to be very successful," Tracy muttered.  
"Why," Pansy asked.  
"Language of flowers," Tracy replied. "Either way that flower is too nice for you," Tracy said, reaching for her wand.

"No," Hermione said, cradling the flower.  
"Yes, impedimenta," Daphne said, freezing Hermione in place.  
"It truly is impressive, whoever picked out the flower has good taste in flowers," Pansy said examining the flower. "Good taste in people not so much."  
"I'm not sure the color goes with your hair," Tracy said pointing her wand at the flower.  
"No," Hermione squeaked out.

"I would have thought the illustrious Davis family would have taught their heir better manners," a male voice said from behind.  
"Professor Snape," the girls gasped looking between the empty spot at the staff table and the professor standing behind them.  
"I am going to assume that you were just admiring the flower and nothing else," Snape said.  
"Yes Professor," the girls replied.  
"Excellent," Snape replied. "Miss Tuttle, such a perfect flower deserves to be displayed does it not."  
"Yes," Liz said quickly.  
"Good, and I trust you know what to do," Snape added before leaving.

"What the hell was that," several Slytherins muttered.  
"The hell if I know," another replied.  
"A word of advice ladies," an older Slytherin girl said approaching them. "Professor Snape is very hands off when it comes to running Slytherin house, but never do anything to lilies, especially red lilies in his presence."  
"Why," Tracy asked.  
"No one knows, but the rumor is that they remind him of a lost love," the girl said.

"Hermione, come here," Liz said.  
"Ok," Hermione said softly walking over to the older girl who turned her around.  
"Look your hair wouldn't be so bad if you took care of it more and put it into a bun," Liz said forcing Hermione’s hair into a simple bun held together with the flower.  
"Thanks," Hermione said softly.

"Don't thank me, you just got lucky," Liz hissed.  
"Hermione do something about the owl," Pansy growled pointing at the owl still standing in the middle of the table.  
"Um, thank you," Hermione said as the owl hooted. "Do you need something?"  
"Maybe it's hungry," Vincent said.  
"No, you're the one that's always hungry," Draco said.  
"Are you hungry," Hermione asked the owl. The large bird hooted in response, snatching the bacon off of Hermione's plate before flying away. "That was my bacon, but thank you for the flower," Hermione muttered watching the bird fly away.

Break

"Thank you for the flower Neville," Hermione said softly they rode the train back to London.  
"It wasn't me," Neville replied.  
"But," Hermione said fingering the wilting flower in her hair.  
"My pet is a toad, not a great snowy owl, and the school has barn owls for student use," Neville replied.  
"Right," Hermione said.  
"I can help your flower out though," Neville said.  
"Really," Hermione gasped.  
"Yes, it's a simple spell you can use to revitalize flowers, that have wilted," Neville said as Hermione took the flower out of her hair.  
"First we place it in some water," Neville explained, pulling out a water bottle for Hermione to put the flower in. "Floruerunt," Neville said twirling the tip of his wand around the flower.  
"Amazing," Hermione gasped as the flower returned to full glory.  
"It's nothing much," Neville said softly.  
"But how, your spells usually…." Hermione said.  
"Fail, but plants are easier for some reason," Neville said.  
"Magic is weird," Hermione said.  
"I guess so," Neville said. "Are you going to……" Neville added pointing at the flower and Hermione's hair.  
"Yes, I'll be right back," Hermione said heading for the bathroom mirror.

"Really Neville, you're still hanging out with the snake," Ron said as he walked by with Harry.  
"She is not a snake Ron," Neville replied.  
"Did she like it," Harry asked.  
"Considering she is still wearing it, I would say so," Neville said.  
"Good," Harry replied.  
"Ugh, I really don't get you guys," Ron groaned. "Come on Harry," Ron said, pulling Harry along.  
"But…" Harry stammered as Ron pulled him away.

Break

Bereft of the gift of magic, and without magical friends, Dan and Emma Granger were stuck waiting for their daughter to appear in the station. "Do you think she's ok," Emma asked.  
"She said everything was fine in her letters," Dane said.  
"I know, but I just can't help but think…… Hermione," Emma exclaimed, finally spotting her daughter.  
"Mom," Hermione called out, rushing over only to trip and skid on her face the last few feet.  
"So much for magical gym classes," Dan sighed looking down at his chubby daughter.

"I'm ok," Hermione muttered as Emma helped her up.  
"So how was school," Emma asked, brushing the dirt off of Hermione's snug uniform.  
"....... It's different…." Hermione said softly.  
"Different how?" Dan asked.  
"It's," Hermione said softly thinking of the trio, Millie, and toiling away as a maid.  
"Different bad, or different good," Emma asked.  
"Just different," Hermione said thinking of her magic classes, and how nothing seemed to make sense anymore.  
"Did you at least make some friends," Dan asked.  
"I think so," Hermione said as they walked out of the station. "There is this one boy Neville who is nice."  
"Is he the one who gave you the flower," Emma asked.  
"No," Hermione said.  
"A secret admirer then," Emma chuckled.  
"Mom!" Hermione squeaked.  
"So, what is magic school like," Dan asked quietly.


	11. Parental Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "99% of what my daughters do that I do not hear about, is nothing to worry about it is that 1% that concerns me," Emma Grunberg

July 1992

"What's wrong," Emma asked as she slipped into bed.  
"What do you mean," Dan replied.  
Emma rolled over facing her husband. "I know you, and I know when something is wrong," Emma stated. "Now start talking."  
"........... It's Hermione," Dan sighed.  
"I know," Emma replied.  
"You know," Dan gasped.  
"What you didn't think you were the only one worried about our daughter," Emma said.  
"No," Dan said. "I was just…."  
"Trying to be delicate about pointing out the weight she's gained," Emma said. "Look I know I'm not the skinniest woman around poking her belly, but even I am concerned about it."  
Dan let out a sigh of relief. "I asked her about gym class and all she said was something about flying and not being very good at it."  
"Flying class," Emma scoffed. "...............No wait that actually makes sense."  
"Agreed, but I don't know how much physical activity flying a broom really is," Dan said.  
"Yes, and she said the food was hearty," Emma said.  
"I can see that," Dan said.  
"Hey," Emma said playfully, slapping him. "Just because it's obvious doesn't mean you have to say it……. But that was the reason I married you," Emma chuckled.  
"True, and I love you and your brilliant mind," Dan said.  
"Flatterer, and you couldn't understand the grading system either," Emma chuckled.  
"Magicals are weird, I mean is she doing well? What kind of grades are Oroborus, Exceed, Asrai, Pixie, and Troll?" Dan said.  
"No clue, but given that Hermione didn't tell us about them…." Emma trailed off.  
"Nothing good," Dan sighed.  
"But it is magic and who knows what kind of rules govern it," Emma said.  
"True," Dan said.  
"Either way she is still our daughter and we support her," Emma said.  
"100%," Dan replied hugging his wife.

Break

"Daphne, how was your first year at Hogwarts," Astoria asked running up to see her sister.  
"Excellent," Daphne replied.  
"I knew you'd do great, but what was it like, did you get to meet new people," Astoria asked.  
"Yes, and none of your business, dork face," Daphne replied pushing her sister away.  
"Hey," Astoria squeaked, falling on her but.  
"Astoria, don't bother your sister, and what have I told you about playing in the grass," Mrs. Greengrass stated.  
"But I wasn't," Astoria protested.  
"Astoria," Mrs. Greengrass snapped.  
"I'll stay out of the way," Astoria sulked, retreating back upstairs.

"Tracy, Pansy, welcome to Greengrass Manor," Daphne said as the girls and their mothers arrived.  
"Thank you for having us," the pair replied with a curtsey.  
"The pleasure is all mine," Daphne said. "Now let's head to the sun room to work on our summer homework."  
"So where is the dork face," Pansy asked.  
"Yeah I expected dumbo to be here too," Tracy said.  
"She is indisposed at the moment, and I would prefer you not refer to my sister as a dumbo dork face," Daphne said as they left the presence of their parents.  
"Of course," the pair replied.

"More importantly do you think she will be coming back," Pansy asked as they entered an opulent sun room.  
"Hope not, Tracy said.  
"While it would be nice to not have the ill-bred muggle sullying our house, I will miss the maid service. It is nice not having to worry about walking on a dirty floor," Daphne said.  
"Very true," Pansy said. "I would hate to step on something during my morning ballet exercises."  
"And I don't have to worry about tracking in mud from the greenhouses," Tracy chimed in. "And it's not like we don't have a replacement."  
"Oh yes, the mixed blood Millicent Blustrode, such a shame that her family married with muggles over the years," Daphne said.  
"True, and you can tell the family magic has weakened just by looking at her," Tracy said.  
"Agreed, and the sooner we finish up the sooner we can enjoy these, and come up with some good ideas for hairball head," Tracy said, pulling out a tray of scones.  
"I like the way you think, Tracy," Pansy said. "But that isn't the only reason you invited us over today."  
"Correct," Daphne said looking at her friends. "Liz has informed me that as a result of extending Hogwarts from 7 years to 9 years, there are now going to be junior, and varsity divisions of each club. This also applies to the quidditch and cheer teams as well and as it stands the junior cheer team will be led by Liz."  
"And while we are a shoe in," Tracy said.  
"A little practice couldn't hurt," Pansy said.  
"Exactly," Daphne said.

Break

"Morning Hermione," Emma called out, entering her daughters room.  
"I cleaned the dorm last night, Daphne, and I'm doing the sheets tomorrow," Hermione groaned, pulling the sheets over her head.  
"I'm not Daphne, and what is this about cleaning the dorm," Emma asked.  
"Go away, Tracy, Liz said I didn't have to do anything today," Hermione muttered.  
Emma wasn't a witch, and didn't have magic, but she was a mother who knew how to wake up her daughter. "Good morning!" an off-key Emma sang, throwing back the curtains before ripping the comforter off of her daughter.  
"Pansy!" Hermione screamed hugging her pillow tight.  
"I don't know any Daphne, Tracy, Liz, or Pansy," Emma stated.  
"Mom," Hermione squeaked.  
"We need to talk," Emma said, sitting down next to her daughter.  
"Mom," Hermione said softly.  
"It's ok honey you can tell me," Emma said.  
"Tell you what?" Hermione asked.  
"About school, about magic, about those girls you mentioned, and why you would be cleaning the dorms," Emma said.  
"Oh…….." Hermione said, hanging her head a small double chin forming. "Well it's complicated."  
"We have all day," Emma said.  
"Ok," Hermione said, getting dressed, but not before struggling to fit into her skirt.

Break

"We need to talk," Emma said as Dan entered the modest Granger home.  
Ok," Dan replied, noting the wet stain on her shirt. "Did a pipe burst?"  
"No, this is from Hermione's tears," Emma replied.  
"What happened," Dan said.  
"Our daughter was sorted into a group of students that are supposed to pride themselves on ambition and cunning, but instead are a bunch of racist, classist bints," Emma hissed. "But that's not the worst of it. It seems the girl that is supposed to monitor the first-year girls, used an old rule to make Hermione a maid for the others on account of not knowing magical traditions."  
"Who the hell do these people think they are," Dan growled. "They have another thing coming if they think I am going to take this lying down.  
"I agree, but what can we do," Emma said.  
"I don't know," Dan said sadly.  
"Wait……" Emma said turning and rushing into the small home office the pair kept. "When we first found out Hermione was magical, we were given a post office box we could mail her decision to, which would be forwarded to the school," she said rifling through the drawers. "Found it," she exclaimed, pulling out a small slip of paper.

From the Hogwarts Archives

Mr. Dumbledore, and Mr. Snape,

My name is Dan Granger, the father of Hermione Granger, and I am writing to you to voice my concerns over the bullying of my daughter at your institution. My daughter Hermione spent the year being tormented with mental and physical abuse resulting in the misalignment of her teeth requiring braces. Such negligence is inexcusable, and borderline criminal, and I cannot in good conscience allow my daughter to spend another year in a place of learning that seems more interested in having my daughter work as a servant, rather than learning like a girl her age should. I demand a meeting as soon as possible to discuss the future of my daughter at your institution.

Dan Granger


	12. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I was half the man I am now, back then, I would have taken a flamethrower to this place," Dan Grunberg on the state of Hogwarts.

August 1992

Days turned into weeks before a shallow knock echoed off their front door one evening. "Who could it be at this hour," Dan asked, turning his head towards the front door, as Hermione looked up from her reading eyes locked on the door.  
"Is something wrong Hermione,” Emma asked.  
"I'm not sure, I just thought I felt something weird," Hermione said as the knocker sounded again.

"Can I help you," Emma said, opening the door.  
Snape looked down at the middle-aged woman who opened the door. A short-tangled mess of muddy brown hair, with a hint of gray sneaking in around the temples, stress lines around her eyes and lips, with a dump figure past its prime, in frumpy clothing. "Mother like daughter it seems," Snape finally said wondering if the woman had an accident with electricity reaching out to poke the woman's stiff pointy frizz halo. "Hair's just like Hermione's I bet it gets in the food, does electricity make their hair like this."

"And given your rather rude behavior, dress and unique hair, you must be Professor Snape," Emma huffed standing tall, watching Snape's eyes widen. "I may not have magic, but that does not make me any less perceptive or attentive when it comes to my daughter," Emma said. "Now won't you please come in."  
"Of course," Snape said, stepping inside.

"Professor Snape," Hermione said, snapping up from her book.  
"A Brief History of Time, by Ian Hawking, I highly doubt that this is on your summer reading list," Snape said looking at Hermione's book.  
"Is there a problem with that Professor," Emma said, crossing her arms.  
"No, but I doubt muggle physics will be of much help in the magical world," Sanpe replied.  
"A world I have serious reservations about Professor," Dan Granger said.  
"And yet you still sent your daughter to Hogwarts," Snape replied.  
"That was before I knew about the magical world's penchant for bullying," Dan said standing next to his daughter.  
"Bullying I have no records of," Snape stated. "I cannot take action against things I have no record of, or I would be no better than a bully."  
"True, but what about my daughter being bullied by the dorm supervisor, the one who is supposed to report the bullying," Dan said.  
"Quis custodiet ipsos custodes," Snape said. "You do realize that quote is in reference to marital infidelity which should not be a problem for a few more years at least."  
"Nice try professor but wizards are not the only ones who know latin," Emma chimed in. "And I believe that my husband is referring to Plato's use of the phrase in the Republic."  
"It seems you did get something useful from your mother after all Miss Granger," Snape replied.

"For the Professor of the house of the cunning, you are being rather blunt," Dan replied. "And my question still stands how can you trust the girl who is forcing my daughter to be a maid," Dan growled glaring at the professor.  
"I don't like your tone Mr. Granger, nor do I like what you are insinuating, Liz Tuttle is a fine upstanding student, from a respectable family. She has done nothing but follow the rules of Hogwarts."  
"I am not insinuating anything, I am calling Liz Tuttle a bully who uses her station to torment students who are different," Dan hissed.  
"And your evidence for this," Snape said.  
"Exhibit A, the maid uniform Liz forced my daughter to wear," Dan stated, throwing the uniform at snape.  
"It is a fine uniform, if a little small for your daughter," Snape replied, calmly catching the uniform.  
"Listen you grease ball," Dan growled stepping forward balling his fists. However, any further action was halted with a wave of Snape's wand.  
"No, it is you who needs to listen," Snape said calmly. "Your daughter is a muggleborn witch who has been enrolled in Hogwarts and as such is required to finish her magical education failure to do so will result in her being placed in protective custody, and your memories wiped. As for assaulting a wizard, the magical government does not look kindly on such things," Snape explained. "As for the maid outfit, it is appropriate for the remedial classes she was given to learn how the wizarding world works. And given what I have seen, that does not amount to much."  
"You can't……" Emma cried out as a letter floated into the room.  
"I can and I have," Snape said, putting away his wand. "And Miss Granger that will be extra maid duties as a result of improper use of magic over the summer," he said before walking out.

"Bastard," Dan growled as the spell finally released, dropping him to the floor.  
"Dad," Hermione cried, rushing to her father.  
"I'm ok," Dan said hugging his daughter.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Hermione cried hugging her father tightly.  
"It's not your fault," Dan said.  
"But…." Hermione whimpered tears pouring down her cheeks.  
"This is not your fault, Mr. Snape is a mean old man who delights in taking his own inadequacies out on others," Emma added, patting her daughter's head.  
"But…." Hermione said softly.  
"No buts," Dan said holding his daughter tight.  
"I thought the magical world would be well magical, not like this," Hermione said softly.  
"Magical or not, there is a dark side to the world," Emma said. "I just wish I could have protected you from it a bit longer."  
"It's ok mom," Hermione said softly.  
"No, it's not," Emma said.  
"Not like there is anything I can do about it," Hermione sniffled.

"That's not how I raised you, and what happened to the woman I married," Dan said looking at his girls.  
"But what can I do," Hermione said.  
"I don't know, but the school probably has a PTA or the magical equivalent," Emma said.  
"But mom you don't have magic," Hermione said.  
"You're right, but you can't be the only student to come from a non-magical background. And since this is Britain, not some alternate reality, so they can't bar a parent from inquiring about their child's education," Emma explained.  
"But aren't you really busy at the practice," Hermione said.  
"Well about that……" Dan said.  
"Did something bad happen," Hermione asked.  
"Define bad," Dan chuckled.  
"Dan," Emma said, giving her husband a playful swat.  
"We meant to make it a surprise, but we had some rather good luck off of being in the right place at the right time," Dan said.  
"What did you do dad?' Hermione said, narrowing her eyes at her father.  
"Fixed up a dental emergency for Sir David Attenborough, and well he appreciated the efforts and recommended our practice to some of his friends," Dan said.  
"Sir David Attenborough, I love his documentaries!" Hermione squealed.  
"I know," Dan said ruffling Hermione's hair. "We meant to give this to you for your birthday next month, but I think now is as good a time as any," he said as Emma pulled out a book.  
"The Atlas of the Living World by David Attenborough," Hermione said reading the title of the book. "But I already……." she muttered.  
"Look inside," Emma said.

"Ok," Hermione said, opening the book. "Hermione do not let the close-minded views of others destroy your inquisitive mind. The world is a magical and wondrous place, that has a place for everyone, even though it might not seem like it now, I know you find your place in it one day. David Attenborough." she read.  
"I um, wow………" Hermione gasped eyes wide as she stared at the note. "Wait you don't think…."  
"A year ago, I would have said impossible, but now, who knows," Dan chuckled.  
"Agreed, the man has traveled all over the world making nature documentaries in all kinds of places, who knows what he may or may not have run into," Emma added.  
"Now the question is, are we going to let those bullies win," Dan said.  
"They already are," Hermione muttered thinking of Daphne, Pansy, Tracy, Liz and now Snape.  
"Don't let them get into your head," Emma said.  
"But how you saw what Professor Snape did," Hermione replied.  
"Don't worry about me, I'm tougher than I look," Dan said. "And the bullies win by making you afraid of them, changing your life to fit their needs and desires. I am not going to let Mr. I don't know what shampoo is, change how I live my life."  
"And don't worry, no one is taking you away from us, not now, not ever," Emma added hugging Hermione.  
"But if I don't…." Hermione whispered.  
"Hermione do you like magic," Emma asked.  
"Yes," Hermione replied.  
"Have you made friends at school," Emma asked.  
"Yes, Neville, and……." Hermione said.  
"The boy who gave you the flower," Emma said.  
"I still think Neville did it," Hermione huffed.

"Either way I see no reason why you shouldn't go back, and learn all you can about magic and enjoy time with your friends. All while not thinking about those silly jealous girls. Live your life and live it well, not the life they think you should lead," Dan said.  
"But with that stupid rule they can," Hermione cried.  
"And I am sorry I cannot do anything about that," Dan said hugging his daughter close.  
"But they are doing that to humiliate you, don't let them," Emma said. "They want you to be the poor downtrodden maid, something they see as a punishment."  
"That's because it is," Hermione grumbled.  
"But what if it wasn't," Emma said looking at the rulebook Professor Snape unceremoniously left behind.  
"What do you mean," Hermione asked.  
"It says here that the dorm maid punishment includes cleaning, laundry, helping the others getting dressed…. Ugh what do they think this is the Victorian Era," Emma groaned. "And serving food, and drink, and helping the others in general."  
"So I'm a waitress now too," Hermione sighed.  
"In a way, but good waitresses can be quite popular," Dan said.  
"Turn the tables on them, make the maid job something fun," Emma said.  
"That's……." Hermione said slowly looking up a slight smile forming on her face. "A really smart idea. It won't happen overnight, but… it could work."

Break

"Mom where are we going," Hermione asked as they drove into London for the day. "Well since your father gave you your present early, I thought I should do the same," Emma replied.  
"So, we're going to pick it up then," Hermione pondered.  
"In a manner of speaking," Emma replied.  
"Ok," Hermione said looking at her mother.  
"It's been a long time since we've had any mother daughter time, so I thought we could go shopping," Emma said.  
"But why London, we normally go to the local mall?" Hermione asked.  
"What can't a mother spoil her daughter once and a while," Emma replied.  
"I guess, but……" Hermione said.  
"But what," Emma said.  
"Do I really deserve it," Hermione said. "I mean I……"  
"Didn't do as well in school as you thought," Emma said.  
"Yeah…. But how…." Hermione said.  
"When you didn't tell your father and I your grades," Emma said.  
"But then…." Hermione said.  
"Did you try your hardest?" Emma asked.  
"Yes, but……" Hermione said.  
"Honey, your father and I never cared about the end result. We just care that you tried your best," Emma said.  
"Thanks mom," Hermione said, reaching out to hug her mother's arm.

"I do have a question though, well it's more a question from your father," Emma said.  
"What is it?" Hermione asked.  
"Now I know you don't know the spell Snape used on your father, but how would a magic that prevents you from moving work?" Emma asked.  
Hermione's eyes widened, her mouth hanging open.  
"Close your mouth dear you know your father is," Emma said. "Just because we can't use magic doesn't mean we can't understand it."  
"Right," Hermione replied, putting her finger to her chin minutes passing before she replied. "Well if it was the impedimenta spell, it locks the target's body in place for a period of time dependent on the amount of power put into the spell." All while trying not to think about the times the trio had used it on her.  
"But how does it lock the user's body in place," Emma asked.  
"I don't know, but why would that matter," Hermione replied.  
"Your father said that he didn't feel like he was locked in place unable to move, it was more like something was restricting his movement's," Emma said.  
"It's the same effect though. I don't see knowing how it's happening making a difference," Hermions shrugged.  
"True, but I thought your father and I taught you better than that," Emma said.  
"I know it's just magic……." Hermione said.  
"Is real and has to have rules and laws governing it like science," Emma replied. "Now do you remember your first day of grammar school," Emma said as Hermione looked out the window. "You were so excited that you packed up all your books, and everything you thought you could need."  
"Don't remind me," Hermione groaned.  
"But you were so cute lying flat on your backpack arms and legs up in the air like a turtle on its back.  
"It was so heavy; it was impossible for me to stand up no matter what I did…………." Hermione said. "Wait, you're saying dad couldn't move not because he couldn't move, but because something was resisting his movements."  
"That's what he said it felt like," Emma said.  
"If that's true then….," Hermione said.  
"Then what," Emma said.  
"Then it might be possible to resist spells cast against me," Hermione said.

Break

"King's Road, mom these shops are," Hermione said.  
"Pricy, but I think we can afford to treat ourselves," Emma said. "Plus, I don't care what anyone else says, my daughter is the prettiest girl around and I think she deserves to be pampered."  
"I don't think I'm going to……" Hermione trailed off.  
"Going to what," Emma said, leading Hermione inside one of the shops.  
"Fit into anything," Hermione muttered.  
"Ok, I know we are a bit large, but show me a mother who isn't, and you're a growing girl, who will be fine once your growth spurt hits," Emma said. "Just look for something you like and we'll worry about the rest later.  
"Alright," Hermione sighed walking through the store. "Clothes are just clothes, I don't see what the big deal is." Hermione said to herself, flipping walking through the racks of colorful and elaborate clothing. "Hmmmm, I doubt red and yellow will go over well with them, they'll think I'm a Gryffindor," she said walking past several dresses.  
"Hermione what do you think about this one," Emma said, holding up an outfit with a green top, and red midsection that transitioned into a pink skirt.  
Hermione shrugged. "It looks nice,"  
"Let's see if it fits," Emma said, handing Hermione the outfit pushing her into the dressing room.

Hermione never really cared about mirrors until attending Hogwarts, but since then she avoided the reflective surfaces afraid to see into the looking glass and discover if the comments were true, because mirrors don't lie. While not as good as mirrors, clothing can also reveal the truth. "Come on," Hermione hissed, tugging on the outfit struggling to get it past her waist. Gripping the outfit tightly, she hopped up and down feeling it inch past her protuberant stomach. "Yes," she giggled happily putting her arms into the outfit standing tall before the faint sound of ripping cloth boomed like a cannon in Hermione's ears. "Crap baskets." Hermione sighed looking at the flesh poking out of the dress.

"Is there a problem Hermione?" Emma asked.  
"Sorry Mom," Hermione said, opening the door to show her the strained and ripped dress.  
"Don't worry we can get it in a larger size," Emma said.  
"No I am afraid you can't," a store clerk said walking up to the pair. "We do not carry clothing fit for women and girls with such corpulent figures."  
"Are you calling my daughter…." Emma growled as Hermione slammed the door to the dressing room shut.  
"Fat borderline obese, yes, you dolt who forgot that pregnancy cravings ended with the delivery," the woman snapped. "Now how will you be paying for the dress your daughter ruined, or you will be arrested for destruction of property."  
"Well I…." Emma began to say.  
"Wasn't smart enough to realize that this store was out of your league," the woman said.

"Oh Emma, I thought I heard you over there," a very good looking blond woman said waving as she walked over.  
"Helen!" Emma squeaked.  
"Don't think this will get you off," the clerk snapped.  
"Is there a problem Emma," Hellen asked.  
"You bet there is, this sow, stuffed her overfed daughter into a dress and ruined it," the clerk said.

"How rude," Helen said.  
"Rude……. Do you have any idea what she did?" the woman snapped.  
"Yes, a caring mother took her beloved daughter out for a new dress, and she accidentally handed her one that was too small," Hellen said.  
"Then why bring her into a place where none of the dresses are suited for them," the saleswoman said. "I mean this store caters to a selective and important clientele. Just having them in here is too much."  
"I'm sorry mom," Hermione said softly stepping out of the dressing room in her original clothes, tears dropping on the ruined dress in her hands.  
"It's ok, Hermione," Emma said.  
"Not bloody likely you old sow," the saleswoman said. "You still owe us for the….."  
"I believe you just insulted my friend and her daughter," Hellen said, cutting the woman off.  
"And I care because," the woman snapped.  
"You were and still are being rude, and I came in here today at the advice of my acquaintance Audrey, who had heard of your excellent designs from Margaret, because I am looking for a gown for an important gathering in the West End," Hellen said before turning to Emma. "I think I won an award," she said softly as the saleswoman's eyes went wide.

"........ Wait……… You're Helen Mirren…….." the woman stammered.  
"Yes," Hellen replied.  
"And did you mean Audrey Hepburn, and……." the woman gasped.  
"Yes, and that is the Margaret you are thinking of," Hellen said. "Now I think this should cover the ruined dress," she added, reaching for her purse.  
"Oh this must have been damaged during transport, my apologies for placing damaged goods on display," the woman said beating a hasty retreat.  
"Mom what just happened," Hermione said.

"Emma you didn't tell me your daughter was so cute," Hellen gushed.  
"I'm……." Hermione stammered.  
"Hermione, and yes you are cute," Hellen said.  
"But…." Hermione protested.  
"I'm an actress dear. I know these things trust me, you are going to be a very beautiful woman when you are older. Were you doing back to school shopping?" Hellen asked.  
"Yes," Emma said.  
"I know just the place," Hellen said. "They have much better customer service than this old place."  
"Great," Emma said as they left. "But what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"During my last visit you mentioned how much you like your job, you wished you could do more for those who couldn't afford proper dental care," Hellen said.  
"I do," Emma said.  
"Yep, mom and dad do a free day for people who need care and can't afford it earlier this summer," Hermione added.  
"And you were such a good helper," Emma said ruffling Hermione's hair.  
"Exactly, and given the newfound success of your practice I am wondering if I could persuade you to take some time off and help those less fortunate," Hellen said.  
"If it's after Hermione goes back to school, I might be able to spare some time," Emma said.

"Excellent, as Audrey is trying to put an aide group together through her contacts at UNICEF to help those harmed in the Croatian War of Independence which is currently in a ceasefire. However, she is unable to find a dentist, and you are one of the best, who isn't a jerk obsessed with money," Hellen explained.  
"I um…." Emma stammered reeling back a step.  
"Not to worry you will be far from any conflicted areas," Hellen added.  
"You should do it mom," Hermione said softly.  
"If I can do that, then you can do this," Hermione said thinking of the dangers of returning to Hogwarts.  
Emma looked into her daughter's brown eyes full of love and admiration. "You are right Hermione, I need to get out of my comfort zone," Emma said, hugging Hermione for a moment. "OK, I'll do it."  
"Excellent and I know just the place to get you both new dresses," Hellen said.  
"But……." Hermione and Emma stammered as Hellen pulled them along.

Break

Greengrass Manor, home to the esteemed, Greengrass family one of the 28 so called noble families of Wizarding Britain. The manor was built in the classic style of a manor house including a music room. "Re, Mi, Ti, La, Fa, Do, So, Da," a young girl with dark blond hair sang enthusiastically off key as she played the keys of a piano until the lid was just sharply on the girl's hands.  
"Ugh, put a sock in it, Astoria," Daphne groaned looking down at her sister.  
"Daphne," Astoria squealed, pulling her pinched hands out of the piano.  
"I can't practice when you are wailing like a banshee," Daphne said glaring at her sister.  
"But……" Astoria said, tearing up as she looked at her sister.  
"Astoria, you are a Greengrass, and the Greengrass do not cry," Mrs. Greengrass snapped.  
"But mom how…." Astoria stammered.  
"Not another word," Mrs. Greengrass said. "Clearly you have no aptitude for music, so I do not know why you even try. Now stop bothering your sister, and go to your room."  
"That's not fair I didn't know……." Astoria pleaded.  
"No excuses," Mrs. Greengrass snapped.  
"Fine," Astoria groaned, hopping off the piano bench.  
"Don't take that tone with me, and don't think I don't see the rip in your skirt either," Mrs. Greengrass said.  
"You need to watch those sweets or you'll turn into a little piggie," Daphne said, pinching Astoria's waist.  
"Shut up Daphne," Astoria cried, smacking Daphne's hand away.  
"Why my voice sounds much better than yours," Daphne sang while plucking the strings of the family harp.  
"I hate you," Astoria screeched racing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incase you missed the reference the Margaret they are refering to is Princess Margaret Queen Elizabeth's sister and the Audrey is Audrey Hepburn.


	13. Stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Be a mother who is committed to loving her children into standing on higher ground than the environment surrounding them. Mothers are endowed with a love that is unlike any other love on the face of the earth.” MP Hinckley.

September 1992

King's Cross Station is one of the largest and busiest train stations in London, before counting in the unseen traffic on the magical side of the station. The shops, people, stores, sights, and sounds were unlike anything a sheltered little girl had seen before. "Astoria, do not go running off," Daphne said.  
"Ok," Astoria said, gazing at the dazzling spectacle that was the muggle train station. "So cool."  
"Cool is hardly the appropriate word for such a deplorable display," Mrs. Greengrass said. "I hard see why we should appreciate the common riffraff that breeds like cats, and are as useful as cattle,"  
"Oh," Astoria said, her head dropping.  
"I need to get a cart runt," Daphne said.  
"Ok, I'm gonna go listen to the music over there," Astoria said, skipping over to where some musicians were playing. The classical music was quite literally music to the young girls ears. "Awe it's over already," Astoria sighed as the crowd cleared. "Ok, back to Daphne………." Astoria said looking around the station. "Daphne, come on this isn't funny," Astoria said looking for her sister and mother. "Mommy……"

"No, no, no," Astoria cried looking around the crowded train station. "Mom told me not to run off," she cried turning in circles. "Daphne is going to be so mad if I make her miss the train, where is the platform." she said tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she scampered around the station. "No, no, no," the little girl continued to cry tears flowing as she couldn't recognize anything around her as she ran around in circles before running into a bench. "Ouchy."

"Are you alright," a kind voice asked, kneeling down next to Astoria.  
"I'm, I'm," the girl sniffled before bursting into tears. "Lost, and now my mom is going to be mad, and I'm going to make my sister late and she is going to be really mad at me."  
"There it will be alright," the woman said, patting her back gently.  
"But…" Astoria stammered.  
"My name is Emma, what is your name," Emma asked with a smile.  
"Astoria," Astoria said softly.  
"That is a pretty name," Emma said.  
"Thank you," Astoria sniffled.  
"You're welcome, and let's dry those eyes," Emma said, handing Astoria a tissue. "Now what was the last thing you remember before you were separated," Emma asked as Astoria blew her nose.

"I saw these people playing music," Astoria said.  
"You like music," Emma said as Astoria took her hand.  
"Yes," Astoria said. "But I'm not very good at it."

"I'm sure you have a very pretty voice," Emma said.  
"Mommy and big sister don't think so," Astoria said softly.  
"You're not bad at music, just inexperienced with it," Emma said.  
"Really, because…." Astoria said.  
"You're young, it's ok to be inexperienced at something," Emma said. "That's why we have teachers."  
"But my sister……." Astoria said.  
"Goes to school, just like my daughter does," Emma said.  
"Yes, she goes to Hog…… a special school," Astoria said.  
"I see," Emma said, taking a second look at Astoria and her outfit that could be found in a period drama.

"I was wondering where you ran off to,"' Dan said, approaching the pair with Hermione.  
"Astoria, this is my husband Dan, and my daughter Hermione," Emma said. "And they are going to help us find your mom and sister."  
The young girl's eyes widened looking at the trunk sitting on the cart Dan was pushing. "You're going to Hogwarts," Astoria gasped.  
"Um…. yes," Hermione said looking at a girl and her bushy dark blond hair.  
"Was your mom taking your sister to the platform," Emma asked.  
"Yes, but I don't know where it is," she said softly.  
"That's ok, because I know where it is," Hermione said.  
"Really," Astoria beamed looking up at Hermione.  
"Sure, it's platform 9 and ¾," Hermione said as the group walked along.

"Sleepy," Astoria muttered, rubbing her eyes a little.  
"Poor girl must be worn out by everything that she's gone through today," Dan said.  
"Agreed," Emma said, picking up Astoria who quickly fell asleep in her arms. "Is there a reason they have to put the platform in the oldest part of the station away from the entrance," Emma said, readjusting Astoria in her arms.  
"Hiding magic through obscurity," Hermione said.  
"Too lazy to change as the station was renovated," Dan said. "Do you need me to take her?"  
"Mommy," Astoria muttered, chucking Emma's dress tightly.  
"I think someone thinks otherwise," Emma said, readjusting her grip.  
"Ok, but how are you going to get her through the………….." Dan said as he slammed into a brick wall. "Barrier." Dan muttered.

Break

"So this is the Hogwarts express," Emma said.  
"Mom!" Hermione squeaked. "What I mean, magic, how."  
"I dunno, but it looks like your dad didn't make it through," Emma said.  
"Then, how did you?" Hermione asked.  
"Astoria," Emma said. "She must have magic like her sister, and the barrier let me through because I'm carrying her."  
"Hu…." Astoria muttered slowly waking up.  
"We're at the platform, sweety," Emma said.  
The young girl's eyes slowly widened as she looked at the massive steam engine and all the people bustling around the platform. "Wow," she gasped.  
"Hermione do you think you might know Astoria's sister," Emma asked.  
"It's a big school and I don't know everyone, but if she's in Slytherin," Hermione said.  
"My sister's in Slytherin, do you know Daphne," Astoria exclaimed.  
Hermione staggered backwards as if she was slapped in the face. "You're Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass's little sister," Hermione said softly.  
"You know my sister," Astoria said.  
"You could say that," Hermione said softly.  
"Hermione, you never told me you had a sister," Neville said, walking up to them.  
"I don't," Hermione said.  
"Could have fooled me," Neville said with a shrug.  
"I'm Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's little sister," Astoria said.

"And in big trouble," Daphne said, stomping over. "What do you think you are doing? I told you not to run off," Daphne growled.  
"Daphne," Astoria squeaked, hiding behind Emma. "I didn't, I told you I wanted to see the people playing music."  
"And I told you to quit it with the music, your tone deaf enough as is, now come on," Daphne hissed.  
"It's ok Astoria, I'm sure your sister is just acting out, because she was worried about you," Emma said softly.  
"Annoyed is more like it, now let's go Astoria," Daphne said, pulling Astoria along.  
"Thank you for helping me," Astoria called out.  
"You're welcome," Emma said waving. "So that was Daphne," Emma said.  
"Yes," Hermione said.  
"And you must be Neville," Emma said, turning towards Neville.  
"Yes, Ma'am," Neville gulped.  
"Relax, I'm not going to bite your head off," Emma giggled. "I'm just happy to meet the boy who gave my daughter a flower."  
"Mom," Hermione hissed.  
"That wasn't me," Neville stammered.  
"It's ok," Emma giggled.

"You are looking well upholstered, today Hermione," Pansy said.  
"Pansy…." Hermione squeaked stepping back closer to her mother. "Um…. thank you," she said softly. "It's a new dress my mom got for me," Hermione said looking at the stone surface of the platform nervously fidgeting in her white sailor suit inspired dress with a cute red bow where the tie would be.  
"It is rather pedestrian, but surprisingly appropriate for a muggle I supposed" an older almost carbon copy of Pansy approached looking over the mother and daughters decidedly muggle sense of fashion.  
"Oh, is there something wrong, with Burberry," Emma asked.  
"Nothing in particular, but it won't help mutton look like lamb," Mrs. Parkinson replied.  
"I feel like that is an insult to both," another impeccably dressed woman in decidedly Victorian era fashion chimed in.  
"Hello Mrs. Davis, Tracy," Pansy said.  
"Gwendoline, Tracy," Mrs. Parkinson replied.  
"Violet, Pansy," Gwendoline said. "Pansy your ballet recital this summer was exquisite."  
"Thank you, Mrs. Davis," Pansy replied.  
"Gwendoline, those scones you sent were amazing, I simply must have the recipe," Violet said.  
"Those were Tracy's," Gwendoline replied.  
"Marvelous," Violet said. "You are going to make your future husband very happy.'  
"Thank you, Mrs. Parkinson, and I will send you the recipe soon," Tracy said.  
"Take your time dear," Violet said.

"Violet, Gwendoline," Mrs. Greengrass said, walking over to the group.  
"Catherine, Mrs. Greengrass," the others said.  
"It is a pleasure to see you again and we must catch up, but I have something I must attend to," Catherine said glaring at Emma.  
"It was no trouble," Emma said. "Astoria simply got confused in the station. I remember the first time Hermione…." Emma said as Catherine stepped in close.  
"I do not care about your daughter getting lost, you fat ill bred muggle," Catherine said.  
Emma stepped back stunned. "I was just trying to."  
"Help, the Greengrass family does not need the help of some common muggle and if you come near my family again, you will be sorry," Catherine said, poking Emma hard enough to send her toppling over.  
"Mom," Hermione said, moving to her mother's side as the train whistle blew.

"Come along ladies let's see our daughters off," Catherine said her chin held high as she spun on her heel walking away.  
"Don't mind her, she does that to everyone," a woman said offering Emma a hand.  
"Thank you," Emma said.  
"Maggie Blustrode, my daughter Millicent is friends with Hermione," Maggie said.  
"Um hi Hermione," Millie said.  
"We're friends…. But…." Hermione said.  
"I'm sorry I accused you of ruining my project," Millie said softly.  
"But…." Hermione stammered.  
"The only way a Piranha plant would have attacked like that is it smelled the blood of a male Italian plumber, and you are neither of those," Neville said.  
"Magic is weird," Emma said.  
"So is muggle electricity, but I think you girls need to get on the train," Maggie said.  
"Right," Hermione said. "Bye mom see you at break," Hermione said, hugging her mother.

Break

"You know the munchkin does kind of look like her," Pansy said watching as Mrs. Greengrass left the platform with Astoria.  
"Do not remind me," Daphne sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "She needs to shape up or I will make her shape up."  
"Anyway, did you see the dress that Hermione was wearing," Tracy said.  
"Yes, I thought it was……." Millie began to say.  
"Positively hideous," Pansy said. "White, silver and red really."  
"I know, I'd hardly call her clean, sophisticated or passionate," Daphne said.  
"It really means all that, I just thought it was a cute dress," Millie said softly. "Are the colors really that important."  
"It might pass as fashion for a fatty like her," Pansy replied.  
"Something you'll need to watch out for if you're not careful," Tracy said, pinching Millie's side.  
"My mom's a good cook," Millie whimpered.

Break

"Hey Harry, what are you doing," Ron called out from down the train car.  
"I was gonna sit with Neville," Harry said his hand on a compartment door.  
"Why, he's hanging out with that 4 eyed Slytherin girl again," Ron replied, walking towards him.  
"But……." Harry stammered as Ron took his hand.  
"Come on we need to talk about that break in. You said you were there right after with Hagrid did you see anything cool," Ron said, pulling Harry away.

"Sorry," Hermione said listening to the conversation in the hallway.  
"It's not your fault Ron is a jerk," Neville said.  
"But if I didn't wear glasses," Hermione said softly.  
"Ron would still be a jerk," Neville said.  
"True," Hermione said, touching her large glasses. "But what was he talking about? I thought Gringotts was impenetrable."  
"So, did I," Neville said. "But apparently someone broke in, and is rumored to have made it to the secure vaults before being run out by the goblins."  
"I guess Ron was worried about his family's money," Hermione said.  
"I dunno, the Weasley's are an old wizard family with a long history, but money is not something they are known for," Neville said.  
"Oh," Hermione said. "What are the Longbottoms known for," Hermione asked as the door opened.  
"Comatose parents, and why are you hanging out with a Gryffindor fatty," Draco said.  
"Draco," Hermione squeaked. "What are you doing here."  
"Looking for scar head," Draco said. "Oh, and metal mouth, I hear you've got extra duties this year," Draco said before slamming the door.

Break

"Please don't sort any muggleborns into Slytherin," Hermione whispered a silent prayer to anyone who was listening as the sorting began.  
"Did you say something Hermione," Liz said, glaring at her.  
The bushy haired girl froze as all eyes turned towards her. "Just that I hope we don't get any muggleborns this year," she said barely a whisper.  
"Wow it can actually learn," was the collective response.  
"Good answer Hermione, but don't think that will get you out of cleaning the common room and serving tea time," Liz said as the sorting began.

"Another Weasley," more than a few students said aloud as a young red-haired girl walked up to the sorting hat.  
"I am impressed I never expected the Weasley's to have seven children, let alone a girl after so long," the hat said.  
"We're just awesome like that," twin red-haired boys said standing up on the long tables.  
"Fred, George, sit down," McGonagall hissed. "And keep your commentary to yourself," McGonagall hissed at the hat.  
"Interesting, I sense a very passionate girl, but will you control your passions or will they control you," the hat mused. "Better be Gryffindor!"  
"Woohoo glad to have you little sis," the twins exclaimed, welcoming the smiling girl with open arms.

"The hat does seem to like putting families together," Liz Pansy said.  
"Guess that means Astoria's going to be a Slytherin next year," Tracy said.  
"Another Greengrass," Hermione mussed trying to reconcile the young girl she briefly met with the older sister she was far more acquainted with.

"A word of warning to all students, the 5rd floor corridor in the north wing is off limits, to all students who do not wish to die a horrible death," Dumbledore stated ending his beginning of the year address.  
"Not like I can climb up all those stairs," Hermione muttered.

Break

"Really dork face," Tracy sighed looking at Hermione.  
"What…." Hermione stammered.  
"You know you're not fooling anyone," Tracy said.  
"What do you mean," Hermione said.  
"You think a little lace on your apron is really going to make you look cute," Tracy said.  
"…...." Hermione said.  
"It's more like putting pigs in a blanket," Tracy said, pulling her wand.  
"Please my mom got……." Hermione stammered.  
"Difindo," Tracy said, slashing her wand, smiling as the lace trim fell to the floor.  
"It for me," Hermione said, tears falling from her eyes.  
"There much better," Tracy smirked.

"Good there you are," Liz said entering the 2nd year girl’s dorm.  
"Liz," Hermione squeaked.  
"Don't you Liz me, classes ended 30 minutes ago now where is our tea," she said.  
"I couldn't the kitchens are and the elves said that they don't serve food outside of the great hall," Hermione said.  
"Correct, and the maid using the elves would be cheating," Liz said. "Now come here," she said, pulling Hermione along. "I'll forgive you just this once because you actually tried to do something," Liz said as they entered a room off of the common area. "Here this is the dorm kitchen you will be using to make our tea and snacks."  
"Ok……." Hermione said looking at the old Victorian era kitchen.  
"Now get to work, maid," Liz said before leaving.  
"Crap baskets," Hermione muttered.

"So much for tea time," Pansy sighed as the sound of splashing water and crashing plates echoed from the kitchen.  
"Yes, it is a shame, perhaps even being a maid is beyond that fat, clumsy, mudblood," Daphne said.  
"Eeekk," Hermione squeaked before a loud crash drew everyone's attention as she slid out of the kitchen face first but pointing into the air.  
"I prove my point," Daphne sighed.  
"Merlin did your but get bigger," Pansy said before flipping Hermione's skirt up with a flick of her wrist.  
"Seriously blubber but learn some control," Tracy added as several people began to laugh.  
"Ugh," Liz sighed, flipping Hermione's skirt back over.  
"Sorry…." Hermione muttered.  
"Shut it," Liz said, hauling Hermione off the floor. "Get your shit together. You have 1 week to get that kitchen into shape and give us a proper tea time or else," Liz said, shoving her back into the kitchen.

"Tracy, I have heard about your marvelous scones, might you have some that we could try as it seems our tea time has been derailed today," Liz asked.  
"Of course, just give me a moment," Tracy said before heading to the dorms. "Pansy, Daphne, might you give me a hand."  
"Certainly,' the pair said following Tracy.  
The trio returned a few minutes later wheeling a tray of scones and a full tea set with a steaming pot of tea. "Today I have a lovely whole leaf super fine darjeeling tea, with blueberry scones," Tracy said. "Please help yourself," Tracy said as the others served tea to a select few older girls.  
"Marvelous," Liz sighed, sipping the tea.  
"Yes, it is quite lovely," the older Slytherin girls stated as Hermione listened in from the kitchen.

Break

"What is this," a tired Hermione said looking at the note on her bed.  
"That wasn't whole leaf super fine Darjeeling, and it was brewed by elves. Most people won't notice it, but the taste does get thrown off when too much magic is used in brewing it. The scones were real though, but a few days old and held under a stasis charm. To brew real black tea, brew the whole leaf for 3-5 minutes at 95 to 100C with good quality spring water and do not use your magic to boil it. Just some advice from a friend," Hermione read. "A friend," Hermione muttered wondering who could have written the note.


	14. Letters and Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving them behind to face that beast is one of my greatest failures and regrets. I only hope I can make up for it someday," An unknown Slytherin students diary.

October 1992

"Carrier pigeons I can understand, but owls," Dan said watching a common barn owl fly away.  
"I know, but maybe magic owls are different from regular ones," Emma said.  
"You can add Eagles to that list," Dan said.  
"Why," Emma asked.  
"Because it's not every day you see eagles around here, let alone an eagle carrying a letter," Dan said as the large bird landed on their porch railing.  
"For me," Dan said, walking over to the bird only to get pecked in response. "Or not," he said, pulling his hand back.  
"For me," Emma said, causing the bird to nod its head. "Thank you," Emma said, taking the letter.  
"Something from your charity work," Dan said.  
"All I did was help some kids," Emma replied.

"Come on, we can read them at dinner," Dan said.  
"Dinner," Emma replied.  
"Yes," Dan said.  
"Why…." Emma said.  
"Because my beautiful wife deserves some pampering," Dan said.  
"......" Emma paused her mouth in surprise.  
"No arguments, and there is a great German place doing an Oktoberfest special," Dan said, pulling Emma along.  
"Dan……." Emma squeaked.

Break

"Wow, that was really good," Emma said.  
"Agreed, and the beer was great," Dan replied.  
"I never thought I would like a pilsner that much," Emma said.  
"I know you usually stick to IPA's," Dan said.  
"Yes, but for some reason the hoppier taste just works," Emma replied. "And the Bratwurst is surprisingly good."  
"Agreed, I never thought I'd have a sausage this good. So, who about the letters?" Dan said.  
"Let's see here is Hermione's," Emma said, pulling out the first one.

Mom, Dad

Some days are better than others, but I am trying to keep a stiff upper lip. Liz added serving tea time to my duties, and you know what I am like in the kitchen. The trio has been taking great joy in rubbing it in, no matter what I do. On the plus side, someone did leave me the correct instructions on how to brew tea, and Liz considered it passable. Classes are hard as usual, but I'm trying my best.

Hermione

PS- thanks for the cookies

"I wish I could do more for her," Dan said.  
"I know," Emma said, taking Dan's hand. "While there might not be much, we can do for her now, we can give her a good Christmas break."  
"What if," Emma said.  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Dan replied. "Now how about the second letter."

Mrs. Granger,

Thank you for helping me at the train station. You are a really nice lady, and do you think Hermione will be my friend when I go to Hogwarts next year?

Thank you,

Astoria Greengrass

"Awe, that was really sweet of her," Emma cooed.  
"Her older sister might be a pain, but Astoria seems like a good girl," Dan said.  
"Yes, I'm sure she is," Emma said.  
"Good, now how about some dancing," Dan said, pulling Emma up.  
"Dan…." Emma squeaked. "Come on the practice is doing great, Hermione is at school, let's enjoy ourselves for once."

Break

"Blah, blah, blah, Halloween more than just a time to remember those lost to Voldemort," Daphne sighed as Dumbledore droned on.  
"But wasn't he, like really bad," Hermione said softly.  
"That is a matter of opinion," Draco said.  
"How is being a dark lord a matter of opinion?" Hermione asked.  
"Merlin you are stupid," Draco sighed. "Voldemort was trying to bring magic and true pureblood wizards and witches back to their proper place in society."  
"One man's darkness is another's light," Pansy said.  
"I'm not sure that is how it works," Hermione said softly.  
"Only a mu……. muggle born would think like that," Tracy said as a prefect from another house walked by.  
"Come on let's go, I can't listen to Dumbledore drone on any longer," Liz said.  
"Finally," Daphne said as the others got up and left.  
"But I wanted to…." Hermione moaned as Millie pulled her along.

Break

"Troll…… There is a Troll in the dungeons," Professor Quirrell bellowed barging into the great hall not long after the Slytherin’s left.  
"Everyone, remain in your seat," Dumbledore bellowed.  
"The Slytherins don't know," Harry said looking at the half empty tables.  
"Their dorms are in the dungeons so maybe the Troll will do us some good," Ron chuckled.  
"How could you say that," Parvati snapped.  
"Because they are a bunch of no good slimy snakes," Ron replied.  
"I have friends in Slytherin Ron," Neville said softly.  
"Your loss," Ron said with a shrug.  
"We're going," Harry said.  
"Harry it's a troll," Ron replied.  
"So, we have to do something," Harry said.  
"How are we going to get past the teachers," Neville asked.  
"With this," Harry said, pulling out his invisibility cloak.  
"And the troll," Ron said.  
"Work in progress," Neville said.  
"Go we got this," Lavender said picking up a whole pie.  
"We do," Parvati said.  
"Yes," Lavender replied before launching a pie at the twins.  
"Food fight," the twins roared before the food began flying.

Break

"Did you hear that," Millie asked.  
"Hear what," Daphne said.  
"I thought I heard someone yelling," Millie said.  
"It's probably just Quirrell’s deranged ranting, or the twins starting a food fight," Tracy replied.  
"Ok," Hermione muttered as the noise died down, becoming almost eerily quiet aside from their shoes tapping on the stone. Soon though a faint stomping seemed to follow them slowly growing louder.  
"Ugh Crabe, you sound like a troll," Pansy exclaimed as a low rumble rolled down the hallway.  
"That wasn't me," Crabe said as the rumble grew louder.  
"Then what is………………." Pansy said, turning around her face dropping as she laid sight on a large dark object behind them. Slowly the being took a step into the light revealing it's putrid green skin, massive body and equally massive club. "Troll!" Pansy screamed before running.  
"Liz, help," Hermione cried out.

"It's a troll what do you expect me to do about it," Liz cried back as the students ran from the lumbering beast.  
"I don't know," Hermione wailed, feeling the club breeze behind her before smashing a suit of armor into the wall.  
"This way," Daphne said, diving into an open door, Tracy and Pansy fast on their heels.

"Hey what about us," a first-year student cried before the door shut  
"Hermione the first years," Millie called out as the troll zeroes in on the first years scrambling to escape.  
"Crap baskets," Hermione hissed. "Hey ugly get your fat, big eared ass over here," Hermione yelled waving at the beast.  
"What are you doing," Millie said.  
"Trying to get its attention," Hermione replied.  
"Ooooohhhhhh," Millie said looking at the first years. "I can help with that. Sermo," Millie called out with a twist of her wand to no effect.  
"Troll skin is highly resistant to magic, aim for its ear," Hermione said.  
"Got it, Sermo," Millie said as the troll roared in pain.  
"Come on go," Hermione said, pushing the 1st years down a side corridor.  
"But," one of the students protested.  
"Just go, we'll be fine," Hermione said as Millie continued to antagonize the troll.

"Got any ideas on how to stop it," Millie yelled as they dove out of the way of the club.  
"Not unless you have a rocket launcher underneath that robe," Hermione said.  
"Rocket launcher," Millie asked as the troll reared back for another strike.  
"It's a muggle weapon, big boom," Hermione replied as the girls were thrown back by wind generated by the club as it smashed through the wall breaking several pipes.

"Millie, Hermione," Neville called out.  
"What are you doing here," Mille yelled back.  
"Helping…. I think," Neville said as a spray of dirt and rubble threw them back.  
"Millie," Hermione said, pulling Mille aside as the Troll spun around confused over whether to attack the boys or the girls around him.  
"Do you know any spells that can make things cold," Harry called out water from the broken pipes spilled onto the floor  
" I know a kitchen charm that can cool down food if it stays out too long," Millie replied.  
"That's not gonna work," Harry said.  
"Is it a hard spell," Hermione said.  
"No just say armarium frigidarium, while thinking about making the target cold," Millie said.  
"I know that one too," Ron added.  
"Close enough, Ron, Millie, Hermione do the spell. Neville and I will take care of the rest," Harry said.

"Think cold, think cold, Water freezes at 0 degrees celsius," Hermione muttered. "Armarium frigidarium!" Hermione yelled with Millie and Ron. The light blue spell flew from their wands impacting the water pooling on the floor.  
"Good the cold water should …………………." Millie said.  
"I guess we overpowered it," Hermione said as ice began crawling up the troll's feet, freezing him to the stone floor.

"Neville," Harry said pointing at the club.  
"Wingardium Leviosa," Neville yelled pointing his wand at the massive wooden club laying on the floor, slowly lifting it off the ground.  
"Batsman up," Harry said as Neville moved it in front of the roaring troll. "Flipendo," Harry yelled, driving the bat into the side of the troll's head. A sharp crack echoed down the hallway as the Troll fell backwards, unconscious.

"Did we get him," Millie asked.  
"Um, I think so," Harry replied.  
"Why?" Hermione asked, looking at the boys.  
"Why what," Harry replied.  
"Why come help us," Millie said.  
"It wasn't my idea," Ron stated.  
"I couldn't let my friends get hurt by a troll," Neville stammered.  
"It seemed like the right thing to do," Harry added.  
"Thank you," a blushing Hermione and Millie replied.  
"Guys………. I think it's waking up," Ron said slowly backing away from the troll as it began to stir.

"Honestly, can't you do anything right," Daphne said walking up from behind. "Tracy could you do something about the ice."  
Tracy smirked, pulling out her wand. "Jurgium,," Tracy said, shooting several small flames at the ice melting it covering the troll in more water.  
"Pansy," Daphne said with a nod pulling her own wand. "Vestibulum inpulsa," the pair said, the troll roaring in pain as small sparks began snapping over it.  
"What are you doing," Harry yelled.  
"Finishing it," Daphne said, continuing to hold the spell as the troll trashed.  
"Stop you'll kill it," Neville said as an acrid smell began to waft off the troll.  
"So what, it's just a troll," Pansy said before dropping her wand, leaving the troll a smoking mess.

"What is going on here," Professor McGonagall said, blowing the smoke away with her wand.  
"Quirrell did say there is a troll in the dungeons," Snape said.  
"Children, what happened here," Dumbledore said looking at the group.  
"Most of the Slytherins had left when Quirrell said there was a troll in the dungeons," Harry said.  
"And you thought that you were the best person to handle it," McGonagall hissed.  
"I just wanted to………" Neville said.  
"Get yourself killed like a bone headed Gryffindor," Snape added.  
"No, I just wanted to help," Harry said.

"Children what did you do to the troll," Dumbledore asked.  
"I um we…………." the boys stammered.  
"Did nothing like the pathetic Gryffindor’s they are,'' Daphne sneered.  
"Don't," Pansy whispered in Hermione and Millie's ears.  
"But……" Neville began to say.  
"Children this troll is severely hurt," Dumbledore said.  
"So what, it's just a troll," Tracy said.  
"Just a troll," Dumbledore hissed narrowing his eyes at the girls.  
"Yes, a troll, a mindless magical beast that has a tendency towards violence. That violence broke the water pipes making the static shock spell much more effective," Daphne said with a flip of her hair.  
"The static shock spell is……" McGonagall gasped.  
"Not illegal, and is used to discipline house elves, it just took all three of us to make it work on a troll," Daphne said.  
"Ms. Greengrass, Ms. Parkinson, Ms. Davis, those actions……." Dumbledore said.  
"Were in self-defense and perfectly legal," Daphne said.

"......" Dumbledore sighed stroking his beard as he looked at the trio of pureblood girls already ruthless as mere second year students.  
"50 points each for your quick thinking to resolve this incident," Snape said, looking at the trio before turning to the boys. "A minus 50 points for each of you for running off like dunder headed Gryffindor’s."  
"But," Ron said.  
"No buts off to the dorms all of you," McGonagall said before turning to face Snape.

Break

Anyone who said that scuttlebutt moved the fastest on a ship, has never been to a boarding school. By the next morning the story had spread to the entire school about how Daphne, Pansy and Tracy took down the mountain troll released into the school.  
"I heard they killed it," Padma said.  
"They didn't kill it," Parvati replied.  
"But Cho said," Padma said.  
"Look sis, Harry, Neville, and Ron were there," Parvati said.  
"And Ron…." Padma said.  
"Ron is an idiot," Parvati stated.  
"My point exactly," Padma said.  
"However, do you really see Neville or Harry," Parvati.  
"Two boys who can't tell a lie to save their life," Lavender added.  
"Ok, fine so maybe there is more to the story," Padma groaned.  
"Thanks, sis," Parvati said.

Break

"Ugh I can't believe those stupid girls," Ron groaned.  
"Why didn't they say something," Harry added.  
"I mean sure they shocked that troll something good, but they never could have pulled it off without us," Ron said.  
"True," Harry said. "And maybe we could have at least not lost points."  
"See I told you all Slytherins are bad," Ron said.  
"There might have been extenuating circumstances," Neville said.  
"Like what," Ron said.  
"I don't know, but Daphne, Pansy, and Tracy are very popular and influential in Slytherin," Neville said.  
“And I care because,” Ron said.  
“Ron you inconsiderate Ass you should care because they are a bunch of rich prima dona jerks,” Neville said.  
“Yeah right like they would pick on their own house,” Ron said as Harry nodded.  
“They are forcing Hermione to be their maid you asshat, does that look like not picking on your own house,” Neville said before marching off.


	15. Princess Plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Every girl dreams of waking up one day, a princess. Until that day kicks you in the face, wearing steel toed boots."

November 1992

"Wake up……" Pansy yelled, slamming her shoe into Hermione's face launching her out of her bed with a loud crash.  
"Pansy," Hermione cried, holding her already puffy cheek.  
"Get up fat ass," Pansy said.  
"What but I did the laundry last night," Hermione moaned.  
"And you messed it up again," Pansy said holding out a white shirt with a dark stain on it. "What is this!"  
"One of your blouses," Hermione said.  
"And what is that," Pansy hissed pointing at the stain.  
"Chocolate……" Hermione said.  
"And who was stuffing their fat face with chocolate last night," Pansy said.  
"I was not stuffing my face," Hermione said.  
"Then what's this," Pansy said, scraping leftover chocolate off Hermione's cheek.  
"Chocolate,"' Hermione sighed. "But I was tired and needed to finish my homework."  
"Stuff it piggy," Pansy said.

Break

"Hey frizz but come here," Tracy snapped.  
"Yes, mistress," Hermione sighed, shuffling over to Tracy.  
"Brush my hair," Tracy said, handing Hermione an elegant brush. "And maybe you'll finally learn something," she added flipping her long auburn hair over her shoulder.

Break

"Maid," Daphne called out.  
"Yes, Mistress," Hermione said.  
"Lace up my corset," Daphne ordered.  
"Certainly," Hermione said, walking over to Daphne.  
"Really you know nothing of fashion," Daphne said. "And you still continue to wear that hideous dress," she added.  
"But my mom," Hermione said softly, looking down at white and silver outfit she wore on the train.  
"Has no fashion sense either, now hurry up," Daphne said.  
"Yes," Hermione said, quickly lacing up the soft corset attached to Daphne's dark blue skirt, paired with a white blouse.  
"Virtuous and reliable," Daphne said as Hermione finished. "Which is more than I can say for you, Hermione."  
"Yes, Daphne," Hermione sighed watching her spin in front of the mirror, dark blue skirt fluttering through the air.

Break

"Maid," Liz said, ringing a bell.  
"Yes Mistress," Hermione replied, shuffling over to her.  
"We would like some tea and snacks while we study," Liz said.  
"Certainly," Hermione said with a bow before moving to the kitchen.  
"When did this get here," Hermione said looking at a tray of sandwiches sitting in the Slytherin kitchen.  
"Cucumber sandwiches go well with tea," the note read.  
"Thank you," Hermione said softly.

"Took you long enough," one of Liz's friends groaned.  
"My apologies, and today I have a nice Ceylon blend, with cucumber sandwiches," Hermione said, serving them.  
"Well at least we know the fat ass can do one thing right," another girl said nibbling on the sandwiches.

"Hermione, can you help me with this," one of the first-year girls asked.  
"Excuse me," Hermione said taking her leave  
"Why are you asking the muggle for help," a first-year boy said.  
"Cause she's nice," the girl said.  
"Yeah, she pushed us out of the way of the troll," a boy said.  
"No, Daphne killed it," the boy said.

"What do you need help with," Hermione asked, hoping to dodge certain questions.  
"Can you show me how to do the color change charm," the girl asked.  
"Yes," Hermione said.  
"Thank you," the girl said.  
"Eeeeekkkkkk," Hermione squealed as a trio of spells hit her. The pinching charm knocked her off balance while the cooling spell made her slip and fall, as the static shock spell made her hair poof out.  
"Are you ok," the girl asked.  
"I'm fine," Hermione hissed biting back the pain.

Break

"It never stops with them," Hermione muttered, sitting in the far corner of the library her one refuge in the school. "It doesn't matter if I do my maid duties perfectly or master a spell, it never stops. All they will ever see me as is a short, fat stupid ugly muggle," Hermione said softly as the tears began to flow.  
"Stupid rules, stupid magic, stupid book," she muttered flipping through the rule book looking for anything that might help her.  
"If only I wasn't……….," Hermione cried her brain slamming to a halt. "A muggleborn……" she whispered. "No, they pride themselves on knowing every purebloods lineage……" she thought as Padma walked by. "Padma do you have a second…."  
"Hermione," Padma said, turning around.  
"Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering," Hermione said looking down nervously pressing her index fingers together.  
"Relax, I'm not like the royal trio," Padma said.  
"I know, it's just well I was wondering what it's…...," Hermione asked.

"Like being an exchange student," Padma said.  
"You're an exchange student," Hermione squeaked.  
"Yes, Parvati and I are actually Indian," Padma replied.  
"I um, well I mean……," Hermione stammered.  
"Hahaha it's ok, we kind of stick out around here," Padma said.  
"But do the……." Hermione said.  
"I've only got one or two like that in Ravenclaw and mentioning that I am distantly related to a minor Raja was enough to shut them up," Padma said.  
"That's good," Hermione said.  
"And if that doesn't work I can just use some Hindu magic like Parvati did to Ron," Padma said. "He jumps if she just says anything in Hindi." Padma giggled.  
"Hahaha," Hermione said. "Thanks Padma I needed that."  
"Any time," Padma said, walking off.

"Hhhhmmm," Hermione said searching for an Atlas. "It would need to be small, and someplace where I can blend in but still has an active monarchy. The Low countries are out as they only have a monarchy in name only and they don't do a whole lot either. Norway, Sweden and Denmark are too big and they'd ask why I didn't go to Durmstrang." she mused marking off countries on her list. "Spain's too big, Andorra’s got a weird dual system," she said, flipping through the atlas. "Lichtenstein…… never heard of it……." Hermione said, looking at the small country nestled in the alps.  
"The Principality of Liechtenstein is a German-speaking microstate situated in the Alps and in the southwest of Central Europe," she read. "Wow, it's one of the 10 smallest countries in the world with a reclusive royal family,' Hermione read her eyes lighting up. "It's perfect," Hermione giggled as she looked at the flag and royal crest of Liechtenstein. "Now what's the plan, I can't just tell them I'm a princess of Liechtenstein, they'd never believe it, but maybe……" Hermione said, making a list.

1- Learn German  
2- Learn everything about Lichtenstein  
3- Lose weight  
4- Fix my hair  
5- Improve my manners  
6- Learn German magic  
7- Money  
8- Fashion  
9- Get my braces off  
10- Cuter glasses

"Working on a project," Madam Pince said as Hermione placed a number of books on the counter.  
"Yes, it's a long-term research project," Hermione replied.  
"Lichtenstein, never heard of it," Madam Pince said, checking out the book as Hermione's smile brightened. "German, what would possess you to learn German, Grinderwald came from Germany, nothing good comes out of Germany," Pince said.  
"Knowledge is power," Hermione said, taking the books.  
"Very true," Pince said as Hermione left.

Break

"Some one's getting a little chunky," Daphne said as Hermione stood outside the entrance to the dorm.  
"I'm not fat, I'm big boned," Millie snapped.  
"But Millie is…...," Hermione muttered. "They don't care about anyone they feel is below them."  
"It must have shrunk," Millie said hopelessly tugging on the skirt.  
"Sure, it did," Pansy said.  
"Well at least you're not as bad as the hippo," Tracy said.  
Hermione's hand hesitated millimeters from the door knob, uncertainty written across her face.  
"Honestly Millie you need to shape up or you will be joining Hermione," Daphne said.  
"Only Liz can do that," Millie cried.  
"True, but Liz trusts us, and listens to us," Daphne said. "Not to mention the Greengrass family is far more influential than the Tuttle family."  
"Jerks," Hermione hissed. "They think they're superior just because of who their families are," Hermione grumbled.  
"Please don't," Millie pleaded. "I'll do better, I promise," Millie cried.  
"We'll see," Pansy said.  
"That's not right," Hermione said listening to Millie tear up. "I guess I can wait one more day to start my plan," she whispered quickly running her hands through her hair frizzing it up as much as possible, before untucking her shirt allowing the pale flesh of her stomach to poke outward as she rolled up her skirt to show more of her fat thighs. Taking a deep calming breath Hermione backed up a few steps before racing through the door making sure to faceplant upon entering.

"Merlin you are a graceless walrus, Hermione," Daphne said, shooting a stinging hex at Hermione.  
"Ugh, you've got a rats nest for hair," Tracy said.  
"And what is that smell," Pansy said. "Don't you know what a bath is."  
"I doubt it, here let me help you," Tracy said, levitating a large bucket of water over and dumping it on Hermione.  
"Remember long term project," a soaking wet Hermione muttered to herself as a stunned Millie could only watch in silence.

Break

"Emma what did you do this time," Dan asked as a familiar Eagle landed on their back porch with a package in its claws.  
"Nothing why," Emma said as Dan pointed to the Eagle.  
"I think that's Astoria's Eagle," Dan said.  
"Possibly," Emma said, going out to check.

Dear Mrs. Granger,

Are you ok, because I heard my mom yelling about how went and did something stupid and dangerous? I hope your ok, cause you’re a nice lady, and if your scared you can have Mordred. She's good at keeping the monsters away, but watch out she's naughty.

Astoria Greengrass

Emma read the note picking up the small doll wearing red armor with green eyes, and messy blond hair. "That was sweet of her, but I'd hate to keep her dolly," Emma said looking at the doll.  
"Well that was unexpected," Dan said.  
"Very," Emma replied.  
"I'd hate to keep her doll, especially one that keeps the monsters away," Dan said.  
"Agreed," Emma said looking at the doll.  
"If I wanted to send a letter back can you wait," Dan asked, watching the bird nod its head in agreement. "Great," Dan said before heading out.  
"Dan what are you doing," Emma asked.  
"If Mordred is being naughty, then she needs her mother to keep her inline," Dan chuckled.  
"You big softy," Emma said with a smile.  
"That's not what you said last night," Dan said dodging the kitchen towel aimed at him as he ducked out the door.

Break

Dear Astoria,

I am touched by your concern, and while it was a very different situation than what I am used to, it was by no means dangerous or stupid. I love the doll, but I wouldn't want you to go without your protector. Now I know Mordred is naughty, but she just needs her mother Artoria to keep her in line. Plus when the monsters have bad dreams they dream of Artoria. And this is Frankenstein, a good girl who just needs a friend.

Emma and Dan

PS- Your is the second-person personal pronoun. You're is the abbreviation for you are

"An Artoria dolly, thank you, thank you, thank you, Daphne's gonna be so jealous," Astoria giggled clutching the doll tight. "That means you better behave Mordred, or mommy is gonna give you a spanking," the young girl giggled as she played with her dolls.

Break

“The tea is already made,” Hermione said finding the teapot ready to go with a tray of snacks.  
“I know I can’t do much, but I can do this. Here is an herbal blend which is said to have a calming effect.” a note read with a familiar bit of blond hair stuck to it.


	16. What did you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just because I can’t use magic, doesn’t mean I can’t understand it,” Emma Granger

December 1992

"Mom what did you do," Hermione said as she walked up to her parents.  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that," Emma said.  
"Because you made the Wizarding news," Hermione said.  
"No surprise there," Dan said only to get a swat from his wife.  
"Mom……" Hermione said.  
"What, they were doing it wrong," Emma said.

"Emma is it true," Maggie said racing over.  
"Yes, it's true, but I don't see why everyone is making this such a big deal," Emma said.  
"Not a big deal," Maggie gasped. "I don't even know where to start. I mean how did you get through the muggle repelling ward."  
"You got through a muggle repelling ward," Hermione gasped.  
"Well it wasn't a very good one, if you ask me," Emma said as Maggie, Millie, and Hermione's jaws dropped. "I mean first it told me I had to bake a cake, but I wasn't baking one and couldn't have even if I wanted to in that camp. Then it told me I was lost, but I wasn't lost. I was exactly where I needed to be. Finally, it kept trying to tell me to go check on my daughter, but Hermione was just fine at Hogwarts, but I could hear children crying so I just said my children were inside and I needed to check on them. Honestly if I could figure it out, it must not be very good."  
"Emma………. That…………" Maggie said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Actually, makes sense………. I think," Maggie sighed.  
"But I still can't believe they listened to you," Maggie said.  
"You've never seen Emma when she's angry," Dan said.  
"I'm not that bad," Emma said.  
"Anyway, we'd better run or we will miss our flight," Dan said, checking his watch.  
"Flight," Hermione asked.  
"Yes, a nonstop to Zurich and then the train to Vaduz," Dan said. "That's what you said you wanted."  
"Yes," Hermione beamed.

Break

"Woman calls muggle repelling charm cast by Healers without Borders not very good," McGonagall read. "Didn't you cast that charm for them."  
"No, but I did help in setting it up," Fitwick replied.  
"Then how," McGonagall said, holding up the paper.  
"I never thought someone would or could use the charm to break the charm," Fitwick replied.  
"Very clever indeed," Dumbledore said.

Break

"Daphne, look I got an Artoria doll," Astoria said running over with her new doll. And its Saber Artoria it's even got Avalon and Excalibur," Astoria said showing off the doll. Saber Artoria, or King Arthur (don't ask magicals are weird sometimes) was a petite woman with blond hair kept in a braided bun, with green eyes. The blue and white armored dress was more functional than fashion, but still looked regal as she held Excalibur aloft, the sheath Avalon attached at her hip.  
"And where did you get that," Daphne said.  
"My friend Emma did, she's a really nice lady," Astoria said.  
"I care because," Daphne said, eyeing the doll.  
"Because we can play Grail Wars now," Astoria said. "You need seven to play, and I've got three now, so it's Artoria, Mordred, and Frankenstein against your Medea, Gilgamesh, Medusa, and Hercules."  
"Really, Astoria," Daphne said.  
"Please, I'll even let you try playing with Artoria some time," Astoria said.  
"......." Daphne stared at the Artoria doll, one of the rarest of the rarest Nasu dolls, and one of the best for playing Grail wars. "Fine."  
"Yay," Astoria cheered.  
"Just don't go crying to mom when you get your but kicked," Daphne said.  
"No way, Artoria is the best," Astoria said.

"Medea use rule breaker on Artoria," Daphne said, directing the doll with long blue hair, and pointed ears, to fly behind Artoria dark purple cape trailing behind the doll as it stuck a crooked danger into Artoria's back taking control of it.  
"Ack, Mordred use avalon," Astoria said.  
"Mordred can't use Avalon, and your Artoria is now mine to control," Daphne said.  
"No fair, Frankenstein use blasted tree," Astoria cried out as the doll with short light red hair in a white dress moved to smash a giant hulking male doll carrying a hunk of stone for a weapon.  
"Hercules has 12 lives remember," Daphne said as Frankenstein's hammer bounced off Hercules.  
"Um………." Astoria stammered.  
"Gilgamesh use Ea," Daphne stated, ending the game as a golden knight with blond hair blasted Astoria and her dolls backward  
"No fair you had one more than me," Astoria said her legs flipped up over her head.  
"It was your idea little sis," Daphne said. "And as the winner I think I'll be taking this," Daphne said walking off with the Artoria doll.  
"That's mine," Astoria cried out.  
"A deal is a deal Astoria," Daphne said.

Break

"Finally," Hermione sighed as they entered their hotel in Lichtenstein.  
"I know it was a long trip, but at least we're here," Emma said.  
"Hi, reservation for Granger," Dan said walking up to the counter.  
"Yes, Granger reservation for 3…………………." the woman said trailing off as she locked eyes with Emma  
"Is there a problem," Emma asked.  
"You wouldn't by chance happen to be Emma Granger, would you?" the woman said.  
"Yes, my name is Emma Granger," Emma said. "Dan what did you do?"  
"Nothing…… I think," Dan said.  
"Ah yes, Mr. and Mrs. Granger right this way," a man said coming out from behind the desk.

"Is there a problem?" Dan asked.  
"No problem, we have a private chalet ready for you," the man said.  
"But I didn't reserve a chalet," Dan said as a bellhop took their bags.  
"A friend of the hotel considers it a gift for helping those in need," the man said.  
"Dan…." Emma said, narrowing her eyes.  
"I swear I didn't do it," Dan pleaded.  
"My apologies I assumed that you knew," the man said.  
"Knew what," Emma asked.

"Those children in Croatia that you helped were vampires, and the Tepes family was moved by your actions. To go so far as to help a vampire child, it is not something anyone would just do," the man said softly.  
"Well I wasn't just going to let them remove perfectly good teeth. So what, if their incisors are a bit longer than others. It's no reason to do such a thing. And don't get me started on…." Emma replied.  
"Mom did what," Hermione gasped, staring blankly at her mother.  
"Your mother does what she always does when she sees someone doing it wrong," Dan replied.  
"One time, you throw an outdated pair of dental pliers at someone one time, and everyone makes a fuss," Emma sighed.  
"She knocked out a man who was trying to collect and smuggle vampire teeth on the black market," the man explained.  
"Go mom," Hermione said.  
"And that is why I married you," Dan said.

"It is a bit of a walk, but the view is nice and it has quick access to the lake and ski slopes," the man said.  
"It's gorgeous," Hermione said looking at the mountains reflected in the clear blue ice of the lake. "Un like me," she muttered softly looking at the short sumpy, frizzy haired girl staring back at her.  
"Did you say something Hermione," Dan said.  
"No, just admiring the view," Hermione said as they continued.

"This is too much," Dan said as they stepped into the classic rustic cabin.  
"It's like a small house," Hermione gasped gazing over the dark colored wood and stone fireplace with a gentle fire blazing. Despite the dark wood, the large windows and crystal chandelier brighten up the space making it feel very welcoming.  
"Understatement," Emma said. "We can't possibly."  
"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, while you might not realize it you have helped many people, please do not insult those who wish to repay the favor," the man said.  
Husband and wife shared a look before turning to the man. "You are right thank you and please let Mr. Tepes know that we appreciate his gratitude," Dan and Emma replied.  
"It will be my pleasure and should you need anything just call the front desk and ask for Hans," the man said.  
"Thank you, Hans," Dan said as the man left.

Break

"Hermione……." Emma said slowly, opening the door to her daughter's room.  
"Nnngghhhh, I cleaned everything last night," Hermione muttered slowly rolling over.  
"Hermione," Emma sighed a tear rolling down her cheek as she closed the door.  
"Still sleeping," Dan said as the morning sun shone down through the window.  
"She still thinks she's at school, and a maid," Emma said tearing up. "Dan, it's killing her."  
"I know," Dan said, pulling his wife close.  
"What can we do," Emma bawled. "I can't lose my daughter Dan, I can't."  
"I can't either, and while there isn't much, we can do about the school yet," Dan said, shedding a few tears of his own. "What we can do is make sure she is happy, and healthy when she isn't at school."  
"I'm sorry mom, dad, I promise I'll make it up to you," Hermione said softly as she lay in bed.

Break

"Would you like to join us for some skiing Hermione," Dan said as Hermione came out of her room.  
A hand slowly scratched her belly, frowning a bit as she looked at it, feeling weak in the knees. "You and mom go ahead, I'm still tired from yesterday," Hermione said.  
"You sure," Emma said a slight tremble in her voice.  
"Yes, I'll be fine, I'm just happy for a chance to relax," Hermione said.  
"Alright, and if you need anything just charge it to the room," Dan said.  
"Ok," Hermione said, waving as her parents left to hit the slopes. "If I went skiing now, I'd probably break my neck," Hermione said. "Anyway, time for step 1- learn german," Hermione said, picking up her beginner's guide to german settling down in a comfortable chair with a cup of hot cocoa in her hand.

Ja- Yes  
Nein- no  
Bitte- please  
Danke- Thank you  
Guten Tag- Hello  
Auf Wiedersehen- Good bye  
Ich heisse- My name is  
Ich bin- I am  
Entschuldigen Sie- excuse me  
Wo ist die Toilette- where is the bathroom

"It looks easy enough," Hermione said looking over some basic words and phrases. "But it won't matter if I don't pronounce them properly." she said closing the book as her cocoa ran out. "I doubt the resort has a German tutor so I guess it's trial and error," she said slowly standing up.

Carefully making her way across the snow- and ice-covered path Hermione headed for the main lodge. "Eeeekkk," Hermione squeaked as she tripped, sliding into a snow drift. "I am a fat clumsy whale, who needs to get in shape," Hermione said to herself as she climbed out of the snow drift. "But anything I do will be to muggle, or unfeminine," she said as she heard the scraping of metal on ice. Turning her head to the sound, her eyes went wide as a woman spun through the air in front of her before landing gracefully gliding across the ice.  
"Figure skating," Hermione muttered watching as the woman continued to skate, spinning and dancing across the ice, as if it was a ballroom floor. "I mean it's so graceful, but I couldn't…." she whispered, feeling the heft of her belly in her hands as her thighs rubbed together. A long-suffering sigh escaped her lips as she trudged onward before suddenly stopping. "No, I am not giving up without a fight," she said balling her fists before marching into the lodge.

Break

"Ah crap, this is going to be a fun one," the black-haired skater from before sighed looking at Hermione as she stood at the edge of the ice wobbling in a pair of rented ice skates.  
"Guten Tag," Hermione waved. "Are you the ice-skating instructor?"  
"Yes, the name Ria Juitiev," Ria replied.  
"Ich heisse Hermione. Bitte, teach me to skate," Hermione said softly looking at the ice as she pressed her index fingers together.  
"You're a paying customer," Ria said, taking the ticket stub from Hermione's hand. "So you’re mine for the next hour."  
"Danke," Hermione said as she slowly stepped onto the ice before slipping and landing on her posterior. "Sorry," Hermione said looking up at Ria.  
"She's got the falling part down," Ria muttered in German as Hermione slowly stood up holding onto a railing her knees wobbling.  
"So um, what do I start with," Hermione asked.  
"Let's start with balance," Ria said, adjusting Hermione's posture. "Now let go of the rail."  
"Alright," Hermione said letting go, her body wobbling but remaining upright as she held her arms out.  
"Now gliding," Ria said, giving Hermione a push.  
"Ok……. eeek," Hermione said as her feet flew out from under her again.  
Ria groaned smacking her forehead. "You leaned back too far; you need to keep your center of gravity over your skates."  
"Ok," Hermione said slowly pulling herself back up with the railing.  
"Ready," Ria asked.  
"Yes," Hermione said before Ria gave her another push, her body wobbling but remaining upright. "Wow……." Hermione gasped as the sublime sensation of gliding across the ice passed over her.  
"Now you try," Ria said.  
"Ok," Hermione stammered, grabbing the rail tightly before taking a tentative step before collapsing in a pile of limbs.  
"Remember she is a paying customer," Ria said quietly before helping Hermione up.  
"Sorry," Hermione said softly.  
"Remember it's ice, you glide on ice not step," Ria explained.  
"But how do you keep your balance," Hermione asked watching Ria glide on one foot then the other.  
"Practice," Ria said. "And let's start with swizzles."  
"Swizzles," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Point your toes out," Ria ordered.  
"Ok," Hermione said her toes pointed outward, her legs slowly drifting apart.  
"Now point them in," Ria said.  
Hermione nodded grimacing as she forced her toes inward, her legs drifting back together.  
"Good, now out," Ria said as Hermione pointed her toes outward again before falling face first into the ice.  
"Ouchy," Hermione groaned.  
"Ready to stop," Ria asked.  
"My time's not up yet," Hermione said standing up.  
"Alright," Ria sighed. "Im……. Aus…….. Im…… Aus," Ria repeated as Hermione continued to skate.

"Danke," Hermione said as her time ended.  
"You're welcome," Ria said as Hermione left. "I doubt she is going to try skating again anytime soon," Ria muttered watching Hermione limp off the ice.

Break

"She's back………" Ria said softly watching Hermione lace up her skates and return to the ice after a short break.  
"Im, Aus, Im, Aus," Hermione whispered looking down at her skates as she slowly made her way back and forth across the part of the lake that had a railing for beginners.

Break

"Guten Tag Ria," Hermione said waving a ticket held tightly in her hand.  
"Back again, I see," Ria said.  
"Ja," Hermione replied, stepping onto the ice.  
"Do you remember the swizzle," Ria asked.  
"Yes, Hermione said slowly, swizzling across the ice alternating between looking at Ria and looking at her feet.  
"Good job," Ria remarked. "Now today I want you to try pressing off one foot and gliding," she said demonstrating the skill.  
"Alright," Hermione nodded slowly, shifting weight to her right foot as she carefully pressed with her left. A squeak left her lips as her left foot flew out behind her, her body completely airborne for a fraction of a second before she impacted the ice.  
"Hermione," Ria exclaimed, rushing over.  
"I'm ok," Hermione said, giving Ria a thumbs up before slowly pulling herself up off the ice.  
"Don't press so hard this time," Ria said.  
"Got it," Hermione replied slowly, crossing the ice with small glides for the next hour before retreating to the lodge.

Break

"Again," Ria muttered as Hermione returned to the lake after a short break. The brown-haired girl fell every few feet, but her periods actually skating got longer each time.

Break

"Ria," Hermione waved, already standing on the ice ready to go.  
"Hermione again," Ria whispered.  
"I can do swizzles backwards now," Hermione said, making it a few times before falling over.  
"Impressive," Ria said, raising her eyebrows.

Break

"She's not using the railing," Ria observed as Hermione ventured past the railing to skate freely not holding onto anything. "Girls got no talent, except for falling and never giving up it seems," Ria said watching Hermione fall and slowly get back up.

Break

"Ria," Hermione said tentatively, skating over to her instructor.  
"Sorry kiddo no lesson for you today," Ria said.  
"But," Hermione muttered holding up her ticket.  
"Relax," Ria said, patting Hermione’s head. The reason there is no lesson is because you don't need one."  
"But…….." Hermione said.  
"What you need now is practice not lessons," Ria said. "Teaching you anything else before you've got the basics mastered would be a waste of time, and only set you up for failure in the future."  
"But when can I practice," Hermione said looking at the lake.  
"You are free to come out in the mornings with me before it gets crowded," Ria said.  
"Really," Hermione yelled.  
"Yes, now how about some laps," Ria said skating next to Hermione.

Break

"So this is where you've been running off to," Dan said.  
"Mom, Dad," Hermione said looking at her parents. "I know you asked me to go skiing but I was, I mean….." Hermione stammered.  
"Ice skating, I never would have imagined," Emma said looking at her daughter. "What was it you said about the day Hermione picked up a sport."  
"That it would be the day I try yoga," Dan gulped.  
"Don't forget to stretch Hermione," Ria called out before leaving.  
"And what is good for stretching," Emma said softly.  
"Yoga," Dan gulped.  
"Hermione, I have an errand to run, but your father has something he'd like to say," Emma said with a wave as she left.  
"What is it dad," Hermione asked, taking off her skates.  
"The lodge has yoga classes that would be great for stretching," Dan said.  
"Really," Hermione said looking up at her dad.  
"Yes, we can try one later if you'd like," Dan said.  
"Yes, please," Hermione replied eagerly.

Break

"Owe," Dan moaned as muscles he didn't know he had were being pulled in directions he didn't even want to think about.  
"Now relax and take all that stress and energy and gather it up in your stomach," the instructor said breathing deeply. "Excellent, now imagine that energy traveling up and out your arm," the instructor continued.  
"Tingly," Hermione muttered, feeling something run through her arm.  
"Good now, imagine the energy run down to your hands and out your fingertips," the instructor said.  
"Cold," Hermione muttered as her hands cooled.  
"And relax," the instructor said, ending the session.  
"You're not hurt are you, Hermione," Dan groaned.  
"No, the yoga was fun, it's just the stuff at the end," Hermione said.  
"Wow your hands are freezing, we need to get you some hot cocoa," Dan said, taking Hermione's hands.  
"But I don't feel cold, and it only started at the end," Hermione said.  
"You don't say," Dan shrugged leaning closer. "That energy stuff just makes me want to fart, but you do have something I don't," Dan said.  
"2 X chromosomes," Hermione groaned. "I've heard you use that one on mom way too many times."  
"I was actually going to say magic," Dan whispered in his daughter's ear.  
"But that's…… ok maybe, but still, I wasn't you know…." Hermione said.  
"Well Yoga isn't actually British maybe they do it differently. Now how about that cocoa,” Dan said.

Break

"Thought you could use your own pair, love Mom," the note on top of a box read. Placing the note to the side she slowly opened the box, eyes lighting up as she looked what was inside. "My own ice skates," Hermione giggled. "Thanks mom," she said, taking the skates with her as she made her way to the lake.

Break

"Mom, did you see, I made it all the way around the lake without falling," Hermione called out waving to her parents before losing her balance. "I'm ok," Hermione giggled, sticking a hand in the air.  
"You know this is the most fun, I've seen her have since……" Dan said.  
"Ever,' Emma said. "I don't know what it is about this place, I'm just glad she is smiling."  
"I am too," Dan said.

"Ms. Juitiev," Emma called out as Ria came to a stop on the ice.  
"Is something wrong Mrs. Granger," Ria said skating over to her.  
"No not at all," Emma replied. "I just wanted to thank you."  
The skater's eyes widened in surprise. "Thank me," she gasped.  
"Yes, I love my daughter, but athletic is not something I would use to describe her. Yet she has taken to ice skating in a way I never expected, and I haven't seen her smile like that in a long time," Emma said. "I don't know what you did, but thank you," Emma said hugging Ria.  
"I would love to take credit for it Mrs. Granger, but it was all Hermione. I was ready to write her off after her first lesson, but she just kept coming back no matter how many times she fell down. That type of dedication is only something that she could have learned from her parents." Ria replied.  
"Still you are a talented teacher," Emma said.  
"Thank you," Ria said, blushing a little.  
"So we would like you to," Emma said, pulling out an envelope.  
"Oh my god is that Christopher Dean," Ria blurted out pointing at a man sitting quietly enjoying coffee and the crisp mountain air.  
"Who is Christopher Dean," Hermione asked.  
"Who is Christopher Dean, he was the ice dancing partner of Jayne Torvill, the highest scoring ice dancing performance ever at the Sarajevo Olympics," Ria gushed.  
"I remember watching that performance," Emma said. "And what is your father doing?"  
"Saying hi I think," Hermione said.

"What," Ria gasped.  
"Maybe he fixed his teeth one time," Hermione said, walking towards her dad.  
"Dan, what are you doing in Lichtenstein," Christopher said.  
"My daughter just really wanted to see it, and I have to say it is a lovely country," Dan said.  
"Hello Mr. Dean," Hermione said.  
"And this must be Hermione," Christopher said. "Your dad talks about you all the time."  
"He does," Hermione said.  
"Yes, I can barely get a word in, but that might be a good thing when I am at the dentist," Christopher chuckled.  
"Dad," Hermione groaned.  
"Don't be too hard on him, he just cares about his daughter," Christopher said.  
"I know," Hermione said.  
"But Dan, why didn't you tell me your daughter was into ice skating," Christopher said.  
"It was a recent thing," Hermione said.  
"Well you have a good teacher and keep working hard," Christopher said as Hermione flushed.  
"Thank you, I will," Hermione stammered. "Um, Mr. Dean," she said softly digging her toe into the snow.  
"Yes," he replied.  
"Um, could I maybe get your autograph to give to my ice-skating teacher," Hermione asked.  
"Certainly," he said, writing a quick note.  
"Thank you," Hermione said a smile on her face as she walked away.

"Ria," Hermione said.  
"Hermione was that," Ria asked.  
"Yes," Hermione replied.  
"You're joking," Ria said.  
"No," Hermione said, handing her the note.  
"Ria, keep up the good work spreading the love of ice skating to the next generation, Christopher Dean," Ria read before falling back into the snow.  
"Happy New Year, and thank you for teaching me how to skate," Hermione said as Ria giggled clutching the note.


	17. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Not a visible enthusiasm but a hidden one, an excitement burning with a cold flame.”  
> Patrick Süskind

January 1993

"Well you certainly got the abundance part right," Pansy said, patting Hermione's prominent belly through the green coat overcoat with white fur trim around the neck she was wearing.  
"Not that bad," Hermione muttered, pulling her coat tighter as they walked into the castle.  
"But can't green also mean rebirth," Millie said softly.  
"Rebirth, more like giving birth," Daphne said.  
"Not pregnant," Hermione muttered.  
"You sure look like it," Tracy laughed as Hermione slowly fell behind, tired but not out of breath after making the walk up to the castle.  
"Yes, the lake is frozen," Hermione said watching the fading sun reflect off the ice.  
"Hermione, green can also mean rebirth," Millie whispered in her ear before jogging to catch up with the others.  
"Yes, my rebirth starts now," Hermione said looking up at the imposing castle.

Break

"Remember the plan," Hermione whispered as she looked as the slowing rising sun filtered through the window. Slowly she donned a track suit heading to an empty storage room near the dorms, a book about Pilates in her hand. Glancing between the book on the floor, and the mirror on the wall, Hermione worked through a short basic Pilates routine calling stopping a few beads of sweat on her forehead.

Break

"Hey 4 eyes what are you reading this time," Daphne said.  
"Probably some remedial book on magical theory," Tracy said.  
"Let's see," Pansy said, ripping the book out of her hands.  
"Hey…." Hermione yelped.  
"German," Pansy said.  
"Wie ein Verlierer, wie Sie jemals Deutsch lernen könnten," Daphne said with a laugh.

Break

"Im…. Aus…… Im…… Aus," Hermione whispered as she did swizzles backwards across the lake, before practicing her gliding making progressively bigger circles around the lake.

Break

"Es tut uns leid," Hermione said, rushing into the common room putting a frilly little maid cap on her head in an attempt to reign in her short frizzy hair.  
"You're cutting it close Hermione," Liz said tapping her foot.  
"My apologies, mistress, how can I serve you today," Hermione said, bowing her head.  
"We missed lunch today," Liz said.  
"I have a lovely Fine Tippy Golden Broken Orange Pekoe darjeeling tea and buttermilk scones allow me a few minutes," Hermione said discovering the tea snacks ready to go with a not explaining each one.  
"Just get on with it," Liz grumbled.

Break

"So, this is where you've been running off to," Daphne said stepping out from behind a tree.  
"Daphne," Hermione squeaked as her legs went flying, dropping her onto the ice by the edge of the lake, her posterior breaking through the ice hitting the cold-water underneath.  
"It doesn't matter what you do, a fatty will always be a fatty," Daphne said. "Impedimenta."  
"Frozen in place Hermione could do nothing except feel the icy water soak into her pants as Daphne pulled off her skates.  
"You know I almost didn't believe it when I saw a fat uncoordinated oaf like you skating. I've only done it once or twice when I was little, but if you can do it, surely it can't be that hard," Daphne said putting on the skates.  
The cold felt oddly comforting as Hermione was forced to watch Daphne glide effortlessly across the ice. After a few circles she took to skating on one leg the other raised into air like a graceful ballerina. As she watched Hermione began pushing on the ice willing herself to rise, the cold giving her strength her posterior slowly lifting out of the water. She didn't stop there pressing herself to stand despite the spell forcing her down. Daphne's circles grew tighter until she began to spin in place before stopping.

"You know I think I'll keep these," Daphne said, coming to stop.  
"Give them back," Hermione growled balling her fists.  
"The spell wore off all ready," Daphne said looking at the standing Hermione.  
"What…." Hermione muttered looking at her hands as she still felt the magic weighing her down. "Wait I moved while under an impedimenta………. Could Mom have been……." she whispered to herself.  
"Guess I was skating longer than I thought.  
"Give them back," Hermione hissed feeling the cold wash over her as the impedimenta finally broke.  
"Relax hippo, they were too big for my dainty feet anyway," Daphne said, taking the skates off, tossing them across the ice.  
"Thank you," Hermione said stiffly.  
"Flipendo," Daphne said, banishing a rock through the ice below Hermione's feet dropping her into her waist.  
Again, the wet sensation now thoroughly enveloping her pants, and soaking up her sweatshirt was uncomfortable, but the cold that accompanied it was strangely comforting. "You might have natural talent, Daphne, and it might not be tomorrow or even next year, but one day I will be better than you," Hermione told herself as she climbed out of the water.  
"Keep dreaming then," Daphne laughed, skipping ahead her boots lightly crunching on the ground.

Break

"Hermione are you ok," Harry asked looking at the soaking wet Hermione dripping water across the floor.  
“I thought you hated Slytherins,” Hermione said.  
“I don’t like Draco,” Harry said.  
“And the rest of us,” Hermione said.  
“Well…. You see…. Neville….” Harry stammered.  
“Pulled you away from Ron,” Hermione said.  
“More like punched him, before explaining some things,” Harry said.  
“Good,” Hermione said forcefully. “Ron’s a jerk face, and I don’t like jerks.”  
“I don’t either….” Harry said. “So um, Hermione are you ok,” Harry added hoping to change the conversation.

"I'm fine, I just had a little accident while skating," Hermione blurted out waving her hands in the air.  
"Oh……. are you cold?" Harry said.  
"Maybe a little," Hermione said softly.  
"Here," Harry said, pulling out his invisibility cloak.  
"Danke," Hermione said, happy for the warmth, and amazed at how her lower body seemed to vanish.  
"You're welcome," Harry said tentatively.  
"Sorry, Danke means thank you in German," Hermione said.  
"Cool, are an exchange student like Parvati," Harry asked.  
"Sort of," Hermione replied.  
"Neat," Harry said. "Hey do you want to see something cool."  
"Cool as in interesting, or cool as in one of the twins' pranks?" Hermione asked.  
"Interesting," Harry said.  
"Ok, I'd rather not go back to the dorm soaking wet," Hermione replied.

"This way," Harry said, pulling her along.  
"So, what is this cool thing," Hermione asked.  
"It's a mirror," Harry said.  
"A mirror," Hermione replied as they turned into an unused section of the castle before entering a small room.  
"Yes, it shows me my family," Harry said gazing at the mirror.  
Hermione looked at the mirror expecting to see parents that resembled Harry only she saw a thin athletic girl with otherworldly beauty float across the ice dancing to unheard music, flying gracefully through the air before stopping and facing Hermione. Her regal visage and ice blue eyes were unfamiliar and yet familiar to Hermione as they looked at each other. After what seemed like an eternity the girl winked pointing at Hermione and then back to herself and the crown like hair piece that kept her long silver hair in a ponytail. "I can do it," she whispered.

"Some one's coming," Harry said, throwing the hood of the invisibility cloak over Hermione's head.  
"Wait Harry," Hermione squealed as Harry pushed her aside as Professor Dumbledore entered the room.  
"Ah the Mirror of Erised, a rather dangerous artifact. I will have to have a world with the elves about placing it where a student might find it," Dumbledore said.  
"It shows a person their deepest desires, and while that is nice," Dumbledore said. "One does not do well if they dwell on dreams, Harry," Dumbledore said.  
"But my family," Harry said softly, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
"I will leave it here for tonight, but tomorrow it will be gone," Dumbledore said before leaving.

"Dumbledore is correct," Hermione said, removing the invisibility cloak.  
"I know…..." Harry sighed turning away from the mirror to face Hermione.  
"But he is also wrong," Hermione said.  
Harry paused shifting his gaze between Hermione and the mirror. "I don't understand."  
"Dwelling on dreams is only bad if they are impossible, and/or you are doing nothing to make your dreams a reality," Hermione explained as Harry looked on in confusion. "Do I look like a person who is a good ice skater."

Slowly Harry turned to look Hermione in the eyes before looking up and down her pudgy body made all the more evident by the wet clothing clinging tightly to it. "I……"  
"It's ok, as long as you are being honest," Hermione said.  
"No, but you are kind of……" Harry stammered.  
"I know, but does that mean I can't be one," Hermione said.  
"No, and you are practicing," he said pointing to the skates hung over her shoulder.  
"So is that dream impossible," Hermione said.  
"No, but my…." Harry said only for Hermione to hug him.  
"I read about your family and what happened was horrible, but my dad said there are two families in life. The one that you are born with and the one that you create," Hermione said. "I can't bring back your family, but you can make a new one," Hermione said.  
"That's……." Harry said.  
"Just think about it ok, and whatever your dream is, try and make it a reality," Hermione said.  
"I will, but……" Harry said, turning back to the mirror.  
"You want a few more minutes with your parents, I understand," Hermione said, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

Break

"Care if I join you," Millie asked, walking up to Hermione in the library checking to see who was present.  
Hermione's eyes light up slightly, a slight smile forming on her lips. "Millie, Ja, Bitte," Hermione said, moving some books out of the way.  
"Was that German," Millie asked.  
"Ja, I mean yes," Hermione said, blushing a little.  
"Cool," Millie said. "So, who did you pick for your potion master report," Millie asked.  
"Hennig Brand," Hermione replied.  
"Who's that," Millie asked.  
"A German Alchemist who is credited with discovering Phosphorus in the muggle world," Hermione said.  
"Neat," Millie said. "But Snape is not going to like it if you don't mention a magical achievement."  
"That's what I am still working on," Hermione said. "What about you?"  
"Gilles de Rais," Millie said.  
"Who's that," Hermione asked.  
"A former companion of Joan of Arc, who went crazy after she was burned at the stake, and tried to summon demons," Millie said.  
"Sounds lovely, what made you pick him," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow at her friend.  
"I couldn't think of anyone else and I have his nasu doll," Millie said sheepishly.  
"Nasu doll…." Hermione asked.  
"Only the premier dolls in the magical world," Millie said. "Think magical barbie but based on real people," Millie explained.  
"Oh……. I'm not really a doll person," Hermione said.  
"Ok…….." Millie said softly.  
"But I'm sure they're really cool," Hermione said. "Maybe you can show it to me some time," Hermione said.  
"I'd like that," Millie said as they returned to their work.

"Yes," Hermione cheered.  
"Find something good," Millie said.  
"Yes," Hermione said. "Hennig Brand was working on something called the Stein der Weisen, and collaborated with Nicholas Flamel."  
"You should talk to Neville," Millie said.  
"Why," Hermione asked.  
"Because he is researching Nicholas Flamel. He was complaining about not being able to find anything during herbology," Millie said.

Break

"Hermione," Neville called out, walking up to Hermione who was just stepping off the frozen hogwarts lake.  
"Neville, what are you doing out here," Hermione replied.  
"I was doing some extra credit for Herbology when I saw you by the lake," Neville said. "But anyway, Millie said that you might know something about Nicholas Flamel, it's for my potions project."  
"I don't know all that much honestly," Hermione said.  
"Anything would be a big help," Neville replied.  
"I only know that Hennig Brand, a German Alchemist, worked with Nicholas Flamel on something called the Stein der Weisen, which I think means Philosopher's stone," Hermione said.  
"Did he succeed," Neville asked.  
"I don't think so, but he talked about something called an Angelicall Stone, which inspired Flamel to work on the Philosopher's stone," Hermione explained.  
"What is an Angelicall stone," Neville asked.  
"I don't know all I have is a paragraph from Elias Ashmole, where it is said to have divine power," Hermione replied.


	18. Elements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Those distinct substances, which concretes generally either afford, or are made up of, may, without very much inconvenience, be called the elements or principles of them.” Robert Boyle

February 1993

"Hey crater face, how did you do on your report," Pansy called out.  
"None of your business," Hermione said.  
"Come on, bookworm, let's see how you did," Tracy chimed in.  
"Hey!" Hermione yelped as Daphne ripped the paper out of her hand.  
"Let's see," Daphne said reading the paper.

Hennig Brand was a German chemist and alchemist famous for discovering the light bearer or phosphorus through the distillation of urine," Daphne read. "Ugh muggles are disgusting, haven't they heard of the lumos charm.  
"And he wasn't even doing it right," Tracy said. "When you are distilling you have to take into account any solids that are being created during the process. His yield would have been higher if he had. I guess you forgot to mention that part," Tracy said.  
"And the Angelicall stone really, the giver of years, food of the divine, really Hermione," where did you dig up such drivel," Daphne said.  
"Please keep your school work focused on real potioniers, not the delusions of a German muggleborn hack," Professor snape.  
"No wonder he gave you a troll," Pansy laughed.  
"A troll for a troll," Tracy laughed.  
"We've all seen a troll, and I am not a troll," Hermione said, taking a small step back.  
"You do smell like one though," Daphne said.  
"A short ugly smelly troll," Tracy and Pansy chimed in.

Break

"Argh, stupid Snape, stupid girls," Hermione grumbled marching down to the lake. "They believe that there is truth in mythology, and yet a rare but referenced stone is fake, but the philosopher's stone is supposedly real, just because one person says it is," Hermione grumbled lacing up her skates. "And I do not stink……." Hermione said, jerking her head up. "Ok, maybe I do stink a little, but I can fix that," she said as she stepped onto the ice. Her mind calming as she began to slide across the ice, mind clearing as she enjoyed the cold silence of the ice.

"That crazy Slytherin is at it again," Ron said looking out the window.  
"Really," Lavender said looking out the window.  
"I don't know how she does it, I'm cold just looking at it," Parvati said.  
"That's because she's…………." Ron said.  
"Snakes are cold blooded and wouldn't be outside right now Ron," Parvati snipped.  
"I know that, but at least she could be nice to look at. I mean if we're stuck with her she could at least be nice to look at," Ron grumbled. "But no……." Ron groaned before something impacted his face sending him reeling.

"Shut up Ron," Harry hissed his arm extended.  
"Oh, come on what about the troll," Ron said holding his cheek.  
"Which we all agreed could have been a result of extenuating circumstances," Parvati said. "And you were being a jerk. Slytherin or not, you do not make fun of a girl's looks. How would you like it if Harry made fun of Ginny?" she added as the redhead in question ducked back to her room.

Break

"Can anyone tell me how many elements there are," McGonagall asked watching a hand shoot into the air. "Yes, Hermione."  
"92 naturally occurring and 17 artificial, for a total of 109," Hermione replied as more than a few students stared at her.  
"That is incorrect," McGonagall replied.  
"But….." Hermione said softly.  
"Yes, yes, the muggles have discovered a number of elements, but this is transfiguration, not potions or muggle science," McGonagall said. "Now who can tell me the number of elements," McGonagall said as an Asian girl with black hair raised her hand. "Su Li,"  
"5, Wood, Fire, Earth, Metal, and Water," Su Li said with a bit of a Chinese accent.  
"Also, incorrect," McGonagall said.  
"Professor in Wuxing," Su Li began.  
"We are studying transfiguration not how to arrange furniture Ms. Li," McGonagall said as several students snickered.  
"There are 4 elements Professor, Fire, Earth, water and air," Daphne said.  
"Excellent and their qualities," McGonagall asked.  
"Hot, cold, wet, and dry," Daphne added.

"Excellent Mrs. Greengrass, 10 points for Slytherin," McGonagall said. "It is important to understand how the elements and their attributes interact when performing transfiguration," McGonagall explained putting a diagram on the board. For instance, if you wanted to use transfiguration to put out a fire, you must first know that fire is hot and dry," she said lighting a flame on her desk. "Now you can either replace the dry quality with wet, turning it into air" she said waving her wand turning the flame into a poof of smoke before creating another flame. "Or you can replace the hot with cold, turning it into earth," she added turning the flame into a clump of dirt with her wand. "The incantation is transfiguratione particularum, now I want each of you to practice turning a flame into water or earth."

The students quickly paired off with Pansy pulling Millie aside, leaving Hermione alone to find a partner. "Hermione," a voice said from behind.  
"Su Li," Hermione said.  
"You need a partner?" Su Li asked.  
"Sure," Hermione said.  
"Great," Su Li said, picking up a small burner for them to practice on.  
"I don't know what Wuxing is, but I know it's not Feng Shui," Hermione said.  
"Thank you," Su Li said. "It's actually the foundation of a lot of Chinese magic."  
"Interesting," Hermione said.  
"Transfiguratione particularum," Su Li said pointing her wand at the flame, watching as the flickering flame slowly began crumbling into dirt, leaving a flickering flame amongst the dirt.  
"Amazing," Hermione said.

"Then why is the flame still going, dummy," Tracy said before McGonagall looked in her direction.  
"Practice makes perfect," Hermione said.  
"Right, your turn," Su Li said.  
"Just think cold, Transfiguratione particularum," Hermione said her eyes locked on the flame. "Come on," Hermione muttered, scrunching her eyes closed.  
"Ó, wǒ de tiān a," Su Li gasped, eyes wide as the small orange flame began to pale, the color slowly draining out of it, flickering less and less as a blue color overtook the orange. Very carefully Su Li reached out, poking a finger into the flame. "It's cold," she gasped.  
"What……" Hermione said opening her eyes, the flame returning to its original color.  
"Hermione how did you do that," Su Li asked.

"Do what, my spell failed," Hermione said looking at the flame.  
"Well that's par for the course for Hermione, she's barely above a squib," Daphne said. "Professor how is this Transfiguratione particularum," Daphne said flicking her wand at the flame instantly turning it into a pile of dirt.  
"Excellent work, Daphne," 10 points to Slytherin.  
"And that is how it is done," Daphne said as McGonagall turned away.

"Your spell didn't fail," Su Li said.  
"But the flame," Hermione said.  
"You turned it cold," Su Li said.  
"I did," Hermione said.  
"Yes, try again, think about making it cold, and keep your eyes open," Su Li said.  
"Ok," Hermione said. "Transfiguratione particularum," Hermione said as the hollowing wind shaking the window pulling her eyes away looking at the ice forming on the window.  
"Hermione look!" Su Li said, pointing at the cold blue flame barely flickering.  
"What in the world," Hermione muttered gazing at the flame.  
"It's a cold frozen flame," Su Li said, touching the flame.  
"But that's impossible," Hermione said, finding the flame cold to the touch.  
"Magic," Su Li giggled.  
"But even magic……." Hermione said. "I mean all I did was think cold."  
"And you transformed it into something cold," Su Li said.  
"But cold isn't an element, and the spell shouldn't have done anything like that," Hermione said as the flame returned to normal.  
"Neither is metal according to the Greeks," Su Li said.  
"Yes, but cold is just an attribute or quality not an actual element," Hermione said.  
"Hermione try adding wet to the flame and turn it into smoke," Su Li said.  
Nodding Hermione pointed her wand at the flame. "Transfiguratione particularum," she said watching as the flame slowly began to turn into smoke.  
"Took you long enough," Pansy chimed in.

"Shut up, Pansy," Su Li snapped before turning back to Hermione.  
"Now try turning the hot into cold in the smoke turning it into water," Su Li said.  
"Ok, air freezes at -217, Transfiguratione particularum," Hermione said as the pair gasped a small spike of ice shot out of the flame encasing the smoke.  
"Bù kěnéng," Su Li gasped.

"Um, sorry," Hermione said nervously scratching the back of her head.  
"Miss Granger just what do you think you are doing," McGonagall asked.  
"I um…." Hermione stammered.  
"I asked her to turn the hot smoke cold to create water," Su Li said as the icicle began to melt.  
"Then why am I looking at ice," McGonagall said.  
"I don't know, I was hoping to have Hermione try it on wood or metal next to see what the effects might be," Su Li said.  
"10 points from Ravenclaw and Slytherin each. Magic is not a toy, ladies and I do not appreciate such wand waving in my class," McGonagall said, turning on her heel and walking away.  
"Great job squib," Daphne said as the bell rang.  
"Sorry Hermione," Su Li said.  
"It's not your fault, I wanted to try it too," Hermione whispered.

Break

"Hermione," Su Li said, catching up with her.  
The brown-haired girl's eyes went wide looking at the Chinese exchange student. "Su Li…." Hermione said. "Sorry for losing you points."  
"Don't worry about it," Su Li said.  
"But I cost your house 10 points," Hermione said.  
"True, but you also gave us a very interesting phenomenon to investigate," Su Li said.  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
"None of us could replicate what you did in transfiguration class," Su Li said. "Not even some of the upper years with muggle science knowledge could replicate what you did."  
"Really," Hermione said.  
"Yes, and Cho Chang wants you to try something," Su Li said.  
"She does," Hermione said.  
"Yes," Su Li said. "Are you in,"  
"Sure," Hermione replied.

Break

"And just where do you think you are going," Liz said as Hermione reached for the common room door.  
"The Ravenclaws need me for something," Hermione said.  
"And what do the claws want with you," Liz said.  
"I don't know," Hermione replied. "But I think it has to do with something that happened in class."  
"They probably just want her to clean their stuff," one of Liz's friends said.  
"And there is a pot of tea ready to go with some cookies, but you might want to hurry before they are all gone," Hermione said, slipping out.  
"Vincent, Greggory, what do you think you are doing," Liz snapped.  
"I was hungry," the pair said through a mouthful of crumbs.

Break

"Um, hello……" Hermione said knocking on the door to the Ravenclaw common room. As she raised her hand to knock again a hand shot out grabbing it and quickly pulling her inside.  
"Hermione, glad you could make it," Su Li said.  
"Oh man they're doing that maid BS again," an older Slytherin student said.  
"Stuff it," another one said, elbowing her.  
"Crap Baskets," Hermione said, reaching for her maid cap.  
"Don't worry about it, besides it looks cute on you," Cho said, walking up to Hermione.  
"It does," Hermione said, taking her hand away.  
"Of course, it does," one of the older boys said.  
"Thanks," Hermione whispered a faint blush forming on her cheeks.  
"Maid fetishist," another Ravenclaw said, dragging the boy away.

"So um, Cho, Su Li said you wanted me to try something," Hermione said.  
"Yes, when she told us about what you did to the flame, we needed to see it for ourselves," Cho said, leading Hermione to a table with various items on it. "What we would like you to do is try to add cold to the following elements, Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Metal, Wood, and void," Cho said pointing to an empty sealed glass bottle.  
"Ready when you are?' Su Li said, taking out a notebook.  
"Ok, transfiguratione particularum," Hermione said aiming at the flame, watching as it slowly faded to blue and seemed to freeze in place.  
"Incredible," Cho said, poking the flame with her wand, before sticking her hand.  
"She didn't transfigure the fuel by accident," Su Li said, checking the small burner.  
"It's not a color charm either, it's actually cold," Cho said.  
"Try the air next," another Ravenclaw said as they watched in amazement.

Heat Removal  
Fire → Blue Flame cold to the touch  
Earth → Frozen solid  
Air → Snow  
Water → Solid pillar of ice  
Void → no effect  
Metal → Brittle and flaking at the edge  
Wood → exploded

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Hermione repeated.  
"Relax we thought this might happen," Cho said as the others cleaned up.  
"You did," Hermione said.  
"Yes, wood can explode when frozen because the sap expands," an older student said.  
"But I still can't do the spell right," Hermione said.  
"No, you are just really good at making things cold," Cho said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Now try removing the cold," Cho said.

Heat Addition  
Fire → Flame turned cherry red  
Earth → Began to steam  
Air → Warm breeze  
Water → bubbles began to form  
Void → no effect  
Metal → Softened  
Wood → Began to smoke

"How, that shouldn't be possible," several students muttered.  
"I did something weird again," Hermione muttered.  
"What do you mean," Cho asked.  
"Hermione's spells have a penchant for doing interesting things," Su Li said.  
"Su……" Hermione yelled.  
"I mean no offense," Su said.  
"But none of my spells work right," Hermione sniffled.  
"What do you mean," a girl asked.  
"Well some spells work fine, but others have odd effects," Su said.  
"Su…." Hermione pleaded.  
"Hermione, relax," Penelope Clearwater said, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"But you're going to…." Hermione said backing up.  
"Please we aren't like those jerkass Slytherins," Cho said.  
"Cho, please, if you have to say it at least say it in Chinese," Penelope said.  
"Fine," Cho sighed.  
"Now what exactly happens when you cast a spell," Penelope said.  
"I dunno," Hermione said shrugging.  
"No rush, just think about it, we're Ravenclaw we like interesting things," Penelope said.  
"And thanks for doing the experiment," Cho added. "I know you might have some issues with most spells, but it looks like you have a knack for manipulating the cold."  
"Thanks," Hermione said.  
"Roger would you mind walking Hermione back," Penelope said.  
“Sure,” Roger said.

“Thank you,” Hermione said as they left.  
“You’re welcome,” Roger said.  
“Ravenclaw is so different,” Hermione muttered to herself as they walked.  
“Well, wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure, or at least that is what our motto says,” Roger said as Hermione looked up at him.  
“But….” Hermione said.  
“Learning is easier and more fun when you have other people working with you,” Roger said.  
“But….” Hermione said.  
“Well that and Penelope and the others might just use us any of the jerks testing dummies for their new spells and potions if any is a jerk. And man, you do not want to see a pissed off Cho,” Roger said.  
“Do you know what they were talking about when they said think about what happens when you cast a spell,” Hermione said.  
“Sorry kiddo, that is one you will have to figure out on your own,” Roger said. “If someone just told you everything it wouldn’t be learned, but I know you’ll figure it out.”  
“I guess that’s true,” Hermione said.


	19. Rediscoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There are no things man was not meant to know. There are, perhaps, things man is too dumb to figure out, but that's a different problem.” Michael Kurland

March 1993

"Focus, you can do this," Hermione said looking straight ahead into a full-length mirror as she slowly raised one foot of the ground. Her body wobbling slightly as she strained to retain her balance.  
"This is where you've been running off to brace face," Pansy laughed.  
"What!" Hermione squeaked, throwing out her arms in a vain attempt to retain her balance before toppling over.  
"And there goes the Leaning Tower of Hermione," Pansy said. "Merlin it's a wonder you can stand with balance that bad. Then again you are just a clumsy, uncoordinated squib, I don't even know why they let you in here," Pansy said slowly rising up on her toes leaning forward as her right foot rose up till it was parallel with the ground, her arms making a graceful pose. "Now this is what balance looks like," Pansy said before leaping gracefully across the room, light on her feet as she completed a short dance. "The closest you'll come to the stage is as a menial stage hand." Pansy said.  
"Everyone has to start somewhere," Hermione said slowly standing up.  
Pansy eyebrows raised. "You think a rolly polly like you can learn ballet," Pansy stated.  
"Yes," Hermione said.  
"Then let me give you your first lesson, dork face," Pansy said striking a pose. Her heels together, feet pointed out to the side, her hands making a pose. "This is the first position."  
"I can do that," Hermione said, trying to match Pansy, but she just couldn't quite get her feet in the right position. "Come," Hermione grumbled glaring at her feet as she struggled to move them into position.  
Pansy smiled watching Hermione try to force her thick legs together struggling with the basic position. "Just admit that you can't do it fatty."  
"No I can……" Hermione said, feeling her sweatpants’ slip a little.  
"Can what," Pansy said, watching as Hermione's pants fell to the floor. "Flash me, you pervert."  
"No," Hermione cried out, falling as she grasped for her pants.  
"And there she goes," Pansy laughed as Hermione fell over. "You know I don't even know why you bother a fatty will always be a fatty," she added leaving.

Break

"Merlin I wish I could have seen that," Tracy chuckled as Pansy recounted her latest bout of fun.  
"Who knows maybe we will if she ever attempts to dance," Pansy replied.  
"How about now," Tracy said as they headed out to Herbology.  
"Excellent idea," Pansy said, spotting Hermione.  
"Tarantallegra," Tracy said, firing off the spell at Hermione.  
"Eek," Hermione squeaked as she fell slipping on the wet grass, her legs flailing.  
"Where did you learn to walk," Tracy said, strutting by.  
"Gggggrrrr," Hermione growled forced to watch as the pair seemed to glide across the wet ground as her legs continued to spasm. "Stop moving she muttered," closing her eyes trying to focus on her legs. "Calm, relax, feel the energy," she whispered thinking about her legs. "Now take that energy and gather it up, and let it flow out of you," she said to herself with a deep calming breath. Exhaling slowly, she felt her legs calm down still tingling, wanting to move but something she could overcome. Slowly standing she walked to class with a little extra pep in her step trying to burn off the excess energy.

"How is she not covered in mud," Pansy whispered as Hermione entered the greenhouse.  
"Maybe she waited till it was over," Tracy said.  
"Possibly, but she should have been late," Pansy said.  
"Well I'll make sure she can't wait this one out where people can't see it," Tracy said pulling her wand.

"Dance," a voice shouted in Hermione's head.  
"No," Hermione whispered as her legs began to tingle again.  
"Dance," the voice repeated.  
"No," Hermione hissed as her leg began to tremble. "I can't dance here."  
"Dance," the voice said again.  
"Wait I think this is the dancing jinx……. Let's try this," Hermione said tapping her foot.  
"Dance," the voice said.  
"But this is dancing," Hermione said tapping her foot as the voice subsided.

"Hermione how did you do that," Lavender asked after class.  
"Do what," Hermione replied.  
"We saw Tracy hex you with the dancing jinx," Parvati added.  
"Thought so," Hermione muttered.  
"But how did you not break out dancing," Lavender said.  
"I did," Hermione said.  
"......... You were tapping your foot, that would hardly count as dancing," Lavender said.  
"Hermione, that's genius, how are you not in Ravenclaw," Parvati said.  
"It wasn't much," Hermione blushed.  
"What are you talking about," Lavender said.  
"Look Lav, remember how Hermione's mom said she got through the muggle repelling charm," Parvati said.  
"Yeah, she tricked it or something," Lavender replied.  
"Well the dancing jinx works by giving a person a compulsion to dance," Parvati said.  
"I know that," Lavender sighed.  
"But it doesn't tell you how to dance," Parvati said.  
"Ooooohhhhhh," Lavender gasped.  
"Can you please not tell anyone about this," Hermione managed to get out before falling face first into a puddle of mudd.

"I know your skin really needs a mud bath, Hermione, but I think you're doing it wrong Hermione," Tracy said, stepping on Hermione's back as she walked by.  
"Tracy," Lavender hissed.  
"It's not my fault she tripped," Tracy said.  
"Yes, it is," Parvati hissed.  
"Prove it," Tracy said with a wave as she walked off.

"Argh, I'd love to shove that hair of hers down her throat," Lavender grumbled helping Hermione up.  
"Thanks Lavender," Hermione said.  
"Hermione you need to," Parvati said.  
"Don't worry about it," Hermione said.  
"But," Lavender said.  
"It will only make things worse," Hermione sighed thinking of her parents and Millie.  
"If you ever need anything," Parvati said.  
"There is one thing," Hermione said.  
"What is it," Lavender said.  
"I was wondering if there was a magical version of yoga?" Hermione asked.  
"Magical yoga," Lavender said.  
"I tried, but I couldn't find any reference to it in the library," Hermione said.  
"But what made you think of adding magic to yoga," Parvati asked as the bell rang.  
"Crap we're gonna be late," Lavender cried out.  
"We'll talk about this again later," Parvati added racing off.  
"Dang it," Hermione grumbled, grabbing her skirt as she chased after them.

Break

"Tea or coffee," Hermione asked, wheeling a small cart around the Slytherin common room.  
"Do I look like an American to you," Daphne said glaring at Hermione.  
"Tea then," Hermione said, forcing a smile on her face as she poured Daphne her tea.  
"Excuse me," a first-year girl asked, tugging on Hermione's long skirt.  
"Yes Sylvia," Hermione said.  
"Can I have a cookie," Sylvia asked.  
"Certainly Sylvia," Hermione said, handing the girl a chocolate chip cookie with a pat on the head.

"Hermione hurry up and braid my hair," Pansy ordered.  
"Yes, Mistress," Hermione said, tripping as she walked across the room, a wand being slipped back into a sleeve going unnoticed. "How would you like it today."  
"I would like a single long plait," Pansy said.  
Hermione gulped looking down at the waterfall of golden blond hair. "I will try my best," Hermione said.  
"I don't want your best, I want your fat fingers to do it right," Pansy said.  
Making sure to clean her hands on her apron, Hermione slowly got to work on the hairstyle, making sure to meet Pany's exacting standards. Splitting the thick silky strands into three bunches she began weaving them together into a thick golden braid.  
"Apparently we lost 50 house points today," Daphne said.  
"It was all Potter's fault," Draco grumbled.  
"He called your bluff about the duel," Pansy said.  
"It wasn't a bluff," Draco said.  
"And you got caught," Daphne said.  
"And now I have detention patrolling the forest with Potter and that half-giant," Draco said.  
The minutes ticked by but eventually the long braid was done and capped with a black bow. "Is this to your liking Mistress," Hermione said, holding up a mirror.  
"Really you think I would appreciate this monstrosity," Pansy hissed before taking the braid apart. "I will have to wash my hair just to get the oil from your fat greasy fingers out of it," Pansy said, tying the bow at the end. "The only thing you did right was use a black ribbon, a symbol of elegance."

"Now this is how you style a proper braid," Pansy said, weaving her hair into a crown braid that leads into a long single plait caped with the black ribbon.  
"Not my fault I don't have long hair and can't braid," Hermione muttered watching from the side of the room as she waited to be called again. "But that doesn't mean I can't have long hair she whispered as someone tugged on her skirt. "Sylvia," Hermione said kneeling down.  
"I thought your braid was nice, and black is perfect for a meanie like Pansy," Sylvia whispered in her ear before running off.

"A raven and a lion, what could you possibly want with a snake," Liz groaned.  
"We'd like to talk to Hermione," a girl's voice said.  
"And I care because," Liz replied.  
"Consider it a request from a Raja," the girl said holding up a letter with an official seal on it.  
"And I care what a Raja thinks, we subjugated the country after all," Liz said.  
"I thought you might say that and I do have a copy of a rather interesting letter from a certain Gryffindor prefect's older brother," the girl said, holding up a second letter.  
"Hermione," Liz snapped.  
"These girls would like a world with you," Liz said.  
"Sure just let me change," Hermione said, moving towards the dorm rooms.  
"No now," Liz barked.  
"Yes, Liz," Hermione said.  
"And you'd better come back with that letter," Liz whispered in her ear before shoving her out the door.

"Padma, Parvati," Hermione exclaimed.  
"We need to talk," the pair said, pulling her along.  
"Um did I do something wrong," Hermione asked as they entered a secluded room with three yoga mats arrayed on the floor.  
"No," they replied emphatically.  
"But you said you had a letter from a Raja," Hermione said, pressing her fingers together.  
"Hahaha," Padma chuckled, opening the letter revealing a blank page. "It was just a blank page with our family seal.  
"Good thing, Liz can't read Hindi," Parvati giggled.  
"And the other letter," Hermione said.  
"Well it seems like Liz Tuttle used to have a crush on Charlie Weasley, and sent him a love letter," Parvati said handing it to Hermione.  
"And you're giving it to me because?" Hermione asked.  
"Advanced payment," Padma said.  
"For what," Hermione asked.  
"While we are not actually descended from a Raja, my dad is the Indian Ambassador to Britain," Padma explained.  
"And when we asked him about magical yoga, he," Parvati said.

"Let's just say he was very interested because the British Magical government banned the practice and destroyed all but a few scant records about it when they conquered India," Padma said.  
"Why would they do something like that," Hermione gasped.  
"In many ways Hindu magic is not as versatile, diverse or as easy to use as latin based systems, but there was a reason it took them until 1858 to conquer magical India. Hindu mystics proved extremely resistant to British magic," Padma said.  
"The shield charms……" Hermione said.  
"Hindu magic doesn't have something like the protego, this resistance was more innate to the user," Parvati said.  
"Wait why are you telling me this," Hermione blurted out.  
"I saw you hit by a dancing jinx and you didn't dance or fall over," Parvati said.  
"And you asked about magical yoga…… please if you know anything you have to tell us," the pair pleaded.  
"But that's what I wanted to ask you about," Hermione said. "See I did some Yoga with my dad and during all of the breathing, center yourself, and focus on your stress, I felt something," Hermione said.  
"What did you feel," Padma asked.  
"It was almost like," Hermione said.  
"Like what," Parvati asked.  
"Well you know how sometimes my spells don't work and they tell me to put more power into it," Hermione said.  
"Yes," Padma said.  
"Well it was like that, like I could feel my magic for a second," Hermione said.  
"And then there was this one-time Daphne used the impediment jinx on me, but was still able to stand up when I focused on that feeling. As for the dancing jinx, I did dance," Hermione said tapping her foot.

Padma and Parvati shared a look. "We are teaching you yoga."  
"Um……. ok, but why," Hermione said gazing at the pair.  
"You don't know what you did," Padma said.  
"We don't know what you did," Parvati added.  
"But we are convinced you did something," the pair said together. "So we are going to teach you yoga."  
"And I tell you about what happens," Hermione said.  
"More or less," Padma said.  
"Can we do it in the mornings before class?" Hermione asked.  
"Sure," the pair replied.

Break

"So, did you hear about the dead unicorn in the forest," Padma asked as they walked through several basic poses.  
"Apparently Harry came across it while serving detention last night," Parvati said.  
"…. Draco said Harry killed it," Hermione added between breaths as she struggled to hold the cobra position back arched off the ground slightly.  
"Downward dog," Padma said, shifting position slowly moving her but into the air.  
"And do you believe him," Parvati said.  
"No," Hermione gasped.  
"Ok, I think that's enough for today," Padma said before Hermione flopped down on her mat.


	20. Spring Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Returning lost propety is never a bad thing"

April 1993

"Mom, Dad," Hermione called out rushing over to her parents.  
"Hermione," they replied hugging their daughter.  
"You've lost weight," Emma said stepping back and taking a good look at her daughter.  
"I dunno," Hermione muttered, still hearing the jeers of the trio feeling her stomach.  
"Your face looks slimmer and the skirt looks a little big on you," Emma said.  
"Well maybe a little, I was skating almost every day until the lake thawed and two girls are teaching me yoga," Hermione explained.  
"Really," Emma said.  
"Yes, Padma and Parvati," Hermione said.  
"Indian can't get any more authentic yoga than that," Dan chuckled.  
"I'm hoping maybe they'll be my friend," Hermione said softly.  
"If they are teaching you yoga, I'm sure they are," Dan said.  
"What house are they in," Emma asked.  
"Padma's in Ravenclaw, I know everyone says their book worms but they are really nice," Hermione said. "And Parvati's in Gryffindor with Neville, they're ok even if some of their housemates are jerkfaces," Hermione said thinking of Ron and to a lesser degree Harry.

"Well your mother and I have a surprise for you," Dan said.  
"Really!?" Hermione said as they walked out of the station.  
"Well you see," Emma said.  
"She was asked to talk at a dental conference," Dan said.  
"Go mom," Hermione cheered.  
"It's nothing much," Emma said.  
"They want her to talk about how small practices can perform dental outreach," Dan said.  
"And your father just wants to play with all the new toys he can get for the practice," Emma shot back.  
"Where is the conference," Hermione asked.  
"Zurich," Dan said, making Hermione's eyes light up.  
"Can I come," Hermione blurted out.  
"Already packed your bag," Emma said.

"Hey mom do you remember Astoria?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes, such a lovely girl. Sent me a note asking me if I had nightmares after Croatia," Emma said.  
"Well it's her birthday and I don't know," Hermione said.  
"Don't know what," Dan asked.  
"Well I overheard Daphne say something about having to attend her loser sister's party over the break and well I want to get her something nice incase Daphne doesn't," Hermione said.  
"That's my girl," Dan said, putting an arm around her.

Break

"Hermione………" Emma groaned rolling over watching Hermione slink out of the hotel room dress in a sweat suit.  
"Ok, how did it go," Hermione said looking over the instructions Padma and Parvati gave her. "Cat pose, cow pose," Hermione said, shifting between the two poses 30 times.  
"What has gotten into her," Emma said watching her daughter practice yoga before moving into Pilates until she flopped onto the mat a sweaty mess. "You're certainly working hard," she said stepping into the room.  
"Mom," Hermione exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
"I was curious as to what would drag you out of bed at the crack of dawn," Emma said.  
"I didn't know what you had planned for the day, and I wanted to make sure to get some practice in," Hermione said.  
"I see," Emma said. "Hey how about you show me some of that while you cool down."  
"Really," Hermione said.  
"Sure, and I could use a little exercise," Emma replied, heaving her stomach.  
"You're not fat mom," Hermione said.  
"But I am carrying a little extra," Emma said. "So what do I start with."  
Hermione gaped at her mother. "You're serious," Hermione said.  
"Sure, I made your dad try yoga. It's only fair I do the same," Emma chuckled as the impromptu session began.

Break

"Daphne!" Astoria exclaimed tackle hugging her sister.  
"Ooooffffff," Daphne grunted taking a step back.  
"Someone's gaining a little weight," Daphne said.  
"Yep, I'm a growing girl," Astoria said, puffing her chest out.  
"That wasn't a compliment," Daphne said, poking Astoria in the stomach.  
"I'm not fat," Astoria snapped, slapping Daphne's hand away.  
"Daphne…….." Mr. Greengrass said looking across the room.  
"Fine you are fluffy," Daphne groaned walking away.  
"Are you coming to my party," Astoria said.  
"Yeah, yeah," Daphne said walking upstairs.

"Daphne," Catherine called.  
"Yes mother," Daphne said.  
"Your sister," Catherine stated.  
"Is fat, and a total disaster," Daphne said. "She still plays with dolls."  
"Which is why I need you to put in a good performance at her party," Catherine explained. "You need to show the prominence of the Greengrass family.  
"That can be arranged," Daphne said.

Break

"What are your plans for the day," Dan asked as they enjoyed a Swiss breakfast.  
"Shopping," Emma said. "Hermione needs some new clothes."  
"What about your presentation," Hermione asked.  
"Not until later this week," Emma replied.  
"Great, just don't take all day," Dan said.  
"Why," Hermione asked.  
"It's a surprise," Dan said.  
Hermione rolled her eyes turning to her mother. "Mom…."  
"Hey I am as in the dark as you are," Emma said.  
"Great," Hermione said.

Break

"Are you sure this place is ok," Hermione said softly as they stopped in front of a clothing store.  
"Yes," Emma said.  
"How," Hermione said looking at the expensive dresses in the window.  
"Emma," a woman said, opening the door.  
"I called ahead," Emma said as they entered.  
"And not to worry, we carry fashion for everyone," the woman said.  
"Great," Emma said.  
"And what can we help you with today? You weren't exactly clear on the phone," the woman said.  
"My lovely daughter has recently lost some weight and would like to update her wardrobe," Emma explained. "And I'm looking for something nice for a conference later this week."  
"Wait your Emma Granger," the woman said.  
"Yes," Emma replied.  
"As in the Emma Granger," the woman said.  
"Mom what did you do?" Hermione asked.  
"Nothing much……." Emma said, pressing her fingers together.  
"Married couple discovers sham dental practice while in Berlin," the headline read, showing a picture of Emma holding a small child.  
"Your father and I always wanted to see Berlin so we decided to meet there after I did my charity work in Croatia," Emma said. "And it's all your dad's fault."  
"How is it Dad's fault," Hermione said.  
"He got lost and the only thing he recognized was a dental sign so we went to ask for directions, and well we could tell they were doing it wrong," Emma said.  
"Please tell me you didn't throw anything," Hermione sighed.  
"No, but I wanted to," Emma said. "It was your dad that punched him."  
"Go dad," Hermione said.  
"Anyway, it's time for shopping," Emma said.

"It doesn't matter what I pick, they'll probably just make fun of me," Hermione muttered searching through the spread of colors, patterns, and styles. "Nothing I pick will be fashionable…."  
"A good part of fashion is just being confident," the saleswoman said.  
"But," Hermione said.  
"She's right Hermione," Emma said, holding up two dresses. The first was a floor length sleeveless pink evening dress with gold inlay on the skirt and a slit nearly to her waist. A dress not meant for a woman with Emma's robust figure. While the second was more fit for a woman of her proportions, it was just a rather plain with a bit of blue at the ends of the short sleeves, and floor length skirt. It was very plain and boring but more fit for her figure. "Do you think these would look good on me," Emma said.  
"Mom the first one is a bit much," Hermione said as her mother sighed.  
"I know but I liked it and wanted something a bit more fun," Emma said, moving to put the pink dress back holding both in one hand for a moment.  
"Mom, wait," Hermione said.  
"What is it," Emma said.  
"What if you wore both of them," Hermione said.  
"Both of them," Emma said.  
"Put the white one on first, and then the pink one over top. It's like the best of both worlds," Hermione said

Emma froze holding up the dresses placing the pink over the white. Amazing, Hermione," Emma giggled practically skipping into the dressing room.  
"See you do have an eye for fashion," the saleswoman said.  
"Well I um, you know," Hermione said, moving her hands over her stomach.  
"Yes, yes, anyone can look good if you dress right, it's just a matter of finding what works for you," the saleswoman said as Emma changed.  
"I don't know what will work with this," She said motioning to her own body.  
"You just let me worry about that," the woman said leading Hermione along. "Now did you see anything you liked."

"Well this one was kind of cute," Hermione said pointing to a green and yellow outfit.  
"It is a nice everyday outfit. I think one of the German private schools uses it for their uniform," the woman explained.  
"Do you think you have it in my size," Hermione blurted out.  
"I am certain we do," the woman said, pulling one out.

"Did you find something Hermione," Emma said stepping out of the dressing room.  
Brown eyes blinked as they locked eyes with the woman's voice. A woman that sounded like her mother dressed in dare she say a regal outfit. "Mom……" Hermione gasped the loose cut of the dress and couldn't hide everything but it did give her figure a bit of shape, highlighting her hips and modest chest while hiding her stomach and thick thighs. "You look great," Hermione said.  
"Thanks," Emma said, surprising herself as she looked in the mirror. "Now what did you find."  
"A different school uniform," Hermione said softly holding up the dress.  
"That looks so cute, you have to try it on,' Emma gushed.  
"Ok," Hermione said with a smile entering the dressing room.

"I hope it's not too small………" Hermione said as she slid the green underdress over her head feeling it slide easily down her body. "It fit's Hermione giggled. Next came a yellow blouse that fits just as easily. "I really have lost weight," Hermione said as she buttoned up the yellow blouse. The long sleeves and puffy shoulders made her arms look slimmer, while the yellow blouse made her stomach look slimmer. She thought the short skirt would be an issue but with the long socks they made her legs look longer as she slipped on a pair of simple loafers. "Still a fat girl though," Hermione said looking at herself in the mirror. "But I am not the fat girl," Hermione said as she stepped out.

"So cute," Emma gushed.  
"Really," Hermione said.  
"Yes, very cute," the saleswoman said as Emma couldn't hold back in hugging her daughter.  
Hermione couldn't help but relax and return the hug. "Mom…."  
"All you're missing is the bow," the saleswoman said, taking a thin red ribbon and tying it into a big looping bow around the collar.  
"Can I get 5 copies of that outfit and will it be a problem if we want to wear these out," Emma said. "And do you have a backpack that goes with that outfit."  
"Yes, certainly," the woman said.  
"Mom this isn't……" Hermione said.  
"Actually, the only uniform requirement at Hogwarts is the robe at the entrance and exit feast along with a few other special events," Emma said.  
"How………." Hermione said as they looked at backpacks.  
"After what happened you think your father and I didn't go through the rules with a fine-tooth comb," Emma said. "And there is nothing saying you can't wear your cute little outfit as a uniform."  
"Really," Hermione said, picking up a matching backpack.  
"You can check for yourself later if you want," Emma said as she paid the bill.  
"No, I trust you," Hermione said.

Break

"What do you want to get Astoria," Emma asked as they strolled the streets of Zurich.  
"I don't know," Hermione replied. "She's from an old pureblood family so I don't know what kind of stuff she might like or be allowed to keep."  
"Why don't we try that antique store, maybe they'll have something nice," Emma recommended.  
"Ok," Hermione shrugged, following her mother along.

"Guten tag," Hermione said as they entered the store.  
"Herzlich willkommen. Gibt es etwas Spezielles, das Sie suchen?" the old proprietor replied.  
"Hermione……" Emma said looking towards her daughter.  
"Spielzeuge," Hermione said to the man before turning to her mother. "He asked what we were looking for and I said toys," Hermione explained as the man went off in rapid fire German. "Um, sorry that's about all the German I know," a blushing Hermione replied.  
"Sorry, you have such a small accent, I thought you might know more," the man said in English.  
"Thank you," Hermione replied.  
"I'm afraid I don't have too many antique toys, but what I do have is over here, feel free to take a look," the man said pointing to a corner of the store.  
"Thank you," Emma said as they headed to the back of the store passing a number of metal artifacts. "What do you think of these Hermione," Emma asked. "Hermione……." Emma said, turning around as her daughter stared at one of the metal objects. "Hermione," Emma called out walking towards her. "Is everything ok?"

"Mom," Hermione squeaked.  
"Is everything alright," Emma asked.  
"Mom I think this is a dwarf hammer," she whispered.  
Emma eyed her daughter for a moment. "Wait, you mean it's the m word," she said, putting the m in air quotes.  
"Possibly," Hermione said.  
"How can you tell," Emma asked.  
"I saw this in one of the history books I was looking at for a project," Hermione said.  
"Is there anyway to prove it," Emma asked.  
"Maybe, but could you," Hermione replied nodding towards the shopkeeper.  
"No problem," Emma giggled. "Excuse me but do you have any vintage dresses for little girls.  
"No, but I can tell you," the man said as Emma walked over.

"Please don't react like a wand," Hermione whispered, closing her eyes. Concentrating she focused on sending a tiny sliver of magic down her hand towards the handle of the hammer. As the magic reached the end of her fingers she heard and felt a slight ping as if the magic was blocked by the hammer, similar to what it felt like when she was wand shopping and the wand rejected her only without the pyrotechnics.  
"Can you tell me about this," Hermione asked, pointing to the hammer.  
"Oh that, old thing," the man said.  
"It doesn't look very old," Emma said.  
"I know it's weird, but my father picked that up from a family that needed the money during WW2," the man said.  
"Could you tell us anything about them," Hermione asked.  
"Not really, dad just used to say that they were really short, like dwarves or something," the man explained.  
"How much is it," Hermione asked.  
"I don't know, it's been in my family for so long," the man said.  
"What if we could discover the true history of the item," Emma said.  
"Mom……" Hermione said tugging her arm.  
"Magic, goblins, and elves exist, so why not dwarves," Emma whispered in her ear.  
"Yes, I know that," Hermione said. "Ooooohhhhh…………"  
"Perhaps a few pictures to show to an acquaintance of ours who is more knowledgeable in the subject," Hermione said.  
"I see no problem with that," the man said.  
"Great," Emma said, handing Hermione her camera.  
"Dankeschön," Hermione said as they left.  
"The pleasure is mine and I will be curious to see what you discover," the man said.  
"1-hour photo," Hermione said.  
"And 1 hour for you to find out how to contact the dwarves," Emma replied.  
"No problem, while not as prevalent as the Goblins the Dwarves do actually have banking services and this is Switzerland," Hermione said.

Break

"So Tolken did get it right," Emma mused looking at a building built into the side of the mountains outside Zurich.  
"Maybe he saw it," Hermione said.  
"Truth is stranger than fiction," Emma chuckled as they walked inside.  
"The world is a strange and wondrous place," Hermione added as they marveled at the smooth stone interior, with soft lighting a far cry from Gringotts.  
"Can I help you," a dwarf said as they approached a teller.  
"We hope so, but it is a rather unique situation," Hermione said.  
"Do you have an account with us," the dwarf replied.  
"No, do I need one," Hermione said.  
"Well that is what one usually does at a bank," the dwarf said.  
"Very true, but my daughter found something that she thinks belongs to the dwarf's and this was the closest place to ask about it. We do understand that this is something that a bank does not normally do," Emma explained.  
The dwarf's eyes widened a bit. "This is not something I hear every day. So, what is it that you found, that was so interesting."  
"This," Hermione said, placing the pictures of the hammer on the counter. "I know it's just a picture, but when I tried to channel magic into it pinged like a rejected wand."  
"Is everything ok," Emma said looking at the frozen dwarf.  
"Where did you find this," the dwarf said. "A pawn shop here in Zurich."  
"The owner said a family sold it to him during WW2," Hermione explained.  
"I'll be right back," the dwarf said, rushing away.

"Progress," Emma said.  
"You think…." Hermione said.  
"Relax," Emma said, placing a hand on her shoulder as the dwarf came back.  
"Please come with me," the dwarf said.  
"Certainly," Emma said.

"My name is Thormir It is a pleasure to meet you…." a male dwarf said.  
"Emma Granger, and this is my daughter Hermione Jean Granger," Emma said.  
"And the pleasure is ours," Hermione said.  
"Of course, and I am very interested in the item you discovered," Thormir said.  
"Is it important," Hermione asked.  
"If it is what it appears to be," Thormir said.  
"And what exactly is it," Hermione asked.  
"A mithril hammer, used by the sons of Ivaldi," Thormir said.  
"The brothers that made the Gungir," Hermione said.  
"Yes, it is true that they made the legendary Gungir, that has been lost to the realm of history. These days the Sons of Invaldi is the Dwarf blacksmith guild," Thormir explained. "And they will pay handsomely if this turns out to be a real mithril hammer."  
"That's great," Emma exclaimed.  
"It will take a day or two for a guild representative to arrive," Thormir said.  
"That will be fine, we will be here all week," Emma said.  
"Thank you for your time," Hermione said.  
"The pleasure is mine," Thormir said, showing them out.

Break

"Why did dad want us to meet him here," Hermione asked as they walked into a skating rink. "I didn't bring my skates with me."  
"Hermione," Dan called out waving to them.  
"Dan you didn't tell me your daughter was so cute," the woman standing next to him said.  
"Dan, what did you do," a starry-eyed Emma said.  
"I saw how much fun Hermione had ice skating during Christmas, and I just wanted to put that smile back on her face," Dan said.  
"By getting her a lesson with Katerina Witt," Emma said.  
"I couldn't get ahold of Ria and Christopher heard from Jayne that she might be around so I just asked," Dan said.  
"Only you Dan." Emma sighed.

"Um hi Miss Witt, my…. Name is……" a furiously blushing Hermione stammered.  
"Hermione, your dad told me all about you, and I was just going for a little skate, and I could use some company," Katerina said.  
"Dankeschön, but I don't have my skates," Hermione said looking at the floor.  
"Right here kiddo," Dan said holding up her skates.  
"Shall we then," Katerina said.  
"Ok, but I'm not very good," Hermione said.  
"Let me be the judge of that," Katerina replied.

Break

"Your father told me you picked up ice skating recently?" Katerina asked as Hermione stepped carefully onto the ice. A girl who wasn't afraid to fall, but wasn't excited about the prospect either.  
"I just thought it would be good exercise and the school has a lake that is frozen most of the school year, and it's more fun than trudging through the snow." Hermione said slowly gliding towards Katerina. "But it's really fun, gliding across the ice makes me feel free and it's relaxing," Hermione said with a small smile.  
Her strokes were short, but confident, and she wasn't flailing her arms for balance either, Katerina observed slowly backing up as Hermione came closer keeping distance between them. Soon she was moving side to side smiling as Hermione turned with her. "For a girl who's been skating less than 6 months with only a few lessons to start you off, it looks to me like you have a good grasp of the basics," she explained skating around Hermione.  
"Thank you and I'll keep practicing, but I doubt I'll ever be as good as some people I know..." Hermione trailed off thinking of Daphne's flashy moves on the ice over the last few months made even worse as she seemed to delight in showing off whenever she caught Hermione on the ice.  
"I'm going to have to disagree with you on that," Katerina said using a spin to stop in front of Hermione.  
"She is so much better than me though," Hermione muttered.  
"While I can't argue that this person is or is not better than you as I don't know who they are, and it might look like some people might have a leg up," Katerina explained.  
"They have all the legs up," Hermione whispered.  
"But I see something in you that is far more important," Katerina said.  
"What's that," Hermione said perking up.  
"Determination, discipline, and most of all a love of the ice," Katerina said. "Skating on a frozen lake in Scotland, in the middle of winter, not just anyone does that. Plus, I saw the way that your eyes lit up when you saw the ice," Katerina explained. "That is going to take you further than even the most talented girls. Now I am sure your instructor is very good, but how about I show you a thing or two."

"Ok," Hermione said with a big smile.  
"Now you are starting to figure it out on your own, but you want to push off of the blade with your foot, not your toe," Katerina said demonstrating. "This gives you more stability and speed."  
"Oh wow," Hermione said, shifting her foot slightly, feeling the burn in her legs more as she got a stronger push off the ice.  
"Great job," Katerina clapped. "Now let's get some practice in and work on how to turn while moving."  
"Yes," Hermione said. "This is more of a workout than the last time I skated," Hermione said starting to breathe harder.  
"That's because you're really putting your legs into it now," Katerina said.

Break

"Mom, Dad did you see that, I made it all the way around the rink without falling or stumbling, or holding the railing!" a tired Hermione yelled happily.  
"We did," they replied.  
"Thank you for teaching me Miss Witt," Hermione said to Katerina.  
"The pleasure is mine," Katerina said.  
"Thank you, Miss. Witt," Dan and Emma said.  
"The pleasure was mine, Hermione is a very earnest student," Katerina said.

Break

"Miss Granger, Hermione, please come in," Thormir said as they returned to the bank, a stout muscular goblin standing at his side.  
"We are just happy to help," Emma said.  
"I still can't believe that a mythril hammer appeared in a muggle shop after all this time," the dwarf next to Thormir said.  
"My apologies, this is Gimley a master smith from the guild," Thormir said.  
"Nice to meet your Mr. Gimley," Hermione said.  
"Please just Gimley," Gimley replied.  
"Shall we then," Emma said.

Break

"You came back," the shop owner said as Hermione and Emma entered.  
"Of course, and my daughter brought her friend with her," Emma said, making the dwarf's eyes go wide.  
"You consider a dwarf your friend," Gimley whispered.  
"Sure, why not, you seem like a nice person and you told me all about dwarves," Hermione replied. "It's right over here," Hermione said pointing to the hammer.  
"Amazing," Gimley muttered gazing at the hammer.  
"So is it the real thing," Hermione asked.  
"I think so, but I need to test it to be sure," Gimley said.  
"Go ahead, my mom is providing a distraction," Hermione said as her mother spoke to the shop owner fawning over an antique table. Hermione watched as Gimley checked the hammer, a smile lighting up on his face. Before giving a story about the hammer's history to the owner.  
"How much for the hammer," Gimley said.  
"I don't know, I am grateful for the information, but it has been in my family for so long," the man said.  
"Excuse me," Emma said whispering in the man's ear.

"I am happy to reunite a family heirloom with its rightful owner. I had no idea it was stolen," the shopkeeper said, quickly handing the axe to Gimley.  
"Thank you for caring for it for so long," a surprised Gimley said.  
"It was my pleasure, come back again any time," the owner said as they left.  
"Mrs. Granger, what was it that you said to the owner," Gimley asked.  
"I just asked if he could prove that the item wasn't stolen by the Nazi's given the time period that his father came into possession of it," Emma replied. "I mean it's not like I lied or anything."  
"Impressive," Gimley said.  
"Go mom," Hermione added.

Break

"I must say thank you again," Gimley said as they sat in Thormir's office.  
"It was no trouble," Emma said.  
"Of course," Thormir said.  
"There is just the matter of your finder’s fee," Gimley said.  
"Finder’s fee……" Emma and Hermione said, sharing a look.  
"Yes, that is why you alerted us to the hammer isn't it," Gimley said.  
"No, I just thought it was magical, and in Britain it's illegal for muggles to have magical items and well…… I just kinda wanted to know what it was," Hermione stammered.  
"Are you familiar with Stradivarius," Thormir said.  
"He made violins," Emma said.  
"Very good high-quality violins, and mythril hammers are like the stradivarius of smithing," Gimley said.  
"I'm just glad it's back with someone who could use it," Hermione said. "I mean it's not like I could use it."  
The dwarves shared a laugh amazed by the pair. "You are a very unique girl Hermione," Gimley said. "And while you are ready and willing to receive nothing for your efforts, The Sons of Ivaldi are not. So, I have taken the liberty of creating a secure vault in your name in depositing the equivalent of 4 million british pounds worth of silver thalers. Additionally, if there is anything, we could be of assistance with it would be my honor." Gimley said.

"Mom is this really happening," Hermione said her mouth hanging wide open.  
"Yes, it appears it is dear, and please close your mouth," Emma replied.  
"Ok, because I wasn't sure for a moment," Hermione replied, taking a moment to think. "Mr. Thormir, Mr. Gimley, would you happen to know of, or be able to point me in the direction of German magic if such a thing exists," Hermione asked.  
"I don't know if it would fall under German magic, but there is rare form of magic using gems, which uses a Germanic base. I can provide you the few books we have on the subject, along with a supply of practice trash gems," Gimley said.  
"Thank you," Hermione said with a smile crossing her lips.  
"It has been a pleasure doing business with you," Emma said as they stood to leave.

"If you could indulge me just a moment longer perhaps," Thormir said. "Gimley told me how you convinced the man to part with the item, saving us time and energy, and that has gotten me thinking about the opposite occuring. While I am loath to admit it, a surface scan of some of our vaults detected a stolen piece of muggle artwork, that you might be able to return to their rightful owners," he explained motioning for a dwarf to enter carrying a large painting.  
"Hermione pinch me," Emma said.  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
"Because I must be dreaming," Emma said as Hermione pinched her arm. "Ouch……. Ok not dreaming."  
"I take it you know what this is," Thormir said.  
"Yes, it is the The Just Judges by Jan van Eyck, which was stolen in 1934 from Ghent," Hermione said. "What I pay attention to and documentaries are interesting."  
"So, you could return this for us," Thormir said.  
"Certainly," Hermione said as her mom continued to stare.

Break

"Entschuldigung, Herr. Wache Sir," Hermione said walking up to the Belgian Embassy as her mother carried the painting.  
"Can I help you," the guard replied.  
"Mein Name ist Hermione Jean Granger, and well um the thing is I think this belongs to you, but not you, you, more like your country you," Hermione said.  
"And what exactly is this," the man replied.  
"The Just Judges," Hermione said, lifting up the cover.  
"Is this a prank," the guard said.  
"No, we just thought that you should have it back. See we were shopping, but then we visited a bank…. Well anyway here you go," Hermione said placing the painting down and running off. "Tschüss."  
"Thank you," Emma said before joining her daughter in rushing away.

Break

"Emma what did you do," Dan called from the door of their hotel room.  
"It's all Hermione's fault," Emma shot back pointing at Hermione.  
"I didn't do anything," Hermione said.  
"Then why is the Belgian ambassador here to speak with you," Dan said.  
"You have returned a treasured painting we thought was lost to the annals of history," the Ambassador said.  
"Hermione, did you return a painting lost decades ago to the rightful owner?" Dan asked.  
"It was theirs and it's not like we can just hang it in the kitchen, besides it was so sad when we went to Ghent and it was missing," Hermione said.  
"But how did you find it," the Ambassador said.  
"Would you believe me if I said magic," Emma stated.  
"Yes, actually I would. Belgium is a smaller country so our magical and non-magical governments are more intertwined," the Ambassador said.  
"How did you know," Hermione gasped.  
"You left your wand out," the Ambassador said. "Not uncommon in magical families."  
"Hoppla," a beat red Hermione said. "The thing is I found this dwarf item and mom helped me return it to them, and then they found something stolen in their bank and asked us to return it to them," Hermione blurted out.  
"It's alright, magic was not revealed to the world," the Ambassador said. "And I would like to officially invite you to the ceremony returning it to the Cathedral this summer."  
"It would be our pleasure," Emma said.  
"I am glad to hear it, but Mrs. Granger I do have one favor to ask," the man said.  
"Yes," Emma said.  
"If you find someone doing it wrong could you please tell us first before cracking skulls open," the Ambassador said.  
"Oh, come on," Emma groaned. "It was one time…."  
"It is why I married her," Dan said, hugging her.

Break

Happy birthday Astoria,

Someone told me it was your birthday today, so happy birthday. This is Abigail Williams, she eats nightmares and monsters for breakfast, but what she really likes is pancakes. I hope that you like the dress. It's a traditional German dress called a dirndl. Hermione said that the magic should adjust to fit you and that she has one just like it.

Dan and Emma Granger

Happy birthday Astoria,

I heard Daphne say something about your birthday coming up and how you liked music. Here is a beginner’s book on how to play the piano.

Hermione Granger

"Thank you, thank you," Astoria exclaimed looking at the letter and presents. The doll was a cute girl with long blond hair in a frilly black dress with orange highlights wearing a witch's hat holding a small bear.

"Astoria what are you wearing," Mrs. Greengrass hissed looking at her daughter in a blue and white dirndl with red stitching across the front. "Where is the dress I laid out for you?"  
"I tried mommy I really tried, but it was too small," Astoria said.  
"Not good enough," Mrs. Greeengrass said, removing her clothes with a flick of her wand.  
"This will have to do, adhibere corset," she hissed pointing her wand at Astoria watching as her stomach was compressed.  
"Can't breathe," Astoria gasped.  
"Consider this a punishment for eating too much. I was far to lax with you it seems," she said, forcing the dress on Astoria. "Now I expect you to behave as Daphne entertains everyone."  
"Yes, mother," Astoria said clutching her new Abby doll tightly.

Break

Mr. and Mrs. Granger,

Thank you for the presents, I love Abby. She is a good girl who is gonna go all smashy smashy on Daphne's Hercules the next time we play grail wars. And the dress was really cute, but mommy wouldn't let me wear it and used a spell to make me fit into the dress she laid out for me. Yours was way cuter.

Thank you,  
Astoria

Hermione,

Thank you, thank you, thank you, for the book. I'm going to practice as soon as I can.

Thank you,  
Astoria

PS- Can you please tell me what these words mean?

Astoria,

"She did what!" Emma yelled.  
"Um mom are you ok," Hermione asked looking up from her book a ruby sitting by her side.  
"Oh the nerve of that woman doing that to her own daughter," Emma hissed.  
"Honey what's wrong," Dan said.  
"Astoria's mother used a spell on her to force her into a dress that was too small," Emma said.  
"Sadly, there is a spell for that," Hermione said. "I've seen some of the older girls use it. It's basically a magical corset, from what I understand."  
"That poor girl," Emma sighed. "There has to be something we can do."  
"I don't know what you can do, she practically runs the British magical world with her friends," Hermione replied. "And well…."  
"I know I'm not magical, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," Emma grumbled.

Dear Astoria,

You are a good girl, never forget that.

Emma Granger

Break

"I'll see you in June," Hermione said as they approached the barrier.  
"Dan do you mind if I try something," Emma said.  
"Please don't tell anyone they are doing it wrong, dear," Dan replied.  
"I promise not to do that…… yet," Emma said.  
"Mom what are you doing," Hermione said as Emma put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Taking advantage of good publicity," Emma said. "Now lets see if I can go through as long as I am holding your hand."  
"Ok," Hermione said as they approached the barrier.

"I hate magic," Emma groaned holding a bloody nose as Dan helped her away.

"We upgraded the barrier so the muggle plebians could not make it through," Gwendoline Davis said, entering after Hermione.  
"Hello mudblood," Tracy said. Casually walking around Hermione.  
"Green for abundance and yellow for hope with a bit red for anger. You are hoping that your new outfit hides your abundance, but are angry that it does not hide the fact that you are a fat ugly troll," Tracy said.  
"It's like putting lipstick on a pig. Dress it up all you want, you are still a little piggy," Pansy said.  
"Oh that's a new one Pansy where did you hear it," Daphne asked.  
"I did a short ballet tour in the United States during the break," Pansy replied.  
"How lovely," Tracy and Daphne replied.  
"I got a chance to do some modeling myself," Tracy said. "And I loved your performance at your sister's birthday party Daphne."  
"Thank you, it was a bit of an impromptu event," Daphne said. "But we are being rude, what did you do over the break, mudblood."

"I found and returned a dwarven artifact and a muggle painting to their rightful owners," Hermione boasted.  
"Oh, really that is fascinating," Daphne said. "Perhaps we missed judged you." she added placing an arm around Hermione.  
"What are you doing," Hermione said.  
"See it's that kind of initiative that makes a true Slytherin," Pansy said, placing her arm around Hermione's other shoulder.  
"Girls I really," Hermione stammered.  
"Sit with us," Tracy said. "You know on second thought those really are your colors and that outfit works for you." she added joining the group.  
"Millie could you be a dear and get out trunks," Daphne said.  
"I can get my own trunk," Hermione muttered.  
"Nonsense that's what Millie is for," Pansy said.  
"Yes," Millie replied.

Break

"Um does this mean……." Hermione stammered.  
"Mean what?" Daphne asked closing the door to the cabin.  
"That you'll be nice to me," Hermione said softly.  
"And why would we do that," Pansy said.  
"Because…." Hermione stammered as the trio circled her.  
"You think because you found and returned one dwarven artifact that makes you one of us," Daphne said, yanking Hermione's head back by her hair. "My family has lost more rare artifacts than you ever find." she hissed in Hermione's ear.  
Pansy's fist impacted Hermione's stomach making her retch. "As for that muggle painting, I know about I would have happily bought it just to burn the wretched thing."  
"And your outfit, positively hideous," Tracy said, tearing the bow off the outfit.  
"When will you just learn your place," the girls said, kicking her or tearing her clothes as Hermione fell to the ground.  
"Really a blouse over a dress, it's not helping hide your fat stomach," Daphne said, ripping it away.  
"Stop my mom," Hermione coughed.  
"Oh, your mommy got this for you," Tracy leaned over and gripped Hermione by the chin. "Well it’s too nice for you," she said looking over the dress.  
"I quite agree Tracy," Daphne said.  
"Please don't," Hermione muttered as the blows rang down. It was all she could do to bite back the pain as the blows reigned down. A kick to her head sent her vision spinning, while she curled into a fetal position. Vision spinning, she shut her eyes trying to center herself. Bereft of her wand there was little she could do despite focusing her magic as the blows kept coming. "Getting tired," Hermione whispered as the force of the blows seemed to lessen.  
"Just getting started," the girls said, tearing at her clothes.

Break

"Millie have you seen Hermione," Neville asked.  
"Why do you ask," Millie replied, fidgeting a little.  
"Parvati was looking for her," Neville said.  
"Oh…." Millie said.  
"Millie what's wrong," Neville asked as the sounds of a scuffle came from the cabin.  
"Neville I can't, I just can't…. I can't cross them," Millie said, running off. "Tell her I'm sorry."  
"Neville did you find her," Parvati said.  
"Dam the doors locked," Neville said.  
"Can you……." Parvati said.  
"No," Neville said.  
"I'll get Percy," Neville said, racing off.  
"I'll look for Penelope," Parvati said going in the other direction.

Break

"Oh my god Hermione," Penelope gasped, arriving with Parvati and Padma.  
"Penelope………" Hermione muttered clutching the shredded remains of her clothes.  
"What happened," Penelope said  
"I fell," Hermione said, struggling to stand.  
"Oh god," Percy gasped, arriving with Neville.  
"Boys," the girls hissed as Percy covered Neville's eyes.  
"Percy we are taking this to McGonagall," Penelope growled.  
"Yes, Ma'am," Percy said from outside the room.  
"And do what, Hermione said she fell," Daphne said, sticking her head out of the next cabin over.  
"Cut the crap," Parvati growled. "I know you did this."  
"Did what, we didn't do anything," Pansy said. "You can check our wands if you like."  
"Shut up," Padma said.  
"I would watch what you say," Tracy said. "You know that while the muggle world might consider India an independent country, the magical one does not. I wonder how the Ministry would see…."  
"Stop it, I fell," Hermione coughed as Penelope sat her down a blanket over her shoulders.  
"See she said it herself," Pansy said.  
"This isn't over," Padma said.  
"Yes, it is," Daphne said.

Break

"Are you going to be ok," Penelope said.  
"You were in there for a long time," Padma said.  
"Penelope could you give me a minute with Padma and Parvati," Hermione said.  
"Sure, I will get your trunk, and I am locking the door," Penelope said.  
"What is it Hermione?" Parvati asked.  
"I think I figured something out," Hermione said.  
"What how!?" the girls gasped.  
"When I fell," Hermione said softly.  
"Hermione, stop you can tell us the truth," Parvati said.  
"Ok," she said as the girls took her hands. "During the beating I was kicked in the head, and tried to center myself and cast a spell," Hermione explained.  
"But you didn't have your wand," Padma said.  
"I know but as I did, everything seemed to hurt less," Hermione said.  
"Hermione, that's amazing, but horrific how you discovered it," the twins said as Penelope returned with her trunk.  
"Thank you, Penelope," Hermione said.  
"You're welcome, I just wish I could do more," Penelope said. "I'll lock the door again and come back when the train ride is over. I wish I could stay, but while he doesn't show it, Percy can be as excitable as his brothers." She said before leaving.  
"Now let's get you cleaned up,' Padma said.  
"You can't let them win," Parvati added.  
"But……" Hermione muttered looking at the cabin floor listening to the train rumble across the tracks.  
"Oh, you have another outfit," Parvati said, pulling out an identical outfit out of Hermione’s trunk.  
"Great you looked so cute in it," Padma said, holding it up.

Break

“So, you had another one,” Pansy said as Hermione walked of the train.  
“Yes,” Hermione said nervously.  
“Don’t even think about it,” Percy said coming up behind them.  
“Didn’t we already have this conversation,” Daphne said.  
“Yes, but I don’t care,” Percy said. “And before you say anything, just remember that two of my brothers are notorious pranksters, and another one likes interesting creatures.”  
“You wouldn’t dare,” Pansy said.  
“Try me,” Percy said.  
“What the hell!” Liz screamed running out of a cloud of multicolored smoke, with rainbow colored hair.  
“ACK! Get it off me, get it of me, get it off me,” Draco screamed stumbling by covered in large worms.  
“And if I see one scratch or tear on Hermione or her new outfit, I will let them off the leash.” He said before walking off.


	21. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your life changes the moment you make a new, congruent, and committed decision.” Tony Robbins

May 1992

"Lav what are you doing," Parvati whispered as they made their way back from Herbology.  
"Just a little tripping hex," Lav said as Millie slipped and fell in a mud puddle. "Oh come on you know she sold Hermione out," Lav replied.  
"Then that makes you just as bad as them," Hermione said, placing a cold hand on her shoulder.  
"I am not like them," Lav snapped.  
"Then don't act like them," Hermione said.  
"But she………." Lavender protested.  
"Is afraid of them," Hermione said. "Lav you heard about what they did to someone they don't like; what do you think they would do to Millie if she turned on them. Look I appreciate that you care, but don't make things worse than they already are," Hermione explained before walking and falling into the same mud puddle.  
"If that doesn't make her a Gryffindor, I don't know what will," Lavender muttered.

"Hermione……." Millie muttered.  
"Come on let's get you cleaned up, and sorry for tripping and taking you down with me," Hermione said.  
"Why……." Millie muttered.  
"Because you're my friend," Hermione said.  
"But……" Millie muttered.  
"Daphne's a hair puller, Pansy likes the gut punch, Tracy's got a mean kick, and those are things to be wary of," Hermione said. "But you could blame it on the low-grade concussion they gave me."

Break

"Excuse me," Millie said, knocking on the kitchen door watching it slowly open.  
"Students are not allowed to have food outside of meal time," an elf wearing nothing but an apron said looking up at Millie.  
"I know, but there is nothing against students cooking it themselves in the dorm kitchens," Millie said.  
"Those haven't been used in years," the elf said.  
"I know, and I was hoping maybe that you could stock it for next year," Millie asked.  
"Why," the elf asked.  
"Because I would like to use it next year," Millie said.  
"Basic ingredients only, and they will be removed if they are not used," the elf said, closing the door.  
"Thank you," Millie said to a shut door. "Crap," Millie whispered as she heard voices approaching.

"Professor," Harry called out, flanked by Neville and Ron.  
"Yes," Professor McGonagall said.  
"We know that the Angelical stone, the Ophidian stone or the Philosopher's stone, is in the castle, and that someone is after it, and with Dumbledore gone," Harry said.  
"I don't know how you heard about those stones," McGonagall said. "Which are not here, but even if they were here, they would be well protected, and not something you should be going after."

"We saw Fluffy guarding something on the 5th floor," Ron added.  
"Boys," McGonagall hissed.  
"And we know Snape is probably after it," Neville said.  
"Professor Snape has my full confidence," McGonagall said. "And that is the last I will speak on this nonsense. I suggest you leave before you lose house points."

Break

Hermione,

I'm sorry for treating you like dirt and not doing something on the train. I know nothing I do can make up for it, but I'm afraid of them. Daphne, Tracy, and Pansy scare me, but that won't matter. I overheard Neville, Ron, and Harry talking about a stone hidden in the north corridor of the 5th floor. It might be the philosopher's stone. If I can get it, then things can be different.

Millie

"Millie you idiot," Hermione said crumpling the letter as she ran through the hallways. "Must go faster," she muttered feeling her legs tire as she stumbled out of the dungeons. "Why do we have to be on the other side of the school," she panted trying to catch her breath. "Well now is as good a time as any," Hermione said, coming to a stop. "Try and cast a spell, gather the magic, now let it spread out," she whispered assuming the lotus position. Slowly the tiredness started to fade her tired body feeling reenergized. "This better not blow a limb off," Hermione said, resuming her run to the 5th floor.

Break

"Why did you have to wake back up," Millie shrieked, stumbling out of the way of Fluffy's three massive heads.  
"Hey, people are friends not food," a voice yelled causing the massive three headed dog to turn.  
"Hermione!" Milly yelled.  
"Don't you snap at me," Hermione growled, jumping out of the way. "Bad dog," Hermione yelled, jumping up and smacking each of the heads on the nose, sending each one crashing to the ground.  
Millie's eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets. Her admittedly fat friend had just leapt into the air and smacked the beast to the floor. A girl who had trouble going to the top of the astronomy tower had just laid the smackdown on one of Hagrid's monster pets. "Hermione what are you doing here, how did you do that, what is going on?"  
"Read your letter…… Came to stop you…... And do what…. All I did was discipline it for being a meanie," Hermione said, between breaths  
"The first one I get, the second one thank you, and the third," Millie said before taking Hermione's face in her hands and turning it towards the Cerberus.  
"Millie, am I looking at a Cerberus," Hermione said.  
"Yes," Millie replied.  
"A Cerberus that is whimpering at us," Hermione said.  
"Yes," Millie said.  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
"Because you smacked it on the nose for being bad," Millie explained.  
"I mean yeah, that's what my mom did to a naughty neighborhood dog once, but that's a monster," Hermione said.  
"I know, so how did you do that," Millie asked.

"Tired," Hermione muttered, feeling weak in the knees as her "spell" wore off.  
"I would be too after that," Millie said. "But that doesn't explain how you did that."  
"Experimental…….. Magic………. Can…….. Blow….. Your……. Limbs……. Off" Hermione panted hands on her knees. "Just give me a sec."  
"I'm not sure we have a second," Millie said hearing several boys yelled from below.  
"Crap baskets," Hermione said as Millie heaved the door open.  
"Devil's snare, and Piranha plants," Millie said.  
"That's bad," Hermione said.

"For us no, for the boys yes," Millie said walking down the steps.  
"Millie what are you doing," Hermione said, grabbing her arm. "Those plants……."  
"Neville, am I right that those are from the Subfamily Bowseridea," Millie said.  
"Pretty sure," Neville said. "And this is why I told you to let Lavender come Ron."  
"What she's a girl," Ron said as the plants relaxed their grip, retreating as the girls came down the stairs.  
"I feel like I am missing something very important," Hermione and Harry said.  
"Short version, the plants of the subfamily Bowseridea are sexist in that they only attack males and retreat from females," Neville said.  
"Well I didn't know that," Ron said as Harry punched him. "What was that for."  
"Because it was your idea to come here you idiot," Harry said.  
"And look now we are one step closer to getting the stone before Snape does," Ron said. "Thanks for coming ladies, but we can take it from here," Ron said.  
"No," Millie said.  
"Look this is," Ron protested.  
"More than any of us can handle but we're here so deal with it," Hermione said.  
"Sounds good to me," Harry and Neville said as they entered the next chamber.

"Looks like you're up Harry," Neville said.  
"Hey I can fly a broom to ya know," Ron said.  
"But you're not on the junior team Quidditch team and Harry is," Hermione said as everyone looked at her. "What Draco drones on about it all the time," Hermione said as Harry took off chasing after a lone real key in a sea of fakes. "Impressive," Hermione said as he made a try for the key only for the others to swarm it. Now alert the swarm turned homing in on him.  
"Is there anything we can do," Millie said.  
"Nah Harry's got this," Ron said as Harry turned racing towards the wall. "I think," he gulped. Just as he was about to impact the wall, he yanked the broom upward kicking off the wall to flip over the swarm as they impacted the wall snagging the lone lagging key with a snitch on it before landing.  
"You're crazy, how can you fly like that," Hermione said.  
"Practice, and a little luck," Harry said before moving into the next chamber. "What do you think comes next."

"Chess," Ron said looking at the board and the large stone pieces sitting on it.  
"That doesn't look like any chess I've seen," Hermione said.  
"It's the charge of the light brigade," Ron said. "Or at least the magical variant of it," he said. "And I don't think they are going to let us walk by," he said as the pieces blocked their path. "We'll need to win to pass."  
"But there are only 5 pieces," Millie said.  
"4 knights and a queen," Harry added.  
"Get on and I'll direct you," Ron said.  
"Hermione take the queen," Millie said.  
"Why me," Hermione replied.  
"I like horses," Millie shrugged as the match began.  
"Ok," Hermione said, climbing up on the queen.

"Why aren't we taking any pieces," Millie asked as Ron directed them around the board.  
"Because as soon as you do, the opposing side will take your piece," Ron said. "Hermione, you can move diagonally and take out the queen."  
"What about that other piece Harry asked.  
"They used the castle move and the bishop only moves diagonally and it blocks the rook, you'll be fine," Ron said.  
"Got it," Hermione said, moving her piece. "Now what….." She said as the queen raised an open hand ice slowly covering the piece. As the ice fully engulfed it, the queen closed her hand shattering the enemy queen.  
"What the bloody hell was that," Harry yelled.  
"Wizard chess," Ron replied.  
"This isn't a simple chess game," Neville said.  
"Harry take out that bishop," Ron ordered.  
Harry nodded moving his knight into position as it raised a flaming sword cutting the bishop in half.  
"Millie take the pawn," Ron stated.  
"Where's the fire," Millie said as her knight raised it's lance slamming the but into the ground. The group watched in surprise as vines erupted from the ground tearing the pawn apart before vanishing leaving a pile of rubble in their wake.  
"Hermione ice, Harry fire, Millie plants, I wonder what mine will be," Neville said as Ron moved him into position. Unlike Millie's, Neville's own knight drove the head of the lance into the ground, massive spikes erupting from the ground skewering it.

"Ron is actually good at this," Hermione said watching the game play out. Piece after piece being shattered into dust as the game wore on. "But why didn't Ron's use an elemental attack, and why were ours all so different," Hermione said as the over three to 1 disadvantage was slowly whittled away all to the sound of the sound of shattering stone as the room as piece after piece was destroyed.

"We're two moves from the win," Ron said.  
"Great," Harry said.  
"But I'm going to have to take a hit for it to work," Ron said.  
"Overruled," the others replied.  
"No wait," Millie said.  
"But he'll be…………" Neville and Harry said.  
"Between the Munchers, Piranha plants, and Devil's Snare you should already be dead," Millie said.  
"She's got a point," Neville added.  
"What does that have to do with anything," Harry cried out.  
'It means when Ron takes the hit, he won't be killed but captured or incapacitated somehow," Hermione said.  
"Good, and if I die, I am going to haunt you for the rest of your life," Ron said moving into position.  
"Ron," Harry called out as the boy fell to the ground unconscious.  
"Finish it," Millie said as Hermione ended the game.

"Look Ron's fine, but we need to see this through, and as soon as we're done we'll come back for him," Neville said placing the few spells they knew around Ron to protect him.  
"Let's hurry," Harry said.  
"Good idea," they said moving to the next room.  
"Oh……… great……. A troll," the group said slowly backing away from the beast and it's rather large club.  
"Hermione, Harry Go, we got this," Millie and Neville said.  
"Ok, but let's level the playing field first," Hermione said, pulling her wand.  
"Hermione your transfigurations……" Millie muttered.  
"Transfiguratione particularum," Hermione said sending a ice blue jet of magic at club making a loud creaking noise. The creaking grew louder as the troll began looking at it's club, before exploding in a shower of splinters.  
"That's not how it works," Harry yelled.  
"How does she know, explosion spells," Neville said.  
"Wood has a tendency to explode when the sap is frozen causing it to expand," Hermione said as they raced into the next room.

"Lift and flip," Neville yelled as the troll chased them back into the chess room.  
"That's a bad plan," Millie shot back.  
"You have a better one," Neville shot back.  
"Salamanda," Millie said, whipping her wand out shooting a small jet of flame lighting the troll's clothes on fire.  
"Well now he's angry," Neville cried out as the troll roared wildly throwing the remains of the chess pieces at them.  
"Well someone had to do something," Millie screamed as they grabbed Ron dragging him along as the Troll ripped the remains of it's burnt tunic off.  
"You yell like a married couple," Ron groaned.  
"Shut up Ron," Millie and Neville snapped.  
"Wait, I've got an idea," Neville said.  
"I'm listening," Millie said.  
"The plants," Neville replied.  
"Brilliant," Millie said as she hurried through the key room, the plants finally coming around. "Excuse me Mr. Piranha plant," Millie said, walking up to one of the venus fly trap like plants sticking out of a pipe.  
With a rustle of leaves the plant turned to her direction, the red and white bulb closed.  
"You see there is this big meanie troll, that's coming after me and my friends, and I would really appreciate it if you could help us," Millie said gently caressing the bulb as it slowly retracted into the pipe. "I know trolls can be scary but if you can scare him off, I'll make sure you get lots of fertilizer," she said as the plant stopped for a moment before fully exiting the pipe, as several more joined it.  
"Did a plant just shoot fireballs at a troll," Ron groaned as multiple piranha plants began launching large fireballs at the troll.  
"Yes, Ron," Neville replied.

"Ok good," Ron said. "And did that really just……" He said as a Piranha plant slithered out of its pipe the long vine traveling along the floor sneaking around behind the troll. Slowly the large bulb opened revealing a mouth filled with fangs hesitating for just a moment before clamping down on the Troll.  
"Yes, Ron, it did just bite the troll between the legs," Ron groaned as the troll writhed in pain.  
"Yes, Ron," Neville said, equal parts amazed and horrified as the plants beat the troll into submission.  
"Well that's what it gets for attacking me," Millie huffed, crossing her arms as more plants began using the troll as a chew toy.  
"Amazing," Neville said. "I mean I knew they would do something, but I never expected this."  
"My first time flirting and it was with a plant," Millie sighed flopping to the ground, head in her hands. "Not cool," she groaned as the vines of the devil's snare came over and patting her on the shoulder. "Thank you, you're a good boy," Millie said, stroking the vine as the Devil's Snare restrained the troll.  
"Mental that one," Ron said as Neville dropped him on the floor.  
"So cool," Neville squealed.

Break

"No turning back, I guess," Harry said as flames erupted around the door as they raced through.  
"No going forward either," Hermione said looking at the flaming doorway on the other side of the chamber.  
"This must be Professor Snape's challenge," Harry said looking at the bottles lined up on a table.  
""Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, two of us will help you, whichever you would find, One among us seven will let you move ahead, Another will transport the drinker back instead, Two among our number hold only nettle wine, Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore, To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: First, however slyly the poison tries to hide You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; Second, different are those who stand at either end, But if you would move onwards neither is your friend; Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; Fourth, the second left and the second on the right Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight." Hermione read looking at the potions.  
"We don't have time for this crap," Harry said glaring at the potions. "Snape could already be in there."  
"And I don't fancy tasting them either," Hermione said. "So we're stuck working through this. Now just relax and think," Hermione said touching his arm.  
Ok, Harry said looking at the note. "Different are those at either end, but if you would move onwards neither are your friend," Harry said pointing to the 1st and 7th bottle.  
"Great, and we can remove the largest and the smallest," Hermione said, moving two more bottles aside.  
"That still leaves us with three, and I've got no clue," Hermione said.  
"And we messed up the order moving those to the side," Harry sighed. "So now we've got no idea on which one it is."  
"Wait, what was that spell that Professor Snape said you could use to scan for the basic components," Hermione said.  
"Scansione degli ingredienti," Harry said waving his wand over the potions. "Nothing, completely blank…." Harry said, shaking his head.  
"The bottles must have been charmed against it," Hermione said. "Wait, I have an idea. Scansione elementale," Hermione said waving her wand over the bottles.  
"Anything," Harry asked.  
"Interesting," Hermione muttered.  
"What is it," Harry asked.

"It's not blocked but it's not working either," Hermione said. "All of them feel like water, but three feel like they have a large amount of metal in them," Hermione said. "These two feel like plants," She said.  
"And the last two," Harry asked.  
"One feels like wet, and the other cold," Hermione said, running her wand over the last two a second time, before pointing it at the flaming doors. The one they needed to proceed felt hotter than the one to go back.  
"Go with the cold one. If those flames are hotter it's got to be the cold one," Harry said taking the vial.  
"Are you sure," Hermione asked.

"Not really," Harry said. "And it looks like there is only enough for one," Harry said looking at the potion vial they selected from the mass of fakes.  
"Wait I've got an idea," Hermione said looking at the flaming doorway they needed to pass through.  
"What is it," Harry said. "Without the potion we can't even get close to the door left alone through it.  
"Transfiguratione particularum," Hermione said pointing her wand at the door.  
"I tried that already………………." Harry said watching as the white hot flames turned a dull red and seemed to freeze in place or at least move slowly.  
"What was that," Harry said.  
"I removed some of the heat from the flames," Hermione said. "Now if we each take half it should work."  
"You can do that….." Harry said.  
"Apparently it's just me, some kind of fluke with my magic," Hermione muttered.  
"Cool," he replied, drinking his half.  
"Really you think it's cool," Hermione said.  
"Well yeah you did just cool the flames," Harry said.  
"Oooohhhhhh……" Hermione said as Harry took her hand  
"And it was cool too," he said as they passed through the flames, a little warm but otherwise unharmed.

"It's that mirror," Harry said as they looked at the mirror.  
"Yes, but why," Hermione replied as images began to form inside it.  
"I can see my family again," Harry said looking at his parents who began to fade into the background as other people moved in front. Neville stood at his side with a blond-haired girl he couldn't recognize, and a silver haired girl standing at his side, while Ron stood at the side somewhat away from the group.  
Hermione's image was one that she was familiar with, the image that filled her dreams after a good day of skating. That of a girl with long silver hair and ice blue eyes, skating beautifully in an understated but regal dress. This time Hermione was joined by a girl with hair the color of a clear blue sky with matching blue eyes holding a microphone. Her light blue hair trailed behind her like a mountain waterfall to her waist. The girl's body was sylphlike as she sang and danced light on her feet almost floating through the air. Yet there was strength in her limbs on full display in a strapless royal blue mini dress with a frilly hem that only made her legs seem even longer. The girl seemed so different and yet so similar to Hermione like she should know who it was, as if they could be related. The blue heels were no trouble as she dodged a teasing swat from the silver haired girl as she winked at someone out of view. She could see Neville, and a lithe blond haired girl in a sleeveless white dress that came to just above her knees with lace covering the top of her above average chest. The girls' shimmering blond hair trailed behind her in a long thick braid interlaced with flowers. Her emerald green eyes shiny brightly, smiling like Millie had once when talking about cooking.

"Could the stone be in the mirror," Harry said.  
"But it's a mirror, how could you…………" Hermione muttered.  
"Harry shrugged. "Magic…."  
"Right……" Hermione sighed.  
"What was the mirror called again," Harry said.  
"The mirror of Erised, it shows your desire," Hermione said.  
"Our desire……." Harry muttered looking at the mirror. "Could it really be that simple."  
"What do you mean," Hermione asked.  
"I think we need to desire the stone to remove it," Harry said.  
"Really," Hermione said, staring at Harry.  
"It's worth a shot," Harry said as they turned back to the mirror.

"I need the stone, with it I can," Hermione muttered gazing at the mirror. Slowly almost imperceivable the image began to change. The silver hair began to gain color turning to a fake platinum blond as the long ponytail shortened traveling up the girls back as they became large stiff drill-like curls. "But I liked that color and style," Hermione muttered as the girl stumbled her skates turning into pointy high heeled boots face planting into the ice. The ice vanished as the girl stood her face less regal and more common with a bit of puffiness around the cheeks, nose a bit squashed. "I liked skating, why would I stop." Her clothes began to shift a dark corset forming on her waist pulling it tight and forcing her breasts up in a blatant display of cleavage, the sleeves a white blouse snapping tight forming indents in her soft upper arms. The bottom half of the dress rising up into a yellow mini skirt forcing her soft expanding legs on the display while knee high socks cut into her thighs creating a lip of fat around the top. "I want to be thin and dainty," Hermione muttered. The girl stood there giving Hermione a devilish smirk as she posed flaunting her overabundance of curves in a vulgar display before creating a ribbon to attack someone out of view of the mirror. Daphne, Tracy, and Pansy standing in the background. "This isn't what I wanted. Where is Millie, and Astoria," Hermione muttered, shedding a tear only to see that the girl being punished was a crying Millie as a catatonic Astoria looked on helplessly, as the not Hermione cackled.

"That's not what I want, that's not me, I refuse to be like them, I'm going to be a nice princess, not a wicked one. I just need the stone," Hermione said, tearing up as the girl's grin grew demonic, a black monster appearing on the girl's shoulder as Hermione fell to her knees.  
"Will you be my friend," Astoria said in her mind.  
"You are a very disciplined student," Hermione heard Katerina say.  
"You have a stubborn determination, never lose that," Hermione heard Ria say in her head.  
"Hermione that dress is so cute," Lavender gushed.  
"That's so cool you can be a walking air conditioner in the summer," Padma and Parvati said.  
"Thanks for helping us," Harry said.  
"You're better than them Hermione," Neville said.  
"Because you're my friend," Millie said.  
"As long as you try your best," Emma said.  
"There are no shortcuts in life," Dan said as Hermione listened to the voices ringing in her ears, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"To anywhere worth going," Hermione said looking up.  
"Hermione are you ok," Harry asked.  
"I think so," Hermione said as the silver haired girl returned dancing around the blond, her vibrant smile mocking her as the blond growled, stomping her foot in frustration snapping her heel stumbling on the ice as it returned. The silver haired vision of beauty seemed to say something setting the blond off as she screamed in frustration her corset tearing revealing a fluffy pale white belly. In desperation the blond lashed out with her ribbon the silver haired skater grabbing it, chuckling at the blond tried to tug it free growing red-faced panting as her makeup began to run. With a smile ice raced from the silver fairy's hand freezing the ribbon before encasing the evil caricature of Hermione in ice.

"Are you sure," Harry said as Hermione watched the silver haired girl wink at her before shattering the ice block with a well-placed roundhouse kick.  
"Yes, everything is going to be just fine," Hermione said smiling as the silver haired girl winked at her.

"So you've discovered the secret to the mirror," a voice said stepping out of the shadows.  
"Professor Quirrell," Harry gasped.  
"What you didn't expect the poor bumbling professor to be the one after the stone," Quirrell said.  
"No," Harry said.  
"Consider this a final lesson then, always expect the unexpected," Quirrell said before binding them with conjured chains. "Now we are going to have a little chat. I know what the mirror is and I know the stone is inside of it. I also know that you have to desire the stone to remove it."  
"But you can't despite desiring the stone," Harry said.  
"Yes, I will admit that alludes me at the moment," Quirrell replied.  
"However, you did not face the nightmare of the mirror," Quirrell said looking at Harry. "And you overcame the nightmare of the mirror," Quirrell added looking at Hermione. "You must have desired the stone for something, perhaps it is something I can help you with."  
Hermione glared at Quirrell. "Yes, I do have a desire, a dream, but I will reach my dream the right way, not like you," Hermione said as the girl in the mirror smiled holding up a light blue sapphire before putting it in her pocket.  
"Foolish girl, there is no right or wrong way, only power, and those courageous enough to grasp," Voldemort said, turning away from them.  
"Harry keep him talking," Hermione whispered as she felt something fall into her hand.  
"What are you going to do," Harry replied.  
"Try and get us out," Hermione said.

"Why are you after the stone," Harry yelled.  
"Its power is a means to an end," Quirrell replied.  
"And what is that," Harry said.  
"Power, power this world hasn't seen in thousands of years," Quirrell said.

"No, wand but that book said I could use gems to cast magic, but they need to be primed first. Sapphires are good with ice magic, maybe I can," Hermione muttered. “Kälteabsorption," she said feeling the metal slowly heat up almost to the point of being unbearable. "Kalte Freisetzung," she said as the metal began to cool off waiting until it was almost too cold to handle before repeating the process.

"Why," Harry pressed.  
"Why else, to have wizards and witches regain their proper place in the world," Quirrell said.  
"You're working for Voldemort," Harry snapped.  
"Hahahahaha, was it that obvious," Quirrell laughed.  
"Yes," Harry growled. "That bastard killed my parents."  
"Oh yes, it was quite sad," Quirrell said. "Your father was quite annoying but I didn't want him dead. Severus was another matter entirely," Quirrell said.  
"Wait……." Harry, growled. "You are Voldemort."  
"Took you long enough," Quirrell cackled as the pair gasped.  
"You bastard," Harry roared, struggling against the metal chains, feeling them give a little. "You killed my parents!"  
"Technically, I only killed your mother, when she wouldn't listen. Stupid girl always getting in the way" Voldemort said. "But you know how that turned out," Voldemort said. "Now that I've told you something important it is time you returned the favor."  
"Go to hell," Harry growled lunging for Voldemort as the chains broke.  
"What," Voldemort yelled.  
"It worked," Hermione said, feeling the chains fall away.

"Impressive, but futile," Voldemort said, throwing Hermione against the wall with a flick of his wand while pulling Harry towards him.  
"I'll kill you," Harry growled, flailing his arms.  
"Hahahaha, so cute, the valiant Harry potter, trying to kill the big bad me," Voldemort said cupping his chin. "What is this," Voldemort hissed as his hand began to smoke.  
"You fool, it wasn't your body she cursed it was your soul," a second voice said coming from Quirrell.  
"How did you know that," Voldemort's voice said.  
"Because I saw your nightmare of the mirror stupid," Quirrell said as Voldemort dropped Harry his arm crumbling into dust.  
"Impossible," Voldemort growled.  
"It was my body first moron, you just locked me away, and Harry broke the lock," Quirrell said. "Now Harry be a dear and give me a hug."  
"What!" Hermione and Harry exclaimed.  
"I can't drive him out or stop him, but he is reacting terribly to your magic," Quirrell said.  
"Transfiguratione particularum," Hermione said aiming at Quirrellmort's feet ice crawling up his shoes.  
"Argh," Voldemort roared as Harry grabbed his arm, skin crumbling into dust.  
"Die bastard,' Harry yelled.  
"Enough……." Voldemort roared, throwing Harry back with a blast of magic before slicing his arm off at the elbow stopping the crumbling.  
"Don't give him the stone," Quirrell said.  
"Thank you for your insight Quirrell," Voldemort said, stunning Harry and removing a large blood red stone from Harry's pocket.  
"No…" Harry groaned.  
"Yes," Voldemort said, stumbling slightly looking over his stolen body. "Sadly, it seems that I will have to leave killing you for another time," He said as the cry of a Phoenix could be heard.

Break

"Where am I, what happened," Hermione groaned, slowly opening her eyes only to slam them shut as the bright light filtered through the large windows of the Hogwarts hospital wing.  
"In big trouble after the commotion you caused," McGonagall stated.  
"Is the…………" Hermione began to say.  
"No, and that is no thanks to your meddling," Snape snapped.  
"Sorry professor," Hermione said, rolling over to avoid looking at Snape's piercing gaze which was bad enough on a good day, but after learning what she did, she might not ever be able to look at him again.  
"Minerva, Severus, now is not the time," Madame Pomphrey said. "Can't you see she has been through enough."  
"Fine," Severus said. "But I have 2 questions before I leave."  
"She is clearly in no condition," Pomphrey said.  
"Thank you, but I think I can answer a few questions," Hermione said softly.  
"Alright, but don't you press her or we will be having words," Pomphrey said. "You already sent one student into hysterics and I will not allow you to do that again."  
"Stupid Potter," Snape muttered under his breath. "I can see how you managed to make it past the other obstacles, but how did you manage to pass through the 6th room as it was quite obvious that you did not solve the riddle."  
"We made a mistake in working through it and could only narrow it down to three," Hermione said.

"So, Potter got lucky," Snape sneered.  
"No Harry used the ingredient scan, but you charmed the vials against it. So instead I tried the elemental scan on it." Hermione said.  
"Elemental scan, but all that would do is tell you the elemental makeup of the potions," McGonagall said.  
"Three had a strong presence of metal and were likely poisonous, 2 had a strong presence of plants and were probably harmless. One had extra wetness and one had cold. We chose cold," Hermione said.  
"Impressive the spell usually does not work well on potions," McGonagall said.  
"Agreed, but how did you make it through the flames with only half a dose," Snape said.  
"I used the elemental transfiguration," Hermione said.  
"Impossible, the flames were not transfigured and the door was charmed against it," McGonagall said.  
"Professor you know my elemental transfigurations are not very good, so instead of trying to change it, I just removed as much heat as I could cooling the flames," Hermione explained.  
"That's impossible," McGonagall snapped. "If you had removed the heat it should have turned into dirt."  
"But that's what I did," Hermione said.  
"I do not appreciate liars," McGonagall snapped.  
"Are you accusing my student of lying," Snape said.  
"Enough both of you," Pomphrey said, quickly silencing both of them with a flick of her wand. "I told you what would happen," she said, pushing them along.  
"Thank you," Hermione whispered. "That nice act might have worked if you hadn't threatened my dad," she said to herself as Professor Dumbledore entered.

"I am sorry you had to hear that Miss Granger, the staff is just a bit on edge right now," Dumbledore said.  
"It's alright," Hermione said, seeing the reflection of twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes in the windows. Remembering something she overheard the older girls talking about she closed her eyes feigning exhaustion should the rumors about Dumbledore's mind reading prove to be true.  
"I can see you are tired, but I would like to get your point of view about what happened in the chamber," Dumbledore asked.  
"I remember transfiguring the flames to enter the chamber and seeing the mirror, but after that it's just pain and darkness," Hermione said.  
"Did you see anyone else in the chamber," Dumbledore asked.  
"No, Professor, I know that Harry thought Professor Snape was after the stone, but seeing as he is still working that must not have been the case," Hermione said.  
"Yes, Professor Snape does have my complete trust and confidence," Professor Dumbledore said.  
"I thought I told you to let them rest," Pomphrey said, marching up to Dumbledore.  
"Just one more question Poppy," Dumbledore said.  
"And then you're gone," Pomphrey hissed.  
"Mrs. Granger, the others have told me that you were the one who mentioned the Angelicall and Ophidian stones. Those stones are rather unique even among Alchemists, so it is not something I hear mentioned every day," Dumbledore said.

Break

Emma,

It saddens me to hear that you and your family are having such trouble at Hogwarts. While I hold no official power in the British Magical community, certain elements have long memories so should you or your family ever feel threatened please use my name in any way that you wish. That should give most pause before proceeding even that old meddler Dumbledore.

Alucard Tepes

PS- You must come visit us this summer

Break

"I found it in a book my mom got for me from a Mr. Tepes in Romania," Hermione said softly. "The book just mentioned them, I still don't know what they are. Do you?"  
"I would love to see that book one day," Dumbledore said.  
"I already gave it back," Hermione yawned.  
"A pity, but should you ever come across those names again I would love to hear about it," Dumbledore said. "A pleasant sleep to you Ms. Granger." He said before leaving.


	22. Myteries and invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I destroy my enemies by making them my friends," Abraham Lincoln

June 1992

"You're still alive," Daphne said as Hermione entered the Slytherin dorm a few days later.  
"So how was it being a Gryffindor meat shield," Pansy said.  
"You are being too kind, Pansy," Tracy said. "I think deadweight is the more correct term here. While miss guided, Millie actually saved the Longbottom heir from his own stupidity, which could prove useful in the future."  
"She also saved Ron and Harry," Hermione said.  
"Yes, the so called chosen one, and a blood traitor," Daphne said. "Neither of which are hardly worth mentioning."  
"What……!?" Hermione blurted out. "How can you be so callus."  
"Ladies, let me assist you in explaining things to the mudblood," Draco said, waiting as each of the girls nodded. "What you know is important, but who you know is even more important. Connections are everything when it comes to the magical world. Family is king in the wizarding world, alliances forged with magic and blood, and favors can be worth more than gold."

"But that's nepotism," Hermione shot back.  
"It's the truth of the world mudblood," Draco said.  
"Should Millie wish to, she could probably extract a life debt from Longbottom, Weasley, and Potter. Three irrevocable favors that could help catapult her career, or be used to ferment further alliances with other families," Draco said.  
"Interesting," Daphne said, turning towards Millie.  
"I didn't know that," Millie said.  
"Sadly, it seems that you do not owe Potter a life debt as you were unable to help him during the trials," Draco said.  
"That's not true," Millie said.  
"It's not," Tracy said.  
"No Hermione saved me from the Cerberus," Millie said.  
"While I have my doubts as you are the only witness, it is believable with her shrieky irritating voice," Daphne said.  
"It is…. Not," Hermione said her voice cracking high pitched and irritating.  
"I prove my point," Daphne said.  
"And Millie handled the plants, Ron played the chess game, while Millie and Neville handled the troll. Harry solved the riddle, and confronted someone in the 7th chamber. So what exactly did you do," Tracy said.  
"Good your back, now get to work, we have been missing tea time," Liz snapped entering the common room.  
"Yes, Mistress," Hermione sighed.

Break

"Hermione," Millie whispered.  
"Millie," Hermione moaned looking into the darkness.  
"Come with me," Millie said.  
"Millie," Hermione said as she was pulled from her bed.  
"Sssshhh," Millie said, pulling her out into the common room.  
"Millie what is going on," Hermione asked before the girl hugged her tightly.  
"I'm glad you're ok, I was so worried when you left with Harry and then came back unconscious," she said.  
"Thanks, I'm glad you're ok too. I was worried about you facing the troll."  
"I asked the plants to handle that meanie for me," Millie said.  
Her eyes widened staring at her friend. "You asked the plants to fight the troll."  
"Yes, I said I would give them extra fertilizer if they would deal with it," Millie explained.  
"Ok then," Hermione said.  
"So, what happened in the final chambers," Millie asked.

"What is everyone saying happened in the final chambers," Hermione asked. "It's still a little blurry to me."  
"Harry solved the riddle with your help, before facing a possessed Professor Quirrell in the chamber killing him," Millie said.  
"Oh," Hermione gasped.  
"Yeah, it's pretty crazy, the rumor mill says it could have been Voldemort possessing Quirrell. "So, what happened?"  
"........." Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes tight. "I don't remember much. We passed through the door and I was blasted against the wall. Just thinking about it makes my head hurt," Hermione explained.  
"I'm sorry," Millie said, hugging her. "Let's get you back into bed.

Break

Neville, Harry, Ron,

I know I could call in a life debt over the issues with the second chamber, so let me be clear I am not, calling in a life debt, nor will I do so in the future.

Millicent Blustrode

"No problem Millie," Neville said looking over the letter in his hand.  
"I don't understand," Harry said.  
"Like I would do anything for you," Ron said crumpling up the letter and throwing it in the trash.

Break

"It seems it is time to award the house cup," Dumbledore said looking out over the crowd. "But before that I have a few last-minute points to award." Dumbledore said as the students.  
"Oh come on, just give us the cup already," was the collective groan from Slytherin.  
"For showing exceptional friendship in cross house boundaries I award Millicent Blustrode 25 house points," Dumbledore said as the Slytherins cheered.  
"Will wonders never cease, you can actually do something right," Daphne said.  
"Thank you," Millie said, swallowing some cake.  
"Woah easy on the cake there tubbo," Pansy said poking Millie in the side.

"For providing assistance to those in need, I award Hermione Granger 10 house points," Dumbledore said.  
"That's a load of crap," Millie whispered to Hermione.  
"Wow is that the first time you've actually earned house points," Tracy said.  
"Yes," Hermione muttered, sinking lower in her seat.  
"For showing exceptional courage and bravery in the face of adversity I award Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter 50 house points each," Dumbledore said as everyone watched the counters change. Slytherins commanding lead slowly dropped as Gryffindor's points continued to rise with their cheers, while the house of silver and green were stunned to silence.  
"We won the house cup," the Gryffindor's exploded with cheers.  
"What!!!!!" the Slytherins roared.  
"This is all your fault," Daphne, Tracy, and Pansy hissed looking at Hermione.  
"If you had earned at least as many as Millie we would have still won," Liz added.  
"I'm sorry," Hermione said wishing she could vanish under the table.

Break

"Who is it," Ron said as a knock sounded on the door.  
"Um, excuse me, but I was wondering if maybe I could talk to Harry," Hermione said softly.  
"And why should we……" Ron said.  
"You know damn well why," Neville said.  
"She barely did anything, and she's a snake," Ron grumbled.  
"Who Lavender and Parvati like, now move it," Neville said.  
"Fine, I guess we owe you that much for not stealing our glory this time," Ron said before leaving. "You're still just a snake," he said before walking out.

"Sorry about that," Harry said softly.  
"I'm used to it," Hermione said.  
"You shouldn't have to get used to it," Harry said looking at her out of the corner of his eye.  
"True, but how are you doing with all this," Hermione asked.  
"Ok I guess," Harry said.  
"If you want to talk about it I'll listen," Hermione asked.  
"Thanks," Harry said.  
"It's just I don't know how I did it," Harry said.  
"Did what," Hermione asked.  
"........" Harry said nothing just turning to look out the window.  
"It's alright, if you ever need to talk, I will listen," Hermione said before leaving.

Break

Hermione,

Are you ok? I heard Daphne say you did something crazy and dangerous. If you're having nightmares you can have my Abby doll. She likes to put them on her pancakes for breakfast.

Astoria

"Something happened at that damn school," Emma growled watching Hermione whimper in her sleep.  
"I know, but she won't talk about it," Dan said.  
"Voldemort," Hermione whimpered.  
"Is that one of her teachers," Dan asked.  
"I don't know," Emma said, placing a doll with silver hair in the shape of a young school girl wearing a cute frilly pink and white magical girl outfit holding a wand in her daughter's hands who held it tight.  
"Ilya…… Quintett Feuer," Hermione muttered. "Take that Voldemort," Hermione whispered a small smile forming on her lips.

Astoria,

Thank you, it was scary, and nightmares are stupid, but my dad got me an Ilya doll. She likes to make bad dreams go all explody.

Hermione

Hermione,

You got an Ilya doll, I'm so jealous. And we should totally play grail wars sometime. I'm not very good, but I could teach you if you like.

Astoria

Astoria,

Yes, that sounds awesome.

Hermione

"Mom, Astoria said she'd play Grail Wars, that means she's my friend right," an excited Hermione said, rushing into her parent’s room holding her Ilya doll.  
"Thank you, Astoria," Emma said, a tear leaking from her eye as she read the letter.  
"It seems you need at least 7 to play, and your father is the one who always seems to find them," Emma said.

Break

"Where's Hermione," Emma asked coming down the stairs.  
"Out on roller blades of all things," Dan said.  
"Wow…" Emma said. "Since when did our daughter become so active?"  
"Is it really all that surprising and I would say since Christmas," Dan said.  
"Ok, you got me there," Emma said. "But have you noticed anything different about Hermione lately."  
"I think you are going to have to be more specific than that," Dan said, watching through the window as Hermione attempted using inline skates.  
"It's just……" Emma said. "She called me mommy the other day."  
"She called me daddy and wanted to hold my hand when we went shopping, and I've never seen her excited for dolls before," Dan said.  
"You don't think it's some form of trauma induced regression," Emma said.  
"I was never much for Freud or psychology but it's possible," Dan said.  
"What can we do though," Emma said.  
"Beats me, if Hermione won't talk to us about it, she's not going to open up to shrink, not to mention the no talking about magic thing," Dan said.  
The couple paused watching Hermione get used to her rollerblades toppling into the grass a few times. "At least she is smiling," Emma said.  
"Yes, and I won't lie that seeing her act like a normal child is refreshing," Dan said.  
"She always was a precocious one," Emma said. "But I'd better get going."  
"Oh……." Dan said.  
"I thought I told you this morning that I was going to the Hogwarts Parent Teacher Association," Emma said.  
"Right," Dan said, smacking his forehead. "But aren't you going with Maggie," Dan said.  
"Yes, she should be arriving any minute," Emma said.

"How about now," Maggie said, stepping out of the fireplace.  
"Well that's a thing," a shocked Dan said.  
"Maggie," Emma said, turning around.  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Millie said from behind her mother.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Millicent," Emma said.  
"Hermione, there is someone here for you," Dan said, calling outside.  
"Millie!!!" a brown-haired missile exclaimed. "Oh, crap steps!!!!," Hermione yelped as her rollerblades caught on the steps sending her tumbling inside only coming to a stop after barrelling Millie over.  
"Impressive," Mr. Blustrode said.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Hermione said, jumping up right only to slide on the wooden floor, limbs flailing. "Oh crap," she yelped before falling on her behind. "Sorry," Hermone said, scratching her head tongue partially hanging out as she smiled.  
"Maybe take the skates off first next time Hermione," Emma said.  
"Right," Hermione said quickly, pulling her skates off.  
"Are you ok Hermione," Millie asked as the brown-haired girl scampered to her feet.  
"Yep," Hermione said. "So, do you want to see my room, and then we can work on our summer homework."  
"Yes," Millie replied, a smile forming on her lips as Hermione showed her friend upstairs.

"Emma this is my husband Alex," Maggie said.  
"Nice to meet you," Dan and Emma said.  
"I want you to know I spoke to Millicent about what happened and………" Alex said.  
"Hermione told us not to blame her and she'd rather it be her, than one of her friends," Emma said.  
"Thank you," Alex and Maggie replied, growing teary eyed.  
"That's what friends are for," Dan said. "Now why don't we enjoy a pint, while our wives have a girl’s night out."  
"Sure, what do you have," Alex said.  
"German Lager, and French Pilsner," Dan said.  
"Think we can trust our husbands together," Emma said.  
"Probably, Alex said. "But are you ready to go," Maggie said looking at Emma's outfit.  
"Yes, why," Emma said in her old mom jeans with a yellow t-shirt that ran up a little showing a pasty roll of flesh beginning to fold over the waist band. Large glasses and frizzy brown hair completed the look. "I mean it's just a PTA meeting, not a gala event or something.  
"No reason," Maggie said nervously, smoothing out the blue long sleeve jacket and dress combination whose buttons were straining to contain Maggie's rubenesque figure, teetering on high heels that were probably a bit too high and small for her feet. 

Break

"This isn't like any PTA meeting I've ever seen," Emma said as they walked into a large ballroom, with women in expensive dresses and even a few evening gowns, while the men were decked out in suits and tuxedos.  
"Who let the muggle in," a haughty female voice said walking over looking down her aristocratic nose at the shorter woman.  
"Come on Emma," Maggie said softly, taking Emma's arm.  
"My name is Emma Granger not muggle…. Miss…." Emma said not backing down even as the woman loomed over her.  
"Evangeline Tuttle," the woman said, taking the last champagne flute from a shiny silver serving tray.  
"You must be Liz's mother then," Emma said.  
"Honestly, I don't know why she must use that horrid nickname. Elizabeth is a perfectly fine name," Evangeline said. "But what can I do for you muggle."  
"My name is Emma Granger, and you can start by getting your daughter to stop forcing my daughter to be her maid," Emma said.  
"Come on Emma," Maggie said tugging Emma's arm.  
"Why?" Elizabeth said. "By all accounts she is doing an adequate job. I hear that she's even doing tea time for the Ravenclaws on occasion."  
"Hermione didn't say anything about that," Emma muttered.  
Elizabeth leaned over to look Emma in the eye. "Perhaps that is because she has found her goal in life and rather enjoys being a maid serving her betters."  
"Your daughter is not better than mine," Emma hissed.

"Hahahahahaha," Evangeline cackled, leaning back her head high in the air as her voice filled the room. "That's a good one," Evangeline said, pulling out her wand. "But mother like daughter I suppose, so I will just have to train you," she added.  
"Evangeline you can't………." Maggie said.  
"Why not everyone here knows about magic, and it's not like I'm doing it to her, just her clothes," Evangeline said.  
"Go ahead," Emma said looking the taller woman in the eye. "I'm sure what you are about to do is perfectly legal, but I'll just say that my name is Emma Granger."  
"Ancilla transformatio," Evangeline said while moving her hand in some sort of gesture the uninitiated might consider a weird form of sign language.  
Emma, like her daughter at least until recently, was not the most athletic person in the world, but for this she didn't have to be. Yanking the silver tray out of the air she held it in front of herself as the magic leapt from Evangeline's wand. The multicolored spell impacted the silver tray throwing Emma back before rebounding off.  
"What!" Evangeline squeaked as her own spell impacted her, tossing her to the ground.

"Emma," Maggie said, rushing to her friend.  
"Ugh bad idea," Emma groaned.  
"What did you do to me," Evangeline hissed as her expensive silk gown began to change flowing fabric shrinking against her body turning into a short black mini dress lined with white frills. The dress hugged her curves tightly putting her breasts on full display. The elaborate hair piece turned into a lacy French maid cap, while her cute heels turned into ridiculous high heeled boots that encased her long legs.  
"Nothing," Emma said.  
"This is not nothing," Evangeline growled struggling to stand in the boots. "I will have you arrested."  
"For what, getting hit with your own spell," Mrs. Brown said walking over. "Finite," she said, canceling the transformation. "I will say I'm impressed, not many people would reflect a spell with a serving tray."  
"Emma that was amazing," Maggie said.  
"Magic is sparkly magical lights, and silver is reflective," Emma said as Evangeline slinked back into the party.

"Truly muggles are the worst, can't seem to go anywhere without causing a fuss," Catherine said as she sashayed over while Mrs. Brown beat a hasty retreat.  
"I wouldn't call defending myself making a fuss," Emma replied.  
"Really look at everyone watching, do you call this not making a scene," Catherine said.

"Is that Emma Granger," a couple of half-bloods whispered.  
"Well um, I……" Emma said as people began to gawk at her. "It's just…." she muttered, slinking behind Maggie.  
"You can't even handle the women of the Hogwarts PTA, how will you ever handle the media frenzy that will be the return of the Just Judges. It's going to be a media frenzy in the magical world and in the muggle one," Catherine said.  
"But I um…. Well…… you see…... They said it…." Emma whimpered as it seemed like all eyes were on her.  
"That it wasn't a big deal," Gwendoline said. "They are calling in caterers from all over. Sorry Maggie, I know you put in a bid for the contract, but sadly they went with someone more attuned to creating delicate, delectable cuisine. It's clear to all you cook and enjoy simplistic hearty meals with your expansive body of knowledge," Gwendoline said as the buttons on Maggie's outfit began to burst her chest expanding and dropping resting on a protruding belly.

"Stop, I needed that…. If I don't …. Company…. House….," Maggie said quickly, her breathing intensifying as she hunched over holding her chest.  
Emma shot the ladies a look. "Relax Maggie, everything will be ok," Emma said.  
"No…." Maggie said as a rip cut through the silence.  
"You never did stop growing did you," Violet said, placing a champagne flute on Maggie's posterior just above a widening rip in her skirt.  
Eyes seemed locked on the full champagne flute as it teetered on the edge waiting to see if it would fall to the floor or spill all over Maggie's dress. What was not expected was for a hand to grab the flute and throw it in Violet's face. "Where the hell do you think you get off," Emma growled. "How can you treat people like this."  
"Like what?" Catherine said.  
"We are only treating the help with the level of respect it deserves," Violet added.  
"And Maggie was really thinking above her station. I mean really, bidding on such a high-profile contract," Gwendoline said.  
"The help, thinking above your station, what the blutige Hölle is wrong with you people," Emma growled. "You might be gorgeous on the outside but on the inside, you are all horrible people," Emma yelled calling out the motionless crowd. "Come on Maggie," Emma said, leading Maggie away.

Break

"Thank you," Maggie whimpered as they entered the bathroom.  
"That's what friends are for and while I might get nervous in crowds, I am sure as hell not going to let them bully my friend," Emma said. "Now let's get you cleaned up," Emma said.  
"Thanks, but I think my dress has had it," Maggie sighed, feeling the rip in the skirt as another button popped off her jacket plinking off Emma's glasses.  
"Oh my," Emma giggled.  
"Ugh, Gwendoline was right I do have cow udders," Maggie groaned.  
"Gwendoline is….," Emma said. "Pardon my German but she is a hundin."  
"But it never stops, it doesn't matter what I do," Maggie said. "Ever since I met her at Hogwarts it's been the same thing, to skinny, to fat, flat chested, balloon tits. Nothing I did was ever good enough for them, and I tried to leave it behind after graduation. I was doing pretty good to finally have some success with my catering business, but no Gwendoline couldn't allow that and bought out my contracts and I really needed that one to avoid going bankrupt," Maggie cried tears running down her cheeks.

"How good is your Haggis," Emma asked.  
"What?" a teary-eyed Maggie said.  
"Can you make a decent Haggis," Emma asked.  
"I think so, I did come in top three in a Haggis cooking contest at a highland game once," Maggie said. "But not many people really eat Haggis so……"  
"Well I think you should make one and send it to the Dwarf Blacksmith guild. Gimley was going on about how it's been so long since he's had a decent haggis," Emma said.  
Maggie froze looking up at Emma running makeup, messy hair and all. "Wait, are you telling me that the dwarves like haggis?"  
"Yes," Emma said.  
"And you are giving me a personal invitation to send them Haggis," Maggie said.  
"Yes," Emma said.  
"Why?" Maggie asked.  
"Why not. They like haggis, you make haggis, they get haggis, and you get business," Emma said.  
"But that……." Maggie chuckled.  
"Is what friends do," Emma said. "Now let's get you fixed up," she said looking at Maggie's ruined outfit.  
"I don't know how you can fix this," Maggie said pointing to the rip in her skirt.  
"Can't you just use magic," Emma said.  
"They'll just cancel the spell," Maggie sighed. "I should just go home."  
"No," Emma said looking at the rip.

"Emma what are you," Maggie said as Emma grabbed her skirt. "Eeeeekkkk!" Maggie squeaked, turning to try and see the rip that now split the bottom of her skirt in half.  
"Now just turn the skirt around," Emma said.  
"Emma what did you do," Maggie asked.  
"Just trust me," Emma said.  
"Ok……" Maggie said, shimming the skirt around her waist. "What the…" Maggie gasped looking at her reflection. The skirt looked more like a waist cape, with a black slip preserving her modesty as legs were revealed in dark pantyhose. "It's kind of cute and flirty," Maggie said, swishing her new waist cape about her legs.  
"Great," Emma said.  
"But what am I going to do about this," Maggie said pointing to her jacket.

"I think I can help with that," Mrs. Brown said, holding up a needle and thread. "Putting a button back on is a simple thing."  
"April……" Maggie said.  
"I'm sorry…. I should have…." April Brown said.  
"It's ok, we both know how horrible they can be," Maggie said.  
"Well that doesn't mean I have to like it," Emma said as April quickly put the buttons back on Maggie's jacket.  
"You don't understand," April said.  
"No, I don't, but if what you got was anything like Hermione has told me," Emma said.  
"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Maggie said as April finished her work.  
"I'm sorry," Emma said as Maggie put her jacket back on.  
"It's alright," Maggie said.  
"Sorry I couldn't do anything about the top ones," April said.  
"It's fine I could barely breathe with how constricted they were," Maggie said as her breasts threatened to burst out the top of the jacket.  
"April can I borrow your scarf," Emma said looking at the white scarf sticking out of her purse.

"Sure," April said, handing it over.  
"Now we just tie it like a cute tie," Emma said, leaving two big loops over Millie's chest.  
"Oh, I like that, very nice, it retains modesty and draws your eyes to it," April said. "And we should let your hair down," April said undoing the tight bun letting Maggie's hair flow freely framing her face and trailing over her shoulders.  
"April can you make a little hat to cover her cowlick," Emma whispered.  
"It will only be transfigured so it will only last the meeting," April said using a bit of spare fabric to create a cute hat the same color as Maggie's dress before placing it on her head.  
"Perfect," Emma said.  
"Is that me," Maggie said looking at herself in a cute new outfit. "Yep still fat…." Maggie sighed as the illusion faded.  
"Maggie…. You are not fat, you are curvy," Emma said. "If you want fat look at me," she said hefting her stomach. "You are a big beautiful woman whose smile can light up the room, and cook a haggis that the dwarves will love. Now let's get back in there and refuse to give them the satisfaction of driving us off." Emma said.  
"Thank you," Maggie said.  
"Now get out there and strut your stuff, who cares what a couple of stuck up snobs think," Emma said.  
"But what if…." Maggie said.  
"Don't give them the pleasure," Emma said.  
"I know they will probably mock me for something the minute I go back out there. Fat, ugly, money, it won't matter. But I refuse to give them the pleasure, I cannot protect Hermione from her tormentors, but I can damn sure stand up to their mothers. And the next time I'll smack that stupid bitch's nose, with the tray," Emma said.  
Maggie and April giggled a bit. "I'd pay to see that." Maggie said.  
"So, you really did," April gasped.  
"One time," a blushing Emma muttered.

Break

"That was rather interesting," Violet said to Catherine as things returned to normal.  
"Well I was curious about her," Catherine said.  
"I thought you might have had a hand in things," Violet said.  
"Well I did want to see if the rumors about her excitable temper were true," Catherine said.  
"And Evangeline just so happened to volunteer to be humiliated like that," Violet said.  
"Honestly I didn't expect it to turn into such a humiliating display," Catherine said.  
"And the fact that it happened to the mother of the dorm big sister," Violet said.  
"Is a rather fortunate accident," Catherine said.  
"And the champagne in my face," Violet said.  
"That was a rather unfortunate accident, proving that she is more volatile than anticipated. I am more than willing to pay for the cleaning," Catherine said.  
"And let you know who designs my dresses, not a chance," Violet replied.

"They didn't leave," Gwendoline said as a smiling Maggie came out of the bathroom followed by Emma.  
"Apparently not," Violet said.

"So, you stayed," Gwendoline said, walking up to Maggie. "And aren't you worried about flashing anyone."  
Maggie froze staring at Gwendoline as she approached, with her red hair, perfect skin, and long lean figure with feminine curves. "Yes," she gulped.  
"Maggie, you are looking lovely this evening. Why I simply love the dress, if I had worn something like that when I was younger, I would have had more children than just Frank," Agusta Longbottom said walking over.  
"Mrs. Longbottom," Maggie said.  
"Please call me Augusta," she replied.  
"Ahem," Gwendoline coughed.  
"Oh yes, hello Gwendoline," Augusta said. "Now Maggie what is this about your catering company I thought you were running a restaurant."  
"Sadly, Alex and I had to close because we couldn't keep up with the rent, and opened a small catering company out of our home," Maggie said.  
"I'm sorry to hear that, but do you do cakes," Augusta asked.  
"Yes, what kind of cake would you like," Maggie said.  
"A birthday cake, Neville's birthday is coming up," Augusta said leading her away.  
"That's right Millie said something about shopping for a friend," Maggie said.  
"Excellent, then why don't you come over and just cater the whole thing. I could cook it myself, but I've got some people coming and I can't cook French food to save my life," Augusta said.  
"Of course," Maggie beamed.  
"You are much prettier when you smile, you know that, and good things always come to good people" Augusta said just within earshot of a fuming Gwendoline.

Break

"Are you really the Emma Granger," a plump woman with wavy hair asked.  
"Yes…." Emma said.  
"Molly Weasley, and I have to say I was very impressed," Molly said.  
"It really wasn't much," Emma said.  
"I beg to disagree," an Indian woman said joining them. "Sita Patil."  
"You must be Padma and Parvati's mother, it is a pleasure to meet you," Emma said.  
"The pleasure is mine," Sita said.  
"No, the pleasure is mine, Padma and Patil have been great friends to Hermione," Emma said.  
"I'm sorry they couldn't do more," Sita said, dabbing her eyes.  
"Don't worry about it. Hermione explained the rather horrible situation that you, no your whole country, is in. Truly terrible business," Emma said hugging her.  
"Thank you," Sita said.

"Can you not go 5 minutes without upsetting someone and the wife of the Indian Ambassador no less," Catherine said.  
"I um… I wasn't," Emma said, jumping back as the attention focused on her again.  
"I shudder to think about what will happen when you go to Ghent in two weeks," Catherine said.  
"Nothing," Emma said softly pressing her fingers together as people began to whisper.  
"I wonder who she'll offend. Will anyone get hurt. What about our relations with?”

Fine, I was hoping to do this privately," Emma said.  
"Do what, hit me with some wretched muggle club," Catherine said.  
"No, I was going to invite Astoria to join Hermione for the ceremony and a trip to Romanian to visit the Tepes family," Emma said, stunning everyone, even Catherine, her eyes widening in surprise," Emma said. "But if you are so concerned about me embarrassing myself and by extension Britain, why doesn't your daughter Daphne come along as well," Emma said looking Catherine right in the eyes.

"You want my daughters to come with you to a high-profile event and then travel to Romania to meet Alucard Tepes," Catherine said.  
"Yes," Emma said. "Is that a problem?"  
"Not at all," Catherine said.  
"Great, you can drop them off next week," Emma said.

Break

"We're back," Emma said entering the house.  
"How was it," Dan asked.  
"You should have seen her Alex, Emma blasted Evangeline's spell back at her turning her into a French maid," Maggie giggled while playing with her hair and her chest bouncing slightly. "Oh, and we need to make a special order of Haggis for the dwarf blacksmithing guild and then we need to prepare for a birthday party."  
"Wha……." Alex said words dying on his lips as he stared at his happy smiling wife in her new outfit that had her curves on full display.  
"What's wrong is it bad…… I had an accident so Emma adjusted it a little," Maggie said blushing a little as she fidgeted her skirt/cape swishing side to side cutely.  
"Mom, Hermione asked me if I could stay the night would that be ok," Millie said.  
"It's fine with us," Dan and Emma said.  
"Yes, perfect, I'll come pick you up in the morning, it was great meeting you all," Alex said, pulling his wife close.  
"Alex," Maggie giggled before they teleported away.

"Score" Millie and Hermione said high fiving each other.  
"I don't think you two were the only one to score," Dan chuckled.  
"Dan," Emma groaned, swatting his arm.


	23. Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer," Machiavelli

July 1993

"You did what!" Daphne shrieked.  
"Silence daughter," Catherine snapped.  
"I can't believe you want me to visit that muggle," Daphne groaned. "I had plans you know."  
"Yes, I know you had plans, but this is a chance to attend one of the premiere social events of the year. Rumor has it that the Flamels may attend. A chance to introduce yourself to the creator of the Philosopher's Stone is not something to be taken lightly. Not to mention the heads of several prominent European families will be there," Catherine explained.  
"And we can't do that normally because," Daphne sighed, rolling her eyes before her head went reeling.  
"You hit me…." Daphne muttered holding your cheek.  
"You were being a fool did I not mention that you will be staying at the home of Alucard Tepes, who has been the patriarch of the vampires for centuries. A home that is said to contain the wisdom of the ages. Imagine the magic that his library might contain, the secrets you could learn. Spells lost to the ages might be contained there, magic the world has never seen before. And if you could implicate Hermione and her mother somehow."  
"It would be a crushing blow," Daphne said.  
"Exactly," Catherine said.

Break

"Hermione can I talk to you for a minute," Emma said.  
"Yes, mommy," Hermione said, skipping into the room.  
"Cute…." Emma muttered as her daughter hopped onto the couch. "Now I have some good news, and bad news for you," Emma said.  
"Am I getting my braces off?" Hermione asked.  
"No," Emma said.  
"Poopy," Hermione pouted, puffing up her cheeks in frustration.  
"Astoria is actually coming with us to Belgium and Romania," Emma said.  
"Yes, this is going to be so awesome," Hermione yelled. "Thanks mom," Hermione said hugging her mother.  
"The bad news…," Emma said as Hermione looked up at her. "Is that Daphne is coming as well,” Emma explained her heart breaking as she saw Hermione's eyes grow dull and listless tear welling up in her eyes. "Look honey I don't like it any more than you do, but I just couldn't……." Emma said, growing misty eyed.  
Slowly a small arm stretched out patting her on the head. "It's ok mom. We both wanted Astoria to get away from her mother after the birthday debacle. Daphne is really scary, but I don't think she'll try anything because she can't use magic outside of school and I'm stronger than I was before. I can make it work for Astoria's sake," Hermione said.  
"Hermione………" Emma whispered. "You're a good girl." Emma said embracing her daughter.

Break

"I'll get it," came a call from upstairs as a knock sounded on the door of the Granger residence.  
"Hello Mrs. Granger," a sweet voice said. The voice belonged to a girl in a long flowing short sleeved white dress wearing brown boots, with her brilliant blond hair pulled back into a braided bun. The girls piercing blue eyes gazing directly at her from beneath a sun hat.  
"You have your mother's eyes, you must be Daphne," Emma said before noticing a girl hiding behind Daphne.  
"And there you are Astoria," Emma said, kneeling down to Astoria's level.  
"Hi Mrs. Granger," Astoria said softly stepping out from behind her sister in her dirndl  
"I knew that would be cute on you," Emma said as Daphne rolled her eyes.  
"Thank you," Astoria said softly.

"They're here!" Hermione said with a big smile from the top of the stairs racing to meet them. As she hit the halfway mark her foot slipped sending her rolling down the stairs. "Look out," the brown wrecking ball cried out as she barreled down the stairs and out the door stopping at Daphne's feet.  
"It seems you are as coordinated as ever," Daphne said looking down at Hermione.  
"Daphne……." Hermione said staring up at her nemesis.  
"Hermione are you ok," Astoria asked.  
"I'm good," Hermione said, jumping up. "Come on, I'll show you to your room," she said, taking Astoria's hand.  
"Thank you for allowing us into your home and accompanying you on your travels this summer," Daphne said as Hermione pulled Astoria along.  
"The pleasure is mine," Emma replied.  
"My mother sends her regards," Daphne said, pulling a bottle from her purse.  
"Thank you, and is that space manipulation magic," Emma asked, taking the bottle.  
"It's just a purse with an extension charm so that it can store more on the inside," Daphne said.  
"So, the charm increases the internal dimensions of the purse," Emma said.  
"Yes……" Daphne said.

"Interesting, what about the extra weight from all the items you can put into it," Emma asked.  
"That is not a problem," Daphne said.  
"Interesting, very interesting," Emma said.  
"Not that you could hope to understand it," Daphne muttered.  
"Perhaps, but based on your description the extension charm is altering the fabric space time aka reality making it bigger, or it is creating a pocket dimension within the confines of the purse. Given that just expanding the space would still leave you with the weight issue, which is not the case then it is creating a pocket dimension," Emma said.  
Daphne's eyes went wide taking her purse in both hands. "How……" Daphne said.  
"How what……" Emma said.  
"How did you figure that out," Daphne said.  
"Logic, and some physics," Emma said. "But we can save that for later, let me show you your room."  
"It had to be a lucky guess…… A muggle couldn't possibly," Daphne muttered following Emma inside.

"Here this will be your room," Emma said, showing her to the guest room. "Towels are in the closet, and if you need anything just ask," she said before leaving to let Daphne settle in.  
"Thank you," Daphne said, placing her suitcase on the bed. "So, this is a muggle room," she said walking around the small room. "It is rather small," pacing off the room. "Newtonian physics, The Theory of Relativity, Quantum mechanics……." Daphne said reading off some of the titles of the books crammed into the bookcase. "What is this…… who are these people…."

Break

"Your room is so cool," Astoria said. "Eek," she squealed, feet slipping on the air mattress laying on the floor.  
"Hahahaha," Hermione giggled. "Sorry, that's the air mattress."  
"You transfigured air into a bed, but what about……." Astoria said tentatively poking it with her finger.  
"No, it's not magic, it's just a mattress filled with air. Think of it like a balloon that you can sleep on," Hermione said.  
"But why do you have this in here if you already have a bed," Astoria asked.  
At this Hermione's grin grew even larger. "Because you're staying in here with me, while Daphne gets the guest room."  
"Like a sleepover," Astoria said.  
"Yes," Hermione replied.  
"So cool," Astoria exclaimed, glomming Hermione.

Break

"Astoria what are you wearing," Daphne asked, staring at her sister in a red skirt and brown sailor suit style top.  
"Clothes," Astoria said nervously.  
"I can see that," Daphne said. "What happened to the clothes you brought with you?"  
"Well you see……" Astoria said.  
"Astoria and Hermione are going rollerblading and she didn't have anything to wear. So, Hermione lent her some clothes," Dan explained. "We have an extra pair if you want to come along," he said holding up a pair.  
"Those look like ice skates, with wheels," Daphne said, spinning one of the wheels.  
"Yeah pretty much," Dan said. "It's hard to ice skate in the summer so Hermione decided it was the next best thing."  
"Oh really," Daphne said. "Give me a moment to change and I will come along." She said before heading to her room.

"How did you do that, Daphne never wants to do anything with me," Astoria asked as Dan helped her fasten the roller blades.  
"I just asked, it never hurts to ask," Dan said.  
"I guess these only works on the road or sidewalk," Daphne said walking out in a blue and white tennis outfit, her hair in a ponytail. She did have to do a double take at her sister and Hermione wearing matching outfits.  
"Yes," Hermione said, doing circles in the driveway.

"You're right this is just like ice skating," Daphne said, easily moving on the inline skates.  
"You sure you haven't done this before," Emma asked, pulling out a bike.  
"No, this muggle contraption is new to me," Daphne said, stopping on a dime.  
"You have a talent for it then," Emma said.  
"Perhaps," Daphne said as Hermione accidentally skated into the grass and toppled over. Sliding over to Hermione she bent down looming over her. "Or perhaps I am just better at it than you."  
"It was an accident," Hermione sputtered.  
"Or it's just your own failings," Daphne said skating off down the driveway.

"Daphne look out," Emma screamed as a car came to a screeching halt feet from Daphne  
"Watch where you are going, moron," a rather large and rotund man yelled, stepping out of the car. "What is it with kids always playing in the dam street!"  
Daphne's hand moved for her wand. "Crap," Daphne hissed.  
"Crap is right you little shit," the man growled.  
"Is there a problem, Mr……." Dan said, walking towards them.  
"Vernon Dursley and yes there is a problem," Vernon bellowed.  
"It seems to me you were the one driving too fast for this street," Dan said.  
"I was taking a shortcut," Vernon said. "And children should know better than to roam freely in the street.  
"And the fact that you were driving like an American," Dan said. "Are ok Daphne?"  
"I'm fine," Daphne said, struggling to slow her breathing.  
"Are you ignoring me," Vernon growled.  
Slowly Dan turned back to Vernon. "Yes."  
"I'll have you know I am a VP at Drummings……" Vernon said.  
"And I care because," Dan replied watching the man's anger rise. "Oh wait, you’re at that Drummings, the one that makes the drill bits,"  
"So, you have heard……….," Vernon said.  
"Yes, Dan Granger, I was one of the dentists you asked to review your entry into the dental drill market," Dan said.  
"As in Dan Granger, dentist to the rich and famous," Vernon said.  
"The one and only, but that was more of a recent thing, and we are prouder of our charity work," Dan said.

"But…… you……." Vernon said.  
"Yes, yes, we like to keep a low profile, but the paparazzi do come in handy on occasion," Dan said looking at a car across the street. "Now smile for the camera Vernon."  
"You……" Vernon sputtered before jumping back in his car.  
"Thank you, but you know we don't like having our privacy invaded. Do I need to tell my wife again?" Dan said with a wave as he drove off

"Thank you, I didn't have my wand," Daphne said softly.  
"No problem just be careful in the street," Dan said patting her head.  
"Ok," Daphne stammered face flush from the sudden display of affection.  
"Daphne are you ok," Astoria called out before crashing into her sister.  
"I'm fine munchkin," Daphne said.  
"I'm not a munchkin," Astoria pouted.  
"You are shorter than me, and there for a munchkin," Daphne said.  
"Then what does that make Hermione," Astoria said.  
"An oompa loompa," Daphne said.  
"That is an oddly specific reference for someone who grew up in the magical world," Emma said pulling up on her bike.  
"Roald Dahl, was a halfblood wizard with a flair for the dramatic. Oompa Loompas are from a remote part of Africa and are known for their chocolate," Daphne explained.  
"That……. Actually, makes sense," Emma said.  
"Hey are we going or not slow pokes," Hermione yelled waving from down the street.  
"I'll show you slow," Daphne growled racing off.

"Took you long enough," Hermione smirked as Daphne caught up just before they entered the local park.  
"Says the girl who had the head start," Daphne said, racing ahead with long smooth strides across the smooth pavement.  
"Hey," Hermione protested, struggling to keep up.  
"Who is the slow poke now," Daphne said, spinning around to face Hermione.  
"How about a race," Dan said, pulling up on his bike. "1 lap around the lake."  
"I am above such petty things," Daphne said holding her head high.  
"Afraid you'll lose," Hermione said.  
"To an oompa loompa not a chance," Daphne said.  
"Not an oompa loompa," Hermione huffed.

"Ok, ready set go," Dan said before the girls shot off. Daphne's longer graceful strokes against Hermione's shorter, more frantic ones gave her the early lead. Hermione pulled up even at the first turn, the two sharing a look before Daphne speeding up leaning deeply into the second turn quickly pulling ahead. She kept up the pace shooting past Dan.  
"Oh, crap how do you stop on these things……." Daphne screamed as she turned off the main path. "Look out!!!!!" Daphne squealed flying off the path and into a bush.  
"Oh god Daphne are you ok," Emma said rushing over.  
"Daphne that was so cool," Astoria said. "You were like woosh, and then you were like waaahhhh," Astoria said waving her arms in excitement.  
"Not cool," Daphne said, pulling her head out of the bushes.  
"Daphne……" Hermione said nervously, pressing her fingers together.  
"Landing strategies aside," Daphne said, straightening her outfit. "I won," she said proudly.  
"Daphne you've a branch in your hair," Emma said pulling out a stick.  
"Still looks better than yours," Daphne said skating off.

Break

"Wow that was really good," Astoria said, patting her belly.  
"I thought I told you not to eat too much," Daphne whispered in her ear.  
"I was hungry," Astoria said softly. "And you ate everything too."  
"Who wants cake," Emma said, walking with a German chocolate cake.  
"It's not every day we have guests," Emma said. "And a little slice won't hurt growing girls."  
"Alright, we did do that rollerblading thing for a while," Daphne sighed.  
"Yes!" Astoria cheered along with Hermione.  
"This cake is really good," Hermione said.  
"Thanks, I got the recipe from Millie's mother," Emma said as they girls tore into the cake. "Wow you must still be hungry, would you like another piece, Daphne."  
"What," she said looking down at her plate. "No, yes, when did I," Daphne said, staring at the empty plate.  
"Is something wrong Daphne," Emma asked.  
"Why…." Daphne said.  
"Why what," Emma said. "I just thought you might want another piece."  
"Was that your plan," Daphne said, pushing back from the table.  
"What plan……" Emma said.  
"Your plan to fatten me up so I wouldn't fit into my dress and look like a fool at the unveiling," Daphne said.  
"Why would I do that," Emma asked.  
"Because………." Daphne said looking at Hermione who flinched.  
"You bullied my daughter," Emma finished. "Or that your mother tried to humiliate me at the Hogwarts PTA meeting."  
"Yes," Daphne hissed.

"I won't lie and say that I am not still angry at you over what you've done to Hermione. But I am not so vindictive or cunning to purposely make you gain weight to make you look foolish. I told your mother I wouldn't lay a hand on you as long as you behaved, and that is a promise I intend to keep. So, no games what you see is what you get. Now would you like another piece of cake," Emma said looking right back at Daphne. "I invited you because Astoria is Hermione's friend, and I did not think your mother would allow her to go off on her own. And so far, you have been a pleasant guest, and if you are worried about gaining weight from a single piece of cake you can join Hermione tomorrow morning when she goes out rollerblading. Now would you like another piece of cake."  
"No thank you," Daphne said. "Please excuse me,'' she said, taking her leave.  
"If you change your mind, I will leave a piece on the counter for you," Emma said.

Break

"She did come back for the cake," Emma said with a smile.  
"What was that mom," Hermione said.  
"Oh nothing," Emma said as she put the plate in the sink.  
"Let's go………. Hermione," Daphne said standing by the door.  
"So, you are coming," Hermione said sadly.  
"Yes, and this time you can show me how to stop," Daphne said thinking of the bush.  
"And you won't…. You know……" Hermione muttered.  
"Your mother is playing nice so I will play nice," Daphne said.  
"Ok," Hermione said following Daphne out.

The pair made their way to the park in silence enjoying the cool morning air as they circled the lake. "So how do you stop," Daphne asked.  
"Well there is the brake on the back of the right foot," she said demonstrating the heel brake. "The snow plow," she said, showing the next one. "And doing a quick turn," Hermione said, wobbling before falling over.  
"And falling it seems," Daphne said with a smirk.  
"I'm not good at that one yet," Hermione said standing up. "How do you stay so fast when turning?"  
"And why should I tell you," Daphne said.  
"Well I thought since maybe……" Hermione muttered angling her eyes up at Daphne.  
"Ok, fine," Daphne groaned.  
"Yes," Hermione cheered.  
"Now pay attention," Daphne said. "When you're going faster just lean into the turn more, your speed will keep you from falling."  
"Ok," Hermione said, speeding up to try on the next turn leaning into her turn a bit letting her skates slide around the curve. "Wow that is faster."  
"You still won't beat me," Daphne boasted.

"Who won," Emma asked as the girls returned.  
"I did naturally," Daphne said puffing her chest out.  
"Congratulations then,” Emma giggled as Hermione pouted, sticking her tongue out at Daphne. "Alright girls get cleaned up after our flight leaves later this afternoon."  
"Flight," Daphne said, turning towards Hermione. "You're not seriously thinking of flying a broom to Ghent. You can't even make it around the quidditch pitch," Daphne said.  
"Hahahahaha, as interesting as that sounds no, we will be taking a muggle airplane," Emma said.  
"Aren't those rickety contraptions virtual death traps," Daphne said.  
"In the past perhaps, but these days they are quite safe and we will be traveling on a private plane," Emma said.  
"Mom what did you do," Hermione sighed.  
"I didn't do anything," Emma said as Hermione glared at her. "What…… Elizabeth called yesterday to make sure I had everything I needed for the gala, and I might have mentioned that I was having trouble with finding 2 extra plane tickets, and well…… She said we could fly with Charles and Diana" Emma said.

Daphne's pupils widened as her brain slowly shut down her body frozen, the water bottle she was drinking from clattering to the ground. "Hah, Hah, Hah," the sound of her breathing filling the room.  
"Breathe, Daphne," Dan said, handing her a paper bag. "There you go, just relax," Dan said, leading her to a chair.  
"You mean to tell me that we are going to meet Princess Diana…." Daphne said.  
"Yes," Hermione said.  
"What, how, I mean your, and she, and Princess Diana, this doesn't make any sense," Daphne babbled.  
"Yes, it does, Emma is like super nice to people, so they are like super nice back," Astoria said.  
"It can't be that simple," Daphne said.  
"Yes, it is," Astoria said.  
"But…." Daphne said.  
"Yes, it is, not everything is a game, but you must have been playing hard, you stink," Astoria said.  
"I do not stink," Daphne said before heading upstairs.

Break

"........." Daphne looked up from the book she was reading as a large owl tapped on the window. "Do……. You have a letter."  
"I do," Hermione said looking up from her work.  
"It's an owl with a letter in its claws and it is not a Greengrass family owl," Daphne said.  
"Right," Hermione said, jumping up and taking the letter quickly looking at it before crumpling it up.  
"Can you wait for my reply," Hermione asked, as the owl hooted. "Great," she exclaimed, racing off nearly losing her footing on the smooth floor.

Hermione,

Neville says you were with us in the chamber, so how do you do you deal with the nightmares?

Harry

"What cha doing," Astoria asked as Hermione wrote a letter.  
"Nothing," Hermione squeaked.  
"And that nothing involves sending a letter via a rather beautiful owl," Astoria said.  
"You can't tell Daphne," Hermione said.  
"Pinkie promise," Astoria said, sticking out her pinkie.  
"Pinkie promise," Hermione said, taking Astoria's pinkie with her own, giggling as they shook pinkies.  
"So, who are you sending the Nasu dolls to," Astoria asked.  
"A friend who is having nightmares," Hermione said.  
"Oh, good plan," Astoria said. "And tell him if they don't stop, I'll sick Abby, on them," Astoria said, holding up her own doll.

Harry,

This is the legendary German warrior Siegfried, who defeated the Dragon Fafnir. I think he is way stronger than any nightmare. He can be a bit naughty sometimes so I sent Brynhildr along to keep him in line. She is a war goddess and his girlfriend.

Hermione

PS- If they don't stop my friend will sick Abbigail Williams on them. She's friends with Cthulhu.

"Hiding will not save you Harry, I will find you eventually," a ghostly Voldemort demanded as Harry huddled in the corner hiding behind a large rock.  
"Shut up will you," a gruff male voice said.  
"You dare," Voldemort said as a very large, very sharp sword found its way to his neck.  
"Don't worry little one he can't hurt you," a kind woman with silver hair in a black outfit said.  
"But he's," Harry said as the man raised his sword high.  
"Balmung," the man yelled, slamming his sword down releasing a great blast of energy vaporizing ghost Voldemort.  
"No longer a problem," the silver haired woman giggled.

"Awe no fair," Abby pouted, appearing as the blast cleared. "Mr. Cthulhu wanted a snack."

Hermione,

Thank you and maybe you’re not so bad for a Syltherin.

Harry

Break

"Ok, Daphne you can do this, you are Daphne Greengrass, heir to the Greengrass family," Daphne said looking at herself in the mirror as she adjusted the royal blue floor length evening gown she was wearing. The off the shoulder design was elegant and mature letting the world see that she wasn't a girl anymore with the small rise on her chest. "It's just a meeting with Princess Diana, nothing special," she said, slapping her cheeks.  
"Are you ready Daphne," Astoria asked, knocking on the door to her room.  
"Yes," she said, slipping on matching elbow length gloves.  
"......" Astoria could only gape at her sister.  
"Is there a problem runt, and what do you think you are wearing," Daphne said looking at her sister in her dirndl.  
"No, It's the outfit Emma got me," Astoria said.  
"And you didn't wear your……." Daphne said.  
"Emma said to wear something comfortable," Astoria said as Hermione entered.  
"Matching outfits……" Daphne said looking them over, the pair almost looked like sisters Hermione a bit bigger, and with darker shorter hair than her Astoria, but surprisingly similar. "Don't you think that is a little to……. Comfortable for meeting Princess Diana."  
"No, and we're going to be on the go for a while so it's better to be comfortable," Hermione said.  
"Hmmpphhhh, don't come crying to me when you look like simple commoners in front of royalty," Daphne said gliding past them head held high.

Break

Daphne's eyes darted side to side as they walked through Heathrow airport as more than a few people stopped and stared at the blond girl in a full-on evening gown. "What is wrong with muggles," Daphne whispered.  
"Is there a problem Daphne," Emma asked.  
"No," Daphne said holding her head high.

Tugging on Emma's hand Astoria pulled Emma down to her level. "She's getting nervous because everyone is looking at her," Astoria said.  
"Oh……." Emma said.  
"I am not nervous," Daphne hissed.  
"Then why are you sweating," Hermione said.  
"I am not," Daphne said, waiting for everyone to turn around before trying to sniff herself discreetly. The group continued weaving their way through the crowd.  
"The private section is just up ahead," Dan said.  
"It's about………" Daphne said as a loud ripping sound could be heard as Daphne did a rather spectacular belly flop into the ground. "Time……" Daphne muttered.  
"Oh my gosh Daphne are you ok," Emma said.  
"I'm fine," Daphne growled standing up as the ripping sound continued.  
"Um Daphne," Hermione said.  
"What," Daphne hissed trying to brush the dirt and grime off her gown.  
"You're flashing everyone," Hermione said.  
"What," Daphne shrieked, turning to see the long rip in the back exposing her underwear. "No, this wasn't, I…." Daphne stammered frantically turning around grabbing the billowing gown in her hands. "This is all your fault," Daphne spat before racing to the bathroom tripping over her heels and falling again. The sound of snapping cameras filled Daphne's ears as tears began to roll down her cheek. "Argh!"

"Really," Emma yelled standing in front of Daphne. "You are honestly going to take pictures of a young girl's accident. Does this really count as news?" Emma said, glaring at the crowd. "No seriously, I want an answer from you bunch of degenerate bottom feeders," Emma glaring at them.  
"This is news ma'am." a man said as a teary-eyed Daphne looked up in shock.  
"No, this is not news," Emma said.  
"I beg to differ," another one added, shoving a camera in her face.  
"Get that camera out of my face or I will take it and place it somewhere unpleasant," Emma said pushing the camera aside. "This is not news, you reprehensible piece of filth. This is disgusting voyeurism at its worst, and in any other situation pictures like this would get you arrested."

"You don't have…." a third reporter said.  
"I bloody well do have the right to call you out," Emma said. "Do you have a daughter?"  
"I don't see how that is relevant," one of them said.  
"You didn't answer the question," Emma stated, marching up to them as Hermione, Astoria and Dan helped Daphne into the section of the airport for private flights.  
"I do ma'am," one photographer said.  
"Well would you like it if someone was taking pictures of her and putting her on front page news, although calling you news would be a lie," Emma said as the crowd grew silent.  
"No ma'am," the photographer said.  
"Then why the hell would you do it to Daphne," Emma snapped. "Seriously what the bloody hell is wrong with you people. You're supposed to be the 4th estate doing hard hitting investigative journalism, not this. What would your wives, mothers and daughters think of this?" she said wagging her finger at them.

"Sorry Ma'am," the photographer said, taking the film out of his camera along with a few others before handing it to Emma.  
"Thank you, gentlemen," Emma said looking at the crowd. "Now if you must know, that lovely young woman you were so rude to is Daphne Greengrass, a classmate of my daughter who both attend a prestigious private school whose name I will not reveal. She's had something of a sheltered life, and was excited for her first airplane flight as well as meeting Princess Diana as we travel to the unveiling ceremony in Ghent celebrating the return of the Just Judges to their famous altarpiece," Emma explained.

"Ma'am what about……." a man called out.  
"Yes, I am sure you have questions but I have a plane to catch, and your fair reporting will determine who gets an interview in the future," Emma said before leaving.

Break

"Why," Daphne muttered as they sat in a private terminal.  
"Why what," Hermione asked.  
"Help me," Daphne said the billow skirt of her gown bundled up in her arms.  
"Why not," Hermione said.  
"Because…." Daphne muttered burying her face in her gown.  
"You're a royal jerk face who beat me up," Hermione said.  
"Yes," Daphne whispered.  
"You're still a stupid poopy head," Hermione said, sticking her tongue out at Daphne. "But that doesn't mean pervy old men should get a free look at your underwear."  
"But you could have……" Daphne muttered.  
"When I beat you, and I will, I want it to be fair and square not because I cheated. I refuse to stoop to that level," Hermione said thinking back to the mirror.  
"You're a fool, you'll never beat me," Daphne said.

"We'll just have to see about that. Now come on, let's get you something better to wear," Hermione said.  
"But my suitcase," Daphne said.  
"Is right here," Dan said holding up her suitcase. "And don't worry about the pictures Emma had a talk with them."  
"What did mom do," Hermione groaned.  
"It was so awesome, she chewed them out good, and even made this one guy wet himself," Astoria giggled.  
"Astoria all I did was talk to them and explain the situation," Emma said.  
"She threatened to shove a camera up his but," Astoria said.  
"Mom," Hermione sighed.  
"What didn't throw anything this time," Emma muttered.

Break

"Your Majesty," Dan said as Prince Charles approached.  
"Please call me Charles," the man replied.  
"Certainly," Dan said.  
"I will say I was surprised today," Charles said.  
"Oh…." Dan said.  
"Yes, the paparazzi was much less than usual, it was refreshing," Charles said.  
"Yeah about that…." Dan said.  
"Your wife did something again," Charles said.  
"Awe I missed it," Diana said coming up from behind.  
"She threatened to shove a camera up a man's but," Astoria cheered.  
"Astoria that's not something you should be cheering about," Emma said.  
"Sorry," Astoria said looking down at the ground.  
"It's alright and now you know better," Emma said, patting Astoria on the head. "I only said I would put it somewhere unpleasant. Diana, thank you for allowing us to tag along."  
"It was no trouble, and I wanted to meet your lovely daughter you've always talked about," Diana said looking at Astoria. "But you didn't tell me Hermione had a sister." She said kneeling next to Astoria who ducked behind Emma. "Hi, my name is Diana, what's yours?"  
"Astoria Greengrass your majesty," Astoria muttered.  
"Astoria, that's a pretty name," Diana said.  
"Thank you," Astoria said.  
"Astoria is a friend of Hermione's who is visiting with us," Emma said.  
"Oh my," Diana said standing up. "You look like you could be sisters."

"What's the problem," Hermione asked as Daphne peaked out around the side of the bathroom.  
"It's her you idiot," Daphne whispered.  
"Her who," Hermione said.  
"Princess Diana," Daphne said. "Don't you know anything."  
"Yes, I know things," Hermione pouted. "What I still don't get is why you are making such a big deal out of it. I thought you hated muggles."  
"Daphne turned back to look at Hermione. "I dislike muggles, but this is Princess Diana, muggle or not she's royalty, and royalty is to be respected."  
"Because she has a fancy title we're supposed to respect her more than we would other people," Hermione said.  
"Yes," Daphne said.  
"So, she's more royal than you are," Hermione said.  
"Hey, no one is more…." Daphne said.  
"Then why aren't you a princess," Hermione said.  
"Because I'm a countess moron," Daphne said.  
"You really are nobility," Hermione said.  
"Took you long enough," Daphne said.  
"Then why are you hiding in here," Hermione pressed.

"Because it's Princess Diana and I am not dressed appropriately to meet with her," Daphne said having changed into the dress she wore when she first arrived at the grangers. The pristine white fabric draped gracefully over her growing figure. No longer just a girl, but not yet a young woman.  
"Looks fine to me," Hermione said.  
"Of course, it would, but this is just a simple house dress, I can't possibly come out wearing this," Daphne said.  
"Of course, you can," Hermione pressed, raising an eyebrow at Daphne's interesting behavior.  
"Look, you might be fine with….," Daphne said, turning to look at Hermione.  
"With what," Hermione said.  
"Being normal," Daphne said. "But I am Daphne Greengrass heir to the Greengrass family name, I have to be perfect."  
Hermione giggled. "That's dumb, just be you, and go for it, your Daphne Greengrass little miss perfect prissy pants." Hermione said pushing Daphne out into the room.

"Hermione," Daphne squeaked as she stumbled into the room.  
"You must be Daphne," Diana said as they locked eyes.  
"No……. I mean yes……. I mean," Daphne stuttered looking away as her face grew red. "It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty," Daphne said softly fumbling with her dress as she tried to curtsey.  
"Oh, that is adorable," Diana said hugging Daphne. "Sorry Emma I'm gonna steal this one," Daphne's porcelain skin turned bright red in a brilliant full body blush as Diana embarrassed her.  
"Thank you, your majesty," Daphne managed to squeak out.  
"None of that majesty stuff, please call me Diana," Diana ordered.  
"Yes, your…." Daphne said as Diana released her looking her in the eye. "Diana."  
"Much better, now you have to tell me all about that school of yours," Diana said.  
"Well it's……" Daphne said looking away.  
"Hogwarts right, not to worry, the royal family knows about magic," Diana said.  
"You know about magic," Daphne sputtered.  
"Yes, the royal family has had magic members in the past, and well we did rule this country since before the statute of secrets went up," Charles explained.  
"And you are going to tell me all about it on the plane," Diana said.  
"Ok," Daphne said softly as they boarded.

"What did you to me," Daphne hissed at Hermione as they entered.  
"A push in the right direction, tomato face," Hermione said.  
"I am not a tomato," Daphne shot back.  
"Then why is your face still red," Hermione giggled.

Break

"Ilya's a caster," Astoria asked as they played with their dolls.  
"Yes," Hermione said, holding up her Ilya doll.  
"Who else do you have," Astoria asked.  
"Sitonia," Hermione said, pulling out a small silver haired doll dressed in a white fur outfit lined with pink, sitting on a large polar bear. "She's Ilya fused with a goddess named Sitonia."  
"Cool," Astoria said. "Hey you want to have a match, Abby and Frankenstein vs. Ilya and Sitonia."  
"Yes," Hermione said, setting up for the match.

"Daphne, you wouldn't happen to be related to Catherine Greengrass," Charles asked.  
"Yes, she is my mother," Daphne replied, sitting up tall posture ramrod straight hands in her lap to keep them from trembling.  
"I see," Charles said.  
"Have you met mother," Daphne asked.  
"No, I have simply heard her name in passing," Charles said.  
"Oh…." Daphne said looking down at her lap.  
"What is school like," Diana asked.  
"Well it's magical," Daphne said.  
"Quite literally it seems," Diana said. "What are the magical subjects?"  
"For years 1-3 all students, Magic theory, transfiguration, charms, potions, herbology, history of magic, and flying. Then in years 4-6 students have the option of swapping out magic theory, and flying for Runes, Arithmancy, care of magical creatures, divination and muggle studies. In the final three years, you have the option of swapping out potions and herbology for any of the previous classes and alchemy, magic circles, or warding," Daphne explained.  
"What about non magical subjects," Diana asked.

"Why would I need to know about those," Daphne said, spotting Astoria and Hermione's game out of the corner of her eye.  
"Because there is more to the world than just the magical world," Emma said.  
"True, but magic is……." Daphne said, catching her tongue.  
"Yes, magic is important, but there is more to the world than just magic," Diana said.  
"Exactly," Emma said. "I know you have flying brooms, carpets, and who knows what else, but muggles have their own way of flying," Emma said motioning to the plane they were currently flying in. "Who knows we might just surprise you," Emma said with a wink.  
"You make a good point," Daphne said, trying not to blush.  
"Now why don't you go join your sister and Hermione," Emma said.  
"It's fine, I like……" Daphne said.  
"I'm sure you enjoy joining with the adults, but it is ok to still be a kid on occasion," Diana said. "I know everyone wants to grow up, but it will happen eventually, so why not enjoy being a kid a bit longer."  
"I am…." Diana said.  
"A good big sister who watches out for her little sister," Emma said. "And I think your little sister might need some help," she added looking at their game as Hermione knocked out Frankenstein.  
"True but…." Daphne said.  
"Here this might help," Dan said, handing her a box.  
"What is this," Daphne asked.  
"Just a little something that I thought you might be able to give a good home to," Dan said.

"Ok," Daphne said, opening the box gasping as she looked inside. "This is the 4-star caster Miyu," Daphne said looking at the doll with short black hair in a cute sailor uniform holding a wand.  
"Go on try it out and help your sister," Emma said as Diana nodded towards the girls.  
"It's alright," Diana said.  
"No, I have to, mother said," Daphne whispered to herself.  
"Go have fun, and if there is a problem just blame me," Emma said.  
Daphne spared one last look between the adults and her new doll before getting up and joining Astoria.

"Hey," the girls said as Daphne joined.  
"It's a grail war you never know when another master and servant is going to show up," Daphne said.  
"You're on," Astoria and Hermione said.

"I take it you've met Catherine Greengrass," Emma said.  
"Excuse my language but she is a bitch with a capital B," Charles said.  
"That sounds about right," Emma said.  
"I hope it doesn't infect her daughters," Diana said. "They seem like very sweet girls."  
"Astoria is a good girl, Daphne on the other hand," Emma said, keeping an eye on them as played.  
"Anyway, you have to tell me how you found it," Diana said.

Break

"Alex, Millie," Maggie shrieked, dropping a letter.  
"What, Mom," Alex and Millie yelled, racing into the kitchen.  
"It's…… It's……." Maggie said, dropping the letter.  
"It will be ok, honey, we will make it somehow," Alex said.  
"Um Dad…. I don't think that is what mom was screaming about," Millie said, picking up the letter.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Bulstrode,

The haggis you sent me was the finest I've ever tasted. It was like Ambrosia itself had passed my lips, a delicacy for the ages. To that end I would like to make a regular order of Haggis from you. 12 per month at say 300 Thalers per Haggis.

Gimley  
Master Blacksmith

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Bulstrode,

Let me cut to the chase. I see a business opportunity here. Dwarves were fighting over the scraps of the Haggis you sent to one of our master blacksmiths. I would to work with you in setting up a commercial operation to produce your haggis and any other sausages or meats you might have to sell them to the dwarves and other interested parties.

Thormir  
Head of dwarf banking guild

PS- please send a sampling of your sausages so i may determine their marketability

"Looks like we are making sausages," Millie said, rolling up her sleeves as her mother and father fainted from shock.

Break

"This is where we are staying," Astoria said marveling at the majestic old building.  
"This is the Korenmarkt, the historic city center of Ghent, a city known for it's fine fabrics," Daphne said.  
"Yes, the dwarves were nice enough to let us use the upper floor of the blacksmith guild for our stay," Emma said.  
"How did you do that," Daphne asked.  
"Well it is Gwendoline Davis's fault," Emma said.  
"Tracy's mother helped you," Daphne said, her jaw dropping as her eyes went wide.

"Not exactly it's more like she stole a contract Millie's mom needed to keep her catering business afloat and then made fun of her. Which was rather vindictive and rude, so i just told Maggie to make some Haggis and send it to the dwarves. See it turns out that Dwarves really like Haggis, as in it's almost considered an aphrodisiac, and Maggie's is really good. So they gave her a contract and gave us a nice room for a few days."  
'That doesn't make any sense," Daphne exclaimed. "I mean you muggle, magic, dwarves, humans, people, food, haggis," Daphne said, grabbing her head.  
"What does Aphrodisiac mean," Astoria asked.  
"Ask your mother," Dan said quickly.  
"Ok, but is Daphne going to be ok," Astoria said.  
"Yeah she'll be fine," Hermione said, whacking Daphne across the back of the head.  
"What was that for, klutz," Daphne snapped.  
"Mom broke your brain again and I needed to reset it, tomato face," Hermione quipped.  
"My brain is not broken," Daphne said. "But yours will be if you keep smacking me." Daphne said glaring at Hermione.  
"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered, darting back behind her mom.

"Now, now, it's just a lot to take in all at once," Emma said as they entered the guild.  
"Ah Miss Granger we have been expecting you," a man said, guiding them along.  
"Thank you," Emma said as the girls marveled at the lavish yet functional interior designs.  
"I trust the room is to your liking," the man said.  
"This isn't a room it's a……." Daphne said marveling at the room.  
"It's actually the old master's residence," the man said. "If you need anything please let me know."  
"Do you know of any seamstresses," Daphne asked, thinking of her gown.  
"Sadly, I do not," the man said.  
"Oh……" Daphne said, her head dropping.  
"Don't worry, I was going to take Hermione shopping for a dress tomorrow, but you can come along as well," Emma said.  
"You want to take me dress shopping," Daphne said. "But…." she stammered thoughts turning to a certain event a few months back.  
"There is a muggle phrase, kill it with kindness," Emma said. "Plus, you did ruin your dress while traveling with us, so it's only fair I repay the favor."  
"That doesn't make any sense," Daphne said as Emma leaned in to whisper in her ear.  
"You are a mean spiteful arrogant brat of a girl Daphne Greengrass, but I think there just might be a nice girl deep down inside of you and I am going to drag her out kicking and screaming if I have to," Emma said.  
"What does that mean," Daphne said.  
"It means exactly what I said," Emma replied.

Break

"Is there a problem," Emma said, picking up the phone.  
"We have several letters for you at the front desk," the woman on the phone said.  
"Can you send them up," Emma said.  
"They are howlers ma'am," the woman said.  
"I've never heard of that kind of letter," Emma said as the kids remained glued to the TV.  
"Yes, ma'am, letters charmed to deliver their message very loudly and aggressively. They are commonly used when the sender is rather angry," the woman explained.  
"Oh dear, you wouldn't happen to have a place where I could listen to them discreetly," Emma asked.  
"Yes, Ma'am," the woman said.  
"I will be right down," Emma said, hanging up the phone.  
"Is there a problem," Dan said.

"Can you pass the popcorn," Astoria asked.  
"Here munchkin," Daphne said.  
"You ate it all," Astoria said looking at the empty bowl.  
"I did not," Daphne said.  
"Um the bowl is empty," Astoria said.  
Slowly Daphne's face began turning red as she looked at the empty bowl. "The klutz must have eaten them all," Daphne sputtered.  
"From over here tomato face," Hermione said, laying on the other side of Astoria.  
"I stand by what I said," Daphne huffed.

"No, but there might be if we don't get some more popcorn, I'll go down and have them send some up," Emma said heading for the door.  
"Thanks, mom," Hermione said.

Break

Ms. Tracy Davis,

You claim to be a friend of Daphne's and you have the gall to mock her unfortunate accident. Show a little compassion and decorum next time.

Emma Granger

Ms. Pansy Parkinson,

I would like to see you walk through an airport in heels and an evening gown without blinking an eye. And remember glass houses shouldn't throw stones.

Emma Granger

Mrs. Greengrass,

I am as appalled by what happened as you are, and no I did not have anything to do with what happened. It was a simple accident and I will take any lie detector test you like. I had counseled Daphne against the dress, but she was adamant and she did look quite lovely in it. When you are ready to discuss what happened like an adult, I am more than willing to listen. Such pettiness is beneath a grown woman.

Emma Granger

To whom it may concern,

I am shocked and appalled that Teen Witch would publish pictures let alone a story like that. I demand you print a full front-page apology within 24 hours.

Emma Granger

Dear Mrs. Granger

1- Why should we care what a muggle thinks.  
2- The Greengrass family deserves to be taken down a few pegs.

Teen Witch Editorial board

Dear Teen Witch Editorial board,

Do not forget that I did ask nicely the first time.

Emma Granger

Break

"Is Daphne alright," Emma asked as Daphne sat ramrod straight, her skin ghostly white.  
"She saw Teen Witch," Hermione said.  
"Oh dear," Emma said.  
"Mom is going to kill me," Daphne muttered over and over. "I can't go back to Hogwarts."  
"No, she isn't," Emma said.  
"Maybe I can get them to write a retraction, threaten them somehow," Daphne said. "If I try to, then maybe," Daphne said frantically. "I need to…."  
"Relax," Hermione said, handing her a bag to breathe into.  
"Yes, relax," Emma said, rubbing her back.  
"How can I relax. I'm probably not considered pure anymore, which means my marriage prospects……. Ugh Ron Weasley… no there has to be something…." Daphne said. "Wait mother must have written to me and I didn't…. Crap…."

"Yes, your mother wrote to you, something called a howler, very unpleasant," Emma said.  
"Mom what did you do," Hermione said.  
"I told her that when she was ready to behave like an adult, I would be more than happy to talk to her," Emma said.  
"You told my mother off," Daphne said looking up at Emma.  
"What I was polite," Emma said as all eyes turned on her. "Just like I did to Teen Witch Weekly, but they were not so nice. But enough about that it's time for dress shopping.

Break

Daily Prophet, Avalon Times, Quibbler,

To whom it may concern, I have included a check in the amount of a front page in your publications, to be run immediately. If there is a problem with the amount please contact Thormir, the head of the dwarven banking guild. Here is the ad I would like published.

Dear members of Wizarding Britain,

As some of you are probably aware of by now Teen Witch Weekly has published an article that was at least in poor taste, and illegal at best (at least according to muggle laws). I asked them nicely if they could print an apology for embarrassing a young girl. Since you are reading this it is quite obvious that they refused on the grounds that they consider the utter embarrassment of a lovely young girl newsworthy, a girl that believes she is somehow damaged for life because of a single accident. They also were quite clear that the article was intended to discredit her family whose name I am holding back for their privacy. I have met members of this family and the adult members are not the nicest people in the world, but really attacking their daughter because you have issues with her parents. I have 5 words to say to that, grow up all of you. How can you call this lovely young woman anything but that? In closing I would just like to point out that by reading said article you are condoning this behavior which speaks volumes about magical society. I may just be a muggle, but one has to wonder about the so-called superiority of a society that values such drivel.

Respectfully,  
Emma Granger

PS- Prove me wrong and don't read it

Break

"That is adorable," Emma cooed looking at Hermione in her new dress. A rather colorful, ensemble combining a knee length red skirt, and white blouse with blue tights and a brown jacket with blue and gold highlights. A yellow ribbon tied in a bow at her waist, and a blue bow at her neck rounded out the outfit.  
"Did you find one yet," Dan asked Astoria.  
"Mommy sent me with one, but……." Astoria said looking at Hermione.  
"Emma," Dan called out.  
"Yes," Emma said, watching Dan make pointing motions between Astoria and Hermione. "How sweet," she murmured before waving over a saleswoman to explain things to.

"Daphne did you find one you liked yet," Emma asked.  
"Maybe…. I don't know………. Mom…." Daphne said fidgeting in front of a mirror. "Come on get it together Daphne you are the heir to Countess Greengrass. You can pick out a simple dress. Mom would always...." She muttered to herself  
"Come on out and let's see it," Emma said.  
"What does Emma know…… Well it's better than nothing I guess," Daphne whispered slowly stepping out of the dressing room. "I don't know the color……" Daphne stammered as Emma gasped.  
"What is it bad," Daphne said.  
"No, Daphne, it's gorgeous," Emma said.  
"Really," Daphne squeaked.

"Yes, white and green are definitely your colors," Emma said admiring the simple off the shoulder white evening gown that almost seemed to glow with a large green bow over her chest and another large bow just about the slit in the skirt. White heels and gloves completed the look.  
"But white means purity and virtue and after that……" Daphne said.  
"Cannot be taken by a simple photo that has been dealt with," Emma said.  
"How," Daphne said.  
"I put an ad out in the front page of the major wizarding newspapers explaining the situation to them," Emma said.  
"How," Daphne said.  
"Money and I asked nicely," Emma said, showing her the daily prophet add. "Turns out they lost 25% of their subscriptions in the last 24 hours." She said before showing her the retraction and apology.  
"Thank you…." Daphne said, turning away to hide the tears that threatened to flow.

Break

"Nervous," Dan asked as they approached the cathedral.  
"No," Daphne said while looking at the back of her dress.  
"Relax it's a red carpet, not an airport floor, plus your dress doesn't trail to the ground," Dan said.  
"I'm not worried about that," Daphne said.  
"Yes, she is," Astoria giggled, whispering in Hermione's ear.  
"Astoria," Daphne hissed as the pair skipped ahead.

"Miss Greengrass over here," a voice called out.  
"Yes," Daphne said.  
"Can we get your picture," the man said.  
"Yes," Astoria said, popping up behind her.  
"Astoria," Daphne hissed.  
"Come on it was fun," Astoria said.  
"Of course you would say that," Daphne said, rolling her eyes as she moved into position.  
"Miss over here," another photographer called out as Daphne turned to face the camera.  
"Miss Greengrass, how were you able to get a ticket to such a prestigious event," a reporter asked.  
"It was a rather last-minute sort of thing," Daphne said nervously clutching her dress.  
"Really," the reporter said.  
"Yes, my classmate's mother invited my sister and I," Daphne said. "And I am grateful for the chance to see the fully restored altarpiece a Belgian treasure and a beautiful set of paintings."  
"What is your impression of Flemish artwork," the reporter asked.  
"It's nice, I like how natural it looks," Daphne said, blushing slightly.  
"How does it compare to English artwork," another reporter asked.  
"It's good, I mean English art is good, but so is…. What did you call it….? Flemish artwork," Daphne said looking for a way out trying not to blush.  
"What is your opinion on the international gothic style,"  
"I um, well you see, the thing is…... " Daphne stammered. "Mom didn't tell me to study art," she whispered as she began to sport a full body blush.

"Come on they're about to start,'' Astoria said skipping over and pulling her sister away.  
"Astoria," Daphne squeaked as Astoria pulled her along.  
"You were turning into a total tomato face, so Astoria had to rescue you," Hermione said.  
"I am not a tomato face, klutz," Daphne said.  
"I am not a klutz," Hermione replied as they took their seats, Astoria sitting between them.

"Thank you all for coming to witness the return of the Just Judges to the Saint Bavo Cathedral. We had long thought it lost, only to have it returned through the kind actions of Emma and Hermione Granger. I will say it was quite the surprising call, and I almost didn't believe it, a painting lost for almost 60 years returned by a mother and daughter. They didn't once ask for a fee or any compensation. She only said I think this belongs to you before running off," the mayor of Ghent said.  
"You didn't ask them for anything," Daphne hissed.  
"No, why would I do that, it was theirs in the first place," Hermione muttered.  
"Because it's a priceless painting idiot, they would have paid a fortune for it, don't you know anything," Daphne said.  
"But……." Hermione stammered.

"And now I would like to invite Hermione Granger to say a few words," the mayor said.  
"What me……" Hermione squeaked as everyone seemed to be looking at her. "I mean they didn't say anything about a speech. I can't go up there……." Hermione fretted as silence fell over the Cathedral.  
"Merlin this is embarrassing," Daphne groaned.  
"You're not the one who has to go up there," Hermione said as Daphne grabbed her hand.  
"Come on klutz," Daphne said, pulling her up.  
"What are you doing?" Hermione said.  
"Forcing you to make a fool of yourself in front of the international community," Daphne said, leading her to the front.

"I think she's helping," Astoria whispered to Emma as they made their way to the podium.  
"I was right," Emma mused watching Daphne adjust the mic for Hermione before stepping back from the podium but still positioned in the spotlight.

"So um, hi my name is Her…. Hermione Granger, and I um," Hermione sputtered as she looked over the crowd. "Well the thing is…." she mumbled as she spotted her parents and Astoria smiling in the crowd with Astoria giving her two thumbs up. Closing her eyes, she took a long deep breath before opening them. "My name is Hermione Granger and I found the painting while on vacation in Zurich. It's actually kind of funny when I think about it. See I overheard, Daphne," Hermione said motioning to Daphne.

"Hey don't bring me into this," Daphne hissed.

"Mention that her sister's birthday was coming up, and I thought I would get her something nice. I wasn't really sure what she liked, since I'd only met her once before, but she's from old family so I thought about antiques. When I went to the antique store, I found this old hammer that looked like one I saw in a history book, and when I returned it to their family, he mentioned about this old painting someone tried to stash in their house once. Since I returned their hammer, he thought I might know who the painting belonged to and how to return it. I remembered it from a documentary I saw once, and I remember coming here once and it was so sad seeing a piece missing, and well I think it's better this way. So, um thank you for having me," Hermione said stumbling as she stepped down from the podium amidst the applause.

"Thank again Ms. Granger, and you are free to enjoy the artwork, and refreshments are available in the town square outside," the mayor explained.

"What the bloody hell was that," Daphne snapped.  
"The truth," Hermione replied.  
"But, why, you had the chance to," Daphne said.  
"Do what, lie, not my style," Hermione said.  
"Hermione come on let's eat. I want to try Belgian waffles," Astoria said.  
"Cool," Hermione giggled as Astoria pulled her away.  
"Argh, this makes no sense," Daphne groaned. One-minute Hermione is afraid of her, the next she is surprisingly collected, followed by acts of childishness with her sister. "Why does this have to be so confusing."

"If it wasn't on some level then it wouldn't be art," a woman said from behind.  
"But that doesn't……." Daphne said, turning around. "Duchess Atreides it's a pleasure to meet you." Daphne said quickly, performing a curtsey.  
"Only in the magical world I am afraid since the non-magical government of Greece threw such things out decades ago, and please call me Jessica," the woman said.  
"Crap Baskets," Daphne muttered suddenly realizing where she was. "And I can't you're, a……. An adult," Daphne said, catching herself.  
"Yes, I suppose I am, and you are not what I expected either," Jessica said.  
"I'm sorry," Daphne said looking away.  
"Don't be, it's a good thing," Jessica said.  
"A good thing………" Daphne said.  
"Yes, I remember your mother hanging someone out to dry once, and it was refreshing to see that you are not your mother's daughter," Jessica said.  
"What do you mean," Daphne pressed.  
"Let’s just say that you did a good thing today and leave it at that," Jessica said. "Now should you ever develop an interest in the fine arts, let me know. The Flemish primitives are very good, but I prefer classic Italian myself. It was a pleasure meeting you Daphne," Jessica said taking her leave.  
"The pleasure was mine, Ms. Atreides," Daphne said.

"Daphne, you have to try this," Astoria said, skipping over with a small plate.  
"What is that," Daphne said looking at the dish.  
"Mussel fries, I know it sounds weird but it's really good," Astoria said.  
"I'll take your word for it, but I'll pass," Daphne said.  
"Just one bite, come on mom isn't here, and I won't tell her," Astoria said. "Come on I know you like mussels." Astoria said, holding up a fry. "So yummy and good……" she added waving it in front of Daphne's face.  
She couldn't help but stare at the delectable treat Infront of her. "No, I already broke my diet too many times on this trip, but it's real authentic Belgian cuisine, and I did miss lunch," she muttered before snapping the fry out of the air with her teeth. "Stupid Astoria," Daphne muttered munching on the fry.  
"I'll just leave this here with you then," Astoria said, handing her a plate before running off.

"You have a lovely younger sister," a man said.  
"Thank you…………" Daphne said, nearly dropping her plate. Baron Vladimir Harkonen.  
"And you are the heir to the Countess Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass," the baron replied.  
"When I saw that you were here, I was hoping to get a chance to speak with you," the Baron said.  
"My mother had hoped we might get a chance to talk," Daphne said.  
"Oh really," the baron said.  
"Yes, the situation in Russia has changed dramatically in the last few years, creating opportunities," Daphne said.  
"I am aware," Vladimir said. "What does your mother have in mind?"  
Daphne took a second to calm her nerves. "I hope I get this right," said softly to herself. "Current events have put Russia in a diminished fractured state in both worlds. It is sad to see a once mighty country in such a state. As such my mother and her associates are willing to provide funding, and material support to someone who is willing to seize the moment and return a once great nation to their proper place on the world stage."  
"That is indeed interesting," Vladimir said stroking his beard.

Break

"So much for one last waffle," a woman not yet old, but no longer young said sadly looking at an empty tray.  
"You can mine if you want," Hermione said, offering the woman her plate.  
"Oh, thank you dear, but I couldn't," the woman said.  
"I already had one," Hermione said.  
"Are you sure," the woman said.  
"Yes," Hermione said as the woman took the plate.  
"Thank you…." the woman said.  
"Hermione," Hermione replied.  
"Yes, thank you Hermione, it's been such a long time since I've had one," the woman said.  
"You're welcome Mrs. Flamel," Hermione said.

"Interesting that one so young would recognize little old me," the woman said.  
"But you're not, well I guess you are, but you don't look it," Hermione babbled.  
"Hee-hee, you are not the first one to say such things, but you might just be the last," Perenelle replied.  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about your husband, and I know without it, ......" Hermione said.  
"Relax Hermione, Nicholas and I had a nice long run, I just wish his end hadn't come the way it had," she said gazing into the distance.  
"I'm sorry if I had thought of something, maybe if I wasn't distracted by the mirror, I could have done more," Hermione said drawing a curious eye from Perenelle.  
"There is nothing to apologize for, there is little more that you could have done had you been there yourself, and that is an evil I do not wish for anyone to face," Perenelle said patting her head.

"But I was there," Hermione muttered.  
"No that's impossible, Dumbledore said that……." Perenelle said. "Wait, you said you were distracted by the mirror."  
"Yes, when Harry and I found it, we thought maybe we had to desire the stone to pull it out," Hermione said before Perenelle shed her.  
"Hold on just a moment," she said, making a subtle movement of the sticks holding her hair in place. "Just a small spell to prevent eavesdropping. You mean to tell me that you were present when the stone was taken."  
"Yes, Ma'am," Hermione said.  
"Why didn't Dumbledore tell me," Perenelle mussed.  
"Because I didn't tell him," Hermione said.  
"Why would you not," Perenelle asked.

"When I woke up he asked me what happened, but I told him to ask Harry and he said something that didn't match up with what happened. Plus, his eyes were all sparkly and the older girls said to never look in his eyes when they are sparkly. So, I faked being tired so he would go away. Then the school rumors were not even close to what actually happened, I…." Hermione explained.  
"You were worried, and rightly so, it seems that Dumbledore is playing games. I never did like that little brat. Now what actually happened." Perenelle said.  
"Harry and I desired the stone while looking at the Mirror of Erised, he actually got it out, but I got a nightmare," Hermione said.  
"That idiot, what was he thinking placing it in a school. Wait, you saw the nightmare of the mirror, how did you overcome it," Perenelle said.

"I um, well I just sort of realized that using the stone to make my desires a reality would be cheating and not really what I wanted. I'm going to do it the right way, no cheating, but what's the big deal" Hermione said as Perenelle placed a hand on Hermione's head.  
"Amazing, you have been touched by the magic of the mirror," Perenelle said.  
"What does that mean," Hermione asked.  
"When you live as long as I have you become more in tune with the passage of time, and time flows differently around you now," Perenelle said.  
"Is that bad," Hermione asked.  
"Time is neither good nor bad, flowing like a river that we all must travel down. Yet the currents of time seem to eb and flow swirling around you. It is not permanent, but I know not when it will return to a normal flow," Perenelle said.

"So is that how the stone works," Hermione asked.  
"What do you mean," Perenelle asked.  
"You've lived for like a very long time and you don't look like a grandma just yet, so does the Philosopher's stone alter the perception of time on your body," Hermione asked.  
"Fascinating," Perenelle whispered while listening to Hermione, childlike and yet adult statement.  
"No, the stone does not alter time, many have tried, and even fewer have succeeded in bending time to their will," Perenelle said. "But what happened after Harry removed the stone from the mirror."  
"Professor Quirrell, who was possessed by Voldemort bound us up with chains, so I had Harry stall for time until I broke them," Hermione explained.  
"Voldemort, Nicholas suspected he was still alive, wait you broke chains conjured by Voldemort," Perenelle said.  
"Yes, they were iron chains, so I made them brittle and then they broke. Then Harry attacked him making his arm crumble, and Quirrell came back said something about Voldemort being cursed and seeking power not seen in a long time, before I heard a phoenix and blacked out but not before he escaped taking the stone with him," Hermione said trembling a little thinking about the event.  
"It will be alright," Perenelle said.  
"No, because Voldemort admitted that someone else killed Harry's dad and it's……." Hermione said breaking down.  
"Professor Severus Snape, I presume, I never did like that greaseball," Perenelle said.  
"Yes, and he's my," Hermone said.  
"So, you are a Syltherin, after all," Perenelle said.  
"I've tried not to think about it, but what happens when I go back to school," Hermione said.

"Yes, I can see that would be troublesome," Perenelle said.  
"I've never been an expert on mind magics, but perhaps the Tepes family can assist you," Perenelle said. "Now I have to know how you broke those chains without a wand?"  
"I used a sapphire to alternate removing and adding cold to the chain," Hermione said.  
"You practice gem magic," Perenelle said.  
"I'm still learning," Hermione said.  
"We are always learning," Perenelle said. "Now did you know that each element has a gem it works best with."  
"Yes, but I have a question?" Hermione asked.  
"Go ahead," Perenelle said.  
"I thought that there were 92 elements not 4 and 4 attributes," Hermione asked.

"As to your question, I offer a question," Pernelle said. "Ancient man could see that fire was hot, and ice was cold. Did he know about molecular motion or entropy?"  
"No," Hermione replied.  
"And yet man could still comprehend hot and cold and use them to his advantage," Perenelle said.  
"Yes, mankind has understood the concept of fire…………" Hermione said trailing off. "The original scientists were philosophers. The magical world isn't dealing with fire as combustion, but as the concept of fire," Hermione said.  
"Exactly," Pernelle said.  
"So then that means, I'm not manipulating it on a physical level, but a conceptual one," Hermione asked.  
"It's a bit more complicated than that, but you have the basic idea," Perenelle said.

Break

"Ah Mrs. Granger, I was hoping I would run into you here," Dumbledore said, approaching Mrs. Granger.  
"Excuse me Mr. Ambassador," Emma said, turning to face Dumbledore.  
"Albus Dumbledore I presume," Emma said.  
"You presume correctly," Albus said.  
"And what can I do for the great Albus Dumbledore," Emma said, making sure to stay in the middle of the crowd.  
"Your daughter mentioned two rather curious pieces of magic during a school project, and I was curious as to how she came across such references," Dumbledore said.  
"What was this in reference to?" Emma asked.  
"......" Dumbledore paused. "I'm not sure you would understand," Dumbledore said.  
"Professor Dumbledore, I think you just insulted my intelligence," Emma said slightly louder than normal  
"No, I was simply implying that……." He began to say.

"Because I can't use magic, I wouldn't understand magic. Mind you I did make it through a muggle repelling ward, without magic. Don't insult my intelligence Professor, now what is it that you would like to know?" Emma said.  
"It's a rather delicate subject that I think would be better discussed in a more private setting," Dumbledore said.  
"Professor are you trying to seduce my wife," Dan said. "I agree that she is quite ravishing, but her mind is her best feature, and more importantly I don't share. Did you know she majored in Physics, followed by a masters in biochemistry, and then a Doctor of Dental Medicine. So, I would be shocked to find something that she can't understand."

"Dumbledore, are you harassing honored guests of my city," the Magical minister of Belgium said.  
"No, we are just having a lively discussion," Dumbledore said.  
"Yes, he was just about to ask me about my daughters report on the renowned Hennig Brand," Emma said.  
"Hennig Brand, now that is a name I haven't heard in a long time," Perenelle said joining them.  
"Perenelle," Dumbledore said shock clearly etched on his face.  
"Hello you little brat," Perenelle said, shocking everyone. "What I'm 670 years old, to Dumbledore 112, so that makes him about 6 years old. Let me guess Hermione mentioned the Angelical and Ophidian stones, in an essay about Hennig Brand and you are near apoplectic trying to figure out just how she knows about them."  
"Perenelle what are you saying this is…." Dumbledore began to say.  
"Not that complicated. Hermione knows about them, because I told her," Perenelle said.  
"Why," Dumbledore pressed.  
"Because she asked nicely," Perenelle said.  
"But those are……" Dumbledore said.  
"What it's not like she knows how to make them or use them," Perenelle said. "Only Nicholas knew how to do that."

"Ut oh, looks like Daphne's brain broke again," Astoria giggled.  
"Excuse me Mr. Ambassador it looks like I need to reset the tomato face's brain again," Hermione said excusing herself and walking over to smack Daphne on the back of the head.  
"Would you stop doing that," Daphne hissed.  
"I will once you stop spacing out," Hermione said.  
"Your parents are talking to Perenelle Flamel, do you have any idea who that is," Daphne said pointing at her," Daphne said.  
"Yes, she is the widow of Nicholas Flamel, and an accomplished alchemist in her own right, who is working on a unified theory of transfiguration." Hermione said, holding a finger to her chin. "Oh, and she really likes Belgian waffles."  
"How do you know that," Daphne said.  
"Because I talked to her," Hermione said.  
"How did you do that," Daphne said.  
"Easy I just walked up and said hello," Hermione said.

"It's never that simple, you need to plan your approach so that you catch them at the right moment and………." Daphne said.  
"That's too much work, I like going up and saying hello. I got to talk to Perenelle, the mayor, I like him. He gave me Belgian chocolate, a couple of ambassadors who wanted to know if I could help them track down lost national treasures, oh and Gilderoy guy he's really weird," Hermione babbled.  
"This makes no sense," Daphne said.  
"Then it wouldn't be any fun," Astoria giggled. "Here have a waffle."

Break

"So, did you girls have fun," Dan asked as they headed back to their lodgings.  
"Yes, the music was so cool, and the lady playing the piano even showed me some stuff," Astoria said, rubbing her eyes. "Sleepy."  
"Seems like someone is tired out," Dan said, picking her up.  
"Not tired…" Astoria mumbled as her eyes closed.  
"I'm surprised you are not more tired Daphne, you were quite the social butterfly," Emma said.  
I am used to such things, and I had a number of people I needed to speak to," Daphne said.  
"I see," Emma said. "But did you have fun?"  
"Fun is not important as such gatherings," Daphne said.  
"It's a party tomato face, you are supposed to have fun at parties," Hermione chimed in.  
"It's a social event meant for networking in an informal setting," Daphne replied.  
"I suppose to a certain extent you are true, but parties are supposed to be fun, so outside of your social networking did you have fun," Emma said.  
"I accomplished my goals," Daphne said.  
"Excellent, I am sure your mother will be pleased, but that is not what I asked," Emma said, placing a hand on Daphne's shoulder.  
"It doesn't matter what I think," Daphne whispered softly.  
"Yes, it does," Emma whispered in her ear.


	24. Romania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Some things have a nasty habit of coming back and biting you," muggle phrase

August 1993

"What cha reading," Astoria asked, turning away from the window of the train as they sped across Europe.  
"Art through the ages," Daphne said, holding up a rather large book.  
"Why," Astoria asked.  
"Because runt, I don't want to be ambushed with more art questions and look foolish," Daphne said.  
"Oh……." Astoria said.  
"Yes," Daphne said. "I need to be prepared."  
"For what," Hermione asked.  
"Everything," Daphne said.  
"That's impossible," Hermione said.  
"Tell that to my mother," Daphne muttered under her breath as she returned to her reading.

"Mom's really strict with Daphne," Astoria said.  
"That's because she cares," Daphne said.  
"But Emma cares, and she doesn't," Astoria said.  
"That's enough Astoria," Daphne snapped.  
"But………." Astoria said.  
"It's fine," Daphne said.  
"It's not fine," Astoria said storming out.  
"Don't….." Daphne said.  
"Don't what," Hermione said.  
"I don't need anything," Daphne said.

Break

"This is castle Dracula……." Daphne said looking up at the large imposing structure that seemed to defy the laws of physics at times.  
"We prefer to call it Castlevania," a tall lean blond-haired man said.  
"Are sick mister," Astoria asked.  
"Astoria……" Daphne hissed.  
"But he's all pale and stuff, like that time," Astoria said.  
"Astoria," Daphne said, clamping a hand over her sister's mouth.  
"Hahahahahahaha," a woman laughed, walking towards them. "Out of the mouths of children. You must be Hermione; you look just like your mother. So that makes you the Greengrass sisters."

"Yes, Ma’am," Daphne said. "It is a pleasure to meet you."  
"You must be Daphne," the woman said.  
"I was so sorry to hear about that dreadful accident," the woman said.  
"I don't wanna talk about it," Daphne muttered.  
"Of course not, which is why we made our displeasure known, and that issue has not been sold in Romania," the woman said.  
"Thank you," Daphne stammered trying and failing not to blush.  
"Emma you didn't tell me she was so adorable," the woman said, hugging Daphne. "She's even cuter in person than the pictures from the gala, and I loved your dress."  
"Maria," Emma called out.  
"Emma," Maria said, releasing Daphne.

"Klutz," Daphne said.  
"Yes, tomato face," Hermione replied.  
"Did Maria Renard Tepes just hug me," Daphne asked.  
"Yes, is that a problem," Hermione asked.  
"The wife of the patriarch of the strongest vampire clan in the world just hugged me," Daphne said, still in shock.  
"And this is important because," Hermione asked.  
"Daphne doesn't get hugged enough," Astoria said.  
"Yes…. No…. That's not the point," Daphne said.  
"The point is hugging a vampire is an incredible gift of trust," Daphne said.  
"Why," Hermione asked.

"That is because from that position it would be very easy to put a stake through their heart," the man said. "But my wife is a hugger," the man shrugged.  
"Thanks for letting us visit Mr. Tepes," Hermione said.  
"Wait you knew who he was the whole time," Daphne exclaimed.  
"Nope, but once he said his wife was a hugger it was easy," Hermione said.  
"Ugh…. but at least I got a gesture of trust between the Tepes and Greengrass family," Daphne said.  
"Nope," Maria giggled, poking Daphne's forehead. "That was a sign of trust from me to you, not the Tepes and Greengrass family."  
"So are you really a vampire, do you have fangs," Astoria asked.  
"Yes, I am a vampire, and yes I have fangs," the man said opening his mouth.  
"Cool, so you drink blood and stuff," Astoria rambled on.  
"Astoria, what are you doing," Daphne said once again muffling her sister.  
"It's quite alright she is asking questions about something she's never seen before," Mr. Tepes said.

"I'm still getting used to all of this magic and vampire stuff myself," Dan said.  
"And I still can't believe your wife did what she did," Mr. Tepes said.  
"It's like I already told you, kids are kids, I don't care if they're a vampire, human or otherwise," Emma said.  
"And that is why I invited you, Emma, you are a very interesting human, and please call me Alucard," Alucard said.  
"The pleasure is ours," Dan said. "We've always wanted to travel and see the world, but until recently we didn't have the time or means to do so."  
"Then we shall show you the best of Romania," Maria said as they entered.

Break

"Oh, I almost forgot," Maria said, giving the girls a quick tour of the castle.  
"Forgot what," Emma said.  
"That you can practice magic here," Maria said.  
"But the school said," Hermione said.  
"This is a magical residence, so you do not have to worry about getting any reprimands," Maria said.  
"Does that mean," Hermione said looking at Daphne.  
"Yes, the pureblood houses can get away with it," Daphne said.  
"Well that's not fair," Hermione said.  
"Life isn't fair," Daphne said.  
"Life's difficulties ebb and flow like a river, sometimes you float gently down the river and sometimes you end up on the rocks," Maria said.  
"You must be on the rocks then," Daphne said.  
"I am not," Hermione protested, stomping her foot.  
"Our report cards arrived, and your parents are standing over there" Daphne said.

"Hermione, can we talk to you for a moment," Emma and Dan said.  
"Is there a problem," Hermione asked, moving towards them.  
"No, we just wanted to talk to you about school," Dan said entering a small sitting room.  
"I worked really hard this year. I really tried my best," Hermione said.  
"We know honey, but it seems that you did not pass some of your classes," Emma said.  
"No, I, that's, no, this isn't," Hermione said.  
"It's alright Hermione," Dan said, pulling her into his lap.  
"I'm not a dummy, I'm not," Hermione muttered.  
"You are my smart intelligent daughter not a dummy," Emma said, patting her back.  
"But I failed, Hermione Granger doesn't fail classes, and doesn't get held back." Hermione muttered looking at her parents. "I'm getting held back aren't I."  
"Not exactly," Dan said.  
"Yes, it seems you did fine in Magic theory, History of magic, Herbology, and defense. It's just transfiguration, charms, and potions that need some work," Dan said.  
"What does that mean," Hermione asked.

"It seems that you need to start over in first year classes in those subjects," Emma said as the color drains from Hermione's face a look of shock and horror etched on it.  
"I have to take first year classes as a third year……." Hermione said.  
"Yes, it seems that you lack the basics needed to properly advance," Emma said.  
"I'm a dummy," Hermione said sadly.  
"You are not a dummy," Emma said.  
"But I'm behind in some classes," Hermione said.  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't catch up," Dan said.  
"Two years, it's two years," Hermione said "It's impossible."  
"Did I ever tell you about my college days," Dan said.

"No," Hermione said, looking towards her dad.  
"Well I was behind in some of my classes when I started college," Dan said.  
"You were, but you're, like super-duper smart" Hermione said.  
"That's because I worked hard and had a little help," Dan said, putting an arm around Emma.  
"Mom…." Hermione said alternating looking between the two.  
"I was his tutor for a bit, and well things just kind of spiraled from there," Emma said.  
"So, don't give up, you are not a dummy, and I know you will work your way back to your year and beyond," Dan said.  
"Thanks Dad," Hermione said hugging him.

"Hermione you're missing all the good stuff," Astoria said, sticking her head in the door. “They've got these giant suits of armor that throw axes,"  
"That's impossible," Hermione said.  
"Magic," Astoria shot back walking over to them. "And who knows what other cool stuff they've got, come on," Astoria said tugging on Hermione's arm.  
"Go on, we can talk about it more later," Dan said before the girls ran off.

Break

"Interesting," Daphne muttered as she wandered the halls of the castle. Despite the dark wood, stone, and low light it had an almost homey feel. Soon however the hallway seemed to shift dark colors giving way to light as the red carpet replaced the cold stones. "Wow," Daphne gasped as she entered what could only be thought of as an art gallery. "Amazing," Daphne said as she wandered deeper into the gallery. "It's just as good as the Ghent Altarpiece, but why does it?" she muttered gazing at a painting.  
"Look different," a voice said behind her.  
"Mr. Tepes," Daphne said, spinning around so fast she fell over.  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Daphne hissed.  
"I hardly see you as a stupid girl," Alucard said. "Young, confused, but not stupid," Alucard said helping Daphne up.  
"I am not a little girl," Daphne said.  
"Of course not," Alucard said. "Now what is confusing you about the painting."  
"It's…... " Daphne said.  
"It is a Eugene Delacroix," Alucard said.  
"Who was that," Daphne asked, staring at the painting.  
"The leader of French Romanticism," Alucard said.  
"I don't recall a political movement by that name," Daphne said.  
"That's because it was an art movement in the 19th century," Alucard said.  
"Oh……." Daphne said looking away.  
"Is that why it makes me feel different," Daphne said.

"Romanticism did focus on emotion," Alucard said. "But as to why it elicits the emotions it does only you can answer?"  
"I don't understand," Daphne said. "It's just paint on canvas, how can it…"  
"That is the nature of art, it can stimulate mindful contemplation," Alucard said.  
"I see," Daphne said.  
"I will leave you to your contemplation," Alucard said, taking his leave.

Break

"Warm, bleh," Hermione said after taking a sip from her glass a look of revulsion on her face.  
"Would you like…." Maria said.  
"No, it's ok," Hermione said, pulling out a small sapphire from her bag. "Kalte Freisetzung," she whispered in German before dropping it in the glass.  
"Hermione was that magic," Emma said.  
"Yes," Hermione said, taking a sip. "Bleh, lukewarm,” she said, putting it back down.  
"Did you just cool down the glass," Emma said.  
"Only a little, it should have frozen the whole thing," Hermione sighed.  
"Where did the energy come from," Emma asked.  
"Magic," Hermione said.

"True, but you were trying to lower the entropy of the water turning it into ice, which requires energy, so where did the energy in the magic come from," Emma asked.  
"I don't know," Hermione said, fishing the sapphire from the glass. "The last time I did this it was cold enough to break iron."  
"Hermione do the same spell with your wand on my glass," Emma said, handing her another glass of water.  
"Kalte Freisetzung," Hermione repeated watching as the water slowly froze.  
"The energy must be coming from the wielder……" Emma mussed as Maria stood back and watched.  
"Try it again but hold onto the gem," Emma said.  
Hermione nodded holding out the gem. "Kalte Freisetzung," she said watching the glass frost over.  
"Interesting, the gem can channel magic, but it is not as good as a wand," Emma said.  
"That is because you did not charge the gem," Maria explained.  
"Charge the gem?" Emma and Hermione asked.  
"Yes, gems are terrible at channeling magic, but can store large quantities of magical energy," Maria said.  
"How do I charge them," Hermione asked.  
"One way is to consciously channeling magic into the stone, which can be quite tricky so don't try that just yet. The second and more practical way is to sprinkle a bit of blood on them each day and let the gems naturally absorb the magic. It takes longer but you don't run the risk of overcharging a gem causing it to explode," Maria explained.

"That means that the body generates magic," Emma said.  
"Yes," Maria replied.  
"But how does the human body generate magic," Emma asked.  
"Witches and wizards are still debating that particular topic," Maria said as Hermione pricked her finger letting a few drops of blood splatter onto the sapphire.  
"Interesting, I would have thought there would have been more research into it," Emma asked.  
"Most wizards and witches focus on more practical application of how to magic, and not what magic actually is," Maria said.  
"That is disappointing," Emma said.

"Kalte Freisetzung," Hermione said, dropping the sapphire into the cup before falling backward in surprise as the cup exploded an ice stalagmite standing where the cup once sat.  
"Oh my," Maria said.  
"Amazing," Emma said looking at the icicle.  
"Sorry, I didn't think it would be so reactive," Hermione said looking up from the floor. "I'm not a very powerful witch."  
"Nope," Maria said, helping Hermione up.  
"But my spells…." Hermione said.  
"Nope," she said again, poking her nose.  
"But…." Hermione said.  
"I think the results speak for themselves," Maria said pointing to the ice. "Your blood powered that spell, you powered that spell, you are powerful," Maria said.  
"But my spells," Hermione said.  
"Will get better, you just need to work on connecting with your magic," Maria said.

Break

"Library, library, library," Daphne said walking through the castle. "Come on, where is it?" Daphne continued to wander the halls looking for the rather elusive library, only to once again find herself walking into the art gallery. "The art gallery," Daphne said as she found herself amongst the paintings and sculptures again. "I guess it can't hurt to look at a few," Daphne said, taking out her art history book. "This one's in a romantic style, and this one…… looks like blobs of paint," Daphne muttered looking through her book. "Oh, it's an impressionist painting so if I back up it should look better," she said backing up from the painting. "So, it's not just the subject matter, but technique used that matters. That still doesn't explain why it makes me feel the way it does,” she said stopping at a painting of a mother and child. Soon though she found herself winding her way through the gallery stopping at a large window looking out over the countryside. The sunlight cutting through the clouds illuminating the vibrant forest below. What the……." Daphne gasped as the light illuminated the wreckage of what could only have been a once great manor house. It was an almost surreal experience seeing the forest consume the remains of the manor. A once mighty house destroyed and being consumed by the nature it used to command. "It's hauntingly beautiful," Daphne muttered, pulling out a blank piece of paper.

"What's Daphne doing," Astoria said, walking into the art gallery.  
"SSssshhhh," Hermione said as the pair observed a very different Daphne sitting in a large chair looking out the window as she appeared to be writing or drawing something.  
"No that's not it…." Daphne said crumpling up the sheet joining a small pile next to her. "Why don't you look like…………"  
"Girls it's…." Emma said.  
"Ssshhh…." Astoria said pointing to Daphne.  
"Oh my," Emma said watching Daphne hard at work.  
"So, this is where she's been running off to the last few days," Dan said.  
"Apparently she keeps trying to find the library," Alucard said.  
"But that's easy," Astoria said.  
"Yes, but the castle has an interesting quirk of guiding people to the rooms they really want," Alucard said.  
"Daphne wants to be here, but all she talked about was the library," Astoria said.  
"What one says and what one does can be two completely different things," Maria said.

"What cha drawing," Astoria said, popping up next to her sister.  
"Astoria!" Daphne squeaked. "What are you doing here."  
"Looking for you," Astoria said, picking up one of the crumbled drawings. "What's this supposed to be."  
"None of your business runt," Daphne said, swiping the paper back.  
"Hey this one's pretty good," Astoria said, snatching Daphne's most recent attempt.  
"No, it's not," Daphne said. "Now give that back."  
"No," Astoria giggled darting away.  
"Why you," Daphne hissed, spinning on her foot as she turned around.

"Hi Daphne," Hermione said, waving.  
"We wanted to know if you wanted some lunch," Emma said.  
"Lunch…… But it's only…..." Daphne muttered looking at her watch. "Oh it's nearly lunch and I haven't….' Daphne said looking at Maria and then down at her clothes. "Crap baskets…. I need to…." Daphne said quickly, gathering up her papers.  
"Here let me…" Maria said.  
"No, I'm," Daphne squeaked stumbling backward into the chair. "Good……" Daphne said looking at the crowd of people. "You're……. All………. Here……… Daphne muttered her whole body turning a light shade of red.  
"Yep," Hermione said. "I thought maybe you got lost tomato face."  
"I am not a tomato face," Daphne said.  
"Then why are turning red," Astoria giggled.  
"I am not turning red runt," Daphne hissed standing up. "I just need to……." Daphne said grabbing her stuff and proceeded to trip on the edge of the plush carpet.

"Impressive," Dan chuckled at the twirling Daphne as she tossed her papers into the air spinning around her nightgown fluttering in the air as she fell arms flailing before crashing into the ground.  
"I would give it a 6 out of 10," Alucard said. "Belmont always had a way of ending up in unusual situations after annoying Sypha."  
"And what about…." Maria said.  
"We promised to never speak of that again," Alucard said.  
"You did, but I don't remember making such a promise," Maria chuckled.  
"I'm ok," Daphne muttered slowly standing up wincing a bit stepping gingerly on her foot.  
"You're limping," Hermione said.  
"I am not," Daphne said before falling only to be caught by Dan.  
"Yes, you are now, let's get a look at it," Dan said.

"I'm…." Daphne stammered.  
"Yes, I know you're a big girl now, but that doesn't mean you can't be taken care of from time to time," Dan said. "Now let's get that ankle taken care of." He said giving her a smile as he picked her up.  
"....... um…." Daphne said. "I……. can……"  
"No, not until it's checked out," Emma said.  
"It's nothing," Daphne said as Maria put a glowing hand over Daphne's ankle.  
"What's that," Astoria asked.  
"Just a simple scanning spell," Maria said.  
"But you're not using a wand," Astoria asked.  
"There are more ways to do magic than just using a wand," Alucard said.  
"Cool," Astoria said.  
"It's just a tiny twist, nothing serious," Maria said. "You'll be good as new in the morning."

"Thank You," Daphne said softly.  
"Who's the klutz now, tomato face," Hermione said.  
"Hermione," Emma hissed. "It's not nice to make fun of people for their mistakes."  
"I know but……" Hermione sighed.  
"No but's now apologize," Emma said.  
"I'm sorry Daphne," Hermione said as the blond-haired girl glared daggers at her.  
"Apology accepted," Daphne forced out.

"And not to worry I was a bit of a klutz at your age too, but some dance lessons really helped me fix my two left feet," Maria said.  
"I am not a klutz," Daphne said.  
"I never said you were, but a little bit of dance knowledge can't hurt," Emma said. "You know I might just join you. I always wanted to learn how to dance. You wouldn't believe how many times I stepped on Dan's feet at our wedding."  
"It was no trouble dear," Dan said.  
"Only because you wore steel toed shoes," Emma remarked.

Break

"Yes, Hermione," Alucard said as he fished in a nearby creek, pausing as she squeaked rolling out of the bushes. "Can I help you?" he asked looking down at Hermione.  
"Um hi sorry to bother you but Maria said I could find you out here, and well Mrs. Flamel said you might be able to help me," Hermione said standing up.  
"Perenelle you say, I haven't seen her since dealing with Saint Germaine," Alucard said. "Now what is it that Perenelle said I might be able to help you with," Alucard said.  
"Well you see," Hermione said nervously.  
"Relax, child, if you trusted Perenelle with this information you can trust me as well," Alucard said. "Now the eyes are the windows to the soul. If you would like just think about what concerns you while I look you in the eyes."

"Ok," Hermione said thinking about the battle for the stone.  
"You are an incredibly brave child to keep your mind about you while facing such evil, and you were right to contact me," Alucard said while viewing her memories.  
"You can help," Hermione said cracking a smile.  
"Yes, Dumbledore is said to be a powerful legumens," Alucard said.  
"Is that mind reading," Hermione asked.  
"Yes, that is what the magical world calls it," Alucard said.  
"How do I stop it," Hermione said.  
"You can't," Alucard said.  
"But you said," Hermione whimpered, tearing up.  
"Just because you can't stop Dumbledore, doesn't mean you can't beat him," Alucard said.  
"That doesn't make any sense," Hermione said.

"You do not have the power or experience to stop Dumbledore from reading your mind if he makes a concerted effort. What you can do however is let him see what he wants to see." Alucard said.  
"I don't understand," Hermione said.  
"Think of it this way. You know what actually happened, but you told Dumbledore you blacked out," Alucard explained.  
"So, I show him blacking out, but won't he know I'm lying," Hermione said.  
"Normally yes, but that is where I come in," Alucard said. "I will teach you how to create a partition of sorts in your mind for when you have to deal with Dumbledore."  
"So, my mind is like rooms, and if I can't get him out, I can guide him to a room," Hermione said.  
"Close enough," Alucard said. "Now the real trick to making this work is to make sure he sees what he expects to see."  
"Ok, I think I can do that," Hermione said smiling. "Um……. How do I do that?"  
"Hahahaha," Alucard chuckled. "That I can help with, what do you know about meditation?"  
"I do yoga," Hermione said.  
"It's a start," Alucard said.

Break

"Yes," Daphne said as a knock sounded on her door.  
"How is your ankle," Maria asked.  
"I've had worse," Daphne said.  
"I'm sure," Maria said sitting down next to Daphne. "You know I saw your sketches."  
"You did," Daphne said, eyes widening in surprise.  
"Yes, and……." Maria said.  
"They're terrible I know," Daphne sighed.  
"I would call them rough," Maria said. "You are young and unskilled, but I see promise in your work."  
"You do…." Daphne said.  
"Yes, what you were trying to sketch was the former Belmont home which was destroyed due to allegations of witchcraft, and yet I don't think that's what you were going for in this picture," Maria said.

"I…………" Daphne began.  
"I think you were wondering if this once great house was destroyed for its crimes or fell apart from within," Maria said.  
"I was just trying to make……." Daphne said.  
"A pretty picture, I know, but no matter the subject the artist's feelings are translated into the image," Maria said. "Your skill might need some work, but even if you don't realize it, you know how to put feelings into your work."  
"But I'm not very good," Daphne said.  
"Says who," Maria replied.  
"............" Words dying in her throat all Daphne could do was look at Maria.  
"You were comparing your artwork to what was in the gallery," Maria said, waiting as Daphne slightly nodded. "Silly girl," Maria said, poking Daphne's nose. "You're only just starting out, of course you're not very good."  
"Hmmmpphhh," Daphne huffed glaring at Maria.  
"Oh, you're one of those types," Maria said.  
"What is that supposed to mean," Daphne snapped.  
"That it is ok to not be the best in everything," Maria said as Daphne gave her a scathing glare. "Hehehehehe, so cute," Maria giggled as Daphne crossed her arms in frustration. "It's ok to show a softer side at times, and if you'd like I can arrange for some lessons."  
"I don't…………." Daphne hissed as Maria put a finger to her lips.  
"Just think about it," Maria said, leaving.

Break

Daphne couldn't decide what was the most shocking as she walked into the dance studio. The fact that Hermione had lost a fair bit of weight, that her sister had gained a few pounds, or that the two were starting to look eerily similar. However, the biggest shocker was that Mrs. Granger actually came in and, in a leotard, no less, proving she really was Hermione's fat out of shape mother. "Does she have no shame," Daphne muttered amazed at how Emma was just oozing out of the ballet leotard thick and heavy with fat. With her brown hair pulled back her face looked even rounder than usual putting her short fat nose on full display. A rather large belly that probably surpassed her chest exposed to the world, with fat thighs rubbing against each other. "Mother will like hearing about this," Daphne said softly.

"Emma you didn't have to wear the leotard," Maria said.  
"I know, but it's extra motivation," Emma said.  
"Whatever works I guess," Maria said. "Now these will be your instructors for today, Paula Abghoul and Fred Askare, no relation to other famous individuals."  
"We're being taught by ghosts, so cool," Astoria gushed.  
"First time for everything," Emma said.  
"Now is everyone ready to begin," Paula said.

"Yes, the group replied as Daphne nodded her head.  
"Alright the first thing is stretching," Paula said demonstrating the first stretch.  
"Flexible much," Daphne said, smirking at Hermione as she laid her head on her knees.  
"Not yet," Hermione shot back, reaching out to touch her toes before stopping.  
"Can you do this," Daphne said, shifting position to reaching behind her back pulling her foot up to stretch her quads.  
Hermione looked at Daphne moving to march her blond-haired rival struggling to grab her foot. "Come on…."  
"Apparently not," Daphne smirked.  
"I can……." Hermione panted, flailing around. "Can't do it…." Hermione sighed slumping to the ground.  
"Told you so," Daphne said.  
"Can't do it yet," Hermione said.  
"The day you match me, is the day I get fat," Daphne said finishing up.

"Good, good, excellent job," Paula said as the group stood. Daphne looked the best, not a hair out of place barely a bead of sweat running down her body. Hermione came next breathing hard and sweating, but looking ready to learn. Astoria struggled to stand sweating more than Daphne would care to admit, but that that paled in comparison to Emma. The poor woman was drenched sweat soaking into the wood floor as she laid flat on her back, chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath.  
"Now to the barre," Paula said.  
"What's that?" Astoria asked.  
"This," Paula said, putting her spectral hand on a bar next to the mirrors.

"Excellent, good job Daphne," Paula said, clapping her hands as Daphne displayed the five main positions of ballet. Daphne couldn't help but smirk in Hermione's direction.  
"Not bad Hermione, but your feet are not quite in the correct position," Paula said.  
"Now for some plie," Paula said, demonstrating with a simple bend in her knees. "Let's do twenty. One, two,"  
"Try and keep up," Daphne said, smirking at Hermione.  
"Watch me," Hermione replied, locking eyes with Daphne as they each completed twenty plies.  
"She made all twenty…." Daphne muttered looking at the smiling Hermione with a bit of surprise on her face.  
"Nicely done, both of you," Paula said. "But Hermione, those last few were a bit off and you need to work on your positioning. Please work with Fred a bit more," Paula said. "Daphne, I think you're ready for en pointe, or standing on your toes."  
"Looks like I win again," Daphne said before following Paula.  
"For now," Hermione whispered, taking a last look at Daphne before focusing on her own practice.

Break

"And just where do you think you are going," Maria said, marching into the great hall as Alucard reached for the door handle.  
"Out," Alucard said.  
"Out where," Maria said, hands on her hips.  
"I have been asked to consult on a new archeological discovery," Alucard said.  
"Oh no the last time you did that I didn't see you for 10 years, and the Russian magicals almost running amok over the estate," Maria hissed.  
"There were extenuating circumstances," Alucard said raising his hands in the air.  
"Yes, yes, I know the whole last battalion nazi vamprire thing," Maria said. "I am still miffed you left me out of the fun," Maria pouted.  
"Dear it was…." Alucard said.  
"Do I need to remind you how we met," Maria said, summoning a flock of birds.  
"No," Alucard sighed.  
"Now where is this new discovery," Maria asked.  
"Santorini," Alucard said.  
"Excellent," Maria said. "I hope everyone brought swimsuits," Maria sang.

"It could be worse, this one-time Emma," Dan said approaching the centuries old Vampire.  
"Hey I only did that once, ok maybe twice, but you were being an idiot," Emma huffed.  
"I know," Dan said, putting an arm around Emma.  
"So are you up for a little side trip," Maria said.  
"Certainly," Emma said.  
"I'm sure mother will not mind," Daphne added.  
"Score," Hermione and Astoria cheered.

Break

"What do you need to examine in Santorini," Hermione asked as they arrived at Santorini.  
"It seems that recent volcanic activity has unearthed a new cache of magical bronze age relics," Alucard said.  
"Mycenaean?" Daphne asked.  
"Yes," Alucard stated.  
"Shaft grave, Koine, or the collapse era," Hermione asked.  
"Dork…." Daphne muttered.  
"From the collapse, initial dating puts it at the time of the eruption," Alucard said.  
"Can I come," Hermione asked.  
"Won't it be dangerous," Emma said.  
"No not really, I was called in for my extensive knowledge of esoteric subjects," Alucard said.  
"They found something weird that does not exist in the historical record," Hermione said.

"It appears that way," Alucard said.  
"Can I come," Hermione pestered as Maria shot Alucard a look.  
"Certainly," Alucard said.  
"Yes," Hermione cheered.  
"You are such a dork," Daphne sighed.  
"You know you want to come, tomato face," Hermione said.  
"I do not," Daphne said.  
"Yeah right, little miss perfect prissy pants is going to pass up a chance to see a once in a lifetime archeological discovery. Imagine all the bragging rights I'll get when I get to tell Binns that I saw a rare magical bronze age site. A site that is at the focal point of the fall of the Atlantians," Hermione said.  
"You are such a klutzy dork, I should come along to make sure you don't break anything," Daphne said.  
"I am not a klutz," Hermione protested before tripping.  
"I think that proves my point,"

Break

"Thank you for coming," the head of the dig said, leading them to a secluded spot deep in one of the craters on Nea Kameni.  
"So cool," Hermione giggled as they walked through the site as Daphne rolled her eyes. "What did you find? Why do you need Mr. Tepes?"  
"Mr. Tepes has a wealth of knowledge on rare and unique magical beasts, and we hope he can help us identify the remains," the man said.  
"I'm telling you it's not a hydra," a young woman with dark purple hair in a billowing cloak said looking over the remains of what looked like a dragon's neck.  
"Anna, we've been over this, it is just a hydra," a man said as he continued to excavate the neck.  
"She is right, that is not a hydra," Alucard said.  
"Finally, someone who has some sense," Anna said.

"Impossible," the man said.  
"A hydra has three heads, and you've unearthed more than that so far," Alucard said looking over the remains.  
"We assumed it was a mating pair," the man said.  
"Hydra's do not mate," Alucard said.  
"Then how do they reproduce?" the man asked.  
"Oh, I know this one," Hermione exclaimed, shooting her hand into the air.  
"I don't have time…." the man said before a curved scythe found its way to his neck.  
"I don't like idiots so let's hear her out," Anna said calmly.  
"So cool…… It's not magical, but there is this small creature called a hydra that's kind of like a jellyfish but doesn't swim, and it reproduces through a process called budding where it makes a copy of itself," Hermione explained.  
"That is the……." the man said.

"The truth, there is actually a muggle creature called a hydra that reproduces that way," the head of dig said.  
"And it just so happens that my father raised several hydrae," Alucard explained.  
"That……." the man said, taking a closer look as Alucard grinned showing off his fangs. "Actually, makes sense."

"So, what is then?" the head archeologist asked.  
"A clutch of dragons nesting," Daphne chimed in.  
"A good thought, but look at the direction the necks are heading in, and how uniform the bones are between them," Alucard pointed out. "I suspect that if you dig," Alucard said, pacing around the heads, before walking off to a near the edge of the dig. "Right here," he said casually slashin at the side of the crater wall. "You'll find the rest of it," He said as the wall turned into dust revealing the main body of the creature.  
"Impossible," the adults gasped. Calling it massive would be an understatement was what little they could see of the main body was easily the size of a blue whale, with multiple necks leaving the main body. Then there were the wings that seemed to reach out and form the walls of the crater itself.  
"What is that…." Hermione gasped stepping behind Anna.  
"Typhon, or at least what's left of him," Alucard said.  
"Can't be," the researchers gasped.  
"No, it's him," Anna said.  
"How can you be so sure," Daphne said.  
"Let's just say that my family has a special connection to this bastard," Anna said. "The more important question is where she is?"

"Miss Anna who are you talking about," Hermione asked.  
"Typhon's wife Echidna," Anna said.  
"The mother of all monsters," Daphne said.  
"Yes," Anna said.  
"So far we've only found the remains of Typhon," the leader of the site said.  
"If you find any evidence of Echidna please inform me immediately," Anna said.  
"Inform me as well," Alucard said.  
"Why are you worried about a long dead monster," Daphne asked.  
"I have my reasons, Anna said.  
"Whatever it's long dead," Daphne muttered.  
"This is the magical world girl, it's not dead until it's cold and dead," Alucard said eyes boring into Daphne.  
"Right," Daphne squeaked, joining Hermione behind Anna.  
"Scared tomato head," Hermione giggled.  
"No," Daphne snapped fingering her wand.

"Typhon aside, why did you really call us here," Alucard asked.  
"We found some very life-like statues," the men said.  
"I thought that might be the case," Anna said following along as they moved to an area where the crater formed a dome-like shape.  
"And you call me the klutzy one," Hermione said as Daphne tripped, falling next to one of the many heads.  
"I stand by what I said," Daphne shot back dusting off her clothes while placing an object in her pocket.

"Cool statues," Hermione said looking at the stone men dressed in bronze armor covered in a heavy layer of dust and dirt. Despite the age the weapons and armor looked ready for a fight as did the statues.  
"They're not Mycenaean," Daphne said.  
"Oh, what makes you say that," Anna asked.  
"These statues are very lifelike in nature, showing the absolute perfection of the human form. Mycenaean statutes are typically highly stylized to the point of looking non-human," Daphne said.

"Who's the dork now," Hermione whispered.  
"Excellent, and where did you learn about Mycenaean art," Anna asked.  
"I read about it in a book, and I saw a few statutes in Mr. Tepes private gallery," Daphne said proudly.  
"Art nerd," Hermione giggled, dodging a swat from Daphne.  
"Shut it," Daphne growled.  
"Girls, do I need to talk to Emma," Alucard said, glaring at them.  
"No, we're good," the pair said, quickly falling in behind Anna.

"Could the statues have been moved in at a later date," Alucard asked.  
"No, the dating places them as the same age as the skeleton," the lead researcher said.  
"They’re not statues," Anna said, closely examining one.  
"They're not, they look like statues to me," Hermione said, reaching out to touch one. "It feels like……." Hermione said, pulling out her wand. "Elementarscan," Hermione said, dropping her wand in shock as her knees gave out.  
"It's…. It's……," Hermione gasped trembling as she looked at the statue.  
"A person," Anna said. "Your spell must have detected higher amounts of water than what should be in a stone statue."

"Incredible," several of the researchers said.  
"Does anyone have any soft potion," one of the scientists called out.  
"Right here," another one said, opening a bottle. Never know when you might run into petrified anything, or petrification traps."  
"No wait," Anna said as the potion fell upon one of the statutes.  
"Get back," Alucard yelled as cracks began to form on several of the statues. An ancient battle cry cutting through the silence as the stone fell away revealing the statue's true form of a tall warrior, a look of rage etched across his face. Swords raised they charged only to be intercepted by Alucard and Anna.  
"Impossible, they're still alive after all this time," the researcher cried out.  
"Move," Hermione yelled, pushing Daphne out of the way.

"They're not human," Alucard said, throwing his opponent back.  
"They sure look like it," Anna replied dodging a strike. "But you would be the expert."  
"Don't insult us, we are superior to you pathetic humans," one of the warriors growled in ancient Greek.  
"Nephilim," Anna hissed.

"Daphne, we need to help," Hermione said.  
"And do what," Daphne snapped as the warriors spread out forming a ring around them. "Your spells are useless."  
"Can you do the flame charm," Hermione said.  
"Of course," Daphne said as one of them approached.  
"Just do it," Hermione said.

"If this kills me, I will haunt you," Daphne snapped. "Onis!" She yelled pointing her wand at one of them a jet of red-hot fire shooting from her wand.  
"Kälteabsorption," Hermione said pointing her wand at Daphne's flames.  
"What good is that going to do," Daphne said as the warrior raised his shield blocking the now orange colored flames.  
"I'm absorbing the cold and making the flames hotter," Hermione said as the flames began to turn white melting the warrior's shield before driving him back.  
"It's not nice to pick on children," Anna said, kicking the burned warrior away. "Naptime girls, mystic eyes of binding," Anna said looking at them, her purple eyes glowing.  
"Sleepy," Daphne muttered slumping against Hermione.  
"Kalt, kalt, kalt," Hermione muttered, forcing magic through her body struggling to stay awake. Her eyes closed her body unable to move, but she was able to hear what was happening.

"It's safe to take the gloves off Alucard," Anna said.  
"Then why don't you take the head band off," Alucard replied.  
"Mystic eyes of Binding," Anna roared, her eyes fully open glowing with power as she caught the warriors off guard.  
"Weak, you might be related to her, but you are not her," the lead warrior said stepping forward, his movements slow but determined.  
"Anytime now," Anna groaned, keeping her eyes locked on the group.  
With a nod Alucard flashed into action moving at such speeds he seemed to be in multiple places at once as the warriors fell one by one to precise slashes and cuts hitting their vitals through weak points in their armor.  
"I can't believe they were still alive," several of the men said.  
"To think Nephilium could still be around," the head of the site said.  
"Where is a Belnade when you need one," Alucard said, throwing the bodies in a pile.  
"This is now under the control of the Greek Ministry of Magic," Anna said.  
"You can't," several of them protested.  
"I can and I will," Anna said slamming the staff of her scythe into the ground.  
"But…." the men said.

"My name is Anna Matou, member of the Greek hit wizard corp, and I am taking control of this location," Anna said.  
"Alucard, can you summon hellfire and destroy the bodies," Anna said.  
"All ready on it," he replied as a large ball of black and red flames engulfed the bodies.  
"Think of the knowledge that was lost," the men decried.  
"I prefer to think of the people I am saving," Anna said.  
"I happen to agree with her, some things are better off staying dead," Alucard added as the bodies were charred beyond recognition.  
"Now gentlemen please look this way," Anna said, throwing back her robe to reveal a slim curvaceous body in a skin tight black leotard. "Mystic eyes of suggestion," Anna said, winking at the men. "Gentlemen you found the remains of a nesting hydra, and the victims of a medusa attack. While investigating the site you stirred up a chimera which Alucard and I dealt with. The site is off limits until it is clear of any other creatures lurking in the surrounding area."  
"Right, thank you for your help," the archeologists said before leaving quickly.

"Alucard can you take Daphne back to her hotel, while I talk to someone who isn't sleeping like she is supposed to," Anna said.  
"Eep," Hermione squeaked, opening her eyes.  
"Impressive," Alucard said, picking up Daphne.  
"I um, well……" Hermione stammered.  
"You're not in any trouble," Anna said. "It's just not everyday someone can resist my eyes."  
"I didn't exactly," Hermione said.  
"You didn't fall asleep like your friend. I would call that resisting," Anna said.

"Oh……" Hermione said, eyes widening. "I promise not to say anything," Hermione blurted out.  
"I know you won't," Anna said. "But how did you do it," Anna asked, sitting down next to Hermione.  
"I just channeled my magic," Hermione said.  
"Interesting," Anna mused. "Were you trying to cast a spell."  
"No, I just kinda channel my magic like I'm going to cast a spell, but I move it around my body," Hermione said.  
"Reinforcement," Anna whispered in surprise.  
"Is that what it is called," Hermione asked.  
"Yes," Anna asked. "It's an innate skill found in many magical animals, and those of us with some nonhuman blood."  
"You're not human, but you look like a nice lady," Hermione said.  
"Oh, I'm completely human, but one of my ancient ancestors wasn't and that gives me a few gifts," Anna explained.  
"Your eyes," Hermione said.  
"Yes, and the ability to augment my physical abilities with magic, it is not impossible for humans to learn, just very difficult," Anna said. "Which leads me to ask how you learned how to do it."

"The hard way," Hermione muttered.  
"What do you mean the hard way," Anna asked.  
"Bullies," Hermione muttered.  
"You poor thing," Anna said, hugging her.  
"Miss Anna, could you teach me how to do the mystic eyes," Hermione asked softly.  
"Sadly, I cannot, it is genetic, one either has mystic eyes or not. What I can do is teach you how to use reinforcement on your senses, improving them a bit," Anna said.  
"So, I wouldn't have to wear my glasses," Hermione said excitedly.  
"For a short period of time," Anna replied.  
"Cool," Hermione said.  
"Reinforcing your senses is not quite the same as reinforcing your body. When reinforcing your body, you have more leeway before the magic starts to damage your body," Anna explained.  
"Yeah, I kinda over did it once," Hermione said thinking of Cerberus, and how she was sore for days afterward.

"Good so you know that flooding your body with magic is a bad idea. The other thing you need to worry about when enhancing your senses is the mental strain," Anna explained.  
"Mental strain?" Hermione asked.  
"I want you to take a tiny sliver of magic and channel it to your nose," Anna said.  
"Kalt," Hermione said softly thinking of the cold and ice filling her body. Carefully she directed a tiny amount of the "cold" to her nose, letting it settle in a slight chilly feeling on her nose. "Now what," Hermione asked.  
"Take a whiff," Anna said.  
Exhaling deeply Hermione proceeded to breathe in through her nose only to be assaulted by a cacophony of scents. The cool ocean breeze, the stench of rotting corpses, flowers, it was over powering, and Hermione made it a few seconds before cutting off the flow of magic to her nose. Falling against Anna she struggled to comprehend everything that assaulted her senses. "What was that…." Hermione muttered nursing a splitting headache.  
"That was you dramatically increasing your sense of smell to a point that your brain wasn't ready to handle. You smelled everything, and I mean everything," Anna explained.  
"Owe…." Hermione groaned, rubbing her temples.  
"I suggest starting small, and only once a day," Anna said. "And a fun game you can try is to block out your other senses and try to identify something using one sense alone."

Break

"Ugh," Daphne groaned slowly waking up.  
"Come on, sleepy head it's time for the beach," Astoria cheered.  
"What happened," Daphne said slowly sitting up. "Wait where is Her……. The klutz," Daphne said glancing around the room.  
"Getting changed, and how was the dig site," Astoria said.  
"It was……." Daphne said thinking about her morning. "Interesting……" Daphne said looking down at her clothes stained with bits of blood and ash.  
"You're awake," Emma said entering the room. "We're going to head to the beach if you want to come, and I can get that cleaned if you like," Emma said pointing to Daphne's outfit.  
"It has charms added to it so it's a special type of cleaning," Daphne said quickly.  
"Neat," Emma said. "Well when you're ready we'll be down at the beach." Emma said, taking her leave with Astoria.  
"Alright, just let me get changed," Daphne said slowly removing her outfit and carefully packing it away in a separate sealed bag, Typhon's tooth packed safely inside. "I don't know who those people were, but to survive being petrified for so long is peculiar." Daphne said making sure the clothes, blood, dirt, and all were well protected in a stasis bag.

Break

"Swimsuit check, Hat check, sunglasses check, cover up check, sarong check, book check, sketch pad check, room key check," Daphne said carefully checking to make sure she had everything before leaving. One look in the mirror to make sure her white bikini with a black trim and frills along the straps was sitting perfectly on her slim girlish figure with a white sarong around her waist. Her hands made quick work putting her hair in a fluffy ponytail with a black bow holding it in place and she was ready to go.

"Bright," Daphne said, biting back a sneeze as she stepped out into the afternoon sun of Santorini in August before putting her sunglasses on. The cool sea breeze was refreshing as she made her way out of the hotel heading for the beach making sure to check multiple times before crossing the road determined to avoid those infernal muggle cars. Her barefoot lightly touching the hot road surface. "Hot, hot, hot," Daphne hissed rushing back inside. "Sandals check," she said before leaving again. "Ok, now I've got this," she said heading for the beach.

"Daphne!" Astoria yelled, waving from their spot near the waves.  
"Have a nice nap," Dan asked.  
"Yes," Daphne replied sitting in an empty chair.  
"Astoria………." Daphne said looking at her sister as she approached covered in sand.  
"Is something wrong," Astoria asked as Daphne stared at her.  
"You're………" Daphne paused, still coming to terms with the short chubby girl in a red one-piece swimsuit with a skirt, that did nothing to hide her belly that was beginning to bulge outward. Her hair in two big brown fluffy pigtails did little to help her either, emphasising her chubby cheeks. "Covered in sand." she finally said.  
"That's because I was making a sand castle," Astoria said proudly, chubby hands resting on her hips.  
"Oh really," Daphne said, raising her eyebrows at her sister.  
"Yes, Hermione and I are trying to make Hogwarts," Astoria said. "Come on," Astoria said, grabbing her sister's hand.  
"But I just got here," Daphne sighed.  
"Please," Astoria protested.  
"Ugh, fine, but after this I want to do some reading," Daphne groaned slowly standing up.  
"Yeah!!" Astoria cheered.

"I'm surprised the klutz hasn't ruined it," Daphne said looking at the rather large construction.  
"Well hello to you too, tomato face," Hermione said, stepping out from behind the castle.  
"See we've got the outer wall, and the lake with water in it, and Hermione says this is Hagrids hut, and greenhouses," Astoria said, moving next to Hermione.  
"Interesting," Daphne muttered looking between the castle and the girls who created it. In a blue and white striped one-piece suit with a little skirt on it Hermione looked much smaller than she expected. Gone was the doughy fat girl she remembered. Hermione was still soft, but slimmer, not skinny, but not fat either, with a bit of muscle on her limbs and even her hair looked lighter in color, more brown than dark brown pulled back into a ponytail. Daphne couldn't decide what was more worrisome, the fact that Hermione had lost a good deal of weight, or that Astoria was the fat one of the pair.

"Some like what do you think," Astoria asked.  
"I am surprised you were able to build the entire castle out of sand," Daphne said.  
"It took a while, but anything worth doing does," Hermione said, putting a hand on Astoria's shoulder.  
"Too bad you missed the details," Daphne said looking over the castle.  
"Like what," Astoria said.  
"The walls aren't smooth, they are built out of bricks," Daphne said.  
"How do you make bricks though," Astoria asked.  
"You can't," Daphne said. "But you can imitate them," she said, pulling a pencil out of her bag. Carefully she began to carve a thin indent into the sand gently blowing away the excess sand slowly repeating the process. As the lines began to intersect and grow the image of a castle wall began to appear on the surface of the sand.  
"Wow," the girls gasped.  
"You forgot the windows as well," Daphne said, adding windows with her pencil.  
"Cool so what can I do to help," Astoria asked.  
"Some stones for the base of the castle and if you find any little fish in a tide pool you can add them for the lake. Oh, and seaweed for the forbidden forest," Daphne said tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she continued to work.  
"On it," Astoria said, scampering off legs flailing in the soft sand before she splattered face first into the sand. "I'm ok," Astoria said, giving them a thumbs up.

The sun continued to fall as the girls continued to work, Daphne meticulously adding detail to the castle, while Astoria ran around providing material. Slowly the rather abstract representation of Hogwarts became more realistic as Daphne and Astoria continued to work at it, while Hermione provided the drinks. "No this is the astronomy tower, and the inner courtyard goes here," Daphne said hard at work recreating the castle.

"She is hard at work," Dan said watching from afar.  
"Adding all of that detail work is very impressive," Emma added watching as Daphne stood up walking around the castle taking one final look over it before smiling. It was not a forced smile put on for appearances, or a smile taking delight in the pain of others, but a smile born of genuine happiness from her own hard work. She just seemed to glow as she looked down at her and Astoria's creation.  
"How'd you do it," Astoria asked the adults.  
"Do what," Emma asked.  
"Get Daphne to smile, she never smiles," Astoria said before joining her sister.  
"The more I learn the more concerned I get," Emma muttered.  
"Agreed, and a moment like this deserves a picture," Dan said, pulling out his camera.

"Is this really what Hogwarts looks like," Astoria asked.  
"Yes," Daphne said. "But it is even more impressive in person."  
"Really, I can't wait," Astoria cheered. "Going to Hogwarts with you and Hermione is going to be awesome."  
"Just as long as you aren't sorted into Slytherin," Daphne muttered under breath.  
"I hope we're in the same house," Astoria said.

"Girls over here," Dan said holding up the camera. "Smile for the camera,'' he said before snapping a few pictures.  
"Mr. Granger may I take a few more pictures," Daphne asked, watching the tide slowly roll in.  
"Certainly, it's just point and shoot," he said, showing her how it worked.  
"Thank you," Daphne replied, carefully holding the camera before taking a variety of pictures from several different angles. "Astoria," Daphne said.  
"Yes," Astoria chimed in.  
"The tide is coming in so why don't you play giant and smash the castle," Daphne said holding up the camera.  
"Really," Astoria said looking up at her sister.  
"Yes, go wild," Daphne said.  
"GRAH," Astoria roared, stomping through the castle as Daphne took several more pictures.  
"Would it be possible…." Daphne said, handing the camera to Emma.  
"Certainly," Emma replied.  
"Thank you, Daphne," Astoria said hugging her sister.  
"Hey watch it you're covered in sand," Daphne cried out.  
"You're both covered in sand," Dan said. "And you know what that means," he said with a grin.  
"No," Daphne stated.

"Bath time," Dan grinned, grabbing both girls holding each one under his arms, marching to the ocean.  
"Hey put me down," Daphne protested as Dan entered the ocean up to his knees.  
"Number one!" Dan yelled, throwing Astoria into the air before she crashed into the water with a big splash.  
"And number two," Dan said, throwing Daphne into the ocean who shrieked as she crashed into the waves.  
"Again," Astoria cheered, jumping out of the water.  
"I hate you so much right now," Daphne groaned but smiling as she stood up her once bouncy ponytail slapping heavily against her skin.  
"You've got some seaweed," Hermione said, reaching out for the seaweed on Daphne's head only for her blond acquaintance to slowly pick it up and throw it at her.  
"I hear a seaweed wrap is good for your skin," Daphne said.  
"And I hear it's a diet food," Hermione said, throwing it back at her.  
"I am not the one who needs a diet," Daphne shot back.  
"Oh, really then why is your suit pressing into your hips, and you don't have xylophone ribs anymore," Hermione chided.  
"Says the girl with love handles," Daphne said, grabbing Hermione's sides.  
"Well at least my but isn't falling out of my suit," Hermione said snapping the back of Daphne's bikini.  
"That's rich coming from a little girl, what are you 11," Daphne said as the pair began to wrestle in the surf.

"I'm almost 14 thank you very much," Hermione shot back locking arms with Daphne.  
"Really, you're so tiny," Daphne laughed.  
"Wow a compliment from you bubble but," Hermione said.  
"That wasn't a compliment," Daphne hissed. "And I do not have a bubble but." Daphne growled as the pair continued to wrestle. Or at least they did until a large wave slammed into the pair knocking them over tumbling in the waves until they washed up on the beach.  
"Mergle," Hermione groaned, flopping onto her back as the surf washed over them.  
"I hate you so much right now," Daphne said covered in seaweed lying next to Hermione.  
"The feeling's mutual," Hermione said. "Tie…."  
"No way I kicked your but," Daphne said. "And there is a lot to kick."  
"I could say the same about you," Hermione said. "You're so bottom heavy, so that's how you turn better than me."  
"I am not bottom heavy and we will settle this tomorrow," Daphne said standing up.  
"Works for me," Hermione said, hoping up.

Break

"I am not fat, I'm growing," Daphne said looking at herself in the mirror, yes some of her outfits were snug, but she still looked good. So, what if her stomach wasn't sunken in, or her thighs were thicker, or her but a little bigger. "I'm not Hermione, I'd never let myself go like that," Daphne said, putting her long blond hair up before leaving happy with how the white skirt she was wearing highlighted her legs.

"Wow you really do look like a tomato face today," Hermione said.  
"I am not a tomato face," Daphne snipped.  
"Relax you just got a little too much sun yesterday," Emma said.  
"Ready for the big race," Hermione said, holding up her roller blades.  
"Ready to lose," Daphne shot back.  
"Ready to eat my dust," Hermione said strapping on her inline skates.  
"I have nothing more to say to you," Daphne replied.

"Did I miss it," Astoria chimed in.  
"Nope," Emma said.  
"Now the race is down to the end of the road and back," Dan said as the girls nodded taking positions on the empty road as the sun slowly rose in the sky. "Ready," he said as the pair readied themselves, Hermione placing one foot perpendicular to the other. "Set," Dan said as Daphne looked over at the crouching Hermione. "Go," Dan said as the girls shot off.  
Pushing hard off her back foot, Hermione took an early lead staying low driving all the power into her legs.  
Daphne's eyes widened in surprise as Hermione sped off taking the lead. Gritting her teeth, Daphne dug deep leaning into the wind hands behind her back taking long powerful strides. Slowly she began to catch up and take the lead blond hair streaming in the wind as they approached the turn. Daphne's hand brushed the ground as she leaned deep into the curve, keeping her speed as she sped back to the finish line.

"Oh, crap the turn," Hermione yelled at high speed. Acting on instinct she grabbed a light pole. "Bad turning strategy," Hermione yelled, spinning around it several times before racing off nearly catching up to Daphne.  
"I don't think so," Daphne hissed catching Hermione's wild brown hair in the corner of her eye. Arms now swinging in time with her legs Daphne dug deep as her legs began to burn increasing her speed again pulling away from Hermione. She didn't know or care how far back Hermione was as she flew past Dan sliding to a stop with a classic hockey stop.  
"Can't stop!" Hermione yelled careening past everyone her arms flailing before landing headfirst in a bush on the side of the road. "Bad stopping strategy," she sputtered.  
"Looks like I win, bubble but," Daphne said, pinching Hermione's but as it pointed into the air, smirking at how soft it felt.

Break

After some fun in the sun and a layover in Vaduz, they were finally back in England after a whirlwind of a trip. "Alright your mother said that she would meet us in Diagon Alley," Emma said.  
"Yes," Daphne said. "And Astoria don't run off,"  
"Too late," Hermione said.  
"Not to worry she couldn't have gone far, come on Dan," Emma said.  
"I swear that girl is like the wind sometimes," Dan said.  
"She can't have gone far," Emma said as they left.

"So……" Hermione said rocking back and forth on her heels.  
"What……" Daphne said.  
"Did you have fun in the muggle world," Hermione said, quoting muggle.  
"It was passable," Daphne replied looking around the crowd.  
"I'll take it," a smiling Hermione said.  
"You are not making this any easier," Daphne said, pulling them into an alcove outside one of the shops.  
"What," Hermione said, making sure to stay within eyesight of the crowd.  
"Look, you're not a complete waste of space," Daphne said.  
"A compliment, are you feeling well," Hermione giggled.  
"Argh, just be quiet," Daphne snapped.  
"Sorry," Hermione muttered.  
"Look….. I just wanted to say…….. maybe…….. I misjudged you," Daphne said stunning Hermione. "And I'm sorry……..." Daphne said as her eyes exploded in fear.  
"Sorry…….' Hermione whispered frozen in surprise.  
"Sorry your such a stupid klutz, who has to take remedial classes because your dumb and look like a first year. It's a miracle you're even still allowed to attend Hogwarts," Daphne snapped.  
"Daphne, you have grown……." Catherina Greengrass said looking over her daughter.  
"Mother," Daphne said with a curtsey.  
"It seems you enjoyed your summer vacation," Catherine said.  
"Yes, I got to see……." Daphne said before a hand slapped her across the cheek.  
"Silence, that was not a compliment. You made a fool of yourself, and had to have a muggle come to your rescue," Catherine growled slapping Daphne's other cheek. "And you have gotten fat," Catherine said, pinching her daughter's sides. "I have already scanned you and you are several pounds heavier, and your waist is an inch wider. You have muscles like a commoner and don't even get me started on your tan. You are a noblewoman not a commoner," Catherine hissed.  
"Mother I……" Daphne pleaded.  
"No but's now get your fat ass in gear so I can fix you before the school year starts," She said smacking Daphne's posterior.

"Catherine Greengrass," a woman's voice said.  
"Yes," Catherine said, turning around. "Oh it's you," she said looking down at Emma.  
"Please excuse me," Emma said before slapping Catherine across the face in full view of her daughters.  
"You dare strike me," Catherine hissed.  
"Yes, strike a child in my presence again and it won't be a simple slap," Emma growled slapping Catherine's other cheek. "Your daughters are lovely girls and do not deserve to be demeaned and belittled like that."  
"I will have you," Mr. Greengrass said.  
"You will do nothing, because your laws only seem to cover magical violence and not physical violence, and as muggles you cannot use magic against us," Dan whispered into his ear.  
"Come daughters," Catherine said before a crowd could gather.

Break

"Mother," Daphne said, stepping into her mother's study.  
"Come daughter," Catherine said.  
"Yes," Daphne said.  
"Disrobe," Catherine said before Daphne stripped to her underwear. Slowly she raised her wand at her daughter. "Vestibulum inpulsa," she said as Daphne fell to the floor screaming in pain. "You are the heir to the Greengrass family, a future countess, I expect better, I demand better," she said before lifting the spell.  
"Yes, Mother," Daphne hissed, struggling to remain standing.  
"Vestibulum inpulsa," Catherine said again. "You made a fool of yourself in front of the entire world, and needed a muggle to save you and uphold our family honor. Do you understand the embarrassment you have brought upon the family."  
"Yes," Daphne hissed, struggling to hold back the tears as she slowly stood.  
"Your success with Baron Harkonen has earned you a slight reprieve," Catherine said.  
"Thank you, mother," Daphne said.  
"Do not thank me yet," Catherine said, crossing her arms. "Now were you able to learn anything from the Tepes library?"  
"No," Daphne said.

"Sermo," Catherine growled.  
"I tried hard to find it, but I kept ending up at the art gallery," Daphne said, biting back the pain as the pinching curse bit into her arm.  
"I did not send you there to look at pretty pictures. I sent you there to discover their secrets," Catherine said hitting her other arm with the pinching curse.  
"We went to a newly discovered archeological site on Santorini," Daphne said scrunching her eyes in pain.  
"Useless all they found was a nesting Hydra and some statues," Catherine said.  
"It's a lie," Daphne said as her mother dropped the spell.  
"And you know how," Catherine said.  
"Because I was there," Daphne said.  
"Explain," Catherine said glaring at her daughter.  
"It wasn't a nesting hydra but Typhon," Daphne said.  
"And you have proof of this," Catherine said.

"I have one of its teeth in a sealed bag in my luggage. Also, they weren't statues, but petrified warriors from the time period. One of the diggers revived them with a soft potion, and they attacked us. It was at this point a woman named Anna put me to sleep with mystic eyes," Daphne explained. " I do not know who the warriors were but there is blood and dirt on my clothes from the encounter stored with Typhon's tooth," Daphne explained.  
"Nippy, bring me Daphne's suitcase immediately," Catherine said waiting before a suitcase appeared on her desk. "Show me."  
"Here," Daphne said carefully, removing the tooth and stained dress from the stasis bag.  
"It is certainly old, and draconic in nature" Catherine said doing a basic scan with her wand. "And the blood is human and yet non-human interesting," Catherine said.  
"I might be Nephilim blood," Daphne said.  
"Explain," Catherine said.  
"They were strong, after being petrified for thousands of years, attacked us immediately, and I think I heard Mr. Tepes or Anna mention that word before I fell asleep," Daphne said.  
"Interesting, I will be sending these for further study, you have done well in this task," Catherine said.  
"Thank you, mother," Daphne said.  
"Do not think that this excuses your failure to humiliate that woman and her daughter, or your weight gain and lax behavior, which we will rectify starting tomorrow. You need to be the best is all things, you are a Greengrass," Catherine said. "Now leave and send in your sister."  
"Yes mother," Daphne said leaving her study.  
"I'm sorry," Daphne muttered to her sister as she walked by shedding a tear as the door closed cutting off a muffled scream.


	25. Biggest prank ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The pranks done by the Weasley Twins are nothing compared to us," Ann Baker, and Belle Foster

September 1993

"How was your summer ladies," Daphne said entering the train compartment.  
"A ballet tour," Pansy said.  
"I helped my mother at a few high-profile events," Tracy said. "But not nearly as exciting as your summer," Tracy said holding up a picture of Daphne's accident. "I did like the color, but really mooning the press, bad form." she said, shaking her head.  
"Need I remind you who you are talking to,," Daphne said.  
"The girl who has gone soft," Pansy said.  
"Gone soft," Daphne said.  
"Yes," Pansy said. "I mean you are wearing a corset after all," Pansy chuckled.  
"It's called fashion, and I think it looks cute," Daphne shot back.  
"Or is it because you got fat over the summer like your butterball of a little sister," Tracy smirked.  
"Astoria is not a butterball," Daphne said.  
"But she is one of the fattest first years we've seen so far, and well, that has us wondering….." Pansy said circling Daphne.  
"How much weight did you gain, or did all that sun go to your head," Tracy added, pulling a picture of her and Astoria playing in the sand from Daphne's purse.  
"I am not soft in the head, and give that back," Daphne hissed her anger rising.  
"Make me," Tracy said as the train lurched as it began to move, tossing Daphne to the ground.  
"You really have gone soft," Pansy said, grabbing Daphne's posterior.

Burning anger began building inside of her like a raging fire as she looked at the ground feeling the train pick up speed. Fire spreading across her body she slowly stood balling her fists. "Need I remind you who you are talking to," Daphne said. "I am the heir to the Countess Greengrass, a long noble line dating back to the Lancaster’s and the Plantagenets. I will not be treated like this from anyone let alone a family that bought their way into the ranks of the nobility Miss Davis. You might have money, but money cannot buy class," Daphne said glaring at Tracy fire burning in her eyes before turning towards Pansy.  
"You might be a ballerina, but you have the grace of a raging madman, which is not surprising given that the Parkinson family a mere Baroness who hails from a ragtag bunch of Viking raiders," Daphne said. "Now if you must know I have been in communication with Baron Vladmir Harkonen whose family is descended from the Russian Czars. I also have a personal invitation with Lady Jessica Atreides, not to mention I spent time learning dance from Maria Tepes, so perhaps it is you who should be worried," Daphne said flipping her hair over her shoulder before rising up on her toes striking a pose as the train rumbling down the tracks.

"Anyone can do en pointe," Pansy said standing up.  
"Prove it," Daphne said.  
"I will," Pansy said standing up. Slowly rising up on her toes Pansy struck the same pose but wobbled a bit as the train moved down the tracks.  
"I didn't wobble," Daphne said, sitting down her back straight posture perfect with her hands in her lap.  
"Now that is the Daphne we remember," Tracy said. "Pansy was worried you had gone soft, but I knew the Daphne we know and love was still in there."  
"Now what can you tell us about the muggle turd," Pansy said.  
"She is more of a little turd these days, and it appears that she will be taking remedial transfiguration, charms, and potions with the first years, she even looks like them," Daphne explained.  
"Interesting," Pansy said.  
"Yes, and perhaps should make her live with them since she is taking classes with them," Tracy said.  
"Then I guess that makes Millicent the fat girl of our year, and we should place her on maid duty" Tracy said.

"That could be a bit of a stretch," Pansy said.  
"Is there a particular reason," Daphne asked.  
"I believe she needs to learn her proper place, and that is in the kitchen" Tracy said.  
"And the reason is," Daphne asked.  
"It seems that Mrs. Bulstrode catered Neville Longbottom's birthday party, a party that included dignitaries from Monaco attended," Pansy explained.  
"And that Millicent was able to talk to," Tracy grumbled.  
"I believe something can be arranged," Daphne said.  
"Now about the cheer team," Pansy said.  
"Liz will be moving us up to the varsity team," Daphne said.  
"How did you manage that," Pansy asked.  
"Let's just say Evangeline needed a favor after that disastrous showing at the PTA meeting," Daphne said.

Break

"Is something wrong Millie," Hermione said as they enjoyed the train ride.  
Millie started blushing looking away. "No I mean…. Well…. Um……" she stammered. "I saw your pictures from the ceremony, and your dress was really cute and all."  
"Thank you," Hermione replied.  
"But I just didn't expect……" Millie said.  
"Expect what," Hermione said.  
"Congratulations," Millie said.  
"For what," Hermione said, cocking her head to the side.  
"Losing so much weight," Millie blurted out.  
"Thank you, but I'm still a little fatty," Hermione said sadly.  
"No, you're not," Millie said.  
"Yes, I am," Hermione said.  
Millie sighed standing up removing her robe. "Hermione come here," Millie said.  
"Ok," Hermione said.  
"This is a belly," Millie said, placing Hermione's hands on her stomach. "Fat girls have bellies," Millie sighed sadly. "You do not have a belly," Millie said, poking Hermione's stomach, making her giggle. "Therefore, you are not a fat girl."  
Hermione slowly tilted her head up slightly looking her friend in the eyes. "You are a good girl Millie," she said patting Millie on the head. "Don't ever change, and technically I'm still a 3rd year and there is only 1 maid allowed per year so you shouldn't have to worry about that."  
"Thank you," Millie said, tearing up slightly.

"Now how was your summer," Hermione asked.  
"I got to meet dwarves and they liked my sausages, oh and Neville's birthday party was so much fun. I was supposed to just help serve, but Neville insisted that I join in the fun. Oh, and the people from Monaco liked my pastries," Millie gushed.  
"Awesome way to go Millie," Hermione cheered.  
"And well can you thank your Mom for me because she was the one who gave us the introduction to the dwarves," Millie said.  
"No problem," Hermione said as a knock sounded on the door.

"Excuse me," two young girls said, opening the door.  
"Yes," Hermione said.  
"Is there a problem," Millie asked, seeing the distraught look on their faces.  
"We were talking to another 1st year, and then these kids came in and threw us out, saying they needed to talk to her, but then they did some magic on the door and the girl is crying," the first girl said.  
"Where," Hermione said.  
"It's a few compartments down with the big meanie standing in front of it," the second girl said.  
"Thank you for bringing this to my attention girls," Hermione said standing up.

"Hey Hermione," Padma and Parvati said coming in behind the girls.  
"Can you help us," the girls said.  
"Yes, don't worry, and you can sit with my friend Millie," Hermione said walking towards them. "She makes really good cookies," Hermione whispered in their ears as she walked by.  
"Padma, Parvati, I have discovered some things recently and I feel a demonstration is in order," Hermione said.  
"This is going to be fun," Padma and Parvati said in unison.

"McLaggen," Hermione said, walking towards the large Griffydor.  
"What's it to you, runt," McLaggen said.  
"My name is not runt," Hermione replied.  
"You know this little shrimp Parvati," McLaggen said.  
"McLaggen, what are you doing," Parvati said.  
"Keeping watch," McLaggen replied.  
"Why," Parvati said.  
"Because my friends need to teach someone a lesson," McLaggen said.  
"And that someone is a first year," Padma said.  
"Perhaps," McLaggen said.  
"Just move already," Padma hissed.  
"Make me," McLaggen said.

"Wir haben nett gefragt," Hermione said pulling out her wand pointing it at herself. “  
Verstärkung," she said putting her wand away.  
"You first years are always so dumb pointing………………" McLaggen said before a tiny fist embedded itself in his gut, doubling him over.  
"Ich mag keine Mobber," Hermione said tossing McLaggen aside. "Gesperrt," Hermione hissed yanking on the door.  
"It's a third-year locking charm, good luck opening it, you stupid German," McLaggen groaned.

"Ein Schließzauber ist nur so gut wie die Tür, an der er verwendet wird," Hermione said before punching the flimsy locking mechanism of the door breaking it off, before calmly opening the door. If Hermione was mad before, she was livid now as a group of students berated Astoria who was huddled in the corner. "Halt," Hermione growled with a thick German accent.  
"What, how did you get in here," one of the group members said.  
"That doesn't matter, what does matter is you asshats are in big trouble," Padma said.  
"Now suggest you leave before our friend gets angry and you end up like McLaggen," Parvati said pointing to where he was still laying on the floor moaning in pain.  
"Fine," the group said slowly trailing out.  
"Thank you," Astoria muttered looking up.  
"Bitte," Hermione said, walking towards Astoria. "Hey Astoria it's me, they just think I'm a super scary German girl," Hermione whispered in her ear making Astoria giggle.  
"Hermione," Astoria said looking at her friend.  
"Yep," Hermione said.  
"Thank you," Astoria said hugging Hermione.  
"You going to be ok," Hermione asked.  
"Yes, they were just yelling at me," Astoria said.  
"Your friends and Millie are a few compartments down, can you hang out with them while I talk to some people," Hermione said.  
"Sure," Astoria said.

"Hermione what was all that," Padma asked as Astoria left while Parvati repaired the door.  
"I've learned a few things over the summer," Hermione giggled hopping into a seat.  
"Understatement, was that German magic," Parvati asked.  
"No," Hermione said smiling. "Just a little ruse to hide what I was really doing. It's called reinforcement by the way."  
"Wait you mean that….." Padma gasped.  
"It can increase physical abilities," Parvati finished.  
"Yes, in addition to increasing your magical resistance it can increase physical abilities including your senses," Hermione said. "It's an instinctual ability in magical creatures, and people with some nonhuman blood have an easier time with it. While normal witches and wizards can learn the skill it is just difficult," Hermione said.  
"How did you learn all this," Padma said.  
"I kinda sort used it on the Cerberus by accident last year, and Anna Matou a hit wizard with the Greek Ministry of Magic filled in some blanks," Hermione explained.

"That explains a lot," Padma said.  
"Like what," Hermione asked.  
"Hagrid was upset over someone treating Fluffy so badly, but Ron said that a harp was playing when they entered the room," Parvati said.  
"So what really happened," Padma asked.  
"Not now," Hermione said.  
"What, why," the girls said as Hermione gave them a serious look. "I see, that also makes sense, you can tell us when the time is right," the pair said.  
"Vielen Dank," Hermione said.  
"Well you weren't the only one who discovered things over the summer," Padma said.  
"What did you find," Hermione asked.  
"Moksha or as the west calls it, enlightenment, is the principle goal of Hinduism. In Monistic Hinduism this is accomplished through comprehending the nature of one's soul, and finding the universe in yourself" Padma said.  
"What this means for magic is that we all have a connection to an aspect of the universe. The old texts called it an origin, but how this affects your magic was left unclear," Parvati added.  
"Interessant," Hermione said twirling her hair in her finger.

"Now enough about this, I want to hear about your summer, that dress you wore was so cute," Parvati said.  
"Ugh…." Padma groaned.  
"Oh come on, you liked it too," Parvati said.

Break

"I heard there is a German exchange student," a couple of students were whispering as they waited to be sorted.  
"I heard she's like crazy powerful," another one said.  
"Yeah, I saw her punch out a third year and then rip a locked door open," another girl said.  
"Awesome," several more gasped.  
"Anna, aren't they talking about……" Astoria asked before the girl hushed her.  
"Yes, but it's hilarious," Anna said stifling a giggle.  
"We've already done a big prank and the school year hasn't even started yet," another girl said.  
"Belle," Astoria giggled.  
"We just need a name……." Belle asked.

"Anna Baker," McGonagall called out.  
"Looks like I'm up," Anna said skipping up to the front red hair bouncing along with her.  
"Better be Slytherin," the hat exclaimed, taking barely a second to decide.  
"No surprise there," Astoria said as Belle looked at her. "It is the house of the sneaky after all."  
"I know where I am going then," Belle said.  
"I wish I had your confidence," Astoria said.  
"Don't worry you'll figure it out," Belle said as Astoria's name was called.  
"I hope so," Astoria muttered slowly walking forward.

"Is that really a Greengrass, she doesn't really look like her sister at all, Daphne definitely got all the looks in that family, what a little fatty," voices said as she slowly marched forward a growing sense of dread washing over her.  
"Relax child, I will not harm you," the hat said into her head.  
"Eeep!" Astoria squeaked nearly falling off the chair as the crowd laughed. "Are you the hat?" Astoria asked.  
"Yes, I am the hat," the hat said in her mind. "Now where to place you?"  
"I want to be with Hermione and my sister," Astoria said.  
"Curious word placement," the hat said. "But what do you really want?"  
"What do you mean," Astoria asked.  
"Who do you want to be, what do you want out of life," the hat asked.  
"I want to be more than this, more than a spare, I want people to see me as me," Astoria finally said after a long pause.  
"With ambitions like that there is only one place for you, better be Slytherin," the hat exclaimed.

"Oh, great the fat little turd is ours," Tracy said.  
"That fat little turd is my sister," Daphne said.  
"I know, but you deserve a better sister than that," Tracy said as Astoria walked by. "Someone who can help you properly support the Greengrass family name."  
"I agree, but you can't pick your family," Pansy said.  
"But you can pick your friends, and friends can be like family," Daphne said. "And I represent the family, not my sister."  
"Welcome to Slytherin," Hermione and Millie said, making room for her.  
"Thanks," Astoria said, seated safely between her friends.

"Belle Foster," McGonagall said, waiting as a girl with raven black hair made her way to the front.  
"Better be Slytherin," the hat said as a giggling Belle stepped down.

"Same house, awesome," the pair giggled high fiving each other.  
"Do you know where the German girl ended up," another first year asked them.  
"Anna and Belle shared a look before replying with a single word. "Nope, but who knows maybe she's in Slytherin."  
"Girls what are you doing," Hermione asked the pair.  
"Just a little prank," Anna said.  
"Because it's hilarious," Belle said.  
"Ok……" Hermione said.

Break

"What's the shrimp doing in here, this is for third years not firsties," several other Slytherin 3rd years said.  
"I am a third year," Hermione protested.  
"Well you sure don't look like one," Tracy said looking down at Hermione.  
"And you are going to be spending half a day taking classes with the first years," Daphne said.  
"Daphne…." Hermione muttered her head, dropping unable to meet the vicious grin on the girl's face.  
"We already cleared it with Liz," Pansy said.  
"Yes, and I can't let a child spend time with such lovely young girls. Your childishness might infect them," Liz said.  
"Fine," Hermione muttered, grabbing her trunk.  
"This does not excuse you from your duties which now include the first, second and third years," Liz said.  
"That's……." Millie said.

"Oh, Millie dear, don't think I've forgot about you," Liz said.  
"Yes," Millie gulped.  
"With Hermione now gone, one thing has become blatantly obvious," Liz said.  
"No," Millie muttered.  
"Yes," Daphne said, removing Millie's clothes with a flick of her wand.  
"Merlin you are fatter than I thought," Pansy said.  
"I'd say you're pregnant but you're too young," Tracy said violently, grabbing Millie's stomach.  
"So, you will be joining Hermione in her maid duties, you fat worthless slob," Tracy said as Liz laid out Millie's new uniform.  
"I hope it's big enough for you tubby," Pansy said ruthlessly, tightening the apron grinning as it cut into Millie's stomach.

Break

"Hermione," Astoria said in shock as Hermione walked into the dorm room followed by Liz.  
"Hi," Hermione waved nervously.  
"Ladies this is Hermione, she is technically a third year, but she is a little slow so she will be taking morning classes with you, hence why she is moving in. Let her be an example of what not to aspire to," Liz said before leaving.  
"So cool," Anna and Belle exclaimed before the other girls could react.  
"You think having a retard in our dorm is cool," another girl said.  
"Hermione is not a retard," Astoria said.  
"And why do I care about a little fatty like you," the girl said.  
"I am not fat, I am big boned," Astoria said. "And I know how we can prank the school better than the fabled marauders or the Weasley twins."  
"I am so in," Anna and Belle said.  
"And what is this great prank," the rude girl said.  
"There is a rumor that a powerful first year beat the crap out of a Gryffindor third year," Astoria said.  
"I wouldn't say that all I did was punch him in the stomach," Hermione muttered as the girls looked at her. "And he was being a meanie and I asked nicely first. My mom always says to ask nicely first," Hermione babbled.

"That was awesome," Anna and Belle said.  
"Wait are you Hermione Granger," another girl asked.  
"Yes," Hermione said.  
"I saw your speech in Belgium, nice job," another girl said.  
"Thanks," Hermione said.  
"What is this prank again," the rude girl asked.  
"We make everyone think that Hermione is the mysterious German girl," Astoria said.  
"And just how are we going to do that," the girl pressed.  
"We can start by calling her a name other than Hermione," Astoria said.  
"And Hermione already knows German," Anna said.  
"We can dye her hair too," Belle added.  
"Ok, but what is in it for me," the girl said.  
"Hermione takes really good notes, so she knows what the professors are going to cover each day. So, we could study ahead of time, and earn more house points," Astoria said.  
"Count me in," several more girls said.  
"I will go along with this for now," the girl said.

"Astoria, what are you doing," Hermione said, pulling her aside as the other girls got to planning.  
"Helping," Astoria said nervously, pushing her fingers together. "You're really nice and I didn't want them to make fun of you."  
"Thank you, Astoria," Hermione said, hugging her.

Break

"What do you think," Belle said, holding up a mirror for Hermione to examine her hair.  
"Is that my hair," Hermione gasped looking at the smooth dark blonde strands that fell past her shoulders. "It's so pretty."  
"Hehehehe, my mom is a hair stylist, so I might have picked up a thing or two," Belle said with a big grin on her face.  
"And how's the outfit," Anna asked.  
"I love it," Hermione said, spinning around in a simple white sailor top with red trim around the sleeves, and a collar with a red bow just above her chest. A simple dark blue skirt, calf high white socks and brown loafers rounded out the outfit.  
"Mom's a small-time seamstress and I might have learned a thing or two," Anna said.  
"Did you pick a name yet," Astoria asked.  
"My middle name is Jean," Hermione said.  
"That might not be German enough," Astoria said.  
"What do you think then," Hermione asked.  
"How about Johanna," Hermione said.  
"Perfect," Astoria said.  
"What about your glasses," the rude girl said  
.  
"That I can handle," Hermione said pointing her wand at her eyes. "Verstärkung," she said before removing her glasses as she reinforced her eyes, improving her sight slightly.  
"What is that spell, I need to learn that," a girl with glasses said.  
"Family magic," Hermione said.  
"It's even changed the color a little," the girls said marveling at the slight blue tint to Hermione's brown eyes.  
"Oh, one more thing, use this for your backpack, we can't have Johanna or Hermione using the same stuff," Anna said handing Hermione a stylish brown leather backpack while Belle placed a cute hat on her head.  
"Girls, I think she is ready," Astoria said.  
"Guten Tag, mein Name ist Johanna," Hermione said, stressing her german accent, while smiling at the girls.

"This is going to be epic," Anna and Belle said along with the others.  
"Now about the classes," the rude girl said.  
"Come on Elizabeth, let her have some fun," several girls said.  
"I am a Lestrange and I have an image to uphold," Elizabeth said.  
"Keine Sorge, ich werde dir helfen," Hermione said as the girls looked at her. "Oh sorry, I forgot you don't know German," a blushing Hermione stammered.  
"No, that perfect, it will sell the illusion more," Astoria said.  
"Alright, and we can talk while on the way to breakfast," Hermione said.  
"Let's go Johanna," everyone cheered.  
"Ok Johanna, let's do this," Hermione said, skipping along with the other girls. "Now Professor Snape is going to ask about the ingredients for the Draught of Living Death, Powdered, Root of Asphodel, Infusion of Wormwood, Valerian Sprigs, Sloth Brain, and the Juice of a Sopophorous Bean. Also, he does not take kindly to wrong answers so don't raise your hand unless you are absolutely sure. Professor Fitwick is going to spend time going over basic wand motions, and Professor McGonagall is going to surprise us as she is a cat Animagus, before going over the basic rules of Transfiguration," Hermione explained.

Break

"Oh my god Hermione is that you," Lavender said walking over to the table where Hermione sat.  
"Her name's not Hermione, it's Johanna," Belle said.  
"Well you look a lot like my friend Hermione," Lavender said, taking a second look. "Wait a minute I don't remember any Johanna being sorted," Lavender said as Hermione winked at her.  
"Girls would you mind giving me a minute," Hermione said.  
"Yep, we're done anyway, meet you in the hallway," the girls said.

"Hermione, why are you sitting with first years," Lavender asked.  
"Because she is a stupid girl who is taking remedial classes on account of being barely more capable than a squib," Daphne said as she walked by.  
"Hermione I'm so sorry," Lavender said.  
"It's ok, the first years are nice," Hermione said.  
"That doesn't explain why they told me to call you Johanna," Lavender said.  
"You've heard the rumor about the German girl who beat up McLaggen," Hermione said.  
"Yes, but he denies it happened……. Wait that was you," Lavender said. "Why am I not surprised."  
"He was being a meanie," Hermione huffed pouting and crossing her arms.  
"No doubt he deserved it, but that doesn't explain," Lavender said.  
"Astoria came up with this plan where all of the Slytherin girls are going to call me Johanna, when I am in classes with them so that everyone will think I'm the German girl," Hermione explained. "And that way no one has to know that I am in remedial classes."  
"That is so cool," Lavender said, reaching into her bag. "Let me help," Lavender said.  
"What's that," Hermione said.

"Just some cleanser and light makeup to clear up your skin a little," Lavender said, working quickly. "There now you look like a fresh faced firstie, Johanna. I'll send this with instructions later, just wash it off after lunch and no one will know the difference."  
"Vielen Dank Lavender," Hermione said looking at her face in the mirror amazed at how such a little thing when combined with everything else made her look almost like a completely different person.  
"You're welcome and I will tell the Gryffindor firsties about Johanna," Lavender said before leaving.

Break

"I can't believe none of the professors noticed anything," Astoria said.  
"They used magic to take the role, so I doubt they were paying attention," Hermione said.  
"Day 1 was a complete success," Anna said.  
"I will you later girls it's time for me to go and be Hermione," she said.  
"Not before you go change," Belle said.  
"That's right," Astoria said. "Go change into Hermione."  
"Right," Hermione said, heading back to the dorms.

A quick wash, a change of clothes and a few spells, found Hermione sighing a little as she looked at herself in the mirror. A black skirt, black tights, simple white blouse and a brown vest adorned her body. The bulky natures of the sweater making her feel short fat and lumpy, while her now frizzy brown hair puffed out just barely touching her shoulders, with big ugly glasses resting on her nose. Her skin blotchy “Hello I am Hermione Granger," she said stressing her English accent before lumbering off to class.


	26. Points and Petrifications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One man's genious is another mans insane, and besides what is wrong with learning by doing, it's always worked for me," Gilderoy Lockhart.

October 1993

"Severus, what is going on with Hermione Granger," McGonagall asked as the teachers arrived for a staff meeting.  
"Whatever do you mean," Severus replied.  
"She has all the first years calling her Johanna," McGonagall groaned.  
"It was a bit off putting at first, but I don't see the harm in it," Fillius chimed in.  
"You're ok with this," McGonagall said.  
"She is probably just embarrassed about taking remedial classes and if this helps her then what's the harm in it," Ponma said.  
"Well it's the first I've heard of it," Severus said.  
"Clueless," Hooch groaned.  
"It's simply not proper," McGonagall said.  
"People use pseudonyms all the time, there is no harm in it," Gilderoy said.  
"Or are you just upset that one of my students might be the mysterious German girl who knocked out one of your precious lions," Severus said.  
"Are you telling me that Johanna the cute little German girl, is Hermione Granger," Bathsheda said.  
"It seems that way," Septima added.

"What did that annoying little brat do," Severus groaned.  
"Nothing, I just saw her helping some of the other first years with their homework," Bathsheda said. "And that she is hoping to take my class next year, and if there was anything she could work ahead on."  
"I hardly think she should be wasting her time working on runes when she has years of work to make up," McGonagall said. "Not to mention this mess with her name."  
"Alright everyone calm down, while Hermione using a different name to avoid embarrassment is concerning it is nothing to worry about," Dumbledore said. "I know she has to make up a lot of material but she is passing from what I understand."  
"Yes," the teachers replied.

"Excellent, now about Harry Potter, he was in a traumatic experience at the end of the last semester and I want to make sure he is handling it well," Dumbledore said.  
"If by handling do you mean passing then yes, he is doing alright," Flitwick said.  
"His flying is a bit more subdued than usual, but he seems alright," Hooch said.  
"How is he sleeping," Dumbledore asked.  
"Fine, but he seems to be sleeping with a doll," McGonagall said.  
Severus couldn't help but smile. "Oh, this is rich, the great Harry Potter is sleeping with a doll," he laughed.  
"Severus, you know that I am a calm and collected man, but if you do not stop laughing, I will hex you," Flitwick said pulling his wand.  
"Is that supposed to scare me," Severus said.  
"No, just a distraction so Hagrid can punch you," Flitwick said before a large fist slammed into Severus knocking him out of his chair.  
"That is enough," Dumbledore bellowed. "You are all Professors and I expect you to act as such."  
"Yes, sir," the teachers said, even Snape as he crawled back into his seat.

Break

"Hey Potter, how do you like sleeping with dolls like a little girl," Crabbe laughed.  
"I do not," Harry snapped.  
"But you do have those Nasu dolls," Ron said.  
"Ixnay on the dolls Ron," Neville hissed.  
"I am a girl, and I don't even sleep with dolls," Pansy said.  
"Settle down class," Gilderoy said, sweeping into the room.

"It's ok, I sleep with my Ilya doll, she makes the nightmares explode," Hermione whispered to Harry.  
"Brynhildr likes to stab them where the sun doesn't shine," Harry whispered back.  
"Alright class today you are going to deal with Cornish pixies," Gilderoy said, placing a large cage on his desk.  
"If you did the reading you should be fine, and experience is the best teacher, it's how I learned. Now pair up, and take a cage." He said.  
"Partners," Hermione said.  
"You're going to partner with her," Ron said. "She's terrible."  
"Shut up Ron," Neville said. "Millie do you need a partner?"  
"Me," Millie squeaked.  
"Yes," Neville said, pulling her away."

"Excellent, the team with the most pixies will win 10 house points each," Gilderoy said, throwing open the cage as chaos descended on the classroom.

"Hit them with the freezing charm," several students called out.  
"What's the freezing charm, too fast," several more said as the pixies began attacking the students. "How do they recover so fast, their metabolism is super fast," several more said.  
"Kalt," Hermione said, centering herself and letting the magic flow through her body to a small extent. "You stun them, and I'll grab them," Hermione said.  
"You can do that," Harry said. "Look out," Harry said as one went for Hermione's hair.  
"Bad," Hermione said, snatching the pixie out of the air and slamming it into their cage.  
"Amazing," Harry said.  
"What it was being naughty," Hermione said.  
"Stupefy," Harry said, hitting another pixie watching it slow down before Hermione snatched it out of the air slamming it into the cage.  
"Can you pick up the pace," Hermione said.  
"Can you keep up," Harry replied.  
"Try me," Hermione said.

Challenge accepted Harry let loose a flurry of stunners, with Hermione catching them as fast as Harry could stun them. Their cage filled up quickly as they marched around the room while the pixies began retreating from them.  
"Hey let go," Millie cried out as a pixie began pulling her hair.  
"Eight ball corner pocket," Hermione muttered taking aim before flicking her finger launching the pixie right into Pansy's pristine blond hair.  
"Thanks," Millie said as Pansy broke into screams, a pixie violently assaulting her hair.  
"Hermione can you still freeze stuff," Harry asked.  
"Can you fly," Hermione said, pulling her wand.  
"See the pixie near Crabbe," Harry said.  
"Stun it and it will slide right down his shirt," Hermione said.  
"Stupefy," Harry said, nailing the pixie watching it slow down.  
"Eis," Hermione said smirking as the pixie became encased in ice sliding down the back of Crabbe's shirt causing him to shriek like a girl.  
"A little help," Ron called out surrounded by pixies.  
"Stupefy, Eis," Harry and Hermione said. His stunner freeing Ron while Heriomes spell froze his pants.  
"Sorry Ron," the pair said, stepping over him.  
"I'm good," Ron managed to get out between his chattering teeth.

"Excellent," Gilderoy said as the last of the pixies were captured. "Now let's see who did the best," he said with a wave of his wand.  
"Millie, Neville, 10 your use of shield charms to corral the pixies was interesting. Draco and Pansy, 15, your doubling up on the wide area stunners was a good strategy," Gilderoy said. "Daphne, Tracy, 20, very good job, with an effective use of flame charms to drive the pixies into your cage," He said. "However, the winners are Harry and Hermione, 30 pixies, your stun capture method is not my first choice given how fast they can recover."  
"Good going stupid," several people muttered.  
"However," Gilderoy said, turning on the others. "If works then it is not stupid, impressive work you two." he said as the bell rang.

"Hermione a moment please," Gilderoy called out.  
"I bet you're in trouble because Harry carried you," Daphne said, roughly bumping into her as she walked by.  
"Yes Professor," Hermione said.  
"It has been a long time since I've seen someone so young have such amazing skills," Gilderoy said.  
"I'm not all that good," Hermione said.  
"I beg to differ," Gilderoy said. "You were calm and collected coming up with a plan that played to the immediate strengths of you and your partner. And while I cannot use body strengthening magic, I have seen it on occasion. Seriously if you ever meet Anna Matou do not piss her off," Gilderoy said.  
Hermione giggled a little. "I have and she is rather unique."  
"Excellent, now run along and if anyone complains about you being late just blame me," Gilderoy said. "And remember if it's stupid but it works then it's not stupid," he called out as Hermione raced out the door.

Break

"Hey Johanna," Padma said.  
"Hu…." Hermione said as she entered their impromptu yoga studio.  
"Hair's blond," Parvati said.  
"Oh, it's just easier if I dye it the night before," Hermione said. "And thanks for getting the Ravenclaws in on the ruse."  
"No problem, now let's move to the intermediate poses today," Padma said.  
"Great, the stuff you've shown me so far was getting easy," Hermione said.  
"Is that a challenge," Padma said.  
"Maybe," Hermione giggled, moving into a handstand.  
"Oh it's on," Padma and Parvati said as the lesson began.

"Totally worth it," an exhausted Hermione said, collapsing down on her mat. "Owie…."  
"So how do you do reinforcement," Padma asked as they cooled down.  
"You need to create a connection to your magic before you can even think of trying reinforcement," Hermione said. "Think of it like trying to cast a spell without your wand. I find creating a trigger word or spell helps. For me it's kalt," Hermione explained. "I almost blew my arms off, something I'd rather you avoid."  
"Sounds good Johanna," the girls said.

Break

Sehr geehrter Mom, Dad

Taking classes with the first-year students is not as bad as I thought. They are actually really nice girls, and Astoria came up with a really cool idea. Long story short, when I am in my remedial classes, I am Johanna, a German exchange student. So, no one really knows I am in remedial classes. Belle helped me with my hair, and Anna helped me with the outfit. Don't worry my classes are going pretty well, even my remedial ones. Can we go to Lichtenstein again for Christmas please?

Liebe,

Hermione

PS- Astoria is squinting a lot, is that bad?

"Dan that is adorable," Emma cooed looking at the photo attached to the letter.  
"Agreed, she looks very different, and yet I can still tell it's Hermione in there," Dan said.  
"As long as she's happy," Emma said.  
"I couldn't agree more," Dan said.

Break

"Hey Millie get your fat ass in gear," Tracy said as they headed off to class.  
"I'll catch up at lunch," Hermione said.  
"Sure thing, Johanna," Millie said.  
"Her name is Hermione stupid," Pansy said.  
"I know that," Millie snapped.  
"Don't bother I think the fat is infecting her brain," Daphne said.  
"I think the better question is what isn't the fat infecting," Pansy said, slapping Millie's posterior as she walked by.  
"I miss Hermione," Millie sighed.

"I bet you do, now that you are the dumbest, ugliest, fattest girl in the year," Tracy said.  
"I…." Millie protested.  
"Yes, you are, and it's a good thing the little runt isn't here because you might just sit on her and suffocate her with your big fat ass. We might want her gone but we don't want her dead," Daphne said, poking her.  
"I would never hurt," Millie said.  
"Yes, you would," Daphne said stepping forward. "You're an uncoordinated oaf, will no self-respect. Just look at yourself, fat and ugly is no way to go through life,"  
"I hate you all," Millie screamed running down the hall.  
"Very nice Daphne, I would not have thought of using the runt like that," Tracy said. "But it really did the trick."  
"It was hard not to after you pointed out how large her posterior is getting these days," Daphne said with a smile.

Break

"Who can tell me the definition of a charm," Flitwick asked, smiling as all of the Slytherin girls' hands went up, much to the surprise of the Ravenclaws.  
"Astoria," Flitwick said.  
"A charm is any spell that causes an object to take an action," Astoria said happily.  
"Close but you missed a bit," Flitwick said.  
"Oh," Astoria said, sinking down in her seat.  
"Johanna," Flitwick said.  
"A charm is a spell that directs an object to take an action. This action can be something the object can normally do such as the locking charm Verriegelung, or an action it cannot normally do such as the levitation charm schwebend. Jinxes are also included as a somewhat arbitrary classification," Hermione explained.  
"Very good, but why do you call Jinxes an arbitrary classification," Flitwick said.  
"Jinxes are not arbitrary; they are charms that involve the dark arts," Elizabeth said looking towards Hermione.  
"The dark arts themselves are an arbitrary classification," Hermione replied, catching everyone off guard.

"The dark arts are a dangerous branch of magic that can be used to hurt people," Elizabeth said.  
"True, but let's consider the knockback jinx," Hermione said.  
"That's not dark. Ok maybe a little since it is a jinx," several students said as Flitwick continued to observe.  
"What if I used it to push someone out of the wave of a gargoyle falling off the school roof, would you consider that a dark act," Hermione said.  
"No," Multiple students said.  
"But what if I used it to push someone down the stairs," Elizabeth said.  
"Yes," more students said.  
"So, it is not the spell, but the intent that truly makes a spell dark," Flitwick chimed in. "Hermione 10 points for your excellent definitions, and Elizabeth 5 points for having the courage to debate a student."  
"I earned 10 points," Hermione whispered with a face splitting grin.

Break

"Tracy," Astoria squeaked, pulling Astoria into the stacks of the library.  
"Listen up runt," Tracy said.  
"Yes," Astoria said.  
"You haven't earned a single house point and it's over a month into the school year," Tracy said.  
"I'm trying," Astoria said.  
"Well try harder," Tracy growled. "You might be a Greengrass, but you are being a terrible sister. Shape up and be the sister Daphne needs you to be."  
"What does that mean," Astoria asked.  
"Figure it out yourself," Tracy said as she left.

Break

"Before we move on, who would like to demonstrate a size transfiguration," McGonagall asked. Astoria's hand shot into the air ready and eager to prove her worth. "Astoria come to the front.”  
"Yes," Astoria said, nearly jumping out of her seat. "Excuse me," Astoria whispered squeezing through the seats, before stumbling to the front.  
"Today Ms. Greengrass," McGonagall said sternly.  
"Right," A blushing Astoria said, pulling out her wand. A lone quaffle sat on a demonstration table, Astoria squinting as she took aim. "Engorgio," Astoria said, her spell missing the ball and slamming into the table causing the legs on one side to enlarge, titling the table over the ball rolling onto the floor.  
"Finite," McGonagall said, returning the table to normal before placing the ball back on it. "Minus 1 house point for a poor demonstration, please work on your aim and control in the future."  
"Yes, Professor," Astoria said wishing she could just disappear as she returned to her seat.  
"No would anyone else care to demonstrate a size reduction transfiguration," McGonagall said.  
"Yes……" McGonagall said looking at Hermione. "Johanna,"  
"Would you like a change in volume or a change in weight of the object," Johanna asked.  
"I would like for you to make the object smaller," McGonagall said.  
"Certainly, Professor but you did not say how to make it smaller," Hermione said.

"It is very advanced magic to alter the volume or mass of an object separately," McGonagall said.  
"May I try," Hermione asked.  
"Of course," McGonagall said a slight grin forming on her lips. The kind of grin she got when dealing with unruly students.  
"Volumenreduzierung," Hermione said, aiming at the quaffle which shrunk to the size of a tennis ball. "Massenreduzierung," she added, shooting a spell at the table.  
"As I said….' McGonagall said eyes bulging in shock at how heavy the tennis ball sized quaffle felt, while the table slid across the floor as she bumped into it. Hermione couldn't help but smirk even as McGonagall glared at her. 10 points to Syltherin for the demonstration and minus five points for the attitude."  
"Entschuldigen Sie Professor McGonagall," Hermione said.

Break

"Where is that little runt," Pansy said.  
"She better not be late," Daphne said as they left for Herbology.  
"Oh crap," Hermione said, jumping up from where she was sitting with the first years.  
"Wait," Anna said, grabbing her hand.  
"What, I'm going to be late for class," Hermione said.  
"You need your ugly clothes," Belle said.  
"But……." Hermione said.  
"It's too soon to end the prank now," Elizabeth said.  
"You still have time," Astoria said.  
"Alright," Hermione said. "But how am I going to get past them?"  
"I'll take care of that," Astoria said. "Daphne!" Astoria said with a wave.

"What do you want Astoria," Daphne groaned.  
"We've been covering the War of the Roses in History of magic, and well I know we're descended from the Lancaster’s, but what is our connection to the Plantagenets, and the Avengins," Astoria asked.  
"It began with Henry the second," Daphne said.  
"Does that mean your family has holdings in France," Pansy asked.  
"Astoria," Daphne said.  
"I um, well, mom…." Astoria stammered.  
"Merlin Astoria stop stammered like an idiot," Daphne groaned.  
"All British holdings magical and muggle were lost during the course of the 100 years’ war," Tracy said with a smile.  
"Impressive," Daphne said smiling at Tracy.  
"Oh…." Astoria said, hanging her head.  
"Now if you don't mind, we have class," Daphne said leaving.  
"How is it that I know more about your family than you, you fat little troll. You are a terrible sister Astoria," Tracy whispered in Astoria's ear.  
"Stupid Tracy," Astoria grumbled grabbing a cookie before leaving the great hall.

Break

"Where is the little runt," Pansy said.  
"I'm here," Hermione said, stumbling into the greenhouse.  
"I don't know what's worse, the dwarf, or the troll," Tracy said.  
"As long as they don't cost us points, I don't care," Daphne said.

"Quiet class, today we will be working with Mandrakes," Professor Sprout said. "Now who can tell me what a Mandrake is?" she asked, waiting for the hands to go up. "Neville."  
"The mandrake or mandragora is a semiconscious plant, with the mental capacity akin to a fish. It has a powerful shriek when removed from the ground, and is used in restorative and hallucinogenic potions," Neville said.  
"Excellent, and the shriek can be deadly, but we are just working with juveniles today so the earmuffs will protect you as we repot them," Professor sprout explained.  
"These ugly things," Pansy said, scoffing at the large earmuffs. "Why can't we just silence them."  
"Because they are highly resistant to magic," Millie said. "And the magic could ruin the plant."  
"Like I care what a female Crabbe thinks," Draco said.  
"You should because she is correct," Professor Sprout said. "Now put on your earmuffs and watch carefully as I show you how to repot juvenile mandrakes."  
"Yes," Professor the class replied. The group watched carefully as Professor Sprout pulled on the green leaves yanking the whole plant out of the pot marveling at the small human shaped root structure. As soon as it hit the air it produced an ear-splitting shriek that was barely tolerable with earmuffs on.  
"Bad idea," Hermione hissed, cutting the flow of magic to her ears while Professor Sprout slammed the mandrake into a new pot.  
"You ok," Harry asked, removing his earmuffs as silence returned.  
"Yeah, I just did something stupid," Hermione said.  
"Well no surprise there," Pansy said.  
"Better watch out scar head your partner might just kill you with her stupidity," Draco added.

"Alright everyone earmuffs on," Professor Sprout said and soon the class was hard at work repotting the mandrakes. Harry did the hard work of moving the mandrake as Hermione prepared the soil. One particularly rowdy mandrake did receive a chop to the head courtesy of Hermione when it refused to go in the soil. Harry meanwhile couldn't decide if it was cool or scary that Hermione was so strong, despite being the runt of the class. Neville and Mille meanwhile worked with a practiced ease, or at least they did until a spell sent Neville's earmuffs flying across the greenhouse while Professor Sprouts back was turned.  
"Argh," Neville screamed in pain grabbing his ears.  
"No," Millie screamed quickly slamming her own muffs onto Neville’s ears.  
"Why," Neville groaned as Millie grit her teeth grabbing the exposed Mandrake.  
"Come on," Millie said, fighting it as she tried to force it into the pot. "Silencio" she groaned on reflex while grappling with the mandrake. Subconsciously sending magic into her hands the mandrake unexpectedly calmed down it's crying subsiding as Millie was able to get it into the dirt.

"Are you trying to kill him," Tracy cried out, moving to Neville's side.  
"No, I…." Millie stammered.  
"Oh please, you're fine and Neville is bleeding from the ears, we all know what happened," Draco said.  
"No…. I mean…… I wouldn't Neville is my friend," Millie said.  
"Some friend you are," Tracy said.  
"Stop," Neville groaned slowly standing up.  
"Millie is my friend and I may not have a fancy title but my family is a member of the 28 and older than yours Tracy. So, say that again and we will be crossing wands," Neville said. "And mine is bigger."  
"Neville," Millie said, moving to his side.  
"Thanks Millie and I think I need to get to the hospital wing," Neville said.  
"Yes," Millie said with a smile as Sprout corralled the rowdy class.

"He has more of a backbone than I thought," Draco said.  
"And what was that thing that Millie did," Tracy asked.  
"I am not sure, but I plan on finding out," Pansy said.

Break

"Hermione do you hear something," Harry asked as they walked back from the library one evening.  
"No why," Hermione said.  
"But it sounds like a voice in the walls," Harry said.  
"Is it a ghost, or Peeves," Hermione asked, channeling a bit of magic into her ears.  
"No, it's like hissing," Harry said.  
"I don't ……. " Hermione said as a faint slithering sound entered her ears. "Wait I hear something moving."  
"Good to know I'm not crazy," Harry said.  
"You are not crazy," Hermione said.  
"You should…." Harry said.  
"Then don't listen to them," Hermione said.  
"It's not that simple," Harry said.  
"Trust me I know," Hermione said.  
"You shouldn't have to," Harry said.  
"Vielen Dank," Hermione said as they rounded the corner.

"Crap Baskets," the pair said looking at the scene.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware," was scrawled on the walls in blood as Mrs. Norris, Mr. Filch's cat sat frozen in a puddle of water.  
"Potter what have you done," Mr. Filch roared discovering them.  
"I didn't do anything," Harry said.  
"Oh, please we all know you are a troublemaker," Flich growled.  
"He is not," Hermione protested.  
"And you're not much better," Filch said as a crowd began to form.  
"Potter and Granger killed Mrs. Norris several students exclaimed.

"Mrs. Norris is not dead, merely petrified," Dumbledore said.  
"No, she isn't," Hermione whispered in Harry's ear.  
"Then why didn't she turn to stone," a student asked.  
"It is a weaker form of petrification," Dumbledore said. "That can be cured using a soft potion, which should be ready in the spring."  
"It's called gebunden," Hermione said to Harry.  
"I'm sorry but I don't speak German," Harry said.  
Hermione blushed. "Sorry it means binding or bound, it's a weaker form of petrification," Hermione explained.

"You must be the heir," several students gasped looking at Hermione.  
"I am not," Hermione said.  
"Like a muggle runt like her could be the heir," Draco said.  
"50 points from Gryffindor for causing a distraction, and 50 points from Slytherin for helping him," Snape growled.  
"That's not…." Harry said.  
"I know but don't make it worse," Hermione said. "Plus, I can make that up in transfiguration once McGonagall stops being a Schmerz in der aber."  
Harry couldn't help but laugh as the crowds dispersed.

"Mrs. Granger a moment please," Dumbledore said.  
"Yes, Professor," Hermione said pausing before turning to face him. Using what Alucard taught her she pushed her Hermione room to the forefront hiding her important memories in her Johanna room, behind several other messy rooms containing her time in muggle school.  
"I am curious as to how you know so much about petrification," Dumbledore said, trying to lock eyes with Hermione who was looking anywhere but directly in his eyes for any length of time.  
"Oh, that's easy," Hermione said.  
"Easy," Dumbledore said.  
"I ran into a really nice lady, when my family visited Santorini this summer who had these really cool eyes that could make people stop in their tracks, kinda like what happened to Mrs. Norris," Hermione said.  
"You met someone with mystic eyes," Dumbledore said.  
"Is that what they are called, and she was an acquaintance of Mr. Tepes," Hermione said.  
"I see," Dumbledore said stroking his beard.  
"Is there anything else Professor," Hermione asked.  
"No, thank you Hermione," Dumbledore said.

"Did you learn anything?" Serverus asked.  
"It is possible she met Ana Matou of the Greek Ministry," Albus said.  
"Is that the," Snape asked.  
"Yes, the head of their hit wizards, and rumored to have the mystic eyes of binding," Albus said.  
"He is very interested in those eyes," Severus said.  
"I know," Albus said.

Break

"Come on fatty hurry up with the cleaning," a girl’s voice echoes out of the third-year dorms.  
"I'm trying…." Millie cried.  
"Well try hard stupid, even the muggle runt was better at this than you," Daphne's voice rang out.  
A loud crash and several yells could be heard coming from the room. "Oh, great fatty broke the bed……. And what is that smell……… Did you just wet yourself?" Tracy said.  
"What is my sister talking about," Astoria asked.  
"Nothing good," Hermione said.  
"Come on Millie have some self-respect," Daphne said rather loudly.  
"We should do something," Astoria said as the tearing of clothing could be heard.  
"Don't I will," Hermione said standing up walking towards the third-year rooms.  
"Where do you think you are going," Liz said.  
"I'm still technically a third year, and technically the dorm maid, and it sounds like there is cleaning to be done," Hermione said.  
"Millie can handle it," Liz said.  
"It doesn't sound like it," Hermione muttered.  
"What was that," Liz hissed looming over Hermione.  
"Nothing," Hermione squeaked, taking a step back. "But I do have a question," Hermione asked.  
"If Millie is now the third-year dorm maid, does that mean I am no longer a maid," Hermione asked.

"No," Liz said.  
"But the rule book says," Hermione said.  
"Then consider yourself a 1st year maid," Liz said.  
"Ok, but it also says that maids can help each other," Hermione said.  
"Are you quoting the rules to me," Liz hissed nostrils flaring as she glared at Hermione.  
"Maybe……" Hermione said hesitantly.  
"There is only one rule you need to understand," Liz said, pulling her wand.  
"Kalt," Hermione whispered, pushing magic through her body before Liz swept her wand at her.  
"Depulso,' Liz growled launching Hermione back, her body flipping over a chair before rolling to a stop against the wall. "That rule is power. Here I am queen, and you best understand that or I won't be so kind next time."  
"Overkill much," one of Liz's friends Vainsley said with a flip of her raven black hair.  
"Oh, please it's not like I shattered her ribs with a reductor," Liz said.

"Ouchie," Hermione coughed slowly standing up, steadying herself against the wall. "Gotta work on reinforcement."  
"Hermione are you ok," a couple of girls said moving to her side.  
"Don't," Liz barked, freezing them in their steps.  
"I'll be fine," Hermione hissed biting back the pain in her ribs as she limped towards the first-year dorm. "Sorry Millie," Hermione muttered, taking one final look at the third-year dorms before entering the 1st year dorms.

"Hermione," the girls cried out as the door closed.  
"I'm ok, it's just a little hard to breath," Hermione said.  
"Hard to breathe, how are you still standing, that was a banishing charm," Elizabeth said  
"Maybe her spell wasn't as strong as you thought," Hermione said.  
"Stop talking," Astoria said, moving to help Hermione take off her shirt.  
"Bloody hell," Anna and Belle said gasping at the dark bruises already forming on her torso.  
"Girls please," Hermione hissed. "I'll feel better in the morning." She said relaxing. "Besides I've had worse." She added stunning more than a few of them.

"Drink this first," Elizabeth said, handing her a small vial.  
"What is it," Hermione groaned.  
"Leftover pain-relieving potion from when we made it in class the other day," Elizabeth said as everyone looked at her. "What I thought everyone kept their leftovers. You never know when they might come in handy."

"Oh," the group said in surprise as Hermione drank the potion.  
"Thanks, and I'ma gonna sleep now," Hermione said, drifting off before the girls turned to look at Elizabeth.  
"I might have added a sleeping draught to that," Elizabeth said.  
"We need to keep an eye on Hermione," Astoria said.  
"Agreed," the group said. It was a long painful night for everyone as they tried to keep Hermione comfortable.  
"No, I don't wanna…." Hermione moaned.  
"Um, what do I do," Anna said as the girls got ready for bed.  
"My doll always helped me," Astoria said.  
"Those are for babies," Elizabeth remarked.  
"Then why do you still sleep with one," Belle shot back.  
"I do not," Elizabeth sputtered.

"Then why do you have a saber alter doll laying on your bed," Astoria said pointing to the pale skinned doll wearing pitch black armor, as Elizabeth scrambled to hide it.  
"Here how about my Kiyohime doll, '' said a girl handing over a green haired doll with long green hair with white horns on her head wearing a kimono. "She likes to set things on fire."  
"Sounds good," the group said, laying the doll next to Hermione who giggled slightly in her sleep muttering about lighting hair on fire. As the night continued each time Hermione would stir from a bad dream another doll was added to the ever-growing pile, including Elizabeth's prized saber alter, which had Hermione muttering about swords being put in places they aren't supposed to go.


	27. Unexpected Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's not entirely true, Draco did at least one good thing in his life, he gave me Steve," Millicent Blustrode.

November 1993

"What's going on," the students muttered as they entered an empty classroom, the desks and chains completely absent.  
"In light of recent events, I have been asked to teach you how to fight," Professor Lockhart said.  
"Don't you mean duel Professor," Draco said.  
"No," Lockhart replied, stunning the more pureblood members of class. "A duel implies a formalized setting with agreed upon rules presided over by judges. As much as some you might protest you will find that outside of the dueling circuit you will face very few duels in the real world. What I am instead going to do is teach you how to fight and survive the encounters you will find yourself in."  
"I think you are dismissing dueling far too easily Professor," Severus said entering the room.

"Would you care to demonstrate, Professor Snape?" Lockhart asked.  
"It would be my pleasure," Severus said.  
"In thanks for helping me with this demonstration, would you care to set the rules of our engagement," Lockhart said.  
"No illegal magic," Severus said.  
"Based on which laws," Lockhart said.  
"British," Severus sneered.  
"Works for me," Lockhart said as they moved to opposite sides of the room setting up a few protective barriers. "Now in a formal engagement we bow, and then begin on a count of three," Lockhart said as they bowed to each other. "One, two, three," Lockhart said as the battle began in a flash of light. A dark spell shot out from Snape's wand only to be deflected into the ceiling by Lockhart.

"He's not doing anything," Pansy said.  
"Lame," Ron groaned as Lockhart continued to deflect spells.  
"Go Professor Snape," Draco cheered.  
"Kick his but," Vincent and Greggory added as Lockhart had yet to get a spell off.  
"Professor Snape is going to lose," Harry said as he continued to dodge.  
"....... You're right," Hermione asked, taking a closer look with each spell he deflected he moved another step closer. "Lockhart is going to win."  
"Care to make a wager on that runt," Pansy said.  
"Sure," Hermione said.  
"Good when Professor Snape win's, I want you to be my personal slave for the day," Pansy said.  
"Then if Professor Lockhart wins, I want you to do Millie's maid work for the day," Hermione said.  
"I'll act as the witness," Tracy said.  
"I will as well," Neville said, pulling Millie along.  
"It seems we have a bet then," Pansy said as everyone turned to watch the match.

"Do you yield," Snape said, blasting Lockhart with a torrent of flame who ducked behind his cloak a few feet from Severus. The only response he got was Lockhart dashing out of the flames punching across the jaw sending him reeling back. He quickly followed up with several body blows grabbing Snape's wand before sweeping his legs out from under him.  
"That's cheating," more than a few student's cried.  
"That's not dueling," Draco cried.

"Sorry if I went a bit rough on you Severus," Lockhart said offering him a hand up.  
"Kindly return my wand," Snape hissed slowly standing up.  
"Certainly," Lockhart said, returning the man's wand. "Now what did Professor Snape do wrong?"  
"Nothing," Draco said. "You cheated by not using magic."  
"But that only applies to a formal duel, and was this a formal duel," Lockhart said. Harry's hand slowly raised among the protesting students. "Harry,"  
"No sire you called it an engagement, or demonstration never a duel, and Professor Snape said that the only rule was no illegal spells," Harry said.  
"Potter," Severus growled.  
"Thus, were my actions illegal," Lockhart said while looking at Draco.  
"No," Draco and Severus both growled.  
"Now what did Professor Snape do wrong," Lockhart asked. "Hermione."  
"He let his opponent get to close," Hermione said.  
"Correct, just because you are on the defensive does not mean you can't try and put yourself into an advantageous position," Lockhart said. "And always have a backup plan, now I want you to pair off and alternate attacking and defending or dodging," Lockhart explained.

"I guess this means you are doing Millie's work for the day," Hermione said.  
"Not a chance," Pansy said.  
"A bet is a bet Pansy," Tracy said.  
"I don't have to listen to a baronet," Pansy hissed.  
"But you do have to listen to a countess," Daphne said. "How would your family feel if they found out you did not live up to a wager."  
"Fine, but you are going to pay for this," Pansy growled glaring at Hermione.  
"I always do," Hermione said.  
"Come on fat ass," Pansy said, pulling a shocked Millie along.

"Hermione do you want to…." Harry said as Ron pulled him along.  
"Come on Harry," Ron said.  
"She's my partner, Vincent said. "This is going to be fun."  
"Yes, I am looking forward to some real practice as well," Hermione said.  
"Sermo," Vincent said, his shot wide as Hermione spun to the side.  
"He could have at least told me he was starting," Hermione muttered as she continued to doge, her reinforcement magic not needed as the spells were slow and poorly aimed. "I don't even need reinforcement to dodge this."  
"Stand still," Vincent called out as his breathing became labored.  
"How about we switch," Hermione said.  
"Fine," he relented, lowering his wand.  
"Let me know when you're ready," Hermione said.  
"Get on with it," Vincent yelled.

"Frigus," Hermione said pointing her wand at Vincent catching the outside of his arm.  
"Cold," he squeaked, grabbing his arm.  
"Frigus," Hermione said, snapping off another spell this time hitting his foot.  
"Bloody hell what kind of a spell are you using," Vincent yelped.  
"Frigus is a low-level German spell that can be used to cool food and beverages," Hermione said.  
"Bollocks," Vincent said as Hermione hit him with another spell, this time his hair freezing a few of the strands.  
"Dodge Vincent," Lockhart said as Hermione sent off a few more spells.

"Time," Lockhart called out, silencing the class with a blast from his wand.  
With a sigh of relief Millie collapsed to the ground her hair a wild mess, and her clothes more than the worse for wear as she rolled over sweating a bit. "Get up hippo," Pansy said.  
"Give me a minute," Millie groaned.  
"You don't have a minute now get up," Pansy growled, kicking her in the side as the bell rang.  
"50 points from Slytherin and detention with me for your behavior Miss Parkinson," Lockhart said.

"........" Pansy's mouth hung open in shock. "You……" Pansy said balling her fists.  
"I can, and I will," Lockhart said. "Now get moving before I take off more points." He added watching as she left the room with the rest of the surprised students.  
"It's ok Millie take your time," Lockhart said.  
"I have herbology next," Millie said slowly standing up.  
"Alright," he said, sending off a quick message to Professor Sprout.  
"Take your time, I let her know that you Hermione, Neville and Harry will be running late," Lockhart said.  
"What," the kids said.  
"I know you're hiding in the hallway Hermione, and Harry your invisibility cloak is the worst kept secret in the school not to mention I can still hear you, even if I can't see you," Lockhart said.  
"Millie," Hermione said coming into the room.  
"This is all your fault," Millie yelled.  
"My fault," Hermione gasped.  
"If you hadn't gotten held back and lost weight, I wouldn't be the fat girl. I wouldn't be the maid or their personal punching bag. Do you know what Pansy is going to do to me, because of your bet?" Millie yelled.

"Millie…… I……" Hermione stammered eyes watering a bit as Millie barged out.  
"Don't worry Hermione I'll talk to her," Neville said, running after her.  
"Neville," Hermione called out, digging through her bag.  
"Yes," he said, skidding to a stop.  
"Can you give this to Millie," Hermione said, handing him a small green emerald.  
"What's this," Neville said, placing the stone in his hand.  
"Emeralds are gemstones with healing powers," Hermione said. "Say the word heilen while holding the stone out to Millie. It will activate the stones' powers helping her recover."  
"Got it," Neville said.

Break

"Millie, wait up," Neville said.  
"What," Millie said, quickly stuffing a ratty old notebook in her bag before spinning around her eyes puffy and red from crying.  
"I know Pansy was rough on you during Defense and I just learned a new healing spell I would like to try out," Neville said holding out the emerald.  
"Did Hermione give it to you because I doubt……" Millie pressed.  
"Heilen," Neville said.  
"That her spells……" Millie said as a green glow encompassed her body, energizing her as her bruises began to fade. "Do anything," she said, grabbing her head.  
"Millie are you ok," Neville said.  
"Neville, how could I say those things to Hermione," Millie said. "She's my friend."  
"It will be alright," Neville said.  
"But what if she doesn't like me now," Millie said.  
"She wouldn't have given me the stone or told me how to use it if she did," Neville said, showing her the emerald.  
"Would it be alright," Millie said, reaching for the emerald.  
"I don't see why not," Neville said, handing her the stone.  
"Thanks," Millie said, placing it in her pocket.

Break

"How the bloody hell did it miss," Pansy groaned, trying failing to get the sap out of her hair and clothes. "The Mimbulus mimbletonia should have given her a face full of stinksap."  
"No clue," Tracy said while keeping her distance.  
"Hey Pansy you smell worse than Ron," Lavender yelled from across the path as they headed back to the castle.  
"Shut your trap," Pansy snapped.

"Neville did you see that," Millie giggled a little.  
"Saw it, can't believe it, but it happened," Neville said.  
"I didn't know the Mimbulus mimbletonia could move and selectively fire it's sap," Millie said.  
"I didn't either," Neville said.  
"That is because it can't," Professor Sprout said walking towards them.  
"Professor Sprout," the pair yelped.  
"I do not take kindly to pranks in my greenhouses," she said.  
"It wasn't a prank," the pair said.  
"May I check your wands then," she asked.  
"Certainly," they said, handing them over for Sprout to check the last spell they used.  
"It seems I was mistaken," she said, not finding any evidence of a spell used since their defense class. "That still doesn't explain the magic I detected being used on the plant," she muttered.  
"I think that plants just really like Millie," Hermione chimed in.  
"They do," Millie said.  
"Yes, because you are a nice girl," Hermione giggled before running off.

Break

"And where do you think you are going," Daphne said as Pansy was about to exit the common room.  
"Nowhere," Pansy said.  
"Aren't you forgetting something," Tracy said.  
"No," Pansy gulped.  
"Need I remind you about a certain bet," Daphne said holding up a maid uniform.  
"I hate you so much right now," Pansy hissed.  
"Consider it payback for the train," Daphne said.  
"Fine," Pansy grumbled, ripping the uniform out of Daphne's hand.

"I must be dreaming," Millie said as Pansy walked by in a maid outfit.  
"Unlike you, I make this look good," Pansy said posing cutely for a moment.  
"We're waiting," Liz barked from the common room.  
"Yeah, yeah, keep your pants on," Pansy grumbled leaving the dorms.

"Yes, Liz," Pansy said.  
"A maid does not address her mistress in such a fashion," Liz snapped glaring at Pansy.  
Pansy tried and failed to match her glare nervously shifting her feet for a moment. "Yes, Mistress, she finally ground out through clenched teeth.  
"I do not like your tone, but it is an improvement," Liz said. "Now we would like some tea."  
"Yes, mistress," Pansy said, heading to the kitchen.  
"Here Liz this is Liz's favorite," Hermione said, pushing a trolley towards her laden with tea, and snacks.  
"I will get even," Pansy growled.  
"Of course, you will," Hermione said with a smirk.  
"Stupid runt," Pansy said pushing the trolley out to the common room.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm a runt now, but just you wait Pansy," Hermione said before exiting the kitchen with her own trolley.

"She's only catering to the students from rich or influential families," Hermione muttered as she watched Pansy hover over some students and ignore others.  
"Hermione can I have some more cookies," Astoria asked from across the room.

"Merlin girl don't you have any self-control, look at yourself," Tracy whispered in her ear. "Do you see your sister stuffing her face and don't think I don't know that your only barely passing your classes stupid."  
"I am not…." Astoria protested.  
"Yes, you are," Tracy said. "Frankly Hermione would make a better pureblood than you at this point. At least she tries to improve herself, unlike you….." Tracy said before leaving.  
Astoria turned watching Hermione move around the room serving everyone with a smile, perfectly pouring tea, leaving everyone happy. "Stupid Tracy, stupid Hermione," Astoria growled before stomping off.  
"I thought Astoria wanted cookies," Hermione said, walking over as Astoria marched off.  
"She did, but then Tracy said something to her and she marched off," Anna said.  
"Probably not something nice," Hermione said to herself. "Excuse me girls," Hermione said, putting the tray of cookies down.  
"No problem," they said.

Break

"Astoria," Hermione said entering the first-year dorms.  
"Go away," Astoria cried from the bathroom.  
"I can't do that," Hermione said.  
"Hermione……" Astoria muttered.  
"Yes, now can you tell me what's wrong," Hermione asked.  
"A true Greengrass does not need the help of others, they use others," the voice of her mother said. "Get it together runt," the voice of her sister said. "Pathetic are you even a Greengrass," Tracy's voice said.  
"Yes, I can do this, I am a Greengrass," Astoria said softly to herself. "No, it's a family matter," Astoria said to Hermione. "Thank you for asking though."  
"Alright, but remember you can ask me for help anytime," Hermione said before leaving.  
"Ok," Astoria said, drying her eyes.

Break

Astoria,

Saw you squinting in class the other day and thought maybe these would help.

Hermione

"Glasses," Astoria said, looking down at one of Hermione's spare pairs, her vision a bit blurry as of late. After putting them on she found her vision clearing somewhat. "Tracy's gonna mock me for these, but I can at least use them during class," she said, pocketing the large square framed glasses.

Break

"Ugh it is freezing today," the girls grumbled as they walked to class.  
"It's not that bad," Hermione said.  
"Not that bad are you crazy," Elizabeth said.  
"Nope, and today is going to be a guter Tag ," Hermione giggled.  
"We have a test today, I don't see how that makes it a good day," Anna said.  
"Es ist ein guter Tag, weil es endlich fertig ist," Hermione said looking out the window at the newly frozen Hogwarts lake.  
"I hardly see what is so good about that. It just means that it's going to be a long winter," one of the girls said.  
"Ja," Hermione cheered, jumping in the air. "Ein langer Winter bedeutet mehr Skaten," Hermione said as she danced down the hallway.

"Do you think maybe she's taking the German a little too far," one of the girls asked Astoria.  
"Maybe, but it's cute, and all the first years think Johanna is a German student," Astoria said.  
"Ok, but how does she handle the cold," Anna said.  
"I dunno, it's not like she has any padding," Elizabeth said nodding her head towards Astoria.  
"I told you I'm not fat, I'm big boned," Astoria grumbled.  
"And what did I say about being mean to people," Hermione said, placing an icy hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I was just saying that……" Elizabeth stammered.  
"The kalt just doesn't really bother me," Hermione said, her German accent having gotten heavier since the start of school. "And I can't wait to get back on the eis," she giggled.

Break

"Skating, skaten, skating, skaten," Hermione giggled as she skipped down to the frozen lake. "I know you're not that thick yet, but that's why I have these," Hermione said, pulling out a handful of Sapphires. "Wingardium Leviosa," she said, flicking her wand at the stones, smiling as they floated into the air. Carefully she floated the stones out onto the thin ice in the shape of a large oval 30m by 60m. "Now comes the hard part," Hermione said while checking the position of the gemstones. "Edelstein verbesserte Eisbahnumwandlung," she said pointing her wand at the ice. The five gemstones giving off a brilliant icy blue glow, the sound of crackling ice rippling across the lake as the inches of ice grew underneath the previously periously thin ice covering the lake. The surface of the ice inside the sapphires smoothed looking like glass.  
"Erfolg!" Hermione cheered. "It worked, it actually worked," she exclaimed, jumping onto the ice the slick surface sending her sprawling. "Schlittschuhe," a red-faced Hermione said carefully making her way back to the grass.

Ice skates now on Hermione began her practice working through everything she'd learned from Ria and the few things she picked up while rollerblading over the summer. "It's so much faster on ice," Hermione said as she did laps around the rink, tentatively adding in a few leg lifts gliding on a single skate. "And I can keep speed if I use crossover strokes on the turn," she muttered, smiling at her discovery before stumbling smashing into the ice. "Toe pick," she grumbled. "What am I supposed to use this for anyway," she grumbled looking at the tiny sharp spikes at the end of her skates. "I can't use them to stop, and I don't need them for balance, all it does is dig into the ice," Hermione said. "Wait Ria goes up on her skates when she spins……. Hehehe," Hermione giggled excitedly standing up.  
"That's not it," Hermione muttered barely able to stand up on the front edge of the skate. "When Daphne did it last year, she entered the spin while skating," Hermione said, building up some speed before entering a tight turn. Continued to practice she finally managed to figure out how to do the semblance of a spin before falling down. "Dizzy," she groaned, eyes swirling as she landed on the ice.

"Are you crazy what do you think you are doing, get off the ice" Professor Sprout yelled, racing down to the lake from the greenhouses.  
"What," Hermione said standing up.  
"Get off the ice, it's only just frozen, it's not strong enough to stand on," Sprout said.  
"It's fine, I used magic to strengthen it," Hermione said.  
"What," Sprout yelled, reaching the edge of the ice.  
Slowly Hermione skated over coming to a stop in front of the professor. "I used an elemental transfiguration to make the ice thicker," Hermione said. "Scan it if you'd like."  
"Alright," a surprised professor said, waving her wand at the ice before dropping it in shock. "Impossible," Sprout gasped.  
"You dropped this professor," Hermione said, handing the professor her wand.  
"Thank you, but how did you do this? The ice is over 4 inches thick in the surrounding area." Sprout asked.  
"Sapphires are more attuned to ice and cold than other gems so I used 5 of them to boost the spell," Hermione said.  
"What sapphires," Sprout asked.  
"Einberufung saphir," Hermione said pointing her wand at the ice as 5 sapphires came towards her.  
"Why are you retaking first year transfiguration," Sprout asked.  
"I dunno, some stuff is really hard, but anything involving the cold and ice are easy," Hermione said.  
"I don't think I can help you with that, but I will let the others know that this area is safe to skate on," Professor Sprout said.  
"We should probably mark it so people don't wander off by accident," Hermione said.  
"Good idea, I will have someone put a temporary railing around it. Enjoy your skating," the Professor said heading towards Hagrid's hut.

"Afternoon Professor Sprout," Hagrid said coming around the side of his hut followed by what she could only describe as a giant walking turd in the shape of a mushroom with too large eyes, and a pair of tiny feet as it shuffled along.  
"Hagrid, what in the world is that thing," Sprout said.  
"It's a goomba," Hagrid said. "I'm surprised you don't know about these little fellas."  
"Why," Ponma said.  
"Because they are part fungus," Hagrid said.  
"It's walking Hagrid," Ponma said.  
"So do Triffids and their plants," Hagrid said.  
"Hagrid Triffids are man-eating monster plants that can only be destroyed by salt water," Ponma said as the goomba ran into her leg before bouncing off.  
"Awe they’re not that bad," Hagrid replied, picking up the Goomba looking it in the eyes "I told you not to do that."  
"Hagrid are Goomba's consider to be a violent species," Ponma said holding up a finger as Hagrid opened his mouth. "As determined by the ministry.  
"Yes, they can be slightly annoying but a good bop on the head knocks them out," he said.  
"Now Hagrid I need you to put a railing around the area of the lake that I have marked off. That area is thick enough to skate on while the rest of the lake is still dangerous," Ponma said, pointing to where Hermione was skating.

"Goomba, goomba, goomba," the little creatures seemed to say as they marched out onto the ice as Hermione slammed into a hockey stop covering Hagrid in a spray of ice.  
"Was in aller Welt sind diese Dinge?" Hermione exclaimed pointing at the creatures who stood at the edge of her rink.  
"The goombas are marking the edge between the safe and unsafe ice, in case anyone comes down to the lake," Hagrid said.  
"Wow, you’re really tall mister," Hermione said looking up at Hagrid who seemed taller than she remembered.  
"I never really thought about it," Hargrid said.  
"You're like way taller than my dad," Hermione said.  
"Well I am half-giant," Hagrid said.  
"Genial, are you like super strong and stuff," Hermione asked.  
"You could say that," Hagrid said looking down at Hermione.  
"Oh, I've been meaning to ask how fluffy is doing," Hermione asked. "I didn't mean to hit him so hard, but he was being a meanie."

"Why don't you see for yourself," Hagrid said before letting out a whistle before the Cerberus came bounding out from behind Hagrid's hut running at full speed until it caught the sight of Hermione. A look of shock came over the three heads as it tried to stop crashing into the thin ice outside the rink. As quick as he crashed into the water, he was out shaking himself dry soaking Hagrid and Hermione.  
"Kalt," Hermione shivered.  
"Fluffy," Hagrid scolded.  
"It's alright he was just scared of me," Hermione said shivering.  
"Come on let's get you warmed up," Hagrid said wrapping his massive scarf around her before putting her on his shoulder.  
"Danke," Hermione said they headed to his hut. "You don't live in the castle?"  
"The castle is too cramped for me," Hagrid replied as he opened the door.  
"I guess it would be," Hermione said as the half giant did stand 11 and half feet tall. "I feel like Alice in Wonderland," Hermione said as Hagrid sat her down by the large fireplace with a gentle fire burning. Everything inside the hut was at least 50% to 100% bigger than she expected it to be, the counters standing above her head.  
"Hot Chocolate," Hagrid said, handing her a massive mug that was more like a beer stein than a mug.  
"Thank you," Hermione said, taking a sip as a knock sounded on the door.

"Afternoon Harry, Ron," Hagrid said.  
"Why are you here," Ron pressed looking at Hermione.  
"Fluffy fell in the lake and used her as a towel, so I brought her here to warm up," Hagrid said.  
"But she's a…." Ron said.  
"Nice girl," Harry said.  
"She's one of them…." Ron hissed.  
"If by them you mean a rich stuck up pureblood then no I am not, if you mean a Slytherin then yes," Hermione replied.  
"See I told you," Ron said.  
Harry pinched the bridge of his nose adjusting his glasses. "Ron, we didn't come here for a fight."  
"But what she's in on it," Ron said.  
"In on a plan by some crazy person that wants to kill all of the muggleborns," Hermione said.  
"Yes," Ron snapped.  
"Oh wait, I'm a muggleborn you dummkopf, why would I hilfe someone who wants to töte mich," Hermione hissed.  
"See she's even talking…." Ron said.  
"It's German Ron," Harry said.  
"And Germans are evil, Grindewald was…." Ron said.  
"English, now sit down and drink your cocoa," Hagrid said, ending the discussion.

"So, what brings you here Harry," Hagrid asked.  
"We wanted to ask you about the Chamber of Secrets," Ron said  
"Oh…. that…." Hagrid said, his smile fading.  
"Do you know something about the chamber," Hermione asked.  
"Yes," Hagrid said looking out the window.  
"Sweet what can you," Ron said.  
"Ron!" Hermione hissed  
"It's not the first time it has been opened," Hagrid said.  
"You don't need to tell us about it, if you don't want to," Hermione said.  
"What are you doing you stupid girl," Ron pressed. "We need Hagrid to tell us what he knows."  
"And you are an insensitive jerk," Hermione said.

"It's alright it was bound to come out sooner or later," Hagrid said.  
"Yes, the chamber was opened once before when I attended Hogwarts," Hagrid said.  
"When was that," Harry asked.  
"1943," Hagrid said as the kid's eye bugged out in amazement. "Most giants live to be several hundred years old," he said.  
"Like whales," Hermione said.  
"Sort of, but not as gentle I am afraid," Hagrid said. "Giants live close to nature, and do not take kindly to it being destroyed."  
"So, what happened in 1943," Ron pressed as Harry elbowed him in the ribs.  
"The chamber was opened and all of the spiders were scared out of the castle, and a student died," Hagrid said.  
"Hagrid I'm sorry," Harry said.

"It's alright, Professor Dumbledore helped me out, allowing me to stay on as a gamekeeper now a Professor," Hagrid said.  
"You were kicked out," Ron said.  
"Yes, Tom thought Aragog was the culprit and reported me, and after I was kicked out, the chamber closed," Hagrid said.  
"Aragog was your pet," Harry said.  
"That sp...i….d...er is your pet," Ron said.  
"Who or what is Aragog," Hermione asked.  
"An acromantula, but they don't petrify people," Hagrid said.  
"Why am I not surprised," Hermione said, thinking Fluffy. "Thank you for telling us this Hagrid, and thank you for the cocoa, but I need to be getting back," Hermione said.  
"Right you've got your maid thing, sucks to be you," Ron said. "Hey what would it take to get you to come and do the Gryffindor dorms?"  
"Ron," Harry said, punching him in the gut. "She's not your personal maid, what the heck is wrong with you." He growled turning towards Hermione. "Please excuse my friend, he is a bit of an idiot."  
"Thanks," Hermione giggled before leaving.

Break

"Come in," Minverva said as a knock sounded on her office door.  
"Minerva, do you have a minute," Ponma said, opening the door.  
"Ponma, certainly what do you need," Minerva said.  
"Minerva I am going to be blunt; I just saw Hermione Granger create an ice-skating rink on the lake. How is that girl still in 1st year transfiguration," Ponma said.  
"She did what!" Minerva yelled leaping to her feet.  
"She used a transfiguration to increase the thickness of the recently frozen lake to 4 inches over an oval 30m by 60m," Ponma said. "So, tell me why is she still in 1st year transfiguration?"  
"She struggles pronouncing the spells, and unless it involves ice or cold, she has trouble forming the spells. I have also caught her using gemstones as magic boosters from time to time," Minerva said.  
"Why can't she use German spells, and there is a whole branch of magic based around gemstones. In Herbology what matters is the result not the particular spell they use. Why the other day I saw Millicent Blustrode…." Ponma said as Minerva cut her off.  
"I am not so lenient in my classes, Transfiguration is an exact science not growing plants," Minerva said.  
"On account of our friendship I am going to let that slide," Ponma said, leaving as she closed the door behind her. "Stupid Scottish pain in the ass."

Break

"Did you hear," Anna said as they enjoyed breakfast.  
"Hear what," Astoria asked.  
"They found Nearly Headless Nick was found petrified, along with a Justin-Finch Fletchly," Elizabeth chimed in.  
"What, how can you petrify a ghost," Belle blurted out.  
All eyes turned to Hermione. "I've got no idea," she said.  
"Does that mean the heir is back?" Anna said.  
"The heir of what…." Astoria asked.  
"Syltherin obviously, don't you know anything Astoria," Tracy said. "Honestly you are worse than a muggle sometimes."

"Hello dummy," Tracy said. "You know girls you might not want to hang out with her as the beast might get you by accident when it targets the stupid muggle runt," Tracy said before walking off.  
"Meh!" Hermione said, sticking her tongue out at the retreating Tracy. "If and I mean if it is Slytherin's monster, being controlled by his heir then we have nothing to worry about," Hermione said.  
"We don't," the girls gasped.  
"No," Hermione said.  
"Why," Elizabeth asked.  
"Because we have the heirs to the Greengrass, and Lestrange families, families I mind you that the heir if he does exist does not want to cross. Plus, I don't think the heir would attack his own house," Hermione explained.  
"Oh……. that makes sense," the girls said.  
"Hermione, we're going to play Grail Wars, do you want to come," a couple of girls asked.  
"Count me in," Hermione said.

"What are you 11," Daphne said.  
"Yes," Hermione shot back before racing off with the other first years.  
"Weird," Daphne muttered.

Break

"Come on man dodge," Lockhart yelled as Greggory was nailed with another spell as he walked around observing the class as they practiced their aim and dodging. "Vincent, you need to aim, don't just wave your wand, firing off spells at random."  
"She's too fast," Vincent said gasping for air.  
"Daphne, come here," Lockhart called out.  
"Yes, Professor," Daphne said.  
"I want you to work with Hermione for now," Lockhart said.  
"Yes, Professor," Daphne said, gripping her wand a bit tighter.  
"Hello runt," Daphne said.

"Fast," Hermione gasped, leaping out of the way of a jet of red light only to have to move again as soon as her foot touched the ground. "Way faster than Vincent," Hermione muttered as she continued to dodge.  
"Stand still you little runt," Daphne yelled as Hermione kept dodging her attacks.  
"No," Hermione shot back scrambling around their little arena.  
"Take this, Depulso," she said, firing the banishing curse at her feet which Hermione easily leapt over. "Got you," Daphne said, a grin spreading on her face as she took aim at the airborne Hermione. "Missile telum ignis," Daphne yelled with a big sweep of her arm launching a large dart made out of fire straight at Hermione who barely had time to cross her arms before it impacted, throwing her back in a cloud of smoke. Crashing to the ground before rolling to a stop.

"Ouchy," Hermione groaned her hair smoking a bit.  
"What the hell Daphne," Parvati called out. "Are you trying to kill her?"  
"No," Daphne snapped a bit of worry on her face.  
"I'm ok," Hermione said, hopping up.  
"Hermione you got blasted by fire," Parvati said.  
"And I'm more resistant to fire so don't worry," Hermione said, giving Parvati a wink and cheeky grin even as some of her wilder strands of hair turned to ash.  
"It seems you have a strong affinity for fire magic, fire dart was closer to a fire arrow in strength," Lockhart said to Daphne. "And Hermione jumping is a good way to dodge, but it also makes you vulnerable as you can't move in the air," Lockhart said. "Now let's see if Hermione can get some revenge for the fire spell."  
"As if," Daphne said relieved that Hermione wasn't hurt from the spell, but still happy she nailed the agile runt.  
"You're on," Hermione said, taking a stance, wand at the ready.  
"Give it your best……." Daphne said before she had to spin to the side. "Hey I wasn't ready!"

"Your opponent won't give you a chance to be ready," Lockhart said as Hermione poured on the spells.  
"Stechend," Hermione said, firing off the German stinging spell as Daphne danced around them. Unlike Hermione's more athletic and frantic movement, Daphne was composed almost as if she was dancing around the spells Hermione's shots missed her target by mere inches.  
"Oh, come on this is too easy," Daphne laughed. "Even with your glasses you are still blind.  
"I'll show you easy," Hermione growled, gripping her wand. "Eispfeile," She yelled, firing a cluster of small icicles at Daphne who continued to dance through them.  
"Try all you want you will never hit me," Daphne said.  
"Eisboden," Hermione said, firing her spell at Daphne's feet.  
"Where are you aiming nerd," Daphne laughed.  
"Eispfeile," hermione said again.  
"Really that spell……. Eeeek," Daphne said before her feet slipped on the ice. It was a rather dramatic fall, her feet flying into the air, her body doing a complete flip before smashing into the floor, skirt flipped up exposing her underwear.  
"Einfrieren," Hermione said, hitting Daphne's hair, freezing it solid. "That's for singing my hair.  
"I will kill you for this," Daphne growled as students began gawking.  
"Sure, thing tomato face," Hermione said, pulling Daphne's skirt back down as loud voices drew the attention away from them.

"Serpentia," Draco yelled, summoning a large snake. "Get him," Draco yelled as the snake turned away from Harry, instead, looking at Millie and Neville.  
"Stop," Harry yelled as the snake looked ready to pounce. Although the yell came out as a loud hissing noise stunning the crowd.  
"Oh, aren't you a cute little grass snake," Millie cried out picking up the snake. "You weren't going to bite me, you're just surprised since you got summoned out of your home by a spell," Millie said, cradling the snake.  
"Millie what are you doing," Neville said staring at the snake.  
"What it's just a grass snake," Millie said.  
"Miss Bulstrode, the Serpentia spell summons the closest snake to the user and grass snakes are not native to Scotland," Lockhart explained.  
Millie held up the snake taking a closer look at its markings. "You're right it's an adder, my mistake," Millie said. "Now don't you worry, I'll make sure you have a good home until winter's over," Millie said softly looking the snake in the eyes.  
"Miss Blustrode Adders are poisonous," Lockhart said.  
"I know, that's why I'm holding him behind the head, and if he is naughty, they may poke him," Millie said pointing to the stem of the flower Neville had given her growing around the tail of the snake. "So, behave ok," Millie said as the snake seemed to nod.  
"Oh, and Harry," Millie called out.

"Steve said he wasn't going to bite anyone he was just scared and that you're the first speaker he's ever encountered," Millie said.  
"It has a name," the class yelled.  
"Yes, why wouldn't he," Millie said.  
"And you're a parseltongue," Ron yelled, backing away from Harry.  
"Is that bad," Harry said.  
"Voldemort was a parseltongue," Ron said.  
"Does that make you the heir," Dean asked, sharing a look with Dean.  
"No," Harry blurted out.  
"Potter a Parsel tongue yeah right," Draco said. "Like a stupid Gryffindor would ever have a skill held by Salazar Slytherin. I think you are mistaken Millicent," Draco said.  
"Are you calling Steve a liar," Millie said.  
"No, because you can't call an animal a liar, that requires sentience, something which is reserved for humanity," Draco said.

Steve who was now coiled around Millie's neck and shoulders raised its head up hissing at Draco. "What's so funny, Potter," Draco said as Harry chuckled.  
"Steve said that he could say the same about you," Harry said.  
"Well…….." Draco began as Steve bared his fangs at Draco. "Oh who cares what a stupid snake thinks," Draco yelled before marching off.

"Hahahahahahahahaha, well it is true that you learn something new every day," Lockhart bellowed as the bell rang.  
"Come on Steve let's find you…… oh my," Millie giggled as Steve coiled around her shoulders and neck, head resting comfortably in her hair.


	28. Icecapades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I couldn't tell you when the winter festival started, but I can tell you it wouldn't be what it is today without our Ice Princess," the people of Liechtenstein

December 1993

"Did you do something different with your hair," Lavender asked.  
"Hu…." Hermione said turning towards her.  
"Your hair it's not frizzy," Lavender said.  
"Lavender my hair is always frizzy," Hermione said.  
"Come here," Lavender said, pulling her into a nearby bathroom.  
"Ok," Hermione said.  
"See no frizz," Lavender said pointing at the mirror.  
"I guess Daphne burned off more than I thought," Hermione said looking at her hair sans the giant bushy frizz it normally had. "I still have split ends though," she muttered.  
"Only you," Lavender sighed.  
"Hey it's not like I asked to be blasted by fire," Hermione exclaimed waving her arms in circles. "Stupid Daphne picking on little kids like me."  
"Hermione aren't you older than her," Lavender said.  
"Doesn't feel like it sometimes," Hermione said.  
"Doesn't look like it either," Lavender remarked taking keen notice of how Hermione hadn't seemed to grow at all since the previous year. In fact, the only changes seemed to be her hair growing out and losing weight.  
"Hey it's not my fault," Hermione exclaimed. "I'm just a late bloomer," Hermione huffed.

Break

"Astoria," Tracy said.  
"Yes," Astoria replied.  
"Liz needs to see you," Tracy said with a bit of a smirk.  
"Ok…." Astoria said as Tracy stepped aside revealing Liz holding a maid uniform. "No…."  
"Yes, you fat little turd," Liz sneered. "And I never thought I would see the day that I would get to do this."  
"You can't Hermione……" Astoria stammered.  
"Isn't here, and can't stop me since she technically isn't a 1st year student," Liz said. "Of course, if she was, I could just blast her with something more than a banishing charm, perhaps a reductor and shatter her ribs," Liz mused. "So, what's it going to be, Astoria, Hermione's ribs or the uniform."  
"What about Daphne…." Astoria stammered.  
Liz simply held up a note.  
"Shut up and do it. You have embarrassed the family enough already," Daphne.

"Crap Baskets," Astoria muttered, dropping her head. "Mom is going to kill me."  
"Now put it on fatty, `Liz said, shoving the outfit into Astoria's hands.  
"Well at least it fits," Astoria muttered.  
"It looks like you were right, Tracy, she really has gained all the weight Hermione lost," Liz said.

Break

"Lichtenstein, Lichtenstein, Lichtenstein," Hermione sang bouncing in her seat as the Hogwarts train headed for London.  
"Excited for the break," Anna said.  
"Yes, I'm going to Lichtenstein," Hermione said.  
"We know," Elizabeth groaned. "You've only been talking about for the last week."  
"Sorry," Hermione said. "I'm just really excited."  
"Hermione," Belle said.  
"Yes," Hermione said, turning to her friend.  
"Do you do compete at all," Belle said  
"Oh no, I'm not good enough for that, I just do it to stay in shape," Hermione said.  
"Argh, you are going to make me tear my hair out," Elizabeth groaned.  
"Why…." Hermione said.

"Because you…. Nice……. Direct…. Humble…." Elizabeth said tugging on her hair.  
"I think what Elizabeth means is that you are super good at stuff, but you don't show off, or use it to build your influence and prestige," Belle said.  
"See Belle gets it," Elizabeth said.  
"We're 11," Hermione dead panned as they stared at her. "Ok fine, you're 11 and I'm 14 but same difference," a red-faced Hermione huffed crossing her arms.  
"Hey where is Astoria," Hermione asked.  
"I dunno," the group said.

Break

"I still can't believe it," Emma said looking at Hermione as she found them in the station. Even out of her Johanna disguise she looked very different than they were expecting despite the pictures she sent them earlier in the fall. Their homely 14-year-old daughter looked more like a cute little 11-year-old girl, with the weight loss and improved hair. Even the braces just made her look younger than she was.  
"Mom, Dad," Hermione yelled before tackling her parents in a hug.  
"Well hello to you too," Dan said.  
"Have you guys lost weight," Hermione said as their stomachs seemed less squishy than usual.

"I dunno maybe a little," Emma said. "I've kept up with the yoga and roped your Dad into it a few times.  
"Congratulations," Hermione said. "I can show you some more over the break if you'd like."  
"I'd like that," Emma said.  
"Now who's ready for Lichtenstein," Dan said.  
"Yes, I'm all packed," Hermione said, patting her suitcase," Hermione said.  
"Oh, and your mother has something to tell you," Dan said.  
"Mom what did you do," Hermione said.  
"I didn't do anything yet…." Emma said.

"The magical IOC asked her to help review their muggle repelling charms for the Olympics since she has a habit of walking through them," Dan said.  
"One time," Emma groaned as Dan gave her a look. "Ok maybe more than once."  
"What did mom do this time," Hermione sighed.  
"She went with an international group to the UN safe zones in Bosnia to help administer dental aid," Dan said.  
"And she threw something again didn't she," Hermione sighed.  
"It was only a drill this time, and that bastard deserved it," Emma huffed.  
"What did he do," Hermione asked.  
"He was going to pluck the wings off these little fairies," Emma said. "So, I threw the closest object I had at him."

"Go mom," Hermione cheered.  
"Well that's what he gets for being a big jerk. I mean seriously what is wrong with magicals. Every time I go and do relief work, I find some asshat being a jerk," Emma said.  
"And bypassing every barrier they put in her way," Dan chuckled.  
"Oh, please it's not like when you got shipped off to the Falkland’s," Emma said. "That was tricky, this time it was just a big scary, there are landmines go away message, but I was in the middle of a UN camp far away from the closest minefield. Plus, there would have been signs and there were no signs so I knew it was fake," Emma said. "But enough of that it's time for Lichtenstein, and you have to tell me all about school," Emma said putting an arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"It's not fair," Astoria mumbled watching Hermione leave with her parents, while her cheek still stung from where her mother slapped her.

Break

"Emma, Dan, Hermione, welcome back," Hans called out as they entered the hotel.  
"It's a pleasure to be back Hans," Dan said.  
"We have your cabin ready for you," Hans said.  
"But……" Dan said.  
"The fairies wish to express their gratitude for what you did," Hans whispered.  
"Emma just does that sort of thing," Dan said looking at his wife.  
"Dad can I…." Hermione said, already looking at the lake as she pulled her skates out of her suitcase.  
"Sure, we'll catch up with you later," Emma said.  
"Thanks mom, I'll see you later bye," Hermione said as she raced towards the ice.

"Ria!" Hermione yelled waving as she put her skates on.  
"Hu," Ria muttered, turning towards the girl calling her name.  
"Ria! It's me," Hermione called stepping onto the ice.  
"Um excuse me do I know you," Ria said looking down at the girl.  
"It's me don't you remember," Hermione said.  
"Um….. Sorry…. I don't….." Ria said scratching the back of her head.  
"Oh come on I got you an autograph……" Hermione pouted.  
"Hermione!" Ria yelped as she fell to the ice in shock. "But how…….."  
"I lost some weight and well my hair had a little accident with fire," Hermione said nervously. "Does it look bad…"  
"No, it's really cute," Ria said. "I'm just surprised it's like you're a completely different person."  
"Sometimes I feel like I am," Hermione muttered as Ria stood up. "Oh and I've been practicing and took some ballet lessons. I'm like way better now," Hermione said as she spun in a tight circle.

"Show me what you've learned then," Ria said with a smile.  
"You got it," Hermione said, building up speed as she circled the lake.  
"She has gotten better," Ria said watching Hermione cross step as she took a tight turn. "Much better," she gasped as Hermione raised her right leg backwards parallel to the ice leaning forward with her arms out holding a long glide before she had to turn again. "Ok seriously where did she learn that," Ria blurted out as Hermione turned around out of the turn gliding backward as she pulled her left leg up and forward by the skate straining to hold the horizontal position as she drifted by Ria.  
"Forward glide, backward glide and leg lifts, now for," Hermione said to herself swinging her leg back. "Bunny hop," Hermione said, jumping off her right leg and landing on her left in a tiny jump. "Hehehehe," Hermione giggled as Ria's eyes seemed to bug out of their sockets. "And spin," she said entering a spin. Hermione managed to hold it for a few seconds before falling over her eyes swirling.  
"Hermione that was amazing," Ria exclaimed, rushing over to the fallen Hermione as several people who stopped to watch began clapping.  
"Dizzy," Hermione muttered as the world stopped spinning. "I'm still working on the spins, do you think…."  
"Yes, Ria said.

"I didn't get to ask anything," Hermione said.  
"You are going to ask me to train you and the answer is yes," Ria said.  
"I just wanted a few more lessons," Hermione said blushing as she looked down at the ice pressing her index fingers together.  
"You don't need lessons, you need training, and time on the ice," Ria said. "So you are going to practice in the morning and then help me teach lessons as a junior instructor."  
"Really," Hermione squealed.  
"Yes," Ria said.  
"When do I start!" Hermione said.  
"Don't you want to know how much you'll be paid," Ria asked.  
"I can worry about that later, so what do I do first," Hermione said.  
"Go put on something warmer because you will be out here a while," Ria said.  
"OK, I'll be right back," Hermione said, racing off.

"Is everything ok Hermione," Emma asked as her daughter barged into the cabin and grabbed her suitcase flying into her room.  
"Yes, Ria offered to train me and make me a junior instructor, gotta change quick, be back for dinner, bye," Hermione yelled, racing out in a blue track suit with white stripes down the arms and legs.  
"We will see you for dinner then," Emma said.

Break

"So, like what do I do first," Hermione said, virtually bouncing in place in front of her.  
"Well right now I'm about to start a group lesson," Ria said. "And you can help with the demonstrations and the little ones," she added. "This is my junior instructor Hermione; she will be helping us today.  
"Ok," the group said.  
"Hermione," Ria said pointing to a slightly older boy at the back standing nervously on the edge of the ice.  
"Don't you want to join everyone," Hermione asked.  
"Scary," the boy said tentatively, putting his skate on the ice.  
"It's just ice, it's not scary," Hermione said.  
"What if I fall," the boy stammered.  
"It happens," Hermione shrugged. "But I'll tell you a secret if you want," Hermione said.  
"What's that," the boy asked.  
"I've fallen tons of times, so I'll do the falling for the both of us," Hermione said purposely falling onto her but making the boy giggle.  
"Really," the boy said.  
"Yes, so why don't we join the others," Hermione said holding out her hand.  
"Ok," the boy said tentatively, taking Hermione's hand before stepping onto the ice.  
"My name is Hermione, what's your name," Hermione asked. Slowly making their way to the group.  
"Frederick," the boy said looking down at her.  
"Wie frederick der große," Hermione said.  
"Du sprichst Deutsch," the boy gasped.  
"Vielleicht ein bisschen," Hermione said.  
"Cool," the boy said as the lesson continued.

"Are you ready to try skating on your own Frederick," Hermione said.  
"What if I fall," Frederick asked.  
"The question isn't if you fall, it's what will you do when you do. Everyone falls during their life, but the real test is what they do when that happens," Hermione said.  
"What happened when you fell," Frederick asked.  
"It hurt," Hermione said thinking of her first two very long years at Hogwarts. "And I thought of giving up, but the thought of giving in hurt more than anything they can do to me."  
"I'm sorry," Frederick said.  
"It's not your fault," Hermione said as they continued.  
"Did things get better," Frederick said.  
"Yes, it's much better now, thank you," Hermione said.  
"How did you do it," Frederick asked.  
"Well, I kinda sorta got placed in different classes this year so they are leaving me alone," Hermione said.

"Isn't that kind of like running away," Federick said.  
"Es ist nicht," Hermione shot back.  
"Ja, so ist es," Frederick said.  
"Es ist nicht," Hermione said, pushing Frederick.  
"Hey wait what are you doing!" Frederick yelled as he stumbled for a moment as he began to skate across the ice.

"See I told you, you could do it," Hermione said.  
"What….. Wait….. I'm skating!" Fredrick yelled.  
"Of course you are dummy," Hermione said.  
"I'm really skating," Fredericka said.  
"Of course you are dummkopf," Hermione said, skating next to him.  
"Thank you," Frederick said.  
"You're welcome," Hermione replied.  
"........." Frederick opened his mouth to say something but ended up tripping over the toe pick and tumbling into the ice.  
"Are you hurt," Herimone said.  
"Just my pride," Frederick said.  
"Pride cometh before the fall," Hermione said. "And I told you it wouldn't hurt."  
"Yeah, yeah," Frederick grumbled standing up.  
"Hehehe," Hermione giggled.

"Good job today Hermione," Ria said as the lessons came to an end.  
"Thanks," Hermione said.  
"I didn't think I would see Frederick skating on his own," Ria said.  
"He just needed some encouragement," Hermione replied.  
"Agreed, but what were two arguing about," Ria asked.  
"Nothing," Hermione said.  
"Oh, I see how it is….," Ria smiled. "You like him…."  
"No, I don't," Hermione huffed.  
"Bahahaha, I'll see you tomorrow morning," Ria said before leaving.

Break

"Care if I join you," Emma said as Hermione was about to start her yoga and pilates routine.  
"Sure," Hermione said as they began. She patiently worked through the basics with her mother before adding in her more advanced poses as her mother repeated simpler ones.  
"Hermione," Emma asked, taking a short break.  
"Yeah," Hermione said, pushing up into a handstand.  
"I was thinking, your gemstones act like magical batteries right," Emma asked.  
"Yes, some of them are basically magical batteries," Hermione said.  
"Do you think I could use magic since the stones would provide the energy," Emma said as Hermione froze and then crashed to the ground. "Hermione are you ok, did I say something wrong."  
"Ouchy," Hermione muttered. "What were you asking about?"  
"I was asking if you think it might be possible to use your gemstones as batteries to power a magical spell. You know like putting batteries in a flashlight."  
"Mom that's………. Not a crazy idea," Hermione said. "Whatever made you think of it."  
"Humans can't make electricity biologically, but we use it all the time and it can be stored," Emma said.  
"Right, I will need to mail some people," Hermione said. "So, for now let's move onto Pilates and then some ballet to end."

"Slave driver," Emma groaned.  
"It's your fault you know," Hermione said.  
"How is it my fault," Emma said.  
"You got me ice skates," Hermione said.  
"That doesn't make any sense," Emma sighed.  
"Just think of how much healthier you'll be," Hermione said.  
"I bet your father will like that," Emma said with a sly grin.  
"Mom," Hermione hissed.  
"Hee-hee," Emma said thinking of how Dan might like it if she had a little less junk in the trunk.  
"I am too young for this," Hermione groaned.

Break

"So what am I learning today, how to spin without getting dizzy or those cool jumps you do, or…….." Hermione said, vibrating with excitement.  
"Nope," Ria said. "You're doing figures,"  
"Figures," Hermione asked.  
"Yes, figures," Ria said, carving a figure 8 into the ice with her skates. "It's the basics of figure skating, and teaches you how to use the edge. You have to know the basics before you do the advanced skills."  
"Right," Hermione said.

Break

Dear Mrs. Tepes,

Merry Christmas, if vampires celebrate the holiday. I hope you are staying warm in Romania, and I have a question. It is actually my mother, but here it is. Is it possible for a person who does not have magic to use magic if it's powered by a charged-up gemstone? I know there are items that run on magic provided by the user, but what if a gemstone provided the power? If a gemstone could act like a battery then a non-magical person could use certain magical objects. If I could get it to work, I could maybe make some sort of shield or protective jewelry so then my parents would have some defense.

Thank you,

Hermione Granger

"That is genius," Maria exclaimed. "Why hasn't anyone thought of that before."  
"Thought of what before," Alucard said.  
"Hermione wants to use charged gemstones to power a magic system that non magical people could use," Maria said.  
"Like magical batteries," Alucard mused.  
"Yes, she said that," Maria said, showing him the letter.  
"A very curious girl," Alucard said.  
"We should help," Maria said. "If she made it work, it could completely change the world."  
"Agreed, I'll send her the books we have on gem magic and a supply of high-quality gems," Alucard said.  
"You big softy," Maria laughed.  
"Just make her promise not to destroy the castle," Alucard said.

Hermione,

Your idea is not crazy or stupid it is very smart, and I only wish I had thought of it first. While there are some items that do not need magic to work like trunks, and bags with expanded storage, they are all passive in nature. No one has yet to make an active magical item like a broom that can be used by non-magical individuals. But with your gem idea it might actually be possible. Honestly, I would start by looking at muggle items that use batteries for a base. Oh, and I threw in a couple of books on runes, and magic circles as those will help you in your endeavors.

Sincerely,

Maria Tepes

PS- Alucard set along a supply of high-quality gems and just asks that you promise not to wreck the castle. I think he is still testy about when Sypha wrecked it several centuries ago.

PPS- give these to your parents, it's not much but it will give them a basic level of protection and you can recharge them when they run dry.

"Hermione you didn't by chance rob a jewelry store while I wasn't looking," Dan said, gaping at the sack of jewels laying at her daughters’ feet.  
"No," Hermione said. "Mr. and Mrs. Tepes sent these to help with a project I am working on.  
"Ok, because that kinda looks like the hope diamond," Dan said.  
"Oh, please this is only 30 carats and the hope diamond is 45 carats," Hermione replied holding up a large blue diamond.  
"I'll take your word for it," Dan said before walking away.  
"Dad," Hermione called out.  
"What is it," he said, turning around.  
"This is for you," Hermione said, handing him an expensive Rolex watch.  
"What's this," Dan said.  
"Well um you see, I'm…." Hermione stammered.  
"She worried for us and got her friends to make us protective items," Emma said, showing off her own watch.  
"So is it like a James Bond watch, how do I activate it," Dan said excitedly.  
"Dad, Dan," Emma and Hermione groaned.

Break

"That's a lovely owl," Emma said looking out the window as a large snowy owl landed on the porch railing.  
"What color is it," Hermione asked.  
"White as freshly fallen snow," Emma said.  
"It's Harry's,'' she said jumping up from the couch racing outside.

"A boyfriend," Dan said as Hermione returned.  
"He's not my boyfriend," a flustered Hermione said.  
"Yet," Emma snickered.  
"Mom, he is just a boy who is my friend, like Neville," Hermione said, opening the letter.

Merry Christmas Hermione,

I hope you are enjoying the holiday; it is as cold as ever here in Scotland, but something tells me you would enjoy that. Anyway, I wanted to ask you if being a parseltongue makes me evil, because Ron says that Voldemort is evil and is Parseltoungue? Plus, some of the other students seem to be scared of me now, because there has never been a good wizard who was a parseltongue. I understand if you don't want to be my friend now.

Your Friend,

Harry

"He did what!" Hermione screamed at the letter.  
"Hermione what's wrong," Dan asked.  
"Ron told Harry that because he can talk to snakes that he must be evil. So, Harry thinks that makes him like Voldemort," Hermione explained rapidly  
"I feel I am missing some important information," Dan said.  
"Long story short, Voldemort is a super evil wizard who is trying to take over the world, and Harry's parents fought against him. So Voldemort and his goons attacked them. Snape killed Harry's dad, and Voldemort killed Harry's mom, but she did something so that when he attacked Harry, he lost his body," Hermione said quickly. "Did I say something wrong," Hermione said as her parents looked at her.  
"You said Voldemort is not trying to take over the world," Dan said.  
"And that jerk Snape killed Harry's dad," Emma said.  
"And that Voldemort only lost his body," Dan added.

"Oh…." Hermione said before her head dropped. "Crap Baskets, can you just kinda sorta forget that part."  
"Why…." Dan said.  
"Because I don't want you to get hurt," Hermione said.  
"While your father and I appreciate your sentiments, we are adults and not defenseless. Now how did you learn all of this," Emma asked.  
"At the end of last year Harry and I faced Voldemort who was possessing Professor Quirrell, and he kind of told us," Hermione said.  
"Why," Dan asked.  
"Because it's what you do," Hermione said.  
"What you do?" Dan asked.  
"Bad guys are stupid, so Harry kept him talking while I worked on getting us free," Hermione said.  
"Smart girl," Dan said, patting her head.  
"And Dumbledore doesn't know that I know, because he erased Harry's memories, and well I kind of lied and said I didn't see anything because I was knocked out," Hermione said. "So please don't tell anyone else about this except Perenelle Flamel, she knows, because Voldemort got the Philosopher's Stone."  
"Your secret is safe with us," her parents said, hugging her.

"Can you tell Ria I'm going to be late for the lessons because I need to write to some people," Hermione said after enjoying the hug.  
"No problem," Emma said.

Merry Christmas Harry,

Stop being stupid, that's Ron's job. You are not evil, not now, not ever, so don't even think about it. You are Harry Potter, my friend. With that out of the way, how is the temperature of the castle, is it freezing? I thought it was bad in my first year, but now it's not so bad, of course Lichtenstein since its way up in the mountains and the food is really good to German beef stew is the best. I hope Hegwid didn't eat all of it. I have to run; I am teaching lessons with Ria. Enjoy the stew and the presents.

Still your Friend,

Hermione

"You carried that all the way here," Harry said looking at the large container Hegwid was still standing on.  
"Hoot, Hoot," Hedgwid replied.  
"Yes, I know you're a strong owl, and I will let you have some," Harry said opening the container. "It looks delicious," Harry said as a smaller package fell on the floor.  
"What's this," Harry said, opening it.

PS- These are quidditch goggles so you don't have to squint when going super-fast or worry about your glasses getting broken during a game.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said but what do I get Hermione, before slamming his fist into his hand. "Neville will know he's good with girls and stuff."

Break

Ms. Matou,

I was wondering if you might be able to tell me about parseltongues. See my friend Harry just discovered he was one, and his friend Ron Weasley told him he's evil because Voldemort is a parseltongue. So, my friend thinks that this makes him evil, and he can't find anything about it. I would really appreciate it if you could help.

Sincerely,

Hermione

PS- Do you know of anything that can petrify without turning people to stone because a bunch of people got attacked at my school and are petrified. I heard it in the walls one night and Harry thought he heard it say kill.

"Anna sit down," a stern female voice said.  
"But Mom," Anna groaned.  
"No buts," the older woman with light purple hair said. "Now what has you all hot and bothered, is it that Gilderoy boy again.  
"No," Anna squeaked.  
"Then what is the problem," the woman said looking over Anna's shoulder at the letter. "Oh, my that is a problem.  
"I'm going to….," Anna hissed.  
"Write a nice letter to Ron Weasley explaining things, and then you can do research about the monster in the walls," her mother said. "And I will call your sisters to make sure they aren't causing trouble.

Break

"Ron you have a letter," Molly called out.  
"Who's it from," Ron said.  
"A Miss Anna Matou," Molly read.  
"Does dear Ronnikins have a girlfriend," the twins said.  
"I don't know of any student by that name," Percy said.  
"Ron what did you do," Bill said, rushing into the room.  
"Nothing," Ron said.  
"Ron you don't get a letter from her for doing nothing," Bill said.  
"Do you know this girl William," Molly asked.  
"She's not a girl…. She is a woman and the head of the Greek Hitwizard Corps, and the single scariest woman I have ever met," Bill said.  
"Ron what did you do," Molly growled opening the letter.

Dear Ronald Weasley,

It has come to my attention that you consider parseltongues to be evil because of the actions of a few individuals. Now I realize that you are a child and as such have simplistic thoughts combined with a lack of knowledge. I can do nothing for your thought patterns but I can at least try to educate you. It is not a person's abilities that make them evil, but a person's words and actions. Snake's and those who can speak to them might be reviled in England but it is a different story in other parts of the world. Snakes currently have a prominent positive role in Indian Hinduism, Hattian Voodoo, and Japanese Shinto. Not to mention all of the ancient cultures that viewed snakes favorably. Plus, they are very good at dealing with rodents. So, I respectfully ask that you pull your head out of your posterior.

Please grow up,

Anna Matou

"I am so dead," Ron muttered.  
"Ron, room now," Molly hissed. Ron didn't even bother to say a word as he raced up to his room.  
"At least she stuck to words this time," William muttered.  
"William, what did she do to scare you this much," Molly asked.  
"Several Goblins called her a stupid human woman, so she gave them a time out," William said.  
"That doesn't sound so bad," Molly said.  
"With her eyes mom, she has mystic eyes and she froze them, and proceeded to kill the mummies the goblins accidentally released," Bill explained.  
"That doesn't sound so bad," Charlie said.  
"She melted them with a spell called Pandemonium Cetus fired from her mouth," Bill said.  
"So, she's kinda like a dragon…… cool," Charlie said with stars in his eyes before Bill smacked him on the back of the head.  
"No," Bill said.  
"But…." Charlie protested.  
"No…." Bill said.

"But how did she even meet Ron or know what he did," Molly asked.  
"Ron called Harry evil, and I think Hermione knows Ms. Matou," Ginny said from where she was sitting in the corner of the room.  
"RON!!!!!" Molly Weasley roared.

Break

Dear Harry Potter,

Being a parcel tongue does not make you evil. I should know, because I am one and the Greek Magical Government is not in the habit of hiring evil people.

Colonel Anna Matou of the Greek Magical Hit Wizard corp

"Thanks Hermione," Harry whispered, holding the letter close to his chest.

Break

"Is there a problem Gilderoy," Pomna asked, looking at the shock and horror written on the man's face.  
"Nothing," Gilderoy squeaked.  
"That is not nothing," Septima said.  
"Someone got a love letter," Babbage said.  
"I did not," Gilderoy shot back as the letter was plucked from his hands.  
"It's a woman's handwriting," Septima said, looking over Sprout's shoulder.

Dear Idiot aka Gilderoy,

Why is holy hell did you not tell me you have something at your school that can petrify people and can be heard by a parseltongue. Now don't worry I've already spoken to my sisters and they are not pulling pranks. Which means you have a problem, figure it out or I am coming up there as soon as my current assignment is done. Now don't you go dying on me you hear.

Anna Matou

PS- Don't make me talk to my aunt

Break

"Hermione," Emma said.  
"Yeah mom," Hermione replied, poking her head out of her room.  
"If we remember correctly you are allowed a magical pet at school," Emma said.  
"Yes," Hermione said.  
"Good because with all of the letters you were sending out, your father and I would like to get you a magical bird of your own," Emma said.  
"Really," Hermione gasped.  
"Yes," Emma said.  
"Thanks mom," Hermione said, tackling her mother in a hug.  
"Oof," Emma grunted. "I even asked Hans where to get one, and there is a shop in town that sells them."  
"Awesome," Hermione said.

"There's no barrier," Hermione muttered as they walked into the magical section of Liechtenstein.  
"That's because the magical community in Lichtenstein is pretty small and well-integrated into the rest of the country," Ria said where she sat across the street.  
"Ria you're a witch," Hermione blurted out.  
"She's a witch," Emma said.  
"I'm not a witch," Ria said.  
"But you're wearing a robe," Emma said.  
"It's cold out and it's actually an overcoat," Ria said, putting her arms in the sleeves of the great coat.  
"But you're sitting in the magical section," Hermione said.  
"The magical shops here cater to magicals and non magicals," Ria replied.  
"...... Oh…. I see where this is going," Emma muttered.  
"See what, I'm not a witch," Ria said.

"But you are a Monty Python fan and let's stop before this gets ridiculous," Emma said.  
"Spoilsport," Ria muttered. "I am what the British would call a squib. I can see the magic and use a few magical items, but I can't generate magic myself," Ria explained.  
"I'm sorry," Hermione said thinking of Mr.Filch and how he was treated.  
"Don't be, Lichtenstein isn't like Britain or France, no bias against squibs here," Ria said. "Anyway, I was going to ask you this later, but since you're here now I might as well."  
"What's that," Emma said.  
"Well the hotel was impressed with the little figure skating display I did last year and wants me to do a bigger one this year," Ria said.  
"That was amazing last year, and I bet this year is going to be even better," Hermione gushed.  
"Well duh," Ria laughed. "That's because you are going to be in it."  
"Say what," Hermione said, gaping at Ria.  
"Do you want to perform at the winter celebration we will be having after Christmas?" Ria asked.

"She says yes," Emma chuckled as Hermione remained frozen.  
"Great, we'll start working on her performance tomorrow," Ria said before leaving.  
"Mom what just happened," Hermione asked.  
"Ria asked you to be part of the winter festival and I said that you would be happy to," Emma said.  
"But……." Hermione stammered.  
"But what," Emma said.  
"I'm the uncute uncoordinated little runt, these sorts of things don't happen to me," Hermione said.  
"Ok that does it," Emma said, pulling Hermione along.  
"Mom where are we going," Hermione asked.  
"Shopping, it's time I put this to a rest," Emma said entering a small boutique that was just opening for the first time.  
"Guten Nachmittag," Emma said as they entered the shop.  
"Willkommen! Wie kann ich dir helfen," the saleswoman replied.  
"Um sorry that's all the German…." Emma stammered.  
"She said welcome how can I help you," Hermione said.

"Since when do you speak German," Emma said looking at her daughter.  
"A while now," Hermione said.  
"Good you can teach me some so I can read the menu," Emma said softly. "Yes, my daughter lost weight recently and I'd like to get her a new wardrobe," Emma said.  
"Mom," Hermione said looking up at her mother.  
"Sure, you need cute clothes and stuff," Emma said.  
"Yes, certainly is there a price range," the saleswoman said as Hermione translated.  
"No," Emma said, surprising Hermione and the saleswoman.  
"Mom…." Hermione said, pulling her down.  
"Your dad and I are doing quite well these days, and I am allowed to spoil my daughter," Emma said.  
"Skuld what's going on," another woman said entering the shop.  
"Just our first customer mom," Skuld said.  
"Welcome to our humble little shop, my name is Belldandy," the woman said.  
"Did you make these yourself," Emma asked as she looked at the clothes  
"Yes," Belldandy said hesitantly.  
"Excellent, I love shopping in local stores," Emma said as the shopping spree began.

"Did you find something you liked," Emma asked.  
"Yes," Hermione said with a handful of clothes. "And I found something for you."  
"You did," Emma said.  
"Yes, try this on," Hermione said, handing her several items as she pushed her towards a dressing room.  
"Alright, alright, I'll try it on," Emma said. "Is this wool? It is so soft…." Emma called out looking at a simple white turtleneck sweater.  
"Dahu cashmere to be exact," Skuld said.  
"Dahu…." Emma said.  
"Think of a magical mountain goat that grows the best cashmere," Skuld said.

"Amazing," Emma said, putting on the sweater, following it up with a calf length purple skirt, and leather boots. "And when did you guys grow," Emma said looking at her reflection in the mirror, her small breasts looking nearly a full size bigger.  
"It's our patented Wonderbra that accentuates and enhances a woman's natural attributes." Skuld said through the door.  
"Come on mom," Hermione pestered.  
"Ok, I'm coming," Emma said, stepping out.  
"Nailed it," Hermione cheered.  
"I will admit it is nice," Emma said. "But when did I get taller," Emma muttered looking at how she was further above Hermione than she thought, and closer in height to skuld.  
"Heels, duh," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.  
"And where is your outfit," Emma said. "Up there," Hermione said pointing to the counter.  
"Would it be alright if we wore them out?" Emma asked.  
"Certainly," Skuld said.  
"I think you should wear the purple one, it's really cute," Emma said.  
"Ok," Hermione said, racing off.  
"We have a coat that would go well with that outfit," Skuld said softly.  
"Are you trying to cross sell me," Emma said.  
"Um……. Yes…." Skuld murmured carefully looking at Emma.  
"Good job," She laughed. "Now where is this coat."

"So, what do you think," Hermione said spinning around in her new purple overcoat that hung down to her knees, the hem of her white skirt showing slightly as it rose up. A tall purple hat, calf high boots, and a white scarf completed the outfit.  
"Perfect," Emma said, giving her daughter a thumbs up.  
"Very cute," Skuld said.  
"Really," Hermione said excitedly.  
"Yes," Skuld and Belldandy said.  
"See I told you," Emma said. "And are you sure that's all you want," Emma said.  
"Mom it's…." Hermione stammered holding up a price tag.  
"Not a problem, so go find a few more, I'm sure Skuld can help you," Emma pressed.  
"Yes, certainly," Skuld said.  
"Miss, I hate to ask but," Belldandy said.  
"You do take credit cards, because I can go get a withdrawal from the local Dwarven exchange in the trade district, it's just all those coins are a pain to carry," Emma said, handing her a black credit card.

"No, we take credit cards…." Belldandy said boggling at the card in her hand. "Wait…. You are that Emma Granger…." Belldandy gasped.  
"Why does everyone react like that," Emma pouted.  
"It's not every day a person defends other magical races," Belldandy said.  
"Why does that matter, kids are kids and should be cherished, who cares if they look or act a little different," Emma said.  
"I agree, but some people…." Belldandy said.  
"Will get in line or I will……." Emma huffed.  
"Throw something at them," Belldandy chuckled.  
"I only did that once, ok maybe a bit more than once, but good people get head pats, and bad people get the stick," Emma huffed as Belldandy laughed.

Break

"Mom, where did you put everything," Hermione asked as they left the boutique.  
"You don't need magic to use an expanded purse," Emma said, patting her new purse. "Magic is amazing, can you imagine what the world could accomplish if science and magic were melded together," Emma said.  
"Maybe a little," Hermione said as a mother and daughter came up to them.

"Excuse me," the woman asked in German.  
"Ja," Hermione replied.  
"My daughter really likes your hat and was wondering where you got it," the woman asked.  
"It's from the new store Voluspa a few buildings down on the right," Hermione said.  
"Thank you," the woman replied.  
"What was that all about," Emma asked.  
"They liked my hat and wanted to know where to get one," Hermione replied.  
"I see, and you realize this means I'm going to have to learn German now," Emma said.  
"Ja," Hermione said as not long after a woman was asking about Emma's boots.

"So is it just owls, or can you use any bird as a magical mail carrier," Emma asked as they entered a magical pet store.  
"Not sure," Hermione replied.  
"Well this is certainly more exotic than our neighborhood pet store," Emma said looking at a cat with a snake like tail.  
"I think that's a Tatzelwurm," Hermione said.  
"How can I help you today?" the clerk asked.  
"I am looking for a magical bird to deliver mail," Hermione said.  
"We have plenty of owls," the man said pointing to a wall full of owls.  
"These are very nice," Emma said looking at the owls.  
"I know but I was looking for something," she said thinking of owls used by the trio. "A bit more regal, perhaps." Hermione said in German so her mom wouldn't know.  
"Ah yes, we do have several eagles if you would like," the man said leading them into a back room.

"Wow," Emma gasped. "I've never seen a bird this big before," Emma said.  
"Golden Eagles are the fifth largest species of eagle," the man explained.  
"How about this one," Hermione said, picking the largest of the bunch.  
"Hermione it looks like it could pick you up and fly away with you," Emma said.  
"I'm not that small," Hermione pouted.  
"No, but that bird is just so big," Emma said.  
"I know that's what makes her so awesome," Hermione said.  
"It seems we have a winner," the clerk said.  
"I guess so, but can you even carry it," Emma said.  
"Ja," Hermione said, activating her reinforcement magic to strengthen her muscles.  
"I guess we have a winner then," Emma said with a smile.  
"I'm going to call you Valefor," Hermione said as the Eagle trilled happily.

Break

"Are you ready," Ria asked as Hermione did some last-minute stretches.  
"I guess, I'm a little nervous," Hermione replied.  
"That is natural," Ria said. "And remember no magic since this is open to everyone."  
"Right," Hermione said before skating out to the middle of the lake.

"I've been seeing it and I know it's coming but I still don't believe it," Dan muttered as Hermione waited for the music to play.  
"It's like she's a fairy," Emma said as Hermione began to glide across the ice to a playful melody. Her blue and white outfit sparkling in the twilight as the moon rose into the sky. A smile on her face as she landed a simple bunny hop wobbling a bit on the landing.  
"Who hasn't quite figured out how to fly yet," Dan said as Hermione stumbled falling onto the ice after another round of bunny hops.

"It's just a fall, I can do this," Hermione said looking at the ice.  
"Du kannst es schaffen, Hermione," several of the kids she'd taught yelled.  
"Yes, yes, I can," Hermione said, hopping up clapping her hands with the music as she rounded the lake building up speed and getting the crowd clapping along with her before entering a long glide her right leg up in the air as she leaned forward arms out to her sides, light brown hair blowing in the wind as if she was flying.

"But she does know how to work the crowd," Emma said as the crowd clapped and cheered along with her. Emma wasn't enough of an expert to know if it was planned, improvisation, or dumb luck, but as Hermione came to the end of a glide as the wind picked up wobbling as she entered a spin as if the wind knocked the fairy off course. Exiting the spin Hermione circled the lake building up speed, before swinging her leg back and launching into the air landing a single toe loop. The fairy finally took flight smiling as she finished up the routine with a second single toe loop ending with a spin as the music finally stopped.  
"And she finally did learn to fly," Dan said with a smile as the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Mama Papa hast du das gesehen?" Hermione said racing over to her parents.  
"Ja," Emma said.  
"You did great," Dan added.  
"I did make a few mistakes," Hermione said.  
"It was your first performance, a few mistakes are a given, but you recovered well, and the way you got the crowd into it, amazing," Ria said.  
"Thanks, it just seemed like the right thing to do. It's a festival everyone should be having fun," Hermione said.  
"Hahahahaha, right you are," Ria said. "But before you go enjoy the rest of the festival, I do have something I'd like to discuss with you."  
"Did I do something wrong," Hermione said.

"No, nothing of the sort," Ria said. "There is a small magical figure skating competition coming up and I was wondering if you would like to compete."  
"Magical…. Figure skating…." Dan and Emma said.  
"Yes, you use your skates to carve runes into the ice, that you then activate to create an artistic display," Ria explained.  
"That's why you focused on the figures so much," Hermione said.  
"Guilty as charged," Ria shrugged. "So are you interested."  
"Yes," Hermione blurted out.  
"Great, it's the weekend after New Year’s, will it be a problem," Ria said.  
"No," Emma said.  
"That's going to make getting back for the train tight," Hermione said.  
"No one said you had to take the train, and we'll figure it out," Dan said.  
"Thanks, this is gonna be great," Hermione cheered.

Break

"Astoria!" Catherine bellowed and her voice seemed to shake the walls of the house. "Where is that girl," Catherine hissed. "Ugh the music room again," she groaned hearing the piano playing. "Well at least it's passable."  
"Mom," Astoria squeaked looking up from where she was practicing.  
"We need to talk," Catherine said, pulling out her wand.  
"I'm sorry I didn't hear you. I was playing the piano," Astoria stammered slowly backing away.  
"I am trying to consider what is worse," Catherine said. "The fact that you were playing the piano, when you are grounded."  
"You only said I couldn't leave the house," Astoria murmured.  
"Flagellum," Catherine hissed, slashing her wand at Astoria a yellow strand of magic cutting into Astoria like a whip. "Did I say you could talk,"  
"No," Astoria whimpered.  
"Now as I was saying the second being that you are a fat ugly child, who seems incapable of even following your diet," Catherine said with another slash of her whip. Astoria could do little more than cry out in pain and huddle in the corner as the blows came down. "Then there is the fact that you have been made a dorm maid. No Greengrass has ever had that punishment. I expect better of my own flesh and blood. Daphne is what a true Greengrass should be, so get your act together."  
"I will try harder……" Astoria whimpered.  
"No, you will do better or suffer the consequences," Catherine said.

Break

Dear Emma,

I hope you and Hermione are enjoying the holidays, it’s been horrible for me here, my mother keeps saying I'm a terrible person because I'm not like Daphne. I can't understand she's so mean and just so perfect do I need to just be mean to be a good person? Would Hermione still like me If I was like that? I know Hermione and Daphne don't get along.

Astoria

Break

"Must rest brain," Hermione groaned as she stumbled into the cabin.  
"That bad," Dan chuckled.  
"Figure skating's easy, trying to do magic while figure skating not so much," Hermione said before collapsing on the couch. "And my braces hurting doesn't help matters much."  
"I can help with one of those," Dan said, getting up.  
"What makes magical figure skating so hard," Emma asked.  
"I have to mark a magical pattern on the ice, which isn't too hard since Ria's been drilling me on skating figures. The hard part is focusing on the spell to make sure all the parts go off right. The height, color, temperature of the ice," Hermione said.  
"That does sound complicated," Emma said.  
"It's like trying to look two different ways at the same time.  
"Interesting…." Emma muttered. "Hermione can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, what is it," Hermione said.

"The circles you carve into the ice, they form the basis for the spell, using magic channeled through the blade of the skate correctly," Emma said.  
"Um yes," Hermione said.  
"So, it's kind of like a computer program," Emma said.  
"I guess so," Hermione said.  
"So why can't add more to the figures you carve in the ice to take some of the pressure off like how wand movements make a spell easier. Oh, and I think you're overthinking it again, magic works on concepts and ideas, remember," Emma said.  
"Mom that’s……. genius ……"Hermione gasped. "And when did you know so much about magic…."  
"She got bored and started reading some of your books, now open up," Dan said.  
"Hey knowing is half the battle and if my daughter is going to magical school then I damn well better know what they are talking about," Emma huffed as a large owl arrived. "A letter from Astoria," Emma said, walking out to retrieve the letter.

"So how is it," Hermione mumbled as her father examined her braces.  
"Looks like you're getting them off early," Dan said. "But you'll have to wear a retainer for a while."  
"Yes," Hermione cheered as a distressed Emma returned. "Mom, is there something wrong."  
"Hermione can I borrow Valefor," Emma asked.  
"Sure, what’s up," Hermione said.  
"How is Astoria doing?" Emma asked.  
"She's kind of gained some weight, and isn't doing well in class, but she's not failing either, I did give her my old glasses because she's been squinting a lot. It's kind of been cray with the whole Johanna thing, and I wanted to catch up with her on the train but I couldn't find her," Hermione said.  
"Did you look very hard," Emma asked looking Hermione in the eyes.  
"Not really, I was having fun with Anna, Belle, and Elizabeth and figured Astoria needed some space. Why are you asking?" Hermione said  
"Because Astoria just sent me a letter asking if she was a bad girl and if you were still her friend," Emma said holding up the letter.  
"Yes, I'm still her friend," Hermione blurted out. "I'm going to fix this," Hermione said.

Break

Astoria,

You big dummy I'm your friend, because you're you. And you don't need to be a terrible person to be any of the things that Daphne is. The world would be boring if everyone was like little miss prissy pants tomato face. If you want help on stuff all you need to do is ask.

Merry Christmas,

Hermione

PS- I hope you like the Chloe doll she is Ilya's twin sister

Astoria,

I am so sorry things are not going well for you right now. You are you, not a terrible person, not Daphne, and not your mother. Also, I don't see how you can be good or morally excellent; virtuous; righteous; pious and terrible or extremely unpleasant or disagreeable at the same time. The two words are mutually exclusive and I think you are a good girl. You don't need to be anyone other than yourself, the kind girl I helped at the train station, and the girl who became friends with Hermione. If you need help being your best you, all you need to do is ask, and we will all help you.

Emma

PS- Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year.

"A Chloe doll," Astoria gasped, tears flowing down her face as she clutched the doll rereading the letter again and again. "But what does being my best me mean?"

Break

"Hermione what did you do," Ria said as Hermione came off the ice to loud applause.  
"Magical figure skating," Hermione replied.  
"I know magical figure skating, and that was not magical figure skating," Ria pressed.  
"Yes, it was," Hermione said.  
"No, it wasn't, magical figure skating creates statues out of ice and sometimes illusions or one-off effects. You made a fairy statue float into the air, without a wand," Ria said.  
"It's all my mom's fault," Hermione said pointing to her mother.  
"How is it my fault," Emma said.  
"You said to just add stuff to the spell I was carving in the ice with my skates, so I added a float spell," Hermione said.  
"She does have a point dear," Dan said.  
"You can do that," Ria gasped.  
"I dunno, nobody said I couldn't do it," Hermione replied.

"And it looks like the judges are as confused as you are," Dan said looking at the confused judges.  
"Crap baskets are going to disqualify me," Hermione said as the deliberation continued.  
"I don't think so," Ria said as the deliberation seemed to end.

"Oh, come on get on with it you old fogies," several people yelled from the crowd.  
"How could you not see that was awesome," another voice cried out.  
"So cool," several more chimed in.  
"Oh, come on," more people yelled as the score came up.  
"Boo, she deserved better," more people chimed in.  
"I got 10th," Hermione exclaimed.  
"Sure, looks like it," Ria said.  
"I'm not sure the crowd agrees," Dan chuckled as a tomato was launched into the judge’s box.  
"I got 10th……. I can't believe it. I actually did good in sports, I never do good in sports," Hermione muttered still in shock.  
"Not anymore it seems," Emma said.  
"Who knew my klutzy daughter would turn out to be so graceful," Emma laughed.  
"Mom," Hermione squealed.  
"I'm with your mother on this one," Dan laughed.

Break

"Wait!" a breathless Ria cried out racing up to them as they checked out.  
"Ria!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"Norway, Olympics, opening ceremony, Hermione, perform," Ria said between breaths.  
"Calm down Ria," Emma said.  
"What's going on," Dan asked.  
"I think we all want to know that dad," Hermione said.  
"I just got a letter from the Norwegian Olympic committee, asking me to come up with a routine highlighting Sami culture, specifically they want a big moving ice sculpture for the figure skating portion of the opening ceremonies," Ria said.  
"Congratulations Ria," Emma said.  
"Small problem, I didn't teach Hermione how to do that, and I'm just a squib, I couldn't pull that off even if I tried," Ria said.  
"So, Hermione can you help me," Ria asked.  
"Yes, but on one condition," Hermone said, smirking a bit.  
"What's that," Ria said.  
"You are doing it with me," Hermione said with a face splitting grin.  
"But how I can't do magic on that scale, I'm a squib remember," Ria blurted out.  
"You just let me worry about that part," Hermione said.  
"Hermione what are you doing," Dan asked.  
"I'm helping," Hermione beamed.


	29. You're going to do what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do not punish the child for the sins of the adult," Elizabeth Lestrange.

January 1994

"How was your break Millie," Neville asked as Millie had her head stuck in an old notebook of some kind.  
"It was ok," Millie sighed, not once looking up from the book, her eyes appearing glassed over.  
"Is something wrong," Neville asked. "How is Steve," Neville asked as the snake's head poked out of Millie's coat looking at Neville and then at the book. If snakes could glare Neville was pretty sure Steve was trying to shoot fireballs from his eyes at the book. With what could only be described as a frustrated hiss before he lunged at the book sinking his fangs into it.  
"No Steve," Millie shrieked. "That's a bad Steve," she yelled as the Adder hung from the book by its jaws. "No biting things Steve," Millie yelled before Steve swung its tail up and smacked Millie across the face breaking her grip on the book. Freed from Millie's grip Steve was able to wrap itself tightly around the book as he drained all of his venom into the pages, before releasing it.  
"Naughty," Millie said, picking Steve up and putting him in his glass enclosure.  
"I don't think he likes that book very much," Neville said.

"Neville, when did you get here," Millie squeaked.  
"I've been here the whole time," Neville said as the sound of the train rolling across the tracks filled the compartment.  
"Oh," Millie blushed. "I don't know what came over me there for a second," Millie muttered.  
"It's ok," Neville said seeing the light return to Millie's eyes. "You know we could ask Harry to ask Steve why he doesn't like that book of yours."  
"I guess……" Millie muttered, putting the book away.

Break

"How was your break," Tracy asked Daphne as they walked up to the castle.  
"It was enjoyable," Daphne replied.  
"Did you get to do anything fun and exciting," Tracy asked.  
"I was supposed to go to Russia for a ball, but mother decided at the last minute to only attend with my father," Daphne hissed.  
"Why," Tracy asked.  
"Because she was to introduce both her daughters to Baron Harkonen, but Astoria," Daphne growled.  
"I'm sorry…. Eek," Astoria squealed as she tripped into a snow drift along the side of the path.  
"I see…." Tracy said.  
"Well my mom catered the ministry's New Year's Gala, and as such I was able to attend," Tracy said proudly.  
"Oh yes, I remember seeing you there," Pansy said.  
"Yes, your dress was lovely," Tracy said. "So what is the plan for our maids…."  
"Millie still hasn't seemed to learn her place yet," Pansy said, still burning over having to be a maid for a day.  
"What about Hermione, and ……." Tracy said.  
"I couldn't care less about those runts," Daphne huffed. "But we will simply keep the fact that there can only be one maid per year to ourselves. Hermione needs to remember her place, and my sister needs to shape up," Daphne said, not sparing a glance as Astoria finally pulled her head out of the snow.

Break

"So, did you here," Elizabeth said.  
"Hear what," Anna asked.  
"Liz made Astoria our maid," Elizabeth said. "I knew she wasn't anything special, but a maid really, that has got to be a major blow for her family."  
"Why," Belle asked.  
"Because, the maid or butler punishment is usually reserved for muggleborns and half-bloods to show them their proper place in society," Elizabeth said.  
"Their place in society…." Anna and Belle said.  
"Beneath purebloods of course," Elizabeth said matter of factly. "So, by making Astoria a maid, Liz is saying that Astoria and by extension the Greengrass family is no better than muggleborns," Elizabeth explained. "Not to mention it can also be seen as a move by the Tuttle family to increase their social standing above the Greengrass family."  
"That's dumb," Anna said.  
"And how do you know all this," Belle agreed.  
"I am Elizabeth Lestrange, and despite my batshit crazy parents, we are still a respected pureblood family, and it is important that I know these things," Elizabeth said.  
"We're first years," Anna said.  
"It's never too early to start," Elizabeth said.  
"Wait your mom is…...," Belle gasped.  
"Yes, my mother and father are those Lestranges," Elizabeth said as the pair scooted away from her.

"And I care because……." Hermione said.  
"Hermione when did you get here," everyone exclaimed.  
"Long enough for me to hear your story," Hermione said. "And despite your parents, I think you are a good girl," Hermione said hugging Elizabeth.  
"Wait what do you think you are doing," Elizabeth exclaimed as Hermione continued to hug her.  
"I'm helping," Hermione said. "I know some of the older kids who know your family are wary of you, and you like to put up a tough front, but I think you are a good girl."  
"I…." Elizabeth stammered.  
"You're going to say that you’re not, and that I'm stupid, but you don't really think that do you," Hermione said releasing her.  
"Stupid…." Elizabeth growled.  
"Next she is going to ask me what I want," Hermione said to Anna and Belle.  
"Wait, what, how," Elizabeth said.

"So, what do you want," Anna asked.  
"I want to start a club," Hermione said.  
"And you need Elizabeth for that," Belle said.  
"Yes, because the only way she'd be able to start a club in Slytherin is with the approval of an older student, and Professor Snape," Elizabeth said.  
"And that is never going to happen," Belle groaned.  
"Unless I have the support of a student whose family is one you do not want to have on your bad side," Elizabeth said. "So, what exactly is this club you want to start?"  
"Hee-hee," Hermione giggled. "How do you feel about throwing the social order of Slytherin into chaos."

"We are so in," Anna and Belle said.  
"What are you going to do," Elizabeth said.  
"We are going to start a Cafe," Hermione said.  
"And how is this going to upset the social order," Elizabeth asked.  
"It's going to be a maid cafe," Anna said.  
"You can't do anything about the cleaning duties," Belle said.  
"Yet," Hermione said.  
"But we can all help run a cafe," Anna said.  
"Which means that people can't be singled out, removing being forced to serve others as a punishment," Elizabeth said to a smirking Hermione. "But if it became popular and we opened it up to other houses then it would be something people wanted to do. Hermione you are a devious girl."

"Hee-hee," Hermione giggled. "So are you in," Hermione said.  
"Yes," Anna and Belle cheered.  
"Elizabeth," Hermione said.  
"Alright fine, I'll help you on one condition," Elizabeth said.  
"And that is," Hermione said.  
"I want a super cute uniform, Harry Potter's autograph, introduce me to Neville in a way that doesn't get me hexed and what made you come up with this scheme. With Millie and Astoria both as maids now, Liz would have been forced to cancel your punishment" Elizabeth said.  
"No problem, and Millie and Astoria are my friends. It's true that I could have forced the issue but Liz could just blast me again, and I do not want to go through that again. Although your saber alter is particularly good at dealing with nightmares. She doesn't like idiots and likes to shove her sword up people's buts." Hermione chuckled. "This way I can help Millie and Astoria even when they don't want my help."  
"You're trying to help them, even when they don't want your help," Elizabeth said.  
"Yes, because I am their friend," Hermione said. 

Break

"What's up Neville, Millie" Harry asked looking up from his book.  
"Still with that……" Ron began.  
"Shut up Ron," the boys said.  
"Millie has something she'd like to ask you," Neville said, pushing Millie forward.  
"What's up Millie, oh hey Steve," Harry said as the snake slithered out of Millie's sleeve.  
"Can you ask Steve why he keeps attacking my notebook," Millie said, holding out a notebook.  
"Ok….." Harry said as the snake tried and failed to bite it again. "But I'm not exactly sure how it works," Harry added looking at Steve. "Think snake," he muttered.  
"You've got the right idea, just look at me and concentrate on speaking to me when you talk," Steve hissed.  
"Ok," Harry replied looking at Steve. "Why are you attacking Millie's book," Harry hissed.  
"Because it's evil," Steve replied.

"He says the book is evil," Harry said looking at Neville and Millie.  
"It's evil, but Tom seems like a nice boy," Millie muttered holding the book tight.  
"It talks to you," Neville said.  
"Yes, when I write in it a boy named Tom writes back," Millie said.  
"There is an evil spirit in the book," Steve said.  
"What," Harry yelped.  
"What is it," Neville and Millie said.  
"Steve says there is an evil spirit in the book," Harry said.  
"Tom's not evil, he's my friend……… Like Hermione used to be…." Millie muttered.

"Did something happen between you two," Harry asked.

"Hermione has been forced to live in the first-year dorms and you already know she is in remedial classes. As a result, Millie is taking the full force of the bullying that was previously reserved for Hermione," Steve explained.  
"I see," Harry said.  
"Steve you're not supposed to tell him that," Millie yelped.  
"You can speak parseltongue," Harry said.

"Right like that idiot can use the noble trait reserved for Salazar Slytherin himself," Draco droned in as he walked by causing Steve to look at him.  
"That's rich coming from a family that is more inbred than your average pug dog," Steve said as Harry and Millie burst out laughing.  
"What's so funny," Draco growled.  
"Steve said you're more inbred than a pug," Millie giggled.  
"I am not," Draco growled stomping his foot.  
"That's what they all say," Steve hissed making Harry and Millie laugh again before Draco left.

"Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted," Neville said.  
"Millie trust me Hermione is still your friend," Harry said.  
"But she's so different now…." Millie said.  
"I know, but she is still the same old Hermione," Harry said.  
"How can you know that," Millie said.  
"......" A fragment of a memory no more than a feeling passed over him. A fleeting feeling that told him, no matter what Hermione was a good person and, on his side, regardless of what might be happening. "I don't, it's just a feeling," Harry said as Millie frowned.  
"Then why…." Millie muttered.

"We all have difficulties in our lives, some are just more public than others. I also know that people can act differently showing one side to the public and another more private face. However, when it comes to Hermione, I know that she is still your friend no matter what and that is a fact." Neville said.  
"Ok," Millie said.  
"Now about the book," Harry said. "Where did you find it," Harry asked.  
"In the abandoned bathroom haunted by the creepy girl," Millie said.  
"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," Neville said looking at Harry.  
"Sure, sounds like it," Harry said. "Millie do you mind if we keep the book for a while."  
"Yes," Steve hissed.  
"But Steve…." Millie muttered.  
"A few days isn't going to hurt you," Steve said.  
"Alright," Millie finally relented, handing the book over.

"How do you understand him," Harry asked.  
"I'm not a parseltongue or anything like that," Millie said quickly. "It just I can just kinda feel what he's saying sometimes and it works better when I hold him," Millie explained.

Break

"I heard another student was found petrified," a girl said.  
"Crap another one," her friend replied.  
"Who was it this time," Astoria asked between cookies.  
"Colin Creevey," the girl said.  
"The boy with the camera," Astoria said.  
"Out already here have some more," Tracy said, placing another box on their table table in the common room.  
"Thanks," the girls said.  
"Just try not to eat them all Astoria, you're turning into a fat little piggie," Tracy said. "Even your nose is starting to turn into a little snout," she added, pressing hard on Astoria's nose. "And try to study more stupid, what are you a retarded muggle born."

"You know Daphne would kill you if she found out what you were doing," Pansy said.  
"Pansy, what Daphne doesn't know won't hurt her," Tracy said.  
"True, but one has to wonder what you are doing here," Pansy replied.  
"What do you want?" Tracy asked.  
"Whatever do you mean," Pansy stated.  
"What is it going to take to buy your silence?" Tracy asked.  
"Well you can start with that dress you wore to the New Years Gala," Pansy said.  
"No way that's a Versace," Tracy hissed.  
"Then I guess I can tell Daphne that you are force feeding her sister," Pansy said.  
"Come on," Tracy growled, pulling Pansy into their dorm room.

"I knew you would see it my way," Pansy said carefully, lifting the exquisite white dress from Tracy's trunk. "Oh and of course I'll need the shoes to go with it," Pansy said, taking the heels as well.  
"Of course," Tracy said.  
"My final question is why," Pansy said as she put them away.  
"Why what," Tracy said.  
"What do you hope to gain from all this," Pansy asked.  
"I'm not getting out of this one am I," Tracy said.  
"No," Pansy said, locking her eyes on Tracy.  
"I want to make Astoria into such a fat little pathetic turd that they will have no choice but to kick her out of the family," Tracy said.  
"Not like she'll need much help," Pansy said. "But why what's in it for you?"  
"I do not wish to be just a Baronet," Tracy said. "Countess Greengrass is no fool, and most likely made plans involving both of her daughters."  
"Ahh I see," Pansy said.  
"You wish to take Astoria's place," Pansy said, placing a hand to her chin. "Interesting," Pansy said.  
"Now what's in it for you," Tracy asked.  
"Friends do friends favors," Pansy said. "Now let's do something a little more elegant with your hair."

Break

"Stupid Tracy, I'll show her, who the stupid little pig is," Astoria said stomping through the potions section of the library. "I'm gonna be just like Daphne, in fact I'll be so good that I doubt they will even notice a difference. I just need some polyjuice potion and I will be all set.  
"Astoria," Neville and Harry said as she turned down the stacks facing them.  
"Neville, Harry, what are you doing here," Astoria blurted out.  
"Nothing," Neville said.  
"We're just doing some research," Harry said.  
"What kind of research," Astoria asked.  
"Potions," Neville said.  
"So am I, which one are you looking into," Astoria asked.  
"Polyjuice," Harry said.  
"Oh, I'm doing the same one," Astoria replied, her smile growing a little.  
"Why don't we work together then," Harry said.  
"Great," Astoria said.

Break

"You wanted to see me Professor Snape," Hermione said cautiously entering his office.  
"Yes," Severus said from behind his large desk. "It is about your……"  
"Did something happen to Valefor," Hermione said, quickly adjusting her large glasses.  
"No, your bird is," Snape said.  
"Is not against the rules and I told him not to eat any of the owls or the pets of other students including Steve and Trevor," Hermione said.  
"Ms. Granger, you brought a Golden Eagle to the school, a rather large golden eagle," Snape said.  
"I know, isn't she the greatest, Valefor is really good at carrying big stuff for long distances," Hermione said.  
"Be that as it may," Snape said.  
"But I'm not breaking any school rules," Hermione said.  
Snape growled slamming his fists on his desk. "Miss Granger."  
"Yes," Hermione said, snapping to attention.  
"While it is true that you have not broken the letter of the rule, you are breaking the spirit of the rules, upsetting the culture of the school, and causing a disruption," Snape said. "And as your magical guardian…."  
"You're not," Hermione said.

"I'm not what," Snape asked.  
"I know that muggle born students have a magical guardian during their time at Hogwarts and that is typically their head of house," Hermione said.  
"Which means I am your magical guardian," Snape said.  
"You're not," Hermione said.  
"You are a muggle born student Miss Granger, why am I not your magical guardian," Snape said glaring at Hermione, and her overly large eyes courtesy of her glasses.  
"Because a student is allowed to find their own guardian, and Mrs. Flamel is mine," Hermione said, handing over several documents.  
"She is not a British citizen," Severus said.  
"Yes, she is," Hermione giggled. "She was born in England's former holdings in France, at a time when they still held French territory technically making her an English citizen, which makes her a British citizen in addition to a French one. She even gave me this letter explaining everything." Hermione said handing it over.  
"Leave now," Snape barked before Hermione scampered out.

"Nut's I was hoping to hold on to that secret a little longer.

Break

"Albus we have a problem," Severus said standing in Dumbledore's office.  
"What is it," Albus said.  
"This," Severus said, handing him a letter.

Dear Little Brat,

Keep your hands-off Hermione, or I am going to take a walk. A very enthusiastic walk, and I am sure you remember what happened the last time I took a walk.

Perenelle Flamel

"Oh dear," Albus sighed.  
"What did she do," Snape said.  
"Like their muggle counterparts, the magical German forces had to pause in the early stages of the war. That pause allowed us to evacuate a large number of people. Now many assumed that this was because the forces were over extended. They were not in fact over extended, Perenelle Flamel single handedly smashed into their lines forcing them to pause as their army of inferi was burnt to ash. She forced the muggle and magical forces to reinforce their flanks before she cut a swath straight through their lines. Only Gelert was able to drive her off," Albus explained she was the reason we had enough time to evacuate at Dunkirk. "So, it seems we will have to take a lighter touch with Ms. Granger for the time being."

"Understatement, but why didn't she," Snape asked.  
"Since the end of the 100 years’ war the Flamel's have taken a wait and see approach and only step in if the situation is a major threat to the world," Dumbledore said.  
"I see," Snape said.

Break

"Professor Snape," Elizabeth said, opening the door to his office.  
"Yes," Severus groaned as the first year entered flanked by two of her friends.  
"I would like to start a club," Elizabeth said.  
"What sort of club," Snape said looking down at the girls.  
"A cafe," Elizabeth said.  
"A cafe," Snape said.  
"See a cafe, would allow us to learn and practice cooking which would benefit our skills in potions class. Taking orders and talking to customers improves memorization and social skills. No to mention leadership skills, and budgeting. Oh, and holding a full tray is really hard so balance and stuff," Elizabeth said as she began to babble.  
"Enough," Snape barked as Anna and Belle huddled behind Elizabeth who despite trembling remained strong. "Give me one good reason as to why I should approve your little club."

"Crap, Hermione didn't tell us what to do if this happened," Anna whispered to Belle.  
"It will be ok," Elizabeth whispered.  
"What was that Ms. Lestrange," Snape pressed.  
"Professor, I had hoped you would be reasonable and that it would not come to this," Elizabeth said.  
"Come to what," Snape said.  
"You know who my mother is, since you were both part of the same illegal organization. As such she knows many things, and while she is quite deranged, her memory is just fine and she has told me many things when I am allowed to visit her. Things that might include events that you do not wish to see made public," Elizabeth said.  
"You wouldn't dare," Snape growled.

"Don't approve my club and I will," Elizabeth said.  
"You're bluffing," Snape said.  
"Try me," Elizabeth said. "Do you really want what my mom knows getting out."  
Time slowed to a crawl as the seconds ticked by. The two glaring at each other. "You don't know anything," Snape finally said.  
"Maybe, but now I have evidence of a teacher who is a former death eater, using legumency on a student," Elizabeth said.  
"Prove it," Snape growled.  
"Prove that you didn't," Elizabeth said.  
"Fine, your club is approved," Snape growled. "Now get out."

Break

"We got it," Anna and Belle cheered after returning to the dorms.  
"Thank you, Elizabeth," Hermione said hugging the girl.  
"Don't ever make me do that again," Elizabeth said slumping over as the adrenaline left her.  
"What happened," Hermione said.  
"Legumency," Elizabeth muttered.  
"I'm sorry, if I knew he would do that to you I wouldn't have asked you to do it," Hermione said.  
"If he hadn't refused, I wouldn't have had to threaten to spill the beans on everything my mom might have told me," Elizabeth said.  
"You did what?" Hermione said.  
"I get two visits with my mother a year, on Christmas and my birthday. In addition to being insane she is also one of Voldemort's chief lieutenants and closest confidants. She knows things, not that she told me anything other than he is still alive every time I visit," Elizabeth said. "Professor Snape called my bluff, while looking me in the eye so I said that I would say that he used legumency on a student," Elizabeth explained.

"Why?" Hermione asked.  
"Why what," Elizabeth said.  
"That was not part of the plan. I never asked you to do that," Hermione said.  
"No, you just asked me to get the club approved," Elizabeth said.  
"Yes, but I didn't ask you to put yourself at risk," Hermione said.  
"It comes with the territory," Elizabeth said.  
"What territory?" Hermione asked.  
"Being a pureblood from an ancient and noble family," Elizabeth said.  
"Well it shouldn't," Hermione said. "And don't ever stick your neck out for me like that again."  
"I'll try not to," Elizabeth said.

"Good," Hermione said. "And here is Harry's autograph," Hermione said, handing her a piece of paper.  
"Lucky," the girls said, gathering around Elizabeth.  
"One more thing," Hermione said, pulling Elizabeth out of the dorm room.  
"Wait, what," Elizabeth squeaked.  
"You said to introduce you to Neville," Hermione said, pulling her through the common room.  
"Wait what now, I'm not ready," Elizabeth cried out.

Break

"Harry why are we going down to the dungeons?" Neville asked.  
"Hermione wanted me to bring you down here," Harry replied.  
"What for," Neville asked.  
"I dunno," Harry said. "She just said that she was helping."  
"This isn't going to involve anything crazy is it," Neville said.  
"I dunno it's Hermione…" Harry shrugged as they turned the corner spotting Hermione and a girl with black hair currently grabbing Hermione by the shirt.

"Just remember that he's Millie's ok," Hermione whispered in Elizabeth's ear.  
"What no, that's not why……" Elizabeth said, grabbing Hermione by her shirt. "You are insane, I wanted to meet him so I could apologize."  
"Apologize for what," Hermione said.  
"My mother cursed his parents, you moron, he had to grow up without his parents, and I wanted you to arrange it so he wouldn't curse me the moment he saw me so I have enough time to apologize," Elizabeth said.  
"So that's why you run away when he comes around," Hermione said, smirking.  
"Yes, he's likely to attack me the minute he sees me alone so it's been impossible to apologize," Elizabeth said.  
"So, you want to apologize," Hermione said smiling.  
"Yes, you idiot," Elizabeth yelled.  
"Ok, because I think you just did," Hermione said before taking Elizabeth's head in her hands and turning it towards Neville. "Hi Harry, Neville," she said, skipping over to them. "Let's leave these two alone for a while," Hermione said, pulling Harry away.

"Um, Hello," Neville said as Elizabeth sported an impressive full body blush.  
"My name is Elizabeth Lestrange and I'm sorry for what my mother and father did to your parents. You didn't deserve that, please don't kill me, bye," Elizabeth said about to run away before Neville grabbed her wrist.  
"Why…." Neville asked, looking at Elizabeth.  
"Because I know what it's like growing up without parents," Elizabeth said.  
"I see," Neville said.  
"But you are a Lestrange," Neville said. "I would have thought……."  
"I would be a blood fanatic," Elizabeth said, pulling her hand away. "Look I still think purebloods have superior magic and should be in charge in the magical world, but I draw the line at wanton destruction and chaos, that is wrong, and my mother is insane. I don't care if she thinks he is coming back, I want no part in it. Your parents didn't deserve what happened to them, you didn't deserve it. How can we prove our superiority if we keep killing each other."

"She's a work in progress," Hermione whispered to Harry where they watched from around the corner.  
"You'll have your work cut out for you," Harry replied thinking of Draco.  
"Thanks," Hermione replied.

"I don't agree with your views, but I do accept your apology. This doesn't mean my Grandmother will stop pushing for their execution." Neville said before leaving.  
"I can live with that," Elizabeth said before bolting down the hallway.

"Every journey begins with a small step I guess," Harry said.  
"Something like that," Hermione added.

Break

Dear Ria,

These skates should let you truly perform on the ice. I know they might be a bit gaudy, but the gems are needed to power the runes and magic circles you carve into the ice. I'm sorry but you won't be able to actively control what you create…. Yet. So please be careful. I've included instructions on how to replace the diamonds after they lose their charge. I think I've included enough spares, but if you need more just let me know. Oh, and what do you think of this for our performance?

Your Student,

Hermione

"You have got to be kidding me," Ria said looking at the skates sitting in a box on her lap. "Mithril blades, diamonds for magical storage, sapphires for creating ice sculptures, pearls to regulate and activate the magic…. What did you do Hermione? I could never afford something like this……." Ria muttered as she found a note at the bottom of the box.

PS- this is going to be so awesome.

"Yes, it is Hermione, yes, it is," Ria said. "Now I'd better get practicing," Ria said, grabbing the skates and walking to her door. "It wouldn't do for the student to show up the teacher.

Dear Hermione,

Thank you, thank you, thank you. The skates work, sure they took some getting used to, but I can actually do magical figure skating now. You should have seen it; I made an ice sculpture with them. I'll have to check the rules, but I might actually be able to do a real competition now. This is just so incredible.

Now I looked over what you have planned and I like it, but what if we added a tracking element to the array, that way the reindeer would chase me around instead of just standing there. That would make the performance more engaging. It would also make for a bigger payoff when you come in as the moon goddess. How did you learn all of this stuff anyway?

I hope school is going well and are you coming over Spring Break?

Sincerely,

Ria

"Oh, she's right, that will be much better doing it that way," Hermione said looking over the notes Ria sent her.  
"Hermione what are you doing," Astoria asked.  
"Just revising the routine, I am going to do at the opening ceremonies of the magical Olympics next month," Hermione replied.  
"You are going to do what," Astoria said.  
"The Norwegian Olympic committee asked me to do a performance celebrating Sami culture at the opening ceremonies," Hermione said.  
"Why," Millie asked.  
"Because they asked nicely," Hermione said. "And Millie don't worry about cleaning the 3rd year dorms today, I snuck in during breakfast and did it."  
"Why…." Millie asked.  
"Because you're my friend silly," Hermione said. "Now let's get moving. We don't want to be late to Herbology. See you later Astoria."


	30. Olympics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I knew I was seeing something special the moment she stepped onto the ice," Natasha Romenko, 1994 magical figure skating gold medalist.

February 1994

"Tell me again why you need permission to leave the castle?" McGonagall asked.  
"Because I am going to be performing at the opening ceremonies of the Olympics," Hermione said.  
"I am not sure that is a good use of your time considering your academic situation," McGonagall stated.  
"My academic situation has nothing to do with this," Hermione pressed.  
"Of course, it does, we routinely ban students from participating in school clubs and activities," McGonagall replied.  
Hermione's eyes lit up. "My skating is not a school activity, ergo you cannot ban me from going, and I have already gotten permission from all of my professor's," Hermione said.  
"I will need to speak to your magical guardian," McGonagall said.  
"No need, Mrs. Flamel said it was ok," Hermione said, handing her a note.  
McGonagall stared at the note before forcefully placing it on her desk. "Alright, but I expect you to keep up on your work."  
"I will," Hermione said before leaving.

Break

"Daphne, you have to see this," Pansy said.  
"See what," Daphne said.  
"The runt is packing up," Pansy said.  
"She's leaving," Tracy added.  
"Looks that way," Pansy said.  
"I'll believe it when I see it," Daphne said walking out of the 3rd year dorm.

"Hermione are you leaving?" Astoria asked.  
"Yes," Hermione replied as she closed her suitcase.  
"It's a miracle," Pansy exclaimed.  
"But I'll be back in a few days," Hermione said.  
"Where are you going," Daphne said.  
"Lillehammer Norway," Hermione said.  
"No freaking way," a couple of girls gasped.  
"You're going to the Olympics," several more added as the crowd grew.  
"What events are you going to watch?" Anna asked.  
"I dunno, I'm really just there for the opening and maybe the closing ceremonies," Hermione said.

"Why?" Daphne asked.  
"Why what?"  
"Why is a little klutzy runt like you going to be performing at the opening ceremonies?" Daphne said.  
"Because they asked me to tomato face," Hermione replied before passing the stunned crowd. "Millie do you have those snacks I asked for?"  
"Yes, but why?" Millie said, handing her a large container.  
"I'm helping, how else can you become a super famous badass chef or baker if you don't market your food. I'm gonna make sure every famous person I meet tries at least one," Hermione said.  
"Thank you…" Millie said softly.

"Elizabeth can you come here for a second?" Hermione asked.  
"Sure, what is it," Elizabeth said as Hermione pulled her aside.  
"Can you keep an eye on Astoria for me, I think Tracy or Pansy is up to something," Hermione said.  
"Why," Elizabeth said.  
"Why what," Hermione replied.  
"Why should I keep an eye on Astoria," Elizabeth said.  
"It's always something with you," Hermione sighed.  
"It's how the world works," Elizabeth shot back.  
"Fine," Hermione sighed. "Astoria keeps kicking your but at Grail Wars because you constantly use Saber Alter in 1v1s against her."  
"Saber Alter is a 4 star, as is her Chloe," Elizabeth said.  
"Yes, but Chloe is an archer and has a type advantage against sabers, plus she has an evasion skill, which you miss every time you use Saber Alters noble phantasm against her," Hermione explained.  
"I didn't know that," Elizabeth said.  
Hermione giggled. "Astoria was wondering when you would finally figure it out. Now will you keep an eye on her for me."  
"Fine, but no guarantees on me getting her to eat fewer cookies," Elizabeth said, dropping her head in defeat.  
"I can live with that," Hermione said.

"You're really going," Astoria said, coming over tears threatening to leak from her eyes.  
"Yes, but I'll be back, don't worry," Hermione said.  
"Promise," Astoria said.  
"I promise, you just keep up the hard work ok," Hermione said. "Just keep working on being your best self, ok," Hermione said, patting Astoria on the head.  
"I will," Astoria said. "But I still don't know what that means."  
"You'll figure it out," Hermione said before leaving her suitcase rolling along next to her.

"Hey klutz," Daphne said.  
"Yes, Tomato face," Hermione said, turning around.  
"Try not to embarrass yourself, and the school," Daphne said.  
"Don't worry I won't crash into a bush," Hermione giggled before leaving.  
"I did nothing of the sort," Daphne yelled. "Hey get back here you little runt!"

Break

"Hermione," Ria exclaimed, rushing over.  
"Ria," Hermione said as she was engulfed in the young woman's chest. "Mergle…."  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, do you have any idea what this means to me," Ria said. "Why aren't you saying anything," she said, swinging Hermione around.  
"Ria," Emma said.  
"What," Ria said, turning towards them.  
"Can't breathe," Hermione muttered.  
"Oh……" she said looking down at the light brown hair sticking out of her chest. "Oh my gosh Hermione I am so sorry," Ria cried out releasing Hermione.  
"Dizzy…." Hermione said swaying on her feet.  
"Hahahahahaha," Dan chuckled.  
"Papa, es ist nicht lustig," Hermione pouted.  
"You're so small it's hard not to get lost in places," Dan said.  
"I am not that small. It's not my fault I haven't had my growth spurt yet," Hermione shot back.  
"But aren't you like 14 already," Ria said, confused at how Hermione didn't seem to have grown any taller since meeting her a year ago.  
"I'm a late bloomer dang it," Hermione huffed, crossing her arms with a pout.  
"It's alright dear you're just a bit young for your age. I was to but you'll blossom eventually," Emma said.  
"I'm not sure about that," Ria muttered looking at Emma's smaller than average stature.  
"Oh, come on I am not that short," Emma huffed glaring at Ria.  
"shit you heard that please don't throw anything at me," Ria said quickly.  
"Don't you two need to practice," Dan said.  
"Right, come on Hermione," Ria said quickly.  
"I wasn't gonna do anything," Emma groaned.  
"Didn't look like it," Dan said only to get an elbow to the ribs.

Break

"Ah Mrs. Granger we've been expecting you," a man said.  
"The pleasure is all mine," Emma said walking up to the outskirts of the Olympic Village. "But I do have one question."  
"Oh boy here we go, do try and go easy on them dear," Dan said.  
Emma paused taking a deep calming breath before replying. "I promise not to throw anything. Now who is the Schwachsinniger Esel, in charge around here."  
"That would be me ma'am," a man said stepping forward.  
"Good and you are," Emma asked.  
"Agnar," the man said. "Is there a problem with the ward."  
"Well it certainly lives up to your name as an awe-inspiring terror like the edge of a sword," Emma said looking at the scary old ruins that were projected over the village.  
"But…" Agnar said looking down at the woman.  
"It's a complete disaster if you are trying to turn people away, that looks like an adventures wet dream and kids are going to be all over exploring a place like that and a message saying stay away it's scary that's only going to make it worse," Emma said.  
"That's why we have it on the other side of the lake," another man chimed in.  
"Why," Emma pressed.

"Because they won't……" the man said, stopping as Emma glared at them.  
"Won't what…." Emma growled.  
"Make it across the thin ice," the man said.  
"Emma…." Dan said.  
"Do you want people to fall through the ice," Emma snapped.  
"No, but it's not our fault if some dumb muggle……" any further words cut off as Emma foot connected directly with his crotch.  
"Wrong answer," Emma growled as the man crumpled into the snow.  
"Emma…." Dan sighed.

"No, don't you Emma me, you saw those kids that almost fell in the lake this morning," she snapped glaring at Dan, before whipping her head back around. "Your illusion ward is a siren song to kids and adventure seekers, not to mention anyone interested in it would just go and ask around in town about ancient ruins that didn't exist until a few days ago."  
"I don't think that many… ugh," the groaning man said.  
"Moron," Emma yelled, kicking him several times in the side. "The muggle Olympics are also taking place in Lillehammer and start in 2 days. "There is going to be 10's of thousands of people swarming the town, and you don't think at least a few might go, oh hey lets go check out the old Viking ruins."  
"What would have us do Miss Granger," Agnar asked as his assistant  
"I would create an illusion of a large avalanche as they are known to happen in the area. Then I would have the government release a statement notifying people of the avalanche with a warning that the area is unstable and for people to stay away. That combined with a ward that reinforces those warnings should keep many people away. Now nothing looks out of place and it matches up with what people would normally expect from the area. Which means it's nothing special and doesn't stand out," Emma said. "And do forgive my outburst, I do not take kindly to seeing children being hurt or put in needless danger."  
"Apology accepted," the man groaned.

"Emma, I thought you said you would go easy on them," Dan said softly.  
"I only said I wouldn't throw anything at them, and I was going easy on them," Emma replied.  
"That was going easy," Agnar said.  
"Oh yeah you should have seen this one time," Dan began.  
"Come on all I did was hit him with a wrench," Emma groaned.  
"It was a 4ft pipe wrench," Dan said.  
"It was not that big, and that moron deserved it," Emma grumbled.  
"Dare I ask what happened for someone to earn such displeasure.  
"Let's just say my wife loves children and leave it at that," Dan said quickly.  
"Agreed," Agnrar said.

Break

"Nervous," Ria asked as they waited for their time to perform.  
"No," Hermione snapped.  
"It's ok if you are you know," Ria said, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"It's just this is the Olympics there are thousands of people in the stands. I've never done anything like this," Hermione said. "I don't want to….."  
"Just do you best, and everything will be ok," Ria said. "And don't forget I'll be out there with you."  
"Right," Hermione said.  
"Ria Juitiev and Hermione Granger, you're up," a woman said calling them out.

Break

"I didn't think I would see you here, Natasha," a young woman with shiny brown hair, brown and athletic figure eyes said.  
"I could say the same about you Jessica," Natasha replied.  
"True," Jessica replied. "But then you want to see if this is really going to happen."  
"Yes, moving sculptures during a figure skating performance is quite unbelievable," Natasha said.  
"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out," Jessica said. "It's a shame we have to miss marching in with our respective country men.  
"I wasn't planning on walking in with them anyway. It would be a long cold evening," Natasha said.  
"Aren't you Russian," Jessica chuckled.  
"Just because I am Russian doesn't mean I love the cold," Natasha said.  
"Yeah, yeah," Jessica said.  
"Crazy American," Natasha scoffed.  
"It's starting," Jessica said as the spotlight highlighted Hermione and Ria. "Is that Ria Julietiv."  
"I don't believe it, she's an excellent skater, one of the best, but she lacks the gift of magic, what can she hope to do," Natasha said, her eyes widening in surprise.  
"Maybe she is going to help in carving the runes and circles into the ice," Jessica said as the music began.  
"Possibly," Natasha said. "It's a pretty basic routine so far, simple lifts and glides."  
"That Hermione girl is more than a little rough, but she's got some talent," Jessica said as Hermione wobbled a bit coming out of a spin.

"Ria's excellent as ever and she's covering for Hermione's missteps," Natasha said as Ria turned Hermione's fall into a comedic routine covering for her stumble and fixing the figure she was carving. They were like a pair of girls playing in a forest as they glided across the ice.  
The figures complete the crowd could see them begging to glow as the magic built up. Thousands gasped as a herd of reindeer rose out of the ice, shimmering like diamonds as the spotlight ran across them. "Not bad," Jessica said as Ria leapt into the air.  
"She's going to ruin the circle," Natasha said as Ria spun one, two, three times landing in the middle her skate cutting into the ice, before launching into a second jump carrying her out of the reindeer formation. Now outside of the circle Ria spun to a stop looking back at the herd with an apologetic look before much to everyone's surprise they began stomping their hooves before charging.

"Wait what, how did they do that," Jessica yelled as the reindeer began to chase Ria around the rink.  
"You can make a magic formula that can do that, but you can't do it in a single go on ice skates, and going back over the circle would ruin it……" Natasha said as the performance continued.  
"The jump, that's how she did it," Jessica said as Hermione did a simple toe loop and bunny hop into and out of another carving on the ice.  
"Jumps aren't normally part of a standard magical figure skating routine," Natasha said.  
"And Ria has done more no-mag competitions," Jessica said.  
"Still doesn't explain how she did it, but," Natasha said.  
"That must be what that last-minute rule change was for," Jessica said.  
"She really did it at the Swiss open," Natasha said as an enormous bear rose out of the ice with Hermione riding on its head while it chased after the reindeer.

"You know what this means," Jessica said as the bear reared up on its hind legs as if roaring, freezing the animals in place. Hermione waved to Ria before sliding down hugging before skating off happily as the animals behaved. They skated off for the final part of the performance creating a giant representation of Aske or Mano the moon goddess of the Sami people that rose silently in the air.  
"That it is as you American's say game on," Natasha said as the moon goddess smiled down on the crowd and Olympic flame before shattering into snow drifting down on everyone in the stadium while Ria, Hermione and the animals made their way off the ice. The animals bursting into snow as they hit the edge of the ice rink.  
"Got that right," Jessica said. "It's unthinkable and yet so obvious at the same time."  
"Looks like we both have routines to completely redo," Natasha said.

Break

"Mrs. Granger your daughter is very talented," the Norwegian representative to the Olympic committee said.  
"She had a good teacher," Emma said.  
"Indeed, but Ria Juitiev is what you British call a squib, Richard," the Norwegian said.  
"Yes, I'm rather interested in that as well," Richard said.  
"I rather like the German term Unfähigkeit, or inability. It is a much gentler term that doesn't single a person out or demean them," Emma said.  
"That would imply that a person who lacks magic could perform magic which is impossible," Richard said looking down at Emma.  
"No, it's not," Dan said.  
"Yes, it is," Richard pressed.  
"And yet you just saw a squib perform a rather impressive feat of magic," Dan said.  
"And she will be investigated for dark magic," Richard said once again looking down at Emma.  
"Nur über meine Leiche," Emma growled.  
"Oh, this is rich some stupid muggle is going to," Richard laughed obnoxiously.  
"Stop you," Dan said. "Because she already did. See my daughter is very smart, and has created ice skates powered by magical gems that allow a person with little or no magic perform magic. It's really only a prototype in alpha testing, but it was enough to file and obtain a Swiss patent."

"And the Swiss are very protective of their patents, and if I hear or see any word about Ria being engaged in dark magic, I will be very upset, calling in all my lawyers upset," Emma said.  
"If you think I'm going to let a muggle," Richard yelled.  
"Will you just shut up already, if you do anything to the Grangers or Miss Juitiev, we'll just sanction the British Olympic team and ban you from competing," the head of the magical IOC said. "And I think it's time for some refreshments Mr. and Mrs. Granger would care to join me."  
"Certainly," Emma said. "And in fact, my daughter has a friend who is quite the genius in the kitchen."  
"High praise from your daughter, I simply must try some," the man said as they left.  
"I highly suggest you refrain from joining us tonight," the Norwegian official said glaring at Richard.

Break

"We did it, we really did it," Hermione said, still breathing heavy as they took off their skates.  
"Yes, we did," Ria said, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry about…." Hermione said.  
"No worries these things happen, and the crowd thought it was part of the act. You're young, you've got time to improve," Ria said.  
"Thanks," Hermione said.  
"Now what do you say we get cleaned up and enjoy the party," Ria said.  
"Right," Hermione said as two women approached them.

"Ria," Natasha called out.  
"Natasha! What are you doing here, you normally skip…." Ria said, shocked to see two of the top magical figure skaters in the world walking towards her.  
"Well, when I heard that you, and your student were going to perform I just had to come," Natasha said.  
"Really," Hermione said. "So, like you two know each other," Hermione said.  
"We started out under the same coach, but I never could manage to channel enough magic for magical figure skating," Ria said.  
"And yet you managed to put on one hell of a show," Jessica said. "I mean moving ice creations no one has ever done it before or thought to use jumps to help write the formula."

"Well I mean I…." Ria stammered still a bit in awe of the pair.  
"It was a joint effort and Ria is a good teacher," Hermione said.  
"She always was better at the basics than me," Natasha said.

Jessica placed her hands on her hips, leaning over to look Hermione in the eye. "All I have to say is game on. Your new trick shocked a lot of people tonight, and some might think it is going to steal the show, but now that we know how it works. We are going to show you what it can really do. If you want the title of the best you'd better hurry up and get out of the kiddy leagues and join the real skaters."  
"You are such a cocky American," Natasha sighed.  
"Thanks," Jessica said.  
"That wasn't a compliment," Natasha snapped as Hermione giggled. "What my American friend is saying is that we think you have what it takes, and we want to see how far you can really go. We will be waiting for you," Natasha said before dragging Jessica away.

"They're the best in the world right," Hermione said looking at Ria.  
"Yes," Ria said.  
"Do you really think I can," Hermione said.  
"That's entirely up to you," Ria replied. "Now about that party."

Break

"Hey Astoria," Elizabeth said as they did their homework.  
"What," Astoria replied looking up at her.  
"Why do you eat cookies all the time," Elizabeth asked.  
"I dunno," Astoria said. "Do I really eat that many?"  
"Astoria you cleared out a whole box this afternoon," Elizabeth said.  
"I did," Astoria said, her face growing red. "It's just that cookies help me relax, and make me feel better. Is that wrong…."  
"I'm not saying it's bad, but like maybe find something else that makes you feel happy," Elizabeth said.  
"But I'm terrible…." Astoria muttered.  
"So, what if you're terrible, what matters is do you find it fun. I mean I love grail wars, but you kick my but every single time. I see you reading music books a lot why not find a place to play music or something," Elizabeth said.  
"Ok, I'll think about it," Astoria said.  
"Good, and maybe we won't have crumbs all over the place," Elizabeth muttered.

Break

"Oh my gosh that dress is so cute," Lavender said.  
"I know, but what about those boots," Parvati added.  
"I bet that hat is really warm too," Padma said.  
"Ugh girls," Ron groaned.  
"Shut up Ron," Parvati said.  
"It's just some stupid dress," Ron said trying to eat his breakfast.  
"It is not a stupid dress," Lavender said.  
"Well it is just clothes," Harry said before Lavender shoved the magazine in his face.  
"Is that just clothes," Lavender said as he saw a picture of Hermione skipping along in a white fur dress with blue tribal accents, and white boots with a big fur hat on her head.  
He knew it was impolite to stare but technically it was just a picture, and she was very pretty, a youthful naivete coming across as she skipped along. "Cute," Harry muttered, blushing the longer he stared.  
"Really Harry," Ron said.  
"Well she is," Harry snapped.  
"Come on Ginny is way cuter," Ron said. "Hey Ginny," Ron said as a red-haired missile shot out of the great hall with a certain book in her hands.  
"Geeze how is she ever gonna talk to Harry if she keeps doing that," Ron said.

"Oh look, she said where she bought the outfit," Lavender said.  
"Where, I am ordering that hat before I freeze to death," Parvati said.  
"Do you have to be so dramatic," Padma groaned.  
"Shut up it's cold, and I know you want one to," Parvati shot back.

Break

"Did you know the runt could do that," Pansy said.  
"I knew she could ice skate, but I never expected anything like this," Daphne said looking at the headline article about Hermione's performance.  
"The little runt's been hiding things from us," Tracy said.  
"I still don't know how that little piggy pulled it off," Pansy said.  
"She's been getting far too comfortable in the first year dorms," Daphne said as an owl landed in front of her.  
"Isn't that your mother's owl," Tracy said.  
"Yes," Daphne said, removing the letter attached to it's leg.

Daphne,

I do not like seeing the Greengrass family upstaged. You will be learning how to ice skate so that you can put that girl and her mother in their place. I suggest you get practicing as you will be spending the summer working with the best coaches in the world.

Mother

"So much for taking art classes this summer," Daphne sighed softly as she read the letter.  
"What does your mother want," Pansy said.  
"I am going to be learning how to ice skate so that I can put Hermione in her place," Daphne said.  
"Hey I can show you some ballet if you want. That should help a little," Pansy said.  
"Thank you, that would be nice," Daphne said. "But more importantly what are we going to do to that little annoying pissant runt," Daphne hissed.  
"Nothing seems to phase her these days," Tracy grumbled.  
"She's got almost all the first years convinced she's a German exchange student called Johanna," Pansy said.  
"Then let's make sure she stays there," Daphne said.  
"How do you plan to do that," Tracy asked.  
"Slytherins beast has petrified Penelope Clearwater, and Xenophelus's crazy daughter Luna two days ago. Whatever the beast is, it hasn't killed anyone, and I overheard Professor McGonagall talking to Professor Flitwick about how she might have to retake the year due to a prolonged absence," Daphne said.  
"And if that runt has to redo the year that puts her even further behind and maybe it will be enough to get her kicked out," Tracy said.  
"Exactly, now the only issue is that the klutz has some German spell that gives her the ability to resist low level spells, so it will take all three of us to stun her," Daphne said.  
"That is not a problem," Tracy said.  
"She won't have a chance to use any spells," Pansy said.  
"Now how are we going to lure her out?" Tracy asked.  
"Leave that to me," Daphne said. "The Lestrange heir and my sister seem to be chummy with her, we can use that."

Break

"Merlin did you see that," Hermione said as Jessica created a horse that she briefly rode around the rink. "It's so life-like, it looks like real hair, and you can see the muscles move," Hermione gushed.  
"That's what you can expect from top tier competitors. It's not enough to just form an ice sculpture it also needs to be a work of art. See how Natasha's Baba Yaga's clothes actually move like real clothing. That can only happen with complex magic circles, and runes, that are carefully carved into the ice," Ria explained.  
"Yes, it is really detailed, and she's using it as more than a display piece. She's telling a story on the ice," Hermione said as the Baba Yagga chased Natasha through a forest of trees.  
"That's another thing that separates the best from the rest. Most just create elaborate ice sculptures in magical figure skating, which is why it has fallen to the wayside. However, your discovery allows for more intricate performances and storytelling," Ria stated as Hermione was mesmerized by the performances. Others tried to match what Jessica and Natasha did, but none could match their performances.

"I want to do that," Hermione said as the night came to a close.  
"You want to do what?" Ria asked.  
"I want to be a figure skater, magical and otherwise. I want to dance across the ice, and create a brilliant display that excites and entertains people. Natasha's and Jessica's performances were incredible," Hermione gushed vibrating with excitement.  
"Well they are the best," Ria said.  
"And I'm going to beat them. That was my idea they used, and they put on a great performance. I want… no I will be better than them. I want to be the Ice Princess," Hermione said a fire burning in her eyes. "Teach me everything," Hermione said looking at Ria.  
"Are you sure," Ria replied.  
"Yes," Hermione said. "I want to make the crowd feel the way they made me feel tonight."  
"Excellent, now I already know you're practicing yoga, and getting on the ice every chance you get, but you'll need to do more," Ria said.  
"Name it," Hermione said.  
"You'll need to learn ballet, and add some resistance training. Also, I suggest studying runes," Ria said.  
"What about magic circles," Hermione asked.  
"I want you to have a foundation in runes first," Ria said.  
"Ok," Hermione said.

"Looks like we need to find some summer ballet classes," Emma said.  
"Mom, Dad, when did you get here," Hermione exclaimed, spinning around to see her parents sitting behind her.  
"A while now, but you were just so cute and engrossed in the performances," Dan said, ruffling her hair.  
"Dad," Hermione squealed trying to fix her hair.  
"So, Ria, do you know any good ballet schools," Emma asked.  
"Yes, Dietlinde Wilcke is the old battle axe that runs the Lichtenstein national ballet, I could put in a good word for you," Ria said.  
"An old battle-axe you say," Dan said.  
"Please don't tell her I called her that, she'll kill me," Ria pleaded.  
"We won't, and thank you," Emma said.

Break

Jessica, Natasha,

Your performances were amazing, I felt like I was in the great plains of the United States, or in the great northern forests of Russia. The excitement, and suspense had me on the edge of my seat the whole time. The way you incorporated the skating, and magic into a dramatic story playing out on the ice was simply stunning. And the way you added movement to your displays after only seeing it in action a few days before was incredible. But remember I was one the who first came up with the idea, so you better be ready because in 4 years I'm gonna show you what it can really do. So, it's as you say, game on.

Hermione

Hermione,

Bahahaha, good one kiddo, and I will be waiting. Just remember that if you mess with the bull you get the horns.

Jessica

Hermione,

I will be eagerly awaiting your arrival, but don't think I won't be improving while I wait for you to catch up.

Natasha

Break

"I know you need to go back to school, but I hope you were able to enjoy the Olympics," Emma said.  
"It was amazing, and you're right I do need to get back," Hermione said. "There are things I need to do."  
"A boy perhaps…." Emma giggled.  
"Nein," Hermione said. 'It's just I have friends that need me," she added thinking of Astoria and Millie.  
"We know it's just your mother and I," Dan said.  
"I know, but it's been much better this year," Hermione said. "They've been pretty much ignoring me most of the time," Hermione said.  
"That's a relief," Dan said softly.  
"Plus, defense class is actually teaching us defense this year," Hermione said. "And I'm getting really good at Verstärkung and dodging."  
"Just be careful ok, that school is dangerous," Emma said.  
"I know," Hermione said softly. "But I have people I don't want to leave alone there."  
"We know," Her parents said.  
"Yep, and there is something I wanted to ask you before I left," Hermone said.

"What is it," Emma asked.  
"You remember Mrs. Belldandy, and Miss Skuld from that nice shop, over Christmas," Hermione said.  
"Yes," Emma said. "And your father seems to like what I got there to," Emma said with a smirk as she wiggled her hips slightly.  
"Mom!" Hermione squeaked.  
"Hehehehe," Emma laughed. "But what did Belldandy want?"  
"Well I guess, we're good advertising because she is running out of stock and wants to expand but doesn't have the capital to do so, because she had to pay off the debt from opening the store and her suppliers raised their prices again. And well I've got some money now and thought maybe I could help her out somehow. " Hermione said.  
"I think we can manage something," Dan said. "I'd hate to see your mother lose her new favorite store."  
"Thanks," Hermione said.


	31. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There are accidents, and then there are happy accidents," Marcus Flint

March 1994

"Hermione," Professor Sprout waved from the greenhouses.  
"Hallo Professor Sprout," Hermione said as she marched back up to the castle. "Are you working on something?"  
"Yes, it's the Mandrakes; they really are such finicky plants, and well we need them," Professor Sprout replied.  
"Another one," Hermione gasped.  
"Yes, Penelope Clearwater and Luna Lovegood," Professor Sprout said as they walked back up to the castle.  
"Crap baskets," Hermione said.  
"But, enough about that, your performance was amazing," Professor Sprout said.  
"Thank you," Hermione said.  
"Why didn't you tell me you knew so much about runes," Professor Babbling said, surprising them.  
"Bathsheda when did you," Ponma said.  
"I set a rune along the path to alert me when Hermione would be coming back to the castle," Bathsheda said.  
"Um, why would you do that," Hermione said.  
"So I could talk to you before that stick in the mud did," Bathsheda replied.  
"Why," a confused Hermione said.  
"Because you are going to take Runes next year," Bathsheda said.  
"I was already planning to," Hermione said.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall snapped.  
"Professor McGonagall," Hermione squeaked.  
"Of all the crazy hair brained idiotic things," McGonagall growled her scottish accent begining to show.  
"Um, did I do something wrong," Hermione said.  
"A girl of your age and ability should not be doing such advanced magic," McGonagall said.  
"It's not really that advanced, and I didn't know I wasn't supposed to," Hermione said nervously pressing her index fingers together.  
"Oh, lay off you old stick in the mud," Bathsheda said.  
"Do you have any idea what could have happened if she made a mistake in her spell work," McGonagall said.  
"The spell would have failed," a tall thin man said, adjusting his glasses. "Most magic circles simply fail to activate if they are drawn wrong, and the IOC has a safeguard built into the rink."  
"Exactly, see Clow agrees with me," Bathsheda said.  
"Well I still don't think it's proper," McGonagall said before leaving in a huff.  
"Danke Professor Reed," Hermione said.  
"You are welcome," Professor Reed replied. "Now why don't you run along and see your friends."  
"Ok, thank you bye," Hermione said before racing off.  
"Thanks, Clow, but man does Minerva need to be such a stick in the mud," Bathsheda said. "It's like she doesn't want anything to change, but that's never going to happen, societies always change."

Break

"Hermione," Lavender said, calling out to her friend.  
"Lavender," Hermione said.  
"It's even cuter in person," Lavender said gushing over Hermione's outfit.  
"You think so," Hermione said, spinning around.  
"Definitely," Lavender said.  
"You've been holding out on us," Padma and Parvati said.  
"Um….. I'm not……" Hermione said.  
"Why are you in first year classes when you can pull off stuff, I think even the 9th years would struggle with," Padma said.  
"Because my wand is hard to use sometimes, and latin is hard to pronounce," Hermione said.  
"And yet you can do gemstone, rune magic, and reinforcement which isn't easy," Padma said.  
"What's reinforcement?" Lavender asked.  
"Um, just forget my sister said that ok," Parvati said. "It's an Indian thing."  
"But you just said Hermione can do it," Lavender said.  
"Let's just call it family magic and leave it at that ok," Hermione said. "It's a rather bad open secret at this point, but we'd still like to keep it a secret."  
"Ok," Lavender shrugged.

"Hermione," Elizabeth said, walking over to them.  
"What's up Elizabeth," Hermione replied.  
"Astoria's looking for you," Elizabeth said.  
"Ok," Hermione said, looking towards the Slytherin table.  
"She's waiting for you up on the fifth floor," Elizabeth said.  
"What's up there," Hermione asked.  
"I dunno, but according to Anna and Belle, Astoria was really excited about something," Elizabeth said.  
"Sorry girls, but I better go see what Astoria wants. We can catch up at dinner," Hermione said.  
"Sounds like a plan," Lavender said as Padma and Parvati nodded in agreement.

Break

"Astoria, what was it you wanted to show me," Hermione called out as she wandered the empty hallway.  
"Stupefy," a voice said from behind. Acting on instinct she leapt to the side taking a glancing blow to her ribs.  
"Verstärkung," Hermione whispered, flooding her body with magic as she fought off the effects of the stunner as a second hit her in the back.  
"Sagitta flamma," Daphne yelled, a bright red lance of fire slamming into Hermione's back, throwing her into an empty room.  
"Nice shot," Tracy said.  
"That won't keep her down for long," Daphne said.  
"Sermo," Pansy said, firing off a barrage of spells as a smoking Hermione tried to recover.  
"Vestibulum inpulsa," Tracy said, hitting Hermione in the chest. She didn't give them the satisfaction of screaming as ice shot out across the floor towards their feet.  
"Shit," Pansy and Tracy said as they slipped on the ice.  
"Sagitta flamma duplex," Daphne said calmly firing twin arrows of fire at Hermione slamming her against the back wall of the room. "You aren't the only one who knows how to move on ice stupid.  
Coughing Hermione tried to stand as the three entered the room.  
"Petrificus Totalus," the girls said, finally binding Hermione.  
"Nice try runt, but you are just a mudblood and can't hold a candle to our magic," Tracy said.

"Three against one, I would hardly call that superior magic," Hermione said, trying not to give them the satisfaction of seeing her scared as she fought a losing battle against the bind.  
"Shut up," Pansy growled, slapping Hermione across the face.  
"You have been putting on airs recently and it's time for you to remember your place," Daphne said glaring at Hermione until she finally looked away.  
"So, it seems the little runt is still in there," Pansy laughed. "Too bad you're not a porker anymore, but a scrawny little shit is just as good," she said puffing her own chest out. "But I think you're trying a little too hard."  
"I agree," Daphne said, pulling on Hermione's light brown hair.  
"No," Hermione whimpered, struggling against the bind.  
"So you like your hair," Daphne said grinning. "Too bad, Difindo" she hissed, lopping off most of Hermione's hair smirking as the brown strands fell down around her.  
"My turn," Pansy said, opening a potion bottle.  
"What is it," Tracy asked.  
"Just a potion that is going to turn her hair white," she said, dumping in on her hair using gloved hands to ruthlessly grind it into her scalp.  
"I think that should be enough," Daphne said, turning around.  
"Wait," Tracy said.  
"Do you have something in mind," Pansy said.  
"Short white hair and a beating is nice, but she can recover from that," Tracy said smiling darkly.  
"What do you have in mind," Pansy said.  
"I think that dress is much too nice for you," Tracy said. "It's almost like you think you're a model. Take it off, or Daphne burns it off."  
"Tracy, I think…." Daphne began.

"You said it yourself you wanted her gone, and if being petrified by the beast doesn't make her leave, being found naked in the hallways will get her expelled," Tracy said.  
"And if we free her, she will have a chance to escape," Daphne said. "And she's already been seen wearing it and I will not sully myself by wearing something she has, not to mention it would be too small for me anyway."  
"The fun way then," Pansy said, grabbing at Hermione's outfit and pulling smirking as a ripping sound filled the room. Soon Tracy joined in as a near catatonic Hermione was helpless to stop them, her blank glazed over eyes staring into the darkness.  
"Would you care to do the honors," Pansy said pointing to the pile of scraps in the center of the room.  
"Flamma," Daphne said, burning the scraps to ash before Tracy threw her into the hallway as they left.

The minutes passed slowly as Hermione returned to her senses as darkness fell over the castle. "I was careless, how could I forget the threat they still pose. I was taking them too lightly," Hermione whispered. "Mistkörbe," she cursed her magic struggling against the bind. "Looks like I'll have to wait until one or two of the binds, and that shock spell spell wears off," Hermione said as she lay naked in the middle of the hallway. "They are going to pay for messing with my hair after I finally got it behaving, but at least they didn't beat me to a pulp this time. They could have at least dropped me somewhere more interesting, if I'm going to have to spend the night out here."

Break

"Have you seen Hermione," Astoria asked as the girls slowly headed for bed.  
"I thought she was with you," Elizabeth said. "You were looking for her earlier.  
"No," Astoria said.  
"But I thought you wanted to show her something," Elizabeth said.  
"I do…." Astoria said.  
"But Anna didn't you say that Astoria wanted to show Hermione something," Elizabeth asked.  
"Yeah, but we heard it from Daphne," Anna said.  
"I don't like this," Belle said.  
"Shut up and go to bed," Liz said. "And you better hope that runt doesn't get caught out of bounds," She added, closing the door to the first-year dorms.  
"We should do something," one of the others said.  
"Not much we can do, but hope she makes it out ok," Elizabeth said.  
"This is all my fault," Astoria whimpered.  
"No, it's not I'm the one who told her," Elizabeth said.  
"And I was the one who told you," Anna said before a rolled-up piece of parchment smacked all three of them on the head.  
"No," Belle said, wagging the parchment at them. "You were all tricked, it's no one's fault."

"Why did you hit me," Elizabeth said.  
"I thought that is what you did to stupid emo people," Belle said.  
"Who told you that," Astoria said.  
"Hermione said that's what her mom does when people are being dumb," Belle explained.  
"I think she was joking Belle," Anna explained.  
"But there was that article about the guy she kicked in the nuts, during the Olympics," Belle replied. "I mean I'd hate to be whoever tricked her because……"  
"Hermione is going to get even," Elizabeth said. "She might be a muggleborn, but that is something I can get behind."  
"Do you think she'll beat up my sister," Astoria whispered.  
"I dunno," the others said.

Break

"Nun, das ist einfach verdammt gut," Hermione groaned as water flowed down the hallway soaking her. "Come on," she sighed as she heard something large moving down the hallway. "Mein Gott, du musst mich veräppeln," she said, spotting a scaly hide slide across the connecting passageway before stopping. "Scheisse, I still can't move," Hermione hissed as the body of the beat turned changing directions towards her. "Wait scales, it's probably reptilian then," she said as her hand broke free of the bind. "Kalt, kalt, kalt," Hermione said as the beast moved closer. "Kalt, she screamed as a large scaly head loomed above her. Ice erupting out of the water encasing Hermione and chilling the hallway.

"Now get out of here you reptilian piece of shit," Hermione hissed from inside her ice cocoon. The large beast let out a frustrated hiss before leaving for warmer parts of the castle. As the sounds of the beast moving finally died off she let out a sigh of relief, the adrenaline fueled magic fading before she drifted into the realm of unconsciousness.

"Ugh, what happened that was a really scary weird dream," Hermione groaned as the early morning sunlight filtered down the hallway. "Oh man did I wet the bed," Hermione groaned feeling the wetness clinging to her skin as the sound of dripping water filled her ears. "Um what the hell…." she whispered as she sat up slowly realizing where she was. "Not a dream."  
"Ich bin nackt!" Hermione yelled leaping to her feet. "Tracy you are so dead," Hermione cried out as she raced down the hallway.  
"Is someone there," a male voice said.  
Hermione slid to a stop, before changing direction away from the voice. "Gotta hide, gotta hide, come on," Hermione said as she raced past a tapestry only to hear a few more voices turning around in the other direction. After passing the tapestry a few times a door suddenly appeared. "Finally," she said, throwing open the door and hiding inside a broom closet.  
"Come on Cedric we have early morning practice," a boy said.  
"Hold up I thought I heard something," Cedric said passing by.  
"It was probably another busted pipe," his friend said.  
"Right," Cedric said before leaving.

Hermione finally let out the breath she was holding. "Cedric Digory almost saw me naked," she whispered as her entire body blushed. "He's like the cutest boy in school."  
"Ok, clothes," Hermione said as she began digging through the closet coming up empty. "A towel maybe, I can't risk going out there naked, and give those three the pleasure. There has to be something I can wear in her," she said feeling a spike in the surrounding magic. "What the…." she said as a door appeared in the back of the closet. "A closet in a closet, that doesn't make any sense," Hermione said slowly, opening the door and peeking inside.

"Not a closet," Hermione gasped as she found herself in a well-lit room filled with racks of clothes. "Incredible, she said walking through the racks and drawers filled with clothes. "Becky 1918," Hermione read looking at a tag on the back of a skirt. "Wait, is this a lost and found?"  
"Yes," a message read appearing on a nearby mirror.  
"Where am I," Hermione asked looking at the mirror.  
"This is the Hogwarts Room of Requirement," the mirror read.  
"Are you the instruction manual?" Hermione asked.  
"No these are prerecorded answers to questions left by many wizards, witches, and students over the years. I can within reason become anything the user requires.  
"Fascinating," Hermione said. "But the material for what I think of comes from the castle correct," Hermione said.  
"Yes," the mirror read.  
"Would it be ok for me to wear these clothes?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes, none of the clothing offered here are from current students, so you are free to use and keep whatever you'd like," the mirror read.  
"You're offering me all of this," Hermione said.  
"You have a good heart," the mirror read.  
"Thank you," Hermione said with a smile. "Can you make a place for me to get cleaned up," Hermione asked. The mirror remained blank but she could hear the room shifting as a fully stocked bathroom appeared.

Break

"I still can't believe Hermione didn't show up for yoga this morning," Padma said as they entered the great hall.  
"Maybe she was just tired, she just got back from the Olympics," Parvati said.  
"I know, it's just……" Padma said.  
"Look I get it, who knows what that thing is that is roaming the hallways, but Penelope and Luna will be fine once the soft potions are made," Parvati said before heading to the Gryffindor table.  
"Right," Padma said, heading to her own table.

"The klutz never made it back last night," Daphne said.  
"Think the beast got her," Tracy said.  
"I dunno, but I've got Vincent and Crabbe guarding the door in case she survived the night," Pansy said.  
"Girls I……." Daphne began, her words catching in her throat as Hermione of all people walked confidently into the great hall. "Can't believe it…" she whispered both surprised and relieved as people began to stare. Her elegantly combed white hair shiny brightly in the morning light, with the more unruly portions contained with a dark blue bow. More surprisingly was the resplendent blue kimono adorned with silver flowers, with a matching obi tied around her waist in a large bow on her back, exotic and beautiful.

"Guten Morgen madchen," Hermione said as the trio stared at her.  
"Hermione we were so worried when you didn't come back last night," Astoria said.  
"Yes, even Elizabeth was concerned," Belle snickered.  
"I was not," Elizabeth snapped.  
"There, there it's alright, I am just fine. I was just so tired from the Olympics that when I sat down I fell asleep, right there." Hermione said.  
"But your hair," Anna said pointing to her white hair.  
"A prank gone awry I supposed. It will grow back and the dye will fade," Hermione said loudly.

"What did you do," Harry said looking at the twins.  
"Nothing," Fred said.  
"That is not nothing," Harry growled pointing at Hermione.  
"Dude seriously we had nothing to do with it, and besides pink is more our color for a prank," the twins said.  
"Fred, George," Angelica and Angelina said looming behind them.  
Cheese it," the pair yelled racing out of the great hall the girls fast on their heels.

"Just what do you think you are wearing," Pansy said.  
"It's called a kimono and I think it's pretty," Hermione said, doing a little twirl.  
"It looks stupid," Tracy remarked. "What do you think, Daphne?"  
"It's certainly different," Daphne said, trying to hide her appreciation of the outfit.  
"It was really hard tying the obi, I'll be right back," Hermione said heading over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Sakura," Hermione said, walking up to a Japanese girl.  
"Hermione," the wide-eyed girl said.  
"I found this laying around and it was so cute I just wanted to try it, but I don't think I tied the obi right. Can you help me with it?" Hermione asked.  
"Sure," Sakura said, jumping up. "I just didn't think I would ever find someone who would wear a kimono," she said adjusting the obi fluffing up the bow.  
"I like to experiment," Hermione said.  
"I haven't worn mine since I came here," Sakura said.  
"Why not," Hermione said.  
"Because it makes me stand out," Sakura said softly.  
"Well you want to stand out with me today," Hermione said.  
"Sure I'll be right back," Sakura said, racing off.

"Surprised to see, not running the halls naked," Hermione said after sitting back down at the Slytherin table.  
"Yes, the beast should have taken you," Tracy said.  
"Did someone get attacked, last night," Hermione asked.  
"Yes, it petrified two 8th year hufflepuffs prefects," Daphne said.  
"Ich fuhr es direkt auf sie zu," Hermione muttered as a dark looked passed over her face.  
"Scared, it might come after you next," Tracy said.  
"Sie können den Bären nur so oft stoßen, bevor er zurückschlägt," Hermione said.  
"What does that mean," Pansy said.  
"With your superior pureblood breeding and knowledge, you should be able to figure out what a mere commoner is saying," Hermione said as Sakura returned in her kimono. "Now if you'll excuse me," she said standing up to join Sakura.

Pansy could only growl squeezing the pastry in her hand hard enough to shoot the filling out splattering her face with jelly. While Tracy slammed her fist onto the table spraying her blouse with porridge. Daphne meanwhile received the spray of food from her friends.  
"You underestimated her and got played," Liz laughed.

"What just happened?" Elizabeth asked.  
"To quote my American cousin if you play with the bull you get the horns," Anna chuckled.  
"Astoria your good friends with Hermione, please make sure I stay clear of the blast radius," Elizabbeth pleaded.  
"I'm confused," Astoria said as the three left to clean up.

"Of course, you would you little shit, this is war, and that brat is going to pay, not like a fat little turd like you would care. Here have some sausages piggy, eat until that skirt of yours rips," Tracy growled shoving a sausage in Astoria's mouth.  
"Tracy, I can't," Astoria gagged.  
"Swallow it you glutton," Tracy said, forcing Astoria to swallow the large sausage.  
"Is everything alright," Liz asked.  
"Yes, everything is fine Liz, Astoria was just choking," Tracy said glaring at the other first years.  
"I'm fine," Astoria coughed.  
"But," Belle said as Tracy glared at them.  
"I was just eating too fast," Astoria said.  
"We should tell…..." Anna said.  
"No," Astoria said.  
"But……" several girls said.  
"I need to handle this on my own," Astoria said before running off.

Break

"Stupid, Daphne, Stupid Tracy, Stupid Hermione," Astoria cried as she made her way to her room in the dungeon. "But I'll show them. I'll show all of them," she hissed entering the abandoned room a potion simmering on an old alcohol burner.  
"I still can't believe those guys made their own without me, but that just means more for me," Astoria said looking at the simmering potion. "Oh crap, I must have left the burner on too high last night," Astoria cried out looking at the remaining potion simmering at the bottom of the near empty potion before turning the burner off. "It's ok there's enough for one dose, that should be enough to show that stupid Tracy whose boss. See how you like a sausage shoved down your throat," Astoria said placing two hairs in the cauldron before stirring and pouring it into a vile.  
"Well bottoms up," Astoria said, slugging back the contents of the vile.  
"Cold," Astoria groaned. "It tasted like ice cold water but it was on the flame a second ago." Astoria groaned her body jolted by magic. "So cold," Astoria shivered her body wracked with chills. With each shiver her body changed slimming, growing taller, maturing. "What is going on," Astoria said, doubling over as a sky-blue curtain obscured her clearing vision. "Tight," she said as her clothes began to change as well. The waves of magic slowly began to subside as she stood up.

"Wow, that was different," Astoria said. "Wait, my voice," she gasped, delicate hands reaching her slim neck. "I sound like Hermione when she is Johanna……" Astoria whispered a german accent inflecting her words. "Wait what do I…" she said scrambling for a mirror. "Merlin!" She squeaked, fumbling the mirror as the girl in it was neither, Hermione, Johanna, or her sister Daphne. The girl she turned into was something else entirely, not her sister, not her closest friend. "I'm gorgeous, but what is going on," Astoria said, poking her own high cheekbones, cute nose and clear blue eyes. "And my clothes changed," Astoria said, twirling her blue thigh length skirt, paired with a white long sleeve shirt with blue pinstriping, white thigh socks, and cute boots.

"Now all I need to…." Astoria said reaching for the door.  
"Wait, how am I going to pull this off, I don't look like Hermione, or Daphne, and I'll get caught… And I took a highly advanced self-made potion….. I could get expelled… what do I do," Astoria muttered slowly opening the door moving carefully through the dimly lit halls of the dungeons.

"They really need to put some more lights down here. Quaint my foot, this is downright depressing, I don't know how Draco likes it so bloody much," a boy grumbled walking towards the Slytherin dorms. As he walked along a bright ray of sunshine caught his eye. "Who is that?"  
"Oh, crap someone saw me," Astoria squeaked ducking around the corner.  
"Hey wait," the boy called out racing after her.  
"I'm fast," Astoria gasped, surprised by how light her body felt as she raced along.  
"That way is," the boy yelled.  
"Gotta……" Astoria said before running face first into the wall.  
"A dead end," the boy said.  
"Ouchy," Astoria groaned cutely as she sat on the floor.

"Are you ok," the boy said.  
"I'm ok," Astoria squeaked scooting away.  
"So cute," the boy muttered, staring at a bright ray of sunshine in the dungeons.  
"Is something wrong," Astoria whispered.  
"No… I mean yes, I mean you're really pretty," the boy babbled.  
"I'm pretty," Astoria muttered.  
"Like a bright ray of sunshine," the boy said. "Oh crap that makes me sound like a dork," the boy hissed.  
"Hee-hee," Astoria giggled smiling a little.  
"So um, what brings you to the dungeons," the boy said.  
"I'm looking for…." Astoria said.  
"Your sister, I knew you looked familiar, but I didn't know Hermione had a sister. You must want to see her after her performance. It was like super awesome, do you skate like your sister," the boy said, taking her hand.  
"Um," Astoria said as the boy pulled her along.  
"It's ok if you don't everyone has their own strengths, and talents. I'm pretty good at Quidditch," the boy said. "I'm only on the junior team, but I'm gonna make the senior team and score tons of goals. I'd be super jazzed if a cute girl like you cheered me on, you're like the prettiest girl I've ever seen. So like what school do you go to, do you have crazy cool magic skills like your sister. Those ice sculptures were super neat, but like she never did anything like that in Transfiguration. Oh man I'm babbling on, I'm Marcus Flint by the way."

"I like music," Astoria said, fighting back a furious blush.  
"Cool, hey Hermione, I found your sister," Marcus called out as they entered one of the courtyards.  
"Sister," Hermione, still in her kimono, said, turning to see the girl Marucs was pulling along, a mixture of fear and excitement in her eyes. A spark of realization ran across her as she recognized the mix of features. "Victoria, there you are, mom didn't tell me you were coming to visit today."  
"It was a bit of a last-minute sort of thing," Astoria said.  
"Thank you for taking care of my twin sister Marcus," Hermione said, hugging Astoria. "Relax and just go with it ok," she whispered in Astoria's ear.  
"Ja," Astoria said.

"So um, like I've got quidditch practice so I'm just gonna go," a red-faced Marcus said slowly walking away before breaking out in a full-on sprint.  
"I think Marcus likes you," Hermione giggled.  
"But no, I'm, um, too ugly and just a first year and…." Astoria muttered cutely pressing her index fingers together.  
"Ugh……" Hermione groaned rolling her eyes. "Not this again sis," she said, turning to Sakura. "Sakura can you give us an unbiased opinion? My sister seems to think she is an ugly runt."

"Hermione…." the older Hufflepuff girl said, looking at the both of them. "I say this with all seriousness, but your sister is an idiot. Victoria you are gorgeous, and what is this about being a runt you're more developed than your sister and a good chunk of the 3rd years. I mean it's hard to believe you two are related."  
"Fraternal twins and someone just got their growth spurt early," Hermione said. "And I am not that short," she added jumping into the air to try and match Astoria's new height.  
"Hee-hee," Sakura giggled.  
"How about a tour Victoria," Hermione said.  
"Ok," Astoria said.  
"I'll leave you two it, some of the other Hufflepuffs are going to try and transfigure Kimonos so I better make sure they don't do anything crazy," Sakura said leaving the pair.  
"Have fun," Sakura said.

"Come on you need to see the lake," Hermione said, pulling Astoria out of the castle.  
"So is that where you skate," Astoria said, playing along.  
"Yes," Hermione replied. "But probably not for much longer, it is march after all."  
"Right," Astoria said.  
"Ok, what happened," Hermione asked after they passed through the castle gate.  
"Well um you see," Astoria stammered. "I kinda sorta maybe took a potion…."  
"You took polyjuice potion," Hermione said.  
"Yeah, I was just tired of Tracy picking on me, and calling me a fat little turd," Astoria said. "I just figured that maybe if I was more like you or my sister, even if it was just for a day…."  
"It's alright," Hermione said hugging Astoria.  
"It is…. but…." Astoria stammered.  
"Everyone makes mistakes," Hermione said looking Astoria in the eye. "Even me."  
"Even you but your…." Astoria gasped.  
"Yes, even me," Hermione said. "Now what exactly did you do."

"See I was working with some older students who were trying to make polyjuice potion for a project," Astoria said looking at the grass.  
"Ok," Hermione said, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Well I thought we were making it for 4 people, but then I found out they were already making their batch after I started. And I left the burner on to high last night and almost all of it boiled off," Astoria said.  
"That might have increased the potency of the potion making it last longer, but it doesn't explain this," Hermione said pointing to Astoria's reflection on the ice.  
"I think I might have put in your hair, and daphne's hair by accident," Astoria said.  
"I see," Hermione said thoughtfully.  
"See what," Astoria asked.  
"You'll find out," Hermione said.  
"But what does that mean," Astoria said.  
"You'll see," Hermione giggled. "But you know I always wanted a sister, and now that the situation presents itself, I plan on enjoying it. So how about it, you want to play my sister until the potion wears off."  
"Sure, I can be the big sister," Astoria said.  
"Why do you get to be the big sister Victoria," Hermione said.  
"Because you're so small and cute," Astoria laughed, picking Hermione up and hugging her.

"Hey I am not that small, and you're only the big sister because you were born first," Hermione exclaimed, flailing her limbs.  
"So where to first sis," Astoria said.  
"The owlery, we need to tell mom that you came to visit me today," Hermione said.  
"Do we have to…" Astoria said.  
"Yes, because she worries about you, when you run off like that," Hermione said. "Plus, if anyone does contact mom about you she can be in on the ruse."  
"Fine," Astoria sighed.

Break

"Hermione, what brings you up here," Harry said as he fed Hedwig.  
"I need to send a letter to my mother," Hermione replied.  
"But didn't you just see her at the Olympics," Harry replied.  
"Ja, but my sister decided to come up for a surprise visit," Hermione said.  
"You have a sister," Harry said.  
"Yes, I've told you about Victoria before," Hermione said.  
"You did," Harry said. "I'm pretty sure I'd remember that," Harry said.  
"Sure, I have, Victoria I want you to meet my friend Harry," Hermione called out to the doorway.  
Harry blinked as a bit of sky-blue hair drifted across the doorway.  
"She's really shy," Hermione said, reaching around the doorway. "Come on it's just Harry, seriously I don't know what your deal is," Hermione said, pulling Astoria into the Owlery.  
"Wow," Harry said looking at Astoria. "Hermione's going to be really pretty when she gets older," Harry whispered, making Hermione blush.  
"Hallo," Astoria said, waving meekly.  
"I keep telling her she needs to have more confidence in herself," Hermione said. "Valefor," Hermione called waiting as the large eagle glided down to her.  
"That is your……" Harry exclaimed, stunned by the absolutely massive eagle with a wingspan taller than Hermione.  
"Golden Eagle," Hermione said. "Who's a good girl, yes you are," Hermione cooed, stroking her feathers.  
"Wow, I didn't know eagles could be so…." Harry said.  
Majestic, magical," Hermione said. "Now I need you to make a super-fast delivery for me ok," Hermione said.  
"Triiii," Valefor replied happily, nuzzling her cheek.  
"See Astoria came to visit without telling mom again, so I need you to let her know, and then Dad can give you a nice snack," Hermione said, attaching a letter to his leg.  
"Tri, tri," Valefor said, flying over to smack Astoria on the back of her head with his wing.  
"Hey," Astoria said.  
"See even Valefor agrees with me," Hermione laughed as her Eagle flew into the distance.

Mom,

So, um long story short, Astoria took a potion that would let her change into another person for the day. She did it to try and avoid someone picking on her, but she messed up, and well she kinda sorta maybe turned into a girl that people think kinda looks like me. So, she's now my twin sister Victoria, because I didn't want her to get into trouble. If you could maybe just go with it, in case anyone contacts you it would be a big help.

Hermione

Break

"And just who is this, runt," Tracy said, approaching them.  
"You can do this," Hermione whispered to Astoria.  
"My name is Victoria, and sister has a name," Astoria said softly.  
"You are that thing's sister," Tracy said more than a little shocked as she looked between the pair.  
"Hermione is not a thing you rude English swine," Astoria said.  
"Just who do you think you are," Tracy growled.  
"Victoria Granger, and I don't like that you are picking on my sister," Astoria shot back.  
"Oh, really and what are you going to do about it," Tracy said, stepping up to Astoria.  
"I um…" Astoria stammered tripping and falling as she backed up.  
"Nothing, I thought so," Tracy said. "I guess you really are just as pathetic as your sister."  
"I am not," Astoria cried out.  
"Prove it," Tracy said.  
"How," Astoria said.  
"A duel, right here, right now," Tracy said.  
"I don't think," Hermione said, stepping in.  
"Fine," Astoria said, locking eyes with Tracy.

"And excellent idea," Professor Lockhart said chiming in.  
"Professor Lockhart," the girls exclaimed.  
"Yes, I was just enjoying the nice weather on this fine Sunday and a duel would be a more exciting day and one never knows when you might be challenged. I still remember the day a woman with the loveliest eyes I've ever seen froze with a glance. Quite literally in fact, Anna is something else," Lockhart said. "I'll set up the dueling stage and we can have the duel during lunch."

"See you in an hour loser," Tracy said as she walked off.  
"Hermione what am I gonna do, I don't…." Astoria said.  
"I've got an idea," Hermione said, pulling Astoria along. "You've been getting really good at those magical control exercises we practice in magic theory."  
"But that just creates a ribbon of magic from my wand," Astoria said.  
"I know, but if you make it stronger and thicker, then you have a magic whip," Hermione said.  
"Ok, but, what if I…." Astoria said.  
"Even if you lose it will be an impressive display," Hermione said. "And don't forget Lockhart's number one rule of dueling."  
"Dodge," Astoria giggled.  
"Good now let's get some practice in," Hermione said.

Break

"Johanna's got a sister," a first-year student from Ravenclaw asked.  
"Yes, Victoria is so cool," Anna said.  
"Wow," several others gasped as Astoria walked past them.  
"So cool, I wish I had a big sister like that," one of the boy's said.  
"I know right," Belle said. "And I hear she's going to duel a 3rd year."  
"I gotta see this," a couple more said as they made their way to the great hall.

"But Hermione doesn't have a sister," Daphne muttered looking at Victoria as she entered the Great Hall. The girl with the sky-blue hair was like no one she'd ever seen before, and yet she couldn't shake the feeling that she should know the girl. "I mean they do have a similar facial structure, but Hermione's a runt…" Daphne muttered as she continued to observe.

"Hermione, what's this I hear that you have a sister, and she is going to duel Tracy," Millie said, rushing up to Hermione.  
"Yes," Hermione grinned.  
"Yes, what," Millie said.  
"I have a sister, and she is going to duel Tracy," Hermione said.  
"What, how, this doesn't make any sense, I don't…… " Mille said before Steve hit her head with his tail. "Ow, Steve why do you do that?"  
"Because you were being weird again, seriously stop thinking about the book, you're better without it and Tom," Steve hissed.  
"I know but, I still miss him," Millie muttered.  
"Why worry about a loser like Tom when you have Neville," Steve hissed.  
"But Neville could never like a girl like……" Millie said.

"Like what," Neville said. "Like you, of course I like you, you're my friend," Neville said as Millie's face erupted, turning bright red, and Hermione swore she saw some steam coming out of her ears.  
"Stupid Steve," Millie grumbled.

"What did Steve do," Harry asked.  
"He's helping," Hermione giggled.

"Attention everyone," Lockhart said, firing off a blast from his wand.  
"As many of you have discovered, Johanna Granger has a sister Victoria who is visiting with us today, and Victoria has graciously offered to duel one of her sister's classmates highlighting the difference in styles between English and German dueling. I have it on good authority that she has her own unique style."

"What is he doing," Astoria hissed.  
"Helping…. I think…." Hermione said. "Anna did say he has a flare for the dramatic though."  
"In the home corner we have third year Tracy Davis, heir to the Davis Baronet and daughter of the famous chef Gwendoline Davis," Lochhart said, putting a spotlight on Tracy.  
"Go Tracy, kick her but!" a large number of Slytherin students cheered.  
"And in the visitor corner all the way from Lichtenstein we have Victoria Granger," Lockhart said as Hermione and her friends cheered.

"Hey where is Astoria…." Anna asked.  
"I dunno, I haven't seen her since breakfast," Belle said.  
"I doubt she'd miss meeting Johanna's sister," Anna replied.  
"Yes, and Victoria arrived after breakfast," Belle said looking at her friend.  
"Wait you don't think…." Anna said as the pair looked at Victoria.  
"Oh, that is hilarious," the pair said.  
"What are you two muttering about," Elizabeth asked.  
"Nothing," Anna and Belle giggled.

"Dueler's ready," Lockhart announced waiting as each girl nodded. "Begin!"  
"Stupefy," Tracy said, firing off a jet of red light.  
Time seemed to slow for Astoria as she turned letting the spell fly past her. "I dodged it," Astoria whispered in shock cartwheeling to the side as she heard Tracy lash out with another spell. "Wow," Astoria gasped eyes locking with a nasty yellow looking spell heading right for her. Leaning backward she placed her hands on the ground, her body forming a bridge as the spell flew harmlessly over her before kicking up and flipping over while her hands were planted on the ground.

"Impressive dodging skills by Victoria. I guess the rumors of her being a dancer are true," Lockahart said as Astoria continued to dodge. "Tracy hasn't let up though," he added as Tracy continued to press the offense. "Dodging is great, but you also need an offense."

"Right," Astoria said, pulling out her wand. "Magische Peitsche," she called out, flicking her wand out a blue stream of magic lancing out at Tracy who leapt to the side.  
"Impressive," Lockhart said. "I never thought I would see a magical control exercise used in dueling," he said as Astoria tried to hit Tracy with her whip. "It doesn't seem like she has much practice with it."  
"I've got you now," Tracy growled, catching Astoria off balance her whip out of place with a direct shot at her chest. "Vestibulum inpulsa," she yelled, firing off her spell.  
"Crap, can't dodge it, and my wand has a spell in use," Astoria said, pulling her arms up to block the spell. However, the sudden movement of raising her threw the magic whip into the path of the spell.  
"What the hell," many in the crowd gasped, the magic whip seemed to absorb the spell, sparking with electricity, as it cracked along the ground.  
"It can do that," Astoria gasped gazing at her wand.

Well, that was an unexpected turn of events," Lockhart said as Astoria tentatively cracked her whip against the ground as it sparked with electricity. "It seems that Victoria's whip is now electrified meaning even a light hit could spell problems for Tracy."

"You'll never hit me," Tracy said.  
"Well you haven't hit me either," Astoria said, dancing out of the way of another spell, her whip twirling gracefully around her. All the while missing the red face Marcus Flint watching her. "Got her," Astoria said, flicking her wrist as Tracy bumped into the dueling barrier. Her electric whip wrapped around Tracy's waist just as the red head got off a final spell.

"Stupefy…. ARGH!" Tracy screamed as electricity raced through her body.  
"Crap," Astoria squeaked as the red spell hit her in the chest knocking her over.

"A double knockout, but what a display, let's give them a round of applause," Lockhart said as Hermione rushed to Astoria's side.  
"I lost," Victoria groaned slowly sitting up.  
"Technically you tied," Hermione said. "But I think someone is a little worse off," Hermione giggled.  
"What!!!!!" Tracy screamed as Daphne showed Tracy her reflection and the fact that her perfect red hair was sporting a serious case of frizz.  
"Hee-hee," Astoria giggled.  
"You will pay for this," Tracy growled.  
"Now, let's be good sports about this and enjoy some lunch," Lockhart said ushering the girls off the stage.

"I still can't believe I did that," Astoria said to Hermione as they sat down.  
"Believe it big sis," Hermione said. "I've been telling you; you are more than you know."  
"Thanks, little sister," Astoria said.  
"So, um hi, Victoria," Marcus said.  
"Hallo," Astoria said, ducking behind Hermione.  
"Your duel was really cool," Marcus blurted out.  
"Danke," Astoria said softly.  
"Would you like to sit with us," Hermione said.  
"If that's ok, and all," Marcus said looking away as his face reddened.  
"Of course, it is," Hermione said standing up. "Now you just sit right here next to my sister, while I go take care of some things. Just make sure you take good care of her or I will freeze your head," Hermione said.  
"Johanna," Astoria squeaked.  
"I'll be good," Marcus gulped.

"So um, do you other stuff besides dancing," Marcus said.  
"I like music," Astoria said.  
"Really, what instruments do you play," Marcus said.  
"I've been learning the Piano, but I'd like to learn the harp and the guitar," Astoria said.  
"Do you sing," Marcus asked.  
"No, I could never," Astoria said.  
"But your voice is really pretty, I bet you'd be good at it," Marcus said.  
"You think so," Astoria asked.  
"Definitely," Marcus said.

"You said you play quidditch, what position do you play," Astoria asked.  
"I've tried them all, but I like chaser the best. It's a lot more interesting than catching birds or smashing cannon balls," Marcus replied.  
"Isn't it dangerous," Astoria asked.  
"Sure, it's dangerous, but there is nothing like racing through the skies, and the danger adds to the fun," Marcus said.  
"I'm with you on the racing through the air, the danger not so much," Astoria replied.  
"I know you were all over the place up there, I was expecting you to like jump really high or something at one point," Marcus said as their conversation continued.

"Stupid runt and her stupid sister," Tracy growled biting into a large sausage.  
"It was a fair duel," Hermione said, sitting down next to Tracy.  
"Did I ask for your opinion, runt" Tracy said.  
"No, but it was a double knockout, and you did a good job against Victoria, she's really fast, sometimes I swear she can see what I'm going to do, before I do it," Hermione said carefully placing another sausage on Tracy's plate  
"And I care because," Tracy said, stabbing the sausage.  
"No reason since we are from the continent and we all know British magic is superior," Hermione said watching as Tracy ate the sausage before putting another one on the plate.  
"Damn straight it is," Tracy growled. "I will get your loser sister next time."  
"Perhaps," Hermione giggled.  
"Woah Tracy slow down and save some for the rest of us Vincent," said looking at the sausage plate.  
"I only took one," Tracy said, but why is the food so heavy today.  
"Um Tracy you had 3," Greggory said.  
"No, I didn't…. Urk… I don't feel so good," Tracy groaned as a heavy bloated feeling settled on her stomach.  
"We don't joke about food Tracy," the pair of boys said.  
"But how," Tracy groaned.  
"Well I'll let you go, since you're not feeling well," Hermione said.  
"What did you do to me," Tracy whimpered as Hermione ran off.  
"She did nothing, except replace your sausage each time you finished one. "You were so pissed off that you didn't even notice that you were stuffing yourself," Liz said. "Well played, Granger, well played."  
"That little…. Urk……" Tracy groaned, slapping her hands over her mouth.

Break

"I think I'm just about out of time," Astoria said as she felt magic ripple across her body.  
"Good thing we are out here where no one can see us," Hermione said as they found themselves sitting at the lake again.  
"Hermione," Astoria said.  
"Yes," Hermione replied.  
"Could I maybe hug my sister one last time," Astoria said.  
"Certainly," Hermione said hugging Astoria.  
"Thank you," Astoria said as she returned to normal.  
"You're welcome, Victoria," Hermione said watching as Astoria's true form returned.

"Feeling ok," Hermione said.  
"Yeah," Astoria said, sitting down and hugging her knees.  
"Did you have fun today," Hermione asked.  
"Yes, it was a lot of fun," Astoria said cracking a smile. "But can I ask you something?"  
"Of course," Hermione said.  
"I know this is going to sound weird, but do you think I could be her," Astoria said.  
"Her who," Hermione replied.  
"Victoria, the girl I was today," Astoria said.  
"Why," Hermione said.  
"Because she is everything I want to be when I grow up. She's smart, and pretty, and talented, and has friends," Astoria said blushing a little as she thought of her talking with Marcus.  
"Yes, of course you can," Hermione said.  
"Really," Astoria said.  
"Yes, but…" Hermione said.  
"I'll need to work hard and no shortcuts like polyjuice potion," Astoria said.  
"Yes, there are no shortcuts in life," Hermione said thinking of the vision in the mirror. "I almost learned that the hard way."  
"Really," Astoria asked.  
"Yes, last year at the end of the year, I nearly had the Philosopher's stone in my grasp, and with it I could have changed many things. However, the person I would have become is not who I want to be, so I turned it down. The best things in life come from your own hard work. Nothing felt sweeter than landing my first single flip, well at least until I land a triple axel." Hermione said.

"Right," Astoria said, laying back. "It's just gonna take a long time."  
"Dad says that nothing worth doing is easy," Hermione said.  
"But I'm not really…." Astoria said.  
"Who cares about that, you're my big little sister," Hermione chuckled.  
"Thanks, and I think I am beginning to understand what mom said to me about being your best self," Astoria said.  
"Wunderbar," Hermione cheered, throwing her arms into the air.  
"So, um like could you help me?" Astoria asked.  
"With what," Hermione asked.  
"I've been something of a fat, lazy, slob, and I can't, no I don't want to be that anymore," Astoria said. "I want to sing and dance with the wind, like I did today."  
"And you will," Hermione said.


	32. Cafes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't believe newspaper reporters can substitute for a district attorney, but a newspaper has a very valid investigative role"

April 1994

"Daphne," Hermione said, stepping back and activating her reinforcement.  
"I visited your home for the summer, spoke to your mother and father, and never once did any of you mention a second Granger child," Daphne said.  
"It's complicated," Hermione replied.  
"Explain," Daphne pressed.  
"It is a family matter and none of your business," Hermione said. "But I will say this magic was somehow involved."  
"And you know that how?" Daphne said.  
"Sky blue hair is not a natural hair color in non-magical people," Hermione said. "It was a tricky birth and mom doesn't like to talk about it.  
"A malediction in a muggle, interesting," Daphne said as she turned and walked away.

Break

Hermione,

Your father and I wholeheartedly approve of yours and Astoria's little prank. I will make sure to handle things on my end. I just have one request, send pictures, Astoria is such a cutie, I bet she looks so cute as your big sister.

Mom, and Dad

PS- Please talk to your old fuddy duddy of a transfiguration teacher. She's harping about remedial classes. I know you're having fun, but it's time to show the world just how skilled you really are.

"Yes," Hermione cheered reading the letter. "But why do I have to be the little one, and I'll take care of that today." Hermione said looking up from the letter to see Astoria tearing up. "Hey Astoria what's wrong.  
"Please steal me away," Astoria whispered.  
"Oh, mom sent you a letter too," Hermione said looking over Astoria's shoulder.

Astoria/ Victoria,

Please be careful when experimenting, and yes you can be Hermione's sister now and in the future. I want to be there the next time Victoria comes out, I bet you looked so cute.

Emma aka Mom

PS- Your mother better watch out or I'm gonna steal you away.  
PPS- Your coming to visit for Spring Break

"Well that's mom for you," Hermione said.  
"Do you think…." Astoria said.  
"I dunno, mom's gotten bolder since I've started school, and Dad just seems to think it's like super amazing awesome when she does that," Hermione said. "Whether she does or doesn't I'll still treat you like my sister."  
"Really," Astoria said.  
"Yes, but I have one condition," Hermione said.  
"What is it," Astoria stammered.  
"I'm the big sister dang it. It's not fair you got like a super amazing growth spurt. I am not a little munchkin runt," Hermione said.

Break

Dear Professor McGonagall,

Yes, Hermione has a twin sister, and I am sorry for any trouble she might have caused. Victoria is something of a free spirit, with a tendency to wander at times. Yes, I will make sure that we all follow proper procedure for any future visits. I really don't think it is any of your concern, but yes Victoria is attending school, and no I will not tell you where that is. As to Hermione's remedial classes she will be speaking to you shortly about them.

Sincerely,

Emma Granger

Professor McGonagall reread the letter for a third time, before a knock on the door drew her attention. "Come in."  
"Professor," Hermione said.  
"Now what can I do for you today Ms. Granger," McGonagall asked.  
"I have been in remedial 1st year potions, charms, and Transfiguration since the start of the year and I have been doing well in all three," Hermione said.  
"That remains to be seen given your ill-timed vacation," Professor McGonagall said.  
Standing tall locking eyes with the Professor Hermione finally spoke. "What do I need to do to rejoin my year group in those classes?"

"Seeing as you failed for two years, and are now behind, there is a lot of material that you have missed," McGonagall said.  
"I am aware," Hermione replied.  
"Good, then by the end of next year, you will need to complete a project that showcases everything that is learned in all of your classes. A project that shows mastery of all aspects of magic. If you can do that, then you can return to your year group," McGonagall stated.  
"Thank you, professor," Hermione replied.  
"You are welcome Ms. Granger, and I am curious to see what you will create. It will have to be more than some charmed ice sculptures," McGonagall stated.

Break

"Padma, Parvati," Hermione asked as she entered their yoga room.  
"Yes," the twins said.  
"I'd like to ask you for a favor," Hermione said.  
"Sure, what's up," Padma said.  
"I would like to bring Astoria into our little group," Hermione said.  
"You trust her," Padma said.  
"Yes," Hermione replied.  
Padma sighed looking at her sister for a moment before pulling out a galleon and handing it to her. "Dang it I thought for sure you would have asked Millie first."  
"It's ok……" Hermione said.  
"Yes," Parvati said. "You were the one who discovered the reinforcement trick."  
"But technically…." Hermione said.  
"Yes, we know it's magical yoga but you have shown us the way to unlocking its secrets," Padma said. "So, consider it Granger family magic."  
"I have family magic," Hermione gasped.  
"You do now," Parvati said.  
"Wunderbar," Hermione exclaimed. "Astoria, they said yes."  
"Eek," Astoria said, tumbling into the room.

"You're with me today," Parvati said. "Walking over to Astoria."  
"Ok," Astoria said. "I know I'm kind of a blob right now, but I'll work hard."  
"Hehehe, just like Hermione when she came to us, surrounded by a cocoon, but look at the butterfly she is becoming," Parvati said, taking the nervous girl's thick hand. "Not to worry, I think there is a butterfly waiting to come inside you as well."

"I've discovered my element," Padma said.  
"Great, what is it?" Hermione asked.  
"Metal," Padma replied.  
"Interesting," Hermione said. "Now that you know your element, we can begin learning reinforcement. The first step is engaging or triggering your magic, it's like activating a spell but not activating a spell," Hermione said.  
"How do I do that," Padma asked.  
"I did it by accident a few times, and settled for using the word reinforcement as like a spell trigger, but there is a downside to that," Hermione said.  
"What is it," Padma asked.  
"It's slow, you can't keep reinforcement up all the time, and if you were jumped you might not be able to activate it in time," Hermione said before Padma hugged her.  
"I'm sorry," Padma said.  
"Sorry for what," Hermione replied.  
"They jumped you again, didn't they? We knew you wouldn't miss a day, but we thought maybe you were just tired from the Olympics. They jumped you again," Padma said.  
"Yes, they did, but I gave as good as I got and it took all three of them to stun and bind me," Hermione said. "I was slow in activating reinforcement that day, but now instead of a spell, I've found that a mental image works has a faster activation time," Hermione said.

"What sort of image do you use," Padma asked.  
"Falling through the ice," Hermione said. The thought of falling through the ice and the sudden exposure to freezing water. That sensation floods my body with magic in an instant."  
"That makes sense, but how will I know if it works," Padma asked.  
"Until you get a feel for it, you activate it and I shoot you with various jinxes, to see if you can fight them off," Hermione said.  
"Fun," Padma said, centering herself. "I am metal, everything bounces off me," Padma said thinking of a shield blocking a barrage of arrows.  
"Stupefy," Hermione said, hitting Padma with a stunner.  
"Oof," Padma grunted, knocked back slightly but still standing.  
"Padma," Hermione called out.  
Slowly the girl gave her a thumbs up. "That was weird I could feel the impact, and the spell telling me to go to sleep, but I was able to say no."  
"Yeah, that's kinda how it feels the first few times, you'll get used to it. Targentella."  
Hermione could see Padma's leg beginning to twitch before she stomped her foot hard into the floor. "No, I am not dancing, she hissed."  
"Sermo," Hermione said.  
"Hey that…… I barely felt that pinching curse," Padma said before wobbling. "Tired…." she muttered.

"Yeah it takes it out of you," Hermione said.  
"How do you do it for so long," Padma asked.  
"Maybe because I'm in better shape," Hermione said.  
"Are you calling me fat," Padma said.  
"No, I just meant that like I'm a competitive figure skater and maybe that makes it easier for my body to handle it," Hermione blurted out waving her arms defensively.  
"Hee-hee, I'm kidding and that does make sense, I don't do much beyond yoga right now," Padma said sitting down.  
"Ok, so more yoga now," Hermione said.  
"Yoga sounds good," Padma said.

Break

"Hermione, wait up!" Marcus called out racing after the first years.  
"Her name is Johanna," Astoria said.  
"Sorry Johanna," Marcus said, a little confused, but he had a mission.  
"What is it Marcus," Hermione said.  
"Look, um do you think maybe I might be able to," Marcus stammered.  
"Yes," Hermione said.  
"Well the thing is could I write your sister," Marcus said.  
"You want to write to Johanna's sister Victoria," Astoria said.  
"Yes, she's like the prettiest girl ever and well she's a nice girl and stuff," Marcus said. "Please don't freeze my hair!"  
"Relax Marcus you are one of the good one, I'm not going to freeze your hair, and yes I will forward your letters to my sister," Hermione said.  
"Ok thanks, bye," Marcus said running off towards the quidditch pitch.

"Someone's got a secret admirer," Hermione giggled.  
"Hermione how, why did you do that, I'm…" Astoria whispered harshly.  
"Victoria, and Marcus is cute," Hermione said.  
"But I don't look anything like…." Astoria said.  
"Her yet, but you will," Hermione said.  
"But he's a boy, and older and stuff," Astoria said.  
"So, we'll talk to mom over spring break, alright," Hermione said.  
"Ok," Astoria said.

"Hello Draco," Hermione said as Draco and his goons approached him.  
"Hello Hermione," Draco replied as they marched by them.

"That was weird," Hermione said.  
"Yeah he called you by your name, and didn't insult you," Astoria said.  
"Let's go," Hermione said.  
"Go where," Astoria said.  
"You have maid duty and I could be wrong but I don't think you're the only one who was messing with Polyjuice potion," Hermione said.  
"Dang it," Astoria grumbled. "But how are you so sure someone else is messing around with polyjuice. "Draco didn't insult me, and he always insults me, and his goons didn't knock me over. That is not normal," Hermione said.  
"Maybe he is just being nice," Astoria said.  
"Draco does not do nice, and don't worry I am going to be helping today," Hermione said.  
"I know…." Astoria said.  
"Look I don't like it either, but we are going to beat them at their own game," Hermione said.

Break

"Alright girls, it took me a bit longer than anticipated to get these done, but Voluspa, been swamped recently," Hermione said tapping a trunk. The girls gasped in surprise as it opened up displaying a host of very cute maid outfits.  
"Wait these were made by Voluspa, the same place your outfit at the Olympics was from," Anna said.  
"Yes," Hermione said.  
"But that must have cost," Belle said.  
"Well, they gave me a discount for all the free advertising I gave them," Hermione said, pulling a red maid dress with a white frilly apron of the rank. "Now you said you wanted a super cute uniform so here you go Elizabeth," Hermione said.  
"This is mine," Elizabeth said.  
"Yes, you're the hostess and the face of the club, so naturally you need the red one so you stand out," Hermione said as Elizabeth took the outfit.  
"Ok," she said softly taking the dress.

"The blue ones are for me and Astoria, the rest are up to you ladies," Hermione said, removing a chef outfit from the rack. "Now get changed because we open in 20min for tea time."  
"So cool," the girls said.  
"Astoria can help you if you need anything and Anna, and Belle can you come with me," Hermione said.  
"Sure," the pair said. "What's up."  
"You are both pretty good at potions so I would like you to help Millie in the kitchen," Hermione said handing them chef outfits.  
"No problem," the girls said.  
"Great," Hermione said, leaving with a chef outfit in hand.

"Millie, what are you wearing," Hermione said approaching Millie in the little dorm kitchen  
"My maid uniform," Millie said.  
"Wrong, wrong, wrong," Hermione said shaking her head.  
"But it's," Millie said.  
"You're a chef not a server, so you should be wearing a chef uniform," Hermione said holding up the outfit.  
"I don't understand," Millie said.  
"See I started this new club, the Maid Cafe," Hermione said. "And we are holding our first club activity today."  
"But what does that have to do with me," Millie said.  
"Silly, you're the chef of our new club," Hermione said. "Now go change."  
"But what about, you know," Millie said.  
"Oh, I know, and technically you won't be breaking the rules, because Astoria and I will be out there serving so you can stay and work your magic in the kitchen," Hermione said. "So, go change so you can meet your assistants and get ready," Hermione said, pushing Millie into the 3rd year dorms.

Break

"What the bloody hell is this," Pansy said looking at all the first-year girls in cute maid outfits.  
"It's the Slytherin maid cafe club," Hermione said. "Elizabeth is still working on the name."  
"Why am I responsible for the name," Elizabeth said, turning around.  
"Because you're the one who started the club," Hermione said.  
"But it was your idea," Elizabeth snapped.  
"Oh…. right…" Hermione said.  
"Explain," Pansy said.  
"See the others thought the maid outfits looked cute, and you're overworking Millie and Astoria, so well we started a club, where they can wear cute outfits and help Millie and Astoria at the same time," Hermione said.  
"And the fact that this makes you, Astoria, or Millie not stand out as much," Liz said.  
"A bonus," Hermione said.  
"Cut the crap," Pansy growled, pulling her wand.  
"What nothing we've done is against the rules," Hermione said.  
"I'll show you the rules," Pansy yelled.

"Sit down and be quiet, you are disrupting tea time," Liz said.  
"But Liz…." Pansy said.  
"Millie, Astoria, and Hermione are still acting as maids, and there is nothing in the rules about getting others to help you," Liz said. "Now could I get some tea please."  
"Certainly Mistress," Hermione said, moving to Liz's table. "What would you like today?"  
"Surprise me," Liz said.  
"Certainly," Hermione said bowing before heading to the kitchen.

"I can't believe you are going along with this," Pansy said.  
"This is Slytherin house, Pansy, or did you forget that," Liz said with a smirk.  
"My cookies are better," Tracy grumbled trying a few of them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Hermione said, returning with a tray balanced on one hand. "I have a light Sencha green tea, paired with red bean sweets," Hermione said.  
"Interesting," Liz said, taking a sip. "It has a very flowery taste."  
"Yes, Sencha is a milder tea that can have a delicate grassy flavor. Some studies have shown it can aid in memory and weight loss. Not that you would need help in such areas." Hermione explained. "No if you will excuse me other customers are waiting," Hermione said, spying Draco and his goons as they entered.

"Of course," Liz said with a nod before turning to Pansy.  
"Hermione has upped her game, now what is your response," Liz said. "You should try the tea. It is very good."

"Oh wow, when did Slytherin get a cafe," Greggory said, salivating at the food.  
"Can you think of anything besides food," Vincent groaned.  
"Is that Hermione," Draco said watching Hermione walk around the room smiling in their direction. "Cute…" Draco muttered blushing slightly.  
"How can I serve you today, masters," Hermione said, approaching the table.  
"I, um…." Draco stammered.  
"Tea please," Vincent said.  
Hermione leaned over closer to the boys. "Ok, so who are the three idiots that decided it would be a good idea to use polyjuice to sneak into the Slytherin dorms?"  
"We didn't sneak in anywhere," Greggory said.

"Sei ruhig," Hermione snapped. "1- Slytherin has quidditch practice right now, and all three of you are on the team. 2- Draco didn't insult me, 3- Vincent didn't ask for food first, he always asks for food first. So, you either tell me or you can tell it to Liz."  
"You're bluffing, if Liz found out you let Gryffindor’s in she'll kill you," Greggory said.  
"Is that before or after McGonagall gives you detention for the rest of the year," Hermione replied.  
"Please we just need to," Draco said.  
"To take the drinks to the quidditch team," Hermione said. "Can I get the sports drinks for the quidditch team? It seems they forgot them."

"What I thought they took them already," Millie said, coming out with a set of water bottles.  
"Bad," Steve hissed slithering up on the table smacking each of the boys with his tail. "And the heir is not here you idiots."  
"Thank you," Harry replied in parseltongue  
"Harry you idiot what were you thinking," Hermione whispered.  
"I figured the heir was probably in Slytherin since that's the only house that hasn't been attacked yet," Harry stammered.  
"Neville," Milly said, looking at Vincent.  
"And that makes you Ron," Hermione said looking at Greggory.  
"How," Greggory said.  
"Because you didn't do the research now get moving," Hermione said, shoving them out the door.

"Problem," Elizabeth said, walking over to them.  
"No just some idiots," Hermione said.  
"But you didn't throw anything at them," Elizabeth said.  
"Mom," Hermione sighed.

Break

"Dude did you hear," Marcus said running up to Draco between classes.  
"Heard what," Draco replied.  
"Hagrid's been arrested," Marcus said.  
"It's about time someone took care of that stupid giant," Draco said.

"He is not a stupid giant," Harry shot back.  
"Are you telling me that a man standing 11 and half feet tall is not a giant," Draco said.  
"He is a half giant and he isn't stupid," Harry shot back.  
"Same difference," Draco said. "Half or whole he is still a violent monster and we are better off without him here."  
"Hagrid is my friend," Harry growled.  
"And that makes everything better because the Great Harry Potter, the boy who was too annoying to die considers a worthless half breed a friend," Draco said.  
"Shut up," Harry growled, throwing a punch at Draco knocking him to the ground.

"10 points for fighting in the hallway and detention with me," Professor Bins said.  
"Pathetic," Draco smirked, riling Harry up more.  
"Throw another punch, Mr. Potter and it will be double the punishment," Binns said.  
"Too easy," Draco chuckled.  
"You'll get yours," Harry growled.  
"Stupid Snake probably planned this, that is why you can't trust any of them," Ron grumbled.

"Sit down before I start taking more points," Binns said as everyone rushed to their seats. "Good now today we will be talking about the history of the legal system," he said as a hand raised. "Yes, Hermione," Binns said.  
"English Law, Welsh Law, Scottish Law, or Northern Ireland Law," Hermione asked.  
"English law obviously," Daphne scoffed.  
"Excellent question," Binns said. "But for the purposes of today we will be focusing on English law. Now can anyone tell me the oldest British legal document?"  
"The Magna Carta," Draco said.  
"And what forms the basis of common law," Binnns asked.  
"The Corpus Juris Civilis," Daphne said.  
"A good guess but that is actually only prevalent in the Channel Islands these days," Binns replied.  
"Common law or case law is the law made by the ruling of judges," Pansy said.  
"Excellent, now in light of recent events, I want you to pick a European country and make a presentation on its treatment of non-humans," Binns said.

"I'll take Lichtenstein," Hermione said.  
"No surprise there, the little runt has Lichtenstein on the brain," Daphne said.  
"Meh," Hermione sait sticking her tongue out at Daphne while Binn's back was turned. "Millie you should take Monaco."  
"Why," Millie said.  
"Didn't you tell me your mom has a thing there this summer. This way you can be prepared," Hermione said.  
"Oh, right," Millie said. "I'll take Monaco."  
"Why bother your family is so poor, I doubt you could even afford to step foot in that place," Tracy said.  
"My family is not poor, and we are helping at the Monte Carlo Cross Gala," Millie replied.

"Hehehehe, that means you're going to be mine all summer, since my mom is one of the lead caters for the Gala and we're helping at their summer sports festival and there is no way you won't be working beneath me," Tracy said with a manic grin.  
"Cool, I think my parents are going to the Gala," Hermione said.  
"As are mine," Daphne said.  
"And I'll be part of a ballet recital at the sporting fest," Pansy said.  
"Nice, I'm going to be performing there too," Hermione said.  
"Then I will as well," Daphne said softly.  
"What was that," Hermione said.  
"Nothing that concerns you," Daphne said  
"May you live in interesting times," Neville said.

"Harry you should pick Scotland," Hermione said as the others continued to snatch up the major countries of Europe.  
"Why," Harry said.  
"Just a hunch," Hermione stated.  
"Ok," Harry said.

Break

"You might have taken out Belle and her Francis Drake but you're not getting me this time," Elizabeth said, smirking. "Ilya doesn't have a type advantage against Saber Alter, and I have the type advantage against Hector.  
"Ah man…." Anna groaned.  
"Excalibur…." Elizabeth said.

"Ilya, use child of nature and suspicious medicine," Hermione said as the Ilya doll waved her wand covering the Ilya and Hector doll in sparkles before being blasted by a wave of dark energy.  
"Morgan," Elizabeth cheered as the magic cleared. "What how…." Elizabeth gasped at the still standing dolls.  
"Anna use Military tactics on Ilya," Hermione said.  
"Right," Anna replied.  
"Cheerful type mystic code," Hermione said as Ilya flew into the air. "Quintet Fluer," Hermione said as the Ilya doll unleashed a blast of magic knocking the Saber Alter doll over.  
"Game set match," Anna said, giving Hermione a high five.

"But how did you do that, you already used that skill and noble phantasm already," Elizabeth asked.  
"The Nasu dolls come preloaded with three skills that can be used once per a set time limit," Hermione said.  
"Yes, that's because it takes time for the magic to build back up," Belle said.  
"But you can also use your own magic to recharge the skills and make them more effective, and you can do the same thing to the noble phantasm attack, without using command seals," Astoria said.  
"You taught her that," Elizabeth said.

"Nope," Hermione said. "The first time I saw it was when she used it to spam Frankenstein's noble phantasm to take down Ilya and Sitonia at once," Hermione explained.  
"Hee-hee, nowhere in the rules does it say that I can't do it," Astoria chuckled. "You do have to be careful because if you put in too little magic it takes too long, and too much might blow your doll apart."  
"Who did you lose," Anna asked.  
"Assassin Kotomine, and Caster Sieg," Astoria shrugged. "Not a huge loss."

"Teach me," Elizabeth pleaded.  
"Sure," Astoria said.

Break

"It's a little early for summer, but I can't say I disapprove," Dan muttered looking at more of his wife's legs than usual as she changed.  
"Did you say something," Emma said  
"No just wondering if you're worried about being cold," Dan said.  
"What makes you say that," Emma said.  
"You usually don't wear anything above the knee, and when you do it's only when it's really hot out.  
"But I'm not wearing an above the knee skirt," Emma said looking down, seeing her knees partially poking out from beneath the skirt.  
"That's not what it looks like to me," Dan said. "Did it shrink?"  
Emma tugged at the skirt trying to pull it lower down onto her hips. "No it's actually a little loose in the waist…. Weird."  
"Maybe you're getting taller," Dan said standing next to his short wife.  
"Dan I'm pushing 50, women my age don't just grow taller," Emma said.  
"You've been doing a lot of yoga and Pilates recently, maybe it's stretching you out," Dan said.  
"Ok I'll admit my posture is better but that doesn't explain this," Emma said swishing her skirt.

"Well let's find out," he said, pulling out a pencil and a measuring tape.  
"Dan you're not seriously going to……" Emma said.  
"Yes," Dan said.  
"Oh come on," Emma groaned. "I am not some little girl."  
"No you're my wife, whose tiny cute little body is finally catching up to the vastness of her lovely personality that can light up an entire stadium," Dan said leaning over.  
"Always the charmer aren't you," she got out before he kissed her.  
"What can I say, happy wife happy life," he replied while marking a spot on the door frame.

"Dan what are you doing," Emma sighed. "You aren't seriously going to measure me like a kid are you."  
"Maybe…." Dan chuckled.  
"No," Emma said, snatching the measuring tape out of his hand.  
"Yes," he replied, swiping it back.  
"No," she said, taking it and locking it in a drawer.  
"Spoilsport," Dan said.  
"We're going to be late picking up the girls," Emma said, slipping on a pair of low comfortable heels.  
"I'll measure you later," Dan whispered to the mark on the doorframe before chasing after Emma.

Break

"How did you manage this again," Hermione asked as the train arrived.  
"I told my mom that I was going to Elizabeth's house," Astoria said.  
"Ja, and," Hermione said.  
"Elizabeth is spending the break with her Aunt Tonks, who mom absolutely hates so there is no worry about being found out.  
"And your sister…" Hermione said.  
"She won't tell mom as long as I go digging for information on Victoria," Astoria laughed.  
"Wunderbar, also was wirst du ihr sagen? Es ist nicht alltäglich, dass Sie Ihre tatsächliche Vergangenheit schreiben," Hermione said.  
Astoria sighed. "Hermione do you ever wonder if you're doing it on the German?"

"No, is it bad?" Hermione asked.  
"No, it's cool," Astoria said. "I just don't really understand you when you do that."  
"That just means I'll have to teach you," Hermione said. "And what I meant was, what are you going to tell your sister about Victoria Granger. I mean you are basically writing your own past so to speak."  
"Um, I never really thought about it like that," Astoria said.  
"Don't worry you'll figure it out," Hermione said.

Break

"Hermione, Astoria, over here," Emma called out waving to them as they passed through the barrier.  
"Mom, Miss Emma," the girls said as they slammed into Emma.  
"Astoria, I'm glad you could make it," Emma said.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Granger," Astoria said.  
"Oh, please none of that Mrs. stuff, call me Emma," Emma said.  
"Ok Aunt Emma," Astoria said softly.  
"Aunt Emma, I like that," Emma said hugging Astoria again. "So, any plans for the break," Emma asked.

"I've got a presentation for History of Magic to work on, and of course training," Hermione said.  
"How about you Astoria," Emma said.  
"Um, do you think I could maybe take some music lessons," Astoria said softly.  
"Certainly," Emma said.  
"Now I've got a question for you girls," Dan said.  
"What is it," they replied.  
"I need a second opinion," Dan said.  
"Dan…." Emma sighed.  
"I think your mother is getting taller, but she doesn't think she is, so what do you think," Dan said.

"Dan…" Emma groaned.  
"I dunno," Hermione said, taking a good look at her mother who looked less worn out and more energetic than usual. "You do look great."  
"Thank you, Hermione, I do feel better, but that's just because I have less stress these days," Emma said. "But grown women don't just get taller."  
"You should measure Aunt Emma's height and then, do it again later and compare the two," Astoria added.  
"See Astoria agrees with me," Dan said.  
"If you're measuring Auntie, you should measure us to, so we can track our height," Astoria said.  
"Sounds like a plan," Dan said.

Break

"Come on Mom," Hermione said, pulling Emma along.  
"Girls this is ridiculous," Emma groaned.  
"Please auntie," Astoria pressed.  
"............" Emma sighed as Dan pulled the girls aside.

"I think it's time for your secret weapon girls," Dan said, pulling the girls aside.  
"Secret weapon?" Astoria asked.  
"I know," Hermione said whispering in Astoria's ear.  
"I can do that," Astoria said.

"Girls what are you doing," Emma said as the girls came back.  
"Mom, Auntie," Hermione and Astoria said in unison, hands clasped together looking up at Emma with bright brown eyes that were sparkling a little tear forming in their tear ducts. "Can we please have Dad, Uncle, measure all of our heights. That way we can see how we've grown and what to look forward to." Emma couldn't help but smile at the girls, their big pulling at her heart strings. "Please they said again moving closer slowly blinking a few times.  
"Oh alright," Emma sighed. "But just this once." she said patting them on the head.  
"Yes," Hermione and Astoria cheered high fiving each other.

"Ok, best to start with the youngest," Dan said as Astoria took a step forward.  
"Hermione you're up," Dan said.  
"Ok come on," Hermione groaned.  
"Now, now dear there is nothing wrong with that, plus "Victoria" was born first remember," Emma giggled.  
"Fine," Hermione grumbled, stepping up to the wall.

"Ok Hermione you are 4ft 5inches," Dan said.  
"I shrunk, I thought I was at least 4ft 7 inches," Hermione muttered.  
"Height does fluctuate during the day, we probably measured you in the morning last time, and it's evening now," Dan said.  
"Maybe it's that weird time thing Mrs. Flamel mentioned," she said softly switching places with Astoria.

"Ok, Astoria," Dan said. "4ft 4 inches," Dan said.  
"You will pay for this," Emma said as Dan measured her height. "5ft…"  
"See I told you……." Emma said.  
"1/2 inch," Dan finished. "See you did get taller."  
"You must have measured wrong," Emma said.  
"Go Mom, Auntie," Hermione and Astoria cheered.

Break

Dear Ria,

Two quick questions for you. One, sorry for taking so long but did you get the payment I sent you. I wasn't sure how it worked in the magical world, so I ended up having the dwarves make a direct deposit to your account. We're new to the whole skating thing so if it's not enough please let me know. And two, do you know where I could get some polyjuice potion for a friend of Hermione's? She needs it for a special project.

Thanks,

Emma Granger

"Hu, I guess I should check my account………." Ria said opening up a magical checkbook. "What the hell……." Ria gasped, dropping the book on the floor. "She's paying me 100 Florentines per lesson…. That's…." she said before grabbing a sheet of paper.

Dear Mrs. Granger,

This is entirely too much; I couldn't possibly accept so much money. And yes, Hermione's friend can join her anytime she likes. I don't know where to acquire the potion but Hans at the hotel can find anything and I will let him know of your request.

Sincerely,

Ria,

Dear Ria,

Sorry, too late the money is already in your account and I am not taking it back, and thank you again.

Emma

Break

"You both are so good at this," Astoria panted as they did their morning yoga.  
"We've just been at it longer, and Hermione's been at it longer than me," a sweaty Emma said.  
"Practice makes perfect," Hermione said.  
"It's just hard to…." Astoria said before she fell to the ground. "Owe…. I'll never be good at anything," Astoria muttered as tears threatened to flow.  
"Astoria it's ok," Emma said moving to her side.  
"No, it's not, I need to be better than this," Astoria cried.  
Emma moved quickly to Astoria's side. "No you just need to try your best, and I think you are," Emma said, jerking her head to the side.  
"I think I hear dad calling," Hermione said rushing out.  
"What if my best isn't good enough," Astoria said.  
"And who decided that," Emma said, hugging Astoria.  
"My mom……" Astoria began.  
"Is a fool," Emma said, shocking Astoria.  
"I know she is your mother, but she can be a little too demanding for my taste," Emma said. "Ssshhh," Emma said, placing a finger on Astoria's lips. "I know she is your mother and that was rude of me, but my statement still stands. Now who about I walk you through the basics and then we take a nice walk. After that we can get cleaned up and see about getting you some music lessons."  
"Ok," Astoria said.

"Don't be discouraged you did very well, it took me a while to get used to it, and I think you're picking it up faster than me," Emma said as they finished up a basic routine.  
"Thanks," Astoria said.  
"Now tell me about school," Emma asked as they headed outside.  
"School is ok, I can understand the theory with Hermione's help and I have good control of my magic, but some of the spells are hard so I'm not the top of my class," Astoria said.  
"Are you trying your best," Emma said.  
"Yes," Astoria said.  
"Then that is all that matters," Emma said, patting her on the head.  
"Thank you," Astoria said.

"Which class is your favorite," Emma asked.  
"Magic theory," Astoria said. "It's my best class, I like the formula's, and playing with numbers, plus the magic control exercises are fun. I even took a control exercise and with Hermione's help made it into a real spell."  
"Oh, what is it," Emma said.  
"Magische Peitsche, it makes a whip of magical energy extend from my wand," Astoria said.  
"Very cool, you will have to show it to me some time," Emma said.  
"Ok," Astoria said, beaming as they continued on their walk.

"So what do you do outside of class," Emma asked.  
"Maid duty," Astoria whispered.  
"I'm sorry," Emma said, pulling Astoria close.  
"It's ok, because Hermione got Elizabeth to start a maid cafe club, so now all the first-year girls are part of the club and help run tea time. So I can't be singled out as much," Astoria said. "Hermione's a really good friend," Astoria said.  
"Do you have any hobbies," Emma asked.  
"I've been trying to learn how to play the piano on my own, and I like Grail Wars," Astoria said.  
"That uses those Dolls Dan finds, right?" Emma asked.  
"Yes, it's a really fun game," Astoria said.  
"How does it work," Emma asked.  
"Well you normally have 1vs1 battles, 3vs3, or 7vs7 battles and they can be done with partners so lots of people can play at once. You have buster attacks that do heavy damage, arts attacks that charge up your noble phantasm or special attack, and quick attacks that are weak but give you a chance at a critical hit. Plus each servant comes with three special skills they can use," Astoria explained.  
"Is it a turn based or active time game," Emma asked.  
"It can be done both ways, I like turn based more, but Hermione is really good at active battles because she can react quickly and activate skills before her opponents can react to them," Astoria said.  
"Sounds like fun, maybe I should play with you guys sometime," Emma said.  
"That would be so cool, but you need magic to play," Astoria said.  
"That is a problem, but I'm sure we can think of something," Emma said.

"Auntie is it ok if I use Hermione's soap and shampoo," Astoria called out.  
"Sure, no problem, and I'll put out an old dress of Hermione's that you would look adorable in," Emma replied.

"How is Astoria," Dan asked.  
"She's doing better, for now," Emma said. "That mother of her's is trying to destroy what little confidence she has in herself."  
"Deplorable," Dan said.  
"I know," Emma said. "So, I am going to take her out for the day, and meet you guys for dinner."  
"Sounds like a plan, Hermione wanted to get some resistance bands and such for their "workout" room at school,"" Dan said.  
"There is really no exercise at the school besides flying," Emma said.

"Yes," Hermione said looking up from her work.  
"I know I'm not the best person to say this," Emma said, patting her belly. "But that's ridiculous, someone should do something about it. At least make a walking path or something."  
The three sat silently for a minute or two before Hermione's head shot up. "Mom that's genius…." Hermione exclaimed.  
"What's genius," Emma said.  
"I can do that for my project," Hermione said.  
"Do what," Dan said.  
"The castle grounds at Hogwarts are huge and there is plenty of room for outdoor recreation, but no facilities. I could use that for my project," Hermione said.  
"Excellent," Emma clapped before repeated thumps sounded throughout the house.  
"Oh my gosh Astoria are you alright," Emma exclaimed as they rushed to the bottom of the stairs.  
"I'm ok," Astoria muttered, giving them a thumbs up.  
"Glad to hear it," Dan said, helping Astoria up.  
"Are you sure," Emma said brushing off Astoria's cute sailor suit dress.  
"My glasses…" Astoria muttered holding the broken glasses in her hand.  
"Oh dear," Emma said looking at them.

"No problem," Dan said. "You just need to borrow these," Dan said, taking Hermione's glasses off and placing them on Astoria's head.  
"Hey," Hermione protested.  
"You have a spare pair and you can just do that reinforcement thing with your eyes like when you're skating," Dan said.  
"And we can pick you up a cute pair while we are shopping today," Emma said.  
"It's…." Astoria said.  
"Astoria as your unofficial Aunt it is my duty to pamper you every once and awhile, so this week is all about you, ok," Emma said.  
"But…." Astoria stammered.  
"Just go with it silly," Hermione said nudging Astoria. "As your unofficial cousin I completely agree, so go and enjoy the day. Get some cute glasses, clothes, and music lessons."  
"Alright," Astoria said.

"Ok but before all that," Dan said holding up a camera. "Picture time!"  
Emma's face lit up. "Excellent idea and you are wearing matching outfits. Come on stand together," Emma said smiling at their matching white sailor dresses and moving them together for the picture.  
"Say cheese," Dan said.  
"Cheese, Kase," Astoria and Hermione said.

Break

"I didn't know a store could be that big," Astoria said as they exited Harrods, laden with bags.  
"Ah the joys of modern technology and science," Emma said.  
"Mom always said muggles were dirty ugly little things that were beneath us, but you have buildings bigger than Hogwarts," Astoria said.  
"It's not all glass and shiny metal, we have our downsides as well," Emma said.  
"Really," Astoria said.  
"Yes, but let's leave that lesson for another day," Emma said. "Now that you have a muggle wardrobe, let's get a magical one."  
"Um, but you already bought me so much……" Astoria stammered as Emma placed the bags in her expanded purse when no one was looking.

"Well you've been such a good hard-working girl you deserve a reward," Emma said. "Plus, you'll be doing a favor for me."  
"Really, what's that," Astoria said.  
"You can get me into Diagon Alley," Emma said.  
"Oh…." Astoria gasped. "But um how do we get there? The tube was scary, and you can't apparate or use the floo."  
"Why didn't you tell me the tube was scary," Emma said.  
"Because I'm a big girl, and big girls can't be scared," Astoria said softly.  
"It’s ok even big girls get scared sometimes," Emma said putting an arm around her. "And we are going to take a taxi.  
"Oh, a car ride, cool," Astoria said. "It's like a charmed carriage but way cooler."  
"Hahaha, I'll take your word for it," Emma said hailing a taxi.

Break

"So, what was it that you needed to do in Diagon Alley today," Astoria asked.  
"Well I was thinking of getting an owl so I don't have to borrow Valefor so much, and I've been told British magical fabric is some of the best in the world," Emma said.  
"You make clothes,' Astoria gasped.  
"Heavens no, I just know people who do," Emma said.  
"Is it for Voluspa, Hermione got us all really cute maid outfits from there," Astoria said.  
"Yes," Emma said. "And Hermione didn't tell me she was going to do that."  
"She didn't, but it was really cool we all have super cute maid outfits now," Astoria said.  
"Now can you do the honors Astoria," Emma said.  
"Sure," Astoria said, pulling out her wand and poking the wall smiling as it opened. "The Owl store is right over there," Astoria said, pulling Emma along.  
"Yes, but let's save that stop for last. I think you need a few more things," Emma said.  
"More……. Astoria said.  
"Yes, there is the trunk, and a new school uniform, and a few dresses," Emma said.  
"Um ok," Astoria said as Emma pulled her along.

"So, what do you think," Emma said.  
"It's so pretty, thank you," Astoria said, spinning around in a billowing long sleeve dark blue dress that fell to just above her knees with a red belt around her waist, calf high boots, and a big floppy witch hat. The loose fit of the dress with the tiny heel on the boots made her feel slimmer, taller, and dare she say older, as she put on her glasses.  
"Excellent," Emma said with a smile.  
"Will you be getting anything Miss," the clerk asked Emma.  
"No, I'm alright," Emma said.  
"You should get something too," Astoria said.  
"Well I guess I could use a new summer dress," Emma said. "What do you think, Astoria?"  
"No, I couldn't," Astoria said.  
"It was your idea, dear, and I think anything you pick will be great," Emma said.  
"Um," Astoria said, wandering around the store. "Um, white is a summer color, and it should be light because it's hot in the summer. And Hermione said a loose fit can be slimming sometimes," Astoria muttered before picking a white sundress off the rack. "How about this one."  
"Astoria it's perfect, I'm going to try it on right now," Emma gushed, moving to the dressing room.  
"How is it," Astoria asked.  
"Perfect," Emma came out and did a little spin.

"Are you Emma Granger," a man said walking up to them as they left the shop.  
"Yes, can I help you," Emma said as Astoria hid behind her.  
"My name is Brian Murphy and I am a reporter with the Leprechaun Times," the man said.  
"What can I do for you Mr. Murphy," Emma said.  
"I was wondering if you might be able to answer a few questions," the man said.  
"Certainly, if that's alright with you," Emma said, turning to Astoria.  
"Ok," Astoria said.  
"Oh, is that your daughter Hermione," Brian asked.  
"No, it's her cousin," Emma said. "Why don't we have something to eat while we talk."  
"Of course,' Brian said as they headed to Fortescue's ice cream parlor. "My treat, what would you like?"  
"Just some coffee," Emma said.  
"Can I have a small fruit smoothie," Astoria asked.

"Now what can I do for you Mr. Murphy," Emma asked as they sat down.  
"You are becoming rather well known as being a friend to people of all races, given how you have helped out Vampires, Werewolf, and fairy children," Brain said.  
"Why wouldn't I help out children, they are precious and should be protected," Emma said.  
"And the fact that they are not……." Brian began.  
"Mr. Murphy if you are insinuating that just because they don't look an act exactly like us, that they do not deserve love and attention," Emma growled gripping her cup tightly.  
"No, no, no that's not what I meant at all, my wife is actually part leprechaun," Brian said quickly backpedaling. "I only asked because your stance is not something that is actually seen very often in Britain. Please don't throw anything at me."  
"Hee-hee, Auntie only does that to stupid people, but you don't look like a stupid person," Astoria giggled.  
"Yes, right," Brian said. "I was asking because your stance is a much-needed ray of sunshine on a whole group of people. It is a welcome surprise, and I was curious as to what led you to your stance."  
"It's simple, I love children, and since my first and only pregnancy was a difficult one, I decided to love my own children, but also children everywhere," Emma said.  
"I'm sorry Auntie," Astoria said hugging Emma.  
"You have my sympathies," Brain added.  
"It's quite alright," Emma said.

"I have one last question if you don't mind," Brian asked.  
"Certainly," Emma said.  
"Given your known stance on Vampires, Werewolves, and Fairies, I am wondering what your thoughts are about the recent arrest of the Hogwarts Professor Rubieus Hagrid, a known half giant," Brian asked.  
"Why does it matter that he is a half giant," Emma asked.  
"Giants have a reputation for being quite violent," Brain said.

"That is peculiar," Emma said.  
"How so," Brian asked.  
"I was looking over some research my daughter was doing for a projection Lichtenstein, and found that Giants are only violent when protecting their homes and loved ones. Now since they have a close connection to nature, they tend to live in places that are rich in resources we would like to exploit. Calling them violent monsters strikes of colonialism which is something I thought we gave up as a country," Emma said.  
"And his arrest…." Brian asked.  
"My daughter Hermione tells me that Hagrid is a kind and gentle soul, with an admittedly unique taste in pets," Emma said.  
"And the rumor that he set a beast on the students," Brian asked.  
"As you said it is a rumor, but my daughter tells me that Harry trusts Hagrid, and my daughter trusts Harry so that is good enough for me," Emma said.  
"By Harry do you mean Harry Potter," Brian asked.  
"Yes, is that a problem," Emma asked.  
"He is the boy who lived," Brian said.  
"Because his parents died protecting him, something that I am sure he is reminded of every time he is called that," Emma said.  
Brian sat back in shock. "I never thought of it that way."  
"Perhaps you should," Emma said. "Oh, and one more thing, Harry being the good boy that he is, looking into Scottish law to see if there is any way he can help his friend. Oh and even I know Lily Potter was a muggleborn and had a sister."  
"Thank you for your time today” Brian said, taking his leave.  
"The pleasure was mine Mr. Murphy," Emma said.

Break

"Hermione what are you doing," Dan whispered as they headed for dinner.  
"Nothing," Hermione said.  
"You're walking on your toes. I know you are working on en pointe, but I don't think that's how you do it," he said as she relaxed walking normally again.  
"Stupid heels," Hermione muttered looking at Astorias boots.  
"Oh, so that's what it is," Dan chuckled.  
"What is," Astoria said, turning around.  
"Nothing," Dan laughed as Astoria's eyes tracked slightly downward to meet Hermione's eyes.  
"Oh, come on," Hermione grumbled, crossing her arms. "I'm the big sister."  
"But right now, Astoria is the taller one," Emma laughed.  
"Only because of her heels," Hermione said.  
"It's ok little sister you'll grow taller," Astoria said giggling patting Hermione's head.  
"I am not a tiny little runt," Hermione said, walking on her toes again making her parents laugh.

Break

Possible Misscarriage of Justice

Syltherin's beast and the chamber of secrets, long considered to be something of an Urban Legend, last seen in the 1940's has returned to The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Over the past year over a dozen students have been petrified, along with a ghost, by the beast and several elves were tragically lost as well. Now I would have thought such a story would have been reported on long before now, but it would be presumptuous to speak for my colleagues in the British magical press. That is not to say that nothing has been done, in fact Rubeus Hagrid Hogwarts Gamekeeper, Keeper of the keys, and part time Care of Magical Creatures Professor has been arrested for releasing the beast. Three key pieces of evidence in this arrest seem to be his being a half giant, keeping unusual pets, and being expelled the last time the chamber was open.  
Recently I had the pleasure of speaking to Emma Granger, yes, the Emma Granger whose caring heart is becoming known across the continent for her unwavering love of children regardless of their background. And she had this to say on the subject.

"Giants are only violent when protecting their homes and loved ones. Now since they have a close connection to nature, they tend to live in places that are rich in resources we would like to exploit. Calling them violent monsters strikes of colonialism which is something I thought we gave up as a country."

A little research has confirmed what Emma said is indeed correct. It is true that some giants supported Voldemort, and before that Grindelwald, but they were promised that their forests would be left alone, something many magical countries fail to do.

I was also able to speak to Harry Potter, the boy who I decline to say out of respect for him and his parents, as I do not want to drag up any more painful memories for him. He is quite adamant that Hagrid is innocent. And he has some proof to back up his claims. Hagrid admits to owning an Acromantula, which is a XXXXX beast, and it was this beast that was implicated in the death of Myrtle Warren who now haunts a girl's bathroom at the school. Fun fact, an Acromantula's bite releases a necrotoxin, and Myrtle's body was found intact. FYI- necrotoxins break down tissue. Said Acromantula also stated that it has never eaten any humans out of respect for Hagrid. Having actually met the Acromantula, I have to wonder how it could remain hidden let alone fit in the halls of Hogwarts.

On a final note, Harry Potter has been hard at work researching the laws in an effort to save his friend. He was confused how the alleged crime occurred in Scotland both times which has its own legal system, and yet Hagrid was tried in England the first time. He has yet to be officially charged since being arrested. Mr. Potter was also very concerned to learn that Hagrid is being kept in Azkaban Prison while he awaits trial. The very same Askaban reserved for the most hardened criminals of which Hagrid is not. Now I am not a lawyer, but I do have to wonder what is going on here and if there are any lawyers who might wish to help Harry Potter come to his friend's aid.

Brian Murphy, Leprechaun Times

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, would you care to explain this," Dumbledore said, placing the article on the table.  
"Yes, my mother spoke to Mr. Murphy," Hermione said.  
"I just answered truthfully to the questions he asked me," Harry said.  
"And do you realize the trouble you have caused," Dumbledore said.  
"No," the kids replied.  
"Right now, Professor McGonagall is trying to calm down the clans who are livid over the news that Scottish law was not followed," Dumbledore said.  
"Why is that our problem," Hermione said.  
"And breaking the law is wrong," Harry added.  
"Such matters are better left to adults," Dumbledore said. "Professor McGonagall had to quell several riots. Riots that didn't need to happen, had you left it to me." he said looking directly at Harry.  
"Ok," Harry said softly.  
"Excellent…" Dumbledore said.  
"Those riots are not our fault. My mother raised me to always reach out a hand to those in need," Hermione said. "Hagrid did nothing wrong and was being unfairly punished, how could we not help," Hermione said squeezing Harry's hand. "And I would like to add it was my mother who did the interview so you should really talk to her, or are you afraid of her very good aim."  
"No, but in the future please consider the potential ramifications that your actions might have on society," Dumbledore said before showing them out.


	33. Combat Skirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will never look at a girl in a cute outfit the same way again," Neville Longbottom

May 1994

"Like it's non-magical counterpart, magical Lichtenstein is a very small country with a magical population of 800 humans, 80 dwarves, 38 fairies, 3 giants, and 8 house elves. The small population means that everyone works and the people care more about whether or not you can get the job done. And not if you are a pure blood, half blood, squib or mixed blood. In many ways it is more like a large extended family. The country is ruled by a reclusive royal family, with many of the day to day activities being handled by the Mayor of Magical Vaduz. Additionally, due to the small size the magical and non-magical population is very intertwined, Lichtenstein does not break the statute of secrecy, but it is common for magicals to work in non-magical jobs, and non-magicals to work in the non-magical side of magical businesses. The major industries are the Dwarf Banking and Blacksmith guilds, the up and coming Voluspa fashion house which, fun fact is run by fairies, and the winter sports facilities. If you get a chance, I highly recommend you come and watch the Winter Festival," Hermione said.

"Excellent work Hermione," Professor Bins said.  
"Thank you, professor, Hermione said as she sat down.  
"Bragging much," Daphne said.  
"I'll admit I like Voluspa and I take part in the festival but both are great and you should come and try them some time Tomato face," Hermione said.  
"I am not a tomato face," Daphne hissed walking up to the front.

"....... My um……" Daphne said, growing nervous as the entire class looked at her. "I picked," Daphne said nervously fretting with her skirt as Pansy looked on indifferently, while Tracy had this examining almost predatory look in her eyes. "Magical Britain… oops sorry I mean magical England…" Daphne said her face growing red as she spotted Hermione giving her a thumbs up from the back. "If she can do it I can do it."

"Now as I was saying I have chosen our great homeland of Magical England for my report. While some of you might say wait, I'm from Wales, Scotland or Northern Ireland, those mere states are simply part of Magical England, however for the purposes of my report I will be sticking to Magical England. Now it has a population of 480,000 magical inhabitants. And while it is home to centaurs, house elves, giants, trolls, fairies and merpeople, they do not have equal status because while they may have magic, it is inferior to our magic. The Centaurs are mainly located in the Hogwarts Forest and have refused representation in the past, not signing onto the Magna Carta. The merpeople are nomadic and have no permanent settlements and do not count as residents, and contrary to what you might have read in the news lately, giants are violent and cannot be trusted. The fairies are reclusive tricksters who care not for humans, and trolls are not intelligent enough to be considered sentient beings. As for squibs, they are better left to the muggle world so they do not weaken the magic of proper witches and wizards. The government is a constitutional Monarchy in name only as the Royal Family has not concerned themselves with the magical half of their kingdom for some time now. There are two branches of Parliament. The house of Lords and the house of commons. The house of lords as its name implies consists of 28 members of Peerage, or the Sacred 28 as they are also called. The house of commons is made up of 65 elected officials. Finally, there is the magical prime minister, who is elected to a 5-year term and rules over the Ministry of Magic. However, it is the House of Lords that truly controls the government as they can block legislation from the house of commons and overrule the Minister if the need arises. Technically the Prime Minister and the House of Commons can overrule the house of lords however this is a very rare occurrence. The house of lords also serves as the Jury for any trial the majority considered to be important, or at the request of the minister. While this might seem unbalanced, it is actually a very stable form of governance as it prevents radical changes from sweeping unchecked through society, most often this is coming from muggle borns and half-bloods who don't….." Daphne said.

"You can skip the editorializing Ms. Greengrass, we are all quite aware of your families standing and their position in the House of Lords," Professor Bins said. "And unless you know how to perform an exorcism that glare is not going to change anything. Now please move onto the economy," Bins said as Daphne erupted in a full body blush.

"Right, sorry, the economy of Magical England is very diverse, and self-sufficiently save some more exotic potion ingredients that are not native to England. British magical cloth is a highly sought-after commodity known for its strength and longevity. Our brooms are some of the fastest in the world, and the wizarding wireless is also in high demand. The arts and entertainment sectors are smaller, compared to other areas of Europe, but England is the home of Shakespeare and the Magical Globe theater still draws impressive crowds. English magical painters are sought after for their portraits, and their historical paintings particularly those that play out important battles like Waterloo step by step. The grand manner is the prevailing style pioneered by Joshua Reynolds in his Discourse on Art. The grand manner is derived from the high Renaissance and visual metaphors that suggest noble qualities. I find Jane, Countess of Harrington by Joshua Reynolds to be a good example……" Daphne explained before being cut off again.

"This is history of magic not art history Miss Greengrass please sit down," Bins said as some broke out in giggles.  
"Oh, um right, sorry," Daphne stammered quickly walking back to her seat, stumbling over a stray bag.  
"Merlin when did you turn into such a dork," Pansy hissed.  
"I am not a dork, and at least I finished my report you blond bimbo," Daphne shot back fuming as she sat down.  
"Well at least Pansy's doesn't stammer like an idiot," Tracy said.  
"I do not stammer I am simply taking the time to choose my words properly, then again you can barely get a word out with all the cookies you shove in your mouth," Daphne said

"You were blushing the whole time you were talking tomato face, but I thought your section on art was really interesting," Hermione said as Millie walked up to the front.  
"Thank you," Daphne mouthed silently after Hermione turned away.

"Magical Monaco is a European microstate located on the southern coast of France, with a very diverse population. The bulk of the population is 380 humans, with 83 mermaids making Monaco their permanent residence but that number can fluctuate greatly as Mermaids are nomadic by nature moving between several hidden enclaves located throughout the Mediterranean. It has a rather large number of house elves at 83 most of who work in the magical casino. However, more are present during special events. Lastly there are three vampires that call magical Monaco home. Finally, there are 30 Veela who call Monaco home. Like Lichtenstein there is very little prejudice based on lineage or blood status, what truly matters is can you get the job done. The major industries are entertainment, and banking, along with robust trade with mermaid traders. There is a royal family, but they have been less active as of late, with the council taking care of most of the day to day operations. The council consists of 5 members, the head of the house elves, a mermaid representative, the head of the casino, the head of the bank, and a Veela representative. I am told that the Summer Arts fest is a sporting and artistic wonder to behold, which I will have a chance to see up close this summer." Millie said, ending her report.

"Great job Millie and I am really looking forward to this summer. Your food is going to be a hit," Hermione said as her friend sat down.  
"Thank you," Millie said.

Break

"Millie," a male voice called down the hallway causing her to freeze up.  
"Is something wrong," Hermione asked.  
"Millie come with me," the voice repeated.  
"It's Tom," Millie whispered.  
"Tom," Hermione said.  
"Millie you know you belong to me," the voice said.  
"Millie doesn’t belong to anyone you demented voice," Hermione snapped.

"Millie you know what happens to interlopers," the voice said as something could be heard moving through the walls.  
"Millie, run, I'll be right behind you," Hermione said pushing Millie down a corridor.  
"Are you sure," Millie stammered.

"Yes, I'll be fine now, GO!" Hermione yelled, waiting just long enough to see Millie run off before turning towards the voice. "Not enough time to freeze the hallway without knocking myself out. "Kondensation," Hermione said, wiping out her wand in a wide arc, water beginning to pool on the floor.

"That will not help you," Tom said as something large began to slither down the hallway.  
"That's what you think," Hermione said looking at the reflection in the water, spotting the same scaly hide from weeks ago.  
"Just get her out of the way, you can feast later, I promise," Tom said as sickly reptilian eyes appeared in the water.  
"Oh no you don't," Hermione growled pushing her reinforcement to the limit as her body began to lock up.

"Too late," Tom said. "You should have kept your nose out of my business and away from Harry," the male voice said as Ginny Weasley walked by holding an old notebook. "Come my pet it is time to collect Millie and complete my rebirth," Ginny said as the enormous snake slithered past her. Not before leaving a message on the wall.

"No, it bloody well isn't," Hermione's eyes raged as she struggled against the binding locking her in place. Her mental image already sinking into the freezing water moved, instead of simply floating in the water she swam deeper, further into the cold chilling water as it began to freeze around her. Ice crystals forming on her imaginary skin, and yet deeper still she pushed as walls of ice began to form. Soon she found herself locked in a cocoon of ice, the small space growing smaller. A freezing cold the likes of which she had never felt before radiated from her very being as she swung her leg back pausing before swinging it forward smashing into the wall of ice creating a very satisfying crack. Again, she swung driving her foot into the breach a spider web of cracks forming. Growling she slammed her fist into the breach smiling as the ice shattered like glass around her. Gasping for breath she fell to the floor. "I am going to rip your mystic eyes out and shove them down your throat," Hermione growled.

"Miss Granger, what happened and how did you," Gilderoy asked.  
"A student is possessed by a book and controlling a basilisk. They took Millie and it's not the first time I've seen mystic eyes. If Anna can't put me to sleep then some stupid snake, is not going to get the best of me. Present company excluded Steve," Hermione said feeling the snake slither up her back.

"Yes, we've known about the missing students for several hours now," Gilderoy said. "I only just discovered you while patrolling the hallways."  
"Hermione," Neville yelled, racing up to her.  
"Neville what's wrong," Hermione asked.  
"The heir took Millie, and Ginny to the chamber," Neville said.  
"I know," Hermione replied, marching towards the Slytherin dorms.  
"You do, then we need to go after them," Neville said, grabbing Hermione's hand.  
"Woah kiddo's you are not," Gilderoy said.

"Harry sent me to bring back up. He's already gone with Ron to help save his sister, and he said that you were someone that he could trust without hesitation," Neville said.  
"Of all the stupid idiotic," Gilderoy groaned.  
Hermione smiled. "Auch wenn du dich nicht erinnerst, erinnerst du dich immer noch, Harry, du verrückter Idio," Hermione whispered. "Wait here I will be right back."

"Mrs. Granger, what do you think you are doing," Gilderoy said.  
"I am going to get my gems, and then I am going to kill the Basilisk and save my friends," Hermione growled.  
"I can't," Gilderoy said.  
"Can't or won't I am going Professor, my friend is down there and I am going to save her, whether you like it or not. Now you can help me find the chamber or I will blast my way down through the bedrock to find it," Hermione said before running off.

"She wouldn't actually do that," Neville asked.  
"Her mother is Emma Granger, she's friends with Anna Matou, and was taught gem magic by Maria Tepes. I don't think it's a matter of if she can, but rather how long it will take her," Gilderoy said.

It didn't take Hermione long to return wearing a pink outfit with white gloves, a frilly white skirt, thigh high pink boots and a bag of gems in her hand. "What is that Hermione?" Neville asked as he tried and failed not to stare. "It doesn't look…."  
"It's a combat skirt," Hermione snapped. "Come along Steve," she said, allowing the snake to hitch a ride.  
"A word to the wise young Longbottom, never ever make fun of a woman's clothes," Lockhart said.  
"Good to know," Neville gulped.  
"Steve do you know where?" Hermione asked as he extended his tail pointing down the hallway.  
"Good boy Steve," Hermione said, racing off.

Break

"What where am I," Millie said as she woke up in a field of wildflowers as far as the eye could see.  
"We are in your mindscape," a young good-looking boy said.  
"Tom," Millie shrieked, stepping backwards, tumbling over her own feet. "How, why, let me go right now," Millie said, scooting away from him.  
"I've come to offer you a choice," Tom said.  
"Why should I listen to you, your evil," Millie said.

"Half of the results of a good intention are evil; half the results of an evil intention are good. I do have good intentions, that will improve the state of the world. However, one man's improvement is another's ruin," Tom said as Millie's eyes widened. "I will let you think about it, while I deal with a small situation that has developed.

Break

"Give me back my sister," Ron yelled, storming through the tunnels beneath the school.  
"Ron, will you be quiet," Harry said.  
"Why, we need to find my sister," Ron said.  
"And Millie," Harry added glaring at Ron.  
"Fine and Millie," Ron sighed. "Ginny, Millie where are you!"  
"Would you shut up," Harry hissed. "Are you trying to lead that beast right to us."  
"What luring it towards us is the fastest way to find it," Ron said.  
"And what are we going to do when we find it," Harry said.  
"You'll kill it," Ron said.  
Harry's left eye began to twitch. "You want me to kill a basilisk."

"Well yeah your Harry Potter, you beat up Voldemort 2x already so a basilisk should be a cake walk," Ron said.  
"I don't even know…….," Harry said as something moved in the corner of his eye. "Move," Harry yelled, throwing Ron to the side as a giant snake tail slammed into the wall bringing the roof crumbling down.

"Shit, shit, shit," Harry screamed racing down the tunnel as a large snake chased after him. "Where is my broom when I need it," Harry wailed as the tunnel emptied into a large chamber.

"Hello Harry, my name is Tom, and this is my pet basilisk, I trust she wasn't too rough with you," Tom said.  
"Let them go," Harry growled.  
"I will, but let's have a chat first," Tom said, conjuring Harry a chair.

Break

"Yay! More visitors," Myrtle said floating up out of one of the toilets.  
"Myrtle has anyone come through her recently," Lockhart asked.  
"Yes, there were two girls, followed by Harry and Ron. I think Harry is going after the beast. I wished him luck, but if he dies, I told him he could share a toilet with me," Myrtle explained.  
"How does it open," Lockhart said as Neville and Hermione looked around the bathroom.  
"I don't know, there is usually this hissing sound and then it opens," Myrtle said.  
"Parseltoungue," Hermione said.  
"More than likely," Lockhart said.

"So now what?" Neville asked.  
"There was always water where the basilisk attacked, so it is probably using the pipes to move around," Hermione said.  
"The castle cistern," Lockhart said. "Only the elves go down there these days."

"Then we just follow the biggest pipes," Hermione said, pulling out a handful of large rubies. "Clustergranate," she whispered dropping the several in the first toilet and flushing it before repeating the process in each one.  
"Hermione what are you doing," Neville asked.  
"Making a hole," Hermione said. "Zuden"  
"Protego," Lockhart said, brandishing his wand as explosions rocked the bathroom.

"I used the toilets to place the bombs the correct distance apart, now let's get moving, that jerk needs to pay. I've been charging those up all year" Hermione said, walking through the massive whole in the wall.

Break

"Who are you and why are you doing this," Harry demanded which only made Tom laugh.  
"This is the boy who lived, the so-called savior that defeated me," Tom laughed. "Then again you can't expect much from Gryffindor's."  
"Can't be," Harry said, stepping back tripping over the chair.  
"Yes," Tom said with a wave of Ginny's wand writing Thomas Marvolo Riddle. "I am Lord Voldemort," he said as the lettering changed.

"Voldemort," Harry gasped.  
"So, you have heard of me," Tom chuckled.  
"Depulso," Harry yelled, firing off a spell that breezed by Tom's head.  
"You are a Gryffindor after all," Tom said.  
"Do enjoy the meal my pet," Tom said as the basilisk lunged.  
"Shit," Harry cursed, diving out of the way of the beast.

Break

"What is going on out there," Millie muttered as she heard the sounds of battle.  
"Nothing that you need concern yourself with," Tom said, returning.  
"Why are you doing this," Millie said.  
"Because you are special," Tom said.  
"I am not special," Millie said.  
"Yes, you are," Tom said.  
"I'm just some poor dumb fat girl who gets her friend in trouble," Millie said.

"I wouldn't have to hurt your friend if she hadn't gotten in the way," Tom said. "And you are special. You have a very rare and powerful gift," Tom added.  
"I do…" Millie said.  
"You haven't noticed your connection to plants," Tom said.  
"I like plants, but I wouldn't say I have a connection to them," Millie said.  
"Your mindscape begs to differ," Tom said waving his hand across the field of blooming flowers. "This is a representation of your innermost self, and this field represents your element."  
"Plants are an element….." Millie said.

"Yes, I know Professor McGonagall taught you that there were 4 elements, earth, wind, fire, and water. The blowing wind is blocked by earth, but fans the flames of fire. The raging fire is quenched by water. While the raging water cut through the earth. What she left out was the duality of life and death. Without life there is no death, and without death life would run unchecked and have no meaning," Tom explained.

"You have a very strong connection to nature, the ability to manipulate life is at your fingertips. I could teach you how to bend life to your will, and help make your dreams a reality," Tom said.  
"Why tell me this," Millie asked.  
"Not every wizard or witch goes so far as to discover their element, and those that do tend to find connections to the 4 main elements. You are part of a very rare breed that has a connection to nature, which is an ability to be respected," Tom said.  
"You just want to use me," Millie shouted.  
"Use is such a simple word, I think of it more like a business deal, you will be paid for services rendered," Tom said.

Break

"Well this is it," Harry said as the Basilisk reared back.  
"Macross Magic Missile Massacre," a voice roared as dozens of white projectiles slammed into the side of the beast.  
"Lockhart," Tom growled.

"Ah so you have heard of me," Gilderoy said.  
"Harry," Hermione and Neville called out rushing over.  
"Wait what's happening, what is going on," Harry blurted out.  
"We're helping," Hermione said.  
"That was what you sent me for," Neville said. "What happened to Ron?"  
"Let's just say he got lost," Harry said.

"Tough little bugger aren't cha," Gilderoy laughed. "Beam Rifle." A lance of magical energy shot out of Lockhart's wand scratching into the basilisks hide leaving a burn mark in the hide.  
"Get him," Tom growled.  
"I think a tactical retreat is in order," Lockhart said.  
"I think not," Tom said, collapsing the pipe they jumped down from.  
"Millie wake up, we need to get out of here," Hermione yelled.

"Blaze luminous," Lockhart yelled, moving his wand in a pentagonal pattern, a light shield forming in front of them.  
"Sorry I am afraid Millie is in the middle of making a choice," Tom said.

Break

A breeze blew across the field flower petals obscuring her vision for a moment. As her vision cleared the field of flowers changed. "What the," Millie said looking at the far end of the field where only charred flowers remained. Standing in the middle of the barren field was a lone woman. Wild chin length platinum blond hair blew in the wind, while golden eyes looked out over the carnage with a satisfied grin on her face. Pale skin stood in stark contrast to the pitch-black dress she was wearing. The plunging neckline and tight fit put her overly curvaceous body on display as she played with a black fur boa before laughing maniacally.

"You have seen a glimpse of the power you contain," Tom said.  
"That is me," Millie said, stepping back in shock.  
"Yes, the power to control life itself, the power to save your friends from the basilisk," Tom said, showing her a vision of Hermione and Neville trying to escape the basilisk.

Break

"Why," Millie spoke her words carrying across the chamber.  
"Why what," Hermione yelled back as Millie remained comatose.  
"Help me, it's my fault," Millie said.  
"No, it isn't," Neville said.  
"But…." Millie said.  
"Go I'm not worth it," Millie said.

Break

"No," Millie cried out as they had to dive to avoid the beast.  
"That's not good," Tom said.

Break

"Crap," Lockhart said, flashing in front of them as the basilisk's head reared around the large pillar they were hiding behind.  
"Professor," the kids screamed.  
"Sorry, but it looks like you're on your own from here on out," Lockhart said as his feet began turning to stone.  
"What do we do," Harry yelled.

"These are the mystic eyes of petrification, there is nothing you can do, and this is not your fault. It is a man's job to protect others and I would make the same choice every time," Lockhart said, patting each of their heads as the petrification moved up his body. "Now I want you to listen, consider this my final lesson to you."  
"Yes, Professor," the children said.  
"Would you just die already," Tom growled.

"When the teacher is talking, the students are quiet," Lockhart said, firing a blast of magic at Tom forcing him to dodge. "Now I know that this is a frightening situation and it might seem like all hope is lost. However never forget that you have each other, all of you are stronger than you know, even you Millie, and when you work together you can make the impossible possible. Wild Weasel Total Assault," Lockhart roared firing of one final barrage of magical forcing the basilisk back smoke trailing from its eyes. "Tell Anna that the butter cake and beer are on me next time." He said as his head turned to stone.

Break

"Not much time left, Millie," Tom said.  
"I……." Millie said, stepping towards the vision of destruction.

Break

"Harry, slam these into my shoulder blades," Hermione said, handing him two very large diamonds.  
"Why," Harry said.  
"Just do it," Hermione said.  
"Ok," Harry said, forcing the gems into Hermione's back.  
"Limit Break," Hermione roared as the diamonds shattered.

"Millie," Hermione roared. "You don't get to decide that you're not worth it," she yelled magic roaring around her before forming into a pair of pink butterfly-like wings. "Don't you dare tell me to go away, and that it's all your fault. That is not something you say to a friend."

"And what are you going to do about it," Tom laughed. "I can tell that spell is too much for your body, and won't last long. Using gems as magical boosters is not something to be taken lightly girl."

"Was I talking to you," Hermione snapped. "Eispfeile," she said, firing a barrage of ice arrows at Tom. "Millie I am mad at you. Wake up now or I am going to drag you out of there and slap you."

Break

"Hermione……." Millie muttered tears leaking from her eyes as Hermione launched herself at the basilisk. "I know I can't do much but there must be something I can do." She said looking around the field. "Wait who are you…." Millie said looking in the opposite direction of Tom's vision. Sitting on a rock next to a spring was a young woman with hair that looked like the sun and vibrant green eyes. She smiled at Millie as she wove flowers into a long thick braid. Her white and light purple dress fluttered in the breeze as she waved for Millie to come closer.

"You will never save your friends with her power," Tom said, appearing next to her.

The woman said nothing as she made a gesture and a large sunflower erupted from the ground blasting Tom with a beam of light. The beam continued past Tom striking Tom's vision of the future leaving her a smoking heap on the ground. The darkly dressed woman slammed her fist in frustration a wave of fire racing across the field. The woman in white giggled before smothering the flames in flower petal before making her vanish in a whirlwind.

"Are you me…. A future me…." Millie said.  
The woman simply smiled beaconing Millie to come closer.  
If you are me, then you have to help me. I can't let Tom hurt my friends anymore. I need to get out of here," Millie said as the woman put a finger to her lips.  
The woman giggled poking Millie's forehead, and then placing a hand over her heart.  
"So are you saying that what I need is inside of me, but I don't know what that is," Millie said.  
The woman simply giggled again patting the rock in front of her.

"Ok," Millie said as the woman began fussing with her hair fixing it up and placing a flower in her hair that soon grew into a crown of flowers. "Wow…." Millie gasped looking at her reflection as the flowers grew. "Thank you, I think I understand now, and I will be seeing you in the future."

Break

"What's the plan," Neville asked.  
"Kill the monster and destroy the book, that is where Tom is manifesting from," Harry said.  
"And how do we do that," Neville said as Hermione seemed to almost fly as she leapt around the room.  
"We need to restrain it," Hermione said as she bounced around the room staying one step ahead of the beast.  
"Easier said than done," Neville said.  
"I would hurry up, I don't think the girls are going to last much longer chosen one," Tom laughed.  
"What does that mean," Neville yelled.

"Oh, nothing just that their life force will be the catalyst for my resurrection," Tom said.  
"No," Millie's voice rang out across the chamber.  
"What," a surprised Tom yelled.  
"I said no," Millie's voice said as flowers bloomed out of the floor forming a protective shell over Millie's body.  
"So, you do have a spine, too bad I don't need you," Tom said pointing his wand at the dome of flowers.  
"Hands of my human," Steve hissed lashing out at Tom from where he sat on top of Millie.  
"You dare defy a speaker," Tom hissed.

"Please just because you can speak to snakes makes you special," Steve replied. "Millie took me in and protected me when I was ripped from my home. Not to mention she is special, truly special, and not in the boohoo I was bullied so I'm angry and that makes me special, you dolt. And I don't share except maybe with Neville, he's a good boy, and I think Millie likes him," Steve said.

"Steve…. You're not supposed to tell him that," Millie wined.  
"Neville, do you have any plants that might slow it down," Harry said.  
"I've got some fungus spores, I was going to try and grow in the dungeons with Millie, but we don't have the weeks it takes to grow them," Neville said.  
"Good, place them by Millie," Harry said.  
"Why…." Neville said.  
"Something is making flowers bloom around her, with any luck it will make the spores grow into mushrooms," Harry said.

Neville looked at Millie and the flowers blooming around her. "On it." He said running off.  
"Oh no you don't, Eiswürfel," Hermione said, dropping sapphires in front of the basilisk that grew into giant ice cubes.  
"Get her," Tom roared.  
"Onis," Harry yelled, shooting a blast of flame between the cubes. "Keep your slimy fangs off my friend," Harry roared, keeping up the heat until an explosion rocked the chamber.  
"Super heating the ice to make it explode, are you that smart or just lucky," Tom said.

A whisper of a memory floated through his head that screamed keep him talking. "Smarter than you Voldemort. You're already 0-2 against me, a third time and you strike out," Harry said.

"You dare," Tom growled.  
"It's not a dare if you know you'll win," Harry said watching large mushrooms sprout from the ground next to Millie.  
"Bahahaha, it would be adorable if it wasn't so laughable," Tom said. "Get him," Tom yelled.  
"Hey, I thought I told you people are not food," Hermione said, ramming her body into the side of the Basilisk deflecting it just enough for Harry to dodge.  
"If you're hungry have some mushrooms," Neville said, throwing several large mushrooms down its throat.  
"Well played, well played," Tom clapped. "The basilisk might be blind and poisoned but do you really think you can beat Slytherin’s beast."

"Shit, we might have slowed it down, but he's got a point, Professor Lockhart barely scratched it," Neville panted as they hid behind a large pillar.  
"And I'm just about out," Hermione said, her butterfly down to simple markings on the back of her outfit.  
"What we need are weapons that can scratch it," Harry said before a floppy hat fell in his lap.

"Hogwarts will always help students in need, and she happens to like you," the hat said.  
"The sorting hat," Harry said.  
"What good is a hat going to do," Neville said.  
"Oh, come on haven't you ever seen a magic show," the hat snapped. "Just reach in and pull the rabbit out of a hat."  
Harry went first with his hand grabbing a hilt removing a sword from the hat. Neville found himself the recipient of a bow and arrows, while Hermione removed a scepter.  
"That's not exactly a weapon," Harry said looking at the ornate jeweled scepter.  
"Maybe not, but these diamonds are brimming with magic, I can make this work," Hermione said looking at the mithril scepter that seemed to almost glow in the low light of the chamber. 6 large diamonds were arrayed around the head, red for fire, blue for water, yellow for earth, clear for wind, white for creation, and black for void, with a final large diamond sitting on the top.

"Don't forget me!" Millie said as a lance landed next to her body held aloft by the flowers. "Thank you!"  
"And how are you going to stop me," Tom laughed.  
"Like this," Millie said as the flowers moved to cover Ginny's body. "I refuse to let you drain her life any further."  
"Big talk, but can you do anything about my pet before she eats you," Tom said.  
"Millie if I give you power can you do more," Hermione said, flashing to her side.  
"I think so," Millie said as a plant reached out to touch the scepter.

"The scepter of Slytherin, it does exist," Tom gasped.  
"Floral carcerem," Millie said as the yellow and blue diamonds flared to life green magical energy flowing to the top of the scepter and out across the plants which began to rapidly grow encasing the tail of the basilisk in flowers. "Spinae," Millie said, thorns punching into the scales drawing blood as the Basilisk thrashed struggling to break its tail free, but for every vine it broke more took its place. "Sorry Hermione but that's all I can do," Millie said, her voice fading.

"Incredible, such power and control from a mere 3rd year girl. Could it really be?" Tom said. "Argh…..." Tom roared in pain as an arrow dug into his astral body. "Impossible the bow of Ravenclaw," Tom hissed as blood leaked from the ghostly wound.  
"Harry, Hermione, go kill the basilisk, I'll keep Tom busy," Neville said.  
"No matter this will heal……" Tom said reaching out towards Ginny feeling their shared connection snap. "Impossible," Tom said, whipping his head towards the lance. "The standard of Hufflepuff."  
"Which protects all under its banner as long as the wielder's spirit holds out," Neville said.  
"No matter she will break soon enough," Tom said.

"You've been in Millie's head all year and you haven't figured it out, once Millie sets her mind on something she never stops," Neville said. "She will never break not now, not ever." He said as a vine reached up to hold his hand.  
"Everyone breaks before me, it is just a matter of time," Tom said.

Break

The castle continued to shake as the professors sent the students outside. The thud of distance explosions echoing through the hallways.  
"What do you think is happening," Anna asked as they exited the castle.  
"Professor Snape is probably dealing with the monster," Liz said.  
"But he is standing right over there," Elizabeth said pointing to the potion’s professor.  
"Well then someone is taking care of the monster," Liz snapped.

"Everyone line up by house and by year," McGonagall called out.  
"So, the monster finally got the little runt," Pansy said.  
"And it looks like she took Millie with her," Tracy said.  
"Do you think Hermione and Millie are ok, Belle asked.  
"Yes, in fact I think Hermione is down there right now, dealing with the monster," Astoria said.  
"Really," Daphne said.  
"Are you saying she won't. We both met her mother, and you know what she is like," Astoria said.  
"True, but I doubt the klutzy little runt, can …" Daphne said as the water of the lake churned from the explosions. "Stupid crazy munchkin, you'd better not die before I beat you."

"Did you say something Daphne," Tracy asked.  
"No," Daphne replied as golden light erupted from the chimneys of the castle with a deafening roar.

Break

"Do you even know how to use a sword oh chosen one," Tom laughed.  
"No," Harry said holding the sword up.  
"Then how do you hope to defeat me," Tom said as another arrow from Neville went wide.  
"Harry dodge," Hermione yelled, slamming the scepter into the ground. "Erdbeben," she roared the ground moving like an ocean wave throwing the basilisk into the wall.  
"The rumors about it boosting elemental transfigurations were true, and that placement of gems, could it really be that," Tom said watching the fight.

"I may not know how to use a sword, but I do know one spell that I can use," Harry yelled, raising the sword above his head. "The Great Phantasmal sword that felled the sky demon, Balmung!" Harry roared slamming the sword down launching a wave of magical energy at the basilisk further driving the beast into the wall hard enough to leave a crater.  
"Impressive, but the basilisk is over 1,000 years old and it is going to take more than that to kill it," Tom said.

"Tired," Harry groaned struggling to hold the sword up.  
"I'm out," Hermione said, feeling the strength leave her body as her wings vanished.  
"If we can't pierce the skin, we'll never……" Harry said.  
"No, it's not over till we concede defeat," Hermione panted.  
"The road to victory lies open before me, and there is nothing you can do to stop me," Tom said.  
"Then the gates of Janus are open," Hermione said. "Unter Null," Hermione said, a blast of icy wind firing from the scepter freezing the beast in its tracks.  
"And let it be said that this was their finest hour," Harry said, adding a blast of wind to Hermione's spell.  
"Impossible you have no magic left," Tom yelled.

"I might not have magic, but the gems do," Hermione said.  
"Hermione can you channel the magic of the gems into the sword," Harry said.  
"Yes, why," Hermione said.  
"Quick I have an idea before it breaks free," Harry said.

"Ok, but I'm only giving you the fire and wind magic, because I don't know what the black gem will do," Hermione said sticking the scepter in her belt and helping Harry raise the sword.  
"What's the plan," Hermione asked as they raised the sword.  
"Ginny gave me Saber Lily for Christmas," Harry said.  
Hermione smiled as she drew out the power of the wind and fire gems, a torrent of magical energy swirling around them. "Is it too much," Hermione whispered in his ear as the maelstrom surrounded them.

"No," Harry grunted, pulling on his own magic, adding it to the fray forcing it to calm the raging storm. Slowly the hot winds subsided as the sword began to shine with the light of hope.  
"Harry's strong," Hermione whispered. The pair strained to lift the sword heavy with magic as it slowly rose over their heads as the Basilisk began to break free.  
"To slow," Tom yelled as the basilisk lunged for them.  
Staring death in the face the pair shouted in unison. "Golden Sword of the Victorious, Caliburn!" Dropping slamming the sword down the world turned to white as a blast wave of magical energy shot from the sword enveloping the basilisk.

"No," Tom yelled as a lance of energy hit him between the legs causing him to drop the book, which Neville threw into the blast wave.  
"My hand slipped," Harry said sheepishly.  
"Well played, Potter well played," Tom said looking between them, the remains of the basilisk and a large glowing brown gem sitting behind the shattered wall of the chamber. "This was a most illuminating fight. I always thought Hogwarts was one of them, and searched for years, it was the reason I wanted to be the Defense Professor," He said as his body was pulled into the gem. "I learned many things today thanks to you. My hat is off to you today, but I will not be taking ones destined for greatness so lightly next time." Tom said as he vanished. The gem pulsed several times, before the wall began to repair itself slowly locking away the gem once more.

Her eyes closing, she slumped against Harry as the adrenaline wore off. "Ich werde jetzt ein Nickerchen machen, ok, Harry," Hermione muttered.  
"There's a girl leaning on me, there is a girl learning on me, Neville what do I do, there is a girl leaning on me," a beat red Harry exclaimed looking at Neville.  
"Why are you asking me," Neville said.  
"Because your friends with a girl," Harry said.  
"So are you stupid," Neville said.  
"Who," Harry said.  
"Hermione," Neville said as he pulled the flowers off Millie's body.  
"So what am I supposed to do in a situation like this," Harry said.  
"I don't know, maybe not let her fall into the muck," Neville shot back.  
"Right," Harry said, picking her up in a princess carry. "So, light…. I dunno why people thought she was heavy…" he muttered trying not to look down as Neville did the same to Millie. "Hey Nev, can you give me one of those flowers," Harry said.  
"Sure," Neville said, floating a large blue flower over to him so he could place it in Hermione's hair.

"Hey guys are you ok," Ron said crawling into the chamber.  
"Now you show up," Harry and Neville yelled.  
"Hey what are you yelling at me for," Ron snapped.

"Shut up and pick up your sister," Harry groaned walking out.

Break

"Ugh," Hermione groaned.  
"Morning sleepy head," a woman's voice said.  
"Miss Matou, what are you doing here," Hermione said softly struggling to sit up.  
"Just relax, you crazy girl," Anna chuckled pushing her back down.  
"I feel like I just got pounded by the "royal trio"," Hermione groaned.  
"When I said to practice your skills I meant, in controlled conditions not fighting against a millennia old basilisk," Anna said.  
"It took my friend and tried to eat me," Hermione said.  
"I see, and your friends Harry and Ron did quite a number on it," Anna said.  
"Who told you that?" Hermione said.

"I did Miss Granger and I would like to ask for your version of the events," Dumbledore said entering the room.  
"I think she's had enough questions for the day," Anna said standing in front of Hermione.  
"It will only take a few minutes," Dumbledore said.  
"No," a woman said walking into the Hospital wing.  
"Ah Perenelle," Albus said. "Why are you here?"

"Did you think I wouldn't call her after getting a message that my daughter was hurt in a minor accident that fractured every bone in her body," Emma yelled before a wrench slammed into the side of Dumbledore's head, turning back into a metal helmet when it hit the ground.  
"That is Mrs. Flamel to you, little brat," Perenelle said glaring at him.  
"Mom," Hermione said, trying to sit up.  
"Relax, dear," Emma said, rushing into her daughter's side. "Thanks for getting here so fast Anna."

"I'm just not sorry for getting here sooner, it took a while for Hermione's message about a basilisk to reach me," Anna said.  
"But you got here and that is what matters," Emma said.  
"It's no problem, when it comes to this little flower, but how in the world did you put hairline fractures in every bone of your body," Anna asked, patting Hermione's head gently.  
Hermione looked at Dumbledore eyes, fear growing in her as she saw his eyes being to twinkle. "It's alright Hermione, the little brat does need to know, but there won't be any mind games this time or I will tell everyone what you did you little whizzer," Perenelle said.

"A young Voldemort was the spirit in the book and it tried and failed to possess Millie during the year only we didn't know that at the time. We just thought she was having a rough year, but it was Tom messing with her. But the book was passing between her and Ginny Weasley, until Ginny kept it sometime in January. He was using them to do the attacks on students, Anna can you free them," Hermione asked.

"No problem," Anna said.  
"I'm afraid it's not that easy," Dumbledore said.  
"Yes, it is," Anna said.  
"No, it isn't," Dumbledore said.  
"Just buy some soft potions or I will break the bindings myself," Anna said flaring the magic in her eyes.  
"Mystic eyes," Dumbledore gasped.  
"Yes, yes, now back to the story," Anna said. "And my eyes are stronger than yours."

"Ginny must have given in, because Tom was in full control when he kidnapped Millie and went to the chamber. Ron took Harry on ahead and sent Neville for help," Hermione said.  
"And Myrtle's bathroom," Dumbledore asked.  
"We couldn't open it so I made a door by using my gems," Hermione said.  
"Good job, the ladies said.  
"We found Harry alone against the Basilisk, and that's when Professor Lockhart was petrified protecting us. I'm sorry he got petrified and he said to tell you that the butter cakes, and beer was on him next time," Hermione said reaching out for Anna's hand.  
"It's alright, that moron is too stupid to die," Anna said.

"Then Voldemort was gloating, so I had Harry put two high capacity storage diamonds that I've been charging for a year into my back," Hermione said.  
"Well that explains a lot," Perenelle said.  
"What possessed you to do that," Emma asked.  
"Millie said to run away, that she only ever caused me pain, so I told her that you don't say that to friends and if she didn't wake up, I was going to drag her out and slap her," Hermione said.

"Miss Granger that was incredibly reckless," Dumbledore said.  
"Good girl," Emma said hugging her daughter.  
"Well long story short Millie woke up and used plants to help restrain the Basilisk while Neville shot arrows at Voldermort," Hermione said.  
"Where did you get the weapons," Dumbledore asked.  
"The sorting hat showed up and gave them to us," Hermione said. "We then used them in combination to defeat the Basilisk," Hermione said.  
"I think that's enough for today little whizzer," Perenelle said.  
"Yes, yes," Dumbledore said leaving.

"Little Whizzer did he really," Emma giggled.  
"It was a brand-new dress, and that little shit knew exactly what he was doing. I still haven't gotten the stain out of it or the carpet," Perenelle sighed.  
"So, um how long am I in here for," Hermione asked.  
"Until tomorrow," Madame Pomfrey said. "Honestly, I don't know who is more reckless, you, or Mr. Potter."  
"Are my friends ok," Hermione asked.

"You will be free to leave with your friends tomorrow, but no strenuous exercise or magic for a week. Your bones need time to heal," the school nurse explained. "Additionally, you'll notice that your bone structure has shifted slightly. Nothing unhealthy or problematic, just different. You were rather thick boned, before and now you find they are a bit thinner."  
"I can see that," Emma said looking at her daughter's face.  
"Is it bad," Hermione said nervously fretting with her hands.  
"No, not at all, very cute in fact," Emma said.  
"Take a look for yourself kiddo," Anna said, handing Hermione a mirror.

"Wow," Hermione said as she ran her hand along her jawline, surprised at how much softer and delicate and dare she say feminine it looked. Her eyebrows were smaller, less bushy and more silver in color, which matched her paler skin. Along with brighter larger eyes and delicate cheekbones her face was looking less plain and round. The only real issue she could find was that her nose was a bit too big and slightly out of place. Even though her hands looked smaller and more elegant her nails were a bit rough but she did just fight in the dungeons.  
"Certifiably cute as always," Emma said.  
"Thanks mom," Hermione said, leaning against her mother enjoying the tranquility. "Mom?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes dear," Emma replied.  
"Professor Lockhart was petrified protecting me, and we kind of did a number on the chamber, could you……." Hermione asked.  
"Certainly," Emma said.  
"Not to worry, I will keep an eye on things here," Perenelle said.

"Care to show me the way Anna," Emma said.  
"Alright but I am not quite sure where," Anna began.  
"Follow the destruction, this is my daughter we are talking about," Emme chuckled.  
"Mom…." Hermione huffed as they left.

Break

"Snape," Anna called out.  
"What do you want Gorgon," Snape replied.  
"Cut the attitude, death eater, and show me where Myrtle's bathroom is," Anna said.  
"Why," Snape replied.  
"I am looking for Gilderoy Lockhart," Anna said.  
"Oh, I am afraid that he didn't survive, stone statues can be quite fragile," Snape said.  
"Where is he," Anna growled.  
"What is it to you," Snape said.  
"You know damn well why I'm interested," Anna growled.

"Oh, so you want to free him with those monstrous eyes of yours," Snape said. "Well that might be a problem."  
"Why," Anna pressed.

"Because all that you would get is a soupy mess," he said, dropping the large bag he was levitating stone crashing to the floor.  
"What do you…." Anna said as Emma opened the bag gasping in shock. "Explain now, her scythe at his throat."  
"I did no such thing, Potter was a bit too exuberant and smashed him by accident," Snape said.  
"No, he didn't," Emma said.

"I beg your pardon muggle," Snape said, glaring at Emma who flinched, but remained rooted in place.  
"I don't know magic, but I know clean cut stone when I see it. This wasn't smashed, this was cut like my custom granite countertops," Emma said.  
"You bastard," Anna roared, her eyes flaring to life as she slammed him against the wall.  
"Anna stop," Emma said.  
"You saw what he did," Anna screamed.

"Prove it," Snape choked out.  
"Anna, this is what he wants," Emma said, reaching up to put a hand on the much taller woman's shoulder.  
"I win," Snape grinned.  
"No," Emma said.  
"Are you blind woman," Snape said.  
"No, but all I saw was a hormonal woman overreacting to a stressful situation, something we are want to do sometimes," Emma said.

"He killed him, I know he did," Anna growled.  
"No, he only thinks he killed him," Emma said. "This is nothing some magical super glue can fix. Magical super glue is a thing right."  
"You think," Snape said.  
"No, I know, I'll put him back together, and then Anna can do her mystic eye thing and wake him back up," Emma said.  
"You can do that," Anna said.  
"Impossible," Snape said.

"I am a dentist specializing in replacing and fixing damaged teeth, playing with small objects in 3 dimensional spaces is what I do. Not to mention my husband likes puzzles, this will be like a giant Lockhart puzzle," Emma said. "And pleasure excuse me," she said driving her foot into his crotch.  
"Do you really think we can…." Anna said, dropping Severus.  
"It's better than the alternative, but fair warning this is going to take a while," Emma said.  
"That idiot is worth the wait," Anna said, picking up the bag.

Break

"Hermione I was quite sure what you wanted so I bought a couple of things," Astoria said, laying an arm full of clothes on the bed.  
"Thanks Astoria," Hermione said.  
"Anything for my little sister," Astoria giggled softly.  
"Fine…" Hermione groaned not in the mood to argue with her "sister".  
"I do have a question though," Astoria asked as Hermione took off her hospital gown.  
"What is it," Hermione said.  
"Why are you "Johanna" right now," Astoria asked as Hermione put on her underwear.  
"But I'm not…..." Hermione said as she felt the odd fit of her underwear as she put on a pink shirt.  
"Yes, you are," Astoria said as her "sister" put on a white frilled skirt that slipped slightly resting more on her hips than her waist.

"Astoria could you enlarge the mirror," Hermione asked.  
"Sure, engorgio," she said with a flick of her wand turning the small hand-held mirror into a full body mirror.  
"Astoria, this is real right," Hermione said, poking her cheek.  
"Yes," Astoria said.  
"Madame Pomfrey wasn't kidding, Hermione said as she lifted up her shirt. The slightly puffy stomach she had been battling was gone. She couldn't help but move a hand to poke her soft but completely flat stomach that pinched in slightly at her sides before flaring out slightly at her hips. If the tight feeling in her training bra was correct then she was out of the flat chested category too. "I have curves," Hermione giggled happily.

"You got taller too," Astoria said.  
"I did," Hermione said.  
"Yep," 4ft 5- and one-half inches," Astoria said, putting her wand away.  
"Yes, yes, yes, no more being a midget for me," Hermione cheered, pumping her arm.  
"But we're the same height,' Astoria said.  
"That's only because you have shoes on," Hermione said quickly, throwing on her shoes.  
"Nope still not taller, little sister," Astoria giggled, looking Hermione directly in the eye. "Here let me do something with your hair," she said pulling out a pink ribbon."

"Sure, a ponytail would be great," Hermione said, continuing to look in the mirror. The extra height seemed to be all in her legs which looked longer. She looked and felt slimmer, lither like she lost weight, but she didn't look like she lost weight. "Feels smaller," she muttered, touching her collarbone.

"Done," Astoria said.  
"Thanks, it looks great," Hermione said smiling as the silver ponytail swished back and forth.  
"Hermione my sister……." Astoria said as they left the hospital wing.  
"Is already planning something the moment I return," Hermione said.  
"Well I think so, but I think she might have been worried about you," Astoria said.  
"Elizabeth thinks she heard her say, you better not die till she beats you," Astoria said.  
"Then let's find out what she has in mind," Hermione said.

Break

"So, you survived after all," Pansy sighed as Hermione entered the common room.  
"I had hoped the rumors of your demise were true," Tracy said.  
"You could have at least earned us some points," Daphne said.  
"Where is everyone," Hermione asked.  
"Out," Pansy said.  
"Why," Hermione asked.

"You see I was able to find out something rather interesting….." Daphne said. "Your bones are still healing, and you can't use magic."  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying," Tracy said.  
"Yes," Daphne said. "We can quite literally rearrange your body right now."  
"Crap baskets," Hermione said, backing up as Pansy locked the door.  
"No," Millie said, exiting the kitchen.  
"I thought I told you to leave fat as," Pansy snapped.

"And I told you I was baking," Millie said.  
"Do you really want to stick your neck out," Tracy said, pulling her wand.  
"Hermione is my friend, I abandoned her to you once, but never again," Millie said.  
"If you want to hurt her you have to go through me," Millie said.  
"Rapio," Pansy said, the mid low-level bludgeoning charm slamming into Millie's gut doubling her over.  
"Millie," Hermione cried out.

"I told you, I'm not moving," Millie said standing back up.  
"Sermo," Tracy said, aiming at Millie's nose, smiling as it snapped with a satisfying crunch.  
"Millie, stop," Hermione said as blood dripped from Millie's nose.  
"No, this is nothing, compared to the pain of abandoning a friend, and they have nothing on him," Millie said, stepping in front of Hermione. "So do your worst," Millie growled glaring at the trio.  
"You don't have to do this," Hermione said looking at Daphne.  
"Yes, I do," Millie said as the blood continued to flow from her nose.  
"You're my friend," Hermione said, her pleading eyes boring into Daphne as her wand began to waver.  
"I know," Millie said smiling at Hermione.  
"Then don't do this, it's wrong," Hermione said looking at Daphne, whose lip began to quiver.

"Come on Daphne get on with it already," Tracy said.  
"You're a Greengrass aren't you," Pansy said.  
"No," Hermione muttered as Daphne tightened her grip on her wand.  
"Yes," Daphne growled. "Sagitta ignis," Daphne yelled, slashing at Millie, a flame arrow rocketing across the dorm exploding on impact.  
"Millie," Hermione cried out as her friend was thrown across the room slamming into the wall.  
"Is that the best you've got," Millie coughed putting a hand against the wall as she struggled to stand up.  
"Domus undique," Pansy yelled, lashing out with a mid-level bludgeoning curse cracking Millie's jaw.  
"Sermo," Tracy said, wrenching Millie's mercilessly until they started bleeding.  
"Ignis iacula," Daphne said as multiple darts of flame sped to Millie who was still in front of Hermione.

"Obscurant wall of chalk," a voice said as the darts smashed harmlessly into a white wall.  
"Who the hell are you," Tracy said.  
"You dare interfere," Pansy hissed.  
"The name is Matthew Kryleight," a blond-haired boy said.  
"And I care because," Tracy said.  
"True you wouldn't because I do not come from a respected family or have much magical power," the boy said.  
"You're that useless 7th year mudblood," Daphne said.  
"Yes, I am pretty useless, but I am quite good at wards and barriers,"

"Sagitta duplex magicae," Daphne hissed, launching twin magic arrows at the interloper.  
"Cogitatio," Mathew said, slashing at the twin lances of energy sending them back at Tracy and Pansy who crashed against the wall.  
"You will pay for that," Daphne growled.  
"You can try, but my shields are better than your magic, I'm an orphan, oh and I'm already being scouted by the Chaldea research association, you know the one that uses muggle science and magic," Matthew said.

"That's enough," Liz roared barging into the common room.  
"Liz you are looking beautiful as always," Matthew said.  
"Matthew what are you doing here," Liz said, freezing in surprise.  
"Oh, you know studying, and hoping to catch a glimpse of my delicate little Rose," Matthew said.

Liz's face lit up before growling and marching over to Matthew, swinging her leg back and kicking him in the crotch. "I thought I told you not to call me that you moron," a beat red Liz growled kicking Matthew several more times. "As for you," she growled, turning on Daphne, Pansy, and Tracy. "You know the rules of the dorm, no blood no foul, and what do I see," she said pointing at the floor.

"Blood," Daphne said.  
"Good you’re not as blind as you are stupid, now clean this up," Liz snapped.  
"But Liz," Pansy said.  
"No buts," Liz snapped before taking a deep breath.  
"Johanna, I did not realize that you were friends with Millicent," Liz said.  
"Ja, Millie ist meine Freundin," Hermione replied.  
"She might not be much magically, but she is a wiz in the kitchen," Liz said.  
"Thanks," Millie groaned.  
"And this boy is a morn," Liz said, stepping on Mathew as she left.  
"She loves me," Mathew sighed happily.  
"Boys are weird," Hermione and Millie said.

"Bahahaha…. You'll say that till you find one you like," Matthew said standing up. "Well ladies I need to finish studying," He said leaning over to whisper in their ears. "Millie keep up the good work, and Hermione whether you are Hermione or Johanna you are a cutie and are making a difference."  
"Thank you…." a beat red Hermione stammered.


	34. A bet was made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The only sure thing about luck is that it will change."

June 1994

Dear Marcus,

I'm glad to hear that you are safe but wow, the battle shook the whole castle and you had to evacuate, that must have been a scary experience. Hogwarts seemed so peaceful and tranquil when I visited, I can't imagine something like that happening there. Do you know who defeated the basilisk? Here on the continent we normally call in an expert like Anna Matou and her sisters. Their mystic eyes are rumored to be some of the strongest in the world, and it's why the unrest in the magical middle east never spread over into Europe. But don't worry though my sister says she is a very nice lady and only dislikes idiots like Professor Snape. I know he is your head of house and potions professor, but he is not well respected on the continent.

Oh, I'm sorry for rambling on. How is quidditch going? Did you win the junior quidditch cup? Did you manage a double, double like you've been working on? Have you tried Millicent Blustrodes food? Hermione sent me some of her scones and they were so good. Oh, and what classes are you going to take next year. Hermione told me you can choose to take Runes, Arithmancy, care of magical creatures, divination or muggle studies, instead of magic theory, and flying. Hermione is trying to figure out a way to take all of them, which I think is crazy. Personally, I would trade flying for arithmancy, and try to take divination as well. Knowing you, there is no way you drop flying so what do you think you will take.

What are your summer plans? I'm going to Monaco for part of the summer, and i can't wait for the beach. Well I have to run. Talk to you later.

Your friend,

Victoria Granger

"What are you reading," Draco asked.  
"A letter from Victoria," Marcus replied happily.  
"Victoria who?" Vincent asked.  
"Victoria Granger, Hermione's sister," Marcus said.  
"That little runt has a sister, I bet she's a ugly little nerd like her sister," Gregory said.  
"Bahahaha," Marcus laughed.  
"What's so funny," Draco said.  
"Do you remember the blue haired nymph that dueled Tracy," Marcus said.  
"Yeah she made Tracy's hair poof out before getting knocked out," Draco said.  
"That's Victoria," Marcus said.  
"Wait, you're telling me she is Hermione's sister," Vincent and Greggory said.  
"Yes," Marcus grinned.  
"Dude no way, she's super pretty," the pair exclaimed.  
"So, what, Pansy is better looking," Draco said.  
"That's what you think, she's like a bright blue sky," Marcus said standing up.  
"Where are you going," Draco said as Marcus opened the cabin door.  
"Gotta write a reply," Marcus said.

Break

"Astoria," Marcus called out.  
"Marcus," Astoria squeaked.  
"Hey so have you seen Hermione," he asked.  
"I think she's playing grail wars with Millie or talking with Padma and Parvati with something," Astoria said.  
"Nuts," Marcus said.  
"Did you need her for something," Astoria said.  
"Well you see the thing is I've kinda been writing to her sister Victoria and I was gonna ask for some advice…..." Marcus said.  
"Oh…." Astoria said softly, turning away.  
"Hey you're a girl," Marcus said, grabbing her hand. "So that means you know how girls think, and can help me not make a complete fool of myself," Marcus said.  
"I don't know," Astoria whispered, trying and failing not to blush.  
"Any help you can give me would be great," Marcus said.  
"But….." Astoria stammered.  
"Please," Marcus said.  
"Ok….." Astoria relented.  
"Great thanks a bunch," Marcus said, pulling Astoria to an empty compartment.

Break

Astoria's year was a rocky one, but the brown-haired girl was feeling good as she stepped off the train. Her ever increasing weight had stopped and she'd even lost a few pounds. She won the award for the highest grade in magic theory, and she was at least passing the rest of her classes. However, her beaming smile and sunny mood were erased with 5 words.  
"Astoria, we need to talk," her mother called out as she marched over to her.  
"Mother……." Astoria gulped.  
"I see you have failed on your diet," she said, poking her in the stomach with her wand.  
"No, I didn't, I lost half a stone," Astoria said proudly.  
"And yet you are still fat," she hissed, taking a handful of her belly and squeezing harshly. "And let's not even begin about your grades."  
"I won the sage award for the high grade in magic theory," Astoria said.  
"While that is commendable, I do not care about a fluff class like magic theory, charms, transfiguration, potions, the real magic classes, all of which you only made acceptable," Catherine growled.

"But mom…." Astoria said.  
"No buts," Catherine hissed slapping Astoria across the face. "You are a stupid fat little troll, and I don't know if I can fix you, but you are my daughter, so prepare yourself. You will be losing weight and improving your grades this summer."

"While I agree with you mother, there is the basilisk to consider," Daphne said.  
"Were either of you petrified," Catherine snapped.  
"No," Astoria and Daphne replied.  
"Then that is no excuse," Catherine said. "The Greengrass family represents excellence in all things, including knowing our history."  
"I understand mother," Daphne gulped only to receive a slap to the face.  
"No, I don't think that you do, dear daughter," Catherine said. "An E in the history of magic is not acceptable. We are the ancient and noble Greengrass family, now can you tell me why you failed the history of magic," Catherine said.  
"I'm not sure this is," Daphne said.  
"Yes, we are on the platform, and yes there is a crowd growing, and no, I do not care. The news will not be reporting this and if public embarrassment is what is needed to get you in line then so be it," Catherine said. "Now why did you have an E in history of magic?"  
"I included too much art history in several of my assignments," Daphne said.  
"Foolish daughter," Catherine said raising her hand back.

"I think that's quite enough Mrs. Greengrass," Emma said, grabbing her hand.  
"You dare interfere with an ancient and noble house," Catherine growled.  
"If what you mean by ancient and noble, is child abuse then yes," Emma said as Hermione moved to support Astoria.  
"And you think you know better," Catherine said, stepping closer looming over Emma.  
"I wouldn't dream of knowing how to run an ancient and noble house, but I do know that telling a lovely girl who has worked hard to lose weight and improve her grades a fat stupid troll is not going to change anything. And being upset over a lovely young woman trying to discover her passion is a mistake," Emma said as she started to sweat a little.  
"Perhaps it is you who is mistaken," Catherine said.  
"Oh, and what is that I don't know about raising a daughter as I do have one myself," Emma said, sweat beading down her face.  
"Quite a lot considering that you are sweating like a pig," Catherine said shoving her chest into Emma's face, making her take a step back.  
"And what is that I don't know," Emma gulped as the crowd began to whisper.  
"Magic, and how to raise a proper witch," Catherine said.  
"She' got a point,'' several people whispered in the crowd.

"And your saying my daughter isn't," Emma said.  
"Yes," Catherine said.  
"And you think you can teach me," Hermione said.  
"Perhaps," Catherine said. "You are in remedial classes so you could use all of the help you can get."  
"Remedial classes, but I heard she fought the basilisk," the crowd muttered.  
"I heard it was the Potter, Longbottom and Weasley boy who defeated it," the whispers said.  
"I heard the same, but the Longbottom heir said that he worked with Hermione, and the Blustrode girl," another whisper said.  
"And you are going to help me," Hermione said.  
"Hermione you don't have to do this," Emma whispered.  
"I know, but I think they could use a friend," Hermione whispered back.  
"You are such a good girl," Emma said hugging her daughter.  
"Afraid I will break your daughter," Catherine laughed.

"I would like to see you try, my daughter is like the Great Aletsch Glacier, that feeds the Rhone river. She nourishes others and mows down all that stands in her way. She will not break," Emma said, meeting Catherine's glaze with a look of determination.  
"Glaciers can melt," Catherine said.  
"And they are replenished by the winter snow," Emma replied.  
"I won't break," Hermione said.  
"You will," Catherine said looking down at Hermione as a stunned Astoria and Daphne watched.  
Hermione stepped in front of her mother, invading Catherine's personal space. "I faced Voldemort twice, and slew his pet."  
"You had help," a shocked Catherine said.  
"I won't need help to deal with you," Hermione said.

"So be it, you will be my daughter until the Med Gala in Monaco in July," Catherine said.  
"Works for me," Hermione said. "I'll see you then mom," Hermione said hugging Emma.  
"Have fun," Emma said.

"Hold on a minute," Maggie said, stepping in.  
"What is it to you, commoner," Catherine said.  
"Mom what are you doing," Millie whispered.  
"If you can help your friends so can I," Maggie whispered.  
"The way I see it you are arguing over who is the better mother, and if you get to "raise" Hermione for a time it's only fair that Emma should care for one of your daughters in return," Maggie said.  
"Fine, you can have the spare," Catherine said, roughly shoving Astoria towards Emma.  
"Gather your things girls we are leaving," Catherine said, turning away with her head held high.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Astoria cried, bursting into tears as she ran into Emma's arms.  
"There, there dear it will be alright," Emma cooed gently stroking Astoria's back.  
"Thank you, Maggie," Emma said.  
"I'm just sorry I didn't speak up sooner, I really hate that woman," Maggie said.  
"Mrs. Granger," Millie said.  
"Yes," Emma said gasping at the sight of Maggie's bruised and battered face, with misaligned teeth and a smashed nose.  
"Millie what happened," Emma said.  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for putting Hermione in danger. She wouldn't have gone down there if it wasn't for me," Millie said.  
"She needs a hug," Astoria whispered letting go of Emma. "Don't worry I'll be ok."  
"Millie it is not your fault," Emma said, pulling her into her arms as she began to cry.  
"But I caused her so much trouble, and she got hurt because of me," Millie sniffled.  
"No," Emma said, poking the unbruised part of her forehead. "Hermione told me what happened, and none of it was your fault. And she told me that you helped defeat the beast in the end."

"Yes," Millie said.  
"And I trust my daughter completely. Now what happened to your poor face," Emma said.  
"They were gonna attack Hermione," Millie said softly, forcing a smile.  
"You poor thing," Emma said.  
"I know, I look hideous…" Millie said softly as Maggie put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.  
"You do not, and this is nothing that can't be fixed," Emma said.  
"Really," Maggie gasped.  
"Oh please, I've seen worse cases," Emma said. "Bring Millie by our practice tomorrow and Dan will take a look."  
"Emma, our business is doing better but, we can't……." Maggie said.  
"What's a little dental work between friends," Emma said.  
"I don't know if I would be able to do that," several mothers whispered.  
"That woman's a freaking saint," a couple of fathers said as the crowd dispersed.

Break

"Big," Hermione said as they approached the Greengrass manor.  
"Yes, the Greengrass manor sits on 1,000 acres of land outside of Southampton," Daphne said proudly. "The River Hamble runs through the southwest corner of the property."  
"So, you control the port through which about 35% of magical Britain's trade flows," Hermione said.  
"Yes, but how," Daphne said as her mother's jaw dropped in shock.  
"Just because you don't think I'm listening doesn't mean I'm not. You've mentioned it in the past, and you didn't think I wouldn't do my research," Hermione said leaving out how they tried to jack up the prices on Volupsa's fabric shipments.  
"It seems there is more Slytherin in you that I thought," Catherine said.  
"You have no idea," Hermione said to herself as she looked out the window. The manor was as impressive as it was large. The windows of the sprawling building glinted in the afternoon sun as they drove through the elaborate gardens. "I'm curious if manor is built in the original Tudor style or is it a later Victorian interpretation of the Tudor style?"

"Yes, it is an original Tudor that has been updated over the years. Each lady Greengrass has put their own unique spin on the manor," Daphne said. "You will see more inside, but I would like to try and update it to a more Edwardian style in the future."  
"Updating to the current century, I'm shocked, does this mean you are going to add electricity," Hermione giggled.  
"I…." Daphne began.  
"No true Lady Greengrass will add such muggle nonsense to our treasured home," Catherine said.  
"Yes, mother," Daphne replied as they pulled up to the front gate.

"Welcome home Mistress Greengrass," a woman who could have been an extra for Downton Abbey said in a pristine maid outfit.  
"Yes, thank you Cassey," Catherine said. "We will be having a visitor for a few weeks, so I would like for you to assign Mina and Ami to look after her," Catherine said as several small creatures removed their luggage.  
"Um, Daphne," Hermione asked.  
"What are those," Hermione said pointing at them.

"Those are house elves," Daphne said.  
"But they don't look like elves," Hermione said.  
"Those would be high elves, that you are thinking of," Daphne said.  
"You have much to learn girl," Catherine said.  
"My name is not, girl, Countess Greengrass, it is Hermione Granger, and I suggest you learn it," Hermione replied.  
Daphne's bag dropped to the ground; her wide eyes frozen in shock. "What are you doing?" She finally whispered as her mother slowly turned around.  
"What did you say to me," Catherine hissed.  
"I simply stated that my name is Hermione Granger, Countess Greengrass. My mother raised me to know that it is impolite not to refer to someone by their name. Now I realize that this might not be the same in magical society, so do excuse me if I overstepped my bounds," Hermione said.  
Silence fell upon the manner as Catherine narrowed her eyes at Hermione slowly raising her hand up. Hermione's eyes tracked the hand, while not a muscle twitched as the hand fell upon her face with a sharp smack. "I do not appreciate back talk, and children should only speak when spoken to, Hermione," Catherine said as Hermione slowly turned her head back looking Catherine in the eye. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Countess Greengrass, I will be more mindful of my speech in the future," Hermione said.  
"See that you do," Catherine said. "Daphne please show Hermione to the guest room," Catherine said before leaving.  
"Yes, mother," Daphne said before rushing to Hermione. "How, why, are you insane."  
"Wow, it sounds like you might actually care, tomato face," Hermione said. "Hey that stings," Hermione winced as Daphne poked the handprint on her face.  
"Why didn't you," Daphne asked.  
"Didn't what," Hermione said.

"Use that thing you do. You took a flame arrow head on with barely a scratch, why didn't you," Daphne said.  
"Block it. I have my reasons, but mostly I wanted to get a feel for what you and Astoria have to deal with," Hermione said.  
"You're insane," Daphne snapped.  
"Maybe, but at least we match now," Hermione said as Daphne still sported a similar mark.  
"You really are a crazy little runt," Daphne said.  
"Yeah, yeah," Hermione said following the maids inside.

Break

"Wake up sweety," Emma said gently nudging Astoria as they pulled into the garage.  
"I must be dreaming," Astoria muttered slowly, opening her eyes.  
"Why," Dan asked.  
"Because, I'm with you and not my mother," Astoria said.  
"Well it's not a dream kiddo," Dan said ruffling her hair.  
"So that really happened," Astoria said.  
"If you mean by staying with us for a few weeks, then yes," Emma said.  
"Woohoo," Astoria cheered.

"Well someone's excited," Emma chuckled. "So let's use that energy and get you moved in."  
"Ok," Astoria said.  
"I know last time you stayed with Hermione, but this time let's get you set up in your room," Emma said.  
"My room, don't you mean the guest room," Astoria said.  
"Yes, but it will be yours for the next few weeks," Emma replied.  
"I don't know what to say," Astoria said, tears threatening to spill again.  
"Thank you is a start," Dan chuckled.  
"Thank you, but how…" Astoria said.  
"You can play us some songs on the piano," Dan said.  
"You got a piano…." Astoria gasped.  
"Yes," Emma said.  
"And I can play it," Astoria said.  
"Yes," Dan said. "Go ahead."

"Really, ok, thank you," Astoria said racing inside.  
"That poor girl is just starved for love and attention," Emma said.  
"You have a heart as big as the ocean," Dan said.  
"So, do you, you big softie," Emma chuckled. "But that's why I married you."  
"And here I thought it was because of my roguish good looks," Dan said.  
"Those were a bonus," Emma laughed as they heard the gentle notes of a piano begin to play.  
"She knows where the hidden key is," Dan said.  
"She is our niece after all," Emma said as they went inside.

Break

"Is everything in this house so big," Hermione whispered as the blond-haired maid led her down a hallway that had to be at least 2 stories all.  
"While the rooms and hallways are very roomy, the more private areas of the house are not quite as large," Mina replied.  
"Or ostentatious I would imagine," Hermione said.  
"You would be correct," Mina said.  
"Why," Hermione asked.  
"Why what," Mina replied.  
"Why the display, I mean it's nice and all, but it seems a bit much," Hermione said.  
"Seeing as you are staying with us as Catherine's "daughter" I shall answer," Mina said, stopping in front of a pair of tall mahogany doors. "It is to install a sense of awe and wonder in guests," she said, opening the doors.

"Holy crap baskets," Hermione gasped as the doors opened to an enormous room, easily larger than her parents' living room. A king size canopy bed lay at the far end of the room draped in dark green silk sheets with silver curtains hanging from the canopy. The black pillows were at least as big as her. A row of tall bay windows lined the side of the room opposite the door with long green curtains tied to the side should she wish to block out the light. A tall plush armchair sat off to the side the deep red fabric illuminated by the sunlight. At the far end was a desk, if such a thing could be called a desk considering Hermione thought she could probably sleep on it. The deep rich wood and ornate stylings matched the decor overall dark color scheme of the wood. The closets were equally ornate as Hermione continued to marvel at the room.  
"I trust the room is to your liking," Mina said.  
"It's a bit dark for my tastes," Hermione said offhandedly. "But the bed looks really comfy," Hermione said, backing up a few steps, before taking a running start and jumping high into the air. Her body flopped down onto the bed before bouncing off it and slamming into the wall.  
"Ouchy," Hermione groaned as she lay against the wall feet over her head.  
"I do not know what passes for appropriate behavior in muggle households, but such behavior is unacceptable young lady," Catherine said glaring at Hermione with a switch in her hand.

"Mistress," Mina said, quickly moving aside. "I was simply…."  
"I know," Catherine snapped.  
"Please do not punish Miss Mina, as she was not the one who made the mistake," Hermione said. "I was the one who jumped on the bed, and I did not expect it to be quite so soft and luxurious. Honestly, I have a bad habit of jumping on beds I am afraid.'  
"Then I will simply add it to the list of behaviors that need correcting," Catherine said.  
"I am your eager student Lady Greengrass, please teach me how to be a proper witch and upstanding lady of society. Please treat me well," Hermione said with a rough curtsey at the end.  
Mina couldn't help but wonder if that was a smile or a smirk on Hermione's slightly dipping face.  
"We shall be eating dinner shortly, and I expect you to be dressed properly," Catherine said as she turned to leave.  
"If "mother" will allow it, I would like to ask a question," Hermione said.  
"Interesting," Catherine whispered, pausing. "You may ask daughter," Catherine said.  
"I would like to ask what would be the appropriate dress for dinner, so that I do not make a bad impression," Hermione asked.  
"I believe a fashionable dress would be appropriate for a casual family dinner," Catherine said. "I Mina believe that several of Daphne's old dresses should be suitable," Catherine said, turning on her heel and leaving.

"Yes, Mistress," Mina said.

Break

"Astoria, that was lovely," Emma said as the girl finished playing.  
"Really," Astoria beamed.  
"Yes," Emma said. "And you must be hungry after all that playing."  
"I wasn't playing……" Astoria said looking at the evening sun through the window. "That long……. I'm sorry," she squeaked.  
"What are you apologizing for," Emma said.  
"Well, I didn't mean to interrupt," Astoria said.  
"Honey, you didn't disrupt or interrupt anything," Emma said sitting down on the piano bench and putting an arm around her. "In fact, it was nice to have some music playing while I was making dinner."  
"Really," Astoria said.  
"Yes," Emma said. "Now let's eat."  
"Ok," Astoria said, heading to the kitchen table.  
"It's a German spin on fish and chips," Emma said.  
"It smells yummy," Astoria said as she sat down.

"Emma, I looked at those pictures you took," Dan said entering the kitchen.  
"How bad," Emma said.  
"Pretty bad, they really went to town on Millie," Dan said.  
"I'm sorry," Astoria said.  
"What are you apologizing for kiddo, you didn't do it," Dan said, ruffling her hair making her smile. "And not to worry, Millie will be healed in time for the gala and be the prettiest girl there are you and Hermione of course. It just means we'll have to delay our summer trip by a week."

"So that means you get a few days to decide on where you want to go," Emma said.  
"Lichtenstein!" Astoria said quickly.  
"Lichtenstein it is then," Emma said. "Now is there anything you wanted to do this summer."  
"I think so," Astoria said softly before taking a bite. "Wow this is really good."  
"The German flavors add a nice touch," Emma said.  
"Well what is it you wanted to learn, we always let Hermione take a class or two, so what's got your interest," Dan said.  
"I know I'm not very good, but I would like to take music and ballet classes," Astoria said.

"Music and dance hu, I think we can manage that," Emma said.  
"Really,' Astoria said.  
"Sure, there is a summer ballet program in Liechtenstein you can sign up for and I'm sure we can find a music teacher somewhere," Emma said.  
"Thank you," Astoria said. "And I'll pay you back."  
"No need you are our daughter right now, remember," Dan said.  
"Right," Astoria said, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill.

Break

"So cute," Mina gushed a beaming smile on her face as she examined Hermione.  
"I guess, but it's not really my color," Hermione said as she spun around. The knee length dress had white frills at the ends of the long sleeves, around the neck shoulders, chest, and spaced evenly along the skirt. Her legs were clad in lacy black stockings with white socks and shiny patent leather shoes. Mina had put her shiny silver hair into a simple ponytail with a green bow.  
"Oh, is something wrong," Mina said.  
"No, this dress is lovely, it's just a little dark for my tastes," Hermione said.  
"The mistress prefers darker colors as she considers them more regal," Mina said.  
"Thank you," Hermione said. "Is there anything else you can tell me about the lady Greengrass."  
"As you discovered she does not tolerate fits of childishness lightly," Mina said.  
"Thank you, Mina," Hermione said, walking over to where a small teddy bear sat picking it up and cradling it in her arms.  
"Miss, I think it best if you leave," Mina said, reaching for the bear.  
"But the house is so big and scary, and Mr. Bear is my friend," Hermione said, sniffling slightly.  
"Alright, but the Lady will not like it," Mina said.

Break

"Good evening Daphne," Hermione said as she found Daphne standing in the hallway outside her room.  
"Good evening," Daphne replied.  
"Are you here to show to the kitchen," Hermione asked.  
"No, the kitchen is where the food is made, the family dining room is where we shall be eating this evening," Daphne said.  
"Cool beans," Hermione said.  
"Cool…. Beans…." Daphne said.  
"It is a muggle phrase that means awesome or great," Hermione replied.  
"I would not use that term around mother," Daphne said.  
"Thank you for the advice big sister," Hermione said.  
"Big sister," Daphne said, eyeing Hermione.  
"The Countess Greengrass did say that I was to be her daughter until the Gala, and if I am her daughter that makes you my sister," Hermione said.  
"That…. Makes sense, but why am I the big sister," Daphne said.  
"Because you are taller than me," Hermione replied.  
"Well you are a little firstie," Daphne chuckled patting Hermione on the head.  
"I'll have you know that I was first in potions, transfiguration and charms," Hermione said puffing out her chest.  
"True, but I didn't have to repeat those classes," Daphne said with a smirk.  
"Low blow sis, low blow," Hermione grumbled.

"The table is ready for you now," a maid said, opening the door.  
"Thank you, Serena," Daphne said as they entered.

"Holy freaking amaze balls, your family dining room is a bloody banquet hall," Hermione said marveling at the dark wood and ornate gold inlay and ornamentation. The rich wood paired well with the gold and jewels adorning the room. "Blue diamonds those are perfect for water and ice magic, demantoid garnet is a super-duper healing amplifier, Padparadscha sapphires that would make the great fire of London look like a bloody campfire, black opal wow those are really creepy looking but like super bloody dangerous you do not play around with those freaking things, but so cool. Dude the Greengrass family is like super freaking loaded, no wonder you walk around like you own the place……."  
A sharp crack echoed across the room. "Silence, we do not talk like mere commoners in this house."  
"My apologies Lady Greengrass, my excitement got the better of me," Hermione said looking down at the floor to hide the smirk as Catherine cradled her hand.  
"She used it," Daphne whispered watching the scene.  
"It seems I will have my work cut out for me then, but I will turn you into a proper lady of society," Catherine said. "Now sit and we can discuss your summer plans over dinner."  
"Of course, mother, I know I have much to learn, have my grades been forwarded to you," Hermione said heading for the table.  
"Yes," Catherine said as dinner was served.

"Daphne, aside from History of Magic your marks were commendable, but might I ask why you were not the top student in your year?" Catherine said.  
"Yes mother, Michael Corner a half blood Ravenclaw was the top student amongst the 3rd years. I beat him in Defense, Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration, but he was superior in theory of magic, flying, and history of magic. It was my report on the History of England that lost me the top spot, because I let my passions get the better of me. It is a mistake that will not happen again," Daphne said looking down at her plate.  
"Look at me when I am talking to you," Catherine said.  
"Yes mother," Daphne said, slowly moving her eyes to meet her mother's gaze.  
"Let this be a lesson second daughter, a lady always looks at who she is talking to," Catherine said.  
"Yes, always look people in the eye," Hermione said nodding her head before slurping up some soup.

"A lady does not slurp, now sit up and take your elbows off the table," Catherine said. "It seems the list continues to grow. Now for your grades," Catherine said.  
"Yes," Hermione said following Catherine's directions.  
"It is rather disappointing that you are taking remedial classes. A lady's mind is as important as her beauty, and your mind is clearly lacking. I would recommend that you be pulled from Hogwarts and taught by a governess until such time that you can return, but alas I only have a few weeks. The stigma of being with your peers is something that will follow you for quite some time," Catherine said.  
"Lady Greengrass if I may," Hermione interjected.  
"You may," Catherine said.

"I have already spoken to Professor McGonagall about the issue of my remedial classes and she informed me that I have until the end of next year to create a project that displays mastery of all my classes at Hogwarts," Hermione said.  
"It seems you have initiative unlike the heir," Catherine said causing Daphne to hunch down.  
"I would not go so far as to say that, Lady Greengrass," Hermione interjected. "I find Daphne to have the initiative when following her passions. While spending time with me last summer she took the time to learn how to rollerblade, master the basics of ballet, and found time to take drawing lessons."

"I care not for these frivolous muggle things," Catherine said.  
"I would hardly call learning how to paint frivolous, as magical portraits are a high-priced item desired by many families, and it would be a diversion from the stress of running the Greengrass estate," Hermione said as Daphne stared in shock.  
"You have a rather smart mouth," Catherine said.  
"I am my mother's daughter," Hermione stressed.  
"And I do not like being talked down to by a mere child," Catherine said.  
"While I am not yet a woman, 14 years 9 months is not a child, either," Hermione said as Daphne's fork clattered to the table.

"Come here girl," Catherine hissed pushing back from the table.  
"Of course, Lady Greengrass," Hermione said.

"She's insane," Daphne whispered, unable to turn away from the sight of Catherine pulling Hermione over her knee and flipping up her dress. The sharp cracks echoed across the table as the blows reigned down stopping after the tenth.  
"I trust you understand now," Catherine said.  
"Yes, "mother"" Hermione said before slowly walking back to her seat whispering a single word to Daphne as she passed. "Weak."

"Now before I was rudely interrupted, I was surprised by your initiative and your rather extensive knowledge of gemstones. I had heard that you were dabbling in gem magic, but it seems to be more than that," Catherine said.  
"Yes, it is something of an esoteric magical topic in Britain," Hermione said. "However, I would like to study up on Rune magic over the summer so that I am better prepared for the coming school year. If it pleases the countess, I could teach Daphne the basics of gem magic in exchange for learning rune-based magic."  
"You would give away an advantage so freely," Catherine said.  
"It is as you said Countess Greengrass, I am your daughter until the Gala, thus Daphne is my sister, and sisters help each other," Hermione said.  
"That is as heartwarming as it is foolish," Catherine said. "However, I will allow it provided one thing."  
"And that is," Hermione said.

"I have learned on good authority that your teacher Ria Juitiev is one of the best in the world when it comes to teaching the basics of magical figure skating. She has consistently turned down all of my inquires despite rather generous offers to train the heir of the Greengrass family. Should you arrange for her tutelage of you and the heir during your stay here I will allow you to study runes," Catherine said.  
"I might be able to arrange that, but I think I should be provided a teacher as well," Hermione said.  
"I shall arrange for one after confirmation of Ms. Juiteiv's acceptance," Catherine replied.  
"Certainly, and I have your word that the tutor will be of equal quality to that of Ria Juitiev," Hermione said.  
"Of course," Catherine said. "However, before we end there are two final matters to address."  
"And those are," Hermione said.  
"Your manners and your diet," Catherine said. "You are nearly 15 years of age and still lack the attributes of a woman. I will be placing you on a diet to help spur your development," Catherine said.  
"How do I know that this diet of yours is not an excuse to fatten me up like a pork roast," Hermione said.  
"Do you wish to be placed over my knee again child," Catherine growled.  
"No, but it is a concern that I have. I am a competitive figure skater and intend to remain so for a long time," Hermione said.  
"This diet will not impact you negatively, you have my word as Lady Greengrass," Catherine said.  
"Thank you," Hermione said.

Break

"Ugh who could it be at this hour," Hermione groaned hearing a soft knock on her door that seemed to echo through the empty room.  
"I'm coming," Hermione said, walking across the room and tugging on the massive door. "Daphne!" Hermione squeaked falling on her posterior.  
"Can we talk," Daphne said pushing her way inside.  
"Sure, what's up," Hermione said.  
"What were you thinking, angering my mother like that? She is going to be on the warpath. Are you insane?" Daphne said.  
"No, I am quite sane, but then again if I was insane would I know that I was insane," Hermione giggled.  
"Quit it with the games, no one talks to mom like that and gets away with it," Daphne said. "The Lady Greengrass does not suffer insults."

Hermione stood silently looking at Daphne illuminated by the moonlight filtering through the open windows. "You know it's almost as if you actually care," Hermione smirked.  
"I don't, I just don't want to lose the chance to learn from the best," Daphne huffed. "The silver and gold medalists at Lillehammer both recommended Ria and she has refused Mother's summons. Not to mention learning that little trick of yours," Daphne said.  
"Sorry to break it to you sis, but my little trick is not the result of gem magic," Hermione said. "That is a Granger family secret and something that I do not hand out lightly."  
"You have family magic," Daphne huffed.  
"I did rediscover it, and the people most likely to claim it said that it was mine," Hermione said.  
"Like I believe that," Daphne said, crossing her arms.  
"Believe it or not that is up to you," Hermione said.

"Fine, but I still think you should apologize, and what is that hideous thing you are wearing," Daphne said looking over the oversized T-shirt and old shorts Hermione was wearing.  
"The clothes I sleep in," Hermione said looking down at her shirt.  
"Come on," Daphne said, pulling Hermione towards the closets. "Mother had the maids move some of my old stuff in here in case your muggle wardrobe was not up to snuff, and it appears she was correct."  
"Hey, I like my clothes," Hermione said, stomping her foot.  
"And I am sure they are fine for a muggle commoner, but a proper lady of peerage sleeps in a nightgown and not a pile of rags," Daphne said digging through the closet.  
"It can't be all bad, since you didn't want to rip my outfit from the Olympics until after Pansy did," Hermione said, causing Daphne to freeze.  
"Only because I didn't want to get your muggle cooties all over me," Daphne said, pulling out a simple light blue nightgown that shimmered in the moonlight.  
"Then that wasn't a Voluspa hat I saw you wear during the last snowfall," Hermione said, taking the nightgown.

"I think you need new glasses," Daphne said.  
"Meh," Hermione giggled, sticking her tongue out at Daphne as she changed. "Wow is this silk," she gasped, amazed by the light smooth texture of the fabric.  
"Yes," Daphne replied. "How does it fit?"  
"A little big," Hermione said.  
"Good, you can use it for now," Daphne said.  
"Thanks," Hermione said.  
"Then have a good evening," Daphne said.  
"I will and don't worry I will apologize," Hermione said.  
"You know…." Daphne said pausing at the door.  
"......." Hermione stood silent waiting to hear what Daphne might say only the words never came as the girl left.

Break

"Can I knock, they said I could come to them for anything, but it's late, I don't want to wake them," Astoria said as she paced up and down the hallway outside Emma and Dan's room. "I'm being stupid," Astoria said.  
"No, you're a child, and that is perfectly acceptable," Emma said.  
"Auntie," Astoria squeaked. "I um…."  
"Can't sleep," Emma said. "Hermione used to do the same thing."  
"Yeah," Astoria said, hanging her head.  
"Well you can start by telling me what's wrong," Emma said.  
"It's just that I'm afraid," Astoria said.  
"Afraid of what," Emma said.  
"That... no it's stupid," Astoria said pulling away.  
"No, it's not and as your mom for the next few weeks it's my job to comfort my daughter. A job I wholeheartedly accept. Now what is troubling you honey," Emma said.  
"That, I'll wake up tomorrow and be back at the Greengrass Manor," Astoria said.

"Silly girl, while it is true that you will be returning there, but not for a couple of weeks and trips to Liechtenstein and Monaco," Emma said.  
"Right," Astoria said.  
"Now why don't you come lay down with me, and I promise that I will be there in the morning, ok," Emma said tugging Astoria along.  
"Thank you," Astoria said.  
"Someone couldn't sleep," Dan said, rolling over to find Astoria nestled between him and wife.  
"Yeah," Emma whispered.

Break

"A true lady rises with…." Catherine said, throwing open the doors to Hermione's room as the morning sun rose into the sky.  
"Good morning mother," Hermione said standing at attention in a simple dark blue high waisted skirt, and white ruffled blouse with a red bow tied around the collar. "I humbly beg your forgiveness for my unacceptable behavior last night. I realize now that I am a rude mudblood barbarian, who could never hope to attain a mere sliver of the grace that you and your daughter possess, but you are what I aspire to be a noble lady worthy of respect. I am but your humble and eager student," Hermione said.  
"It seems you can be trained after all," Catherine said looking Hermione over. "Very well, you can begin by comparing yourself to the heir."  
"Yes," Hermione said, skipping and tripping on the plush carpet.

Break

"Niugh, too early," Daphne groaned as the curtains were thrown back, sunlight flooding the room.  
"Sermo," Catherine said, flicking her wand at her daughter.  
"Yeaouch," Daphne squealed, bolting upright.  
"Mother," a wide-eyed Daphne said.  
"What are you doing lazing about when there is work to be done," Catherine growled.  
"Right, I was just," Daphne said frantically, scrambling out of bed a sketch pad and pencils falling to the floor before Daphne joined them.  
"It seems you are in need of some remedial training as well," Catherine said as Daphne rushed to her closet.  
"Yes, mother," Daphne said, quickly changing into a simple white and black dress that imparted a subdued sense of elegance. Said elegance was tarnished slight by the stray lock of hair that stuck up from her head slightly curling at the tip.  
"Wow, Daphne's so grown up and pretty like a real lady, do you think I could be like her one day, mother," Hermione said preempting Catherine.  
"Perhaps," Catherine said.

Break

"You're getting really good at this Astoria," Emma said as they finished up a yoga video.  
"You really think so," Astoria said.  
"Yes," Emma said. "That was a mid-level tape and you held every position for the full time.  
"Really," Astoria said.  
"Yes," Emma said. "Would you like to take a walk around the block?"  
"Yes, I'm not that tired yet," Astoria said.  
"Great," Emma cheered.  
"Will Mr.…. " Astoria said as Emma gave her a look. "Dad, be joining us."  
"Not today he is doing the preliminary visit for Millie," Emma said.  
"Can you really help her," Astoria asked.  
"Yes, while we might not have magic, that doesn't mean we can't work some magic in the dental chair," Emma said.  
I'm glad, Millie is a nice girl," Astoria said as they headed outside.

"And so are you," Emma said, putting an arm around her as they walked.  
"I'm nothing special," Astoria said.  
"Yes, you are," Emma said.  
"But…." Astoria said.  
"No buts," Emma said. "Now who is this Marcus boy Hermione told me about?"  
"Hermione told you that," Astoria squeaked.  
"Yes, she said Victoria was exchanging letters with him," Emma giggled.  
"I am, but it's…." Astoria said.  
"If it's uncomfortable," Emma said.  
"No nothing like that Marcus is a nice boy, it's just," Astoria said pausing. "That he asked me for help writing a letter to Victoria."  
"So cute," Emma giggled. "Now what is he like."

"He's a Slytherin like me, and he's on the quidditch team. He is a nice boy, but the Flint family is…." Astoria said.  
"That doesn't matter," Emma said.  
"It doesn't," Astoria said.  
"Nope, you're from the Greengrass family, which supported anti-muggle movements in the past and I couldn't care less about that. You are still the nice girl I've always known. You said Marcus was a nice boy so focus on that," Emma said.  
"Ok," Astoria said. "But like how do I know what to say, Hermione helped me with the last one."  
"Speak from the heart, and I can help you if you get stuck" Emma said.  
"Thank you," Astoria said as they rounded the block coming back to the Granger home. "I'm gonna run ahead," Astoria said, taking off with a jog.  
"That girl is going to kill me, or get rid of you," Emma said, hefting her belly before slowly transitioning to a plodding jog.

Break

Ria,

Why didn't you tell me that you were turning down offers from the so-called Countess Catherine Greengrass? Thanks for that by the way, she is a real hundin, who I wouldn't wish on anyone. That being said, how do you feel about taking the woman for a ride. Due to a rather unique set of circumstances my mother and Mrs. Greengrass made a bet to see who was the better mother. So, I am stuck at Greengrass Manner for a while, while Astoria stays with my mother. As a result, she is trying to use me to get you to teach her daughter magical ice skating. Daphne's got some talent, so it won't be a waste of time, and well how do you feel about making 200 Florentines a day while living with all expenses paid at a swanky English manor, courtesy of the Greengrass family.

Your faithful student,  
Hermione

"Hermione what did you get yourself into this time," Ria muttered looking at the letter again as she walked down the streets of Vaduz.  
"Taking a woman for a ride, I'd much rather take you for a ride," a woman with flaming red hair said peeking over Ria's shoulder.  
"Alexandra," Ria yelped, jumping back.  
"What are you doing here," Ria said. "I thought you were on tour."  
"We're on break," Alexandra said. "So, what have you been up to? I saw that performance of yours at the Olympics. The looks on the crowd were priceless. Oh, and it looks like you've grown," she said copping a feel of Ria's breasts."  
"Alexandra," Ria hissed smacking her hands away.  
"Awe you're no fun," Alexandra said.  
"I've grown up Alexandra, I can't just do what I want all the time anymore," Ria said.  
"Right you've got that Hermione girl as a student so you need to be all respectable and junk, no fun girl," Alexandra said.  
"I am not a no fun girl, I just have responsibilities," Ria said. "Something you might realize if you had a student of your own."  
"I'm not really the teaching type," Alexandra said. "Oh karaoke, you used to love karaoke."  
"I'm kind of in the middle of something," Ria said.  
"But it's lunch time, surely, it's ok to grab some lunch, and you can write your reply while I sing. It will be the surge of inspiration you need to write your reply, and I'd hate to see such a lovely bust wither away from a lack of nourishment,"  
"If I go to lunch with you, will you stop making a scene," Ria said.  
"Of course," Alexandra smirked.

"Her voice is still amazing as always," Ria said as angelic tones filled the cafe soothing her growing headache. "But you wouldn't know it by looking at her," Ria said. Alexandra was a question, wrapped in an enigma, stuffed in a question. Tall with short fire red hair, and broad shoulders she was a site to behold, pretty like a girl, and handsome like a boy. It was those looks that made Ria blush even now, but it was that heavenly voice that first drew her in like a moth to a flame.  
"So, did that help," Alexandra said sitting down across from Ria.  
"Yes, my headache is gone,"  
"Great, see I told you," Alexandra said.  
"A headache you caused," Ria groaned.  
"Minor details," Alexandra said. "OYou are popular these days. Magic on Ice wants you as a trainer and performer, multiple offers to teach, requests for interviews. Oh Emma Granger," Alexandra said.  
"Alexandra," Ria hissed trying and failing to swipe the letter from her friend's hand.

Dear Ria,

If you haven't read Hermione's letter already, I suggest you take her offer. Not only would you benefit financially from it, you can also consider it a personal favor for me. And before you say anything Astoria is a lovely girl that I would like for you to meet someday soon. Thanks again for the polyjuice potion. Oh, and if I could ask one last favor of you, do you know any singers that might be able to teach Astoria some music for a few weeks when we arrive in Lichtenstein in a few days?

Thank you,  
Emma Granger

"No," Ria said as Alexandra finished reading the letter.  
"I didn't say anything," Alexandra said.  
"No, you are not teaching music lessons," Ria said, staring at her friend.  
"Do you know anyone else who is an accomplished musician," Alexandra said. "And you've said it yourself that my voice is divine."  
"No Alex," Ria said as Alexandra stood up.  
"Sorry can't hear you," Alex said dancing away.  
"Get back here," Ria yelled as Alexandra vanished into the crowd.

Dear Mrs. Granger,

I am a good friend of Ria's and my name is Alexandra Klein and I would be honored to teach Astoria Greengrass, music. I was the lead singer of ZAFT, a rather well-known punk band for a time. I have also performed at the Royal Opera house for a time. Your daughter flourished under Ria tutelage and I believe I can do the same.

I look forward to meeting you and Astoria in the future,

Alexandra Klein

Break

"That's it, yes, good," the instructor said as Hermione and Daphne worked through a series of slow dance moves dancing in unison.  
"Now allegro," the instructor said. Hermione leapt into action with a leap that took her a good distance across the ballroom.  
"How," Daphne muttered as her leap was not quite as far, but she made up for it with fast movements to catch up.  
"Good recovery Daphne, but Hermione considers the others, you to dance in unison for this.  
"Right," Hermione said, slowing down slightly to match Daphne as the practice continued catching a reflection of Catherine entering the room as they continued.  
"And Jete," the instruction said as the girls leapt into the air. Hermione leaping not quite  
"Hermione you need to be like Daphne, leap higher, sore like a bird, and your flexibility needs work," the instructor said.  
"Daphne good work, but…… no Hermione en pointe, en pointe," the instructor said.  
"Sorry," Hermione said, falling out of step with Hermione.  
"Stop," the instructor said, clapping her hands.  
Hermione made a show of collapsing to the floor in a heap, as Daphne slowly fell to her knees. "Tired."  
"Yes, it has been a long lesson," the instructor said.  
"They can do more," Catherine said.  
"Perhaps, but I would rather they not make mistakes while they are tired and learn bad habits," the instructor said.  
"That is acceptable," Catherine said. "Who is the superior dancer?"  
"That is a difficult question to answer Lady Greengrass," the instructor said.

"Mother," Hermione said slowly, sitting up her chest heaving. "My elder sister is by far the superior dancer. I feel honored to simply have the chance to practice with her."  
"Is this true," Catherine said, turning towards the instructor.  
"Yes, while Hermione has an abundance of energy, she lacks the focus and poise exhibited by Daphne. If I had to recommend one, I would say Daphne," the instructor said.  
"Very well, and thank you for your candor," Catherine said. "Daphne you may have the afternoon off."  
"Thank you, mother," Daphne said.  
"Hermione, you will clean up and come to my study with the dress Mina has laid out for you. It is time you learned some manners," Catherine said before walking out.  
After Catherine was safely gone, Hermione put her hands behind her head quickly rolling up onto them before springing upward to land on her feet.  
"What, how, I thought you were exhausted," Daphne gasped.  
"I am tired if that's what you mean," Hermione said.  
"How about some stretching so you don't stiffen up," Hermione said.  
"Fine, anything you can do I can do," Daphne said, placing her hands behind her head like Hermione before trying to replicate the maneuver. She didn't quite get enough power from her arms and her feet slipped sending her crashing to the floor in a spasm. Breathing heavy she could only stare at the ceiling before Hermione's face blocked her view.

"Here," Hermione said, offering Daphne her hand.  
"I'm fine," Daphne growled, knocking the hand away only to stumble on the floor as she stood.  
"Of course, you are," Hermione said, catching her. "That doesn't mean you can't accept help from a friend."  
"We are not friends," Daphne said.  
"No, we are sisters," Hermione replied.  
"Only because of this little bet," Daphne said, yanking away from Hermione.  
"Perhaps, but the situation is what it is," Hermione said. "So stretching," she said walking to the barre.  
"Yes," Daphne replied, joining her.

"You want to play a game as we stretch," Hermione said.  
"Afraid I'm more flexible than you," Daphne said, placing her leg on the barre and leaning forward until her head touched her knee.  
"No, and does everything have to be a competition," Hermione said, reaching up as she swung her leg back grabbing her foot behind her head. She held the position for a few seconds before losing her balance and grabbed the barre before falling over.  
"No," Daphne said breaking a slight smile watching Hermione struggle a bit.  
"So how about it then," Hermione said. "Or is having fun not allowed in the Greengrass manor."  
"The manor has plenty of fun, in fact I am having Tracy and Pansy over later this week so that we can all work on our summer homework," Daphne said. "Now what is this game of yours?"  
"Twenty Questions," Hermione said.  
"That does not sound like much of a game," Daphne said.

"But it is one we can do while stretching, the rules are we alternate asking questions until we reach 20 and the only answers that are allowed are yes, no, and maybe, the goal is to discover as much as possible about the other person as possible. It's more of a get to know you game, so there are no winners or losers," Hermione said.  
"And why would I want to get to know you," Daphne said.  
"I might reveal my innermost secrets allowing you to finally destroy me," Hermione said.  
"Foolish," Daphne smirked. "But I shall play. What is it that you are most afraid of?"  
"Direct and to the point, but remember it has to be questions that can only be answered with a yes or no question, now I could dock you question, but I'll let you go again." Hermione said, making Daphne blush.

"Fine," Daphne said, trying to hide her embarrassment as she turned away for a stretch. "Can you really perform magic using magical charged gemstones," Daphne asked.  
"Yes," Hermione said.  
"Do you like to play Grail Wars," Hermione asked.  
"Yes," Daphne said.  
"Do you really have a sister," Daphne said.  
"Yes," Hermione replied.  
"Do you enjoy painting, and the visual arts," Hermione asked.  
"Yes," Daphne said.  
"Is your sister attending a magical school," Daphne said.  
"Yes," Hermione said.  
"Do you enjoy ballet," Hermione asked.  
"Maybe," Daphne replied.  
"I've heard a rumor that Perenelle Flamel is your magical guardian, Is the rumor true," Daphne asked.  
"Yes, Mrs. Flamel is my magical guardian," Hermione said.

"Are the rumors about the philosopher's stone being in the Castle during our second year true," Daphne asked.  
"To the best of my knowledge yes it was there," Hermione said.  
"How is that an answer," Daphne said.  
"Daphne I am but a mere novice when it comes to gem magic, I know the philosopher's stone takes the shape of a gem, but I wouldn't be able to tell it apart from a large ruby," Hermione said.  
"Fine," Daphne huffed.  
"Do you like your sister," Hermione asked.  
"Yes, she might be an annoying little turd sometimes, but she is my sister," Daphne said.  
"Do you love your sister," Daphne asked.  
"Yes, I might not see her very often, but I love her all the same. I would do anything for my family," Hermione said.  
"That is the first thing you've said that I can agree with," Daphne said.  
"It's a miracle, I never thought I would see the day that the great Daphne Greengrass would agree with me on something," Hermione chuckled.  
"Stranger things have happened," Daphne said.  
"Hee-hee, will wonders never stop, you actually have a sense of humor," Hermione chuckled.  
"Hey I am funny," Daphne said.  
"I know…." Hermione said, smirking.  
"That's not what I meant," Daphne snapped.

"I know," Hermione said. "Do you feel a pressure to succeed," Hermione asked.  
"Yes," Daphne said.  
"Do you feel embarrassed to not be in all 4th year classes?" Daphne asked.  
"No, I was where I needed to be. If I needed more time to master the basics so be it," Hermione said.  
"Do you get nervous talking in front of large groups of people," Hermione asked.  
"Sometimes…." Daphne said softly.  
"I do too sometimes," Hermione said, placing a hand on Daphne's shoulder.  
"Do you want to try some partner stretches," Daphne said.  
"Yes," Hermione said.  
"That doesn't count," Daphne said quickly.  
"Everyone gets one, even you sis, and you used your one," Hermione said as they moved into partner stretches.  
"Do you have friends," Hermione said.  
"What kind of question is that, of course I do, just who do you think Pansy and Tracy are?" Daphne snapped. "Is Ronald Weasley's story of what happened at the end of last year correct," Daphne asked as Hermione pulled her forward.

"No," Hermione said.  
"Stop," Daphne said, wincing a little.  
"Come on hold it a little longer, you can do it, Daphne," Hermione said.  
"Did you really go down there to save Millie," Daphne hissed as Hermione held her in the stretch sighing with relief when she left her go.  
"Yes, she is my dear friend, and I would do anything for my friends," Hermione said.  
"Why, she's nothing special?" Daphne asked.  
"That is not a yes or no question but I will answer it. Millie is a dear friend who stuck with me when I was at my worst regardless of what it meant for herself. How can I not do the same and still call her my friend," Hermione said.  
"That's crazy, her family is nothing special and has nothing special," Daphne said.  
"Do you have a close friend who would do anything for you," Hermione asked.  
"Yes," Daphne said quickly. "Do you think you are better than me?"  
"No, I don't think I am better than anyone. Everyone is different, we all have our own strengths and weaknesses," Hermione said.

"Are you worried about living up to your mother's expectations," Hermione asked as silence fell over the room.  
"......" A look fell over Daphne's face as she let go turning away from Hermione. In that brief moment she could see the concern on her face and the fear in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry, that was a little too personal. I know you will give it your all," Hermione said. "Last question, are you happy," Hermione said.  
"......... I think perhaps you are overstepping again," Daphne said. "But I will answer," Daphne said.  
"You don't have to if you don't want to," Hermione said as Daphne looked away. "Hey how about you answer that one another day and instead would you like to play Grail Wars some time," Hermione said as Daphne stood up.  
"Yes," Daphne said perking up. "I've got the best team, the original seven including Saber Artoria. Beat that."  
"Impressive, but my team is no slouch either. I've got Ilya, Sitonia, Nightingale, Voyager, Hessian Lobo, Atalanta, and the Arthur Prototype," Hermione said.  
"That is an interesting group," Daphne said.  
"True, but I make it work," Hermione said.

Break

Dear Victoria

I hope your summer is going well. Mine has been really busy as I am playing in a quidditch summer league. Don't worry I am doing my summer homework; I do not want to be another Crabbe or Goyle. Sorry I do not know who defeated the basilisk, but one of the rumors is that your sister was somehow involved. Frankly, I am inclined to believe it, because Ronald Weasley couldn't hex his way out of a paper bag, and personally I think he is a bit of a braggart. Some of the Hufflepuffs call him the Gryffindor Draco. Speaking of quidditch, I don't know if I told you yet or not, but the summer league I'm playing in, is sending a team to the Monaco Summer Sports Fest. I'm not sure if I will make the cut, but I will give it my all. Are you going to be singing at the festival, because Hermione said you are really good, and your voice is really pretty? No, I haven't tried her food yet, but I want to because everyone in Slytherin who has had it says it's really good. I dunno what class I will take, i haven't really thought about it much. Well I have to run for practice. Hope you are doing well.

Your Friend,

Marcus Flint

Break

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore, what a pleasant surprise," a shocked Emma said as she opened the door.  
"Might I come inside Ms. Granger," the colorfully dressed man said.  
"Might I ask what your business is here today," Emma said.  
"I was hoping to speak to your daughter Victoria," Dumbledore said.  
"And what business do you have with Victoria," Emma said loudly as Dan put down a suitcase and headed directly upstairs.

"Astoria," Dan whispered walking into her room.  
"I'm ready to go," Astoria said.  
"I can see that," Dan said. "Now don't worry but Dumbledore is downstairs asking for "Victoria" think you can put on a little performance," Dan said, handing her a vial.  
"Is this what I think it is," Astoria said.  
"Yes," Dan said. "Drink up."  
"Ok, and I'll be right down," Astoria said before downing the potion.

"I simply wish to inquire into her education," Dumbledore said.  
"Her health concerns dictate home schooling and she has attended a school on the continent when her health allows it," Emma said.  
"And yet…." Dumbledore pressed.  
"Those are private family matters that are none of your concern," Emma said.

"Mother, is there a problem, father said that Professor Dumbledore wished to speak to me," Victoria said.  
Emma's heart soared at the sound of Victoria calling her mom. Some of the tears and heartache etched into her soul from years of fertility problems, beginning to heal. "That is what I have been trying to determine," Emma said, turning to face her daughter. This time Victoria was in a white mini dress with blue accents and detached sleeves, and a white half cape.  
"Ah so this is the mysterious twin sister of Hermione," Dumbledore said. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I am sorry for showing up at your school unannounced like that, but I just had to see my sister after her stunning performance at the Olympics. I would have attended myself, but I am not as resilient against the cold as my twin," Victoria said standing next to Emma.  
"Might I ask where you are attending school," Dumbledore said.  
Victoria paused feeling a slight squeeze as Emma held her hand.  
"I could," Victoria began. "But that is a secret," Victoria winked.  
"Miss Granger I insist." Dumbledore pressed.  
"Insist what," Dan said, taking Victoria's other hand.

"As far as I know magical homeschooling is a viable option for students, Professor," Victoria said.  
"That is correct, but I am curious as to why your name did not appear on the Hogwarts registry," Dumbledore asked, stroking his beard.  
"I think you already know the answer to that question professor," Victoria said.  
"And yet your twin sister,' Dumbledore said.  
"Fraternal twin, Professor," Emma said.  
"Fraternal twin, I am afraid I am not familiar with that term," Dumbledore said.  
"Essentially a sister born at the same time," Dan said.  
"So, twins," Dumbledore said.  
"True, but no more related to each other than say the Greengrass sisters," Emma said.  
"I see, I was unaware of such an occurrence. Most twins in the magical world are identical and share a link," Dumbledore said.  
"As I tell my daughters you learn something new every day," Emma said.  
"Yes, as an educator I completely agree," Dumbledore said. "And that is part of the reason I came here today."  
"Oh…" the Grangers said.

"Yes, starting during the 4th year the students are allowed to visit Hogsmeade village at certain times during the year and I thought it might be a nice chance for Victoria to be able to visit with her sister during those weekends," Dumbledore said.  
"Thank you, professor, we will certainly consider it, but my daughter's health comes first," Emma said.  
"Now if you excuse us we were about to leave for a trip," Dan said.  
"Might I ask where you are traveling," Dumbledore asked.  
"Again, I wonder why a school headmaster is concerned with a family's summer vacation. Good day Professor," Emma said closing the door.

No sooner than the door closed Victoria sunk to her knees. "That was intense," Victoria said.  
"And yet you handled it so well," Emma said.  
"Really," Victoria said, her eyes lighting up.  
"Yes, I didn't know home schooling was an option," Dan said.  
"Yes, some pureblood families will hire governesses to teach their children," Victoria said.  
"But what did you mean when you said that Dumbledore knew why you didn't appear on the Hogwarts Registry," Emma asked.  
"Hogwarts is not the only magical school, it is simply the biggest and the best in the country. As such there is a magical cut off. If you are not powerful enough, then you won't appear on the list," Astoria said.  
"How do you know that," Emma asked.  
"Catherine was worried I might not receive a Hogwarts letter," Victoria said.  
Dan and Emma said nothing at Victoria's choice of wording.  
"Father, I thought we were leaving for Lichtenstein tomorrow after the Hogwarts PTA meeting," Victoria asked.  
"Yes, but the Headmaster doesn't need to know that," Dan chuckled.  
"Hee-hee," Victoria giggled. "Mother may I ask you a question?"  
"Of course," Emma said.  
"Are you going to wear that to the PTA meeting," Victoria asked.  
"Yes, why, is there something wrong with what I am wearing," Emma said.  
"No, it's just that the PTA is less about being an actual PTA and more like a party, where appearances matter," Victoria said.  
"How do you know all this," Dan asked.  
"Lady Greengrass, has a propensity to talk at times," Victoria said.  
"Then how about you pick out my clothes while I take a shower," Emma said.  
"Ok," Victoria said, racing upstairs in a blue flash.

Break

"I don't know how I missed it last time," Emma said as they walked up to the Whitehall Banquet house.  
"Well in our defense it wasn't at the White Hall Banquet Hall last time," Dan said.

"After what happened this past year, they had to find a location that was more accessible to the parents of first-generation witches and wizards," Alex said walking over.  
"Alex," Dan said.  
"Thanks again for helping Millicent," Alex said.  
"No problem, and thanks for having Millicent watch over Astoria tonight," Dan said.  
"It's no trouble, and it does me good to see that Millie has true friends," Alex said.  
"Agreed, Astoria is a good girl," Dan said. "I do have to wonder where our wives are?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Maggie said hugging Emma. "You are a miracle worker; I was sure Millie was going to have permanent damage from all that! Emma? Emma where did you go?" Maggie asked looking around.  
"Can't breathe," Emma groaned.  
"Emma," Maggie said, looking down at the light brown mop sticking out from her chest. Emma!" Maggie squeaked as her friend put her hands on Maggie's stomach pressing away as her head came out with a pop.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Maggie said.  
"No problem," Emma said. "But more importantly,"  
"Yes……" Maggie said nervously.  
"You've lost weight," Emma said with a smile.  
"Well maybe a little," Maggie said softly.  
"Congratulations," Emma said.  
"And you've gotten taller," Maggie said.

"Oh, come on, not you too, I'm just wearing heels," Emma said pointing to her heeled boots.  
"Well you look good," Maggie said.  
"Thanks Victoria picked it out for me," Emma said, doing a little spin to show off her clothes, a simple dark blue skirt that fell to just below her knees, a billowing long sleeve blouse slightly lighter in color than her skirt. Heeled leather boots, a cute hat, and thin framed glasses completed the look. "I like your dress too."

"Someone is trying to make a statement," Emma muttered as they entered. The opulence of the ballroom was almost overwhelming, but expected. What was not expected was the almost obscene display of wealth by the pureblood families. The men were all in expensive suits, with a few even in tuxedo's with expensive watches on display as they mingled holding their noses up at the more reasonably dressed members of the crowd. The wives were even worse, many were in expensive gowns adorned with some wearing so many jewels it was a miracle they could stand let alone walk. Some were slightly more reasonable with fancy cocktail dresses and fewer jewels.

"Is that Evangeline Tuttle," Maggie whispered into Emma's ear.  
"Who is that," Emma said.  
"The woman you turned into a maid last year," Maggie said.  
"Oh her," Emma said, spotting her. "She's not wearing an evening gown like she did last year."  
"Probably because she doesn't want to ruin it, if you blast her again," Maggie giggled.  
"I didn't blast anyone," Emma said.  
"No, you just smashed her magic back at her," Maggie said.  
"It was in self-defense," Emma shrugged.  
"I'll be right back, apparently Gwendoline provided the food for tonight, and I want to see how it measures up to mine," Maggie said.  
"Go have fun," Emma said as a happier more confident Maggie went to sample the food.

"Excuse me," a woman with salt and pepper hair said, approaching Emma.  
"Can I help you," Emma said.  
"I just wanted to thank you," the woman said.  
"For what Mrs…." Emma replied.  
"Oh sorry, I am Amy Clearwater," the woman said.  
"Your Penelope's mother. Hermione really appreciates what Penelope has done for her," Emma said.  
"That is nothing compared to saving my daughter's life. She was……" Amy said.  
"But she wasn't, and Hermione said she made a full recovery," Emma said hugging Amy.  
"Thanks to your friend Anna, otherwise we might still be waiting on the restorative potion," Amy said.

"Yes, Anna is sort of an expert on those sorts of things," Emma said. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more, but alas I do not have the gift of magic." Emma said as a couple approached.  
"Don't sell yourself short," the man said. "We're Mr. and Mrs. Creevey."  
"According to our son, your daughter helped to save the school, and you brought in help to revive the students as soon as you heard what had happened. We can't thank you enough," Mrs. Creevey said.  
"It wasn't much," Emma said.  
"I beg to differ," another mother said, joining the slowly growing group. "You and your daughter did more to end the problem than anyone at the school."  
"Really it was Anna Matou, and my daughter that did all the work," Emma said.  
"But you brought them to the school," several more muggle parents said.  
"It was all I could do to stay sane after hearing that my daughter was petrified, and I couldn't even go see her. I didn't know if she was dead or alive," the woman said tears building up in her eyes.  
"Don't cry, everything is alright, and your daughter is happy and healthy back home with her mother," Emma said, pulling the woman into a hug.

"I felt the same way about my son," a father said.  
"I feel your pain, I was ready to call some of my old military buddies, when I heard," Dan said.  
"I dunno what the military could have done, better than your daughter did. Rumor has it she blew a hole in the wall, to go after the bloody beast," several parents murmured.  
"She takes after her mother in that regard," Dan chuckled. "Restraint can be something of a dirty word with them, once you get them going."  
"But my Ronald said that he," a woman with wild red hair said.  
"Molly, my daughter was there," Maggie said.  
"As was my grandson," Augusta said.  
"I will be speaking to Ronald," Molly said holding her tongue.  
"Wasn't it……." a couple of people began to murmur.

"Yes, Ginny Weasley was possessed by a book that made her do terrible things, but she was just as much a victim as everyone else," Emma said, shutting the discussion down.  
"But…." everyone except Maggie said.  
"No but's, my daughter said that it wasn't Ginny's fault," Emma said. "I'm sorry for what happened and if there is anything I can do," Emma said, giving Molly a hug.  
"Thank you, and Ginny is doing much better," Molly said.  
"Are you going to have her see a mind healer, it's doing wonders for Millie," Maggie whispered into her ear.  
"No, Headmaster Dumbledore said that she is perfectly fine," Molly said.

"Really, I'm surprised she's even letting your daughters back into the school," Evangeline Tuttle said walking over to them.  
"And why is that," Emma said.  
"Because they were the ones responsible for releasing the beast in the first place, which your daughter compounded on by going after the beast. Blowing up a bathroom, shaking the castle down to it's foundation, and scaring all of the students. My Liz is now terrified of earthquakes thanks to you," Evangeline said stepping forward as Emma stepped back.  
"Well I……" Emma stammered as she felt a cold round metallic object touching her back. "Am sorry that your daughter was so traumatized by the event," Emma said. "But buildings can be repaired, lost children cannot."  
"And do you think I am going to accept that," Evangeline said drawing her wand.  
"I had my hopes, since my daughter said Liz rather enjoyed the new maid cafe club that was started this year," Emma said.

"A club your daughter is a part of," Evangeline said pointing her wand at Emma. "Perhaps you would like to join her."  
"I really don't," Emma said looking around.  
"No shiny trays to save you this time I made sure of that," Evangeline said. "Now enjoy being a waitress for the evening," she laughed firing off a spell.  
Emma smirked as the spell left Evangeline's wand pulling out the shiny platinum coated sauté pan from behind her back.  
"Oh shit," Evangeline cried out trying to dive out of the way as Emma swung the pan like a bat, the spell making solid contact with the spell before reflecting it back at her. She might have made it if it wasn't for her heel snapping off, sending her to the floor and right into the path of the reflected spell.  
"Sorry," Emma said softly, trying to shrink away as Evangeline's expensive evening dress turned into a German inspired waitress outfit complete with a dirndl, and Evangeline's long blond hair pulled back into pigtails.  
"What!" Evangeline squeaked. "Not again!" she said, pulling at her clothes. "And this wasn't even what I wanted."  
"I dunno I was just thinking that if I had to be one I would wear a dirndl, because the corset would help a little," Emma muttered as a silent Evangeline tried to slip away unnoticed.

"Honestly can you go anywhere and not make a scene," Catherine said strutting into the middle of the group, perfectly balanced on her heels glaring down at Emma.  
"I wasn't doing anything," Emma said, stepping back slightly as Catherine glared at her.  
"So why are you holding a pan," Catherine said, lifting a hand to her chin. "Oh, I get it now you were asked to help out because so many muggle parents decided to come. How lovely," she laughed.

"Before we were so rudely interrupted, we were discussing the events of the past year, Catherine," Maggie stated.  
"Whatever for," Catherine said.  
"You don't think a basilisk targeting students at the school is something to worry about," Emma said.  
"No," Catherine said.  
"What," multiple parents gasped.  
"Why should I worry about the common riffraff, and muggle born students who should not even be attending," Catherine said.  
Emma cracked a slight smile and Maggie couldn't help but break out into a fit of giggles as the parents of the other muggleborns looked around confused while a few purebloods gasped. "And yet you took my daughter in to raise as your own for 7 weeks. A girl by your own admission was what did you call her, a useless mudblood. So, which is it, is she part of the common riffraff or is she one of the worthy ones," Emma said standing tall as Catherine shift her weight on the back of her heels. Even with her heels she is still nowhere near Catherine's height, and yet some parents would tell their children how tall Emma seemed in that moment. "How is Hermione by the way? I was hoping to pull you aside and ask, but now seems like a good time. I do miss her dearly, but I will see her soon, and I hear she is working with Daphne on a lovely performance for the Summer Festival."

"It has taken some work on my part, to reign in your daughter's atrocious manners, but she has proven to be an eager if untalented student," Catherine said.  
"I wouldn't call a girl who helped save my daughter and kill a basilisk untalented," Molly Weasley said.  
"I doubt I would call a penchant for destruction a talent, your daughter struggles with basic wand work, but she has proven capable with rune magic and magical gems," Catherine forced out. "The ballet lessons have worked to reign in her klutziness."  
"That's lovely thank you," Emma said. "She had been talking about taking up ballet to help her ice skating."  
"I see," Catherine said.  
"So, is Hermione worthy of your respect?" Emma asked.  
Catherine narrowed her eyes looking right at Emma. "Perhaps……Daphne could use a lady in waiting, her talents would be better used in service of a noble family rather than on her frivolous pursuits and adolescent ambitions."

"I see," Emma said, narrowing her eyes at Catherine. "Now is there anything you would like to ask me," Emma said.  
"And what further business would I have with you," Catherine said stepping forward.  
"Your daughter, Astoria," Emma said. "She has been having a lot of fun learning how to play the piano."  
"My concern is with the heir of the Greengrass family," Catherine said. "Astoria has yet to prove herself worthy of my time." She said before leaving.  
"Emma, that was amazing," Maggie said.  
"The nerve of that woman, how dare she say that Astoria is not worthy of her time. What does that woman think, that Astoria is her spare? The nerve of that woman, Astoria is a lovely girl who is thriving with a little TLC," Emma growled balling her fists.  
"Sadly, that is the case with some of the more "pureblood" families," Augusta said.  
"Argh, stupid idiotic, mean spirited, lousy," Emma growled.  
"Emma dear, it seems like Professor Dumbledore is about to speak," Dan said gently, taking the pan from Emma's hand and giving it back to Maggie.  
"I wasn't going to throw it at her," Emma said. "At least until she turned around," she whispered.

"Thank you for allowing me to speak tonight," Dumbledore said taking the stage. "I do realize that there are many of you who are concerned about the safety of the students. And let me reiterate that the school is completely safe. Anna Matou head of the Greek Hitwizard Corp, and Mrs. Flamel herself thoroughly examined the school and determined it is structurally sound and safe for the students to return. I have also been in touch with the ministry and we are working on plans to safeguard the school should any future event occur," Dumbledore explained.

"Frankly, I'd feel safe if Mrs. Granger would be consulted for that," several muggleborn parents whispered as Dumbledore continued.  
"My daughter saw Anna use her eyes to depetrify the students," another one said.  
"And I heard Mrs. Flamel doesn't play games," a third said.

"Emma, you might not have magic, but you are having an impact," Augusta said to herself.

Break

"I wonder could I use a spin to change direction faster," Daphne muttered as Ria worked with Hermione on jumps. Pushing off with one foot she glides lacrosse the ice for several feet before entering a quick spring before pushing off again repeating the process carving an equilateral triangle in the ice. "Ice skating is fun, but it's nothing like drawing or painting," Daphne muttered as the magical triangle activated.  
"Eep!" Daphne squeaked, falling onto her but as a small pyramid of ice rose out of the ice.  
"Daphne…." Ria exclaimed racing over.  
"I'm sorry I was just practicing figures and wanted to try a triangle, and then it just exploded out of the ice,” Daphne exclaimed.  
"That was amazing," Ria said.  
"Your ice is so clear it's like glass," Hermione said examining the ice.  
"Really," Daphne said looking up at Ria.  
"Yes," Ria said, ruffling Daphne's hair, a stray lock of blond hair poking up.  
"Hey look at the rainbow," Hermione said pointing at the Rainbow on the ice as the light exited the pyramid. "So cool," Hermione said as Daphne smiled slightly.

Break

"Wow that is a lot of silverware," Hermione said as they entered the main dining hall for an etiquette lesson.  
"This is the table setting for a full course meal," Daphne replied.  
"So there is a set for each meal," Hermione said.  
"Yes," Daphne replied.  
"That's dumb, why I can't I just reuse my fork for each one," Hermione said.  
"..... I never thought of that before," Daphne said.  
"Then you would be dead," the governess said.  
"What… really, but I've reused my fork tons of time for salad, dinner, and desert…. Is that why I'm so shrimpy," Hermione said looking up at Daphne.  
"No," the governess snapped. "Even when wiped with a napkin, which is incredibly rude, some food particles will remain, which means any potion the food was doused with will remain, and a multiple part poison could be activated over the course of multiple meals."  
"Seriously," Hermione gasped.  
"Yes, now sit down," the governess snapped. "Daphne sit up, Hermione, what are you a slug? Stop slouching."

"This woman is a slave driver," Hermione grumbled under her breath as they walked through how to sit, eat, and even talk.  
"Yes, she is very exacting," Daphne said as they stood at attention with books balanced on their heads with tea cups placed on top of them.  
"Did I say you could talk," the woman snapped.  
"No, ma'am," Hermione and Daphne replied.  
"Now walk," she said.  
"Don't slip, don't wobble," Daphne said, beads of sweat beginning to form as she slowly walked across the hall with purpose placing one foot in front of the other. Her longer strides letting her pull away from Hermione.  
"She's going to fall," Hermione whispered as she saw Daphne begin to tremble in delicate balanced heels. The tea in the cup began sloshing rising closer to the lip of the cup. The site of Miss Perfect Prissy Pants falling to the floor covered in tea did cross her mind, and bring a smile to her lips, but the thought of what would come next made her frown. "How do you walk in these things," Hermione said loudly as she rushed to catch up to Daphne. "Stupid lady stilts……." Hermione called out. "Oh no, gonna fall……," Hermione said just as Daphne began to stumble, slamming into her taking both to the ground in a crash tea drenching Hermione.  
"You really are a klutzy runt," Daphne groaned.  
"And you are Miss perfect prissy pants," Hermione said looking down at her. "But are you ok?"

"I am ok," Daphne said.  
"Honestly where did you learn to walk," the governess said.  
"And here I thought you were making progress," Catherine said.  
"Mother I," Daphne exclaimed, shoving Hermione off her and leaping to her feet.  
"Mother, please do not punish Daphne for my mistake. I know that I am an uncoordinated commoner, but I really do want to do better. And I am sorry for staining this lovely outfit," Hermione said, hanging her head. If it wasn't for me Daphne would not have fallen."  
"Daphne is this true," Catherine said.  
"I…." Daphne said looking at Hermione and then back to her mother.  
"I am waiting for an answer, daughter," Catherine said.  
Daphne stood frozen, eyes darting between her mother, and Hermione who looked surprisingly relaxed and calm. "Yes, while Hermione has improved, she is still something of a klutz when wearing heels."

"Come here," Catherine said, pulling over a chair.  
"Yes, mother," Hermione said.  
"This is for your uncoordinated, graceless behavior," Catherine said, putting Hermione over her knee, flipping up her skirt and removing her underwear to strike a bare bottom. Catherine's switch landed ten times each strike creating a sharp crack that made Daphne flinch looking away as the punishment continued. "And this is for ruining your clothes," she said, landing an additional ten blows. "Now what do you have to say for yourself?"  
"Thank you for teaching me that I am a clumsy oaf, and providing the necessary incentive to improve my behavior mother," Hermione said.  
"See that you do. I do not tolerate failure for long, daughter," Catherine said before marching out.  
"How……." Daphne muttered watching Hermione stand there with a smile on her face seemingly none the worse the wear for the actions.  
"That one actually stung a little," Hermione giggled as Daphne could only look on in shock.

Break

"How are you feeling today," Daphne asked as they waited for their runes instructor to arrive.  
"Great, why…." Hermione replied.  
"Well um… you know…." Daphne stammered.  
"Know what," Hermione said.  
"The um… use of a negative behavioral adjustment plan," Daphne said.  
"Oh, the spanking," Hermione said.  
"Yes," Daphne said. "How…." she said softly a stray lock of blond hair poking up from her head.  
"Compared to your mother, you hit harder," Hermione said as the instructor arrived.  
"But……" Daphne whispered.

"So you wish to learn the art of Ancient Runes," the man said.  
"Yes," Hermione and Daphne said.  
"Excellent," the man said.  
"Now what do you know of Runes," the man asked.  
"They were the alphabet of Germanic and Scandinavian people before the advent of the Latin language," Hermione said.  
"They can also be made into runic descriptions or designs," Daphne said.  
"Excellent," the man said. "And what are the three main runic alphabets? Take a minute and discuss with each other."  
"Elder Futhark are Germanic runes I use in figure skating," Hermione said.  
"The runestones that anchor the wards of the manor are written in Anglo-Saxon runes," Daphne said.  
"So, what's the third," Hermione and Daphne said, reaching for a book.  
"No books, just yet," the man said. "I will say that you have both seen the third rune language."  
"We have," Daphne and Hermione said looking at each other.  
"Yes, and it made quite the splash to, from what I understand," the man said.  
"It did," Hermione said.  
"Give up," the man said.

"Wait….." Daphne said as a memory came into her mind. Slowly turning to face Hermione her blue wavering as the memory replayed itself in her mind. "That outfit…… I know Voluspa made it……. But what was the inspiration for it….."  
"Which one…." Hermione asked.  
"...... That one…. You know… the one from that night……." Daphne said looking away.  
"Oh……." Hermione gasped. "It was to honor the Sami people, so Northern Scandinavia."  
"Excellently done ladies, although Scandinavian runes are often called the Younger Futhark," the man said. "While you can cast rune-based magic, we will be focusing on learning how to read the runes first."

Break

"I know they might look the same," Hermione said, laying out a number of different gems on the table.  
"Yes, that one is a diamond and that is cubic zirconia," Daphne said pointing to two of them.  
"True, but the quality of the individual stones matters as well," Hermione said. "Trash gems are low quality stones that might look fine for jewelry, but their imperfections limit their ability to channel and retain magic," Hermione said.  
"Then why use them," Daphne asked.  
"Because they are perfect for practice, and are good for spells that will destroy the gem," Hermione said.  
"From what you said in the dining hall the color affects the magic?" Daphne asked.  
Hermione smiled, which made Daphne crack a smile that lone lock of blond hair starting to pop up.  
"Any gem can be used for any spell, but they will be less effective," Hermione said, pulling out a color wheel.

White- creation  
Black- chaos  
Red- fire  
Blue- water  
Yellow- Earth  
Air- clear  
Plants- Green  
Ice- light blue

"What about the other colors, like orange, brown, pink, purple and the shades in between," Daphne asked.  
"Well……." Hermione said.  
"You don't know do you," Daphne smirked.  
"No, but that is what makes it fun, we can find out together," Hermione said.  
"Aren't you worried I'll steal your secrets and use them against you," Daphne said.  
"No, you're my sister and sisters can't hurt each other," Hermione said. "No, now do you want to do some experiments."  
"Ok," Daphne said.

Break

Sleep was not coming easy to Daphne as of late despite the punishing schedule she was keeping with Hermione. The etiquette lessons, ballet instructions, and figure skating practice plus her magical practice left her physically and mentally drained. And her dreams, no nightmares left her no respite. "Why…. No…. I didn't mean it like that…… she's a nice girl….. I'm not like my mother…… Stop…." Daphne screamed, bolting upright her room bathed in starlight.  
"That dream again," Daphne muttered, pushing the sweat soaked hair out of her face. "What's done is done, why does it haunt me. I'm the heiress of the Greengrass Family. I need to uphold the family name," Daphne said, throwing the covers off and walking to an easel set next to the window. A half-painted landscape on the canvas. A beautiful, but desolate garden under a starry sky. Careful picking up the brush Daphne began to paint adding a cold imposing manor to the image, a lone girl standing in the large windows looking outward. "Did I really help the family or anyone by doing that," Daphne muttered as she put down the brush looking at her work.

Break

"Who could that be," Hermione said, roused from her slumber by a light knocking on the door.  
"Are you awake," Daphne softly called out.  
"Daphne," Hermione gasped, scampering to the door.  
"I um…." Daphne stammered her eyes wavering as Hermione looked at her.  
"Is everything ok," Hermione asked.  
"Yes, no, I mean. I don't know," Daphne stammered turning to run.  
"Wait," Hermione said, grabbing her arm.  
"......" Daphne just stared at Hermione.  
"Can't sleep," Hermione said, waiting as Daphne slowly nodded her head.  
"Want to talk about it," Hermione asked, pulling Daphne inside.  
"I don't know why I'm doing this," Daphne said.  
"Hold on," Hermione said, pulling out a yellow gemstone. "Schnarchen," she said as the sound of soft snoring filled the room.  
"Snoring," Daphne said.

"It's a new one I came up with to prevent eavesdropping," Hermione said. "Now it's just you and me. I promise that whatever you tell me will not leave this room."  
"Ok," Daphne said.  
"Now what's bothering you," Hermione asked.  
Daphne took a deep calming breath. "Have you ever done something that later regretted," Daphne asked.  
"Yes," Hermione said.  
"How did you deal with it," Daphne asked.  
"I tried to make amends," Hermione said.  
"Were you successful," Daphne asked.  
"I think so," Hermione said.  
"What if it was something so terrible that you could never take it back or make amends for," Daphne asked.  
"Daphne we're kids, I don't think either of us can do something that is impossible to make amends for," Hermione said.  
"Do you really think so," Daphne said looking Hermione in the eyes.  
Slowly Hermione reached out holding Daphne's hands. "Yes, I do," Hermione said.  
"How do I…." Daphne said.  
"I can't tell you how to do that," Hermione said. "That is something only you can decide."

Daphne remained silent looking at her temporary sister illuminated by the starlight, her silver hair seeming glowing. Slowly she reached out tentatively wrapping her arms around Hermione. "Thank you……. Hermione..." she said softly.  
"I don't know what I did, but you're welcome," Hermione replied. "You said my name….. You actually said my name…"  
Daphne recoiled in surprise before relaxing. "Yes, I guess I did."  
"Does this mean I'm not a klutzy little runt anymore," Hermione asked.  
"Klutzy no, runt yes" Daphne chuckled.  
"Nuts," Hermione pouted.  
"Hey Hermione……" Daphne yawned as a wave of exhaustion washed over her.  
"Time for bed," Hermione said.  
"Yes," Daphne muttered as her eyes slowly closed over her eyes.

Break

"Morning sleepy head," Hermione giggled.  
"Hermione, what are you doing in my room," Daphne gasped, bolting upright.  
"You're in my room, remember," Hermione said.  
"....... Right…" Daphne muttered as the memory of the previous night came to mind. "Um… what are you doing…." Daphne asked as she watched Hermione try and turn herself into a pretzel.  
"Yoga," Hermione said, dropping into a split.  
"Is that why you're so flexible," Daphne said.  
"Probably," Hermione said. "Would you like to learn some?"  
"Yes," Daphne said quickly. "Just let me……" she said, racing for the door.  
"They might be a bit small but they should stretch," Hermione said pointing to a pair of bike shorts and a large T-shirt.  
"Ok," Daphne said, changing.  
"Dang, you make anything you wear look good," Hermione said enviously looking at how daphne filled out the simple outfit.  
"Do you do this every morning," Daphne asked joining her.  
"Not everyone morning but at least 3-4 times a week, with Pilates on the other days," Hermione replied.  
"Pilates…." Daphne asked.  
"Strength training exercises," Hermione said.  
"Oh…." Daphne said noticing the muscles of Hermione's legs flex as she moved.

Break

"Ok, today is the day," Daphne said, slapping her cheeks. "I'm going to do it." she said looking at herself in the mirror an outfit exquisitely displayed in the closet. "I almost ruined the surprise," she gasped, rushing over to close the closet. "Everything is perfect," she said, taking a final look before leaving.

"Hermione," Daphne said, knocking on Hermione's door.  
"Yes," Hermione said.  
"Can you come with me," Daphne said.  
"Sure, why is something up," Hermione said.  
"No just come with me," Daphne said, taking Hermione's hand and pulling her along.  
"Ok, I'm coming," Hermione said. "Hey slow down, your long graceful stride covers more ground than my……"  
"Dainty," Daphne said. "Your steps are dainty, not small," Daphne said, shortening her stride to match Hermione's.  
"Daphne I'm nearly 15 and 4'5.5, even though I know that I'm…." Hermione said.  
"Your 4'7, and petite is the correct term," Daphne said…… Wait your almost 15, I thought you were maybe going to be 14 by August," Daphne said.  
"Yes," Hermione said. "And I grew more, sweet," Hermione cheered  
"Well you don't look it," Daphne said.  
"I know," Hermione sighed.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Daphne blurted out. "I mean you could easily tell people your 14 or even 13 and they would believe it."  
"I never thought of that," Hermione said.  
"Yes, that way you could say you're actually advanced instead of held back, but that's not important," Daphne said as they stopped in front of her room.  
"Is this your room," Hermione said.  
"Yes," Daphne said, opening the door.  
"Wow," Hermione said, marveling at the opulence. If she thought the guest room was Big Daphne's had to be at least twice the size, and half again as nice.  
"I'll give you the tour later, right now we're here for this," Daphne said, placing her in front of the closet.  
"Daphne are you going to lock me in the closet during their visit today,"  
"No," she blurted out. 'I have something I want to give to you," she said barely above a whisper.  
"Then what is it," Hermione said.  
"I said I wanted to give something to you," Daphne yelled, stomping her foot as a lock of hair shot up from her head.  
"Oh, ok," but what and why," Hermione asked.  
"I kinda sorta," Daphne said softly pressing her index fingers together. "Destroyed one of your nicest outfits and it was really cute…. So I thought maybe….."  
"Maybe what," Hermione asked.

"Replace it," she said, opening the closet revealing a multicolor outfit. The strapless dress began with a sliver of black over the chest, then white at the top slowly fading to silver and then light blue where it ended just above the knee. A long sleeve Bolero coat with billowing sleeves with a high ruffled collar shared the same color transition, but it was lined with red on the inside. There were light blue calf length boots with 3-inch heels and a bit of silver metal ornamentation on the top of the foot.  
"Daphne it's gorgeous," Hermione gasped.  
"You like it," Daphne said.  
"I love it," Hermione said.  
"What, how…." Hermione said. "Did you make this?"  
"Oh no, I just picked out what I thought would suit you the best. "White for virtue, Blue for responsibility, Silver for success, and Red for passion, and the Black for elegance," Daphne explained. "Do you want to try it on?"

Hermione slowly turned towards Daphne. "Yes, a lot," she said with a beaming smile.  
"Great," Daphne said, clapping her hands with a little giggle, her lock of hair bouncing happily. "And wear these," Daphne said, handing her white lacy underwear. If you are going to dress like a noble lady, you should do the whole part. Plus, they can help, you know," Daphne said cupping her chest.  
"Alright," Hermione said, moving behind a screen to change.  
"Is it the right size? I was worried I might have gotten the size wrong," Daphne said.  
"No, it's good, it's not too big, and I feel like I have room to grow into it," Hermione said.  
"And what is it made of? It's so light, soft and smooth," Hermione asked.  
"The dress is acromantula silk, lined with high thread count magical cotton from India, and it's the same for the jacket. The boots are made of Sobek, leather," Daphne said.  
"Sobek?" Hermione asked.  
"It's a magical alligator found in Egypt," Daphne said. "Come on, come on, come on," Daphne giggled, bouncing on her toes.

"So how do I look," Hermione said.  
"Perfect," Daphne said as she seemed to dart around her so fast, she was a blur. "How are the boots?"  
"Surprisingly comfortable, and I don't feel as off balance as I thought I would," Hermione said.

"I made sure they were charmed for comfort and stability, and they make you look so much taller,' Daphne said.  
"Nice," where is a…." Hermione said.  
"No not yet," Daphne said, pushing Hermione to a chair.  
"Wait Daphne, what are you doing," Hermione said.  
"Hair and makeup," Daphne said, pushing Hermione down into the chair.  
"You don't...." Hermione protested.  
"Tracy and Pansy are coming for tea time and I want you to look your best," Daphne said.  
"Why," Hermione asked.  
"Because this way they might see you the way I do," Daphne mouthed. "Why not, it will be fun."  
"Alright, I am in your capable hands," Hermione said.

"Great," Daphne said, quickly brushing out Hermione's hair that hung to her shoulders. As she brushed Daphne couldn't help but think the silver strands would look better longer. "Hermione, your roots are showing, can I dye them quickly," Daphne asked.  
"Sure," Hermione said as Daphne used a separate brush to work a potion into the brow roots and gave them a rich silver color that spread down her hair. She followed that up with a brush treated to make a lady’s hair grow. Hermione could feel the weight of her hair growing as it brushed against her shoulders, before drifting down her shoulder blades, stopping just below them. She let out a sigh of delight, and yet she was saddened that it wasn't longer.

"I would go more, but I risk damaging your hair," Daphne explained, setting the brush down Daphne worked her hair into a simple yet elegant bun, held in place with an elaborate hair piece that shared a not insignificant resemblance to a tiara with several blue gems. The remainder of her hair trailed out of the bun in a simple ponytail touching the top of her shoulders.  
"Close your eyes," Daphne said as she opened her makeup kit. Hermione felt Daphne trim up her eyebrows and brush what she assumed was dye into before lightly them applying some makeup lightly on her cheeks. "Earnings," she said, attaching silver ears with small clear diamonds on her ears, with a small necklace with a light blue sapphire around her neck. "Eyedrops," Daphne said carefully, placing a drop in each eye. "And can that family magic of yours improve your eyesight so you don't need glasses."  
"Yes," Hermione said, activating her reinforcement.  
"And open," Daphne said.

"Oh my…… Hermione gasped as she saw not herself, but a younger version of the girl from the mirror looking back at her. Slowly she stood up examining the outfit as she twirled in front of a full-length mirror. A white snowflake embossed on the back of the jacket. Her creamy pale skin stood out against the black lace at the top of the dress, showing the hint of a small developing bustline, while the sash at her waist highlighted her slim figure and burgeoning hips, while the heels made her legs look longer.  
"Do you like it," Daphne said softly.  
"Like it I love it," Hermione exclaimed, amazed by her own reflection. Slowly, walked over to Daphne and wrapped her arms around Daphne. "Thank you so much."  
"You're welcome," Daphne replied.  
"But what are you going to wear, it's not fair for me to be all dressed up, you need something to," Hermione said.  
"Right," Daphne squeaked. "I guess I was so busy I didn't think about it."

"Daphne your closet is huge, I know we can find something," Hermione said.  
"You think so," Daphne said.  
"I know so, and since you were so nice, I think it's my turn to repay the favor," Hermione said. "Now sit down and I'll be right back."

"This closet is like a room just by itself," Hermione said, marveling at the size of it. "And so much clothing," she said. "Now let's think, what would be best for Daphne……. No not blue, she can be calm and responsible, and while there is sadness to her, she seems happier now. She's still Daphne, but there is this mysterious purity to her, that I didn't see before," Hermione mused. She's like Astoria in a way, deep down underneath it all there is a little girl yearning for friends. White it is," Hermione said moving towards a row of white dresses. "Now she is elegant so it needs a little black," she said, narrowing down her selection. "With a little black for elegance and mystery. It needs some blue, and a touch of pink, she said, picking out several more items.

"I wonder what's taking so long," Daphne said, growing excited as she exited and entered the closet several times.  
"No peeking," Hermione said.  
"I wasn't going to," Daphne squeaked.  
"Really," Hermione said looking right at her.  
"Well maybe a little," Daphne muttered as her lock of hair seemed to move side to side on its own.  
"Almost done, why don't you draw something while you wait.  
"Ok," Daphne said, rushing over to an easel and started to draw.

"Hey that's pretty good," Hermione said looking over Daphne's shoulder at what appeared to be a plush elegant chair.  
"Hermione," Daphne squeaked, leaping into the air floating for a second as she blinked before crashing to the ground, the easel falling on her head covering her in paint. "Ouchy," Daphne muttered.  
"Hehehe, sorry about that, you were just so engrossed in your painting.  
"Now I'm all covered in paint," Daphne groaned.  
"Sorry about that," Hermione said, placing a finger to her chin. "Hey I know, why don't you take a shower and get cleaned up, while I put everything together for a big reveal."  
"Alright," Daphne said, setting her easel back up and using a spell to clean up the spilled paint. "I'll be right back," she said heading for the attached bathroom.

"Once she lets her guard down, she really is a nice girl," Hermione said strolling around the room. "She is quite the Nasu doll fan too," she said examining Daphne's collection. "She really likes art," She whispered looking at the books and art supplies scattered around the room before setting everything up for Daphne.

"What did you pick for me," a giggling Daphne said entering the room with a towel wrapped around her body.  
"Daphne Greengrass today I present for your wearing pleasure, Lily," Hermione said, opening the closet with flourish revealing the outfit. White to represent your inner purity, with a bit of black for a mysterious elegance. Pink for a playful girl who believes in romance, with a bit of blue to tell us that she is an intelligent girl who can be trusted.  
"It's so pretty……" Daphne said letting her towel drop to the ground.  
"Lucky girl," Hermione muttered examining Daphne's figure which was leaning more slightly more towards woman, than girl. Her silky-smooth blond hair was longer than hers even after Daphne extended it.  
"I'm naked," Daphne squeaked freezing as her smooth skin turned a lovely shade of pink before she dove behind the screen.  
"Hehehehe," Hermione giggled.  
"Don't laugh…." Daphne protested. "But I guess it's fair, I did…..." Daphne whispered thinking of leaving Hermione naked and alone in the castle.  
"Sorry, it's just you're so cute when flustered," Hermione said.  
"Well at least a boy didn't see me, then I could never get married," Daphne said.  
"That's………" Hermione said.  
"It's a pureblood thing," Daphne explained as she changed.  
"Ok, but it's still weird, I mean how does being seen naked ruin you. I mean sure it's embarrassing, but it shouldn't mean you can't get married," Hermione said.  
"It shows that you've lost your purity, if someone you don't intend to marry sees you naked," Daphne explained.  
Anyway, how's it look, I want to see," Hermione said.

"Alright, but don't laugh," Daphne said tentatively stepping out from behind the screen.  
Daphne didn't think a person's eyes could look so big as the smile Hermione had threatened to break her face. "White is definitely your color, and the black accents it perfectly," Hermione said as she moved like a silver blur around Daphne.  
"Isn't it a little short," Daphne said, tugging on the thigh length hem of the dress.  
"No, you have the legs for it, and the tights make it so even if it blows up no one will see anything," Hermione said as Daphne twirled, showing off the blue under layer that appears as she walks. The dress that billowed out over her hips narrowed hugging her waist with a single strap went up around her neck. The cut did show a moderate amount of her chest but a blue bow around the neck added a cute tasteful coverage. The sleeveless dress went down below her shoulder blades in the back. Light pink arm warmers covered her elbows, with light pink gloves over her hands, both of which highlighted her complexion. Simple dark blue ballet slippers allowed her to glide across the floor.  
"If you say so," Daphne said.

"I do say so, now hair time," Hermione said, pushing Daphne into a chair. She brushed out Daphne's lustrous hair allowing two long locks to frame her face, while pulling the rest up into a ponytail held in place with a big blue bow. "Personally, your skin is so nice I think putting anything more than a little blush would be a mistake.  
"Wow, is that me," Daphne gasped looking at herself in the mirror. She was a young and maybe a little naive girl still growing, but who had a good heart. "And I think you're right, but…." Daphne said trying and failing to pat down a lone lock of hair that refused to behave.  
"I know, but it's cute," Hermione said as a loud knock echoed through the house.  
"Oh, crap they're here," Daphne squeaked. "Come on," she said, racing out.

Break

It was a unique site as two very different pairs of girls looked at each other as the door opened. Tracy and Pansy gasped shocked by what they saw. They were expecting the brown-haired runt of a bookworm with her large glasses and metal mouth. What they got was a silver haired beauty with an air of nobility. Daphne on the other hand had a girlish naive purity to her. Perhaps the biggest shock was that while Daphne was still taller, between the heels, and hair style the silver haired girl did not look short standing next to her, and her presence made her seem even taller.  
Daphne had to take a half a step back as she looked at Tracy. She was wearing a long sleeve black dress that ended just above the knee, and seemed to soak up the light around her. Dark purple lined the sleeves, high collar and hems of the dress, while a black leather corset slimmed her, but a bit of soft fat appeared to be poking out the top and bottom of it. A small cutout above the chest drew the eyes to her bustline which seemed larger than Daphne expected. Black tights, led into leather boots whose heels put her even or possible higher than Daphne who seemed to shrink slightly in her presence. Her red hair looked like a shade lighter pulled back in a braided bun held together with a purple bow, with makeup to hide a few blemishes. All together it screamed, mysterious, evil, and wealth.  
Pansy on the other hand was the complete opposite of Tracy's darkness. Her long blond hair flowed freely, big bright eyes with equally large lashes. Her figure seemed to have grown slightly on display in a short, sleeveless, low cut pink dress, with thin straps over the shoulders. Her breasts and hips on full display aided by the pink heels she was wearing. While it screamed femininity, Daphne couldn't help but wonder if a certain spark was missing from her friend's eyes.

"Welcome to Greengrass Manor, it is a pleasure to have you today," Daphne finally said breaking the ice.  
"Thank you for your hospitality," Tracy said offering a curtsey.  
"You're welcome, please come in, I have set up the library for us today," Daphne said, showing them the way.  
"Hey Daph," Pansy asked.  
"Yes, Pansy," Daphne replied.  
"Who is your friend," Pansy asked.  
"Yes, I am curious as well," Tracy said.  
"You mean you don't recognize her," Daphne said as they entered.  
"No, is she from one of the other houses," Pansy said.  
"Are you perhaps related to Baron Harkonen?" Tracy asked.  
"Baron Harkonen?" Hermione said laying it on thick with her German accent.

"He is a powerful Russian pureblood whose family is descended from Ivan the Terrible's second son Ivan," Daphne explained.  
"Ah the one who the muggles believe was killed by the first Tsar of Russia," Hermione said again using a thick German accent.  
"German," Tracy said. "Are you perhaps related to the Hohenzollern or Habsburg families," Tracy asked.  
"Not that I know of," Hermione said as Daphne began giggling.  
"What's so funny," Pansy said.

"You really don't recognize her," Daphne said.  
"No," Tracy and Pansy replied.  
"Go on," Daphne said, nudging Hermione.  
"Hello, my name is Hermione Johanna Granger it is a pleasure to meet you," Hermione said speaking normally, a hint of a German accent remaining in her voice.  
"Holy freaking Merlin's big bloody balls, what the hell did you do," Pansy exclaimed.  
"I gave her a makeover," Daphne said proudly.

"I don't buy it," Tracy snapped. "There is no way that you are that retarded mudblood runt," Tracy growled stepping forward looking down at Hermione who matched Tracy's glare with one of her own.  
"Tracy Davis, Daughter of Gwendoline Davis, who excels at Herbology and Potions, and has a fondness for baking. You hurt your foot kicking me in a Hogwarts Train compartment. You cracked a nail when tearing a dress off me in an abandoned 5th floor classroom. You also developed a fondness for sausages, Vincent Crabbe, and Greggory Goyle were surprised when you ate three of them. But it looks like you had a few more than that." Hermione said, her blue eyes looking straight at Tracy.  
"Impossible, but it is the stupid little runt," Tracy said. "And at least I have curves," Tracy huffed, tugging the hem of her skirt down a little to hide her thicker thighs.  
"See isn't this great now," Daphne said.

"I do not see how this is great," Tracy said as they sat down.  
"Well, I thought…." Daphne said.  
"That we could all be friends, please, like I could ever be friends with a friend of Potter," Pansy said.  
"So, just because Draco…" Daphne muttered.  
"Regardless of how she looks, it is nothing more than putting lipstick on a rather ugly pig, and I will never accept you as anything more than the stupid mudblood runt that you are" Tracy said.  
"Her blood status and standing aside, you are being rude to one of my guests, Tracy," Daphne said moving between them.  
"I do apologize for sullying the halls of Greengrass Manor with my vulgar language. Now I believe we have summer projects to work on," Tracy said.  
"Right," Daphne said.  
"Wow," Hermione mouthed in shock stunned by Daphne's behavior.

Slowly the girls got to work, and despite the appearance of a group of girls working friendly on their summer homework there was an imperceptible barrier between them. Daphne and Hermione on one side, with Daphne trying to include Hermione in the group, while Tracy and Pansy opening dismissive of the silver haired girl.  
"I did my charm report on beauty charms, you know" Pansy said, flipping her hair. "I wonder how many you have on you right now Hermione." Pansy said, drawing her attention.  
"I'm surprised the retard could even pull it off since she's in remedial charms," Tracy said. "You can't deny it because it's true," Tracy said as Hermione said nothing  
Before Hermione could even think of dignifying the statement with a response Daphne spoke up. "She's not you know," Daphne said.

"What do you mean she's not," Pansy said, cocking an eye at Daphne.  
"She's actually only 13," Daphne said.  
"Wait, are you saying that Hermione is only supposed to be a….." Pansy gasped.  
"Second year," Daphne said with a slight smirk.  
"Wait that means……." Pansy said.  
"She's not behind but actually advanced," Daphne said happily.  
It took all of Hermione's control to not gasp in shock. "What is she thinking," Hermione said to herself.  
"So, you're two years ahead in defense against the dark arts, herbology, and history of magic," Tracy said.  
Daphne nudged Hermione with her knee underneath the table. "I do not like to think that I am advanced, but rather that I am in the class most appropriate for my current level of knowledge and skill," Hermione said.  
"You are bluffing," Tracy said.  
"What am I bluffing about," Hermione said.  
"The dress, the makeup, the being advanced, and not to mention your stupid silver hair," Tracy said.

"But I like the color, it’s regal and elegant," Daphne said softly, her head dipped slightly, eyes tilted upward as she nervously pressed her index fingers together. Seemingly wilting underneath Tracy's overwhelming pressure.  
"Regal and elegant," Tracy scoffed. "Please it is garish and vulgar, and I have to squint because of all the light reflecting off it."  
"My apologies Dame Davis, I had no idea my hair was disturbing you," Hermione said, adjusting her seat.  
"It's mere presence disgusts me, brown is a much more wholesome and dependable color, something you will need if you wish to be a competent maid," Tracy said.  
"Well I think you are wrong," Daphne said, sitting a little taller.

"Sadly, you are mistaken daughter, I happen to agree with Tracy's astute observations," Catherine Greengrass said coming out from the shadows of the library.  
"Countess Greengrass it is a pleasure to see you today," Tracy said standing and offering a curtsey.  
"Thank you, Tracy, and I must say that I adore your outfit's mysterious elegance," Catherine said.  
"You are to kind my lady," Tracy replied.  
"And Pansy my dear you are looking cute and flirtatious today," Catherine said.  
"What about us mother," Daphne said.  
"You look like a naive little girl playing dress up games," Catherine said.  
Hermione scowled watching Daphne deflate in front of her mother. The bubbly and excited girl just shrunk further back within herself.  
"And what is with this hair style," she hissed grabbing the lone lock of hair that stood up on Daphne's head.  
"Mother…." Daphne whimpered painfully as Catherine ripped it off.  
"Fix your hair and change into something more befitting the Greengrass Family," she growled into her ear.

"You stuck up, worn out, bitter old whore, can't you see how happy and excited Daphne was to show you her outfit. But no you had to crush it beneath your heel because you are a jealous old woman, whose only goal in life is to ruin the happiness of others." Hermione said not quietly but not loudly either causing everyone to gasp.  
The elder Greengrass froze, slowly turning towards Hermione fire burning in her eyes. "What did you say to me," she hissed her nostrils flared with anger.

If she was expecting to scare Hermione it failed as she held her ground matching Catherine's fiery glare with her icy gaze. "Mrs. Greengrass, I believe what I said was that you are a bitter dried up old crone, whose sole purpose in life seems to be sucking the life out of your daughters in some vain attempt to make yourself seem more noble than you are. You claim to be a woman of high breeding and class like Princess Diana. I have met Princess Diana and you are not her, nor are you worthy to wash the ground she walks on," Hermione said.  
"Why you," Catherine growled, slapping Hermione across the face with her white gloved hand, the loud smack echoing across the room as Hermione never moved. Silence reigned as the girls wondered who would make the next move.  
Slowly Hermione picked up one of Daphne's gloves, putting it on before slapping Catherine across the face hard enough to jerk her head to the side. "I accept your duel Mrs. Greengrass."  
"You will regret this," Catherine said.  
"Regardless of the outcome I regret nothing," Hermione said.

Break

"Hermione……." Daphne began as she fretted with her hands encased in long white opera gloves that ran to her upper arm. A blue choker around her neck. The strapless floor length gown was white on the top, with a shimmering blue skirt that traveled to the floor.  
"Did you say something," Tracy said as Hermione and Catherine squared off.  
"Is going to be taught a lesson by my mother," Daphne said softly.  
"And I am going to enjoy it," Tracy said.  
"I guess we will really see if she is advanced or not," Pansy said.

"Now I trust you understand the rules of dueling," Catherine said.  
"I do," Hermione replied. "And what are your rules for this duel, Mrs. Greengrass," Hermione said.  
"That is Countess Catherine Greengrass, all forms of magic sans the unforgivables are allowed and no muggle fighting is allowed, magic only.  
"That is agreeable," Hermione replied, having already activated her reinforcement.  
"Now we bow," Catherine said as they bowed in unison firing a silent spell off. As Hermione's line of sight dropped to the floor. The duel appeared to be over before it started but Hermione leapt into the air at the last second, the spell passing harmlessly below her.  
"Doppelter Einfrierpfeil," Hermione said loudly, one arm out straight as she pulled the other back like drawing an imaginary bow losing twin arrows of ice at Catherine who countered with a wave of fire from her wand.  
"It will take more than that to make me move," Catherine said, launching a barrage of stunners at Hermione who wove through the barrage like a ballerina.  
"Is that a challenge," Hermione said. Dropping to a split to avoid a whip of flame.

"She's got her,'' Pansy said as the flame descended on Hermione who twisted, placing her hands on the ground, swinging her legs around as one of her earrings and one of the gems on her tiara glowed. "Bergbrise," she said as her legs spun around a blast of icy wind cut through the flame, buffeting Catherine with a freezing mountain wind.  
"You really can use gem magic, perhaps I have been taking you too lightly," Catherine said deflecting Hermione’s breeze towards the girls. Pansy's hair and skirt blew up revealing a pair of very adult underwear.  
"Cold," Daphne muttered as she slid back slightly rubbing her exposed upper arms.  
"Weak," Tracy muttered looking at Daphne as she was barely phased by the blast.

"Eiszapfenpfeile," Hermione called out, slashing her wand at Catherine, a single dart of ice rocketing towards Catherine. "Come on," Hermione hissed glaring at her wand that was being troublesome again. On the defensive again it was all she could do to dodge as she danced around Catherines spell fire.  
"And it's over," Tracy said as Catherine landed a glancing body bind on Hermione with a dizziness and clumsiness spell.  
"Think again," Hermione yelled, raising her arms and breaking the bind.  
"How," Tracy gasped.  
"Hermione is not weak," Daphne muttered as a slight bulge appeared in her hair.

"I thought there might be some beast blood in you," Catherine said. "I guess this means I can stop holding back."  
"That was close," Hermione said, shaking off a dizziness and clumsiness spell diving out of the way of a blast of wind.  
"If you conceded and appropriately apologized, I might just decide to be lenient on you," Catherine said.  
"When you haven't landed a solid hit, and I would never apologize for defending my friend," Hermione replied, firing off an ice arrow from a kneeling position.  
"She is your friend," a surprised Tracy and Pansy said, turning towards Daphne.  
"..........." Daphne wanted to speak but the words died in her throat as Catherine glared at her.

"My daughter would never be friends let alone seen with the common riffraff," Catherine said.  
"Then you are blind," Hermione said, wincing as a pain spell clipped her. "Then again you can't seem to hit me let alone the broad side of a barn."  
"You will submit," Catherine growled, launching a torrent of water from her wand that Hermione leapt clear over as it covered the flood of the ballroom.  
Ripping her necklace off ice Hermione pumped magic into the gem hearing a slight cracking sound before throwing it into the pooling water below. "Einfrieren," Hermione roared as ice raced across the floor covering the entire ballroom before stopping. Tapping her boots with her wand transfiguring the soles to skates, Hermione slid down a slope of ice formed by a frozen chair.  
Daphne couldn't help but smirk as Pansy slipped and fell on her but, while Tracy dropped to a knee tights tearing as the ice appeared below their feet. Catherine sent a blast of flame into the ground protecting her.  
"That was impressive as it was futile," Catherine said.  
"We're on my turf now," Hermione said, rocketing across the ice Catherin's spells passing harmlessly behind her.  
"And you're down to two water gems, an air gem, with a wand that doesn't do listen to you," Catherine said, lashing out with a bludgeoning spell that passed under Hermione as she spun through the air.  
"She doesn't know," Daphne whispered.  
"Doesn't know what," Tracy hissed.  
"Hermione has the home court advantage," Daphne said softly as Hermione slid to a stop using a blast of wind from her wand to throw shards of ice in Catherine's face obscuring her vision. "Consider this a present from your daughters, Cathy" Hermione yelled a silver blur as she flashed across the ice spinning before changing direction, a sapphire falling at the spot of the spin, a second spin dropped a diamond and a third left another sapphire forming a triangle in the ice around Catherine.  
"Is that supposed to impress me," Catherine said.  
"Kristalleisgefängnis," Hermione roared as ice erupted out of the floor locking Catherine in a pyramid of crystal-clear ice.

"Merlin's beard did that just happen," Pansy said, looking at Catherine locked in a crystal cage.  
"Hermione……" Daphne whispered as a lone lock of hair broke free popping back up.  
"It's not over," Tracy said as flames erupted from Catherine’s wand.  
"I am Lady Catherine Greengrass, the Countess of Greengrass, and I have had enough," Catherine roared as the prison exploded in a blast of fire throwing Hermione back. "I am done playing games little girl," Catherine growled, stepping out of the prison.  
"Got you to move didn't I," Hermione said, leaping to her feet.  
"Rune missiles lock on target Hermione Granger and fire," Catherine said in Old Brittonic as several rune clusters appeared around the room. "It was never your turf girl," Catherine said as the magic locked onto Hermione.

"Crap baskets," Hermione exclaimed as lances of magic erupted from the corners of the room chasing after her.  
"You can run but they will catch you eventually," Catherine said as one of the missiles clipped Hermione tossing her off balance.

"It's a combat skirt," Daphne with a smile as Hermione remained standing.  
"That's fine, but let's see you dodge!" Hermione yelled, racing at Catherine sliding underneath her at the last second.  
"What," Catherine roared as a group of missiles slammed into her, launching her into the wall of the ballroom with a deafening crack.  
"Take that you stuck up bitch," Hermione said flipping her ponytail over her shoulder.

"This is happening right, we are actually seeing this," Pansy said blinking at the images being seared into her brain.  
"I can't believe it," Tracy muttered.  
"Believe it," Daphne said her lock of hair bouncing happily.

"I am done playing games," a bruised and bleeding Catherine said as she fell from the wall, braided hair coming loose.  
"I can do this all day," Hermione said as Catherine seemed to flicker before appearing before her, a blood red spell glowing on the tip of her wand held firmly in both of her hands..  
"Dragon Flame Buster." Catherine roared as a blast of dark red energy slammed into Hermione.  
A deafening explosion rocked the manor as the world turned red obscuring everyone's vision.  
"I am not pissing off Lady Greengrass, ever," Pansy said, her jaw dropping at the sight of the manor. The back wall of the ballroom was simply gone burnt to a crisp as the destruction continued cutting through the manor before blasting out the back wall, a line of scorched earth cutting through the gardens before stopping at a stone wall where a naked Hermione lay covered in ash.  
"Ouchy," Hermione groaned, coughing up smoke before passing out.


	35. Winners and losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A muggle beating a magical, who could have imaged it." Carly Anderson Mermaid Times

July 1994

"Ugh, what happened," Hermione groaned as the last rays of the  
"Mother, blew you up," Daphne said sitting rigidly in a chair next to her.  
"I hate when that happens," Hermione said softly. "How long was I asleep?"  
"36 hours," Daphne said softly. "Why?"  
"Why what," Hermione asked.  
"Why did you do that," Daphne said with a few tears falling from her eyes.  
"Because you were so proud of the outfits we picked out, and she ruthlessly stomped on you for no reason," Hermione said, reaching out to take Daphne's hand.  
"But I did all those things to you," Daphne stammered.  
"True," Hermione said.  
"And mother…." Daphne said, holding up a mirror for Hermione to see her hair.  
"She actually did it," Hermione sighed. "Guess it will be boring old brown hair for a while," she said looking at the rich thick carpet of shiny brown hair that fell from her head.  
"I'm sorry," Daphne said standing up only for Hermione to grab her hand.  
"Wait," Hermione said.  
"Hermione I……." Daphne said.

"Come here," she said, pulling Daphne onto the bed. "Now tell me what's wrong?"  
"Hermione, I did things, terrible things to you. I lorded my name and money over you, called you names, forced you to be a maid, attacked you physically, cast countless spells on you, tried to take away your friends, and left you to fend off a monster twice" Daphne said as the tears increased.  
Hermione's eyes widened slightly at Daphne's last statement.  
"And yet you defended me, why, why do that for me," Daphne cried.  
"Because you're my friend," Hermione said.  
"I'm your friend, how could I possibly be your friend," Daphne said. "I'm a monster."  
"No," Hermione said, poking her nose.  
"Yes, I am," Daphne said.  
"Daphne, I fought a real monster, and you don't look like a giant 1,000-year-old basilisk to me" Hermione said, making Daphne giggle a little.

"Good you are awake," Catherine said entering the room walking stiffly.  
"Mother," Daphne squeaked, jumping back into her chair trying to dry her eyes.  
"I do not take kindly to having my house destroyed, girl," Catherine said, crossing her arms as she looked down on Hermione. "It will take some time for the damage to be repaired."  
"If you're expecting an apology," Hermione said.  
"You will find yourself in no position to argue," Catherine said grinning as a slight shock ran across Hermione’s body her eyes drawn to a sparkling diamond bracelet attached to her arm. "You're not the only one who knows how to use gems," Catherine said. "That is the same bracelet I use on my maids. Now as much as I would like to make you a maid, I have a wager to win. You may be powerful and that is something to be respected," Catherine said.  
Daphne's eyes widened in shock at her mother's admission.

"However, you are completely lacking in grace and humility. I know people who could truly help you grow as you have much to learn, but only after you have been brought to heel and taught to behave like a proper lady," Catherine said before turning and walking out struggling to hide her limp.

Break

Emma,

I hope this letter finds you well, and please sit down as the contents of this letter may shock you. I saw it and I still can't believe it. First Catherine Greengrass the so-called Countess Greengrass is to pardon my French a bitch with a capital B. That woman is a harsh mother at best and a straight up child abuser at worst. The way she treats her children…. But you already know or suspect that at least and it is not the reason I am contacting you this way.

"Oh dear," Emma said as she read the letter.

Two days ago, Daphne had friends from school over and was very excited to show off the new outfits she and Hermione picked out for each other. Hermione was so beautiful and mature, and Daphne looked so girly and cute, an A+ for both of them. Catherine ruthlessly stomped on Daphne and all her hard work in front of her friends. It was awful, just awful, and Hermione proved she was her mother's daughter. Without a second thought she called her out.

"what I said was that you are a bitter dried up old crone, whose sole purpose in life seems to be sucking the life out of your daughters in some vain attempt to make yourself seem more noble than you are. You claim to be a woman of high breeding and class like Princess Diana. I have met Princess Diana and you are not her, nor are you worthy to wash the ground she walks on"

"Good job Hermione," she said.  
"What are you reading," Dan asked.  
"Just a letter from Ria," Emma replied.

She then nearly took off Catherine's head with a slap when she challenged her to a duel. You wouldn't know this but Catherine Greengrass is an accomplished duelist who competed competitively until she was banned for being too brutal to her opponents.

"Oh dear," Emma said.  
"What did Hermione do," Dan asked. "Please tell me she didn't blow something up again."

Your daughter my, my student not only survived, but held her own against Catherine trading blow for blow. It was incredible, she turned the ballroom into an ice rink and used figure skating magic to lock her in a crystal ice prison. Catherine blasted her way out and activated the Manor's defenses only to be blasted into the wall by her own spell by Hermione's quick thinking. She then used her famous Dragon Flame Buster to knock out Hermione and a good third of her house and a quarter of her garden. Don't worry Hermione told me to tell you she is fine and that don't worry about the Gala or Cathy, she has a plan, even if she won't tell me what it is.

Sorry for worrying you,

Ria

PS- I'm also supposed to tell you that Astoria's room was destroyed, and Daphne wants to know that she is really sorry and understands if you hate her. The poor girl really needs a hug.  
PPS- That bitch is still limping. I think Hermione broken more than a few of her ribs, and twisted her ankle

"Good job Hermione," Dan and Emma said.  
"I do wish she'd try not to get blown up so often," Dan said.  
"She gets that from you," Emma said.  
"Oh, come on, that was not my fault," Dan groaned.

Break

"You ready for this Astoria," Emma said, checking over Astoria one last time as the limo pulled up to the Gala.  
"Yes, but can I ask you something," Astoria said looking down at her hands.  
"Of course, sweetie," Emma said.  
"Is it wrong that I want to beat her," Astoria said. "I mean Hermione is my friend, and I really like her, but I want to win tonight. I want to be better, does that make me a bad person," Astoria softly.  
"Hahahahahahaha," Dan chuckled. "No, that makes you a good friend. Hermione wouldn't want you pulling any punches tonight."  
"Really," Astoria said.  
"Don't worry about Hermione or anyone else. This is your time to shine, Astoria," Emma said.  
"Ok, I'll give it my best," Astoria said.  
"That's all we'll ever ask for," Emma said hugging Astoria.

Break

"I trust you know what to do tonight, daughter," Catherine said.  
"Yes, mother," Daphne said softly dressed in the gown she wore during the eye-opening duel.  
"Of course, mother, I may not be the heiress, but I know what is expected of a proper pureblood lady. I will make sure everyone remembers the Greengrass name after tonight. Ohohohoho," Hermione laughed holding a hand near her mouth.  
"See that you do," Catherine said as Daphne fretted nervously.

Break

"A surprisingly muggle form of transportation for Emma Granger, the muggle woman known for her uncanny ability to walk through muggle repelling wards, and her abnormally large heart. Rumor has it that she bet the Lady Greengrass that she was the better mother and that they swapped daughters for the summer." a journalist said, providing live commentary as the guests arrived.

"What a stunning turn of events the Greengrass carriage has arrived pulled by 6 majestic Abraxans," the reporter said as the carriage landed next to Emma's limo. "First out we have Count Greengrass in a classic dress befitting a noble lineage. Dan Granger has stepped out. His hair might be graying ladies but he knows how to wear a tuxedo like a pro. I am not one to watch many muggle movies, but Merlin if he isn't a real-life James Bond." the reporter said as Dan held out a hand for Emma.

"...... Oh my……. Ladies and Gentlemen Emma Granger is simply stunning in a white, pink, and gold evening dress," the reporter said.  
"Stunning I think not," a second reporter said butting in. "Carly that dress is a rather crude and simple design. I can't help but think she is just mutton being dressed up like a lamb."  
"I think you need to get your prescription checked Miss Skeeter," Carly said. "Emma is the vision of virtue and happiness that many have described her as."  
"And that pales in comparison to Countess Greengrass in a custom dress from Burberry. The red gown, with black and gold accents is a vision of beauty, an outward vision of her passion, elegance and success in the bet she made with Emma Granger. Why that muggle woman ever thought she could challenge a pillar of magical society makes one wonder if she perhaps isn't right in the head," Rita explained.

"Anger, evil, and deceit is more like it," Hermione muttered hearing the reporters outside the carriage.  
"Nervous," Daphne asked.  
"No," Hermione said. "You?'  
"No," Daphne said quickly, her voice wavering. "But you…..." she said thinking of all the punishments heaped on Hermione since the duel.  
"Daphne," Hermione said, taking her hands. "I am still me," Hermione winked. "And your mother didn't break me, so just enjoy the show."  
"What…." Daphne squeaked as Hermione stepped out.

"Oh my," Carly gasped. "Hermione Granger is not the poor, ugly, first generation magical that several of her housemates described her as. Her long brown hair is shimmering like polished bronzes in regal princess curls. She is wearing a black acromantula silk cloak lined with gold over a blue, sea green, white, and gold gown with an elaborate patchwork like quality. Even you have to admit Rita, that this is a dress made for a noble pureblood and Hermione wears it well," Carly said.  
"Fine, but with enough charms anyone can fake it for a time," Rita snapped.

"Hermione, may I get a statement," Carly called out.  
"Certainly, Miss…." Hermione said gliding across the carpet in impossibly high heeled boots.  
"Carly Andersen for the Copenhagen Mermaid," Carly said. "There are a number of rumors surrounding your stay at the Greengrass Manor for the last 2 months," Carly asked.  
"I will answer what I can, but a lady is allowed to have her secrets," Hermione said with perfect posh English.  
"Of course," Carly replied.

"After the end of the last school year, my mother had a disagreement with Lady Greengrass over who was the better mother. With the help of Margaret Blustrode, whose I am told made several courses for tonight's dinner, but I digress, a bet was made where Lady Greengrass would raise me as her daughter for 2 months, while my mother would raise Astoria Greengrass as her own for 2 months," Hermione explained.  
"And what was that experience like,": Carly asked.  
"It was illuminating," Hermione said.  
"And what did you discover," Rita Skeeter said butting in.  
"I learned that it is rude to force yourself into a lady's conversation Ms. Skeeter, and that pureblood families have interesting methods to correct a child's behavior. Now if you will excuse me," Hermione said.  
"Ms. Granger," Brain Murphy called out.  
"Ah Mr. Murphy, a pleasure to finally meet you, my mother has spoken highly of you, but Astoria is coming, perhaps we can chat inside later," Hermione said.  
"Of course," Brian said.

"Oh, my goodness, the Greengrass daughters are simply splendid," Carly said.  
"Well it is expected of the daughters of Lady Greengrass," Rita skeeter said as they returned to providing commentary,"

"Is that really Astoria," Daphne whispered in shock as she stepped out next to her sister. She was nothing like the Astoria she remembered. She was easily 15 pounds lighter and 2 inches taller not counting the heel boots Daphne could see poking out from beneath Astoria's deep red evening gown, with a ruffled royal blue hem around the skirt, sleeves, and off the shoulder collar. Twin blue bows held her dark brown hair in cute twin ponytails, that bounced a little as she walked. Her little sister was brimming with passion, but a responsible passion, the little chubster was no more, walking along next to her was a confident girl coming into her own.  
"Daphne," Astoria said, turning to face her sister.  
"I see the summer has agreed with you," Daphne said.  
"Really, it was hard but a lot of fun, I even learned to sing," Astoria said.  
"I look forward to hearing it," Daphne said.  
"Wait… what, you actually want to hear me sing," Astoria said.  
"Yes," Daphne said.  
"Who are you, and what did you do with my sister," Astoria said.  
"Let me just say it was an illuminating summer," Daphne said softly.

"You can tell me about it inside," Astoria said as they walked down the carpet. The pair smiled and waved for the camera, Astoria's exuberant passion lighting up the runway, while a feeling of sadness seemed to flow off Daphne as she walked alongside her animated sister.

"Miss Greengrass," Rita Skeeter called out.  
"Yes," Astoria said.  
"What was it like slumming it with a muggle for 2 months," Rita said.  
"Miss Skeeter," Daphne began.  
"No, I would like to answer this sister," Astoria said, placing a hand on her shoulder with a smirk-like smile on her face. One that Daphne had before.  
"Mrs. Skeeter, as in the famous reporter for the Daily Prophet," Astoria said.  
"I see my reputation precedes me," Rita said.  
"Excellent then perhaps you don't mind other reporters listening in and observing your greatness," Astoria said.  
"Not at all," Rita said as Carly and Brian moved closer.  
"Yes, I've always wanted to see that famous pen of yours in action," the pair said.  
"Well I…." Rita stammered as Astoria smirked.

"Would love to know that Emma Granger is a fantastic mother, whose only concern is for the safety and wellbeing of her children. Yes, I know that she is what we British call a muggle, but I learned a new term while traveling with Mr. and Mrs. Granger in Lichtenstein, non-adept. I rather like it since it describes the situation without being insulting," Astoria said.  
"Even so living without magic must have been a challenge," Rita said. "How could you complete your summer homework."  
"Who said I wasn't using magic," Astoria said, making Rita gasp in shock. "I'm sure Mrs. Andersen, and Mr. Murphy can fill you in but the other countries of Europe have a very different take on underage magic. Not to mention Mrs. Granger is friends with the Dwarves who were more than happy to show me magical control exercises, and singing with the fairies was a night to remember. Plus, while the Grangers cannot use magic, that does not mean they can't understand it. This is the woman who has a penchant for walking through magical repelling wards and she can play a very good game of Grail Wars if the doll is charged with magic for her. So, if that is spending summer like a muggle then sign me up again please," Astoria said.  
"And what about your thoughts on your sister staying with muggles for the summer," Rita said.  
"Oh dear look at the time," Astoria said. "We must be getting inside." She said, pulling Daphne along.

Break

"Astoria, you, dress, healthy, bubbly, different, beautiful, what is going on," Daphne exclaimed, pulling her into an alcove outside the ballroom.  
"I guess I'm just blossoming," Astoria said.  
"That does explain this," she said, placing her hands-on Astoria's exposed shoulders. "I mean did you really get to learn magical control with dwarves and sing with fairies?"  
"Yes," Astoria said. "But Hermione did send me a letter preparing me for tonight."  
"How mother was strictly controlling her mail," Daphne said.  
"Ria," Astoria giggled.  
"But mother was monitoring the practices," Daphne said. "Wait Ria had Hermione working on figures…… She wrote the messages in the ice while she was skating," Daphne gasped.  
"And she can't read German runes," Astoria giggled.  
"I am never underestimating Hermione again," Daphne said.  
"I am glad you had such a good summer little sister," Daphne said hugging Astoria.  
"Daphne what happened to you," Astoria said, returning the hug.  
"Hermione happened," Daphne said.

Break

"Hello mother, father," Hermione said, winking at her dad.  
"Hermione," Emma said. "You look……."  
"Yes, Lady Greengrass thought that a rich bronze was more appropriate for a woman of my standing. Daphne was the one who made the curls," Hermione said, bouncing a large curl of hair in her hand," Hermione said, continuing to blink or wink her eye at her dad.  
"A woman of your standing," Emma said.  
"Yes, Lady Greengrass said I am a powerful witch that has potential, but that she had to properly chastise me and explain the importance of manners to me," Hermione said. "While it was a difficult experience it was worth it to look this amazing, ohohohohohohohoho," Hermione laughed holding her hand to her mouth. "Do excuse me mother, I have some people I would like to see."  
"She said to relax and enjoy the show," Dan whispered in Emma's ear.  
“Don’t worry, I will," Emma said as a sylph-like woman standing behind her spoke.  
"Mrs. Granger," the woman said.  
"Oh my," Emma said looking up at a woman of almost unnatural beauty. "My apologies, this is my first time seeing a Veela before Miss."  
"How," the woman gasped.  
"The mayor of Vaduz, informed me that I might see some Veela in Monaco, and I have to say his description does not do you justice," Emma said.  
"Why thank you, Miss Granger," the woman said.  
"Might we ask your name Miss…." Dan said.  
"My allure does not affect you," the woman said. "Even when not actively using it our beauty has the habit of attracting attention."  
"Miss you are without a doubt undeniably beautiful, but I only one woman has ever captured my attention and you are looking at her," Dan said, placing a hand on Emma's shoulder.  
"I am lucky to have him," Emma said.  
"Appoline Delecour," she said shaking their hands.  
"And what can we do for you tonight Mrs. Delecour," Dan asked.  
"I simply wanted to offer my condolences," Appoline said.  
"I am a bit confused Mrs. Delecour, condolences for what?" Emma asked.

"What was done to your daughter," Mrs. Delecour said.  
"Hehehehehehe," Emma giggled.  
"Aren't you concerned that she broke and brainwashed your daughter," Appoline asked.  
"Mrs. Delecour, my husband resisted your unconscious allure, I can walk through muggle repelling wards, and my daughter was involved in the defeat of a 1,000-year-old basilisk. Do you really think she could break my daughter?"  
"Oh my," Appoline gasped. "I have greatly underestimated you and your daughter," Appoline said.  
"Not to worry it happens all the time. I think it's because I'm so short everyone just looks right over me," Emma chuckled.  
"I keep saying that she's growing, but Emma doesn't listen to me," Dan said.  
"Dan," Emma groaned.

"Interesting," Appoline said, tapping her chin. "I do not know if you are aware but most human magicals can live 2-3 times longer than their non-magical counterparts. While they grow at the same rate as their non-magical counterparts, once they mature, they age at a much slower rate."  
"That is fascinating Mrs. Delecour, but…." Emma said.  
"Please call me Appoline," she said. "And what I am getting to is that your daughter is an extremely powerful witch, and you possess a unique gift."  
"I don't have magic that's crazy…." Emma said.  
"Perhaps, perhaps not, but in magical terms you would be 16-18 years old," Appoline said.  
"See, I told you, you're having a growth spurt," Dan whispered in Emma's ear.  
"The only thing growing around here is going to have to wait til later," Emma replied discretely running a hand down his pocket.  
"And you say I'm the pervy one," Dan chuckled.

"My apologies Appoline, sometimes my Dan just can't control himself," Emma said.  
"My Claude is the same way sometimes," Appoline chuckled.  
"I can't help it, she is just so ravishing," a man a hair taller than Appoline with dirty blond hair.  
"Stop it you," Appoline said, slapping his hands away as they drifted down past her waist.

Break

"Hey fattie get the led out," Tracy barked as Millie came back for another tray.  
"Sorry," Millie said.  
"Well work faster," Tracy hissed pushing another tray towards Millie.  
"You're supposed to be out there, you know," Millie said.  
"What did you say to me," Tracy snapped.  
"Nothing, and do excuse me I need to get this food out," Millie said while Tracy stood in the back of the kitchen, glaring at the ballroom in her black and purple outfit.

Break

"For human food this is pretty good," Alucard said smiling as he swallowed a bit of sausage.  
"Find something you like," Maria asked.  
"Perhaps," Alucard said.  
"Would you like another sir," Millie said, holding out a tray.  
"Yes, please," Alucard said.  
"Miss might you know who made these," Maria said pointing to the sausages.  
"Well, Gwendoline Davis is the caterer in charge of the Gala itself," Millie said.  
"True, but did she make the sausages," Maria asked. "I ask because my husband has a bit of a delicate stomach."  
"He likes them, but he's not a dwarf so that means……" Millie said looking up at Alucard.  
"Yes, my husband is a vampire, does that bother you," Maria said.  
"No, not at all, my best friend actually stayed with the Tepes family last summer. She said they're good people, and really had a lot of fun" Millie said.  
"You know Hermione," Maria said.  
"How is she doing by the way. I was most upset when I heard what happened," Alucard said.

"Yes……. She's fine…... Wait you're…." Millie said.  
"Maria, and Alucard Tepes," Maria said. "So that must make you Millie," Maria said.  
"Yes, I'm Millicent Blustrode," Millie said.  
"So cute…." Maria said. "But why are you serving food instead of dancing," Maria said.  
"My mom made the sausages and they needed extra help," Millie said. "And I'm too ugly to be out here," she whispered.  
"Go have fun dear, just try not to cause too much of a ruckus," Alucard said, making the trays vanish.  
"Heheheheheh," Maria said pushing Millie along.  
"Wait, no, what's going on," Millie squeaked as Maria pushed her along.  
"I'm helping," Maria said.

Break

"I'm impressed, Lady Greengrass did an excellent job, Hermione is the picture of a noble pureblood," several people began to whisper as Hermione made the rounds.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you again for the first time Lady Parkinson," Hermione said, walking up to Violet Parkinson and her husband.  
"And who might you be my dear," Violet asked.  
"My apologies Dame Parkinson, I have been forgetting just how much I have grown under the care of Countess Greengrass. My name is Hermione Granger my lady. I am but a humble muggleborn who hopes to be more," Hermione said with a curtsey.  
"Oh my," Violet gasped. "That is quite the change."

"Yes, Lady Greengrass was quite the task master," Hermione said looking at the Bones, Diggory, and Patil families who were within earshot. "However, a strong hand was needed to reign in my uncouth behavior."  
"Is your daughter Pansy in attendance this evening, I had hoped to make a fresh start, and thought she might be able to arrange a dance or two for me?" Hermione said. "It would mean a lot to me and to Lady Greengrass."  
"Interesting," Violet said.  
"My daughter is currently getting something to drink," Violet said.  
"Thank you, I will take the initiative and ask Pansy myself," Hermione said before leaving.

"Mrs. Flamel, might I beg for a moment of your time," Hermione said walking up to Perenelle.  
"Anything for my student," Perenelle said.  
"Hermione is a student of Mrs. Flamel. I wonder what Lady Greengrass did to set that up. Does that mean Daphne and Astoria have learned from her too?" people whispered.  
"Phase 1 complete," Hermione whispered in Perenelle's ear.  
"Great work kiddo," Perenelle whispered, waving a hand over Hermione's bracelet as they embraced.  
"Now what can I do for my favorite student," Perenelle said.  
"Well I was wondering if you might be able to help Astoria with something," Hermione said.  
"Are you trying to get me to take on another student," Perenelle said.  
"Maybe…." Hermione giggled.  
"Wait are you telling me," people whispered.

"Would you busy bodies please be quiet," Perenelle snapped. "Hermione was my student before that annoying little ankle biter made her wager with my friend Emma Granger. But since Hermione asked nicely, I will at least see what Cathy wants. Maybe that little ankle biter can finally apologize for burning down that playground with that dragon fart or whatever she calls it."  
"Astoria really does have a cool idea she wants to talk to you about," Hermione said.  
"Ok, but first I need to talk to that little ankle biter," Perenelle said. "And are you sure about this."  
"Yes, I don't mind a little embarrassment if it takes her down a peg or two," Hermione said.  
"Alright," Perenelle said lightly tapping Hermione's chest, hips, and posterior.  
"Thanks," Hermione whispered. "It is getting quite warm in here, I think I am going to check my robe," she said loudly heading for the coat check.

Break

"Is everything alright Daphne," Astoria said as she waited for a group of people to stop talking.  
"I should be asking you that," Astoria said.  
"I keep telling you I'm fine," Daphne said.  
"Daphne, I don't know what is going on, and while I may not be able to help I will listen. We've had our differences but you are still my sister," Astoria said.  
"Thanks," Daphne said, suppressing a shudder as a man stared in her direction, seemingly looking Daphne over.  
"Well it looks like he is free," Astoria said, walking towards an elderly muscular man with a thick head of white hair and equally white beard as the group left.

"Excuse me, but are you perhaps, Mr. Zeltretch," Astoria asked.  
"Yes, I am Mr. Zeltretch, and you are," Zeltretch asked.  
"My name is Astoria Greengrass and I am a big fan of your dolls and Grail Wars," Astoria said.  
"I am always happy to meet a fan. I am guessing you would like an autograph," he said.  
"No…. Yes…… I mean," Astoria stammered taking a breath to calm herself. "What I meant to say Mr. Zeltretch, is that while I would love an autograph, I was hoping to discuss a matter involving Nasu dolls, that I think you might find interesting."

"If this is a request by your mother to have……" Zeltretch said.  
"No, nothing like that," Astoria said. "While staying with the Granger's they're a non-magical family, this summer, Hermione sent me a magically charged gemstone and we used it to create a magical circuit that allowed Mrs. Granger to play Grail Wars. The control was a little hit or miss…."  
"Wait are you telling me that a non-magical person controlled a nasu doll," Zeltretch said.  
"Yes," Astoria said. "See we were thinking that it might be something that you could use to market to squibs, and non-magical siblings of first generation magicals."  
"Astoria could you perhaps introduce me to Mrs. Granger," Zeltretch said.  
"Certainly," Astoria said.

Break

"Since when did you become a wallflower," Pansy said, approaching her friend, drink in hand.  
"I am not a wallflower," Daphne said.  
"Then why are you, a beautiful and delicate flower, standing over here by the wall," Pansy said.  
"I am simply observing," Daphne said.  
"See any boys worth mentioning," Pansy said.  
"Perhaps," Daphne said as the gala continued.  
"I'm surprised you're not out there working the crowd. I mean your sister is quite the social butterfly tonight, and the runt is not looking as runt like. Something we will have to address later"' Pansy said as Hermione walked by her breasts looking surprisingly large as they swelled beneath her dress as her hips had a large sway to them. With her petite stature and baby face the curves looked wrong and in very poor taste.

"Pansy can I ask you a question?" Daphne said.  
"Sure, need help picking out a boy?" Pansy said.  
"No," Daphne stated, turning to look her friend in the eye. "Pansy you're a future Baroness and I'm a future Countess."  
"Duh we're like magical royalty," Pansy said.  
"So why," Daphne said.  
"Why what?" Pansy asked.  
"Why do we needlessly bully people," Daphne said.  
"Because we're better than the rest of the common riff raff," Pansy said. "What has gotten into you lately. Have you been drinking the wine tonight?"  
"No, I have not drunk the wine," Daphne snapped. "If we truly are better, then we shouldn't need to……." Daphne trailed off. "Intimidate others," she said softly.  
"Are you feeling ok," Pansy said, placing a hand on Daphne's forehead. "You're sick are you because you are saying some weird stuff.'  
"I am not sick, and I am not saying weird stuff," Daphne growled slapping Pansy's hand away.

"It sure sounds like it," Pansy said. "I mean what's next turning into a muggle loving blood traitor like the Weasley's."  
"I am not a muggle loving blood traitor," Daphne said.  
"Keep talking like that and you'll turn into Ron," Pansy said.  
"I am nothing like that boy, and if you keep talking like that I will show you the strength of the Greengrass Family magic," Daphne growled storming off.

"Interesting," Pansy said. "She usually says she's her mother's daughter," Pansy said as a couple of boys walked by. "Oh cute boys…."

Break

"Mr. Murphy," Hermione said, sashaying up to the Irish reporter.  
"Hermione…." Brain gasped eyes bulging at the young girls abnormally large curves.  
"Oh yes, my cloak covered these earlier," Hermione said. "Do you like them," Hermione said, running a hand down her figure. "Lady Greengrass says that a lady's most potent weapon is her figure," Hermione said, hefting her breasts. "They are quite large. Would you like to touch them? Ohohohohohhohohohoho" Hermione laughed drawing a crowd with her loud obnoxious laugh.  
"With all due respect Miss Granger, I believe that would be highly inappropriate," Brian said.  
"Oh, but Lady Greengrass informed me that a proper lady allows a man to touch her," Hermione said. "Is that wrong," she added, cocking her head to the side.  
"Very wrong," Brian said.  
"So that's why it felt creepy, but those men said all kinds of things when I stood next to them.," Hermione said with a wink.  
Brian's eyes widened in shock. "What sort of things," he asked.  
Hermione held a finger to her chin. “Well while the Marquis Corrino was fondling my buttocks, he said something about relaying a shipment from southern England to Sicily. I'm not sure what it was, but it seemed very important," Hermione said. "And whatever it was they were hard to control."  
"Anything else," Brain said.

"Well there was Count Feyd who couldn't stop looking at my chest every time I bounced them like I was taught, who wanted more money for slipping something through the Dardanelles," Hermione said. "Oh and then Baron Harkonen was smelling my hair as they talked about what was happening in Russia. "The Baron thanked a Mr. Vernius for his work on a warding scheme that would protect the magicals living around Chernoby, but that doesn't make any sense because I thought that everyone magical and non-magical was evacuated from there, but what do I know I am just a silly girl," Hermione giggled as a rather irate Duke Atriades marched towards the aforementioned people his wife barely a half step behind. "Did I do good, Mr. Murphy?"  
"Yes, very good," Brian said, patting her head.

Break

"I'm not really sure about this," Millie said.  
"Why," Maria said.  
"Because that means the gala will be down a server," Millie said.  
"There are plenty of servers, and you deserve a break, but that's not really the reason, is it?" Maria said.  
"Well, I mean I don't really have anything…." Millie said tugging at her outfit.  
"You just leave that to me," Maria said as they entered a small storage room off the main ballroom.  
"But…. Oh and your mother said to go have fun," Maria said.  
"She did," Millie said.  
"Yes, I did," Maggie said.  
"Mom, what don't you need to……" Millie said.  
"Apparently when Count Tepes compliments your food, and the Head of the Dwarven banking Guild asks for you, you get to take a break," Maggie said.  
"Oh……" Millie said.  
"Now, if you would stand in the circles, it's Cinderella time," Maria giggled.  
"Oh my," Maggie said, stepping inside the magic circle drawn on the floor.  
"Bibidi bobidi bo," Maria giggled activating the spells. The circles began to glow giving off a white light slowly traveling up the pair hugging their bodies. When the circle passed their heads, they expanded a complex magical circle forming above them. "Yes, yes, that will be perfect." Maria said before the circles shattered into falling stars that fell over the girls like falling rain their outfits transforming as the stars touched them.

Maggie's stained chef's outfit changed into a royal blue gown adorned with gold accents, with a corset around her waist improving her already curvy figure. Maggie giggled as she felt her flat shoes turn into heels. Millie was going through a similar experience as her waitressing outfit transformed into a purple and silver gown, her hair in a long french braid. She was worried about having something form fitting around her stomach, but the gown just tightened more as she put opera gloved hands to her waist. "Told you, you lost some weight," Maggie said as Millie gasped.

"Well take a look," Maria said, creating a mirror for them.  
"Thank you so much Maria," Maggie said. Doing a little spin.  
"I'm pretty, I'm actually pretty," Millie said.  
"You always were pretty," Maggie said hugging her daughter. "But if you don't believe me, I think so someone else might be able to convince you." Maggie said, pushing Millie towards the door.  
"Wait, mom, what are you doing," Millie squeaked.  
"I'm helping," Maggie said as Millie stumbled out the door.

"Oh, what am I supposed to do," Millie said nervously as she stayed near the side of the room watching the others mingle. "There's so many people, and…." Millie said nervously wringing her hands before bumping into someone. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"  
"Millicent," Daphne gasped.  
"Daphne…." Millie whimpered freezing up. "I'm really sorry…. I'll… um…."  
Daphne froze looking at the girl she once tormented along with Pansy and Tracy. Looking at Millie frozen in fear, made something stir inside her. "It's…." Daphne said as Millie flinched. "Millicent Blustrode, it was just an accident, no harm done," Daphne said gently touching Millie's arm.  
"You are just tricking me," Millie said, ripping her arm away.

"Millicent Blustrode, you have my word as the Heiress of the Greengrass family that I am not tricking you," Daphne said gently touching her arm. "Now why don't we find one of your friends, before the show starts," Daphne said gently leading her along.  
"The show…." Millie said.  
"I think Hermione is going to do something crazy," Daphne said.  
"Please tell me she isn't going to blow something up," Millie said.  
"Something tells me Hermione isn't going to be the one doing the exploding," Daphne said listening to the whispers grow.  
"That's good," Millie said.  
"Oh Neville," Daphne called out.  
"Daphne, what did you do," Neville said looking at the nervous Millie hunched behind her.

"But I didn't do anything," Daphne said, taking a step back. "Millie looked nervous and I just wanted to…."  
"Embarrass her, you might rule the roost in Slytherin, but we are not in school and I am in no mood for your games," Neville said standing tall.  
"But I just wanted to help…………." she said looking at Neville. "No, you're right to suspect me…. But I didn't do anything…. I just felt she needed a friendly face," Daphne said softly.  
"She really didn't do anything this time," Millie said softly touching Daphne's arm as she left. "Thank you, Daphne," Millie said softly, making Daphne smile as a warm feeling filled her body.  
"I was just trying to help," Daphne said as she walked off.

"Did that really just happen," Neville said.  
"Yeah, I think it did," Millie said. "But what are you doing here Neville?"  
"Gran made a large donation this year, and I could say the same to you," Neville said getting a good look at Millie, his face slowly turning red.  
"I was helping my mom cater the event," Millie said as Neville clammed up. "Neville are you ok?"  
"Wow Millie is so pretty," Neville whispered.

"Of course, she is silly," Hermione chimed in wrapping her arms around the pair. "This is just her inner beauty shining through," Hermione giggled. "So are you two going to dance later, because you totally should, you're perfect for each other. I mean you are both great with plants, and I think Millie would really like it if you kissed her," Hermione said.  
"Hermione are you drunk," Millie sighed.  
"Maybe……… I don't know," Hermione said loudly. "These boys kept giving me this funny fruit juice, and Lady Greengrass said it's in polite for a lady to refuse a drink. And I am a proper noble pureblood lady just like Countess Greengrass. OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Hermione cackled loudly. "Enjoy the show," Hermione whispered into Millie's ear before dancing away.

"What are you doing," Catherine said, grabbing Hermione's arm as a rather large circle of people gathered in the center of the ballroom.  
"OHOHOHOHOHOH, I was just doing exactly what you taught me Lady Greengrass," Hermione slurred.  
"I did not teach you," Catherine hissed.  
"But you did, both you said a lady’s beauty is her most powerful weapon and don't you see how big and bouncy they are now,” Hermione said, hefting her outrageously large chest for a girl of her stature. "Lots of people have been staring at me and your husband said that a lady should consider what she can do to please a man, and those men were happier when they touched my boobs. One guy even wants to take me to a room and show me a good time, but I'm having a blast down here," Hermione added.

"Don't even try it," Alucard said, appearing behind an older gentleman.

"You are drunk," Catherine hissed.  
"I dunno, a bunch of boys kept giving me a funny tasting fruit juice, and a lady does not refuse a drink right, Lady Greengrass, OHOHOHOH" Hermione said.  
"Just try and deny it I dare you," Maria said glaring at several teenage boys.

"Maybe…. I feel kind of dizzy," Hermione said grabbing Catherine’s arm.  
"You foolish girl," Catherine hissed.  
"Oh no, coming up," Hermione groaned before violently vomiting all over Catherine’s expensive designer dress.

"Argh you worthless," Catherine said, activating Hermione's bracelet shocking herself.  
"How'd you like a taste of your own medicine, and you will never be a better mother, than my mom Cathy Greengrass," Hermione whispered before vomiting again thoroughly soaking Catherine in the acrid foul-smelling liquid.  
"Why you," Catherine growled, slipping on the vomit pooling on the floor. A final explosion of vomit nailed Catherine in the face before Emma came to Hermione's side.

"Don't even think about it, ankle biter," Perenelle said as Catherine went for her wand.  
"Perenelle," Catherine gasped.  
"That is Mrs. Flamel, to you, runt," Perenelle said.  
"I am……" Catherine said slowly standing up.

"See that's the thing, Cathy," Perenelle said, waiting for Catherine to stand. "I don't care, never have, never will. Now I was content to let you silly little Greengrass's go your own way after the 100 years’ war, and time as they say does heal all wounds, but then you went and blew up the playground that my late husband and I made for the children, a small mistake mind you, but one you never apologized for. Strike one," Perenelle said as a few cameras went off.  
"Then you had the audacity to help Grindelwald escape from the America's and smuggle him into France. Strike two," Perrenelle said, eliciting a few gasps.

"Don't be surprised, we all know Witches and Wizards can live a long time," Perenelle said. "And if that wasn't enough you went and tried to ruin my student after she stood up to you. Couldn't stand it that another person could stand up to that silly little spell of yours, so you had to try and break her. Strike three," Perenelle said. "And let me be clear, if Hermione doesn't make a complete and full recovery, I will hold you personally responsible and I will take a walk. A walk that I would love for Lord and Lady Tepes to join me on……. Oh and I almost forgot I think Anna and her sister Stheno and Euryale would love to come and see all of the lovely flowers in your garden Cathy." Perenelle said looking around.

"Do forgive me," Emma said, slipping past Perenelle and slamming her fist into Catherine's cheek, throwing her back into a table. "That is for my daughter," Emma growled.  
"Challenge accepted," Catherine hissed.  
"Are you sure you want to do that," Emma said. "As a non-adept or muggle as you like to call it, I am allowed to name a witch to stand in my place."  
"Who would fight for you," Catherine hissed.  
"Well there is Maria, Jessica, Anna, and Perenelle, to name a few," Emma said as more than a few women seemed to want in on the action. "Oh," she sighed. "Now you've gone and made me make a scene." She said before nodding towards the stage where a curtain was being drawn back.

Sitting behind the curtain was a grand piano and a lone girl in a red gown standing stall as all eyes turned towards her. "Astoria…" Daphne muttered in surprise.  
"The band is running a few minutes behind so if you would permit me, I would like to entertain you in their stead," Astoria said, walking to the piano.  
"Is that Astoria Greengrass, I heard she can't carry a tune," some of the British purebloods remarked.

"This is a song that I wrote recently so I apologize if it is not very good, but it is called Infinia." A happy upbeat tune began to float through the air as Astoria's hands danced across the keys. "I screamed into the wind, What does it mean to be myself?" she sang her voice clear and pleasant as it filled the stunned ballroom. "I looked for the dawn, Closed my eyes and asked myself, And I still couldn't find the answer," She sang, her voice growing louder as the whispers silenced.  
"Astoria," Emma whispered as Dan put an arm around her shoulder.  
"I know what you mean," Daphne said to herself listening to her sister's song.

"I'll keep living on, I won't give up. No matter how deep the darkness is I know we can move on, farther than we have so far. The world isn't perfect, the future isn't certain, But we met each other in it. I'll keep moving on, even through the pain. Shooting light, my way!" Astoria sang.

"I know we will Astoria, if you can keep going, so can I," Daphne said tapping her foot to the song. Her sister's fingers danced across the keys as the song continued the upbeat melody and encouraging lyrics brought smiles to the crowd as Astoria finished with a final flourish on the keys.  
Slowly backing away from the piano she stood up facing the crowd. "Thank you for listening," Astoria said.  
"Encore, encore, encore," A group of kids led by Neville and Millie cheered.  
"I um…. This wasn't part of the plan," Astoria muttered.  
"You can do it Astoria," Daphne yelled as a "sick" Hermione gave her a thumbs up.

"This song is called Future Gazer and is dedicated to my sister," Astoria said, returning to the piano. "Let's fly faraway! I want to reach our promised future. Overcoming even my hesitation, I can now fly away, because there is a dream resounding in my bosom. Today, too, the streets woke up to the bright morning sun rays; I held my throbbing heart against the presentiment brought by the refreshing wind. As the scenery reflected in my eyes started radiating, our spontaneously communicating feelings made me innocently smile. I will not let anybody smash this bright-colored reality tightly embraced in my arms. I will always believe in it. For shining truth! Even if our hearts would sometimes tremble in confusion, without hesitation we'll join our hands and start running, because we share a very tight bond right here!"

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Hermione said.  
"I'm sorry for what happened to you," Daphne replied.  
"Anything that doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Hermione shrugged.  
"I guess," Daphne said.  
"And don't worry, Mom is making sure that all of the reporters behave and leave you alone," Hermione said.  
"But why," Daphne said. "She has the perfect opportunity to…"  
"You've met my mother, do you really think she would do that," Hermione said.  
"No….." Daphne said softly.

"As the setting sun gently dyed this town red, in the instant when I turned around, I sensed your heart. Because our miraculous encounter will guide our tomorrow, I make a vow, and will never lose sight of my resolute self again. Surpassing imagination, the memories are being engraved onto this very moment of time. I simply wish to guard these precious memories, so even my gazes will change into powerful strength. For dreaming eyes! With my overflowing hopes I erase my uneasiness, and I can feel your presence no matter if you are far away or close by, because our future is right here. The place I will finally reach is the dream I wished for on that day together with you, because as I was gazing straight ahead, I learned that every dark night would eventually break into dawn. Try anytime! Having collected some glittering shards of light, I release them into the boundless sky, as they become the words I want to convey to you. Precious days! I will not let anybody smash this bright-colored reality tightly embraced in my arms. I will always believe in it. For shining truth! Even if our hearts would sometimes tremble in confusion, without hesitation we'll join our hands and start running, because we share a very tight bond right here!" Astoria sang, earning another round of applause as the song ended.

"Hermione…." Daphne said.  
"Yes," Hermione said.  
"During these last few months, living with you, learning, training with you, have been an eye-opening experience," Daphne said. "I feel like my eyes are open in a way they haven't before."  
"Like you put glasses on," Hermione said.  
"I guess you could say that," Daphne said. "But, what I mean to say is that…."  
"Don't force yourself Daphne," Hermione said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know that you've had your eyes opened, and when you're ready I will listen."  
"Thank you, Hermione," Daphne replied.  
"Now it's time for you to stop being a frowny face, and dance," Hermione said, pulling Daphne to the dance floor where Dan and Emma were already dancing.  
"I am not a frowny face," Daphne squeaked.

Break

"GGGGRRRRR," Tracy growled watching the dancing from the door to the kitchen, while snacking on some of the extra appetizers. Being stuck in the kitchen was bad enough, but watching those muggles manhandle the great Lady Greengrass while her daughter did nothing was infuriating. "She was prancing around like a drunken fool, Daphne could have destroyed her right there. Why," Tracy growled slamming her fist into the wall. "And Astoria singing like that, she should have bombed it to win the bet for her mother," Tracy hissed. "Why….."  
"Tracy," Gwendoline called out.  
"What!" Tracy snapped.  
"Stop eating the food and carrying it out there," Gwendoline said.  
"That's what Millie is for," Tracy said.  
"Well she is currently talking with Fairy Queen Elaine, and I don't see her or her mother returning any time soon. Suck it up and do your family proud, this could land us several large contracts," Gwendoline snapped.  
"Fine," Tracy snapped, grabbing a tray laden with food. "At least it gets me out there."

"Mrs. Andersen, Mr. Murphy, I trust you will exercise the highest levels of journalist ethics over what transpired tonight," Jessica Atriedes said.  
"Of course, the follies of youth should not destroy one's life," Brian said.  
"And the sins of the parent are not the sins of the child," Carly added.  
"Are you threatening the freedom of the press," Rita snipped.  
"No, I would never do such a thing,' Jessica said. "But I hardly see how your writing counts as journalism, or how you got in here tonight Miss Skeeter."  
"I was…." Skeeter said before her body froze.  
"Not invited," Anna hissed picking the smaller woman up.

"She's working with that dam Gorgon," Tracy muttered as she walked by making a mental note to talk to Rita Skeeter after the Gala.

"Now, where is that maid," Tracy muttered looking for Millie who was taking a break from the dance floor. "Perfect," Tracy whispered, checking her tray.  
"Don't," Daphne said from behind her.  
"Don't what," Tracy replied. "I am just serving food and drink."  
"I am not a fool Tracy. I am well aware of your hair trigger temper and your dislike of Millicent Blustrode. Even a fool can see what you plan to do with that tray of food and I am no fool," Daphne said.  
"And what are you going to do about it," Tracy said.  
"If you even look at Millie the wrong way, I will remove your corset. Are you confident enough to walk around without one?" Daphne said.  
"You're bluffing," Tracy hissed.  
"What will it be, Tracy," walk away or burst out of your dress," Daphne said, loosening the knot holding Tracy's corset on watching it slip slightly. "There is already a run in your stockings from your thick thighs. Can your dress handle the strain." Daphne said as Tracy let out a sigh of relief as it loosened even as she felt the fabric of the outfit strain.  
"Why," Tracy growled.  
"There has been enough embarrassment for one night," Daphne said.

"Hermione did that just happen," Neville asked, holding drinks for him and Millie.  
"Seeing is believing," Hermione said.  
"What the hell did you do to her," Neville asked.  
"Showed her how weak her mother really was," Hermione shrugged.  
"Wait then you really did duel her," Neville gasped.  
"Yes, she blew me up, but not before I cracked her ribs and made her blow up a third of her house," Hermione said.  
"I really shouldn't be surprised," Neville sighed.

Break

"Ah, Miss Greengrass, I was hoping to speak to your mother tonight, but it seems she has left early," Baron Harkonen said approaching her.  
"Yes, she had an unfortunate accident, Baron Harkonen" Daphne said shuddering slightly at the man she had hoped to avoid given how he had been learning at her all night.  
"Please call me Vladomir," he said stepping closer.  
"What business do you have with me Baron Vladomir Harkonen," Daphne said.  
"Oh, but we are at a gala, business can wait a moment," he said as the music resumed. "Shall we," he said, offering her his hand.  
"I'm…." Daphne said.  
"I insist," he said, taking her hand. "I find the music makes it harder for prying eyes to listen in.  
"Yes," Daphne said stiffly as the Russian man put his large hand around her waist. "Now what was it you wish to discuss with me?"  
"I simply wanted to say that the blood samples you sent to me were illuminating. The magical genes they contain are the purest I have ever seen, and the power is immense. However, the true discovery is the cellular structures. They have organelles I have never seen before," Vladimir said.  
"Organelle…." Daphne said, giving him a confused look.  
"Yes, think of it like a miniature organ inside the cell, that performs a particular function. We are currently calling them magiplasts as some generate magic, and others store magic. It would explain how they survived petrification for so long. Let your mother know that the early tests have proven successful," Vladimir said.  
"I will let her know," Daphne said. "Might I ask how the unrest in Russia is affecting your holdings," Daphne asked.  
"Not in the slightest and soon Russia will return to its former glory, and it is all thanks to you my dear," Vladimir said moving his hand lower to cup Daphne's posterior.  
"Baron," Harkonen," Daphne muttered feeling his hands on her and his gaze dropping to her chest.

"Do you mind if I cut in," Emma said as she danced over with Dan.  
"No," Daphne said quickly.  
"Yes," Vladimir said.  
"But I had been hoping to talk to you about setting up an aid camp for the current unrest in Russia," Emma said as Dan pulled Daphne away.  
"I am…." Vladimir winced as Emma drove her heel into his foot.  
"Shut up and dance you dirty old man," Emma hissed.  
"I…." Vladimir began.  
"I don't care," Emma said. "You were being a perverted old man, and you have two options."  
"You dare threaten me," Vladimir said.  
"Yes," Emma said.  
"I will," Vladimir said hissing as Emma stomped on his foot again.  
"Do nothing," Emma said. "I may have less magic than a loofa, but all the eyes are on me now thanks to Catherine Greengrass. Eyes that include Jessica Atreides, Maria Tepes, Fairy Queen Elaine, Anna the Gorgon Matou, Appoline Delcour, Perenelle Flamel, and my daughter who probably wants to freeze an appendage off after putting your hands on a sweet young girl," Emma said stomping on his foot again. "Now shut up and dance monkey."

"Thank you," Daphne whispered, resting her head against Dan.  
"No problem, you are a sweet young woman, who didn't deserve that," Dan said as they danced.  
"Yes, I did, I'm a monster," Daphne muttered so softly no one could hear her.


	36. Beach day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There are Mermaids, Humans, and Millie," Bruce

August 1994

"The beach!" Hermione exclaimed, racing out of the hotel only to come to a sudden stop, feet flying into the air as her head snapped back.  
"Hold on there, Hermione," Dan said holding the end of a long bronze ponytail.  
"Dad…. what did you have to do that for?" Hermione moaned grabbing her hair.  
"Sunscreen, hat, sunglasses," he said, holding up the items in question.  
"With your skin you need to make sure you don't spend too much time in the sun," her mother added.  
"Right, but did you have to do that to my hair," Hermione groaned.  
"Well it is a convenient pull tag," Dan chuckled.  
"Dad…." Hermione whined cradling her hair.

Break

"Ugh, mom, why," Tracy groaned.  
"This is a prime spot and we should be able to make a ton of sales, and it happens to be the beach where the elite sunbath so there is that angle as well," Gwendoline said.  
"This is not what I had in mind when you said we would get a chance to go to the beach," Tracy said, grabbing a popsicle to snack on.  
"I know, but I can't let a good opportunity go to waste," Gwendoline said.  
"Yeah, yeah," Tracy sighed.

Dear Rita Skeeter,

My name is Tracy Davis and I am reaching out to you because I saw how you were so rudely handled at the Medical Charity Gala in Monaco recently. I saw no reason for you to be thrown out for asking legitimate questions given the horrendous situation that occurred. A drunk Hermione Granger parading around like the retarded fool that she is. She is a dorm mate of mine at Hogwarts, and that is being charitable. She is 15 and should be a 5th year, but is only in 4th year Herbology, History, and Defense. Now that wouldn't be terrible but she's in 2nd year Potions, charms, and transfiguration. Clearly she is behind and should be removed from Hogwarts on grades alone. But the story gets worse, she was seen stumbling drunk at the Gala, falling all over herself and others before puking on Countess Greengrass. Clearly such a noblewoman would never have taught anyone to do such a thing. I can only think that the whole affair was a ploy to sully the good name of one of the most respected pureblood families in all of England if not the whole world. Pansy Parkinson was also in attendance and can corroborate my story.

Thank you for your time,

Tracy Davis

"Tracy, it's getting crowded. Could you go and sell some ice cream," Gwendoline said.  
"Mom, that's embarrassing," Tracy whined.  
"Embarrassing or not, I need you to do it," Gwendoline said. "I can easily charge several times what I could back in England. The profit margin is huge, so could you please stop eating the ice cream," Gwendoline said.  
"I haven't eaten…." Tracy trailed off looking at the empty cups sitting next to her. "What, I was hungry!"  
"Fine, then use all that extra energy you have and sell some ice cream, you owe me for purchasing that expensive outfit of yours and at the rate you're going you won't fit into it much longer," Gwendoline said.  
"I am not fat," Tracy snapped.

Break

"Ice cream get your ice cream," Tracy groaned as she pushed a cart back and forth across the beach.  
"Ugh, this is a nice spot, we'll make a ton of money,' she said. Mom is so full of crap," Tracy groaned.  
"Can I……." a young boy asked holding a coin in his hand.  
"Fine," Tracy said, snatching the coin out of his hand before tossing him an ice cream. "Now beat it runt.  
"I am a baronet, I am better than this," Tracy groaned as she stomped along the beach.

Break

"Millie, I…. wow…. I mean just wow, Monaco has been good for you," Hermione gasped, dropping her stuff as she met up with her friend on the beach.  
"You think so," Millie said fidgeting nervously.  
"I know so, I mean what have you been doing," Hermione asked as they found a good spot.  
"Well you know swimming and stuff," Millie said.  
"Good for you," Hermione said.  
"It's hard to avoid the ocean when you're staying so close to it," Millie said pointing to the high rise she was currently staying in.  
"You got a place down here," Hermione asked.  
"A long-term rental," Millie said.  
"How in the world did that happen," Hermione asked as they set up an umbrella.

"It's kind of a funny story," Millie said.  
"Now this I have to hear," Hermione said eagerly.  
"As you know Gwendoline Davis "won" the contract for the gala, and you know there were vampires, and dwarves in attendance. The vampires have finicky stomachs and the Monaco government is trying to gain favor with the dwarves. Mrs. Greengrass said that she could provide food that they would love," Millie said.  
"Don't tell me," Hermione giggled.

"She tried to pass off my mom's sausages as hers and got caught," Millie giggled. "She said that she had subcontracted the sausage production out to my mother, which my mom had no idea about. She thought she was just coming in as an extra line cook, and I was helping out as a waitress, which I didn't mind doing."  
"What happened," Hermione said.  
"Well they invited my mom down early to help prepare for the event and slashed Gwendoline's contract giving a chunk of it to my mom. Then she got to talking with some people and mentioned that she was looking to expand her charcuterie production, so yeah, the new facility is here in Monaco," Millie said.

"Way to go Millie, and no wonder Tracy was so freaking ornery earlier this summer," Hermione said high fiving her friend.  
"You ran into Tracy at the Gala," Millie said.  
"No, I saw her in June and she had a bigger stick up her but than usual," Hermione said.  
"So, you haven't seen her recently," Millie said pointing down the beach  
Hermione following her friends pointing hand towards the surf. "No………… Freaking………. Way……." Hermione gasped staring down the beach.  
"Way……." Millie said  
"That's Tracy," Hermione said looking at the red-haired girl in an ill-fitting white swimsuit. She wasn't fat, but puffy or fluffy would be a good term to describe the scowling girl, who had spent far too much time in the sun.  
"Yeah, that's Tracy, she snacks when she gets mad sometimes," Millie said.

"Beat it runts," Tracy growled sending several kids running in fright.

"She's killing the mood," Hermione said.  
"Agreed," Millie said.  
"We're in a magical area right," Hermione asked.  
"Yes," Millie replied.  
"I think I have an idea," Hermione said.  
"Yes," Millie said.  
"But I haven't told you what the idea is," Hermione said as several upset children walked by.  
"Hermione you're holding a pale ice blue sapphire, it's hot out, and Tracy has ice cream. You're planning on buying Tracy's stock and then reselling it, using the sapphire to keep it cold," Millie said.  
"No, I was just going to cool her off a little, but I like your idea much better," Hermione said.  
"You can still do that too," Millie said as they walked over.

"Great, the fat ass, and the runt," Tracy groaned.  
"Hey I grew an inch and a half this summer, and Millie's lost a bunch of weight," Hermione said proudly puffing out her chest.  
"Like that ………" Tracy said looking over at Millie as her eyes bugged out. "What the hell, I broke your nose, and Pansy smashed your jaw," Tracy gasped.  
"Oh that, my dad's like really good and fixed it all up," Hermione said. "But Millie did all the hard work, swimming and stuff."  
"Not like it mattered, you're still fat," Tracy said, poking Millie in the stomach.  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Millie beat her to it. "Yes, I know I am still a bit heavier than I should be for my age and height, but perhaps people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones," Millie said.  
"Are you calling me fat," Tracy hissed.  
"No," Millie said.

"Millie won't but I will," Pansy said joining the group.  
"Pansy what are you doing here," Hermione said.  
"A little bit of modeling," Pansy said, showing off her swimsuit. "And I'm surprised you're actually showing your face after your drunken disaster at the Gala."  
"Meh," Hermione shrugged.  
"I am not fat Pansy," Tracy hissed.  
Pansy turned to face her friend, her slim figure on full display in a green and yellow bikini giving Tracy a once over with her eyes as a frown formed on her face. "No, I cannot say that you are fat, but you are going a bit soft," Pansy said, pinching the side of her stomach. "And white is not really your color, it just makes you look fluffier," Pansy added patting Tracy's belly that just looked bigger with the white swimsuit clinging to it.

A sharp slap cut across the beach. "I am not fat you stupid bimbo," Tracy growled.  
"Then stop eating the ice cream, and I would be careful who you strike Baronet Davis," Pansy said, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder. "Well I was going to invite you to join me, but I think you're eating too much of your product," she said before walking away. "Ice cream causes breakouts you know."  
"Stupid blond bimbo," Tracy hissed stomping her foot which sent a ripple across the soft flesh of her thighs. "What do you dorks want," Tracy growled.

"How much," Hermione asked.  
"It's not for sale," Tracy snapped.  
Millie smacked her forehead. "Tracy that cooler holds what about 100 ice cream bars, 75 servings of gelato, 50 bottles of water, and 25 sodas, correct," Millie said.  
"Yeah so what, I'm still not selling any to you," Tracy said.  
"I'll give you 125 francs for the lot of it," Millie said.  
"Bullshit," Tracy said.  
"My money is as good as anyone else's," Millie said as Millie and Hermione pooled their cash.  
"Make it 150 and we have a deal," Tracy said.  
"Deal," Millie said, handing over the money.  
"Good luck eating it all before it melts losers," Tracy said, dumping everything on the beach.

"Pleasure doing business with you Tracy," Millie said as Hermione created an ice bar on the beach.  
"Did you just buy her entire stock," a father said, approaching with his children.  
"Yes," Millie said.  
"Nut's," his children groaned.  
"What would you like," Millie said. "Everything is 1 franc."  
"Wow that's……." the man said.  
"Let's just say I got a good deal," Millie giggled.  
"Three ice cream bars then," the man said.  
"A pleasure doing business with you," Millie said as Hermione handed over the bars.

Break

"Do I dare even ask what you are doing," Millie and Hermione's parents asked as they approached their little iceberg on the beach.  
"Tracy was doing it wrong," Millie said.  
"She gets this from you," Alex said.  
"Oh, come on, I only did it once," Maggie groaned.  
"I have to hear this," Emma chuckled.  
"Dare I ask," Dan said to Alex.  
"Alex," Maggie wined.  
"Let's just say that she took over a crepe cart," Alex said.

"All we did was pool our money to buy out all of Tracy's stock at half price and then sold it, doubling our money," Millie said.  
"Good girl," Maggie said, patting Millie on the head. "But where did all this come from," Maggie asked.  
"Hermione did you use blue diamonds," Emma said.  
"Mom, that would be overkill, it's just a few aquamarine gems that I will have to recharge tonight," Hermione said.  
"Good girl," Emma said.  
"This gives me an idea," Maggie said looking at the massive block of ice.  
"Snow cones, “Millie said.  
"Yes, it would be a shame to waste all this ice," Maggie said.  
"But it would also be a shame to waste this nice weather," Alex said.  
"I agree," Maggie said. "Oh, I know," Maggie said, clapping her hands. "How about you take your profit's and go try that mermaid scuba diving tour."

"Mermaid," Emma said.  
"SCUBA diving," Dan added.  
"Tour," the pair said in unison.  
"Oh yes, apparently the Mermaids have a potion that turns you into a mermaid for a couple of hours and they take you on a tour of the local reefs and you even get to visit part of the city," Maggie explained.  
"So fun," Emma said. "You have to go and tell me all about it."  
"Sure," the girls replied before running off.

"Why don't you leave this to us, and go enjoy a nice swim," Dan and Alex said, sharing a look with each other.  
"And how do you suppose I do that, I can't SCUBA dive, and I don't have magic," Emma said placing her hands on her hips shooting him a look.  
"Hermione, correct me if I am wrong, but most potions use magic to work, and that it doesn't matter where the magic comes from," Dan stated.  
"Well, yes, but……" Hermione said, gaping at her father.  
"So, all you need to do is have your mother hold one of your gems, and theoretically that should work," Dan said.

"How, when did you learn all that," the group exclaimed.  
"I got bored one night and couldn't sleep so I thought reading some of Hermione's old textbooks might help. They're as heavy as O-chem books, but more interesting," Dan shrugged.  
"And if it doesn't work," Emma said.  
"Most magical potions have no effect on non-magicals due to a lack of magic," Maggie explained.  
"Go have fun," Dan said.  
"Well it's not the strangest thing, I've ever seen," Millie said as everyone looked at her. "What it's not……"  
"Right the chamber…." Hermione said softly.  
"No Steve………" Millie said.  
"Also, accurate," Hermione said as they walked along.

"You know, I don't think Millie was the only one to lose weight," Emma said looking at her friend as their daughters went ahead.  
"I don't know," Maggie said. "I'm still fluffy."  
"Oh, come on, you look fantastic," Emma said. "You are not fluffy, you are curvy, in all the right places," Emma said.  
"You think so," Maggie said.  
"Yes," Emma said. "Frankly I'm a little jealous. You have T and A, sure your stomach might be a little soft, but it's nothing compared to my flat chest, fat belly, and saggy ass." Emma enviously looking at Maggie's large chest, slightly convex belly and wide hips with a posterior that was firming up nicely. She was pretty sure if you looked up Hollywood pudgy in the dictionary it would be Maggie's picture.

Maggie Blustrode, I thought I heard your thunderous hippo steps echoing down the beach," Gwendoline called out from her little shack.  
Maggie just sighed, hanging her head. "I can't win."  
"That's right, thunder thighs, just run along with that old muggle travesty you call a friend. How much did you have to pay her to walk next to you so you would look better by comparison?" Gwendoline said.  
Maggie's head snapped up as she stopped in her tracks.  
"Did that touch a nerve," Gwendoline said as Maggie marched over.  
"Gwen you are a pureblood and a bully, always have been and probably always will be, and I've gotten used to your taunts and stealing contracts from me over the years," Maggie said.  
"So, your fat head can actually learn something," Gwendoline said.  
"Shut up," Maggie snapped stunning Gwendoline. "I do not care if you make fun of me, but how dare you make fun of a kind hearted woman, who was nice enough to help me when I needed it. She didn't care about what others thought about me, and just wanted to be my friend, for me, and not because of what I could do for her."  
"Stupid and foolish as always," Gwendoline said.

"I might be a stupid, foolish woman, whose heart is as wide as the ocean, but even I have my limits Gwendoline Davis," Maggie said.  
"Is that a threat," Gwendoline said.  
"No, but a word of advice, I can see several health code violations behind your bar, and did you get approval for all of this," Maggie said loudly, holding up her wand.  
"You wouldn't dare," Gwendoline said.  
"You're not worth it," Maggie said.  
"Weak," Gwendoline said.  
"No, it's because I won't have to and if you want real snow cones, and cold drinks there is a spot down the beach that is the perfect spot to beat the heat," Maggie said, turning towards the crowd as she walked away leaving a fuming Gwendoline behind.

"Maggie that was awesome," Emma said.  
"She just really grinds my gears sometimes, and what she said about you was mean spirited and wrong," Maggie said.  
"Thank you," Emma said. "But do you really think…."  
"Alex is as good or better than me in the kitchen, and what's the worst that could happen," Maggie said.

Break

"Alex, are you thinking, what I think you're thinking," Dan said, looking over the large block of ice with spaces for the ice cream, gelato, and drinks.  
"That it would be a waste to just serve what our daughters bought," Alex said.  
"Yes," Dan said. "But have you ever heard of something called an ice bar?"  
"Ice bar?" Alex said.  
"Yes, it's a bar that serves drinks in subzero temperatures, while we won't be serving in subzero drinks, we could……." Dan trails off.  
"Genius, I actually met Maggie while working as a bartender. She was the cutest line chef in the place," Alex replied.  
"Nice I met Emma, in dental school. We were doing an outreach program and she ended up taking charge because it was so poorly run. I mean who doesn't love a woman who can take charge," Dan said.  
"I agree," Alex said.  
"Excuse me," a group of people said.

Break

"Why am I getting the feeling like it was a bad idea to let my idiot," Maggie said.  
"Hang out with my idiot," Emma finished.  
"I dunno how much trouble can Dan get into, I mean it's not like he has magic or anything," Emma said.  
"That's not what Astoria told me," Hermione said.  
"What did you dad do," Millie asked.  
"Something with gems……. Oh crap……" Hermione said.  
"What's wrong," Emma asked.  
"Well I only brought a couple of diamonds, zircon, sapphires, and aquamarine, and left the rest with Dad…………." Hermione said.  
"Oh boy," Emma said.  
"What did he do," Maggie asked.  
"Dan likes to tinker," Emma said.  
"Well I don't hear any explosions," Maggie said as they approached the diving location.

"Welcome to the Mermaid experience," a woman said as they entered a building at the end of the breakwater sheltering the beach.  
"Are you really a mermaid," Millie and Hermione asked the woman as their parents smacked their foreheads.  
"Hehehehe," I get that all the time," the woman giggled flipping her tail up over the counter.  
"And I bet it never gets old," Maggie chuckled at her slack jawed daughter and friends.  
"How are you not surprised by this," Emma said. "I mean I expected it, but to see it is another thing entirely."  
"I've done some business with Mermaids before, they always have the best seaweed, scallops, and they are only providers of giant squid," Maggie said. "Plus, I did just strike a deal with them."

"Wait are you Margaret Blustrode," the mermaid said staring at Maggie.  
"Yes," Maggie replied.  
"The Margaret Blustrode," the Mermaid pressed practically leaning over the counter.  
"Yes, but my friends call me Maggie," Maggie said.  
"Wow, I get to meet the famous Maggie Blustrode, your food is so good," the mermaid gushed.  
"Mom's sausages are da bomb yo," Millie said. "That's how muggles say it, right…"  
"Americans…. So close enough," Hermione said.  
"Maggie you didn't tell me you were so popular," Emma said as the Mermaid turned towards her.  
"I'm not really," Maggie said.

"Oh, Poseidon it's, Emma Granger," the mermaid gasped.  
"Mom, what did you do," Hermione groaned.  
"Nothing that I know of, I mean I haven't met any mermaid children," Emma said.  
"Your reputation precedes you Mrs. Granger," the mermaid said.  
"I have a reputation," Emma said, raising her eyebrows.  
"Yes, you are seen as a protector of children amongst the demi-human magical population," the mermaid said.  
"Go mom," Hermione cheered.  
"I'm sorry here I am gushing, when you are here for something," the mermaid said. "What can I help you with today?"

"We were hoping to take the mermaid scuba diving tour," Maggie said.  
"Excellent, were you hoping for the full mermaid experience," the mermaid said.  
"Yes," Maggie said.  
"Great, but I am afraid…." she said looking at Emma.  
"Would it be possible for you to tell me the elemental makeup of the potion and how draining it is," Hermione asked.  
"Yes, but why," the mermaid said as Hermione held up several gems. "Oooohhhh…… Wait, you can do that…"  
"I think so," Hermione said.  
"It's not a super draining potion, but the more magic you have the longer it lasts, and it's mostly a water-based potion with a small air component," the mermaid said.  
"So, two water gems, an air gem, and a magical battery," Hermione said stringing the gems together on a crude necklace.  
Emma put the necklace on over her head before taking the potion. "Well bottoms up," she said, downing the potion. "Tingly, she giggled as the potion took effect, the gems glowing slightly.

"Hermione, did you rewrite the rules again," Millie whispered as Emma transformed.  
"Oh wow," Hermione gasped as her mother changed. Short light brown hair exploded into a long yellow and orange mane that looked like the sun. Her body lengthened growing taller as her legs turned into a yellow-orange fish tail. Her belly simply vanished as her breasts grew in size, while her wrinkles vanished.  
"Is an understatement, Emma said with a slight German accent as she looked at her tail.  
"Do you have any idea what this means," the mermaid said.  
"You can market to squibs now," Maggie said, taking her own dose of the potion turning into a stunningly beautiful blonde mermaid with a blue tail. "Don't worry I'll help arrange everything with Hermione and her mother."  
"Hermione," Millie said having turned into a blonde-haired beauty with a green tail.  
"Yes," Hermione said, her silver hair returning with a matching silver tail.  
"I'm glad your silver hair is back. I think it suits you better, than brown," Millie said.  
"Thanks, I like it too," Hermione said before jumping in the water.

Break

"Dang Millie you are really good at this," Hermione said, pushing herself to keep up with Millie who moved with ease through the water.  
"Sorry," Millie said, slowing down.  
"No, I could use the workout," Hermione said.  
"Then try and keep up," Millie said, picking up the pace.  
"You're on," Hermione replied.  
"Girls it's not a race, and try to enjoy the scenery," Emma said as they swam over a colorful coral reef.  
"We are," Hermione said as a group of colorful fish swam up alongside her. "I wonder what's down here…………." Hermione said swimming to the bottom of a coral outcropping. "Eeeeeekkkkk," Hermione squealed as she hid behind her mother.

"It's just a turtle, Hermione," Emma said as the large sea turtle swam up to meet them.  
"That is not a turtle," Hermione said pointing a finger at the large seagoing reptile.  
"Yes, it is," Emma said.  
"No, turtles are supposed to be small and cute, not big enough to bite my head off," Millie said.  
"Awe it's not so bad, you’re a nice Mr. Turtle," Mille said. "You're not a big meanie basilisk," she said petting the turtle as it swam over to Hermione.  
"So, it's not gonna bite me," Hermione said nervously.  
"No," Millie said as the turtle came over and pecked her on the cheek.  
"So cute," Emma said as Hermione flushed.

"Wow, you guys adapted pretty quick to swimming like mermaids," their guide said.  
"Yes," Emma said. "Is there a mental component to the transformation. It altered our bodies so I wonder if it also altered our minds giving us the instinct to swim like mermaids." Emma said as she swam over.  
"Yes, there is a small mental component, but very few figure it out, or even ask about it," the stunned guide said, looking at Emma.  
"Interesting, the change is probably in our cerebellum since it is involved in coordination and motor control. It is also larger in fish, but our tails are horizontal like dolphins, maybe brain convolutions…." Emma mused.  
"I guess I really shouldn't be surprised," the mermaid said, shaking her head. "My name is Ariel and I will be your guide for today."  
"Sorry," Emma said scratching the back of her head.  
"I'm Hermione and this is Millicent, she's a really good swimmer," Hermione said.  
"Well I don't know about that," Millie said.  
"Do not sell yourself short Melissa, from what I have seen, you have the beginnings of being a great swimmer," Ariel said. "But for now, let's enjoy the tour." She said leading them through the reef.

"The terrestrial settlement of Monaco dates back to the paleolithic period, but the first real settlement was made by the Phoenicians, who used the port of Monaco as refuge from the cold north westerly winds or mistral during times of bad weather. You can see evidence of it here," Ariel said as they swam over the scattered remains of an ancient trading vessel.  
"Wow," Hermione and Millie gasped, swimming down to get a closer look at the pottery, coins, and bars of bronze.  
"One man's trash is another man's treasure," Ariel said.  
"I guess I can understand that," Maggie said. "We do have a nasty habit of dumping refuse in the ocean."  
"Yes, it is a growing problem as of late," Ariel said.  
"I know it's not much, but I will try and see what I can do," Maggie said.  
"Count me in," Emma said.  
"Thank you," Ariel said.

"Was this ship from the bronze age," Millie asked, pointing to a hunk of bronze.  
"No, but I can understand why you would think that," Ariel said.  
"Ariel if you don't mind me asking, what is the exact origin of Mermaids. Almost every seafaring culture has a mermaid myth, and I am curious as to your evolution. Are you an evolved form of aquatic ape similar to Hardy's dismissed Aquatic ape theory of evolution from the 1960s? Or is it something more magical in nature, perhaps a permanent transfiguration not unlike what the potion is doing to us temporarily. Of course, the magic to maintain such a form would be immense." Emma asked as they swam along.  
"You are surprisingly well knowledgeable for a squib," Ariel said.  
"Oh no, I'm not a squib, I didn't know anything about magic until Hermione got her Hogwarts letter," Emma said, making Ariel come to a screeching halt.  
"But…… all those things I read about, and you're transformed……. That doesn't make any sense… there is just no way…." Ariel stammered staring at Emma.  
"Hahahahaha, not to worry I've had similar thoughts as well. You just need to realize that Emma takes the phrase ``I reject your reality and substitute my own to a whole new level," Maggie said, putting a hand on Ariel's shoulder. "Frankly I wouldn't be surprised if she started doing magic one of these days."  
"Oh, come on that is ridiculous," Emma said.

"Hermione," Millie said.  
"Yes," Hermione replied, turning to face her friend.  
"Why does the thought of your mother having magic both scare me and make me smile at the same time," Millie asked.  
"Because she's probably go all explody on the bad guys like Catherine Greengrass," Hermione said giggling at the thought of her mother blowing that woman up.  
"I wouldn't blow people up," Emma protested.  
"This coming from the woman who throws wrenches at people," Maggie giggled.  
"One time, you throw a wrench one time," Emma pouted, making the group laugh.

"But to answer your question, Mrs. Granger, it is a bit of both," Ariel said. "It's not normally part of the tour but if you don't mind a detour."  
"Detour away," Hermione said.  
"Alright," Ariel said, leading them to what looked like the remains of an ancient city littering the sea floor. "According to stories passed down from our ancestors we one walked on land with magical and non-magical humans. This ancient civilization was called Alteran, and was the pinnacle of everything humanity had accomplished since first wandering out of the forests and great plains of Africa. The Alteran civilization prided itself on its mastery of magic and technology, the crowning jewel of their civilization were seven cities."  
"Was one of them Atlantis," Millie asked.  
"Yes, Atlantis the city of water," Ariel said.  
"Atlantis is real," Emma said.

"Sadly, Atlantis was real, it along with the other cities of the Alteran civilization were lost in the great collapse," Ariel said.  
'The Bronze Age Collapse," Hermione whispered.  
"Yes, that is what the muggles call it," Ariel said showing them the remnants of an ancient fresco showing a glorious city, a civilization at the height of its power.  
"I know the Nephilim were used as slaves, but what sparked the revolt, and why were they so violent," Hermione asked surprising Ariel.  
"A student of history I see," Ariel said.  
"I like to read," a blushing Hermione said.  
"The exact nature of the revolt is lost to history, but no intelligent being likes being a slave to another," Ariel said, showing them a section of a mural depicting people tolling under the control of another.  
"How horrible," Emma and Maggie gasped at the violence in the scene.

"Yes, but not all Alternans saw the Nephilim as slaves and tried to work with them and integrate them into society," Ariel said brushing the sand off a happier mural. "Perhaps with time the rifts could have been healed, but a prominent Nephilim was killed sparking an uprising amongst the Nephilim that quickly spread. The Alternans lost control of Atlantis, eventually sinking part of the city in an attempt to wait out the unrest. Sadly, the rebellion spread, destroying the rest of the city including the mechanism needed to raise the city." she said showing them a mosaic depicting the scene. "However, this was when disaster struck, we don't know whether it was the Alternans or the Nephilim who released the kraken, but not even the heavily shielded core of Atlantis could survive it's onslaught. Using their power, the Alternans and Nephilim residing there used the last of the city's power to perform a human transfiguration into mermaids in an effort to escape."  
"Fascinating," Hermione said. "Does this mean you can also walk on land?"  
"Yes, there is a potion that acts in a similar fashion allowing us to live on land," Ariel said.

"But why did the ancient Mermaids remain in the ocean," Millie asked.  
"The world was in chaos, when the first mermaids surfaced, the Nephilim were still searching for any Alternans to extract their revenge on. So they remained in the ocean. The combination of magic and the environment dramatically increased the speed of their evolution leading to the mermaids of today," Ariel said.  
"Do the mermaids actually know where Atlantis is," Millie asked.  
"Sadly, no that has been lost to time," Ariel said.  
"I'm sorry," Hermione said.  
"Do not be sorry child, it is for the best, for if the gem of Atlantis or any of the Alternan cities were to be discovered destruction could be brought upon the world once more," Ariel said, causing Hermione to look at a large blue gem in one of the murals.

"Is there any chance we could try some mermaid food," Emma asked as her stomach rumbled. "Sorry I guess all the swimming made me hungry, and mermaid food is a thing right."  
"Yes, it is very much a thing," Ariel said.  
"Awesome I've always wanted to see how you guys cooked," Maggie said excitedly.  
"I think a cooking lesson can be arranged," Ariel said. "Is there anything in particular you would like to try."  
"Whatever you think is best works for me," Maggie said.

Break

"This is incredible, did you see how they used bioluminescent organisms as light sources," Emma gushed.  
"Yes, and sponges for filters," Hermione added.  
"I'm curious to see how they cook," Maggie said.  
"Me too," Millie said as something bumped into her. "Oh, hello there Mr. Shark, aren't you a big boy,” Millie said smiling as she swam around the huge 20ft shark.  
"Melissa, I want you to swim away from that shark as slow as possible," Ariel said pointing her coral wand at the shark.  
"Why," Millie said. "He's just being friendly," Millie said hugging the shark.  
"Millie, I think that's a great white shark," Hermione said.  
"I know that," Millie said. "Bruce just wanted to come and say hello, right Bruce," Millie said, turning towards the shark.  
"Melissa, that particular shark is suspected to have," Ariel said moving slowly closer.

"Bad," Millie snapped, smacking the shark hard on the nose. "That's a bad Bruce, no biting people or mermaids, we are friends not food." Millie said. If sharks could whine everyone was sure Bruce would be doing it right now as he bent his head down the shark’s eyes looking larger than usual. "There, there, it's alright, just be nice, and we'll be nice back. And if you're hungry come with me and I'll make you something yummy."  
"Emma, did my daughter just smack a Great White Shark on the nose, and say she would make it some dinner." Maggie said.  
"Yes," Emma replied before turning towards Hermione. "She got that from you."  
"Oh, come on," Hermione groaned.  
"How did you do that," Ariel asked as they swam along with a Great White shark glaring at any other sharks that even looked in the group's direction.  
"I dunno, it's kinda like I can just feel what some animals are thinking. It's all Draco's fault," Millie said.  
"How is it Draco Malfoy's fault," Maggie asked.  
"Well he was the one that summoned Steve, and I couldn't just let the cute little adder freeze in the Scottish winter. After that it just got easier," Millie said. "But enough of that, let's go try and make some mermaid cuisine."

Break

"That was amazing," Emma exclaimed as the last rays of the sun dipped below the waves. "I still can't believe Mermaids are real, and that they have a whole civilization that has never been discovered."  
"Well they are nomadic in nature not unlike the nomadic tribes of the steppe, only less violent," Hermione said.  
"Yes, I don't think we'll ever have to worry about the Mermaids like Europe did with the Mongols," Maggie said. "And they really took a liking to you, Melissa," She said hugging her daughter.  
"I didn't really do that much," Millie blushed. "And why did they keep calling me Melissa.  
"Millie you got Bruce to promise to keep the other sharks in line, and go after the lionfish threatening the local ecosystem," Emma said.  
"No clue, but I think it suits you," Hermione giggled.  
"I guess," Millie said as all of their eyes bulged out of their sockets at the sight of a large beach bar built completely out of ice, packed with people.

"Why did we let our idiots hang out together," Maggie and Emma said to each other.  
"I knew I shouldn't have left my gems with dad," Hermione sighed.  
"Hello and welcome to the Monaco iceberg cantina," an exhausted sunburnt Tracy groaned.  
"Tracy…" Millie exclaimed.  
"Oh, great it's the fatty and the runt," Tracy sighed.  
"Hey part timer, put a smile on your face and get back to work," Alex called out.  
"Stupid, annoying," Tracy grumbled marching off.

"Dan what did you do," Emma growled, marching up to the bar.  
"Well you see it's a funny story…." Dan said. "Did you do something to your hair?"  
"No, and that's not the point," Emma said.  
"I'm just asking because it looks a little longer and shinier," Dan said as Emma glared at him. "Ok, ok, calm down, Alex and I got to talking and figured it would be a shame to waste all of the ice Hermione created."  
"Dad I didn't make all of this," Hermione said.  
"Well about that," Dan said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"We need to expand to meet demand," Alex said.  
"Demand for what," Maggie said.  
"Well it started with a few people asking us to cool their drinks, but then we figured we could make more by selling drinks, and Gwendoline needed to off load her stock for cheap, after getting busted for an illegal operation," Alex said pointing to Gwendoline who was working as a server.  
"And the ice bar…." Maggie said.  
"Well that was kinda sorta Dan's idea, to use Hermione's gems and my magic to create the rest," Alex said.  
"Alex, I don't even know where to begin," a flabbergasted Maggie said.  
"How about asking how much we made," Alex said.  
"Please tell me you at least broke even," Maggie said.  
"We made around 4,000 galleons," Alex said.  
"Sales," Maggie replied.  
"No, profit," Alex said. "So relax dear," he added pecking his wife on the cheek. "Oh and I'm in talks with the hotel to make it a permanent establishment."  
"Emma," Maggie said, turning to her friend.  
"Yes," Emma said.  
"Pinch me," Maggie said.  
"Ok," Emma said, pinching her friend.  
"Ouch," Maggie squeaked. "Not a dream," Maggie said.

Break

"Come on Millie," Hermione said, pulling her friend along.  
"Hermione, wait where are we going," Millie cried out.  
"Shopping," Hermione said.  
"Why," Millie said.  
"To celebrate," Hermione said.  
"Celebrate what…." Millie said.  
"The fact that you've lost weight, and that you need new clothes, or that you are cooking for the VIP box at the sports fest," Hermione said.  
"Well it's really my mom and dad…." a blushing Millie said.  
"And who is making the deserts," Hermione said.  
"I am," Millie said.  
"Plus, I want you to meet a friend," Hermione said.  
"Daphne you made it," Hermione said, waving to her friend.  
"Wait, what…." Millie shrieked, digging her heels in the ground.  
"Daphne, Millie, Millie, Daphne," Hermione said.  
"Hello Millicent," Daphne said softly.

"Hermione," Millie said, pulling her aside. "Hermione, you know who she is and what she did to you, to me, to us…." Millie hissed as Daphne dropped her head.  
"Yes, I am well aware of who Daphne is and what she did," Hermione whispered. "But I feel like Daphne is trying to change for the better and that should be encouraged. I understand if you want to go."  
"I promise not to do anything, and Hermione will blow me up if I try anything," Daphne said softly.  
"Ok," Millie relented. "But if you do anything, I will let Steve and Trevor into your bed," Millie said.  
"I can live with that," Daphne said.

"So how was your summer," Millie asked.  
"It was illuminating," Daphne said.  
"Did you do anything fun," Millie asked.  
"Well Hermione came over, and we both took lessons from mother, learned runes, and trained for a performance at the festival," Daphne said.  
"Did you get to do anything fun," Millie asked.  
"Tracy, and Pansy, came over for a visit so we could work on our summer homework," Daphne said as Millie sighed.  
"She's a work in progress," Hermione said.  
"And what is that supposed to mean," Daphne snapped.

"I think what Millie means is that you are still very guarded," Hermione said. "We're just three girls going shopping."  
"But…." Daphne said poking her index fingers together.  
"But what, do you really think either of us are going to stab you in the back. I know we have our competition coming up, and while I want to win, I want to do it fair and square," Hermione said.  
"That's right, when I do better than you in Herbology it's because I want to bet you are your best and not because of some dirty trick," Millie said. "Now my summer was really busy but I got to attend the Med Gala, and not just as a server."  
"I know, you looked cute dancing with Neville," Daphne said.  
"I was so embarrassed I must have stepped on his foot like a million times," Millie said.  
"I don't think he minded," Daphne said.  
"You think so," Millie said.  
"Neville is the kind of guy who speaks his mind," Hermione said.

"It's too bad Harry wasn't there, you could have danced with him," Millie said.  
"No way, Harry is just a friend," Hermione shot back.  
"But you work well together," Millie said. "You totally blasted the basilisk to pieces."  
"Oh please he did most of the work all did was give him a power boost, which wouldn't have worked if you hadn't bound him in place with your plants," Hermione said.  
"Wait you mean that Ronald Weasley's story is wrong," Daphne said.  
"Yep," Hermione said. "But enough about that, it's time for shopping, and Daphne has an eye for color." Hermione said, pulling both of them into the store.  
"She does this from time to time," Millie said.  
"Yes, Hermione can be a force of nature when she sets her mind to something," Daphne said.  
"So really did duel your mother," Millie said.  
"Yes," Daphne said.  
"And took a Dragon Flame Buster head on," Millie gasped.  
"I still call shenanigans on that, people can't just teleport, like that and the next time, she'll be the one getting blasted. I just need to come up with a super cool finishing move of my own," Hermione exclaimed.  
"Dare I ask why your mother blew up Hermione," Millie asked.  
"She stood up for me," Daphne said.  
"Wait you mean that, Hermione told off your mother," Millie gasped.  
"Yes, she called her a bitter old crone, along with a few other things," Daphne said.  
"Yeah, I guess I can see Hermione doing that," Millie said thinking of the chamber and the slap that stung for several days afterward.

"Oh, Millie, this is perfect for you what's your size," Daphne said moving to the racks of clothing.  
"I dunno, big," Millie said.  
"You look about a size 10 to me," Daphne said looking over Millie.  
"Daphne there is no way…" Millie said looking at the outfit Daphne was holding.  
"Oh come try it," Hermione pestered.  
"Ok but it's not going to fit," Millie sighed.  
"She's a work in progress," Hermione said as Millie entered the dressing room.

"So are you ready for the event," Hermione asked.  
"Yes, I have been training hard, and I plan to win," Daphne said.  
"Ditto," Hermione said. "But I wanted to make sure you weren't injured."  
"I am perfectly fine," Daphne said.  
"Ok, but what's with all the long sleeves, it's Monaco in the summer," Hermione said. "It's like a zillion degree out.  
"Hermione, you think anything above room temperature is to hot, and I have yet to see you complain about the cold," Daphne said.  
"Well it's all your fault ya know," Hermione said.  
"How is that my fault," Daphne snipped.  
"Because…….." Hermione began.

"Um, can I get a little help," Millie called out.  
"Sure," Hermione said entering the dressing room.  
"Wow, Millie you look great," Hermione said.  
"I couldn't get the corset tied," Millie said.  
"No problem," Hermione said. "Now tell me if I am tying it too tight."  
"You're fine," Millie said.  
"Good now it's time to show Daphne," Hermione said.  
"But…." Millie said as Hermione pushed her out of the dressing room.

"So cute," Daphne squealed. "I knew it would look great on you," Daphne said looking at the green dress with a yellow corset with a blue hem. '"Green for nature because you're so good with flowers, yellow for happiness and you should smile more, and blue because you're the responsible leader of the cafe club," Daphne said.  
"What, that's I mean, I'm, I can't…." Millie stuttered until Daphne pushed her in front of a mirror. "Is that me," Millie gasped.  
"Yes," Hermione said.  
"But I'm…." Millie said.  
"Pretty, cute, attractive," Daphne said.  
"But you said…" Millie said.  
"........." Daphne paused looking Millie in the eye. "Maybe I need my eyes checked, do you think I would look good in glasses."  
"Hhhhmm," Hermione said. "Let's find out," Hermione said, pulling out a cute pair of glasses and placing them on Daphne's nose.  
"Well how do I look," Daphne said, fixing the glasses.  
"Pretty good, but I think we can do better," Millie said.  
"You think so," Daphne said.  
"Yes," Hermione said.  
"How about this one," Millie said, holding up a green sundress.  
"Nice," Hermione said, giving her a thumbs up.  
"Well let's find out," Daphne said, taking the dress.

"I think she likes it," Millie said to Hermione as they walked out in their new outfits, with Daphne doing a little spin.  
"Yes," Hermione said.  
"But I do have to ask," Millie whispered.  
"Ask me what," Hermione said.  
"Are you sure you didn't blow Daphne up," Millie asked.  
"I did not blow her up," Hermione said.  
"Did you throw a wrench at her," Millie said. "Because you know…."  
"I didn't throw a wrench at her either," Hermione sighed.

"Do you want to check out the art exhibit," Daphne asked pointing to a display of art as they meandered through the festival  
"Sure," Hermione said as they followed along.  
"Hermione what is that," Millie said pointing at a very weird looking abstract painting that made her brain hurt.  
"Honestly I have no idea," Hermione said tilting her head to the side as she tried and failed to understand the painting.  
"It's surrealism," Daphne said. "It tries to take the unconscious thought and bring it into and combine it with reality to make a super reality. It tends to juxtapose uncommon imagery."  
"I can see that," Hermione said.  
"In this case the artist is trying to explore the idea that no matter how hard you try nothing can exist in isolation," Daphne said.  
"Oh yeah, I can kind of see that now," Millie said.  
"And what about this one," Hermione said.  
"Truth is stranger than fiction," Millie said reading the description next to the picture.  
"That's cheating," Hermione pouted.

"Well you never said I couldn't do it," Millie said.  
"She's got you there," Daphne said.  
Hermione huffed moving along to the next picture.  
"Isn't that pretty much your modus operandi," Daphne said.  
"It is not," Hermione said.  
"Hermione, you started a maid cafe to skirt the rules of Slytherin, used magical figure skating moves in a duel, blew up a part of the castle, and got all of the first and second years to call you Johanna," Daphne said.  
"She's got you there," Millie giggled.  
"Ok, fine," Hermione huffed.  
"Daphne what about these two," Millie said.  
"The past doesn't always stay buried," Daphne said. "And the truth is not always what it appears to be."  
"You're really good at this Daphne," Hermione said.

"I don't know…." she said softly. "I just like art," Daphne said. "Although renaissance, neoclassical, and realism are my favorites."  
"Well then why don't we look at those then," Millie said.  
"Really, because……." Daphne said.  
"Pansy and Tracy aren't here, so who cares what those no fun girls think," Hermione said.  
"Really," Daphne said.  
"Yes, lead on fearless leader," Millie said as Daphne raced ahead. "No fun girls?"  
"Big time, those two never do anything unless they think it will advance them in some way," Hermione said.  
"So a typical British Pureblood," Millie replied.  
"As much as I would like to protest that statement it is surprisingly accurate." Daphne said. "Now let's get going."

Break

"Wow, a VIP box, and everything," Emma said as she entered the expansive space.  
"I hardly see this as something to be excited over," Catherine said.  
"Well excuse me for not being super rich with more money than I know what to do with," Emma replied. "Speaking of which, how is the remodeling going?"  
"It is on schedule," Catherine said glaring daggers at Emma.  
"I'm glad. Hermione was very impressed with your home, and I would love to see it some time," Emma said.  
"I agree, and I hear the gardens are top notch," Dan added.  
"They are," Mr. Greengrass said. "But a muggle would not be able to take in their true grandeur."

"Why do you call them muggles, Mr. Greengrass," a woman said.  
"Because that is what they are," he replied.  
"But Emma went on a mermaid tour the other day, my daughter was telling me all about it," the woman said.  
"You must be Melody," Maggie said from where she was placing a few of the buffet items. "I thought you looked familiar."  
"I do not believe it is polite for the help to intrude on a lady’s conversation," Catherine said.  
"I was under the assumption that Baronet Davis was preparing the food for this evening," Violet said.  
"She is," Melody said.  
"Then why is she here," Violet said looking at Maggie calmly working at a small station.  
"That is because I asked her to make the food for the VIP suites," Melody said.  
"You would pick her over the esteemed Lady Davis," Violet said pointing at Maggie.  
"Yes," Melody said.  
"Then you are a fool," Violet said as a stressful silence settled over the room.

"Maggie could you come here for a second," Melody asked.  
"Of course," Maggie said. "Millie can you keep an eye on this for me?"  
"Yes," Millie said, taking over as her mother walked over.  
"Ah Maggie, perhaps you could translate for me since my English is not the best," Melody said as Emma stifled a giggle.  
"Of course," Maggie said. "Now what was it that you said Violet?"  
"What I said, you overweight hack of a cook, is that this half fish French troglodyte, is a moronic fool, who should go back to swimming with the fish, and hope that she doesn't find herself caught on a muggle fish hook. Which is looking more likely since she doesn't know the difference between haute cuisine and slop meant for commoners," Violet said.

"Violet, I really think you should apologize," Maggie said.  
"Why…." Violet said.  
"Because my understanding of English is quite good, you English strumpet," Melody said.  
"Why you," Violet said.  
"I prefer to call things the way I see them, Lady Parkinson," Melody said.  
"I am not a strumpet, you half fish beast woman," Violet said.  
"And yet your low-cut dress says otherwise," Melody said.  
"I will………." Violet said pulling her wand before a loud clunk echoed through the room and she fell to the ground.  
"Sorry, but I do not permit such rudeness at my events," Maggie said holding a pan as a surprised Catherine looked on.  
"You used a pan," Emma said.  
"Well they always work so well for you," Maggie said.  
"Hahahahahaha, interesting but effective," Melody laughed.  
"If you are done playing around, I believe it is starting," Catherine said.

Break

"You ready for this," Hermione asked as they finished some last-minute stretches before their performance.  
"Yes," Daphne said nervously. "But……."  
"I know Ria never actually told us anything about tonight's performance," Hermione said.  
"Does she want the entire thing to be an improvisation performance," Daphne said.  
"Yes," Ria said, joining them.

"But that's insane," Daphne said.  
"Well you can blame Hermione, and your mother," Ria said.  
"Hey why is it my fault," Hermione exclaimed as Daphne gasped.  
"No, you can't be serious," Daphne said thinking of the duel from a few weeks back.  
"Yes," Ria said.  
"That's crazy……" Daphne said.  
"Daphne, what do you mean, what is going on," Hermione asked.  
"She wants us to duel while figure skating," Daphne said.  
"Not exactly," Ria said before she began to laugh menacingly.

"I'm scared," Hermione and Daphne said hugging each other.

Break

"Do you have any idea as to the nature of the performance our daughters will be performing today," Mr. Greengrass asked.  
"Not a clue," Dan replied.  
"Useless," Mr. Greengrass muttered.  
"I do know that Ria asked the dwarves if she could borrow a large number of dark blue, light blue, and clear gemstones for the performance," Emma said.  
"And they just gave a squib a small fortune," Catherine said.  
"Well she did ask nicely, and I vouched for her," Emma said.  
"And that makes it ok," Catherine scoffed.  
"Why not," Melody said, interjecting.  
Catherine paused, choosing her words carefully as she was in no mood to upset a representative of the Mermaids. "Because she can not cover the loss, if any of the gems are damaged, or if Ria walks off with any of them."  
"Oh…… that's what you meant," Emma said. "1 I trust Ria, and 2 while it would be a bit of a setback, I can cover the loss of the gems in use today."  
"Liar," Catherine said.

"I am not a liar, and business has been good for us recently," Emma shrugged.  
"And she assisted in returning several pieces of lost artwork for us," Melody said. "I mean it was just sitting around collecting seaweed. I just think you should have taken more than 10%," Melody said.  
"10% of 500 million was more than enough, Melody," Emma said.  
"What could you have returned that was worth that much," Catherine said.  
"7 missing Faberge eggs," Maggie said. "Oh it looks like they're starting." Maggie added with a giggle at the dumb founded look on Catherine's face.

Break

"Has everyone been having a good time at the Monaco Art, and Sport festival," Ria said as she skated onto a small ice rink. She paused as the crowd cheered. "Sorry I couldn't hear that," Ria said, waiting as the crowd gave an even louder roar. "Now that's more like it. Now I know some of you are here for the artistry of figure skating, and some of you are here for the sports, so I say why not both," Ria said, doing a little spin. "Today I am proud to announce the first of hopefully many Monaco Figure Skating Duel Grand Prix," Ria said as a large glowing diamond rose out of the ice. "Now you might be wondering what a figure skating duel is, well just take speed skating, figure skating, and duel, put it in a blender set on high," She said, touching the glowing gem making a track of ice circle around the stadium before leaving. "What I've just done is make a 10km race track around magical monaco. Our racers," Ria said waving to Hermione and Daphne who were illuminated by spotlights, will race around the track using and avoiding the obstacles to be the first to reach the finish line. They are allowed to use magic to speed up or impede their opponent, all while giving us an artistic display which can earn them or cost them points which affects their time. Oh and if you fall off the track you are out." Ria explained.

"Did you know about any of this," Daphne whispered to Hermione.  
"No," Hermione said. "You."  
"No," Daphne said. "But it does explain our costumes." Daphne said, pulling at the outfit she was wearing. A form fitting red and pink outfit that included tights and a short skirt with a holster for her wand. Hermione's was a similar form fitting blue and silver affair which was nice, but Daphne couldn't help but think it would work better with silver hair instead of Hermione's bronze colored tresses.

"Right," Hermione said. "And I don't plan on losing."  
"Racers on your marks," Ria exclaimed.  
"I don't either," Daphne said moving up to the line.  
"Get set," Ria said as Hermione and Daphne took a three-point stance.  
"Good," Hermione and Daphne said in unison, sharing a smile.  
"Go," Ria exclaimed with a loud bang as the girl took off.

A sharp crack reverberated across the stadium as Hermione's skate cracked the ice as she fumbled the start crashing down on the ice as Daphne took the lead. "Eisstartblock," Hermione said pointing her wand at her feet forming a starting block capable of handling her reinforced strength. "Spiel weiter," she said grinning before rocketing off the block.

"It looks like Daphne has taken the lead," Ria said narrating the race. "But does she have the speed to make it up the first challenge, the ice spiral," she said as Daphne finished a lap around the stadium before it curved upward into a large spiral circling the arena before dipping down over the top of the wall. "The spiral challenges the skaters power and stamina while giving the leader a chance to snipe their opponent."

Using some quick blade work Daphne spun around skating backward as she pulled out her wand aiming at Hermione as she entered the spiral. "Incendio tela verberare!" Numerous dart shaped flames rocketed towards Hermione.  
"Bergbrise," Hermione said clear blue sequins on her outfit glowing releasing an icy breeze diverting or extinguishing the darts as she soared through the air with a double toe loop. The crowd burst into cheers as Hermione rocketed up the spiral flying past Daphne who lost momentum with her attack.  
"Daphne has proven that she is her mother's daughter with that impressive display, but she'll need more than that to stop Hermione's mountain breeze and it looks like it's cost her some momentum," Ria said at Hermione flew past Daphne as the spiral's incline increased towards the top of the stadium.  
"Damit," Daphne growled pressing hard with her legs as she continued to slow. "Stupid mom, stupid diet. I am not going to lose!" Daphne growled gritting her teeth as she looked up the ice ramp spotting the contrail of a muggle plane in the distance. A spark of inspiration flashed through her mind as she turned around again pointing her wand down the ramp. "Afterburner!!!" she screamed firing a massive blast of flame down the ramp propelling her forward.

Even Ria was stunned as Daphne rocketed up the ramp. "Now that is something you don't see everyday folks!" Ria exclaimed. "What she lacks in physical ability she makes up with magic and ingenuity, now how is Hermione going to respond to this one," she said as they both reached the top of the ramp before it descended down out of the stadium.

"Eiswand," Hermione said pointing her wand at Daphne's track. "Oh, come on," Hermione hissed as instead of a thick wall of ice covering the entire track, she got a number of thinner walls, incomplete walls Daphne could dodge or jump over. "Dummer Zauberstab!"  
"Now, I'm told that Gilderoy Lockhart was their defense professor so let's see if she's learned how to DODGE!" Ria exclaimed as Daphne slammed into the first ice wall shattering it.

"Bad, speed, boosting, strategy," Daphne grunted as her back smashed into several more walls of ice before she could get turned around and doge the few remaining ones with elegant spin maneuvers.  
"Nice recovery by Daphne, but Hermione has taken the lead," Ria said as several display screens appeared around the stadium. "Now for those of you familiar with the Monaco Grand Prix, you know what is coming next, the hairpin turn," Ria said, giving the crowd a preview of the tight turn.

"She's still faster than me on the straight a way," Herimone said using a spin to turn around. "Eispfeilfeuer," Hermione said firing off a small number of ice darts at Daphne frowning at the smaller than expected number.  
"Protego," Daphne said, creating a streamlined barrier as she plowed through the barrage. "Hermione, how about you dodge, flamma murum," Daphne yelled, creating several flame walls on Hermione's track.  
"Mistkörbe," Hermione hissed jumping over the first one, before sliding underneath the next one. Popping up she spun using an icy blast of wind to create a path through the last one.  
"Try this on for size, flamma saepem coici," Daphne roared, creating a massive wall of flame across the entire track and several meters long.  
"Well this is going to be a problem," Hermione said, pulling out a clear diamond. "Wärmeabsorption durch elementare Verklärung!" Hermione said pointing her wand at the wall of flame. A thin stream of red energy leapt from the flame to Hermione's wand.

"Oh my, I've heard about this, but I've never actually seen it myself," Ria said as the stream of magic grew thicker, the flames growing paler as Hermione rapidly approached. "Hermione is going to absorb the heat from the flames rendering them harmless."

"Impossible," Catherine scoffed.  
"Why not, it's just an extension of elemental manipulation," Emma said as the flames grew pale and seemed to slow barely moving.  
"In this case I have to agree with Lady Greengrass, Emma, heat is not an element," Melody said.  
"But it is on Aristotle's diagram of the elements," Emma said, drawing a quick diagram.  
"Those are attributes not elements, squib," Catherine shot back.  
"Semantics," Emma said. "And I think the results speak for themselves as her daughter barreled through the pale blue barely flickering flames with a now blood red diamond in her hand.  
"I stand corrected," Melody said. "And I would love to speak to Hermione in the future about that spell."  
"I know it's really cool, and I've seen her change the size and mass of objects separately so you could probably manipulate the density of objects which would be a great boon to mermaids," Millie said, handing them their drinks as Hermione burst out the other side of the flames.

"If that had burned my hair Daphne, I would have been very upset," Hermione yelled.  
"We're in the middle of a race and you care about your hair," Daphne shot back.  
"Of course, dummy," Hermione snapped. "It's my pride as a magical girl!"  
"Pride as a magical girl!!!, what are you talking about!" Daphne snapped as the crowd began to murmur.

"Some of you might not be aware of this, but the mahou shoujo or magical girl, is a genre of non-magical fiction. And one of the mainstays of the magical girl genre is that the magical has long hair, and the longer the hair the more powerful they are. As a fan of magical girls, it is no surprise that Hermione has a preference for long hair," Ria said.

"Less talkie more racing," Hermione said. "Oh, crap sharp turn," Hermione squealed as they entered a hairpin turn.  
"Time to take the lead," Daphne said to herself leaning deeply into the turn cutting it very close to the inside of the curve keeping all her speed as she rocketed out of it. Hermione took a wider gentler approach which cost her speed as Daphne retook the lead. "Eat my frost!" Daphne yelled using a blast of wind from her wand to blow shards of ice at Hermione.

"You forgot I love ice," Hermione yelled, bunny hopping over the spray, her legs making a perfect split. "Eisverklärung Eiszapfenlanze," Hermione said, turning the icy spray into a lance of ice that she launched at Daphne.  
"Thanks for the weapon," Daphne replied, grabbing the lance and turning it into an ice sword as the course dove into the warm waters of the bay.

"How will our racers fare in the underwater world, home to the Mermaids of Monaco," Ria said as the displays shifted to the underwater portion of the race. A series of twisting dips and curves through the reefs just off shore. "Now this scenic portion of the race is the longest and easiest section. It poses an interesting question to the racers: do they back off and save some energy, or do they press on and try to take the lead?"

"Crap," Hermione hisses as the backlash of pain from her reinforcement becomes too much for her. Hermione's skating slowed as she cut the flow of magic to her muscles.  
"Daphne smirked looking at Hermione's reflection in her ice sword. "But I'd better conserve some strength too. I don't know when she'll kick in that spell of hers." Using her wand she made a loop of cloth in her skirt to hold her sword, before moving her hands behind her back pressing onward with long graceful strides.

"Next year, I will be installing stands down there," Melody said as they watched the pair skate through the undersea landscape. Daphne kept her lead, but it was being whittled down as Hermione took advantage of every turn or dip to gain speed.

"Perfect," Hermione said looking ahead at three dips in the track in rapid succession. Spinning around she approached the first dip backward. The crowd gasped as Hermione drove her toe into the ice launching into the air spinning gracefully over the first dip. Just as her skates touched the ice her foot drove down into ice for a second jump again spinning over the dip in the track.

"Bloody hell," Daphne gasped, catching a bit of brown hair in her peripheral vision as Hermione nearly closed the gap now only a few steps behind her.

"I see but I don't believe," Ria exclaimed as the crowd roared. "A triple double, Hermione just used three double flips to skip the dips in the track and close the gap.

"Do not forget my daughter is still in the lead," Catherine said.  
"We know, but that was still an impressive display," several people replied as Catherine scowled.

"Well we are now neck and neck as we climb out of the ocean, and ready for more dueling to begin," Ria called out.

"Eispfeil," Hermione said, firing off a series of ice arrows at Daphne.  
"Too easy," Daphne scoffed, knocking the arrows aside.  
"That's what you think," Hermione said. "Doppelte Massenverklärung," she whispered hiding a spell in her barrage of ice arrows  
"What!" Daphne screamed as the sword in her hand seemed to double in weight as she stumbled on the ice, her skates feeling more like weights than skates.

"Oh, my was that a mass transfiguration hidden under a barrage of ice arrows?" Ria exclaimed as Daphne slowed dropping her sword. "Oh my there was a second spell hidden under the ice arrows. Now mass transfigurations are difficult in the latin based system that Britain uses, but when you think about it, it's not that different from basic elemental transfigurations. I mean we can change the heat, cold, wet, and dry components of elements, so why not the mass or volume as they are basic properties. But I digress you came here for a race, not a lesson," Ria said.

"Finite…..." Daphne began to say as she spotted a tight downhill turn ahead.

"It seems that Daphne is not going to cancel the spell," Ria explained as the blond dug deep pushing her body forward, accelerating even more as the path descended. Using the extra mass to accelerate Daphne raced down the slope cutting the turn tightly pulling into the lead again before canceling the spell. "Now that is how it is done ladies and gentlemen, turning a negative into a positive. In fact, Hermione might have just given Daphne the win. All she needs to do is make it through the crystal ice cave," Ria said as Daphne entered a cave covered in clear reflective crystals.

"What the heck," Daphne said as her shoulder clipped a mirror.  
"It's not just a straight shot, there are twists and turns, made all the more confusing by the reflections," Ria said as Daphne spun at the last second barely missing another obstacle.

"Argh, dam, reflections," Daphne said, canceling the mass transformation Hermione put on her, before focusing on the images. "It's like the hall of mirrors at a dam circus," Daphne said, trying to spot the path out of all the reflections. It was easier said than done as some looked just like her, one was her in the Lily outfit Hermione picked out for her, another in glasses and dress she wore with Millie another day. "What is going on, is it reflecting my memories. No, Ria's just a squib she couldn't have……," Daphne muttered as another reflection caught her eye.

"Hi my name is Hermione, what's yours," Hermione asked as she bounced with excitement as a first year on the Hogwarts platform.  
"Ugh, who let the fat useless mudblood in," Daphne replied before shoving Hermione over.

"Yes, I did that," Daphne said sadly, trying to look away as she watched the replay of each and every act of violence she perpetrated against her opponent. "And that……" she muttered as a darker scene began to form.

"Well mudblood, it seems that it is finally time to show you just how inferior you are," a very different Da[hne said stepping out of the shadows.  
"Daphne……." Hermione gasped looking at a pale skinned Daphne with platinum blond hair stepping out of the shadows wearing a black and red bodysuit and a matching cloak.  
"Scared….. You should be," Daphne said as a glowing red sword snapped to life in her hand. The illusionary Hermione tried to back away as Daphne moved closer.

"No, don't," Daphne muttered crashing through a large crystal as she continued to barrel through the cave. Her cries went unanswered as the illusions began to battle.

"A mere mudblood like you couldn't hope to grasp the true power of magic," Illusion Daphne said, slashing through Hermione's defenses.

"No, no, no, that's not what I wanted, it's not what I want, I don't want this," Daphne cried out as the vision showed her slamming Hermione against the wall. "Stop it!" Daphne screamed slamming into a crystal barrier watching helplessly as evil Daphne prepared to skewer Hermione with her sword. Time seemed to slow as she watched the blood red sword drive towards Hermione. "I just wanted to beat her, and make her go away, not dead. I never wanted to kill her," Daphne cried as the illusionary hermione was run through coughing up blood.

Tears swelling up in the corner of her eyes, Daphne watched as the illusion Hermione flickered and vanished leaving a confused evil Daphne looking around her.

"What!" the illusionary Daphne roared swinging wildly at the air.  
"You didn't really think I would let you do it," a tall busty girl with long rust colored hair said, stepping into view with a rapier in hand.  
"Just how many sisters does that runt have," Daphne growled.  
"More than you do apparently," the girl chuckled as Daphne growled stumbling as she ran the girl through with her sword only for her to vanish.  
"Shut up and face me," Daphne growled.  
"Catch me if you can, but that might be a problem for a girl of your proportions," the girl said.  
"What did you say," Daphne growled as her cloak was slashed away.  
"Nothing, but I do have somewhere else to be right now," she giggled, racing off as Daphne struggled to keep up, panting for breath as the vision ended.

"Daphne hit some hard spots but it looks like she has discovered the right path," Ria said as Daphne picked up speed finding an illusion free path. "Hermione has been doing good so far, but will she make it through the tunnel without losing her way?"

"I hate fun houses," Hermione groaned as she entered the crystal tunnel images springing up around her. Despite the images of her horrible past springing up around her, Hermione plowed onward. Images of a short fat ugly little girl meant nothing to her as she smashed through several in an effort to save time. Images of her old self meant nothing to her as smashed through or turned away from them, following the path of a silver haired girl. "Crap," Hermione hissed coming to a screaming halt as the path split, throwing up a spray of ice at a vision of herself at the beginning of the gala. The illusionary Hermione scowled at her trying to brush the snow and ice off her.

"Sorry who are you," Hermione muttered as the illusion stomped her foot. "Right, your Hermione," Hermione said as the illusion nodded in agreement. "It was nice knowing you, but I think it's time we part ways," Hermione said as the illusion stepped back in fright. "Now, now, it's not like I'm throwing you away, I'm just heading in a new direction," Hermione said pointing at the silver haired version of herself standing on the other side of the tunnel. "Think of it like evolving or something," Hermione shrugged before racing off down the path lined with reflections of a silver haired girl, who gave Hermione an illusionar high five as she passed. Left unnoticed was the old Hermione's hair being infiltrated with silver hair as the lonely girl was flanked by a pair of ghostly sisters.

"Oh no bad call by Hermione, she has taken the detour which will put Daphne solidly in the lead.

"Crap baskets, but I'm never one to back down from a challenge," Hermione grunted as she reactivated her reinforcement while exiting the tunnel Daphne firmly in the lead.

"This course is never ending," Daphne groaned sweat pouring down her face as she pulled out every last bit of strength she had as she saw the final turn before entering the stadium.  
"It's not over yet," Hermione yelled, approaching from behind.  
Daphne didn't have the strength to dignify Hermione with a response as she entered the final turn. A million thoughts went through her mind as she leaned into the turn cutting close to retain the lead. "How can she still be friendly with me even after I did all those horrible things to her? How could I have done those things to her, when all she wanted was to be my friend? She's worked so hard for everything, and I've had everything handed to me? I don't want to be that girl anymore. Hermione deserves this win, " she muttered all at the same time as her skates caught on the ice sending her smashing into the soft barriers lining the track.

"And Daphne is down, I can't believe it Daphne Greengrass is down less than 800m from the finish line," Ria yelled as Hermione rocketed past Daphne entering the stadium.

"Argh!!!!!" Catherine growled crushing a champagne flute in her hand as Daphne staggered to her feet.  
"Ah Mrs. Greengrass it seems I have won our little wagger," a petite blond haired woman said approaching her.  
"Oh there was a wager," Emma said.  
"Emma this is Monaco, you can place a wager on just about anything, including races," Maggie explained.  
"You bet on the race," Emma said.  
"Yes," Catherine growled, pulling out a bank slip.  
"She thought her daughter would win against Hermione," the woman said.  
"Oh…." Emma said. ".... I guess I can see that, but my Hermione is a scrapper and she really hates to lose."  
"She lost to me," Catherine said.  
"True, but my daughter said that was just round one, and that next time you wouldn't have your home defenses to help you," Emma replied.  
"Oh, so it's true you really did use a Dragon Flame Buster on Hermione, and that's why you have to remodel your house," the petite woman said. "Victoria must bring Hermione along the next time she visits."  
"That would be lovely," Emma said as Catherine silently fumed. "But if you don't mind me asking how much was the bet," Emma whispered in Eliane's ear.

"Ouchie," Daphne groaned, slowly digging herself out of the barricade.  
"You ok Daphne," Hermione said, offering her a hand.  
"I'm ok," Daphne said as she stood up. "I take it this means I lost then?" Daphne asked.  
"Sorry," Hermione said softly.  
"Don't be, you deserved it," Daphne said as they began to skate back.  
"What happened, I've seen you take tighter turns than this one," Hermione said.  
"......." Daphne was silent as they approached the stadium. "I was still a little disoriented by the tunnel. The reflections were…… Illuminating…."  
"I know what you mean that tunnel was a little head trippy," Hermione said.  
"Hermione….." Daphne said coming to a stop in the tunnel before they entered the stadium.  
"Is something wrong, do we need to get you to the doctor…." Hermione said.  
"No, I mean yes, but not like that," Daphne said.  
"Ok," Hermione said standing in front of her. "So what is it?"

Daphne took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she said softly.  
"Sorry for what, you gave it your all today, and it was a great race," Hermione said.  
"I'm sorry for bullying you, for forcing you to be a maid, for physically and magically assaulting you, for leaving you out for the Basilisk to find you, for everything I did to you," Daphne cried as tears began to pour down her cheeks. "You've been nothing but kind to me, and I've been horrible to you. Why?" Daphne said falling to her knees.  
Hermione knelt down putting her arms around Daphne. "Because you are worth it."  
"No, I'm not, I'm evil," Daphne said.  
"Nope," Hermione said, poking Daphne's forehead.  
"But…." Daphne began.  
"Nope," Hermione said again.  
"Hermione…." Daphne began before Hermione cut her off.  
"I won't claim to be an expert on the subject, but I have seen evil and fought evil. You are not evil, maybe a little misguided at times, but definitely not evil," Hermione said. "So friends…." she said, holding out her hand.  
Daphne slowly extended a trembling hand stopping inches from Hermione's. "No not yet, I don't deserve it, I need to earn it."  
"That's dumb but ok," Hermione shrugged. "Now come here acquaintance skating buddy," Hermione said, pulling Daphne into a bone crushing hug.  
"Can't breathe……." Daphne groaned.  
"Sorry, I forgot Verstärkung was still active," Hermione said letting her go. "Now come on," she said pulling a dizzy Daphne into the stadium.

Break

"Mom," Hermione said as they relaxed after the long day.  
"Yes," Emma said.  
"You were right there is a nice girl inside Daphne somewhere," Hermione said.  
"Excellent, so what happened," Emma cheered.  
"She apologized for everything, and wants to earn my friendship," Hermione said.  
"Oh my," Emma gasped. "That is quite the surprise."  
'I know right, I think the crystal ice mirror tunnel during the race really messed with her head," Hermione said.  
"Yes, her mother was most upset at her loss, apparently she put a nice chunk of change on the race," Emma said.  
"Ouch," Hermione said. "I do hope they are ok, Cathy has a bit of a short fuse."  
"They are both strong girls, they will be ok," Emma said.  
"But what if they aren't," Hermione said.  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Emma said.  
"Ok," Hermione replied. "Hey mom?"  
"Yes," Emma said.

"........... If you were going to give me a German name what do you think it would be," Hermione asked.  
"...... You now I never really thought about it," Emma said. "Oh is this like when you take a language in school you have to pick a name to use during the class or something."  
"Something like that," Hermione said.  
"Well I guess Hermione isn't a very German name," Emma mused. "And Jean is French…."  
"How do you feel about Johanna," Hermione said.  
"That name you used for that prank of yours," Emma said. "Johanna…… hmm…. It does have a nice ring to it."  
"I like it too," Hermione said with a smile.  
"It is cute," Emma said. "Johanna it just sort of rolls off the tongue."

Break

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how mad do you think mom is?" Astoria whispered as they heard the sound of a distant door slamming shut.  
"I don't think there is a scale," Daphne shuddered.  
"Crap baskets, this is going to hurt," Astoria shuddered.  
"Yes, but don't worry little sister," Daphne said as the doors to Catherine's study flew open.  
"In my study," Catherine said, glaring fire at the girls.  
"Yes, mother," Daphne said slowly entering as a silent Astoria followed her.

"Why," Catherine said.  
"Why what mother," Daphne said, struggling to meet her mother's gaze.  
"I would assume that it is obvious, daughter," Catherine growled. "Why did you lose?"  
"Ria kept the details of the performance a secret till the last minute, so that neither I nor Hermione would have an advantage," Daphne said.  
A sharp crack cut through the room as Daphne's head and body spun to the side, as she barely remained standing. "And yet you did nothing to secure an advantage?"  
"What would you have had me do mother," Daphne said.  
"What you have to do to ensure victory," "Catherine said, firing an electro shock spell at her daughter. "You are in Slytherin house, you could have done reconnaissance of the town, pressured Ria for clues. You spent weeks training with that squibs daughter," Catherine growled. "Sure, you would have learned something!"  
"Mother….." Daphne began.  
"Sermo," Catherine hissed. "Look at me when I am talking to you!"  
"Yes, mother," Daphne said, struggling to meet her mother's gaze while the pinching spell shot pain through her body. "You know firsthand how strong Hermione is."  
"I am well aware of that girl's power," Catherine hissed. "What I was not aware of was how weak my daughter is. I expected more from my heir."  
"I am sorry mother, but Hermione was the better competitor," Daphne said. No sooner than she finished she found herself flying across the room slamming into the far wall.  
"Pathetic," Catherine growled.

"Now Astoria, what can you tell me about, that squib mother of hers," Catherine said.  
"Mrs. Granger is a squib…." Astoria whispered.  
"Yes," Catherine snapped. "Now what can you tell me about that bitch of a woman?"  
"She is a kind and caring woman," Astoria said softly.  
"What are her weaknesses?" Catherine hissed. "You lived in her home for 2 months, what are her secrets, her weaknesses, things that she does not want to be made public."  
"I……." Astoria stammered looking between her sister and her mother, thinking of the time she spent with Emma. Slowly she squared her shoulder trying to stand tall while looking Catherine in the eye. "Lady Greengrass, Emma Granger has no weaknesses."  
Catherine's eyebrow began to tremble as Astoria took a step back. "What…. Did… You…. Say…." Catherine growled raising her wand.  
"Mrs. Granger is a kind and caring German woman who loves children," Astoria said.  
"Dolor," Catherine yelled a thick band of crackling yellow energy leapt from her wand.

Astoria froze as the world seemed to slow as the pain curse bore down on her. It was all she could do but watch and await for her world to explode in pain. However just as the spell was about to hit her a blond curtain cut off her vision as she was thrown to the side. A shrill scream assaulted her ears as she crashed to the ground, her eyes wide in shock. "Daphne……" Astoria whispered as her sister screamed in pain.

"What do you think you are doing daughter," Catherine yelled, ending the spell.  
"As…… the… elder…. Sibling…. Astoria's faults are my faults……," Daphne panted. "So please allow me to face the punishment for both of our failures. It is my duty as the elder daughter…."  
"Daphne…. Why…." Astoria whimpered.  
"It's time I acted like a big sister for once," Daphne said. "Now go I will be ok…."  
"If that is what you wish," Catherine said.  
"Yes," Daphne replied standing up to her mother.


	37. Changing tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am not some dippy goddess!" Luna Lovegood

September 1994

Sirius Black Escapes

Sirius Black, the heir to the Black family has escaped the seemingly inescapable Fortress Prison Azkaban located on an unplotable island in the Hebrides Archipelago. He was being held there for the alleged betrayal of James and Lily Potter along with the murder of 11 muggles during a confrontation with Peter Pettigrew. I say alleged because while he was arrested and charged with those crimes he has yet to be tried according to records from the British Ministry of Magic. One could understand the trial being delayed due to the turbulent times surrounding the rise and fall of the Dark Wizard Voldemort. However, a 13-year delay is a breach of British Magical Law and basic human rights. That being said the British Ministry of Magic says that it is unlikely that Sirius Black made it to land, but information from a confidential source has reported that the health tracker placed on all Azkaban inmates is still active, and reports that while Mr. Black is exhausted and magically drained; he is still very much alive. Sadly, this tracker does not include a location, which can be seen as an oversight. In response the Irish Ministry of Magic has increased their border patrols along the northern shoreline. Rest assured Ireland is aware of the danger and taking steps to make sure that if Sirius Black arrives in Ireland he will be swiftly taken into custody.

Brian Murphy Leprechaun Times

"Wow, the news really is different outside of England," Millie said looking at a selection of morning papers as she looked out over the Mediterranean Sea.  
"I agree, I knew the Daily Prophet was biased, but frankly it's more of a gossip rag than an actual newspaper these days," Alex said. "But more importantly are you ready to go."  
"Yes, I can't wait, this year is going to be great," Millie said excitedly.  
"Oh…." Maggie said.  
"Yes, Hermione got Elizabeth to start a maid cafe club, but well they can't really cook, and everyone knows the best cafes have the best food," Millie said.  
"So, you are going to take it over," Alex said.  
"Yes," Millie said. "Well I kinda already did, but I'm just going to make it official."

Break

"Wow the station is busy today," Emma said looking at the throng of people crowded along the path to the platform.  
"Psst, Hermione," a voice whispered.  
"Eeeeppp!" Hermione squeaked as a hand grabbed her arm. "Millie!"  
"Thought you might want a heads up," Millie said pointing to the crowd.  
"Yeah what is the deal?" Hermione asked.  
"It seems about half of them are looking for Harry to ask him about Sirius Black," Millie said.  
"Really," Hermione said glaring at the crowd. "Hasn't he been through enough already?"  
"Well it doesn't help that it turns out Sirius Black is his Godfather," Millie explained.  
"You've got to be kidding me," Hermione said.  
"I wish I was," Millie said.  
"What about the other half," Emma asked.  
"They are looking for you?" Maggie said.  
"Ugh…… really, why are they still making a big deal out of this," Hermione sighed.  
"I'll give you three guesses and two don't count," Alex said.  
"Catherine Greengrass," the Grangers sighed.  
"Most likely she is using her connections to stir up trouble," Maggie said.

Hermione looked at the crowd for a moment, a smile growing on her lips. "Well jokes on her then."  
"No explosions," Dan said.  
"Or cooling heads," Emma added.  
"Mom, Dad," Hermione pouted. "I'm not going to do anything like that."  
"Then what are you going to do?" Emma asked.  
"Something I've noticed over the last year is that for some reason people can't tell that Hermione and Johanna are the same person," Hermione said.  
"Great idea," Millie said.  
"Exactly," Hermione said. "Millie can you help me with the hair dye."  
"Sure," she said as the girls headed to the bathroom.

"I see Monaco really agreed with you," Hermione said as Millie dyed her hair.  
"You think so," Millie said.  
"I know so," Hermione said. "You look great."  
"Thanks, I've been swimming a lot and…." Millie said.  
"And what…." Hermione said.  
"I want to be part of the race next year," Millie said. "I know I can't ice skate, but I bet if you made a water track, I could keep up with you."  
"Wunderbar Millie, wunderbar!" Hermione clapped excitedly.  
"I just hope the lake isn't too cold," Millie said. "I mean I bought a wetsuit, but still."  
"I don't think it will be………" Hermione said trailing off as Millie shot her a look.  
"Hermione you don't think anything is cold," Millie said.  
"But it's……. Right……," Hermione said, turning her eyes to the mirror. "Wow, great job Millie," Hermione said examining the silver ponytail that fell to the bottom of her shoulder blades.  
"You're welcome," Millie said. "So what is the Johanna uniform for this year?" She asked as Hermione went into a stall to change.

"Tada!" Hermione giggled hopping out of the stall in a simple blue skirt, and white blouse with blue cuffs, a blue bow and simple Mary janes on her feet.  
"Merveilleuse," Millie exclaimed.  
"I thought so too," Hermione said, removing her retainer and glasses completing the look. "And since when did you learn French?"  
"I wouldn't say I learned French, I just picked up a few things while in Monaco," Millie replied as Hermione began to smile. "No...." Millie said, backing away from her friend.  
"But you haven't even heard what I am going to say," Hermione said.  
"Johanna… no," Millie said.  
"Johanna yes," Hermione said, blocking the exit.

Break

"She really does look like a completely different person when she does that," Maggie said as Hermione exited with Hermione.  
"And is that Millie," Emma said.  
"Oh my," Maggie gasped looking at her daughter in a green skirt, white blouse with green cuffs, and a green bow.  
"Psssttt, it's not Millie right now it's Melissa," Hermione said.  
"Hehehehehe, perfect," Maggie and Emma giggled.  
"Now run along before standing with us ruins your secret entry," Emma said.  
"Ok, see you at Christmas," their parents said.

"C'est fou," Millie said as they walked the gauntlet of people crowding the platform.  
"Ich weiß es schon gut," Hermione replied surprised by the unusually large crowd of people.  
"Think Harry will have any trouble," Millie said in French.  
"With his invisibility cloak I doubt it," Hermione replied, sticking with German. "And since when did you know German."  
"How could I not, hanging around you all this time," Millie said in French.

"Oh great, Kraut brought a Frog with her," Pansy said walking up to the pair.  
"Is there a problem Pansy," Hermione said.  
"No, just disappointed that we have to deal with a foul-smelling kraut again," Pansy said.  
"And I have the pleasure of dealing with an arrogant limey," Millie said.  
"That's rich coming from a cheese eating surrender monkey," Tracy said approaching the group.  
"Who looks like she's been eating a little too much cheese," Hermione said in German surprised by the breakout on Tracy's face.  
"Râpe à fromage est plus comme ça," Millie said swatting her friend.  
"Was that an insult munchkin," Tracy snapped.  
"I believe that they were just commenting on your lovely complexion Tracy," Daphne said.  
"Humph…. Like I care what a dumb foreigner thinks," Tracy huffed.  
"If they are attending Hogwarts, I hardly think they would count as dumb, and Melissa is from Monaco, correct," Daphne said.  
"Oui," Millie said. "And I thought you did an excellent job in the race," Millie said  
"Thank you," Daphne said. "The concept caught me by surprise, but it was fun and I would like to try again in the future."  
"Wunderbar, I can't wait to see it next year," Hermione said as Tracy fumed.  
"Come on let's get on the train," Pansy groaned pulling the pair along.  
"Yes, of course," Daphne said as they left.

Break

"How could you be friendly with the Kraut and the Frog," Tracy grumbled as the Hogwarts express rumbled down the tracks.  
"It's called being nice Tracy," Daphne said.  
"I can see that, but what I want to know is why," Tracy snapped.  
"You can catch more flies with honey," Daphne shrugged.  
"And what are those two little runts then, what makes them so important," Tracy said.  
"Yes, why are you so interested in that stupid little Kraut, and the invisible Frenchie. I mean is she even in Slytherin," Pansy added.  
Daphne suppressed a giggle. "Melissa is in Slytherin, she is just very shy. And why shouldn't I be nice to them. They pose no danger to me, and you can never have too many friends," Daphne said.  
"Only if they are the right friends, what advantages can they give your family," Tracy said.  
"Ugh, Tracy, we're kids, let's just enjoy life and save the politics for later," Daphne sighed.

"Argh what happened to you, making friends with that mudblood, then defending the fatty, allowing a squib to embarrass your mother, losing to the runt, and now being nice to those exchange students! How can you be so weak!" Tracy snapped.  
"I am not weak, Tracy, and perhaps girls in glass houses shouldn't throw stones," Daphne said glaring at Tracy.  
"What did you say," Tracy growled.  
"I think perhaps that you should worry about yourself before criticizing others Tracy. It's clear that you've had a bit of a growth spurt over the summer, but one should be growing taller not wider," Daphne said.  
"I am not fat," Tracy snapped.  
"Denial is a river in Egypt, fatty," Pansy giggled, poking Tracy's thighs with her wand watching as it sunk into the soft flesh.  
"Pansy I see no reason to pick on Tracy, and there is nothing wrong with being a little thicker," Daphne said as Tracy's head snapped towards her.  
"I am not thick, fat or anything else. Millie is still the fat girl," Tracy hissed.  
"I never said that," Daphne said defensively as the room began to suddenly grow cold.

"Is it cold in here or is it just me," Pansy said.  
"Just you, bimbo," Tracy said as Daphne and Pansy began to shiver.  
"Something is wrong…." Daphne muttered as Pansy slowly turned catatonic.  
"It's just a little cold," Tracy said, still too angry to feel anything. The thought of them even considering her a fat girl made Tracy's blood boil. She was not fat, or anything like Millie or Hermione.  
"What is that," Daphne whispered as a hooded shape appeared in the window.  
"Dementor…." Pansy muttered as she began rocking back and forth.  
"Pathetic," Tracy muttered looking at the empty black hood cloaking the entity, while her "friends" tried to scoot away from it.  
"No, no, no, no, I'm not like that, I wouldn't kill Hermione or Millie, they're my friends. I'm a nice girl, not a mean girl. I don't want to be like that anymore," Daphne muttered tears streaming down her face.  
"Interesting," Tracy said to herself a wicked grin crossing her face.  
"I'm not a bimbo, I just like boys, what girl doesn't….." Pansy muttered, rocking back and forth.

"Seriously what is with you two," Tracy said, still fuming over being called fat as the creature opened the door. The icy cold oddly calming as she got a better look at the faceless being. She could see the creature standing before her, but she could also see something else, a vision of sorts. She could see herself standing at the top of a smoldering hill, dressed in form fitting black armor that did not hide her curvy figure. Long pale blond hair blew in the wind as she looked over the piles of dead and defeated opponents, a tall jet-black lance with a snake standard in her hand. "Yes, that is how it should be," Tracy said smiling as she gazed into the vision. Silver, Blue, Orange, Blond, and Pink haired girls lay shattered on the ground beneath her boot. Pansy bounced around in the background entertaining the troops with her overly curvaceous body in a scandalous outfit. "Is that Daphne…." Tracy muttered as another pale blond girl in black armor walked up to her dragging a body along with her before tossing it at Daphne's feet. "No…. she's not strong enough for this…" Tracy smiled looking at the body lying at her feet. "Who is the fat one now Daphne," an evil giggle escaped her lips as the vision of her poked the fat ugly Daphne lying at her feet. "And I do look good," Tracy said as a bright light exploded down the hallway flooding the room driving away her dark vision.

"Are you girls alright," a man called out.  
"So cold," Pansy and Daphne chattered.  
"Here have some chocolate," the man said, giving them each a large piece.  
"No thank you," Tracy said, unaffected by the experience.  
"You were not affected by the dementor," the man said.  
"So that is what they are called, interesting," Tracy said as the man left as another flash of light filled the hallway. "So weak…" Tracy muttered watching Daphne scarf down the chocolate.

Break

"Hello, do you mind if we sit here?" a young girl with pale blond hair said entering their compartment.  
"We……," Millie said.  
"Oh, is Ginny not with us……" the girl said looking around. "Oh dear, we'll find her later, right now I'd like to talk to you,"  
"Um, should I know you," Hermione asked.  
"No, Johanna is only a second year, and Hermione is a 4th year, and Luna is a third year," Luna said. "So, it's not like you shared any classes yet, but maybe this year."  
"Oh boy," Millie said. "Hermione this is Luna Lovegood, she's a bit peculiar."  
"A pleasure to meet you Luna, what is it you'd like to talk to me about," Hermione said as a chill began to seep into the room.  
"Well you see," Luna said before growing and stomping her foot. "I don't know what is more upsetting that those idiots did it, or that these things are still around."  
"Cold…." Hermione muttered.  
"Oh crap," Millie said.  
"What……" Hermione said rubbing her arms.  
"You're never cold, ever, and there is only one thing that could do this," Millie said.  
"What thing," Hermione shivered as ice formed on the windows.

"Mot personified," Luna said. "Although the flying death also applies, or as you would know them dementors."  
"Crap baskets," Hermione and Millie said hugging each other as the faceless entity appeared in the window.  
"An appropriate reaction, for an ancient science experiment on the nature of death and the soul, which gained sentience at some point," Luna said as the door opened. "The Alterans were many things, but perhaps their greatest flaw was their hubris. But they never did what the Americans did and landed on me. I don't mind visitors but they could have been a little nicer, that rocket burned terribly." She said as the dementor loomed over her.  
Hermione and Mille could do nothing as faint wisps of magical energy began to emanate from Luna as the dementor began to feed. "No, I have to…" Hermione said, struggling to reach for her wand.  
A pulse of magic exploded from Luna throwing the dementor back into the hallway. "How rude, don't you know it's not polite to interrupt a lady's conversation," Luna said with an-other-worldly voice.  
"Luna, who or what are you," Hermione said.  
"It's like she's a force of nature," Millie said as Steve poked his head out.  
"Nature spirit……" Steve hissed.

"Close, but not exactly," Luna said over her shoulder before turning back to the dementor. "Now go away, people talking," Luna said, throwing the dementor out of the room.  
"Luna…." Hermione said looking at the slightly glowing girl, not unlike the light of a full moon. "That was the name of the Roman Moon Goddess."  
"And your mother was Selene, which is the name of the Greek Titan and goddess of the moon," Millie added.  
"All correct," Luna said.  
"You called it an ancient experiment from the Alterans, are you a Divine spirit," Hermione said.  
"Yes," Luna replied. "I have many names, but I've always had a preference for Artemis."  
"Like the Nasu doll," Hermione said.  
"Ugh don't get me started on that doll," Luna grumbled. "I'm fine with being a 5-star archer, and I did like Orion, but really, that outfit is far too scandalous. I mean really, where does Zeltretch get off doing something like that."  
"Ok," Hermione said. "But how did you know about the Dementors and what are you doing here?"

"I know about them, because I tagged along with Ishtar who went to find out what the Alterans were doing playing around with death as a favor for her sister, but really I think it was because Ereshkigal threatened to tell everyone about something stupid Ishtar did, was it losing Gulgalanna, being shrunk or stripped naked, I wonder," Luna said as another dementor walked past their compartment. "Ugh there are more of these ass hats, excuse me," she said stepping into the hallway, a bow of energy forming in her hands. "Piercing sky bullet!' she said firing a lance of energy down the hallway. "Ugh…. tired…. And here I wanted to talk more but those jerks got in the way," Luna groaned. "I'ma gonna take a nap now."  
"Hi," Luna squeaked as the magical glow faded.  
"Luna," Hermione said.  
"Yes, that me," Luna said looking at them.  
"Luna do you know anyone by the name of Artemis," Millie asked.  
"Oh, did she come out and talk to you," Luna said.  
"Yes, and how did you end up possessed by a divine spirit," Hermione asked.  
"It's complicated," Luna said.

"That's ok, we promise not to speak of this again," Hermione said as Millie nodded in agreement.  
"Thank you," Luna said. "And I promise not to tell anyone about you as well."  
"Thanks, how about we play some grail wars," Millie said.  
"I've got an all divine spirit team," Luna said excitedly.  
"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Hermione said.

Break

"Hello and welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said addressing the school. "As many of you are no doubt aware Dementors have been placed at the school to give us an extra layer of protection during these trying times. Rest assured they will not harm students," Dumbledore said as murmurs filled the great hall.

"Yeah fat chance of that," Marcus said.  
"Maybe we can get them to take care of a few of the riff raff," Tracy muttered.  
"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that Tracy," Liz said.  
"Yeah, yeah," Tracy said.  
"Don't you take that tone with me," Liz hissed.  
"Whatever," Tracy said.

Liz's retort was cut off by Dumbledore continuing. "Also, I would like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Lupin," he said as a thin shabbily dressed man stood up.  
"Yes, thank you," the man said. "My name is Remus Lupin and I look forward to working with all of you this year."

"He doesn't look like much," Anna said.  
"True, but Miss Matou has worked with him in the past, and had nothing but good things to say about him," Hermione said.  
"That's good enough for me," Belle said.  
"I dunno," Elizabeth added.  
"Apparently he acts very strategically and can be ferocious when cornered," Hermione said. "I don't know much else besides the fact that he is something of a freelancer and scholar."  
"Oh, oh, oh, I know something too," Astoria said.  
"What did you hear," the girls said.  
"Well I had a chance to talk to Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, this summer," Astoria said.  
"You got to meet the creator of Nasu Dolls," Millie gasped.  
"Lucky…." the other girls said.  
"Hehehehe, well he said that he was excited to see how Nasu Dolls could be used in the classroom, and that he has donated a supply of them to the school this year," Astoria said.

"We're not going to use a bunch of stupid dolls in class," Pansy said.  
"It's not a crazy idea," Daphne said.  
"Of course, you would agree with your sister," Pansy said.  
"That's because it's a good idea," Daphne said. "The dolls can be used to improve control of your magic, and the battles could be used to practice tactical thinking."  
"Blah, blah, blah, tactics are useless against true power," Pansy said. "Or did you forget how your mom roasted the runt."

"Your mom roasted Hermione," a number of students gasped.  
Daphne slowly turned red as the others stared at her. "Kind of," she said softly pressing her index fingers together. "But she was a little mad after Hermione used her own spell against her blasting her into a wall and locking her in an ice prison."  
"I still wish I could have seen that," Astoria whispered to Hermione.  
"Well she was being a meanie," Hermione huffed. "And next time I'll freeze her hair off."  
"She'll just hit you with a Dragon Flame Buster before you can do that," Tracy said.  
"If she hit's me with it," Hermione said.  
"She did it easily enough last time," Pansy chimed in.  
"I still call shenanigans on that, since when can people teleport," Hermione said.  
"It's called apparition, you mudblood dolt," Pansy said.

"Apparition, more like teleportation," Hermione said. "And since when is that a thing."  
"It's an advanced magic that isn't taught until 7th year at the earliest, but I hear they are moving it back now that Hogwarts is nine years," Matthew said joining them.  
"Who asked you," Tracy said.  
"Hermione did," Liz said. "This idiot just beat me to it," Liz growled.  
"Oh you wound me my delicate little flower," Matthew sighed.  
"ARGH!!!!" Liz growled elbowing him in the ribs. "I told you not to call me that." She hissed. "Now as this dummy was saying it is a form of magical transport that is taught in the upper level classes after you have proper control of your magic."  
"How does it work," Anna asked.  
"I dunno," Liz said.

"Dummy," a random Slytherin said.  
"Shut up, I am not a dummy, I just haven't learned it yet, it's an 8th year class," Liz snapped.  
"Lev, is that you little shit," Matthew snapped.  
"Letting your boy toy, fight your battles for you now," another student said.  
"I am not," Liz snapped.  
"Hahaha, that's rich coming from the daughter of a waitress," an older girl said  
"My mother is not a waitress," Liz said.  
"Then why was she seen walking around as a waitress during the PTA meeting. I thought she was a maid." more students began to mutter.  
"My mother is a Marquess not a maid or a waitress," Liz said. "And I am the heir to the Tuttle name, and I expect to be treated with the proper respect."

"Weird," Millie whispered to Hermione.  
"Yeah what the hell was all that," Hermione replied.  
"Politics," Astoria said as dinner was served.  
"Politics, what does that have to do with it," Millie asked.  
"Technically, speaking the peerage controlled by the Tuttle family is a Marquess, which is the highest-ranking magical title short of the Malfoy Dukedom. This is why Liz has been in control of the dorms," Elizabeth explained.  
"I thought that was because she was an older student," Millie said.  
"Well that's part of it, but mainly it's because of her title," Elizabeth said.  
"But then why is Lady Greengrass so powerful?" Hermione asked.  
"Hermione you saw her house," Astoria said. "While the Tuttle family has a higher title, the Greengrass family is the second richest family in England short of the Malfoys, and money is power."  
"Ok, but what does that have to do with school," Millie said.  
"It's a lot of political posturing by the Tuttle family’s actions or lack of action against your mother has caused her to lose a lot of respect and opportunities. Thus, the other families spell weakness," Matthew said.

"Oh…." the girls said observing the table. The first and second years along with Matthew, Hermione and Millie seemed to be clustered together. The remaining students seemed to be clustered around Liz, or the trio of Daphne, Tracy, and Pansy. Only a few students like Matthew seemed free to move about.

Break

"Slytherin cheerleading team," Hermione said looking at a flyer Pansy posted in the common room.  
"Since when did we get a cheerleading team," Millie asked.  
"I dunno, but I heard Draco saying something about it to Pansy," Daphne said.  
"While I am loath to take part in such a muggle activity, all of the other houses have a team to cheer on their quidditch teams, and our team could use the support," Pansy said.  
"She just wants to look at Draco in his uniform," Daphne whispered.  
"So, what if I do," Pansy huffed.  
"Don't bother trying out runt, fatty," Tracy said.  
"And why can't they try out," Liz said from across the room.  
"Because she's a runt, and Millie is a fattie," Tracy said.  
"This runt has a name you know," Hermione pressed.  
"And is an accomplished figure skater, which could come in handy," Liz said. "Now I'm not saying she's on the team, but she can certainly try out."  
"Liz you can't be serious," Pansy said as Tracy's jaw dropped.  
"And you're an idiot," Liz said. "Did you not see her performances in Lillehammer and Monaco, not to mention she has fashion connections for cute uniforms. Plus, you did ask me to help set this up, so don't think you can just run roughshod."  
"Ugh, fine……" Pansy sighed.

"What does the tryout entail," Hermione asked.  
"Show us how you can cheer and dance," Liz said.  
"I can't wait to see you trip all over your feet fatty," Tracy said.  
"Tracy I am……" Millie began.  
"Going to knock your socks off," Hermione finished. "Come on Millie I'll show you some stuff to get ready. The tryout is on Saturday right, plenty of time," Hermione said, pulling Millie along.

"Hermione no…." Millie wailed, struggling to resist.  
"Hermione yes," Hermione said, tugging on Millie.  
"Hermione no," Millie said, digging her heels into a gap in the stone floor.  
"Now stop resisting," Hermione said, as Millie pulled her back slightly.  
"Hermione, no, I can't be a cheerleader there is no way," Millie said.  
"Hermione yes, and you can be a cheerleader," Hermione said as her eyes flashed blue for a second.  
"Hermione what are you doing," Liz said as Hermione threw Millie over her shoulder.  
"I'm helping," Hermione said as she walked out.  
"Hahahahaha," Daphne chuckled. "Looks like you will need to bring your A game Tracy or you might not make the team."  
"As if," Tracy said, holding her head high as she left as more than a little junk in the trunk swayed back and forth.

Break

"Alright ladies……" Liz said.  
"Ahem," a male voice said. "And Matthew," Liz sighed.  
"Thank you," Matthew said, not fazed by the stares in his direction.  
"As I was saying, you are all here for the Slytherin Cheer team tryouts, and like the Quidditch team there will be a senior and junior team, each with seven members and a manager for each one, which means not all of you will make the team," Liz explained.  
"You'll be lucky to make manager fat ass," Tracy whispered in Millie's ear.  
"We'll see who is the manager," Millie replied.

"You will be judged on the following three things, how you look, how you sound, and how energetic you are," Liz explained.  
"Superficial much," Hermione whispered to Daphne.  
"This is Pansy we are talking about," Daphne replied.  
"Right……." Hermione said, looking at their perky blond housemate.

"Alright, Matthew, let's get this over with," Liz groaned.  
"Alrighty then," he said, moving to the front. "Now I know you think the cheerleaders are just eye candy for the boys, but ladies enjoy quidditch as well, so why not give them something nice to look at," he said striking a few poses to show off his physique.  
"Stupid sexy Matthew," Liz grumbled turning her head even as her eyes tracked his every move.  
"He's got a cute but," Daphne said.  
"Look at those arms," Millie added.  
"What about Neville," Hermione asked.  
"A girl can look right," Millie said.  
"I guess, but did he have to wear a skirt?" Hermione said.  
"Look at those abs," Millie said.  
"Oh my……" Hermione said as Matthew's shirt rode up.

"Can you do anything other than pose," Liz sighed.  
"Go, Fight, Win," Matthew yelled.  
"I meant besides yell like an idiot," Liz said.  
"Well I'm glad you asked," Matthew said. "But I will need a volunteer?"  
"What are you going to do," Liz said.  
"You mean you don't know," Matthew said.  
"No, I don't know, now stop messing around," Liz snapped.  
"Throws," Matthew said. "Hermione would you care to demonstrate."  
“Oh!” Hermione's eyes lit up. "I get it," she said, moving back for a running start.

"If you get hurt it's all on you," Liz said.  
"It looks dangerous," Pansy said.  
"That's the fun," Hermione said with a big grin as Matthew got into position. With a nod from the older boy she took off racing across the field. As she reached the girls Hermione cartwheeled landing on her feet her back facing Matthew immediately launching into a back flip. Landing on her hands, she pushed off using reinforcement to flying into the air for a twisting tumble before falling towards Matthew.  
Allie…." Matthew said as Hermione's foot landed perfectly in her hands. "Oop!" he yelled, throwing Hermione high in the air much to everyone's surprise.  
"Go snakes, eat those ravens," Hermione yelled, doing a split in the air touching her toes with her fingers adding another twisting flip before falling into Matthew's strong arms.  
"Nice job," Matthew said looking down at her.  
"Um... thanks…." Hermione said blushing a little as she realized where she was.

"What the bloody hell was that," Tracy gasped, eyes bulging out of her sockets.  
"Hermione being Hermione I guess," Daphne said.  
"Where did she learn to do that," Pansy said.  
"Figure skating……... I think," Daphne said.

"So how did we do," Matthew said.  
"That was……" Liz said glaring at them. "......Passable…." Liz finally said. "And don't think that Hermione is the only one you'll be throwing."  
"Certainly, and will you be on that list," Mathew said as a blushing Liz quickly turned away.  
"I think that means yes," Hermione whispered.  
"It does not," a blushing Liz snapped.  
"In Liz speak that means yes," Matthew said into Hermione's ear as Liz marched off.  
"Hehehehehe," Hermione giggled.

"Pansy, you're up," Liz snapped.  
"Let me show you what a real cheerleader looks like," Pansy said, strutting to the front.  
"Ok…." Daphne said.  
"All of that aerobatics was cool and all, but real cheerleading is about looking and sounding pretty," Pansy said as she began dancing and cheering.  
"Those aren't really cheers," Millie said.  
"Of course, it is," Tracy said.  
"I'm with Millie on this one Tracy, calling your opponents retarded inbred muggle loving mudblood bastards doesn't seem like much of a cheer," Daphne said.  
"But that is what they are," Tracy said as Pansy did a rather provocative ballet routine that seemed to put the focus on her chest and ass as she danced.  
"Ugh…." Daphne groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"And that is how it is done," Pansy said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.  
"Alright, but we are going to need to work on those cheers, Pansy. Some of those might get the team disqualified," Liz said.  
"Beat that fatty," Pansy said proudly as several more girls tried out.  
"Maybe I will," Millie replied.  
"Oh, please you're not hiding anything besides your fat ass behind that cloak," Tracy said.  
"You'll just have to wait and find out," Millie said.

"Good luck," Hermione said to Daphne as she stepped forward.  
"It's all skill, and I planned this," Daphne replied, tying her hair back.  
"Alright Daphne show me what you got," Liz said. Daphne nodded before taking a running start doing a cartwheel into a flip only to slip on the landing falling on her but.  
"Impressive, but the landing needs a little work," Hermione said as a red-faced Daphne stood up transitioning into a mix of ballet and figure skating moves. "She's usually more flexible than that," Hermione said as Daphne slid to the ground, her legs slightly under 180 as they pushed out in front of her. "Don't…." Hermione muttered as Daphne placed her hands behind her head rocking backward before kicking upward. It was a valiant attempt at a bridge up, but Daphne still ended up flat on her back.  
"Sorry…." Daphne squeaked quickly jumping up.  
"She must be getting flustered," Millie said as the rest of Daphne's routine came off a bit stilted, wobbling a bit as she balanced on one foot.  
"Nicely done Daphne," Liz said.  
"Good job, Daphne," Hermione said.  
"Thanks," Daphne said.

"Ok Tracy you're up," Liz said.  
"I think Mille should go first," Tracy said.  
"I called you Tracy," Liz said.  
"But once that tubbo tries and fails…." Millie said.  
"You will still need to try out," Liz snapped. "Now get moving."  
"Ugh, fine…." Tracy groaned. "Hold my cloak, fat ass," Tracy said, throwing her cloak at Millie.  
".........Oh my," Hermione gasped.  
"Jealous runt," Tracy said dressed in a silver and green cheerleading outfit with green pom poms in her hands. The skirt did little to hide the softness of her thick thighs as they rubbed together as she walked forward her posterior swaying widely.  
"Um, Hermione is it just me or is Tracy actually looking a little husky," Millie whispered to Hermione.  
"No, it's not just you," Hermione said.  
"Merlin, she got fat," Daphne said as Tracy began a simple routine that was more bouncing and moving her arms than actual dancing with slightly less offensive cheers than Pansy.

"Daphne…." Hermione sighed.  
"Sorry I can't help it," Daphne said softly. "But she is quite thick." She added as a red-faced Tracy began to pant her body jiggling as she slowed as the routine went on.  
"Go Slytherin the Greatest of the Hogwarts 4," Tracy screeched loudly throwing her pom poms in the air before hunching over hands on her knees as she struggled to breath.  
"You ok Tracy," Liz said.  
"Yeah, just gotta," Tracy said, collapsing on the grass. "Sit down for a minute," she groaned, flopping on the grass.  
"Fine," Liz said pointing her wand at Tracy. "Solvo," Liz said.  
"Don't," Tracy squeaked, putting her hands on her stomach.  
"What did she do," Hermione asked.  
"That's an unfastening charm, Tracy must have…." Daphne explained as a slight bulge appeared below Tracy's chest a slight rounding on the tight-fitting shirt. An additional slight bulge could be seen around the top of her skirt.  
"What the hell did you do that for," Tracy screeched.  
"I was trying to help you breathe," Liz said.  
"Stop helping," Tracy grumbled, scrambling for her cloak.

"Ok, Millie you're up," Liz said.  
"Watching the fat ass ……." Tracy began to say as Millie removed her cloak revealing her hard work. The green skirt was just as long as Tracy's but her thighs looked strong in the blue bike shorts, she was wearing. Her green and yellow top fit snugly on her thick, but flat stomach, and covered her developing chest. The blonde's arms looked toned, in the sleeveless top, while a blue hair band held her hair back.  
"Yes, I guess it is still a little big," Millie said looking over her shoulder at her ample posterior. "But I think I carry it well," Millie said.  
"You're still fat," Tracy grumbled as Millie just shrugged.  
"So are you," Daphne said, while Tracy just grit her teeth and clenched her fists.  
"Ok Millicent show me what you've got," Liz said.

"Ok," Millie chimed, thrusting a fist into the air.  
"Alright how is everyone doing today," Millie yelled.  
"Good," the group replied.  
"Great," Millie said, doing a cartwheel. "Now Give me an S," she yelled, forming her body into an S," she said. "L," Millie said before jumping into the air and kicking her legs up to form an L shape. "Y," she yelled holding her arms out. "T," she yelled, moving her arms. "H," she said holding one arm up as she bent over to make the letter. "E, R, I, N." Millie cheered as her contortions continued, some in the air and some on the ground.  
"What's that spell," Millie cheered. "Slytherin!" Millie said signaling Matthew. "What's that mean?"  
"Alley oop," Matthew said, launching Millie into the air.  
"Victory!' Millie yelled, throwing her arms and legs out before Matthew caught her.

"What the bloody hell was that," Tracy snapped.  
"Cheerleading……" Millie said nervously pressing her fingers together.  
"Obviously," Pansy droned. "But where did you learn how to do that."  
"It's all Hermione's fault," Millie said.  
"Hey, all I did was help you train, it was your mom that got you in touch with those cheerleaders," Hermione said.  
"Yes, but……" Millie said.  
"You're still fat, and we can't have fat girls on the team." Tracy said glaring at Millie while thrusting her chest out.  
"Well I know I'm still kind of heavy……." Millie said.

"Knock it off Tracy," Liz said.  
"But Liz……" Tracy began.  
"I will post the list later," Liz said leaning in to whisper in Tracy's ear. "She's the same size as you, and carries it better so I wouldn't go around calling her fat anymore."  
"There is no way she is smaller than me," Tracy hissed stomping her foot.  
"Millie, what size dress do you wear," Daphne asked.  
"I dunno a 10….," Millie said.  
"Hah I wear the same size as you," Tracy said quickly.  
"But I can get into some 8's depending on what it is," Millie added.  
"And I know you have a few 12s," Daphne said looking at Tracy. "So, knock it off with the fat remarks."  
"Shut your mouth traitor," Tracy growled, storming off.

"Well that happened," Pansy said. "I mean I knew she gained some weight but man did she get fat. I guess that means Tracy is the fattest 4th year now," she said before Millie smacked her on the back of the head.  
"Argh, really, can you say anything without insulting anyone," Millie growled.

"Stupid, Millie, stupid Daphne, Stupid Pansy, Stupid Mom, they will pay," Tracy growled. "I wouldn't be like this if mom hadn't forced me to work all summer. And what the hell was that with Daphne and Pansy, dam traitors," she grumbled her boiling temper cooling to a mere simmer as she passed the Dementors at the gate of the castle. "Well at least you guys make me feel better," Tracy said looking up at the floating vision of death, the icy cold feeling familiar and comforting to her. As the creature looked at her with its faceless hood a thought passed through her mind. "Yes, it will take cunning and hard work, but if she can change, so can I. Thank you, for cooling my rage," Tracy said before leaving the creature.

Break

Slytherin Cheerleading Team  
Senior team members  
Liz Tuttle- Captain  
Pansy Parkinson- club president  
Daphne Greengrass  
Hermione Granger  
Millicent Blustrode  
Matthew Krylieght- token boy  
???????  
Tracy Davis- Manager

Junior team members  
Anna  
Belle  
Elizabeth  
???  
???  
???  
???  
Astoria- Manager

"Hermione, I made the team," Millie gasped as she began hopping up and down.  
"Congratulations Millie," Hermione replied. "I knew you could do it."  
"What is this," Tracy shrieked, staring at the list in abject horror.  
"The roster," Liz said.  
"But…." Tracy stammered.  
"Look, the other girls put together more impressive performances," Liz said.  
"But Pansy…." Tracy said.  
"Is fine as long as she keeps her mouth shut, and I'd rather not annoy Malfoy right now," Liz said. "Look at least this way you are still part of the team and will have a leg up for next year." she added putting a hand on Tracy's shoulder.


	38. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There is no place for silly little mistakes in ancient runes, it is so much more than just waving a wand," Professor Babbling.

October 1994

"Astoria!" Marcus called out.  
"Yes," Astoria squeaked.  
"So um, I was wondering if you could, maybe help me again," Marcus asked, holding up a letter.  
"Another letter," Astoria said.  
"Yes, I want to invite Victoria to Hogsmeade, but I don't know how…." Marcus said.  
"Then just ask her you big dummy," Astoria said.  
"I know, but she's like all…." Marcus said.  
"Like what," Astoria asked.

"Do you think he will figure it out," Millie whispered.  
"I dunno, maybe, eventually," Hermione shrugged as they watched the pair.  
"So, what's it like having a sister," Millie asked.  
"Millie I…." Hermione said only for Millie to stare at her. "Oh right…. I will admit it was a bit surprising at first, but Victoria is fun to be around, and lightens up the mood. Not to mention she is way more outgoing than me. Plus, it's nice having someone else my own age around. Don't get me wrong my parents are great, but you know…"  
"Exactly," Millie replied. "And you know I've been thinking."  
"Thinking about what," Hermione asked.  
"Well you went and got yourself a sister, and I think it's time I did the same," Millie said.  
Hermione groaned slapping her forehead. "Millie I'm not sure that's how it works…."  
"Why not it worked for you," Millie said.  
"Millie, Astoria…." Hermione sighed.  
"Is taking after you more and more these days, it's only a matter of time until it's official. I just need to find the right one first," Millie said. "Hhhhhmmmmm……. Who do you think…."  
"I can't believe you are doing this," Hermione said.  
"But it's what you did," Millie said.  
"Ugh…. Mach, dass es aufhört," Hermione groaned slamming her head on the table.

"Johanna, whatever Millie did please don't freeze her head before I can get some snacks," Liz said.  
"Hu…… Liz," Hermione said looking up.  
"Oh sorry, Hermione, I thought you were Johanna there for a second," Liz said.  
"No worries it happens, Johanna was helping Hermione with a color changing charm," Millie said.  
"I see," Liz said. "Anyway, any chance I could get a snack before practice, I'm starving after missing lunch."  
"Sure, I know there is no cafe today, but I can whip up something quick," Millie said.  
"Great," Liz said following Millie.

"What the heck," Hermione said, using a mirror to check the top of her head, where the root and the first inch or so of her hair was a vibrant silver. "Weird," she whispered. "I thought I washed all of the dye out earlier."

"So why did you miss lunch," Millie asked as they entered the dorm kitchen.  
"I had to see several professors," Liz said.  
"Is something wrong," Millie asked.  
"No, nothing like that, I just needed some clarification on some classwork," Liz said.  
"I see," Millie replied.  
"Yeah, with the school now running for 9 years, the last three are a real kick in the pants. It's lots of advanced work," Liz said as Millie began pulling things out.  
"That must be hard on top of your dorm duties and cheerleading," Millie said.  
"You have no idea," Liz sighed.

"Probably not," Millie said, as her knife flew into action quickly slicing through a tomato.  
"No, you wouldn't, your mom didn't make a fool of herself," Liz said. "Twice… ugh, and I'm the one paying the price for it, Liz are you a maid like your mom, why don't you waitress like your mom, argh stupid annoying little jerks," Liz groaned.  
"I see," Millie said, putting several slices of bread in the oven.  
"And she expects me to be the best, while dealing with the crap she puts on me," Liz sighed. "And what's with all this theoretical work, just tell me how to do the spell, I don't care how the spell actually works. I need to do magic, not understand it."  
"I do understand the sentiment, but wouldn't knowing the theory help in performing the spell, and tweaking it," Millie said chopping up some herbs and throwing them in a bowl with the tomato’s olive oil and vinegar. "I mean that's how Johanna is able to do some of the spells that she does."

"I guess," Liz said as Millie put the mix, she made on the now toasted bread presenting it to Liz. "Millie this is just tomatoes on bread, and hardly something that would count for lunch.  
"It's a Bruschetta and Italian dish, and I didn't think you would want something heavy," Millie replied.  
"Are you calling me fat," Liz growled her large chest bouncing slightly.  
"No," Millie said. "It's just that we have cheer practice soon and……" Millie stammered.  
Liz sighed. "Right, sorry about that…."  
"No problem," Millie said. "So is it good."  
"Very," Liz said after taking a bite.

Break

"Judging by the looks on some of your faces, the secret is not a secret any longer," Professor Lupin said, putting a hand on the large box that sat on his desk.  
"We're not really going to be playing with dolls," Ron groaned.  
"Is there a problem Mr. Weasley," Lupin said.  
"Professor, how is playing with dolls going to teach us anything about defense," Ron said as several boys nodded in agreement.  
"These are going to help you learn how to think strategically during a duel or other forms of combat," Lupin replied.  
"Professor," Tracy called out raising her hand.  
"Yes, Tracy," Lupin replied.  
"Why would that matter if you have the more powerful spell," Tracy said looking towards Hermione.

"Oh………. I see……. I was warned this might come up," Lupin said as the students began to whisper.  
"Professor I don't mind," Hermione said standing up.  
"I don't either," Daphne said.  
"Really you want to tell everyone how Lady Greengrass hit you so hard it blasted your clothes off leaving you naked in the garden," Pansy said.  
"Miss Parkinson," Lupin snapped.

"That actually happened professor," Hermione said.  
"Dang wish I could have seen that," some of the boys whispered.  
"Oh, come on like there is anything to see," Ron said.  
"Shut up Ron," Harry growled.  
"Um, the part they left out is the first half of the duel," Daphne said.  
"Ah I see," Lupin said.  
"Oh, come on that wasn't anything special," Tracy said.  
"Tracy, I think you and I are remembering that duel very differently," Daphne said.  
"And you're just going to tell everyone what happened to her," Tracy hissed.  
"She is my mother, and yes," Daphne said.  
"I can't believe you," Tracy growled.

"Hermione, would you mind telling us why Mrs. Greengrass had to use a rather powerful spell to knock you out," Lupin asked.  
"Well, you'd have to start at the beginning for that. See some stuff happened and I found myself facing Countess Greengrass in a duel, and I'm only a 4th year in defense," Hermione said.  
"And what was going through your mind at the time," Lupin asked.  
"Lady Greengrass is an older, more powerful witch, with years of dueling experience, but she is a classical duelist which meant that my one advantage…." Hermione said.  
"Like you had an advantage," Tracy snapped.  
"She did," Daphne chimed in.  
"And that was," Lupin asked.  
"Beast magic," Pansy said. "Hermione is part beast and used the innate magic of beasts to enhance her abilities."  
"Beast magic, she's a half breed," several students began to whisper.

"It wasn't beast magic, it was family magic you dolt," Parvati said as more than a few heads wiped in her direction.  
"You are defending a snake," Ron hissed.  
"Shut up Ron," Lavender said.  
"What Hermione used was family magic and it is something called sudrdheekaran a form of wandless magic that is considered a lost art in Indian magical circles," Padma said.  
"In France it is called amélioration magique. It is said that this is what allowed Saint Martha to tame the Dragon Tarasque," Millie said.  
"Prove it," Tracy said.  
"She doesn't have to prove anything you were there and you saw it first hand," Daphne said.  
"She had her wand then, if it is truly wandless magic then she can face me right here without her wand," Tracy said.  
"I hardly think this is the time or place girls," Lupin said.

"It's fine with me," Hermione said.  
"This is the perfect way to see which is more important, strategy or power," Pansy added.  
"Yeah, this way we can see what she can really do," several students added.  
"Alright," Lupin said. "We do have time for a short duel."

"Just don't destroy the castle this time," several more students said.  
"I didn't destroy the castle, just Myrtle's Bathroom," Hermione snapped.  
"Liar," Tracy snapped.  
"I was there, and she did do a number on Myrtle's bathroom, but it was for a good cause," Neville said.  
"Hermione no gems," Lupin said.  
"Ich werde sie nicht einfrieren oder in die Luft jagen," Hermione said.  
"Right, but just to be safe," Lupin said.  
"Fein," Hermione said, handing them and her wand to Millie.

"But first let's hear how they will be approaching the duel. This spell will prevent you from hearing your opponents speak," Lupin said, casting a spell on Hermione who nodded. "Go ahead Tracy."  
"Hermione has a preference for dodging over blocking spells so I plan on using a barrage of powerful AOE spells to take her down. I will end the duel before it even starts," Tracy said.  
"A classic but effective method to start a duel. Many professional duelers use a similar approach on fast moving opponents," Lupin said, casting the spell on Tracy and removing it from Hermione.

"Tracy is most likely going to start with a barrage of elemental darts or arrows," Hermione said.  
"And how do you plan to counter them without a wand," Lupin asked.  
"Dodging," Hermione said.  
"And any shields she might cast," Lupin asked.  
"I'll figure something out," Hermione said with a shrug.  
"Alright then, let's get started," Lupin said, canceling the spells and calling the girls forward. "Now no spells beyond 4th year," Lupin said as the girls squared off. "Now bow," Lupin said as the class watched as Tracy began to smirk, gripping her wand tightly while Hermione's eyes slowly turned from brown to an icy blue. "And begin."

"Fulgur telum," Tracy snapped, flicking her wrist, launching a series of lightning bolts towards Hermione. "Dodge that," Tracy hissed, making sure several were aimed above Hermione's head.  
"Wow," Harry gasped as Hermione twisted and turned around the bolts, as if she was dancing.  
"Stand still," Tracy hissed as Hermione continued to slip between her spells.  
"Make me," Hermione replied.  
"Fulgur virga," Tracy yelled, lashing out with a whip of lightning from her wand. The spell passed harmlessly over Hermione as she leaned into a back bridge. Twisting her wrist Tracy directed the spell downward just missing Hermione as she flipped back onto her feet. Swinging her leg up high Hermione caught the whip on the small heel of her shoes before driving it to the ground.

"I've got you now," Tracy exclaimed.  
"Rubber doesn't conduct electricity," Hermione replied as the sparks of static electricity splashed harmlessly against her foot as several students clapped.  
"So what," Tracy hissed tugging on the whip, failing to move Hermione. "Let go," Tracy growled, channeling a larger pulse of magic down the lightning whip at Hermione.  
She watched the pulse quickly race down the crackling magical whip. "Ok," Hermione giggled just as the pulse was about to reach her foot, throwing her leg up, launching the whip into the air.  
"What!" Tracy screamed as her wand was nearly ripped out of her hand as she was jerked forward as Hermione raced forward. "Protego," Tracy cried out hastily, putting up a shield as Hermione approached. Only the expected strike never came as Hermione leapt into the air spinning over Tracy's head. "I've got you now…." Tracy yelled before a foot slammed into her back launching her into her still active shield shattering it as her body fell to the ground with a heavy thump.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Hermione said bowing rapidly as a number of students cheered.  
"And the winner is Hermione with an impressive display of acrobatics, and 10 points to Slytherin for both of our duelers" Lupin said.  
"Shut up," Tracy growled, slapping Hermione's helping hand away.  
"Now, let's see what we can learn from this duel," Lupin said as the girls returned to their seats.

"What is there to learn, Tracy literally got her but kicked," Seamus said.  
"Could you have done better," Lavender whispered, shutting him up.  
"It doesn't matter if you won or lost, there is always something to learn from a duel," Lupin said, leveling his eyes at Seamus.  
"Yes, Sir," Seamus replied, sitting a little lower in his seat.  
"Good, now let's start with Tracy, what did she do right," Lupin said.

"Nothing, she lost," Vincent said as others nodded in agreement.  
"Not true," Lupin said. "Her strategy of using a barrage of spells to take down her opponent quickly is an effective one, but there was a flaw in the strategy."  
"She left too much space between the spells," Harry said tentatively.  
"Exactly, 5 points to Gryffindor" Lupin said. "Had she been more focused with her barrage it would have left Hermione with less room to maneuver."

"It also would have helped if she was in better shape," Lavender added.  
"I am not fat," a sweaty red-faced Tracy snapped.  
"Denial is more than just a river in Egypt," several students whispered.  
A blank look appeared on Professor Lupin's face as he took a step back. "Physical abilities are just as important as magical ability in dueling, but this class isn't the place for that. Now who can tell me what Hermione did wrong," Lupin said hopefully.

"Her entire plan was based on reacting to what Tracy did," Millie said.  
"And what is the problem with that plan," Lupin asked.  
"Had Tracy put more thought into her spells she could have directed Hermione to where she wanted her to go, controlling the fight," Daphne said.  
"Exactly, 5 points to Slytherin," Lupin said.

"So dueling is like chess," Ron said, cocking his head to the side.  
"In a manner of speaking yes," Lupin said. "But unlike chess, your opponent’s abilities will not be clearly defined in a duel. That is why being able to react, and being able to plan are both important elements in defense. This is where the dolls come in, each doll has a unique set of abilities a number of which will be known to many of you. However, I highly doubt that you will know all of them. Additionally, some of the battles will involve multiple dolls, which means you have to figure out how your dolls synergize with each other and how they can handle different opponents."

"Will we be allowed to use our own dolls for these battles," Millie asked.  
"Yes," Lupin replied, making Millie smile.  
"Won't that give people with 4 and 5 star dolls an advantage," Lavender said.  
"Yeah," Pansy chimed in.  
"No, because type moon has provided the school with a copy of each doll currently available. Additionally, it is not the rarity of the doll that matters but how you use them. You will find that certain dolls synergize with each other better than others. Lastly these will not be turn based battles but active so you can act while your opponent is activating a skill," Lupin explained.  
"Does that mean we can use our magic to decrease skill cool downs, and charge noble phantasms faster," Daphne asked.

"Yes, those are things you will need to be aware of," Lupin said. "However, you will be limited to only seven dolls for the duration of the tournament, and I will be making different environments for the battles so I suggest you choose your team wisely," Lupin said checking his watch. "In fact, why don't you take the rest of the period to review the rules and choose your teams. Once you have picked your team you need to register it with me." Lupin said, handing out a packet to the students before slumping down in his chair with a sigh of relief.

"Who are you going to pick," Millie said excitedly.  
"She is only a caster but Ilya is great for when you want an enemy to take an energy beam to the face," Hermione giggled.  
"I'd better make sure I have Jeanne around then," Millie replied.  
"You're going for a stall team," Daphne said, joining them.  
"Not exactly," Millie replied.  
"You got her didn't you," Hermione said. Millie's smile just grew even bigger, as she slowly nodded her head. "A tank and a single target nuke that is going to be difficult," Hermione grumbled.  
"But you'd better hope no one has a moon cancer," Hermione said.  
"I think Parvati has one," Daphne said.

"I do," Parvati said, joining them.  
"It's not a moon cancer but Hercules can make short work of the Avenger class, and everything else," Daphne boasted.  
"But Berserkers take double damage from everything," Millie said.  
"Hercules has guts," Daphne said.  
"True but didn't Astoria beat him," Hermione said.  
"I'm still calling shenanigans on that, I mean really a foreigner class," Daphne grumbled.  
"Which one does she have," Lavender asked.  
"Abigail Williams," Daphne said as the discussions continued.

"Ugh, can you believe all this," Pansy sighed sitting behind the group.  
Quiet," Tracy hissed as she began taking notes.  
"What are you doing," Pansy asked.  
"Taking notes," Tracy said softly.  
"Why…." Pansy asked.  
"Because they are currently talking about the dolls they will be using for the tournament," Tracy said.  
"And you actually care," Pansy said.  
"I refuse to be made a fool off again and knowledge is power. If I know who they are going to use, then I can figure out countermeasures against them," Tracy said.

Break

"Good morning Professor Babbling," the class sighed as the Runes Professor entered the classroom.  
"Good morning class," Babbling replied as she looked over the rather sedate looking class. "What's got all of you so down in the dumps today," she asked, writing a series of runes on the board.  
"More translating……" Daphne groaned.  
"It's how we start every class," Hermione replied.  
"Still boring," Daphne said as they got to work.

"Times up who has the translation," Babbling asked. "Padma."  
"Today, learn, magic," she said hesitantly.  
"Excellent work, and yet today we are learning how to cast magic using runes," Babbling said as the class erupted into cheers. "Now, quiet down, the reason we worked so hard on learning the basic runic alphabet and how to translate it is that runes can be used to cast magic."  
"We know, that's why we took the class," a number of students said looking at Hermione.  
"Why is everyone looking at me," Hermione muttered.

"Ah yes how could I forget," Babbling said, smacking her forehead. "Would you care to give us a demonstration, Hermione."  
"Mich," Hermione squeaked slowly, turning red.  
"I think everyone has seen or heard of your use of runes in your figure skating," Parvati said.  
"Oh……" Hermione said.  
"Hey, I can use runes to," Daphne protested  
"Hermione's going to give a demonstration awesome, I bet it's going to use ice, maybe she can show us how she helped take down the basilisk…." the class said, breaking out into whispers.  
"That is if you are up for it," Babbling said.

"Sicherlich, aber könnten wir es vielleicht nach draußen bringen," Hermione said softly.  
"......." Babbling just stared at Hermione. "Sorry, I don't understand German."  
"Es tut uns leid….." Hermione squeaked. "Sorry….. yes , I can do that, but could we maybe take it outside."  
Babbling looked at the clock, and then out the window. "That's a great idea, it's a nice day out so we will have the rest of the class outside." She said as the class erupted in cheers.

"Ugh, I don't see why we have to go outside for a stupid demonstration," a girl with strawberry blond hair grumbled as they walked outside.  
"You never like anything, Marietta," one of her fellow Ravenclaws said.  
"I do too," Marietta replied.  
"Bullying Luna doesn't count," another one added.  
"You actually like that schizo loonytoon," Marietta said.  
"Stuff a sock in it, Marietta," they said leaving her.

"That wasn't very nice," Tracy said, approaching her. "I have met Luna Lovegood, and I agree with your assessment that she is a certified loon."  
"Finally, someone who agrees with me," Marietta said. "Even if you are a snake."  
"And what is wrong with snakes," Tracy said.  
"They eat bird eggs," Marietta stated.  
"And yet birds eat snakes," Tracy said.  
"True, we are natural predators of each other," Marietta said.  
Tracy looked at her for a moment, taking in the girl's appearance and trying not to get jealous of the skinnier girl. "You are not wrong…… However," Tracy said pausing as a stray thought drifted through her mind.

"Yes…." Marietta said looking at Tracy.  
"I prefer to think of us as keystone species," Tracy said. "Remove either one of us and the whole ecosystem falls apart."  
"Interesting, I never thought of it that way," Marietta said.  
"Just some food for thought," Tracy said as Hermione prepared her demonstration.

"What rune will you be demonstrating for us today," Babbling asked as Hermione walked in a large circle and her wand pointed at the ground marking it with chalk.  
"While I think it is perfectly fine, some of you might find it a bit chilly and since we didn't know we would be going outside, I thought I would make a warming circle," Hermione explained.  
"I don't think Hermione understands what cold is," Parvati said as she started to shiver.  
"To do that I will be using kenaz for fire, anuz for air, and gebo for balance, while the circle directs the heat over the entire area inside the circle," Hermione explained.  
"Three runes and a circle that is very advanced," Babbling said.  
"It is," Hermione said looking up from where she was carving the runes.  
"Extremely," Babbling said  
.  
"Ok, I guess it just feels easier since I'm not doing it while skating," Hermione said pointing her wand at the circle. "Aktivieren Sie…… ugh…. Komm schon," Hermione groaned glaring at her wand.  
"Hahaha so much for your demonstration," Tracy called out. "I always knew you were a squib, runt."  
"Silence Miss Davis," Professor Babbling snapped.  
"I'm just saying…." Tracy said.  
"10 points from Syltherin," Babbling snapped.  
"I'd like to see you do better," Parvati hissed.  
"It wouldn't be hard," Tracy smirked.

"Dummer Zauberstab," Hermione hissed putting her wand away and pulling out a diamond as everyone began to stare and a few began to mutter. "Aktivieren Sie," she said as the circle flashed a light red for a moment as the group began to feel warmer.  
"Do we need to use diamonds to activate advanced runes," a student asked.  
"Nein, my wand just doesn't like to cooperate sometimes," Hermione said softly.

"Amazing, 15 points to Slytherin," Babbling gushed examining the circle. "The anuz rune pulls air over the kenaz heating the air while the gebo controls the temperature and speed of the air flow, while the circle directs the heat, while the accents direct the air out the top of the area……" Babbling muttered examining the circle as Hermione tried to hide.

"Oh really," Parvati said.  
"Shut up curry muncher," Tracy growled.  
"That is what I do," Parvati replied. "You wouldn't happen to know where I could get a decent curry around here," Parvati added looking right at Tracy.

"Professor…." Marietta called out before the situation could escalate.  
"Yes, right," Babbling said straightening up. "Today you will be practicing with the geþyll or air breeze rune," she explained drawing the rune in the air. "It is a rather simple rune that creates a small jet of air," she said, activating the rune sending a cool breeze over the students. For today you will be writing the rune in your notebook with your wand and then activating it. To activate simply say the rune, and it can be canceled with a finite. Now pair up and check each other's work."

"Hermione," Parvati and Daphne called out.  
"Yes," Hermione said looking at the pair.  
"Do you want to work together," the girls said in unison.  
"Well this is new," Hermione said as several more of her classmates also chimed in..

"When did she get so popular," Marietta groaned as several of her housemates also asked to work with Hermione.  
"She's not, but that display of hers was impressive," Tracy grumbled.  
"True, but the trouble with her wand, and having to use a gem," Marietta said. "She probably staged the whole thing with Babbling."  
"Possibly," Tracy said. "Either way, there is nothing we can do about it right now," Tracy added as she copied the rune and the notes about it floating in the air into her notebook.  
"Ugh, then what do you suppose we do," Marietta sighed.  
"Work harder, I refuse to let a stupid little mudblood show me up," Tracy said as Marietta moved to activate her rune.

"Wait," Tracy said pushing Marietta's wand away.  
"What's wrong," Marietta asked.  
"Your rune isn't drawn correctly," Tracy said.  
"It is," Marietta said, taking a second look.  
"It's not wrong, but it's a bit sloppy," Tracy said.  
Marietta glared at Tracy before looking down at her rune and then over to Tracy's. "Fine, but does it really matter," Marietta said.  
"Considering how much of a stickler Babbling is on penmanship, it probably does matter," Tracy said.  
"And I thought she was just being a hard ass," Marietta said.  
"That too, but do you really want to find out," Tracy said as Babbling called out.

"Daphne wait…." Babbling yelled.  
"Geþyll," Daphne said as a large gust of wind exploded upward out of Daphne's notebook.  
"Everyone get back," Babbling yelled as the gust turned into a small tornado.  
"Windiger Schild," Hermione called out a clear zircon gem glowing faintly in her hand as twin walls of wind began battling with each other. Sadly, Daphne was caught in the epicenter tossed around by the growing tornado, her long hair ripped into the air as she tried to stay low to the ground.  
"Eeeeekkkkkk my hair!!!," Daphne screamed as her own tornado began to pull her off the ground by her long hair. The golden strands were torn away as she desperately tried to hold on to them sucked into the growing tornado.  
Babbling aimed her wand at Daphne's notebook. "Reducto," she yelled, shredding Daphne's notebook simultaneously, canceling the tornado.  
"Eeeeekkkk," Daphne cried out before crashing to the ground long shimmering strands of hair landing around her.  
"Daphne Greengrass of all the #%$%@*)#$#%#%," Babbling ranted, marching towards her.  
"Beeindruckend," Hermione gasped, recognizing some of the words, in the eclectic mix of swearing in several languages.  
"What is she saying," Parvati asked.  
"Um, she swears like a sailor," Hermione said softly as several professors quickly appeared.

"This is why I wanted a prerequisite for my class," Babbling said, picking the shredded remains of Daphne's notebook.  
"What happened," Professor Meloi asked.  
"A student did not properly draw the rune, channeled far too much magic into it and pronounced it wrong," Babbling explained.

"Thanks for stopping me," a wide-eyed Marietta said to Tracy.  
"No problem," Tracy replied, still looking at Daphne who was a little worse for wear.

"I see that is a problem," Meloi replied, looking at near catatonic Daphne.  
"I am sorry," Daphne said softly.  
"I know," Babbling relented. "But I can't in good conscience allow you to stay in this class."  
"What," a wide-eyed Daphne squeaked.  
"Are you certain," Meloi replied.  
"Yes," Babbling said.

"But…. But….. But……" a red-faced Daphne said.  
"No buts," Babbling said. "Your knowledge of basic runes is adequate and you are a good student, but you are lacking in the basics."  
"I am……" Daphne whispered as the students continued to stare.  
"You lack the requisite magical control and finesse to safely use rune magic," Babbling said.  
"But I passed Magic Theory," Daphne said.  
"True, but you only had an A and this class should really be for students who have had at least an E," Babbling said.  
"Oh…." Daphne said softly. "Um, Professor, what do I need to do to be able to stay in Runes?"  
"At this point in time it is not possible. I cannot have you working with runes," Babbling said.  
"But……." Daphne stammered.  
"If you take 4th magic theory and get an E or better, I will let you test into 5th year runes next year," Babbling said.  
"Ok," Daphne said as some students began to whisper.  
"Professor, can I take Daphne inside and get cleaned up," Hermione said.  
"I'm fine," Daphne said, struggling to regain her composure and hold back the tears.

"Alright everyone back to work," Babbling said, clapping her hands.  
"Come along and let's get your schedule adjusted," Professor Meloi said.  
"Yes, sir," Daphne said following along.

"What in the bloody hell was that," Marietta said, still shocked over recent events.  
"Weakness," Tracy said looking at the stray strands of blond hair littering the ground and to Daphne as she walked away, her hair once considered a golden waterfall, looking more like a ratty bird's nest made out of dried straw. More strands continued to fall out creating a trail of gold as Daphne tried to tame her wild mane of hair as she walked.  
"I'm just glad it wasn't me," Marietta said, touching her own hair as Daphne struggled to pull her ragged hair into a messy ponytail that did little to tame the wild strands.

Break

"Hey Daphne, what happened to your hair," one of her fellow Slytherins said as she entered the bathroom.  
"I had a little accident in Runes earlier," Daphne replied.  
"A little accident it looks like you lost a fight with gardening shears," one of them said.  
"It's not that bad," Daphne shot back.  
"If you say so," the girls chuckled.

Slowly letting her hair drop, Daphne was finally able to survey the damage. "Ok maybe it is kind of bad," she muttered looking at her dirty misshapen hair before taking a brush to it. "Ouch," she said, pulling on the tangled strands only for a few more clumps to fall out leaving it not just shorter but thinner with badly shaped layers. After a few more attempts she put the brush down as the pain became too great instead opting to wash it.  
"It's just dirty, a wash and rinse will fix it right up," Daphne said to herself as she walked to the showers.  
"Good luck with that,'' one of the older girls said, passing her.  
"Thanks," Daphne said as she entered the shower letting out a sigh of relief as the warm water washed over her. The relief was short lived however as she found herself forcibly working the kinks and tangles out. After what seemed like an eternity her hair finally began to settle against her back, one side hanging lower than the other as she walked out.

"Looks like I am going to have to cut it," She groaned, twisting and turning to examine her hair which seemed to have lost some of its luster as well. With a sigh Daphne held up her wand, the tip wavering as she looked at her hair. "Long hair is the pride of a witch," she muttered. "No that's dumb, hair length has nothing to do with magical power," she said quickly slicing off the misshapen hair. "Much better……….." she gasped examining her hair as it fell to just below her shoulder blades. "I didn't mean to cut that much," she sighed as she began to blow dry her hair.

"You got a little frizz going there Daphne," Pansy said walking in.  
"I do not have frizz," Daphne retorted as Pansy simply pointed to the mirror.  
"Eek, I'm drying it too hard," Daphne squeaked, canceling the spell, her hair looking more than a little wavy with a number of strands out of place. "Come on, come on," Daphne groaned struggling to tame her hair before settling on a simple braid. "Much better," she said happy with the result before walking out past Hermione.

"Daphne, I'm so sorry about what happened," she said.  
"It's alright, and it wasn't your fault," Daphne said softly.  
"Still it was more than a little crazy, I'm just glad you're alright, how is your hair," Hermione asked.  
"It's fine," she said playing with her braid.  
"That's good, and it looks alot better than earlier," Hermione said.  
"Thanks," Daphne replied.  
"Alrightie then," Hermione said entering the bathroom.  
Daphne couldn't help but turn and look at the long light brown hair trailing down to the small of Hermione's back before it disappeared through the door. "It's longer than mine?" she whispered.

Break

"Ugh, I was hoping the weather would clear up for the game today," Marcus said.  
"It doesn't look bad, just a little overcast," Astoria replied as they ate breakfast.  
"True, but the forecast is calling for rain," Marcus said.  
Astoria shivered. "It's going to be freezing out there if it rains," Astoria said.  
"And, I'm going to be flying in it," Marcus groaned. "Don't get me wrong I like flying and quidditch, but flying in the rain is never fun."  
"I know," Astoria said as Valefor entered the great hall. "But it looks like someone has something for you."  
"Who," Marcus asked as Valefor landed between them.

"Valefor," Marcus yelped, falling out of his chair as Astoria giggled. The large eagle simply turned to look at Astoria shaking his head.  
"Hey he is not that bad," Astoria hissed.  
"You have a package for me," Marcus said looking up over the edge of the table. Valefore squawked pushing the small package towards Marcus. "Right," he said, taking the package.  
"So what did you get," Astoria asked as Valefor flew off.

"It's from Victoria," Marcus said reading the note attached to the top. "Heard you had a game coming up and thought you might need something to psyche you up for it," Marcus said before opening the small package.

"Oh…. what did you get?" Astoria asked.  
"Um……. I have no idea……" Marcus said, lifting the box-like object out of the package.  
"It's a Walkman," Mathew said looking over their shoulders.  
"What's a Walkman," Marcus asked.  
"It is a muggle device that allows you to listen to music, and it looks like you have the sports edition," Mathew said looking it over.  
"But electricity doesn't work at Hogwarts," Marcus said.

"Ugh, that's not how it works," Astoria groaned, banging her head on the table.  
"But…." Marcus said.  
"Marcus does lightning strike the school grounds," Astoria said.  
"Yes," Marcus replied. "But what does that have to do with electricity."  
"Wie kann ein Junge gleichzeitig so süß und dumm sein?" Astoria muttered under her breath. "Ok, look, we control magic right?"  
"Well yeah," Marcus said.

"Muggle have learned how to harness and control lightning. So if it happens at the school some muggle technology works as well. Magic only interferes with more complex devices that use a lot of electricity. A Walkman doesn't use that much," Astoria said.  
"So, it works," Marcus said.  
"Yes, it works," Astoria said, showing Marcus how to use it.  
"Wow, you're like really smart Astoria," Marcus said as Astoria tried and failed to stop her reddening cheeks.

"You think so," Astoria said.  
"Yes," Marcus said, putting the earphones in his ears. "Hey this is a recording of Infinia, man I wish I could have listened to it in person," he said. "What's this button do?'' he asked, pushing it.  
"That's the fast forward button," Astoria said.  
"Oh," Marcus said letting it go now hearing the end of the song.  
"And this is the rewind button," she said showing him what each button did.  
"So cool," Marcus gushed.  
"So can you change the songs and stuff," he asked.  
"Yes, they're tapes, and you can change them like this," Astoria said showing him how it worked. "But you only have one tape right now, and it looks like it has 3 songs," she said showing him the tape.

Infinia  
Future Gazer  
Judgelight

"A new song, sweet!" Marcus cheered. "Here pull it up and we can listen to it together."  
"Ok," Astoria stammered.

"So cute," Liz cooed watching the pair.  
"Really, you're ok with those stupid muggle devices," a boy said.  
"Shut up Lev," Liz groaned. "If the device works then it is not against the rules of Hogwarts now is it," Liz said.  
"Technically," Lev said. "But it is breaking the spirit of the law."  
"That maybe, but it is not against the rules," Liz said.  
"Oh, come on, how can you let that muggle device stain the house of Slytherin," Lev pressed.

"Hey Lev," Mathew called out.  
"What do you want squib," Lev said, turning towards Mathew.  
"Shut up," Mathew said slamming his fist into Mathew's kidney. "And sit down," he hissed forcing him back into his seat.  
"You bastard, that's……" Lev groaned holding his stomach.  
"Not technically against the rules," Mathew said.  
"Why did you do that you idiot. I don't need your help," Liz snapped.  
"I know, but for some reason I find punching that jerk oddly satisfying," Mathew replied.  
"You know he is going to hex the crap out of you later," Liz said.  
"He can try," Mathew said. "Chaldea sent this new magical device they want me to try out," he said, holding up a small shield shaped charm.  
"Fine, but don't come crying to me when it doesn't work," Liz said.  
"You wound me Liz," Mathew chuckled.  
"Yeah, yeah, now get moving we need to get ready for the game, idiot," Liz said pushing him along.

"Is that how you are supposed to flirt with boys," Hermione asked Millie.  
"I dunno, and what are you asking me for," Millie replied.  
"Because you have a boyfriend," Hermione said.  
"I do not," Millie said.  
"But Neville," Hermione said.  
"Neville," Millie squeaked. "He's just a boy who happens to be my friend."  
"But…." Hermione said.  
"Anyway, what is the deal with Daphne's hair," Millie asked as Daphne arrived for breakfast, her normally perfect coiffed shimmering blond hair looking a bit darker, wilder and wavy, not to mention several inches shorter.

"Wow, I thought everyone knew by now," one of the girls said.  
"Knew what," Millie asked.  
Hermione sighed. "She had a bit of an accident in Ancient runes a couple of days ago."  
"Created a tornado that shredded her hair," the girl said.  
"I think she might have split ends now," another added.  
"Yes, she had a little accident, but who hasn't had an accident performing magic, and it's nothing that can't grow back," Hermione stated.

"I know, but man it really does kind of look like a mop," the girl said as Daphne looked in their direction slipping a hair tie off her wrist and pulling her hair up in a messy bun/ponytail style.  
"Well now it just looks like a bird’s nest," another one said as Daphne frowned.  
"Really," Hermione said standing up.  
"But it does," the girls said.  
"If you don't have something nice to say then don't say it," Millie added. "Come on we need to get ready for the game."  
"Right," Hermione said as they left.  
"Well I for one agree with you," Tracy said joining the girls. "And you didn't hear the biggest thing that happened."  
"Really," the girls said, eager for more gossip.

Break

"On days like this I don't mind being the manager," Astoria said as the rain continued to fall as they looked out from beneath the stadium where the quidditch game raged on while the girls attempted to energize the crowd with their cheers.  
"Afraid you'll make a fool of yourself butterball," Tracy said.  
"No, I'm just not a fan of the cold, or the rain, and could you stop with the projection," Astoria said, turning back to watch the game.  
"Ggggrrr, I am not projecting," Tracy growled clenching her teeth.  
Astoria just shrugged doing her best not to look at the dementors that were roaming just outside the stadium.

"Ouch that is going to hurt," Lee Jordan said over the PA system before several players slammed into the ground.  
"That looks bad," Astoria muttered, staring at the boys crying out on the mud-covered ground as Madame Pomphrey rushed out.  
"Meh, if they weren't prepared for it then they shouldn't have played the game," Tracy said.  
"True, but that doesn't mean I can't show a little sympathy," Astoria said.  
"Whatever, if they were any good then they wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place," Tracy said, walking off.

Break

"Well it looks like this is going to take a while," Lee said as the crowd looked down at the injured players.  
"So boring, and the rain is just killing my hair," Pansy groaned, pulling her rain-soaked hair back.  
"Ditto," Daphne said, fussing with her own hair.  
"Yeah, but at least mine still looks good," Pansy said. "Yours looks like a wet dog."  
"It does not," Daphne retorted shaking her head spraying the group with drops of water, as the strands only stuck out more.  
"Pansy we are soaking wet in the middle of a rain storm, we all have wet dog hair," Hermione said.  
"Yeah, yeah, but we make it look good," Pansy said as Daphne pulled the hood of her cloak up over her head.  
"Shut up Pansy," Millie grumbled.  
"What was that fluffy," Pansy said.

"Come on let's do some cheers at least it will keep us warm," Liz grumbled.  
"Sounds good," Mathew said.  
"Ugh…." Pansy groaned.  
"This was your idea in the first place Pansy," Liz said.  
"Yeah, yeah," Pansy sighed.

Break

"Look at this, the Slytherin Cheerleaders are braving the cold to keep everyone spirits up," Lee announced.  
"Whatever," Tracy said, walking out of the stadium as a dementor floated by a familiar cold feeling passing over her. "What are you, why do you not scare me like the others," Tracy said to herself as the dementor paused, turning towards Tracy. "Wait you heard me," Tracy said looking at the dementor. The cloaked creature simply nodded floating towards Tracy. "Now the question is can you tell me what you are? The Hogwarts Library is surprisingly bare when it comes to you."  
The nameless dementor simply followed as Tracy moved beneath a nearby tree for some shelter from the rain. "You can understand human speech, but you can not speak yourself," Tracy said, waiting for the dementor to respond. After a moment the creature slowly nodded. "Unfortunate, but I can work with this," Tracy said, putting a hand to her chin. "Are you a magical beast or being?"

Slowly the dementor shook its head.  
"Interesting, are there other categories beyond human, magical beast, or being," Tracy asked.  
This time the dementor nodded in accent.  
"OK," Tracy said as she began to write down some notes.  
"Do you have a means of communicating with each other and with humans," Tracy asked before the dementor nodded.  
"As I thought," Tracy said. "Dementors have a tendency to swarm, do you have individual intelligence or it is a hive mind?"  
"Both, so you have individual thoughts, but are also connected to each other," Tracy said as the Dementor nodded.  
"Do you feed on positive emotions?" Tracy asked watching as the dementor shook its head. "Interesting that is not what the books say, but it makes sense since everyone feels fear, and sadness when you are around. Thus, you feed on negative emotions?"

Tracy smiled as the dementor nodded. "However why is it that you do not affect me?"  
Slowly the dementor extended a thin skeletal hand towards the stadium where Tracy could see Hermione cheering between a gap in the stands. "What does Hermione have to do with this," Tracy asked as before the hand slowly moved up pointing to the sky.  
"Hermione and the weather," Tracy said. "What does that mean…….." She wondered as a cold breeze blew across the school grounds. "Cold…." Tracy muttered as her eyes shot open. "Wait that's it…… Hermione doesn't feel cold and has some weird affinity for ice……. Does that mean I have an affinity for you." Tracy exclaimed. The floating vision of death simply nodded before floating into the sky joining it's brethren as they clustered above the stadium.

Break

"Not good," Mathew said looking at the sky as a feeling of dread passed over the stadium.  
"Dementors," Liz stammered as the beasts circled ever faster over the stadium.  
"Not a dumb bimbo," Pansy muttered.  
"No, why……" Daphne groaned falling to the ground as the beasts descended on the stadium.  
"What the heck is going on," Millie forced out.  
"Are they after something," someone said.  
"Harry…." Hermione blurted out as a number of the dementors broke off chasing after the boy as he flew into the sky.  
"We've got bigger problems," Mathew groaned.  
"No shit sherlock," Liz hissed as she struggled to remain standing as the oppressive dementor aura bore down on the stadium.

Break

"Hey man are you ok," Marcus said turning towards Draco.  
"Dementor," he said weakly pointing to the sky.  
"What, sorry I couldn't hear you," Marcus said, taking off the earphones and Victoria's voice singing out.  
"Dementors you idiot," Vincent said pointing at the sky.  
"Hu, what's flying up there," Marcus said, turning to look freezing as he saw them. "Oh shit, Dementors!" Marcus yelled.  
"How are you not affected," Draco forced out.  
"I was just listening to…………." he said looking at his Walkman. "Victoria's music!......" he said slamming the headphones on Draco.  
"Ugh what is this……. Hey not bad…." Draco said slowly, feeling better.  
"That's it," Marcus cheered, grabbing his broom.  
"What are you doing," Draco yelled as Marcus raced for the announcer’s box.

"Marcus Flint, what are you doing," McGonagall yelled as Marcus leapt into the announcer’s booth.  
"Can you play this over the speakers," Marcus said, holding out his Walkman.  
"Sure, but what is that going to do," Lee said.  
"It's Victoria's music, it should help cheer people up," Marcus said.  
"Mr. Flint," McGonagall said.  
"Just do it," Marcus said as the dementors moved closer.

Break

"Our resonating wishes are starting to wake up, for our most treasured future. After surpassing our destiny of reuniting, my thoughts will shine brilliantly," Victoria's voice sang out over the loudspeakers. "Having entrusted my hope to my not-yet-found future, I continued searching for the true meaning of "strength. What's the point of "accepting the pain in plain view? You must know, as you keep running towards tomorrow."

"I know it's scary Luna, but I know you are stronger than this. You need to keep moving forward," Luna said to herself as the music played.  
"Luna," Padma said struggling to stay upright as Luna slowly stood up.

"The coming-and-going scenery now flows away towards the front of the world that I'm grasping. Feeling with my entire body the signals pouring in, I now let go of everything," Victoria's voice washed over the stadium causing the dementors to pause.

"What's the plan Hermione," Millie asked as the dementors paused.  
"It's like my sister said we keep moving forward," Hermione said.  
"But we don't know the patronus spell to drive them off" Liz said.  
"What's a patronus and who said anything about driving them off. Kristalleisgefängnis," Hermione said pointing her wand at a low flying dementor. The others gasped as a thin layer of ice began to form on the dementor. "What is with you," Hermione growled at her wand as the dementor shook off the ice.  
"Great now you pissed it off," Pansy said as the dementor looked right at them.  
"Kristalleisgefängnis!" Hermione said again as a few shards of ice shot of her wand.  
"Not helping," Liz said.  
"Shield of Galahad," Mathew yelled, expanding the small shield charm on his wrist to a full sized cross shaped shield that he slammed into the dementor forcing it back.  
"Ok das macht es!" Hermione growled, tossing her wand aside and pulling out a small topaz gemstone. "Kristalleisgefängnis!" she yelled, throwing the gemstone at the dementor.  
"What is that……………." Liz said as the gem shattered on impact encasing it in a thick block of crystal-clear ice. "Fuck me…."  
"Oh, that's what you mean,” Millie said. "I can do that, Geyser," Millie said, blasting another dementor away with a jet of water from her wand.

"Just truth in my heart, I won't lose my way no matter when, because I'll always have my will. Without averting my eyes from the exposed truths, I'll reach the next stage to realize all," Victoria's song continued to carry across the stadium as the students and teachers began to move trying to force the dementors back.

"Great but what about them," Liz said pointing to the comatose boys floating on stationary brooms while Harry still raced around the sky.  
"Mathew I'm going to need a boost," Hermione said.  
"What are you crazy," Liz snapped.  
"It's your funeral," Pansy said.  
"Here," Astoria said, throwing Hermione her bag.  
"Thanks," Hermione yelled back.  
"Try not to break every bone in your body this time," Millie said as Hermione pulled out several gems.

"I was able to sense you as you chased from behind, but since when do you feel so close to me? Unable to hide my uneasiness, I looked up at the intimidating sky. Some day, I will get over my memories of getting hurt." Victoria's song continued.

"It's only dementors," Hermione said. "Flugel," she said, holding a crystal-clear diamond a torrent of wind swirling around Hermione causing the girls to look away as a silver color slowly took over her hair, while her eyes turned blue as her skin paled slightly.

"Johanna, what are you doing? Where is Hermione?" Liz said, blinking as the wind died down.  
"Es geht ihr gut und ich bin gleich wieder da," Hermione said looking at Liz.  
"Interesting," Mathew commented. "Do you still need a boost?"  
"Ja," Hermione said, moving back.  
"Johanna you get them down and I'll handle the landings," Millie said.  
"Roger," Hermione said before she sprinted towards Mathew.

"Johanna what are you nuts," Liz yelled as Hermione raced toward Mathew.  
"Hahahaha," Millie laughed as Hermione raced towards Mathew doing a handspring onto his shield before being thrown into the air, translucent blue wings sprouting from her back. The ethereal wings flapped once propelling Hermione to the stands. Lightly landing on the rails she leapt to the first player.

"My yearning has awakened my strength, because there are people I want to protect. The coming-and-going scenery now simply runs up my chest, as my pain disappears in the wind."

"Sorry about this," Hermione said, pushing a catatonic Oliver Wood off his broom.  
"Ok, Millie you can do this," Millie said to herself. "Floraison," Millie said, aiming her wand at the ground waiting as grass and flowers exploded out of the ground creating a large thick bed of grass to cushion Oliver's landing.  
"What the hell," Oliver groaned, thrashing in the large floral bed he now found himself in.  
"Here have some chocolate," Astoria said, running out to help as several more players fell safely into Millie's growing bed of grass and flowers.  
"Oh, come on," several boys yelled.  
"Hey it's better than being eaten," another shouted back.  
"But the game," Oliver Wood said.  
"Shut up and eat your chocolate," Astoria said, stuffing a piece in his mouth.

"Believe in Judgelight, piercing through even fate itself, I will create a new dawn by my own hands, with my strengthening courage and determined heart. I believe myself and precious emotion, I will smash all obstacles with my will!"

"Crap, crap, crap," Harry yelled as the dementors swarmed around him.  
"Eispfeilfeuer," Hermione yelled firing a barrage of ice darts at the dementors.  
"Johanna! What are you doing here?" Harry yelled looking towards the silver haired girl standing on a stationary broom.  
"Wie sieht es aus!" Hermione replied jumping to a higher broom as the dementors charged.  
"Note to self, learn German," Harry said looking towards Hermione for a moment. However, a moment was all the dementor's needed to move in front of him. "Crap baskets," Harry yelled as a skeletal hand reached for him.  
"Hände weg," Hermione yelled as a glowing foot smashed into the dementor. "Hi Harry," Hermione said, landing on the front of his broom as she kicked the dementor away.

"Are all German girls as crazy as you," Harry said.  
"Less talking, more flying," Hermione yelled as the dementors honed in on them.  
"Right, hang on," Harry said, moving Hermione behind him as he raced off.

Break

"Not good," Mathew said as the dementor's kept coming. "Someone is going to get kissed at this rate."  
"I thought I told you asshats to back off, Piercing sky shot," Luna yelled, firing a lance of silver energy at the dementors. "Really where is Atalante when you need her."  
"Was that a patronus," Millie said as the dementor screamed in pain.  
"What's a patronus," Luna said.  
"Luna," Millie said.  
"Hi Millie, nice work with the flowers," Luna said.  
"Can you do anything," Millie said.  
"Not without putting Luna in danger," Luna said.  
"Nuts," Millie said.

"No seeds," Luna said. "Sun flowers to be exact," she said, placing them in Millie's hand.  
"What good is a snack going to do," Liz said.  
Millie looked down at the seeds, as a faint memory passed through her mind. The memory of one of the most traumatic and illuminating movements in her life. "Could it really be that simple," Millie said.  
"They are the flying death, riders of the night," Luna said.  
"I don't know if I can," Millie muttered.

"We made a vow in the light of a new beginning, that we'd pass judgment onto this boundless darkness. We feared that we'd drown in the swirl of loneliness, but still, we will not look back. The coming-and-going scenery now flows away towards the front of the world that I'm grasping. Feeling with my entire body the signals pouring in, I now let go of everything."

The image of the smiling blonde woman flashed through Millie's mind as she kneeled down. "No, I can do this, I am Millie Blustrode, and I am not dying here," Millie said, placing the seeds in the ground. " Germir," Millie said pointing her wand at the ground.  
"What are you doing stupid," Pansy said as the seeds began to sprout.  
"Great you sprouted some seeds now what," Pansy said.  
"Grandir," she said, falling to her knees pushing her magic into the ground.  
"Millie………. Oh My God!" Liz, Pansy and Mathew said as giant flower buds erupted out of the ground.

"Just a little more," Millie panted as the flowers rose into the air standing a full ten ft tall. "Now Floraison," she yelled as the buds bloomed. "And feconder," Millie said as the giant sun flowers erupted spreading pollen over the stadium.  
"And just what is that going to do," Pansy said.  
"Sunflowers are a representation of the sun, life, and happiness, which the dementors are highly allergic to," Luna explained.  
"Great, impetus," Liz said, waving her wand as she blew the pollen out around the stadium.  
"Impetus," Mathew said, joining in on the action causing the dementors to pause before slowly flying away.

Break

"Good job Millie," Hermione said as she saw the dementors back away from the stadium as a large cloud of pollen enveloped it.  
"Crap," Harry yelled as they felt the broom ripped out from under them by the dementors.  
"We're falling," Hermione squeaked.  
"I thought you could fly with those wings," Harry yelled.  
"Jump high yes, fly no," Hermione screamed as they fell towards the stadium.  
"Crap baskets," Harry said.

"Well that is going to hurt," Pansy said.  
"Not good," Liz said.  
"Can't you do something," Daphne said looking at Liz and Mathew as Hermione continued to plummet to the ground.  
"What about that rune you used in class," Millie said.  
"I um, well I……." Daphne stammered running a hand down her hair.

"Well I already used this guy so what's one more," Mathew said, raising the shield over his head. "Transient wall of snowflakes," he roared slamming the shield into the ground.  
"And what is that supposed to do," Liz said as Harry and Hermione seemed to glow for a moment as snowflakes blew across them as they fell.  
"It's a shield that temporarily boosts their innate magical defenses," Mathew said as the pair slammed into the ground creating a small crater in the muddy ground.  
"And one for the win," Luna said nailing a stationary dementor before the group let out a cry of frustration before flying off.  
"Nice job Luna," Millie said.  
"Thanks, but when I'm older I am going to have her teach me Tri-star mio amore and kill those stupid things," Luna said.  
"Shut up loony," Pansy said.  
"Go help Draco or something," Liz said pushing Pansy along.

"Bad landing strategy," Harry groaned.  
"Ugh…... Agreed," Hermione added picking her head up off Harry's chest.  
"Johanna," Harry said looking at the silver haze in front of him.  
"Right glasses," Hermione said, handing him his glasses.  
"Thanks," Harry said as his vision cleared.  
"Bitte," Hermione said as Harry stared at her. "Um…... is something wrong……"  
"You're really pretty," Harry said watching as Hermione began to blush slowly turned red the longer, he looked at her.  
"Danke…." Hermione muttered looking away as the professors ran over.  
"The headmaster would like to see you," McGonagall said.  
"Not until they have been to the infirmary," Pomphrey said, cutting McGonagall off. "Their health comes first." she added silencing any arguments.


	39. Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "“There’s a natural law of karma that vindictive people, who go out of their way to hurt others, will end up broken"

November 1994

"What cha working on," Millie asked, walking over to Hermione who was digging in the ground randomly.  
"Millie, what are you doing out here," Hermione said.  
"Steve wanted to hunt," Millie shrugged, kneeling down next to her friend.  
"I see," Hermione said, writing in her notebook.  
"But what brings you out here," Millie asked.  
"Oh this, it's a project for Professor McGonagall," Hermione said.  
"Transfiguration?" Millie said, cocking her head to the side.  
"No, it's for my remedial classes," Hermione said. "I have to impress her with a project that combines all aspects of 1st through 4th year magic."  
"And you've got a plan," Millie said.  
"Yes, I am going to spruce up the grounds a bit," Hermione said examining the dirt she had dug up. "Granite, slate, limestone, or flagstone," she muttered looking up at the castle.  
"What does the castle have to do with it," Millie asked.

"Granite does match the castle better," Hermione said, writing it down. "It wouldn't help me if my renovations didn't match the existing castle."  
"True, and a nice path to and from the greenhouses and stables would be nice," Millie said.  
"That is the plan, and what do you think about an asphalt path around the lake," Hermione said.  
"Why asphalt?" Millie asked.  
"Well it would be easier to bike, and roller blade on," Hermione said.  
"Genius," Millie exclaimed. "I never did those, but I saw people doing it in Monaco and they looked like fun."  
"It is," Hermione said.  
"So what else do you have planned," Millie asked.

"Not sure," Hermione said. "Right now, I'm just mapping out the paths, and checking to see if the soil has the right components for the transfiguration?"  
"Just a transfiguration, won't that wear off over time," Millie said.  
"True, but I am going to tie it into a rune array that can be recharged overtime," Hermione said.  
"I'll leave the runes to you, I much prefer plants," Millie said as Steve returned.  
"I'll say, that was an impressive transfiguration with those sunflowers," Hermione said.  
"I didn't transfigure them," Millie said.  
"You didn't," Hermione said, dropping her notebook.  
"No," Millie said.  
"Then what did you do," Hermione asked.

"I gave them the energy they needed to grow and mature faster," Millie said.  
"Wait what………" Hermione blurted out.  
"Was it something I said," Millie said.  
"But how, plants, cells, ATP, energy…." Hermione said. Millie giggled bopping Hermione lightly on the head.  
"Hey what was that for." Hermione protested.  
"You were over thinking it again," Millie said.  
"I was not," Hermione said.  
"Yes, you were," Millie said.  
"Well science…." Hermione grumbled.  
"Life is life, and it all has the same spark or energy to it regardless of what form it takes," Millie said.  
"True, all living things do use ATP for energy," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, just go with that," Millie said after a moment. "What I did, or at least what I think I did was, give them the energy they needed to grow faster."  
"But where did all the nutrients come from," Hermione said.  
"Yeah, Professor Hooch and Sprout were a little mad about that," Millie said.  
"What did you do," Hermione said.  
"Well the sunflowers kinda, sorta absorbed all of the surrounding nutrients killing off the grass," Millie said. "Which is kind of bad for the soil."  
"Obviously," Hermione sighed. "But……."

"That's what she said," Neville said.  
"Ugh," Harry groaned, smacking his forehead.  
"Neville, Harry…." the girls said.  
"That's not how the joke works Neville, and it's stupid to begin with," Harry groaned.  
"It's not……" Neville said.  
"No…." Harry said.  
"Do I want to know," Hermione and Millie said.  
"....... Probably not…." Neville said.  
"Now what brought you out of your tower today," Hermione asked looking at Harry.  
"Well um, you see," Harry stammered ducking behind Neville.  
"He wanted to ask you something," Neville said pushing Harry forward.  
"Hey what are you doing?" Harry snapped.  
"Helping," Neville chuckled.  
"Neville, want to go see if we can find out what plants Professor Sprout will have us working on next," Millie said.  
"No wait Millie!" Hermione squeaked.

"I'm helping," Millie chuckled as she walked away with Neville.  
"That's not helping," Hermione called out.  
"Consider it payback," Millie laughed.

"Payback for what," Harry asked.  
"I kinda sorta helped her make the Slytherin cheer team after Tracy forced her to try out," Hermione said.  
"Oh……." Harry said looking at Hermione. "Wait you helped her make the Slytherin cheerleading team?"  
"Yes, is there something wrong with that," Hermione said.  
"Um…. Hermione, don't take this the wrong way, but you really don't look like a cheerleader," Harry said, focusing on her glasses, retainer, and bulky looking outfit with her hair bundled up in her hat.  
"Ok, fine," Hermione groaned. "I know I might not look like it now, but I am a cheerleader."  
"I'll make sure to look for you at the next game," Harry said.  
"Good," Hermione snapped before slowly turning red as she realized what Harry just said. "So um, what did you want to ask me?"

"Right, well you see, I was kind of hoping….." Harry said.  
"I am not doing your homework," Hermione snapped.  
"What no, I am not Ron," Harry said. "And well you are kind of….."  
"Kind of what……" Hermione said, glaring at him.  
"Well… um…. What I mean is………" Harry said tugging at the collar of his shirt.  
"That I am in remedial classes," Hermione sighed.  
"Yeah that," Harry said looking away.  
"Ok," Hermione said standing up. "What did you actually want to ask me about?"  
"Do you know Johanna," Harry asked.  
"Johanna who…." Hermione said.  
"You know the cute third year girl with silver hair," Harry said.  
"Who!?" Hermione yelped falling on her but.

"You know, Johanna," the 2nd year Slytherin on their varsity cheerleading team, with the really pretty silver hair, and is like super smart or something or at least that's what the third years told me," Harry said. "So um do you know her…."  
"Yes, I know her," Hermione said slowly standing up  
"Great, so um do you think maybe you could," Harry said.  
"Could what," Hermione asked.  
"Well um, I know there is a Hogsmeade visit coming up so I thought maybe……." Harry said.  
"You want to go to Hogsmeade with Johanna," Hermione said slowly.  
"Yes," Harry said loudly.  
"It would probably help if you asked her," Hermione said.

"That's just it, I tried, but I can't seem to find her anywhere, and Neville said that you were friends with her so I thought….." Harry said.  
"That I would ask her for you," Hermione said.  
"Yes," Harry said.  
"No," Hermione said.  
"But…… It's important," Harry said.  
"I'm sure it is, but you still need to ask her yourself," Hermione said as Harry's shoulders slumped. "That doesn't mean I won't help you," Hermione added.  
"Really," Harry said perking up.  
"Yes, I happen to know Johanna's schedule, and where you might be able to find her," Hermione said.  
"That's great, thank you, thank you, thank you," Harry said hugging Hermione before running off as Hermione fell to the ground.

Break

"Hermione is that you, what are you still doing out here," Lavender yelled, running over to Hermione.  
"Lavender?" Hermione said, looking up at her friend.  
"What did they do this time," Lavender said.  
"They who…." Hermione said.  
"Daphne, Pansy, and Tracy, although you did do a number to Tracy in defense," Lavender replied, helping her up.  
"Thanks, and they didn't do anything," Hermione said. "I mean Pansy still ridicules my fashion sense, and calls me stupid, but since I'm a cheerleader she's backed off a little."  
"That's great, but then why are you sitting out here," Lavender said.  
"Harry….." Hermione said growing red.  
"What did he do, if he hurt you," Lavender growled.  
"Oh no nothing like that he kinda sorta of asked me for a favor," Hermione said.  
"And that left you sitting out here in the cold on a Friday night after dinner," Lavender said.

"Oh crap," Hermione squeaked.  
"You're lucky I caught Harry and the twins looking at some map that can tell you where everyone in the castle is, and they said something about you still being outside," Lavender explained. "Anyway, what did Harry want?"  
"Well um, he wants me to help him ask Johanna to Hogsmeade," Hermione said blushing at the memory.  
"Johanna, that cute little Syltherin 2nd year with the silver hair," Lavender said.  
"Yes," Hermione said as they walked back inside.  
"No surprise he's been asking the third years about her for a while now," Lavender said. "I guess you know her from cheerleading."  
"Um Lavender," Hermione said. "I don't know her, I am her," Hermione said.  
"Hermione no offense……" Lavender said looking at her friend. "Wait, you're serious."

"Yes," Hermione said pointing her wand at her hair "Colovaria," she said using the charm to change her light brown hair to silver. Next, she took off her glasses while reinforcing her eyes with magic changing the color to blue. Lastly, she popped out her retain and removed her big bulky sweater.  
"Bloody hell," Lavender gasped looking at her friend.  
"Oh, come on," Hermione groaned, a German accent overtaking her posh English accent. "You knew about this from last year.  
"I what," Lavender said, looking at her friend who stood taller as she stopped slouching.  
"You helped get the Gryffindor 2nd years to call me Johanna to hide the fact that I was taking remedial classes," Hermione said.  
"I did," Lavender said softly before pausing to think. "You're right I did, that's weird," Lavender said.  
"I know," Hermione said as Lavender continued to look at her.

"It's a really good disguise, I can hardly recognize you like this," Lavender said looking her over. "Wait, did your hair get longer?" she asked, reaching out to gently brush Hermione's long silver hair that rang to the small of her back.  
"It did," Hermione said looking at her hair. "I guess it did."  
"But how, you can't just grow several inches of hair like that," Lavender said.  
"The spell took all of the kinks and frizziness out, I guess," Hermione said.  
"I guess…….. Anyway, silver and blue are definitely your colors," Lavender said.  
"You think so," Hermione asked.

"Tots, and you are like super cute, no wonder Harry wants to ask you to Hogsmeade," Lavender exclaimed.  
"Thanks, but what am I going to do?" Hermione said.  
"Go with Harry to Hogsmeade," Lavender said.  
"But…… What do I do, I've never been asked out by a boy before," Hermione said.  
"Hahahahaha," Lavender chuckled. "It's easy you just say yes, and talk to him."  
"It's that easy," Hermione said.  
"Yes, it is that easy," Lavender said.  
"Ok, but what am I going to wear," Hermione said.  
"That is not so easy, But I'm sure we can think of something." She said looking down at Hermione. "Or not……." Lavender muttered. "I'm not sure any of my stuff will fit you," she said focusing on Hermione’s chest  
"I am a 4th year and I am not flat chested, darn it," Hermione grumbled.  
"If you say so," Lavender said, patting Hermione on the top of her head.  
"Ooooooohhhhhhhhh!" Hermione pouted, stomping her foot.

Break

"Got any plans for Hogsmeade," Tracy asked as she dried her hair.  
"I dunno, shopping and hangout with Draco I guess," Pansy said, turning towards Tracy. "Although I did hear something interesting."  
"Do tell," Tracy said, frowning a little as her stomach folded over as she leaned in closer.  
"The runts sister is visiting," Pansy said.  
"Really, who told you that," Tracy said.  
"Draco, apparently Marcus couldn't shut up about it," Pansy said. "And seeing how you are now; you probably don't want to run into her."  
"What is that supposed to mean," Tracy hissed.  
"Oh, what's this a roll," Pansy said, pinching Tracy's stomach.  
"Knock it off," Tracy snapped, slapping Pansy's hand away.  
"I thought proper pureblood ladies didn't have rolls," Pansy chuckled.  
"I do not have rolls," Tracy growled sitting up as she tried to suck her doughy stomach in.

"That was over the line Pansy," Daphne said drying her hair with a towel. "Just because someone is a bit heavier than others that doesn't mean you should pick on them." she said dropping her towel  
"And I don't need help from a girl with hair that is a frizzy mess," Tracy said standing up holding the towel loosely around her breasts to hide her stomach.  
"My hair is not a frizzy mess," Daphne retorted.  
"She's got a point," Pansy said as several others nodded making Daphne stand a little taller.  
"Perhaps, but it is a bit wild these days, and these are split ends," Tracy said examining Daphne's hair. "It really needs some work or you might lose your spot as the girl with the best hair."  
"I do not have split ends and who cares about that," a red-faced Daphne snapped.

"Cares about what," Millie said exiting the shower her long blond hair shimmering as water slowly rolled down the golden strands before splattering on the floor.  
"Oh nothing," Tracy said as Millie began to dry her hair.  
"Millie have you done something different with your hair these days," a girl asked.  
"I dunno, nothing specific," Millie said, drying it.  
"Well whatever it is keep doing it," the other girls said.  
"Thanks, I will," Millie said with a beaming smile humming as she brushed her hair, the long tangle free falling down her shoulders, the strands beginning to resemble a golden brown waterfall.  
"It really is looking better," Daphne said to herself as she started brushing her own hair struggling with the knots and tangles. "Stupid hair."  
"Looks like someone is having a bad hair day," one of them said as Hermione entered.  
"Really, can't you find something better to do," Hermione sighed.  
"For once they weren't talking about you," Pansy chimed in.  
Her eyes widened in surprise at Pansy's words. "Oh……. my……. Are you sure you're feeling ok Pansy."

"I am perfectly fine, and for once you are not having a bad hair day," Pansy said.  
"Yes, that pleasure belongs to someone else," Tracy said.  
"Fine, but I still think what your doing is stupid," Hermione sighed entering the shower missing as all eyes looked between Hermione, and Daphne.  
"Well it's not me," a red-faced Daphne snapped as her eyes were drawn to Hermione's hair which fell to the bottom of her shoulder blades and was still frizzy, no wavy was probably the better term. The color was a muted light brown, or was it dirty blonde, Daphne couldn't tell as she spotted some split ends but Hermione did have some nice volume. "Her hair is better, but mine is still nicer," she whispered wincing as she roughly pulled the brush through her hair leaving split ends and frizz in its wake.

"Hermione has a point, but Pansy wasn't wrong either. Did you see Daphne's hair? It's good but I think Pansy's is the best now. Agreed, but Millie's is looking better, and wast that really Hermione." Despite the running water and idle chatter Daphne couldn't help but hear the comments being made about her.

"Hmmmm maybe she is the weaker of the two," Tracy said smirking as she watched Daphne who prided herself on her hair, pulling it back into a tight braid.

Break

"Man, all of these make me look like a second year," Hermione grumbled as she tossed another outfit aside.  
"But you are a second year," Elizabeth said.  
"Only in Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms," Hermione grumbled.  
"True," Astoria said as the other girls nodded.  
"I really should have planned for something like this. All Johanna has is school clothes." Hermione muttered looking at the pile on her bed. "Ugh, I don't want to look like a dork on my first date."

"I don't think that is possible," Anna said.  
"Thanks," Hermione said looking at the pile.  
"Wait you have a date," Elizabeth said looking up from her book.  
"Yes, why else would I be getting dressed up," Hermione said.  
"But who would want to date a 2nd year," Elizabeth said.  
"She is a 4th year student," Astoria said.  
"Right," Belle said, shaking her head for a second. "But you're kind of short," she added.  
"I am not," Hermione pouted. "I am 4 feet and 8.25 inches thank you very much and that."

"Puts you just below average for a 2nd year," one of the girls said.  
"Ok fine, but I am a growing girl," Hermione pouted.  
"Yeah, yeah, now who is your date with," Elizabeth said.  
"Um well technically he hasn't asked me yet, but I'm kind of hoping maybe," Hermione said nervously.  
"So, who is it," Anna asked as the girls waited for an answer.  
Silence reigned as the seconds ticked by as they all waited for Hermione to answer. "Harry Potter," Hermione said softly.

"Knew it," Astoria chuckled.  
"You're kidding, the Harry Potter," Belle said.  
"Yes," Hermione said.  
"Better not let Draco find out," Anna said.  
"Or Pansy," Belle added.  
"They'll be looking for Hermione, not Johanna," Hermione said, working a potion into her hair turning it silver.  
"True," Elizabeth said. "But he's Dumbledore's poster boy, and a Gryffindor."  
"What makes him Dumbledore's poster boy, and why does it matter that he is a Griffyndor?"  
"Well you know," Elizabeth said.  
"Know what?" Astoria asked.  
"He's……. Well…… you know……." Elizabeth stammered.  
"Can't answer it can you," Anna said.  
"I can to………" Elizabeth snapped.  
"Doubt it," Belle added.  
"Brainwashed," another girl said.

"Hör auf," Hermione said loudly.  
"Did you just call me a whore," Elizabeth snapped.  
"She said stop it," Astoria said translating for them.  
"Oh…." the girls gasped.  
Hermione took a deep breath. "We're all individuals, we are allowed to have differences in opinions. And I have nothing wrong with you trying to have a vigorous debate, in fact I welcome it. What I will not stand for anyone being bullied for having a different opinion," Hermione said with a pronounced German accent.

"We're sorry," the girls said to Hermione and Elizabeth.  
"Great now we can get back to more important matters," Astoria said.  
"And that is," Hermione said.  
"Finding you something good to wear on your date," Astoria said.  
"It's not a date. It's just a visit to Hogsmeade," Hermione said.  
"That makes……. Ok fine it's not like we know any different," the girls said.  
"Hhhhmmmmmmm…… You know if none of your stuff works, you could borrow some of my clothes," Astoria said looking at her own clothes.  
"Mine to, and me, I have something that might work," the others added.  
"Really," Hermione gasped.  
"Yes," they said.  
"Having friends is nice," Hermione said as they got to work.

Break

"Who is that?" Ron said pointing at someone across the great hall as they finished up breakfast.  
"It's not nice to point," Lavender said.  
"Who are you my mother," Ron groaned.  
"Don't bother," Padma said.  
"Yeah she's way cuter than you two," Ron said as the person in question walked towards them.

"Guten Morgen Lavender, Parvati," Hermione said gently, pinching the hem of her skirt before giving them a slight curtsey. Her skirt the color of freshly fallen snow, contrasting nicely with a long sleeve purple blouse, her silver hair falling down nearly to her waist.  
"Wow, just wow, I know you told me Lav, but this is something else," Parvati said in Hindi.  
"I know right," Lavender giggled.  
"I'll say, it's like my brain just can't see Hermione at all," Parvati said.  
"Well duh, she's way better looking than that 4 eyed dork," Ron said.  
"Your reputation precedes you Mr. Weasley," Hermione said. "And for the record Hermione is a friend of mine."  
"And mine," Neville said, joining them. "Good morning Johanna, what brings you to the Gryffindor table today.  
"Hermione told me that Harry wanted to ask me something," Hermione said.  
"He did," Ron said.  
"Yes," Hermione said, turning to face the newly arrived Harry. "Guten Morgen Harry."

"Johanna!" Harry squeaked.  
"Ja," she replied looking up at him with her ice blue eyes.  
"Go…...od Morn…. ing," he gulped.  
"Ja, it is a nice morning," Johanna said with a smile.  
"Right," Harry said, his cheeks turning red.  
"Hermione told me that you wanted to ask me something," Hermione said.  
"She did," Harry yelped as everyone looked at him. "Right she did, well you see the thing is," Harry said, turning his head away from her.  
"Ja," Hermione said.  
"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me, that is I mean if you even want to go to Hogsmeade today," Harry said.  
"Ja," Hermione replied.  
"Well I mean I know it's kind of last minute so I understand if you say no," Harry said.  
"She said yes Harry," Lavender giggled.  
"She did," Harry said.  
"Ja, means yes in German and yes I will accompany you to Hogsmeade today," Johanna said.  
"Oh…… Oh!" Harry gasped as the others began laughing.

Break

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall called out as the students left the castle.  
"Yes, Professor," Harry said.  
"What do you think you are doing leaving the castle," she said.  
"Going on a Hogsmeade visit," Harry said softly.  
"Is there a problem Professor," Hermione asked.  
"I believe the Headmaster made himself clear on this matter," McGonagall said.  
"But I have followed all of the instructions required of the other students," Harry said.  
"That is true, but……" McGonagall said as Hermione sighed.  
Harry looked back and forth at Hermione and McGonagall several times. "......."

"Marcus!" a blue streak called out as it came to a slamming stop next to him.  
"Victoria!" Marcus yelped falling on his posterior.  
"Hee-hee," Victoria giggled.  
"I thought I told her to wait until Hogsmeade," Hermione muttered in German as she pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"Miss Granger, how did you get in here," McGonagall snapped.  
"It's a secret," Victoria said, wagging a single finger at the professor.  
"And you must be Johanna, my sister told me all about you," Victoria said looking at Harry. "Now don't you worry my sister says that Harry is a good boy and will treat you right and if he doesn't……"  
"Victoria what are you doing," Hermione hissed in German.  
"What I am just looking out for my little sister," Victoria replied in German.  
"I am not the little sister," Hermione said, continuing their conversation in German.  
"Yeah, yeah," Victoria said.

"Hey Potter, stop holding up the line!" Draco yelled.  
"Es tut uns leid," Victoria replied, grabbing Marcus's and Johanna's arms. "Come on let's go!" Victoria yelled racing off as Harry was drug along for the ride  
"Victoria," the group yelled.  
"Get back here this instant!" McGonagall yelled.  
"Oh, let them have their fun," Professor Lupin said.  
"But……" McGonagall said.  
"I'll go along for the day, he won't try anything if he smells me nearby," Lupin said heading off towards Hogsmeade.  
"If anything happens, I will hold you personally responsible," McGonagall said glaring at him as he walked off.

"Great she really did show up," Tracy groaned watching Victoria's display. "Well at least I can make sure I don't end up in the same carriage as her," she muttered walking towards the carriages. As she walked towards the carriages she couldn't help but notice each dementor she could see paused pointing or looking at the walking path towards Hogsmeade. "Do they want me to walk?" Tracy muttered looking at a dementor who seemed to nod. "That's crazy….." she said watching Victoria race past the carriages. "Well if she can do it so can I." Tracy said marching off.

Break

"Sorry, Hermione warned me that Victoria could be a handful," Hermione said as Marucs and Victoria broke off from them.  
"I still don't know how they are actually sisters," Harry said.  
"Twins actually," Hermione said.  
"You're kidding," Harry said his eyes wide in shock.  
"No, they are actually fraternal twin sisters," Hermione said.  
"If you say so," Harry said as they walked along.  
"I do," Hermione said. "But I don't think you asked me to Hogsmeade to talk about my  
Schwester," Hermione said.  
"Schwester," Harry said.  
"..... Sorry I sometimes slip into German," Hermione said blushing as she realized her mistake. "I meant to say I didn't think you asked me all the way out here to ask me about my friend."  
"It's ok, and I didn't," Harry said as they continued on the 1.5 mile walk to Hogsmeade.  
"No problem," Hermione said as a gentle silence settled in as they enjoyed the sounds of nature.

"How did you do it," Harry asked.  
"Do what?" Hermione asked.  
"Face the dementors like that," Harry said softly.  
"Oh," Hermione said.  
"Yes, I was terrified, barely holding onto my broom, and you just leapt into action, like you weren't scared at all" Harry said.  
"But I was," Hermione said.  
"You were," Harry said.  
"Yes, dementors are terrifying creatures that any rational person should be scared of," Hermione said.  
"And yet…." Harry said as Hermione skipped over to a nearby rock.  
"Come sit," Hermione said, patting the rock.  
"Alright," Harry said, sitting down next to Hermione.  
"Gut," Hermione said. "Now what is bothering you?"

"I couldn't do anything," Harry said softly.  
"Nein," Hermione said, flicking his forehead.  
"It's the truth," Harry said covering his forehead.  
"Dummkopf," Hermione said, flicking his forehead again. "Did you freeze up."  
"No, but it was all I could do to keep flying," Harry said.  
"And in doing so you kept most of the dementors focused on you," Hermione said.  
"I did?" Harry said.  
"Ja," Hermione said.  
"But Professor Dumbledore said that my flying like that put people in danger and that I……." Harry said.  
"Is wrong," Hermione said.  
"But he said that the wrong action can make things worse," Harry said.  
"While I can't say that the headmaster is technically wrong, in a general sense," Hermione said. "However, I prefer to think of a quote my mother likes."  
"And that is," Harry asked.

"The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing," Hermione said. "You did something, which more than I can say for most of the students there."  
"All I did was fly. It was nothing like what you and Millie did," Harry said.  
"But if it wasn't for your flying pulling some of the dementors away, Millie wouldn't have been able to do anything," Hermione said.  
"And yet Millie was actually able to do something," Harry said.  
"It is true that Millie's actions did finally drive off the dementors, but she had help," Hermione said. "Do you wish to do more next time?" she asked, placing her hand on his.  
"Yes, but I'm not that brave," Harry said.  
"Nein," Hermione said, shaking her head as she remembered all of their escapades since 1st year. "You are brave enough to stand up to the dementors, of that I have no doubt. If you doubt your actions, then learn and grow so that the next time you face dementors you know what to do," Hermione said.  
"You make it sound so easy," Harry said.  
"Trust me it's not," Hermione said thinking of the last few years. "Nothing worthwhile ever is…."  
"Right," Harry said.

"Really Potter, trying to seduce a mere second year," a tired Tracy called out as she trudged past them.  
"I'm not," Harry retorted.  
"Then why are you sitting next to each other, I mean you are practically in her lap so lewd," Tracy said.  
"Wait what……" Harry and Hermione squeaked looking at how their hips were brushing against each other. "Eeekk!"  
"Hahahahaha, what would everyone thinking of Dumbledore's golden boy seducing a poor little Syltherin, what's next holding hands, so lewd," Tracy said.  
"I um, I mean I we weren't, I wasn't," the pair babbled.  
"Oh right of course you weren't, you pervy Gryffindor," Tracy said glaring at Harry.  
"I wasn't," Harry protested.  
"So, you're saying she isn't cute," Tracy pressed.  
"No, I mean yes, argh…." Harry said.  
"Go away Tracy," Hermione said.  
"I am just trying to protect your virtue," Tracy said. "You are much to young for the lewd act of holding hands."

"Holding hands is not lewd," Daphne yelled.  
"It's not," Harry said with a sigh of relief.  
"No it's not, in fact it's cute," Daphne said.  
"Good," Harry said.  
"I just figured you would have asked Hermione to Hogsmeade," Daphne said.  
"Well um….." Harry said, tugging his collar.

"It's obvious, Johanna is much better looking than that annoying pain in the but," Tracy said.  
"That pain in the but is my friend," Daphne said.  
"I am aware of your friendship with the muggleborn girl," Tracy said. "Did she help you with your hair this morning."  
"No, why," Daphne said.  
"Because your hair is looking a little frizzy and your braid is coming apart," Tracy said.  
"It is not," Daphne said.  
"Potatoe, potato," Tracy said walking off.  
"Get back here," Daphne said, chasing after Tracy.

Break

"So this is Hogsmeade," Victoria said as they entered the small town.  
"Yes," Marcus said. "It is the only purely magical town in all of England."  
"Fascinating," Victoria replied as they walked through the town that could have served as a period piece for a Georgian era period drama.  
"I guess you don't have anything like this……. You know I never asked you where you went to school?"  
"Saint Hilda's in Lichtenstein," Victoria replied. "It's a small community school located in Vaduz, so we inter-mingle with non-adepts on a daily basis."  
"Oh……" Marcus said. "That's…. Um…."  
"Horrific," Draco said. "Dealing with muggles on a daily basis no thank you."

"Draco…." Marcus sighed.  
"And you must be Draco Malfoy," Victoria said.  
"So, you have heard of me," Draco said.  
"Yes, Marcus said you are a good seeker," Victoria said.  
"My reputation precedes me then," Draco said.  
"Yes, and my sister said you are manageable in small doses, but your id has a tendency to write checks that your ego can't cash, while the superego can't control either of them," Victoria said.

"What did you say," Draco growled.  
"She said you are an obnoxious little snot," Mathew chuckled.  
"Who asked you," Draco snapped.  
"Liz did actually," Mathew shrugged.  
"Why," Pansy asked.  
"She wanted to make sure Slytherin did not look like a bunch of fools in front of the exchange student," Mathew explained leaning closer to Victoria. "But personally, I just think she wants a copy of the tape you gave Marcus."  
"She what…" Victoria squeaked. "Marcus what did you do……."  
"Well um…. You see…." Marcus stammered.  
"This idiot played your music during a dementor attack and it was so bad that it drove the dementors off," Pansy said it's a miracle my hearing is still intact.  
"It was not," Marcus said.  
"Then why were you tapping your foot along to the music then," Daphne said.  
"Dancer's reflex," Pansy said.  
"Oh, you dance, I love dancing," Victoria said. "What style of dance do you practice?"  
"Ballet, and ballroom," Pansy said.  
"Oh, I like those, but what about folk dancing, and modern dance," Victoria said.  
"Folk dancing is for the peasants, and modern dancing is muggle trash," Pansy replied. "But I am surprised you can manage that since you probably have two left feet like your sister."  
Victoria simply looked down at her shoes for a moment. "I don't think I have two left feet. What do you think Marcus?" Victoria asked.  
"They look fine to me," Marcus replied.

"That's not the point you idiot," Pansy hissed.  
"It's not, because you just said I had two left feet," Astoria said.  
"I did not," Pansy snapped.  
"Yes, you did," Daphne said, causing Pansy to fume.  
"Argh, fine, but you are still a terrible dancer, and your voice is like nails on a chalkboard," Pansy said before marching off.  
"Thanks Daphne," Marcus said.  
"Daphne Greengrass," Victoria said.

"Yes," Daphne said.  
"As in the Daphne Greengrass who bullied my sister," Victoria said glaring at Daphne.  
"Yes," Daphne said.  
"The same Daphne Greengrass who forced her to be a maid," Victoria said, stepping closer.  
"Yes," Daphne said softly.  
"The same Daphne who tormented her to the point where she cried herself to sleep at night," Victoria said glaring at Daphne.  
"Y...e... s…." Daphne stammered unable to meet Victoria's glare.  
"And what do you have to say for that," Victoria said.  
"Um…. I'm…. sorry…." Daphne said softly.  
"Good," Victoria said. "Hermione told me that you apologized to her, but I just wanted to hear it for myself."  
"Ok," Daphne said.

"So, what's this I hear about you playing my music to drive off dementors," Victoria said, turning away.  
"Oh that, well you see," Marcus said as they walked along.

"Woah did you see that; she totally took them down. I saw it but I can't believe it, Daphne Greengrass cracking under pressure. I mean just wow, one look and Victoria broke her, was she ever that strong. " some of the students Daphne passed whispered even as she looked in their direction.  
"It's fine, I'm not weak, I did deserve it for what I did, and I am trying to be a better person," Daphne said to herself as she walked along.

Break

Technically all of the rules of Hogwarts still applied to the students during Hogsmeade visits, which usually was enough to keep the students behave during the visits. However, there was one small problem when it came to Hogsmeade visits, there were many more opportunities for mischief. The people of Hogsmeade were well aware of this, and did report students to the school, but that still left plenty of blind spots for the students to make use of. One such place was the statue of Honor Harrington in the more residential section of the town.  
"What did you want me to see all the way out here," Tracy said as Marietta pulled her along.  
"Proof that Loony is crazy," Marietta said pointing at Luna.

"Did you know him," Luna said looking up at the statue of one of the heroes of the magical wars against Napoleon. "You were sleeping," Luna said. "Oh I guess that would make me tired," Luna said.

"Is she schizo or something," Tracy said.  
"No, multiple personalities, I think," Marietta said as Luna continued to appear to be talking to herself.  
"Dumbledore let her stay at Hogwarts and learn magic, is he nuts," Tracy said. "What if she snaps and loses control?"  
"I won't," Luna called out to them.

"You heard that," Marietta gasped.  
"No, Artemis did," Luna said.  
"It has a name now," Marietta said.  
"We've always had names," Luna said.  
"Just how many of you are there," Tracy said.  
"Just one like you," Luna replied.  
"You are not like me," Tracy said.  
"Of course not, I'm a Virgo and you are a Capricorn," Luna said, making Tracy take a step back.  
"Wait how could you know that," Tracy snapped.  
"You mean you didn't know you had a connection to Saturn," Luna said as her eyes glassed over for a second. "Oops sorry just forget I said that."  
"Why would we care what you say, silencio," Marietta said, brandishing her wand.

"A quick silencio to prevent your target from casting or crying out, nicely done," Tracy said. "Not what I would have expected from most Ravenclaws." she added as Luna grabbed her throat.  
"Unlike my fellow Ravens, I like to think the simplest approach is the best approach," Marietta said. "Would you care to do the honors?"  
"Why thank you," Tracy said pointing her wand at Luna. "You know you really aren't very moon like," she said firing a spell at Luna changing her hair from a platinum blond to a stark white color.  
"I would have gone with a crater face," Marietta said.  
"That would catch too much attention," Tracy said.

"I just wanted a nice secluded place to fix my hair," Daphne said to herself as she exited a nearby street in clear view of the statue.  
"Daphne," Tracy said.  
"Tracy can you not go a day without bullying someone," Daphne sighed.  
"Yes," Tracy replied. "But can you go a day without having a bad hair day."  
"Yes," Daphne said, moving between Luna, and Tracy.  
"Hahaha, that's a good one," Tracy chuckled.  
"What's so funny," Daphne snapped.  
"You haven't had a good hair day since you got kicked out of runes," Tracy chuckled.  
"Ggggrrrrrrr," Daphne growled, gripping her wand. "I have had it with you needleling me. We are friends, and I am tired of the snipes about my hair."

"Are those fighting words," Tracy said.  
"If you want them to be," Daphne said.  
Tracy slowly looked over the statue, the tiny park around it and the surrounding street. "Works for me," she said, taking a stance.  
"You really don't have to do this," Luna said.  
"Hey I silenced you," Marietta exclaimed.  
"No, you silenced Luna, not me, but I do understand the confusion," Luna said tilting her head to the side looking at Marietta. "Hmmmm are you a Mars or a Vulcan,"  
"What the hell are you babbling about," Marietta snapped.  
"Well Tracy is clearly channeling Saturn, and Daphne is trying to channel Mars, but I think her inner Jupiter is starting to show, while you I'm not sure of yet, you are Mars, but you've got a little Vulcan in you too," Luna said.  
"We are trying to have a duel here," Tracy said.  
"Yes, of course, it is not necessary to fight on my behalf, but Luna does appreciate it, could you make it quick we are a bit peckish," Luna said.

"This will only take a minute," Daphne said.  
"You think you can take me," Tracy said.  
"I've seen you duel," Daphne said, raising her wand.  
"Phalanx Rapio," Tracy said, firing off a barrage of low level bludgeoning spells.  
"Too easy," Daphne said, slipping between the gaps in the spells.

"Oh no," Marietta said watching Daphne slowly weave through the spells.

"If all you are going to do is dodge you are not going to win," Tracy said between spells.  
"If you can't hit me, you won't win," Daphne replied.  
"All you can do is talk," Daphne replied side stepping a spell moving closer to the statue. "And talk is…… Oof," Daphne said as she slammed into the statute.  
"A distraction, Rapio," Tracy said, quickly firing spells around Daphne,before launching a stronger one right at her. "Domus undique," Tracy said, firing the hard-hitting burgeoning spell direction at Daphne.  
"Protego," Daphne cried out a loud bang reverberated over the park as Tracy's spell slammed into Daphne's shield. The loud noise startled the birds sitting on the statue squawking as they flew off, but not before several lost bowel control pelting Daphne with droppings. "Petrificus Totalus," Daphne quickly fired back before the birds cleared, dropping Tracy to the ground.

"Bugger," Marietta hissed.  
"I win," Daphne said, stomping towards Tracy.  
"True, this is your win," Tracy sighed.  
"That is surprisingly gracious of you," Daphne said.  
"Well I'm not the one with bird poop in her hair," Tracy said.  
"What…." Daphne said slowly reaching a hand up to touch her hair feeling a warm wet semi gelatinous material in her hair. With a growing sense of dread she brought her hand to her face, her jaw dropping as she gazed at the white smelly substance staining her fingers. "Bird……… Droppings……." she muttered as her eyes widened in shock.

"Is that a new conditioner you are trying because if you are you are doing it wrong," Marietta added.  
"It is not," Daphne said before racing off.  
"Weak," Tracy muttered.  
"Was that really Daphne," Marietta said as she freed Tracy. "And did you plan that."  
"Thank you, and yes," Tracy said. "But I was only trying to corner her against the statute to impede her movement, the birds were a nice benefit. A more than fair trade off for the loss."

Break

"Um, excuse me, but could I possibly get a haircut, it's sort of an emergency," Daphne said holding her hat firmly on her head all of her hair tucked up under it.  
"Certainly, what seems to be the problem," the woman said.  
"Um…." Daphne said nervously.  
"Not to worry, I've seen all sorts of accidents over the years," she said leading Daphne to the back of the shop.  
"Ok," Daphne said slowly removing her hat and letting her bird poop stained hair down. By tucking it under her hat, that she had inadvertently worked the dropping throughout her hair.  
"You were dueling by the Honor Harrington statue," the woman said.  
"Yes," Daphne replied. "Wait how did you know."  
"The birds that like to sit on that statue are known for relieving themselves at the smallest noise, but it's nothing a deep wash can't fix," she said.  
"Ok," Daphne said, leaning back as the woman began washing her hair.  
"Now don't you worry about a thing, just relax, and enjoy the deep cleaning," the woman said as she got to work.  
"Thanks," Daphne replied, enjoying the relaxing wash.

"And done," the woman said. "Now what sort of cut would you like today?"  
"All I needed was the wash," Daphne replied.  
"Ok, but i can't let you go outside on a cold day with wet hair at least let me dry it." the woman said.  
"Alright," Daphne said.  
"Great," she said, moving Daphne to a chair with a large metal contraption connected to the chimney.  
"Um don't you use……" Daphne said.  
"Magic, heavens no if i use magic to dry everyone's hair I would be drained before lunch. I know it's a bit archaic but the Godefroy hair dryer gets the job done. I know using a gas stove is not the more efficient way of doing things, but I don't see Hogsmeade getting wired for electricity anytime soon," the woman explained placing the metal bonnet on Daphne's head.  
"But it works," Daphne said sighing as the warm air circulated around her head.  
"True, we use magic to improve it, but it's just not enough. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying we should rush and embrace every new gadget, but just because it's worked for 100 years doesn't mean we can't improve it," the woman said.

"That makes sense," Daphne said.  
"I know right," the woman said. "And done," she said lifting the metal contraption off Daphne's head.  
"That was faster than I expected," Daphne said.  
"That's because I added a small fan spell that circulates the air more, speeding up the drying process," the woman said. "And are you sure you don't want a little trim to deal with those split ends, and you've got some mismatched layers."  
"I…." Daphne said, inspecting her hair. "Have split ends……" she muttered looking at the ends of her hair. "I never have split ends…"  
"Oh please we all get them from time to time," the woman said. "But it's nothing a quick trim can't fix."  
"Are you sure, I like my long hair," Daphne said images of Hermione and Millie's hair coming to mind.  
"I'll take off the smallest amount possible I promise," the woman said, pulling out her scissors.  
"Alright," Daphne said as an apron was placed around her. She tried to look straight ahead, but she couldn't help but watch as strand after strand of her hair was cut from her hair, each one giving her a slight tingle as it hit the ground. The seconds seemed to drag on for an eternity.

"Now how would you like to style your hair today," she asked.  
"Oh, I don't really style it much, I just let it fall long and straight," Daphne replied.  
"I see the classic princess cut, but I don't think that's quite going to work today," the woman said.  
"Why not……" Daphne said, taking a closer look at her hair as her eyes doubled in size. What…… happened……" she stammered looking at the frizzy curls that replaced her long straight locks.  
"Sorry about that, the shampoo must have washed out whatever you were using to straighten your hair," the woman said. "It might not be what you are used to, but it doesn't look bad."  
"But," Daphne said, touching the brittle strands which only made them poof out more.  
"You do have more volume, so you will need to do something with it," she said. "Oh I know……" she said, clapping her hands. "Twin tails, it will control your extra volume, and look super cute.  
"Isn't that a style for little girls," Daphne said.  
"But you are a girl, and who said that," the woman said as she got to work.

"So floofy," Daphne muttered as she left the hairdresser bouncing her large curly ponytails.

Break

"Do not forget your homework," Professor Meloi said to the class as the bell rang.  
"It seems being a third-year student is treating you well, Johanna" Luna said to Hermione.  
"I am just happy to be one year closer to my actual year," Hermione replied as she put her notebook in her bag.  
"You wish to return to that," Luna said.  
"Yes, I have my reasons," Hermione said.  
"I see," Luna said. "But you won't be the same person when you return."  
"I will always be me, Luna," Hermione said.

"Even if you are not the same person," Luna said.  
"People change Luna, but I will always be me," Hermione said.  
"A rose by any other name would still smell as sweet," Astoria chimed in.  
"Exactly," Hermione said. "And with that I need to run, Arithmancy is calling and I need to change into Hermione."  
"Go, and don't forget to check your roots this time," Astoria said.  
"I won't and I don't know why the silver dye sticks to my roots so much," Hermione said, racing off darting between students.

"Ooofff," Hermione grunted as she bumped into Daphne.  
"Sorry Daphne, wow I like your big hair day today, ok by," Hermione said disappearing in a silver blur.  
"Big hair, my hair not big," Daphne muttered, patting down her large floofy ponytail.  
"Hello Daphne," Astoria said.  
"Astoria……." Daphne gasped. "What are you doing here?  
"Magic Theory," Astoria replied.  
"Yes, but the ……" Daphne began.  
"The third-year class just ended," Astoria said.  
"But you're a second year," Daphne said.  
"I know, but the second-year class was challenging enough for me, so Professor Meloi moved me up," Astoria said, adjusting a pair of large circular glasses that looked cuter as she pushed them up her nose a bit.  
"But, that's…." Daphne stammered.

"Pretty cool right," Astoria said, kneeling as she picked up her bag.  
"I guess," Daphne said softly taken a back as her "little sister" stood up standing taller than Daphne remembered when combined with the aura of confidence her sister was beginning to develop, she just didn't seem like the little sister she remembered.  
"Well I've got to run," Astoria said as the warning bell rang. "Oh, and the answer is, gems, staffs, blades, cards, musical instruments, brushes, and shields," she said glancing at the board before leaving.  
"What," Daphne said watching her sister leave, Astoria's dark brown hair touching her shoulder blades in twin ponytails that swished side to side as she walked, with hints of blue as the light reflected off it.

"The Do Now is on the board, please get started," Profesor Meloi said as the bell rang.

"Up until now we have been studying how wizards and witches channel magic through their wands to create spells, however a wand is not the only thing we can use to channel magic. What are some of the other items that can be used to cast spells?"

"Gemstones are obvious, and I know about staffs, but the rest……." Daphne muttered.  
"Ok, time up," Professor Meloi said.  
"What really," Daphne muttered as they went over the answers. "How did Astoria know all that."


	40. Make me a snow fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't set out to change the world, all I ws trying to do was host a dinner party," Emma Grunberg Queen of Lichtenstein

December 1994

The days grew shorter and colder as November changed to December and winter began to set in, and yet students were still found walking out amongst the grounds of Hogwarts. "I don't care what Hermione says this is cold," Millie muttered as she made her way back from Hagrid's hut. "And Steve better appreciate this," she whispered holding a sealed package close to her chest. The pitiful whine of a dog carried over the empty grounds as the last rays of sunlight disappeared from the sky, as the moon rose to prominence. "A dog all the way out here?" Millie said as spotting a black dog huddled against the side of the castle searching for a way out of the cold wind as it crossed the lake. Drawn by the noise several dementors turned and slowly made their way to the dog bringing their cold menacing aura with them. The dog growled softly trying to stand only to collapse in exhaustion whimpering softly as the dementor's moved closer.

"Hey what do you think you are doing," Millie yelled, marching towards the dog.  
One of the dementor's turned towards Millie making a ghastly hissing noise.  
"I don't care," Millie said, glaring at it.  
"Now get out of the way or else," Millie yelled focusing on her magic.  
The dementor began to shake its head.  
"Why do you have to do things the hard way," Millie snapped. "Well don't say I didn't warn you," Millie said adjusting the large sunflower holding her hair back causing the dementor to pause as it was pointed in their direction. "Pollinisation!" she said channeling magic through the flower causing it to spray the dementors with a cloud of pollen. The dementors hissed flying backwards to avoid the small cloud of pollen as Millie scooped up the dog. "Don't worry you're safe now and don't you worry about those big meanie dementors."

Break

"Mille, why are you carrying a dog," Hermione asked as Millie entered carrying a large black dog.  
"I found it on the way back from Hagrid's hut," Millie replied.  
"And you picked it up because……." Hermione said.  
"I couldn't just leave Tarasque outside in good conscience," Millie said.  
"You named him," Hermione said.  
"But isn't that what you do with pets," Millie said.  
"Yes, but why did you name him after a dragon," Hermione said pausing for a minute before grabbing her hair in frustration. "Wait what, since when is he your pet," Hermione yelled.  
"Since now," Millie said as the dog began to struggle. "No, that's a bad Tarasque," Millie yelped, tightening her grip on the beast. "You've been outside who knows how long and you need a bath."  
"But Millie you already have Steve, and the school only allows……" Hermione said as the snake and question slithered out of its tank and over to Millie.  
"Well, I was thinking that Melissa doesn't have a pet," Millie said.  
Hermione groaned, slapping her forehead. "That was a prank we did on the train and a couple of other times for fun." She groaned.  
"How is that any different than what you did?" Millie said as Steve slithered up her arm glaring at Tarasque.  
"Because…………" Hermione groaned. "Gut, du hast einen Punkt," Hermione sighed.

"Is it break yet," Elizabeth groaned, stumbling into Millie as she entered the dorms. Her only response was a big sloppy lick that left her bangs sticking up in the air. "Dogs……." she said softly as the others waited for her to explode. "I love dogs," Elizabeth exclaimed her spirits rejuvenated stars in her eyes as she stared at the dog.  
"You like dogs," the others said.  
"Yes, I like dogs, but my aunt and cousin don't like them for some reason," Elizabeth said. "Are you going to give him a bath, can I help."  
"Oui," Millie replied.  
"Great," Elizabeth cheered.

"I smell the human on you," Steve hissed softly in Tarasque's ear. "Millie is a nice girl with a heart as wide as the ocean, and if you make her cry, I will be very upset."  
"I understand," Tarasque whimpered.  
"Oh, look Steve and Tarasque are becoming friends," Millie giggled.

Break

Professor Lupin could see the eyes of his students glazing over as he neared the end of the day's lecture on levantholds. "I think that is enough of me talking for the day. Now it's time for the next round of the grail wars tournament," he said causing the class to erupt in cheers.  
"Finally," Lavender said I thought he was going to go on forever.  
"Not like playing with dolls is much better," Ron groaned.  
"Well some of us are looking forward to it," Neville said.

"Today we have Daphne vs. Lavender, Tracy vs. Dean, Blaize vs. Draco, and Ron vs. Greggory," Lupin said.  
"Who are you going to use," Hermione asked Daphne.  
"Cu Culhain," Daphne said, pulling out her doll.  
"You're going for his instadeath right off the bat then," Hermione said.  
"Yes," Daphne replied.

"I don't plan on going down easy though," Lavender said, placing her doll on the large table that served as the arena.  
"An archer, big mistake," Daphne said looking at the purple haired doll in a frilly white dress.  
"Maybe, but it was the best of all the options," Lavender said.  
"Oh really," Daphne said.  
"You've got saber Artoria, Cu lancer, Emiya, Medusa rider, Medea, and Hassan. Now I expect you to go with Saber Artoria which gives me a class advantage, but Euryale is good against males which covers 3 other options," Lavender said.  
"True, but I still have the type advantage on you," Daphne said.  
"Enough talking, get with the battling," Hermione and Millie said excitedly.

"Right, right," Lavender and Daphne said, directing their dolls. Euryale moved sideways running for the trees on the battlefield while Cu simply blocked the shots but not before taking a grazing shot on the arm.  
"Lavender's doing pretty good," Millie said as Euryale continued to stay out of reach of Cu.  
"I know, Daphne's looking a little sluggish today," Hermione said as Cu tried to close the distance but lost track of Euryale in the trees.  
"True, maybe she just needs to get warmed up," Millie said as Daphne's brow furrowed in concentration.

"Whim of a goddess," Lavender said as Euryale glowed for a minute activating a skill.  
"Trying to charge your noble phantasm faster," Daphne said.  
"Maybe," Lavender replied.  
"To bag you have to hit me for that to happen, evasion from arrows," Daphne said as Cu blocked every shot.

"I dunno, maybe we worked too hard at practice yesterday," Hermione said as sweat began forming on Daphne's brow.  
"I didn't think it was that hard," Millie said causing Daphne to shoot her a look only for it to turn into a stare. The blonde's cheeks were looking slimmer with more defined cheekbones and no double chin even when she tilted her head down.  
"You've really been working hard so I'm not surprised," Hermione said.  
"Thanks," Millie replied.

"Ugh, stand still," Daphne groaned as Euryale once again avoided a direct hit.  
"Catch me if you can," Lavender said as Euryale landed another glancing blow.  
"I will, Daphne said with a smirk, Gae……" Daphne began to say.  
"Vampirism," Lavender called out.  
"Bolg, it's over," Daphne finished as Cu's special attack the Noble Phantasm Gae Bolg failed to activate. "What!"  
"Thanks for the free charge, Vampirism allows Euryale to drain her opponents' energy to charge her own noble phantasm. "Eye of the Euryale!"  
"Cu guts now," Daphne squeaked as the inescapable pink arrow barreled down on him.  
"I win," Lavender cheered as the Cu doll appeared to power down.  
"Thanks for the recharge, Cu Gae bolg," Daphne said.  
"Siren's song," Lavender said, making Euryale smile and blow a kiss in Cu's direction, freezing him solid.  
"Crap," Daphne hissed as a flurry of arrows peppered Cu slowly chipping away at his health. "Come on move darn it," Daphne said waiting for the skill to wear off.

"Way to go Lavender," Millie said.  
"Hey I am more than just a pretty face," Lavender chuckled.  
"I know, but the way you've been controlling the battle," Hermione said as Cu broke free.  
"What can I say I did my homework," Lavender said flipping her long silky hair over her shoulder.  
"Pay attention to your opponent," Daphne snapped. "Gae Bolg," Daphne yelled ending the fight with Cu's sure hit attack. In her panic Daphne overcharged the doll which created a small breeze that ruffled Lavender's hair only adding volume as not a hair was blown out of place.  
"Crap," Lavender said. "But that's what I get for losing focus. I'll just have to make sure I don't lose again and make a comeback" she said shrugging as Daphne looked at Lavender's hair with envy. The perfectly brushed long golden strands flowing over the girl’s shoulders, hair that was like what her used to be.  
"Maybe, but I think…." Daphne began to say as a faint snapping sound was heard as Daphne's hair freed from one it’s confines as the ribbon broke free her hair poofing out into a frizzy mess as the bell rang.

Break

"Hello Tracy," Marietta said, discovering the redhead perusing the massive stacks of books that Hogwarts called the library.  
"Marietta," Tracy said, nodding her head towards the girl.  
"Doing research for your winter break essay," Marietta asked.  
"Trying to," Tracy groaned under the weight of the books.  
"What's the rush, you've got the entire break to do it," Marietta said.  
"I wish," Tracy said.  
"Oh, big plans for the break," Marietta said.  
"I wish," Tracy groaned. "Mom's demanding, I work a couple of events over the break so she can cut costs," Tracy sighed.  
"Really, but I thought Davis Catering was doing well," Marietta said.

"It is, but Blustrode fine foods and catering is starting to undercut mom's pricing so she's had to adapt. It's those damn mermaids, she's got a direct line to the best fish without the middleman," Tracy explained.  
"I see that is problematic, but if you don't mind me asking what events will you be working," Marietta said.  
"A couple of private parties, but the big one is the ministries Yule Ball, and The Diagon Alley Broom Drop," Tracy said.  
"What about you? Any big plans for the break?"  
"Sadly no, I would love to go to a few parties but, that just isn't in the cards for me," Marietta said  
"I wouldn't call being a waitress going to a party," Tracy groaned.  
"True, but at least you have the possibility of meeting the movers and shakers of society," Marietta said.  
"You raise a good point………" Tracy said trailing off as she looked at Marietta.  
"Um… is something wrong…… was it something I said," Marietta stammered.  
"No, quite the opposite," Tracy said a slight smile forming on her lips. "I can't promise the pay would be very good, but perhaps you would like to also be a waitress."  
Marietta's jaw dropped in utter shock. "Wait…. What……." she gasped staring at Tracy.  
"I could use the extra help, and you would gain access to the party, and if we both work hard maybe we get a few minutes off," Tracy said.

"Why????" Marietta asked.  
"Because I could use the help and it will suck less if there is a second person there," Tracy said.  
"True, but I'm just a commoner," Marietta added.  
To this Tracy took a deep breath, before replying. "While that is true, I have come to realize that one can never have too many friends. And friends in different places can offer a unique perspective on things."  
"I see," Marietta said looking Tracy in the eye. For a moment their eyes locked trying to discern the others motives. "In that case I accept."  
"Good, now the trays can be heavy so I suggest you prepare yourself for hard work," Tracy said.  
""Of course, and I guess this means I will need to finish up my work earlier than expected," Marietta stated.

Break

Snow, a sign of the holiday season, fun, cold, a wet mess, pranks, falling, regardless of what you thought about it, the snow had arrived blanketing Hogwarts with at least a foot as the end of the semester rapidly approached. Some used it as an excuse to stay inside, but some were more than happy to brave the cold snowy morning.

"Lovely," Astoria said as she stepped out of the castle looking over the freshly fallen snow, with more still trickling down from the sky. "This is going to be hard," Astoria said watching her shoe sink deeply into nearly a foot of snow. "But it will be good for my ankles and get me to lift my knees more," she said. Slowly but surely, she made her way down to the lakes edge. "Morning Hermione," Astoria waved happily as her friend skated by light brown hair with flakes of silver shimmering in the morning light.

Slowly but surely Astoria made her way around the lake, tamping down the snow as she went. Black Lake, was technically a loch that sat between the Hogwarts and the town of Hogsmeade, a half a mile across at its longest point, with a convoluted shoreline. She wasn't sure why it was called Black Lake, with the way the light reflected off the crystal-clear ice that was no doubt reinforced by Hermione. "You know it's not as cold as I thought," Astoria muttered while working up a sweat as she trudged through the falling snow.

"Good Morning," a man called out to Astoria as she approached Hogsmeade.  
"Guten tag," Astoria replied with a wave.  
The man nodded before calling out a second time. "I didn't know today was a Hogsmeade visit."  
"It's not, I'm just out for a run around the lake," Astoria replied, slowing down.  
"Really," the man said.  
"It's only 2.5 miles around," Astoria said now jogging in place.  
"Too long for me," the man said.  
Astoria shrugged. "You get used to it. Something smells good?"  
"Must be the donuts," the man said.  
"Well they smell delicious," Astoria said.  
"They are," the man said, patting his belly.  
"Do they sell berliners," Astoria asked. "No… I can't…. Gotta stick to my diet."  
"After running that far, I think you earned a reward," the man said.  
Astoria looked at the man and then back to the lake.  
"Come on my treat," the man said.  
"Ok, but just one for when I get back," Astoria said. One quick stop and Astoria was back at it pushing through the snow with the tasty treats for when she finished.

Break

"Astoria is hard at work,' Hermione said with a smile watching her friend jog around the lake pushing through the snow. "But what am I going to do for my performance at the winter festival," she said pausing to look at the figures she'd been carving into the ice. Circles, looping over figures, creating a large pattern in the ice, that from the distance might resemble fairy wings.

A blossoming fairy," a light airy female voice said.  
"Luna…." Hermione squeaked stumbling on the ice, but she remained standing.  
"Sorry, it's just your design looks like fairy wings," Luna said from the shore line.  
"You think so," Hermione said.  
"I think so, since I have met a few fairies before," Luna said.  
"Artemis," Hermione said.  
"Both of us actually," Luna said. "We live near the forest, so sometimes I can catch a glimpse of them."  
"I see," Hermione said. "You know if you don't mind me asking what is a divine spirit?"  
"It seems your inquisitive nature hasn't changed," Luna said. "It's a bit earlier than I expected, but I supposed giving you some information cannot hurt."  
Hermione tilted her head to the side, cocking an eyebrow at her friend.  
"There are many types of spirits, elemental, nature, animal, divine, and demonic," Luna said.  
"But where do they come from," Hermione asked.  
"An interesting question that you will come to learn over time, but for now a divine spirit is a spirit that is brought into the world by the collective thoughts of humanity, and the more people who think about it, the stronger the spirit is," Luna explained.  
"Fascinating, so the ancient gods," Hermione began.

"Yes," Luna explained.  
"Then does that mean religion is?" Hermione asked.  
"Even Artemis cannot answer that as there are things even the divine spirits cannot comprehend, and something even came before them," Luna explained.  
"I have so many questions," Hermione gushed.  
"I am sure that you do, but for now you have a performance to work on, and I for one would love to see the snow fairy's wings blossom," Luna said before leaving almost seeming to vanish into the snow.  
"Those two," Hermione muttered before returning to her practice.

She was soon back in the zone, or the flow state as she glided across the ice practicing her moves and thinking about her new routine. It would start out simple and small, growing more complex and animated as the girl gained her confidence. Soon she was leaping and spinning across the ice, unaware of the growing crowd. After a final spin she stopped crouching down as a budding flower of ice surrounded her. After a short pause the flower bloomed ice crystals fluttering in the breeze as Hermione leapt into the sky. "It's a start, and I'm going to need a little something extra for the finish," she said to herself as the clapping began.  
"Awesome," Astoria exclaimed.  
"That was amazing," Daphne gushed.  
"Astoria, Daphne, when did you two get here," Hermione said.  
"I've been here," Astoria said, hands on her hips. "I came out not long after you for a run. I said hello but you were in the zone."  
"Hey I called out to you while you were running, but you didn't hear me," Hermione shot back.  
"And you forgot to wake me," Daphne said. "I told you I would come out skating with you today."  
"Hey I did try and wake you, but you were out like a light and snoring," Hermione said.  
"I do not snore," Daphne protested.  
"Well someone was, and it wasn't Millie," Hermione said. "And it's not like you can't still skate."  
"True, but you kind of made a mess of the ice," Daphne said.  
"It's not too bad, but it would be bad if you activated one of the circles by accident," Hermione said, pulling out her wand. "Zamboni," she said, waving it over the ice, smiling as it became smooth as glass. "Nice to see you want to work for me today," she whispered to her wand before putting it away. "It's all yours," Hermione said.  
"Thanks," Daphne said, skating onto the ice.

"You stretch yet," Hermione asked.  
"Nope, and I’ve got a surprise for you when we're done," Astoria said as the pair found a nice spot to stretch out before their muscles seized up.  
"Oh…." Hermione said.  
"Well let's just say a little taste of home," Astoria said.  
"I can't wait," Hermione said as a loud thump caught their attention.  
"Did Daphne just fall," Astoria said looking at her.  
"Looks like it," Hermione said.  
"Isn't she actually, you know, good at ice skating," Astoria said.  
"It's a matter of degrees I guess," Hermione replied watching Daphne continue to skate. "I mean she is better than a casual skater," Hermione said cringing a little as Daphne nearly fell out of a spin. "But…... " she began as a loud crash cut her off. "She really shouldn't try any jumps." Hermione said looking at the pile of limbs that was Daphne.  
"I thought she was talentiert?" Astoria asked.  
"I dunno," Hermione said as Daphne continued to skate alternating between circling around the lake, and trying some sort of advanced skill with mixed results. "But practice makes perfect, and she hasn't really been practicing."  
"You're the expert," Astoria said.  
"And you've been running a lot," Hermione said.  
"You think so," Astoria replied.  
"Don't think I didn't notice you running around the school," Hermione said. "And I think your hard work is paying off."  
"In that case I won't feel guilty about this," Astoria said pulling out a Berliner.  
"Is that a Berliner…." Hermione said, drool running down her lip.  
"Yep, a nice man gave me one when I passed Hogsmeade on my run," Astoria said. "Wanna split it with me?"  
"Ja," Hermione said rapidly nodding her head.  
"Here is to a little taste of home," Astoria said.

"Seriously, this is why you will always be fat, Astoria" a red faced and sweaty Daphne said stumbling off the ice.  
"She is not fat," Hermione protested.  
"Hey!" Astoria yelped as Daphne swiped her half of the Berliner.  
"Look Hermione, I know my sister and she needs to watch her diet," Daphne said before scarfing down the German donut.  
"And you don't?" Astoria pressed.  
"No," Daphne said proudly, running a hand through her hair rubbing a bit of jelly into it. "Anyway, it's freezing out here," Daphne said heading back to the castle.  
"Sie ist nicht meine Schwester," Astoria grumbled as Hermione gave her half of her piece.  
"Nein, nicht wenn sie so handelt," Hermione replied.  
"Danke," Astoria replied.  
"Oh, come on we have a perfectly fine language called English you two," Daphne sighed.

"Sieht aus wie die alte Daphne zurückkommt," Hermione whispered.  
"Ja," Astoria replied.  
"I heard that," Daphne said loudly.  
"But you can't understand it," Astoria and Hermione said, sticking their tongues out at her.  
"What are you two, 2nd years," Daphne sighed.  
"Third years, you 4thy," they chimed.  
"Ugh…." Daphne groaned. "Wait what, since when are you a third year, Astoria?" Daphne exclaimed, spinning around to face them.  
"You'll just have to wait and see," Astoria giggled.

Break

"What do you two think you are doing," Percy Weasley said, marching up to his younger twin brothers amassing a large pile of snowballs.  
"Oh, look it's brother no fun," George said.  
"Well he wasn't always the no fun brother," Fred replied.  
"True," George said.  
"I'm talking to you two," Percy said, stomping his foot.  
"Oh good, you guys didn't start without us," Ron and Ginny said, joining their brothers.  
"And just what is about to start," Percy hissed as a snowball smacked into the back of his head.

"It's called a snowball fight you dolt," Penelope Clearwater laughed. "A work and no play makes Percy a dull boy and I don't like dull boys," she added, winking at him.  
"Fred, hand me a snowball," Percy said, holding out his hand.  
"With pleasure," Fred cheered.  
"Snowball fight," Ginny cheered as several more Ravenclaws appeared out of the snow.

Break

"Are you warm enough Steve," Millie asked him as he snuggled against her neck surrounded by the warmth of her scarf. Slowly his head poked out braving the cold.  
"Yes," he hissed.  
"Great, but you know that you didn't have to come with me," Millie said.  
"I know," he said before glancing down at Tarasque.  
"Oh geez, really Steve, Tarasque isn't like that rotten duplicitous jerkface Tom," Millie said.  
"True, but I still have my reservations," Steve said.  
"Yes, yes, I know you over protective snake, and if he does anything, I will be the first to serve up his bits to you on a silver platter," Millie said, making Tarasque's eyes bulge out. "Now, now, I'm sure it won't come to that, but you'd better behave and not fight me the next time you need a bath," Millie said hugging her dog.  
"Now what do you say we finish up our walk and get back inside, it is cold today," Millie said.

"Millie," Elizabeth called out, running over to her.  
"Elizabeth," Millie said, waving back as the girl approached.  
"It's all set, he can come with me for the break," Elizabeth said.  
"Excellent," Millie replied. "You hear that Tarasque, you get to stay with Elizabeth for the break, and you'd better be a good boy."  
"Or I will turn you into Bosintang," Steve hissed added.  
"Yes," Tarasque barked weakly.

"This is going to be so much," Elizabeth squealed as a snowball slammed into her face.  
"Ha, take that, you snake," a Hufflepuff 2nd year yelled proudly.  
"Mergle," Elizabeth groaned face down in the snow.  
"Steve, snowball," Millie said slowly turning towards the Badgers. "Susan," Millie called out as the snake began to use his tail to make snowballs.  
"Yes, Millie," Susan said from the center of the Hufflepuff's  
"Unlike Elizbeth I know how to dodge," Millie said as Steve dropped a perfectly formed snowball in her hand.  
"So, what," the 2nd year said.  
"Yeah, You're still a big fat target!" Hannah added.  
Susan just sighed smacking her forehead as the snowball slammed into Hannah's chest.  
"Snowball fight," more students yelled frocking to their respective houses.

"Hey Millie, need a hand?" Hermione said, rushing up to her friend.  
"The more the merrier," Millie said.  
"Can you be anymore childish," Daphne said just before a trio of snowballs slammed into her. One to the face, with two more in the chest knocking her back into a snow drift.  
"We're sitting ducks out here," Astoria said as the Ravenclaw Gryffindor fight shifted to helping the Hufflepuffs against the Slytherins.  
"And outnumbered," Elizabeth said.  
"Come on get the lead out Daphne," Astoria snapped.  
"Ugh what hit me," Daphne groaned slowly sitting up.  
"We're defenseless," Anna said sliding across the snow to them.  
"Yeah, the Raven claws have the trees, and the Gryffindors have the snow drifts coming off the wall," Belle added, blocking a shot with her sled.  
"Leave that to me," Hermione smirked. "Protego," she said pointing her wand at the incoming barrage. Time slowed as the shield spell failed to materialize multiple snowballs slamming into Hermione throwing her back.

"We're leaving what to you," Pansy said, blocking several snowballs as more student's poured out of the castle.  
"You know you can't trust the squib with anything," Tracy chuckled.  
"I am not a squib Tracy," Hermione huffed, pushing her hair back.  
"I call it like I see it," Tracy said proudly.  
Hermione glared at her wand. "I have had it with you mister," Hermione hissed.  
"Don't blame your wand for your own failings," Tracy said.  
"Come on their defenseless, nail them," multiple students cheered.  
"Fine you don't want to work for me. Then I will just do it myself," Hermione growled tucking her wand away as she marched in front of her dorm mates. The gems on her bracelet glowed as she weaved around the oncoming fire.

"Dude her gems are glowing," Neville said.  
"Oh crap," Harry added.  
"And we care because," several Griffyndor's said.  
"Remember last year," Harry said.  
"Bollux," the Weasley twins cursed as Herimone's magic flared forming a simple magic circle in the snow. Slowly walls made of out bricks of snow rose upward stopping at 4ft high. The perfect height to provide cover and still allow them to throw snowballs. Parapets lined the wall providing extra cover. When the wall reached 10ft long it stopped turning 90 degrees to form a perfect 10ft by 10ft square. As if that wasn't enough the corners turned into turrets 8ft high with a platform for students to stand on. The battle paused as the students marveled at the impressive fort constructed entirely with magic.

"Who's the squib now," Hermione sighed looking at Tracy before flopping back into the snow.  
"That was passable," Tracy said, taking advantage of the cover.  
"Hermione what the bloody hell did you do," Daphne exclaimed.  
"Made a snow fort," Hermione said.  
"But, you, magic, no wand, impossible," Daphne stammered.  
"Gem magic," Hermione said holding up her wrist.  
"Gem magic can do that," Pansy said.  
"Apparently," Tracy added. "Now are you two going to just stand there or do something."  
"Slave driver," Pansy sighed joining the fight.

"Well two can play that game Hermione," Penelope yelled, weaving her hand in an intricate pattern to make a small catapult out of snow.  
"Ha, Slytherin rules," Liz cried out from the top of one of the turrets.  
"Hey Liz," Penelope yelled.  
"What got a problem with that," Liz said, turning toward the Ravenclaws.  
"Dodge this," Penelope yelled, launching a snowball the size of a person's head at Liz.  
"What!" Liz shrieked before the snow boulder slammed into her throwing her off the turret.  
"I got you," Mathew said, catching Liz.  
"Mathew……" Liz muttered looking up at him her face slowly turning red.  
"Fear not princess, your faithful knight will always have your back," Mathew said.  
"Merlin you are such a dork, and I am a Marchioness, not a princess," Liz said.  
"Meh, Princess is easier to say," Mathew replied.  
"Ugh, such a dork," Liz said, hopping out of his arms and taking cover by one of the turrets.

"I think he likes you," Millie whispered.  
"I know that," Liz said.  
"You do," Millie said.  
"Yes, and it's so embarrassing," Liz said.  
"Why," Millie asked.  
"Because," Liz said while launching a few snowballs of her own.  
"Why," Millie said, lobbing a few towards Neville.  
"It's complicated," Liz snapped.  
"No, it's not," Millie said.  
"Ugh, did you forget I am a Marchioness, even if, and that is a big if, I liked the big dork, I can't just go and marry some muggleborn commoner," Liz said.  
"Why," Millie asked.  
"Because," Liz snapped. "I can't just be with whoever I want. I am the last Tuttle, and I have a name to uphold." Liz said.  
"Ugh…… Steve a little help please," Millie sighed.  
"Wait, what," Liz said, giving Millie a look before Steve's tail smacked Liz on the side of the head. "Hey what was that for."  
"Cause you were being stupid," Millie said.  
"That doesn't make any sense," Liz replied as a loud thump echoed through the fort.

"Is that a battering ram," Millie gasped, peaking over the wall.  
"Yes," Liz said, taking a quick look. "And it's manned by the Weasley's."  
"Didn't you used to like one of them," Millie said.  
"I thought we promised never to speak of that again," Liz hissed as the wall collapsed.

"Man, the breach," Draco yelled.  
"Leave it to us," Astoria yelled, pulling Marcus along.  
"What," Marcus yelped.  
"You gotta do better than that boys," Astoria said narrowly dodging the barrage.  
"Here," Marcus said, tossing Astoria ammunition for a counter attack.  
"How the hell is she doing that," Charlie Weasley, the older brother in his 9th year yelled as Astoria ducked and weaved out of the way of their throws.  
"Why are you asking me," Bill said, taking a snowball to the shoulder.  
"You know girls with interesting abilities," Percy said as Astoria bent over dodging a snowball aimed at her back.  
"I met her one time, on an internship," Bill remarked as Astoria Danced and twirled just out the way of the incoming fire.  
"Stick to the plan," Ron said, throwing snowballs as fast as she could.  
"What plan?" Bill Weasley, 7th year Gryffindor said.  
"I dunno, I thought you had one," Ron yelled at Fred and George.  
"Yeah it's called having fun," Fred and George replied.  
"Well when the heroes storm the castle, don't they rescue the princess," Ginny said softly as they were forced to retreat.  
"Ha take that you cowardly lions," Daphne cheered from atop one of the turrets.

"Parvati, I don't claim to be the smartest, Gryffindor, so do correct me if I am wrong, but doesn't this present an excellent opportunity," Lavender said pointing to Daphne, Pansy, and Tracy who were standing on separate turrets.  
"Yes, it does," Parvati said.  
"Care for some interhouse cooperation," Padma said.  
"Excellent," Lavender said. "I don't know how to make a catapult but I do have these," she said reaching up to let her hair fall freely pulling out a pair of stretchy hair ties.  
"And I just did some reading on ballista’s," Padma said.  
"I'll make the bolts," Parvati said, forming arrows out of snow.

It didn't take long for the girls to complete their creation, and soon a snow and ice ballista of Roman design sat ready to fire. "Who's first," Lavender said, taking aim as Parvati loaded their creation.  
The Indian twins shared a look. "Pansy,'' they said in unison.  
"Ready," Lavender said as Parvati gave her a thumbs up. "Aim," she said, adjusting the site until it was lined up on Pansy. "And Fire!" she exclaimed firing her first shot. The lance of snow and ice flew true, but low plowing through the turret and out the other side landing near the forbidden forest.

"Nice try nerds," Pansy yelled.  
"Sorry," Lavender said.  
"Wait for it," Padma yelled back at Pansy.  
"Wait for what……." Pansy said as the turret began to wobble. "Oh crap," Pansy yelled just before the tower crumbled beneath her. "Dam you!" Pansy screamed before being buried in a pile of snow, just a twitching hand remained above the snow.  
"Daphne's next,' Padma said as Tracy leapt off the turret she was standing on.

"Perfect," Lavender said with a grin. "Consider this payback for what you did."  
"Agreed," the twins said.  
"Fire," Lavender called out. Time seemed to slow as the icicle flew towards Daphne whose eyes went wide.

Eyes locked on the projectile, Daphne urged her body to move, but was slowed by the cold, and more importantly the giant snow boulder that slammed into the tower taking a large chunk out of the side. Her footing gone, all Daphne could do was try and turn her body in an attempt to dodge it. A painful icy thwack slammed into the back and side of her head, followed by a tearing sensation as she crashed into the snow.

"Nut's" Lavender hissed. "Sorry girls."  
"Nah you still hit her," Padma said.  
"Maybe a glancing blow," Lavender said.  
"A glancing blow that nailed her hair," Parvati said pointing to the dirty blond strands of hair that were hanging in the breeze."  
"Well it serves her right," Lavender said.

"STUDENTS!!!!!! Just what do you think you are doing!" McGonagall roared storming out of the castle.  
"Cheese it," the Weasley boys yelled.  
"Oh, come on Minerva let the kids have their fun," Professor Meloi said.  
"How can you condone this……" she hissed.  
"It's called fun, you old wind bag," Sybil Trelawny said.  
"Sybil…." Minerva said, glaring at the flighty Divinations professor.  
"Calm down Minerva, stressing out over everything is bad for your blood pressure," Poppy said.  
"1 point for each student for such a wonderful display of friendly inter house cooperation and competition," Ponma added.  
"Ditto," Professor's Trelawny, Meloi, Babbage, and Vector added as the students erupted in cheers.  
"It's not like you're going to overrule all of us," Meloi said with a shrug.  
"The elves have prepared hot coco and snacks for everyone," Pomona announced as the students brushed off the snow.

"Hey Slytherin," Liz said loudly, calling everyone over.  
"Oh crap, Liz is mad," several of them grumbled.  
"Nice job today," Liz said with a smile. "We really showed them who's boss."  
"But they wrecked the fort," one of them said.  
"It happens," Liz shrugged. "But we made them pay for it, and more importantly," Liz added counting heads. "There were more Slytherins out here than any of the other houses, which means…."  
"We won the most house points," Astoria cheered.  
"Yes, but how did all of you know to come out," Liz asked.  
"That's easy," Mathew said.  
"Ugh, not now," Liz groaned.  
"Astoria came and got us," he said.  
"Wait what," Liz said.

"Yes," she came barging in covered in snow yelling about a snowball fight," Marcus said.  
"Thunder thighs ran all the way to the dorms and back," Daphne said, gaping at her sister.  
"Yep," Astoria beamed. "And um Daphne are you ok?"  
"Yes," Daphne snapped. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"You got a little scratched up," Hermione said holding up a fragment of ice to act as a mirror.  
"What," Daphne said, snatching the ice. "Ouch," she muttered looking at her reflection, her face with ruddy cheeks from the cold and rubbed raw from falling in the snow. Several flecks of dirt mixed in giving her the appearance of freckles.  
"Forget to put your makeup on this morning," Tracy said as she walked by.  
"I don't wear makeup," Daphne snapped.  
"Well that explains a few things," Tracy said over her shoulder.  
"Hey get back here," Daphne yelled chasing after her.

"Well I don't think you have thunder thighs," Marcus said, placing a hand on Astoria's shoulder.  
"Really, because they are a little thick," she said, pulling up her track jacket a little to expose more of her tracksuit covered legs and posterior.  
A blushing Marcus gulped trying and failing to not look at Astoria as she posed, one foot rising up on her toes as she twisted it slightly side to side to show off her legs. "Nope, you're good," Marcus stammered.  
"Really, thank you Marcus," Astoria said before skipping off.  
"Dude, Astoria's a second year," Blaize said.  
"I know, but she doesn't look like it at times," Marcus replied.  
"Daphne will kill you if she thinks you're hitting on her little sister," he said.  
"I'm more afraid of what Johanna will do to me," Marcus said.  
"Good point," Blaize said.

Break

As she made the short walk back to the school, an itchy crackling feeling came over her head. "Ugh, so itchy," Daphne groaned trying to scratch her head through her thick wool cap. Sadly, it did little to alleviate her itch, as she stepped into the castle. "Finally,” she said, ripping off her hat, static crackling as she pulled it away, stray strands standing up in its wake.  
"I'm sorry about your hat Daphne," Lavender said. "I can get you a new one if you want."  
"What…." Daphne said looking down at her hat, her finger sticking through a large hole in the back lined with more than a few strands of her hair.  
"I didn't mean to ruin it," Lavender said.  
"No, it's ok……." Daphne said softly as her opposite hand slowly moved upward slowly running it through her hair which seemed rougher than usual.  
"Alright," Lavender said, leaving, as Daphne remained frozen.  
Her hand continued to run through her hair only to find the tight bun she had put it in to be a loose messy bun that felt smaller in her fingers than she remembered it being. Half of its volume now sinking into the snow, resting on the floor or stuck to her hat.

"Hello Pansy," Tracy said.  
"Yes Tracy," Pansy said.  
"Check out Daphne's hair," Tracy said.  
"Tracy if you are trying to rub it in," Pansy sighed.  
"No look it's total fuzz but today, yours is much better," Tracy said while aiming her wand in Daphne's general direction.  
"Daphne's hair might not be its best but it's not……. " Pansy gasped looking at her friend's hair. The slight feminine wave kinking and curling the more she scratched it. Brittle strands sticking into the air despite the attempts to furiously tap it down. "Total fuzz butt," Pansy said causing Daphne who was furiously tugged at the remains of her hair bun that stuck off the right side of her head like a giant matted hairball to freeze.

"Think she heard us," Pansy said.  
"Probably," Tracy said carefully hiding her wand having just cast a minor sound amplification spell.  
"I am not a fuzz butt," Daphne said.  
"Well that was probably a little harsh, but I dare say your are looking a little Irish," Tracy said.  
"That's rich coming from the bloated carrot," Daphne snapped.  
"She's got you there tubby," Pansy said poking Tracy's slight flab.  
Tracy inhaled sharply. "I will admit to carrying a bit more flesh than I should, but I don't think I am a carrot top," she said removing her hat freeing her hair. The formerly bright red strands looking a little faded softening the color. While she did have some frizz, it was much less than what Daphne now sported.  
"I just need a shower," Daphne said before turning and marching off, pulling her hat back on as soon as she was out of sight.

"Hey Daphne leaving already," Vincent called out.  
"Um, yeah," Daphne said softly.  
"Oh, come on at least enjoy a cookie they are really good today," Vincent said holding out a large chocolate chip cookie.  
"I'm not really…." Daphne said only for her stomach to rumble making her blush. "Ok, but just one." She said taking the cookie.

"Hey Daphne you doing ok," Hermione said popping up next to her. "Cause I ran up to the hospital wing and you weren't there."  
"Yes, and I didn't go to see Madame Pomphrey, it’s just some snow burn not anything serious," Daphne said.  
"Ok, if you’re sure," Hermione said.  
"I am," Daphne said as more students packed into the Great Hall.  
"Ugh who turned on the heater, it's so hot in here," Hermione said pulling off her hat. Long shimmering hair fell down her back in slight waves barely a hair out place.  
Daphne couldn't help but look at a stray lock of her own hair smiling nervously as Hermione's light brown, no blond hair cascaded down her back, silver highlights glinting in the light of the Great hall. "So long," she muttered tracking the strands with her eyes until they ended at the small of her back, where the color was still a bit darker than the rest of her hair.  
"You think it's too long," Hermione said, pulling up a lock of hair.  
"No," Daphne said quickly back pedaling. "It looks great." She gulped nervously fiddling with her hat, as her own hair would be lucky to reach her shoulders blades now.  
"Thanks, and I have been thinking of growing it out," she replied fiddling with her hair.  
"You should," Daphne said softly, all too aware of her own numerous split ends with Hermione only had a few.  
"I will," Hermione said with a beaming smile, her snow-white skin glowing.

"Hey Hermione," Harry called out, weaving through the crowd.  
"Potter," Daphne hissed.  
"Harry," Hermione asked, turning towards him.  
"Johanna," Harry squeaked.  
"Ja, that is my name," Hermione said.  
"I know," he said softly.  
"So, did you enjoy the snowball fight," Hermione asked.  
"Yes," Harry said. "That snow fort you made was amazing," he said as they walked off leaving Daphne alone with her thoughts.  
"I don't look like Hermione," Daphne huffed before leaving.

Break

"Astoria are you sure about this?" Elizabeth asked as they snuck into the cargo area at the back of the train.  
"Yes, you said it yourself," Astoria said.  
"You do realize I was joking when I said that," Elizabeth said.  
"Come on it will be hilarious," Anna said as they dug through the pile of trunks.  
"Found it," Belle said.  
"Yeah, it's Hermione's," Anna said helping Belle pull it out. "But how are you going to get past the protections she put on it." she added looking at the protection in question which still left them baffled as they looked at the row of gems arranged over the latch.  
"It's a gem combination lock modeled after muggle trunk and briefcase locks, but I still think she was inspired by Simon says. Either way You just have to pick the right ones," Astoria said.  
"And you know the right ones," Elizabeth said.  
"Yup, it's her element, ice," Astoria said, pressing a clear gem.  
"Wait wouldn't ice be blue," Belle said.  
"No blue is water, ice is actually a combination of air and water," Astoria said, pressing the blue gem, and opening the trunk.  
"Well that's not what McGonagall taught us," Belle said.  
"I guess even teachers can be wrong sometimes," Anna shrugged.  
"OK, sure, but let me go on record again by saying that this is a terrible idea, that I had nothing to do with if it blows up in your face," Elizabeth said.  
"Don't worry I'll get you something nice," Astoria said.

Break

"Is something wrong mom," Hermione said as they left the station.  
"Nothing, I was just hoping to run into Astoria…." Emma sighed waving goodbye to the Bulstrodes.  
"Ja, I didn't see her on the train either," Hermione said.  
"You don't think," Dan said, looking at the retreating form of Pansy and Tracy.  
"Doubtful, Astoria's really coming into her own, and that magic whip of hers is not to be taken lightly," Hermione said. "And I think I heard her say something about staying at Elizabeth's place for the break."  
"And her mother will allow that," Emma said.  
"Well, Elizabeth's mother is special," Hermione said.  
"And what do you mean by special," Dan said.  
"Um, how do I put this," Hermione said, putting a finger to her chin. "She's crazier than Jack the Ripper, and was locked up for life in a wizarding prison that uses soul sucking creatures as guards.

"Oh my," Emma gasped as a serious expression formed on Dan's face.  
"But Elizabeth is like a super nice girl, sure she's got some odd views when it comes to blood purity and such, but we're working on it," Hermione blurted out.  
"Oh……" Emma said looking at her daughter.  
"Yeah, she's not a fan of her crazy mom, and well she's actually a nice girl even if she denies it," Hermione said.  
"Good girl," her parents said, ruffling her hair.  
"Now we have a plane to catch," Emma said.

Break

"Emma, Dan, welcome back," Hans called out as the Grangers entered their favorite hotel in Lichtenstein.  
"Fröhliche Weihnachten Hans," Hermione said.  
"Merry Christmas Hermione, and I must say your German is getting very good," Hans said.  
"You think so," Hermione said, conversing in German.  
"Yes, your accent is very small," Hans replied causing Hermione to smile. "I have your usual cabin ready for you," he added.  
"Excellent, and I trust there are no surprises this time," Emma said.  
"None that I am aware of," Hans said. "But your work in helping Voluspa expand is the talk of the town," Hans said, taking their bags.  
"Mom what did you do," Hermione said.  
"Oh no, it wasn't me this time," Emma said.  
"What all I did was provide them the capital they needed to expand production, and I helped them find a place locally, " Dan shrugged.  
"Go dad," Hermione cheered.

The Grangers smiled and waved to the various guests and staff of the resort, as they made their way to the cabin. "Two guesses where Hermione is headed," Emma said, her daughter bouncing excitedly as her trunk was placed on the floor of the cabin.  
"I'm not taking that bet," Dan said.  
"Gotta run, Ria is………." Hermione said undoing the latch on her trunk

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!" Astoria exclaimed exploding out of the trunk her arms out wide with a beaming smile on her face. "I'm your Christmas Present!"  
"Astoria!!!" the Grangers gasped.  
"So, I wasn't sure what to get everyone for Christmas, but then Elizabeth said I could be the present. Did cha miss me," Astoria giggled.  
"But I thought you were going to Elizabeth's house," Hermione said, grabbing and shaking Astoria. "What if she finds out?"  
"Hehehehehehe, she won't," Astoria said.  
"I feel like I am missing some important information," Dan said.  
"Elizabeth is going to stay with her Aunt Tonks, and will be "roughing it" in the muggle world for a while," Astoria said air quoting roughing it.  
"Surely she knows how to," Emma said.  
"She does, but she hates it and Andromeda Tonks, maiden name is Black and she hates the Greengrass family," Astoria explained. "Am I a genius or what," Astoria giggled.  
"More like crazy," Hermione groaned.  
"One man's genius is another man's crazy," Emma said.  
"Mom, I can't believe you are condoning this," an exasperated Hermione said tugging on her hair. "Astoria you are insane," Hermione groaned while the smile remained plastered on her face.  
"Well it's not like we can just send her back," Dan said.  
"Woohoo! Best Christmas Ever!" Astoria cheered, initiating a giant group hug.

Break

"Enter," Catherine bellowed, calling for her daughter from her study.  
"Yes, mother," Daphne said slowly stepping into the foreboding room lined with dark mahogany bookcases filled with esoteric knowledge.  
"Would you care to explain what I am looking at," Catherine said glaring at her daughter.  
An oppressive silence reigned as Daphne looked away fidgeting with her hands. "Looking at what mother," Daphne finally said her voice barely above a whisper.  
"A failure," Catherine said.  
Daphne's eyes went wide in shock. "But I haven't failed anything……." Daphne said.

"Silence," Catherine snapped. "Anything less than success is failing. I have been informed of your accident and resulting removal from ancient runes."  
"Crap baskets," Daphne said under her breath.  
"Not to mention your other flaws," Catherine added.  
"What flaws mother……." Daphne sighed trying to fix her hair which only seemed to make it worse.  
"What flaws indeed," Catherine said, summoning a mirror. "Now what do you see?" She asked while walking over to her daughter.  
"My reflection," Daphne said softly.  
"Your reflection," Catherine snapped causing Daphne to flinch.  
"Yes, mother, am I missing something," she said softly.  
"Yes," Catherine snapped slapping Daphne sending her careening to the floor.  
"I'm sorry mother," Daphne said, tears forming in her eyes.  
"Stand up," Catherine snapped.  
"Yes, mother," Daphne said.  
"Do you know what you are?" Catherine said.  
"Daphne Greengrass, the heir to the countess Greengrass," Daphne said.  
"Then why am I looking at some lowly commoner," Catherine said as Daphne saw her light brown hair and freckled face in the mirror. "I do not know what has gotten into you daughter, and I don't care, but you have served well as the heir so far, so I will be lenient this time," she said looming over Daphne, her wand clenched in her fist.

Break

Alexandra's eyebrows raised in surprise as she spotted Ria sitting at their favorite cafe drinking a steaming cup of coffee as she looked over a large stack of paper. "Ok, now I know you have to be sick," Alexandra called out.  
"I am not sick," Ria groaned.  
"It's winter, the sun is up, and you're not on the ice, plus you are doing paperwork," Alexandra chuckled.  
"Hermione is doing the lessons for today, and it's called being responsible," Ria groaned.  
"Winter festival………" Alexandra said reading the document on the top.  
"I blame Hermione," Ria sighed.  
"What did your student do?" Alexandra asked.  
"Performed at the Olympics, and then in Monaco, and mentioned Lichtenstein having a winter festival," Ria groaned slumping onto the table. "So now I have to create a winter festival."

"But you are the one who taught her how to ice skate," Alexandra laughed.  
"Shut it you," Ria said glaring at her friend.  
"Yeah, yeah, sucks to be you," Alexandra said.  
"You know you never told me about your student," Ria said sitting up.  
"Who…. Astoria……" Alexandra said.  
"That would be the one," Ria said.  
"She's……. different," Alexandra said.

"Oh………" Ria said, eying her friend.  
"Let's just say she's……." Alexandra began before a blue missile tackled her.  
"Alexandra," Astoria cried out slamming into Alexandra tackling her to the ground.  
"Energetic……" Alexandra groaned as Ria burst out laughing.  
"Did you miss me," Astoria exclaimed looking down at her teacher.  
"Ugh………." Alexandra groaned.  
"Astoria, no tackling people," Emma called out.  
"I think we can make an exception for this one," Ria said between laughing at her friend. "I hate you so much right now," Alexandra said slowly getting up.  
"No, you don't," Astoria said.

"Anyway, what brings you here kiddo," Alexandra asked.  
"She was hoping you might be able to give her a few more lessons," Emma said.  
"I've been practicing," Astoria said.  
"Have you now," Alexandra said.  
"Yep, they have a piano at school," Astoria said. "Do you think I could perform like Hermione is at the festival?"  
Alexandra looked at Ria for a moment before smirking. "Now don't say I never did anything nice for you Ria."  
"Not helping," Ria sighed.  
"Of course, you can," Alexandra said.  
"Woohoo, I am gonna rock this place," Astoria cheered.  
"Not without practice you won't," Alexandra said pulling Astoria along.

"Great more work, but knowing Alexandra it will be a crowd pleaser," Ria said slowly looking up to see Emma still there. "Do you need something Emma because I am really busy right now."  
"I'm bored," Emma sighed with a slight upturn of her lip.  
"You're bored," Ria replied.  
"Yes, Dan is helping with a local dental practice, and with the girls practicing for the festival," Emma sighed loudly. "I do yoga with Hermione, and Astoria, and go skiing, but……"  
"You need something a little more intellectually stimulating," Ria said.  
"Exactly," Emma said happily, clapping her hands together with a beaming smile.  
"And you think I can help with that," Ria said. "You realize that I only did the equivalent of high school in both worlds, and you've got what a doctorate."  
"Oh, that silly thing is just a piece of paper, that doesn't matter," Emma said sitting down across from Ria.

"Ok," Ria said as Emma pulled off the top sheet of paper.  
"Hhhhmmmm, costuming, food, venues, budgeting, wow, this is a lot of work, you could really use an assistant," Emma said looking over the list.  
"Ugh, tell me about it," Ria said, leaning back in her chair.  
"Well I can call up Maggie which should help round out the staffing and she will probably cut us a deal on some of the food items. I can talk to the dwarves to see if they can help us with setting up seating for the performances. It's short notice, but Alucard probably knows some vampires looking for work, which means we can use a 24/7 work cycle to speed things up," Emma explained.  
"You……. You…… You can do all that," a bug-eyed Ria said softly.  
"Sure," Emma said.  
"You're hired," Ria yelled, pushing the large stack of papers towards Emma.  
"Hee-hee, you’re welcome," Emma said with a smirk hidden behind the paperwork.

Break

"Ugh…. come on…… not again…." Emma sighed tugging at the hem of her skirt.  
"Problem babe," Dan said, looking in on his wife struggling to pull down her skirt that fell somewhere between above the knee to mid-thigh.  
"Stupid washer and dryer shrunk my clothes again, and this was my last decent skirt," Emma groaned.  
"They didn't shrink your clothes," Dan laughed.  
"And you've got a better idea," Emma said in a huff giving up the fruitless endeavor.  
"I might……" Dan said watching as his wife's skirt proceeded to slip down past her knees tripping her up.  
"Eeeeekkkk," Emma squeaked, crashing to the floor. "Oh, come on," she groaned in frustration.  
"Hahahahaha, well you can't blame that on the washer and dryer," Dan chuckled.

"Is everything ok," Hermione and Astoria said, poking their heads in.  
"Ah girls perfect timing," Dan said.  
"For what," Astoria said.  
"Your mother is in denial again," Dan said.  
"I am not in denial, Dan. Don't listen to your father," she said looking at the girls.  
"Then let me prove it," Dan said.  
"Oooh, I wanna see how much I've grown to," Astoria said.  
"Yeah," Hermione added.  
"Not this again…. "Emma sighed.  
"But if your right, wouldn't this shut dad up," Hermione said.  
"Yeah, show him who's boss mom," Astoria said.  
"Mom…." Emma muttered looking at Astoria.  
"Well um, sorry Auntie it just kind of slipped out," Astoria said.  
"No, it's ok," Emma said softly getting up and hugging Astoria.  
"Thanks," Astoria said.  
"Someone needs to be your mother because that woman certainly isn't," Emma said to herself as she hugged Astoria feeling a sense of closeness with the girl.

"Ok, youngest first," Hermione said pushing Astoria forward.  
"Hey, I'm the older one, remember," Astoria said, turning on Hermione.  
"Are not," Hermione snapped.  
"Come on Hermione, you know Victoria is the older one," Dan said.  
"Yeah, yeah," Hermione grumbled stepping forward so Dan could measure her height. "How are you not out growing your clothes," Dan muttered looking at the number.  
"Magic and what's the number," Hermione said excitedly.  
"4'11.75," Dan said.  
A beaming smile erupted on Hermione's face as she leapt into the air. "Woohoo 5ft," Hermione cheered.  
"Almost 5ft," Astoria said as the adults chuckled.  
"Spoil sport," Hermione said, sticking her tongue out at Astoria.  
"I'm just being accurate," Astoria shrugged, taking her place.  
"5'1," Dan said.  
"Auf keinen Fall," Hermione said, stomping over next to Astoria. "Unmöglich," she said, frowning as she had to tilt her eyes slightly upward to look Astoria in the eye. With a sigh she finally relented.  
"Don't worry you'll get your growth spurt to," Astoria said.

"Dan, I think your numbers are off," Emma said butting in.  
"Nope," Dan said.  
"Dan, if Astoria really is 5'1, she'd be taller than me and she isn't," Emma said moving next to Astoria.  
"Well there is 1 way to find out," he said, pulling out a second measuring tape.  
"Really," Emma said.  
"I will make it worth your while," Dan said with a grin.  
"Um, we're 13," Hermione and Astoria said looking at each other.  
Emma simply rolled her eyes and gave him a good swat.  
"5'3" Dan said. "Looks like Pernelle was right," he whispered in his shocked wife’s ear.  
"Oh my……." Emma said slumping to the floor in shock.  
"Go mom," the girls cheered.  
"Told you……." Dan said proudly.  
"Well, that just means I'll have to go shopping," Emma said.  
"Meh," Dan shrugged. "We've got the money so why not treat yourself."

Break

Daphne was not looking forward to the litany of appointments her mother arranged in an effort to "fix" her. If it wasn't for the sketch book in her hands, she would be frantically scratching her head to deal with the itch that was plaguing her all while the hairdresser got to work.  
"Honestly, you should take better care of your hair," the woman said with a disapproving tone as she examined Daphne's hair.  
"It's not that bad," Daphne muttered.  
"I'll be the judge of that," Catherine said.  
"Lady Greengrass," the hairdresser said.  
"Your reputation precedes you," Catherine said examining Daphne's hair.  
"It's short, brittle, thinning, kinking, and the color is off" the hairdresser explained, running a lock of the hair between her fingers before it broke off.  
"Agreed, but can you fix it, money is no object" Catherine said.  
"There are limits to what even I can accomplish," the hairdresser said.  
"Do what you can then," Catherine said scowling at Daphne.

"Certainly," the hairdresser said as she began to get to work tugging and pulling at Daphne's hair trying to free the tangled strands to no avail. "Ugh I've seen nice looking birds nests," she groaned.  
"Is it that bad," Daphne said looking up from her sketchbook.  
"Yes," the hairdresser said, cutting away the tangled mass of hair.  
A wide-eyed Daphne watched in shock as the last bit of her hair that might be considered blond fell to the floor. Slowly her eyes tracked upward locking on her reflection in the mirror, a face that was unrecognizable and yet at the same time seemed familiar. Blue eyes looked over short curly brown hair that stuck out wildly, with freckles sprinkled over her delicate nose, and refined cheeks. "I'm not her, I'm not," Daphne muttered, eyes locked on her reflection.

"Fuzz but, afro head, mud hair, spots, freckle face, rejected Weasley," Every insult Daphne had ever used seemed to be coming true as her eyes remained locked on her reflection. Karma, a new normal, her future, none of them brought her any comfort as the hairdresser cut, pulled, prodded, potioned, and charmed her hair back into shape.

"What do you think," the woman said after what seemed like an eternity.  
"Um what," Daphne said.  
"Well take a look," she said pointing at the mirror.  
"Amazing," Daphne gasped looking at her now dark blond hair styled into a braided bun with a long ponytail. "It's like it used to be." she said softly before frowning as she noted her hair was still several shades darker than it had been a few months ago, and the freckles seemed to stand out even more on her face.  
"Not exactly," she said as Daphne reached for her hair, the once silky strands, felt rough across her fingers. "Even I have my limits. I may have restored some of its length and color but it is only a temporary fix that relies on your magic to keep it that way. Overusing your magic or too much stress will cause it to fail."

"Thank you, but that won't be a problem. I am a noble pureblood and have plenty of magic," Daphne said.  
"That may be, but my warning still stands," the hairdresser said as Catherine returned.

"Come daughter," Catherine said overing a slight nod to Daphne.  
"Yes, mother……" Daphne said softly.

Break

"Emma, your back, is something wrong with the clothes," Belldandy said.  
"Heavens no, Bellbandy," Emma said waving at the woman. "It's just how do you say it……." Emma said.  
"Mom's having a growth spurt," Hermione said.  
"Hermione, Victoria," Skuld said, popping her head out from the back.  
"Skuld," the pair said, running over to her.  
"Well I wouldn't have said it like that, but apparently I am having a rather unique case of acromegalia that is causing me to grow taller instead of larger hands and feet," Emma explained pointing to the cuff of her jeans that was riding high on her ankle.  
"Oh, magical retrograde under chamber syndrome, that is exceedingly rare," Belldandy said.  
"Um, what," Emma said, staring at Belldandy.

"What my sister is trying to say is that you have a rare condition that causes the person to age backward to their magical prime, which sometimes means you get some extra growth, and you might lose a few years," a tan woman with flowing platinum hair said.  
"Urd, when did you get here," Belldandy said.  
"Just now, and I couldn't miss the festival," Urd said.  
"I feel like I am missing something important," Emma said looking at the woman.  
"Your husband didn't tell you yet," Urd said.  
"No, he did not," Emma said glaring at Urd.  
"Woah, woah, woah, it's nothing like that, please don't throw anything at me," Urd said ducking behind Belldandy.  
"Then what is it like," Emma said.  
"He suspected something was happening long before you spoke to Perenelle Flamel, and sought out any information he could on the subject. Which eventually led him to me," Urd said.  
"And you are," Emma asked.  
"A potion master, and magical doctor who likes to use non-magical knowledge to try and advance medical knowledge," Urd said.  
"You know 5 years ago I would have considered all of this grounds for a 72-hour hold," Emma said.  
"Hahahaha, I wouldn't blame you," Urd chuckled.

"That's being said it still seems a little unbelievable," Emma said. "I mean getting taller, as crazy as it sounds, I can't argue with that. And it's not like there aren't muggle ways to increase your height even if they are a bit drastic." Emma said with a shudder. "But getting younger, that's…….." Emma said as a mirror was placed in front of her face. "Impossible……." she muttered in shock finally noticing that the growing wrinkles on her face were limited to a few laugh lines. Her skin looked younger than it had in years, and better than she ever remembered it being. Even her nose that had long been a little crooked appeared straighter.

"I think your mom is having a brain fart," Skuld said as Emma remained locked in a staring contest with a mirror.  
"It happens," Astoria said.  
"She gets like that when she's surprised. Dad usually snaps her out of it, but she'll come around eventually," Hermione said.  
"But like this is, can't be happening, I mean I'm not pretty, and…….." Emma muttered.  
"Dummkopf," Belldandy said, cracking Emma on the back of the head.  
"Or that happens," Astoria giggled as Hermione sighed as the adults continued with their antics.

"Hermione are you performing at the festival," Skuld asked.  
"Yes," Hermione said.  
"And I'm going to sing," Astoria added.  
"Have you picked out your outfits yet," Skuld said.  
Hermione and Astoria froze, slowly turning towards each other a growing sense of dread growing on their faces. "We forgot!" the girls exclaimed hugging each other. "What are we going to do," they cried out hugging each other.  
"Calm down," Skuld said, cracking them on the head. "This is Volupsa after all, if we don't have something in house, we'll just have to make it then."  
"You can do that," Hermione said.

"Friends help each other out right," Skuld said, making the girls smile. "Now what do you need?"  
"A figure skating outfit. A dress for my performance," Hermione and Astoria said respectively.  
"No problem, and we've got some new stuff you might like," Skuld said.  
"Wunderbar," the girls said.  
"So how is Hogwarts," Skuld said as she began looking through the racks.  
"Great," Hermione said.  
"Really, because…." Skuld said trailing off.  
"It's gotten much better," Hermione said.  
"It helps that she's got most of the school fooled into thinking she's someone else," Astoria said.  
"Really, how'd you manage to pull that off," Skuld said.  
"It's not really that big of a deal," Hermione said.  
"Come on show her," Astoria pressed.  
"Yeah, I want to see your disguise," Skuld said.

"Ok, ok," Hermione said, picking up a few things and heading into the dressing room. A few minutes passed before she exited wearing sneakers, baggy jeans, a big bulky sweater, glasses, retainer, and her hair dyed brown and hair pulled back into a pair of messy braids. "Hello my name is Hermione Granger," Hermione said, stressing her English accent.  
"I mean sure you're not really trying to be fashionable, but I fail to see the difference," Skuld said.  
"Wait for it," Victoria said as Hermione picked out a new outfit and went back into the dressing room.  
"Wait for what," Skuld said before Hermione stepped out in a sleek red sweater, pleated black skirt, black thigh high socks and her long silver hair tied off into twin tails with a pair of blue ribbons, brown heeled shoes on her feet with her glasses and retained absent.  
"Hallo Ich heisse Johanna Grunberg," Hermione said with perfect German.  
"Hahahaha told you," Astoria chuckled as a speechless Skuld just stared at Hermione.  
"Ok, seriously, what the hell. That room only has one way in or out, and the store is warded against transport magic. So logically I know you are Hermione, but it's giving me a headache just trying to think about it," Skuld groaned.  
"I know right," Astoria said, putting her arm over Skuld's shoulder. "Johanna suits her so much better than Johanna, right."  
"I agree, Johanna it is," Skuld said.

"As much as I like it, my name really isn't Johanna," Hermione said softly.  
"And who decided that," Astoria said.  
"Mutter," Hermione said looking towards her mother.  
"So just get her to change it," Astoria said. "I mean it's not like you are trying to change mothers or anything."  
"Yeah you're more of a Johanna anyway," Skuld.  
"You think so," Hermione said.  
"Definitely, and that outfit is perfect for you," Skuld and Astoria said.  
"Ok, but only if you get something to," Hermione said looking at Victoria.

Break

"Oh, come on," Daphne hissed, struggling to fit into the red and white dress Catherine had custom made for her. "Seriously what is the problem……." Daphne paled looking at an extra flesh that was squeezing out above the zipper as it stopped at her hip just below her waist. Flesh that was forming a ring around her waist, especially her stomach where it pressed tightly against the fabric of the dress highlighting her belly button. A trembling hand slowly reached out to softly poke her stomach, her dread increasing as it sunk deeply into her skin "Crap……." She whispered, pinching what felt like an inch between her fingers. "Baskets…." she said.  
"Is everything alright," the seamstress asked.  
"Um…. could I maybe get this dress in a larger size?" Daphne said.  
"It is a custom dress made to your exact size," Catherine said.  
"Mother……." Daphne began to say as her mother threw open the door.  
"Merlin you've turned into a fat little piggie," Catherine said, staring at her daughter's stomach.  
"Um, it's not that bad," Daphne muttered, averting her eyes from her mother's gaze.  
"Silence daughter, this is fat," she said, grabbing Daphne's stomach.  
Daphne winced. "It is just some winter weight."

"This is not winter weight; you are going soft. At this rate I should make your sister the heir at least she put on a good performance in Monaco." Catherine said.  
"But I am the eldest," Daphne gasped.  
"That may be, but the Greengrass family is not bound by primogeniture. It is bound by power, something I thought you had," Catherine said.  
"I do," Daphne said a little louder trying to look her mother in the eye.  
"Then I suggest you prove it," Catherine snapped. "Now put on the dress and do not say a word. Do I make myself clear?" Catherine said casting the corset spell on her daughter.  
"Yes, mother," Daphne hissed as her stomach was violently constricted until she could put on the dress.

Break

Harry,

Merry Christmas, how is your break? I hope the dementors are behaving, because if they aren't, I can have Millie or Luna talk to them again, those dark floaty jerks really don't like those two. Oh, and I hope you like the food, it's from some of the tastiest places in Lichtenstein.

Hermione

"Merlin's bloody balls, that is a lot of stuff," Ron said.  
"Um, you think so," Harry said with 12 different packages arrayed around him in a circle.  
"Well, um, I dunno, but who would send you all that stuff, your fans," Ron said.  
"What fans," Harry replied in disbelief.  
"Your Harry Potter you have tons of fans," Ron said.  
"That's news to me, and Hermione sent me all this," Harry said.  
"She what………" Ron gasped eyes nearly bulging out of his sockets.  
"But like I thought she was like you know……." Ron said.  
"Like what Ron," Lavender said.  
"That the Granger family was like not that well off," he said softly.  
Lavender looked at Ron for a moment, a smile slowly forming on her lips before she finally lost it curling over with laughter. "Hahahahaha, you’re kidding right," she said looking at Ron.

"Have you gone mental woman," Ron yelled.  
"Wait you are serious," Lavender said crumpling to the floor laughing.  
"Do we need to call Madame Pomfrey," Dean said watching Lavender roll around on the floor laughing.  
"No, I'm ok," Lavender said slowly coming to a stop.  
"Then what the hell happened," Dean asked.  
"Ron said the Granger family is stricken by poverty," Lavender explained.  
"Um, don't they have a knack for recovering lost artwork," Dean said.  
"Yes, and they apparently only take a 5% finder’s fee," Lavender said.  
"That doesn't sound like much," Ron scoffed. "I mean seriously how much money can you make returning a bunch of stupid paintings."

"Well her parents are dentists," Harry chimed in.  
"Ron what's 5% of 500 million Galleons," Lavender said.  
"25 million galleons," Ron gasped. "But the Slytherins said……."  
"You know how Draco is, and why does it matter anyway," Harry said looking at his friend.  
"Because……." Ron stammered.  
"Anyway, Hermione sent me way too much food," Harry said. "Apparently this is a full 12 course meal featuring all of the delights of Liechtenstein," he explained reading the note that came with the food.  
"How many owls did this take," Dean asked.  
"Apparently just 1 eagle," Lavender said as Valefor trilled proudly.  
"Anyway, let's dig in," Harry said.

Break

"Hermione," Emma said as she walked into the kitchen, her daughter looking over something in one of her books. "Hello earth to Hermione," Emma said again before throwing up her hands in frustration as Dan entered. "Dan, she's doing it again."  
"Doing what," Dan whispered.  
"Ignoring me," Emma said.  
"Don't worry about it," Dan said.  
"Don't worry about it, what if something is wrong," Emma whispered.  
"Trust me nothing is wrong," Dan said as a knock sounded on the door.  
"I'll get it," Astoria said, skipping across the room.  
"Victoria," several girls said.  
"Johanna, they're here, get the lead out," Astoria yelled.  
"Coming," Hermione replied.  
"Have fun at the movies girls," Dan said.  
"Bye," Astoria and Hermione said.

"Are you sure they will be alright, and why were they calling Hermione, Johanna," Emma asked.  
"I don't think the movie theater will make them fight a basilisk, and what is wrong with Johanna I think it's cute," Dan said.  
"True, and our daughter's name is Hermione," Emma replied.  
"Also, true, but you call Astoria, Victoria," Dan said. "And Hermione isn't exactly a German name, so maybe she just uses it to blend in."  
"Dan and Emma aren't German names and you don't see us using different names," Emma sighed.  
"Technically they are dear," Dan said.  
"Oh, shut it you," Emma said swatting her husband.  
A sly grin slowly grew on his face as he looked at his wife. "That is not what you told me to do this morning."  
"Ready for more I see," Emma replied.  
"I can't help it if my wife is the sexiest woman alive," Dan said before kissing her. Any further ministrations were cut short by a knock on the door of their cabin.  
"You know for a rental cabin at a ski resort we get a lot of visitors," Dan groaned.  
"I'll tell them to go away," Emma said breaking free of his embrace and answering the door.

"Hans, Ria," Emma said, opening the door to see Hans, Ria, and another man she didn't recognize. "Is something wrong?"  
"Not exactly," Ria said nervously.  
"Pardon the intrusion Mrs. Granger but Mr. Ingvalt would like to speak with you," Hans said.  
"Mr. Ingvalt, you have my deepest apologies for any trouble my daughters might have caused," Emma said only for the man to burst out laughing.  
"Um, I feel like I am missing some important details," Emma said.  
"My apologies, but I thought you knew," Hans said looking at Ria.  
"Knew what," Emma said.  
"My apologies Mrs. Granger, my name is Claus Ingvalt and I am the Burgomaster of the Magical side of Vaduz and the de facto leader of Magical Lichtenstein," Claus said.  
"Your honor," Emma squeaked.  
"Hahaha, Claus is just fine Mrs. Granger," Claus chuckled.  
"Then please call me Emma, and please come in," Emma said, moving aside so they could enter.

"Hans, if this is about the noise this morning, I promise we'll have Hermione charm the room first," Dan said looking at the group joining them.  
"What noise…." Hans said as a slight redness built up on Emma's cheeks slowly turning darker as everyone looked at her.  
Ria smirked looking at Emma. "So that's why you were so perky this morning, and……." Ria said trailing off as something Emma muttered early in the day made more sense. "Six times…." she muttered as her eyes bulged out. "I have got to get Alexandra to talk to Dan," Ria whispered.  
"Ria," Emma whined in utter embarrassment.

"Our playing hide and seek with the German sausage aside, why have decided to grace us with your presence Claus," Dan said to his wife's defense.  
"The pleasure is all mine Dan, and it seems we've run into a bit of a snag with the festival, and I was hoping you might be able to help us out," Claus said.  
"Of course," Emma stammered. "What exactly is the problem?"  
"Dan, Emma, it is probably not lost on you that most people when asked where Liechtenstein is on a map, they would ask you what is Lichtenstein. And that is that is the same in both worlds, or at least it was," Claus explained.  
"It was?" Emma said.  
"Yes, it seems times are changing, thanks to your family, Lichtenstein's standing on the international stage has increased as of late," Claus explained.

"Um, ok, but I didn't think we did all that much," Dan said.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Granger the whole world saw your younger daughter revolutionize a sport that quite frankly was considered stagnant and dying off. And then her twin sister put on a stunning performance at the Gala in Monaco. Both of whom Ria made sure to highlight as performing at the winter festival," Claus explained.  
"Um, oops…." Ria said nervously pressing her index fingers together.  
"Not to mention your own exploits in the realm of charity and diplomacy," Claus said.  
"I don't know if causing a scene counts as diplomacy," Emma said.  
"Oh, come on we both know that jerk deserved it," Dan muttered.  
"Yes, your bringing Baron Harkonen to heel and telling him to shut up and dance monkey impressed a number of people," Claus chuckled.

"If you liked that you should have seen how she handled those guys at the Olympics," Dan said.  
"Indeed, the magical IOC has learned not to push Lichtenstein around," Claus said. "Which is exactly what I need your help with."

"Sure, no problem, who do you need Emma to "explain" things to," Dan chuckled.  
"Dan, I am not some violent monster," Emma sighed.  
"Of that I have no doubt Mrs. Granger, and we do not need you to "explain" anything to anyone," Claus said.  
Emma gave a sigh of relief. "What exactly do you need my help with?"  
"I would like you to host a small gathering of VIPs that will be occuring during the festival," Claus said.  
Dan and Emma turned, staring at each other before turning back to them. "Um, what," they said in union.

"If it is no trouble, I would greatly appreciate it if you could represent Lichtenstein and host a small dinner for some visiting dignitaries during the festival," Claus said.  
"Um, wouldn't that be something better suited for yourself, or at the very least an actual citizen of Liechtenstein," Dan said.  
"You have far more experience on the international stage than myself or anyone on my staff. And I no, we would greatly appreciate it," Claus said.  
"Sure, why not," Dan said.  
Emma simply glared at her husband.  
"What we've got the time, it's not like we haven't been to stuff like it before, and I get to see you all dolled up," Dan said. "And I know how much you like to see me in a suit," he whispered in her ear.  
"Fine you win," Emma sighed.

"Excellent," Claus said.  
"How many people will I be hosting," Emma asked.  
"About a dozen I think," Ria said.  
"Not exactly small but ok," Dan said.  
"And where will I be hosting this party because I don't think the cabin will cut it," Emma said.  
"Ria shrugged. "A work in progress I guess."  
"The hotel does have several areas that could be used," Hans said.  
"Thank you, Hans, but I think a more intimate setting would be worthwhile," Emma said.  
"The mayor's residence then," Claus said.  
"Perhaps, but that will just raise questions as to why you aren't hosting it yourself," Dan said.  
"Right," Claus said.  
"We can scout out a place tomorrow," Dan and Emma said.  
"Who exactly is coming," Emma asked as the meeting continued.

Break

"Wow, did like the entire town show up or something," Hermione said, her voice quivering a little as she looked out at the people that were packed in the bleachers and crowded around the lake, with some even sitting up on the hill overlooking it.  
"Yeah you could say that," Ria said.  
"Seriously," Hermione said, spotting her new friends in the standing section as she scanned the crowd before her eyes locked on two people sitting in the VIP section. "Mein gott is that Jessica and Natasha…." Hermione gasped.  
"Yup," Ria giggled.  
"Wait what, really, why are they here," Hermione gasped turning towards her coach.  
"Because I invited them silly," Ria chuckled.  
"But they're like superstar Olympic medalists, and I'm just……." Hermione said.  
"Just what," Ria said. "And if you say an ugly little duckling, a terrible skater or anything stupid like that……"  
"Ok, ok," Hermione said, throwing her hands up. "It's just well I'm not a star like they are."

"Yet," Ria said hugging Hermione. "Johanna, I have no doubt that you will be just as great, no greater than them."  
"Really," Hermione said looking up at Ria.  
"Yes, Johanna," Ria said. "Now go and show them a blossoming fairy." she said pushing Hermione out onto the ice.  
"Hey wait Ria……" Hermione squeaked as she tumbled out falling onto the ice slowly sliding on her knees out into the center of the lake.

Silence settled over the crowd as Hermione sat on the ice. A sober tune began to play as a single spotlight lit up Hermione. "That was an interesting entrance," Jessica said as Hermione began to skate.  
"I think Ria shoved her out there," Natasha said.  
"Didn't she do that to you once," Jessica said.  
"Shut up and watch," Natasha snapped.  
Oscar Wilde's famous quote Art imitates Life was never truer as Hermione's performance began the story of a shy hopeful girl entering school only to see those dreams ruthlessly crushed by bullies.

"Is that what school is like for Hermione," Claus thought, sparing a glance at the Grangers.  
"Hermione," Emma muttered a tear streaking down her cheek as the performance continued.

Just when it seemed like all hope was lost, the girl found hope in faraway mountains, jumping with joy at being treated with kindness by the people. She spun with happiness before returning to school once more.

"What's with all the jumps," Jessica said.  
"It's much more athletic than even our performances," Natasha replied.

This time the girl was able to weather the storm and even thrive as the bullies tried in vain to stop her even as she made new friends. And she never forgot the far away mountains, always remembering the people who helped her and that she wanted to help in return. Finally, after a trying but successful year she returned to the mountains to rest. As she lay on the frozen lake a cocoon of ice grew around her glowing blue and silver as it surrounded her.

"She really does see us as friends and family," Hans said to Claus.  
"Yes, indeed she does," he replied.

"Is it over," people began to whisper as the music intensified as the ice began to crack. With a triumphant fanfare, the cocoon exploded the tiny shards illuminated by moonlight fell like snow over the crowd as Hermione slowly began to stand in now dressed in a shimmering silver and blue outfit silver fairy wings unfurling from her back.

"She's not seriously," Jessica gasped as Hermione bent her knees and leapt into the air with a flap of her wings.  
"Going to fly……." Natasha finished as the wings further propelled her into the sky striking a pose in the light of the full moon.  
"Look mommy it's a snow fairy," a girl exclaimed as Hermione slowly floated over the crowd, snow slowly fluttering from her wings.  
"Ria really needs to tell her student to stop inventing crazy new ideas," Natasha muttered.  
"Girls got game," Jessica exclaimed.  
"Beautiful," Emma whispered.  
"Our daughter is finally showing her true self," Dan said hugging his wife.

Break

"You ready for this Astoria," Alexandra said as they waited for the curtain to rise on their performance.  
"Yes, but could you maybe do me one tiny little favor," Astoria asked.  
"What is it," Alexandra asked.  
"Could you maybe call me Victoria," she said softly.  
"It's about time, I was wondering when you were going to ask," Alexandra said.  
"You knew," Astoria said.  
"Of course, I did," Alexandra said.  
"But how," Astoria said.  
"Well I heard your friends calling you that, Emma calling you that, and well it's pretty obvious what you're planning," Alexandra laughed.  
"It is," Astoria said.  
"Yeah, you kind of spelled it out in your new song, now let's rock this place," she said, slapping Astoria on the back as the curtain raised.  
"Wait what I'm not ready," she said as she looked out over the crowd.  
"It looks like they are," Astoria said pointing to the crowd.

"Who is ready to rock," Alexandra bellowed. The crowd roared in response as Alexandra stood next to Astoria. "Alright so let's hear it from Victoria Grunberg!" she said as the spotlight landed on Astoria.  
"It's happening whether I'm ready or not so I might as well own it," she said to herself before looking out over the crowd, spotting Hermione, Emma, and Dan in the crowd. "Mom, Dad, and sis are here, I can do this," she said, taking her guitar. "Now let's get this party started, I call this one Sirius," she yelled as Alexandra began playing with her band.

"Starting now, No more rules allowed, Cause I'm throwing off the shackles, I'm breaking free and skipping the toll, No stopping me I sprint to my goal."

"I think you already did that Victoria," Hermione thought smiling as she watched her sister on the stage.

"Even if I lose my way, I'll make it okay, Healing wounds from the path that I've sown, I'll change the threads of fate turn 'em into my own."

"More like take a chainsaw to them, followed by a flamethrower and dance on the ashes as they are blown to the wind," Dan said to Emma who simply nodded.

"Shining brightly for all to see, I hold my destiny, Just like a star, Who knew I'd come this far, Cause life's too short to sit there crying, And I'm too busy flying, With luck my guide and friend, I'll see it right through the end."

"That's right, no more crying, you have a family now," Emma said to herself.

"Blazing wildly, burning out, I wanna scream and shout, All through the night  
Cause I was born to fight, Until the day I finally reach you, I'll make my dreams come true, Cause starting now today, It's time to find my own way, But with my rules."

"You realize she gets that from you," Dan said.  
"Hey I don't make my own rules," Emma said.  
"No, you just smash the ones you don't like," Dan replied.  
"I wouldn't have to if people didn't do stupid stuff in the first place," Emma huffed as the song came to an end.

"Thank you for listening, and thank you Alexandra for letting me open for you," Victoria said.  
"Encore, encore, encore," the crowd began to chant.  
"Alexandra what do I do," Astoria said, turning to face her teacher.  
"Rule number 1 in showbiz kiddo, give the crowd what they want," Alexandra said.  
"But," Victoria said.  
"Encore, encore," the crowd continued.  
"Don't worry we've got all your songs memorized so have it," Alexandra said.  
"Think you can keep up," Victoria said.  
"Try me," Alexandra said.  
"This next one goes out to my sister Johanna," Astoria called out. "I call it Give Reason!"

"Drowning in denial, they're racing through this city, Fighting for survival, an urban Serengeti, Slowly I awaken, and know that I can make it, Time to show the power that's burning like a fire deep in me."

"Thanks Victoria however It's more like ice, but I understand the metaphor," Hermione said.

"And somewhere there's got to be a reason, And it's something we all can believe in, From their birth people search until they've found it, Now the die is cast, And you can't turn back, You've got to reach for your dreams."

"Yes, we both will," Hermione said.

"I'm not afraid of failure or wounding my pride, And I'm not that strong but I know I'll survive, Had enough pretending, enough being weak, I will find my future, and I will succeed! HERE WE GO! GO! Run like the wind and be proud, If you don't look back then you'll make it somehow, I've got faith in the person I am, GIVE A REASON FOR LIFE, And show them you can"

"Ok, Victoria, no more hiding," Hermione said.  
"It's about time," Emma whispered to Dan.  
"Just as long as she doesn't blow up the castle," Dan said.

Break

"How are you holding up," Tracy asked, walking past Marietta a tray balanced in each hand.  
"How the heck do you do that," Marietta gasped. "These things weigh a ton," she said struggling with her own tray.  
"Practice," Tracy said. "If that mudblood runt has shown me anything it is that talent is no replacement for training," Tracy said. "And I might not be able to take ballet classes right now, but carrying these trays is good for working on my balance." She added placing the trays down as they waited for them to be reloaded.  
Marietta froze, stunned by her friend's statement.  
"What, I have more brains than Pansy," Tracy said.  
"It's just…." Marietta said.

"Look, I'm not admitting Hermione is better than me, but I will admit that her hard work has paid off," Tracy said. "I mean if she can lose all that weight and convince some people she is some German girl, then I can change as well," Tracy said looking past Marietta to Daphne who was slowly walking around the party.  
Marietta followed Tracy's gaze, her jaw slowly dropping. "You're not serious, I mean sure Daphne was slipping up for a while there but it looks like she is back to form."  
I have no desire to be that loser, but the power she could wield as the heir of the Countess Greengrass on the other hand," Tracy said.  
"That's crazy, I mean, if anyone found out," Marietta gasped.  
"Who would believe a commoner like you," Tracy said.  
"True, but why even tell me," Marietta said.  
"A slip of the tongue I guess," Tracy shrugged. "I had planned on you finding out, just not this soon. And for the record you should know that the noble titles come with certain benefits."

"They do," Marietta said.  
"Yes," Tracy said.  
"What are the benefits of the Davis Baronet," Marietta asked.  
"Since it is such a low-level title it is just a boost to my power and control," Tracy said.  
"And the Greengrass title," Marietta asked.  
"Unknown, but I do know that she has the power to both grant and remove noble titles from others," Tracy said.  
"Interesting," Marietta said looking between Daphne and Tracy. "So, by helping you usurp Daphne as the heir to the Greengrass family, you will grant me a title."  
"You catch on quick," Tracy said. "Now do we have a deal?"  
Marietta was a Ravenclaw for a reason. She knew early on that as a commoner she would need "friends" if she was going to make it in the world, seeing how her mother was stuck in a dead-end ministry job, and how a distant relative had fared in going muggle, not well would be an understatement. A peerage, and friends in high places would go a long way in securing her success in the world. She also knew when she had a winning hand so to speak. "Yes, but I have a few conditions."

"And those are," Tracy said.  
"1- a stipend, 2- full access to your family’s library for research purposes, 3- my choice of titles," Marietta said.  
"1- Better pay for each event you help me with, and the occasional gift, 2- limited access, 3- The Davis baronet until you prove worthy of more," Tracy replied.  
It was less than what she asked for but, within the range of what she actually expected to get. After a pause she extended her hand. "Then we have a deal."  
"I look forward to our success," Tracy said, shaking Marietta's hand.  
"Agreed," Marietta said.

Break

"Robert, I am glad to see you made it out safely," Arthur Weasley said, approaching a man standing within earshot of Daphne drawing her attention.  
"Thanks, but it was a close call," Robert replied.  
"What the bloody hell happened, we knew things were a bit shaky there after the communist government fell, but I thought things were stabilizing," Arthur said.  
"They were, or at least it seemed like it," Robert replied.  
"Did something happen in Russia…." Daphne said softly, causing the men to look in her direction.  
"You could say that Miss…" Robert said.  
"Daphne Greengrass," Daphne replied. "And what happened?"  
"It's nothing that a girl your age……" Arthur began to say.

"Mr. Weasley, my family runs one of the major magical ports, and deals extensively in international trade, including the import of Russian goods like caviar, and furs, for example. So either way I will be finding out sooner or later," Daphne said, cutting Arthur off.  
Robert sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You have a point Miss Greengrass, so I will tell you what I know."  
"Robert, this is hardly something you should be telling her," Arthur said.  
"I agree, Arthur. I wouldn't want my little girl to hear about this either, but if I don't her mother will tell her, and then I can be in a world of trouble," Robert said, turning back to Daphne. "Miss Greengrass, a second magical civil war has begun in Russia," Robert said.  
"Who would do such a thing, the Romanov Line was destroyed by the Soviets, and they kept the magical population on a tight leash" Daphne said.  
"All true, but Chernobyl changed things," Robert said.  
"Chernobyl……" Daphne muttered.  
"A muggle accident that spread radioactive material over a large swath of land in the Ukraine," Arthur explained.  
"Why would we be concerned over a muggle accident," Daphne asked.

"Because it poisoned the land in a way that cannot be easily rectified and made it scanning or warding the area spotty at best," Arthur said, surprising Daphne.  
"Stupid muggles, what were they thinking," Daphne muttered.  
"It also served to shock the cowed magical population of Russia into action. It has also come to light that the Harkonnen family is a distant relative of Ivan the Terrible through his 5th wife if I remember correctly," Robert said.  
"So, he inherited the Tsardom of Russia," Daphne said, trying to keep a neutral facade.  
"Not exactly," Robert said.  
"That's a relief," Arthur said.  
"I feel like I am missing some important information," Robert said.  
"That's right, as a muggleborn you wouldn't have been privy to this information," Arthur said.

"Mr. Weasley, that information is…." Daphne said glaring at him.  
"There might be your custom about not talking about it, but there is no law against it," Arthur said as Daphne growled balling her fists. "Noble titles are more than just titles Robert, they are a privilege, a gift for ruling over land or people, noblesse oblige if you will."  
"That makes sense, but why would it matter that Baron Harkonen is a descendent of Ivan the Terrible," Robert said.  
"Because those name titles carry more weight when magic gets involved. The titles confer certain benefits to those who hold them. In the case of the Tsardom of Russia it is the ability to summon the cold and snow of Siberia to their side," Arthur explained.

"That does explain a few things," Robert said.  
"Explain what," Daphne asked.  
"The initial assaults came through unseasonably cold weather, and an early unexpected snow, but they were very localized," Robert said.  
"How much land does he control," Daphne asked.  
"Most of the Ukraine, and the Caucasus region, made an attempt on Moscow, but were pushed back. His men were stronger than expected seemingly shrugging off all but the strongest spells and they had a beast like something out of a legend. It wasn't until the government asked for muggle assistance where they were able to blunt the attack using heavy artillery. But now they seem to be spending their time and energy moving into Siberia which doesn't make much sense. There is nothing out there," Robert said.  
A faint memory ran through Daphne's mind, a small snippet of an encounter that seemed more like a dream. Men petrified for thousands of years breaking free before being killed their blood splattered on her clothes, the skeleton of a monster thought to be a myth discovered. "I gave them that power, but at what cost. Is power like that worth it," Daphne thought looking towards her mother.  
"Is something wrong Daphne," Arthur asked.  
"No, I am fine, Mr. Weasley, I am just a bit parched" Daphne said, excusing herself.

"Hey Daphne, you enjoying the party," Pansy called out waving to her friend.  
"Hello Pansy, and yes, I am enjoying the party," Daphne said looking at her friend in a cute pink and white dress that was perhaps a bit risky for a 15-year-old girl.  
"Then why are you being such a frowny face," Pansy said, putting an arm around Daphne's shoulder.  
"I am not a frowny face," Daphne said.  
"Well then why aren't you smiling," Pansy said offering Daphne a beaming smile.  
Daphne took a whiff of Pansy's breath looking her friend in the eye. "Pansy are you drunk?"  
"No, a lady never gets drunk, I am just a little tipsy," Pansy said with a giggle. “It makes the party more fun."  
"No thank you," Daphne said.  
"Your loss," Pansy said. "You know I like what you did with your hair," Pansy said.  
"Really," Daphne said perking up.  
"Yep, it's like almost back to normal," Pansy said examining Daphne's hair.  
"Is the style ok," Daphne said carefully brushing the ponytail that she moved forward over her shoulder as if to protect it.  
"Yeah, it's so you," Pansy said. "The braided bun is very regal, but the ponytail shows that you've got a fun side too. Now let's dance." Pansy exclaimed while pulling Daphne onto the dance floor.  
"Pansy wait," Daphne yelped.

"Did you spike Pansy's drink," Marietta asked softly as she walked by Tracy.  
"Spike a drink at a ministry event is just asking for trouble," Tracy replied. "But I just so happen to know that she likes fruit Juice, and it is not my fault if she takes a Screwdriver thinking it's orange juice."  
"You are devious," Marietta whispered.  
"I'm a Slytherin Marietta, just try and keep up," Tracy said with a grin as she switched out her tray of cocktails for one with glasses of water.  
"It seems I have much to learn," Marietta said to herself watching Tracy head back out two trays held high in the air.

"What's the problem, you can dance can't you," Pansy said, spinning Daphne around.  
"Yes, I can dance, you idiot" Daphne growled, speeding up to match her friend.  
"You do realize that I didn't fail the charm final like a certain someone," Pansy said.  
"I didn't fail," Daphne said, breathing heavy as she struggled to keep up. Wait how could you know the scores already," Daphne gasped.  
"I have my ways," Pansy said, winking at Daphne.

"Broom Closet," Daphne said as her legs began to burn as the corset restricted her breathing  
"Really Daphne, a broom closet, how lewd," Tracy said as she walked by.  
"I didn't do anything in a broom closet. It was Pansy," Daphne said a little too loudly as the sweat began to form on her brow.  
"I did no such thing," Pansy said. "I simply asked one of the upper years who was helping grade the first-year work if they might be able to see how I did, and said I would make it worth their while."  
"Broom closet," Daphne said slowly down.  
"Seriously get your mind out of the gutter, we're only 4th years Daphne," Tracy said.  
"Oh, come on you've seen how she's been dressing," Daphne snapped.  
"I have and it is perfectly acceptable for a fine upstanding young woman," Tracy said. "Water," she said, offering them each a glass.  
"Thank you, Tracy," Pansy said, taking the glass.  
"Whatever I have more important things to deal with than whether or not you think Pansy's dress makes her look like a stupid bimbo or not," Daphne snarked, holding her head high only to receive a glass of water to the face.  
Even Tracy took half a step back in surprise. Sure, she was trying to rile them up, but she didn't expect anything like this, or least not so publicly or so soon. "Crap, I can't have them go at it now, I still don't know what those important things are," Tracy thought.

"How dare you," Pansy hissed.  
"Know your place Pansy," Daphne growled as the music began to fade.  
"Or what," Pansy shot back.  
"Now, now, it was just an accident," Tracy said. "Honestly I should have waited until you were done dancing before giving you some water." She added loudly.  
"Not now," the pair hissed.  
"Yes, now you idiots, or do you want to make a scene in front of everyone," Tracy said, pulling Daphne along.  
"Unhand me," Daphne said.  
"Your makeup is running, and unless you want everyone to see your freckle face, I suggest you keep moving," Tracy said, placing a hand on her back, her wand hidden underneath.  
"I do not have freckles," Daphne said only for Tracy to show her reflection in the mirror-like surface of the tray she was carrying.  
Tracy nodded to Marietta, who instructed the band to continue playing as they left. "corrigiam calciamentorum," Tracy whispered as the band's music roared back to life.

Break

"Here," Tracy said, handing Daphne a towel as they entered the bathroom.  
"Thanks," Daphne said wiping her face off  
"Your welcome," Tracy said.  
"I don't know what's gotten into her," Daphne said.  
"Well you did call her a bimbo," Tracy said.  
"Because she is one," Daphne said.  
"Please just because she is more developed than you is no reason to be jealous," Tracy said.  
"She is not and I am not jealous," Daphne said.  
"Denial is more than just a river in Egypt, freckle face," Tracy whispered.  
"I do not have freckles," Daphne said.  
Tracy smirked pointing to the mirror.  
"Crap my makeup came off," Daphne squeaked aghast at her freckled face reflection in the mirror.

"Not to mention your kind of sweaty," Tracy said.  
"I am not, it is just the water Pansy splashed me with," Daphne said.  
"Perhaps, but that's not what it looks like," Tracy said. "And do you really want everyone to see you like that?"  
"Like what," Daphne said.  
"Look I'm just saying that you have an image to uphold and being seen like wouldn't help," Tracy said.  
"You've got a point," Daphne said sadly. "But I still have something I need to do."  
"You know I could help you with that," Tracy said.  
"Really," Daphne deadpanned looking at Tracy.  
"Sure, and this way you don't have to worry about your mother seeing you like this," Tracy said.  
"That would be nice," Daphne said looking towards Tracy. "But I'm no fool, you are up to something," Daphne said.  
"A mere Baronet like myself would never dream of doing something so underhanded to a Countess," Tracy said holding her arms out wide. "Besides I thought we were friends, and friends help each other out."  
"Hahahaha……." Daphne laughed before abruptly stopping.

"Is something wrong," Tracy said with a slight smirk.  
"Nothing," Daphne said, moving her hands to her stomach. "I just need to sit down for a minute," she said slowly moving to a plush chair in the antechamber of the bathroom.  
"Was it something you ate," Tracy said.  
"Probably," Daphne frowned, as her corset slipped even more.  
"Do you need…." Tracy said.  
"No, I'll be fine, I just need some time to rest," Daphne said.  
"Alright, but what about those things you still needed to do?" Tracy asked.  
"Crap," Daphne hissed  
"Is it anything I could help with," Tracy said.  
"Don't you have to, you know," Daphne said nodding towards the door.

"Nah the dinner service is over with, so I don't have much to do," Tracy said. "In fact, I was thinking about changing and sneaking into the party anyway."  
"Oh," Daphne said, sitting up a little only to hunch back down as she felt the corset slip a bit, easier to breathe, but starting to strain her dress.  
"What do you need," Tracy said.  
"Nothing major, you just need to pick up an item from the Russian Ambassador, and a dance with the son of a branch member of the Holstein-Gottorp family," Daphne said. "Now this is what you need to do." Daphne said, explaining the plan.

"Got it, but what is his name," Tracy said.  
"Oh, right," Daphne said, blushing slightly. "Charles Ulrich."  
"Don't worry, I've got this," Tracy said quickly, leaving the bathroom.  
"Thanks," Daphne said. "And good luck you'll need it, he is expecting a dance with a good dancer, which you are not," she said, laying back on the large chair with a sigh of relief as the corset came loose.

Break

"Marietta," Tracy said, pulling her aside.  
"Plans moved faster than you expected," she said.  
"Yes, I was hoping a drunk Pansy might make a fool of herself, and drag Daphne into it. I did not expect them to get into a fight," Tracy said. "However, that has created an opportunity."  
"Oh," Marietta said.  
"Yes," she said, pulling Marietta into another bathroom. "Daphne's currently resting in the other bathroom."  
"And you need me to make sure she stays there," Marietta finished as Tracy began to change.  
"Yes, can you do it," Tracy said.  
"No problem, I'll grab an out of order sign from the maintenance closet and I'll swipe one of the durian's the Singapore ambassador gave the minister on the door," Marietta said.  
"Those giant fruits…." Tracy said. "Here can you zip me up," Tracy added, turning her back towards Marietta.  
"Taste like vanilla custard but smell like rotten garbage," Marietta said. "Is that silk?"  
"Excellent, and no, it's sateen, but with the lower lighting it can pass for it," Tracy said, letting her hair down. "So how do I look?"  
The dark red dress with black vertical accents combined with the way it billowed out at her waist created an effective slimming effect. The black of the sleeves and puffy fur around her shoulders drew attention to her face, and chest. Marietta smiled giving her a thumbs up

Break

If Tracy had learned anything over the past few years it was that confidence was key, and if you acted like you belonged then most people wouldn't raise an issue. And it was with that in mind that she casually entered the ballroom sticking to the side opposite the bar just to be safe. Taking a glass from a passing waiter she took a few sips before placing it on a table that was strewn with a number of empty glasses. "And that should do it," she thought, taking a step back and waiting.

"Excuse me, but might you know where I could find Ambassador Volkov," Tracy asked the house elf that appeared to clear the table. The elf simply pointed across the ball room before disappearing with glasses. Target sited she made her way across the room. Waiting for the older barrel-chested man to finish his conversation. "Excuse me Ambassador Volkov, might I have a moment of your time please."  
"And you are," the man said looking down at Tracy.  
"My name is Tracy Davis, and I am a simple Hogwarts Student who has been interested in studying abroad in Russia. I was hoping to ask you some questions about your homeland," Tracy said angling her eyes upward while keeping her head down.  
"You wish to study in mother Russia," Volkov replied.  
"Actually, it is my friend Daphne Greengrass who is interested in Russia, but she had some difficulties earlier, and sent me in her stead," Tracy replied.  
"She did," Volkov said.  
"Yes, she was hoping to learn about a place called Kitezh, is it true that they call it the Russian Atlantis," Tracy said.  
"Indeed, it is," Volkov said. "And if I am to tell you of Russia perhaps you could grace these old bones with a dance."  
"Certainly, it would be my pleasure, Ambassador Volkov," Tracy said offering her hand.

"Ok, it's just a waltz, you can do this," Tracy thought, doing her best to look at the Ambassador and not her feet as they danced to the music. She stumbled a few times, but to her relief she remained standing and did not step on his feet.  
"Thank you for the dance Mr. Ambassador," Tracy said.  
"No, the pleasure is all mine my dear, and here a small gesture of gratitude for making me feel young again," he said, placing a diamond ring on her finger.

Break

"Where is that girl," Catherine hissed scanning the party as her daughter had yet to return since the incident with Pansy.  
"Is there something a matter, Countess Greengrass," Tracy said as the party began to wind down for the evening.  
"And you are," Catherine said, turning around.  
"Tracy Davis, my lady," Tracy said with a curtsey.  
"Oh Tracy, I almost didn't recognize you, wait was that you dancing with Charles Ulrich earlier.  
"Yes, that was me, my lady, but I would hardly call it dancing, and I have been trying to improve myself as of late," Tracy replied.  
"I can see that," she said looking over Tracy. "But I thought you were working as a waitress," she said.

"Only for the dinner, after that I had some free time and thought I would be a shame to miss the dance," Tracy said. "In fact, I had a rather nice dance with Ambassador Volokov earlier and he gave me a small trinket of appreciation," she said showing her the ring.  
"It is a lovely ring," Catherine said.  
"Yes," Tracy said.  
"Perhaps too lovely for a girl such as yourself, some might take it to mean other things. Things that a mother might not want her daughter to be thinking about," Catherine said spotting Gwendoline coming out of the back.  
"And if I left it in your capable hands," Tracy said.

Catherine leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Then your mother doesn't find out that you skipped off work to enjoy the party."  
"My mother does not scare me," Tracy said.  
"Then do I scare you," Catherine whispered.  
"Very much so Countess Greengrass, I saw firsthand what you did to that muggle upstart, and I have no desire to meet a similar fate," Tracy said, slipping Catherine the ring. "But in my defense, I was trying to help your daughter out after her incident earlier."  
"Then I shall thank you for your assistance," Catherine said, moving to intercept Gwendoline as Tracy joined the people leaving the ballroom.

Break

"Mom what are you still doing here," Millie said glaring at her mother who was overlooking several pots and pans on the stove.  
"Cooking, I was hired to cater the party, remember," Millie replied.  
"And you cooked everything now, get going," Millie said, pushing her mother away from the stove.  
"Millie what are you doing," Maggie protested.  
"Everything is already cooked, all you have to do is plate and serve it, and Mrs. Granger invited you to the party to," Millie explained.  
"Millie, you can't possibly," Maggie said as Steve slithered up the side of the counter wearing a chef's hat and apron holding a spoon held by his tail as he stirred the soup. "What is Steve doing?"  
"He's my helper," Millie said. "Now go get changed."  
"Millie…." Maggie said.  
"Don't worry Mrs. Bulstrode we got this," Hermione said walking wearing a cute dirndl.  
"Millie when you sent me that message this is not what I had in mind," Liz said tugging on the outfit.

"Come on, you said it yourself you weren't having any fun over the break, and I saw you enjoying the festival," Hermione chimed in.  
"Yeah, yeah, but it's not really my style," Liz said.  
"But you look so cute in it," Millie said.  
"Cute is not really what I was hoping for," Liz said.  
"Maggie come on, you need to get ready," Alex said.  
"Not you too," Maggie sighed.  
"Yes," he said, pulling his wife out of the kitchen.

Break

"Mr. and Mrs. Patil thank you for coming," Ria said, opening the door.  
"The pleasure is ours, but how do you handle the cold," Sita said.  
"You get used to it," Ria said with a shrug. "May I take your coats."  
"Thank you," they said, handing Ria the coats who took them to the closet to hang up.

"Rama is that the Prime minister of Magical Switzerland," Sita gasped looking at the people mingling in the living room of the Rustic German manor house.  
"I think so," Rama replied. "And that's the German foreign minister," Rama said.  
"When Emma said she was having a little gathering I didn't expect anything like this," Sita gasped. "What was she thinking inviting us, if certain people found out."  
"They won't and I don't particularly care. When I invited you, I was inviting my friends. The fact that you are also Magical India's Ambassador to Britain was a bonus," a woman with blond hair, wearing a stunning white gown with black trim.  
The husband and wife slowly turned to face the woman. "Please correct me if I am wrong Miss but it is my understanding that Emma Granger invited us," Rama said.  
"Of course, I did silly, Sita it's been far too long," the woman said, hugging Sita.  
"Emma!" Sita and Rama gasped.

"That is my name," Emma giggled.  
"Wow, just wow, I barely recognize you" Sita said, staring at her friend in a white, and pink evening gown. A bit classier than expected for the evening but the host should always dress a bit better than the guests. "You look great, the mountains really agree with you."  
"You think so," Emma said, doing a little twirl.  
"Yes, you've lost what like 10 pounds," Sita said.  
Emma blushed a little, it's actually 15 and I've grown 3 inches. I think there is something weird in the water here," she whispered to Rita.  
"Amazing and you look younger too," Sita said.  
"You think so," Emma said.  
"Yes, I remember you telling me when we first met you were pushing 50 and I swear you don't look a day over 45," Sita said.  
Emma blushed cutely. "Oh stop," she said waving a hand at Sita.  
"Well it's true," Maggie added, joining them.

"Is that," Rama said looking at Astoria sitting at a grand piano playing soft chamber music.  
"Yes, that is our other daughter Victoria," Dan said.  
"She is quite good," Rama said.  
"She's had a good teacher," Dan said.  
"I'll say," Rama said.

Break

"Millie what the hell is going on" Liz snapped returning to the kitchen to pick up several more drinks.  
"Is something wrong," Millie said.  
"Yes, I mean no, ugh, I don't know anymore," Liz sighed.  
"What seems to be the problem," Millie asked.  
"Millie do you know who is sitting down for dinner right now," Liz said.  
"My mom and dad, Hermione's mom and dad, Mr. and Mrs. Patil, The Prime Minister of Magical Switzerland and his wife, a member of the German magical parliament and his wife. The mayor of Magical Vienna, and his wife, and the head of a world-famous Italian Ski resort and his girlfriend," Millie said. "I don't see what the big deal is though."  
"Argh, Liz groaned. "That's exactly my point." Liz said before Steve smacked her.  
"Thank you, Steve," Millie said.  
"Stupid snake I outa," Liz grumbled.  
"Look Liz, I called you out here to have a little fun after you complained about having a boring break in your letter," Millie said. "It's just a dinner party, not everything has to be political, and besides we're just kids."  
"Ok, fine," Liz huffed. "But I still can't believe Hermione's mom is able to have a dinner party with such influential people," Liz said.  
"It happens," Millie said with a shrug.

"Apparently," Liz sighed. "So, like what's the deal with people calling Hermione Johanna," Liz asked.  
"Oh that," Millie said.  
"Yes, that, and I swear Victoria looks like Astoria," Liz said.  
"Well there are 5.6 billion people on the planet, so it's possible everyone has a twin out there somewhere," Millie said.  
"I'll give you that, but it is uncanny," Liz said. "Anyway, what's the deal with the Hermione Johanna thing."  
"I dunno, I think Hermione just wanted a new name for a new outlook on life. I mean she has really changed since 1st year," Millie said.  
"Understatement," Liz said.  
"But don't you think she's more of a Johanna now anyway," Millie said.  
"I guess so……" Liz said gasping as Hermione returned. "Wait, you mean that she's the German exchange student..."

"Yup," Millie giggled.  
"Is there a problem Liz," Hermione said.  
"She just figured it out," Millie said.  
"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later," Hermione shrugged. "So how much trouble am I in for this one."  
It was a long time before Liz said anything. "You know I should ream the crap out of you for this, but you know what."  
"What," Hermione and Millie said.  
"Well, you know," Liz said softly a faraway look in her eye.  
"Know what," they asked.

"Controlling…….no I need assistance with……. No, I want to……... " Liz stammered as the girls giggled a little. "Look it's not a big deal, but we'll talk on the train."  
"Deal," Millie and Hermione said.  
"Great, now we have dinner to serve," Liz said.  
"She's my sister," Millie whispered to Hermione watching Liz pick up a tray.  
"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way," Hermione replied.

Break

"Mr. Prime Minister," Emma said as they sat down for dinner.  
"Yes, Mrs. Granger," the man replied.  
"Please call me Emma," Emma said.  
"Then please call me Walter," he replied.  
"Walter, I know that those adept with magic live much longer lives than those who are not skilled with magic, and that can lead to a slower moving society. But are there other reasons as to why the magical society seems so resistant to change," Emma asked.  
"That is an interesting question Emma, and not one that is usually discussed. Might I ask what made you think of such a question?" he replied.  
"Is it perhaps because of the discipline your daughter has received at Hogwarts," Alessandro Ricci the owner of a magical resort in Italy, said.

"That would be part of it, yes, but I was also struck by how in many of the magical areas I have had the pleasure to visit seem to be living 100 to 200 years in the past," Emma said.  
"I believe the American's have a phrase, if it isn't broken don't fix it," Allesandro said, looking towards the mayor of Vienna Franz Metternick, an ancient man, but one that held a spark of intelligence in his eyes.  
"You are not the first to use that phrase and certainly will not be the last," the old wizard said softly. "While it is true that rapid change can bring about societal unrest, causing everyone one involved a great deal of pain."

"That is exactly my point," Allessandro said, jumping to his feet, cutting the older wizard off.  
"Mr. Ricci do sit down. This is a polite dinner conversation not a Quidditch match, so please stop being an Ulta," Dan said.  
"And why should I listen to you," he snapped.  
Emma sighed. "I had hoped to leave antiquated attitudes behind in England, but I suppose I have no choice."  
"No choice," Alessandro scoffed. "Then are you going to use your daughter to throw me out, because clearly you can't."  
"As entertaining as seeing my daughter turn you into a popsicle and throw you out into the snow to cool your head, that wouldn't really change anything," Emma said.  
"Indeed, you are correct Emma, but I am afraid that will not be necessary," Franz said, leveling a glare at Alessandro. "I do not appreciate being interrupted, Mr. Ricci, I did not stand for it from Napoleon, the Habsburgs, or Grindelwald and I certainly will not stand for it from an overly excitable Italian who still lives with his mother. Now sit down and be quiet." He said, glaring at the man, his eyes radiating power.  
"Yes, sir," Allessandro said, slowly sitting down.

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, is that rapid change can lead to upheaval, so it is natural to think that suppressing those changes is the answer," Fran said pausing for a moment. "However, history has proved that such efforts are doomed to fail, the French Revolution, the Springtime of nations, the Russian Revolution, but I fear they will pale in comparison to the revolution I fear is coming, one that will forever change the world."  
"You are referring to the discovery of magic by the wider world," Emma said eliciting a gasp from the group  
"Mr. Metternick, surely you can't be serious. I do realize that the muggle science has come far, but to discover and understand magic," the wife of the German MP said.  
"And yet muggles…." Alex said before looking towards Dan. "Sorry, non-adepts have landed on the moon."  
"And created weapons capable of destroying entire cities," Rama said as all eyes turned to the grangers.  
"While it is true that non-adepts have created nuclear weapons, the same research that led to those weapons have led to advancements in medicine, electrical generation, and our basic understanding of the universe," Dan said.  
"And I could say the same thing about the magical world, obscurials, the unforgivables, obliviate, and fiendfyre, to name a few," Emma said.

"How can you possibly know about those," Allesandro snapped.  
"Just because I cannot cast magic, doesn't mean I can't read about it or understand it," Emma replied. "And Franz I agree with you, change comes whether you like it or not. Thus, the only question is how you handle those changes," Emma said.  
"You understand magic, I don't think so," Allessandro said.  
"Mr. Ricci, it has been reported numerous times how Emma Granger has bypassed or subverted numerous muggle repelling wards. In fact, she was asked to look over the wards for the Olympics this past year. Now stop being rude, as even the famed Swizz neutrality has its limited," Walter said.

"Thank you, Walter," Emma said. "While I cannot use magic, I do know of it and the culture surrounding it and I would hate to see it come to harm when not if magic is revealed to the world. The question then becomes what can we do about it, because I fear if it is not handled delicately the revelation that magic is real will be worse than the troubles."  
"I agree the problem is what are we going to do about it," Rama said. "The revelation that some countries mundane and magical borders are not the same, will be quite a shock."  
"You are of course talking about the fact that the British Empire is still alive and well," Alex said.  
"Yes," Rama said.  
Emma's eyes lit up. "And that was something I wanted to ask you about Walter. It's obvious what the British Ministry of Magic's response would be to Magical India declaring independence, Personally I would support them, but how would the other countries react."  
The German's and Austrians gasped at Emma's statement as silence settled over the room. "Did I say something wrong," Emma whispered to Maggie who was sitting next to her.  
"No clue," Maggie replied.  
"Mrs. Granger it is my understanding that as the host of this meeting of international dignitaries, on behalf of Claus Ingvalt," Franz said.  
"Yes, Claus asked me to host this little get together because apparently I have more experience in this sort of thing, than he does," Emma said.  
"And he didn't give you any instructions," Walter asked.

"No, he just hoped that everyone would have a good time, and that I had his full support regardless of what happened," Emma said. "Did I do something wrong all I really wanted to know was why the magical culture is at least 100-200 years behind the muggle one in certain areas. I didn't mean to get into such a heavy discussion."  
"Please calm yourself Mrs. Granger, you did nothing wrong," Franz said.  
"Then why are you all staring at me," Emma said.  
"Um, how do I say this," Walter said. "While small, Lichtenstein holds a very high regard in the German Speaking Magical Communities."  
"Why is that," Dan asked.

"You said it yourself Mrs. Granger, the magical world is slow to change seemingly centuries behind in some areas, some of this is due to magical living on average 2 times longer than non magicals. " Walter explained.  
"Perhaps I should take over," Franz said. "Mrs. Granger in the modern world Lichtenstein is considered by some to be a leftover of the Holy Roman Empire, a result of a unique blend of diplomacy during interesting times. While the magical Holy Roman Empire was destroyed by the magical forces supporting Napoleon, it was not fraying at the seams when it fell. While it has been 188 years since it fell there are still many who remember living in the Holy Roman Empire and many more who grew up hearing stories about it. These people see Lichtenstein as the inheritor of that legacy. While none wish to see the empire restored, when Lichtenstein speaks, they will listen. Thus, when you said Lichtenstein would support an independent Magical India, there is a good chance that Germany, and Austria will as well."  
"Switzerland as well," Walter added.

"Um, oops," Emma said softly. "I've always supported decolonization, people should be free to choose for themselves, and I'm pretty sure everyone in Lichtenstein feels the same way. They are good people who I am happy to call my friends. Ria and Alexandra have done so much to help my daughters, and Belldandy and her family are such sweethearts. Hans is like the uncle I never had, and Claus has explained a lot of stuff to me. This country has taken us in like family and I just wanted to pay them back a little. Then there's the dwarves, and fairy's they are always a pleasure to run into." Emma rambled.  
"Well said," the German MP chuckled.  
"Understatement," Ria whispered, having recorded the whole thing.

"I mean I was surprised to find out that there was a Magical British Empire. Why is that anyway, certainly they could have broken away like the non-magical ones did." Dan said.  
"They tried," Rama said. "Only to learn the true force of the British Ministry of Magic."  
"There is a reason the British did not fear Grindelwald as much as the continent fears Voldemort," Franz said. "During their centuries of discovery and subjugation the British Ministry of Magic acquired many powerful magical artifacts and destroyed the ones they could not control."  
"So, they control magical weapons of mass destruction, that Grindelwald did not have access to, but Voldemort's near conquering of Britain almost gave him control of the world." Dan said.

"The short version, yes," Walter said.  
"Then we'll just have to make a countermeasure," Emma said.  
"Emma do you have any idea what you are saying," Maggie gasped, grabbing her friend by the shoulders.  
"Yes, and it's not like you haven't done it before," she said looking at the group as they stared at her jaws hanging open. "What's the big deal, the Japanese magicals invented the Neutron Jammer in response to the atomic bombings. So why can't you just cook something up."  
"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Walter said.  
"Why not, my daughter came up with a way to allow people without magic to play grail wars, it can't be impossible," Emma said.  
"Hahahahahahhaha," Franz laughed loudly despite his age. "I lived a long-life Mrs. Granger and was ecstatic to see someone finally giving the magical world a good swift kick in the pants. Mark my words Emma, Dan, you and your daughters will change the world. I only hope to live long enough to see it."


	41. New Year, New you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just because you can use magic doesn't mean you understand it."

January 1995

"Neville," Marcus called out to the pair as they mingled on the platform.  
"Marcus," Neville said with a nod.  
"How was your break," Marcus asked.  
"Not bad, you," Neville replied.  
"I guess I can't complain, but I'll tell you I am not missing the Lichtenstein Winter Festival next year," Marcus said.  
"Really," Neville said.  
"Dude Victoria had a concert there this year, and Astoria said she'd have one again next year," Marcus said.  
"So, you and Astoria, aren't you worried about what Daphne might do to you when she finds out," Neville said.  
"Hey Astoria and I are just friends, and besides have you ever seen a pissed off Hermione," Marcus said.  
"Good point," Neville chuckled. "But still I am surprised."  
"Surprised about what," Marcus said.  
"Well considering your family, and…." Neville said.  
"Yeah you're not wrong, but you know Victoria said something to me once," Marcus said.  
"And that is," Neville said.  
"Just because they are like that, doesn't mean I have to be like that," Marcus said. "Anyway, how are you and Millie doing?"

"What do you mean Millie is my friend," Neville replied.  
"Merlin you are as dense as she is," Marcus sighed.  
"I don't……." Neville trailed off his jaw dropping as Millie walked onto the platform.  
"Don't what," Marcus said, looking at his paralyzed friend. "Hey Nev you ok, Earth to Nev, serious what is wrong with you," he said, turning to see what Neville was looking at. "Oh wow………."

Three girls casually walked across the platform towards frozen boys. The first was a Blond hair green eyed girl in a white sweater and blue skirt combination, with dark blue tights and stylish boots, holding a steaming cup of cocoa. The second had dark brown hair with twin ponytails that took a bluish sheen from the sunlight. Her hair bounced as she skipped along in a white jacket with two black straps one above and below her small chest. Black skirt fluttering in the breeze, warding off the cold with dark tights and white boots.  
"Neville, Marcus, are you guys ok," the girls said.  
"I think you broke them," the third girl said. Her long light brown hair seemed to shine like silver in the shadows. A long white trench coat flowing the breeze revealing a red sweater, black pleated skirt, thigh high tights, and heeled boots.  
"And I don't know how you stand the cold," the other two said.  
"I've got a jacket on," the third one said.

"That isn't buttoned up and those stockings don't help if they don't go all the way up," the one with the blue highlights said.  
"It makes me feel taller, and it's not that cold out anyway." She protested.  
"Hermione…." the boys said looking at each other. "Then that means," they said, turning back to the girls.  
"Millie…." Neville stammered.  
"Astoria……" Marcus gasped.  
"Take a picture, it will last longer," they chuckled before the flash of a camera went off.  
"Hey no unauthorized press pictures allowed" Hermione said, turning to see a boy vanish into the crowd. "Colin Creevey, you get back here!" Hermione called out chasing after him.  
"Hahaha, that is going to keep her busy for a while," Millie said.  
"Care to join us on the train boys," Astoria said.  
"Um…. Yes," the boys stammered.  
"Great, then do you mind getting our trunks, while we get a cabin," Millie said.  
"Ok," the boys said watching them leave.

"Neville……." Marcus said.  
"Yes," Neville replied.  
"A 4th year and a 2nd year, that isn't weird is it," Marcus said as Astoria smiled and waved at him before stepping onto the train.  
"I think she's taking some 3rd year classes now, and what about Victoria," Neville asked.  
"Good, and for some reason I get the feeling Victoria is not going to mind," Marcus said with a goofy smile on his face.  
"You know for some reason I think you're right," Neville said, catching a flash of blue hair as Astoria stepped inside.

Break

"Astoria where have you been," Daphne growled, marching up to her sister. "Why didn't you……."  
"Yes, Daphne," Astoria replied, turning around her long hair floating through the air.  
Daphne was frozen in shock staring at her sister, her supposedly 12-year-old sister, who was taller than she remembered. Her gaze naturally traveled downward past the small bust Astoria shouldn't have, to the belly that was missing. She let out a small sigh of relief as she noticed the slight bulge of a muffin over the top of the belt, partially obscured by her clothes. Thunder thighs that were beginning to lean more towards thighs than thunder in black tights, while the heels of her boots added to her height makes her only an inch or two shorter than her sister. "What happened to you…." she finally whispered before peering past the glasses to look her sister in her sky-blue eyes.  
"I made a choice, Daphne," Astoria said.  
"You said you were supposed to be with Elizabeth L'estrange for the break," Daphne said. "I checked and you weren't. What the hell were you thinking?" Daphne snapped glaring at her sister.  
"Do not take that tone with me Daphne, I made a choice of my own freewill, a choice I made freely, perhaps the first truly free choice I ever made," Astoria said, matching her sister's glare.

"Astoria what the bloody hell is going on……." Daphne yelled.  
"What is going on is none of your concern Daphne, my life is my own," Astoria said.  
"That is crazy you are…." Daphne said.  
"Your sister, the spare, or," Astoria said as Daphne back pedaled slightly. "So that's why…. Interesting."  
"Just tell me what is going on you fat stupid little turd. I refuse to lose to you or anyone else," Daphne snapped. "So, I'd better like the answers or I will tell mom, you were not at the Le'stranges."  
"You will tell on me, Daphne Greengrass," Astoria said, looking her sister in the eyes, matching her glare.  
"Yes," Daphne said.  
Astoria stepped forward invading Daphne's personal space forcing Daphne to back up slouching a bit as she hit the wall. Hands on her hips, Astoria leaned forward slightly looming over her sister. "So, when it comes down to it, the great Daphne Greengrass, will go crying to her mother like the spoiled little girl she is."  
Daphne growled pushing off the wall forcing Astoria back. "I am 14, soon to be 15 you obnoxious little shit. You are the backup heir of the Greengrass family, which means you will do what I say and support the family or else."  
"Or else what," Astoria said standing her ground.  
"I will make what I did to that muggle upstart look like a walk in the park," Daphne growled reaching for her wand.

Astoria sighed, tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes. "I see so it has come to this. I dreamed of Hermione being right, for a brief instance I thought maybe things could be different, but it seems we were both wrong. This does make the decision clear to me."  
"And just what the bloody hell does that mean stupid," Daphne roared over the din of the train rolling over the train tracks. "Mother is going to…."  
"Daphne Greengrass what the Countess Catherine Greengrass thinks or does is no concern of mine, though perhaps you should concern yourself more with your own problems," Astoria said tugging on a lock of Daphne's hair.  
"I have no problems," Daphne hissed.

"Of course, you don't," Astoria said, examining Daphne's hair. "But I didn't know that the great Daphne Greengrass dyed her hair, and are these extensions?" she said, leaning in close to whisper in her ear. "Or wore a corset. "Did you perhaps enjoy yourself a bit too much over the break."  
"Shut up little sister," Daphne growled, shoving Astoria roughly. However, she simply turned slightly letting Daphne stumble and slam into the opposite wall of the narrow corridor.  
"You will stop these juvenile antics at once, or I will be forced to inform mother, little sister" Daphne said, breathing heavily.  
"Feel free to tell her whatever you like Daphne Greengrass," Astoria said, turning to leave.  
"Wait what are you saying, you stupid shit" Daphne gasped grabbing her sister by the arm.  
"My name is ……." Astoria said her answer muddled by the howling wind as the train crossed a bridge.  
"Wait," Daphne said.  
"You heard me Daphne Greengrass," Astoria said, turning hard on her heel, long blue hair filling brushing across her face obscuring her vision.  
"Astoria," Daphne called out blinking at the retreating form of her sister as her vision slowly cleared, yet trying as she might the retreating form of her sister remained a blue haze.

"Tracy will want to know this," Marietta said from where she was observing through a crack in the door.  
"Know what," another Ravenclaw said.  
"Oh nothing," Marietta said before turning back to them. "So I've been meaning to ask you what you think about all of the exchange students at Hogwarts."  
"You know I never really thought about it," one of them said.  
"Are there that many," another one said.  
"Well you've got the Patil Twins. What about Melissa, and Johanna in Slytherin, And there is that Japanese girl Sakura Lee in Hufflepuff. And don't forget Cho Chang." the group said, discussing the matter.  
"More than I thought," one of them said.  
"Agreed and why come to Hogwarts, when they have perfectly good academies in their own countries," Marietta said.  
"The same reason we do, the Hogwarts Library," an older student said.  
"True, it is a marvel of the magical world, but shouldn't it be the purview of British Citizens," Marietta said.  
"Shouldn't knowledge be shared," a younger student said.  
"True, but some knowledge is better kept for those who can be trusted with it, I mean they don't let us in the restricted section for a reason. I'm not saying I don't trust the exchange students, but it is something that I think is a topic at least worth discussing," Marietta said.

Break

"Astoria, you ok……" Marcus said as she sat down next to him.  
"Yes, I am alright, but thank you for asking," she replied playing with her hair.  
"Marcus, Neville, could you give us a minute," Hermione said.  
"Sure, no problem," the boys said leaving the room.

"Victoria what happened," Hermione asked.  
"I ran into Daphne," Astoria said.  
"Oh," the girls said knowingly.  
"Johanna, I know what you told me about the summer, and how you hoped Daphne has changed, but I'm sorry," Astoria said.  
"Victoria," she said hugging her sister.  
"What did she say," Millie asked.  
"Her tongue was as sharp as ever, calling me a stupid little runt and threatening to make what she did to you look like a walk in the park," Astoria said.  
""I'm sorry, I really thought she changed for the better," Hermione said.  
"So, did I," Millie said. "But I guess she can’t stand not being the lone girl on the pedestal."

"Yes, and I could take the names, and even the threats, but Daphne referred to me as that again, just like she used to," Astoria said, tears flowing freely.  
"She called you that again," Hermione said, handing her handkerchief.  
"Yes," Astoria said, wiping away the few tears that rolled down her cheeks.  
"Called her what," Millie asked.  
"The spare," Hermione said.  
"Of all the…. Millie began.  
"It's fine," Astoria said.  
"The hell it is," Mille snapped.  
"Millie please," Astoria said, reaching out to hold her hand. "Daphne Greengrass isn't worth it, and I couldn't care less what that stuck up British girl thinks."  
Millie smiled softly sitting down next to Astoria. "I am sorry that it had to come to that, but I fully support your decision." She said hugging her.  
"Danke," Astoria said, feeling the friendship and love of family and friends. The three sat there for some time, Steve diligently guarding the door with Trevor until the boys returned.

"Melissa," Hermione whispered in passable French.  
"Yes, Johanna," Millie replied in French.  
"Daphne is off limits, I refuse to stink to her level," Hermione sharply.  
"You are going to sit back and do nothing after everything she's done," Millie said. "I understand turning the other cheek, but refer to her own sister like that, like she isn't even a person. Even my heart has it's limits."  
Any further discussion was cut off by a knock on the door. "Gareth, Bedi, how was your break," Marcus said.  
"Not bad, but can we sit with you guys," they said softly looking down the hallway...  
"Ladies," Marcus said looking towards the girls.  
"Certainly," Millie said with a beaming smile.  
"Did something happen," Hermione asked.  
"Daphne's on the warm path," Bedi said with a shudder.  
"I'm so sorry," Astoria said, looking at Gareth's arm, the mark of a familiar spell.  
"Dang it," Marcus sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Victoria, nein," Hermione said looking at her sister.  
"You can't be serious Johanna," Astoria said in German.  
"I refuse to stoop to her level, and I still think there is a good girl deep down in her somewhere," Hermione replied in German.  
"Then what do you propose we do," Millie interjected with French.  
Hermione grinned. "We simply show her that she is not the little miss perfect prissy pants that she thinks she is." She said in German.  
"As Ethel Merman once sang Anything you can do I can do better," Astoria chimed in with German.  
"Um, is someone going to be pranked," Gareth said.  
"Yeah, that's the same look the Weasley twins get before pranking someone," Bedi said.  
"Oh, heavens no, nothing like that," Johanna chuckled.

"Bull and shit," Neville whispered in Millie's ear.

Break

"You're late," Liz said as Millie and Hermione walked in the compartment.  
"My apologies the most Honorable Lady Tuttle," Hermione and Millie said offering her a curtsey.  
"Since when have you known or cared about that," Liz said.  
"I've known for a while and I felt the situation called for it," Hermione said.  
"Sadly, you're not entirely wrong," Liz said nervously wringing her hands.  
Seeing the normally unflappable Liz unsettled caused a slight frown to form on Millie’s face as she reached out to hold Liz's hands. Liz looked up at Millie smiling slightly. "Liz clearly something has unsettled you, so please tell us what is going on?"  
Liz gazed at Millie for a second. "Ugh this is stupid, forget I ever said anything,' she said quickly standing up only to be pulled back down by Millie and Hermione. "Let go."  
"No," the girls said.  
"Liz, you reached out to us for a reason," Hermione said. "We're 4th years and not purebloods, you wouldn't have done this unless it was serious. Now what is going on, and if we can help you we will," Hermione said.

"I'm not getting out of this am I," Liz sighed.  
"No," the girls replied.  
"Now start at the beginning," Millie said.  
"How much do you know about pureblood politics," Liz said.  
"I know that the Tuttle family has the second highest title in Magical Britain, behind the Malfoy's but ahead of the Greengrass's, and that the wealth of the Greengrass family has put substantial pressure on the Tuttle family," Hermione said.  
"That is surprisingly accurate," Liz said.  
"But what does all of this have to do with school," Millie asked.  
"More than you realize," Liz said. "Hogwarts is more than just the education you receive; it is about the friendships and connections you cultivate during your time there," Liz said pausing for a moment to think. "Those friendships and connections play a very large role in the Slytherin dorm."

"The kids do the battles the parents can't or won't engage in," Millie said with disgust.  
"Yes," Liz said. "Regardless of what you might think of me, I have tried to keep the violence and bloodshed to a minimum."  
"We know," Hermione said thinking back to when Liz stopped the trio after the battle with the basilisk.  
"But something has changed," Millie said.  
"Yes," Liz said, turning to Hermione. "Look I'm not blaming you for this, but your mother's takedowns of my mother was a serious blow to my family both in terms of prestige and finances. And like water it has rolled down the hill impacting me as well."  
"So, the sharks are smelling blood in the water and instead of going after the old bloated whale they instead have chosen to attack the calf still struggling to find its way in the world," Millie said, hugging Liz.  
"Um, yes," Liz replied, relishing the hug, but confused as to whether she'd been insulted or not.  
"How utterly deplorable," Millie said.

"Why us though, surely there are others you could have asked," Hermione asked.  
"Yeah, I'm sure Mathew would help you out," Millie said.  
"I much as I don't like that idiot, I don't want to see him turned into a stain on the wall," Liz said.  
"I think the lady doth protest too much," Millie said in French.  
"Ja," Hermione giggled.  
"English please," Liz groaned.  
"Right, Millie and Hermione said.  
"Still why us, we're only 4th years," Hermione said.  
Liz turned to look at Hermione. "While we don't know exactly what happened during the battle in the chamber, a battle that shook the castle, everyone knows you were involved, and we do know you blew up Myrtle's bathroom. They might look down on you for being a muggleborn commoner, but they do respect your power," Liz explained now turning to Millie.  
"And Millie, everyone saw what you did against the dementors, not to mention your mother has connections in Monaco, connections with money, and money talks," Liz said. "And this isn't even counting the sway you hold with a good chunk of the younger students."  
"Outside of Elizabeth, why does that matter," Hermione said, putting a finger to her chin.

"She needs the cafe club," Millie said.  
"Why does that matter," Hermione asked.  
"Everyone loves the club, and nearly the entire dorm enjoys the food and drink we serve," Millie said.  
"Exactly, while I am not Lucrezia Borgia," Liz said.  
"No," Millie said, crossing her arms. "You even think about using my cafe to potion someone and I will feed you to Steve." She said the power of nature glowing in her eyes.  
"Merlin, no I would never, God, I have my faults, but I would never do anything like that," Liz blurted out as a chill settled over the room. "I'm coming to you so I can stop that from happening."  
"Good," Hermione and Millie said.

"Now what exactly is going on," Hermione asked.  
"That's the thing, I don't know," Liz cried out. "All I know is that I can feel my grip over the dorm slipping, and without a big show of force, the traditionalists will go overboard, while the moderates might finally choose to retaliate, and if it all goes to hell mother will."  
"Now, now, Liz just relax and let us help," Millie said.  
"Yeah we've got this," Hermione said.  
"No gems, no freezing, no exploding, no plants and no steve," Liz said.  
"Aw but Steve is a good boy, aren't you Steve," Millie cooed, petting him as his head popped out of her coat.  
"Millie why do you have Steve in your coat," Liz said looking at the snake who hissed in her direction.  
"Protection," Millie said.  
"From what," Liz dead panned.  
"Oh, you know, evil books, Draco, Voldemort, spiders, you know the usual sort of thing," Millie said.  
A flabbergasted Liz just gaped at Millie. "I don't even know where to begin."  
"But you know what," Millie said covering Steve's head with her hand. "I think he thinks I'm his pet human," Millie whispered which sent Liz into a fit of giggles.

Break

"Tracy," Marietta called out, racing up to her.  
"Hello Marietta," Tracy said looking at Marietta slammed to a stop in front of her hands on her knees panting.  
"Sorry, got a little too excited there," she said breathing heavily.  
"It's alright," she said, helping Marietta to the side letting the others enter the castle. "Now what has made you so excited."  
"Sorry it's just that I saw this new book over the break you might be interested in," Marietta said softly.  
"Oh do tell," Tracy said, putting up a privacy spell with a faint flick of her wand.  
"Daphne and Astoria had a fight," Marietta said.  
"And I care because," Tracy drolled.  
"Because Daphne and Astoria are done at least as far as Astoria is concerned," she said, explaining what happened.  
"Which means she is most likely Hermione is done with her to, given how close Astoria and Hermione are," Tracy said. "I don't know why she hasn't told her mother already and more importantly I can tell Mrs. Greengrass where her daughter was before Daphne." She said watching the students filter in for dinner. "Keep an eye on Daphne until I get back. If she tries to leave before I return, stop her."  
"On it," Marietta said as Tracy snuck off down the hallway.

Break

"Hot dam," Charlie Weasley whistled as a tall blond girl, no young woman confidently walked into the great hall. Her long blond hair, done up in princess curls with two large blue bows, in a matching long sleeve, full length dress, with white lace and trim up to her neck. Despite covering her entire body, it still left her large chest, and hips on display as the heel of her white boots clicked sharply on the stone floor.  
"Is that Liz," Bill said.  
"I think so," Charlie said blushing slightly as Liz looked in his direction before turning her chin up at him.

"Neville have you seen…." Harry said only for his jaw to drop at the girl walking next to Liz. "Hermione," he muttered.  
"Hahahaha," Neville chuckled. "Cat got your tongue."  
"Dude that's Johanna," Ron said. "Hermione's sitting over there," he added pointing to Daphne who had her back turned towards them.  
"Right," Harry said, rubbing his eyes before Hermione looked in his direction and smiled, making his face light up like a stop light before waving back, which only made Hermione's face start to turn light pink before looking away.

"So cute," Parvati giggled to Lavender.  
"I know right," Lavender said. "But when do you think he'll figure it out?"  
"I dunno, but check out Daphne," Parvati said pointing to where she sat dark blond hair appearing even darker in the low light.  
"Ron was right, she kinda does look like Hermione used to from the back," Lavender said.  
"Karma is a bitch," Parvati said.  
"I thought you said that influenced your next life," Lavender said.  
"Eh who knows," Parvati shrugged.

"You're with them now," Vainsely said as the group sat down at the table.  
"Why wouldn't we be with our friend and team captain," Hermione said.  
"Liz is like the dorm big sister so why wouldn't her little sister support her," Millie added.  
"Do you really think they will help you," Lev said.  
"Lev as much as I would like to let Mathew punch you again, I'd rather not have dinner with violence, so instead I will just remind you that……..." Millie said pausing as if to look for something. "There you are Steve," she said as Steve hissed in Lev's ear. Honestly you can be so naughty at times," she said taking him back as Lev froze.

"Oh Olga," Hermione called out to the Hufflepuff table.  
"Hermione, I love your hair," Olga said walking over.  
"Thank you, I like yours too," Hermione said.  
"It's almost like we're related," Olga giggled.  
"I know right, and I wanted to thank you for that help you gave me with Astronomy and if you liked the book on runes, I sent you," Hermione said.  
"Yes, thank you," Olga said. "I particularly liked Gandr."  
"Excellent then perhaps you could show Lev, I think he would be very interested in a first-hand demonstration," Hermione said.  
"Of course," Lev said with a smile. "What sort of rune is it."  
"It's actually a runic spell that causes the target to temporarily experience the worst symptoms of a sickness. The research I found said they used the Bubonic Plague as a baseline," Olga said with a smile.  
"Still hasn't apologized for nearly blowing you up yet," Hermione giggled.  
"Nope," Olga said. "Well I'd better get back, but thanks for the spell Hermione."

"My eyes are up here boys," Liz said crossing her arms underneath her chest which only made them bounce a bit more as she glared at them.  
"Oh, come on," Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes.  
"Well you're the one who told me to wear this dress," Liz said.  
"I know," Hermione sighed.  
"Well at least I know there is one thing I am superior to you in," Liz whispered.  
"Hey I'm still growing," a red-faced Hermione groaned pulling her coat closed.

Break

"A letter from the school at this hour," Catherine said as an owl landed on the balcony illuminated by the light of the moon.

To the most esteemed Lady Greengrass,

I trust this letter finds you well. While on the train back to Hogwarts for the second semester, I overheard a conversation where I heard your younger daughter Astoria mention that she was not in fact with the L'stranges for the Christmas Holiday. Sadly, I was unable to determine where she spent her holiday, but she did return wearing a Volupsa dress, which as I am sure you are aware is the designer favored by Hermione Granger.

Your humble servant,

Tracy Davis

"Astoria," Catherine growled, crumpling the letter.

Break

"Duck and cover everyone," Vincent said, spotting a large owl carrying a bright red letter whose color, size, and shape was well known to the students.  
"Think it's the Weasley's again," Gregory said.  
"It's headed this way," several first years said ducking for cover as it landed in front of Astoria of all people.  
"It looks like she found out," Astoria said, pulling her wand.  
"Think Daphne told on you," Hermine said, glancing at Daphne.  
"Yeah," Astoria sighed. "Not like it is any of her business anyway. Say Hermione can I borrow 4 clear quartz crystals."  
"Sure why," Hermione said, handing her the gemstones.  
"You know how Alexandra took me to a studio to do a recording," Astoria said as Hermione nodded. "Well that got me thinking, and after dad showed me some stuff, I had an idea," she said placing the 4 stones in a square around the howler. "Geräuschunterdrückung," Astoria said, touching the square just as the howler erupted.

"But you can't silence a Howler," Blaize Zambini said.  
"I didn't," Astoria said.  
"But," they said pointing at the screaming howler that seemed to just make a muffled din before exploding into confetti.  
"Noise cancelation," Astoria said.  
"So, you silenced it," they said.  
"No," she said holding a single finger in the air.  
"A silencio prevents you from making a sound by stunning your vocal cords, which is why it doesn't work on a howler, because it doesn't have vocal cords. Now sound as you all know is a wave that travels through the air," Astoria said.  
"Ah ha," the group said.  
"Hermione could you help me out," Astoria said.

"Of course," she said, catching the end of Astoria's magic whip with her wand and moving to the far end of the table. "Now watch," she said, flicking her wrist sending a wave down the strand of magic towards Hermione. "That was a physical representation of a sound wave traveling through the air. The thing is waves can interact with each other," Astoria said as Hermione sent a wave back to her. If the waves line up they get bigger," she said sending a matching wave that combined with the first making an even bigger wave. "But if they don't line up just right," Astoria said, sending a wave down the line canceling out the first one leaving a barely moving string of magic. "They cancel each other out. My magical construct senses the incoming sound waves and sends out a wave to cancel them out, thus leaving us with no noise." Astoria said.

"Why aren't you teaching us this," several Ravenclaws yelled towards the staff table.

"They've got a point," Lupin said.  
"Shut it wolf boy," Snape muttered.  
"Ugh," McGonagall groaned.

As interesting as the surprise lesson was Daphne was otherwise occupied staring at the letter in her hands.

Daphne Greengrass,

Why did I have to learn from an anonymous source that your sister, the same sister you are tasked with looking over, did not spend the holiday convincing the L'estrange air to support us, and instead was off somewhere gallivanting with the Grangers, a muggle family. Know your place daughter or is your Greengrass blood so thin that I will be forced to look elsewhere for a suitable heir.

Countess Greengrass

"I know my place mother, and I am the heiress of the Greengrass family," Daphne said crumpling the letter as the crowd dispersed.

Break

"So how was your break," Hermione asked Harry as they walked between classes.  
"Break was good, and thanks for the food it was really good," Harry said.  
"I'm glad, everyone deserves a taste of home during the holidays," Hermione said.  
"Right home…." Harry said, stopping to look out the window.  
"Harry is something wrong, did something happen over the break," Hermione said.  
"No, the break was great, Professor Lupin started to teach me the patronus," He said.  
"Harry that's great," Hermione exclaimed.

"It's just well, I learned something," Harry said softly.  
"What is it, you can tell me," Hermione said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"You know the escaped Prisoner Sirius Black," Harry said.  
"Yes, he didn't just lead Voldemort to my parents he betrayed them," Harry said.  
"What how…." Hermione gasped.  
"He was their secret keeper, the only one who knew where they were hiding, and he told Voldemort. He is the reason that my parents are dead," Harry said.  
"Harry I am so sorry," Hermione said.

"And he is my godfather," Harry whispered.  
"Oh Harry," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around him.  
"How could he do that, how could family do that, to each other" Harry said. "I don't even know what to feel anymore."  
"Harry," Hermione said looking at his face.  
"What do you feel," Hermione said.  
"I don't know, should I feel angry at a betrayal at the hands of one that my parents considered family, sadness at what I've lost, frightened over the fact that he now wants to finish the job, wrath at the thought of taking revenge for my parents deaths, but most of all I just feel empty, like I want to cry but I can't. I mean should I even be crying right now. I mean I already knew my parents were dead, knowing who betrayed them doesn't change that fact. Am I so broken that I can no longer cry over my parent’s death?" Harry said.

"Relax Harry, if you cannot feel anger then I will be angry for you. Angry at the betrayal done to you, saddened for what you lost, and frightened for what you may still face. And if you cannot cry, I shall cry for you. But be grateful you do not feel wrath, for such extreme anger and desire for revenge is never the answer," she said tearing up.  
"How can you say that, he needs to pay for what he's done," Harry growled his magic beginning to bubble over.  
"And he shall. Sirius Black will face justice for what he's done, but not like this. Stop him because it is the right thing to do, not out of anger," Hermione said.  
"That is easy for you to say," Harry remarked.  
"Trust me, Harry, I would like nothing more than to march down to Slytherin and start cooling heads, but that would not solve anything. Sure, it would make me feel better, but I would be expelled and the issues would resume not long after I am gone," she said.  
"It would be funny to see though," Harry chuckled.  
"Yes, I'm sure I could make some wonderful statues," Hermione said as a gentle silence fell over them. Her head resting on his shoulder as they held hands, the coolness of her touch slowly cooling his vengeful wrath. "Harry never forget that you will always have friends and family at Hogwarts."  
"Thank you, Hermione," Harry said as the day passed.

Break

Hogwarts was over 500 miles from the arctic circle, not that you would know it from the way the sky looked dark as night with a mixture of sleet, freezing rain and snow pounding the castle. The thick dark clouds blocked barely changing with the rising sun as the students slowly filtered in, cold and tired. "Ugh to cold," Lavender groaned, pulling her thick cloak tighter.  
"Yeah," Parvati sniffled. "I'll take the heat of India any day of the week."  
"Parvati," Lavender said looking across the way towards the Slytherin table where Hermione was wearing a cute and fluffy fur trimmed jacket over her school uniform.  
"Yes," she replied as breakfast was served.  
"I must be dreaming because Johanna is wearing a big fluffy jacket that looks really warm," she said.  
"You're not, I'm seeing it too," she replied.  
"Oh ok," Lavender said, her face lighting up as hot coco was served.

"Students I regret to inform you that the flying classes for today have been canceled due to the inclement weather," a soaking wet, windswept Madame Hooch announced.  
"Lucky," Lavender groaned.  
"Ditto," Parvati said.  
"As a result, you will report to the Great Hall during your flying lesson and have a study hall," Hooch said after the cheers died down.  
"Now if they could just do something about the heat," Parvati said.  
"Tell me about it, divination is going to be freezing," Lavender said.  
"Well it could be worse," Parvati said.  
"I fail to see how this could be worse," Lavender said.  
"Imagine if the twins somehow got an unexpected free period," Parvati said.  
"Yeah bored Weasley twins are worse," Lavender said. "In fact, I can't think of anyone more chaotic than them."

"Good Morning," Astoria sang, skipping over to the Gryffindor table.  
"Morning, Astoria," Lavender said.  
"Go sit at your own table," Ron grumbled.  
"Shut up Ron," Lavender quipped.  
"I'm bored," Astoria said.  
"You're bored," Lavender said.  
"Yes, I finished all my work last night and now I've got 1st period study hall coming up, and I don't think they'll let me go practice music," Astoria said. "I mean they could have told us before coming to the great hall."  
"Hey why don't you come with me to Divination," Lavender said.  
"You want me to come with you to divination," Astoria said.  
"Well it's that or you enjoy the weather walking to the stables for care of magical creatures," Parvati said.  
"Divination it is then," Astoria said.  
"Excellent," Lavender cheered, throwing her arms into the air. "Cold," she muttered quickly, covering back up.  
"Here, is 100% Heidrun cashmere," Astoria said, giving Lavender her scarf.  
"Thanks, but won't you get cold," Lavender said, wrapping it around her neck. "So warm," she muttered snuggling into the scarf.  
"Nah I'm good," Astoria replied. "What's divination like."  
"It's the science of seeing what can't be seen in order to predict the future," Lavender said.

"Oh please, it's a bunch of hooky nonsense," another Gryffindor girl said.  
"It is not nonsense," Lavender snapped.  
"So it seems, bullying is not the sole purview of Slytherin," Astoria muttered.  
"I mean really the inner eye," Trelawny is so full of it," another girl said.  
"Shut up," Lavender growled.  
"You could at least pick a real class like runes," Kellah said.  
"Too bad Lavender isn't smart enough for a real class," Faye added.  
"Clearly it must be a real class if it is being offered at Hogwarts, and I am going to make a prediction, a prophecy of sorts, since that is the realm of divination," Astoria said.  
"Oh really," the girls said.  
"Yes, when you leave for runes you will trip and fall sliding out the door," Astoria said.  
"Oh really," they said.  
"Yes," Astoria said.  
"Percy make sure she doesn't hex us," they said.  
"Yeah sure whatever, just don't be late," Percy said with a wave of his hand while talking to Penelope.

"Oh, dear would you look at the time," Astoria said pointing to the clock over the door.  
"Crap we're gonna be late," Kellah said.  
"Move it Babbage hates it when students are late," Fate said, leaping up.  
"Wait for it," Astoria whispered to Lavender as the girls raced down the great hall. Lavender's eyes glued to the girls as they made it 2/3 of the way down before slipping on the wet floor, their momentum carrying them out the door squealing.  
"OMG, how in the world did you do that, did you set it up," Lavender giggled.  
"Nope," Astoria said.  
"Then how did you know, that would happen," Lavender replied.  
"I didn't," Astoria said.  
"Bullshit, you had to know something," Parvati said.

"Well I did know that the floor was wet as I almost slipped on it walking over," Astoria said. "And when they said that they had Arithmancy, I looked at the time, and since that classroom is on the other end of the castle. I figured they would be in a rush, and not see the water, and given their fashion choices they wouldn't be wearing non slip shoes. I mean isn't that divination? Take in all the information that people don't normally see and use it to make a prediction based on probabilities," Astoria said.  
"No……." Lavender said as something Professor Trelawny said began to make sense. "Wait, I think it's exactly that."  
"Wunderbar," Astoria said.

Break

"Professor Trelawney, my flying class was canceled today so I was wondering if it's not too much trouble, might I sit in on divination today," Astoria asked standing in front of her desk.  
"Yes, it would be my pleasure, in fact I was going to speak to you about taking divination next year, so this is perfect," Sybil Trelawny said. "Now would you prefer to be called Astoria or Victoria," she said, giving her a knowing look.  
"Thank you, professor, but I am afraid I don't know what you are referring to," Astoria said.

"Despite what my glasses might say I am not blind, and as an expert divination I am quite observant. So, I have noticed that whenever one Victoria Granger is present, Astoria Greengrass is conspicuously absent," Trelawny said.  
"That's just a coincidence," Astoria said nervously fidgeting.  
"Please do not take me for some daft old woman to set in her ways," Trelawny said. "I've seen how friendly you are with Hermione so only a fool would think that you wouldn't also be friends with her sister, unless you are said sister," she said. "Now which would you prefer to be called Astoria or Victoria, and do not worry your secret's safe with me," she said with a wink  
"Thank you professor and I would prefer to go by Victoria Granger. It is a pleasure to be in your class," she said with a slight curtsey.

"You're welcome and why don't you sit next to," she said looking over the class.  
"Oh me, me, she can sit next to me," Lavender blurted out frantically waving her hand.  
"It seems your seat has been decided," Trelawny said. "And if you have any questions do not be afraid to ask."  
"Of course, professor," Astoria said, taking her seat.

"While we wouldn't normally cover this until much later, the present situation lends itself to it," Trelawny said looking out the window.  
"Pyromancy," Harry said.  
"Ah yes, pyromancy, divination by examining the flickering flames of a roaring fire, would be preferable on a day like today. The flames do have a tendency to reveal their secrets on damp, cold days like today, but alas, fire in a crowded classroom is not the best idea," she said.  
"Oh, come on," the students groaned. "Can't you just predict if something bad is going to happen ahead of time."

"It seems my teaching of divination has been lacking if you think that I can just predict disasters," Trelawny sighed. "Contrary to what you might hear from others, Divination is not a unique branch of magic that can make grand pronouncements of the future, or a silly subject suited for the sideshow of a circus. Divination is much more than that, it is using all of the information that can be seen, and not seen, and processing that information to make an informed prediction of what might come to pass in the future."  
"Professor," Astoria said, raising her hand.  
"Yes, Victoria," Trelawny asked.  
"Professor it sounds as if you are describing science along with statistics and probability," Astoria said.  
"In a way I am," Trelawny said.  
"Ugh I didn't sign up to take muggle studies in a magic class," a couple of students groaned.  
"All knowledge is valuable, and magic plays a key role in divination. Did you know that we only use a fraction of our brains at any given time?" she said.  
"Yes, isn't around 10%," Lavender said.  
"Nerd," Ron coughed.

"Sadly, that is incorrect, although when your sample size includes Mr. Weasley you can be forgiven for making that mistake," Trelawny said causing a few students to snicker. "In fact, the percentage of your brain that you use and the areas of the brain that you use vary depending on what you are doing, but for simplicity's sake, during a test you might use about 35%. Now what divination magic allows you to do is temporarily tap into the other 65% and use it to make your calculations and predictions. It is complex and dangerous magic that can cause brain damage which is why some seers come off as batty. Thus, we will not be looking into those spells until 7th year. Now I think I've wasted enough of your time; it is time for today's lesson on Aeromancy."

"Isn't this just predicting the weather," Astoria whispered to Lavender as the lesson went on.  
"I think so," Lavender said.

Break

"Now your homework is to use aeromancy to predict the weather for tomorrow," Trelawny said, putting a stack of paper on her desk. "I have charmed these papers to add a timestamp for when you finish your predictions, and there is a cutoff of lights out tonight so no waking up early and doing it tomorrow morning," she said as the storm raged on. "I will also know if you try and contact anyone for a current weather report," she said as the bell rang.  
"You want to work together," Lavender asked.  
"Ja," Astoria replied as they headed for their next class.  
"Great," Lavender said, feeling a little self-conscious walking next to the tall elegant 2nd year. "Um, Astoria," Lavender said as they entered their next class.  
"Yes," Astoria said.  
"You do realize that this is defense," Lavender said.  
"Ja, I see Professor Lupin," Astoria replied.  
"Yes, but this is the 4th year class," Lavender said.  
"Ja," Astoria said.  
"But you're a second year…." Lavender said.

"I'm supposed to be in History right now and it's not like Binns will notice," Astoria said.  
"True, but……." Lavender said.  
"Move your scrawny ass nerd," Daphne said, pushing Lavender out of the way as she stormed toward her sister. "Just what are you doing here, thunder thighs," Daphne hissed.  
"And here I thought that the Greengrass family was taught that it is considered rude to barge into another's conversation," Astoria said helping Lavender.  
"I don't know what kind of game you think you are playing at but I will," Daphne said.  
"Is there a problem," Professor Lupin said.  
"Professor Lupin, I know this is a bit of an odd request, but might I sit in on your class today as Professor Binns is giving us the period to do research for an essay but mine is already complete," Astoria said causing Lavenders and Daphne's jaws to drop.  
"Sure," Lupin replied.  
"But Professor Astoria is……" Daphne said.  
"Pretty talented and we are just going to practice the ridiculous charm, and have another round of the tournament, so there should be no problem," he said with a shrug. "Just find an open seat."

"You're moving quick," Hermione said in German to Astoria as Daphne fumed.  
"An opportunity presented itself and I was bored," Astoria replied in German.  
"I know 2nd year classes suck," Hermione replied. "But at least you don't have that stick in the mud McGonagall looming over you."  
"She's still miffed about your festival performance," Astoria said as they lined up to practice the spell on a bogart.  
Hermione sighed. "You have no idea sis."  
"Hermione, how's the project coming along," Lavender said.  
"Nun," Hermione said. "I've mapped out the new pathway to the stables, and green houses along with a path around the lake. I've even made the calculations and runic arrays needed to make them. I'm waiting on the boats before making the final design for the boat house, oh and Millie's helping me design a gazebo. Seamus and Dean want a soccer field, and I've been thinking maybe an outdoor amphitheater." she said in German 

"Sorry I don't know German." Lavender replied.  
"Sorry about that, we just kind of forget sometimes," Hermione said. "But it's going great."  
"I mean I see you out there all the time working on it but I can't tell what it is," she asked.  
"Ron's afraid of spiders," Astoria remarked as an acromantula formed.  
"New recreational facilities for the school, and some upgrades to the greenhouses and stables," Hermione said.  
"That sounds awesome," Lavender said.  
"Neville's up," Millie said. "And he is afraid of………. His grandmother…"  
"And is that Steve," Marcus said as he performed the spell, causing a giant snake to come out and smack the hat off her head with his tail and eat it."  
Steve hissed staring at the event. "What did Steve say," Hermione asked.  
"He said he'd rather eat vulture eggs than hats, but he would make an exception for a hat that ugly," Millie said.  
"Millie why is Steve here?" Parvati asked.

"He was just checking in on me, while hunting with Trevor," Millie said.  
"Hunting," Astoria said.  
"Yeah Steve said he smells a rat and he loves rats," Mille said as Steve slithered off.  
"But Trevor isn't he…." Hermione said.  
"An African Bullfrog, and it eats everything, and I mean everything," Harry said.  
"He tried to eat Scabbers," Ron protested.  
"Seriously it was an accident," Neville said.

"Pansy's afraid of gaining weight really….." Lavender said.  
"No surprise really," Hermione said.  
"Oh, come on really," Lavender said as Pansy turned the boggart into a fat clumsy Hermione.  
"Whatever works I guess," Hermione said.  
"But she turned it into…." Parvati said.  
"You know I think it looks more like Daphne," Lavender said a little to loud causing Daphne to flinch.  
"Perhaps," Hermione said. "Millie your up."  
"Watch and learn," she said as she walked in front of the boggart.

"Hello Millie, remember me," Tom Riddle said as the boggart changed shape. Millie took a small step backward as boggart tom spoke again. "So you do remember me, good…."  
"Pas cette fois Tom," Millie said standing her ground.  
"But where are your friends this time," Tom said.  
"I don't need them for an imposter, Ridicule," she said as a flower began growing behind him. "Now say hello to Audrey, Tom," Millie said as the head of a giant Venus fly trap bit down on him, turning him back into black miasma as Millie giggled.  
"Well that happened," a shocked Lupin said as the practice continued.

"Nice job Lavender," Astoria said, passing her as she walked up.  
"This ought to be good," Daphne muttered, as the boggart to the shape of her mother.  
"Hello daughter," Catherine said as Astoria just looked at her.  
"Johanna, I think it's broken," Astoria yelled back in German. "It's trying to say it's mom, but it doesn't look like her at all."  
Hermione sighed pinching her nose. "Yes, I can see that Victoria."  
"Ok, just checking," Astoria said.  
"I am your mother and you will listen to me," Catherine said.  
"Nein," Astoria said.  
"It is you who is wrong," Catherine said.  
"Heute Victoria," Hermione groaned.  
"Oh alright," Astoria said. "Lächerlich," she said, causing Emma to walk out of the smoke wearing a blue and white magical girl outfit.  
"Maximum power absolute destruction," she yelled before pummeling Catherine with wrenches that appeared out of this air.  
"Well at least she didn't through the kitchen sink," Lupin muttered. "Daphne you're up." 

"It appears Daphne is afraid of……" Millie said.  
"Her mother and turning into me, or at least the old me that's" Hermione said.  
"Not all that surprising," Astoria said as Daphne put them into maid outfits. "Daphne can't imagine a world where she isn't on top. She can share, but she needs to be on top slot,"  
"I guess," Hermione said. "And Tracy is afraid of being poor, and ignored, not to mention a cruel sense of humor."  
"Looks like I'm up," Hermione said.

"Oh boy this could be…." Millie said.  
"Yeah," Neville said.  
"What I expected," Astoria said as Daphne, Pansy, and Tracy appeared berating her as Liz stood in the background.  
"I was fully expecting Tom," Millie said.  
"He is certainly scary but, those three were just an escalation of what she'd already experienced, and she dealt with them for three long years," Astoria said.  
"I know," Millie said softly.  
"It's not your fault," Astoria said as Pansy had glasses shoved on her face and forced to study, Daphne's clothes turned into a maid outfit, and Tracy had candy stuffed into her mouth and forced to eat until she comically ballooned.

"Ok last but not least Harry," Lupin said. "And for the love of Merlin be something normal."  
"I'll try," he said as a hooded creature appeared looming over a silver haired girl.  
"Is that……." the students gasped.  
"No," Harry roared as it leaned down as if to give the girl a kiss. "Ridiculous," he bellowed, firing off the spell before Lupin could react. Despite the massive pulse of magic nothing seemed to happen as the creature continued moving as it kissed the girl. Only for the girl’s eyes to snap open just before the ghostly lips might touch. Glowing blue eyes glared at the boggart, her small hand snapping up to push it away. "No, I am saving that for Harry."  
"Kill me now," Hermione muttered in German as she began to turn red.  
"No, means no, you big meanie, now back off or I will do all those things my mother told me not to do," she said floating into the air on pink wings.  
A ghostly screech emanated from the boggart  
"Well that wasn't very nice," spell Hermione said. "But if you go home right now, I will forgive you." The only reply was a second screech.  
"Oh, now that was just rude," spell Hermione said. "Harry is not a useless meat bag, who is better off dead to reduce the surplus population."  
"Note to self, kill the Dursley's," Hermione growled.  
"Professor the dementor boggart is being a meanie, can I send it to the time out room," spell Hermione said looking at Professor Lupin.  
"Make it stop," Hermione groaned as the others giggled.

"Um, yes," Lupin replied.  
"Yay," spell Hermione clapped, doing a happy little spin and flip in the air. "Quintet Fleur," she said, leveling her wand at the beast before unleashing a massive blast of magical energy blasting the boggart apart.  
"Did she just, did Harry just," the students gasped as the light returned to normal and what was left of the boggart snuck back into its trunk.  
"Um, thank you," Harry said looking at spell Hermione.  
"You're very welcome," spell Hermione said, flying down to peck him on the cheek. "Just make sure your next one is from the real me," she said before vanishing.  
"Merlin's bloody balls what in blue blazes is the school teaching these kids," Lupin muttered.

"Um," Hermione," her friends asked, as the beat red girl bolted from the classroom as the bell rang.  
"Johanna is going to kill me," Harry groaned.


	42. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Names and Titles are things other people give you, and does not change who you are," Perenelle Flamel

February 1995

Hermione,

Please you've got to help me, you saw what happened in Defense Class. I didn't know the Ridiculous charm could do that. Johanna is going to kill me when she finds out. Please I don't want to be turned into a popsicle. I'll do anything.

Harry Potter

"Bahahaha, he still hasn't figured it out," Astoria chuckled looking at the letter in her sister's hands.  
"Shut it you," Hermione snapped glaring at Astoria.  
"Or what are you going to send me to the time out room for being a meanie," Astoria laughed.  
"Don't tempt me," Hermione said, pulling out a sapphire as they ate breakfast.  
Astoria paled as she caught sight of the gem. "Ok, ok, just don't freeze my hair," Astoria said quickly covering her head.  
"Oh, please I won't freeze your head, I'll just tell Marcus……" Hermione giggled.  
"No," Astoria yelped, muzzling Hermione.  
"Tell me what," Marcus said from down the table.  
"Nothing," Astoria said as the sisters began to wrestle with each other.

"Seriously what year are you two in," Liz groaned as the pair looked at her. "No wait don't answer that, it will just make my brain hurt more," she said rubbing her temples as ghostly images of Victoria and Johanna, or was it Astoria and Hermione overlayed themselves on top of the girls making her see 4 for a brief instant.  
"Not like it takes that much, you dumb blond," Vainsley yelled from the far end of the table.  
"I am not a dumb blond," Liz shot back.  
"Hahahahaha, couldn't tell that from your grades on the last test," Vainsley said as something cold slithered up her leg.  
"Hello," Steve hissed looking up at Vainsley.  
"Ack, get it off me, get it off me!" Vainsley squealed.  
"Steve, what are you doing," Millie said, rushing to Vainsley's aide.  
"Are you going to eat that," he hissed looking at her breakfast with his mouth open.  
"It's gonna eat me," Vainsley wailed frantically waving her arms.  
"No Steve, that's a bad Steve," Millie said, uncoiling him from Vainsley.  
"What the hell Millie," Vainsley yelled as the snake was uncoiled from her body.  
"Steve, what have I told you about scaring people," Millie said, finally lifting him off Vainsley.

"I wasn't gonna eat her, but you told me to keep an eye on Liz," Steve hissed.  
"I'm sorry Vainsley, Steve just got cold, and was looking for a warm place," Millie said. "Naughty, you do not go slithering on other people like that, and what have I told you about eating people," she said wagging her finger at him.  
"Just keep that thing away from me," Vainsley said as Millie walked off.  
"That's a good boy Steve," Millie whispered as she returned to her seat.  
"Of course, I am," Steve hissed as Millie pulled a salamander out of her bag for Steve.  
"Millie I'm not sure that's how it works," Liz said.  
"It's not," Millie said.  
"Yes, it hardly seems like a punishment when you reward him for that sort of thing," Liz said as Steve happily swallowed the snack.  
"I guess, but then Vainsley should learn better than to make fun of my friends," Millie said, eyes glowing slightly as she glared at the far end of the table.  
"It could be worse you know," Hermione said.  
"I fail to see what can be worse than Steve," Liz sighed.  
"Audrey," Hermione said.

"Yes, speaking of that, it seems that the professors want to talk to you about that," Liz said.  
"Come my spell was normal for once," Hermione sighed.  
"Yes, well these two geniuses certainly weren't and you did appear in Harry's," Liz said pointing towards Millie and Astoria.  
"Technically that was Johanna," Hermione said.  
"Well you were the one," Millie said.  
"Just go see Dumbledore, and don't look him in the eye," Liz said handing them a note.  
"He knows better than to try anything," Hermione said.  
"Because of course he does," Liz said. "What did you do, threaten to freeze his beard off or something."  
"Don't tempt me," Hermione grumbled.  
"Nah mom beaned him with a wrench," Astoria said.  
"Right, of course she did," Liz groaned. "But either way be careful." She said softly.

Break

"You guys too," Millie said, calling out to the boys standing in front of Dumbledore's office.  
"Oh, crap Johanna's here too," Harry said ducking behind Neville.  
"Not this again," Neville sighed.  
"Is there a problem," Astoria said.  
"Nah, he just thinks Johanna is going to blow him up or something," Neville said.  
"Why does everyone think I am going to blow people up," Hermione groaned.  
"Because that's what you do," Harry said softly, daring to look at Hermione.  
"I do," Hermione said looking at Millie as the door opened.  
"I dunno," Astoria shrugged as they entered.

"I still don't know how they did it Albus," Lupin said. "I mean who could have imagined the ridiculous spell could do that."  
"Then perhaps it is time we find out," Dumbledore said as the students entered. "Thank you for coming," he said nodding to them.  
"What seems to be the problem Headmaster," Hermione said.  
"What makes you think there is a problem," Albus replied.  
"Because the only time I seem to end up talking to you is when there is a problem," Hermione said. "Now do I need to have an adult present, because I can have one here very fast."  
"Now, now there is no need for that," Dumbledore said.  
"Then what is the nature of this meeting," Millie said.

"We were simply curious about your ridiculous spells," Lupin asked.  
"Why, we performed the spell as described," Millie said.  
"Then why did you create a giant plant monster that ate your boggart," Lupin asked.  
The girls, Neville and Harry looked at each other for a second before replying. "But we did sir," the group replied.  
Professor Lupin looked to Albus who simply nodded. "Students, boggarts are formless shapeshifters who capture their prey by showing them their greatest fear. The Ridiculous spell disrupts this ability turning them into something humorous." Lupin said as Millie raised her hand.  
"Professor, we covered all of this in class, and the caster's laughter signals to the boggart that its prey is not afraid, and thus not weak enough to feed on," Millie said.  
"Correct, Miss Bulstrode," Dumbledore said. "And yet you did not turn the boggart into something humorous."

"But we did," Neville said.  
"Yeah just because you didn't find it funny doesn't mean we didn't find it funny," Astoria said. "I mean a giant piranha plant eating Tom Riddle, Hilarious."  
"Be that as it may," Dumbledore said looking a little surprised at the mention of Tom Riddle. "To force a boggart to take shape like that."  
"But isn't that what the spell does," Harry said.  
"Well yes, but……." Lupin said.  
"But what Professor," Hermione said looking at Lupin. "You said it yourself, the Ridiculous spell forcibly takes control of the formless mist that makes up the boggart's body allowing us to turn it into something funny."  
"And Harry's was hilarious," Neville said.

"Shoot me now," Hermione said, hiding behind them as Harry tried to hide behind Fawkes.  
"Well when you say it that way it does make a certain amount of sense," Lupin said, taking a pensive look. "I wonder why no one thought of that before."  
"Still, which one of you came up with the idea of using the boggart against itself like that," Dumbledore said.  
The girls and Neville simply moved and pointed towards Hermione. "Traitors," she muttered.

"Ah yes, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said looking at Hermione.  
"Hermione…." Harry muttered, his eyes widening in shock as he looked at her.  
"He didn't know," Lupin gasped.  
"Apparently not," Dumbledore said as a teary-eyed Harry bolted from the room.  
"Harry," Hermione cried out, moving to catch him only for the door to slam shut.  
"How dare you," Neville, and Millie yelled.  
"For revealing the truth," Dumbledore said.  
"Open the door," Hermione hissed.  
"I will after you calm down and talk to me," Dumbledore said.  
"Wrong answer," Hermione hissed reaching for her gems only for them to be ripped from her hand flying across the room to land on Dumbledore's desk.  
"I do not appreciate violence, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said.

"Fine have it your way," Hermione said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Slowly opening her eyes as she exhaled her breath turning into visible mist, Hermione focused her magic. Feet taking a wider stance as she pulled her arm back all, glaring at the door. With a shout she exploded forward her tiny fist slamming into the door with a deafening boom. Yet despite reverberations and a visible shockwave rippling over the door as the structure remained firm.  
"I think you will find the door to be quite strong, and it will take more than brute strength or a simple unlocking charm to open it," Dumbledore said as Hermione lashed out with a kick.

"Now that you have seen Hermione's violent split personality Johanna first hand are you going to take action to ensure the safety of the students," Daphne said, stepping out from behind a bookcase.  
Hermione froze mid kick slowly turning to see the new arrival. "You did this…."  
"Yes, I approached Headmaster Dumbledore out of concern for your safety, and the safety of the other students," Daphne said moving out of the shadows.  
"You knew," Hermione growled.  
"Of course, I did, at first, I was content to let you enjoy your silly little delusion, but after seeing how you were tricking Harry Potter with your little act I was forced to come forward," Daphne said silence settling over the room, a faint chilly breeze beginning to emanate from Hermione.  
"Was it all," Hermione said softly clenching her fists, thinking of the evil Daphne she first met and the nice girl she had turned into over the summer.  
"A joke," Daphne said with a flip of her hair. "Yes, did you honestly think that pureblood royalty would honestly defend a muggle commoner, and we're in Slytherin cunning is the name of the game," Daphne said.  
"I trusted you," Hermione said, eyes covered by her hair. "Defended you against her. I thought you were different."  
"I simply wanted access to your gem magic and ice skater teacher, nothing more nothing less," Daphne said. "I thought even you would be smart enough to figure it out."  
"That is enough Miss Greengrass," Dumbledore said.

"You bitch," Hermione roared, the floor cracked as she exploded forward slamming Daphne into the wall hard enough to crack the stone. "How dare you," Hermione growled.  
"Go on get angry you weak little girl," Daphne said sneering at her.  
"I'll show you weak," Hermione hissed as Millie and Astoria began to pry her off Daphne.  
"Let go of me," Hermione yelled.  
"Stop it, you are playing right into her hands," Millie said, struggling to hold Hermione back with Astoria's help.  
"No, she deserves it, you know she does, now let me go," Hermione yelled, bucking against them.  
"Not like this," Millie yelled.  
"Yes, like this," Hermione growled. "I am going to tear that bitch apart!"  
"See this is what you get for letting an unhinged muggle born into the school," Daphne gasped, dropping to the floor as they pulled Hermione back.

"Let me go," Hermione growled.  
"Millie, we have to do something, I can't hold her back much longer," Astoria said.  
"Here," Neville said, grabbing the flowers sitting on Dumbledore's desk handing them to Millie.  
"Grandir," she whispered, causing the flowers to grow into thick vines that wrapped around Hermione, finally allowing them to hold her down.

"Daphne Greengrass, for your actions taken today, consider your family cut off from any future dealings with the Longbottom Nursery," Neville said.  
"Can you afford to lose the business," Daphne smirked.  
"Yes," Neville replied.  
"Good luck with bankruptcy," Daphne said.  
"Mr. Longbottom, Mrs. Greengrass, that is enough," Dumbledore said as Lupin remained in shock.  
"No, it's not nearly enough, Headmaster," Neville said.  
"You may go Miss Greengrass," Dumbledore said, opening the door with a wave of his wand.  
"Thank you, Professor," she replied, taking her leave. "I do hope you feel better after this dear sister."  
"Wait, what," Astoria said watching Daphne leave.

"Are you sure this is necessary Albus," Lupin said.  
"Yes," Dumbledore said sadly. "I have seen this before, if the split personality is left to linger much longer, I fear for what might happen, I am sorry Arianna," Albus said.  
"What are you doing," Neville said.  
"It is for the greater good," Albus said.  
"Steve, protect Neville," Millie said as they were frozen in place.  
"Wait Millie no," Neville yelled as the snake sprang over to him.  
"Use the spell to beat the spell," Astoria called out.  
"Obliviate," Albus said, firing the spell at them as their world turned black.

Break

"Bloody hell you look like shit," Marietta said as Tracy stumbled into the abandoned classroom that was their rendezvous point. "Did I make a mistake…."  
"No, your revised polyjuice potion worked perfectly," Tracy hissed through clenched teeth.  
"Then what the hell happened," Marietta said.  
"I went to Dumbledore with my concerns, but I didn't expect him to have me stay for the meeting," Tracy said as Marietta helped her into a chair.  
"That doesn't explain all this," Marietta said.  
"He asked me to stay, to assist in breaking through her delusions," Tracy said.  
"Break her delusions, it looks like she nearly broke you in half," Marietta said.  
"That was not part of the plan, the crazy bitch snapped and practically ran me through a wall," Tracy groaned. "Now get this dam corset off me."  
"No," Marietta said.  
"It hurts like hell," Tracy said.  
"And it's the only thing keeping your ribs in place," Marietta said, pulling two potions out of her bag. "Now drink these."  
"And those are," Tracy said.

"A healing tonic, and a regeneration potion," Marietta said. "I know it's not much, but it will boost your natural healing for the day, so you can avoid going to see Madame Pomfrey.  
"Right," Tracy said, drinking the potions.  
"How does this affect our plans," Marietta asked.  
"It does not," Tracy said.  
"But with this surely," Marietta said.  
"We still don't know the full fallout from this yet. Dumbledore could expel her, or he could still keep her here. Until we know what he is going to do we can't change anything," Tracy said.  
"Right," Marietta said.

"What we can do is find Countess Greengrass for the Longbottom Nursery as it seems Neville Longbottom is going to try and cancel their contract," Tracy said.  
"He can do that," Marietta said.  
"I don't know," Tracy said, breathing a sigh of relief as the potions kicked in. "But imagine the hit Daphne will take if I can make up for that oversight."  
"True, and she can't claim otherwise because she's been alone in the Library this whole time," Marietta said.  
"As long as you kept the spell up," Tracy said.  
"Dam thing drained me dry but yes, no one saw her at the back table in the corner," Marietta said.  
"Excellent," Tracy said. "And a token of appreciation for your hard work." She added pointing to her bag.  
"For me," Marietta said.  
"Yes," Tracy said.  
"Thank you," Marietta said, pulling an outfit out of the bag. Even Marietta 

Break

"Get off him you crazy snake, what the hell do you think you are doing," Ron said as something snapped at him.  
"Dude Ron I think it's ok," Dean said.  
"It's a freaking snake," Ron said.  
"It's Millie's snake and Trevor is sitting next to him so it's probably cool," Seamus chimed in.  
"Ugh my head," Neville groaned slowly waking up.  
"Finally," Ron said.  
"What happened," Neville said looking at the ceiling before Trevor filled his vision.  
"Are you ok," Trevor croaked.  
"I'm fine Trevor, nothing to worry about," he said, patting the enormous bullfrog. "But what is Steve doing here?"  
"That's what we all want to know, Professor Lupin brought you in saying you fell and hit your head but Steve's been wrapped up tight around you," Ron said. "I bet it was Millie, that no good rotten Snake."  
"Will someone shut him up," Neville sighed.

"I smell human, and darkness," Steve hissed.  
"It's that damn rat," Trevor croaked.  
"And you didn't eat it yet," Steve hissed eyeing scabbers.  
"Not for a lack of trying," Trevor croaked.  
"Care to provide a distraction," Steve hissed.  
"With pleasure," Trevor said, launching himself at Ron slamming his 3lbs body into Ron's face.

"Ack get him off me," Ron yelled.  
"Thanks Trevor," Neville said as Steve locked eyes with Scabbers. Sensing danger the fat little rat raced for a crack in the wall Steve hot on his trail.  
"Neville get your dam toad off of me," Ron yelled, flailing his arms.  
"He is an African Bullfrog and he was just protecting him," Neville said as Seamus took the frog off Ron.  
"It's a bloody monster," Ron gasped. "Hey where did Scabbers go."  
"Steve was looking for a snack," Dean said.  
"God Dam It, get back here you dumb snake," Ron yelled grabbing his wand.  
"Ron you know I am pretty easy going, but if you cast a spell at Steve, I will hex you," Neville said as Steve returned to Neville's side.  
"Next time you dam rat, I will get you in my belly," Steve hissed before climbing up onto Neville.

"That dam snake is a monster," Ron growled.  
"This snake helped me," Neville said thinking back to his meeting with Dumbledore.  
"How," Dean asked.  
"Let's just say snakes are unique and leave it at that," Neville said.  
"How did you block an obliviate anyway," Trevor croaked.  
"The obliviate is modeled to work on the human brain, and I'm not human," Steve replied.  
"Makes sense," Trevor replied.  
"I could only block the memory charm though," Steve hissed sadly as Neville gently ran his hand down his scales.  
"I'm fine now Steve, so why don't you head back to Millie," Neville said holding him close. "And please tell her thank you for me and should she not remember, I still do, and I will be her friend even if she doesn't remember," he whispered.  
"If she doesn't remember, I will make the basilisk look like a common garter snake," Steve hissed as he left.

Break

"Come on Emma, we need to move," Dan said tugging on his wife.  
"Dan, what's going on," Emma groaned.  
"We need to leave right now," Dan said.  
"Why," Emma said.  
"You mean you don't remember," Dan said.  
"Remember what," Emma said. "Last night's a little hazy, we had a lot of whiskey."  
"Emma you don't even like Whiskey," Dan said.  
"Right………." Emma said looking at the night stand and the half full whiskey snifter sitting there. "Dan, we do not own whiskey snifters."  
"I know," Dan said frantically, packing their bags.  
"Dan, we had a visitor last night," Emma said.  
"Yes," Dan said.  
"And that visitor cast a spell on us," Emma said.  
"Yes, something called an obliviate and then a stupefy," Dan said.  
"Obliviate, derived from oblivion meaning the condition of forgetting," Emma said as the color drained from her face. "Dan, someone tried to erase our memories."  
"I wouldn't say try," Dan said.

"Dan please tell me you still remember our daughters," Emma pleaded.  
"Not a chance in hell of that ever happening," Dan said, holding up the charred remains of the watch Hermione had given her. "It couldn't stop the spell but thanks to this, I was able to direct the spell to remove the memories of our pain in the ass patients over the years especially that one who threatened to sue us."  
"What patients," Emma said. "Dan, you're the dentist, I'm just a housewife….... Oh God……" Emma gasped. "Dan I can't remember……."  
"Remember what," he said, rushing to her side.  
"I remember studying for the dental admissions test, and applying to dental schools, but not going to school or being a dentist, Dan why didn't I go," Emma said slowly tearing up.  
"You did," Dan said as his wife gave him a blank look. "Wait right here," he said, racing off. "See you graduated with top honors," he said, returning with her diploma.  
"Dan it's gone, there's this blank space in my head," Emma said, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "It was so strong I tried to fight it, but the spell had to take years of memories, and I couldn't stop it, only direct it away from the important ones."

"It will be alright," Dan said softly.  
"Dan, what are we going to do about Hermione and Astoria," Emma said.  
"We are leaving Britain, as for our daughters this is Hermione and Astoria we are talking about. They are too damn stubborn to let this stop them," Dan said.  
"Right," Emma said, smiling at the thought of what her daughter was truly capable of.

Break

"And where do you think you are going," Vainsley said glaring at Liz.  
"Out," Liz said.  
"Where," Vainsley said.  
"None of your damn business," Liz snapped.  
"I'm afraid it is my business," Vainsley said.  
"Oh," Liz said.  
"Yes," Vainsley pressed.  
"And what makes it any business of yours," Liz said.  
"We are growing concerned about how chummy you are getting with the commoner and the mudblood," Vainsley replied.  
"And in what world does a lowly Baroness think they can tell me what to do," Liz said.  
"The one where she has the support of a Viscount, among other things," Vainlesy said as Lev moved in front of the door.  
"Really so this is how you want to go down," Liz remarked.  
"Mathew isn't here to save you this time," Vainsley said.  
"Hehehe," Liz chuckled darkly, her hair falling down over her eyes. "You think I needed Mathew to become the leader of Slytherin," she said. "Now anyone who doesn't want to get caught in the blast radius, I suggest you leave now."

"Ok, nothing to see here," Elizabeth said corralling the students out of the room as the first spells began to fly.  
Jets of magic flashed through the air as the rest dove for cover. Waving her wand in a pentagram pattern formed in the air spells splashing harmlessly against it. "Protego Maxima." she said.

"Lev," Vainsley yelled.  
"Shit," Liz cursed as Lev moved behind her while Vainsley forced her to keep her shield up. As his wand raised, she pulled a gem out dropping it to the floor before crushing it under her heel. "Bouclier." she called out as a second shield formed behind her. "This is your last chance Vainsley, Lev, stop this now and I will forget everything that happened," Liz called out as the spells slammed into her shields.  
"It's not much of a duel if you don't fight back," Vainsley laughed.  
"Fine, have it your way," Liz said, holding her wand in both hands. "Strike air Hammer of the wind king," Liz yelled, thrusting her wand forward firing off a mini cyclone.  
"Protego," Vainsley yelled, only for the cyclone to launch her into the wall of the common room.  
"The protego only blocks magical attacks Vainsley," Liz said.

"Dam you," Lev growled. "Sagitta excandescunt," he said, launching a flaming arrow at her.  
"Windy shield," Liz called out, drawing her wand in a circle deflecting the arrow into the ceiling.  
"How did a dumb blond like you unlock your element," Vainsley said coughing up blood.  
"Unlock it, it's always been unlocked. Who needs potions or charms when I can manipulate the air itself. This is my power as a Marchioness, Vainsley, Invisible air, a power granted to the Tuttle family when we sided with King Arthur to form the Kingdom of Camelot," Liz said.

"Impossible," Lev yelled. "Sagitta excandescunt."  
"I can do this all day," Liz said, sending the orange lance of fire into the ceiling.  
"Try and block this," Vainsley growled. "Fulgur percutiens." Electricity crackled along the length of Vainsley's wand  
"Shit," Liz cursed, diving to the side as a blast of lightning exploded from the wand electrifying the air leaving a black scorch mark where it hit the wall.  
"Stalagmite," Lev said with an upward flick of his wand causing a lance of earth to erupt from the floor cutting into Liz's side as she dodged the lightning strike.

"Big mistake you two" Liz growled holding her side.  
"We're the ones who made the mistake, when you're a blood traitor," Lev yelled.  
"I am no traitor," Liz snapped. "And have you forgotten that blood is not to be spilled in Slytherin, but if it is then blood is to respond with blood," she said holding her wand out. "Strike Air slash of the wind king," she said.  
"Earth hammer," Lev yelled, aiming at Liz's feet as she slashed downward.  
"What!" Liz yelled the ground exploded beneath her throwing her back, her spell firing into the ceiling.  
"Get her," Lev yelled.  
"Dodge this," Vainley growled as Liz flew through the air. "Bombard maxima."  
"You crazy bitch," Liz shrieked. "Strike Air Protection of the wind king," she yelled, spinning her wand in a circle as the Slytherin Common room exploded with a deafening explosion.

"Fucking bitch," Liz growled blowing the debris off her, as she stumbled to her feet.  
"Liz," Mathew yelled, barging into the room.  
"What the hell is that ringing," Liz said as a wave of dizziness hit her forcing her to her knees.  
"Liz," he yelled, rushing to her side.  
"Mathew," she said weakly.  
"What happened," he called out.  
"I can't hear you," Liz said watching his lips move but hearing nothing besides the ringing in her ears.  
"Explosion," he said while moving his hands to demonstrate.  
"Yes," Liz said before pointing to Vainsley and Lev covered by rumble broken loose by her spell and Vainsley's explosion.  
"Come on let's get you to the hospital wing," Mathew said, picking her up in a princess carry.

"I'm fine," Liz protested.  
Mathew looked down at her, a kind light shining in his eyes as he gently brushed her hair back. "I know, you've been looking out for me since day one, but this time let me look out for you," he said as Liz sported a furious blush.  
"Cedric, if you wouldn't mind dragging those two to the hospital wing, I would appreciate it," he said.  
"No problem, but what the hell happened," Cedric asked, stepping into the destruction.  
"Slytherin business," Mathew said.  
"Sylvia," Mathew said.  
"Yes," the young girl squeaked.  
"Thank you again for coming to get me, and if anyone causes a problem tell them that Mathew Krylieght is done playing games," he said gently patting her hair.  
"Ok," the blushing girl said.

Break

"You talk to him," Ron said.  
"No, you talk to him," Dean replied.  
"Well someone has to," Seamus said.  
"What about Neville," Ron asked.  
"Whatever happened knocked him out good," Dean said pointing to the sleeping Neville.  
"Do you think Harry knows what happened," Seamus said.  
"Probably Ron," said. "I mean I've never seen him this pissed so it must have been bad."  
"Hey Harry," Dean finally called out. Harry didn't bother to reply just growling before standing up and marching out of the dorm slamming it behind him.

"Harry……" Ginny sighed watching him storm out of the dorms stomping through the common room and out the door.  
"What happened to him," Oliver said looking up from his book.  
"I dunno, he had a meeting with Dumbledore yesterday and was like that since he came back," Percy said.  
"Well someone should talk to him," Oliver said.  
"Yeah probably," Lee Jordan said looking towards the girls.  
"Nope not touching that one with a ten-foot pole," Angelina, Katie, and Alicia said, shaking their heads.  
"Fine," Lavender said, rolling her eyes before walking out after Harry with Ginny slinking out a few minutes later.

Break

"Stupid Hermione," Harry growled launching a stone at the lake watching as it skipped across the surface. "Stupid Johanna," he hissed launching another stone. "Stupid bogart," he yelled throwing a large rock into the lake.  
"Hey Harry," Lavender said, throwing her own stone across the lake.  
"What do you want Lavender," Harry growled.  
"Nothing much," Lavender said.  
"Bullshit," Harry said, glaring at her.  
"Relax," Lavender said, taking a step back. "We were just worried about you, that's all."  
"No, not you," Harry said.

"Um, ok," Lavender said.  
"You are friends with them," Harry said.  
"Them who," Lavender said.  
"The liars," Harry hissed.  
"Who," Lavender asked.  
"That lying snake, I never should have trusted her," Harry growled.  
"Johanna," a confused Lavender said.  
"Her name is Hermione, and she is a liar," Harry growled turning back to the lake. "I will never trust anyone ever again. I thought she was my friend, and she betrayed me."  
"What the hell happened," Lavender muttered, taking one last look before leaving.

Time passed slowly as he continued to skip stones across the lake, his furry driving off the blistering cold. "I have nothing more to say to you, Lavender," Harry said as he heard footsteps approach.  
"I'm not Lavender," Ginny said softly. "But I do know what it is like to be betrayed," she said sitting down next to him.  
"You wouldn't…." Harry began.  
"I thought Tom was my friend you know," she said, hugging her knees as she looked at him.  
Harry simply nodded letting her continue.

"He was my special friend who would always listen to me, even when my brothers ignored me. He helped me with my classes, but then he……." Ginny said trailing off. "Well you know how that turned out." She said as Harry slowly reached out to lay his hand on her shoulder.  
"Yes," Harry said, remembering the pain in his arm, and shoving a sword into the mouth of a basilisk.  
"Thanks for listening, my family doesn't like it when I talk about last year. All they say is Ginny you should have known better," she said.  
"Like it's that easy, it's not like we have a built-in liar and betrayer detector," Harry said.  
"Exactly," Ginny said. "My dad says muggles can do it with all kinds of wires and electricity or something. I mean could you imagine us walking around covered in wires, we'd be like some kind of muggle mummy," she said giggling at the mental image.  
"Hahaha," Harry said chuckling slightly. "Thanks Ginny I needed that."  
"No problem," Ginny squeaked, blushing slightly as Harry looked at her.  
"Do you know that 2nd year Johanna," Harry asked.

"Not really, I know she's a friend of Luna's though," Ginny replied. "Did something happen with her?"  
It was a long time until Harry responded, his emotions and memories tossing his psyche around like a boat in a storm. "Yes, No, Maybe, I don't know," Harry finally said holding his head in his hands.  
"Harry if something happened you can tell me," Ginny said scooting closer to him.  
"Did you know that Johanna is actually Hermione Granger," Harry said.  
"Wait what……." Ginny gasped.  
"Yes, the cute 2nd year that everyone likes is actually Hermione Granger, the dorky Slytherin muggleborn girl," he said. "And I thought she was like me, and was my friend, but she lied. Why would she lie to me like that?"  
"I don't know," Ginny said.  
"I'm just tired of people lying to me, Sirius black lied and I lost my parents. The Durseley's lied to me about my parents and worked me to the bone, Hermione lied to me about Johanna and made me look like a fool in defense class. I am tired of people lying to me, just so tired," Harry said sadly, tears beginning to form in his eyes.  
"I……." Ginny began to say. "Won't hurt you," she finally said.  
"Thanks, but right now I think I just want to be alone," Harry said.  
"Ok," Ginny said, lingering for a few minutes before leaving.

Break

"Can I help you," a dwarf said as the exhausted Grangers stumbled into the Dwarf Banking Guild in Zurich.  
"We have urgent business with Thormir," Emma said.  
"Thormir is quite busy, may I ask the nature of your business," the dwarf said.  
"Excuse my English as it has been a trying 24 hours, but shut the hell up and tell Thormir that the Grangers would like to speak to him immediately," Dan said.  
"You expect me to believe that you are Dan and Emma Granger, personal friend of….," the dwarf said as Emma held up her arm a silver bracelet with intricate runes carved into it with cracked gems resting on her wrist.

"My apologies, right this way," the dwarf said, escorting them deeper into the bank. Soon the pair were resting comfortably on a large sofa in a back room of the bank.  
"Dan, Emma," Thormir said entering the room.  
"Sssshhhh," Dan whispered his wife's head resting comfortably in his lap.  
"Dan what happened," Thormir said softly.  
"Someone attacked us and partially removed some of our memories," Dan said, looking Thormir in the eye.  
Thormir growled before slowly moving to pick up an old-fashioned phone. "2 of our most esteemed clients and friends of the dwarves have been attacked, lock down the bank and summon the 4 winds," he said a cold fury in his voice. "You are safe now," he said.  
"Thank you," Emma muttered in her sleep.  
"Now, tell me everything," Thormir said.  
"We were enjoying a night off, when two people teleported into our home and hit us with a memory erasing charm called an obliviate. It tried to erase the last 4 years of our life, but thanks to your watch, I was able to direct it to take 4 years’ worth of pain in the ass patients," Dan said as Thormir's eyes narrowed.  
"And your wife," he asked.

"She must have been struck with a stronger version because it took her memories of dental school and the memories of being a dentist," he said barely containing his rage while holding up Emma's damaged bracelet. "We were then hit by a stupefy spell and woke up in the middle of the night. Once we realized what happened we left immediately, taking a roundabout route in case we were followed. I had hoped to make it to Lichtenstein but it felt like someone was watching us as we neared the border," Dan said. "Sorry for dumping this in your lap, but we didn't know where else to go."  
"You have nothing to be sorry for my friend. "You have shown the Dwarves nothing but kindness, and it is time we repay that kindness," he said standing. "Come you will stay in my home tonight, before I personally escort you to Lichtenstein tomorrow."  
"Thank you but……." Dan said.  
"Rest easy my friend, none shall harm you, and I will personally see to it that your daughters are safe," Thormir said.

Break

"Ron," Lavender snapped as she stormed back into the common room.  
"What…." Ron groaned.  
"Where is Neville," Lavender said.  
"In the dorms resting," Ron replied.  
"Get him down here right now," Lavender said, glaring at him.  
"Relax, he's fine," Ron said.  
"I wasn't asking Ron," Lavender said.  
"And I'm not listening, now how is Harry," Ron said.  
"Angrier than I am at you right now if you don't go get Neville," Lavender said.  
"Geese what's got your panties in a twist," Mclagen said.  
"Cormac," Angelina snapped.

"What, I mean it's pretty obvious she's on the rag," he said with a shrug.  
"Cormac, shut up or I will let them shut you up," Oliver Wood said looking over the top of his Quidditch Magazine while the three female chasers of Gryffindor cracked their knuckles.  
"Meh, what do I care what a bunch of girls think," Cormac said.  
"No blood, no foul ladies," Oliver said as the girls pulled their wands.  
"Wait what," was all Cormac could say before he was blasted into the stairs leading to the boy’s dorms.  
"The charm shouldn't go off as long as you don't step on the stairs," Katie said.  
"Thank you," Lavender said, walking over top of Cormac to enter the dorms.

"Can I help you," Neville said looking up at Lavender.  
"What happened," Lavender said looking down at him with crossed arms.  
"Dumbledore outed Hermione and Johanna being the same person to Harry and he took it badly," Neville said.  
"That's not everything," Lavender said.  
"It's not but it's all I can tell you for now," Neville said.  
"I don't like it, but fine," Lavender said.

Break

"Why do people have to make things so difficult," Dumbledore sighed, waving his wand over a piece of parchment. "Don't they realize that what I am doing is for the greater good," he sighed before attaching the letter to an owl and sending it off before Serverus Snape entered.  
"What seems to be the problem," Dumbledore said.  
"Vainsley Accrington, and Lev Lainur decided it was a good idea to challenge Liz Tuttle," Snape said.  
"Why," Dumbledore asked.  
"Some of the more traditional students were unhappy with her growing friendship with Hermione Granger, and Millicent Blustrode, and tried to stop her when she heard they were in the infirmary," Snape said taking a seat.  
"And it did not go well," Dumbledore said.  
"Understatement, and without Mathew Krylieght to support her, Liz unleashed her royal gift," Snape said.

"Invisible Air, the Tuttle’s actually possess it," Dumbledore said.  
"Yes, and it is more potent than we suspected," Snape said.  
"She was able to block a bombarda maxima at close range in an enclosed space," Snape said.  
"Are you any further along in your research," Dumbledore said.  
"Yes, but it is a Royal gift, passed down from King Arthur himself, forcibly transferring such a thing is very tricky business," Snape said.  
"I understand, but at least we now know where it is," Dumbledore said. "King Arthur's invisible air, Galahad's Mana defense, Mordred's Secret of Pedigree, and Bedivere's calm and collected," he said softly taking a pensive look. "Do you suspect more trouble?"  
"No, Vainsley and Lev have been sufficiently cowed and Mathew Krylieght is filling the void," Snape said.  
"Yes, Mr. Krylieght not much with a wand," Dumbledore said.  
"True, but he has a mean right hook, his defensive magic is the top of his class, and it's an open secret that he's been recruited by Chaldea," Snape said. "Do you suspect Chaldea of getting involved?"  
"No, and I have a contingency plan in place if they do," Dumbledore said. "Now, have you brought the writing samples?"

Break

"You were foolish," Tracy said as Vainsley and Lev opened their eyes.  
"And what do you want Tracy," Lev said.  
"It's more what I can do for you," Tracy said.  
"And what can a baronet do for me," Vainsley said.  
"You fought Liz Tuttle in a straight up match and lost," Tracy said.  
"Don't remind me," Lev groaned.  
"That was stupid, it lacked the subtly and cunning that Syltherins pride themselves on," Tracy said.  
"And you have a plan," Vainsley said.  
"I do," Tracy said.  
"And this plan is," Lev asked.  
"One that will actually work," Tracy said. "But like all plans, the more people that know of it, the more likely it is to fail."

Lev gave Tracy a look. "Spoken like a true Slytherin, but you have to give us more than that if you want us to work with you."  
"Invisible air is a powerful tool, but Liz Tuttle is not invincible," Tracy said.  
"Invisible air grants her a near perfect defense, with powerful offensive capabilities, and you expect me to believe that you know how to defeat it," Vainsley said.  
"I do not know how to defeat Invisible air, but I do know how to defeat Liz Tuttle," Tracy said.  
"And how do you plan to do that," Lev said.  
"Simple, I weaken her, which will make it harder for her to control invisible air," Tracy said.  
"You can do this,' Vainsley said.  
"Yes, but I will need something from you first," Tracy said.  
"And that is," Lev said.  
"Nothing much, just point out any flaw you see in Daphne any chance you get," Tracy said.

"Are you crazy, you want us to go against the Greengrass family," Vainsley said.  
Tracy sighed, shaking her head. "I said nothing about going against the Greengrass family. I simply want you to point out each time Daphne is not the perfect girl she thinks she is. Say her hair is a bit frizzy or an outfit looks a little tight, and through a few compliments my way while you are at it."  
"What is your angle," Lev said.  
"My angle is why just settle for beating up Liz and controlling the dorms, when you could have so much more than that," Tracy said.  
"And you are going to give this to us," Vainsley said.  
"Perhaps," Tracy said. "But I will leave it up to you to decide what you want to do," she said before leaving.

Break

"Do not worry Emma, everything will be alright," Dan said, holding his wife close as they sat in the back of a Limousine as they headed towards Lichtenstein.  
"Dan, they took my profession, my calling from me," Emma said. "But I couldn't care less about that right now, I just want to know if our girls are safe," Emma said.  
"I am worried dear, but right now we just have to trust in our daughters," Dan said looking out the window.

"You have nothing to fear Doctor Granger," Thormir said. "The four winds are the most powerful dwarven warriors and Elaine has dispatched Harlequin and Helbram who are currently searching down whoever was waiting at the border of Liechtenstein with extreme prejudice."  
"Good," Dan said.  
"And I have dispatched the Swiss Magical guards to scout our route in advance" Walter said. "Trust me, when I say you have nothing to fear."  
"Thank you Thormir, Walter, but what about my daughters," Emma said softly.  
"I hope you don't mind Mrs. Granger but I took the liberty of contacting several people on your behalf," Walter said, handing her several notes.

Emma,

Hermione's most recent letter to me was a fake, and after hearing what happened to you, I am rather upset, so I am going to go take a walk.

Perenelle

Dan and Emma,

Alucard's taking a walk, and I am coming to Lichtenstein.

Maria

Emma,

I am shocked and appalled at what has happened to you. Sadly I must remain here in Greece on official duties, but if there is anything and I mean anything I can do please let me know.

Anna

Break

"Is there a problem," Perenelle said glaring at the lowly customs agent who kept looking between her passport and her.  
"I'm sorry Ma'am, but there seems to be a problem," the man said.  
"And what problem is that," Perenelle said.  
"Well, um, the thing is Mrs. Flamel," the man stammered.  
"Oh, get on with it," she snapped.  
"You've been barred from entering the country, and your passport has been revoked," the man blurted out.  
"I've been what! Get me your supervisor this instant!" She roared growling as the man ran off.

"Can I help you," the supervisor said, approaching her a few minutes later.  
"Yes, you can start by telling me why my passport has been revoked and why I was placed on a do not allow her in your country list," Perenelle said.  
"Well you see Mrs. Flamel, it seems that we are just doing some administrative cleaning of old files, and since technically you weren't born in England, you technically aren't a British citizen and well I'm sure we can have this cleaned up in a few weeks. Please don't kill me," he pleaded.  
"Pathetic," Perenelle spat. "And let me guess you've activated the Protestant Winds to deter any unwanted visitors."  
"Yes, ma'am we are doing a test of the system to make sure that it is still active," the man said.  
"Lovely," Perenelle said.

Break

"I thought you were on tour," Ria said, finding Alexandra waiting outside of Claus's office.  
"I was, but Mr. Ingvalt said that it was urgent," Alexandra replied.  
"Do you know what is going on," Belldandy asked.  
"Not a clue," Hans said.  
"Come in," Claus called out. The group could only shrug before entering.  
"Sir is something wrong," Ria asked.  
"Sit down," Claus ordered.  
"Yes, sir," they said.  
"Mr. Ingvalt is there a problem," Belldandy asked.

"Let me get straight to the point, Dan and Emma Granger have been obligated, and any attempts to reach their daughters have failed," Claus said.  
"What!" the group exclaimed.  
"No, this has to be some sort of prank," Alexandra said.  
"Do I look like I am joking," Claus said.  
"No sir," Alexandra said.  
"What happened," Ria asked, shaking as she struggled to contain her rage.  
"Two unknown assailants broke into their home obliviating and then stunning them," he said.  
"Do they remember anything," Hans asked.  
"Please, they can't have lost everything," Belldandy said tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

"The Grangers have proven surprisingly good at deciphering magic and this was no different. Thanks to the protective charms placed on Mr. Grangers watch he was able to direct the spell to take the memories of all the pain in the ass patients he has had over the years," Claus said.  
"And Emma," Ria asked a glimmer of hope in her eyes.  
"Sadly, she was hit with a stronger spell," Claus said.  
"No," Ria cried.  
"And she lost her memories of dental school and being a dentist," he said.  
"Then she won't remember us," Hans said as Alexandra hugged Ria.  
"No, it was only memories of dental school and actually practicing dentistry, so she still remembers everything else," Claus said.  
"Thank god," Ria said.  
"Where are they now," Hans asked.  
"On their way here with the Swiss Prime Minister, and the head of the dwarf banking guild," Claus said before the door to his office was thrown open.

"Can I help you," Claus said.  
"You can start by telling me where the Grangers will be staying when they arrive," Maria said.  
"And why would I tell you that," Ria said, leaping to her feet. "Because if you think I am just going to let you waltz in here and finish the job," Ria said, marching up to Maria.  
"You must be Ria," Maria said smiling at her.  
"Then I am going to…… Wait what……" Ria said tilting her head to the side as she looked at Maria.  
"Oh yes, Hermione told me all about you, Ria Jutiev," Maria giggled.  
"I feel like I am missing something very important," Ria said.  
"Wait, are you…." Belldandy said.  
"Yes," Maria giggled. "Maria Reinard Tepes at your service and I just love your designs."  
"Wait, you are," Ria said looking at Maria. "And I just."

"Threatened to beat me up," Maria chuckled.  
"Um, yeah," Ria said. "Sorry about that," she muttered blushing as she slowly backed away.  
"Apology accepted, but what exactly did you plan to stop me," Maria asked.  
"Slug you across the jaw and hope for the best," Ria muttered.  
"Not a bad idea as most British and French Magicals tend to have a glass jaw but I'm Wallachian dear, and we have stronger jaws than that," Maria said patting her affectionately on the head. "Now we can move on to more important matters," she said taking a seat.

"And that would be," Claus said.  
"How you are going to protect my friend," Maria said.  
"You doubt my desire to protect the citizens of my country," Claus said.  
"The Grangers," Maria said.  
"Are family," Belldandy said.  
"And Lichtenstein protects its family," Hans said.  
"But if you want to put some extra wards on their house, it would be greatly appreciated," Claus said.  
"It seems I was mistaken; you have my apologies for the oversight," Maria said. "And I would be more than happy to help in warding their home."

Break

"Fred, George, what did you do," Percy growled as an owl carrying a howler flew into the great hall.  
"Hey don't look at us," they said as the owl passed overhead.  
"My mistake," Percy said as the owl flew to the head table.  
"Someone sent Dumbledore a howler," Bill said.  
"Brass balls on that one," Charlie added.  
"I didn't think it was possible," Lavender said as the letter fell off the owls’ leg.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, did you really think I wouldn't notice your hand in revoking my British Citizenship and invoking the protestant wind? I do not know what you're hiding or the kinds of games you are playing, but if you want to play games, then let's play games you little whizzer," Perenelle's voice boomed before a second wave of owls entered the great hall.

Citizenship Revoked?

In an unprecedented turn of events the legendary alchemist and wife of Nicholas Flamel, creator of the philosopher's stone, Perenelle Flamel was denied entry to Britain while on her way to visit close friends. This also occurs on the same day that the British Ministry was performing a test of the Protestant Wind, a magical system created in 1588 that summons a powerful localized storm that rages until the invader is destroyed or turned back. And as if to add insult to injury her French citizenship was also revoked in a similar accident. One has to wonder what would cause Britain and France to simultaneously turn one of the most famous and powerful witches in the world into a stateless wanderer.

Brian Murphy Leprechaun Times

Dear world for reasons that I cannot begin to fathom, I have been rendered a stateless refugee. In my youth this would have been less of a problem, but people seem to frown on a lonely old widow taking long walks to relieve her boredom. Now if there was a country out there that might want to offer an old woman a home, I would be very grateful. Oh, and since I know some of you might be wondering what might be happening to my lovely little home in France, and the secrets it might contain, all I have to say is boom.

Perenelle Flamel

"You done goofed," Professor Meloi said.  
"You think," Professor Clow added.  
"I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding," Professor McGonagal said.  
"Denial is more than a river in Egypt," Professor Vector said.  
"I'm sure he did it for the right reasons," Flitwick said.  
"Agreed," Hooch chimed in while Remus remained silent, still running the confrontation through his mind.

"Neville, you don't think," Lavender whispered to Neville.  
"I do, this stink worse than troll," Neville said.  
"I would have said Ron's farts," Lavender replied.  
"I think that is a bit upsetting to trolls," Parvati said.  
"But more importantly where are they," Neville asked.  
"What do you mean," Lavender said.

"Millie and Hermione……. No Johanna and Victoria were in the room with me," Neville said looking towards the Slytherin table.  
"You don't think," Lavender said.  
"You know what their mother can do, and I have no doubt that if there is a way to beat it, they will find it," Neville said.  
"What about Millie," Parvati asked.  
"Millie told Steve to protect me," Neville said.  
"Do you think she'll," Lavender said.  
"She's not like Hermione and Astoria," Parvati said.  
"Millie will be fine," Neville said, placing a hand on their shoulders. "They will all be fine."

"How can you be so sure," Lavender said.  
"You all saw what Millie did at the quidditch match," Neville said, waiting as they slowly nodded. "Let's just say that is a fraction of what Millie is truly capable of, and Johanna is even stronger. You saw what a pale imitation of her did to the boggart," Neville said.  
"Ok, but what is the plan," Lavender said.  
"First I write my grandmother," Neville said.  
"The owlery is closed due to inclement weather though," Parvati said.  
"I wasn't planning on using an owl," Neville said as Trevor arrived.  
Lavender looked at Trevor and then back to Neville. "Neville you can't be serious," Lavender said as Neville helped Trevor put on a tiny winter coat. "Wait, you're serious," she gasped.  
"Yes, the coat is charmed to keep him warm and moist," Neville said, rolling up the letter.  
"But how is he going to…" Parvati said as Trevor's tongue shot out wrapping around the letter before swallowing it. "Carry it."  
"Neville, I am not sure that's how it works," Lavender said.  
"Yeah it might be a bit slower than owl post, but with the Owlery blocked this is our only option," Neville said.  
"That is not what I meant," Lavender said as Trevor hopped off.

Break

"Neville, we have owls for a reason," Augusta Longbottom sighed as Trevor regurgitated the still intact letter. Using a quick charm to clean off the slime of the letter she unrolled it and began to read.

Grandmother,

I will dispense with the usual pleasantries as time is a factor. Long story short Professor Dumbledore tried to obliviate Millie, Hermione, Astoria, and myself.

"He did what," Augusta snapped, crushing the letter in her hands.

Not to worry I am fine, Millie had Steve block the spell for me. I awoke in the dorms while the girls are still in the Hospital wing fighting off the spell as a chill is coming off Hermione's body, a breeze from Astoria's, and the flower in Millie's hand is blooming. As to why this happened Hermione had been going by the name Johanna to avoid the bullying, she faced for years in Slytherin, and became friends with Harry Potter. As you well know she has a rather unique take on magic and is showing herself to be very powerful. That power was on display with the ridiculous spell, and we were brought to Dumbledore's office to be questioned about it. While there Hermione was outed at Johanna in front of Harry who did not take it well. Dumbledore knew this because she was betrayed by Daphne Greengrass, and as a result, I cut them off from our greenhouses. Grandmother it might have been a decision in the heat of the moment, but it was the right call then, and it is still the right call now.

"Well I have been looking for an excuse to cut that vile woman off," Augusta muttered.

However, there is a more pressing concern, I sent this letter via Trevor, because Dumbledore blocked the Owlery, and I need you to do something for me. Perenelle Flamel had her English citizenship revoked, and is banned from entering the country, which means that her magical guardianship of Hermione will also be revoked. Thus, I need you to get guardianship of Hermione until the situation calms.

Your loving Grandson,

Neville

PS- Trevor has a second letter that I would like you to forward to Millie's parents.

"It seems you are more like your parents than you realize," Augusta said rereading the letter, before taking the second letter and calling for her owl.

Break

Countess Greengrass,

I do not mean to pry, but I recently overheard an argument between your daughter Daphne, and Neville Longbottom. The bickering of school children is of little concern to a Countess, but I wanted to reach out to you because as a result of the argument your contracts with the Longbottom Greenhouses may be at risk. I know it is not my place, but I wanted to inform you of this, because to my knowledge Daphne has not, and I would like for you to be able to cancel your contracts in a more favorable position.

Your humble servant,

Tracy Davis

"A bit late, but the sentiment is appreciated," Catherine said in a second letter sitting on her desk. "It does however explain a few things," she said looking at the documents canceling a long-standing contract she had with the Longbottom Gardens. "The bigger question is what to make of you Baronet Davis?"


	43. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Never underestimate the power of a focused mind"

March 1995

The sounds of battle echoed across the icy landscape, as a young girl on skates, battled an old wizard in brightly colored robes. "The spell has been cast, you cannot stop me," the old man said, firing lances of flames at the girl.  
"I can do this all day," the girl replied.  
"Eventually you will fall, and I will remove your memories of Lichtenstein and Johanna," the old wizard said.  
"Not going to happen," the girl shot back skating around another attack.  
"It is for the greater good," the wizard said.  
"And who decided that," the silver haired girl replied.  
"It is in your best interest," the wizard said.

"....... right arguing with a spell that is trying to erase my memories inside my own head," Hermione muttered forming a wall of ice to block a new barrage of spells. "But the spell has a dam point," Hermione muttered as fire arrows slammed into her barricade. "Wait what did Astoria say, use the spell to beat the spell…... And mom beats muggle repelling wards by telling it what it wants to hear……. It's not perfect but I can work with this," Hermione said reforming her skates and rocketing out past the wall of ice before an explosion hex slammed into it.  
"You missed me old man," Hermione exclaimed. "Are you blind or something."  
"You should respect your elder’s little girl," the old man said.  
"I am not a little girl, I am a young lady thank you very much," Hermione said.  
"I very much doubt that," the spell said, renewing his attack.  
"Oh, come on, I am not some little munchkin runt, I just haven't had my growth spurt yet," Hermione yelled just barely dodging a spell before it slammed into a large boulder of ice revealing an old bag filled with random athletic gear. "Gym class," she read off the label on the bag before it burnt to a crisp. "Well I can live with that," Hermione thought as her memories of being picked last and pounded by dodgeballs or stuck in the goal slowly slipping away.

"12% complete," the old man said.  
"Only 12%, just how much of my memory do you want," Hermione exclaimed.  
"26 months," the spell said.  
"Crap baskets," Hermione groaned. "This is going to take a while," Hermione groaned.

Break

The British Ministry of Magic or MOM, was the branch of her majesty's government that ran the magical world. Or at least that was the idea on paper. In reality it was more like a Byzantine nightmare of overlapping departments and regulations, that only the most experienced or connected could maneuver through.

"Heads up boss," an auror said to Amelia Bones as he walked by.  
"Who is it this time," Amelia asked.  
"It's her again," the man said before leaving.  
"Well that's just great," Amelia sighed, spotting a rather iconic hat.  
"Minister Bones," Augusta Longbottom said.  
"Mrs., Longbottom," Amelia said. "As I said in my reply I cannot…."  
"I am not here about that, Minister Bones," Augusta said.  
"Then what are you here for," Amelia said.  
"A conversation that is better suited for your office," Augusta said.  
"And the nature of this conversation," Amelia pressed.  
Augusta moved closer whispering in Amelia's ear. "A student being obliviated, now let’s go or I go to the press."  
"Yes, right this way," Amelia said leading the way to her office.

The door to Amelia's office had barely closed before she engaged the privacy wards. "Who obliviated Neville and why haven't I heard of this until now," Amelia said, her voice firm as she looked at the older woman.  
"Who do you think," Augusta said.  
"Snape," Amelia hissed.  
"Appropriate but wrong," Amelia said.  
"Lupin, the werewolf he has working for him," Amelia said, reaching for her phone.  
"What, no, Remus Lupin is an excellent teacher from what I have heard," August said. "But his lack of action in this does bother me," Augusta muttered softly.

"Then who was it," Amelia asked.  
"Albus Dumbledore," Augusta said.  
"Dumbledore! Impossible!" Amelia gasped.  
"Are you calling my grandson a liar," Augusta said.  
"No, but this is……" Amelia said looking down at her desk. "I mean, if this gets out, the government…."  
"Don't you mean when this gets out Amelia," Augusta said.  
"No," Amelia said.  
"Then we have nothing more to discuss," Augusta said, turning to leave only to end up bound and seated in a chair. "How dare you," Augusta growled at Amelia who had her wand out.  
"No, you are going to sit down and listen," Amelia said.

"About how Dumbledore must have done it for the so-called greater good," Augusta spat.  
"No," Amelia said. "He is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the head of the Wizengamot, and the Supreme Mugawump of the ICW."  
"And that makes him untouchable," Augusta said.  
"No," Amelia said.  
"Then what's the problem," Augusta said.  
"You are not looking at the bigger picture," Amelia sighed. "Cornelius Fudge might be the Minister of Magic, but Dumbledore has his fingers on many of the lever of power."  
"Tell me something I don't know," Augusta said.  
"He blunts the effect of Cornelius's darker less capable people and ideas. You could say he is the man behind the man, and if he goes, we'll basically be handing the ministry over to the traditionalists," Amelia said.  
"They're called blood supremacists, and it's not like he's doing much to stop them right now," Augusta said.  
"It's better than the alternative," Amelia said as the room went silent.

After several minutes, Augusta finally spoke. "Fine, but I want two things from you or I will go to the press."  
"You are not in the position of making deals," Amelia said.  
"And you're not in a position to obliviate me," Augusta said, locking eyes with Amelia.  
"Oh really," Amelia said.  
"If I am not back by a certain time, and say a certain phrase to a certain associate of mine, then a copy of the information will go public," Augusta said. "I might be old, but I am not stupid."  
"Fine, what do you want," Amelia sighed.  
"1- Assurances that when the time is right Dumbledore is brought to justice, 2- Magical guardianship of Hermione Granger, Johanna Granger, and Victoria Granger," Augusta said.  
"No promises on the first one, and why do you want guardianship of the Granger children, it isn't even my department," Amelia said.  
"My reasons are my own, and you have ways of greasing the wheels and getting things done interdepartmentally that I do not have," Augusta said.  
"That doesn't answer my question," Amelia replied.  
"Let's just say that I am looking out for their best interests unlike their next guardian will be unless you do something," Augusta said. "And it will only be temporary until someone more suitable comes along."  
Amelia's eyes widened at Augusta's words. "This I can do."

Break

The sensation of a warm hand on his scales, and a gentle voice slowly roused Steve from his slumber.  
"Good morning Steve," Millie said looking down at her pet and familiar.  
"Millie," Steve hissed excited quickly slithering around her until his head was at eye level.  
"Well aren't you full of energy this morning," Millie giggled.  
"Are you ok, do you remember," Steve hissed.  
"Yes, and yes," Millie said.  
"How, I saw the spells hit you," Steve stated.  
"Yes, but it was thanks to Astoria and Johanna, that I was able to convince the spell to go after other memories," Millie said.  
"Millie that's…." Steve hissed his mouth hanging open.  
"Why do you think it took me so long to wake up. What day is it anyway, I kind of lost track," Millie asked.  
"It's been 10 days," Steve said.

"Crap baskets," Millie said before looking over to see Hermione and Astoria still asleep.  
"What are you going to do," Steve asked.  
"I would be going against what I said to Hermione if I fed Daphne to Audrey, but that doesn't mean I will not make my displeasure known," Millie said as a dark look crossed her face.  
"What do you need me to do," Steve asked.  
"Distract the nurse for me will you. I feel perfectly fine, and I'd rather not have to deal with her again" Millie said.  
"Consider it done," Steve said quickly slithering away his brown scales blending into the drab color of the stones.  
"I really don't see how all of them could have fallen down the stairs knocking themselves out, and not have a scratch on them," Pomphrey mussed while going through some paperwork.  
"Millie did ask me to do this," he thought, looking up at the billowing long skirt that the nurse was wearing before at least deciding to move up the leg of the chair slipping under Pomphrey’s thick sweater. "She is a lot bigger than Millie," Steve thought as his body wrapped around the nurse finally poking his head out from the neck line. "Hello, you are wearing a very warm sweater today," Steve hissed looking up at the nurse.  
Madame Pomphrey slowly looked down at Steve. "It appears there is a snake in my sweater," she muttered as Steve blinked, sticking his tongue out at her.  
"SNAKE!" Madame Pomphrey screeched flailing her arms. "Get it off me, get it off me," she wailed.  
"Good boy Steve," Millie whispered, making her escape.

Break

"18% complete," the spell said as another bookcase exploded.  
"Well there goes Religion class," Hermione said watching another bookcase explode. "Better read up on Catholicism."  
"42% complete," the spell said.  
"Shit what did it get this time," Hermione cursed watching a model of the British Museum burst into flames. "Crap, got to be more careful," Hermione muttered as the vast majority of her knowledge of British history went up in flames.  
"48% complete" the spell said as an errant shot hit a map of the British Isles.  
"Not good, I am running out of stuff to let it hit," Hermione said to herself.

Break

"Millie, your back what happened," Elizabeth said running over and hugging her.  
"Not to worry, I just had a little spill, nothing to worry about," Millie said looking around the still damaged common room. "But what happened here, it looks like a bomb went off?"  
"That would be me," Liz said hobbling over on a pair of crutches.  
"Merlin, Liz what in the world happened to you," Millie gasped, rushing to her friend's side.  
"I'm fine, just a sprained knee, and twisted ankle, so no cheerleading for a while," Liz said.  
"That still doesn't tell me what happened," Millie pressed.

"Let's just say I heard what happened to you, and when I went to check on you some people took offense to that," Liz said.  
"And that ended with the common room blown up and you hurt," Millie said.  
"More or less," Liz said.  
"Lovely," Millie frowned.  
"On the plus side, using invisible air served as a reminder as to why I am not to be messed with," Liz said.  
"True, but now I owe people money," Millie said.  
"Yeah, I had money on Hermione," Elizabeth said.  
Liz cocked an eyebrow at the two. "Wait you had money on…"  
"Who would be most likely to blow up the dorm," Millie finished.

"Millie……" Daphne called out. If looks could kill, Daphne would have fallen on the spot as Millie glared at her, green eyes looking straight through her.  
"I have nothing to say to you masquerade," Millie said, her voice dripping with venom and a hint of a French accent.  
"Masquerade," Daphne said.  
"You heard me masquerade," Millie said as the entire dorm turned silent.  
"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about," Daphne said.  
"You know exactly what I am talking about masquerade," Millie said, moving into her personal space. "But just in case you forgot, it means a false show, or pretending to be something you are not," she added looking Daphne right in the eye. The power of nature itself reflected in her vivid green pupils.

"Millie…." Daphne said.  
"My name is Millicent Blustrode, masquerade and you have a lot of nerve talking to me after what you did," Millie said.  
"I am not a masquerade Millie, what do you mean what I did," Daphne said softly fidgeting slightly as Millie leaned closer.  
"My name is Melissa and you know exactly what you did," Millie whispered in French into Daphne's ear. "And yes, you are fake, you really think I wouldn't notice your extensions, and the hair dye," Millie said running a hand through Daphne's hair. Honestly, if you are going to wear extensions make sure your extensions," Millie stressed, holding up a long lock of Daphne's hair to the light. "Match your natural color," she said pointing out the slight difference in color between the golden blond extensions and Daphne's dark blond hair, with brown roots.  
"I knew it, there was no way she was a natural blonde," several girls whispered.  
"Interesting," Vainsley whispered watching the scene unfold.

"My hair is not fake," Daphne growled.  
"And mine is," Millie said proudly fluffing her long golden hair letting it shine in the light of the common room.  
"Yes," Daphne snapped.  
Millie smirked, pulling out her wand. "Well I am ready to take an oath right now, are you?"  
"As a……." Daphne began.  
"So that's a no," Millie said before turning and walking away.

"That's not what I said," Daphne said.  
"Actions speak louder than words, faker," Millie said, dismissing Daphne as she went to change.  
"She's got a point, Daphne, a countess's word is her bond," Vainsley called out looking up from her reading.  
"Who asked you," Daphne snapped.  
"No one I guess, but your hair is looking a little too manufactured," Vainsley said. "I mean look at Tracy's hair, it looks nice and she doesn't have extensions." Tracy just smiled, fluffing her hair as Daphne marched off.  
"What the hell just happened," Elizabeth said.  
"I don't know, but I intend to find out," Liz said slowly heading after Millie. She found her going through her trunk, a pile of clothes already on her bed.

"Too casual, too dressy, too cold for that one," Millie said.  
"Millie," Liz said.  
"Oh, hey Liz, what do you think of this one," Millie said, holding up a top.  
"Don't you hey Liz me, what the hell is going on," Liz snapped.  
"Daphne betrayed Hermione selling her out to Dumbledore who tried to obliviate us, so we're done taking her crap," Millie said, pulling out a skirt. "What do you think of this skirt?"  
"Wait what!" Liz snapped. "You were obliviated…."  
"More like attempted obliviate, I lost some memories, I just haven't figured out what yet," Millie said.  
"How can you be so blasé about this," a wide-eyed Liz said.

"I'm not," Millie said. "But I can't do anything about it until Hermione and Astoria wake up, so for now I am going to do what I can."  
"And that is," Liz said.  
"I'm done taking their crap, and done with not being a good enough friend to Hermione," Millie said. "It's time that two-faced bitch got some of her own medicine."  
"Millie…." Liz said, stunned by the younger girl's anger and fierce determination.  
"Liz, my heart might be as wide as the Mediterranean Sea, but I have had enough. They are boats as sea, and I am the storm," Millie said. "Now what do you think of this?" Millie asked as she finished changing into a white dress, with tights to ward off the cold, along with a dark cape and hat to finish off the ensemble.

"Wow, just wow," Liz gasped.  
"So, it's good," Millie asked.  
"Good, Millie, that's better than good, you look amazing," Liz said.  
"Perfect," Millie said. "Now I think it's time I head to breakfast don't you think." she said.

Break

"Hello Lavender," Harry said as his fellow housemate entered the great hall for breakfast.  
"Have you gone to see Hermione?" Lavender said.  
"No, why would I," Harry said.  
"Because she is still in the hospital wing," Lavender replied.  
"And I care about that liar because," Harry said.  
"Hermione is not a liar," Lavender growled.  
"Then why was she traipsing around as Johanna," Harry said.  
"Don't bother Lavender, a loser like him wouldn't understand," Padma said, making her fellow Gryffindor’s gasp.

"Harry is not a loser," Ron snapped.  
"Yes, he is," Lavender pressed.  
Parvati sighed pulling on Lavender. "Come on a loser like him wouldn't understand."  
"I am not a loser," Harry finally said, glaring at the pair.  
"A loser would not leave their friend unconscious in the medical wing," Parvati said.  
"A friend wouldn't have lied to me and gone around masquerading as someone else to humiliate me," Harry said.  
"He's got a point," Dean said.  
"If that's what you really think then I have nothing to say to you," Neville said, joining the girls in leaving the table.

"Mind if I join you," Millie said.  
"Millie," Neville said, glomming her. "Are you ok, when did you wake up, are you ok, and don't ever do that again."  
"Neville's hugging me, Neville's hugging me, Neville’s hugging me," Millie squealed internally.  
"Um, Neville," Lavender said.  
"I think you just broke Millie," Parvati added as Millie's head fell to the side her face stuck in a goofy grin.  
"What…." he said slowly realizing what he was doing. "I'm sorry," he said, jumping back.  
"I got a hug from Neville," Millie stammered as the girls helped her sit down. "Best morning ever," she said as the food was served.  
"Well um, I was just you know worried and stuff," Neville stammered.

"No more worrying ok, and I woke up this morning and yes I remember everything," she said taking a spoonful of the dreaded Hogwarts breakfast porridge. A disgusting slop, that could be used as wallpaper paste, not that most magicals understood what that meant.  
"Um Millie…." Parvati said.  
"Yes," Millie replied.  
"Are you sure you are ok?" Parvati asked as Millie ate the pale white gelatinous slop. The trio watched as the slop passed Millie's lips, her smile slowly vanishing as she slowly chewed on the porridge giving a full-blown frown before swallowing.

"Qu'est-ce que je viens de manger," Millie grumbled, grabbing a glass of water to hopefully wash the taste away.  
"Maye not…." Neville said.  
"Millie, I thought you knew not to eat that," Lavender said.  
"What the heck is this," Millie said.  
"Porridge," Neville said as Millie starred at the dish. "And you know what it tastes like."  
"No, I don't," Millie said. "And it looks like Atole."  
"What is Atole……" Parvati said.  
"It's a Mexican…." Millie said.  
"How can you not know what Hogwarts porridge tastes like," Neville said.  
"I don't know…." Millie said.  
"This doesn't make any sense," Neville said. "I thought you said you remembered everything…."

"I do but," Millie said, picking up an apple. "I wonder what this tastes like?" she whispered before taking a bite. "Crunchy, and sweet," Millie said.  
"Millie, did someone try to obliviate you," Parvati asked.  
"Yes," Millie replied.  
"Seriously, WTF," Lavender gasped.  
"It happens," Millie said looking down for a moment, her hair obscuring her eyes a dark look crossing her face. "But it will not be happening a second time."  
"And if you could…." Neville said.  
"Our lips are sealed," Lavender said. "Does this mean Hermione and Astoria were also…."  
"Yes," Millie said.  
"Do you think…." Parvati said.  
"They'll be just fine, Hermione, no Johanna is much stronger than I could ever hope to be, and Astoria is stronger than she looks," Millie said. "I just wish I could figure out what the spell did to me."

"Oh, oh, I know that one," Lavender said, throwing her hand in the air.  
"You do," the group said, their eyes focusing on Lavender.  
"Um, well I think so," she said, shrinking down in her seat a bit.  
"Is this a… or a…." Millie said, comparing the scent of two pastries.  
"Your memory of what food tastes like has been removed," Lavender said.  
"Wait what," Neville said.  
"That doesn't make any sense," Parvati said. "Why would you want to erase Millie's memory of what things taste and smell like."  
"It doesn't," Neville said, remembering the meeting.  
"Actually, it does," Millie said.  
"It does," they replied.  
"Yeah I had this weird dream of fighting off a creepy old man by throwing all kinds of food at him. Only it wasn't a dream, that was me fighting off the spell by giving it something to delete," Millie said. "This is going to make cooking difficult for a while."  
"How can you be so calm about all this," Lavender said.  
"It could be worse, and we need to get to class," Millie said as the bell rang.

Break

"Tracy……" Daphne said to her friend as they paired up for potions class.  
"Pansy would you like to be my partner," Tracy said, turning her back to Daphne.  
"Ok," Pansy replied.  
"Draco…." Daphne called out.  
"Sorry, I need to make sure these idiots actually pass," Draco said, forming a trio with his lackeys Vincent and Gregory.  
"Millie…." Daphne said softly.  
"Did you say something masquerade," Millie said, turning her head slightly to look at Daphne over her shoulder.  
"My name is…." Daphne growled.  
"Ugh bien," Millie groaned watching as everyone else paired off. "But you'd better not screw this up idiote."  
"I am not an idiot," Daphne hissed  
.  
"Then go get the reactants we need for today's potion," Millie said.  
"Reacta what?" Daphne said.  
"Reactants is a more technical term used to describe what we normally use to refer to potion ingredients," Millie said.  
"Then why not just say ingredients," Daphne shot back.  
"Because the term ingredients imply that they can be eaten and not every potion or potion reactants are edible," Millie said.  
Daphne opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off.  
"Correct 10 points to Slytherin Ms. Blustrode. While it is not something you worry about in 4th year potions, it is a very important concept to remember in later years," Snape said.

"Thank you, Professor," Millie said. "Now could you get the reactants," she said to Daphne waving her away.  
"Fine," Daphne said in a huff heading towards the far end of the classroom only to freeze, slowly turn around and slowly walk back to Millie.  
"I thought you were getting the ingredients," Millie said as she prepared their station.  
"I am," Daphne said.  
"Then why are you coming back empty handed," Millie said glaring at Daphne.  
"What potion are we making today," Daphne asked.  
Millie let out a long sigh rolling her eyes. "I am making the Booster Gold cleanser, you are simply my assistant now shoo and do not come back until you have the reactants," Millie said, shooing Daphne away again with her hand.

"It's about time," Padma said loud enough for Daphne to hear her as she walked by flinching at the words.  
"Understatement," her partner Michael Corner replied. "But I shudder to think what Hermione is going to do once she wakes up."  
"Probably turn Harry into a popsicle," Padma said.  
"Wait what, what does Harry have to do with it?" Michael asked.  
"Let's just say that Harry ran off when Daphne pulled her latest stunt," Padma said.  
"I thought he was the poster boy for Gryffindor," Michael said.  
"Appearances can be deceiving apparently," Padma said.  
"Well she deserves a boy who can treat her right," Michael said as they got back to work.  
"Hmmmm," Padma hummed making a mental note as they continued to work.

"Took you long enough," Millie said as Daphne returned, dumping the materials on the desk. "And don't just dump them there," Millie snapped.  
"I didn't dump them, and what the hell crawled up your but today," Daphne snapped.  
"Nothing, I simply didn't expect the great Daphne Greengrass to be so messy," Millie said.  
"I am not messy," Daphne said.  
"Whatever," Millie said neatly tying her hair back and out of the way. "Now use the distilled water transfiguration spell on the water and slowly bring it to a simmer while I prepare the ingredients," she said moving Daphne out of the way.  
"Fine," Daphne huffed, unable to argue as Millie was one of the better students in potions and Snape praised her for her ability to prep ingredients.  
"Gold leaf, royal water, kelp ash, aloe vera, coconut, honey, jojoba oil, bee venom, avocado," Millie said, organizing her space. "Professor Snape," Millie called out.  
"Yes, Miss Blustrode," Snape said.  
"Are we to prepare our own kelp ash. I asked because the Booster Gold Potion calls for it yet my partner returned with kelp." Millie asked, drawing a few stares.  
"You can prepare kelp ash and still complete the potion," Snape replied.  
"Yes, it's no trouble," Millie said, setting a frying pan on a stone block.  
"Then please prepare your own kelp ash," Snape replied.

"Of course," Millie said as her knife clacked against the cutting board quickly dicing the kelp before putting it in a frying pan. "déshydrater cent pour cent," Millie said, waving her wand over the pan slowly drawing out droplets of water and directing them into a cup before setting it aside. "Salamandre," she said, directing a jet of fire from her wand directly into the pan.  
"And you didn't do that in the first place because…." Daphne said.  
"By dehydrating the seaweed beforehand, I can shorten the time it takes to make kelp ash," she said. "And I told you to bring it to a simmer not a boil." Millie said loudly.

"That is not the same Millie," Marietta whispered to Tracy.  
"Understatement," Tracy replied, watching with a smile as Millie took charge. "But she is doing a nice job on Daphne, so I'll take it for now." She said as Millie continued to order Daphne around.

"Come on Millie I am not useless," Daphne said softly.  
"Then why am I the one doing all the work," Millie said a little too loudly, smirking as a few more stares were directed at Daphne.  
"You are not," Daphne said.

"Yeah she kind of is," Padma said to Michael.  
"Can't argue with that," Michael replied watching Daphne flinch while giving Padma a low five under the table.  
"Payback's a bitch," Padma whispered in Hindi.

"Fine, continue stirring this while I clean up, and try not to make a mistake," Millie said, handing Daphne a large spoon.  
"It's just stirring," Daphne said, stirring the potion.  
"Is very important, and can upset the balance of the potion," Millie said, moving away from the table for a moment. "Professor Snape, would you like the extra kelp ash?"

"Stupid Millie, thinks she's so smart," Daphne said stirring vigorously. "It's freaking potions, not cooking, I can just buy what I need anyway…." She grumbled as the potion stopped boiling. Without much of a thought she removed the spoon increasing the heat. "Come on…." she grumbled watching as Snape examined Millie Kelp Ash. "Seriously what the hell…." she said. "Crap got to keep stirring," she squeaked as the potion seemed to be solidifying.

Millie's eyes widened as she turned back towards Daphne. "Daphne what are you……." she said before the potion exploded out of the cauldron covering her in a gold gelatinous slop.

"EEEEKKKKKK!" Daphne screamed. "What the hell!"  
"Calm down, the Booster Gold potion is a cleanser and it won't hurt you," Millie said.  
"It won't," Daphne said, cleaning the goop out of her eyes.  
"No, even if you were stirring it wrong," Millie said, leading her to a safety shower in the corner as everyone watched.  
"I was not," Daphne said.  
"I was stirring it counter clockwise and the potion should only be stirred in one direction. Instead of following my lead, you went in the opposite direction, which introduced more air into the potion. You then increased the heat to compensate which super heated it causing it to flash boil when you put the spoon back in," Millie said.  
"I…." Daphne began to say as the shower activated washing off the potion and drenching her in the process.  
Millie tried and failed to keep the smile off her face as the water poured down washing the remains of the potion and much more off Daphne. More than a few students gasped as Daphne's hair seemed to grow longer, reaching towards the floor before a snapping sound was heard and it fell to the ground with a large splat. The remaining hair barely touched her shoulders and was much darker with brown roots. Daphne's hands dropping to her sides, she gave everyone a good look at the freckles now dotting her face. Her face growing red as one of the Ravenclaw girls pointed at her.

"I knew she wasn't a real blond," a Ravenclaw girl said.  
"I am…." Daphne said as a girl held up a mirror reflecting her drenched brown hair back at her. "No, no, no, not again, this isn't happening," Daphne said, running her hands through her hair squeezing the last of the blond color out, more hair falling to the floor.

"A belly on Daphne," Marietta said pointing towards Daphne's rounded stomach was no longer obscured by her sweater as its wet fibers stuck to her skin.  
"Karma is a bitch," Padma added as Daphne slipped on the wet stone as she turned to run face planting into the floor with a loud flop.  
Slowly Millie walked over moving to help Daphne up. "Come on get up you clumsy masquerade," she said before turning back to get her things as the bell rang.  
"Professor I trust I will not be judged for my partners failings," Millie said.  
"No, your excellent analysis of the mistake is more than enough to make up for any failings in the potion," Snape said before turning to Daphne.  
"Thank you, Professor," she replied before skipping off.  
"I swear I think even second years know not to do that," Padma added as Snape glared at Daphne.

"Millie, wait up," Padma said, calling out to her.  
"Yes," Millie replied after they left the area around the potion’s classroom.  
"Did you?" Padma asked.  
"Not entirely," Millie said. "I just made an advantageous situation and let the dice fall where they may," Millie stated. "I will say it turned out much better than I expected."  
"I'll say," Padma chuckled.

Break

"72% complete," the spell said as several bookcases labeled English went up in flames with several more crumbling as she put out the flames.  
"Crap…. Korbe," Hermione hissed. "This isn't gut," she said, as she found herself thinking randomly thinking in German  
"It doesn't have to be like this," the spell said.  
"Hell, it do," Hermione spat.  
"How unfortunate," the spell said. "I believe what you meant to say was, the hell it does."  
"Shut up," Hermione snapped.  
"You are only making it worse on yourself," the spell said.  
"Like letting you erase my memories is any better," Hermione said. "What else is their left to give," Hermione thought as she tried to surround the spell with walls of ice. "He's taken some of my English, math, and science from my summer classes, if I lose anymore," she whispered as the prison exploded, throwing her back.  
"Commence spell completion," the spell said riding on a dragon made of snow. "Erasure of the persona known as Johanna." it said as Hermione found herself bound to the icy surface of her mindscape.

"No not like this," Hermione growled struggling against her bonds.  
"This is for your own good," the spell said, firing off a jet of red-hot flames.  
"No, it isn't," a brown-haired girl yelled leaping in the path of the flames. "There is nothing wrong with trying to change for the better," the girl yelled.  
"Are you me," Hermione asked.  
"More like I was you," the alternate Hermione said looking back at Hermione over her shoulder.  
"But doesn't that mean," Hermione yelled as the flames slammed into them.  
"You will still be you, just with a few less unpleasant memories," Hermione said as she faded as the flames died out.  
"Memory erasure 100% complete," the spell said before fading as Hermione slowly fell unconscious.

Break

"Note to self-freeze Dumbledore's beard off," Hermione groaned as she slowly opened her eyes.  
"Hermione…." Millie said putting her book down. "You're awake."  
"How long…." Hermione said.  
"Two weeks," Millie said.  
"I take it you remember," Hermione said, looking at her friend.  
"All of it," Millie said.  
"What did you have to give up," Hermione asked.

"My sensory memory of the touch, taste, and smell of food," Millie said. "I can still cook. I just don't know what everything tastes like,” She explained. "So, my food is not going to be the tastiest for a while."  
"Could be worse I guess," she said, turning to see Astoria still sleeping.  
"I am sure your sister will be fine," Millie said, placing her hand on Hermione's. "Did you lose anything?"  
"Nothing important," Hermione said.  
"Lost some English knowledge," Millie said.  
"How did you know," Hermione said, putting a hand to her throat.  
"The slight German accent was a dead giveaway," Millie said.  
"Yeah, English along with some other subjects that I no longer need," Hermione said.

"Oh, good you're awake," Pomphrey said.  
"Ja," Hermione replied. "And when can I leave."  
"It's far to…." Pomphrey said as she felt something slither up her body.  
"Hello, would you mind letting her go please," Steve hissed at Pomphrey.  
"Bad Steve, bad, we talked about this, no slithering on people," Millie said. "That's a naughty snake."  
"Danke," Hermione said, using the commotion to sneak away.

"I'm so sorry," Madame Pomphrey Millie said, finally getting the snake off her. "Steve just gets so chilled by these cold Scottish winters that he goes looking for the first warm place he can find," Millie explained.  
"And what the bloody hell is he doing out of his cage," Pomphrey said.  
"Pest control," Millie explained. "Steve liked to hunt, so I asked Mr. Filch if he could help him deal with the castle's rodent problem. Steve really likes rats," Millie said as Steve nodded.

Break

"Hermione you're awake," several girls called out as she returned to the common room.  
"Hello girls," Hermione said, accepting the group hug.  
"What happened, Snape said you fell," Sylvia said.  
"Like we would believe that," Elizabeth snorted.  
"Are you ok," Anna asked.  
"Better than ever," Hermione said.  
"But like why are you in your Johanna disguise," Belle asked.  
"Who said it's a disguise," Hermione replied.  
"But I thought…." Sylvia said.  
"Hermione was the disguise, this is the real me," Hermione said.

"Interesting," Elizabeth said.  
"Great I think Johanna is way better anyway," Anna said.  
"Plus, we've got a new Hermione," Belle said, jerking towards Daphne who exited the dorms.  
"Now that is something you don't see every day," Hermione whispered looking at a sullen looking Daphne with shorter brown hair. Her face picked up as she spotted Hermione quickly rushing over.

"Hermione are you…." Daphne blurted out only to be cut off.  
"Halt," Hermione said sharply, her deep German accent and piercing blue eyes stopping Daphne in her tracks. "My name may be Hermione but you know full well I prefer to go by my middle name," she said holding up a hand her palm facing Daphne. "And I have nothing to say to a lugnerin like you." Hermione said her ice-cold voice freezing Daphne in her place.  
"But…." Daphne stammered as Hermione put a hand on her shoulder.  
"I thought you changed, I thought you were different, but it appears I was wrong, that is a mistake I will not make again," she said moving closer to whisper in Daphne's ear. "As my rival Jessica once said, if you mess with the bull you get the horns, and frankly I don't think your legs are ready for it Donnerschenkel," she said before walking away.  
"What did you say!" Daphne called out only to be frozen with a look from Hermione.  
"I said thunder thighs that I don't think you have what it takes," Hermione said.  
"I do not have thunder thighs, fatty," Daphne snapped.  
Hermione's eyebrows rose. "Really you want to go there."  
"I am not the fat one around here," Daphne said.

"I couldn't care less who the fat one is," Hermione said looking around the room.  
"So, you admit…." Daphne said.  
"I admit nothing and I am more than willing to prove it, however unlike you, I have no interest in giving the boys a free show," Hermione said.  
"What kind of girl do you think I am," Daphne growled.  
"An arrogant self-absorbed hundin who talks the talk, and when the going gets tough, she runs crying to her mother like the spoiled brat she is," Hermione said.

"Well it's about damn time," a couple of older Slytherin muggleborns whispered as Hermione walked into the dorms.  
"I am not," Daphne called out, marching after Hermione.  
"And you are just going to allow this," Vainsley said to Liz.  
Liz looked between Vainsley, Daphne, and Hermione. "I could solve my family's problem if I supported Daphne right now. She and by extension the Greengrass family would be in my debt. But at what cost, Millie and Hermione are nice girls, and never deserved the treatment they got. Mathew's always been there for me, and Millie's been helping me, even when I've been a real bitch. No, they helped me when I begged them for help. I can't just turn on them like that. This time I'm doing what's right, not what the family wants," Liz thought. "Hermione hasn't broken any rules, and it's about time she stood up for herself," Liz said.

There was a collective gasp from the room, as every stared at Liz, their jaws dropping. "What did you say," Vainsley snapped.  
"I said, Hermione hasn't broken any rules, and it is far past the time she stood up for herself," Liz repeated.  
"I agree," Mathew said.  
"Oh, keep out of it, mudblood," Lev added.  
"You know you keep talking about blood purity like having a Hapsburg chin or a Ptolemy nose is something to be proud of," Hermione said as the battle lines were drawn.  
"I do not have a big nose," a red-faced Daphne said.  
"You said it, not me, tomato face," Hermione said.  
"You know her nose is kind of big," Sylvia said.  
"You want to say that to my face," Daphne growled.  
"Eep," Sylvia squeaked, ducking behind Hermione.  
"That's enough, Liz said. "Why don't we all go to our rooms for a bit and cool off," she said, summoning up invisible air.  
"You think that scares me," Vainley said. "Or did you forget what happened last time."  
"I wasn't here last time," Mathew said.  
"Hmph, we have a test to study for anyway," Lev said, pulling Vainsley away.  
"Thanks," Liz said.  
"What are friends for," Mathew said.

Break

"Shoo, go away," Harry said as a large majestic eagle landed in front of him.  
"Isn't that Valefor," Lavender said.  
"Go away dumb bird," Harry said as it pushed his breakfast away.  
"Yes, and he is pissed," Parvati said.  
"Just get Hedwig to do something," Ron said.  
"Don't you think she tried that already," Harry said as Valefor shot a glare up at the rafters as Hedwig began to take flight before stopping and remaining on the beam.  
"Just take the letter then," Ron said.  
"Like hell it's from that liar," Harry said before Valefor pecked at him again.  
"Valefor is Harry supposed to read the letter," Neville said, waiting as the bird nodded affirmatively.  
"Not a chance," Harry said.  
"Yeah, Hermione's just a dumb ugly snake," Ron added before Valefor began pounding his head.  
"Will you let me read it," Parvati asked. Valefor paused before walking down to Parvati who took the letter and began to read.

Dear Harry,

I never lied to you, or tried to deceive you. My middle name is Johanna and I used it to try and stave off being bullied for taking remedial classes. After everything we went through, the stone, the chamber, being bullied for who we are, I thought you would be different, I thought you of all people would understand, but it seems I was wrong, you really are no better than your Uncle Vernon Dursley who I have had the displeasure of meeting. Your betrayal hurt me more than the so-called royal trio ever could have hoped for. I nearly lost everything because of your action and inaction. So much for the lauded bravery of Gryffindor, do not speak to me or even look in my direction again, as I consider you no better than them, I trust your feeble brain can realize who I am talking about.

"What did you do," Percy hissed glaring at Harry.  
"Oh, lay off Percy," Ron said. "Who cares what a snake has to say."  
"I care now shut up," Oliver said. "Do go on Parvati."

You are but a sheltered little boy who needs to grow up and see the world as it truly is, instead of letting others make those decisions for you. I once thought that I might be able to help you, but sadly I realize that you are incapable of taking advice from those who do not fawn over you. I do not fawn over anyone little boy, if you want my attention you have to earn it, and I have high standards, that I will not lower for anyone.

"Damn right she does," Angelina whispered to Katie.

Lucky for you, you are still young so perhaps you will grow up and become some small semblance of a man, I hope for your sake that you do. But I fear that the nine years of Hogwarts will not be enough for you Harry James Potter.

Respectfully,

Hermione Johanna Granger

PS- Ronald Weasley, your rat is evil and its days are numbered.

"Well who cares what some dumb snake thinks, and Scabbers is not evil," Ron snapped.  
"I care what she thinks, Ron," Percy said, silencing his brother with a wave of his wand. "I know I can't do anything about how she is treated in Slytherin, but I will be damned if I let that kind of behavior happen in Gryffindor."  
"How can you support that liar," Ginny added.  
"Meh who cares what some dumb snake girl thinks, it's not like she was that pretty anyway," McLagan said.  
"What he said," several others chimed in as the Great Hall grew silent.

The faint clicking of thigh high white heeled boots against stone could be heard as a girl walked down the length of the hall, shiny silver hair cascaded down slowly changing to blond as it hit her shoulders, which then began to transition to a rich brown color around the tips which ended at her waist. Her slim figure was undeniable in a short white skirt and purple long sleeve blouse. Her blue eyes took one look at the Gryffindor table before turning her nose up at Harry and looking away.  
"Dude seriously you threw away a lady like that," Seamus said staring at Hermione.  
"She isn't a lady, she's only 4th year taking 2nd year classes," Ginny said.  
"She's got a point," Dean said.  
"True, but calling her a girl seems inappropriate," Seamus said.  
"Whatever, what does some 2nd year know anyway," Harry said looking towards Ginny.

"That's it I'm out," Neville said standing up.  
"And where do you think you're going," Cormac said.  
"None of your business, but I could use some more pleasant company, care to join me ladies," Neville said.  
"Certainly," Lavender and Parvati said joining him.

Break

"Since when is your middle name Johanna," Daphne said looking at Hermione.  
"Well I think it is a very pretty name," Sylvia said.  
"Thank you, Sylvia," Hermione said, patting her on the head. "And I think your name is very pretty too," she added causing the 3rd year to blush and look away.  
"Excuse me," Daphne said a little louder.  
"Does this mean we should call you Johanna all the time now," Anna said.  
"I would appreciate that," Hermione said.  
"No problem," Belle said.  
"Johanna," Liz said, hobbling over on her crutches.  
"Ja," Hermione said, turning towards her.

"Apparently your schedules changed,” Liz said, handing her a new schedule.  
"A new schedule," Hermione said, taking the paper and scanning it.  
"Are you finally moving up," Elizabeth said.  
"No, it appears that all of my classes are to be second year classes," Hermione said.  
"Why, you're easily the top of the year by far and should be moved up," Anna said.  
"Il essaie de vous isoler," Millie said.  
"Wahrscheinlich, aber er geht mich nichts mehr an," Hermione replied.  
"Je suis d'accord," Millie said.

"Great, I have to learn French on top of German now," Liz said.  
"Sorry Liz, we just kind of forget sometimes, and it is useful for when we don't want others to overhear," Millie said.  
"Don't worry about it," she said.  
"Come sit," Millie said, making space for her.  
"Thanks," Liz said.

"Hey listen to me when I am talking to you," Daphne yelled, throwing a pastry at them, only to hit Liz on the side of the head, the red jam exploding all over her hair.  
"Is there a problem Daphne," Liz said slowly turning towards her.  
"No, I um…. Well…." Daphne stammered. "I was trying to get your attention."  
"There are more appropriate ways of getting someone's attention than throwing food, little girl," Hermione said.  
"I am not…." Daphne snapped.  
"And yet your actions speak volumes, now leave us alone," Hermione said as Neville and the others joined them pushing Daphne further down the table.

"I am glad to see you are doing well, Johanna," Neville said.  
"Come one let me help you clean that out," Millie said.  
"Nah I got this, besides karma and all that," Liz said nodding towards Parvati before leaving on her crutches.  
"Just how badly was Liz blown up," Hermione said.  
"She let Mathew carry her to the infirmary," Sylvia said. "I think she likes him."  
"Seriously, just what did I miss?" Hermione asked.  
"Other than that, and Daphne's hair falling apart not much," Padma said.

"Johanna, I was wondering about those gems of yours," Michael said.  
"What?" Johanna squeaked causing everyone to laugh.  
"Sorry," Michael said as Padma elbowed him in the ribs.  
"This is my fellow Ravenclaw Michael Corner, and don't worry he is one of the good ones," Padma said.  
"Really Pad, I mean really and right after what happened," Lavender said.  
"What, it's not like I can stop him from walking over," Padma said.  
"But she just broke up with Harry," Parvati said.  
"Wait what…." the other girls said.  
"Ixnay on the Harry ay," Millie said.  
"But he's like Harry Potter," several of the younger girls said.  
"That may be, but the little boy has proven himself not worthy of my time, and I would rather not speak of him again," Hermione said before turning to Michael. "You said something about gems?"

"Right," Michael gulped as Hermione turned to look at him.  
"Is something wrong," Hermione said pushing her hair back.  
"Nothing," a blushing Michael said.  
"Is something on my face," Hermione asked.  
"No, I just, I…." Michael stammered.  
"Use your words Michael," Padma said.  
"You're really pretty," Michael blurted out.

"No, she isn't," Daphne grumbled looking down the table at the group.  
"I'll give that she's no Tracy, but she's definitely better than you," Vainsley said.  
"She is not," Daphne hissed.  
"Don't worry about it, we still think you're pretty," Vincent said.  
"Yeah, have a cookie," Gregory added, handing her a cookie.  
"Um… thanks….I guess," Daphne said.

"Thank you," Hermione said softly. "And what was your question about gems."  
"Oh, right," Michael said. "Are gemstones better at channeling magic than a wand, because I've noticed you've been using your gems more often?"  
"You noticed that," Hermione said.  
"I think we all noticed when you made a snow fort without your wand," Michael said.  
Hermione's cheeks lit up. "Right, forgot about that," she said softly. "I had to use gems for that because my wand is being rather difficult right now," Hermione said softly.  
"Your wand isn't listening to you," Michael said.  
"Pretty much," Hermione replied. "And I have no idea why?"  
"Interesting," Michael said.  
"Am I about to become another Ravenclaw project," Hermione asked looking at Michael.  
Michael froze a cold sweat running over him. "Um, no……." he stammered as Hermione giggled. "........ I mean yes…." he finally said.  
"Thanks," she said, pulling out her wand. "I'll take all the help I can get to find out why you aren't listening to me." she said glaring at her wand.  
"Of course," Michael said. "So, what do you think of the color theory of the elements?"

"That is such a load of crap," Pansy said.  
"Oh, go talk to Draco, Pansy," Hermione said before turning back to Michael.  
"Don't you dare," Pansy said.  
"Dare what," Hermione said.  
"Just because you lost weight doesn't mean anything, rainbow head," Pansy said.  
"Rainbow head," Hermione leaning her head to the side pulling her hair over her shoulder. "I'll give you its multicolored, but I don't see a rainbow," Hermione said.  
"I'll give you a rainbow," Pansy said, drawing her wand. "Colovaria."  
Michael tried to pull his wand in time but was too late as Hermione just smirked holding her hair out. The spell impacted the long silky strands with a shower tiny sparkles racing along her hair. Instead of the clownish rainbow hair everyone expected, the rich metallic color of Hermione's hair spread from her roots overriding the other colors except for the brown near the tips of her hair. "Warum danke Pansy," Hermione said, smirking as the blond growled and turned away.

"How did you do that," Michael said.  
"That is a secret," Hermione giggled, wagging a finger at Michael as the bell rang ending lunch.

"So cute," Lavender whispered to Millie.  
"It's about time she got to be happy," Millie replied.  
"And I think someone is jealous," Padma said nodding her head towards Daphne.  
"Good," Millie said smiling as Daphne stuffed another cookie down her throat before leaving. "I hope she gets nice and fat."

Break

"Ugh, still too early," Astoria groaned rolling over.  
"Morning," Tarasque barked.  
"Grim," Astoria squeaked, pulling the covers over her head.  
"Now is not the time you stupid human," Steve hissed.  
"What all I did was say good morning," Tarasque replied.  
"While in your animagus form which is a big black dog, that looks like a grim you idiot," Steve said.  
"Right," Tarasque whined as Steve slithered into the bed.

"Steve……" Astoria muttered looking at the snake in her bed.  
"Yes," Steve hissed.  
"My head hurts," Astoria groaned.  
"It's ok," Steve hissed.  
"Can you get my sisters," Astoria said softly.  
Steve nodded sticking his head out from under the covers. "Human, go get Hermione and Daphne," Steve ordered.  
"What do I look like…." Tarasque growled.  
"Stop being a jackass, you dumb dog," Steve hissed.  
"I am a human, remember," Tarasque barked back.  
"I'll tell Millie," Steve said.  
"I'll be good," Tarasque whined before leaving his tail between his legs.

Astoria didn't have to wait long before Hermione burst into the medical wing rushing to her sister's side. "You're awake, how are you feeling, are you ok," Hermione said.  
"I'm fine Johanna," Astoria said as Hermione hugged her.  
"I'm just glad you're ok Victoria," Hermione said.  
"Sis, can I ask you something," Astoria said softly.  
"Anything," Hermione said.  
"Is that my first name or middle name, for some reason I can't remember," Astoria said.  
While she kept up a smile, Hermione's heart fell at Astoria's words. "I…… think… you should pick what name you think suits you best," Hermione finally said.  
Astoria sighed. "I know you're right, but I was hoping…."  
"Do you remember what happened to you," Hermione finally asked, letting go of her sister.

"Dumbledore tried to obliviate us, after we did something," Astoria said.  
"That is what I remember as well," Hermione said.  
"Then can you tell me why I have two mothers……" Astoria asked.

"Two mothers……" Hermione said looking her sister in the eyes.  
"Yes," Astoria said. "I know it's a bit odd, but I remember Momma Emma, and Mother Catherine. Momma is very kind, but mother is…." Astoria shuddered.  
"It's ok, I don't like her either and if it helps, I broke her ribs once," Hermione said.  
"Really," Astoria gasped.  
"Yes," Hermione said.  
"So, I don't have to go back there," Astoria said.  
"Only if you want to," Hermione said.  
"Thank you," Astoria said.  
"No need to thank me, we're twins after all," Hermione said.  
"We are," Astoria said.  
"Yes," Hermione said.  
"I'm glad," Astoria said hugging Hermione.

"Good you're awake," Daphne said, marching into the infirmary.  
"Hermione……" Astoria said looking between Daphne and Hermione.  
"I am not Hermione, stupid," Daphne hissed.  
"Daphne," Astoria squeaked as her sister stomped over stopping in front of the bed.  
"What were you thinking, you stupid idiot," Daphne growled.  
"I um…. Well……" Astoria stammered.  
"Well maybe now you'll stop fooling around and……." Daphne yelled as an icy chill washed over her.  
"And what Verräterin," Hermione said slowly standing and turning to face Daphne.  
"Hermione!" Daphne said, taking a step back.

"You are the reason she is here," Hermione said.  
"I am not," Daphne said.  
"Yes," Hermione said, taking a step forward. "You," she added, taking another step. "Are," she said standing a mere inch from Daphne, nearly eye to eye with her bully. "I tried killing it with kindness, I will not make that mistake again. She is my sister, and I will not let you hurt her again." She said her eyes were as cold as ice.  
"She is not your sister," Daphne said.  
"Ha, as if I would listen to you, but if you must know, I don't see the family resemblance, or the famous Greengrass widows peak," Hermione said.  
"Well…." Daphne began.

"That will be quite enough ladies," Pomphrey barked coming out of her office. "Astoria needs her rest!"  
"Of course, my apologies for causing a ruckus," Hermione said with a curtsey.  
"That's quite alright……." Pomphrey said. "Where is that crazy snake, I know he's around here somewhere…."  
"He's right here," Astoria said, moving the sheets to show Steve curled up against her.  
"No snakes in the infirmary," she said.  
"I'm sorry, he was here when he woke up," Astoria said.  
"It's alright I will take him back to Millie," Hermione said, extending an arm for Steve to coil around. "Would it be ok if Tarasque hung around so she has a familiar face."  
"Dogs are ok," Pomphrey relented. "Now please let Astoria rest."  
"Certainly," Hermione said, pulling Daphne along.  
"But…." Daphne protested.  
"Move it, thunder thighs," Hermione whispered harshly in her ear as she pulled her out.

"Tarasque can I ask you something," Astoria asked looking down at the dog.  
"Sure," the dog said, jumping up on the bed.  
"Is it wrong to wish that you weren't part of your own family," Astoria said. "I know I'm still technically a Greengrass, but my mom is like an evil stepmother who……." she stammered. "Does not tolerate failure or signs of weakness." Astoria whimpered as the tears began to flow from her eyes.  
"But Emma Granger is a nice lady, and always tries to help me even if I'm not her real daughter." Astoria said hugging Tarasque. “Dan is a great dad, who always knows just what to do. They got me music lessons, instead of just throwing a book at me and telling me to do better. And I was, I even got to have a real concert, things were going great, but then……"  
"Then what," Tarasque barked, nuzzling Astoria.  
"Daphne ruined it, she squealed to Dumbledore about everything, and after Harry ran out, Daphne said everything was a lie, and then…." Astoria cried.  
"Then what," Tarasque barked.  
"He tried to obliviate us," Astoria said, hugging Tarasque tightly.

Break

"Tell me everything," Tarasque barked looking up at Steve, his eyes reflecting the moonlight as it filtered down into the Slytherin dorms.  
"Why, you only seem interested in that Rat, and the Potter Boy," Steve hissed.  
"You said it yourself, Millie is a nice girl, and from what I have seen none of them deserve to be obliviated," Tarasque replied.  
"You won't like what I have to say about the Potter boy," Steve said. "And if any of what I am about to say leaks out, I will kill you," he added baring his fangs.  
"It won't," Tarasque replied before Steve filled him in on the missing details.

"Argh," Tarasque groaned, putting his paws on his head. "He is far too much like his father when he was younger."  
"Sirius Black, I presume," Steve hisses slowly moving out of his cage, eyes locked on Tarasque.  
"It's not what you think," Tarasque said quickly, backing away. "Wait how did you know."  
"Because I am not a stupid snake, human, and it wasn't hard to figure out," Steve said. "And it wasn't a bad plan hiding as a pet of the friend of the girl that Harry probably liked."

"What no it's not like that," Tarasque said.  
"Then explain it to me and make it quick," Steve said.  
"I didn't betray the Potters, Peter Pettigrew did," Tarasque said.  
"I thought he was dead," Steve hissed coiling around Tarasque's leg.  
"He's a rat animagus and faked his death," Tarasque blurted out.  
"And did Pettigrew take the dark mark," Steve asked.  
"I think so," Tarasque replied as Steve began to untangle himself from Tarasque.  
"He is Ronald Weasley's pet rat," Steve said.  
"I know that's why I came to Hogwarts," Tarasque said.  
"At the next Hogsmeade Visit you will tell Millie everything or I will," Steve said.  
"Yes," Tarasque gulped.

Break

Mutter, Vater,

I am angry, angrier than I have ever been. Angry at what has happened to you, angry at what was done to my friends, angry at what was done to me, and angry at what I allowed to happen to myself. Daphne, despite all of the kindness I have shown to her, has betrayed me. She told Dumbledore about my ruse to avoid bullying in my remedial classes. To make matters worse she outed me in front of Harry who ran off like a child. In my rage I attacked Daphne, after which Dumbledore tried to obliviate Millie, Neville, Astoria, and myself. While I did lose some memories of school prior to Hogwarts, his assault ultimately failed. Though I do find myself thinking in German more often and that Hermione is such a silly English name compared to a fine German one like Johanna. However, we can save that discussion for another time. I would also like to tell you that Astoria, no Victoria is doing well and remembers everything, but her memories are a bit fuddled thinking Catherine Greengrass is more of a scary stepmother than actual mother, and thinks of Daphne as some sort of sister or cousin.

I know you have always taught me to kill it with kindness, mother, but that is something I can no longer abide. Instead I prefer the motto of the old Holy Roman Empire, "Let justice be done." I am done playing games, and I will let justice be done.

Immer noch deine liebende Tochter,

Johanna

PS- Augusta Longbottom has taken over as our magical guardian in Mrs. Flamel's absence.

"I am going to," Dan growled slamming the letter down startling Valefor who flew to one of the rafters.  
"Calm down," Emma said, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Calm down, you want me to calm down," Dan roared.  
"Dear I don't like it any more than you do, but we expected something like this might have happened," Emma said hugging his wife.  
"I know," Dan growled. "But I can't just sit here and do nothing," Dan said. "You had years of your life erased, and that bastard nearly did the same to our daughters. I hate feeling so helpless."  
"I feel the same," Emma said. "My anger is the only thing keeping me together right now."  
"You are not helpless," Perenelle said entering the room.  
"Perenelle," Emma said.  
"Sorry, it took me so long, being stateless is such a pain," she sighed.  
"No, it's fine, we're just happy for your help," Dan and Emma said.  
"Good then you won't mind this," Perenelle said walking over to Emma.  
"Mind what," Emma said as Perenelle slapped her cheeks.

"You have more friends, and power than you think, and I'm glad you're angry, just don't let it cloud your judgement," Perenelle said.  
"I do," Emma said.  
"We do," Dan said.  
"Ugh, how can you be so freaking smart, and stupid at the same time," Perenelle sighed releasing Emma's cheeks.  
"Well, they did erase…." Emma muttered.  
"I wasn't talking about that, and it is something we can fix later, now sit down," Perenelle said  
"You can undo…." Emma said sitting back down.

"Sadly, I cannot, but that doesn't mean I don't know a way to fix it," Perenelle said.  
"Ok, but what's this about having more power than we know?" Dan asked.  
"You're on a first name basis with the Prime Minister of Switzerland, have a direct line of communication with the German Prime Minister, plus the ear of the Mayor of Austria. You are a personal friend of the dwarves, fairies, the Tepes, Matou Blustrode families. Not to mention being friends with Charles and Diana," Perenelle said.  
"But they're just friends, they wouldn't…." Emma said.  
Perenelle ran a hand through her hair. "Now I know where your daughter gets it from."  
"Hey," Emma protested.  
"She's got you their honey," Dan chuckled.  
"It's not like I can take Dumbledore down," Emma said.  
"But that doesn't mean you have to sit idly by and let him do what he wants either," Perenelle said.

The loving couple sat silently for a minute, Dan beginning to smile as he spotted the growing smirk on his wife’s face. "I doubt the British MOM will have much interest in investigating our attack, but that might change after Brian and Carly have an exclusive interview about it. That kind of publicity should deter them from trying again in the immediate future," Emma said.  
"I would say that is an understatement," Perenelle said.  
"That's entirely the point," Emma said. "At the same time, I will be thanking Augusta for looking out for my daughters, but that I would much prefer Magaret Blustrode to be their magical guardians."  
"Why publicize that," Perenelle said.

"Because I am actually going to ask someone else to be her magical guardian," Emma said.  
"Charles and Dianna," Dan said.  
"No, Elizabeth," Emma said.  
"Um, ok why, they don't have magic," Perenelle said.  
"Given how enamored Daphne was with Princess Dianna, and the magical world's general obsession with royal titles, they must still hold the Royal Family in high regard, magic or not. Plus, Charles and Diana said that they know about magic, and still have some connections there," Emma explained.  
"That makes sense, but outside of a few eccentric wizards and witches, France dropped the whole royal thing with the revolution," Perenelle said.  
"I guess you would be the expert on that," Dan said.  
"Lived, helped both sides, hated Robespierre, Napoleon was a jackass, and De Gaulle well he had his moments," Perenelle said.  
"I can only imagine," Emma said. "Now about this about being able to fix being obliviated?"

"Fix, no, treat, yes, and you will certainly need treatment," Perenelle said.  
"And what is this treatment," Dan said.  
"In your case an outlet for your anger over everything," Perenelle said.  
"That's it," Dan said.  
"Dan you were able to guide the spell into taking small snippets of your life, so your brain had an easier time adapting to the holes in your memory. Do you remember everything about every single patient off the top of your head?" she said as Dan looked at her.  
"No, but I don't…." Dan said.  
"See your brain will naturally forget some things over time, a natural pruning of memories," Perenelle said.  
"Which means he's not at risk for any confusion or false memories," Emma said. "But what does that mean for me, I can't just reinsert new memories to where old memories would be…."  
"Actually, I have a potion for that," Perenelle said.  
"You have a potion that will put new memories into where my memories of dental school and being a dentist would be?" Emma said.

"Yes, which means you are going back to school," Perenelle said.  
Emma's jaw dropped. "Wait what……" Emma finally said.  
"You heard me," Perenelle said.  
"Yes, but I fail to understand how that will help me," Emma said.  
"That is because between the potion and some spells, the new memories will replace the old ones," Perenelle explained.  
Then that means I can't be going to graduate school again because there would be a mental paradox of having old memories of people I only met recently," Emma said.  
"That is true, which is why it won't be a normal school," Perenelle said.  
"You are going to teach her magic," Dan said.

"Not every magical subject actually requires magic, and I think between myself and Maria, we can figure something out," Perenelle said.  
"I'll do it, but I have a few requests," Emma said as a minute of silence.  
"And those are," Perenelle said.  
"I want to learn German, and French, plus some lessons in economics and diplomacy," Emma said as Dan nodded along with his wife.  
"Can I ask why?" Perenelle asked.  
"I just have a feeling that they might be important later, and this way I can still be involved in charity work even if I can't help like I used to," Emma replied.  
"I think I can arrange something," Perenelle said.

Break

Hermione,

Both your father and I understand your anger. While I would like to think that a Professor would not do such a thing, we both know that would be a lie. Rest assured though, your father and I will not be taking this lying down. I have already spoken to Perenelle and I will be working with her to treat my lethe curse. You have always had my full support to take the actions you felt were necessary, and that hasn't changed. However, I would like to remind you that the full quote is "Let justice be done, though the heavens may fall, and "An eye for an eye," may leave the world blind. I am not saying to not seek justice, just to make sure that your punishments are just and fair.

Your Loving Parents,

Mom and Dad


	44. Princess Hermione chapter 44

Chapter 44- Falling  
April 1995

Grangers Partially Obliviated

Yes, you read correctly Dan and Emma Granger were obliviated in their English residence last month. The details are still unclear, but an unknown assailant broke into their home and attempted to obliviate them before stunning them. Under normal circumstances the obliviate spell removes the memories as determined by the caster, and cannot be stopped if the spell lands on the target. However, Dan and Emma are good friends of the Dwarfs who provided them with passive protective charms on a watch and bracelet respectively. These charms activated when they were hit with the obliviate reducing the power of the spell. This combined with their quick thinking and mental fortitude allowed them to tell the spell which memories to take.

In the case of Dan Granger, it was just the memories of his problem patients and he wanted to reassure everyone that Granger Dental was still open for business. As for Emma she was hit not with an Obliviate, but the Lethe curse, which is a dark spell that wipes years of memories from a person. While there are some uses of the obliviate there is no useful reason for the Lethe spell to exist and the only reason it is used is to erase years of memories from a person potentially changing their personality and drive them insane as their brain struggles to deal with large gaps in memory.

"I do not know who you are, or why you tried to erase my memory, but you have failed. If you think losing my time in Dental School and my experience as a practicing dentist is going to stop me from being a mother to my daughters, or providing help to those in need then you are sorely mistaken. There is more than one way to help others, and as Thomas Jefferson once said, "I sincerely believe that banking establishments are more dangerous than standing armies." I might have the magical power of a loofa, but I have friends, and money, and I am not afraid to use them." Emma Granger.

As you can see Mrs. Granger is still herself and she is under the care of Perenelle Flamel, while taking lessons with Maria Tepes, and Franz Metternich the mayor of Magical Vienna. When asked about what they would be teaching her Maria Tepes had this to say.

"There is so much more to magic than just silly wand waving, and just because one can't power a spell themselves doesn't mean that you can't use or understand magic."

While might be considered heretical to some, Mrs. Tepes isn't wrong, as some of the more recent breakthroughs in Astronomy came from squibs, while divination has taken tremendous strides through the inclusion of mathematics. I think I speak for many when I say that I wish the Grangers all the best in their recovery and look forward to seeing what changes they may bring.

"You never said anything about obliviating her parents," Lupin yelled, slamming the paper down on Dumbledore's desk.  
"What do you mean," Dumbledore replied before his eyes drifted downward to see the headline. "I see."  
"See what," Lupin snapped. "You said you were just going to remove Hermione's secondary persona, not erase her family as well."  
"It was necessary to remove their memories of their daughter's secondary persona," Dumbledore said. "I could not foresee the spell acting in the way that it did. Mind magics are a delicate branch of magic after all."  
"True, but the Lethe spell…." Lupin said.  
"Due to the presence of protective charms more force was needed," Dumbledore said.  
"Fine, but I still don't like it," Lupin said. "Despite being a muggle, she has developed a positive image in the werewolf community."  
"I was not aware of that," Dumbledore said.  
"Yes," Lupin replied. "The talk of her being a friend to all children and treating everyone equally is not an act."  
"And they do not care that she is pushing the limits of the statute of secrecy," Dumbledore said.  
"Not when she is actively helping them," Remus said.

Break

"Millie," Hermione said as they made their way outside for cheer practice.  
"Oui," Millie replied.  
"Is it wrong for me to say that I am going to enjoy this?" Hermione asked as they walked.  
"You have something planned," Millie said.  
"Well I was thinking of upping the difficulty a little bit," Hermione said.  
"What do you have in mind," Millie said.  
"As you know I am not a fan of quidditch," Hermione said.

"Then why are you a cheerleader stupid," Pansy said.  
"Because I like performing," Hermione replied.  
"I wouldn't consider cheerleading anything like Swan Lake or Giselle," Pansy said.  
"True, but that doesn't mean we can't have some kind of performance," Hermione said, catching their attention.  
"But when would you do something like that?" Daphne said softly.  
"You mean you don't know," Millie said, jumping on the opportunity.  
"We can't just do a performance in the middle of the match," Daphne fired back.  
"Really Daphne, even I know that," Pansy said.  
"And she's blond," Hermione quipped.  
Pany's head whipped towards Hermione her long blond hair smacking Daphne in the face. "I am not a dumb blond."  
"You said it not me," Hermione giggled as Pansy scowled. "Anyway, there is the period before the game while the teams are warming up and everyone is entering the stands, and during the time outs,” Hermione explained only for red faced Daphne's head to drop.  
"Regarde le double menton," Millie said.  
"Ja," Hermione said nodding.

"See I told you, Hermione was fatty," Cormac said.  
"I guess you're right, I really thought she had lost weight," Harry said.  
"Of course, she is, and you can do much better than some fat snake," Ginny added from where she hung off Harry's arm.  
Hermione's fists clenched with rage, as Millie placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just wait," she whispered.  
"I am not fat," Daphne snapped.

"Then why do you have a double chin, Hermione," Ginny said.  
"I am not Hermione, my name is Daphne Greengrass, you poor ill-bred Weasley," Daphne snapped.  
The prideful lions paused taking a second look at Daphne. Harry blinked, shaking his head before looking back at Daphne. "Sorry about that Daphne, I must need to get my glasses checked," he said before focusing on Hermione. "I don't know how I confused your Rubenesque beauty with that scrawny runt."  
"I am not fat you stupid lion," Daphne yelled kicking him in the shin before storming off.  
"What was that for, it was a compliment," Harry said hopping on one foot as he grabbed his shin.  
"Daphne's an art dork, and knows about Peter Paul Rubens style," Pansy said, turning her nose up at him as she walked off.

"You deserved that for behaving like a child," Millie said.  
"Like we'd listen from some stupid frog like you," Ginny said.  
"The same could be said, for monolingual, tea guzzling, quidditch hooligan with bad teeth," Hermione said.  
"Yeah well you're…" Cormac said as Hermione glared at him. "An ice woman."  
"Real original Cormac, calling the German figure skater who grew up in the alps, an ice woman, so much for highly regarded British sense of humor," Hermione sighed. "Germans are not humorless, we just prefer to let others speak and provide the humor for us," Hermione said before walking away with a little extra pep in her step.

"Well that was unexpected," Hermione said as they moved to catch up.  
"We already knew he was a jerk," Millie said.  
"True, but…." Hermione said.  
"I know he seems to have gotten worse lately," Millie said.  
"That wasn't what I was referring to," Hermione said.  
"Then what were you referring to?" Millie asked.  
"How could he even think that I look like that faker," Hermione growled. "I don't even have the hint of a double chin, or hair like that," she said pointing towards Daphne's bushy brown hair."  
"But you used to, and masquerade has been stuffing her face lately not to mention her hair accidents," Millie said.

"True, but that seems like a lifetime ago," Hermione said.  
"Of course, but wouldn't it be a fitting punishment for little miss prissy pants tomato face I'm a countess Daphne Greengrass, to end up…." Millie began to say.  
"A poor, stupid, fat, and ugly first-generation witch," Hermione said.  
"Exactly," Millie said.  
Hermione's smile brightened. "Melissa, I like the way you think."  
"I thought you might like that, but my name is…" Millie said.

"I know, but ever since the obliviation, you've just felt more like a Melissa to me, and you were the one who picked it out, remember," Hermione said.  
"No, I do like, and I do like Monaco, but I thought I," Millie said.  
"You're not going crazy, you're just evolving," Hermione said.  
"Then what does that make the masquerade," Millie said.  
"She's just lazy, and a little slow," Hermione said. "Now let's do this." She said her smile grew as they joined the others.

"Alright ladies, we've been cooped up inside for the winter, so let's start with a run around the pitch to get the blood pumping," Liz said. "Let's start with 5 laps around the pitch."  
"Hey Johanna," Mathew whispered as they got started.  
"Yes," Hermione replied.  
"I don't know exactly what happened that night, and I am glad that you are truly standing up for yourself now, and Liz is by no means innocent, but you could you…." he said trailing off.  
"You really do care about her," Hermione said as they started to run.  
"Well yeah who wouldn't," Mathew replied. "She's gorgeous, powerful, and underneath it all she really is a big softie. Did you know that she was my first friend when I came to Hogwarts?"  
"No," Hermione replied.  
"We met on the train, it wasn't anything like what you experienced but she said that it was beneath their station to pick on muggleborn students," Mathew replied. "On your left," he called out as they passed Daphne who was already working up a sweat as she struggled to keep up.

"Then why did she," Hermione said.  
"That would be my fault," Mathew said.  
"Your fault," Hermione replied. "How is it your fault."  
"Well let’s just say my defensive magic wasn't always this impressive. Don't get me wrong I gave as good as I got, but…." Mathew replied.  
"It was still painful, and Liz put a stop to it," Hermione said.  
"None of us knew it at the time, but she used invisible air to put a stop to it," Mathew said. "After that she said if she saw anyone was bleeding, and she wasn't the cause of said, then they would bleed."  
"On your left," Hermione said as they passed Daphne again as she slowed to a jog sweating and breathing heavy.  
"Shut up," Daphne groaned.

"Ok, but they why all of the maid crap," Hermione said.  
"Well Liz was kind of a jerk," Mathew said.  
"Really," Hermione said.  
"Daphne, stop dawdling and run. Merlin, when did you get a pair of thunder thighs?" Liz yelled.  
"I do not," Daphne replied as she tripped and fell into the grass.

"Ok, she is still kind of a jerk at times," Matthew said. "And just because she can turn them all into paste doesn't mean that they can't pressure her in other ways. Look I'm not stupid, and I know she's got some bad karma."  
"You really are her friend," Hermione said.  
"Yes," Mathew replied.  
"Fine, I won't actively target her, but if she can't hack it then it's not my fault," Hermione said. "And you might want to talk to Millie."  
"Why," Mathew asked.  
"Millie's got this crazy idea on how she is going to make Liz her little sister or something," Hermione said watching as Millie ran side by side with Liz.  
"It's not that crazy," Mathew said.  
"Yes, it is," Hermione said.

"Ok, maybe it is but she got it from you, you know," Mathew said.  
"What do I have to do with anything," Hermione said.  
"Astoria, or should I say Victoria," Mathew chuckled.  
"Whatever it was I didn't do it," Astoria's voice called out from behind.  
"Victoria," Hermione yelled before stumbling into a cartwheel before returning to running. "What are you doing here!"  
"Even though I'm just a manager Liz said I could train with you guys," Astoria said. "Now, if you want to blame anyone, you blame mother Emma, because she showed me what a real mom is like."  
"On your left cousin," Astoria said as they passed a plodding Daphne.  
"What…." Daphne gasped stumbling to a stop as Astoria rocketed past her.  
Astoria spun around running backwards looking towards Daphne. "Come on cousin, get the led out, you're running like you were hibernating all winter."

"I am your sister you little brat," Daphne panted as she slowed to a plodding walk.  
"You are," Astoria said.  
"She is, Because I don't really see it," Mathew said with a wink towards the girls.  
"Yes, I am, now get over here, you little shit," Daphne growled.   
"I'm only littler than you where it counts," Astoria shot back, placing her hands on her hips. "Seriously cousin you need to get it together." She said before turning around.  
"Stupid, Astoria you are not littler than me," Daphne grumbled as she looked at her defiant little siter, who took off her track jacket to tie it around her waist causing Daphne to freeze at the site of what appeared to be a trim waist while she could feel her own starting to bounce around on its own. "Well I'm still bigger where it matters." Daphne said to herself as her breasts ached from the extra movement the running caused.

"Why did I say 5 laps," Liz groaned as she finished the last lap at a slow jog.  
"Because you said some of us might need it after hibernating all winter, and you wanted to get back into shape after lounging in the dorm for most of the last month," Millie replied as they stopped.  
"It wasn't a question," Liz groaned as she caught her breath.  
"What's next captain Liz," Hermione asked excitedly with a cheeky salute.  
"Oh, come on, Johanna you could at least have the decency of acting tired," Liz said as Hermione just continued to smirk.  
"That's because the German brat doesn't have any curves to speak of," Pansy said.  
"Hey I am not a brat or flat," Hermione snapped. "I am zierlich which is better than flopping all over the place."  
"Oh please, I am not flopping all over the place like Daphne," Pansy said as Daphne's eyes widened in shock arms moving to cover her chest.  
"Ladies please, it doesn't matter if you have a little talent," Liz said nodding towards Hermione. "A good amount of talent," she said nodding to Pansy. "Or too much talent," she said nodding towards Daphne. "It's all in how you use it." she said, hefting her own chest causing Mathew to blush as a dopy look crossed his face. "But enough about that it's time to get to work. The Badgers made a pyramid, but I think we can do better."

Break

"I hate being fat," Tracy grumbled as she walked towards the back of the quidditch pitch. The corset hidden under the black and white outfit, cinching her soft waist into shape, while it's long skirt hid her still thick legs. "But I am getting there," she whispered as she carried a large case in her hands.

"Man, Daphne's gotten kind of chunky," Vincent said as they observed the girls cheer practice.  
"So, she's a little chunky look at those breasts," Gregory said, watching Daphne flap her arms hopelessly as she attempted to do jumping jacks.  
"True," Vincent said nodding in agreement. "But who's the silver haired girl?"  
"I dunno, maybe that German girl," Gregory shrugged. "Hey what do you think about Millie."  
"Her food's good, and she's cute, but…." Vincent shuddered.  
"But what," Gregory said as Tarasque seemed to look in their direction.  
"Her pets scare me," Vincent said. "It's like they are always watching us."  
"Yeah, you never know where Steve is going to pop up," Gregory said nodding in agreement.  
"What about Tracy?" Vincent said.

"What about me," a smirking Tracy said from behind them, the case sitting on the grass next to her.  
"Gah, Tracy, when did you get here," the pair exclaimed crashing to the ground.  
"Long enough," Tracy said, locking eyes with them. "So, what was it about me," she asked. "I know I am not a cheerleader……" she said leaning forward slightly, smirking as she saw their eyes move to her chest. "But I think I am as least as good as Daphne when it comes to my looks."  
"Hee-hee, boobs," the boys chuckled.  
"My eyes are up here gentlemen," Tracy snapped standing up.

"Sorry," the boys said as they stood up.  
"And you're better than Daphne," Vincent said quickly.  
"Yeah like way better," Gregory added.

"Thank you," Tracy said.  
"But um, what did you want us out here for," Gregory asked.  
"Well I thought we could help each other with something," Tracy said.  
"You want to help us," Vincent said.  
"Of course," Tracy said with a smile. "It's no secret that you want to be the new beaters for the quidditch team next year," she said, opening the case to reveal a pair of beater bats and a pair of bludgers.  
"Yeah, but you don't play quidditch," Gregory replied.  
"That is true, however I still think I can help you," Tracy stated.  
"How?" Vincent asked.  
"By providing you with a moving target," Tracy said.  
"What are you nuts," they gasped.  
"No, I am quite sane, see you two need practice hitting a moving target and I need to practice dodging and defensive spells," Tracy said.  
"True, you did get your but kicked in defense," Vincent said.  
"And it is kind of big," Gregory said as the wind blew drawing Tracy's long skirt tight against her posterior.  
"Ahem," Tracy said. "Leaving the size of my posterior out of things, are you interested in some mutually beneficial practice?"  
The pair looked at each other before replying. "Sure, but don't blame us if you end up a sweating mess."  
"Of course," Tracy said, stepping back and pulling her wand as they went for the bats and the bludgers sitting in the case. "Now just so you know I can and will fling the bludgers back at you."

"But I thought only the beaters can hit the bludgers," Vincent said.  
"That is not true, anyone can hit the bludger," Tracy said.  
"They can," Gregory said.  
"Yes, it's just no one is crazy enough to try punching a flying cannonball," Tracy said.  
"Wait there was that one guy," Vincent said.  
"Oh yeah that Indian dude, on the Cannons," Gregory said.  
"Exactly so you need to be ready for anything," Tracy said.  
"That's just like what Professor Lockhart said," the boys said.  
"Good, so are you ready to do this," Tracy said.  
"Sure, but don't say we didn't warn you," they said, each launching a bludger.

Their aim was lacking as Tracy easily dodged the first pass, but the boys quickly sent them flying back at her and Tracy was forced to jump to the side. "Not bad boys, but trying mixing up your timing," Tracy said as they both whiffed.  
"What do you mean," Vincent asked.  
"You are both hitting the bludgers towards me at the same time. Try and mix it up, that way I can't dodge one without worrying about the other," she explained.  
"We never tried that before," Gregory said.  
"Then give it a try," Tracy said, keeping an eye on the cheerleading practice going on inside the pitch.

Break

"When did cheerleading get so hard," Daphne thought to herself as she struggled to keep up with the others.  
"It's not," Pansy said smugly.  
"You do ballet, of course it's easy for you," Daphne shot back.  
"Didn't you do a big race against Johanna," Millie said, keeping time as they moved their pom-poms in unison.  
"I raced against Hermione, and I nearly beat her," Daphne said.  
"Daphne, stop talking and get it together," Liz snapped. "You're not in time with the rest of us."  
"That's not how I remember it, Hermione," Hermione said, turning her head towards Daphne. "I distinctly remember kicking your but, and there is a lot of it to kick," she added.  
"Grrrrrr," Daphne growled gritting her teeth as she struggled to keep up before they switched up the routine waiving with their arms. "Please like you can kick anything with those thunder thighs, I let you win in Monaco," Daphne said.

"Really do these looks like thunder thighs," Hermione said before swinging her leg up into a standing split. "You didn't let me win anything," Hermione said looking up and down Daphne's larger figure. "You only kept up because, chunky, you had extra momentum on the downhills, but what really surprised me was how well your bubble but smashed through the ice barriers. Of course, I can take it all back if you can do this," she said switching legs.  
"Anything you can do, " Daphne said, grabbing her knee as she tried to pull her leg up. "I…." Daphne hissed. "…." she said as she began to wobble.  
"Cannot do at all," Hermione sang as Daphne fell to the ground, her but sticking up into the air.  
"It really is a crude chunky but," Millie said, smirking as she looked at Daphne's posterior.

"It's called lush, and it's classy," a red-faced Daphne shot back.  
"So lewd, just look at how it's bouncing around," Millie whispered to Hermione.  
"I know, positively plebeian," Hermione replied.  
"My but is not big and not lewd," Daphne snapped.  
"If you have the energy to yell, you have the energy to do it right, now get your fat ass in gear tubby," Liz snapped.  
"I am not fat," Daphne grumbled as they transitioned to jogging while pumping their pom-poms in the air in time with each other.  
"Whatever you say menteuse," Millie said as Hermione picked up the pace. Pansy rolled her eyes but easily picked up the pace.  
"I meant to get in time, not pick up the pace," Liz groaned her legs burning as Hermione took the lead as they formed a line.  
"Come on get those legs up," Hermione called out.  
"I am," Daphne grumbled wincing as she was assaulted by the sensation of the skin of her inner thighs rubbing together.

"Come on we're a cheer team," she said swinging her leg up until it hit her shoulder. Pansy smirked in response easily matching Hermione. Millie managed to get her foot up to the level of her shoulder while Mathew was a little lower. Liz grimaced, managing to hit just below her shoulder, her knee slightly bent. "Come on Daphne, I thought you were flexible," Hermione said, wincing as her leg barely passed 90 degrees.  
"I am," Daphne grumbled.  
"If that's the best you've got, it's a miracle you are still on the team," Astoria said, nearly matching Hermione.  
"What are you doing, you're just the manager," Daphne snapped as Hermione leapt into the air and performed a picture-perfect toe touch.  
"Too easy," Pansy said before performing the stunt.  
"Just you wait Pansy," Hermione said to herself. "Nicely done, Millie," Hermione called out.

"Thanks, I've been practicing," she replied.  
"Practice makes perfect," Mathew said, managing it, but not doing as well as the other girls.  
"Ok Liz show us how it's done," Millie said after easily performing the trick.  
A cold sweat began to run down Liz's back as they looked in her direction. "I um, think I'm going to sit this one out, captain's privilege," Liz stammered.  
"But you're the captain," Millie said.  
The leader of the team and if the leader doesn't lead…." Hermione added.  
"Shit," Liz cursed as they looked at her as her legs felt increasingly like lead weights.  
"Of course, if you want to make someone else the captain," Pansy said.  
"When hell freezes over," Liz snapped as Hermione smiled. "It was a figure of speech." Liz said, quickly shooting Hermione a look who just tilted her head to the side and smirked. "Fine," Liz huffed, taking a deep breath before bending deep in the knees and jumping as hard as she could. At the height of her jump her legs shot out, a slight break in the knee before coming back down. "Eep," she squeaked as her foot slipped on the grass dropping her right on her posterior with a thump.

"Not bad, but the landing needs work," Hermione said tapping a finger against her arm as she looked down at Liz who was flush with embarrassment.  
"Bloody crutches," Liz grumbled slowly standing up.  
"That's a lame excuse," Daphne muttered.  
"I'd like to see you try," Liz said, turning her ire towards Daphne.  
"I think we all would," Hermione said.  
"Fine," Daphne snapped.  
"Better watch out for the grass cousin, you never know when it might reach out and bite you," Astoria said motioning towards Liz whose cheeks grew redder.  
"I'll be fine," Daphne said.  
"Then hurry up and get on with it, we don't have all day," Millie added.

"Alright already, stop rushing me," Daphne snapped. "Merlin it's just a simple trick," she muttered, bending her knees to jump.  
"I'd like to see Hermione get her fat ass in the air," Hermione said to Pansy loud enough for Daphne to hear as she began her jump. Distracted by the comment Daphne's jump became more of a bunny hop as her limbs flailed before she landed on her back with a loud splat. Daphne could only stare at the sky in shock as her limbs flopped to the ground next to her.  
"And the fatty went boom," Pansy chuckled.  
"You were saying," Liz said.  
"Actions speak louder than words," Astoria added.

"I just slipped that's all," Daphne snapped, scrambling to her feet.  
"There are no do overs in figure skating," Hermione said.  
Liz sighed. "Look everybody gets one."  
"Fine," the others said, rolling their eyes.  
"I can do this," Daphne said to herself as she marched to a better spot.  
"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say," Hermione said.  
Daphne growled glaring daggers at the smirking Hermione. "Jump and do a split, jump and do a split, this is easy, nothing to it," she muttered, bending her knees for the jump. With a silent prayer Daphne's legs snapped into action pressing down hard as she swung them out to the side as she reached out to touch them. Sadly, however she forgot to wait until she was airborne as her legs flew out from underneath her dropping her hard on her posterior with a meaty thump. The sound echoing across the empty quidditch pitch as her face once again turned red. "A nightmare, this has to be a nightmare, it's not possible, this isn't me," Daphne muttered.  
Hermione leaned over viciously pinching Daphne's cheeks.  
"Ouch!" Daphne screamed. "What the bloody hell was that for?"  
"It's not a dream," Hermione said. "Now let's get back to work."

"Right," Liz and Daphne said, trepidation growing in their minds.  
"So, what is next," Millie asked, looking at Liz. Sure, she wanted a cute little sister to, but her karma was still out of whack and needed some balancing.  
"I um…." Liz stammered as her mind went blank. Normally they just went over whatever cheers they planned to do and practiced a few stunts.  
"How about we take a break and try the human pyramid Hufflepuff did at the last game," Mathew said.  
"Oh, come on that muggle thing," Pansy said.  
"It's not that bad, and besides you'll probably be on top," Hermione said.  
"Well if you insist and you better not drop me," Pansy replied.  
"We won't," Millie said.  
"Now if we are going to do this right," Hermione said.  
"The heaviest girls should be on the bottom," Daphne chimed in.  
"Then that means, Mathew, Daphne, and myself are on the bottom," Liz said.  
"Hey…." Daphne huffed.  
"Can it Greengrass, Pansy, Hermione, and Millie are all smaller than you," Liz said.  
"They are not," Daphne muttered dropping to her hands and knees. She went stiff as she felt a hand grab her ass giving it a hard squeeze feeling the soft flesh compress as a weight bore down on her arms.  
"It really is lush," Millie said in French.  
"And it's not done growing yet," Hermione replied in German, Daphne's beet red face going on unseen as they assumed their position over her.

Break

"Note to self," Tracy hissed, ducking and rolling out of the way as one went for her head and other to her feet. "Don't do this while wearing a corset," she muttered as the stiff corset cut into her soft flesh.  
"You ok Tracy," Gregory called out.  
"I'm fine, I just wore the wrong outfit for this type of thing," Tracy replied.  
"We can stop if you want," Vincent said.  
"No, I'm ok, but I am going to switch to using spells to block the bludgers instead of dodging. So, keep them coming, big boy," she said winking at him.  
"You got it," they said as Vincent slammed the cannonball in her direction.  
"Protego," Tracy called out, swiping her wand in front of her as the bludger raced towards her. A resounding clang rang out as the padded metal ball slammed into her shield visibly denting it before she pushed it back, her shield snapping back to normal as it was flung away. She barely had time to smile at her success before the second one came smashing through her weakened shield as she spun to the side.

While the boys didn't want to smash Tracy, they also loved a challenge and breaking her shield isn't like actually breaking her. The pair looked at each other before hitting the bludgers with all their strength directly at her.  
"Protego maxima," Tracy yelled, drawing a pentagram in the air in front of her with her wand. The red head grunted funneling her magic into the spell as the cannon balls impacted. "I will not yield," she growled as they pushed her back several feet before falling to the ground. "I win," she groaned, falling to the ground, the cannon balls laying on the grass in front of her as the boys ran over.  
"Tracy, are you ok," Gregory said.  
"I'm alright," she said slowly standing up. "But I think that is enough for today," she added.  
"Ok, we just, you know, didn't want to push you too hard,” Vincent said.  
Tracy smiled. "That is very kind of you boys," Tracy said, but I am tougher than I look," Tracy said. "And I would prefer it if we kept this training just between us, ok" she added, giving each boy a peck on the cheek, before slowly walking away.  
"Ok," the pair said with a dopey grin on their faces.

Break

"Ok, I think that's enough for today," Liz finally said slowly standing up on trembling legs as Daphne fell over flat on her back.  
"Finally," Daphne thought her chest heavy as she stared up at the sky "Pansy……." she eventually called out looking towards her friend.  
"Hey Pansy, I know some good stretches from figure skating that could help you in ballet," Hermione said.  
"And what makes you think I want anything to do with you Hermione," Pansy said.  
Hermione just cocked an eyebrow at Pansy. "Um Pansy you didn't hit your head or anything because I'm Johanna, Hermione is laying over there," Hermione said pointing towards Daphne.  
The blond slowly turned her head to look at the thick girl laying on the ground chest bouncing with each breath. The girl's short brown hair is a frizzy mess as she flopped over to her stomach. "Right what was I thinking, confusing you two," Pansy said before joining her.  
"Pansy, my name is not Hermione," Daphne said panting.  
"Did you hear something," Millie said, joining them.  
"This isn't happening, I'm popular not an outcast," Daphne muttered looking at them.  
"Come on, Daphne, help me clean this stuff up," Liz and Mathew said, pulling her away.

Break

"You wanted to see us Professor Meloi," Hermione and Astoria asked, coming up to him after class.  
"Yes, Johanna, Victoria" he said, surprising her.  
"But I'm…." Hermione said as the professor sealed the room.  
"Ladies, I am not blind, deaf, or stupid. It wasn't hard to figure out what was really behind your extended absences in my class. I also know that whatever happened it didn't work and you are trying to keep that a secret," he explained.  
"You know," Astoria gasped.  
"It wasn't hard to figure out what happened after reading the interview your mother gave, and well this also helped," he chuckled, laying down newspaper on his desk.

Mermaid Times

Oblivation at Hogwarts

The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the premiere magical school in Britain and its colonies from around the world. It also ranks as one of the top 5 magical schools in all of Europe, the equal of schools like Bexaboms, and Durmstrang. The headmaster is the illustrious Albus Dumbledore who is the Supreme Mugawump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Britain's Chief Warlock. Thus, I was shocked, no, appalled to hear that several students were reportedly obliviated at the school. The obliviate spell is not an easy spell to use, and it is one whose knowledge is restricted at least in many of the European Countries over fear of its misuse. In fact, in Denmark, the spell is only taught by a select few who actively research mind magic and the oblivators meant to enforce the statute of secrecy. And it is a spell never used on children due to the risk of causing death of personality. The names of some of the students involved are being kept secret for their privacy and safety, but I can tell you that it was attempted on 4 students, of which 3 of them have had some memory loss, two of which were Johanna and Victoria Granger. Each a rising star in their perspective fields of figure skating and music. One has to wonder just what is going on in England where such a loving family is being ruthlessly targeted for simply trying to make the world a better place.

Carly Anderson

"Mutter," the girls sighed.  
“I take it this is true then," Professor Meloi said.  
"More or less," Hermione replied.  
"And I take it the obliviation failed," the professor asked.  
"More or less," Astoria said  
"I see," the professor said slowly, standing up to reach out and pat both girls on the head. "Rest easy girls, Dumbledore will learn nothing from me," he said as the girls looked up at him.  
"Really but," Hermione said.  
"Your concern is admirable, but it is the teacher’s job to care and nurture their students' developing intellect, and having you stuck in classes far below your ability level is a waste of your time and ability," Meloi explained.  
"Danke, but I don't think…." Hermione said.  
"What Dumbledore and McGonagall don't know won't hurt him," Meloi said, stunning the girls.  
"Professor, what are you going to do?" Astoria asked.

"Sorry girls this time it is you who will be doing all the work," Meloi chuckled. "I hope you don't mind another project Johanna."  
"No professor," Hermione said.  
"Good, because I've already made arrangements," Meloi said.  
"What sort of arrangement," Hermione asked.  
"The kind that keeps you from getting bored, and will potentially drive an old stick in the mud a little crazy," Meloi said.  
"I'm in," Astoria said. "What do you need me to do professor?"  
"Count me in as well," Hermione added.  
"Excellent," he said, interlacing his fingers as he looked at the girls. "As of now the only classes you will physically be attending are 2nd year Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration," he said.  
"What about?" Astoria asked.  
"Magic theory, herbology, history, and flying," Hermione added.  
"You will be on independent study," Meloi said.  
"Independent study…." the girls said.

"Yes," Meloi replied. "I want each of you to research and conduct an independent study on some aspect of magic."  
"You mean like a science experiment," Hermione asked.  
"Yes, you could call it that," Meloi said. "This is different from the project Professor McGonagall gave you. I am not interested in seeing what sort of magical feets you can accomplish but in how you further the understanding of magic. That is of course if you are still up for that sort of thing."  
"Is the pope catholic," Astoria said.  
"I look forward to seeing what you come up with," the professor said, handing them a pass.

Break

"What is it about balls that are so darn fun," Sirius thought in his animagus form as his tail wagged excitedly.  
"You want the ball," Elizabeth giggled holding up a ball in front of Tarasque who barked. "Yes, you do," she said, moving it back and forth.  
"Yes, I want the damn ball," he barked, jumping for it as Elizabeth kept it just out of reach.  
"Ok, Tarasque," Elizabeth said, cocking her arm back and throwing it. "Go fetch!" she yelled as the big black dog raced after it. "That's a good boy," Elizabeth laughed as Tarasque returned with the ball only to see it thrown again.  
"Maybe it's because I've stayed as a dog for so long," he thought, feeling more excited than he had in years running back and forth chasing after the ball, playing with Elizabeth Le'strange and the other young Syltherin students. "Or maybe it's nice knowing I have another relative who isn't a raging lunatic or monster."  
A large splat, and a torrent of laughter tore everyone from their fun as Sylvia landed face first in a large puddle of mud, where there clearly hadn't been a puddle of mud before. "Now you look like the dirty snakes that you are," a young redhead cackled as several others joined in on the fun.

"Hey that wasn't very nice," Elizabeth called out.  
"What isn't not our problem that you slither around on the ground like that," a red headed girl added.  
"We do not," Sylvia cried out as she slipped and fell back into the puddle with a splat  
"What the ever-living hell is this is bullshit," Sirius growled moving between the lions and their prey.  
"We'll tell…." Anna said.  
"And who will believe you," Harry said. "You are all a bunch of liars to begin with."  
"We are not," Belle added.  
"And yet you are friends with the biggest liar of all," Harry said.  
"Johanna is not a liar," Elizabeth said.  
"Her name is Hermione," Harry growled.  
"Ok, seriously Harry you might be James and Lily's son and my godson but you are being an ass," he barked. "Right, still a dog, of course he wouldn't understand me," he thought before walking up to them and raising one of his hind legs. "But this should do it," he barked before urinating on the group.  
"Gah, what the hell is your stupid dog doing, that's disgusting," Ginny screamed.

"No, that's a bad Tarasque, no going to the bathroom on people even if they look like fire hydrants," Millie exclaimed, rushing over from the greenhouses. "Bad, no Tarasque snacks for you," she said quickly, pulling him back. "That's a good boy, extra peanut butter for you tonight," she whispered in his ear.  
"That's right, I am a good boy," Sirius barked happily as the group ran off.

Break

"Not bad," Vincent said nodding appreciatively as Daphne entered the common room.  
"That's right I still got it," Daphne said to herself adjusting the hair band she was using to reign in her increasingly bushy hair.  
"Yeah, Hermione is looking pretty good today," Gregory said, causing Daphne to stumble and slam into the back of a chair.  
"Clumsy much," Vainsley chimed in.  
"I am not clumsy," Daphne snapped. "And my name is Daphne," she said looking at the boys.

"Right, sorry, Daphne, I just have trouble with names sometimes," Vincent said.  
"Just get it right next time, stupid," Daphne hissed standing up.  
"Now that's a little harsh calling them stupid, considering they didn't get kicked out of Runes, or are taking remedial potions," Lev said coming to their defense.  
Daphne paled, frozen in shock as the words sunk in, while the rest of the dorm turned in her direction. "So, the rumor is true," others began to whisper. "Nice to know she's normal like the rest of us."

"Tracy, I love your outfit," Vainsley said as Tracy joined them in the common room wearing a green dress with a black corset that emphasized her chest while the skirt billowed outward over her hips creating a slimming effect while enhancing what curves she had.  
"Thank you Vainsley," Tracy said standing next to Daphne, her outfit making her look ever so slightly slimmer, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Daphne.  
"Oh wow," Vincent and Gregory said, blushing a little as Tracy winked at them while Daphne deflated a little more, her eyes darting around the room before she left.  
Leaning over she whispered to them. "Vincent, Gregory, thank you," she whispered.  
"We…. um…. Were…. Just repaying the…. Favor," they stammered.

"Stupid, boys, those idiots wouldn't know pretty if it smacked them in the face," Daphne grumbled as she stomped through the castle. "And who the hell does that fatty think she is." she muttered as she arrived at the great hall plopping down next to Pansy. "Good morning Pansy, can you believe what Tracy."  
"Bonjour Pansy," Millie called out, causing Pansy to turn her head quickly whacking Daphne with her long blond hair.  
"Good morning," "Pansy replied.  
"Gah," Daphne sputtered with a face full of hair.

"It looks pretty windy out there today, would you like me to braid your hair?" Millie asked.  
"Sure," Pansy said.  
"Excusez-moi," Millie said shoving Daphne over to make room.  
"Hey, what do you think you are doing Millie," Daphne exclaimed. "I am sitting here."  
"Relax there is plenty of room, even for a thick girl like you," Pansy said as Millie got to work.  
Face flushed with anger Daphne slammed her hands on the table standing up. "I am not fat; do you see a belly here?"

"A bauch, no, however you are wearing a corset underneath your outfit," Hermione said standing next to her in a sleek sleeveless red dress with white pinstripes, black skirt with thigh high heeled boots, highlighting her slim athletic figure, in stark comparison to Daphne's growing softness. "That being said there is nothing wrong with being a little zaftzig."  
The brown-haired girl couldn't help but stare at the silver haired beauty standing next to her, growing more apprehensive as the seconds turned into minutes. "When did she get so skinny, pretty, and her hair," she thought, looking Hermione over as more of her hair had taken on a silver color, only shifting to brown after it passed her shoulder blades. Her apprehension soon gave way to anger and jealousy as she remembered what she used to, no still looked like, this was just a phase it had to be. "I am not fat, and I am just waiting for my growth spurt," Daphne finally said smiling as she stood rose up on her toes slightly standing ever so slightly taller as she crossed her arms under her chest. "Then I'll be just like Johanna…." Daphne muttered as her eyes shot open. "No wait what am I thinking, I don't want to be like that muggle upstart……" she thought a horrified look on her face.

"Waiting more like having a growth spurt only it's more out than up, cousin," Astoria said joining in.  
"I am not short, and I am not your cousin," Daphne snapped.  
"True, you are not a midget," Astoria said standing next to Daphne, her heels and hair pulled into a bun making her look even taller than she was. "But you are shorter than me," she said tilting her eyes down to look Daphne in the eyes.  
"You are not," Daphne said, trying to stand tall.  
"Stop standing on your toes," Millie said.  
"I am not," Daphne said.  
"Yes, you are," Pansy said, shooting her a look.  
A deflated Daphne rocked back on her heels slumping in defeat looking ever shorter next to Astoria.

"And done," Millie said as Pansy looked at her long blond hair as it was all pulled back into a simple braid that exposed her entire forehead.  
"Thanks," Pansy said as a ray of sunshine seemed to glint off of the exposed skin of her forehead.  
"Gah, Millie, what the hell did you do, Pansy's forehead looks huge," Daphne said.  
"How rude," Hermione said brushing Daphne aside as she moved towards the stunned Pansy.  
"But it is," Daphne said.  
"I thought a member of the nobility knew better than to make fun of someone's physical appearance," Hermione said. "And no Pansy your forehead is not big in the slightest, in fact I think it is kind of cute."  
"You think so," Pansy said.  
"Of course, I wouldn't have styled it that way otherwise," Millie said.  
"I'm sure Draco will like it," Astoria said. "So, go get him," she said pushing her towards him.

"It does look kind of big though," Hermione said in German.  
"Totally," Astoria replied. "And you did that on purpose."  
"Maybe…." Millie giggled in French.

Break

"Ok, Millie, we're in Hogsmeade, now what was it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Hermione asked as they walked to Hogsmeade.  
"Not yet," she said as they broke off towards the shrieking shack.  
"Scary," Elizabeth said looking up at the large abandoned house.  
"Don't worry it's not haunted," Tarasque barked, rubbing up against her leg.  
"It is certainly out of the way," Astoria said.  
"Which makes it a good place to not be overheard or seen," Millie said as they walked inside.  
"Are you sure about this," Elizabeth said. "You're not going to….."  
"You are our friend Elizabeth," Millie and Hermione said hugging her. "And according to Steve this involves you to," Millie added.  
"It does," Elizabeth said.  
"Yes," Millie said.  
"Millie what is going on," Hermione asked.

"Apparently, Steve says that Tarasque has something very important to show us, and to try and not over react," Millie said.  
"Alright, go ahead Tarasque," Hermione said as the dog walked a few steps away from them and began to transform.  
"What the…." the girls gasped as the big black dog turned into a scruffy looking man with scraggly black hair.  
"It's not what you think," the man blurted out as his legs were frozen to the floor, vines wrapped around his arms, as the air began to swirl around him.  
"Then why don't you tell us what this is, Sirius Black," Hermione said.  
"I thought I told you not to overreact," Steve sighed.  
"Reflex," Millie said, dismissing the vines.

"But he's Sirius Black he……" Elizabeth said hiding behind Hermione.  
"I'm innocent," Sirius blurted out. "Look I wasn't the Potter's secret keeper, we just made everyone think I was to keep the real one secret."  
"And the real secret keeper," Hermione said.  
"Peter Pettigrew," Sirius answered.  
"Who is conveniently dead, at your hand according to the official records," Hermione said.

"He faked his death," Sirius said.  
"Your proof," Hermione said.  
"They only found his finger and if I had blown him up, pieces of him would have been all over the scene," Sirius said.  
"How did he escape," Astoria asked.  
"He is a rat animagus, and probably escaped into the sewer after cutting his finger off," Sirius answered.  
"And yet you were thrown in prison," Elizabeth finally said.  
"Without evidence, and no trial. When I said I killed them I meant my plan had led to their deaths," Sirius said.  
"Why escape now," Millie asked.  
"Because………" Sirius said looking at Hermione.

"You now know where Peter is and you want to protect the little boy," Hermione said.  
"Yes," Sirius said sadly. "But I want you to know, had I been there Johanna I would have done everything in my power to prevent what happened. Dumbledore's actions were inexcusable, and to think that my old friend Remus Lupin would have played any part in it, is beyond the pale."  
"Thank you, Sirius Black," Hermione said.  
"And his actions since then have shown that he is far too much like his father at that age," Sirius said.  
"So that's why you," Elizabeth gasped.  
"Yes, and besides your family," Sirius said.  
"We are," Elizabeth said.  
"Yes, your mother is my cousin, and I am proud to say that you fall far from the family tree," Sirius said.  
"I do," Elizabeth said.  
"Yes," he replied.

"Peter Pettigrew is Ron Weasley's pet rat," Millie said.  
"He is," Hermione and Astoria said.  
"Yes," Sirius said. "Wait, how did you?"  
"Steve wants to eat it, and he has good instincts," Millie replied, patting his head.  
"I buy that," the girls said.  
"I know I am asking a lot especially after what happened, but I can't let him kill my godson," Sirius pleaded.  
"Peter is not after him," Hermione said.  
"He's not," everyone gasped, staring at Hermione.  
"Scabbers has been the Weasley family pet for years, and has had access to the child's since his first year, and he hasn't killed him yet," Hermione said.  
"True," Sirus said. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to leave him there."  
"Agreed," Millie said. "Plus, where would I be if I didn't clear Tarasque's name."  
"I may not like your godson, but you've been a good boy since Millie saved you," Hermione said.  
"That's right I am a good boy," Sirius beamed.  
"You have been spending too much time as a dog," Astoria deadpanned.  
"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, is that justice delayed is justice denied. And I don't like the idea of anyone connected to Voldemort running around the school" Hermione said.

"Thank you," Sirius said.  
"Don't thank us yet," Astoria said. "We still need to have a talk about your peeping."  
"Bad, Tarasque," Millie said smacking him on the nose with a newspaper. "That's a bad dog, no peeping on girls."  
"In my defense I did try to run away each time," Sirius said.  
"Bad, Tarasque no skipping bath time, you stinky dog," Millie said, smacking him again. "Don't worry I've got this, and you need to get going or you will be late for your date," Millie said.  
"It's not a date," Hermione and Astoria shot back.  
"Wait what," the pair said looking at each other.  
"Marcus asked me to go on a walk with him," a blushing Astoria said.  
"Michael asked me to meet him for lunch," an equally red Hermione stated.  
"Well he better treat you right or else," the girls said in unison.  
"They really do look like sisters," Sirius said looking at the pair.  
"Well duh they're twins," Millie said as they left.  
"If you say so," Sirius said.  
"I do say so, and it's time we made some new rules Tarasque," Millie said looking him in the eye.  
"Yes, Millie," Sirius snapped.  
"Good boy," Millie said.

Break

"Astoria," Marcus called out waving as he walked over.  
"Marcus," Astoria replied.  
"You look, wow, when did you get taller," he said, giving her a more than appreciative glance.  
Astoria couldn't help her pale skin slowly turning a nice shade of pink. "Thank you."  
"So, um, what have you been up to," Marcus said as they turned off the main street.  
"Nothing, much it's just been a little crazy since……" Astoria said.  
"Right your fall," Marcus said as Astoria grew quiet. The birds chirping as they wandered down the empty streets. "Did I say something wrong," Marcus finally said.  
"No……" Astoria said softly. "It's just……."  
"Complicated," Marcus said.  
"You could say that," Astoria said.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Marcus asked.  
"I don't know," Astoria said thinking of Harry.  
"Well when you're ready, I'll listen," Marcus said.  
"Thanks," Astoria said tentatively, grabbing his arm.  
"No problem, that's what friends are for, right," Marcus said.  
"Right," Astoria sighed.  
"Why don't we sit down for a bit," Marcus said, leading her to a park bench.  
"Ok," Astoria said, taking a seat.

The pair sat silently enjoying the tranquil sound of birds singing. "Liz isn't over working you as the manager of the cheer team."  
"No," Astoria said. "And actually, I've been doing workouts with them."  
"Really, that's awesome, are you going to try out for the team next year," Marcus said.  
"I think it will be sooner than that," Astoria said. "Daphne's kinda gotten…."  
"Bigger," Marcus said.  
"You noticed," Astoria said.  
"Not really, I care more about what a girl thinks, and does, than what she looks like," Marcus said. "But dumb and dumber have been talking about her growing talent."  
"We call them humpty and dumpty," Astoria said.  
"Also, accurate," Marcus said. "But yeah your sisters really changed this year. That's enough about her, how are you holding up. It seems like there has been a lot on your mind.'  
"You could say that," Astoria replied.  
"I won't pry, but if you need to talk, I'll listen. Merlin knows you've helped me a lot with Victoria," he said as the silence returned.

"Say Marcus," Astoria said softly looking down at her hands.  
"Yes," Marcus said.  
"What would you think if someone you knew, wasn't exactly what they appeared to be," Astoria said.  
"Well that depends I guess," Marcus said.  
"On what," Astoria said nervously.  
"Well like are they the same person, or are they secretly evil or something," Marcus said.  
"It's not like that," Astoria said, turning red.  
"Then I guess it doesn't really matter as long as they are the same person," Marcus said.  
"Even if they said they were someone else," Astoria said.  
"Yes," Marcus said smiling at her.  
"Even if you thought they were two different people," Astoria said.  
"Yes, Astoria, even if you are not really Daphne Greengrass’s little sister Astoria, and are really Johanna Granger's sister Victoria Granger," Marcus said as Astoria's eyes widened in shock.

"You know," Astoria gasped. "When did you find out……"  
"The recent three-week gap in letters, the fact that despite being a fan you are never around when Victoria is around. How Johanna has been over protective of you, the fact that you don't really look like Daphne, and well you look just like her," Marcus said.  
"And you're ok with this," Astoria said.  
"Well I'm not gonna say it isn't a little weird, but we see stranger stuff in Hagrid's class and you've been the same funny, kind, girl since I've known you. Now I just get to hear your lovely voice more often," Marcus said.  
"You're not mad," Astoria said.  
"Why would I be mad?" Marcus asked.  
"Because I…." Astoria said as something clicked in Marcus's mind.  
"That stupid bloody idiot of a Gryffindor," Marcus sighed running a hand through his hair. "And is he the reason you…." Marcus said.  
"Partially," Astoria said.  
"Relax," he said, putting an arm around her. "I am not mad at you, and your secret is safe with me."  
"Just like that," Astoria said.

"Well yeah," Marcus said. "1- it's the right thing to do, 2- I trust you, 3- Johanna would freeze my balls off if I did anything to you."  
"Hee-hee, that's the least she would do," Astoria giggled.  
"Good to know," Marcus said. "So do I call you…."  
"I don't know," Astoria said. "What do you think?"  
"Honestly, what I think doesn't matter," Marcus said.  
"It doesn't," Astoria said.  
"What matters is what you think, who do you want to be," Marcus said.  
"Who do I want to be," Astoria said softly. "I want to be Victoria Granger, I don't want to be Astoria Greengrass, all Catherine and Daphne ever did was call me a spare. Dan, Emma, Johanna, all they ever did was try and support me, for being me, not the spare. I am Victoria Granger, and I am my own person," Astoria leaning against Marcus as a gentle breeze blew across the park.  
"Well that is different," Marcus thought as the roots of Astoria's hair began to turn blue.

Break

"Michael," Padma, Parvati, and Lavender said, surrounding the unsuspecting boy.  
"Ladies," Michael replied.  
"Johanna is a nice girl," Lavender said.  
"You had better treat her right," Parvati said.  
"Or else," Padma finished.  
"Girls, please I am sure Michael knows that this is just a nice lunch with a friend, and not a date or anything of the sort," Penelope said walking up to them.  
"Penelope our table is ready," Percy said, joining them.  
"You are having lunch at the Three Broomsticks," Michael said.  
"Yes," Percy said.  
"Oh boy," Michael said.  
"Crap here she comes, cheese it," Lavender said as the girls raced off.  
"Time for lunch I suppose," Percy said as Penelope took his arm.  
"Hey wait, …." Michael called out.

"Sorry, I took so long, Millie wanted to show me something and it took longer than I expected," Hermione said as Michael gave her a blank look. "Hello earth to Michael," Hermione said, waving her hand in front of his face.  
"So cute," Michael muttered causing Hermione to freeze as her pale skin broke out in a full body blush.  
"Really, I mean I know I'm not ugly, but……." a wide eyed Hermione muttered hands on her cheeks.  
"Whoever said you're ugly is an idiot," Michael said.  
"They are," Hermione said looking at him.  
"Well I certainly wouldn't call Daphne paragons of intellectual prowess," Michael said thinking of potions class.  
"That is true," Hermione giggled as her blush slowly faded.  
"Hey so what is this project of yours that I've been hearing about," Michael said.  
"Which one," Hermione replied.  
"McGonagall gave you another one," Michael said as they went inside.  
"No, Professor Meloi," Hermione said.  
"Really, I didn't take him for a stick in the mud," Michael said.  
"No, it's an independent research project," Hermione said.  
"Well if you ever need any help," Michael said.  
"Thanks, and I might just take you up on that," Hermione replied as they took their seats.

As they walked Michael saw Percy making a series of gestures looking between Percy and the chairs. "Here let me get that for you," Michael said quickly, pulling out her chair.  
"Danke," Hermione said as Michael helped her into her seat.  
"You're welcome," Michael said.  
"You wanted to hear about my project for Professor McGonagall," Hermione asked.  
"Yes, there have been some rumors going around Ravenclaw," Michael said.  
"Honestly I don't see what the big deal is, all I'm doing is upgrading the outdoor recreational facilities a little bit," Hermione said.  
"Johanna, Hogwarts doesn't have recreational facilities," Michael said.  
"I know that's the beauty of it," she replied. "Because I only have to worry about the greenhouses, stables, and quidditch pitch I have a lot of leeway."  
"True, but how," Michael said.  
"Magic," Hermione giggled.  
"I walked into that one didn't I," Michael laughed.  
"Ja," Hermione said.  
"But I have to ask, how are you going to build everything because transfigurations are not permanent?" Michael said.  
"Only if you transfigure a substance into another substance," Hermione said.  
"True, but you couldn't possibly…." Michael said as Hermione pulled out a diamond.  
"Michael, it's an open secret that I practice gem-based magic," Hermione said. "Which isn't cheap."  
"True, but still," Michael said.  
"Relax, the dwarfs are giving me a good deal, and Victoria, and I did some modeling for Volupsa over Christmas so I think I'll be ok," Hermione said.  
"Well let me just say that I can't wait to see it," Michael said.

Break

"You know for being on a self-imposed vacation," Dan said as they ate breakfast.  
"We still ended up really busy," Emma finished.  
"But you know, it's not so bad," Dan said.  
"It really isn't," Emma said.  
"Almost feels like home," Dan said.  
"That it does," Emma said. "But I never imagined we'd own a second home."  
"Me neither," Dan replied as the phone rang.  
"Hallo," Emma said, picking up the phone. "Gutten Morgen Ulrich, Es ist kein Problem,   
ein problematischer Patient, das klingt schlecht, ja, ich werde es ihm sagen, bitte."  
"Who was that," Dan asked.  
"Ulrich would like your help with a tricky case, the patient's wisdom teeth are close to the inferior alveolar nerve," Emma explained.  
"I don't know why he needs me when you……." Dan began to say before trailing off.  
"It's alright," Emma said, hugging him.  
"No, it's not," Dan said.  
"Dear, what's done is done, and nothing I can do will change that," Emma said.  
"But they," Dan said.

"I know," Emma said. "But we'll never be able to move forward if we keep looking backward, and just because we aren't working in the same building doesn't mean I still can't meet you for a bread and butter lunch."  
"It's nice to know some things never change," Dan said, returning the hug.  
"You can erase my memories, but you can't erase the love that you and the girls have etched on my heart," Emma said, kissing him.  
"I think we ought to save the rest for lunch," Dan chuckled, giving her a squeeze.  
"Spoil sport," Emma giggled.

"The sooner I start the sooner I'll be done," Dan said. "And I thought you said you had a meeting today."  
"Yes, but I still have some time," Emma said.  
"You know you never told me what it was about," Dan asked.  
"Nothing too important, Claus is a little busy and wants me to handle a few things for him," Emma said.  
"What sort of things," Dan asked sneaking a glance at his wife in a short skirt.  
"Just a few financiers, and such," Emma said.  
"Emma, are you doing international finance and diplomacy," Dan said.  
"Maybe…." Emma giggled as her skirt slipped a little lower on her waist and yet it still seemed to be too short showing off more leg than he could remember.  
"Well aren't you being daring today," Dan said.  
"Oh please, I'm more than prepared to deal with them," Emma said.  
"I wasn't talking about your meeting," Dan smirked, glancing down at her legs.  
"Look I know it's not ideal, but it's the best I've got right now," Emma protested. "And seriously why does Lichtenstein love to shrink my clothes. It must be something in the water."  
"Emma, I don't think it's your clothes that are changing," Dan said.

"Come on not again," Emma sighed as Dan pulled her in front of a mirror.  
"I dunno, I kind of like it," Dan said as Emma gave a frustrated sigh as she swished the knee length skirt that was not anywhere near her knees back and forth.  
"I do too, it's just," Emma finally said.  
"Different," Dan said.  
"Understatement, I mean seriously when did you get so buff," Emma said, placing a hand on his chest.  
"I guess the girl's healthy living rubbed off on me," Dan said.  
"Ditto," Emma said.  
"And it makes this so much easier," Dan said, no longer having to crane his neck as he leaned over slightly to kiss his wife.  
Emma returned the brief kiss. "That it does, but I guess it means I have to go clothes shopping again."  
"Have fun," Dan said.

Break

"Sorry for foisting this off on you," Claus said, handing Emma a stack of reports.  
"Really it's no trouble at all," Emma said. "Is this still about the new banking regulations."  
"Yes," Claus said.  
"The goblins are causing a fuss," Emma said, flipping through the reports.  
"Unfortunately," Claus said.  
"I'll call Thormir and see if he can send someone to sit in," Emma said. "Do you mind," she said pointing to his phone.  
"Not at all," Claus said, moving so Emma could make a call.  
"Emma Granger for Thormir please," she said. "Guten Morgan Thormir, Ja, bitte. I have a meeting with the Goblins and a few others over some suggested changes to banking secrecy. No, I don't think they'll try anything, but some moral support would be nice. It's my first time doing this so I wouldn't mind a friendly face. Bahahaha, that's because most people don't look past the surface to see the inner beauty of dwarfs."

Break

"This is inexcusable," a goblin yelled storming into the room.  
"Good morning, Mr. Ragrok," Emma replied.  
"If you think," Ragrok said, marching right up to Emma.  
"Mr. Ragrok this is meant to be a cordial discussion about proposed banking regulations, so do please sit down," Emma said.  
"What right does a squib have to tell the goblin nation," Ragrok said.  
"I prefer the term non-adapt thank you, and I highly suggest you stop making a scene, because it is not helping your case," Emma said as Ragrok realized he was not alone in the room.  
"Good morning Ragrok, you are as fiery as ever this morning, battle in all things really is the Goblin way," Thormir said.

"Yes, well it's always best to keep your opponent off their game," Ragrok said.  
"Perhaps, but I find it much easier if people can just talk things out as equals," Emma said, offering him a chair.  
"Weak," Ragrok muttered.  
"There is nothing weak in wanting to come to a mutually agreeable position," Emma said.  
"That just means you've given up," Ragrok muttered in goblin.  
"I believe my throwing arm would state otherwise Mr. Ragrok," Emma replied in passable goblin.  
"Impossible," Ragrok gasped. "Only a few non-goblins know how to speak…."

"Right, now, let's get down to business," Emma said with a smile. "It seems the matter at hand is the recent changes to Lichtenstein's financial regulations."  
"You are upending practices that have been well established for generations," one of them said.  
"That is true, it will cause quite the shift in the market," another person said as others nodded in agreement.  
"Please be more specific Mr. Perkins, which market are you referring to, the European, or global market," Emma said.  
"Both," the man said.  
"That is interesting," Emma said, turning her head slightly to look at him directly.  
"Are you not concerned about how new regulations could up end the entire industry," Mr. Perkins replied.  
"I am, but I fail to see how Lichtenstein's financial service sector which has a value of around 6 billion swiss francs, 600 million of which is from the magical sector will impact a global market of nearly 6 trillion swiss francs, with 600 billion coming from the magical community," she explained. "That means Lichtenstein makes up around 1 tenth of 1 percent of the market."  
"Yes, but the swiss are also considering adopting some of the regulations," another one added.  
"True, but that would be a question for the Swiss, would it not, Elenora," Emma replied.  
"Yes, and it is true we are considering adopting some of the proposed reforms, we are not ready to adopt all of them," she stated.  
"This is unacceptable, you are changing what has worked for centuries, and will cause a panic," an older gentleman said.

"A panic for who, the common man, or for rich old money elitists who have long since forgotten what made them great in the first place," Thormir said.  
"What standing does a dwarf have in this meeting," Mr. Perkins said.  
"Mr. Perkins, much like the Goblins, the dwarves run their own banking system, and as such have every right to be in this meeting," Emma said.  
"They will do what they are told," a young man said sharply before Thormir, and Ragrok glared at him.  
"Mr. Rosier, neither Thormir, or Ragrok are unruly children that need to be put in their place, something that could be said about you and your unruly behavior young man," Emma said.  
"What right does a mere squib have to tell me what to do," Rosier replied.  
Emma sighed. "Mr. Rosier you are free to do whatever you please with your life, but that does not include hiding dangerous and stolen objects in my country's bank vaults."  
"What about Lichtenstein's secrecy laws," Mr. Perkins said as others murmured in agreement.

"Those laws were meant to protect people from unreasonable government requests and seizures, not as black hole where you can squirrel away ill-gotten gains," Emma replied.  
"Are you accusing me," Mr. Rossier said.  
"I am not personally accusing you of anything Mr. Rossier, but I have a very dim view of individuals who rob others and then use my country to hide their ill-gotten gains," Emma said.  
"A country that you are not a citizen of," Mr. Perkins said.  
"And who decided that," Emma said. "The people of Liechtenstein see me as family and I in turn see them as family."  
"And is currently acting on their behalf in an official capacity," Elenora said.  
"Thank you Elenora," Emma replied. "Now as I was saying under this new regulation if it is discovered that the property being stored in a Liechtenstein bank account is stolen it will be returned to its rightful owners, and the holder of the account will have their legal assets returned to them, and lose the privilege to do banking in Liechtenstein."  
"Then I demand the return of Fragarach," Ragrok said.  
"Ah yes the McRemitz family heirloom," Emma said.

"It was made by goblins and belongs to us," Ragrok said. "To give the sword to anyone else is a breach of Goblin law."  
"Ah yes, the infamous Goblin rules or ownership," Emma said.  
"Yes, it is Goblin law," Ragrok said.  
"And Goblin is applicable to Goblin territory," Emma said.  
"Yes," Ragrok replied.  
"Just as how Lichtenstein law applies only to Lichtenstein," Emma said.  
"Of course, Ms. Granger," Thormir said.  
"Now do correct me if I am wrong, Mr. Ragrok, but it is my understanding that the Golbins have no bank or physical presence in Lichtenstein," Emma said.  
"We do not," Ragrok replied.

"Then I do not see why I have to apply Goblin law in my country when I do not demand you apply Lichtenstein law in yours," Emma said.  
"That……." Ragrok sputtered.  
"You are of course free to take your case to Ireland, but as of right now, Lichtenstein is legally in the clear, and personally I feel honored to return a properly purchased family heirloom to its rightful owners," Emma said.  
"A sentiment I agree with," Elenora said. "And something Switzerland is beginning to think about implementing as well."  
"Excellent," Emma said. "And what about the proposals on tax havens," Emma said, getting the meeting back on track.

Break

"Dan it seems I over booked today, would you mind," Ulrich said.  
"Sure, no problem," Dan said as they finished up the wisdom teeth extraction.  
"Thanks," the old dentist said. "By the way I heard about the dreadful business you and your lovely wife had to go through, and while there isn't much I can do. I would like you to know that if any of your clients wish to come here to see you, that you are more than welcome to use a room or two, free of charge."  
"Thank you, Ulrich, and while some of my patients may just force me to take you up on that, I couldn't possibly use your facilities free of charge," Dan replied as they let the nurse handle the rest.  
"Nonsense, you and Emma are like family," Ulrich said.  
"Thank you, Ulrich, that means a lot to us," Dan said.  
"You're welcome," Ulrich said. "And if you don't mind me asking what has the rest of your family thought about what happened?"  
Dan paused giving Ulrich a thoughtful look. "What do you mean, the girls know and are absolutely furious about it."  
"Oh," Ulrich said. "I see……. I am sorry I thought……"

"Relax, both Emma and I came from rather small families who had kids late in life and our parents died just after we graduated high school, so there is no real extended family to speak of," Dan explained, unaware that they were standing within earshot of the waiting room. "We both wanted a big family as a result and well I guess it just wasn't in the cards."

"Momma," a little boy said.  
"Yes, Hans," her mother said.  
"Why did Mr. Granger say that he doesn't have a big family," Hans said.  
"…." his mother said.  
"Because he has all of us right, you always said we're like one big family," Hans said loudly.  
"It's not exactly that simple Hans," his mother said.  
"Why," Hans said looking up at his mother. "Johanna's really nice to everyone and even teaches people how to skate like a big sister."  
"Yeah, and Victoria sang to us in the park one time," a pair of nearby twins added.  
"And this one-time Emma," a woman said.

Break

"Good morning Emma," Belldandy said as Emma entered her shop.  
"Guten Morgen," Belldandy Emma replied. "How have you been?" she asked in German.  
"Great, and your German is coming along well," Belldandy replied.  
"You think so," Emma said in German.  
"Yes, your accent is much smaller, and you've moved beyond simple greetings," Belldandy said.  
"When in Vaduz," Emma chuckled as they conversed in German.

"Of course," Belldandy giggled. "So, what can I do for you today."  
"I'm tired of living out of my suitcase," Emma said.  
"I see," Belldandy said. "And the fact that you…."  
"Is it that noticeable," Emma said.  
"Only a blind person would miss it," Belldandy said, walking to the front of the store and flipping the sign to closed.  
"Really, it's not that big of a deal," Emma said.  
"Now come on, take off that frumpy sweater and show me what you've got," Belldandy giggled.  
"Ok but no laughing ok," Emma said.  
"And why would I do that," Belldandy said.  
"Because I'm still a little chunky," Emma said, finally removing the sweater.

"You……" Belldandy said gapping at her friend who was maybe a little soft in the stomach, and thick in the thighs, evident by the loose fit of the jeans around her waist and a little tight in the legs, but she was by no means chunky. And any extra flesh there was more than made up for by her chest which was straining the limits of her bra. "Are…." she said, noticing the cuffs of the jeans were up around her ankles. "An," she said, looking at hair that didn't have a single gray hair amongst the golden strands. "Idiot," she yelled, smacking her on the back of the head.  
"Hey what was that for," Emma protested holding the back of her head.  
"That for being a dummy," Belldandy ranted. "You are not chunky, you are curvy, and you look great for your age," she said. "You just think you're fat because you were the wrong stuff most of the time."

"I do," Emma said.  
"Yes," Belldandy said.  
"Now what have you been up to, you look fantastic," Belldandy said.  
"Just some yoga, and running oh and I've been taking some dance lessons with Mina," Emma said.  
"Oh…." Belldandy said.  
"Yes, Maria and Perenelle said exercise would help with my recovery, and well it seemed like fun," Emma said. "And Dan is taking some dance lessons too, so we can…." a blushing Emma said.  
"Certainly, you've got dancing before," Belldandy said.  
"The tango," Emma said.  
"Oh my," Belldandy said.  
"Don't get me wrong Dan and I have a very healthy relationship, and I know that he loves me for me, and his eyes have never once glanced elsewhere," Emma said. "But just once……"  
"You want to get his blood pumping with your body and not your mind," Belldandy finished.

"Yeah, do you think I can," Emma said softly as Belldandy began to laugh. "It's not funny…."  
"Emma, Emma, Emma, I think you're going to excite more than just Dan by the time we're done," Belldandy said, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders. Emma didn't know if she should be scared, excited or both as she looked at Belldandy's smiling face reflected back at her.

Break

"Sorry for the wait Mrs. Muller……." Dan said walking into the waiting room and promptly dropping his clipboard.  
"We'll come back later," she said as Dan continued to stare.  
"Dan…. you're staring," Emma stammered blushing furiously as Dan's jaw dropped while Mrs. Muller shuttled the rest of the patients out.  
"Emma……" Dan finally said.  
"Is it bad," she said softly nervously shifting back and forth on her brand-new black knee-high boots, her hips swaying provocatively.  
"You're gorgeous," Dan said slowly walking over to her, taking in the thigh length sweater dress his wife was wearing, a dress that fit her every curve. Curves that his hands were eager to explore as he put his hands on her hips. "And did you do something with your hair?"  
"The girls always wear it long so I thought I would give it a try," Emma said softly. "Is it bad."

"It simply adds to your womanly charms," Dan said.  
"Hee-hee," she giggled like a schoolgirl, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.  
"And is that a new dress," Dan said his eyes lingering on how the dress accentuated her bust.  
"Yes, do you like it," Emma asked.  
"Very much so, it looks like it was made for you," Dan said.  
"Not quite but it is a new line from Belldandy," Emma said.  
"You finally decided to upgrade your wardrobe," Dan said.  
"Yes, I was getting tired of living out of a suitcase," Emma said.  
"Good, you deserve a little pampering for all your hard work," Dan said.  
"So, then you won't mind if I did a favor for Belldandy," Emma giggled.  
"What sort of favor," Dan said.  
"That's a surprise, and I still can't believe it myself," Emma said.

"Dan, go take your lovely wife dinner and dancing," Ulrich chuckled.  
"Ulrich," the pair yelped.  
"Sorry, about this," the pair said.  
"Not at all, it's not every day you get to see the woman you married again for the first time," Ulrich said.  
"Was it that obvious," Dan said.  
"It was the same look I had when I met my wife over a century ago," Ulrich said.  
"You're a…." Dan and Emma gasped.  
"Yes, while I am not all that great with a wand, I have enough magic for a long life and making a few potions useful in dentistry," Ulrich said.  
"But certainly magic," Dan said.  
"Dentistry is actually far more advanced on the non-magical side outside of a few things," Ulrich said. "But we can talk more about that side of the practice later, right now you need to take your lovely wife out on the town."  
"But you're……." Dan said.

"Yes, I'm booked full and maybe a little behind, but it's nothing I can't handle, now go and enjoy getting to know your wife for the first time all over again," Ulrich said pushing them out the door.  
"Hanna, you can tell Belldandy operation tango is a go," Ulrich said.  
"Belldandy, I repeat operation Tango is a go," an old woman said into the phone.

Break

"It is so different from Britain," Dan said as they strolled along the quaint streets of magical Vaduz.  
"True, and yet……" Emma said, leaning up against him.  
"It feels like home,'' they said together.  
"Enjoying a walk with your husband I see," a woman called out from a nearby shop.  
"Yes," Emma smiled. "And how are you doing Mrs. Becker.  
"Just fine thank you," she said. "Are you on your way to the river."  
"Yes, despite how long we've been here, we've yet to see it," Dan said.  
"How lovely, there is nothing better than enjoying lunch by the river," she said. "In fact, wait right here," she said, disappearing back inside. Dan and Emma just shrugged and waited for her to return carrying a large picnic basket. "Here take this," she said, holding out the basket.  
"Oh, no we couldn't," Emma said.  
"I insist, it is a perfect day for a picnic by the river," she said, forcing it into their hands.  
"Thank you very much," Emma said, taking the basket as they continued on their way.  
"Alexandra, they are headed for the river," Mrs. Becker said into the phone as Dan and Emma walked off.

Break

"How about there," Dan said pointing to the base of a tree within view of the river.  
"Wunderbar," a smiling Emma said, placing the basket down and pulling out a blanket.  
"Mrs. Becker sure knows how to pack," Dan said, marveling at everything Emma was pulling out.  
Emma giggled. "Silly it's expanded on the inside," Emma said, spreading out the blanket.  
"Right magic, forgot about that," Dan said popping the cork on a bottle of white wine. "A Lichtenstein wine, this is interesting,'' he said filling their glasses.  
"To Lichtenstein then," Emma said holding up her glass.  
"To Lichtenstein," Dan said as they clinked their glasses, smiling as they took a sip.  
"Not bad," Dan said.  
"Much better than the British wines we used to drink," Emma said.  
"Not to mention the food," Dan added.  
"Well British cuisine is something of an oxymoron," Emma chuckled.  
"Got that right," Dan added as they enjoyed a late lunch.

"Dan can I tell you something," Emma said.  
"Sure, honey what is it," Dan said.  
"I like it here," Emma stated.  
"I do too," Dan replied.  
"No, I mean I really like it here," Emma said leaning against him as they gazed out over the river. "I'm not saying Britain is bad, but things just seem different here. We have friends, and can enjoy life without constantly feeling like we are running on a never-ending hamster wheel."  
"I know the feeling," Dan said, putting his arms around her.  
"It was great just to be able to get to know and treat my patients instead of working through them like an assembly line," Dan said before a sad look crossed his face.  
"It is alright Dan, I went into dentistry because I wanted to help people, and even though I may not practice dentistry again, but now I am in the position to help more people than ever, and Claus is really over worked, he should be enjoying his grandkids and not dealing with everything. Plus, it gives me time to really be a mom again. So, cheer up, ok" she said.

"I'll try," Dan said as music began to play.  
"No, you will, and I know just the thing," Emma said standing up and pulling Dan to his feet.  
"Did you plan this," Dan said, taking Emma into his arms.  
"No," Emma said. "But that doesn't mean I won't take advantage of it," she said. "Now let's put those dance lessons to good use."  
"With pleasure," Dan replied.

"Operation Tango was a success, I repeat operation Tango was a success," Ria said into a phone as she observed the happy couple dancing to music by the river.  
"Excellent," Belldandy replied.

Break

"Really a maze, I expected more from you Emma," Maria called out as stood at the entrance to a large cave with a Greco roman style gateway.  
"Then you never should have taken me to Crete to see the ruins of the Labyrinth," a disembodied Emma chuckled. "So, enter if you dare, but beware the traps lurking inside."  
"I never took you for the dramatic type," Maria said as she entered.

Break

A loud crash echoed through the house. "What the hell was that," Maria groaned from a crater in the wall.  
"The big bang," Emma giggled, opening her eyes.  
"Impossible," Maria winced. "Even if it was the mental image of the creation of the universe it shouldn't have blasted me across the room without magic."  
"But that's what it looks like," Emma said.  
"Wait what," Maria hissed in pain. "You mean you didn't imagine that thing."  
"No," Emma said. "I found it."  
"You found it," Maria said.

"I was doing some reading about transcendental meditation and wanted to give it a try, and well I got bored so I added in some of those mind visualization techniques that you showed me, while holding one of the precharged gems to see if I could try and control the magic inside it. Well anyway the next thing I know I got lost." Emma said.  
"You got lost in your own mindscape," Maria said using a green healing gem on her ribs  
"Hey it happens," a red-faced Emma snapped. "So, the next thing I know I found that and well it looked like the light of creation or the big bang."

"I can't believe this," Maria said. "A complete novice, a non-adept, actually found it."  
"Found what, I didn't break something again, because I made sure not to throw anything at it," Emma said.  
"Emma," Maria said, giving her a serious look.  
"Yes," Emma replied.  
"That wasn't the light of creation," Maria said.  
"Then what was it," Emma said.  
"That is something the many in the magical community have spent their lives searching for, that was the light of your soul, your connection to the world," Maria said.  
"Cool, so what does it do," Emma asked.  
"Cool, you discovered your connection to the world, and all you can say is cool, and ask what it does," an exasperated Maria gasped.  
"Well it's not like it came with an instruction manual," Emma said and I saw 4 strands branching off from it.

Maria just blinked as she continued to gape at Emma. "4 strands."  
"Yes, a deep black one like the mysterious vastness of space, the next one was ice blue and cold to the touch like a glass of ice water on a summer day, the third was smaller than the others and sang like the mountain breeze and grew stronger when I held it," Emma said.  
"And the 4th," Maria asked.  
"I dunno it was flickering in and out like a lightning strike," Emma replied. "What could they mean?"  
"That's obvious," Dan said.  
"Dan when did you get here," Emma said.  
"Right after you blasted Maria into the wall," Dan chuckled. "And the answer to what the strands are is easy."  
"It is," Maria said.  
"If the light of the soul is our connection to the world, then those strands are our connections to other people in the world. The one that felt like ice is obviously Hermione, and the song strand is Victoria," Dan said.  
"Then my connection to you is represented by the black strand," Emma said. "But what about the lightning strand?"  
"I dunno," Dan said. "Maybe you're pregnant again."  
"Possibly, but we've been careful, and two is enough I think," Emma said.  
"True," Dan said.

"Wait, wait, wait," Maria exclaimed. "Leaving aside the fact that you stumbled across something people spend their lives searching for, and that you clearly can for her, you only have one biological daughter."  
"Details that can be worked out later," Emma said. "I think of Astoria as one of my own, and nothing is going to change that."  
"I think Catherine is going to disagree with you on that," Maria said.  
"Then I will just take care of it at the source," Emma said.  
"I'm not sure taking Catherine on directly is the best idea right now," Maria said.  
"Why would I do that and risk a dragon flame buster to the face, when I can just beat her at tug of war," Emma said.

"Wait what," a confused Maria said.  
"Yes, I'll just go back in and tug on Victoria's strand and pull it away from Catherine," Emma said.  
"I'm not sure that's how it works," Maria deadpanned.  
"I'll help," Dan added.  
"Great, now let's get operation stick it to Catherine started," Emma cheered.  
"I don't know if I should be scared or excited," Maria groaned.

Break

"It doesn't look very magical," Diana said as the Hogwarts Express pulled into the platform.  
"Looks can be deceiving," Charles said.  
"True," Diana replied as the students began to exit the train.  
"I will say it is nice to be treated like regular people for once," Charles said.  
"Yes, these charmed watches Emma gave us live up to their name as normal people charms," Diana said. "But I do wonder if they will be able to see us?"  
"According to Emma, anyone who actually knows us will be able to see through the charm, and anyone who has a highly focused mind intent on finding us." Charles said.  
"Which shouldn't be a problem for the girls," Diana said.  
"The real question is will there be any problems," Charles said as an old wizard arrived.  
Diana punched him in the arm. "You just had to say it."  
"Doh!" Charles yelped, rubbing his arm.

"Miss Granger, as your headmaster and magical guardian I gave you instructions not to leave the school," Dumbledore said.  
"A teacher cannot prevent a child from seeing their child over the break," Mathew said moving in front of them.  
"And she has a clean disciplinary record," Percy added.  
"Mr. Krylieght, and Mr. Weasley, it seems you have been misinformed as there are extenuating circumstances," Dumbledore said as a wet sensation permeated his robes.  
"Bad, that's a bad Tarasque, we talked about this, no urinating on people," Millie said, rushing forward as Tarasque relieved himself on Dumbledore. "Even if he looks like a fire hydrant," Millie said, pulling the dog back.  
"Miss Blustrode," Dumbledore said.  
"I'm very sorry Professor, it's just Tarasque was a good boy holding it for the entire train ride, and your robes resemble a fire hydrant today," Millie said.  
"Nothing that can't be fixed," Dumbledore said, cleaning his robes with a flick of his wand. "Now as I was saying."

"Charles, Diana," Hermione exclaimed, jumping and waving excitedly.  
"Johanna," Dianna said walking over.  
"Is there a problem," Charles said.  
"The headmaster is under the belief that he has guardianship of me, and can order me to stay at the school during the break," Heroine explained.  
"He didn't get the memo," Charlies said.  
"He didn't get the memo," Diana chuckled.  
"These things happen," Charles said.  
"The perils of a byzantine bureaucracy," Diana said.  
"Should we tell him," Charles said as a crowd began to grow.  
"I don't know, seeing his befuddled look is so delightful," Diana said.  
"True, and you'd think a wizard of his caliber would have figured it out," Charles said.  
"But I understand he is very sheltered these days," Diana said. "I mean honestly just look at those robes, positively beatnik," she added causing a few people to snicker.  
"Might I ask your names," Dumbledore cut in.  
"Colin Creevey if you are still here, I suggest you get your camera ready because this is going to be good," Hermione called out.

"Oh, bother it looks like our fun is over," Diane pouted.  
"True, but he did ask," Charles said as they deactivated the charms. "My name is Charles Windsor, and this lovely lady is my wife Diana Windsor." The collective gasp was louder than the train could have ever hoped to be, before a palpable silence settled over the platform. The only sound was the flashing of Colin's camera. "Now as I was saying here is a letter informing you that you are in fact not the magical guardian of the granger girls." Charles said, handing him a letter.  
"Come along Hermione, we've got the plane waiting for us on the tarmac," Diana said before they turned and walked out. With Millie and her parents following close behind.

"Am I missing something," Millie said as they left the station.  
"Not until we're in Monaco," Alex said.  
"Oh," Millie frowned. "I was afraid of that, given how you worded your recent letters," Millie said.  
"You were," Maggie said.  
"Yes, after what happened to the Grangers I…." Millie said softly.  
"You feared we were obligated as well," Alex said.  
"Yes, but I was afraid to ask in case the mail was being scanned," Millie said.  
"We were more worried for you after we found out," Maggie said.  
"We've just been trying to keep our heads down and wands out," Alex said.

"Diana can we make a slight detour," Hermione asked as Steve slithered up her leg.  
"Certainly, what sort of detour," Diana asked.  
"Can we drop my friend at Monaco," Hermione said. Nodding towards Millie.  
"It would be my pleasure," Diana said.  
"Thanks," Hermione said, racing off.

"Well I can help with that," Millie said, taking the flower of her hair. "Now relax and let Audrey do her thing."  
"Millie, what the hell is this," Maggie gasped as the flower crawled up her hair making itself comfortable in Maggie's blond hair.  
"It's a subspecies of the Bowseridea family, but I call him nipper," Millie said. "And dad you can walk Tarasque," she said, handing him the leash. "Be a good boy Tarasque and protect dad, and I will make you a Tarasque snack."  
"Ok…." Alex said. "But what about you?"  
"I have Audrey," she said, pointing to the large flower sitting in her hair that smiled when Millie said her name. "And Steve…." Millie said missing the comfortable weight of the snake resting on her shoulders. "Steve where did you go?"

"Millie, you big dummy," Hermione yelled, launching herself at Millie only for something to catch her at the last minute.  
"Hey, what the heck…. Come on……," Hermione said flailing her arms as she hung suspended in Audrey's mouth.  
"I got help," Steve hissed returning to Millie.  
"Hermione, what are you doing, and why are you in Audrey's mouth," Millie asked.  
"I dunno, I was just gonna tackle hug you for not telling me about being worried about your parents, and then give all of you a ride to Monaco," Hermione said as a flash bulb went off.

"Colin! Don't you dare," Hermione snapped, blinking her eyes as he took another picture.  
"But it's a good picture," Colin said.  
"Are they filming a movie, and is that Princess Diana," a growing crowd began to murmur.  
"Perhaps you should put Hermione down before we really break the statute," Maggie whispered.  
"Right," Millie said as Audrey released Hermione.  
"Well now we know your prop works," Charles said.  
"But your acting needs a little work, and you really shouldn't play around with your prop like that," Diana said.  
"Sorry folks, they were just working on something for school," Charles said.  
"And we're on a bit of a tight schedule so if you excuse us," Diana said, leading the group away.  
"But who are they," a voice yelled.

"Just the children of some of my friends from my school days," Diana said.  
"But……" a man protested as flashbulbs began to go off.  
"You," Diana said pointing at a rather pushy photographer. "Come here." she snapped motioning for him to come forward with her finger.  
"Yes, your highness," the man squeaked.  
"I am going to take a page out of my friends’ book and make this very simple," Diana said. "You want to take pictures of me, that's fine, but if I see you skulking around kids again, I will take that camera of yours and stuff it up your backside."  
"Yes, Ma'am," the man gulped.  
"Good boy," she said, patting him on the head.

Break

"Millie are we riding in a private jet with Prince Charles and Princess Diana," Maggie asked as Diana giggled.  
"Yes, Mom," Millie giggled.  
"And how did this happen?" Alex asked.  
"Because my sister wanted to help you out," Astoria said. "I am just sorry I missed all the fun."  
"Why were you in Johanna's trunk," Diana asked.  
"To avoid dealing with Catherine Greengrass who is……. Well it's a long story," Hermione said.  
"She is under the misguided idea that I am somehow her daughter," Astoria said.  
"Correct me if I am wrong, but isn't she technically your mother," Charles said.  
"Technically, but I am hoping to put an end to that soon," Astoria said.  
"Don't be afraid to drop our names if you have to," Charles said.  
"Really," the girls gasped.

"Oh yeah, the Greengrass’s were on the losing side of the war of the roses and claim that they have a line to the succession of the crown, and mom would love anything that puts them in their place," Charles said.  
"What about your sister, Daphne," Diana asked.  
"Ixnay on the Daphne ay," Millie said.  
"What happened she seemed like a nice girl," Diana said.  
Millie smacked her forehead. "Johanna, Victoria, have you ever seen the cockpit of a plane," Charles asked  
"No," the girls said.  
"How about a tour," Charles said.  
"Cool," they said following Charles.

Making sure the girls were out of earshot, Diana turned back towards Millie. "What happened."  
"The short version, Daphne sold out Hermione to the Headmaster over using her first name instead of her middle name while taking certain classes, in front of the boy she liked," Millie said.  
"Oh no," Diana gasped.  
"But it didn't stop with that, Johanna, Victoria, Neville, and myself had decided to stop hiding and showed what we were truly capable of, and the headmaster became concerned and thought that the best course of action was to fiddle with our memories right after Harry ran out," Millie said.  
"That unbelievable bastard," Alex growled.  
"Magic can do that," Diana gasped.  
"Yes, and someone tried to do the same to their parents," Millie explained.  
"That's…." Diana said.  
"Fills in a lot of blanks," Alex said looking at his wife and daughter. "How do you feel about moving to Monaco for a while? I'm sure the mermaids can help us find a place, and the Casino Monte Carlo was looking to hire us."

"Lucky" Diana said as Maggie and Millie hugged Alex.  
"Princess Diana," Millie said.  
"Please call me Diana," Diana said.  
"Miss Diana, while I know the royal family is no longer directly involved in the running of the government," Millie said.  
"My voice is still listened to, and there are a few levers we can pull on the magical side," Diana said. "What do you need, protection, action against the teacher who attacked you."  
"Oh, no, nothing like that, Johanna's got a plan, and the mermaids will help and I have my ways," Millie said as Tarasque, Audrey and Steve lifted their heads up.  
"No feeding people to your pets or plants," Maggie said.  
"I won't, but if someone attacks me all bets are off," Mille said.  
"And Tarasque will have to be house broken," Alxed said.  
"Don't worry he is a very good boy," Millie said scratching him behind the ears.  
"A very good boy," Sirius barked happily.  
"And that is who I wanted to talk to you about," Millie said, sitting up a little as she looked at them.

"Millie what is going on," Maggie asked.  
"Hermione, Victoria, Elizabeth and I discovered a miscarriage of justice," Millie said.  
"But what does that have to do with……." Alex said. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Alex groaned as Audrey and Steve wrapped themselves around Tarasque.  
"What……" Maggie said.  
"You know that rumor from when we were in school," Alex said.  
"About the Marauders being animagus," Maggie said, smacking her forehead. "Of course, that hound dog would be a dog."  
"Transform now you dumb dog," Alex said grabbing his wand.  
"I feel like I am missing something very important," Diana said.  
"Don't wanna," Sirius barked, hiding behind Millie.  
"That dog is the escaped convict Sirius Black," Maggie said. "Now come here so you can be neutered."

"The mass murderer the magical government warned us about," Diana said.  
"Yes," Maggie said. "Now come here, I still haven't forgotten about that prank of yours."  
"You are more worried about a prank, and not the fact that he is a mass murderer," Diana exclaimed.  
"If he was, Steve would have killed him before now," Alex said.  
"He really hated that book, and we know what that turned out to be," Maggie said.  
"True," Alex said. "That still doesn't mean I trust the hound dog."  
Tarasque quickly changed shape Audrey and Steve adjusting to the change. "I swear I didn't do anything, please Millie tell them I've been a good boy," Sirius blurted out as he completed his change.  
"That is not something you see every day," Diana said.  
"And yes he is a good boy otherwise he gets swats," Millie said pulling out a rolled up newspaper.  
"Yes, I pranked you back then, and I'm sorry about that I was a real jerk back then, but I did not kill the Potters," Sirius said.  
"Sit," Maggie said pointing her finger at him. Sirius quickly dropped into a chair. "Stay," she said next. "Now start talking."

Break

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here," Andromeda Tonks gasped at the sight of her 2nd niece standing on her doorstep.  
"Can I ask you something," Elizabeth said.  
"Certainly, but I thought you were staying at the Malfoy's for the break," Andromeda said letting her in.  
"This is important and I think you are the better person to ask," Elizabeth said.  
"Ugh, what is the shrimpy snake doing here," Nymphadora said from the couch.  
"Nymphadora," Andromeda snapped.  
"Well she is," Nymphadora said. "And she's friends with that freaky name switching liar of a girl."

"She's not a freak or a liar and her name is Johanna Granger," Elizabeth said.  
"The same Granger who returned the Just Judges," Andromeda said.  
"No that was Hermione," Nymphadora said.  
"Her name is Johanna Hermione Granger," Elizabeth said. "And you’re being a meanie."  
"And you are an evil snake just like………." Nymphadora said.  
"Nymphadora, room now," Andromeda snapped.  
"What she is, I bet she's…." Nymphadora said.  
"Room now," Andromeda growled.  
"Fine," Nymphadora said, walking off.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said.  
"No, I'm the one who is sorry," Andromeda said, hugging her. "Honestly I don't know what has gotten into her recently."  
"Probably Dumbledore, and Potter," Elizabeth said.  
"Anyway, what is it that you needed to talk to me about," Andromeda said.  
"Aunt Andromeda, what would you do if you discovered that someone was in prison for a crime they didn't commit and were never given a trial for," Elizabeth said.  
"That is a very specific example," Andromeda said. "Has your mother…."  
"No, it's not about mom, she's like crazy evil and deserves to be locked up," Elizabeth said, waving her arms for emphasis.

"Then what is this about," Andromeda said, placing her hands-on Elizabeth's shoulders.  
"Well, um I kinda found out that Uncle Sirius, kind of sorta," Elizabeth stammered.  
"He killed the Potters," Andromeda said.  
"No, he didn't," Elizabeth said.  
"Yes, he did," Andromeda said.  
"Then why wasn't he tried in court," Elizabeth said.  
"He wasn't," Andromeda said.  
"Nope," Elizabeth said.  
"I'm sure he was, but if he wasn't how could you know that," Andromeda asked. "Minors can't access court records."  
"Well um, you see," Elizabeth stammered.  
"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Andromeda gasped. "He was the dog you were watching over the winter holiday."  
"Um, yes," Elizabeth said nervously pressing her index fingers together. "But don't worry he is a good boy, Millie has him well trained, and everything."  
"Elizabeth," Andromeda said.  
"No really, she even threatened to neuter him if he did anything bad, and her pet snake Steve said that if he hurt anyone, he'd eat him." Elizabeth said.

"I don't even know where to begin," Andromeda said.  
"Could you maybe keep an open mind, and not tell anyone I told you that, because Johanna will freeze me and Millie will feed me to Audrey, if anyone finds out I spilled the beans before they are ready," Elizabeth said.  
"Ready for what," Andromeda said.  
"Getting an innocent man cleared," Elizabeth said with a slight smile.  
"Good girl," Andromeda said, patting Elizabeth's head.

Break

"MOM! DAD!" Hermione and Astoria said slamming into their parents sending all 4 of them to the ground.  
"Oof," Dan and Emma grunted.  
"Are you ok," the girls said.  
"We're fine," they replied.  
"But," Hermione said as Astoria continued to hug Emma and Dan.  
"Relax your parents are perfectly healthy," Maria said.  
"But," Hermione said.  
"Look kiddo, you and I both know certain memories are gone, but I assure you, they are still the loving parents, you knew when you left them in January," Maria said. "Even if your mother is breaking the rules again."  
"Mom what did you do," Hermione said.  
"Nothing yet," Emma said.  
"What are you going to do," Astoria said.  
"What, I'm just helping Claus with some meetings, and starting a new charity," Emma said.  
"Go mom, but I don't think that's what Maria was referring to," Hermione said.  
"No, but that can wait until later," Emma said. "Right now, you need to tell me everything."

Break

The sun had dipped behind the castle and yet a lone girl remained even as the cool evening breeze rolled across the lake. Her pale red hair streaming behind her as she alternated between walking and jogging each time a dementor approached her.  
"Freaking slave drivers," Tracy muttered as she took off running as another dementor approached her, the ghostly hissing sounding like words in her mind. "Weakness."  
"I am not weak," Tracy snapped as she slowed to a walk.  
"In body," the next dementor said to her.  
"Argh you will pay for that," Tracy grumbled as her break ended, redoubling her efforts. After several more sprints the dementors relented letting her rest. "At least it's getting smaller," She said panting hands on her knees as the last of the sun disappeared beneath the horizon. Smiling at the fact that her belly was looking and feeling smaller. "Almost there," Tracy said, running a hand over her slightly rounded stomach as it pressed against her shirt. Walking off the path she went down a small dip standing at the edge of the forbidden forest. "More target practice," Tracy asked only for a dementor to shake its head. "Are you going to finally teach me a spell," Tracy said as a smile grew on her face only to vanish as the dementor shook its head.  
"Then what am I learning," Tracy finally asked. "Control" was the silent response in her mind. "Control, I can control my magic just fine," she growled. "Emotions," the dementor hissed.

"Control my emotions," Tracy asked.  
"Yes," the dementor replied. "You are a spirited girl, with big dreams, but if you do not learn to control that spirit, it will lead to your downfall," the dementor said. "You seek to control others, to dominate them."  
"Yes," Tracy said. "So, teach me how to…." Tracy demanded.  
"You will never control others if you can't control yourself," the dementor said.  
Tracy sighed. "You're right, I suppose I am relying on you like a crutch, draining my rage before it overwhelms me.  
"Yes," the dementor said.  
"It's just that little upstart walking around like she is something special pisses me off, while Daphne thinks she is the greatest thing ever, and now Pansy seems to be going all with it. We are magical royalty; they should be the ones fawning over us. No, they all should be the ones licking my shoes. Daphne isn't even acting like a Countess, if she can't hack it, she should let someone more deserving……" Tracy said looking at the dementor. "No not deserving, someone more capable, of handling the position, take it."  
"A countess, no I am thinking too small, a princess, yes, that is much more to my liking," Tracy said. "A princess is calm, collected, elegant, graceful, powerful and above all else ruthless in all things. And you will make an excellent secret police force, so please teach me everything so that I may attain my goals, and give you what you have desired for so long." Tracy said sitting silently on the grass.

"She is strong willed," a dementor said as Tracy began to meditate.  
"Yes, but she is wild, uncontrolled," another one said as they watched.  
"And does not yet know her true strength," another said.  
"Yes, but she has taken the first steps," they said.  
"And knows of her connection to us," another dementor said.  
"But what will she do when she gazes into the abyss," they said.

"You know it would be a lot easier to mediate if you stopped hissing and probably gossiping like a bunch of gossiping Hufflepuffs," Tracy said as her brow furrowed in frustration.  
"Back to your training," a dementor said as they continued to talk.

Break

"Vater," Hermione said, approaching her father.  
"Yes," Dan replied looking up from his book.  
"There is something I would like to ask you," Hermione said softly.  
"Of course, you can ask me anything," Dan said.  
"I know that, but this is kind of big," Hermione said fidgeting nervously.  
"Nothing is too big," Dan said, putting his book down and patting the spot next to him on the sofa. "So, ask away?"  
"Are you sure," Hermione said, sitting down next to her father.  
"Yes," Dan said.  
Hermione took a deep breath. "Father as you know I have been trying to change myself for the better to be as mom says my best self. You also know of my taking up the name Johanna to avoid being picked on as a 4th year taking 2nd year classes," Hermione said.

"Yes," Dan said nodding.  
"You are also aware of recent events that have altered a few things," Hermione said.  
"That is putting it mildly," Dan said hugging his daughter.  
"And in light of those events, I would like to formally change my name," she said before looking away. "That is of course if it is ok with you. I know it's the name you and mom gave me, but I don't really feel like a Hermione anymore."  
"You don't look like one either," Dan chuckled.  
"Vater," Hermione pouted as her father laughed. "I'm being serious."

Dan stopped laughing, looking his daughter in the eyes. "I know, and I am being serious when I say Johanna is a lovely name, and suits you perfectly."  
"You think so," Hermione said.  
"I know so," Dan said, hugging her.  
"So, you and mom are ok with this," Hermione said.  
"Yes, as long as it is what you want," Dan said.  
"It is," Hermione said.  
"Johanna it is then," Dan said, making her smile. "It will be a little while till we can make it official, but from now on you are Johanna Granger.  
"Danke vater," Johanna said, feeling lighter as more of her hair turned silver, leaving a brown frosting on the tips of her hair.

Break

"Victoria, can I talk to you for a minute," Emma said, knocking on the door to her room.  
"Sure, thing mom," Astoria said, putting her notes away. "What's up?"  
"You know that I care for you very much," Emma said, taking a seat next to her.  
"I know," Astoria replied. "You've always looked out for me, and worried about me more than Catherine ever did."  
"I'm sorry you ever had to go through something like that," Emma said putting her arm around Astoria.  
"It's alright, I'm a strong girl just like Johanna," Astoria said.  
"That doesn't mean you should have ever had to go through something like that," Emma said gently stroking Astoria's hair.  
"In a way I haven't," Astoria said.  
Emma's eyebrows rose. "What do you mean?"  
"You know how we were partially obliviated right," Astoria said.  
"Yes, and I am still rather upset about that, and how she never said or did a thing about it," Emma said.

"Seeing as I am the spare I am not surprised," Astoria said as Emma just held her tighter. "But when Dumbledore obliviated me he took the worst of the memories. I still remember her as an evil woman, but the witch that used to be my nightmare is gone. She is not and never was my mother," Astoria said hugging Emma tightly. "You are," Astoria cried.  
Emma eagerly returned the hug. "This makes things easier then," she said, elated and relieved.

"What do you mean," Astoria said looking up at Emma.  
"What would you say if I told you that I want to carry through on my promise to steal you away," Emma said.  
"Really," Astoria gasped.  
"Yes," Emma said.  
"Even though I am not," Astoria said. "And she could….."  
Emma chuckled, rubbing Astoria's back. "If what I have planned works, Catherine Greengrass won't have a leg to stand on and you will be my daughter Victoria Granger in body, mind, and soul."  
"Mom, what are going to do," Victoria asked.  
"You'll just have to wait and see," Emma giggled taking a lock of Victoria's hair in her hand. "But it seems someone doesn't want to wait," she said showing Victoria the blue in her hair.  
"It's blue," Victoria gasped looking at the sky-blue color emanating from the roots of her hair.  
"Of course, it is silly, you do have blue hair after all," Emma giggled.  
"But wait does that mean…." Victoria gasped.  
"You are Johanna's twin sister, yes it does," Emma said.  
"Mutter," Victoria cried, glomping her. "You're really doing it, you're really stealing me away."  
"I never had to steal you away because you were always my daughter," Emma said softly as Victoria cried tears of joy.

Break

"You," Catherine growled as she appeared in a blank void standing across from Emma a rope made of wind running between Emma's glowing ball of light, and Catherine's flaming inferno.  
"Hello Catherine," Emma said.  
"It seems I am going to enjoy this dream," Catherine said, summoning a flaming whip with a crack of her wand.  
"Hehehehehehe, Emma chuckled.  
"Something amuses you, you dam squib," Catherine snapped.  
"The fact that you seem to think I am powerless here," Emma said.  
"You lack the gift of magic," Catherine said.  
"Perhaps, but I have found something greater than any magic," Emma replied.  
"Stronger than my magic," Catherine scoffed.  
"Yes, love," Emma said.  
"Love is the refugee of the weak," Catherine sneered. "My magic is more powerful than the great dragon Fafnir," she said, firing a jet of flame towards Emma.  
"Panzerschild," Emma said extending her hand a white pyramidal shield forming in front of her effortlessly splitting the flames as an astonished Catherine looked on. "This is the light of my soul, my love for my family and friends, and the love they have for me. Your flames of rage are but a flickering candle compared to the brilliance of my love. Now you have something that belongs to me and I would like it back."

Break

"Why was I dreaming about her and why would I have anything related to that pathetic upstart of a woman," a groggy Catherine groaned as her alarm went off.


	45. Princess Hermione chapter 45

Chapter 45- Truth and Dementors  
May 1995

Singing to herself in German Johanna was enjoying a warm spring morning as she drew a series of geometric designs on the grass.  
"Hermione Granger, what in Merlin's name do you think you are doing," Professor McGonagall yelled, her harsh voice scaring away the birds.  
"Is there a problem professor," Johanna said looking up from her work.  
"What is all this, Hogwarts is a school not a stockyard," she snapped pointing at the piles of stone, lumber, and other building materials organized in neat piles around the grounds.  
"Building material," Johanna replied.  
"I can see that," McGonagall said. "What I fail to see is what is it doing here?"  
"You don't, but this is all for the project you assigned me," Johanna said.  
"I assigned you a project to show mastery of various aspects of magic," McGonagall said.  
"But that is what I am doing," Johanna said.  
"Explain," McGonagall said.

"Ja Professor," Johanna said. "As per your instructions I have come up with a project that will demonstrate mastery in transfiguration, charms, defense, herbology, potions, runes, magic theory, creatures, astronomy, divination, and history. Transfiguration will be used to shape the materials into the desired dimensions, while charms will move the materials into place and provide the finer details such as the color. Defense will serve an ancillary purpose protecting the created structures from errant spells, and attempts at sabotage. Herbology will be used in a variety of places adding native plants where necessary for aesthetics. Potions will support and reinforce what I have planned in several places. Runes and magic theory are the basis of the project doing the heavy lifting for such a large-scale project," Johanna explained.

"And what about the care of magical creatures, astronomy, divination, and history play," McGonagall pressed.  
"Care of magical creatures was important regarding the modification of the stables, as did astronomy in the design of the gazebo, divination will be woven into the weather protecting spells, and history helped in the overall design," Johanna said.  
"Design of what Miss Granger," McGonagall said, her eyes narrowing.  
"New and improved outdoor facilities for the school. It was all in my report," she said.  
"Such things need approval," McGonagall said.  
"But I did get approval," Johanna said.  
"Then why was I not made aware of this sooner," she said.  
"Professor as the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, you are only involved in changes to the actual school building aka the castle, and any changes requiring school funds. And since my changes were not being made to the castle, but the castle grounds I only needed to get the approval of Professor Hagrid who is also the grounds keeper," Johanna said.  
"What sort of changes," McGonagall pressed.  
"Expanding the stables, adding some greenhouses, an observatory, and several gazebos for teaching classes outside. Then there is the new boat house, adding two actual cheering stations to the quidditch pitch, a soccer field, volleyball court, an outdoor amphitheater and a path around the lake," Johanna said.  
"And you can do all this…." McGonagall said.  
"Ja," Johanna said gently, moving the professor out of the way before she stepped on a half-drawn array. "Please do not disturb my circles."  
"Well, I never," McGonagall huffed.  
"If it helps, I have the approval of the board of Governors," Johanna said. "It was all in my report."  
"What report," McGonagall said.

"The one that I had delivered to your office this morning," Johanna said. "I thought you would want a detailed explanation of the project beyond simply seeing it in action."  
"Mipsy," McGonagall called out.  
"Yes, Professor McGonagall," the little elf said.  
"There is a report on my desk from this student, please retrieve it," she ordered.  
"Yes, Professor," the elf said before popping away only to return a minute later with the large spiral bound report.  
"This is not a simple report," McGonagall said, holding what for all intents and purposes could be a book in her hands.  
"I tried to be as brief as possible, but I had to include not just what I did, but why and how, including all of the relevant information," Johanna said.  
"What relevant information," McGonagall asked.  
"A list of all the materials used, Geological and hydrological, and atmosphere studies, environmental impact statements, architectural designs, engineering reports, building permits, copies of the magical circles, and runes used in the array, maintenance spells, the mana gems that will need to be replaced in the future," Johanna said.  
"This was not what I assigned you," McGonagall said sharply, dropping the book on the ground.

"But professor if I remember correctly you ordered me to create a project highlighting mastery of all aspects of magic in years 1 through 4," Johanna said.  
"I am aware of what I asked you to do," McGonagall said.  
"Then you are aware that you gave me no actual specifics on what sort of project that you wanted," Johanna said.  
"If you think," McGonagall growled.  
"Think what Minerva," Ponma said, stepping out from behind a stack of lumber. "This is beyond anything I would have expected from a 9th year student let alone a 4th year. This is the sort of thing that should be celebrated."  
"The school can't afford such things," McGonagall said.  
"But the school isn't paying for it," Professor Meloi added.  
"It's not," Minerva said, turning back to Johanna  
"No, I paid for any and all expenditures for this project," Johanna said.  
"You went into debt for a school project," Minerva said.  
"No," Johanna replied. "The dwarves sold me the materials at cost, and Urd Ogenslotter gave me a discount on the potion materials."  
"Still…." McGonagall said.  
"Professor while the total cost was around a million silver thalers, my sister and I assisted in the recovery of……" Johanna said.

"That was you," Hagrid said, walking over to the group.  
"Mom wanted to go hiking, Dad had the crazy idea of looking for hidden treasure, Victoria was the one who found it with an acoustic spell, and I just froze the tunnel so we could go exploring," Johanna said.  
"Hermione, did you recover missing artwork again," Ponma said.  
"Maybe…." she giggled digging her heel into the ground.  
"Do you have any idea how much that was worth," Meloi gasped.  
"I dunno but giving each of us 6.25 million thalers was too much," Johanna said.  
"But the article said you each got one percent," Hagrid said.  
"25 million, that's a million galleons," McGonagal gasped.  
"Like I said too much," Johanna said. "I already make decent money teaching ice skating lessons on my breaks, and the occasional photoshoot for Volupsa."  
"Only you would call recovering artifacts stolen by Grindelwald's forces a hike, and making 250,000 galleons too much," Meloi chuckled.  
"Oh, come on it's not that big of a deal," Johanna said. "And Professor McGonagall, this means that spending 40,000 galleons on a school project is not a big deal. But please don't let it think that I am in any way trying to buy my grade."  
"Your money and how you spend it will have no influence on how I grade the project," McGonagall said before turning sharply on her heel and leaving.  
"Of course, Professor," Johanna said, returning to her work.

"Merlin, she is a real stick in the mud, and I work with sticks in mud," Ponma said.  
"She said it not me," Meloi remarked as Johanna tried and failed not to laugh.  
"You can just forget I said that Hermione," Ponma said.  
"Ja, I can do that, but could you do a favor for me first," Johanna said.  
"And what is this favor," Ponma said.  
"Could you call me Johanna," Johanna said.  
"Certainly Johanna," Ponma said.

Break

"Lucian," Marcus said, walking up to the 9th year and team captain.  
"What's the problem Flint, are you nervous for the game tomorrow," he replied.  
"No, the likelihood of me playing any real time is minimal," Marcus replied.  
"Then what can I do for you," Lucian said.  
"It's no secret you couldn't care less for dorm politics or politics in general as long as you get to play quidditch," Marcus said.  
"You're losing me," Lucian said.  
"But you are also loyal to Slytherin," Marcus said.  
"I'm not listening," Lucian said.  
"Look I know you couldn't care less about what happened to Millie, Johanna, and Astoria, but you should know that Potter was involved," Marcus said.  
"He was," Lucian said looking up at Marcus.  
"Yes," Marcus said.  
"He is the reason I couldn't have any of Millie's scones for 3 months," Lucian said.  
"Yes," Marcus said.  
"And the reason why Vainsley tried to blow up Liz," Lucian said.  
"Tangentially I suppose," Marcus said.  
"And Johanna hasn't turned him into a popsicle, because……" Lucian said.  
"You and I both know Dumbledore would never allow that to happen," Marcus said.  
"True, but why are you telling me this?" Lucian asked.  
"Because I have an idea," Marcus said.  
"Oh…." Lucian said, cocking his eyebrow at Marcus. "What sort of idea?"  
"I know how we can stick it to Gryffindor and Potter at the last game of the year," Marcus said.

"I'm listening," Lucian said.  
"There is no way Adrian or Draco are going to beat Potter to the Snitch," Marcus said.  
"I am well aware of that," Lucian replied.  
"But they don't need to stop him, only delay him long enough for the team to get ahead by more than 150 points," Marcus said.  
"And how do you propose we do that," Lucian said.  
"By having the beaters focus entirely on him, the whole game from start to finish, rattle him, make him nervous, get him looking for the bludgers and not the snitch," Marcus said.  
"I doubt the Weasley twins are just going to sit back and let it happen," Lucian said.  
"No, but we'll have an extra player," Marcus said.  
"An extra player," Lucian said.  
"Carrington," Marcus said.  
"He is the keeper," Lucian said.  
"Yes, but even you make no secret of how terrible he is at it," Marcus said.  
"That is true," Lucian stated.  
"So let's pull him out of the goal and use him as an extra offensive player," Marcus said.  
"That's…." Lucian said.  
"Not illegal and if we add more charms to his gloves, we can let him hit the bludger without breaking an arm or hand," Marcus explained, silencing Lucian.  
The older boy sat quietly thinking it over. "This is an insane plan, but one that might give us the victory or at very least embarrass Gryffindor."  
"So……" Marcus said hesitantly.  
"We have training to do," Lucian said.

Break

"Fuck my life," Liz groaned plopping down on the grass as another practice session, aka torture ended. "Why did I let them suggest anything," she sighed.  
"Because it was a good idea," Millie said.  
"Ugh…. just shut up and give me a scone or something," Liz said with an exasperated look on her face.  
"What did you want the last one……." Daphne said with half of a scone in her mouth.  
"Why am I not surprised," Liz sighed as Daphne came up empty.  
"No raiding the basket," Millie snapped. "Merlin it's no wonder you're gaining weight."  
"I am not," Daphne protested before meekly eating the rest of the scone.  
"Yeah, you kind of are," Pansy said. "Anyway, did you make us something good?"  
"Yes," Millie said, showing Daphne off as she laid out a nice picnic for them.  
"Good, now it's time for a team meeting," Liz said.  
"So that's why you wanted lunch," Millie said as they gathered around.

"Yes, but that is beside the point," Liz said. "As you know the last quidditch game of the season is coming up."  
"Yes, it is the championship match against Gryffindor," Pansy said.  
"And before that is the runner up match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff," Liz said.  
"You want to do something between the two games," Victoria said.  
"Yes," Liz said. "Lucian spoke to me about doing something that will fire up the team and the crowd."

"We're in," Johanna and Victoria said.  
"Good, because we've already cleared it with Madame Hooch," Liz said.  
"How much time do we have," Johanna said.  
"Warm up lasts about 30minutes," Pansy said.  
"I could come up with some music for it," Astoria said.  
"I was counting on that," Liz said. "Now Pansy do you think you could come up with a dance routine."  
"And I could add in some acrobatics," Johanna said.  
"You're thinking too small," Millie said pausing as they slowly scanned their eyes towards her. "Yes, Astoria can sing, Pansy can dance, and Johanna can do some acrobatics, but those are 3 separate displays, why not instead create a single unified performance that tells a story."

"Millie, that's genius," Johanna exclaimed.  
"So essentially we are creating a one act ballet," Pansy said.  
"More or less," Liz said.  
"Why does it have to be just ballet," Johanna said.  
"Because the pitch doesn't have an ice rink, and it's spring," Daphne said softly.  
Johanna smirked at Daphne pulling out an ice blue sapphire. "It wouldn't be the first time I made an ice rink on the fly."  
"Try not to get blown up this time," Pansy remarked.  
"Yeah, yeah, twinkle toes," Johanna snarked.  
"We're going to need more people," Millie said.  
"It's a good thing I've been helping out the junior team," Victoria said.  
"You've been what!" Daphne snapped whipping her head around.  
"Was I not supposed to do that," Victoria said.  
"Well, there is no rule against it," Liz said.  
"Great job sis," Johanna said high fiving Victoria.  
"She's not your sister," Daphne said.  
"Well, she certainly doesn't look like yours tubby," Pansy said as Daphne's jaw dropped.  
"Save the name calling for later Pansy we are trying to come up with a one act musical ice dancing extravaganza," Liz sighed, summoning a breeze just by lifting her wand.

"Right," the others said, quickly falling in line.  
"Now what story should we tell," Millie said.  
Pansy shrugged. "Gryffindor's drool and Slytherin’s rule," Pansy said.  
"Ugh, really Pansy, that's…." Daphne said as Steve seemed to be hissing in Millie's ear.  
"A good idea," Millie said. "We can tell the real story of Salazar Slytherin and Godrick Griffindor."  
"The real story……" Johanna said.  
"Yes, Steve was just telling me all about it," Millie said.  
"That's easy, he wanted to kick out all the muggleborns," Pansy said.  
"Not according to Steve," Millie said as Steve nodded his head affirmatively.  
"Ok, saying I actually believe you what is the real story," Liz said.  
"The short version is that Salazar didn't trust the muggle borns not because they were muggleborns, but because Godric Gryffindor wanted to teach all people who had the gift of magic," Millie explained.  
"We know all that," Pansy said.

"I'm not finished," Millie hissed. "Godric Gryffindor, and Helga Hufflepuff had a habit of collecting muggleborns and obliviating the memories of their past lives. The reason Salazar didn't like them is that the erasure of such vast amounts of memory might drive the person crazy," Millie said.  
"That crazy bastard," Liz cursed under her breath.  
"Don't worry we're just fine," Millie whispered to Liz.  
"Ok, but what about Rowena Ravenclaw," Johanna asked.  
"She was a traditionalist, and didn't see the point in educating the commoners, magical born or muggleborn, and felt that Salazar had a point, but couldn't be bothered with the whole mess," Millie finished.  
"I call Salazar," Johanna said, thrusting her hand in the air.  
"Rowena," Millie said.  
"Music," Victoria chimed in.  
"I guess that makes me Helga," Liz said before Pansy could act.  
"Awe man Gryffindor," Pansy groaned. "You'd better make this epic."  
"What about me," Daphne asked.  
"Special effects," Victoria said.  
"Not for nothing ladies but what about me," Mathew chimed in.  
"Narrator," Liz shrugged.  
"Boring but someone has to do it I guess," Mathew said.

Break

The sound of bats cracking against bludgers rang out across the open field as a lone red-haired girl bobbed and weaved around them. The twin cannonballs narrowly missed her as she slipped around them. "Ok, boys let me have it," she said, driving her back foot into the ground. "Pridwen," she said, her wand tracing an oval in the air becoming a golden shield. The first cannonball impacted with a loud clang, her back foot digging into the ground but Tracy remained firm as the second one hit, cracking but not breaking the shield. "You're getting better," Tracy said dismissing the shield after the cannonballs fell to the ground.  
"Awe man, I was sure we got her that time," Vincent said.  
"Yeah, what gives, we've been at this for a month now and we still can't get her," Gregory added.  
"I never said I wouldn't be improving as well boys," Tracy said. "And I do appreciate all of your hard work."  
"We're not complaining, it's great to have a practice dummy," Gregory said only to get elbowed by Vincent. "I mean training partner…." he said only to get elbowed again. "I mean coach."

Tracy smiled. "Thank you, Gregory that means a lot to me," Tracy said.  
"Yes, with your training we'll be starters next year for sure," Vincent said.  
"Hey we're gonna miss dinner if we don't get going," the boys said checking the time.  
"You guys go on ahead, I want to walk it off before calling it a day," Tracy replied.  
"Ok, we'll make sure to save you something," the pair said before jogging off.  
"Please don't," Tracy muttered, placing a hand on her stomach as she took a path that moved her closer to the forest as she felt a familiar tingle. "You can come out, I know that you are there!"  
"You can feel us now," the dementor hissed.  
"Yes," Tracy replied. "I sense a hollow presence when you are around," Tracy said.  
"Improvement," the dementor said, causing Tracy to smile slightly.  
"Well, it's about time I got a little love from you, you bloody slave drivers," Tracy muttered as the air grew colder. "Awe crap, I just had to say it." Tracy muttered as the dementor directed her to meditate.

Break

"We're not warming up in the stadium," Draco asked as they headed away from the quidditch pitch.  
"No, Liz has something special planned," Lucian replied.  
"What sort of thing," the team asked.  
"I hear it's going to be quite the show," Lucian said.  
"And that is going to throw the Gryffindor's off balance," Draco said as the music began to play.

Break

"Hello and welcome to the Quidditch Cup Championship match," Mathew announced from the center of the pitch as the Gryffindor team warmed up overhead. "Now some of you might be wondering what is going on, where is the Slytherin team, don't worry they have no plans to forfeit the match. They have just decided to warm up elsewhere because today the Slytherin cheer team has a special surprise for you. Instead of dying of boredom waiting for the game to start you can instead enjoy a performance by the Slytherin Cheer team, because today we have a special tale for you," Mathew said.

"You can do that," Oliver Wood yelled down.  
Mathew simply pointed to Madame Hooch who replied. "Yes, I approved of it, Mr. Wood, this is why I said to not warm up in the stadium."

"Throughout time no adage has been more true than history is written by the victors, and it is the same for The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but today we seek to shine a light on the history of the losers, The Secret History of Hogwarts. It is a harrowing tale of friendship, and betrayal, and of morals, and ethics, and how one man's good is another man's evil. And if you doubt our tale you will find the full list of our sources on your seats, but for now let's meet our players," Mathew said as the music began to play.

"Where monsters rampage, I'm there to take them down!" Victoria sang as Pansy and Liz stepped out dressed as Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff respectively laying waste to an illusionary dragon created by Daphne.   
"Where treasure glitters I'm there to claim it!" Victoria sang as Johanna and Millie joined them as Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw gathering jewels from a chest.  
"Where an enemy rises to face me victory will be mine!" Victoria sang as the four looked out over the stadium as the vision of an evil wizard floated into the sky.

"Feel the wind, and feel the fire, Roarin', gettin' higher, Risin' while my enemies face me down," Victoria sang as the quartet faced down the evil wizard and his minions as flames erupted from the ground, forcing them into a circle in the middle of the pitch. The others looked concerned but Salazaar simply smirked.  
"With the snap of just a finger, Time they got the picture, Boom! They're dead and buried and in the ground," Victoria continued to sing as Johanna snapped her finger and the enemies turned into ice before Rowena called upon the plants to shatter them while Goderic was thrown into the air by Helga into the air slashing the wizard turning him into dust in the wind.

"I'm a star, and I'm a knockout, Yeah, you better watch out, Ooh, but if you're jealous get out the way," Victoria said as Goderic preened in her victory.  
"Don't have time for hesitation, Pure annihilation, That's the only thing that my foes'll face," Victoria sang as Salazar shattered the remnants of the wizard’s army.

"Hey, you wanna try it? Ooh, I wanna try it! Boy, you oughta know that I'm a wild girl," Victoria sang as Goderic tried to get Salazar's attention with a rather provocative dance.  
"Don't have time for your games, Better watch what you say, Or I'll send you right straight to hell," Victoria sang as Salazar ignored Godric.

"Far away, I'm going where I want to forever," Victoria sang as the two continued to argue as they danced energetically around the field.  
"Get along, Get along," Victoria sang as Rowena and Helga tried to get them to stop arguing.  
"Never giving in, I'll never surrender," Victoria sang as the pair refused to get along.  
"Get along, Get along," Victoria repeated as Rowena and Helga tried and failed to get them to agree as another danger loomed.  
"Stare down the darkest days with a laugh and a wink and a smile," Victoria sang as more enemies marched out of the shadows.  
"Far away, I'm going where I want to forever, Burnin' with a fire, so, baby, remember, I'm out to reach my dream but there's no guarantee that it's you, Go as far as you can go," Victoria sang as the group took down the new round of enemies played by the junior team and led by Elizabeth.  
"Get Along, Try Again," Victoria sang as the battle ended and the music shifted the heroes remaining on the field as the others made their way off as the music shifted.

"With the defeat of the Witch King of Thule, the four heroes were at a loss, they could defend Britain, but what would happen in the future. They would not be around to protect the country in perpetuity," Mathew said as Millie danced with several large plants, Liz entertained children by making objects dance in the wind, Johanna skating and jumping between patches of ice, while Pansy looked for more foes to fight.  
"They all lamented the fact that for all the power and knowledge they obtained, it would be lost with their passing," Mathew explained as several children came out watching and then questioning the heroes. "Unless it was passed on to the next generation," he said as the heroes began to teach the children magic.  
"Salazaar favored the clever, Rowena the inquisitive, Helga the friendly and Goderic the brave. However, four working together can help more than four working alone, and this the idea of a school was born," Mathew said as the heroes came back together each pantomiming their idea.  
"Helga found the location," Mathew said as Liz led them to a crumbling castle by a lake. "Salazar rebuilt the castle," he added as Johanna danced around planting gemstones around the ruins before stopping clapping her hands before slamming them into the ground, a castle of ice growing out of the rubble.

"Wandless magic that's impossible," many in the stands gasped.  
"Nah it's just gem based magic," Lavender said.

"How reckless," McGonagall said.  
"I checked over everything myself and it's not beyond her abilities," Meloi said.  
"Ssshhh," Pomphrey said, shushing them.

"Rowena, the library," Mathew said as Millie directed plants to carry books inside the castle. "And Goderic the defenses," Mathew added as Pansy created a shield over the castle, before the group celebrated their success before the music took on a melancholic tone. "Despite their success, cracks began to grow, for who should they allow into their school as the others crowded around it.  
"Rowena allowed only those of noble blood be they from a magical line or new to magic," Mathew said as the nicer dressed entered. "Helga who wished to teach the commoner," he said as the poor looking children entered. "Neither agreed with the others position, but common ground was found as they both agreed talent trumps birthright," he said as Millie and Liz shook hands agreeing to teach them all.  
"Next came Salazaar and Goderic, for both wanted to teach all who had the gift of magic whether they came from a magical lineage or were new to magic," Mathew said.

"Wait what, Vainsley snapped as the play continued.  
"What the hell kind of story is this,' Lev added.

"However, the world was fearful of magic, and they feared for the safety of those who were new to magic as people had been punished far worse for things far less than having magic," Mathew explained as the dancing grew frantic several dancers bursting into flames before vanishing.  
"Goderic felt using magic to rescue the children from a world that they wouldn't understand," Mathew said as Pansy plucked children away, some from happy homes, and some from painful ones. "This however came with a heavy price as some did not adapt well to their new memories," Mathew said as Elizabeth's dancing became more frantic and erratic grabbing her own head. "Often with tragic results," Mathew said as Elizabeth erupted in flames. Johanna rushed to save her but she couldn't make it in time, cradling the dying girl in her arms as ice erupted around her. Pansy tried to apologize but Johanna was having none of it.  
"Salazar confronted Goderic who claimed his actions were for the greater good and would bring more people into the magical world. Salazar was not swayed as nothing good could ever come from the sacrifice of a child," Mathew said as the pair began to dance occasionally clashing with each other. "Helga and Rowena tried to mend the breach, but the battlelines had been drawn. Friend vs. friend, right vs. wrong, the needs of the many vs. the needs of a few."

"Merlin's bloody balls," Ron gasped as Johanna rose into the air riding a giant snake made of ice flanked by an eagle made out of vines. "When could that runt do something like that."  
"Shut up Ron," Parvati groaned.

"Is that an eagle," Padma gasped.  
"Made out of vines," Cho added.  
"They can do that," Marietta said, looking on in disbelief.  
"The constructs were made using premade runic arrays powered by gems, and by tapping the overflow of natural energy from the forbidden forest," Luna said as Liz rose into the air on a badger made out of water held together by swirling winds, while Pansy mounted a large lion created out of earth.  
"And those," Penelope asked.  
"Liz is using invisible air to hold and give the water shape, while Daphne and the others are powering Pansy's transfiguration," Luna said.  
"And how do you know that Loony," Marietta said only to get smacked on the back of the head.  
"Enough," Cho snapped as the lion roared, forcing the snake and raven back with the force of its roar while Johanna and Millie had to shield themselves from the wind.

A second gust came from the badger slicing into the snake and raven cutting away at their massive forms. With a flap of its mighty wings the Raven filled the stadium with flower petals as the music picked up.  
"Avenge world!," Victoria sang as the petals were blown away by the badger just before the snake's tail slammed solidly into its midsection throwing it against the wall breaking apart in a giant splash.  
"To protect someone is to know hate for someone," Victoria sang as the lion pounced on the snake stone claws carving into its icy skin.  
"An unknown pulse, swallow it and it becomes mere hope, it falls apart without a sound" Victoria sang as vines shot out from the raven’s wings, retraining the lion.  
"The savage pain inside me is fighting tragedy," Victoria sang as the snake wrapped around the lion  
"I never wished for this power: the stars to wish upon have already fallen," Victoria sang as Johanna slid down the tail to confront a trapped Pansy.  
"This sad fate screams out loud, tear me apart my loved ones," Victoria sang as Johanna ranted at the captive Pansy, still defiant even as the ice closed around her.  
"Now grab ahold of your dream," Victoria sang as it looked like Pansy was beginning to listen.  
"However much you scream about your sad fate," Victoria sang as Johanna and Millie released Pansy.  
"Light and prayers will change to betrayal," Victoria sang as Liz and the badger reappeared blowing Johanna away with a massive blast of wind and an audible thump as she slammed into the wall of the arena.

"Dude dick move," Seamus said.  
"But it's Salazar Slytherin," Dean replied.  
"It's still a dick move," Seamus said. "And since when did Hufflepuffs attack people in the back?"  
"Who cares, it's Slytherin," another boy said.

"It's time to be brought to justice," Victoria sang as Millie moved to help her Raven shield Johanna from a barrage of earth arrows.  
"Ah where did that smile go," Victoria sang while Liz and Pansy piled on the attacks slowly eating away at the Ravens vines, as they whittled it down.  
"The answer is nowhere to be seen this daybreak," Victoria sang as the Snake exploded in a shower of snow sparkling in the afternoon light. As the afternoon sun cut through the snow, a lone Johanna stood on the top wall of the stadium looking down at the others sadly as the music shifted. Dancing wistfully along the edge she circled the stadium once giving a final look before falling back over the edge, as Millie shed a tear for her friend.  
"Was Salazar right to confront Goderic over his use of memory altering spells, was Helga right in defending her friend, was Rowena wrong in helping her friend escape. History can not say, what it can say however is that soon after the battle there was an outcry against memory charms leading to their use being restricted. Was it the work of Salazaar, or Rowena, or some other party. Who knows, and this is where our tale comes to an end," Mathew said to a silent crowd.

No one was quite sure if they should cheer or jeer as the stunned students looked at each other. "Bravo, Bravo," Neville yelled as he stood clapping his hands as he cheered.  
"Dude, seriously," Dean said, eyeing him.  
"Dude it was freaking cool did you see those constructs; it was like watching a giant monster movie," Seamus said.  
"Yeah, that was pretty cool I guess, but the story needs some work," Dean said joining in.

"Helga Hufflepuff, couldn't have really done something like that," Susan said.  
"Who cares," Salazar is evil," Hannah said.  
"But Goderic was the one obliviating kids," Susan protested.  
"Oh please, that is just more Slytherin lies," Hannah said.  
"Yeah," several others chimed in. "Still the effects were cool, I didn't know you could do magic like that, so freaking cool."

Break

"I think they liked it," Johanna said as she lay flat on her back looking up at the sky as the applause began.  
"That was insane," Pansy said, turning her head to look at Johanna.  
"I know we practiced it, but fuck me that was draining," Liz added collapsing face first into the grass.  
"And you had invisible air," Millie said. "Do you have any idea what I had to do to make that Raven fly."  
"Which I used to contain a badger made of water. Do you have any idea how much my head hurts right now," Liz replied?  
"So, we overdid it a little," Johanna said.  
"We," Pansy said. "You didn't tell us the snake was going to be that big. I had to buff up my lion just to make sure they could even see me," Pansy replied.  
"It worked didn't it," Johanna smirked.  
"Yeah, but I'll be lucky if I can cast a lumos by Monday," Pansy sighed.  
"Ditto," the others said.  
"But……" Pansy said.  
"When are we doing this again," they said together.  
"So, this is where you girls ran off to," Mathew said.  
"Don't tell me it's time to cheer," Liz groaned.

"Nah you got time, and I think that would confuse the Gryffindor's too much," Mathew chuckled.  
"Did the game start," Johanna asked.

"And we're off," Lee Jordan's voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "The snakes are off to a fast start, while the Lions didn't get a chance to warm up thanks to the underhanded."  
"That's enough, Mr. Jordan," Professor Meloi's voice cut in. "The performance was pre-approved by Madame Hooch, and it was a lovely performance."  
"But they didn't get a chance to warm up…." Lee protested.  
"They could have left or ignored it, not that anyone could ignore such a lovely performance," Professor Meloi said. "However, I digress, and it is time for us to get back to the game."

Break

"Sorry," Carrington yelled as the quaffle flew through the goal posts.  
"Don't worry about it, we knew they would get up to speed sooner or later," Lucian said, pulling up next to him.  
"Adrian, how is Potter," Lucian yelled.  
"Getting faster," Adrian said.  
"Is it time," the others said.  
"Adrian can you get Potter to follow you," Lucian yelled.  
"It's only going to work once," he replied.  
"Then let's go, and Carrington," Lucian said looking at the goalie.  
"Knock him off his broom," Carrington replied.  
"You got it," Carrington said.

"Some time today," Oliver yelled, waiting for Carrington to throw the quaffle in.  
Lucian nodded taking the pass from the goalie as Adrian raced off making a beeline for the setting sun.  
"Potter, snitch," Oliver yelled as Adrian rocketed past them into them into the sun. Harry nodded before giving chase.  
"Get control of the bulger and wait for it," Lucian ordered as he flew into the fray, his chasers following behind.  
"It's Harry and Adrian racing for the snitch," Lee Jordan yelled as the pair raced back into the stadium. "And the bludger is wide, it seems Bentley still can't hit the broadside of the barn," he said as the shot barely missed Harry. The second Slytherin beater grinned as he lined up the shot hitting it wide as the seekers turned upward. What happened next seemed like a blur and slow motion at the same time as Carrington didn't dodge the bludger choosing instead to interlace his fists, slamming them into the bludger. The haymaker sent the bludger straight into Harry's side, tossing him from his broom.

"GAH!" Harry screamed in pain as he slammed into the ground as a whistle blew.  
"What the hell was that Lucian," Oliver roared, flying up to him.  
"Exactly what it looks like," Lucian said.  
"Boo, what the hell play was that, is cheating the only way you know how to play, dam those Slytherins, play fair," the crowd yelled.  
"And what exactly is that," Madame Hooch said, approaching them as Madame Pomphrey helped Harry slowly get back on his feet.  
"Madame Hooch there is no rule against another player hitting the bludger as long as they do not use a beaters bat," Lucian said.  
"Correct," Madame Hooch said. "But it would break your hand and magic is not allowed."  
"Keepers are allowed to wear extra protective gear, we simply acquired the gear with the highest defensive rating," Lucian said.  
"That is correct, even if it is an insane plan," Madame Hooch said.  
"But he left the goal," Oliver said.  
"There is no rule saying the goalie has to stay in the goal," Lucian said.  
"Correct," Madame Hooch said as Ginny Weasley was swapped in while Harry got checked out.  
"In fact, I think the Chudley Cannons once used a similar play," Professor Meloi said over the loudspeaker.  
"You are getting very close to the line, Lucian, you best make sure you do not cross them," Madame Hooch said before signaling the game to resume.

Break

"What did we miss," Liz said as they finally returned to the game surprised that it wasn't over yet.  
"Lucian is using Marcus's plan," Victoria giggled, pointing to the score showing Slytherin ahead while Carrington switched between acting as a chaser, a beater, and a goalie. "And you missed Harry getting thrown off his broom."  
"And that," Millie asked as the Slytherin beaters sent every shot in Harry's direction who had to spend more time dodging than looking for the snitch.  
"Marcus told Lucian Harry was part of the reason why you had trouble cooking lately," Victoria said.  
"Oh my," Millie said as Harry took another heavy hit, while remaining on his broom.  
"And they didn't sub him out, because," Pansy said.  
"They did but Ginny got the same treatment," Elizabeth said pointing to Ginny who was laying on the bench in the players box hounding her arm. "And Harry demanded to go back in after that."  
"I see," Johanna said, turning her head towards the game.

Break

"Seriously, Lucian, knock it the hell off," Oliver yelled as Harry was sent reeling from another hit.  
"Knock what off," Lucian replied with a smirk.  
"You know damn well what you're doing," Oliver shot back.  
"Who me, I am simply playing by the rules," Lucian said, turning to look at Harry. "Get good scrub."  
"Fine that's how you want to play it," Oliver shot back. "Fred, George, consider yourself off the leash."  
"Roger that boss man," the twins said.  
"Heads up boys the twins are up to something," Lucian said.

"They are certainly dragging the game out," Liz said as the sun began to set.  
"It's probably the only way they have to win," Pansy said.  
"Exactly, he will get the snitch eventually, the trick is to drag out the game and hopefully run up the score so even if he gets the snitch we still win by points," Johanna replied.  
"Since when do you know quidditch," Pansy replied.  
"Since I had to cheer for it," Johanna replied. "It's not really my thing."  
"That's because there is no ice or art involved," Victoria said with a smirk.  
"Hey," Johanna retorted as the game continued. "It's not like you're any better, music head."  
"Guilty as charged," Victoria said. "If it wasn't for Marcus, I'd probably give it a pass to."

Break

Tracy gave a bored look as she watched the game before nudging the girl next to her. "Vainsley," she whispered.  
"Yes," she replied.  
"This is how you get things done," Tracy said, checking the cheerleading box.  
"You consider this getting things done," Vainsley hissed.  
"Actifadu, Sylvia," she whispered to her wand in Welsh.  
"And this is supposed to impress me," Vainsley said.  
"Just watch," Tracy replied.  
"This better be good," Vainsley said as the bludgers curved towards the Slytherin cheerleaders’ box before being smacked away by the beaters. Only for the beaters to send them towards Harry again who flinched for the impact that never came as the bludgers curved away moving back towards the Slytherin cheerleader’s box. "What did you do?"  
"You'll see," Tracy said as the Weasley twins nailed the bludgers again aiming for Lucian who pulled up out of the way.

"Sylvia get down," Liz yelled as the girl froze, staring in horror at the bludgers headed directly towards her. Still exhausted from their performance the others were still moving as a flash of blond rocketed past them followed by a sickening crack. "ARGH!" Liz screamed holding Sylvia tightly as the Bludgers turned heading back for the pair.  
"Verstärkung!" Victoria roared leaping into the air, her foot lashing out at the iron balls sending them into matching craters in the ground.

"You bastards," Lucian and Adrian yelled, rocketing towards the twins.  
"Both teams on the ground now," Madame Hooch roared, flying between them. "And I hear one word, or see one spell."  
"Professor," Lucian protested.  
"Now," Madame Hooch barked.  
"Yes, Ma'am," everyone said slowly floating to the ground.

"Sylvia are you ok," Liz forced out through grit teeth.  
"I'm fine, but…. Oh my god," Sylvia gasped at the sight of the bone poking through Liz's skin.  
"It's not as bad as it looks," Liz forced out.  
"Elizabeth take Sylvia," Millie ordered.  
"Come on," Elizabeth said, pulling the third year away.  
"Victoria silence spell," Liz said, her voice growing ragged.  
"On it," Victoria said, waving her wand a blue line of magic trailing from it forming into a runic circle. "Geräuschunterdrückung," she said as the circle settled over them just as Liz finally screamed out in pain her cries unheard by the spectators and more importantly the other girls Elizabeth was herding away.  
Johanna pulled out a large green emerald. "He…." she began to say before Millie put her hand on hers.  
"Let me," Millie said, taking the gemstone.  
"But you don't……" Johanna said.  
"Green represents nature, and I have a closer connection to nature than you," Millie said, holding the gem over Liz. "Guérir," Millie said as she crushed the stone letting the green dust sprinkled down over Liz.  
"Thank you," Liz said as the pain began to abate as a gentle green glow settled over her.  
"You have to stop him," Liz groaned as tears fell down her face.  
"Stop who," they said.  
"Mathew, stop him," Liz said before passing out.  
"On it," Johanna said.  
"No," Victoria said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're still drained from the performance. "I've got this," she said leaping over the side descending gracefully to the floor of the stadium.

"Fred, George, that was over the line," Mathew roared marching across the field.  
"Mathew, we swear we didn't," they protested.  
"The hell you didn't, you targeted Liz," Mathew yelled.  
"Dude seriously we would never target anyone," they said.  
"Then what the hell was that," Mathew said pointing back at the stands.  
"Mathew we are just as shocked as you are," Oliver said, moving to intercept him.  
"Urk," Oliver said as Mathew grabbed him by his uniform hauling him off the ground.  
"Cut the crap, I am all too aware of the pranks those two love to pull," Mathew said. "They seem to think that Syltherins are their personal test subjects." He hissed before tossing Oliver aside.  
"We're boned," the twins said.

"Magische Peitsche," Victoria yelled, snapping her wrist out flinging a thin blue ribbon of magic around Mathew.  
"Victoria, let me go," Mathew growled.  
"No," Victoria yelled, grabbing the magic with her hand as she struggled to hold him in place.  
"They deserve it," Mathew said.  
"Not like this," Victoria said.  
"You know they will just get away with it like they did with you Millie, and your sister," Mathew said.  
"This was in public in front of the whole school. There will be no weaseling out this time," Victoria said. "Besides what would Liz think if you got expelled."  
"........ Fine, you win," Mathew said relenting.

"What did you do," Vainsley said.  
"Nothing," Tracy smirked.  
"Cut the crap, how did you make the bludgers, no that's impossible, Madame Hooch would have detected any magic cast on or directed at the pitch," Vainsley said.  
"True," Tracy said.  
"So how did you get the Bludgers to home in on Liz like that," Vainsley said.  
"A real magician does not reveal their secrets, but I suppose letting one trick go for free isn't a bad thing," Tracy said. "I simply soaked a pair of school bludgers in a potion that essentially turned them into a magic magical magnet, and then swapped them for the competition pair at the last minute."  
"Bullshit," Vainsley said. "There is no way you'd ever be able to pull that off."  
"On my own you'd be correct, but you know dementors can be so helpful sometimes," Tracy said while buffing her nails.  
"You got the dementors to listen to you," Vainsley gasped.  
"Maybe," Tracy giggled.  
"Ok, assuming I believe you, it still doesn't explain. It still doesn't explain how you got the bludger to home in them," Vainsley said.  
"I soaked the shoes of the 2nd and 3rd year members of the team in the complementary potion and put a canceling charm over it. Then all I had to do was wait until one of the girls got into a good position," Tracy said.  
"How did you know Liz would jump in," Vainsley said.  
"I didn't but if it hit Johanna, Victoria, or Millie I would also consider that a win," Tracy said.

Break

"Why is she glowing," Madame Pomphrey said, breathing heavy from running across the stadium.  
"Guérir, it's a basic French based healing spell, that slightly enhances the body's natural ability to heal," Millie said as the nurse looked over the unconscious Liz.  
"I commend you for your quick reaction, but please cancel the spell. She has compound fractures in both femurs, this isn't something that will heal naturally," Pomphrey said watching as the girls clench their fists. "That doesn't mean it can't be healed, it just means that some extra help will be needed."  
"Surely it is not that serious," Albus said, joining the group.  
"Liz Tuttle has broken both her femurs, and you call this not serious," Pomphrey said, turning towards the old man. "This is beyond my ability to heal; she needs the experts at Saint Mungos."  
"Surely...." Albus said.

"Where is the patient," a pair of healers said, appearing in the middle of the pitch.  
"I've already called them," Pomphrey said waving the healers over.  
"We're coming to," Johanna, Victoria, and Millie said.  
"No can do, medical portkeys are designed to keep the patient stable and can not handle extra passengers," one of the healers said.  
"Don't worry about me I'll be fine," Liz muttered as the pain relief potions kicked in.  
"Ok, she's good to travel," the second healer said.  
"I'll follow along with her medical file," Pomphrey said, calling for an elf who returned with the file. "Albus, can Fawkes," she said as the phoenix arrived in a burst of flame.  
"Yes, and I will be joining you," Albus said before the pair vanished in a burst of flame.

"So now what, does like the game start back up or something," Pansy asked.  
"Really," Johanna said, turning to glare at Pansy.  
"What it's a valid question, I mean the game doesn't end until someone catches the snitch," Pansy said.  
"You stupid blond-haired bimbo," Millie snapped marching over to Pansy. "Liz is on the way to the hospital with a pair of shattered legs and all you can think about is a game of quidditch. Where the hell are your priorities," Millie growled.  
"Yes, Liz was hurt and that was terrible, but she is in the good hands of the Healers from Saint Mungo's. At this point there is nothing else we can really do." Pansy said.  
"Do you not even care," Millie yelled.  
"Do I care, yes, the Tuttle Family," Pansy said.  
"Her family, Liz is hurt and you only care because of her family," Millie said.  
"The Tuttle family is very important, and your histrionic ranting is not helping," Pansy said.  
"And how am I not helping," Millie snapped.

Pansy raised her hand pointing to the sky. "Dementors are attracted to intense emotions," Pansy said.  
"You have got to be kidding me," Hermione groaned watching as the dementors approached.  
"Dementors!" the students screamed as a panic ensued.  
"Students remain calm," Professor Meloi called out over the loudspeaker.  
"Fat chance of that," Pansy said, gripping her wand as a chill passed through the stadium.

Break

"Where are the professor's," Padma yelled as the dementor's swooped down.  
"It's the weekend and a full moon so most of the Professors are otherwise occupied," Luna replied.  
"Why does it matter that it's a full moon," Padma replied.  
"You mean you don't know," Luna replied.  
"No," Padma said. "And can't you do that thing."  
"Not with this many of them, and they would just swarm me and anyone near me," Luna replied as they blotted out the moon.  
"Ok, but that thing you do is just concentrated magical power right," Padma said.  
"More or less, but with a little of Artemis's divine authority," Luna replied.  
"Close enough," Padma said, clenching her fist. "Ok, Padma nothing like a trial by fire, sudrdheekaran," Padma said. "Lohe kee chaadar," Padma said gritting her teeth. "Now back off!" Padma yelled, slamming her fist into an approaching dementor feeling the satisfaction of her fist catching something solid as she launched the dementor back.  
"What the hell was that," Penelope gasped.  
"Use enough magic and anything works," Luna said.  
"Oh I can do that," Cho said. "Huǒyàn pēnshè qì," Cho yelled firing off a series of fireballs from her wand.

Break

"Students remain calm," Professor Meloi called out over the loudspeaker as they scrambled to leave the stadium racing out across the grounds.  
"Someone is going to get kissed at this point," Millie said.  
"No shit sherlock," Pansy shot back, diving for cover.  
"Johanna," Victoria yelled using her whip to swing back up into the cheerleading box.  
"Millie can you," Johanna asked.  
"After the performance and stabilizing Liz, I'm tapped out," Millie said as they looked out over the chaos.  
"Ms. Granger is your project ready," Professor Meloi yelled slowly working his way towards them while driving the dementors off.  
"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything," Johanna replied.  
"A large burst of magical energy would distract them," Millie said.  
"But how would that help," Victoria said as Mathew activated his shield creating a large white dome that forced the dementors back.  
"Professor I am going to need your help," Johanna said.  
"Of course," Meloi replied. "What do you need."  
"I am going to link my project to the castle wards," Johanna said.  
"I can help you link it to the local leyline but I don't have access to the castle wards," Professor Meloi replied.  
"Crap," Johanna hissed as a white arrow shot across the stadium. "Victoria," Johanna said, lifting her head to look at them. "Get everyone one inside the areas marked off for my project. Millie get Luna for me, Professor I need you to make sure I don't screw this up."  
"On it," the girls said.  
"And what about the dementors flying around," Pansy screamed.  
"Wait where is Tarasque," Millie said.  
"Isn't he with Elizabeth," Victoria said.  
"No, and I can't find him anywhere," Elizabeth said running up to them.  
"You need to train your dumb dog better," Pansy said pointing to a large dog walking along the top of the stadium.

"No," Millie yelled as the dog began to transform into a person.  
"You have an interesting taste in pets Ms. Blustrode," Professor Meloi said as Sirius Black appeared.  
"HEY! DEMENTORS!" Sirius's voice boomed. "LOOKING FOR ME!" he roared, dropping his pants. "THEN COME AND KISS MY SHINY WHITE ASS YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A GRIM REAPER!" he yelled mooning the dementors who froze and turned towards him.  
"Bad Tarasque, no snacks for you," Millie yelled.  
"Missed me," Sirius yelled, jumping off the side of the stadium.  
"Come on we have work to do," the professor said.  
"Right," the girls said, racing off as a large group of dementors peeled off after Sirius followed closely by several Gryffindor's.

Break

"Everyone, please get inside the areas marked off by the yellow tape," Victoria yelled as she raced through the stadium.  
"Victoria," Marcus called out flying up to her.  
"Marcus," Victoria said, jumping on to his broom.  
"Let's get out of here," Marcus said.  
"No we need to get everyone into the areas marked off for Johanna's project," Victoria said.  
"And what will that do," Marcus said.  
"My sister has a plan," she replied.  
"Got it," Marcus said.  
"Lucian, Johanna's got a plan," Marcus yelled.

"You heard him Oliver," Lucian said.  
"And I care because," Oliver said.  
"Because in case you haven't noticed quidditch-obsessed jackass, we are currently under attack from dementors. Now you can either help us, or get out of our way," Mathew added.  
"He's right," Katie and Angelina said.  
Oliver looked up at the panic students as the terrified screams of the students combined with the revolting hiss of the dementors. "Fine what do you want us to do," Oliver said.  
"Get them out of the stands and we'll shuttle them to where Johanna wants them," Marcus said.  
"And the dementors," Katie said.  
"I'm sure you boys always have some pranks on hand," Lucian said looking at the twins.

Break

"Luna," Johanna yelled.  
"Johanna," Luna said, racing towards her as Cho continued to shoot fireballs at the dementors.  
"Luna is Artemis listening," Johanna said.  
Luna's eyes flashed silver. "Yes."  
"I have a plan," Johanna said.  
"Make it quick," Luna said.  
"I'm going to activate my project and the magical flare should confuse the dementors, but if I used some of Artemis's power," Johanna said.  
"Humans aren't meant to handle divine authorities," Luna said.  
"I know, but I'm just using my project to flash it all over the grounds distracting the dementors," Johanna said.  
"Ah I see, that is possible, but you don't have enough power," Luna said.  
"Yeah, I didn't expect to have to do this now and my mana gems are in the castle," Johanna said.  
"We are going to tap into a local leyline," Professor Meloi said.  
"That would do it," Luna said.  
"What do you need," Cho asked.  
"I hate to ask this of students but we will need cover from the dementors while I rework the main array to tap into a local leyline," Professor Meloi explained.  
"We can do that," Padma said.  
"Don't forget us," Parvati and Lavender added.

"Shall we take a walk then," Professor Meloi said slowly righting himself facing off a pack of approaching dementors. "While I am loath to rely on students, that does not mean I can not help," he said adjusting his glasses. "Now ladies the wand movement is a forward thrust, the correct pronunciation is Expetco Patronum, all while focusing on a happy memory, the key is the emotion, and not the memory itself," He said thrusting his wand towards the dementor a large white stallion erupting from his wand and trampling the beast.  
"I need to learn that spell," Johanna whispered in awe of the magical beast before it turned back towards her.  
"Later, right now you need to focus, activating the entire project at once is no easy feat," Professor Meloi said before picking her up and placing her on the horse.  
"Wait professor," Johanna squeaked before Luna was placed next to her.  
"As I said you need to focus," he said as they began wading through the chaos.  
"Right," Johanna muttered as she sat helplessly watching the chaos raging around her.

Break

"Millie duck," Neville called out. "Telum terrae," he roared, a missile made out of rock exploding out of the tip of his wand rocketing across the ground throwing a dementor back.  
"Thanks," Millie said, leaping back to her feet.  
"I hate being useless," Millie growled.  
"You are not useless," Neville said.  
"Dementors are flooding the place, and I can't even cast a single spell," Millie said.  
"You don't need spells to help," Neville said.  
"I don't," Millie said as they ran for the stables.  
"No, you just need to ask your friends," Neville said pointing at the agitated animals who were chomping at the bit tugging at their restraints.  
"Goomba, Goomba, Goomba," the mushroom-like creatures chanted.  
The scared look on Millie's face began to change with a slight upturn of her lips. "Yes, you are right I do have friends,” Millie said reaching out to touch one of the larger goombas.  
"Koopa, koopa, koopa," several turtles chanted, eager for Millie's attention.

"Demetors are threatening my friends, and I would appreciate it if you could help me punish the dementors for being meanies," Millie said gently patting their heads. "I'll give each one of you a special treat for each student that you help," she said before releasing them.  
"Goomba, Koopa, Goomba, Koopa," the animals chanted, racing out across the grounds pouncing on the unsuspecting dementors.  
"Now, I have a dog to punish," Millie said. "Steve," she called out, extending her arm.  
"Millie, I don't think," Neville said as Steve seemed to just appear out of the grass slithering up her leg and onto her arm.  
"Where is Tarasque," she said.  
"He disappeared into a tree," Steve hissed.  
"Show me," she said.  
"Millie, I'm not sure," Neville said.  
"I didn't save that hound dog's life just so he could sacrifice himself, now let’s go," Millie said marching off.  
"Oh hell, Millie," Neville yelled chasing after her.

Break

"Pavarti stop screwing around and get over here," Padma yelled.  
"Does it look like I am screwing around," Pavarti shot back as she fought back against the dementors.  
"Go, go, go," Lavender said, pushing along a group of first and second years.  
"Lavender, look out," Dean yelled.  
"What," Lavender said, turning as a dementor slammed into her skeletal hands grabbing her shoulders.  
"Lav," the Patil twins screamed.  
"I might be a flighty girl, and not the best with a wand, but I was sorted into Gryffindor for a reason and you are not taking anyone else," Lavender said, latching onto the dementor. The creature wailed struggling to break free as it rose into the air.  
"Oliver, they took Lavender," Colin yelled pointing to the sky.  
"Like hell they are," Oliver yelled, turning his broom to chase after them only to be swarmed by dementors.

"Get off me," Oliver said, lashing out at the creatures before he was thrown from his broom. "I said get off!"  
"Aayaran phist," Padma and Pavarti yelled, launching themselves at the horde. Magically reinforced fists hammered against the skeletal bodies of the dementors.  
"Are all twins freaking crazy," Penelope gasped as a sickening crack reverberated across the field as everyone paused slowly turning their heads to see a dementor holding its side appearing to be in pain.  
"Did they just," Penelope said.  
"Break it's ribs," Percy finished.

"She did it," Padma and Pavarti said pointing at each other as the dementors howled swarming around the injured one.  
"Oh come on, you were the one who broke his ribs," Padma said.  
"But you broke his jaw," Parvati shot back.  
"Either way I don't think they will accept an apology," they said.  
"Screw an apology, Sturm," Victoria yelled from above as a white tornado slammed into the dementors scattering them.  
"That works too," the twins said.  
"Pavarti where is Lavender," Victoria called down from her spot on the broom next to Marcus.  
"The dementor's got her," Parvati said, pointing to where she was still struggling against the dementor.

"The hell they do, Marcus let's go," Victoria snapped.  
"Jarol," Marcus snapped, kicking his broom into action. "You do have a plan right."  
"Blast it and catch Lavender before she hits the ground," Victoria said.  
"Works for me," Marcus said, racing after the dementor who held Lavender. "But you got any ideas on how to handle those guys," he said as the dementors began to close in around them.  
Victoria smiled spinning her wand in her hand. "Sturmschild," she called out as a sphere of swirling wind formed around them. "I can't hold this for long so punch it."  
Marcus didn't need to be told twice and pushed all of his magic and more into the broom his eyes locked on Lavender. "Come on," he growled, willing himself to go even faster, a white and yellow streak across the evening sky.  
"Get your hands off my friend," Victoria roared as they slammed into the dementor, her fist hitting something solid where it's head would be as Lavender fell onto the broom.  
"Got her," Marcus yelled one arm around Lavender as the other kept a tight grip on the broom.  
"Go," Victoria yelled just as they shot off. "Eat this," Victoria yelled, tossing several small sparkling clear gemstones at the dementors. "Sturm explosion!" The air behind them exploded in a maelstrom ripping into the dementors.  
"Now what," Marcus said, turning to make sure Victoria was still behind him.  
"Window!" Victoria yelled. "Sturmschild." she cried as they crashed through the large windows of the hospital wing.

Break

"Ready," Johanna called out.  
"Ready," Professor Meloi said.  
"Luna the transfer," Johanna said.  
"Ok, but you are not going to like it," Luna said before reaching up and pulling Johanna's head down for a quick kiss.  
"GAH! What the hell Luna!" Johanna exclaimed as magic flooded her body. "Tingly," Johanna muttered as she staggered a bit.  
"While I can't say I agree with the method the results are effective," Professor Meloi said as silver wings erupted from Johanna's back.  
"You tell anyone about this and we will be having words," Johanna said.  
"Was it that bad?" Luna asked.  
"No," Johanna snapped. "I just didn't think it would be my first kiss."  
"Me too, but if Artemis's memories are anything to go by it wasn't bad," Luna said.  
"What you can see my memories," a second voice said from Luna's mouth.  
"Sometimes," Luna replied. "So where can I find my own Orion," Luna replied.  
"Later, right now Johanna needs to get to work," Artemis said.  
"Right," everyone said.  
"Johanna, whatever you are going to do, do it fast," Padma and Pavarti said, taking a defensive stance as a large group of dementors turned their attention towards them.

Johanna clapped her hands once before dropping to her knees, her hands over top of the rune array. "Activating primary array," Johanna said as white lines raced across the ground lighting up the twilight sky.

"Merlin's bloody balls," Dean gasped as dementor's all paused, their darkness being driven away by the light of the spell.  
"Understatement," Seamus replied.

"Initiating leyline tap," Professor Meloi said as a pillar of light erupted from the ground.

"What the fuck is that," Vainsley yelled poinitng at the pillar of light.  
"Someone's tapping the local leyline," Tracy answered.  
"Ok, but what the hell is a leyline," Vainsley said.  
"Short version is the magic circulatory system of the Earth, and it is particularly potent due to the abundance of life in the forbidden forest," Tracy said.  
"And you know how," Vainsley said.  
"I have knowledgeable teachers," Tracy replied.

Johanna pulled out her wand directing it toward the pillar. "Connecting the leyline to the primary array." she said as her wand began to vibrate, as faint wisps of smoke began emerging from her wand. "Connection, stable, routing magic through secondary arrays," Johanna said as the magic flared out across the castle grounds, the light blotting out the night sky.

"I bullied her, what was I thinking," Daphne gasped as the night turned into day. "Mother must have dropped me on my head."  
"Johanna really is something else," Elizabeth said smiling as the dementors pulled back.  
"She's incredible," Daphne muttered. "But why does she hate me now……"  
"I can't help you with that one," Elizabeth said.

"Johanna," Luna yelled as the girl's wand exploded, the magic beginning to flicker like a strobe light.  
"GAH," Johanna yelled as she was thrown across the field from the explosion.  
"We're boned," the Weasley twins said, watching as the light began to fade.  
"I believe a strategic retreat is in order," Professor Meloi said as the dementors regrouped.  
"No, I still have magic," Johanna said, dragging herself to her feet, her silver wings flaring to life.  
"And you'll be next if you don't discharge that," Artemis said.  
"Please tell me you have some gems," Padma said.  
"Pavarti, cut it," Johanna said holding out her long silver hair.  
"But……" Parvati wavered.  
"Just do it," Johanna snapped.  
"Right," Parvati said, slashing her wand. "Diffindo," she said slicing off Johanna's long braided hair.

"Reinitiating primary and secondary arrays," Johanna yelled, throwing her hair into the air smiling as the silver strands sparkled in the moonlight as they fell on the magic array causing them to flare with even more power.  
"Using your hair to transmit magic," Professor Meloi said. "Inefficient but effective in a pinch.  
"Activating the transfiguration matrix," Johanna said, pushing more power into the magical system. The various piles of material around the grounds slowly shrinking as buildings began to appear constructing themselves around the huddled students.  
"Incredible," Professor Meloi gasped.  
"That won't hold the dementors off forever though," Padma said as they began to slam into the buildings.  
"If this doesn't work, get ready to run," Johanna said, breathing heavy.  
"If what doesn't work," they asked as the runes that made up the array began to move, taking a new shape.  
"Lunar protection protocol activated," Johanna said as her silver wings exploded in a shower of silver light. The fragments looked like falling snow as they were pulled into the magic circles spread across the grounds. "Shield of Artemis," Johanna panted as glowing silver domes appeared over the students.  
"Bloody hell she did it," Professor Meloi said before adjusting his glasses.  
"Does this mean I can be in 5th year classes next year," Johanna muttered looking up at the professor.  
"It does if I have anything to say about it," he said as the dementors wailed in frustration as they bounced off the silver shields.  
"Ok, I'm gonna take a nap now," Johanna said before slumping to the ground unconscious.

Break

"What was that," Neville asked as the surrounding tunnel groaned.  
Millie stopped placing a hand on the wall of the tunnel. "I think someone tapped the leyline running through the forest."  
"I thought they were only theoretical," Neville said.  
"I guess not," Millie said. "But that just means we don't have to worry about everyone else."  
"That's good," Neville said as they heard people arguing ahead.

"You bastard, you killed my parents," Harry screamed, his voice cracking from the raw emotion of seeing his parents killer.  
"Harry I," Sirius pleaded.  
"Shut up," Harry yelled.  
"So what will you do now Potter," Snape said.  
"I'll kill you," Harry yelled, tackling Sirius to the floor. "You killed my parents," Harry raged, pummeling him.  
"Stop it," Millie said, rushing into the room.  
"What the hell are you doing here," Ginny yelled, pulling her wand.

"That is something I would like to know as well Miss Bulstrode," Professor Snape said from his spot in the shadows.  
Sirius locked eyes with Millie for a moment before nodding. "We got to close the whomping willow during the commotion and got dragged into a tunnel that led here," Neville said.  
"I am not stupid or naive Miss Blustrode, the whomping Willow would not have attacked you. Nor would you have left your friends behind, now what is the real reason you came here," Professor Snape glaring at the pair.  
"If you must know Professor, I directed some friends to help with the dementor problem before coming here," Millie said.  
"Then why are you here," Ginny demanded.  
"I am here to retrieve Tarasque and punish him for being a very bad dog," Millie said.  
"Do you see that monster dog here anywhere," Ron yelled as Snape's eyes turned towards Sirius.

"Impossible!" Snape roared.  
"What's impossible," Ron said looking between the two.  
"Animagus, but how," Snape said.  
"In my defense, I thought he was a dog, and named him Tarasque, but he has turned out to be a very faithful companion even if he can be a bit naughty at times," Millie said.  
"How can you say that, he murdered my parents," Harry screamed.  
"Not everything is the way it seems Harry," Neville said.  
"Shut up, you are with those liars," Ginny said.  
"Harry you don't understand, Peter was the secret keeper," Sirius said.  
"Peter Pettigrew is dead, you killed him," Snape said.  
"Sadly you are mistaken Professor," Millie said.  
"Then you know where he is," Snape replied.  
"No," Millie said.  
"Then shut the hell up you dumb blonde," Ginny snapped.

"Millie is not dumb," Neville shot back.  
"She talks to plants," Ginny snapped.  
"Hey I talk to animals too," Millie said.  
"That's because you are an evil parcel mouth," Ron said.  
"Hey," Harry said glaring at his friends.  
"Ok, fine but you're still a snake charmer," Ron said.  
"Why thank you Ron I think that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Millie replied.  
"That wasn't a compliment, fat ass," Ron shot back.  
"I'll have you know Daphne is the fat one," Millie said.  
"This is why I hate kids," Snape sighed.  
"Then why are you a teacher," Harry, Ron, and Ginny yelled pointing at Snape.  
"Shut up you brats," Snape snapped as Steve launched himself from Millie's arm slamming into Ron.

"GAH! Get it off me get it off me," Ron yelled flailing his arms throwing Scabbers into the air only to be snagged by Trevor's tongue.  
"Now I think it's time we got to the bottom of this," Millie said, staring at Scabbers. "Transform now or Steve gets a snack."  
"What?" Ron, Ginny, Harry gasped as Scabbers turned into a fat ugly looking man in shabby clothes.  
"Pettigrew is alive," Snape said.  
"You bastard, you betrayed them," Sirius growled, throwing Harry off him lunging for Peter. "I'll kill you," Sirius roared slamming into him.  
"I didn't kill them," Peter sniveled as Sirius began choking him. "You did."  
"I didn't sell them out," Sirius shot back.  
"Liar," Peter said, smirking as Harry threw himself at Sirius.  
"Harry stop," Sirius said as Harry put his arm around Sirius's neck pulling back hard, choking him.  
"You were always jealous of James, you bastard." Peter said breaking free from Sirius's grip.

"Oh this is just precious," Snape sneered.  
"Professor do something," Ginny yelled.  
"Why," Snape said, moving towards the hidden passageway.  
"Don't bother," Nevillle said before grabbing Harry.  
"Neville you traitor," Harry yelled, flailing his arms. "Ron!"  
"Get off Harry you traitor," Ron yelled, throwing a punch at Neville.  
"I guess that leaves you to me," Ginny said.  
"You do not scare me," Millie said.  
"I will," Ginny boasted, charging her.  
"You are no nothing like them," Millie said, turning to the side as she raised her foot.  
"Of course not, I'm better," Ginny said as Millie spun lashing out with her leg striking Ginny in the side. The red head crumpled to the floor.  
"No, you are not," Millie said.  
"Millie look out," Neville yelled as Peter broke free.

"Touch my human and you die," Steve hissed lunging at Peter.  
"Snake," Peter screamed, quickly shifting into a rat and falling through a crack in the floor.  
"Dam it," Sirius screamed.  
"You are not getting away," Harry said as the howl of a lone wolf echoed through the house.  
"You need to leave now," Sirius yelled as the sound of an animal walking across the old floors filtered into the room.  
"No," the children yelled.  
"Idiots," Sirius groaned as the sound of a large animal breathing drew their eyes to the door to the rest of the house, yellow eyes peering at them out of the darkness.  
"Neville get behind me," Millie said.  
"What are you crazy," Neville shot back.  
"No, that would be Johanna," Millie said looking back at him. "I actually have a plan."  
"Werewolf, we need to move," Ron said, grabbing Harry.  
"But he'll get away," Harry cried out.  
"From a werewolf, I don't think so," Ron said. "Come on help me with Ginny."  
"This isn't over," Harry yelled, scrambling as he helped Ginny into the hidden passageway.

"Moony, it's not what you think," Sirius pleaded.  
The massive beast let out a deafening roar lunging at Sirius while at the same time Millie thrust her wand into the floor. "Grandir et piéger," Mille yelled as all manner of plants exploded out of the floor wrapping up the werewolf.  
"What the bloody hell was that," Sirius exclaimed.  
"When you drill for water what happens when you hit it for the first time," Millie said.  
"Well sometimes it can spray out, if the underground spring is under pressure," Neville said.  
"Exactly, and this was a large leyline with a lot of pressure. My connection to nature allows me to absorb some of the excess," Millie said.  
"And when did you find this out," Sirius asked.  
"When we were walking through the tunnel to get here," Millie said.  
"You kids," Sirius sighed slowly standing up.  
"I suggest we leave before he breaks free," Neville said.  
"Right," Sirius said.  
"And can I count on you to go straight home tonight, no side trips or stupid ideas," Millie said glaring at Sirius.  
"Yes, Ma'am," Sirius said.  
"Good, and thank you for saving us tonight," Millie said.  
"It's the least I could do," Sirius said as they left.


	46. I'm going to be what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There is nothing noble in being superior to your fellow man; true nobility is being superior to your former self,” Ernest Hemmingway.

Chapter 46- I'm going to be what!?  
June 1995

“There is nothing noble in being superior to your fellow man; true nobility is being superior to your former self,” Ernest Hemmingway.

Saturday June 3rd

"You again," Catherine growled as she found herself once again standing opposite Emma in a dark void.  
"Guten Abend, Mrs. Greengrass," Emma replied.  
"Shut up you ill-bred sausage loving kraut," Catherine said crossing her arms.  
Emma sighed. "Honestly still with the name calling, I had hoped that we had moved past such juvenile behavior." Catherine just smirked at Emma who continued. "But if I must, could you please return what belongs to me, you inbred inselaffe," Emma replied, smirking as a vein began bulging on Catherine's forehead.  
"The Greengrass family," Catherine hissed.  
"Yeah, yeah, the Greengrass family is an offshoot of the House of Lancaster, and was founded in 1471," Emma said.

"So, the farm manager does know her history," Catherine said.  
"Farm Manager…. I am a close advisor to Klaus Ingvalt the Mayor of Magical Vaduz, and ambassador at large for Lichtenstein, thank you very much," Emma said proudly puffing out her chest.  
Catherine's eyebrows rose at Emma's statement. "Really, you an advisor to a magical government, Lichtenstein must be full of squibs who don't know any better." she chuckled.  
"We prefer the term non-adept and please do not insult my friends," Emma said sharply.  
"Did I hurt the poor squibs feelings," Catherine laughed.  
"Can you say anything, that does not involve spitting insults," Emma groaned as Catherine continued to glare at her.  
"I tire of this, Draco flammae," Catherine roared a blast of flame erupting from her wand.  
"Dragon flames, real original," Emma sighed, raising her hand. "Panzerschild," she said, a white triangular shield forming in front of her.  
"How original, a triangular shield to split the flames, like I haven't seen that before," Catherine said rolling her eyes spinning her wand in a circle turning the jet of flame into a circle hovering in front of her. "Excandescunt perforabunt sagittis," she said as the flaming circle began shooting out arrows of flame.

"Since when could you do that," Emma yelped, diving out of the way as the arrows of flame arced around her shield.  
"Chaining elemental magic together is nothing special," Catherine said casually as the ring of fire continued to bombard the area with flaming arrows.  
"But those are separate spells," Emma yelled alternating between dodging and blocking as she danced around the flames just barely missing her.  
"And here I thought the Prussian education system was supposed to be holistic and efficient," Catherine said, delighted in Emma's frantic dance around the otherworldly space they found themselves in.  
"Oh, come on, I graduated from Cambridge," Emma shot back.  
"Like I'd believe that, when you can't even comprehend simple post spell casting manipulation," Catherine laughed.  
"Wait, you can manipulate a spell after you cast it," Emma said, fending off a barrage of arrows before tripping and face planting into the floor.

"Merlin you are ignoramus," Catherine scoffed, looking down on Emma as more and more arrows hovered around her waiting to strike. "And sadly, for you I have no patience for commoner trash," she said dropping her hand firing the arrows.  
"Panzerschild phalanx shift," Emma said her single glowing shield separating into a wall of interlocking shields forming a dome around her.  
Catherine cackled with utter delight relishing the lovely dream she was having waiting to see the crowning jewel of her dream to be revealed as the smoke slowly dissipated. "What!" Catherine shrieked as instead of finding Emma's charred remains, she was staring at the surprisingly intact and unburnt Emma smirking behind a dome of glowing white interlocked shields.  
"Anything you can do, I can do, now would you please return what belongs to me," Emma sang.

Break

"I am going to crush that vile woman," Catherine groaned as she woke up from another strange dream. It seemed at least once a week she'd dream of that girl's mother and her incessant pestering to return something that belonged to her. "Bah, it's just a dream, and even if I did have something that belonged to her, I would never return it," she muttered.

The Morning of Monday June 5th

"Ngh, too early….." Johanna groaned as the sun shone high in the sky.  
"Too early it's after 10am," Emma said looking down at her daughter whose eyes shot open.  
"In my defense, I didn't know that my performance would trigger a dementor attack or that I would have to activate my entire remedial project all at once, by tapping a leyline and channeling the power of a divine spirit," Johanna blurted out as her parents looked down at her as she lay comfortably in her bed.  
"We know," Dan said.  
"You do……" Johanna said.  
"Yes," Emma said.  
"So, I'm not……." Johanna said softly.  
"Grounded no, expelled maybe, but your mother is working on that," Dan said.  
"I'm going to be expelled," Johanna gasped, sitting up suddenly.  
"Yes, it seems some did not take kindly to your actions, " Emma said.

"Oh…. but I just……" Johanna said softly, her head drooping.  
"Johanna did you give a performance based on true events?" Dan asked.  
"Yes, but it was Millie's idea, and we researched everything," Johanna said.  
"Good girl," Emma said ruffling her hair. "And did you tap a leyline and use the power of a divine spirit to save everyone?"  
"Yes, it wasn't like I was just going to let them kiss anyone," Johanna said.  
"Good girl," Dan said, patting her hair.  
"You're not mad," Johanna said.  
"No not at you," her parents said.  
"The school is another matter entirely," Emma said.

"Crud," Johanna muttered. "It's probably McGonagall, that tee-trinking erbsenzahler ," Johanna said pouting.  
"Yes, we received quite the letter from her about how we shouldn't let you…… How did she put it," Emma said looking towards Dan.  
"Engage in reckless and dangerous uses of magic that put the entire student body at risk with your hair brained scheme that could have killed you not to mention that it was entirely improper for a girl your age to be engaging in such adult displays of affection," Dan said.  
"Oh come on that was totally Luna and Artemis," Johanna exclaimed.  
"And what did they do?" Emma asked.  
"Luna's renting part of her body to the spirit of the moon who goes by Artemis for reasons they won't talk about, but I think it has something to do with her mother," Johanna said. "But that's not important, what is important was I wanted to borrow some of her divine power to use as a shield to drive off the dementors," Johanna said.  
"And the use of a basic tantric mana transfer ritual," Emma said.

"Um what," Johanna dead panned.  
"You mother is referring to your PDA with Luna," Dan said.  
"I'm 14," Johanna said, blinking at her parents.  
"Sorry, it's an English thing, it stands for public display of affection," Emma said in German.  
"Oh, that's what you meant," Johanna replied as they shifted to German. Slowly a scowl appeared on her face as she remembered that particular memory. "Stupid, Luna stealing my first kiss," she grumbled.  
"Hahaha, and here I thought you already had your first kiss by now," Emma said.  
"Mom," Johanna snapped.  
"Ok, ok," Dan said.  
"Um, wait, why am I at home and not at school, and where is Victoria," Johanna said.  
"What part of knocking yourself out saving the school did you miss," Dan said.  
"Right, that," Johanna said.

"As for your sister it seems that Catherine Greengrass is still under the mistaken belief that Victoria is her daughter and removed her from the castle before we arrived to pick you up while under the guard of Anna and Jessica. Apparently, it's hard to stop ambassadors from entering the country, and Anna has a way with people," Emma explained.

"We have to do something," Johanna blurted out rapidly sitting up only to be pushed back down into her bed.  
"Not to worry I am working on it, and your sister is more than capable of holding her own," Emma said.  
"But Catherine Greengrass is very strong," Johanna said.  
"True, but so is your sister," Dan said. "So just relax and let us handle it."  
"Fine," Johanna huffed, crossing her arms and pouting.  
"So how much do you want to put on your sister blowing up Greengrass Manor," Dan whispered.  
"That's a fool's bet," Johanna replied.  
"True, so how about how much of the house she destroys," Dan said.  
"Dan," Emma snapped.

Afternoon of Monday June 5th

"Marcus, Lavender!" Victoria shouted leaping out of bed, her muscles tense and ready to fight as she looked around the rather posh room, she currently found herself in.  
"Astoria, you're awake," Daphne squeaked, only to fall out of the large chair was she sitting in her art supplies clattering to the floor around her.  
"My name is not Astoria," Victoria said glaring at Daphne. "And where am I?'  
"At home and stop being a stupid little girl," Daphne said scrambling to clean up her supplies.  
"Right, little miss failed everything," Victoria said looking down at her.  
"It wasn't everything it was just potions, transfiguration, and charms," Daphne shot back. Her words only made Victoria's eyebrows rose, as her lips turned upwards into a perfect smile  
"Mein got, I thought at least your brain wasn't a lie, but it seems I was wrong," Victoria said.

"I am not a dummy or a liar, little sister" Daphne snapped leaping to her feet glaring daggers at Victoria.  
"Oh……" Victoria said walking across the room each step falling lightly on the plush carpet stopping mere inches from Daphne. "Do I look like the little sister," she said, placing her hands on her hips as her sparkling sky-blue eyes tilted downward to look into her sister's dull muddy blue eyes.  
Having to actually tilt her head upward to meet Victoria's gaze sent another wrecking ball into Daphne's crumbling world. Johanna being taller than her was one thing, the girl was German and Germans were on average taller than the English, but her own little sister, that was just not possible. "No fair you are wearing heels," Daphne said, her nasally voice sounding more like whining.

Victoria cocked an eyebrow at Daphne. "Really, that's laugh considering you are the one wearing heels," she said.  
"What does that have to do with anything," Daphne shot back.  
"Nothing really, besides the fact that you are the short one, little girl," Victoria said invading Daphne's personal space, looming over her.  
"And so what if I am short, I am not a little girl," Daphne shot back, hefting her larger chest.  
"No that just makes you fat," Victoria chuckled, poking Daphne. Daphne balled her fists, her cheeks turning red as Victoria's finger sunk into her soft belly. "And there is quite a lot of it tubby," she said pinching an inch.  
"I am not fat! I am big boned!" Daphne screamed.

"Astoria must you antagonize cousin," Catherine said entering the room. "And yes Daphne you are turning into a rather corpulent girl." Catherine sighed her eyes analyzing Daphne's increasing weight.  
Replacing her mirthful smile with a mask of indifference Victoria turned to face her former mother.  
"Mom, Astoria is my sister not my cousin," Daphne protested.  
Catherine sighed, pinching her nose. "Daphne, Astoria we need to talk."  
"I have nothing to say to you," Victoria replied.  
"Astoria," Catherine groaned, rubbing her forehead. "This is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about."  
"How about no," Victoria replied, rolling her eyes.  
Neither girl saw Catherine flick her wand, or registered a spell had been cast until they were both wrapped in fiery chains that burned without damaging their skin. "I have had enough of your excesses," Catherine said sternly as she looked over each of them. "It seems I have been far too lax in allowing you the occasional indulgence. You are a Greengrass not gluttonous commoner," she said tightening the binds squeezing into Daphne's excessive flesh.

"Yes, I understand mother," Daphne cried out in pain.  
"No, I do not believe that you do," Catherine said, yanking Daphne towards her.  
"Yes, Mother……" Daphne said unable to meet her mother’s gaze.  
"Pathetic," Catherine sneered, pulling an elegant gold and silver dagger from her dress. "And I have no need for pathetic little girls," Catherine said holding up the dagger letting the sunlight reflect off the blade.  
Daphne's eyes widened in shock as she began shaking like a leaf as her pupil's focused on the blade. "No, not that, anything, I promise I'll be good, and I will hold up the family's honor," Daphne muttered.  
"You're not seriously going to kill her just because she's a little heavy," Victoria blurted out.

Catherine looked at Victoria out of the corner of her eye. "This blade is not meant for killing."  
"Mother, please don't take it away from me," Daphne pleaded, tears beginning to flow from her eyes, as she fell to her knees.  
"Take what?" Victoria asked as Daphne began bawling her eyes out.  
"Her title as the future Countess of Greengrass," Catherine said.  
"No anything but that," Daphne cried mucus leaking from her nose mixing in with her tears.

"And stabbing her does that how," Victoria said.  
"This is no mere dagger," Catherine said, turning to face Victoria.  
"Sure, looks like one to me," Victoria said, taking a closer look at the dagger. The blade was so clear she could see her reflection in it, taking note of the blue highlights running through her hair. However, what truly caught her attention were the gold lines running the length of the blade from the hilt to the tip. "Ok, on second thought maybe not, a mithril blade with orichalcum conduits creating a magic circuit disguised as ornamentation," she said taking a closer look at the hilt and cross guard. A garish red and gold affair that was out of step with the simpler more refined nature of the blade. "So, who'd you steal it from?"

"You would do well to remember our family’s history Astoria," Catherine said tightening her binds making her grimace. "This dagger was gifted to us by John Gaunt the Duke of Lancaster, and the great grandson of Salazaar Syltherin."  
"And I care because," Victoria said.  
"You should care because this dagger was made with a fragment of Caliburn, the sword of selection that King Arthur pulled from the stone," Catherine said.  
"And this turned Daphne into a blubbering mess because," Victoria said.  
"It's a fragment of the sword of selection you moron, mother is going to take my title from me," Daphne cried out.  
"Yes, you have proven yourself unworthy of being the future Countess Greengrass," Catherine said as a golden sickly golden mist surrounded the blade.  
"No," Daphne screamed as the dagger was thrust into her, the mist flowing over her body. Her cries turned into screams as the mist enveloped her.  
"Daphne Greengrass, for your failure to uphold the honor and standing of House Greengrass I hereby revoke your title as the heir to countess Greengrass," Catherine said as the mist began to flow back into the blade. "Can you not even take your punishment like a proper witch," Catherine said, silencing her.

"What the hell am I watching," Victoria muttered in German as red flames erupted out of Daphne's back to her silent screams of agony.  
"With the revoking of your title I am taking back your Flame of the Red Dragon, the ancestral gift of the Greengrass family granted to us by Lludd Llaw Eraint for watching over the Green fields of Wales," Catherine said pulling the knife from Daphne drawing the deep red flames along with it. "Henceforth you shall be known as Daphne Beaufort, a baronet and member of the branch family, however should you prove yourself worthy I will consider reinstating you as the rightful heir." Catherine said cupping Daphne's chin before letting her drop to the floor.

"As for you my dear niece," Catherine said, turning to Victoria.  
"I will never be your heir," Victoria said, narrowing her eyes at Catherine.  
"Must you reject your family too harshly," Catherine said.  
"Hah, you call this a family," Victoria shot back.  
"This is your family, and you will respect it," Catherine hissed, returning Astoria's glare.  
"Respect is earned, not given," Victoria said.  
"You are trying my patience," Catherine replied, tightening her grip on her wand.  
"Wunderbarr," Victoria sang.  
"Why must you ruin your lovely voice with such a vulgar language," Catherine sighed.  
"Hahahahhaha," Victoria laughed despite the painful bindings. "That's rich considering English is a West Germanic Language, trottel." She barely had the time to register the snarl exploding on Catherine's face before her world exploded in pain. A searing burning pain racked her body as if her entire being was on fire. Gritting her teeth, Victoria met Catherine's glare with determination refusing to give the woman the satisfaction of seeing her scream. "Es ist es wert," she muttered before finally passing out from the pain.

Tuesday June 6th

"Ouchie," Victoria groaned as she once again woke up in an unfamiliar bed.  
"Miss are you alright," a blond-haired maid said quickly standing up from the chair where she was keeping watch.  
"I feel like someone tried to turn me into barbeque," Victoria said.  
"I'm sorry, I don't really know much German," the young woman said.  
"Right sorry, forgot I was still in England," Victoria said switching back to English.  
"Yes, the Mistress was quite insistent that you stay here for the summer instead of galivanting off to the continent again," the maid said.  
"Of course, she did," Victoria groaned deciding laying down was the least painful choice.  
"Miss may I ask a question," the woman said.  
"Certainly," Victoria replied.  
"Who are you," the woman said. "Mistress said that you are Daphne's cousin, Astoria, but Daphne has no cousins, the current lady's mother saw to that sending anyone who could threaten her power to fight in the Great Magical War."  
"My name is Victoria Granger," Victoria replied, earning an odd look from the woman.  
"That is interesting," the maid said.  
"It is," Victoria said.  
"Yes, because I personally saw to Hermione while she was visiting here last summer and she never mentioned having a sister," the maid said. "And the magic of the manor recognizing you as being family, distant family, but family nonetheless. A recognition that has been fading since your arrival."  
"It has," Victoria said.

"Yes, and none of the maids recognize you, while the lady talks as if you have been here all along. Which raises the question of who you really are?" the maid said.  
Victoria laid her head back looking at the over opulent ceiling inlaid with gold and silver, missing the rustic wooden beams of their home in Liechtenstein. "No, the real question Mina is why you are asking me such questions," she said, turning her head to look at the woman.  
"How do you know my name," the woman squeaked stepping back.  
"Because ding dong, you looked after me while I was growing up," Victoria said smirking at the woman.  
"Impossible," Mina gasped, stumbling backward before falling on her posterior.  
"Not impossible and it doesn't answer my question," Victoria said.  
"No, it only gives me more," Mina said. "I mean Daphne's change I can understand from being lazy and eating too much, but you…."  
"Look like a whole new person," Victoria said with a smirk.  
"Understatement," Mina said. "But what happened to you?"

"Would you believe me if I said, Hermione who prefers to go by Johanna by the way, and her mother," Victoria said.  
"Actually, yes, I would," Mina said. "You didn't see the way she took on the lady of the house and Emma's are a source of delight amongst the staff."  
"Excellent, this makes things much easier," Victoria said with a smirk.  
"Victoria, what are you going to do," Mina said.  
"Go gallivanting off to Germany, wanna come," she replied with a spark in her eyes.  
"Is the sky blue," Mina replied.

Friday June 9th

Dear Marcus,

I am sorry I was not there when you woke up, but I hope you are recovering well. And it seems I need to ask a favor of you. If you haven't heard by now, Catherine Greengrass in her infinite wisdom has decided that I am her niece, and that I am to stop galivanting off to the continent for the summer. She has however said that you come from a fine family and that you are free to visit me, here at the manor. I very much look forward to seeing you. But if you could inform my mother of my temporary dwelling and that to stick to the plan as it seems to be working.

Victoria Granger

PS- Would you mind informing Alexandra that while I was really excited for our recording session, I will regretfully have to decline for the time being.

PPS- And if you could please tell Millie that I will be attending the Monaco Arts Gala in August.

"Oh bloody hell," Marcus groaned after rereading the letter.  
"What seems to be the problem son," an older gentleman said looking up from his newspaper.  
"A friend of mine is in trouble and I need an international portkey," Marcus said.  
"The same one that got you slammed through a plate glass window," his father said.  
"Victoria had nothing to do with that," Marcus said.  
"That's not what I heard," his mother said entering the room.  
"Let me guess Countess Bloody Greengrass," Marcus sighed.  
"Watch your language young man," his mother snapped. "And no, it was the Marque Tuttle.  
"Fine but it's not like I haven't heard you call both of them a menace," Marcus said.  
"Yes, but they are a menace we have to live with," she said gently rubbing her belly. "And we can't afford to antagonize them right now."

Marcus stared at his mother, his jaw slowly dropping. "You're pregnant."  
"Wait what!" his father gasped.  
"Way to ruin it Marcus," his mother pouted.  
"Ruin what," Marcus said before looking at his stunned father. "Wait dad didn't know."  
"Of course, I didn't know," he exclaimed.  
"Um, sorry," Marcus said sheepishly.  
"I want to know how you figure it out," his parents said in unison.  
"Lucky guess," Marcus shrugged. "So, um can I get a portkey to Liechtenstein?"  
"There is no way you are that lucky," his mother said crossing her arms and glaring at him. "And why do you need to go to Liechtenstein?"  
"What the heck is a Liechtenstein," his father added.  
Marcus sighed. "You've made no secret of the fact that while you both see the superiority of magicals over non-adepts, you also have made no secret of the fact that you do not like the pure blood nobility act."  
"And that someone informed you that I was pregnant, something I wasn't fully aware of until this morning," his mother said.

Marcus gulped nervously. "I um, well you see, the Greengrass family makes a lot of donations to Saint Mungo's, and when you combine that with rubbing your belly, and the fact that the PTA meeting later this month, it was the best of the available options."  
"Who are you and what have you done with our son," his mother said.  
"Yeah, there is no way you are this observant," his father added.  
"It's all Victoria's fault," Marcus blurted out.  
"As in that singer you like," his mother said, cocking an eyebrow.  
"Yes," Marcus said.  
"But what about Astoria…." his father said.  
"Marcus are you two timing girls," his mother snapped.  
"No," he pleaded.  
"It sure doesn't sound like it," his father said.  
"Astoria and Victoria are the same person and it's a long story, but the short version is Victoria was showing me some observational tricks she learned in divination that might help me in quidditch," Marcus said quickly. "So, when mom said those things, and I saw her rubbing her belly it just kind of clicked."

"Always with the quidditch," his father chuckled.  
"Wait you're telling me that Astoria Greengrass, and Victoria Granger are the same person, so does that mean…." his mother gasped.  
"No Emma Granger and Catherine Greengrass are not the same person," Marcus said.  
"I am confused," Mr. Flint said.  
"Ok, simple version, Catherine Greengrass is a horrible mother, and Astoria fell very far from the tree, and Emma Granger showed her the love her mother never did so Astoria decided that she'd rather have Emma Granger as a mom and I guess magic agreed with her, leading to her becoming Victoria Granger," Marcus said.  
"Marcus what have we told you about, plant teacher tea," his mother said.  
"Mom, honest, I've never tried that stuff, and Victoria would kill me, before Millie fed me to Audrey," Marcus blurted out.  
"Marcus, I don't even know where to begin explaining just how many ways what you said is wrong," Mr. Flint said.

"Um, magic," Marcus said.  
"Magic doesn't……" Mr. Flint said.  
"Yeah, well magic is supposed to keep muggles away and we've seen how useless those are when Mrs. Granger is involved," Marcus said.  
"He does have a point," Mrs. Flint said.  
"Ok, fine," Mr. Flint relented.  
"Does this mean I can go to Liechtenstein," Marcus said.  
"Yes, but we are coming with you," Mrs. Flint said.  
"You are, we are," Marcus and Mr. Flint replied.  
"Yes," Mrs. Flint said.  
"Oh boy," Marcus sighed.

Early Monday morning June 12th

"Hallo Cathy," Emma exclaimed happily waving as Catherine fully materialized into the shared dreamscape.  
"You again," Catherine growled.  
"Don't be like that," Emma sighed.  
"It's enough dealing with a failure of a daughter and a rebellious niece, but some dam squib must haunt my dreams," Catherine said.  
"I have a name you know," Emma said.  
"I am well aware of your name," Catherine said. "But why should I dignify the peasant with a name."  
"A peasant, really," Emma sighed, rolling her eyes.  
"You have yet to prove yourself worthy of anything else," Catherine said.  
"Blocking your spells the last time didn't count," Emma said with a smirk.  
"If all you can do is block and dodge you are not worthy of my attention," Catherine said smugly looking down her nose at Emma again.  
"Well I am being honest you are not someone I really want the attention of anyway," Emma said. "What with your holier than thou attitude and a rather horrid set of parenting skills."  
"You dare criticize me," Catherine growled.  
"I just call it like I see it," Emma said.  
"You know nothing about parenting," Catherine snapped.  
Emma's eyebrows rose as she looked at Catherine, her surprise giving way to laughter. "That is rich."  
"Laughter the last refuge of failure," Catherine said.

"Technically Samuel Johnson said Patriotism is the last refuge of a scoundrel," Emma replied. "And if we are being technical, Johanna performed at the Olympics, and beat your daughter at the Monaco Grand Prix, while Victoria is a budding singer with several successful concerts. Now don't get me wrong Daphne has a lot of potential, but she has her faults that will only serve to hold her back. Faults you gave her I might add," Emma said.  
"That is enough, excandescunt sagitta genocidia subcinctus!" Catherine roared a wall of flaming arrows forming behind her.  
"Panzerschildschlag," Emma called out, firing a glowing white shield straight into Catherine knocking her back. Emma took more than a little delight in seeing the look of utter shock on Catherine's face as she flew back. "Do not mistake my disdain for violence as weakness Cathy."  
"You will pay for that," Catherine growled.

Break

"Ouchy," Emma groaned as she found herself back in the real world with the perfect view of the underside of her bed.  
"Emma, is this some sort of new exercise routine you are trying or did you just get blasted across the room by something," Dan asked looking at his wife currently laying against the wall upside down.  
"Mom, Dad," Johanna yelled, throwing open the door. "Um… mom what are you doing," she said, cocking her head to the side.  
"Yoga I think," Dan said.  
"If it's yoga, I think you're doing it wrong," Johanna said.  
"I'm not doing yoga," Emma said, swinging her legs down to the floor before rolling back to a standing position.  
"Then what was that bang right now," Johanna asked.  
"That was your mother getting tossed across the room," Dan said.  
Johanna could only look between them in confusion. "And why did you throw mom across the room."

"Because he didn't," Emma said.  
"I don't see anyone else," Johanna said.  
"Are you going to tell her," Dan sighed.  
"Tell me what?" Johanna asked.  
"I discovered the light of my soul, the threads of fate that I have woven with those I love most dearly. And I am using those threads to have that which was taken from us returned," Emma said.  
"Um, what," Johanna deadpanned.  
"I think what your mother is trying to say is that she has discovered that the human soul is less of a metaphysical thing, and more of an actual thing, and that as a mother she shares a connection to the souls of those she cares about," Dan explained.  
"Dad that doesn't……." Johanna said, narrowing her eyes at him. "No wait that actually makes sense," Johanna sighed thinking of her own snowy mindscape. "But that still doesn't explain how mom got blasted across the room."  
"It seems Victoria's desire for me to be her mother, and my returning her feelings has created a tenuous link between us," Emma said. "So I had the brilliant idea of pulling on that strand really hard and ripping it away from Catherine Greengrass."  
"And this got you blasted across the room how?" Johanna asked incredulously.

"She hit me with a dragon flame buster," Emma said. "Now who wants breakfast?" she asked walking past a stunned Johanna.  
"Wait, wait, wait," Johanna exclaimed.  
"Mom, assuming I believe everything you just said, how did you do it? You don't have magic," Johanna exclaimed.  
"There is no rule saying that you have to have magic, to be able to perform magic," Emma said.  
"That doesn't make any sense," Johanna said.  
"Yes, it does," I just used some of the gems you left lying around to provide the magic power," Emma said patting Johanna on the head. "Just because I don't have it doesn't mean I can't use it."  
"That's…………. No that makes sense to," Johanna sighed. "Well I'm going back to bed it's too early," she said, turning and walking out.  
"You left out the part that you didn't use a mana gem last night," Dan said.  
"I didn't," Emma said.  
"No," Dan said.  
"But a person can't just, I mean at my age," Emma gasped.  
"Says the woman who…." Dan said with a smirk.  
"Shut it you," Emma said, swatting him.

Friday June 16th

"So, this is Liechtenstein," Mr. Flint said as they stepped out of the customs building.  
"It's very modern," Mrs. Flint added.  
"I think anything is modern compared to Wizarding Britain," Marcus said.  
"So where to next," his mother asked.  
"I um……." Marcus said, dropping his head. "Crap……. Victoria never actually told me her address."  
"He gets this from you," she said looking at her husband.  
"Me," Mr. Flint said.  
"Yes, you, or did you forget," Mrs. Flint said.  
"Oh please, one time, you forget the address one time," Mr. Flint said.  
"I don't suppose we can just go knocking on doors," Mrs. Flint said.  
"Dad, don't you have that spell that can point out magical signatures," Marcus said.  
"Yes, I use it as part of my rescue work," he said. "But with so many magicals in one place it's not exactly going to work very well."  
"We just need to find the biggest one," Marcus said. "Johanna is easily one of the most powerful witches in the school so there is no way she isn't one of the strongest ones here too."  
"Well, it can't hurt to try," he said, pulling out his wand while Marcus and his wife provided cover for him.  
"Did it work," Marcus asked.  
"I think so," Mr. Flint said, putting on a pair of glasses that projected a small arrow pointing him towards the strongest magical source in the surrounding area.

Break

"Marcus," his mother said.  
"Yes," he replied.  
"That is not a school girl," Mrs. Flint said as they waited for an attractive blond to exit a government building.  
"I dunno maybe dad messed up the spell," Marcus said.  
"No, she has the strongest magical signature in the city," he replied.  
"Well so much for that idea," Mrs. Flint said.  
"Maybe we could just ask her," Marcus said.

"Ask me what," Emma said from behind them.  
"GAH!" the three exclaimed, jumping back.  
"Wait, what, how did you," Mrs. Flint exclaimed.  
"Magic," Emma chuckled. "I mean it's just a simple körperdouble spell, that uses a clear quartz to refract the light in such a way as to create the illusion of another person on top of another. Since you're just looking from a distance it works well enough," Emma said as the Emma across the street vanished only to be replaced with a young woman with long black hair. "Thanks, Ria," Emma waved.  
"I'm confused," Mr. Flint said.

"You cast a tracking spell that locked onto me for some reason, and well some people are a little overprotective at times," Emma said waving Ria and several others off. "Now what can I do for you?"  
"I'm really sorry, but I'm looking for a classmate of mine Johanna Granger," Marcus said.  
"You are a friend of Johanna's," Emma said with a smile.  
"You know her," Marcus said.  
"Well should hope I do," Emma said. "I am her mother after all." she chuckled as the trio fell over.

"You're Emma Granger," Mr. Flint said.  
"Yes," Emma replied.  
"Perfect," Marcus said, leaping to his feet.  
"And you are," Emma said looking at the boy.  
"My name is Marcus Flint, and I have a message for you," Marcus blurted out.  
"Oh, your Victoria's Marcus, the quidditch nut," Emma said happily, clapping her hands together.  
"Yes," Marcus gulped.  
"And you have a message for me?" Emma asked.  
"Yes, Victoria's being held hostage at Greengrass Manor," Marcus said.  
"I suspected that," Emma replied.  
"Marcus you didn't say anything about kidnapping," Mr. Flint yelled.  
"Oops," Marcus said sheepishly.  
"Oops, only you would call kidnapping an oops, Merlin what has gotten into you, honestly I still think you need more time to heal after falling off your broom," Mrs. Flint said whacking her son on the arm.  
"I am afraid that is my daughters’ fault," Emma said.  
"No, it's not," Marcus replied. "People were in danger and I couldn't sit by and let the dementors hurt them."

"Dementors," Mrs. Flint gasped with a horrified look in her eyes.  
"Um, yeah, big dementor attack at the end of school," Marcus said.  
"And you didn't tell us why," Mr. Flint said.  
Marcus simply turned and pointed to Emma.  
"That surprisingly makes a lot of sense," Emma said.  
"I'm confused," Mr. Flint replied.  
"I believe what your son is referring to is partial obliviation of myself and my husband, the attempted oblivation of the Blustrodes, not to mention the attempted obligation of our daughters and Neville Longbottom," Emma stated.  
"Wait, that actually happened," Mr. Flint said.  
"Yes," Emma said. "I will certainly understand if you wish for Marcus and Victoria to stop seeing each other."  
"Yeah, not going to happen," Marcus chimed in.  
"Marcus……." Mrs. Flint hissed.  
"I think this might be better discussed over lunch, my treat," Emma said looking at the three of them.  
"Believe the correct answer is yes," Johanna chimed in.  
"Johanna, when did you get here," Emma said.

She simply shot her mother an incredulous look. "Ria called me and really, you think I wouldn't come running when someone tags you with a tracking spell."  
"You get hit with one little spell and my daughter thinks, I'm an invalid," Emma chuckled, patting Johanna on the head. "Now how about some lunch?" Emma said leading the way. Soon the quintet found themselves at a quaint German cafe straddling the magical and mundane parts of the city.

"Um…… I have a question," Marcus said, raising his hand.  
"Ja," Emma said.  
"Johanna, correct me if I am wrong, but when you first arrived at Hogwarts, you were a first generation magical correct," Marcus said.  
"Ja," Johanna said.  
"Which means that your mother was not born with magic," Marcus said.  
"Marcus," his mother hissed.  
"Ja, this is true, and there is no harm in asking questions Mrs. Flint," Emma said.  
"Please it's Abigail, Dunstan" Mrs. Flint and Mr. Flint said.  
"Then I insist you call me Emma," Emma said.  
"Of course," the Flints replied.  
"And your son is correct, I did not, and do not have magic," Emma replied.  
"Then my spell shouldn't have worked," Dunstan said.  
"You must have picked up this instead," Emma said pulling a large glowing diamond out of her purse.  
"Is that a mana gem," Abigail gasped as Marcus yelped, jumping behind Johanna.  
"I'm your sister's boyfriend, you'll protect me right," Marcus stammered.  
"I feel like I am missing something very important," Emma said as the Flints continued to stare at the gem with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"Johanna has a tendency to pull out glowing gems when she's angry and then things tend to get a little crazy," Marcus said.  
"Oh, come on the Basilisk was not my fault, and the dementors were being stupid," Johanna replied.  
"Wait, I thought the Potter boy stabbed it in the mouth, killing it after Ginny Weasley was taken to a chamber under the school," Mr. Flint said.

"Potter didn't stab anything, if anything he helped Johanna, Neville, and Millie blow it up," Marcus said.  
"But that is not what was told to the press," Abigail said.  
"Or my department," Dunstan added.  
"It seems someone is playing games with memories and public perception," Emma said darkly.  
"Anyway, that's beside the point," Marcus said.  
"It is," the adults replied.

"Yes, Victoria sent me a letter telling me to inform you that Catherine Greengrass has decided that her niece is no longer allowed to go galivanting off to the continent, and that whatever it is that you are doing it is actually working," Marcus said causing Emma's smile to grow. "Oh, and to tell Alexandra she is sorry for missing their lessons and recording session, and that she is going to the Monaco Arts Gala in August," he added quickly.  
"That is excellent news, thank you Marcus," Emma replied.  
"I'm confused everyone knows Countess Greengrass has no extended family, she does have two daughters though," Abigail said.  
"No, she doesn't," Marcus said.  
"She doesn't," Dunstan said.  
"Nope," Johanna added.  
"So, what are we gonna do about Victoria, we can't just leave her there," Marcus said.

"He's a keeper," Emma whispered to Johanna in German.  
"Ja, Victoria found a good one,"  
"Um, danke," a blushing Marcus said softly.

"Hello still confused," Dunstan said.  
"Don't worry you'll get used to it," Marcus said.  
"I am not that confusing," Johanna pouted.  
"No, you just like to rewrite the rules," Marcus said.  
"I do not," Johanna said.  
"Johanna, while others may not remember exactly what you looked like when you arrived at Hogwarts as Hermione I still do," Marcus said.  
"You do," Johanna said.  
"Yup, and I remember how terrible you were at magic, and yet last week you drove off a swarm of dementors, all while the professors did nothing," Marcus explained.  
"It wasn't all me, I tapped a leyline and Luna helped," Johanna said.  
"It takes a coven of 13 witches to control a leyline, and you did it by yourself," Marcus said.

"No one told me that," Johanna snapped. "And I was on the clock."  
"And don't even get me started on Victoria, because you are literally turning her into your sister, and I don't even know where to begin with that one," Marcus said pointing at Emma.  
"And you haven't told anyone because…." Emma said.  
"Because it's what Victoria wants and why shouldn't she be happy," Marcus said.  
"Good boy," Abigail said.  
"Abby, this is," Dunstan groaned. "If this gets out, and if she ever finds out we knew…."  
"She will do nothing," Emma said.  
"She will…." Abigail and Dunstan said looking at Emma.  
"Of course," Emma replied.  
"But Countess Greengrass is a very powerful witch and has connections," Dunstan said.

"Cathy is a bully, and I do not like bullies," Emma said. "Plus, just because I don't have innate magic doesn't mean I can't use it," she said holding up a glowing diamond. "And as for connections, well……" Emma said blushing a little.  
"Mom what did you do," Johanna groaned.  
"I kinda sorta got appointed as the finance minister and ambassador by Claus," Emma said softly.  
"Congratulations," Marcus exclaimed.  
"Magic is weird," Abigail muttered.  
"Don't you worry Marcus, Victoria is going to be just fine, and all you need to do is make sure you come to the Monaco Arts Galla," Emma said.  
"Yes, ma'am," Marcus barked.  
"And Dunstan, what was that spell you used earlier," Emma asked.

"It's a simple locator spell that scans the area for magical signatures, with the ability to lock onto stronger magical signatures," Dunstan explained.  
"Fascinating, where did you come across such a spell," Emma asked.  
"I'm part of the ministry's emergency response team," Dunstan said.  
"Are you an EMT," Johanna asked.  
"No, my specialty is search and rescue," Dunstan replied.  
"Yep, dad gets called in all the time when people go missing or there is an accident and stuff," Marcus said.  
"Do you think you could show me the spell," Emma asked.  
"I can but…." Dunstan said.  
"But what," Emma said tilting her head to the side. "Oh," she gasped, perking up. "You mean my not having innate magic, but that's what these are for," Emma said holding up her wrist and pointing to the gems on the bracelet.  
"Marcus is your friend's mother breaking the rules of magic," Abigail asked.  
"Probably," Marcus replied with a shrug. "You just get used to it after a while."

"Hey I do not break that many rules," Johanna said in a huff rolling her eyes.  
"No, you just used a bad batch of Polyjuice to turn someone into your sister," Marcus said.  
"How is that my fault, you broom nut," Johanna replied.  
"It was your hair, ice girl" Marcus chuckled.  
"I'll show you, ice girl," Johanna said, pulling out a sapphire.  
"I'd rather you didn't freeze anyone where non-adepts might see it," Emma said, snatching the gem out of her daughter's hand.  
"Still didn't get your wand replaced," Marcus said.  
"Why bother gems work well enough, and the stupid thing will probably just blow up again," Johanna replied.  
"You blew up your wand," Abigail gasped.  
"I was channeling the power of a divine spirit, and a leyline through it to power a large-scale transfiguration and shield spell at the time, and to be honest it didn't really like me," Johanna said.  
"You've actually met a divine spirit," Dunstan said. "I thought they were a myth."  
"No, they are real," Johanna replied. "And don't bother asking who."  
"I won't, and I'd like to stay as far away from them as possible," Dunstan said.  
"Are they dangerous," Emma asked.  
"Not any more or less than you might expect from something out of ancient mythology, it's just that," Abigail said. "The last person to seriously research them did not have a pleasant end."

"That explains a few things," Johanna said thinking of Luna.  
"Johanna, you find this girl and you tell her she is not alone," Emma said.  
"She's not," Marcus said, putting the pieces together.  
"Good boy," Abigail said. "Now about your wand, it exploded because it no longer matched you.  
"But it matched me just fine at Olivanders," Johanna said.  
"True, but if anything, my son has told me is even partially true, the you, you are now, is not the you, that you were back then," Abigail explained.  
"Understatement," Emma added, earning her a scathing look from her daughter.  
"Which means that it was not a match for you, and forcing that much power through an unmatched wand would cause it to explode," Abigail said.  
"Dear I think even a properly matched wand couldn't handle that kind of power," Dunstan said.

"Perhaps, but there are other options," Abigail said.  
"Not in Britain," Dunstan said.  
"But we're not in Britain," Marcus said.  
"Right," he added.  
"So, what should I consider when looking for a new wand Mrs. Flint," Johanna asked.  
"Wood is the most common substance, but if price isn't a limiting factor you could go for a magically conductive metal like mithril, adamant, or orichalcum. However, those wands are a bit more limited when it comes to suitable core material, and would need a focusing gem," she explained. "What most high-end wands do instead is use a wood base surrounded by metal pinstriping to handle the excess magic or for finer control," Abigail explained, pulling out her own wand, about 12 inches long mage of oak with several very fine lines of a shiny metal wrapping around it.  
"It's very pretty," Emma said looking at the wand.  
"Thank you," Abigail said.  
"You must be like super-duper powerful if you have a wand like that," Johanna said.  
"I am no more powerful than your average witch, I just require the extra control for my line of work," Abigail said.  
"Oh…." Emma said, perking up.  
"I am a healer, or in non-magical terms a physician's assistant," Abigail said as Emma got a mischievous or devious look in her eye, Abigail wasn't sure.  
"Should I be worried," Abigail whispered to Marcus.  
"Should my mom be worried," Marcus whispered to Johanna.  
"Nah, she's probably just gonna ask her if she wants to do some aid work," Johanna said. "Mom's starting up a new NGO."  
"That's not going to be easy," Abigail said.  
"Magical governments tend not to play well with others, and the bureaucracy can be positively Byzantine," Dunstan added.  
"Perhaps, but I have found the German speaking world a bit more receptive, when I ask people nicely," Emma said.  
"Johanna, I do not want to see what happens when your mother doesn't ask nicely," Marcus shuddered.

Evening of Saturday June 24th

Dan whistled as he caught sight of her in a simple white and gold dress, that gently caressed her body, as she turned to look at him. "Someone is going all out tonight."  
"Is it too much," a blushing Emma said as she turned away.  
"Not at all," Dan replied. "You just surprised me, since I know you don't like the dog and pony show that is the Hogwarts PTA."  
"I do not, and I thought something a little nicer than usual is warranted given the debacle with the dementors, and my little tiff with Cathy," Emma replied.  
"You don't think they will really kick Johanna out," Dan said.  
"I'm not sure," Emma replied. "But if it does come to that, I am sure Johanna will be fine."  
"True, our daughters are nothing if not resilient, and she would be closer to home going to Saint Hidle's," Dan said.  
"Yes, but Johanna has chosen to go to Hogwarts and wishes to remain there, and I would hate to see that taken away from her," Emma said. "Are you ready?"  
"Yes," he said, putting on a suit jacket, the dark colors equal and opposite to Emma's white and gold, matching in how complementary they were. "I've even got the portkey," he said holding up a pocket watch. "I still can't believe that they manage to invent a spell that effectively proves an entire branch of physics correct, and breaks it at the same time," Dan said, opening the watch.  
"True, but I could do without the spinning until you want to vomit," Emma said.  
"You would think they would fix that," Dan said. "The darn things have been around for several hundred years."  
"That long," Emma gasped.

"At least according to one of Johanna's books, the records are spotty but apparently the portkey spell was reverse engineered from a Mongol spell that they used to transport material over long distances during their conquest of the Kievan Rus," Dan explained.  
"And when did you have time to do all that research," Emma said.  
"Vaduz is a lot smaller than London, and they only call me in for the special cases," Dan explained wrapping an arm around his wife. "And besides I can't let you be the only one who understands magic, now watch this," Dan said, twisting a dial on the watch before they popped out of existence.

"I hate you so much right now," Emma gasped as they appeared in a small room set up for portkey arrivals at the Banquet House in London.  
"No you don't," Dan said holding her up. "And besides this way it wasn't as bad as the last time."  
"Don't remind me," Emma said.

"Dan, Emma," Rama called out.  
"Rama, Sita," Dan replied as Emma steadied herself.  
"You know I should be surprised but I'm not," Sita said softly to her husband.  
"How are your girls doing," Dan asked. "I feared the worst after hearing they were hurt."  
"Not to worry, it was nothing serious, and frankly their punching dementors has made them rather popular back home," Rama said.  
"Really," Dan replied.  
"Yes, up until now, it was thought that dementors were invulnerable, but that seems to be no longer the case," Rama replied. "And it was thanks to the discoveries made by Johanna."  
"I'm just glad she could help out," Dan said.

"Emma you look positively stunning," Sita said.  
"Dhanyavaad," Emma replied.  
"Danke, and since when could you speak Hindi," Sita said.  
"I thought I would pick up a few words," Emma replied. "And is that a sari," she said admiring Sita's deep blue dress.  
"No, but it is inspired by them," Sita said. "I know some here might frown on it, but after what my daughters did, it was the least I could do."  
"Thanks, doesn't………" Emma said as another couple walked by.  
"Honestly, what does she think she's doing by wearing that, don't they realize their country doesn't exist," the woman said, holding her nose up at them.  
"And what's wrong with that," Dan interjected. "When did it become illegal to show support for your culture. Honestly, it's 1995, not 1825."  
"Like I care what a muggle thinks," the husband said, roughly brushing him aside.  
"Stuck up jerk," Dan muttered in German.  
"Thanks," Rama said.  
"That's what friends are for," Dan said as they entered.

Break

"Mother must I really be here," Liz asked, tilting her head up to look at her from her wheelchair. "The doctor's said….."  
Evangeline shot her a withering glare. "And I told the doctors not to meddle in pure blood affairs."  
"Mother they are my legs, and I……" Liz protested.  
"Will do what you are told," Evangeline snapped. "The family's position is bad enough and then you go and screw it up."  
"I did no such thing," Liz said.  
"I beg to differ," her father added. "Not supporting Daphne Greengrass, protecting a commoner, getting hurt, your slipping grades, becoming friends with those upstarts."  
"They are not upstarts," Liz protested. "They are good people, and I hope to one day call them my friends."  
Evangeline glared at Liz; her nostrils flared with anger. "They are beneath you, just like that worthless boy you refuse to put in his place."  
"They are not beneath me, and Mathew is a," Liz said before her mother silenced her with a flick of her wand.  
"Silence, I will not hear any more of this, now you have a role to play and I expect you do it," Evangeline hissed glaring at her daughter who simply bowed her head as her father wheeled her inside the grand ballroom.

Break

"Emma," Maggie called out, sauntering over to her friend.  
"Maggie," Emma gasped dumbfounded at the site of her friend walking towards her.  
"Do I have something on my face," Maggie said.  
"No, it's just……" Emma said circling her slimmer friend dressed in a purple and silver dress, that did little to hide her generous cleavage, with a leg slit so high it was more about showing some leg than it was making it easier to move. While the dark colors had a slimming effect on her waist. "Wow, Monaco has been good to you."  
"Really, I don't think……" Maggie stammered.  
"Oh honestly," Emma sighed. "Sita come here."

"Did you have the same problem with Emma," Alex asked.  
"Yeah, pretty much," Dan replied.  
"Our wives are idiots," Alex chuckled as Sita proceeded to smack Maggie on the back of the head.  
"But we wouldn't want it any other way," Dan replied.  
"Got that right," Alex added. "And I have to ask, I wasn't seeing things earlier when you walked out of the portkey area," Alex asked.  
"Nope, portkeys are a very fast and effective way to travel, but Emma hates all the spinning," Dan said.  
"Dan are you breaking the rules of magic," Alex said.  
"Mana battery powered portkey," he said, showing him the watch.  
"Did I hear you mention batteries? I am fascinated by them," Arthur Weasley chimed in.  
"You must be Molly's wife Arthur," Dan said.  
"Yes," Arthur replied. "And you are…."  
"Arthur this is Dan Granger, Emma Granger's husband and…" Alex said.  
"Ah yes, I was hoping to ask is it Hermione, or Johanna, because I have been getting conflicting information from my children," Arthur said.  
"Both actually, her full name is Johanna Hermione Granger, we named her Johanna after one of Emma's distant relatives," Dan explained.  
"And Hermione?" Arthur asked.  
"I think my wife is the most beautiful woman in the world, no offense gentlemen," Dan said.

"None taken," Arthur and Alex replied.  
"I picked Hermione, as in Hermione the daughter of Helen of Troy," Dan explained.  
"Then why did she go by Hermione at first," Arthur said.  
"She was worried about being ridiculed for not being British that’s why she went by Hermione since that is a character's name in a Midsummer Night's Dream," Dan explained. "She only recently decided to go by Johanna after she felt more comfortable at the school."  
"That makes sense," Alex chimed in.  
"Yes, my older children said something similar, but my youngest two did not take the change well," Arthur said.  
"I am sorry for any trouble Johanna might have caused," Dan said.  
"It's a small price considering that Johanna saved my Ginny," Arthur said. "But I must warn you Molly is a bit testy given how they framed it as lying."  
"Thanks," Dan replied.  
"Speaking of testy," Alex said nodding his head towards April Brown who was looking more than a little upset as she marched towards their wives with Molly following close behind.

"You," a red-faced April growled stomping towards Emma, her fists clenched.  
"Good evening April, is something wrong," Maggie said.  
"Something wrong, that's all you have to say after what happened," April hissed, shoving Maggie aside before stopping mere inches from Emma.  
"April I……" Emma began to say only to be cut off by a slap across the face. The sharp crack of the slap reverberating across the ballroom as all talking stopped.  
"You bitch, it's all your fault," April screamed, grabbing Emma's shoulders. "If your daughter hadn't done anything then…." she said glaring at Emma who just looked at her, her eyes brimming with concern. "Then…. then …. Lavender would still…….," April choked up tears beginning to stream from her eyes. "Still be here…." she cried as Emma hugged her.

"Hush, everything will be ok," Emma whispered into her ear. "Lavender is a strong girl."  
"How can you say that," April said. "She was attacked by dementors… and has gone missing."  
"Lavender's gone missing," Emma asked, leading April to a chair as the others watched.  
"Yes, she was initially placed in the long-term care facility at Saint Mungo's but now she is gone," April said.  
"Gone, gone how," Maggie asked.  
"I don't know, all Saint Mungo's told me was that it wasn't their problem any more and it would be best if I just forgot about her," April sniffled.  
"No," Emma said, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"No…. but it's…." April said.  
"Impossible, sorry but I don't know the meaning of the word," Emma said with a smile.  
"What how…." April gasped. "But I……"  
Emma smiled and shrugged. "Meh, you're not the first person to slap me, and that doesn't mean we still aren't friends, plus it's the right thing to do and Johanna will go do something crazy if I don't."  
"Thank you," April cried, hugging Emma while Arthur wisely managed to pull his wife aside before she could chime in.

"I'm afraid it's going to take a little more than that to appease my anger," Evangeline said, forcing her way through with Liz's wheelchair.  
"What a surprise Marquises Tuttle is angry about something," Maggie muttered.  
"Did you say something commoner," Evangeline said glaring in her direction.  
"Yes, I did actually," Maggie said, blocking her path. "Liz how are you doing Millie's been very worried about you after what happened?"  
"It's just a scratch," Liz said softly only for her mother to squeeze her shoulder.  
"I would hardly call having both legs shattered a scratch," Evangeline said.  
"Of course, which is why Millie wanted me to check on you since you haven't responded to any of her letters," Maggie said.  
"Millie sent me a letter," Liz said looking up at Maggie.  
"Yes, and she wanted me to deliver this to you personally in case anyone or anything was interfering with the mail," she said, handing Liz a letter. A letter Evangeline couldn't take away from her with everyone watching.  
"Thank you," Liz said, opening it.

Dear Liz,

I swear, if I find out that you are being an emo headed idiot holed up in your room all summer singing wo is me. Yes, you were hurt, and your legs will heal with time. But more importantly you did a wonderful thing. Don't let a little injury or Evangeline Tuttle stop you from being a better person. Because I will find you and I will hug you until you stop being an idiot.

Millie

"Oh Millie you fool," Liz said softly before putting the letter away, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
"If you could stop putting my daughter in pain I would appreciate it," Evangeline said.  
"Mother she didn't," Liz protested.  
"Silence daughter," Evangeline said pushing past Maggie.

"How rude," Maggie huffed.  
"Can I help you," Emma said.  
"Yes, and you can start by kowtowing at my feet like the muggle swine you are," Evangeline said.  
"And why should I do that Mrs. Tuttle," Emma said standing up matching Evangeline glare with almost practiced ease.  
"You wouldn't want what comes next, peasant," Evangeline replied stepping around the wheelchair.  
"And that would be," Emma said, moving closer until the pair were only a few feet apart neither one backing down. The silence was nearly palpable, as the growing crowd glanced back and forth between the pair.

"Peasant, Emma's dress looks as pricey as Evangeline's," a woman said. "Pricier, is that silk. Sure, looks like it, and those earning. What about the bracelet, that has to be real diamonds," the crowd muttered about Emma's choice in clothing, real silk and diamonds compared to artificial silk and lower quality jewelry for Evangeline who's face slowly began to turn red.

"Enough," Evangeline shouted, snapping up her wand. "You are the commoner and you will bow to me like the poor servant you are," she said, firing off a wordless spell.  
As the others gasped, Emma calmly raised her arm the diamonds on her wrist glowing. "Panzerschild reflexion," she said a white shield flaring to life just as the spell was about to hit her. The yellow light of the spell slammed into the shield forcing it to bend, Evangeline smiling with delight just as it seemed the spell would break through. However, the shield held snapping back into shape sending the spell back at its caster.

"What!" Evangeline screamed as her own spell slammed into her, lowering her back before crashing to the floor. Time seemed to stand still as the crowd watched in awe as Evangeline's dress began to change. The artificial silk gown turned into a scandalously short red satin minidress that would show her unmentionables if she moved the wrong way while a corset forced her breasts up provocatively in a top that was far too low. Her hair pulled into a seductive style, while high heels appeared on her feet.

"Note to self, do not piss off Ms. Granger," the others began to whisper as Evangeline struggled to get up. The high heels slipping on the floor sending her splatting to the ground arms flailing cushioned only by her sizable chest. Growling she finally pulled herself up, still teetering on the extremely high heels.   
"How did she do that, I thought she was a muggle. The gems on her bracelet were glowing. A squib then. How else could she have activated the bracelets. Right the mana gems, but where did she. Her daughter uses them," some muttered.

"A squib taking down a noble, what is she thinking, honestly causing such a scene," Mrs. Parkinson whispered into the crowd.  
"What's next demanding equal standing when they are barely magical in the first place," Mrs. Davis added.  
"And causing such a scene," Mr. Malfoy chimed in.  
"They do have a point, and who knows maybe we will be next," some began to mutter in agreement as the crowd began to split the muggle and one of the muggleborn parents moving towards Emma and Maggie while the purebloods moved towards Evangeline while the half-bloods spit 70/30 with more backing Evangeline as she stumbled to her feet struggling with the high heels.

"Honestly can you go anywhere without causing a scene," Catherine said stepping forward as the crowd parted.

"Good evening Catherine, and I would not call defending myself making a scene," Emma replied. She might have stood equal with Evangeline, but Catherine remained taller although not by nearly as much as before.  
"I beg to differ with that assessment, the Marquises Tuttle would not have felt the need to take such drastic actions if you and your daughter would stop causing trouble," Catherine said. "Something that is on the top of tonight's agenda."  
"And what is that," Emma replied.  
"Whether or not your daughter should remain a student at Hogwarts," Catherine explained, looking down her nose at Emma.  
"Just what is your game," Dan said, moving to stand next to his wife.  
"I wouldn't call our children's lives a game," Catherine said.  
"That's the pot calling the kettle black," Maggie muttered to her husband.

"I quite agree with you, which is why I wanted to discuss the dementors," Emma replied.  
"As do I," Catherine said.  
"For once we actually agree on something," Emma said.  
"I doubt that," Catherine said.  
"Oh……" Emma said. "And here I thought we were talking about the dementors attacking students on more than one occasion."  
"The first attack was an overreaction to a possible sighting of Sirius Black," Catherine said. "The dementors were given a rather overzealous set of instructions by the ministry."  
"And that excuses the attack," Emma replied as several other parents nodded in agreement.  
"No, but it does explain it," Catherine said. "Dementors are akin to mindless automatons used by muggles."

"Point taken but what about the second after the Ministry's so-called intervention," Emma pressed.  
"She has a point," an older woman with gray hair said.  
"Thank you," Emma said, turning to the older woman.  
"Nonsense, it is the least I could do after the way my granddaughter Sylvia raves about Johanna and how much fun and cool Hogwarts is with her around," the woman replied.  
"Mrs. Stingray has a point," Andromeda Tonks added.  
"The ministry intervention was successful, until something agitated the dementors," a toad like woman chimed in.  
"Then why has my department still not received the paperwork on it, Madame Umbridge," Amelia Bones chimed in.  
"The minister saw to it personally and this is not the place to be having such discussions," Umbridge replied.  
"Fine," Amelia said, glaring daggers at her.

"This is all well and good but it still doesn't explain why the dementors assaulted the student body at the final match of the quidditch cup," Mr. Flint said.  
"That is actually quite simple," Catherine said.  
"It is," Emma replied.  
"Yes, and it is all the fault of your daughter," Catherine said pointing a single long finger at Emma.  
Glaring at Catherine Emma replied. "And how would my daughter be at fault for causing the dementors to attack, an attack her and her friends helped stop, mind you."  
"And the method she used to stop it was oddly convenient," Violet chimed in.  
"That was for a project assigned by Professor McGonagall," Emma shot back.  
"A convenient excuse," Evangeline said, still stuck in her scandalous outfit.

"And……." Gwendoline began to say as Maggie walked past her.  
"Slander my daughter, and my friends and I will undercut you on every contract you get even if it bankrupts me," Maggie whispered in Gwendoline's ear.  
"Mom what are you doing,' Tracy hissed as her mother backed down.

If Catherine was upset by Gwendoline staying quiet she didn't show it. "Now we can't prove that your daughter purposely instigated the attack."  
"Of course, she didn't," Emma snapped.  
"What we can prove is that her performance, significantly upset a majority of the students which when combined with her overzealous interpretation of the rules of quidditch and subsequent suggestions to Lucian, created a powder keg of emotions that no dementor orders or not could ignore," Catherine said stepping forward.  
"Every British magical understands dementors, and knows to control their emotions around them, but the daughter of some German upstart squib thought she knew better. Orchestrating a failed interpretation of history in some sort of deranged excuse for cheerleading, that was guaranteed to offend most of the students and professors in attendance. It's a miracle people weren't hurt worse than Liz," Catherine said moving aside to put Liz on display again.

"Shut the hell up you demented old wind bag. Johanna didn't plan anything and it was an accident, so I suggest you apologize before I get angry," Liz said only for her hands to grab her throat. "You silenced me, you bitch," she screamed only for no sounds to come out.

"As you can see Liz is still so traumatized, she can barely speak," Catherine said.  
"I'll show you traumatized," Liz silently growled.  
"I am sorry Evangeline it seems; Liz is still far too traumatized to even see the mother of the girl who did this to her," Catherine said motioning for Evangeline to wheel Liz away.  
"You will pay for this," Liz whispered as many parents seemed to be agreeing with Catherine as they passed 

"Then why wasn't this taught during defense against the dark arts," Mr. Patil said.  
"It is," Catherine replied. "Not that a primitive Madarsi would understand that."  
"I would appreciate it if you would stop referring to my friend with such vulgar terms," Emma said.  
"So, you are friends with them," Catherine said.  
"Yes, I consider the Patils to be close friends of mine," Emma said.  
Catherine smirked as more than a few in the crowd gasped. "Well that is very illuminating."  
"You're surprised that I'm their friend," Emma said rolling her eyes. "You're even more close minded than I thought."  
"Close minded no," Catherine said. "Cautious, very much so," she added, crossing her arms. "There is a reason the East India Company and the government took the necessary steps it did to pacify India."  
"Rampant colonialism and greed," Sita shot back.  
"Now who is the one being dramatic," Catherine said. "The entire magical system of India is based on dark magic, very dark magic. It was for the good of the world that the British Ministry of Magic conquered India to purge the threat of Hindu mysticism."

"I strenuously object to your baseless accusations," Rama growled. "My homeland was subjugated by greedy old men, and Hindu magic is based on….."  
"The eternal way, and the object of human pursuit," Catherine interjected. "And yet it also seems very interested in the concept of balance, or karma."  
"Yes, that is correct, but I fail to see how that makes the magic of my people dark," Sita said.  
"Of course, you wouldn't, manipulating karma is a potent weapon," Violet said.  
"Hindu magic cannot manipulate karma," Rama said.  
"That is where you are wrong," Catherine said, moving to the side. "Daphne, come forward now," she called out.

"Yes, mother," Daphne said softly as she shuffled forward in an ill-fitting dress, her head dipped towards the floor.  
"Oh my god," Emma gasped looking at the sullen girl slowly standing behind her mother trying and failing to hide the weight she had gained. "Johanna had told me Daphne was having trouble but I never imagined this," she muttered in German.

"Yes, this is truly my daughter Daphne," Catherine said with a commanding voice silencing the crowd. "She has been hit by an unknown Hindu curse cast on her by Johanna Granger because she was jealous of my daughter's accomplishments," Catherine said, creating a hologram of Johanna with a flick of her wand. "We can all see that Johanna looks similar to what Daphne used to before the curse was cast on her. I have been to multiple curse breaking experts and they concur that a curse was cast but are unable to break it, and I was forced to disinherit my own daughter before the curse spread to the rest of the family."

"No wonder she seemed to come out of nowhere," several in the crowd muttered as a few more broke to Catherine's side.  
"That's enough," Augusta Longbottom's voice boomed over the confusion. "I have had enough of your games, Catherine."  
"Are you accusing me a noble pureblood of lying," Catherine replied.  
"Yes, and as part of the sacred 28 my blood is just as pure as yours," Augusta said.  
"That remains to be seen given your son's predilection for a certain type of witch," Catherine said.  
"You leave my son out of this," Augusta growled.  
"I would but we all know the reason Bellatrix went insane because your son tried to use the same curse and the backlash is what has kept him and his wife in the hospital all this time," Catherine said.  
"You dare…." Augusta growled only for Emma to put a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't like me, that's fine, but if you want to take me on, then get on with it and leave my friends out of it," Emma said walking forward.  
"Brave words for a squib," Catherine said.  
"And that's what scares you," Emma said. "You are afraid that a mere squib, and a commoner might just be your equal."  
"I am afraid of nothing, and you will never be my equal," Catherine growled.  
"Then why all of this," Emma replied with a sweep of her arm.  
"Because it is necessary," Catherine said.  
"Necessary for what," Emma snapped.  
"To protect the magical world from those who would wish to destroy it," Catherine said.

"Hahahahahaha now I know you are insane," Emma chuckled.  
Catherine tilted her head to the side flipping her long blond hair back over her shoulder. 'Really it is crazy to want to protect one's home and loved one."  
"No, but to think that I would want to destroy the world is laughable," Emma said.  
"Yes, your actions speak louder than words, or do you not want to free India from British control by creating a magical super weapon on par with those held by the department of mysteries," Catherine said as everyone gasped.

"That rat bastard Italian windbag," Emma growled under her breath in German.  
"So, I ask for the good of Hogwarts, no Britain as a whole, that Padma and Pavarti Patil, and Johanna Granger be removed from Hogwarts before any more students are hurt by their karmic curses and dark magic," Catherine said.  
"What," the Grangers and Patils gasped.  
"You don't have the authority to make such a decision," Maggie called out.  
"She doesn't but as the acting under secretary of education, I do," Delores Umbridge said.  
"You wouldn't dare," Maggie said.  
"But I already have," Umbridge said, holding up several documents.  
"That would require a majority vote by the board of Governors," Augusta said.  
"Then shall we vote," Catherine said. "All those in favor of removing the Grangers and Patil's from Hogwarts raise your wands." Nine glowing wands slowly rose into the air. "All those against removing the Grangers and Patils." A paltry 3 lit wands belonging to August Longbottom, Sylvia's grandmother and a man Emma didn't recognize. "I believe the yays have it," a smirking Catherine said.

"Then as the head of the Hogwarts board of governors I have to ask you to leave," Lucius Malfoy said.  
"Yes, of course, but your bigotry is as evident as your superficial beauty and trappings of wealth," Emma said turning on her heel and walking out.  
"Emma I," a teary eyed Sita began.  
"You have nothing to apologize for, and this changes nothing," Emma said, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"But," Rama began.  
"Come on let's find a place with some decent beer and figure out what to do next," Dan said.  
"Mind if we join you," Alex said with Maggie right beside him.  
"The more the merrier," Dan said.

"You really are just like Sylvia said you would," Sylvia's Grandmother said.  
"Thank you…." Emma replied.  
"Please call me Jemila," Jemila replied. "And you made quite the impression back there," she said as they walked out their heads held high.  
"You think so," Emma replied.  
"Yes," Jemila said. "Cathy has always preferred to act from the shadows pulling the strings behind the scenes so she can retain her noble pureblood facade."  
"Plausible deniability," April said.  
"That and she enjoys playing with people," Jemila said. "She hasn't changed one bit since she was my dorm big sister at Hogwarts," She added drawing a few stares.  
"Wait, what……." Emma said, looking at the much older woman.  
"Oh my, I thought you knew," Jemila giggled.  
"It never really came up before," Maggie said.  
"Ok, now we are really missing something important," Sita said.

"Let's just say that Catherine Greengrass is much older than she looks," Jemila said.  
"I'll say, she doesn't look a day over 30," Emma said. "I mean I know; magic can help people live longer and that Perenelle and Maria are special cases, but still, wow."  
"And Catherine does not like it when people bring up her age," April said.  
"Understatement," Maggie added.  
"So just how old is she," Sita asked.  
"95," Jemila said.  
"Wait what……" Emma and Sita gasped.  
"Yes, she is quite literally an old hag who has remained in her prime," Jemila said.  
"It's a result of her magic power and the gifts granted by her noble title no doubt," Emma said.  
"Yes, and you are surprisingly informed," Jemila said.  
"Knowledge is power," Emma replied. "But the power of noble titles is surprisingly hard to come by even Perenelle and Maria do not know much about them."  
"And it doesn't help that their countries removed their royal family's revoking their noblesse oblige," Maggie chimed in.  
"Yes, all of the records on France's magical titles were lost in revolution and the communists took care of Romania's," Emma explained.  
"This is all very interesting but aren't we getting a little off track," Sita said.  
"Right, how are we going to fight this," April said.  
"Fight what?" Emma asked.  
"Emma, your daughter was just thrown out of school, and all magical children must go to school," April stated.  
"Oh that, I was already thinking about pulling Johanna and Victoria out and putting them in Saint Hilde's and I'm sure they'll have a spot for the twins and anyone else who wants to come along," Emma said.  
"Emma that's……." Sita gasped.

Emma giggled. "I told you I have friends and money, and I am not afraid to use them for a good cause," Emma replied as they came across a girl in a wheelchair sitting quietly by the door.  
"For the love of merlin, I am going to smack the witch right out of that woman," Maggie huffed walking over to the girl.  
"Um… Emma…. Do you think……." April said.  
"Think what……" Emma replied.  
"That maybe you want to stop her," April said pointing towards Maggie.  
"Why she's helping…." Emma said. "Oh, you thought……. No that's Evangeline she wants to smack not Liz."

"Liz what are you doing here," Maggie said.  
"Eep!" Liz squeaked. "Mrs. Blustrode, please I can explain I wanted to say something in Mrs. Grangers defense but they……"  
"Silenced you, I know," Maggie said.  
"You do," Liz said.  
"Yes, it was fairly obvious to most of us," Maggie said. "But the real question is what are you doing here all by yourself."  
"Mother took my wand and I can't exactly walk down the stairs in this," Liz said softly.  
"And your mother is where," Maggie asked.  
"She kind of got pulled away by some guy in a suit screaming that it was about time his date showed up and that it was coming out of her pay," Liz said.  
Maggie snorted as she tried to hold back her laughter. "You have got to be kidding me," she finally got out.

"Is this some sort of muggle thing because he pulled her over to the muggle side where there is some sort of party going on," Liz asked.  
"No," Maggie snorted. "But I can't in good conscience leave you here." She said looking down at her. "So, would you like to come and visit Millie for a while."  
"Really," Liz gasped. "But I…." Liz said wringing her hands.  
Maggie giggled before smacking Liz lightly on the head. "Millie told me that you were trying to be better, and if Millie says that you are trying to be a better person who am I to argue. Now do you want to come for a visit and finish healing on the beaches of Monaco?"  
"Wait what….." Liz gasped.  
"Yes, or no, would you like to come and visit Millie and enjoy some time on the beach instead of sitting in some musty old mansion," Maggie said.  
"I believe the correct answer is yes," Jemila said.  
"Definitely yes," April added.  
"Um, yes," Liz finally said as the other woman joined them.  
"Excellent," Maggie said.  
"Maggie, are you doing what I think you're doing," Emma said walking up to them.  
"Maybe…." Maggie giggled.

"Congratulations," Dan said to Alex.  
"For what," Alex replied as Maggie wheeled Liz out.  
"Well let's just say that having twin daughters is very different than having one girl," Dan chuckled.  
"Um, ok, but Maggie isn't pregnant," Alex said.  
"Alex, could you give me a hand," Maggie called out as Dan snickered.  
"You don't honestly think," Alex said. "I mean Liz is what like 17 or 18 years old that's practically a grown woman."  
Dan shrugged. "That doesn't seem to be stopping your wife," Dan laughed.


	47. Princess Hermione chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 47- Friendly Visits  
> July 1995

Tuesday July 11th

"Aunt Catherine, may I have a friend come and visit me," Victoria said as they ate dinner.  
"I will not have that box headed woman or her demon spawn in my house," Catherine snapped.  
"Hee-hee, someone’s in trouble," Daphne snorted.  
Victoria sighed lightly dabbing her lips with her napkin before placing it back on her lap. "Aunt Catherine, we will simply have to agree to disagree on my friends from the continent. However, have no intention of inviting someone who will cause you such distress. I was actually going to invite Marcus Flint, a member of the Slytherin quidditch team."  
"A commoner," Catherine said glaring at Victoria.  
"Yes, he is a commoner, but he is talented, and you always told us not to overlook talent," Victoria said.  
"That is true, but I would hardly consider talent as a school yard game to be something worth investing in," Catherine said.  
"I would hardly call quidditch a school yard game, and I never said his talent was quidditch," Victoria said.  
"Then what is his talent," Catherine said.  
"While it is true that he has a talent for flying, his true gift is in adaptability. Regardless of what happens at school he remains level headed and he has a knack for planning and seeing the rules in ways that others do not," Victoria replied.  
After a long pause to sip on a glass of red wine, Catherine replied gently placing the glass on the table. "I will allow it."  
"Thank you, Aunt Catherine," Victoria replied.

"May I have some friends over as well," Daphne asked.  
"Are you sure that is wise given recent events," Catherine said.  
"Yes, if Victoria can have friends over so can I," Daphne protested.  
"You have friends," Victoria said softly.  
"Yes, I do," Daphne said puffing her cheek in an exaggerated pout.  
"And who might this friend be," Victoria said.  
"Tracy," Daphne said.  
"Tracy is your friend," Victoria said, cocking an eyebrow at her sister.  
"Yes, she is," Daphne said before storming off.

Mid-Morning Wednesday July 12th

Dear Tracy,

How is your summer going? Mine has been a disaster. Stupid Astoria now thinks she's my second cousin and not my sister. And I think someone is messing with my food, because no matter what I do I keep gaining weight, and my magic feels weaker. If I don't do something soon I'll be fatter than you and Pansy, no offense, but I do not want to be the fat girl. But that's not even the worst of it, Mom found out I am going to be in remedial classes and she took my title from me and forced me into the branch family. Now I'm just a baronet like you, that's practically a commoner. Oh, crap that means Pansy out ranks both of us. We need to stick together against that stupid blond bimbo. So um, do you maybe want to come over and visit for a while. We can work on our homework and try on clothes and stuff.

Daphne Beaufort formerly Greengrass

"Why thank you Daphne, through your own weakness you have advanced my plans immensely. I thought I was going to have to convince Lady Greengrass you were not deserving of your title, but you went and did it all by yourself, you pathetic excuse for a witch," Tracy chuckled rereading the letter. "And yes, I can certainly bring some clothes along," she said looking back towards her closet. "But more importantly I think it's time to bring in the bimbo."

Evening of Wednesday July 12th

Dear Pansy,

As I am sure you are aware, Daphne Greengrass is no longer a countess, or a member of the Greengrass family having been demoted to Daphne Beaumont a Baronet. However, I digress, as Daphne has graciously invited me to the manor so that we can do our summer homework, and come up with a plan to stick together against the stupid blond bimbo that now out ranks us. Now I would never be so rude as to personally invite a friend along to another's house. But I would be remiss in my duties if I did not inform you that a baronet would not have the standing to refuse a baroness.

Tracy

PS- She seems to be having a weight problem, and thinks that we might have clothes that fit her for some reason.

"Oh I am going to enjoy this, little miss perfect prissy pants, or should I say big defective bitch," Pansy giggled excitedly, grabbing her pen.

Morning of Thursday July 13th

Dear Tracy,

So what mother told me is true, that is something. Something I think I need to see for myself. Who could have imagined that little miss perfect prissy pants Daphne would have turned into such a mess. A mess I think I need to see for myself, so yes, I will be joining you, Baroness's privilege.

Pansy

PS- I do not understand how she thinks I might have something that might fit her, I was never the fat one.

"Excellent," Tracy said looking over the letter. "Now what to wear," she said pushing away from her desk.

Afternoon of Thursday July 13th

Dear Daphne,

A chance to visit would be lovely, mother is working me to the bone this summer, so I have barely had a minute to myself. Honestly, I am not sure what is going on with her, but I think it has something to do with Millie's mother acquiring several contracts that mother wanted. I'll have to dig through my closet a bit to find some things but I might have a few items that might work. Us baronet's need to stick together after all.

Dame Tracy Davis

"Yes, this is going to be great," Daphne cheered clutching the letter in her hand as she skipped down the hallway.  
"What is going to be great, munchkin," Victoria said coming around the corner looking down at Daphne.  
"My name is Daphne, not munchkin Astoria, and just so you know Tracy is coming to visit," Daphne protested glaring at her sister. "And why are you all sweaty and what are you wearing."  
"It's called a run, and what is wrong with my outfit," Victoria said, flicking a stray lock of dark blue hair behind her back.  
"You're showing so much skin it's positively scandalous," Daphne said.  
Victoria sighed, rolling her eyes. "That's rich, my running shorts and a tank top, has nothing on your lewdness."  
"I am not lewd," Daphne snapped, stomping her foot making her large breasts bounce.  
"Says the girl with the bouncing breasts," Victoria said poking the large soft orbs.  
"You're just jealous because I'm bigger than you," Daphne said, placing her hands on her large hips.  
"Hardly," Victoria said with a laugh. "All that extra weight just pulls you down. It's no wonder you are short.  
"I am not short," Daphne said.  
"Just keep telling yourself that," Victoria said, messing up her hair before walking off.  
"Stupid, Astoria, I'll show her," Daphne muttered as she tried to fix her hair.

Friday Morning July 14th

"It's too early," Johanna sighed as they headed towards the magical district of Vaduz.  
"9:30am is too early, what happened to the girl who would get up at the crack of dawn to go skating," Dan said.  
"The same one who didn't get back from ballet practice until late last night," Johanna sighed. "I don’t know it's just I have more energy at night now."  
"You know if you weren't so lazy in the mornings, you wouldn't have to stay up so late," Dan chuckled.  
"I am not lazy," Johanna pouted as they entered the magical town hall.

"Mr. Granger I presume, an elderly man with gray hair and a well-trimmed beard said as Emma entered the room with Johanna close behind.  
"Yes, and the pleasure is mine Mr. Gregorovitch," Dan said, extending a hand to the man.  
"I could say the same," Gregorovitch replied, shaking his hand. "It is not every day that a squib was able to find me, let alone make a request of me."  
"I had help," Dan replied.  
"Ah yes, the dwarves and fairies," Gregorovitch said.  
"They were the ones who told me you were the best," Dan replied.  
"True, but some might consider Olivander just as good," Gregorovitch stated.  
"Yes, and I did have a wand from Olivander before it blew up in my hand," Johanna explained holding up a clear plastic bag with the shattered remains of her wand.  
"You blew up one of Olivanders creations," Gregorovitch said.  
"Yes," Johanna said, handing him the bag. "Feel free to examine the remains if you like?"

A long wand slipped out of the billowing cuff of his robe and slid gently into his hand as Johanna placed the remains on the table. His wand drifted back and forth over the remains as arcs of green, and silver light crackled from the fragments. His eyes rose to look at Johanna. "Tell me, what were you doing when this wand exploded."  
"Tapping a leyline to power a large scale transformation matrix, to drive off a dementor attack," Johanna explained.  
"Yes, that would explain the traces of aether," Gregorovitch said.  
"Aether?" Johanna asked.  
"Tell me, child what is mana?" Gregorovitch asked.  
"Mana or spiritual force is the term we use to describe the energy that our bodies create and use to perform magic," Johanna said.  
Gregorovitch looked away from the fragments sitting a little taller as he looked over the silver haired girl. "I noticed you said create, and perform instead of gift, and cast spells."  
"Energy cannot be created or destroyed, only changed between different types of energy, and it is possible to perform magic without casting a spell," Johanna replied.  
"It seems you understand magic more than many who would call themselves wizards or witches," Gregorovitch stated.

"I don't know if that says more about my daughter or the sad state of what counts for intelligence on the magical side of the world," Dan said.  
"Dad," Johanna pouted, stomping her foot.  
"I suspect it is the former rather than the latter," he said. "Not tell me are there other forms of life that can generate magic."  
"Yes," Johanna replied.  
"Wait, you're not saying what I think you are saying," Dan gasped.  
"Yes," Gregorovitch replied, raising an eyebrow and cracking a small smile. "But I am surprised that you know about Aether and the power of Mother Earth."  
"There are some scientists who consider the Earth to be a living breathing organism, I just didn't think magic would prove it correct," Dan said.  
"Much like non magicals, wizards and witches debate whether or not the planet is alive, but what they all agree on is that the planet has its own magic power and that power or aether as we like to call it circulates through the planet in channels called leylines," Gregorovitch explained. "While uncommon, witches and wizards do occasionally tap leylines for their aether. What truly intrigues me is this, so very similar to it and yet completely different at the same time," Gregorovitch said as a fragment gave off a silver glow. "Now this is a magic that I have not seen in over a century," he said gazing at the fragment. "Tell me where you come across such power?"

Johanna looked at her father for a moment, the pair nodding before Dan spoke. "Do we have your word that what we say will remain strictly confidential?"  
"Yes, I am willing to swear such an oath," Gregorovitch said, holding up his wand.  
"Thank you but no oaths will be necessary, your word is enough for me," Johanna said pushing his hand down.  
"To place such trust, without a magical oath," Gregorovitch said with a slight gasp.  
"The fairies would not have recommended you if I couldn't trust you," Johanna said with a smile.  
"Very true," Gregorovitch said.  
"That power you recognize is from a divine spirit, specifically the divine spirit of the moon," Johanna said, watching him carefully.  
"And where did you come across such power, the gods have long since left the mortal coil, leaving barely a trace of their existence behind," Gregorovitch replied. "Surely there can't be another one," he muttered softly.  
"Artemis," Johanna replied.  
Gregorovitch reeled back in his chair as if he was struck by something. "A divine spirit still walks the mortal realm."

"Yes, and no I will not tell you where she is, or how I contacted her," Johanna said.  
"And that is information I would rather not have," Gregorovitch said. "But I must ask how were you able to convince the spirit of the moon to give up her power freely?........" He asked before holding up a hand as Johanna was about to speak. "No wait, she is the one that helped you drive off the dementors."  
"Yes, Artemis, performed a mana transfer ritual so that I could channel the power through the spell," Johanna replied.  
"A divine spirit gifted you with it's celestial mana," Gregorovitch said.  
"Yes, well I was sort of drained at the time, so how else was I supposed to perform magic," Johanna said.  
"I see," Gregorovitch replied. "Might I be permitted to perform a scan on your daughter Mr. Granger?"  
"What sort of scan?" Dan asked.  
"I wish to examine her magical circuits, the channels through which our magic flows. You see, celestial mana is different from human mana or aether. This is because it carries with it the divine spirits authority, or the aspects of the world they have control over." He explained.  
"And this matters because?" Dan pressed.  
"Mr. Granger, you consider yourself to be a man of science," Gregorovitch said.  
"Yes," Dan replied.  
"Then you understand how the body breaks down food, converting it into energy and building material for the body, and it does not retain its original form after the body uses it," he said.

"Yes," Dan said.  
"Magic works much in the same way, be it mana or aether the body uses the magic and it does not retain its original properties afterwards," he said stroking his beard.  
"That makes sense, conservation of energy and all," Johanna said as Dan nodded in agreement.  
"Except when it comes to celestial mana, which is an extension of a divine spirit's power and authority over the world," Gregorovitch said. "The authority causes the mana to linger."  
"Are you saying that I still have traces of celestial mana inside me," Johanna said as Dan grew concerned.  
"Can this negatively harm a person," Dan asked growing concerned.

"In my experience yes," he said raising a hand to stifle their gaspes. "However, this was prolonged exposure, from a very different spirit."  
"What did you experience," Dan asked.  
"An extreme lack of respect for my own personal safety, and an inflated sense of my own dueling abilities," Gregorovitch replied.  
"So, you became an adrenaline junkie with no fear of death," Johanna said.  
"Yes," the older man replied. "And I do not think that is something you will suffer from."  
"Because she already is," Dan muttered, nudging her daughter.  
"Dad," Johanna pouted.  
"It is better to be safe than sorry," Gregorovitch finished.  
"Agreed, and you may perform your scan," Dan said.  
"Thank you," he said, raising his wand. "Interesting," he muttered, waving his wand over Johanna. The old man's eyes locked on the colors, and movement of Johanna's magic and the lingering celestial mana as it circulated through her body. "Very interesting indeed, I see you accomplishing great things in the future." He said before ending the spell.

"What is interesting," Dan asked. "Is it something I need to be worried about."  
"No, not in the slightest," Gregorovitch said. "But you might experience some changes."  
"Such as," Dan said.  
"I suspect that your daughter may become more of a night owl, and will have more resistance to disease, as Artemis is the Greek Goddess of the moon, the hunt and young girls," Gregorovitch said.  
"Hah, told you I wasn't lazy," Johanna said pointing a finger at her father.  
"Sure, blame it on Artemis," Dan replied rolling his eyes.  
"Yes, it seems that the divine spirit who freely gave you her magic has taken a liking to you, and has granted you a small sliver of her power," Gregorovitch said holding up a hand to Johanna's increasingly excited face, her blue eyes gleaming with excitement. "No, I do not know how to use such power."  
"Nuts," Johanna muttered.  
"What I can do is make you a new wand," Gregorovitch said.

"And here I thought we were going to have to twist your arm to get you to come out of retirement," Dan said.  
"No, it would be my pleasure to craft a wand, no, a masterpiece for your daughter," Gregorovitch said.  
"Thank you," Dan and Johanna said.

"You are welcome, now come it is time for us to begin," Gregorovitch said.  
"But I thought you made the wand," Dan said.  
"I do, but this isn't a mass-produced model, but a custom creation, crafted to fit your daughter’s exact specifications," Gregorovitch said. "Now do you perhaps know your element?"  
"Yes, ice," Johanna replied.  
"Fitting for an accomplished figure skater," the old man said.  
"You know about that," Johanna said.  
"I'm retired, not dead," Gregorovitch chuckled. "And I saw your performance at the Olympics."  
"Oh…" Johanna said pink dusting her cheeks as Dan chuckled a little as Gregorovitch removed what at least to Dan looked like a grip strength tester attached to a quill and parchment. "What's that?"  
"This my dear is a device that judges the aptitude of your magic, so that the wand is perfectly attuned with your magic," Gregorovitch replied.  
"So, I just grab it and try and cast a spell," Johanna said.  
"Yes," a surprised Gregorovitch replied.  
"It's just like gem casting then," Johanna said grabbing the device and channeling her magic into it. "Frien," she whispered.

"That is enough," Gregorovitch said before waiting for the device to begin writing down the results. "Very potent with a talent for elemental transfiguration, runic circles, and gem magic. Then there is the celestial mana to consider," he muttered. "And to think that Olivander thought a dragon heartstring core would be a match for you, preposterous." He scoffed looking over the results. "Now the rest you can complete at home," he said, handing Johanna a sheet of questions to fill out.  
"Homework," Johanna said incredulously.  
"Yes, that is to ensure that the wand is not just an effective tool at casting magic, but a work of art, that acts as an extension of your body," he said with a smile.  
"You can do it while you stay up late howling at the moon," Dan laughed.  
"I do not," Johanna snapped.

Sunday July 16th

"Dang when Victoria said this place was big she wasn't kidding," Marcus said as he walked up the long tree lined pathway leading to the Greengrass manor. "And that must be the spot where Johanna and the countess fought," he said as his eyes were pulled to the side of the manor where construction still appeared to be going on. With his eyes on the garden, he missed a blue haired girl slipping out from behind the tree's shoes in her hand, her feet stepping softly on the gravel as she stalked up to him. Standing up on her toes so she could whisper in his ear.  
"It's a bit ostentatious for my tastes, but I love what my sister did to the place," Victoria said.  
"Gah!" Marcus exclaimed, jumping into the air before landing on his but looking at a girl's legs. Long slender legs clad in blue stocking that ended mid-thigh before showing some skin before he saw a white skirt on slender hips and a slim waist. His eyes bulged at the site of a crisp white shirt pulled impossibly tight over a small but growing bustline.

"See something you like," Victoria giggled winking at him before he averted his eyes.  
"Victoria," Marcus said, scrambling to his feet.  
"I see you've been doing some growing as well," she said looking at the muscles on his arms and shoulders.  
"I've been doing a lot of training for quidditch and for other things," Marcus said thinking back over the last year.  
"What sort of things," Victoria asked.  
"Next time, I'll do the protecting," he said softly under his breath.

The blue haired girl's face went flush as she felt a weakness in her knees. "Marcus you dummy," she muttered, playing with her long sky-blue hair.  
"You heard that," Marcus gasped.  
"Hello singer, my hearing has to be good, and the next time," she said.  
"We can protect everyone together," Marcus and Victoria said in unison.  
"Jinx," Marcus said, causing Victoria to giggle as she slipped her shoes back on.

"So how are you holding up," he finally asked as they headed towards the house.  
"Not too bad all things considered," Victoria shrugged. "Daphne's turning into an annoying little turd, and Cathy has been threatening to kick me out since I am only her first cousin once removed or something like that. Plus, Mina has been a big help."  
"How the tables have turned, and who is Mina?" Marcus asked.  
"You have no idea and Mina is the maid who looked over me when I was younger, and who is helping me escape when the time comes," Victoria said.  
"And when is that time," Marcus asked.  
"During the Monaco arts festival," Victoria said.  
"She is going to let you go," Marcus said.  
"Well, I was personally invited to perform, so she can't not let me go," Victoria said.  
"Excellent," Marcus said.  
"So enough about me what is going on out there," Victoria asked.  
"She's still controlling your mail," Marcus said.  
"More or less, I can get a few things through Mina and I can mail you and Lavender but Lavenders not…." Victoria trailed off as Marcus looked towards the ground.

"Marcus what's wrong…." Victoria asked.  
"It's Lavender……" Marcus said.  
"What happened," Victoria said, stopping dead in her tracks.  
"Victoria," Marcus said, taking her hand.  
"Please just tell me," Victoria pleaded.  
"Victoria, Lavender's missing," Marcus said.  
"What do you mean she is missing," Victoria said, her knees trembling.  
"My parents said Lavender's mother confronted your mom at the Hogwarts PTA meeting about it. Lavender was at Saint Mungo's but then she wasn't and April told your mom that Saint Mungos said it was better this way.  
"The hell it is," Victoria said.  
"Agreed," Marcus said. "And I don't know what your mom is planning, but from what I heard she got that look in her eye like Johanna does when she's about to do something crazy."  
"Good," Victoria said standing a little taller. "Now tell me some good news."  
Marcus gulped, tugging the neck of his shirt. "Um, yeah about that…."  
"Marcus what happened," Victoria said.  
"Well, you see……" Marcus said.  
"See what," Victoria pressed.  
"You kind of sort of….." Marcus said.  
"Kind of sort of what……" Victoria said, glaring at him.  
"Got expelled," Marcus said.  
"What do you mean I got expelled," Victoria yelled her voice booming across the grounds of the manor.  
"Yes, well apparently, the dementor attack so traumatized a silenced Liz Tuttle that your "aunt" had no choice but to demand that you be expelled, and she had more support including the under secretary of education who sided with them expelling you," Marcus explained.

"Well, that sucks," Victoria groaned. "But honestly I can't say I am surprised given how she came back from the meeting smiling like," she sighed walking past the line of trees flopping down on the grass.  
"I'm sorry," he said sitting down next to her.  
"It's not your fault," Victoria replied.  
"I know, but I was the one that gave Lucian the plan, that……." Marcus said.  
"And I was part of the performance that certainly pressed a few buttons," Victoria said sitting up. "And it's not like we could have predicted what happened."  
"Yeah, I know," Marcus said. "But that doesn't make it suck any less."  
"Agreed," she said, placing her hand on his as a gentle breeze drifted across the grounds. The pair just sat there looking at the sky as the clouds slowly passed overhead.

"I was lonely, I was sad, I was feeling awfully bad, My heart was broken," Victoria began to sing her voice carrying across manor." But you came into my life, And you made my future bright, Your eyes had spoken, And they took the hurt away from me, The rain that fell within my heart is swept away, The clouds break open and I see the day." She sang as Marcus squeezed her hand. "Here by your side, No more reason to hide my feelings inside, And I'll gladly share each one of them with you, If you let me."

"I already told you I would," Marcus said softly making Victoria blush.

"Light all around me, I feel it surround me, Shining down from above, This is love," Victoria sang, ending her song. "Did you like it, it's a new one."

"Yes, very much, and It seems being here hasn't silenced your muse or dulled your voice in the slightest," Marcus said.  
"Thanks, and all I have is time. I already finished my summer work but it seems that was a waste since I won't be going back to Hogwarts this year, and I can't even practice magic since my wand is being stupid," Victoria said.  
"Oh, that's right," Marcus exclaimed, digging into his bag.  
"What's right," Victoria said.  
"Well, our mom's figured that if your sister was having trouble with her wand you would be too," Marcus said, pulling out a stack of paper and a few other items from the bag.  
"What is all this," Victoria asked.  
"These are for your new custom wand," he said.  
"Oh…." Victoria said.  
"Yep, a new wand for a new you is what your mother told me to tell you," Marcus said.  
"I like that," Victoria said. "And what is all this…." she said looking at a second stack of books and paper.  
"Class selection and summer work for Saint Hilde's," Marcus said.  
"Fun more homework, but at least it's something to do," Victoria said.

Break

"Ugh really," Tracy groaned as Victoria's voice drifted across the manor.  
"I really don't see what the problem is," Pansy replied.  
"You mean you actually like her," Tracy groaned turning towards her friend.  
"No, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate her music," Pansy said.  
"Really," Tracy sighed.  
"Oh honestly I don't see what the big deal is. Just because she can sing doesn't remove the fact that she is still a little turd…." Pansy said as they spotted Victoria and Marcus on their way towards the manor. Her jaw dropped as her head turned to the girl with the sky-blue hair singing and dancing in the wind. "Um, Tracy……"  
"What now," Tracy sighed.  
"Correct me if I am wrong, but that is Victoria Granger over there with Marcus Flint, correct," Pansy said pointing at them.  
"No, that is Astoria Greengrass, and Marcus Flint," Tracy said.  
"Tracy, Astoria is a fat little turd with mousy brown hair, not a lithe girl with sky blue hair," Pansy replied.  
"Ugh, you are such an idiot," Tracy groaned.  
"I am not an idiot, and I do not like your tone Baronet Davis, or do I need to remind you who you are talking to," Pansy said.  
"No," Tracy hissed, grinding her teeth.  
"Good," Pansy said. "Now can you tell me why I am seeing Victoria while hearing Astoria?"

"That is because they are the same person," Tracy said.  
"They are…." Pansy said.  
"Yes, she is using the same magic that Hermione did to turn herself into Johanna," Tracy said.  
"Are you sure because………" Pansy said looking at them.  
"Yes, I am sure, and it is the same magic that is changing Daphne," Tracy said.  
"Interesting," Pansy replied, putting a finger to her chin as they continued on their way. "So, you're telling me that Johanna used to be that fat mudblood gremlin we always had fun with," Pansy said, trying to reconcile the two.  
"That is what I have been saying," Tracy yelled her voice cracking.  
"Ugh calm down, you sound like a banshee," Pansy replied. "With them kicked out it's not like we'll have to worry about them," she said, earning a scathing look from Tracy. "That said you could get on the cheer team now thunder thighs."  
"Do these looks like thunder thighs to you," Tracy shot back.  
Pansy took a second look at her friend wearing a short green skirt, white blouse and red sweater, something that could have passed for a school uniform. Tracy's legs looked longer and slimmer than they were during the school year. "No, I guess not," she said. "Still kind of thick though."  
Tracy bit her tongue content to glare at Pansy as she skipped along ahead of her. "Don't forget that Daphne isn't a Greengrass anymore, you dumb blond." She muttered as they reached the front door. Pansy didn't get a chance to knock as the door was thrown open slamming into the surprised blond throwing her back, stumbling over the railing into the landscaping.  
"Tracy you came," Daphne exclaimed, rushing out of the door.  
The red head didn't even flinch at the approaching human cannonball, casually stepping to the side leaving her foot out.  
"Oh crap," Daphne squealed as she tripped, flying off the end of the porch limbs flailing before she impacted the ground leaving a divot in the gravel.  
The red-haired girl couldn't help but smirk as she walked over to Daphne. "Well hello to you to Daphne," she said looking down at her friend.

"Tracy," Daphne muttered looking up at her friend and classmate more than a little taken back by her pale skin and pale red hair.  
"Yes, who else were you expecting," Tracy said as Daphne rolled over onto her back.  
"I dunno, stupid Astoria said Marcus was coming today," Daphne said.  
"I think you mean your cousin Victoria, and we passed her and Marcus on our way here," Tracy said. "You are looking well fed," Tracy said surprised by how much Daphne had changed in only a few short weeks. The once refined and aristocratic cheekbones were lost underneath large fleshy cheeks, rounding Daphne's face and making her look more common and plain. Even her eyebrows had turned the same dull brown as her hair and were looking bushier.  
"Yes, our cook is one of the best in England," Daphne slowly stood up.  
"I can see that," Tracy whispered, her eyes closely examining this new Daphne. The prodigious bust she seemed so proud of with the way she thrust it out, but Tracy knew the real reason and that was to hide the fact that even with the poorly hidden corset, Daphne's waist was close to double in size. And when combined with the flare of her skirt tried to give the illusion of having some sort of curve to her figure beyond her large chest.  
"But don't worry I still think your muffins are the best," Daphne said.  
"Then you are in luck," Tracy said holding out a basket.  
"Yes," Daphne cheered, reaching for the basket only for Tracy to pull it back.  
"Restraint much," Tracy said, noting the way the sleeves pulled tight like sausage casings on the soft flesh of Daphne's arms along with the slight sweat stains in her armpits. The girl’s legs weren't much better straining the white tights as they squashed against one another halfway to her knees.  
"I'm a growing girl," Daphne said.

"Out, maybe," Pansy said brushing herself off as she stepped out of the bushes.  
"Pansy what are you doing here," Daphne yelped.  
"I ran into Tracy shopping the other day and she let it slip that she was visiting Greengrass Manor today," Pansy said.  
"So, you just decided to invite yourself along," Daphne said. "That's……"  
"A baroness privilege I suppose," Pansy replied.  
"Yeah, well I'm," Daphne began to say, hands on her hips an assertive look returning to her murky eyes that shifted between blue and brown.

"A baronet," Pansy said, her words like a slap across the face.  
"Well, I am……." Daphne protested.  
"A Beaufort, not a Greengrass," Tracy chimed in, causing Daphne to shrink back.  
"Well, I was a Greengrass," Daphne said.  
"Was a Greengrass, Ms. Beaufort," Pansy pressed. "And I do not appreciate having a door slammed into my face," Pansy said glaring at Daphne.  
"Um, sorry," Daphne said.  
"Your apology is appreciated, but I think I am going to require something more Baronet Beaufort," Pansy said, glaring at her with a hint of anger in her voice.  
Blue eyes met brown as Daphne and Pansy stared off much to Tracy's delight. She was worried her blond-haired friend was going to play nice, and she would have to be the one pressuring Daphne, but so far Pansy was meeting her expectations. After letting Daphne twist in the wind, a bit longer she stepped in. "If I may interject Baroness Parkinson," Tracy said, stepping forward.

"You may Baronet Davis," Pansy said.  
"It is clear that Daphne is still coming to terms with her recent revocation and drop in status to the lowest rank of nobility, that said, she is still in possession of clothes that are now above her station. Perhaps one of those could serve as compensation for the slight of slamming you in the face with a door," Tracy said.  
"Yes, I suppose that will do," Pansy said as Daphne let out a sigh of relief. "1 ball gown for dirtying my dress, 1 dress for the pain of being hit by the door, and 1 outfit for your impudence, with shoes and accessories of course." She said with a wink.

"You can have 1 dress, and nothing else," Daphne snapped.  
Tracy spun around glaring at Daphne. "Are you insane, you can't anger a baroness like that."  
"I am not giving that stupid bimbo my wardrobe, just for hitting her when all I did was open the door," Daphne snapped. "Who does she think she is anyway."  
"She is Baroness Parkinson who just so happens to outrank you," Tracy said.  
"She is only one rank higher," Daphne said.  
"I'll show you one rank higher," Pansy growled.  
"You don't scare me," Daphne shot back. Pansy's eyes locked on Daphne as she bent her knees slightly before leaping over them spinning in the air before landing behind Daphne.  
"I don't what, Baronet Beaufort," Pansy whispered in Daphne's ear.  
"I um, well," Daphne stammered as Tracy looked past her towards Pansy.

"Pansy that was an impressive display of ballet, and cheerleading skill, which should make you a shoe in for the team captain this year, but please there is no need to sully the doorstep of Greengrass Manor with violence," Tracy said.  
"I agree I was simply trying to show Miss Beaufort here that the Parkinsons are not ones to be taken lightly," Pansy said.  
"Of course," Tracy said. "If Daphne were to offer something more would that serve as compensation for this slight against you."  
"I….." Daphne began to say.  
"Daphne you saw how I fared against Johanna last year," Tracy said. "You look to be in the same or worse shape than I was during that duel, and Pansy is comparable to Johanna when it comes to their agility. So do you honestly think that you can best Pansy in a duel." She said looking Daphne directly in the eye.  
"Do you want to try and find out," Pansy whispered in Daphne's ear as she began to sweat. "Mother has been teaching me magic this summer, very interesting magic," Pansy said, running a hand down Daphne's short ponytails. "Can you honestly say the same, Daphne Beaufort."

Tracy couldn't help but smile watching the growing sweat stains in Daphne's armpits, and a look of dread in her eyes. "If Daphne were to gift you a ball gown, two dresses, and three outfits of your choosing with the accompanying shoes and accessories, would that cover the previously mentioned insults," Tracy said as Daphne's eyes went wide. "With a proper apology for her subsequent stubbornness."  
"Yes, that would be amenable, Baronet Davis," Pansy said.  
"Now I believe you have something to say, Daphne," Tracy said, placing her hands-on Daphne's shoulder and turning her around.  
Her chin tilted downward forming a sizable double chin, Daphne's eyes stared at Pansy's feet. "Pansy…." she said softly, feeling their eyes one her. "Baroness Parkinson please forgive my clumsy and rude behavior. It was above my station as a baronetess to act in such a way to a lady of higher noble birth. Might I offer you a ball gown of the highest make along with a pair of designer dresses, and three outfits that I think would be perfect for a baroness such as yourself," Daphne said, forcing her body to curtsy as Tracy watched from behind with a slight smirk.

"Apology accepted Miss Beaufort," Pansy said with a slight nod of her head as Daphne let out a sigh of relief.  
"Now will you invite us inside or should we spend the whole day outside baking in the sun," Tracy said.  
"Yes, of course, all me to invite you to Greengrass Manor," Daphne said, leading them inside.

"You clumsy oaf,” she said, shaking her head as she observed Daphne's interactions with her friends. "Sacred by a simple display of agility, and submitting to one of equal rank… pathetic," Catherine spat. "Whatever lingering interest I had in you Daphne is gone, you are nothing but the stains I left on the sheets that night, and nothing more." Catherine said as her gaze focused on Pansy and Tracy as they walked inside. "The Parkinson heir is certainly capable," she muttered. "But the real question is who are you Tracy Davis…" she said as Tracy looked towards her window just before entering the house.

"Mistress," a house elf said, popping into the room a few minutes later.  
"Yes," Catherine replied, turning to look at the elf.  
"Tracy Davis, politely requests a moment of your time today, for a brief discussion," the elf said.  
"Interesting," Catherine said cupping her chin. "Did she say what the discussion was about."  
"She said it was a matter between a baronet and her liege lord, and not a discussion for the staff," the elf said.  
"Very interesting," Catherine said, tapping a long finger on her chin before sitting down at her desk.  
"Mistress," the elf asked, looking for instructions.  
"Wait a moment, and you will deliver my reply," Catherine ordered, pulling out a piece of elegant paper as the elf stood at attention on the side of the room.

Break

If Daphne had thought the humiliation was over for the day, she was sadly mistaken as they entered her room. A room full of art supplies and half-finished paintings, drawings, and sculptures.  
"Woh, art much," Pansy said as they entered.  
"Messy," Tracy said, stepping over a pile of rags.  
"It's not messy, I know where everything is," Daphne boasted as she walked into an easel. "Oops," she said, grabbing it before it could fall over.  
"You know a messy room is a sign of a disorganized mind," Tracy said.  
"It does not," Daphne whined, her voice talking on a bit of a nasally quality as she tripped over a pile of clothes. Clothes that had the telltale signs of being a bit too small for the new Daphne. Then there was the bed which looked more like a pile of sheets than a bed.  
"This explains a lot," Tracy thought, spotting more than a few junk food wrappers and discarded plates strewn between the copious amount of art supplies scattered around the room. However, the most interesting at least in her mind was the old cosmetics piled high in the garbage can. "It seems like she's given up." Tracy thought with a smile running her finger along a dusty bookcase.  
"I just hope your closet isn't a mess," Pansy said, rolling her eyes at the mess.  
"Hey I always take care of my clothes," Daphne said proudly showing off her large walk-in closet that was more like a room with a sitting area with several long rows of clothing than ran from floor to ceiling.  
"It's bigger than I expected," Pansy said.  
"I might be a Beaufort but I am still part of the Greengrass family," Daphne said.  
"Extended family, and a member of the branch house if I recall correctly," Tracy said.  
"Yeah, yeah," Daphne replied.  
"Ok, Daphne time to show me where your best stuff is," Pansy said, pulling Daphne along.  
"Ok, ok," Daphne pleaded, struggling to keep up.  
As Tracy watched them disappear into the cavernous closet, a letter fell neatly onto her lap.

To Tracy Davis, in Daphne Beaufort's closet Greengrass Manor,

Dear Miss Davis,

I will kindly grant you the opportunity to have tea with me this afternoon provided the following conditions are met.

1- Convince my former daughter that you also deserve a dress, one appropriate for sitting afternoon tea.  
2- Find a way to arrive at tea without letting Daphne or Pansy know that you have left.

Accomplish these tasks and a house elf will be waiting outside Daphne's room to escort you to me.

I look forward to meeting you,

Countess Greengrass

"Challenge accepted," Tracy said, slipping the letter into a pocket as she stood up following the voices of her friends. "You naughty girl," Tracy muttered as Daphne tried to guide Pansy through her closet. "Pansy have you found anything yet."  
"No, not yet, Daphne has informed me the better items are in the back," Pansy replied.  
"But what about this one," Tracy said, pulling out a white and black dress.  
"No that one's not any good," Daphne blurted out as she tried to take it out of her hands.  
"But I thought this was the dress Johanna picked out for your last summer," Tracy said.  
"Erk…." Daphne said slamming to a stop.  
"That's right, she might be German but she has good taste," Pansy said. "You weren't thinking of trying to hide something from me."  
Daphne's whole body shook as if she was physically struck by the blond's words. "I um well you see; it's been two years and…." Daphne stammered.  
"Tracy would you mind checking to see if it has been charmed for resizing?" Pansy asked.  
"Certainly," Tracy said pulling out her wand and muttering a spell. "As a matter of fact, it does."

"But……." Daphne pleaded as she looked at the dress Emma had bought for her.  
"Yes, I think this will do nicely for a semi-formal dress," Pansy said, taking it from Tracy and laying it gently in an open trunk.  
"But……" Daphne said, trying not to cry.  
"A deal is a deal Daphne," Tracy said as Pansy pulled out a pair of black shoes that matched perfectly with the dress.  
"Yes, but…." Daphne said.  
"Pansy I think this hair tie would go well with the dress," Tracy said, plucking out a black bow from a nearby drawer.  
"Yes, that would be lovely, and don't you think this dress will show off my legs," Pansy said, holding it up against her body.  
"I agree," Tracy said, leaving out that the hem was perhaps a bit higher than what could be considered tasteful on her taller form.  
"Then consider this the first dress," Pansy said, placing it aside.  
"Perhaps something a bit more formal for you next one," Tracy said as she made a point of letting her eyes linger on the dress Emma had gotten for Daphne two summers ago.  
"No," Daphne mouthed as Tracy focused on the dress.  
"Do you see something good," Pansy asked as she packed the dress and shoes into a nice suitcase.  
"Perhaps," Tracy said walking towards the dress.

"Tracy you can't," Daphne said.  
"I can," Tracy replied.  
"But you don't have to," Daphne pleaded.  
"True, but what is in it for me," Tracy said.  
"Because you're my friend," Daphne said.  
"Also, true, and that is why I assisted you earlier, but I am wary of deceiving a baroness and incurring her wrath," Tracy said as Daphne's face fell. "However, I might be inclined to direct Pansy elsewhere with the proper compensation."  
"Anything just keep her away from that dress," Daphne whispered.  
"A dress for a dress then," Tracy said.  
"Deal, and if you can get that dress back, I'll…." Daphne said, unable to get the word out fast enough.  
"Give me 3 outfits of my choosing," Tracy said.  
"Deal," Daphne said quickly, focusing on the dress.  
"What are you two talking about?'' Pansy said as she tried on another outfit.

"Oh nothing," Tracy said, flipping her hair back over her shoulder. "Daphne was just telling me that she thinks white is your color, but if you want my honest opinion, I think blue is more your color," Tracy said. "Yes, the white represents your virtue as a baroness, but think a nice blue would show off your responsible nature more, as you are going to be a top contender for the cheer captain this year," Tracy said pulling a blue dress off a nearby hangar.  
"I think you are forgetting Liz, and the German girls," Pansy said.  
"But the Germans were expelled, and Liz is still recovering from her legs being shattered," Tracy said, holding up the dress for Pansy.  
"That is true, and with mothers training I will have an advantage over the remaining members," she said, focusing her gaze on Daphne.  
"What is that supposed to mean," Daphne said.  
"With your rather expanded proportions I think it is safe to say that your future on the team is questionable," Pansy said.  
"You're just jealous that I'm bigger," Daphne said, thrusting her chest out.  
"How lewd, I didn't know you were that type of girl," Pansy replied while Tracy replaced the white dress with the blue on in the suitcase Pansy had pulled out.  
"It's not lewd," Daphne shot back trying and failing to cover her chest.  
"Pansy, how about this red dress to show Draco your passion," Tracy said holding up a red dress with a very low cut in the back.  
"And how is that not lewd," Daphne said.  
"You do realize this is one of yours," Tracy said.  
"Yes," Daphne said.

"And yet you just called the dress lewd," Pansy said. "And this dress used to be yours," Pansy added holding up to see how it might look on her. "There for you are a lewd girl."  
"It was a gift from Italy, and if you take it you'll be…." Daphne said as Pansy put a finger on her lips.  
"Classy, not lewd," Pansy said, setting it in the suitcase.  
"But……" Daphne whimpered as they moved past the dresses. Finally cracking a small smile as she saw none of her important dresses were in the suitcase. She offered Tracy a small nod of thanks before running to catch up with Pansy.

"Now it's time for a dress of my own," Tracy said to herself as she began to search through the copious amount of clothing Daphne had in her closet. "Now what sort of message do I want to convey. This is a big step for my plans, so green for new beginnings perhaps, and growth," she said pulling out several green dresses some of which looked quite dated from a fashion perspective. "But it needs……." she said, pulling out several of them for a closer look. "Yes, a bit of gold for the triumph I have accomplished today," she said, narrowing her selection. "And a touch of black for mystery," Tracy said, pulling out a dress. "And it is charmed to adjust to my size. Task 1 complete," Tracy said as she found matching brown heeled boots that went with the dress.

Setting the clothing aside she sat down and waited by the entrance of the closet for the others to arrive, listening to Pansy prattle on about Draco, and cheerleading. "You know Pansy, Liz shattered both her legs and will still be in recovery and the Granger girls were expelled. That just leaves you Mathew, and Millicent, on the senior team. Now I don't know about you but I have never heard of a male cheerleader, and you are more skilled than Millicent," Tracy said.  
"What about me," Daphne protested which only caused the other girls to laugh.  
"Really Daphne," Tracy said standing up.  
"Hey I am a member of the team," Daphne said.  
"For now," Pansy said.  
"What is that supposed to mean," Daphne protested.  
"I believe what Pansy is referring to is this," Tracy said enlarging a full-length mirror, Pansy and Tracy standing on either side of Daphne.

At first Daphne didn't see what Tracy was talking about as she looked in the mirror seeing herself in all her former glory as the countess Daphne Greengrass. Yet the longer she stared at it the more the events of the past year floated to the surface. The runes accident that destroyed her hair, causing it to become short brown and wavy. The potions debatable ruining her skin giving her freckles and bushier eyebrows. The stress she relieved by nibbling away at her nails. Every skipped cheerleading practice came back to bite her as she began to inflate like a balloon. Placing her hands on her waist she tried and failed to keep it from expanding as the fat oozed through her fingers. Hourglass turned into a rectangle as the fat pushed her hands away, falling down and pulling her body with it as her formerly long lithe legs turned into short pudgy sausages. Looking down at her feet she felt the double chin form as her feet exploded in size. After an eternity she tilted her eyes upward to see Daphne Beaumont looking back at her flanked by Pansy's lithe ballerina figure, and Tracy's more firm shapely curves in stark. "When did they get so tall and pretty," Daphne muttered. "I wonder if I can be like them someday," she thought squeezing her eyes shut. "No i am just as good as them, I am Daphne Greengrass, and just as good, no better than them." the Daphne in her mind boasts as she opened her eyes to see her reflection again on this time it had glasses, and braces looking suspiciously similar, but to what she couldn't place.

She smirked a little as she heard Daphne mutter something about when did they get so tall as they both passed her in height with Tracy being the tallest as Pansy lacked shoes at the moment.

"So, what if you are skinnier than me, I can lose the weight, and I'm already on the team which has to count for something," Daphne protested.  
"Sorry not interested," Tracy said as Daphne let out a large sigh of relief.  
"You're not," a confused Pansy said.  
"No," Tracy replied. "While I have no doubt, I would be an excellent cheerleader, I would not want to take even the smallest amount of the spotlight away from Pansy," she said as they exited the closet.  
"Then what will you do," Daphne asked.  
"I am not sure yet, perhaps…." Tracy said as she tripped over several bottles of paint crashing into an easel sending paint and brushes flying. A muffled crash washed over the room as Tracy slammed into a table before falling to the ground.  
"Nice going klutz," Pansy snickered.  
"Argh," Tracy groaned flinging an easel off her.  
"Tracy, I am so sorry," Daphne gasped, rushing to help.  
"You know this wouldn't have happened if you weren't such a slob," Tracy said.  
"I am not a slob," Daphne said as she tried to wipe off the paint.  
"Stop, just stop," Tracy said, slapping Daphne's hands away.  
"Sorry," Daphne said.  
"Don't worry about it, Daphne, Tracy is just a clutz," Pansy said, putting a hand on Daphne's shoulder.  
"You are going to get it," Tracy growled glaring daggers at Daphne.  
"Oh, go take a shower and cool off you hot head," Pansy said, waving her off.  
"I intend to," Tracy said, marching off towards Daphne's bathroom. "Why don't you have Daphne paint your portrait in that new ball gown of yours before she spills paint all over you."

"I've been wanting to try portraits," Daphne said.  
"You don't say," Pansy replied.  
"Yes," an excited Daphne beamed.  
"Then I would like you to paint my portrait as the noble Baroness of Parkinson," Pansy commanded. A predatory smile crossed her lips watching Daphne scuttle about, delighted at being the one giving orders.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Tracy muttered, taking one last look before closing the bathroom door, having pre-arranged her clothes before they left the closet. Quickly disrobing she spared a glass in the mirror, her hand pinching the soft flesh that stuck to her slightly convex stomach, and miniscule love handles. "Almost there," Tracy said as she stepped into the shower. The warm spray felt luxurious on her skin washing away the paint and more as she continued. "Good riddance," she said looking at the dirt swirling around the drain as she washed her hair squeezing red soapy water out of her hair. The longer she stayed in the spray the more she felt like her mistakes of the past were being washed away. Stepping out of the shower while leaving the water running, she saw her reflection in the mirror and smiled, her pale skin looking clearer, but perhaps the most striking was her once flaming red hair had paled to a light red dark pink color. "I don't know why you continue to fade, but I can't say that I mind, now that I control my passions," she said getting dressed and pulling her hair into a tasteful braid. Taking a final look in the mirror double checking her outfit she cracked the door to check on the others. Thankfully Pansy was still posing and Daphne was putting the final touches on the initial sketch. "I'll give the fat loser this, she does have a talent for art." Tracy muttered before pulling her wand. "Mana burst," Tracy whispered, letting the power build up in her wand. "Colloportus," Tracy whispered, aiming the spell at the lock. "Void step," Tracy whispered in a language lost to the world waiting for Daphne to ask Pansy to turn her head before making her way out of the room cloaked in silence.

"Excuse me but I have an invitation to tea with Lady Greengrass," Tracy said to the elf waiting by the door.  
"Of course, right this way," the elf said.

Break

"Thank you for seeing me today Lady Greengrass," Tracy said with a curtsy after entering a small sitting room lined with windows. The afternoon sun shining gently through the windows illuminating Catherine who was sitting at a small table with tea and scones.  
"Mysterious and triumphant new beginnings," Catherine said standing up and circling Tracy. "A far cry from the elegant anger I saw 8 months ago at the ministry ball."  
"I have been working to better myself, Lady Greengrass," Tracy replied standing tall, holding her head high.  
"Yes, you have," Catherine said, returning to her seat. "Now please have a seat."  
"Your words honor me, my lady," Tracy said. "But first might I offer an apology."  
"You may," Catherine said.  
"Countess Greengrass, I wish to offer an apology for my mother's behavior at the Hogwarts PTA meeting last month. My mother placed monetary gain, ahead of her duty to her liege. As such I would like to offer an apology in her stead," Tracy said bowing deeply as she curtsied for a second time.

"I was unaware Gwendoline had chosen not to support me in voting the Grangers out of Hogwarts, but I accept your apology just the same. I must ask how you came across such information, as I do not think your mother sent you here to apologize in her stead," Catherine said.  
"I overheard several of my mother’s catering staff discussing events at an event recently, and put the pieces together," Tracy said. "Once I had determined what had occurred, I felt it would be in my best interest to offer an apology."  
"A very curious choice of words, seeing as I do not suffer insults well, and I could revoke the Davis Baronet demoting you to a mere commoner," Catherine said.  
"True you would be well within your rights to do such a thing, and if I thought I would lose the Davis Baronet. I would not have gone for a mysterious and triumphant new beginning," Tracy replied.  
"So, tell me Tracy what is the goal of your triumphant new beginning," Catherine said before taking a sip of tea.

"Lady Greengrass, what would you say if I told you, I dreamed of being more than just a baronet," Tracy said.  
"I would say that you are a fool," Catherine replied pausing to sip on her tea.  
"Perhaps, but a fool would not have danced with a Russian diplomat or delivered a ring to its rightful owner," Tracy said.  
"The fearless often rush into their own demise," Catherine said.  
"Yet, fortune favors the bold," Tracy replied.  
"And what is your boldness in pursuit of," Catherine said, placing her cup down and looking Tracy in the eye.  
"Lady Greengrass, you are the woman every girl of proper breeding aspires to be. You have been a guiding force in the magical world for decades and at 95 years old, you retain the power and beauty of a woman a quarter or your age. You have been and will continue to be a force in the magical world for centuries. Through your guidance the Greengrass family has prospered, yet for all this there is one thing that you are lacking," Tracy explained.  
"And that would be," Catherine said.  
"A proper legitimate heir to your legacy," Tracy said, raising her eyes to meet Catherine's gaze. "Over the past year I have watched Daphne swander the gifts you have given her and failed to uphold the greatness of the Greengrass name. You must have felt the same or you would not have taken the actions you did."  
"A bit presumptuous to think you know what I may or may not be thinking," Catherine replied.  
"It is but your actions speak loudly Lady Greengrass," Tracy said.  
"As do yours," Catherine replied. "However, what you are not saying speaks even louder." She said, placing her cup down as she looked Tracy in the eye, freezing her in place. "Tell me girl, why did you intervene at the Ministry Ball performing tasks I assigned to my daughter. Why did you send me letters informing me of the goings on at Hogwarts, and the actions of the Longbottom family."

Tracy met Catherine's gaze while bowing her head slightly. "Lady Greengrass, I respectfully state that my name is Tracy Davis and that I wish to be your heir," Tracy said.  
If Catherine was surprised, she didn't show it leaning forward. "A mere baronet wishes to be my heir."  
"Yes," Tracy replied.  
"Noble titles are hereditary and cannot be transferred so easily, but if it were possible what makes you think that you are more worthy of being my heir when there are others," Catherine said darkly.  
"It is correct that noble titles once granted are tied to families, but the Greengrass family has a method of removing and transferring them to another," Tracy said.  
"Do I now," Catherine said, her lips forming a predatory smile.  
"It is a rather well-kept secret, but I know it was the Greengrass Family that not only revoked the Weasley Dukedom, and took their flames of the white dragon combining it with the red dragon flames the Greengrass family already held creating the true Greengrass inheritance, the dragon core. This also explains why Daphne spoke about her magic being weaker. Even in her current state her magic should have remained strong, but the loss of her title removed her dragon core. Therefore, if you can remove a title and the traits connected to them, you can grant them as well." Tracy explained causing Catherine's facade to falter slightly.

"You are surprisingly well informed for a meere baronet," Catherine said, placing a hand on her wand.  
"Knowledge is but one form of power, and is available to all if one knows how to listen," Tracy said.

"Only a few knew of the truths you spoke of," Catherine said, binding Tracy in flaming chains with a flick of her wand. "Now you will tell me who told you."  
"And if I refuse," Tracy said.  
"There will be one less baronet among the magical nobility," Catherine replied, tightening the flaming chains.  
"Rest assured Lady Greengrass, on my magic I swear that my source is……" Tracy said grimacing slightly.  
"I do not care, you will tell me, or you will die," Catherine growled as smoke began to waft off Tracy's body.  
"Namtar," Tracy said as she started to burn.

"I have only heard of one other use that name," Catherine said, reducing the force of the flames, but keeping Tracy bound.  
"Yes, I suppose that he would be aware of their true nature," Tracy said softly.  
"Yes, Lord Voldemort has intimate knowledge of dementors," Catherine said.  
"But can he speak to them," Tracy thought, keeping the fact that she could understand them to herself. "As you can see my source poses no risk to the Greengrass family."  
"Perhaps, but you pose a risk as well," Catherine said.  
"If I was, I would not have come to you Lady Greengrass," Tracy said.  
"What of the Tuttles, or Malfoys," Catherine said.  
"The Tuttle family has been weakening for decades, and their loss to the Grangers has only cemented their fall. I suspect it is only a matter of time before you revoke their status. The Malofy magic is strong, and their fortune vast, but you are the true power behind magical Britain, and the only one fit to rule. Lady Greengrass, my only desire is for the opportunity to prove that I can be a worthwhile heir to the Greengrass name," Tracy said, bowing her head.  
"True, and thus far you have piqued my interest, and while I could potentially make you my heir, you do not fit the mold of a Greengrass," Catherine said looking over the girl who was more robust than a typical Greengrass woman.  
"Thank you, and I have found that one's dreams can become reality if you put every aspect of your very being on the line for the sake of your dreams," Tracy said thinking of Hermione nee Johanna.

Catherine dismissed the flames with a flick of her wand. "Then for the sake of your dreams I shall allow you this chance to impress me Tracy Davis, and in light of your accomplishments I would like to offer you a boon."  
"Thank you, Lady Greengrass your words honor me more than I deserve," Tracy replied.  
"I admire your knowledge, ambition, and cunningness," Catherine said.  
"Lady Greengrass might I interject," Tracy said.  
"You may," Catherine said.  
"I would not be sitting here today, if it were not for the assistance of another," Tracy said. "And if it pleases you, I would ask that you knight this person in compensation for the acts she has taken on my behalf, and to further ingrain this person to me."  
"You wish to grace a commoner with the honor and privileges of knighthood, instead of yourself," a surprised Catherine said.  
"The benefit of a loyal follower is worth more than what I would gain from being knighted," Tracy replied.  
"Even if it were to the Ladies of Guinevere," Catherine said. "In some ways you will have elevated your acquaintance to a station higher than your own within certain circles."  
"That may be true, but she will have received that position through me, and her age will prevent her from taking full advantage of those circles," Tracy replied.  
"You are not worried that she still might find a way to surpass you," Catherine pressed.  
"If she surpasses me then I deserve to be passed over," Tracy said.  
Catherine chuckled leaning back in her chair. "Then I believe we have an agreement, Tracy Davis."


	48. Princess Hermione chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't figured it out from the title this chapter is what a number of you were waiting for.

Chapter 48- Daphne no more?  
August 1995

The evening of Friday August 4th

The whine of sirens filled the air as jets of flame shot high into the air illuminating the quaint suburban neighborhood outside of London. A woman's cackle could be heard as she danced in front of the house.  
"This is what you get for crossing me you Nuevo rich commoner squib trash the woman ranted controlling the flames with gusts of wind from her wand. A massive blast shook the neighborhood as the roof was blown off the house.  
"Stupefy," a man's voice yelled a red jet of light impacting the woman as she fell to the ground like a puppet with her strings cut. Unfortunately, without the mad woman's magic the flames took the form of a dragon as they billowed out of the house threatening to engulf the neighborhood.  
"She was controlling Fiendfyre just who the bloody hell is she," the man's partner said.  
"Evangeline Tuttle," the first one said, ripping off the woman's hood.  
"Bollocks," the second man said as the house collapsed and the flaming dragon looked for a new source of fuel.  
"Relax," Arthur Weasley said approaching them.  
"Boss!" the pair exclaimed.  
"This is the largest spike in magic we've seen in a muggle area since Voldemort, you think I wouldn't come," Arthur said as his wand slid out of his rode. "Fiendfyre, huh, haven't had to deal with you in a long time." he said looking up at the fully formed dragon made completely out of flames. "Who summoned it," Arthur said.  
"The Marquee Tuttle," the first man said.  
"Good that makes things easier," Arthur said.  
"Easier it's fiendfyre!" replied as the dragon made of flames roared.  
"Her element is air, not fire," Arthur replied.  
"Why does that matter," he yelled as the dragon roared, directing its flames at them.  
"Because mine is, and my family knows how to deal with dragons and fire," Arthur said flicking his wand at the creature. "Cadwyni rhwymo fflam," he said in Welsh wrapping the flaming beast in orange chains. The flaming creature roared in defiance trashing against the chains. "Shut up," Arthur said clapping an orange band of metal around its mouth. Beads of sweat began to slide down the side of his face as he locked eyes with the flaming magical beast brought forth by the caster's rage, and desire for wanton destruction. Slowly the beast began to shrink the flames that made up its body absorbed into orange bands. Flashing lights appeared at the end of the street as the flames seemed no bigger than a large dog. "Diffodd," he yelled, slashing at the flames causing them to disperse, the one mighty flames now ashes on the wind.  
"Boss, we have to go," they yelled running to him as he fell to one knee  
"Not yet," Arthur said, gasping for breath.  
"Screw the statute," they replied as Arthur pointed his wand in the air.  
"Digere paulisper surrexerunt ludere," Arthur yelled the strain evident in his voice, as the magic pulsed over the neighborhood.  
"Go!" the men said vanishing with a pop as the first responders finally arrived.

The afternoon of Sunday August 6th

"I'm surprised the whole neighborhood didn't burn down," Dan said examining the remains of their old home outside of London.  
"Magic," Johanna said.  
"You know for once that actually makes sense," Dan chuckled, kicking a scorched hunk of wood as it disintegrated into ash.  
"So now what," Johanna said, frowning as there seemed to be nothing left besides ash and twisted bits of blackened metal.  
"I don't know," Dan said. "I'm just glad none of us were here for it," Dan said as Emma continued to look for something.  
"What is mom looking for," Johanna asked.  
"As you know now, we left in quite a hurry and left a number of important things behind after the attack," Dan said as Johanna frowned. "Relax everything turned out fine," Dan said, placing an arm around her shoulder. "Right, mostly fine," he said remembering what the Potter boy did to his daughter. "Anyway, we fully intended to come back after the PTA meeting but things happened and we forgot." Dan said as Emma seemed to find what she was looking for tugging on the top of a metallic box sticking out of the rubble. "Well, it looks like your mother found it."

"Found what," Johanna asked as the top of the box popped off in Emma's hands.  
"The safe with all of the important documents, birth and marriage certificates and the like," Dan said as Emma froze staring down at the remains of the charred metal box.  
"Dan it's," Emma muttered looking down at the small pile of ash sitting in the box.  
"Burnt to a crisp," Dan said as a gust of wind carried the ash of their old British life away.  
"It's all gone," Emma said softly.  
"No it's not," Johanna said.  
"Johanna, those were the only copies," Emma said.  
"Of what," Johanna asked.  
"Birth certificates, marriage license, financial documents, the deed to the house….." Emma said trailing off.  
"And why do we need those," Johanna said.  
"To prove…." Emma began.  
"You mean to tell me that you need a piece of paper to prove that you and dad are married, or that Victoria and I are your daughters. And it's not like you needed the house or the money with what we have in Lichtenstein," Johanna said.  
"She's got a point you know," Dan said.  
Emma sighed slowly raising her head to look at them. "I know, but still."  
"It's like watching a part of yourself blow away in the wind," Dan said.  
"Exactly," Emma said.  
"But is it a part you really want to keep," Johanna said. "I've seen how much more relaxed and happier you two have been since moving to Germany. Dad you actually get to treat patients and not worry about putting buts in the chair. Mom, I know what you lost, but I know you love what you do now, and wouldn't change it for anything."  
"How did we raise such a kind and caring daughter," Emma said softly hugging Johanna.  
"I dunno," Dan replied. "But she's got a point."  
"I know, but……." Emma sighed looking over the ruins of their former house.  
"The past is the past, and we can't change it," Dan said.

"We'll just have to see about that," Johanna thought.  
"But I prefer to look to the future," Dan said. "And honestly is living in Lichtenstein all that bad, I mean we're practically full-time residents there anyway."

"True," Emma said looking up to the sky watching the clouds roll by. "Johanna, we've already changed your name, how do you feel about changing your nationality to," she said, breaking the silence.  
Johanna's eyes lit up, a smile growing on her lips. "You mean it." she exclaimed.  
"Yes, you love Lichtenstein," she said. "And we love Lichtenstein," she said, putting an arm around Dan. "So, what do you say, to leaving our old English selves behind and embracing our new German home," Emma said, her posh English accent shifting to German. "Eep!" Emma squeaked blushing in shock as her voice seemingly shifted.  
"It seems like your mother didn't want to wait," Dan chuckled.  
"Ja," Johanna said.  
"It's not like that," Emma said, speaking in German.  
"It looks like that to me," Dan said in German.  
"It's all Johanna's fault," Emma said pointing a finger at her daughter.  
"Me, why is it my fault," Johanna shot back as they continued to speak in German.  
"Well, you were the one who wanted to visit Lichtenstein in the first place," Emma said.  
"True," Johanna said.  
"Not that I am complaining, but I still can't believe a little ice skating caused all this," Dan chuckled.  
"Understatement," Emma said.  
"Oh, come on I wasn't that bad," Johanna replied, stomping her foot.  
"Yes, you were," Dan said ruffling her hair. "And I have the pictures to prove it."  
Johanna looked around a smirk growing on her face. "Oh really, you have the pictures," Johanna said. "Because I don't see any pictures."  
"She's got you there Dan," Emma laughed.  
"Ja, you got me," Dan relented. "But maybe magic can help me with that."  
"Meh," Johanna said, sticking her tongue out at him. "I'd rather you just remember Johanna I am today, rather than the Hermione I used to be."  
"Save your energy for Monaco Johanna Helena Grunberg," Emma said.  
"Grunberg," Dan said quizzically.  
"It just slipped out," Emma said.  
"Yes," Johanna mentally cheered.

"Of course, it did Emma Von Einzbern," Dan replied, poking his wife playfully.  
"Von Einzbern, where did you cook that up," Emma replied.  
"I dunno, but I think it fits my German wife," Dan chuckled.  
"Perhaps, but I like my married name much better," Emma said.  
"Married," Dan said. "Because I don't see a marriage license."  
"Then you will just have to change that won't we," Emma said, pulling him close.  
"Of course, but perhaps something more than just the magistrate this time," Dan replied.  
"I thought it was usually the woman who wanted the big wedding," Emma chuckled.  
"A preemptive strike," Dan said, pulling her close.

"And they accuse me of PDA," Johanna grumbled watching her parents giggle, until the sound of crunching wood caused them to snap to attention whipping their heads towards the sound.  
"Einfrieren," Johanna called out, launching a blue diamond at Professor Dumbledore's feet who shattered it with a flick of his wand. "Nice try," Johanna said. "Eisketten," Johanna exclaimed, closing her fist causing the diamond shards to burst into chains of ice wrapping themselves around the Professor, who simply smiled.  
"Impressive," Professor Dumbledore said, twisting his wand slightly before a flaming whip cut through them. "But this is not the first time I have seen gem magic."  
"Panzerschild," Emma said the diamond on her bracelet glowing faintly as a series of white shields flashed to life between Dumbledore and her daughter. "Now what brings the headmaster of my daughter's former school to the remains of our 2nd home."

Dumbledore's eyes rose at the sight of the glowing white shields surrounding him. "I simply wanted to touch base with you after what transpired at the PTA meeting, and according to the Hogwarts book of students this was your primary residence," Dumbledore stated.  
"Our primary residence in England," Dan said. "But this is not our home and hasn't been for some time."  
Dumbledore paused stroking his long bead with one hand as he took in the destroyed house and its former residents. "Right, I will have to update the book then."  
"I do not see how that is necessary considering that my daughters were expelled," Emma said, keeping the shields in place.  
"That is what I hoped to discuss with you," Dumbledore said. "Now are these shields really necessary?"  
"Considering what you tried the last time you had a talk with my daughter, they will be staying where they are," Emma replied glaring at him.  
"A regrettable event," Dumbledore said.  
"Only because it didn't work and you got caught," Dan said.  
"I do what I do…." Dumbledore said.  
"Get to the point," Emma snapped.  
"If your daughters would agree to……." Dumbledore began to say.  
"No," Dan snapped, cutting him off.  
"Mr. Granger…." Dumbledore said.  
"I said no," Dan repeated.  
Dumbledore sighed. "Might I ask why you have refused my proposal without hearing it?"

"Ein, you allowed my daughter to be bullied for being different," Dan said walking up to him. "Zwei your substandard teaching practices strike down students who are driven to explore the world around them," Dan said glaring at him. "Drei, you tried to erase the mind of my daughters simply because they did not fit into the mold you created for them." Dan said.  
"Don't you wish to be at Hogwarts with your friends," Dumbledore said, turning towards Johanna.  
"While I will miss Millie, Neville, Marcus and the others, I couldn't in good conscience leave Padma, and Parvati alone in a new school, not to mention my sister," Johanna said. "Plus, I can always visit them during Hogsmeade's visits."  
"And I believe that is the end of our conversation Mr. Dumbledore, now if you will excuse us we must be going," Emma said walking off with her family.

The morning of Wednesday August 9th

"Ready to go Mina," Victoria said as the maid entered her room.  
"Yes," she said holding up a small suitcase. "And it's not a moment too soon, I just checked the family tapestry and you are no longer listed anywhere on it."  
"Perfect timing then" Victoria said.  
"Only you would say that," Mina chuckled. "But what if Catherine checks it before we leave."  
"Then we do it the fun way," Victoria chuckled.  
"Blowing up half the manor is not the fun way," Mina deadpanned.  
"Maybe for you," Victoria said.  
"No, but seriously, we thought that you would fade from the family tree after we left," Mina said.  
"True, but we don't have to worry because while she does walk by the tapestry every day, she normally doesn't look at it too carefully, and when she does, she seems more concerned with checking on Daphne's continued slide away from the main Greengrass line rather than my shift. Plus, I can simply rile Daphne up a bit, to cause a distraction," Victoria said.  
"It really is quite sad to see what has happened to her, but…." Mina said trailing off.  
"It's nice to see her on the receiving end for once," Victoria giggled.  
"Exactly," Mina said. "Now if Catherine…." Mina whispered.  
"Be infected with the Daphne disease," Victoria laughed.  
"I would be lying if I said no," Mina said.  
"I don't know if that will happen, but I do know something we can do," Victoria said eyeing Mina.  
"Victoria no," Mina yelped, jumping back.  
"Victoria yes," Victoria said, locking the door.  
"Victoria no," Mina pleaded.  
"Victoria yes" Victoria chuckled lunging for Mina.

Afternoon of Wednesday August 9th

"I am really beginning to hate this thing," Liz sighed as she slowly wheeled down the pier looking out over the beach and the ocean. "Stupid legs, heal faster," she muttered looking down at the long skirt that covered her legs that were still stuck in casts. At least the weather is a lot nicer," she sighed stretching her arms out above her head. "But where is Millie…." Liz said scanning the pier. "She's probably made another friend or found some crazy plant…." Releasing another sigh, Liz relented to watching the waves roll on by looking down at the people enjoying their time in the water.

"Looks like someone is drifting too far out," she thought, waiting for a lifeguard or someone to notice as the person was moving closer to the end of the pier. "Not like it's my problem though," she muttered, blowing a bit of hair out of her face. "Looks like nobody noticed you're headed out to sea buddy, suck to be you," she said, watching the kid being swept out to sea. Only as she watched the kid edge closer to the end of the pier, she didn't see some random child, she saw Hermione, Millie, and the others she had hurt directly or indirectly through her lack of action. "No, not this time," Liz said, grabbing her wand. "Shit this is near a muggle area," Liz cursed, thinking of the statute of secrecy.

Flashback

"Hey Liz, can I ask you something," Millie asked as they sat watching TV.  
"Sure," Liz replied.  
"What exactly is invisible air, is it a skill that creates blasts of wind, or controls the air itself," Millie asked.  
"You know I never really thought about it," Liz replied. "Mother only ever used it to create blasts or slashes of wind. I can do the same plus the windy shield but according to family legend it's why the Vikings called King Arthur the King of Storms, after he destroyed an invasion fleet before it made landfall by summoning a maelstrom."  
"Impressive," Millie replied  
"The skills attached to high-ranking titles are magic on a whole other level compared to what you learn in school," Liz said.  
"True, but a tool is only as strong as the user," Millie replied.

End Flashback

"Well now is as good a time as ever," Liz said to herself, hiding her wand from view with her hat, her long blond hair blowing back down the pier towards the shoreline. "The wind is already blowing towards shore, so I don't need to create wind, and air is too fluid to charm……." Liz thought as her eyes lit up. "Wait, charms infuse your magic into an object allowing you to control it, so what if I," Liz whispered. "Now or never, I guess," she said as people finally noticed the kid almost blown out to sea. "Mana dispersion," she whispered, pushing her mana slowly out of her wand letting it flat away from her. "Ok now for the hard part. "Invisible air, mana control," she said gently flicking her wand releasing a small breeze pushing the mix of air and mana over the railing letting it float down to the frantic boy. "Zephyr," Liz whispered, cracking a smile as the air mana mix turned into a gentle breeze. The soft current of air slowly but surely began pushing the child back to shore. "There you go," Liz said, staying focused sweat forming on her brow as she continued to push the child slowly back to shore, dropping her spell as a wave finally washed the child onto the beach. With a sigh of relief, she leaned back a smile on her face even as she felt drained by the effort. "How do those girls do it, seriously making up something on the fly like that is tiring," she said breathing heavy. "But fun, and I'm helping," Liz thought as her eyes returned to the beach looking for anyone else who might need help. With a smile on her lips, she continued her unofficial lifeguard duty gently pushing anyone who floated too far out back to shore.

"I was wondering when nice Liz was finally going to come out," Millie thought with a smile as she watched Liz at work. "Someone seems to be enjoying herself," Millie said softly.  
"Eek," Liz squeaked nearly losing her wand as she tossed it into the air before grabbing it. "Millie, when did you get here."  
"Long enough to see you……" Millie said.  
"I wasn't doing magic, or anything stressful, I swear," Liz blurted out.  
"So that wasn't your spell that pushed those who drifted too far out back to shore," Millie said.  
"No, and I wasn’t using zephyr to blow anyone who drifted too far out back to shore," Liz replied.  
Millie smirked, cocking a single eyebrow at Liz. "That is an oddly specific denial sister," Millie chuckled.  
"It is not," a red-faced Liz shot back. "And why are you calling me your sister."  
"It's because we have the same hair color, and I always wanted a sister," Millie replied.  
"That doesn't make us sisters," Liz said as Millie began pushing her back down the pier.  
"Not yet, anyway," Millie thought.

Thursday August 10th

"Millie," Johanna yelled, waving her arm in the air as she approached her friend on the boardwalk.  
"Bonjour Johanna," Millie replied.  
"So, we're doing French now," Johanna said in French.  
"Oui, and it is the local custom," Millie replied. "And German or English all the time."  
"Ja, I know, guess that means I need to brush up on some French," Johanna said.  
"English, German, French, just how many languages am I going to have to learn to keep up," Liz said, wheeling over to them.  
"I'm not sure, but is it really a bad thing," Johanna replied as they switched back to heavily accented English.  
"Only according to my mother," Liz said stifling a giggle.  
"Trouble at home," Johanna asked.  
"Well, that's what she gets for silencing me at the PTA meeting," Liz grumbled. "And Johanna I want to."  
"You don't need to apologize for that you were silenced," Johanna replied.  
"Thank you, but that's not what I need to apologize for," Liz said.  
"It isn't…." Johanna said.  
"No," Liz said softly.  
"Then what…." Johanna asked.

"Johanna, I don't know how you transformed yourself into another person, or why the world seems to be forgetting, but I do, and I know why," Liz replied.  
"You do," Johanna said.  
"Yes," Liz replied. "And I need to do this," Liz said. "Or the nightmares will never stop."  
"Alright," Johanna replied as they moved under the shade of a nearby tree.  
"Now what is it you need to do?" Johanna asked.

"I wish to apologize," Liz said, tears beginning to well up in the corner of her eyes. "I am sorry for everything I did to you, and everything I failed to stop. I should have stuffed those three in a trunk the first time they bullied you. I never should have forced you to be a maid, cleaning up after us. I should have helped you with your school work instead of ridiculing you. It doesn't matter if you are from a magical or non-magical family, or even magical at all," Liz said, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. "Look, I know this is far too little far too late, and I saw Daphne earlier. So I know full well what is coming to me, and it is less than I deserve. I didn't just hurt you and Millie, I hurt so many others during my time as the so-called leader of Slytherin."  
"Ok what happened to the Liz Tuttle I thought I knew," Johanna said.  
"Um, Millie happened," Liz sniffled.  
"That's what I figured," Johanna chuckled.  
"What's that supposed to mean," Millie snapped.  
"Just that you have an interesting way with people," Johanna whistled.  
"Well at least I don't turn them into popsicles or blow them up," Millie retorted.  
"No you just feed them to your plants," Johanna said.  
"I do not," Millie said as green eyes met blue.  
"Could have fooled me," Johanna said.  
"Oh please, everyone knows you turned McLagan into a popsicle," Millie said as their argument continued.

"What did I miss," Victoria said, approaching them.  
"I apologized for everything I've done, to them, and then they started arguing over whether or not they turn people into popsicles, or feed them to their plants," Liz replied looking up at Victoria. "Wait Victoria when did you get here," Liz gasped.  
"A little while ago, it just took a while to give Cathy the slip," Victoria said. "So what did my sister say about your apology."  
"They started arguing before I got an answer," Liz replied.  
"Dumkoffs both of them," Victoria said, snapping her wand out and smacking both of them with a magical whip.  
"Owe, hey what was that for," the girls whined holding the back of their heads.  
"Honestly, Liz gives you a heartfelt apology, and all the both of you can do is start arguing when it's obvious you both don't know the meaning of restraint," Victoria said.  
"Like your one to talk, I saw what you want to do for the concert," Johanna said.  
"Are you saying you can't do it," Victoria said with a smirk.  
"Of course, I can do it, but are sure you want to poke the dragon," Johanna replied.  
"Oh please she is as dumb as a beanstalk, and besides, as of yesterday, I am officially off her tapestry," Victoria replied.  
"I feel like I am missing something very important," Liz said.  
"Astoria Greengrass is officially dead," Victoria said, causing Johanna to cheer.  
"Astoria Greengrass, who is that," Liz asked. "And why are you cheering for someone's death?" she said looking at Johanna.  
"She doesn't know," Victoria said.  
"Apparently not," Millie said.  
"Wow this is much more potent than we thought," Johanna said.  
"What is much more potent," Liz asked.

"Liz, what do you remember about Hermione Granger," Johanna asked.  
"Wasn't that the fake English identity you were using to hide the fact that you are actually German, and that I was complicit in the bullying you experienced," Liz replied. "But it's kind of hazy, it's like I don't really remember Hermione, but I remember forcing her and Millie and a third girl to be maids and let the others pick on you………. Oh god, I used an advanced bludgeoning charm to blast you across the common room……" Liz gasped.  
"Yeah, that one kind of stung," Johanna chuckled.  
"But you, I mean you could have……." Liz said. "If I tried to blast you like that I'd be a frozen smear on the wall."  
"Maybe now, but not then," Johanna said.  
"I'm confused, why do I remember…." Liz said.  
"How long has this been going on," Millie asked.  
"How long what's been going on," Liz said.  
"Your nightmares," Millie said.  
"You know," Liz gasped.  
"Steve," Millie said.  
"Ugh," Liz groaned. "You make my brain hurt."

"You explain it to her," Millie and Victoria said.  
"Why me," Johanna pouted.  
"Because you started this mess," they shot back.  
"Fine," Johanna huffed. "Now this is going to sound weird, but I was Hermione Granger."  
"I know that was your fake identity," Liz said.  
"No, that was the real me, short, fat, clumsy, ugly me, who was inept at magic," Johanna said  
"No, this has to be some kind of joke," Liz said furrowing her eyebrows at Johanna.  
"Liz would I lie," Johanna said.  
"No, you wouldn't," Liz replied with a nod of her head. "But how, why," Liz asked.

"All I really wanted when I came to Hogwarts was to learn some magic and make friends," Johanna said. "But we all know how that turned out."  
"Sorry," Millie and Liz said.  
"Millie it wasn't your fault, in your position I might have even done the same," Johanna said.  
"Merci, but you and I both know that's a load of dragon dung," Millie replied.  
"Anyway, I figured that if I wasn't who I was, then maybe, the bullying would stop, and I would make some friends," Johanna said.  
"Ok, but why a magical German figure skater from Lichtenstein, that's about as far from England as you can get," Liz asked.  
With light pink coloring her cheeks Johanna snapped. "Refuge in audacity, and it didn't seem that crazy at the time, and figure skating just seemed like good exercise at first, plus…." she said pushing her index fingers together.  
"Plus, what," Liz pressed.  
"Nothing, it doesn't matter now, anyway and even that would be too crazy," Johanna blurted out.

"Wait a minute…… no way…… no freaking way………" Liz gasped.  
"No, you can't…." Johanna squeaked.  
"You figured out why she picked Lichtenstein," Millie said.  
"No," Johanna yelped, moving to stop Liz only to get intercepted by Millie.  
"Daphne was always flouting her title, and Lichtenstein is one of the last true monarchies in the world so you were going to…." Liz said.  
"Be a princess or at least a duchess to shut her up," Johanna sighed. "It's crazy I know, you can laugh"  
"No, you were only trying to do what you could to get them to leave them alone," Liz said, reaching out for her hand. "And knowing you it still might happen."  
"Even I know that's crazy, me a princess," Johanna laughed.  
"I'd believe it," Millie said.  
"Me to," Victoria and Liz chimed in.

"What I still don't understand is how you literally changed your entire being, I mean that's incredible," Liz said.  
"Hard work and magic I guess," Johanna shrugged.  
"That's all," Liz said.  
"I dunno, diet and exercise to lose weight, cosmetics for my hair and skin, with cosmetics, and some magic mixed in for my eyesight," Johanna said.  
"In other words, you have no clue," Liz deadpanned.  
"It's not like that, and I happen to like the new me, and things just kinda spiraled out from there," Johanna protested.  
"If you are happy with yourself then I am happy," Liz replied.  
"Thank you, Liz," Johanna said.  
"I do have one question though," Liz asked.  
"And that is," Victoria said.  
"Does this mean Millie is going to end up being French because sometimes people call her Melissa and she doesn't seem to mind, and am I going to end up as her sister," Liz said.  
"Oui," Millie giggled.  
"Probably, but relax the process is painless," Victoria said.  
"Not for me, I have much to atone for, before I can even think of moving forward," Liz thought.  
"Possibly but only if that is what you want," Johanna said before turning to Millie. "And you're really going to do it."  
"Oui," Millie said. "And I have a surprise for you."  
"Wunderbar," Johanna giggled.

Evening of Saturday August 12th

"You know one of these days I am going to have to find my own band," Victoria said softly looking back at Alex and her band.  
"True, but for now you have us," Alex said, giving her a pat on the back.  
"I know but I keep pulling you away from……." Victoria said.  
"We're making just as much if not more playing for you than we would on our own," the drummer said.  
"Not to mention, the publicity," the keyboardist said.  
"And playing with you is a blast," the bassist said.  
“Well, there you have it now are you ready to rock this place," Alex chuckled shouldering her guitar.  
"Think you can keep up," Victoria said, flipping the microphone in her hand.  
"Don't forget who your teacher is," Alex smirked as the curtain rose.  
"Oh, I know," Victoria said giving Alex one last look before turning to face the crowd. "Where monsters rampage, I'm there to take them down!" Victoria called out as Johanna gave her a thumbs up directing a light to illuminate Catherine who was standing at the back of the crowd, her scowl deepening as she realized what happened. "Where treasure glitters I'm there to claim it!" Victoria's sweet voice called out as illusionary gems appeared on stage. "Where an enemy rises to face me victory will be mine!" Victoria sang as the lights focused on Tracy, Pansy, and Daphne.

"I am not evil," Daphne said softly.  
"I'd like to see you try," Tracy muttered as Pansy seemed content to tap her foot to the music.

"Feel the wind, and feel the fire, Roarin', gettin' higher, Risin' while my enemies face me down," Victoria sang as jets of wind and flames accompanied her song. "With the snap of just a finger, Time they got the picture, Boom! They're dead and buried and in the ground," she sang, snapping her fingers to an explosion.

"I'm a star, and I'm a knockout, Yeah, you better watch out, Ooh, but if you're jealous get out the way," Victoria sang, strutting out the runway that took her into the crowd and winking at the crowd who went wild. "Don't have time for hesitation, Pure annihilation, That's the only thing that my foes'll face."

"Hey, you wanna try it? Ooh, I wanna try it! Boy, you oughta know that I'm a wild girl," Victoria sang as Johanna used the lights to spotlight Marcus as she posed. "That was not part of the plan."

"Oh wow," Marcus gulped looking up at Victoria who smirked before turning around and dancing the other way.  
"It seems Victoria is marking her territory," Mathew chimed in.  
"Mathew, how long have you been standing there," Marcus yelped.  
"Long enough," Mathew chuckled.  
"So, um…." Marcus muttered.  
"Just treat her right, and don't worry about what others think," Mathew said as several of the boys glared at Marcus.  
"That's it," Marcus said.  
"That and stay clear of the blast radius," Mathew chuckled.  
"Good point," Marcus said as the song ended.

"This next song goes out to a good boy, who despite being housebroken is still a very dumb dog," Victoria said loudly. "I still remember when my friend brought him in for the first time and all he did was slobber over everything and behave like a mangy mutt, but he grew on us over time. Not that I blame him for the hard life he's had, so this one's for you, you dumb dog"

"A song about a dog, your daughter certainly has interesting friends, and sources of inspiration," Brian said walking into a private booth above the main floor of the concert grounds.  
"Don't we all," Emma replied.  
"True, but from anyone else I'd think that you were crazy," Brian said as the song began.  
"A few years ago, I would have agreed with you," Emma chuckled. "However, it is actually a friend of a friend," Emma said waving for Maggie to come over with a large black dog walking at her side. "Maggie, this is Brian Murphy, a friend of mine and a reporter for the Leprechaun Times."  
"You consider me a friend," Brian gasped.  
"Of course," Emma said. "Now, Maggie I think Brian will be able to help you, so I will just let you two have a chat," she said before walking off.

"Mrs. Blustrode, let me say your reputation precedes you, and my wife simply loves your food," Brian said.  
"Thank you, Mr. Murphy," Maggie replied but I think he needs to hear this song," she said tugging on the dog's leash.  
"I feel like I am missing something very important," Brian said as they listened to the song.

"Days go on, I’m passing the time by thinking about all of my faults. It’s in the past, it all happened so fast. That’s yesterday, no point looking back. But what if time had just stopped and I stood there, Would I be happy with what I’ve done. That’s the only thing that I would be thinking of," Victoria sang.

"Did you hear that you dumb dog, even they agree with me, so stop moping around or I will give Millie free reign," Maggie said sternly.  
"Now I am even more confused," Brian said.

"I’ve welcomed too many mornings with my own tears. I now know that I can overcome my fears. And I will shine as bright as the star in the sky, called "Sirius" Victoria sang as Brian stared at the dog. Slowly he began to put the pieces together.  
"You have got to be kidding me," Brian gasped.

"But for now, I’ll keep on living, I don’t have time to sit around and waste all my tears," Victoria sang.

"I am told that you are an objective and open-minded reporter so I can trust you with this," Maggie said.  
"Something tells me there is more to this story than meets the eye," Brian replied.  
"Understatement, but now let's enjoy the music," Maggie said.

You close your eyes, so you can't see a single thing. Only the stars within, your mind are sparkling," Victoria sang as visions of a lonely girl in a stately house began to appear. "Upon that canvas darker than the darkness night. Reach out your hand and add a single drop of light." she sang as the illusionary stumbled around in near darkness lost in the world around her while the girl’s mother looked on with indifference.  
"Lost and confused you find a small flickering dream, where a bright shooting star falls softly down your cheek," Victoria sang as another woman found the girl picking her up showing her love and car she had never known. All the while Dan and Emma had to force back a few tears at the song.

"I'll send my love to you. Your tears I'll wipe away, and clear the darkness that is standing in your way," Victoria sang as the woman's bond with the girl grew stronger. "Paint over the past. We are always told we can never change. With the colors of the rainbow. We'll paint a future that glows, I just want to see your smile," she sang as the illusionary girl's world began to change the woman lighting up the girl's life.

"What am I even doing here," Catherine said, marching off. "This music is terrible."  
"Well, that hurdle is now gone," Tracy thought seeing Catherine leave the concert. "But, just to be sure…." Tracy thought, turning towards Daphne. "Your cousin's not half bad." she said to Daphne.  
"My what……" Daphne said.  
"I said," Tracy said leaning over slightly and grabbing Daphne's ear. "Dumbo ears that your cousin's not bad. I'm not a fan of her style, but she has talent."  
"I do not have dumbo ears, and I don't have a cousin," Daphne snapped stumbling back.  
"You don't, because I thought for sure you did," Pansy chimed in.  
"No," Daphne replied. "And it sucks because mom is making me earn my title."  
"Because you lost it you fat fuck, and you won't be getting it back," Tracy thought looking at Daphne who seemed to have stabilized somewhat. "Because it will be mine."

"I Say Yes I swear, I will always be forever here. No matter what is thrown away. I'm here to stay, I promise you can count, on me," Victoria sang.

"Mathew," Liz asked as they listened from the side.  
"Yes," Mathew replied.  
"I know you like me," Liz said softly, trying not to blush.  
"Am I that obvious," Mathew said.  
"Understatement," Liz said.  
"Well then my plan is working," Mathew chuckled.  
"Will you just shut up for once," Liz snapped. "I am trying to be serious."  
"Alright," Mathew replied. "Now what is it you need to tell me."  
"I might not show it, but I appreciate everything you've done for me, and well I kind of like you to, but I've been a bad person, and don't deserve someone like you," Liz said softly looking down at her lap. "I know you will say otherwise, but we both know it's true. I've done and allowed terrible things and for what, petty school yard squabbles. But that's over now," Liz said.

"Liz," Mathew said, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm done with that, I am going to try… no I will be a better person," Liz said. "And I know I can't just turn nice and expect nothing to happen. There is a balance that needs to be paid, before I can move forward and…."  
"Liz what do you mean," Mathew said.  
"You are neither blind nor stupid, surely you must have seen…" Liz said, glancing at Victoria.  
"Ah, that is what you mean," Mathew said before lightly bonking her on the head.  
"What was that for," Liz snapped.  
"Because dingus," Mathew said looking her in the eye. "I like you for what's in here, and here," he said, poking her forehead before pointing to her heart. "Everything else is just a bonus."  
"Oh, come on that sounds like a cheesy romance line," Liz said.  
"Yeah, yeah," Mathew said. "But seriously, I am happy you are letting good Liz out to play more."  
"Even if that means," Liz said softly.  
"Yes, even if you end up as a scrawny little nerd, or a fat clumsy dork," Mathew said.  
"You're an idiot," Liz groaned.  
"But I am your idiot," Mathew said.  
"Don't push your luck," Liz said.

"Hey, it could be fatal nearly chance. When I first met you, I couldn't hear anything but your voice calling me," Victoria sang out as the spotlight once again fell on Marcus. "Johanna what the hell are you doing."

"Hex me now," Marcus groaned.  
"Are you sure about that," Neville and Millie said.  
"Yes," Marcus sighed.  
"Ok then," the pair said, pulling out their wands.  
"No, wait," Marcus yelped.

"Yes, even when life is testing us, I'm the one you can always trust, If we're together, we surely can do anything," Victoria sang as Marcus was thrown up onto the stage. "This was not in the plan." Victoria thought as a hush came over the stadium.

"Sometimes it's all a blur. And you get on my nerves, But through it all my heart is, Beating strong when you're looking at me," Alex sang, picking up where Victoria left off.

"Um, hi," Marcus said softly.  
"Hi to you too," Victoria replied.  
"Would you believe me if I said this wasn't my fault," Marcus said.  
"Yes," Victoria said.

"Stay with me today, I will protect you always. We may be from different lands, But in your hands, I swear we're meant to be," Alex sang as the pair continued to stare at each other.

"So, you're finally free I take it," Marcus said softly.  
"Ja," Victoria said softly.  
"Great," he said, stepping forward and hugging her.

"I Say Yes I swear, I will always be forever here, No matter what the future holds, Or what unfolds, Let's call it home, Forever," Alex sang, trying and failing to hide the massive smirk on her face.

"Marcus is hugging me, Marcus is hugging me, Marcus is hugging me," Victoria muttered, turning beet red as she slowly returned the hug. All the while the crowd broke out in cheers.

"Somehow I feel like this is my daughters’ fault," Dan sighed.  
"Marcus would have done it sooner or later anyway," Dunstan chuckled. "That boy is to head strong for his own good."  
"So is my daughter," Dan said as the music ended as the pair shared a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"My first kiss," Victoria said softly raising a hand to her cheek.  
"Mine too," Marcus said.  
"You realize you just ended the dreams of all the boys in the crowd," Victoria said.  
"Preemptive strike," Marcus shrugged before Victoria suddenly kissed his cheek.  
"Retaliatory strike," Victoria giggled as flashbulbs went off.  
"In front of the media no less," Marcus said, forcing back a furious blush.  
"I know, genius right," Victoria said.  
"Exactly," Marcus said as a lightbulb went off in his head.  
"Marcus, what are you thinking," Victoria said.  
"Taking advantage of free publicity, to help find a friend," he said.  
"Genius," she said, glomping him so hard they fell to the stage.

"Woohoo, yeah get it on," someone yelled from the crowd.  
"Oh yeah," more boys began to holler.  
"Please do not lewd my friends you naughty perverts," Millie said as the offenders suddenly found themselves encased in vines and dragged out of the stadium.

"Thank you all for coming tonight," Victoria called out, leaping to her feet. "But before you go and enjoy the rest of the festival, I would like to take a moment of your time."  
"You can take all the time you want," several voices yelled.

"By now everyone has heard of the dementor incident at the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry this past May," Victoria said as the crowd began to mutter.  
"Look, do yourself a favor and read it from more than one source before passing judgement," Marcus added.  
"And regardless of whether you think it was a dementor or not, a dear friend of ours was hurt," Victoria said as a projection of Lavender appeared on the stage next to them. "Her name is Lavender Brown, and she was removed from the Saint Mungo's Hospital in London and sent who knows where," Victoria said.  
"The Hospital said it was for the best, but I say the hell with that!" Marcus added. "She is a person and a girl I am proud to call my friend," Marcus said.  
"So please if you have any information about her please let us know," Victoria said. "And Lavender if you can hear this, just give us a signal and I'll let Johanna off the leash."

Sunday August 13th in the tunnels leading to the stadium

"Hello and welcome back for the 2nd annual Monaco Magical Girl Grand Prix," Ria announced to the large and boisterous crowd cheering in the stadium.

"Magical Girl," Daphne muttered nervously pressing her index fingers together.  
"Dummkopf, we are girls who have magic," Johanna replied looking out at the crowd from where they stood in a tunnel leading out onto the stadium floor. "I do hope there is some real competition," she said turning up her nose at Daphne. "Because clearly you are not," she added as her long standing grudge against Daphne began to simmer once more. She had promised to play nice as long as Daphne kept her mouth shut, but even that was coming into doubt as Daphne's mere presence tried her patience.  
"What is that supposed to mean," Daphne snapped stomping her foot sending a ripple along the tight fitting black and white outfit she was wearing proving without a doubt she was closing in on being twice the girl she used to be. Sans corset Daphne's stomach was forming a pudgy little pot belly unable to stay hidden behind her hands.  
"What it means fettig, is I beat you when you were in peak condition, and now well let’s just say karma is a cold mistress," Johanna replied from where she was leaning against the wall in a form fitting silver and blue outfit.  
"I let you win last time, a mistake I will not make a second time," Daphne snapped.  
Johanna laughed. "You let me win, honestly, I think you are beginning to believe your own lies."  
"Like you are one to talk, Hermione," Daphne snapped.

"Unlike last year's race this year's race which was limited to ice skating, this year we will be allowing all forms of movement as long as you are racing with your own power," Ria explained as a map of the course appeared above her. "The course is longer as well covering a full 10Km, as it loops in, around, above, and below Monaco."

Johanna pushed away from the wall, a cold rage building as she turned her ice blue eyes on Daphne, hitting her with glare as cold as ice of a mountain glacier. "My name is Johanna, and you are one to talk, little miss I'll be your friend so I can learn your secrets."  
Daphne flinched slowly backing away until she hit the opposite side of the tunnel. "No, your name is Hermione, and why would I need help from someone like you."  
"Says you," Johanna scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder before turning away from her.

"While you can watch the race from anywhere along the course, you might have noticed 4 additional seating areas. Areas where the racers will have to perform artistic feats of magic, a charm, transfiguration, elemental manipulation, and a racers choice. The higher the score the more time is deducted from their time," Ria said.

"Yes, me you stupid, fat, ugly, 4 eyed dork of a mudblood peasant," Daphne snapped. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't know…...," she said as Johanna spun on her heel to face Daphne again.  
"Know what," Johanna growled as the ice dam holding back her long simmering rage began to crack the cold winds of her anger leaking out with each step as she walked towards Daphne, stopping mere inches from her face.  
"Your place as my maid, you pathetic bitch," Daphne squeaked as the silver haired girl filled her vision, goose bumps forming on her exposed skin as a chill settled over the tunnel.  
"I am not nor was I ever your maid," Johanna said softly her icy breath stinging Daphne's eyes and face.  
"Yes, you were, or did you forget your time as the dorm maid, something I am going to enjoy very much when we return to school," Daphne said balling her fists as some of her old fire returned to her. "It's time you were put in your place, you jerk. I am going to teach you a lesson you will never forget, you worthless squib hack of a witch."

"Now it wouldn't be any fun to go to all of this trouble and not make it a real race with more than two competitors," Ria said. "So, let me introduce to you Monaco's very own Millicent but I prefer Melissa Blustrode," Ria said as Millie walked out in what looked like a green and white shorty wetsuit putting her growing swimmers physique and powerful legs on display while carrying a board of some kind. "Calm down boys Millie is spoken for and trust me you do not want to get on her bad side or you just might end up as food for her legion of plant and animal friends."

A blast of cold rolled off Johanna as the dam holding back her rage shattered, bursting forth forming frost on the tunnel walls as her ice blue eyes stared into Daphne's dull brown eyes forcing Daphne to gulp nervously. "I have not forgotten any of the so-called lessons you gave me, Countess Daphne Greengrass. I still remember every insult, every blow, every spell, that you delighted in carving into my body," she said, her powerful German accent causing every word to hit like a body blow as Daphne's whole body began to shake. "And despite all that I dared to show you kindness, dared to dream that maybe."  
"Maybe what," Daphne stammered as Johanna's rage seemed to abate a kind look returning to her features.  
"We could have been friends, sisters even," Johanna said as Daphne looked at her in utter confusion. "But no Daphne Greengrass couldn't stand being second fiddle to anyone in anything."  
"That's not true," Daphne squeaked.  
"Silence," Johana snapped as the cold returned with a vengeance. "I have had enough of your lies, and I will never forget what your actions nearly cost me."  
"What are you talking about," Daphne yelled as Johanna grabbed her, lifting her up and slamming her against the wall.  
"Everything," Johanna yelled. "Your actions nearly destroyed my family, erased my friends, and it drove the one I once cared about away from me." She hissed before dropping Daphne on the ground. "So no I will ever forget not after your actions that night. Despite all that, in a way I have you to thank for all this," she said standing tall as she stepped back running her hands down her lithe figure. "If not for you, I never would have become what I am."

"Now by winner of the coin toss with her twin sister, representing the nation of India," Ria said, as the crowd released a collective gasp. "Yes, I said the nation of India, and if you don't like then you must be British or a stick in the mud, but I digress. Without further ado I give you Parvati the dementor puncher Patil,” Ria explained as Parvati jogged over to the starting line wearing a white and black athletic leotard that ended at her knees and elbows.

"And what is that," Daphne said, her voice cracking horribly as she forced herself back against the wall in an attempt to get away from the angry German girl.  
Johanna smiled walking back towards Daphne hauling her off the ground so she could whisper in her ear. "Countess Daphne Greengrass, I am everything you could have ever dreamt of being, and it is all thanks to you and your little clique," Johanna said softly.  
"We did this……" Daphne whispered her eyes wide in shock.  
"Yes, and I have one final parting gift, for you," Johanna whispered, lifting Daphne off the ground once more a bone numbing cold sweeping over Daphne's body as if the warmth was being drawn from her very soul.  
"You do," she said, breaking out in a cold sweat, her teeth chattering as she tried to avert her eyes. Her toes were once able to barely touch the ground now hitting nothing but air as they swung back and forth the ground growing ever more distant with each kick.

"Coming all the way from China we have Cho the flamethrower Chang, who is a fellow student of Hogwarts. The enigmatic beauty from China is a fellow student of Hogwarts, a Ravenclaw if what I have heard is correct." Ria said as Cho jogged out in a white and black full body leotard, hair in the classic Chinese double bun style while carrying a long spear.

"Yes, my gift to you," Johanna said looming over Daphne as she placed her on the ground, now noticeably stumpy and short, next to Johanna's long lean form. "For I am Johanna Helena Grunberg, everything you could have been and more," she said her hands pressing down painfully on Daphne's slumping shoulders, the distance between them slowly increasing as Daphne fell away like a shrinking violet.  
"You are," Daphne muttered, unable to deny that Johanna was both beautiful and powerful in ways she never could have imagined with her otherworldly silver hair, ice blue eyes, porcelain skin and a perfectly lithe hourglass figure, a figure that seemed to radiate power and grace.  
"Yes, now you shall be everything I was and more, Hermione Jane Granger, a rather weak first-generation muggle born witch and struggling 5th year student of the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or as you put it a stupid, fat, ugly, 4 eyed dork of a mudblood peasant," Johanna said as each word tore into Daphne ripping part of her away with each word.

"Our next contestant comes with a warning label, the ever-lovely Fleur, my eyes are up here Delacour," Ria exclaimed. "Really boys, stop drooling it's pathetic, and it is going to take more than love sick glances to attract the attention of this personification of Venus," Ria said as an older teen with golden blond hair marched onto the field her head held high white cape blowing in the wind revealing a green leotard barely containing her stunning curves. A long thin rapier hung on her hip as her long legs in thigh high boots carried her across the field.

"My name is…" Daphne stammered, vision blurring as she hunched over struggling to breath. In her mind's eye she saw the once roaring flames of her magic quenched by the overwhelming cold until nothing but a few crackling embers remained.  
"Hermione," Johanna said, softly looking Daphne in the eye.  
"No, my name is," Daphne protested as Johanna pulled out a cloth slowly wiping away Daphne's makeup revealing freckles and bushy eyebrows.  
"Hermione Jane Granger," Johanna said with a smile as she pinched Daphne's nose.  
"Let go," Daphne squealed, squirming but unable to break Johanna's powerful grip as her hands flailed helplessly against Johanna's grip.

"Tell me your name and I will," Johanna said with a smile.  
"Daphne Greengrass," Daphne replied.  
"Wrong answer," Johanna said, tugging on one of Daphne's short ponytails delighting in how the frail brittle strands crumbled away between her fingers.  
"Stop it," Daphne wined.  
"Like you stopped when I begged and pleaded with you, I don't think so, now answer the question."  
"Da…." Daphne whimpered before Johanna snapped off her other brittle ponytail, the remains of her hair disappearing into the cold breeze.   
"Hermione Jane Granger, I thought you knew better than to lie to me, now what is your name, fetter arsch" she said, grabbing a handful of Daphne's flabby ass and squeezing hard. "I'm waiting…"

"Now don't get me wrong these girls are all serious competitors, but how will they fare against the silver medalist of Olympic figure skating, Jessica, take the bull by the horns Foster," Ria said as Jessica glided across the stadium.

"Hermione…. Jane…. Granger," Daphne whimpered her words barely audible.  
"What was that, I couldn't hear you," Johanna said.  
"Hermione, my name is Hermione Jane Granger!" Daphne cried out. "Please let me go!"  
"Excellent, see how things are much easier when you tell the truth," Johanna said happily releasing Daphne's nose now bigger, wider, and flatter than before, a much better fit for her chubby cheeks. "See how much easier things are when you tell the truth Hermione."  
"Yes...." Daphne stammered as she slumped to the ground.

Johanna smiled crouching down in front of Daphne. "Now tell me Hermione what are you again."  
"I am a countess," Daphne mumbled.  
Johanna giggled, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Oh, please even I know you have lost your nobility."  
"I might not be a countess but I am still a noble, the baronetess of Beaumont," Daphne said as Johanna laughed.  
"Really, Hermione, a noble, I think perhaps you need your vision checked, Johana said, placing a pair of glasses on her face. "Do you honestly look, sound, or act like a noble."  
"Yes," Daphne protested as Johanna stood up glaring at the pile of fat, hair, and limbs.  
"I do not appreciate liars Hermione, so I suggest you take a good hard look before you answer my question," Johanna said forming a mirror out of ice. Daphne gasped as she looked at her reflection, dull brown eyes looking back at her. Slowly the reflection raised its hands to pinch her large soft cheeks before touching a pug-like nose.  
"This can't be happening, this isn't…." Daphne said touching her short-ragged hair that framed her oval face. "This has to be a dream," she muttered, hands hefting her belly and expanded curves. Tentatively poking her limbs watching as her fingers sunk into the soft flesh devoid of muscles a feeling of dread washing over her as she slowly tilted her head up to look at Johanna. "What's happening to me, what did you do to me?"

"Oh, but it is real," Johanna said, crossing her arms. "A reality of your own making, the curse of your own actions," Johanna laughed darkly. "So, tell me again, do you really look like a girl deserving of a noble title."  
Taking a long look at the homely girl in the mirror with tears welling in her eyes. "No," Daphne whimpered.  
"So, what are you," Johanna said.  
"No…. please…. Don't make me say it……." Daphne whimpered tears rolling down her cheeks as something began straining her spirit.  
"I asked you a question," Johanna pressed, forcing Daphne down with her foot. "And I expect an answer." Johanna smirked at the look of pain on Daphne's face as her internal struggle manifested on her face.  
"I am a commoner, a lowly muggleborn," Daphne cried out, as her spirit cracked, feeling something flow out of her as she stared up at Johanna. The German girl appeared more imposing the longer she looked at her.  
"Now what does that make me," Johanna said.  
"I don't know…." Daphne gasped her chest heaving.

"Of course, if Jessica is here, Natasha the bear wrestler Vladimirovna isn't far behind, and unlike most American Russian relationships this one is rumored to be very spicy," Ria said as a spell was fired her way. "As you can see Natasha is as fierce off the ice as she is on it, so how will out competitors handle the figure skating gold medalist."

"Come now, you must have an opinion," Johanna said, doing a little spin showing off her figure her silver hair shimmering in the light, the almost otherworldly glow a perfect match for her blue and silver body suit that hugged her lithe body. No that wasn't right, Johanna was slim, but she had curves. Daphne thought rubbing her eyes as Johanna's hips widened slightly, while her waist narrowed, muscles appearing toned despite the body suit, especially her long legs. Legs that seemed to go on forever as Johanna demonstrated her flexibility pulling a leg to her shoulder. Again, her eyes betrayed her as the leg slowly dropped to the floor appearing longer than the other only for the other leg to grow until they matched moving Johanna's higher into the air. She also swore she saw silver hair growing longer until the thick braid capped with a blue ribbon touched the top of Johanna's knees. Gulping slightly as she watched Johanna’s breasts grow slightly riding high and tight on her chest. Ice blue eyes brimming with power and knowledge, eyes that would be caring to her friends and ruthless to her enemies, and erasing any doubt in Daphne's mind at what she was looking at.  
"You are without a doubt pureblood German nobility, a Ritter," Daphne said. "And a demon," she added mentally.

"Why thank you Hermione," Johanna said grabbing Daphne's arm and hauling her to her feet reveling in the heady feeling that washed over her. "Could that be the gift that was given to her as a baronet?" She thought. "Here you need to get ready for the big race Johanna said, pulling out Daphne's hair ties her short brown hair accentuating the round shape of her face, and chanting a quick spell as a gem on her outfit glowed before Daphne found herself cleaned off and her formerly black outfit now bright pink with dark pink highlights accentuating every curve of Daphne's body.  
"You are a monster," Daphne said looking over her outfit.

"Representing Britain and last year's second place finisher," Ria said.  
"More like last place," Johanna thought.  
"Hermione Jane, don't call me Daphne Greengrass Beaumont Granger, wow that is a long name," Ria said.  
"I am the monster you created," Johanna said, pushing Daphne out of the tunnel. "And I did not expect this," she thought watching Daphne stumbled out into the stadium. "I just wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine," Johanna whispered as Daphne tripped over her own two feet face planting into the dirt.  
"Her fire magic was a sight to behold last year, and it looks like she has quite the fire in her belly," Ria said as Daphne stood up adjusting her glasses walking towards the others hoping to find someone to hide behind.  
"She really does look like Hermione," Johanna thought as a small part of her subconscious wondered if maybe she took it too far as Daphne tried and failed to hide behind Fleur, Jessica, and Natasha.

Stadium floor

"And our final contestant needs no introduction, last year's champion Lichtenstein's very own Johanna Grunberg," Ria exclaimed as Johanna entered the stadium waving to the crowd. "The recently single Johanna is up for the taking gentlemen, but anyone looking to who our princess of the ice and snow, better be prepared because it is only the best for our Johanna."  
"Oh god Ria, just stop, please," Johanna muttered as her whole body lit up in a furious blush.  
"Hey they made me the announcer so live with it," Ria thought, winking at Johanna.

"So this was your surprise," Johanna said to Millie.  
"Oui," Millie replied with a smile. "Ria wanted more competition."  
"And you wanted a chance to exact some revenge," Parvati said.  
"You said it not me," Millie said.  
"But I'm not wrong," Parvati said.  
"Bonk," Cho said lightly tapping the girls on the head with the shaft of her spear.  
"What was that for," Millie, Parvati, and Cho blurted out.  
"Look, I won't claim to know exactly what is going on, and I know that Daphne, or whatever her name is now certainly deserves it or her past actions, but don't overdo it, and become that which you hate," Cho said. "Oh, and Johanna, if you don't take me as a serious competitor, I will bonk you." she said spinning her spear around before thrusting it forward.

"What is this Cho Chang is talking smack," Ria said.  
"Just start the race already," Alexandra's voice boomed over the PA system.  
"Alright, already," Ria shot back. "Racers assume your positions," Ria said as the girls took their places on the starting line. "On your marks," Ria said as they all took a stance. "Get set," she called out as the girls fingered their wands, Cho's spear, Millie's long wooden board, or in Johanna's case gems. "Go," Ria yelled, diving for cover as the starting line exploded.

Race begins 0-2kn mark

Millie's longboard flashed sideways smacking Daphne in the face with a satisfying crunch as she launched her body forward looking to beat Johanna's gem already shattering on the ground. An explosion of snow obscuring her vision as her body was thrown into the air.  
"Oh my, Millie was not fast enough and was blasted into Johanna's snow bank," Ria said.  
"That's a lot bigger than it should be," Johanna thought, sparing a look back to see Parvati had beat her spell and not far behind her. What she missed was Millie placed the wooden board under her feet using it to snowboard down the large drift wheels forming as she hit the track. The drift didn't last much longer as Fleur and Cho blasted through it with jets of flame rushing to catch up, leaving Daphne clutching her stomach as she stumbled forward.

"She really shouldn't have left us this nice building material," Jessica and Natasha said, sharing a look as they transfigured the remaining snow and ice into horses for them to ride.  
"The snow drift and fire were nice, but that is what we are hoping to see," Ria said as the lifelike horses galloped off.  
"My teeth," Daphne whimpered, putting her hand to her bleeding lip, feeling her perfect smile slip out of place leaving her with a smile only a mother could love. Struggling to push her transforming mind, body, and soul out of mind she began pushing her way through the snow Daphne tapped her shoes with her wand creating a pair of roller skates in an attempt to catch up to the others as everyone turned their eyes to the view screens as the contestants left the stadium.

"Johanna might prefer the ice but that doesn't mean she can't rollerblade," Ria said as Johanna tore across the streets. "But with that boost from the snow Millie is quickly closing the gap on her skateboard," she added before a yellow and brown blur raced over head. "Wait what is this ladies and gentlemen Parvati Patil has taken the lead with a massive 60ft leap," Ria said as Parvati landed in front of them. "Is this the fabled body reinforcement magic that Empires from the Macedonians to Mongols feared?"

"Did you teach her that," Millie said, pulling even with Johanna.  
"Yes, but that's far beyond what my reinforcement can do," Johanna said as electricity arced over Parvati's body for an instant before she leapt another 60ft.  
"Her element must be electricity," Jessica said.  
"And she's using it to strengthen her muscles," Natasha replied as they shot past them on horses.

"What's this Johanna has dropped to 4th place," Ria's voice announced.  
"Well two can play that game, Verstärkung," Johanna said before rocketing after them with long powerful strides.  
"Wait for the water section," Millie said to herself as Fleur flipped through the air using the awnings as springboards to move ahead.  
"Hey Millie," Cho's voice called out just as a blast of flame slammed into her knocking her off her skateboard. "Bonk," Cho said. "That's what you get for smacking Daphne just as the race started. Come on you are better than that."  
"I'll show you bonk," Millie growled, pulling herself out of the guide rails as Cho left propelled by her flames.

Charms performance arena

"That was fast, it looks like they have reached the 2km mark and the first performance area already, now what charms will our lovely ladies perform for us," Ria said as Parvati landed in the performance square breathing heavily. "Of course, you have to remember that to count as a charm the racers must enchant another person or object."  
"Bugger," Parvati said, looking around the arena for something to work with.  
"Natasha what are you doing," Jessica yelped as she found herself dancing and chanting oyi as she performed a traditional Russian squat dance.  
"Who knew an American could do a Russian dance so well," Natasha giggled waving her wand.  
"I'll show you, dance," Jessica said, fighting off the charm only for Johanna to beat her to it causing Jessica's horse to buck, throwing her off before prancing around the arena leaping Jessica, Parvati, and Natasha in an impressive display of dressage. The display ended as she directed the two horses to ram each other causing them to shatter.

"Impressive but how about this," Cho replied, drifting into the air on her spear using it as a floating bar that darted over the arena as she spun and twisted above them, the spear always moving to her position.  
"It might not be the flashiest of charms, but when combined with Cho's gymnasts even a simple charm can look impressive," Ria said as Cho spun around several times before throwing herself out of the area sticking the landing before summoning her spear back.

Parvati spotted Daphne in the distance approaching the arena. Smirking she aimed her wand at Daphne chanting in Hindi, firing a spell at Daphne. The shocked girl suddenly sped up as Parvati took control of the poor girl guiding her expertly down the race track, her body forced into a tucked position.  
"I can't stop," Daphne screamed as something forced her to leap into the air twisting and turning before landing her speed slowing as she passed Cho. "Thank merlin," Daphne gasped before slamming into the barrier. "At least nothing changed this time."  
"That was something, but I can't help but think the artistry was lacking," Ria said as a smirking Parvati took off.

2-4km

"Overkill much," Cho said, shaking head, sparing a glance at Daphne as she flashed by.  
"Are you going to bonk her," Jessica asked.  
"Isn't that Johanna's Daphne, you know the one Ria told us about," Natasha said.  
"Yes, it is that Daphne, and she does deserve some punishment, but that was a bit much," Cho sighed.  
"Girls got a point," Jessica said.  
"True," Natasha said as they began to pull ahead.

Cho's arm holding her spear shot behind her as it began to spin, the tip glowing red leaving a trail of flames in its wake creating a flaming circle. "Zhú què zhǎo," Cho exclaimed holding the spinning spear above her before slashing downward launching the fiery wheel of destruction at them.  
"Nice try kid, but you'll have to do better than that," Jessica laughed, cutting through the wheel of fire with a slash of wind from her wand.  
"But as a show of good sportsmanship consider your bonk delivered," Natasha called out as she collected the flames into a ball her wand spinning circles around slowly turning it into a glowing pink ball. "Bonk bullet," Natasha called out, firing the pink ball at Parvati hitting the unsuspecting girl in the small of her back, throwing her off course.

"Bonk bullet, really Natasha I think you need to go back to English class," Ria sighed not realizing everyone could hear her as she ran a hand through her hair while a series of fireworks exploded in the air. "Like you're one to talk dingus." the letters read.  
"We agreed that never happened and swore to never mention that again Jessica," Ria screamed as the girls came to the end of the pier.

"This is Alexandra checking from the sea as the girls approach the final obstacle before the second performance checkpoint," Alexandra said as the view shifted to the entrance of the Port of Fontvieille and the imposing 1,000m gap that was the entrance to the port. "Perhaps today is the day, we will finally see if the rumor of Veela being able to fly with their wings is true."

"You will but not yet," Fleur thought, smirking a little as Johanna took the last turn without slowing down. "And you should have paid more attention to the race track preview during the introductions, raclure de bidet," Fleur said as Johanna came to a screeching halt while she landed lightly on the railing at the end of the pier. Fleur smiled tensing her legs flying high in the air wings unfurling as she floated across the gap.  
Gorgeous with blond hair, blue eyes, and making a wisecrack, while looking down at Johanna was a bad idea on most days, let alone a day where Daphne had already set her off. "I'll show you who the bidet scum is Pansy," Johanna roared, ripping a gem of her outfit. "Eisbrücke," she yelled as the gem skipped across the water creating a bridge of ice. Her body smashed through the railing at the end of the pier skates forming on her feet before rocketing across the bridge of ice that blocked the entrance to the harbor.

Stands

"Fleur what did you do this time, Johanna you are overdoing it," Apoline and Emma sighed watching their daughters.  
"Our Fleur can be a bit of a smart ass at times," Claude said.  
"And Johanna has some pent-up anger issues," Dan said as Johanna tried to blast Fleur as she floated through the sky.  
"What's the worst that could happen," Maggie asked as Fleur returned fire with a torrent of flames.  
"Collateral damage," Alex said as Johanna turned a wave into ice to block the flames.  
"Good point," Maggie said as the others used Johanna's ice bridge to cross the gap.

2-4km section

"God fucking dam it," Daphne gasped slamming into what was left of the railing. "When did everyone get so bloody powerful." she said her chest heaving as Natasha and Jessica made ice skates and took off. "They were never this strong before."  
"It's simple really,'' Cho said, stopping to judge the distance.  
"What, how, tell me," Daphne blurted out as she struggled to stand.  
"We never stopped," Cho said, backing up taking aim with her spear. "Striving to improve," Cho said as she launched the spear across the gap, racing down the end of the pier leaping high into the air landing on it.  
"Impossible……" Daphne said watching Cho use a blast of flame to propel her forward. "Even the chink is stronger than me now, this is nightmare, it has to be." she said carefully moving to the end of the pier glancing down at the bridge of ice. A sharp crack was all she heard before she fell screaming onto the ice bouncing off her large chest before landing on her face. "Ouchy," Daphne groaned, fixing her glasses. "Come on Daphne wake up, and everything will be back to normal, just wake up," she said, turning her shoes into skates slowly making her way across.

"And with that everyone has cleared the first big barrier, but there is an even bigger one to come, but before that I will pass things off to Jessica Atraides for the transfiguration display," Alexandra said.

Transfiguration arena

"Thank you, Alexandra, and now our contestants will have to wow us with their transfigurations and the more elegant the better. Now who will…." Jessica Atreides said as an explosion cut her off smoke filling the screen. "Oh my it seems our contests are putting the magic in magical girls, but can they show a gentler side," Jessica said as Fleur and Johanna were blown to opposite sides of the stage, while Natasha and Jessica casually walked in.

"You've got power and skill girls, but your experience is lacking," Jessica said casually twirling her wand.  
"Yes, not everything needs to be solved with a bigger boom," Natasha said.

"Remember that to count as a transfiguration you must turn one substance into a completely different substance," Jessica said.

"But of course," Jessica and Natasha said, bowing to the crowd with a flourish, while aiming their wands at the stage itself.  
Muttering in Russian and waving her wand like a conductor, Natasha slowly began turning the wood into a giant metal statue of Vladimir Lenin. While Jessica created a scale model of the statue of liberty. "Oh, you just had to go and make that didn't you," Jessica said.  
"Why not, do you have a problem with me honoring my homeland," Natasha quipped.  
"He's a freaking communist," Jessica said. "Here, have some freedom," Jessica said, draping the statue in an American flag.  
"So that's how it is," Natasha said.  
"Yes," Jessica cackled as Natasha draped a Russian flag over the statue of liberty.  
"Now that is playing dirty," Jessica said.  
"And it gets you fired up every single time," Natasha laughed.  
"Shut it you," Jessica growled, blasting Natasha's statute to pieces.  
"Violence isn't the answer to everything you typical American," Natasha laughed, blowing up Jessica's statue as the pair raced ahead.

"Well Jessica certainly lives up to the name go big or go home, and Natasha shows us why is the consummate competitor. Why even Johanna and Fleur are stunned by that display, I wonder what they will do to top that." Jessica said.

"Blast, gem magic isn't well suited for transfigurations," Johanna muttered trying to think of something. "Screw it, I'll take the time penalty," Johanna said, running to the exit only to slam into an invisible wall.

"tsk- tsk, no transfiguration no leaving Johanna," Jessica said as the rest of the pack began to filter in. "And don't bother trying to blast your way out of this one," Jessica said as Johanna threw an exploding gem at the exit. "Yes, yes, we know you nearly blew up a castle once, but Perenelle Flamel herself made this one." Johanna growled sitting on the ground and crossing her legs, closing her eyes in concentration.

"Pouting like a child is not a good look," Fleur said.  
"It's called meditation bird brain," Johanna quipped.  
"I am not a bird," Fleur growled, firing a spell at Johanna only for it to roll off her like a drop of water. "Fine you have some magic resistance," Fleur said, chanting in French only for her spell to once again roll over Johanna.

"Now that's what I call artistry," Jessica said as Cho danced across the stage, her outfit morphing as she danced. "Behold the power of cosplay," Jessica laughed as Cho's outfit changed from a skintight bodysuit to a traditional Chinese dress, her spear a sword, before shifting again to a monks outfit, before turning back to normal.

"Argh," Fleur growled in frustration as Millie turned the broken statues into a small swarm of forest creatures skipping happily off the stage.  
"A cow, really Millie," Parvati said looking at the cows blocking the exit.  
"What some of you may not know is that cows are a revered animal in Hinduism and are not to be harmed," Jessica said.  
"Too bad they are just transfigurations and not real, which means I can do this," Parvati said, turning the cows into statues of Aditi flanking the exit.

"Oh, dear it looks like Fleur is too focused on Johanna and Johanna has yet to figure a way out," Jessica said.  
"Would you stop that," Johanna yelled, batting away Fleur's latest spell with a shield of ice.  
"Oh god, gonna die, gonna die," Daphne panted as she stumbled onto the stage and right into Fleur's spell sending her screaming and rolling across the stage.  
"I did not see that coming," Jessica said as Daphne laid there her outfit morphing into a short low cut frilly cute outfit that was rather lewd considering her well-endowed chest. "But I have to say not, bad," Jessica said as Daphne pulled herself to her feet teetering on the high heels. Daphne also happened to be in the perfect position to hex Fleur who hadn't realized her spell had been deflected. And despite all she lost, she hadn't lost the ability to fire a spell into someone's back, unfortunately her vision was not what it used to be and her spell missed Fleur heading right for Johanna who had opened her eyes.

"Might as well try mom's trick," Johanna thought, catching the spell altering it before firing it back at a Fleur sending the squawking girl flying through the air. Wings erupted from Fleur's back as she righted herself floating to the ground in a lacy white opera dress, her sword now a bouquet of flowers.

"Hide or beg, hide or beg, hide or beg," Daphne thought, watching Fleur float to the ground turning the stage into a scene from Les Miserable. "Please don't kill me," Daphne whimpered as Fleur looked at her.  
"Look I don't know what you did to piss her off so much before the race, but that was an approved spell fired during a competition, so you have nothing to fear from me," Fleur said before racing off.  
"Thank merlin," Daphne said slumping to the ground as she fixed her outfit with a basic transfiguration speed walking off the stage.

4-6km

"Moving fast on land, and jumping a large gap is impressive but how will the girls handle a 2km track out into the ocean and down to the undersea stage for elemental transfigurations and then another 2km underwater back to land," Ariel said taking over the announcing. "So, I am afraid you are not going to be able to jump this one."

Millie let out a shrill whistle placing her board beneath her feet while making a long rope attached to her wand with a large loop at the end. "It's time Bruce," she cheered as a Great White leapt out of the ocean the loop in his mouth. Jaws dropped as Millie rocketed out to sea riding her board through the waves.

"It's pushing the line, but seeing as it is a tamed familiar, we will allow it," Ariel said.  
"Time to swim I guess," Jessica said, making a pair of fins.  
"Suit yourself," Johanna said, arriving with Fleur. The blond took to running up the beach while Johanna walked into a shallow tidal pool. Plucking a large sapphire off her hairband and whispering "Eisgeysir," Johanna dropped it in the warm salty water bracing her legs before a giant frozen geyser erupted beneath her launching her out to sea. "It wasn't supposed to be this powerful." She thought spinning through the air until she could summon glowing wings from her back steadying herself.

"Impressive, but can those wings actually propel you," Fleur said, pulling even with Johanna.  
"Can yours," Johanna replied.  
"Yes," she smirked, flapping her wings rocketing forward as Johanna was thrown towards the ocean by a sudden downdraft.  
"I am going to rip those wings off and stuff them down your throat," Johanna growled creating a series of ice platforms as she leapt across the ocean. Which inadvertently left a path for Parvati to follow as she raced along body crackling with electricity.

"I think you are forgetting something, Parvati," Natasha said looking back at the Indian girl as she closed the distance. "Water and electricity don't mix," she said blasting the water sending a giant wave washing over Parvati.  
"GAH!" Parvati screamed as she shocked herself.  
"Yes," Millie cheered as she pulled ahead. "Good boy Bruce we are in the lead," she said before he suddenly veered off course making a beeline for a large seal floating in the water. "No bad Bruce…" Millie yelped before crashing into the waves as Bruce tore into the seal.  
"That's the danger of using a familiar," Jessica said as she passed in a small boat with Natasha.  
"Bugger," Millie said, slapping the water.  
"Millie I'm sorry the seal was a lie," Bruce whined tears in his eye as the seal was now a deflated beach ball stuck to his teeth.  
"Bruce, sink that boat," Millie ordered, pointing towards the wooden boat racing ahead.  
"Yes," Bruce exclaimed, diving into the water while Millie began swimming.  
"Shark!" Jessica and Natasha screamed as their boat broke in half.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," Daphne screamed falling to her knees as she looked out to sea.  
"Is this our first drop out of the race," Ria's voice said.  
"Shut up," Daphne said, dragging herself to her feet through stubborn determination. "I am Daphne Greengrass, the countess of Greengrass and I will," Daphne said as a wave knocked her over, sweeping her out to sea. "Gah, gonna die, gonna drown," Daphne thought, struggling to keep her head above water until the tide carried her past the waves. "At least my floating has improved," she thought as her body popped up on the surface. "ARGH that just means I'm fat," she grumbled slowly paddling after the others.  
"Hermione always was as stubborn as a mule," Ria said.

Elemental manipulation arena

"Frien," Johanna's voice called out from above as she froze the exit to the underwater stage preventing Fleur from taking the lead.  
"I do hope we will see more than that from Lichtenstein’s very own Princess of the Ice," Ariel announced.  
"Just leveling the playing field and setting the stage," Johanna called, freezing the floor into crystal clear ice. "And cooling your head flame brain," Johanna said, smirking at Fleur as she began to skate as torrents of seawater began to pour in swirling around Johanna, taking the shape of a frozen palace. The ice took on various shades of blue and green giving it a mythical appearance as it filled the entire stage. "And not the whole stage," Johanna thought as the castle grew large. "Ok, seriously, stop already, not supposed to be that big," Her thoughts raced as it slammed into the barrier around the stage. Even Cho and Fleur's flames only slowed it down as it repaired the damage.  
"As artistic as this is, the judges would prefer if you didn't break the stage," Ariel said.  
"Change of plans," Johanna muttered, bringing the inside outside changing her palace into an imposing frozen dungeon trapping the others inside. "Hehehe, good luck getting out of the maze," Johanna said as she left.

"From a castle to a maze, Johanna has managed to impress the crowd and delay her fellow contestants at the same time," Ariel said as the girls began looking for a way out. "I just hope no one decides to use anything crazy."  
"Please there are alternatives to fiendfyre," Fleur said unsheathing her sword, the blade glinting in the light as she held it in front of her. "Oh, mystic flames that bring hope to sailor's lost and adrift at sea, come and aid me in my quest," Fleur chanted in French as wisps of blue flame began to appear on her sword, slowly turning it into a raging flame. "Saint Elmo's Fire," Fleur exclaimed, thrusting forward a beam of blue flames slamming into the wall.  
"It might not look the most artistic but we are witnessing a stunning display of elemental manipulation ladies and gentlemen, because despite its name Saint Elmo's fire is actually a plasma created through wind, and fire manipulation," Ariel explained as Fleur cut her way through the maze.

"Look out below," a screaming Daphne wailed as she plowed through the entrance smashing through some of the ice decorations taking out Parvati in the process, before they both slammed into the wall.  
"This is no nightmare, this is a night terror," Daphne groaned.  
"Ugh what hit me," Parvati groaned from underneath Daphne.  
"Um, hi Parvati, would you….." Daphne stammered.  
"Monovolt," Parvati snapped channeling electricity through her outfit and into Daphne shocking her before pushing her off. "Reflexes and she slammed into me so don't even think about bonking me," she said looking at Cho.

"Tingly," Daphne muttered, stumbling to her feet as her hair poofed out full of frizz but with a touch more energy than before. Enough energy to try her hand at a spell. "Agnus flammae," she said waving her wand to no effect. "Agnus flammae," Daphne cried again as Cho summoned all manner of flames as she danced cutting her way through the ice. "Focus Daphne, your flames are that of the Welsh Dragon," she said closing squeezing her eyes shut in concentration desperately fanning the flames that were her magic. "Agnus Flammae," she screeched a small jet of flame erupting from her wand. Sweat pouring down her body she focused on the flames forcing them to form a small dragon that she directed around the stage staying far away from the ice lest it quench her fire. Yet despite her best efforts the small ailing dragon grew weaker, shrinking in size, its flames turning into mere embers. "No, not yet," Daphne pleaded, forming more magic into the dragon forcing it to give a feeble roar before the jaws of a carnivorous plant snapped shut around it. "No Daphne cried.  
"Thanks for the meal," Millie said before the plant burped up a shower of sparks that drifted down around Daphne.  
"My flames," Daphne muttered watching the sparks fall into her thick rough hands feeling like she'd just lost something again. "Could they have……"  
"Why thank you Daphne," Millie said examining the soft smooth skin of her hands.  
"No, not again," Daphne gasped as seaweed grew around them hiding them from view.  
"No, what," Millie said, walking over to Daphne.  
"Please no, I can't, if I lose anymore, I won't be…." Daphne pleaded.  
"Be what," Millie said.  
"Be Daphne," Daphne said. "Please, don't turn me into Hermione." Saying her new name like it was a curse.  
"You will always be you, Hermione," Millie said, sauntering over to her.  
"But the race," Daphne whimpered.  
"I'm a better swimmer than the others and Steve is mapping the maze for me, so I have a few minutes," Millie said.  
"This isn't real, I'm hallucinating," Daphne said as Millie kneeled down next to her spitting metal into her hand as her braces fell out.  
"I may not have been bullied as much as she was, but you forced me to betray my friend, and for that you shall pay restitution," Millie said.  
"I have money, I can pay," Daphne blurted out.

"Money is nice, but I am thinking of other things," Millie said as seaweed held Daphne down forcing her mouth open. "Those teeth are just terrible, I think you need braces," Millie said, holding up the remains of her braces, smiling with delight as they slowly descended latching onto Daphne's yellowed misshaped and misaligned teeth.  
All Daphne could do was ball her fists and curl her toes in pain as the braces attached themselves to her teeth feeling as if they were going to be torn out. "Please, I'll give you anything," Daphne cried out as Millie reared back slugging daphne right on the jaw with a satisfying crack as her once proud chin became a weak receding jawline.

"That was beating me up when dared to protect my friend," Millie said.  
"Please, I'll give you anything," Daphne shrieked, holding her mouth and chin.  
"Anything," Millie said.  
"Yes, anything," a teary-eyed Daphne cried out. "Just stop changing me."  
"Ok," Millie said with a smile. "Now I am not a greedy person, I will only ask for compensation for what was done to me."  
Daphne, breathed a sigh of relief as Millie's eyes roved over her body. "So how much do you want…."  
Millie's eyes narrowed as she chuckled darkly. "Oh, I don't want money, your actions damaged my sense of taste and smell, cutting into my cooking skills, so I would like yours. It won't come close to what I lost, but it's better than nothing,"  
"That's not what I meant," Daphne said as she felt the tearing sensation that was becoming all too familiar as something was torn away.  
"Yes, but it is what I meant," Millie said as Daphne began shaking in abject terror. "Now, now. I am not a greedy person, so I will not be taking much" Millie said. "Not that you have much left."  
"What… Do… you…. Want…" Daphne said.  
"You spent two summers with her, and her family," Millie said looking down at Daphne.  
"No please, not that that, anything but that," Daphne pleaded.  
"Your actions played a part in costing me a year with my best friend," Millie said. "That is time I can never get back."  
"No please, I'll do anything, just don't take that from me," Daphne cried.  
"Why should I listen to you,' Millie said.

Despite the pain Daphne scrambled forward throwing herself at Millie's feet as the memories began to fade. "No, please, I'll give you anything but that, just don't take her away from me." A horrified Daphne said, grabbing Millie foot, tears pouring from her eyes.  
"And who is that," Millie asked.  
"Mrs. Granger," Daphne said.  
"Why," Millie asked.  
"Because she was the only person who was nice to me," Daphne said, pawing at Millie. "She saw me for me, and not a tool," she cried out. "She cares…… please I'll give you anything just don't take that from me."  
Cho's words from earlier rang in her ears as she looked down at Daphne. Once the epitome of what is meant to be a noble British pureblood begging at her feet. Barely a trace of the girl who had tormented Millie for years, was left in the sniveling mess at her feet. "It would be so easy to break her, but I am not them, I refuse to be them." Kneeling down she gently patted Daphne on the head. "I only want your memories with her daughters and your social skills, you may keep your memories of her."  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Daphne cried as her memories of two summers with Hermione faded along with the knowledge and skills she'd gained during that time. "No thank you for the music, and magic lessons."  
"What lessons," Daphne muttered as memories disappeared from her mind.  
"Oh nothing," Millie said. "Now I would love to chat more, but we are in the middle of a race." she said walking off leaving a path of flowers in her wake. Following the sounds of explosions, she soon found Cho carving her way through the ice.

"Cho," Millie called out.  
"Millie, I saw the seaweed dome, do I need to bonk you again," Cho said, turning towards her.  
"No, and thank you for the bonk, without it I may have gone too far," Millie replied. "Johanna well and truly broke her, but I have no wish to see her destroyed."  
"Good," Cho replied.  
"Here you can use this better than me," Millie said, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Is this her," Cho gasped her flames growing in size.  
"No, just her affinity with fire," Millie said. "And before you say anything, it was not something I planned, but I think you can consider it a small recompense for the century of humiliation." She said before leaving.

6-8km

"It goes without saying, that under the sea, darling it's better, down where it's wetter, take it from me," Ariel sang. "But more importantly how will the racers handle having to swim back to the surface.

"It just had to be underwater," Fleur growled, feeling weak submerged in the water as she used the bubble head charm to keep going. Johanna was easy to spot with a glowing diamond in her hair as she swam. "Freaking girl has gems for days, and where the hell is her wand?" However, both of them had to scowl as Millie rocketed past them, her powerful legs easily propelling her through the water as she held a streamline position.

Stands

"What a surprise, I knew Millie was a good swimmer, but wow she is nearly at home in the water as we mermaids are," Ariel said excitedly watching the hometown girl take the lead.

"I see Millie isn't the only one who has been enjoying the water," Emma said, poking her friend.  
"I wake up and see the ocean every day, I can't help it," Maggie replied. "And Alex has been very appreciative."  
"Oh I bet he is," Emma giggled. "But what I really have been meaning to ask you is are you sending Millie back to Hogwarts, since she wasn't kicked out. I can get you a spot at Saint Hilde's if you'd like."  
Maggie smiled. "Thank you, but we talked it over and Millie has decided to attend Beaxabom's."  
"I'm sorry but did I hear that Millie is going to be attending Beaxabom's," Appoline said.  
"Yes," Maggie said.  
"Oh, I hope she can be friends with Fleur," Appoline said as Millie was the first to reach the free performance arena, an area of sand right on the beach. "As a Veela she can struggle sometimes…."  
"She is just a free spirit," Maggie chuckled as Fleur and Johanna returned to blasting each other.

Freestyle Arena

"Now this section is what I like to call the freestyle arena, where anything short of illegal spells is allowed. Now impress us with the power of magical girls," Maria laughed.  
"Anything goes," Millie, Fleur, and Johanna said looking at each other.  
"Blowing up the beach is forbidden," Maria quickly added as another battle broke out. 

Stands

"Cho is going to win," Liz said slowly moving her wheelchair over to them.  
"She is," the others said.  
"Well, it sure isn't my 2nd niece, Catherine said from the side of the room.  
"Yes," Liz said. "Johanna and Fleur are so busy trying to one up each other that they haven't noticed.  
"What makes you say that," Maggie and Emma asked.  
"They are getting wrapped up in blasting each other for one," Liz said.  
"And yet the oriental hasn't made it back to shore yet," Catherine said, causing some to glance in her direction. A few even looked ready to speak, yet Liz beat them to it. Spinning her chair around and wheeling right up to her.

"Her name is Cho Chang, now apologize," Liz said.  
"You expect me to apologize," Catherine said looking down at her.  
"Yes," Liz said.  
"And you expect me to listen to a girl who can't even stand up," Catherine said.  
"That's…." Maggie said as Liz placed her hands on the chair slowly pushing her body into a standing position.

"You were saying Lady Greengrass," Liz said, forcing back the pain in her legs. "Now I expect you to apologize or…."  
"Or what little girl," Catherine said.  
"My name is Lizbeth Cecilia Tuttle, Marquess Tuttle," Liz said looking her in the eye as her legs trembled. "But you knew that didn't you."  
Grinding her teeth Catherine responded. "I am aware."  
"Then you should also be aware that I can break you in an instant," Liz said.  
"You break me," Catherine laughed. "You can barely stand let alone break me."  
"Then you are a bigger fool than my mother," Liz said, silencing Catherine. "Hogwarts might have extended the school by two years, but the Wizengamot kept the age of majority at 17 and I am going into my 8th year at Hogwarts. Which makes me a fully-fledged adult and the Marquees Tuttle."  
"Which means nothing," Catherine said.

"Your poker face is excellent but I know you're lying," Liz said leaning closer so only Catherine could hear her. "I don't claim to be the smartest witch, but I have friends, friends who like to do research and I know something, you've tried very hard to hide."  
"You……" Catherine growled.  
"The Tuttle family was the one who granted the Greengrass Family their current holdings, so I suggest you apologize right now or I will call on my ability as your liege lord and make you kowtow to them," Liz growled.  
"You wouldn't dare, your mother…." Catherine said.  
"Can't stop me, and do you really want to go against a skill that comes from the king himself," Liz said.  
"You will pay for this," Catherine said.  
"I will pay, but not for this. This is just a small down payment on what I owe," Liz said before slumping back into her wheelchair.

"Liz," Maggie said, rushing to her side.  
"What did you do," Emma said confronting Catherine.  
"Nothing, the poor thing just over exerted herself," Catherine said before walking over to Cho's parents. "And my apologies for the crude language, Mr. and Mrs. Chang it seems the wine was a bit stronger than I thought," Catherine said before making her way out.

"What did you say to her," Maggie asked.  
"That as her liege lord, I out rank her," Liz said softly. "And that is why Cho is going to win," Liz said pointing to where Cho was helping Daphne out of the water.

Freestyle Arena

"Why…." Daphne coughed.  
"Why what," Cho said.  
"Help me," Daphne said coughing up water  
"Look you're a stuck-up snotty prick, and a bully, but you were floundering like a bloated whale, and it wasn't like I was just going to let you drown," Cho said, dropping Daphne on the beach.  
"How……." Daphne said, staring at the sand.  
"In China there is something called the Tao which is a path or state of being with the universe. Now I won't claim to be an expert, but everyone has a path laid before them, some follow it like lemmings even if it sends them off a cliff," she said looking down at Daphne. "While others," she said, turning back to the girls battling on the beach.  
"Are gifted with better ones," Daphne said softly.  
Cho burst out laughing holding her spear. "Perhaps, but personally I think Johanna, said screw this and forged her own path, while the rest of us are just close enough to be caught in the blast radius," Cho chuckled before racing off.

"That's…." Daphne muttered watching as Cho leapt high in the air diving straight towards the ground with her spear. Sand exploded into the sky as Cho stood in the center, her spear a light with flames lashing out as the sand turned into glass locking everyone in place. "Amazing, ....... They are amazing…..." she muttered as Fleur and Johanna began to flash blue and red their ice and flames slowly creating cracks in the glass until it shattered leaving the pair gasping for breath hands on their knees.  
"Millie…." Parvati said looking at her friend.  
"Parvati," Millie replied.  
"Run," the pair said, racing off as the beach erupted once more. Fluer shot into the sky wings a flame as she blasted forward. Johanna shot out of the sandstorm boots turning back into inline-skates as she hit the ground moving.  
"I am going to clip those wings," Johanna growled.  
"Oh, please like your fat ass can catch me," Fleur cackled.  
"My ass is not fat you overgrown chicken," Johanna shot back. Explosions of ice and fire echoed across the race track as the pair traded blows.

8-10km section

"Well, I'm done," Jessica said, slowing to a walk as the stadium appeared.  
"You're done," Natasha replied. "It's not like you give up so easily, or are you just showing your age."  
"It's not like that and you know it," Jessica replied.  
"I heard it too, girl Johanna was royally pissed," Natasha said.  
"And rightly so if even half of what we heard is true," Jessica said.  
"But what's worse…." Natasha said.  
"Ego, and us placing won't help," Jessica said.  
"So, let them take it," Natasha said.  
"Works for me," the girls said, concealing themselves so Cho, Millie, and Parvati could pass by.

"Oh, my this is quite the upset, Cho Chang representing China is the first contestant to make it back to the stadium. An underdog coming into the race she has shown amazing skill and sportsmanship," Ria announced as the crowd erupted in cheers as Cho crossed the line just as Parvati entered the stadium just barely beating out Millie. "Oh my ladies and gentleman who could have imagined this upset.

"What," Fleur and Johanna yelled as they caught wind of what was happening.  
"And now we have Jessica and Natasha taking 4th and 5th place," Ria announced.  
Their eyes locked for a split second before streaks of silver and gold raced for the stadium.

Finish line

"I won, you flaming parakeet," Johanna said before collapsing.  
"No, I won, you frozen sheep," Fleur replied, falling on the ground next to her.

"No, you both lost," Ria said, walking over to them.  
"At least I got 6th," they both replied, glaring at each other.  
"And you tied for 6th place," Ria said looking down at them, giggling as a look of shock and horror slowly appeared on their faces. "Don't look so surprised," Ria said. "While you were admittedly the favorites going into the race."  
"You got so wrapped up in fighting with each other," Natasha said.  
"That you forgot about everyone else," Jessica added.  
"Never forget that the other fish are not always as small as they look," Ria said, turning towards Cho, Parvati, and Millie waving to the crowd. "And always keep an eye out for the small fish as they still might surprise you." Ria said view screens shifted to Daphne half dead on the feet still plodding along.

The call of "Oh come just give up already. You never had a chance from the start. What a fat ass. Give up already, wide load," slowly started coming from the crowd.  
"She's still going at it," Johanna said. "I didn't think she had anything left."  
"Well, she is Hermione Jane Granger, and that girl just doesn't know when to quit," Ria chuckled.  
"You will be everything I was and more Hermione Jane Granger," rang loudly in Johanna's mind. "Your right, she always was too stubborn for her own good." Johanna said.  
"On that we can agree on, German," Fleur said.  
"I have a name Frenchie," Johanna replied.  
"As do I, you warmongering kraut," Fleur said slowly standing up.  
"Yeah, yeah you cheese eating surrender monkey," Johanna sighed. "What do you say we put this to rest."  
"I agree it is quite rude," Fleur said.  
"So, do you want to go first or should I," Johanna said.

"I'll do it," Jessica said, grabbing the microphone from Ria. "Hey, you. Shut the hell up," Jessica yelled to the crowd shocking them into silence. "Much better, now listen up, Daphne is out there trying her best."  
"If that's her best," a voice called out.  
"I'd like to see you try and survive a 10mk race on land and water all while fighting against 8 other people," Jessica said as the others walked back for Daphne. "Because she did, and is still moving." she said pointing to the screen. "So shut your trap, or I will shut it for you."  
"This is why we can never go anywhere nice," Natasha sighed as the girls made their way back to finish the race with Daphne.

9km mark

"Why…." the confused girl stammered as they all came back to walk with her the rest of the way.  
"We're not you," Parvati said.  
"And Daphne would have given up, but you didn't," Cho said.  
"But I am Daphne," Daphne said as Johanna shot her a look making her flinch.  
"You really do not like her," Fleur said.  
"What's it to you," Johanna said.  
"Nothing," Fleur shrugged.  
"Then mind your own business," Johanna snapped.  
"Don't tell me what to do," Fleur said.

"Girls got anger issues," Jessica whispered to Natasha.  
"You would too, if someone made your life a living hell for the last 4 years," Millie said.  
"I guess," Natasha said looking at Daphne.  
"But I think they will be good for each other," Millie laughed as Fleur and Johanna glared at each other.  
"Is this before or after they blow something up," Jessica said.  
"Bonk," Cho yelled, whacking both of them on the head.  
"What was that for," Fleur and Johanna yelled.  
"The race is over, you can stop now," Cho said.  
"Never," the pair growled causing the rest to laugh, as the girls turned away from each other in a huff.


	49. Princess Hermione chapter 49

Chapter 49- New Schools  
September 1995

Friday September 1st near Mt. Galinakopf on the Austrian Liechtenstein border

"You know it is kind of nice not having to take the blasted train for 8 hours just to get to school," Padma said as they looked out over what appeared to be a high mountain valley nested in the eastern alps.  
"Agreed, but I could have done without the portkey" her sister said, still unsteady on her feet after the disorienting mode of transportation.  
"It wasn't that bad," Johanna said.  
"Says the figure skater," the other three shot back.  
"You're just jealous," Johanna said, flipping her long braid over her shoulder.  
"Who was the one who came in second in Monaco," Parvati said.  
Johanna sighed deflating a little letting Parvati have her moment.

"I just hope it's a bit warmer than Hogwarts," Padma said.  
"At 1,600 meters I doubt it," Victoria said pointing to the mountain tops in the distance still covered with snow.  
"We could have gone anywhere in the world and you picked the mountains," the twins sighed.  
"I promise it won't be that bad," Johanna replied  
"Says the girl who wears short skirts in the winter," Victoria quipped as they passed through the barrier surrounding the school.

"Oh wow," the girls gasped looking down the valley towards a large stately manor serving as a central hub to a number of smaller buildings.  
"This is much nicer than Hogwarts," they all said.  
"Is that an outdoor amphitheater," Victoria gasped gasing at the large stone structure built into the side of the valley.  
"Look, look, it's a real skating rink," Johanna gushed, grabbing her sister.

"They look nice," a young blond-haired girl whispered to her friend.  
"So did the last one from Hogwarts and we all know how that one turned out," the girl replied.  
"But that's Patil and Grunberg twins, they are all famous, and everyone says they are nice," the blond replied.  
"I know, but we have to be sure," her friend pressed.  
"Fine," the blond said with a long sigh.  
"Ok, now remember the plan," the girl said as they approached the group from behind.

"We're being watched," Victoria whispered in her sister's ear.  
"Where," Johanna replied, fingering a gemstone.  
"Back left," Victoria replied.  
"Teacher," Padma asked.  
"Not sure," Victoria replied.  
"What's the plan," Parvati asked.  
"Let's let this one play out," Johanna said as the hidden girls moved in front of them.

"Hello new girls," the blond-haired girl said her deep voice booming as she tossed an invisibility cloak aside.  
"We just want to make one thing clear," her friend with sea green hair said looking down at them. Their matching heights were well over six feet tall with muscles and curves to match their impressive height.  
"We've had Hogwarts students transfer in before," the blond said.  
"And we just want you to know that," the sea-green haired girl said.  
"We don't take kindly to your bullying around here," they said in unison.

Johanna and her friends began giggling as they smiled at the pair.  
"What's funny," the blond said.  
"If you think we're bluffing," the other said, smashing her fists together creating a small boom.  
"No nothing of the sort," Johanna said. "We left Hogwarts because of bullying and are happy that Saint Hilde’s has a strong stance against it."  
"You mean the rumors were true," the blond cried out.  
"Yes," Johanna said.  
"You poor thing," the blond said, grabbing Johanna and stuffing her head in her generous cleavage.  
"Mergle…… can't breathe……" Johanna moaned from inside the girl's chest.

"Vivio, Einhart, just what do you think you are doing," a fit curvaceous woman with long blond hair called out as she marched towards them. "And what have I told you about your adult modes."  
"Oh crap it's Headmistress Testarossa," the girls cried out before they each burst into a poof of smoke only to be revealed as young girls, younger than Johanna and her friends.  
"Headmistress I believe they were just showing us their unique magic while giving us a tour of the grounds," Padma said as Parvati giggled at Johanna splatting into the ground as the woman holding her vanished.  
"Yes, and we weren't giving them a warning or anything," the sea-green haired girl blurted out.  
"And why would they need a warning," the headmistress said.  
"Because we heard from the older students that Hogwarts kids are big meanies, and need to be taught a lesson," Vivio added only to slap her hands over her mouth.  
"So cute," Padma and Parvati squealed, picking the girls up hugging them tight.  
"Headmistress Testarossa please do not punish Vivio, and Einhart for standing up for their friends," Victoria said.  
"What was that," Johanna said slowly picking herself up off the ground.

"That was something they knew better than to play around with," Mrs. Testarossa said.  
"I wouldn't call what they did playing," Johanna said.  
"Yeah," the girls chimed in.  
"If we were in their position we would have likely done the same," Victoria said.  
"And we know how bad the bullying at Hogwarts can get," Johanna said.  
"Yes, I imagine you would be," Mrs. Testarossa said.  
"My mother," Johanna said.  
"Among others," she replied.  
"But not to worry we take a hard stance against bullying at Saint Hilde's Magical Academy," she said.  
"Thank you," the girls said.

"And reckless behavior that borders on insanity," she added.  
"In my defense there were exigent circumstances," Johanna stated.  
"You really fought a Cerberus," the girls gasped.  
"Yes, my sister knocked it out in one punch, blasted right in there and nailed it right on the kisser," Victoria said. "She couldn't even wait for me to put it to sleep with music." Victoria huffed crossing her arms.  
"Well excuse me for wanting to help Millie," Johanna shot back rolling her eyes.  
"Don't let the silver hair fool you, Johanna is a real hot head," Padma whispered.  
"A real battle maniac," Parvati added.  
"Says the girls who punched dementors," Johanna said.  
"That was entirely not our fault," the twins replied, dropping the girls.  
"Does that mean you really killed a basilisk," Vivio asked with stars in her eyes.  
"Yes," Johanna said.  
"And that you faced Voldemort twice," Einhart asked, equally impressed with their new hero.  
Yes," Johannna said, patting them on the head.

A rather foul look fell upon Headmistress Fate Testarossa's face. "It seems that Professor Dumbledore left some things out of your school records," she said looking at each one of them.  
"No surprise there," Victoria sighed. "You should really speak to Professors Meloi, Sprout, Babbage, Vector, and Trelawny."  
"I shall contact them later today," Fate said before turning her gaze on Vivio and Einhart. "That just leaves what to do with the two of you."  
"They could show us around the school as punishment for their actions," Victoria said.  
"Something tells me that is not much of a punishment," Fate said, crossing her arms.  
"Oh, come on they are too cute to punish," Padma and Parvati said.  
"Yeah, we're too cute," Vivio and Einhart chimed in.  
Fate sighed, squeezing her temples to stifle a groan. "Fine, but you need to give them a guided tour and answer any questions they have," she said before walking off muttering about stupid old men.

"Woohoo," Vivio and Einhart cheered.  
"How did you do that," Johann asked.  
"Do what," the girls asked.  
"The adult thing," Johanna said. "I mean you were all vavoom and now you're all tiny and cute," she said gesticulating with her hands.  
"You have to excuse my sister. She is a little self-conscious of being the little sister," Victoria said standing tall.  
"I am not the little sister," Johanna protested, trying and failing make herself look taller than Victoria.  
"But seriously how did you girls do that," Padma asked before Johanna and Victoria got into it.  
"You mean our adult modes," Vivio said.  
"Adult mode," Victoria said.  
"Are you a metamorphmagus," Padma asked.  
"Metamorphawhat," Einhart asked.  
"A person born with the ability to use magic to change and modify their body," Padma said.  
"No," Vivio and Einhart replied.  
"That doesn't make any sense," Victoria and Johanna said.  
"Padma you don't think," Parvati said.  
"It's possible," Padma said,  
"What's possible," Johanna asked.  
"See our magical cores are like super-duper big, and if we try to use anything more than basic spells," Vivio explained.  
"You could hurt yourself," Padma said. "So, your body naturally changes to a form that can handle the force of your magic."  
"How did you know," Einhart said.  
"I was sorted into Raven claw for a reason," Padma replied.  
"We don't have those here," Vivio said.  
"You don't," Victoria said looking at the pair.  
"Nope, the house system is more of a British thing, and the way you sort students can become a self-fulfilling prophecy," Einhart said.  
"Right," the girls from Hogwarts said.

"Hey Johanna you don't think," Parvati whispered to her friend while pointing towards Vivio and Einhart.  
"Once I figured out reinforcement, I was using it all the time," Johanna said. "And it would provide a method of action for the changes."  
"Then what about Daphne," Parvati asked as they continued to tour the grounds.  
"We know that magical titles come with skills and power boosts," Johanna said thinking of how much stronger her ability to do large scale transfigurations seemed to be. "Perhaps most of her power came from the title and losing it meant she became too weak to support her body."  
"Crazy, but it's the best explanation we have for what's been happening," Parvati said.  
"Agreed," Johanna said.  
"Though it doesn't explain the changing memories," Victoria chimed in.  
"True, but it is the best we have to go on for now," Johanna said.  
"Just promise us one thing," Padma and Parvati said.  
"Ja, what is it," Johanna said.  
"Taller, prettier, stronger, new skills we can handle, just don't take away our Indian heritage," the Patil twins said.  
Johanna stopped looking her friends in the eye. "You have my word, I promise I will not change my friends. I like you just the way you are, and if you are happy then I am happy," Johanna said.

Saturday September 2nd on the Hilda Garde above France

Of all the ways Millie expected to use to travel to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic an airship was not one of them. Only introduced commercially in the late 1920's it was far too modern for British magicals, and far too old for non-magicals. Which honestly was a shame in Millie's opinion as she stood out on the observation deck enjoying the breeze as the ship lifted off the ground. "It's like a ship that flies," Millie giggled, letting her hair down to blow in the gentle breeze as the ship lifted into the sky cutting through the clouds.  
"That is why it is called an airship," Fleur said walking out on the deck.  
"Bonjour Fleur," Millie replied.  
"Your French is improving," Fleur replied.  
"Merci," Millie said. "While I know there are translation charms."  
"They are a crutch," Fleur said  
"Wow, tell me what you really think," Millie thought. "I realize that, which is why I was going to say that I am trying to learn French so that I do not have to use a translation charm," Millie said in French.  
"Good," Fleur replied.  
"So what brings you out here," Millie asked watching as the ship climbed higher into the sky.

"My mother informed me that you were coming to Beauxbatons," Fleur said.  
"So you were looking for me," Millie said.  
"I was not," Fleur snapped her face growing red.  
"And yet you just said that your mother told you I was attending Beauxbatons and we are the only ones on the deck," Millie said as the ship plowed through a cloud.  
"I came out here because I like the view, running into you was just a bonus," Fleur said.  
"I see," Millie said as the pair watched the scenery passby underneath them.

"But since I have you," Fleur said, turning towards Millie.  
"Yes," Millie said looking at Fleur  
"I won't lose a second time," Fleur said.  
"Of course not," Millie giggled.  
"I am not joking, you might have caught me off guard the first time, but……" Fleur said.  
"It won't happen a second time," Millie finished shocking Fleur. "You really are just like her."  
"I am nothing like that frigid German pain in the ass," Fleur snapped.  
"That frigid German pain in the ass just so happens to be my friend," Millie replied.  
"We all make mistakes I guess," Fleur replied.  
"Millie did you get me a bird for a snack, you shouldn't have," Steve hissed as he coiled around the railing. The color drained from Fleur's face as her eyes locked on Steve.  
"Fleur is something wrong," Millie said calmly running her hand across Steve's scales.  
"Snake……" Fleur stammered.  
"Yes, Steve is a snake," Millie said softly.  
"It has a name," Fleur stammered.  
"Yes," Millie said. "And he is a very good boy."  
"It's a snake," Fleur said as she got a full look at it's 4ft long body. "Big snake…. Millie what are you doing." she squeaked as Millie let Steve rest on her shoulders.  
"It's his favorite spot," Millie said.  
"Millie it's going to," Fleur said.  
"You don't have to worry Steve is a good boy," Millie said as Fleur slowly backed away. "Wait," Millie said, turning her attention back to Fleur. "Fleur are you afraid of snakes."  
"No…." Fleur squeaked.  
"Don't worry Steve is a good boy and wouldn't hurt a fly," Millie said.  
"Good…. Boy…. but snakes eat birds…." Fleur said.  
"Oh…. Now…. I get it……." Millie said eyes widening with revelation. "Your Veela side gives you an irrational fear of snakes."  
"It's not irrational and that thing is not a snake, it is a monster!" Fleur replied.

"Awe, now you hurt his feelings," Millie cooed as Steve hid his head in Millie's hair.  
"Wait you can understand him," Fleur blurted out.  
"Yes," Millie said.  
"You did a familiar ritual with that monster," Fleur said holding onto the railing for support.  
"No, what's that," Millie replied.  
"It's the ritual that……." Fleur said before her eyes bugged out her jaw dropping. "Wait, you mean to tell me that you can communicate with it."  
"Steve is not an it and yes I can talk to him," Millie said. "Steve please go apologize for thinking Fleur was a bird," Millie said.  
"No that's," Fleur said backing up as Steve slithered towards Fleur.  
"I am sorry Fleur, I've never met a Veela before and your scent reminds me of a falcon," Steve hissed.  
"What did he say," Fleur said.  
"That your scent made him think of falcons," Millie said. "Now shake, Steve," she added only for the snake to turn its head back to her.  
"I am not like that mut," Steve hissed.  
Millie giggled. "I know, but you worked so hard at it. Now come on show Fleur you are a good snake."  
The resulting reminded Fleur of a long-suffering sigh as Steve extended a large coil of his body. "Good boy Steve, Now shake Fleur." Millie said as a petrified Fleur slowly extended her wand lightly tapping Steve's skin before jumping back. "Excellent," Millie clapped. "Now we can all be friends." She said as Steve returned to her.

"You are not a parsel tongue," Fleur said.  
"No, I am not," Millie replied.  
"And you didn't perform a familiar ritual," Fleur said.  
"No," Millie said.  
"Then how are you talking to him," Fleur asked.  
"I dunno," Millie said. "Plants and animals just like me."  
"Plants and animals do not just like a person," Fleur said. "You have a gift."  
"You mean like the boost Johanna got when she became a Ritter," Millie said.  
"I don't think so," Fleur said. "Do you mind if I cast a spell on you."  
"What is the spell," Millie said.  
"It is a spell that was used during the French Revolution to check if a person possessed a noblesse oblige," Fleur said.  
"Ok, but if anything goes wrong," Millie said as Steve looked at Fleur.  
"Right," Fleur gulped before casting the spell.  
"So what's the verdict," Millie asked.  
"You do not possess a noblesse oblige," Fleur said.  
"No real surprise there," Millie said.  
"Which means you are truly gifted," Fluer said.  
"That's what I keep telling her," Steve hissed.  
"No I'm not," Millie said.  
"Yes, you are," Fleur and Steve said. "You just don't know what it is yet." Fleur added.  
"Ok, so now what," Millie said.  
"Research," Fleur said.  
Millie giggled. "Oh, ok," she said as Fleur's face lit up. "But you know?"  
"Know what," Fleur said.  
"You didn't have to use the excuse of a research project to be my friend," Millie said.  
"What no, that's not what I meant," Fluer blurted out.  
"Oh don't be like that," Millie said, grabbing Fleur's hand.

Sunday September 3rd Platform 9 and 3/4

"Everyone is looking at me," Daphne thought as she scurried along hoping to quickly get on the train, find a compartment and get out of the crowd. That said the crowd really didn't pay much attention to the short, fat, ugly looking girl, when the new arrival was much more appealing to the eyes. The young girl wore a light colored Victorian style dress with lace and frills, her blond hair in a fancy braided bun. Her eyes brimming with excitement as she drew more than a few glances from students and parents alike.

"That pin, is she a member of the ladies of Guinevere," a number of the older women whispered. "I did here there was a new inductee, but so young, they must have seen potential in her."  
"You have no idea," the girl thought, soaking up the limelight before boarding the train.

"You know you didn't have to do this," Liz said softly as they entered the platform.  
"We know, but Millie asked us to," Maggie replied.  
"Lizbeth Tuttle, just where have you been," her mother yelled, marching over to her.  
"Mother I told you I was……." Liz began to say.  
"Don't even think about it," Maggie said, stepping between them.  
"Out of my way," Evangeline said.  
"No," Maggie replied.  
"I said move," Evangeline demanded.  
"Make me," Maggie replied standing her ground.

"You asked for it," Evangeline said, pulling her wand out. "Strike air hammer of the wind king," she said, summoning a maelstrom that failed to materialize as a breeze flowed past Maggie causing her hair to float in the air.  
"Thank you for the breeze, it was getting warm," Maggie said before walking by a shocked Evangeline.  
"Mother if you even think of touching my friends again, we'll see who the rightful wielder of invisible air really is," Liz whispered to her mother.  
"How dare you," Evangeline growled, grabbing her arm.  
"For once in my life I am going to start doing the right thing," Liz said shaking her off.

Break

"Hello Tracy, this year…………" Pansy began to say as her jaw dropped, eyes wide in shock as she looked at the blond-haired girl sitting next to Tracy. "Holly crap, Daphne, who was your surgeon and how much did it cost you." Pansy blurted out pointing at the girl.  
Tracy and the girl just giggled. "Oh Pansy, can't you tell this isn't Daphne," Tracy said.  
"She sure looks like her, and that looks like one of Daphne's old dresses," Pansy replied.  
"While it is true that this lovely dress used to be in possession of the one you once knew as Daphne Greengrass, I am not her," the girl said.  
"Then who might you be," Pansy asked.  
"Dame Marietta Edgecomb," the girl said.  
"The same Marietta Edgecombe with all the freckles," Pansy asked.  
"That would be me," Marietta said. "But it seems that being made a Lady of Guinevere took care of that particular problem."  
"I'm not sure that's how it works," Pansy said.  
"Yet, the truth is right before your eyes," Marietta said.  
"Makeup and charms," Pansy said, pulling out her wand.  
"Be my guest," Marietta said.  
"Finite incantatem," Pansy said with a flick of her wrist as nothing happened to a smirking Marietta. "Aguamenti," Pany added, thrusting her wand forward firing off a small stream of water. Her aim was true but Pansy didn't count on the glass capturing the water just before it hit Marietta. As the last of the water fell into the glass it floated back over to Tracy who took a sip.

"Pansy," Tracy said, lowering the glass. "I hope you are not saying that you can not trust the word of a Lady of Guinevere."  
"I never said that," Pansy said.  
"But your actions did," Tracy said.  
"Wait what…." Pansy said, taking a closer look at Marietta and the small pin she was wearing. "You have got to be kidding me."  
"I am afraid not," Marietta giggled. "But it was an honest mistake."  
"Now I invited Marietta to join us because as the newest Lady of Guinevere she is worth getting to know, and I felt the compartment might be a bit empty as we seem to be missing, someone," Tracy said.  
"True, and it's not like I want to hang out with the turd anyway," Pansy said, spotting a doll as she took a seat. "You know I really didn't take you for the doll type."  
"It's not mine," Marietta said.  
"Tracy……." Pansy said watching as Tracy put it in her lap.  
"Yes, this is Ereshkigal, isn't she the cutest," Tracy said holding up the lifelike blond-haired doll in a black dress.  
"What the hell is an Ereshkigal," Pansy said.  
"That would be the Goddess of Kur aka the underworld in Sumerian mythology," Tracy replied.  
"It's a nasu doll," Marietta said.  
Tracy tilted her head back looking at the ceiling. "She was modeled after one, but she is much more than just a Nasu doll," Tracy said.  
"Oh," Pansy said.  
"Yes," Tracy said as the doll hopped off her lap floating around the cabin.  
"Wow it can float," Pansy said rolling her eyes. What she did not expect was the doll floating up and smacking her forehead with a ghostly looking cage that sent a wave of cold rolling over her body. "That is not a normal doll," Pansy said through chattering teeth.  
"Oh, you have no idea," Tracy thought as the girls giggled.

Break

"Sylvia what do you mean Johanna isn't coming back to Hogwarts," Anna asked.  
"Yeah, I thought it was just a rumor," Belle added.  
"It's no rumor, my grandmother heard it right from Mrs. Granger herself," Sylvia replied. "And I have this," she said, pulling out a letter.  
"You got a letter from Johanna," the girls gushed. "Lucky."  
"Yes, and I have instructions to read it to everyone," Sylvia said.  
"Then what are you waiting for," the girls said.  
"We are just waiting for Elizabeth," Sylvia said.  
"Do we really have to," they said causing Sylvia to giggle.  
"What's so funny," they replied.  
"She said you'd say that," Sylvia said holding up another letter.

Dear girls,

Please wait until everyone before reading the letter, including Elizabeth.

Johanna Grunberg

"She really does think of everything," they said sitting down to wait as the train rolled along.

"Ok, I'm here," Elizabeth said.  
"Finally," Anna said.  
"It's about time," Belle added.  
"Um, what's going on," Elizabeth said.  
"A letter from Johanna," the girls said.  
"Oh yeah I got one from Millie," Elizabeth said.  
"And when you were going to tell us this," Sylvia pressed as the girls glared at her.  
"Um how about now," Elizabeth said. "But you first."  
"Why," Sylvia said.  
"Viscount's privilege," Elizabeth shot back.  
"You are pulling rank on us." Anna gasped.  
"You've never done that before," Belle said.  
"Something tells me the letter is going to explain some things," Sylvia said, opening the letter.

Dear Girls,

If you have not heard already, Victoria and I have both been expelled from Hogwarts. Please excuse my German but it is a giant KOTZBROCKEN.

'What's that mean," Anna asked.  
"The translation spell says it is a lump of puke," Sylvia said.

That said we are attending Saint Hilde's magical academy along with the Patil twins. You can find the address attached to the letter. However, that is not the real reason I am writing to you.

"It's not Belle," Said.

I do not know what the new school year holds for you, but I know that you are more than strong enough to handle it. However, do not be afraid to contact us if you need help, and I will come, ARSCH MIT OHREN or not. What I can tell you is that the social pecking order is changing. The Daphne you thought you knew is gone, and you will find in her place is a girl who looks very much like I used to with my old name. This is not me in disguise but the Daphne you once knew. I have my own ideas as to why this has happened, but that is beside the point.

"It is," Elizabeth said.  
"She knew you'd say that too," Sylvia said pointing at the letter.  
"Ugh," Elizabeth groaned as the others giggled.

I know each and every one of you may see this as the perfect opportunity to extract your own pound of flesh from Daphne due to the actions she took against me and many others. Don't, Daphne has been punished for what she has done. I ask that each of you play nice as long as Daphne does, and if she doesn't, then and only then should you take action. I am not asking you to help her, just leave the ARSCHGEIGE alone.

At that moment the door opened revealing a short, pudgy girl with frizzy brown hair, glasses and a face only a mother could love. "Um sorry, I thought the compartment was empty," Daphne muttered quickly closing the door. The girls just sat and stared at the door in utter shock and amazement.  
"What the bloody hell was that," Elizabeth said.  
"I think that was Daphne," Anna said.  
"Daphne, it looked like Hermione," Belle said.  
"Maybe, but Hermione was never that pug-ugly," Sylvia said.  
"Understatement," the girls said nodding in agreement.

That said keep your eyes and ears open, as Victoria suspects the entertaining school years to continue. To that end I have enclosed bracelets laced with charms that will activate in case of an emergency. On a happier note, keep up the good work and don't let that LUSTMOLCH Pansy ruin the cheer team. If you need help with a routine just ask, and I am sure Victoria can write some music for you. Now I wish all of you a successful school year, and I will try and come for a Hogsmeade visit.

Johanna Grunberg

PS- Don't be afraid to ask Marcus for help, and if you find any good boys for my sister let me know.

Victoria Grunberg

PPS- I do not need help finding a boyfriend! and remind Luna that she is not alone.

Johanna Grunberg

"Oh wow," the girls gushed as they looked at the enclosed bracelets. The beauty was in the simplicity with several small gems inlay on a simple silver bracelet.  
"I wonder what they do," Anna asked.  
"I would rather not find out," Elizabeth said.  
"Agreed," Sylvia added.  
"Well, you're no fun," Belle pouted.  
"I simply have a healthy appreciation for my continued living," Elizabeth said. "Now how about Millie's letter," she said, pulling it out.

Dear Girls,

While I could have remained at Hogwarts, I have decided in a show of solidarity with my friends, to attend Beauxbaton's. It was not a decision I made lightly, but it is one that I am happy with. What I couldn't do in good consciousness, is end the Slytherin Cafe club, not after all the hard work you put in. So you have my blessing and support to continue with the club and expand it offering days to the other houses. I hear that there is a cooking club at Beauxbatons so we can even have a culture exchange. And if you need anything from recipes to ingredients, tools, or even clothes (though I may ask for Johanna's help on that one).

"They aren't asking for much," Elizabeth said.  
"Oh, come on we know you like it," Sylvia said.  
"Yeah, yeah," Elizabeth said before returning to the letter.

You might not be aware of this but Liz spent the summer with me and I think she is starting to turn a new leaf. I know this is the same Lizbeth Tuttle that ruled with an iron fist, but I think getting hurt opened her eyes and she is trying to be a better person. So please try and help her in that regard.

"Let's wait and see on that one," Sylvia said, causing Elizabeth to giggle.  
"She said you'd say that," Elizabeth said.

By now I am sure Johanna has spoken to you about the potential for an interesting year, so let me just say stay safe, work hard, and above all else have fun. I look forward to seeing you during Hogsmeade's visits.

Millicent Blustrode

PS- Elizabeth Noblesse Oblige is the responsibility of the powerful to look out for those who lack power. It is not the power itself that is evil, but how you use that power.

Break

Luna sighed watching the English countryside pass by. "Do not worry Luna you still have friends even if they are not here with you." Artemis spoke inside her head.  
"I know," Luna replied. "But it was nice while it lasted."

"Ready," Sylvia said.  
"Ready," the others replied.  
"Initiate plan Luna is a dummy in 3," Anna said.  
"2," Belle chimed in.  
"1," Elizabeth said.  
"Go," Sylvia said, throwing the door to Luna's compartment open.  
"Luna, you big dummy," the girls yelled, throwing themselves at a stupefied Luna. The resounding crash echoed throughout the entire car as the girls smashed into Luna.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Artemis's voice rang through Luna's head as she found herself pinned by the girls.  
"You dingdong," Sylvia said.  
"You have lots of friends," Anna said.  
"I know," Luna said.  
"Good," Elizabeth said. "So, no more being…. Well… whatever it was you were doing."

"What is going on," Cho, Penelope, and Liz said, sticking their head in the doorway.  
"Luna was being mopey so we did what Johanna would do," Belle explained.  
"But you didn't freeze anything," Cho said.  
"We're still working on that part," Sylvia said.  
"Just don't blow anything up," Cho said.  
"I seem to remember you doing more of that during the Monaco Grand Prix, Cho," Penelope said.  
"Well, what the hell else was I supposed to do," Cho shot back. "And Luna you can come sit with me if you want."  
"I'll stop by later," Luna said.  
"Great," Cho replied with a wave before leaving.

"Penelope," Liz said softly.  
"Yes," Penelope replied, narrowing her eyes at Liz.  
"Can we talk," Liz said.  
"About what," Penelope said.  
"I just have something important I need to say," Liz said.  
"Do I need to have Percy present for this," Penelope stated.  
"No, I swear I promise I won't do anything," Liz said.  
"Like you wouldn't…." Penelope said.  
"Girls can you hold onto this for me," Liz said, handing her wand to Elizabeth.  
"Ok," Elizabeth stammered taking the wand.

"This must be serious," Penelope said as they looked for an empty compartment.  
"It is," Liz replied.

Break

After closing and sealing the compartment Penelope turned to Liz. "Ok, Liz, now what is going on?"  
A nervous Liz looked down at her fidgeting hands, her mind going blank. "Well, um, you see, I'm not really sure how to say this…."  
"Say what," Penelope asked.  
"I'm…. sorry," Liz said as time seemed to come to a crashing stop.  
"Wait…. What," Penelope finally gasped.  
"I'm sorry for everything," Liz said softly.  
"No this has to be some kind of joke," Penelope said.  
"I mean it, I am sorry for everything," Liz said.  
"I am not in the mood for your games," Penelope said, moving for the door only for Liz to grab her hand.

"Penelope Clearwater, I am sorry for everything I have done since we stepped on the train 7 years ago," Liz said looking at Penelope tears forming in her eyes.  
"You're serious," Penelope said.  
"Yes," Liz replied.  
"Ok, what the hell happened to the Liz Tuttle, I thought I knew," Penelope asked.  
"A pair of shattered legs, and Millie," Liz replied.  
"I would have expected Johanna," Penelope said.  
"Millie's mother found me first," Liz replied as they sat down. "Look, I know it is a lot to take in, but I am sorry for everything I ever did to you and many others. Noble, or commoner, magic or not, we are all people, and regardless of what we can or can't do we all deserve to be treated equally."  
"And how did you come to this revelation," Penelope asked.  
"As a result of my injury I was stuck in a wheelchair for 3 months and it was illuminating. Not being able to walk changes your life dramatically, even the simplest things become much more difficult. And yet not being able to do those things, doesn't make anyone any less of a person. The same could be said for having magic or not having magic. So, I would like to offer my deepest and most sincere apology for the actions I have taken against you," Liz said bowing her head.  
"And the others," Penelope said.  
"I'm hoping maybe you can help with that, seeing as they will run at the site of me and tear up any letter I might send," Liz said.  
"I swear those two really have a way with people," Penelope thought looking at this new Liz. "Ok, I'll help but I will be checking the letters and I will be there when you apologize," Penelope said.

"You will, thank you," Liz said.  
"But on one condition," Penelope said.  
"Anything," Liz said.  
"First you need to stand up," Penelope said.  
"Right Liz," said as Penelope began to walk around her hemming and hawing.

"Merlin you overly inflated, straw haired, wanker," Penelope blurted out shocking Liz. "For heaven's sake girl you are already big enough did you really need to pad your chest," Penelope said, poking Liz's breasts.  
"Hey I do not pad my chest," Liz said.  
"And what is with this skirt, are you trying to give Mathew the wrong idea," she said poking at the high slit in the skirt. "And thighs with a garter, wow, I didn't take you for the desperate type," Penelope said.  
"I am not, and I picked because I thought they looked cute," Liz protested.  
"Please we all know you are looking for some action," Penelope sighed. "And the hair," Penelope said fluffing Liz's long blond hair. "How are you not clogging the drains with hairballs," she said.  
"Plus, heels are you trying to pretend you are part giant or something," Penelope yelled looking up at Liz.  
"I'm not that tall," Liz muttered as Penelope's ranting ended.  
"It's not pleasant being on the receiving end is it," Penelope said.  
"No, I suppose not," Liz said softly. "And I suppose this will not be the end of it."  
"Doubtful," Penelope said. "Now you won't get any more from me, but I can't say or stop the others you have hurt."  
"That is the least I deserve," Liz said.

Monday Morning Vaduz Liechtenstein

"Why the nerve of that Heissluftgeblase, lackaffe," Emma's voice boomed out of the office she had in Vaduz's city hall.  
"Um, Miss Grunberg, is there a problem," Mina, Victoria's maid from a previous life said slowly poking her head in.  
"Oh god Mina you heard that," Emma said as the letter fell from her hands.  
"I think the whole building heard you," Mina said.  
"I hope I didn't scare anyone," Emma said.  
"Given your reputation probably not, but I suspect more than a few are going to come and ask what is going on," Mina said.  
"It's just that erbsenzahler Albus I have too many names Dumbledore," Emma sighed.  
"Do I want to know," Mina asked.  
"He's arriving later today to discuss my daughters attending Saint Hilde's magical academy. Apparently British citizens have to attend Hogwarts, even though we were kicked out," Emma said.  
"Something tells me it's a little more than that," Mina said.  
"You know how our British home and everything inside was burnt to a crisp," Emma said.  
"Yes," Mina replied. "My former employer was the one who got Evangeline Tuttle good and drunk before winding her up and sending her on her way."  
"That I did not know," Emma said darkly.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, if I had known," Mina said bowing.  
"Relax Mina it's not your fault," Emma said.  
"But," she protested.  
"It's not, none of us blame you," Emma said.  
"Ok," Mina said.  
"Good, now as I was saying all of our documents were in the house, and due to the lack of certain documentation he is questioning certain things," Emma said.  
"No, he wouldn't dare," Mina gasped.  
"Apparently he is daring," Emma sighed, slumping down on her desk, the letter falling to the floor.

Kneeling down, Mina took the letter looking over it, her browning narrowing as a frown formed on her lips. The further she read the deeper her scowl grew, her hands crumpling the edges of the letter. "This, this, this is inexcusable," Mina screamed. "The nerve of that bloody barmy wanker," Mina screamed as someone knocked on the open door.  
"Is there a problem," Claus said.  
"You bet your sweet ass there is," Mina said.  
"And just what has angered you so much, that has everyone on their way here," Clause said.  
"This," Mina said, shoving the letter in his hands.  
"I see," he said reading the letter before crumpling it in his hand. "Mina, take Emma home," he said.  
"Claus, I don't think," Emma said looking up from her desk.  
"Yes, I do think, now go home, and let me handle this," Claus said.  
"But what can I do," Emma said.  
"What you are going to do is go home and relax," Claus said.  
"How can I relax like this, he is going to try and take my daughters over a bureaucratic screw up," Emma said.  
"No one is taking anyone," Claus said. "Now go home and let me handle this."

Break

"Name," a man said as Dumbledore appeared at Lichtenstein’s lone apparition point in an explosion of flame courtesy of Fawkes.  
"Albus Dumbledore," he replied.  
"Reason for your visit," the man said.  
"Official business," Albus replied.  
"What sort of official business," the man said.  
"It is a simple inquiry," Dumbledore replied.  
"I am afraid you are going to have to be more specific than that," the man said.  
"I am not sure I can discuss the nature of my business," Dumbledore said.  
"Then I am afraid you can go no further," the man said.  
"You would obstruct a visiting government from conducting official business," Dumbledore replied.  
"I am not obstructing anything," the man said. "It is simply protocol to determine the exact nature of a visitor's purpose in our country."  
"I am Albus Dumbledore surely……." Albus said.  
The man rolled his eyes with a long-suffering groan. "I know exactly who you are Mr. Dumbledore, but that does not grant you special consideration in Lichtenstein. We pride ourselves on treating everyone regardless of who they are the same as anyone else," the man said. "Now what is the general nature of your official visit?"  
Dumbledore began stroking his long grey beard trying and failing to give the man his I am very disappointed in you, look. A look the immigration official was clearly not impressed with. "I will have you know…."  
"No, I do not know, and no I do not care," the man said. "Now are you going to answer the question or will you continue to hold up the line," he said pointing behind him.  
"I am here to discuss the illegal enrollment of a British citizen to a non-British school," He finally said.  
"Oh, so you are here about Johanna and Victoria," the man said motioning for a young woman to step forward.

"Right this way Mr. Dumbledore, Mr. Ingvalt is waiting for you" Mina said.  
"If I might interrupt, my meeting is with Miss Granger," Dumbledore said holding his had up.  
"You may not, and your meeting was changed," Mina replied.  
"My dear I am not sure you understand," Dumbledore said.  
Mina spun on her heel glaring at him. "My name is Mina Harker, not my dear, and I understand perfectly," Mina replied. "And don't think we don't know about the funny business you like to pull, because you'll find I am quite resistant to that sort of thing."  
"You are a natural occlumens," Dumbledore said.  
"I don’t know what that is, but mind magic doesn't like me very much. Personally, I think it is my great-great grandmother Wilhelmina's fault," Mina said.  
"And who might that be," Dumbledore pressed.  
"Really," Mina scoffed, looking offended. "Francis Ford Copola, Gary Oldman, Winona Ryder, Anthony Hopkins, and Keanu Reeves. Seriously do you live under a rock or something."  
"I am afraid I am not familiar with those names,” Dumbledore replied, for once surprised that he didn’t know any of the people the girl was referring to.  
“Oh, come on you were a teenager then sure you would have remembered," Mina said, resuming their walk to Claus's office. "Stupid wanker who doesn't know who Mina Harker is, seriously…."  
Dumbledore paused narrowing his eyes at Mina. "You were named after your great-great-grandmother."  
"Yes, Wilhelmina Harker," Mina giggled.  
"The same Wilhelmina Harker who……" Dumbledore said as it slowly began to dawn on him.  
"You got it," Mina chuckled. "Works every single time." "Mr. Ingvalt, Albus Dumbledore is here to see you," she said, knocking on the door.  
"Send him in," Claus replied before Mina opened the door.

"The great granddaughter of Mina Harker, the only woman to be cured of vampirism, just happens to live in this tiny mountain village," Dumbledore thought as he entered the large office lines with dark wood paneling for a rustic yet regal appearance.  
"Now what brings the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore, the supreme Mugwump of the international confederation of wizards, to the Principality of Liechtenstein," Claus said.  
"Principality, I thought the world had moved beyond such things after the great war," Dumbledore said.  
Claus leaned forward hands clasped elbows on the large wooden desk. "Are you calling my country backward Mr. Dumbledore."  
"No, I am simply confused as I thought the last of the true ruling Monarchies of Europe fell with the great war," Dumbledore said.  
"They did, and in many ways that was a great leap forward for humanity," Claus said.  
"I hardly consider a war to be a great leap forward for humanity," Dumbledore stated.  
"You are twisting my words Mr. Dumbledore, I never said war was a means to advance humanity," Claus replied. "What I said is that any move that allows for people to have more say in their governance is an improvement."  
Dumbledore stroked his long beard. "Is that perhaps a bit hypocritical considering that Lichtenstein has monarchical rule."  
"Bahahaha," Claus laughed. "For such a respected educator you are a bit behind in your thinking. Magical Lichtenstein is the inheritor of the Holy Roman Empire, and the Holy Roman Emperor was an elected position. True they ruled for life, but it was still an elected position and while there were 100 electors in the HRE, in the modern day every person or being as you like to call them in Britain over the age of 20 is allowed to vote."  
"I see,” Dumbledore said.  
"But you did not come here for a history lesson," Claus said.

"Indeed, I did not," Dumbledore said.  
"Then why are you here," Claus pressed.  
"The kidnapping of British citizens," Dumbledore said.  
"A kidnapping you say," Claus said. "Wouldn't that be something for the police to handle," Claus added.  
"I am hoping that I can resolve the matter peacefully without attracting any undue attention," Dumbledore said. "Surely you can understand that."  
"But that would make you the judge, jury, and enforcer, very autocratic don't you think," Claus said.  
"I am simply working for the greater good, surely that matters more in such delicate situations." Dumbledore said.  
"The greater good of whom," Claus said, narrowing his eyes at the old wizard. "Because I do not see how taking Johanna and Victoria from their parents too be in their greater good."  
"I do not see how the lives of British Citizens to be a major concern of yours," Dumbledore said.  
"Would you care to repeat yourself Mr. Dumbledore, because I am not sure I heard you correctly," Claus replied.  
"The Granger or Grunberg family are not citizens of Liechtenstein and are in fact British Citizens illegally residing in Lichtenstein. Normally this would not be my concern but the girls have shown the need for proper guidance………." Dumbledore said as Claus fists slamming against his desk cut him off.  
"How dare you," Claus growled.  
"I am only…." Dumbledore said.  
"Not only have you insulted my citizens, you dare to imply that Dan and Emma are anything but kind and caring parents, but let's get to the chase Mr. Dumbledore. You are only interested in Johanna and Victoria because they have proven more effective at combating the ghost of Voldemort than you so called Golden Boy Harry Potter," Claus roared standing up before pressing a button on the intercom. "We are done, Mina please show Mr. Dumbledore out before I throw him out."  
"Mr. Ingvalt will you force me to…" Dumbledore said, pleading his case.  
"Go ahead and call your so-called International Confederation of Wizards, I don't care," Claus said.  
"I do hope you reconsider because Lichtenstein…." Dumbledore said.  
"Is not some tiny country that you can just push around at your whim," Claus said as the door opened.  
"Good day then," Dumbledore said with a nod of his head as Mina escorted him out.

Sunday September 10th Hogwarts Castle

"So, which one of the little runts are we going to make our maid," Draco said looking at some of the nicer looking Slytherin girls.  
"Are you trying to get yourself killed," Vincent said.  
"Yeah, Johanna will…." Gregory said.  
"Johanna isn't here," Draco said. "And that 4th year Sylvia is pretty cute." He said focusing his gaze on the 4th year girl.  
"That's right she isn't here," they said.

"Just one problem with that," Marcus said sitting down at their table.  
"What's that," Gregory said.  
"Me," Marcus said.  
"And just what do you think you are going to do," Draco said, glaring at him.  
"Stop you," Marcus said.  
"Now what does a commoner think he can do against the son of a Duke," Draco said.  
Marcus rolled his eyes. "Dude seriously, does it look like I care that your dad is a stuck Duke," Marcus said.  
"You would do well to remember who you are talking to," Draco growled.  
"I am well aware of who I am talking to," Marcus replied. "The question is do you?"  
"I am," Draco said.  
"That's the thing I really don't think you do," Marcus replied.  
"Oh, and what is it that I am missing," Draco said, focusing his ire on Marcus. "Because your girlfriend and her sister are not here to protect you."  
"So, you were afraid of them," Marcus laughed.  
"I am not," Draco yelled.  
"Yet your face says otherwise," Marcus said leaning back in his chair. "But that is beside the point. The real reason you won't do anything is that my plan led to our wiping the floor with Gryffindor last year. Which means Lucian and the others like me, and you do not want to piss them off. Now you're a decent seeker don't get me wrong, but your dad got you on the team, and I don't think he can keep you on it if you piss off the rest of them." Marcus said, pointing to the 7th, 8th, and 9th year members of the team.  
"You wouldn't dare," Draco growled reaching for his wand.  
Marcus held up his hands. "Woah, Draco I didn't dare anything, I'm just saying there is the possibility of it happening, not that it will happen. So, if you play nice, I'll play nice."  
"Fine," Draco said, holstering his wand.  
"Vincent, Greggory, if you like her just talk to her, and do remember Millie's gift with plants," he said nodding towards the flower in Sylvia's hair before leaving.  
"Right," Vincent and Gregory said, gulping nervously.

Break

"I do miss having a maid," Tracy said as they lounged inside on a rainy Sunday afternoon.  
"To bad Liz put an end to that," Pansy said.  
"She did," Daphne's nasally voice said looking up from her sketch pad.  
"Unfortunately," Pansy said. "She said it was as archaic as it was barbaric," Pansy said.  
"Two three syllable words in the same sentence, I am impressed, Pansy," Tracy said.  
"Oh, stuff it up your fat ass Tracy," Pansy replied.  
"I'll have you know that I am not the one with the fat ass around here," Tracy said glaring at the blond. "But I'll let that slide on account of our friendship, and let you know that there was a bit of a loophole in how Liz worded her statement."  
"There was," Pansy said.  
"Yes, one wide enough to our resident fat ass through," Tracy said.  
"I'm not fat, I'm big boned," Daphne shot back flinching as Tracy glared at her.  
"Now as I was saying, Liz in her infinite wisdom declared that we would not be making anyone else into a dorm maid. She said nothing about ending the duties of existing maids," Tracy explained.

"But we don't have any existing maids, since Johanna or Hermione or whatever she calls herself got kicked out along with her sister," Pansy said.  
"Yes, we do," Tracy said as a devious smile formed on her lips.  
"We do," Pansy asked.  
"Yes, in fact Hermione Granger never left," Tracy said.  
"No," Daphne whimpered.  
"I'm pretty sure she did," Pansy said.  
Tracy groaned, slowing standing up. "She's right there you golden haired moron," Tracy sighed pointing towards Daphne.  
"Tracy I am still pretty sure that's still Daphne," Pansy said.  
"Daphne who," Tracy said. "Because I do not remember any Daphne. It's always been us, the two krauts with the cheese eating surrender monkey, and the pug-faced dolt Hermione," Tracy said, pulling something out of her trunk.  
"My name is Daphne and I am not a pug-faced dolt," Daphne shrieked.

"That is where you are wrong," Tracy said, turning to face Daphne holding a black and white maid's uniform. "You see Fleur Delacour wasn't the only one to hear your crying declaration to Johanna Grunberg. Now what was it that you said again." Tracy said walking towards Daphne.  
"No," Daphne muttered, slowly shaking her head as she backed away from Tracy.  
"Now what was it you said," Pansy said, joining Tracy.  
"No," Daphne repeated. "I'm not, I'm not."  
"Not what," the girls said as Daphne backed up against the wall.  
"No, I am the Lady Daphne Beaumont, Catherine Greengrass’s illegitimate daughter," said unable to look them in the eye.  
"Illegitimate or not, she's not one I want to cross," Pansy said, giving Daphne a small sliver of hope.  
"Weakling," Tracy thought, briefly glancing at Pansy. "She's lying Catherine Greengrass isn't the type of woman who would have an illegitimate daughter, and even if she did, do you really think Countess Greengrass would leave such a pathetic loose end."  
After taking a closer look at a flinching, Daphne, Pansy finally replied. "Good point, even an illegitimate daughter wouldn't be that ugly."

"So that begs the question of who you really are," Tracy said, stepping closer.  
"I am…." Daphne began.  
"Certainly not a Daphne," Tracy said. "Daphne is the name of a water nymph from Greek mythology."  
"And you are not a nymph, you four eyed dork," Pansy said.  
"Not a dork," Daphne stammered.  
"You are what I say you are," Pansy snapped slamming her hand against the wall next to Daphne's face, her furious blue eyes glaring at the poor girl.  
"Now, now, no need to get violent," Tracy said, putting a hand on Pansy's shoulder.  
"Thank you…." Daphne whispered looking at Tracy with a small glimmer of hope.  
"Now, now, I can't accept thanks from someone who has lied to me," Tracy said.  
"But I didn't lie, I really am Daphne Beaumont Catherine Greengrass’s illegitimate daughter," Daphne said.

"Liar," Tracy snapped, lashing out with a roundhouse kick, her foot slamming into Daphne's flabby obliques, the fat doing little to cushion the blow as she crashed to the ground.  
"I know what you told Johanna Grunberg," Tracy said.  
"I thought you didn't want to get violent," Pansy said. "What the hell did Tracy spend the summer doing."  
"I just didn't want you breaking a nail," Tracy said with a flip of her hair. "So, tell me again who you are or a I really will let Pansy turn your pug nose into a pig nose," Tracy said.  
"No not again," Daphne thought as she watched the pair marched towards her as she tried to drag herself across the floor. "If it happens again, I might not be me again, but if I don’t, they'll kill me," she thought looking up at her former friends.  
"Sometime today turd burglar," Pansy said.  
"No, I can't," Daphne pleaded, struggling to stand up.  
"Wrong answer," Tracy said, sweeping Daphne's legs out, sending her back to the ground with a thump. "Now who are you," Tracy growled, kneeling down wrenching Daphne's head violently by her hair.  
"Hermione Jane Granger 5th year muggleborn," Daphne cried out as the remaining embers of Daphne Greengrass faded from existence. On the far wall unnoticed to all but Daphne the old pictures of the Slytherin girls began to change. A Blond-haired girl changing to two girls one with silver and one with sky blue hair. While all Daphne could focus on was herself the ugly girl off in the corner of the picture.  
"And our maid," Tracy added, holding out the maid outfit. "Now put it on!" Tracy growled a sense of deep foreboding darkness brewing in her eyes.  
Tracy and Pansy smiled as a small trembling hand slowly reached out taking the black and white outfit. The ultimate symbol of Slytherin humiliation finally in the new Hermione's pudgy fingers. Only one thought went through her mind as she slowly stuffed herself into the to outfit under the watchful eyes of Tracy and Pansy. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

Hogwarts Castle Monday September 18th

Almost everyone had some sort of issue with the fit of their clothes at some point, including Liz, however a loose bra was not one of them. In fact, her problem was the exact opposite, finding bras large enough to contain her sizable chest. So, it was a bit surprising to find them a bit loose in the cup. "Did I stretch it out," Liz muttered, taking the offending article of clothing off. "Doesn't look like it." she muttered. "Weird…." Liz said putting it back on, only to find the loose fit irritating on her skin. 'Ugh this is a pain," she groaned using her wand to create a soft pad to adjust the fit.

"Wait Liz really does pad her bra, I was only joking on the train," Penelope thought, watching Liz adjust her bra between classes. "Weird," she muttered, shaking her head.  
"I knew there was no way she was that stacked," several others muttered which apparently Liz heard as she blushed and pulled her cloak tighter.  
"Penelope am I seeing what I think I am seeing?" Olga, a fellow 8th year student and Hufflepuff asked.  
"Yes," Penelope replied.  
"Weird," Olga said.  
"What's weirder is that she apologized to me," Penelope said.  
"Liz apologized to you," Olga said.  
"Yes, apparently she is trying to turn over a new leaf," Penelope said.  
"Good, but she is still going to have to earn her forgiveness," Olga said.

Break

"You know there is no shame in not being stacked," Olga said to Liz as they used the bathroom.  
"Not you too, I do not stuff my," Liz said as the pad slipped out falling to the floor. "Bra," Liz gasped looking down at the offending pad.  
"The proof is in the pudding," Olga said, picking up the pad. "Or in your case the lack there of it seems." The girl chuckled holding onto the pad as Liz's face grew red.  
"Can I have that back please…." Liz asked softly.  
"What no, give that back or I blast you, tiny tits," Olga said.  
"I do not have tiny tits," Liz growled.  
"I don't know, you are padding your chest after all," Olga said.  
"Shut up," Liz snapped.  
"Or what, everyone knows that magical power is concentrated in the chest," Olga said, flaunting her undersized chest. "And who knows how much of your power is nothing but a clever mirage."  
"My breasts are not small and my magic is not weak," Liz yelled resisting the urge to blast her out of the bathroom.  
"Relax, before Slytherin destroys another bathroom," Olga said, handing her the pad.  
"Thank you," Liz said, taking the pad.  
"Don't thank me yet, I still haven't forgotten all those years of being called tiny tits, and flat chested," Olga said.  
"I am sorry for that," Liz replied. "And I am trying to turn over a new leaf."  
"So, I have heard," Olga said. "And I have one request."  
"What's that," Liz asked.  
"Take the padding out and let me see what your real size is," Olga said.  
"Ok," Liz replied, removing the other pad.  
"Good come here," Olga said, moving Liz in front of a mirror pulling her bra and shirt back until the fabric clearly outlined her chest. "What size are you again.  
"Double D, nearly E" Liz replied  
"Looks more like a D to me," Olga said.  
"Really," Liz said looking at the mirror watching as her breasts almost seemed to shrink before her eyes.  
"Yes, you're still large, but not so gargantuan anymore," Olga said feeling her bra tighten. "Who knows maybe I'll outgrow you."  
"Doubt it," Liz muttered. "Breasts don't just shrink like that…" she thought as it seemed like Olga's small chest seemed to grow. "So, it has begun," Liz thought as Olga left tugging on her bra.

Unknown Location at some point during September

"Where am I," a slim brown-haired girl asked as she looked around the small rundown room, she found herself in. Her mind spinning as much as the room seemed to be as it rocked back and forth. "Who am I," the girl said as she struggled to sit up as the door opened. A man shrouded in a billowing robe walking in his dark eyes closed examining the girl. "Who are you…" the girl demanded.

"She is magical," the man said.  
"Yes, Baron Harkonen," a voice said from outside the room.  
"Survived a dementor attack you say," Baron Harkonen said.  
"The medical report says partially kissed," the voice said.  
"She is surprisingly awake for that," the baron said, grabbing Lavender's chin looking her in the eye.  
"Tell me girl how did you survive," the Baron said, holding the girl in place.  
"Survive what," the girl squeaked squirming as she tried to get away from the man.  
"Interesting," Baron Harkonen said, releasing her. "I will take her."  
"What's going on," the girl cried out as a man walked in with a syringe injecting it into her arm.


End file.
